A Story of Heroes
by bondfan
Summary: My version of how the Gundam SEED saga played out. FINISHED AT LAST. Main romance pairings, MxM, AxC, KxL, DxM, NxOC OCxOC. Please Read and Review.
1. Prologue

It is C.E. 71. The Earth Alliance forces have just won a bloodbath of a victory against the ZAFT forces at the Alaska base, despite suffering near total losses themselves. Unbeknownst to many in the Alliance military, the inner circle of the Alliance deliberately destroyed Alaska base in order to wipe out the ZAFT forces at all costs. So, the inner circle has gotten away with one of the most devious acts in the history of the world.  
  
Not knowing the truth of what happened at Alaska, our friends have gone their separate ways. Lt. Mwu la Flaga is now a pilot instructor in California. Lt. Murrue Ramius and Ens. Natarle Badgiruel continue to serve aboard the Archangel. Kira Yamato, is also still aboard the Archangel as its chief mobile suit pilot, but he now pilots the Freedom Gundam instead of the Strike Gundam. Kira's friend Athrun Zala, after realizing what ZAFT really wanted in this war, has joined Kira aboard the ship. Dearka Elsman, Athrun's colleague in ZAFT, is also aboard the Archangel, though as a POW.  
  
But soon, very soon, all of their lives will come together once again. The inner circle has conceived a plan to not only cripple the ZAFT forces on Earth, but to eliminate their main enemies in the Alliance military. Now all is in shadows, but one of the most titanic struggles in the history of the world is about to take place. Should our heroes fail their objectives, they will pay the ultimate price with their lives. 


	2. The Plan

The Earth Alliance's main headquarters in New York City, was hard to ignore because of its towering height and impressive artwork which surrounded the exterior of the building. Inside the center chamber sat the ten members of the Alliance Inner Council. Among its number were the head of the main Alliance fleet, Admiral Sutherland who had taken over after the death of Admiral Halberton some five months before. In the middle of the group stood Murata Azrael, the head of Blue Cosmos.  
  
"You people have no idea how lucky we were to have gotten away with Alaska," said the head of the Air Force, General Draven Corsig. "Just the fact that some of our forces escaped is a miracle."  
  
"Yes, but we all know how completely in the dark the survivors are," Azrael reminded him.  
  
Sutherland was more than happy to agree. "The highest ranking official, besides myself, to escape was la Flaga and now we've got him training pilots in California. Believe me, we have nothing to worry about."  
  
"I concur, however la Flaga is very crafty, he could bring about the downfall of our plans should he discover our true objectives. I propose we have him eliminated," Azrael added.  
  
"Is that such a good idea?" Corsig asked. "Mwu la Flaga is one of the most popular members of the Alliance. Should he be eliminated, others will come looking for those responsible, mainly those aboard the Archangel."  
  
"Captain Ramius is not smart enough to unravel this type of action. In fact, I have a proposal to make to the rest of you. One that if successful will not only result in la Flaga's death, but the deaths of all our other main opponents, mainly Kira Yamato and Athrun Zala, those blasted Coordinators."  
  
"Go on..." Sutherland was more than eager to listen, since he'd had his beef with la Flaga and Ramius back at Alaska.  
  
"Basically it is a simple task. We instruct one of our main air operation officers to embark on a mission extremely dangerous. You all are aware of ZAFT's main shipyards and factories on the island of Cuba, and the fact that they are virtually impenetrable from land or air. We will instruct this officer to train a group of pilots, we will select, to fly bombers into Cuba and destroy the shipyards and factories."  
  
"Who in their right mind would think he would be capable of something like that?!" Corsig exclaimed.  
  
"Oh you know very well who would, you just don't see it. With some manipulation, those planes will not even make it out of Cuba before they are destroyed. Better yet, if they were to originate from a certain...battleship, it would also put that ship's crew in certain danger, eliminating our main opponents once and for all."  
  
"I see," Sutherland hissed "With them out of the way no one will stand in our way and we will exterminate the Coordinators once and for all!! Azrael we really need more people like you in the Alliance."  
  
Azrael smiled his usual evil smile. "Thank you Admiral. With the rest of your permission I would like to conduct this objective immediately."  
  
Ten hands immediately rose in favor of the operation.  
  
"Excellent" Sutherland hissed, "Now, are you thinking of who I'm thinking should lead this 'raid', Azrael?"  
  
"The Thunderbird."  
  
"The Thunderbird."  
  
Azrael then began laughing hysterically. Not only would his plans succeed, but Mwu la Flaga, Kira Yamato, Athrun Zala, and all the other people who had stood in his way, would be destroyed. 


	3. Where We Are Now

Mwu la Flaga sat in his office at the Norman Air Base in Sacramento, California. Since the Battle of Alaska had concluded a month ago, Mwu had been stuck here training morons how to fly mobile armors and skygraspers. In his mind, these idiots he was training didn't even belong inside these types of machines.

On his desk sat what few personal belongings he had managed to bring off the _Archangel_ when he had departed the ship just before the battle. When he heard the news of the attack, he feared everyone aboard the ship had been killed, including Murrue.

_Murrue_...

Ever since he had come aboard the ship, he had been infatuated with the beautiful, young captain, Murrue Ramius. They had become good friends and along with Natarle Badgiruel, the ship's first mate, and had survived every battle they had fought together.

He looked to the end of the desk he now sat at. On it was the picture that had been taken just minutes before he departed the _Archangel_. In it were himself, Murrue, and Natarle on the ship's bridge. Mwu couldn't help but laugh because it had been practically the only time he had seen Natarle smile. When he said goodbye to the both of them, he had noticed that Murrue was extremely close to tears, but he didn't mention it for fear it would anger her. He also noticed that Natarle wasn't extremely happy to see him leave either.

Mwu rubbed his hand over his chin. In the month since he had come here, he'd allowed his beard to grow out. Natarle had been very strict about facial hair on the _Archangel_, but now that he wasn't aboard her anymore, he felt their was no problem with growing it out again. His beard his blonde hair in color and had grown enough so that he looked much older than he already was which was 28.

He remembered the last time he had a beard. It was back when he trained at the Academy at Sheldon Air Force Base in San Diego. Oh those were fun times. He and his childhood friend Hugh Swanson had been roommates at the academy. He had been friends with Hugh every since they grew up a few houses away from each other in Philadelphia when they were children. Now Hugh was out aboard another ship somewhere in space, under the same title as Mwu was.

The two of them, along with their other friend Frank, had always been trying to prank their head instructor, the 'Thunderbird' himself, John Namora. Namora had been the one who taught Mwu how to fly and everything else he had learned at the academy. Now Namora had given up teaching when the Alliance inner circle had asked him to enter the military three years earlier. Now a Colonel in the Alliance Navy, Namora was commander of a whole Mobile Armor squadron in Florida. Mwu could have sworn Namora could learn to fly anything if you had given him a few days to understand how it worked.

_God if they had been there, when we fought le Creuset..._

Mwu also remembered how Hugh had tried to teach him swordsmanship. Since Hugh's parents were English, he was required by them to learn how to handle a sword. He actually proved very good at handling one of them. There was nobody Mwu knew who could handle a sword better than Hugh Swanson.

_God, I can't do this anymore._

Mwu was certain this was not what he wanted to do. The morons could learn from someone else, but as far as he was concern-

"Lieutenant, you have a message" It was Mwu's secretary Miranda with an envelope in her hand.

"Thank you Miranda"

It was just a simple brown envelope. But what caught Mwu's eyes was the writing on the back. _TOP SECRET. _Mwu opened the envelope not knowing what would be inside.

The message read

_Lt. Mwu la Flaga,_

_You have been selected to participate in a top secret mission for the Alliance military. Should you accept to take part, report to the Sheldon Air Force Base in San Diego on Thursday May 17. Remember, this is TOP SECRET. Tell no one. _

_Sincerely,_

_Colonel John Namora_

Mwu instantly knew he would agree to participate. Come on, why wouldn't he want to see his old teacher again. And it would also allow him to get out of this stupid place.

"Miranda I'm taking a temporary leave. If anyone asks, tell them I'm in San Diego."

"Yes Lieutenant"

As Mwu left the base, he thought; _this is sure to be one hell of a ride._

Some 750 miles away above the Pacific Ocean, the _Archangel_ was making her usual run across the ocean ferrying supplies and troops to the Asian countries. Kira Yamato sat in the cockpit of the Freedom Gundam which he had 'relieved' the ZAFT forces of several weeks earlier. He was still trying to figure out the O.S. on the thing when he heard a voice below him.

"Hey Kira! You ever going to come down from there and eat dinner?"

"I'll be there in a second Athrun."

Athrun Zala had been aboard the _Archangel_ for a little less than two weeks. Ever since Athrun had discovered his father's intentions for the war, Athrun had come to Kira to seek refuge from his father. In escaping, Athrun had stolen the Freedom's twin, the Justice Gundam, which sat a few meters away in the hanger.

Kira climbed down from the Gundam's high perch and walked beside Athrun toward the mess hall.

"Athrun are you sure you'll be able to fight against ZAFT after everything that's happened?"

"Of course I'm sure. Why? Don't tell me you don't trust me either."

"No, no. It's just that I thought you still may be mad because I killed Nicol. After all you did kill Tolle afterwards and you almost killed me."

"Kira...wouldn't you have done the same thing being in my situation. I was angry. Not only at the Alliance, but at myself. I promised myself I wasn't going to let any of my friends die. When Nicol died, something inside of me just snapped. I couldn't think straight. I had turned into the one thing I vowed never to become."

"It's all right man. Just as long as we're not fighting each other anymore."

Soon they passed the room where Dearka Elsman was being confined. Dearka had not come aboard peacefully, but rather as a POW. Since that time, he'd been allowed to access certain areas of the ship, but still wasn't allowed anywhere near the hangers.

"How long do you think they're going to keep Dearka like this?" Athrun asked.

"As long as they sit fit to do so."

"I mean come on, it's not like he was dangerous when he surrendered. Frankly I think he was more dangerous to himself than anyone else."

"I HEARD THAT!"

Kira and Athrun started laughing, but stopped when an officer appeared in front of them. The expression on his face said he was in no mood for laughter.

"Ensigns Kira Yamato, Athrun Zala?"

"Yes, sir" they both said in unison.

"You're both going stateside. Report to Sheldon Air Base by Thursday. There's a transport waiting for you that will an hour from now. Please be on it."

He saluted and left the two friends standing in the hallway holding envelopes with TOP SECRET on the back. When Kira opened his, this is what it said.

_Ensign Kira Yamato,_

_You have been selected to participate in a top secret mission for the Alliance military. Should you choose to take part, report to the Sheldon Air Force Base in San Diego on Thursday May 17. Remember, this is TOP SECRET. Tell no one._

_Sincerely,_

_Colonel John Namora_

_Wow_ Kira thought. _ The 'Thunderbird' wants me to fly a mission with him._

"Kira"

_I've read about him. He's supposed to be the best Natural pilot there ever was._

_"_Kira..."

Kira's mind then thought darkly, _But...why am I being sent somewhere else now? For what reason? It says top secret...does that mean that it will involve hurting innocents? Does it mean that I'll never see this ship and my friends again? What's all this mean? I mean...I'm delighted to be allowed to meet some new people that may share the same views that I do...but...what does all this-?_

"KIRA!"

"What?"

"You spaced out there for a second. Thought you were riddled with shock."

"Well I sort of am an-"

"So you two got the top secret letters too I see."

Kira turned to see Dearka standing behind them holding the same envelope they had received. Kira was surprised to see Dearka holding one since he had never officially joined the Alliance military. As the three packed their few belongings for the transport, Kira was also shocked to learn that his friend Sai Argyle had also received a TOP SECRET message. Kira and Sai still weren't on the best of terms since Kira started seeing Sai's fiancé Flay Allster. Since then, Kira and Flay had broken up, but Kira and Sai still weren't speaking to each other.

Sai believed this was his only chance to do something helpful. "Seems to be the only way I can actually do anything to help the Alliance. Otherwise, I'll just be sitting around here causing trouble."

As the transport carrying them left an hour later, Kira wondered what they were getting themselves into. None of them knew it at the time, but they were walking right into the Alliance Inner Circle's trap.


	4. Class Reunion

The entrance to Sheldon Air Force Base in San Diego hadn't changed all that much since Mwu had left the school six and a half years earlier. There was a new sign posted at the entrance marked with gold letters to mark it's name and the bases head official. Before it had become a sanctioned Air Base, Sheldon had been the most celebrated pilot's academy in the world. It was where Mwu had learned to fly mobile armors and jet planes alongside his friends Hugh Swanson and Frank Barkhesh.

Mwu drove his jeep through the gates and onto the base's premises. In the few days since he had left Sacramento, he'd been informed over the phone of his promotion to Commander. There was no grand festival to celebrate this, and that was pretty much how Mwu wanted it. Grand ceremonies were overrated in his mind.

As he drove past the hangers which housed planes for the Alliance, he remembered a day that he would never forget.

-Flashback-

"Hey Mwu, you boys just about ready to come down now? You've been up for almost forty minutes." That was Frank Barkhesh on the ground with other members of his class.

"Don't ask them _that_! This is getting entertaining." That was Stevy Barrington, a freshmen in his first year at the academy while Mwu, Hugh and Frank were seniors. "If they get killed, you won't have to take the fall for it."

"Shut up, Stevy"

"HEY FRANK!"

Frank turned around and saw his teacher, Prof. Namora marching towards him.

"Where's Mwu and Hugh?"

"Still training sir."

Over the base, Mwu flew his skygrasper in a tight port loop over the main hangars at the base. "All right Hugh, let's show these boys how to do this. Let's play some chicken, you with me?"

In the other skygrasper, Hugh Swanson made a starboard loop over the others hangars. In his fresh, English accent he replied, "Mwu this isn't simulation, these are _real_ planes. Now I'm not playing chicken with you, no way."

"Come on, don't be a baby now Hugh."

"I'm not doin' it Mwu."

"Well you can either play or you can hit me 'cause I'm coming right at you."

The planes finished their loops and now were headed straight for each other. On the ground, the pilots waited to see what the two friends would do now. Namora said "What the...?"

Frank looked worried "Oh, boy..."

"Man, why you always bustin' my ass Mwu? Hunnh. Which way you goin'?"

"Oh...oh, I don't know? I...guess we'll go left."

"O.K. we're going left, right?"

"Right?"

"Well, right like we're goin' right, or right like we're goin' left?"

"Well, I don't know now you got me all mixed up!"

The planes were now closing in fast. Frank shut his eyes bracing for the impact that was sure to befall his friends.

At the last minute, Hugh yelled "Ghyaah, WE'RE GOIN' RIGHT! RIGHTIE-TIGHTIE!!"

Both men groaned as they jerked their planes right, barely missing each other by inches. Over the radio, Frank could here his two friends whooping for joy after they had just pulled an amazing flying stunt. He looked over to his teacher expecting him to be full of rage. However, Namora was smiling.

Behind him another student was surprised to see his teacher laughing.

"Professor, aren't you going to punish them for misusing Alliance military aircraft?"

"Azrael, after seeing them pull something like that I'm more proud than angry. Just none of the rest of you ever try that all right!"

"Yes, sir" everyone said in unison.

-End Flashback-

Mwu and Hugh had been appropriately punished for their little stunt, but still neither regretted it in the six years that had passed since. They had remained friends through letters and occassional meeting with one another, but Mwu still hadn't seen Hugh in almost a year and a half because of the war.

Something caught Mwu's ear. He turned up the radio in the jeep and heard a female voice saying something interesting. "...the newest Earth Alliance battleship the _Dominion_ is scheduled for commissioning next month, but with the ship already complete many members of the Inner Council have already toured the ship. Admiral Sutherland says that the ship has more than enough firepower to take on a flotilla of enemy mobile suits and its hangar is more than twice the size of its nearest competetor, that of the _Archangel._ Sutherland also was quoted saying-"

_Geez_, Mwu thought, _what a surprise. Stupid morons in the council still think battleships'll win the war._

Mwu pulled up to the front entrance of the base's main compound where a soldier stood waiting. Mwu exited the jeep with the shoulder bag he'd taken with him. He took out his I.D. and presented it to the soldier. The man was just a kid, probably not older than seventeen. _It's a pity_, he thought, _kids like him will probably never live to see adulthood._ The look on the kid's face when he saw Mwu's I.D. told Mwu the kid knew who he was.

The soldier saluted and Mwu returned it. "Yes, sir. Colonel Namora's waiting in his office for you."

_Hunngh, he hasn't been back here in three years and it's still his office._

Mwu walked through the maze of corridors that represented the base's high value. Sitting on the coast of the Pacific, Sheldon offered a perfect launching pad for bombers and mobile armors to launch raids on the ZAFT bases in Mexico and South America. All of the rooms that had used to house the students at the school had been converted into intelligence rooms where teams of decryptors worked over the enemy's coded messages to cypher out ZAFT's next target. Mwu tilted the sunglasses he wore over his eyes, which made him look more official in his mind, and stepped in front of the door where his former teacher waited. He looked himself over, took a deep breath, made sure he had everything he needed, and opened the door.

"'Bout time you showed up. We thought you were as late as you were to class."

Mwu jumped as soon as he heard that voice. The English accent stood out among anyone Mwu had ever met.

"HUGH!! What the hell are you doin' here? I thought you were off with 6th fleet in orbit."

The man who stood up to shake Mwu's hand was several inches taller than Mwu, with the same blonde hair and sharp features that had made him very attractive when he was younger. He wore the same Alliance uniform with the collar undone and sleeves rolled up. What surprised Mwu also was the insignia which he wore on his shoulder.

"When did you become Commander?"

"Ehh...last week. Council figured I deserved it after all I did."

"Hungh...yeah. After all you've done I'm surprised you're not higher in rank than me."

"Why does Hugh get all the attention and I'm always left out in the cold?"

Mwu's mood skyrocketed when he heard that voice. Sitting to his right, on the same old couch Colonel Namora had had back at the academy, was Frank Barkhesh. His autumn colored hair and mustache remained intact from the school days and he hadn't grown all that much since then, which made him shorter than Mwu and Hugh.

"FRANK!!"

"Hey, buddy"

The two embraced and patted each other on the back. Frank was now a lieutenant in the fleet and had been in Alaska when the attack took place and was one of the few survivors to escape, as Mwu had later learned.

"Geez, I expected all this to just be me and the old man. This is great! I haven't seen you guys in years. God, do I have stories to tell you."

"I'm afraid that will have to wait 'til later Commander."

The chair in front of Mwu rotated to face him and in it sat his teacher, mentor, and frankly, his idol, John Namora. His hair was still as jet-black as Mwu remembered, with lines of silver now peaking through due to his later years. Colonel Namora was now 45, while Mwu and Hugh were 28 and Frank was 29.

Colonel Namora smiled at Mwu and his friends as he got up out of his seat. "I'm going to pretend that 'old man' comment didn't come out, alright Mwu." After Mwu nodded, Namora continued. "Guys, the reason you were promoted the last week was because I needed officers for this mission. Unfortunately, the ones the Council wanted to equip me with didn't exactly fit the criteria I wanted. So I chose you three. You are undoubtedly the best pilots I have ever had the privelege of flying with."

"Well...thank you sir" That was Frank.

"You guys received the letters?"

"Yes, sir" the three said in unison as they presented the brown envelopes to the Colonel.

"Great. Now the one thing I want to clarify is this. This mission is TOP SECRET. That means no one outside of this base knows about it. And I mean nobody. Do I make myself clear?" All three nodded. "Good. The rest of the crews will arrive tomorrow. Your jobs will be to assist me with the training of these men, along with making sure they don't do anything that will get themselves killed. Understand?" 

"Yes, sir"

"Good. Now, I believe I've been as serious as much as I can today," Namora said with a smile. "Who's up for a beer and some stories"

Mwu's face lit up with a smile. _Boy_ _I can't wait to tell these guys what's happened to me. They'll laugh their asses off. _

Azrael sat in his office in New York awaiting the report of his liason officer, Captain Rutherford. He hoped his people hadn't screwed this up. He was sick of having to deal with la Flaga and the others over and over again.

Finally Rutherford entered and saluted.

"Everything going as planned Captain?"

"Yes, sir. la Flaga, Swanson, and Barkhesh all arrived at the base this morning. It's believed everyone else we included is also on their way."

"Excellent. Instruct Richards to procede with, 'modifying' the planes."

"Yes, sir"

Azrael knew that now, there was absolutely nobody who would stand in his way when this project was completed.


	5. Training

Athrun stared out the window of the plane he rode in looking out at the mammoth air base below him. He had never seen Sheldon before, but had heard stories about its historic past. _So, this is where I've come to train_, he thought. Below him, he could barely make out the shapes of several bombers. J-types. He could tell because they were easily recognizable with their upright rear tail-fins, relatively short wingspan for a bomber, and the white paint-jobs with silver linings.

It had been a long flight from Honolulu, where he, Kira, Dearka, and Sai had boarded the plane after transfering over from the _Archangel's _transport. As always, he carried the picture of he and Cagalli that she had taken on the flight after he'd been found lying unconscious on the beach. Ever since he first laid eyes on the blonde girl, Athrun knew he had loved her. He doubted that she loved him in return, since it was _he_ that almost killed Kira in the past, and had hurt her more than he could have ever imagined. It stung him inside to think of what he'd done. Not only to Cagalli, but to Lacus as well. His former fiance who he'd been such a fool towards, thinking that she could possibly be a traitor to the PLANTs. It made him hurt just to think about what he'd done, and how he could never forgive himself for it. His father had broken off his engagement to Lacus Clyne once he learned Athrun had left ZAFT completely.

Kira sat next to him on the plane and caught him staring at the photo. "Geez, you stare at that so much, in a few days you're gonna burn holes through it."

Athrun could only chuckle at his friend's attempt to make him feel better. Athrun had always been skeptical of going on this mission because he had never officially joined the Alliance and now here he was, about to go on a top secret mission for them. He wished he could just step out of the war and go somewhere peaceful, but people always wanted him to participate because of his skills as a mobile suit pilot. His first G-Unit, the Aegis had been destroyed when he had tried to kill Kira several months earlier. After fleeing Earth, he had returned home, only to discover what his father really wanted in the war: All Naturals Dead. When Athrun had tried to reason with his father, Patrick had shot him.

Realizing that his father had finally gone off the deep end, Athrun had fled ZAFT territory, stealing the Justice Gundam in the process, and came to Earth looking for Kira. He found him aboard the _Archangel_ and although he was originally shot at, Kira convinced the ship's captain, Murrue Ramius, to allow him to board. Ever since then, he had been aboard the _Archangel_, never involved in a battle, but still helping wherever he could.

The aircraft slowly made its descent and touched down on the runway. It glided to a stop near the main entrance to the base and the people inside began to disembark. Kira and Athrun stepped out first with Dearka and Sai right behind them. An officer delivered them to their quarters. Athrun threw his stuff down on his bed and lay back down on it, looking to go to sleep. Before he drifted off he heard Kira ask the officer, "Who's the officer's on this base right now?"

"Col. Namora's head of the base, as of right now, Commander Mwu la Flaga, second in command."

Athrun saw Kira's face light up.

The main hangar of the air base was _huge_. Alone, it could house almost twenty Moebieus' and over thirty skygraspers. But today, it held just sixteen aircraft, all J-type bombers. At the entrance to the hangar, the seventy-nine men who had been called upon for the top secret mission stood in a neat row. All wore the same old brown leather jacket and khaki uniform shirt and pants that students at the base had wore years earlier. Kira stood near the middle of the line with Athrun and Dearka to his right and Sai to his left. He could see Mwu, along with the two other officers in the unit, standing to the far right of the line. _Mwu grew his beard out,_ he thought, seeing the blonde streak across Mwu's chin,_ guess he figured it couldn't hurt._

"ATTENTION! OFFICER ON GROUNDS!"

Kira and the others snapped to attention, arms at their sides, heads straight, feet together. He had taken extra precautions to make sure his uniform, which he had been given when he arrived the day before, and his hygene were in perfect condition for today. He didn't want Col. Namora thinking he was a slob.

Soon a man came walking out of the parked vehicle located several yards away from the group. Kira recognized the tall form, jet-black hair, and sharp facial expression as those of the Thunderbird. Kira had read about him in Prep school.

Namora had been the best pilot the Naturals had ever seen when he was younger. At 24, he was the first person ever to pull the outside loop in under fifteen seconds. At 29, he became head instructor at the Sheldon Air Base. He had taught many famous flyers including Mwu and the late Admiral Halberton of the 8th Fleet. It was during that time that he invented several aerial techniques that are still used by both sides in the war, plus Kira had heard that it was Namora who laid out the design for the Moebieus after he joined the Earth Alliance a month after the war started. It was said that Namora could fly anything you asked him to. Kira was honored just to be in his presence.

Namora marched swiftly to stand before the group, looking over each individual that was lined up. He wore the same uniform they all did, except for his rank insignia of Colonel on his jacket. Kira had noticed that Mwu earlier had put his new Commander's insignia on his jacket too. Finally, Namora stood straight up and addressed the group.

"The mission I'm asking you to train for is exceptionally dangerous. Take a good look at the man next to you. It's a good bet that in the next six weeks..._you_ or _he_...will be _dead_."

Kira glanced over at Athrun and saw him glancing back at him. He pulled the same move with Sai and averted his gaze over to Dearka and finally Mwu and the other two officers.

"Everyone brave enough to accept this...Step Forward!"

Everyone did.

The J-type bomber was a thing of beauty. She had been introduced to the Earth Alliance forces several months ago as a speed bomber designed for hit-and-run missions. She could carry four bombs of any size, and had armaments of a double 50-callibar nose-gun and a 30-callibar tail-gun. A crew of five would be needed to fly her: two pilots, a nose-gunner/bombadeer, a navigator, and a tail-gunner. She had been a strictly land base bomber, because the wheels she was equipped with could not withstand the force of a catapault launch from a battleship or carrier. At over 50 feet long, she was one of the premiere bombers in the Alliance Air Cor.

Mwu stood under the wing of the bomber that sat in the middle of the main runway at Sheldon. Hugh was next to him on his left while Frank was up on top of the wing. Col. Namora was standing in front of the bomber, under the nose addressing his men.

"Your grandmother can take a J off on a mile long runway...well I'm goin' to train you to do it in 482 feet! Because at 483 feet...you're dead!"

Mwu saw other men's eyes widen at the task they had been given. Nobody had anticipated this kind of mission, even for a top secret one. They all new what a top secret mission was; the kind where you get medals, but they send 'em to your relatives. He recognized people in the crowd he knew.

Kira Yamato, his friend and wingmate from the _Archangel_.

Athrun Zala and Dearka Elsman,Coordinators who had 'defected' to the Alliance.

Sai Argyle, a computer expert and crewman of the _Archangel_ who had been chosen for this mission because of his mind and technological skills.

Stevy Barrington and his twin brother Niada, classmates of Mwu's who were three years his junior. They had been the wild ones of the school in his last year, always causing trouble.

Jay Haas, the Barringtons' friend, and the brains behind all of their stunts.

Cooper Bradford, a hero of the Battle of Alaska, saving several transports filled with soldiers from annihilation with just a 30-callibar machine gun.

And Donnie Wiseman, the youngest member of the group at just 15.

In Mwu's mind, they were all heroes. Just the fact that they had volunteered for this mission without knowing what they were getting into showed how brave they all were. All 80 of the men on this mission, including himself, Namora, Hugh and Frank, deserved medals just for volunteering. His attention came back to his commanding officer who was still speaking.

"...once you get it up, you're going to learn how to fly it like a skygrasper, thirty feet of the ground! No one has ever tried or even thought of doing this before. Many of my superiors are calling it a suicide mission. I see that as a challenge. They really don't think we can pull this off. What do you think? CAN WE DO IT?"

"YES, SIR!"

"DO YOU WANT TO DO IT?"

"YES, SIR!"

"WILL WE DO IT?"

"SIR, YES, SIR!"

"That's what I expected. We begin training the take-offs tomorrow morning 0730 sharp. Now there's someone else I would like to introduce to you. My friend, Sgt. Jack Richards Alliance Aviation."

A man stepped out from under the plane. At modest height and weight, he looked about 40 with thinning hair and a dull face. A grin encompassed his face that expressed a confidence that exceeded everything they wanted.

"He's going to help us lighten these fat ladies here."

"Colonel...he's crazy."

That was Kira. He sat in the cockpit of his J-type. It was the bomber he was going to fly over Cuba during the mission. He was second-in command of his crew because his pilot was Mwu. Kira served as co-pilot, with Leo Derisher as tail-gunner, Sai as navigator, and Tim Yiszerky as nose-gunner. Athrun and Dearka were co-pilots aboard their bomber which sat several meters away.

Sgt. Richards had been ordering the crews to strip down their planes of any unnecessary equipment which would make them too heavy to take off. On Kira's plane, he had ripped out the electric arming switch, which armed the bombs for you, the armor plating in front of the nose, several tech lines from the wings, and numerous other items he had deemed unnecessary. In Kira's mind, his plane had been reduced to a flying cardboard box.

Colonel Namora sat several feet away writing in a book about the progress. He turned toward Kira and said, "Listen to him. He's been with me for twenty years, never let me down."

"But sir, he's made us take out everything that we're really going to need to make this mission easier."

"I never said this mission was going to be easy Yamato. In order for this to succeed you'll have to be tolerant of everything that is told to you."

"Yes, sir..." Kira said dejectedly.

The next day, Kira sat next to Mwu aboard his plane. They were the first team to attempt a take-off from the practice runway. Colonel Namora had marked the runway with chalk signifying the number of feet they had traveled. On 482 ft, he had painted a red stripe signaling the death line. If they couldn't get past the death line, they would be dead.

"You ready?" Mwu said.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Col. we are prepared for take-off."

"Runway's clear for you guys," Namora said. "Do your best."

Mwu finished checking the systems of the plane and deemed it ready. "Releasing brakes..." He pulled a switch and the brakes that held the plane in place released sending it down the runway. The planes two engines were at full power as they accelerated toward the line.

"Max power!"

Mwu pushed the throttle all the way down and Kira was jerked back in his seat at the increase in G-forces.

"Come on baby, get up...get up..." Mwu coaxed the plane for all its worth, but the plane lifted too late and went over the line with its rear wheels still on the ground.

"DAMN!" Mwu shouted.

"Dammit!" That was Namora.

The other sixteen planes also failed to get off the ground in time, each trying three times. Finally, Namora had had enough. "Put every man on the line now. I'll show 'em how it's done."

Mwu and Kira stood with the other men on the side of the runway at the death line. On the other end, Col. Namora's plane warmed up on the tarmak. Both engines were revved up and ready to go, with light from the jet engines glowing brightly.

"Think he'll be able to do it?" Kira asked.

"I wouldn't put my money on him not being able to." Mwu replied.

Aboard the jet, Namora sat in the pilot seat with Richards next to him. "Let's show these boys how this thing is done!" he shouted. He immediately released the brake and sent the J screaming down the runway.

"COME ON! MAX POWER!" he screamed.

The plane lurched forward rising on its two rear wheels. It neared the line and finally rose off the ground...two feet before the death line. Immediately roars and cheers errupted from the men. Mwu turned to Kira with a grin on his face and Kira replied "Well, if he can do it..."

Five and a half weeks later, Col. Namora stood on the ground looking up proudly at the sky. All sixteen planes had managed to get into the air before 482 feet. Every single one of them had done it. The planes screamed overhead and Namora smile lit up his face. He grasped Richards firmly by the shoulders because he was so eccstatic and shook him violently. "We did it Jack! We did it!"

Richards smiled back at Namora happily...well it seemed as though he was happy.

"Gentleman," Namora said proudly, "my friends in the war department don't want me to lead this raid."

He stood in the meeting room of the pilot house with his men sitting before him. It was time to discuss the final aspects of the mission.

"'Cause they same I'm too valuable. They don't want me flying with the men that I have been assigned. That I've cussed out, spit out, pushed to the limit...and that I've come to respect." Everyone smiled gleefully.

"They want me to stand out on the flight hangar and wave you off...well I don't see it that way. So I'm going with you." Kira heard several men gasp in awe at just the opportunity to be flying next to the legend.

"Tomorrow we head for Nova Scotia to await our transport ship. After that It'll be about a week's cruise to launching point about 750 miles north of Cuba. We take off from the ship, drop our fire and head for Colombia's north coast. Any questions?"

Donnie raised his hand. "Colonel. You've given us the homing beacons which will tell us where the Colombian search parties will be waiting. What do we do if the beacons are switched off?"

"You bring her down any way you can and do your best to avoid capture."

"What do we do if our planes are damaged and we have to bail out over Cuba?" That was Leo.

"Well, in that case I can't tell you what you should do."

Kira said, "What would you do Colonel?"

Namora stared out into space for a minute and then finally said strongly, "I wasn't built to be a prisoner...so I would have my crew bail out. I'd find the sweetest military target I could and drive my plane right smack into the middle of it, and kill as many of those bastards as I possibly could."

Many of the men smiled, but Kira managed to keep himself calm and collected. Athrun and Dearka did as well.

"But that's just me. I'm 45 years old, I'm an old man, you guys have your whole lives ahead of you. So what you do is up to you. Dismissed."

After everyone had filed out of the room except the Col. Mwu, Hugh and Frank, Mwu walked up to his teacher and said, "I think you got 'em pretty well motivated sir."

"Think so?"

"Yeah. Did you hear what they were saying about you. There callin' you the best motivational speaker they've ever heard."

"Thanks Mwu."

Frank said, "So what do we do until we leave tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow morning, we'll find out what the ship is that will carry us to the launching point. Whatever it is, it's captain and crew apparently were assigned to do this, so I wouldn't doubt they'll treat us with hostitilies."

_Well, whatever ship it is,_ Mwu thought,_ they'll go down in history right beside us, every step of the way._

"Until then, you guys just get as much shut eye as you can. Tomorrow's going to be a big day."

Author's Note:

To give you a sense of imagery, here's what some of the new characters should look like. For John Namora, (think Alec Baldwin), Hugh Swanson, (Brad Pitt with a British accent), Frank Barkhesh, (a young Tom Selleck), Stevy Barrington, (Johnny Depp), Niada Barrington, (Orlando Bloom), and Jay Haas, (Matt Damon with glasses). Sorry if these kind of put you down, but I had to know in my head what these guys looked like and I felt I should at least help you out. Voice your opinions please.


	6. We Still Care

Somewhere over the Pacific, July 5, C.E. 71, 2330 hours.

The _Archangel_ drifted through the air over the vast waters of the Pacific. The moonlight's tinted glow on the water made the surrounding landscape surpringly peaceful in the light of the recent events in the war. Winds were light and the sky was clear. On any other day, the crew would have been relaxing in their staterooms or around the ship wherever they could find some quiet. Sadly, today was not that day.

Captain Murrue Ramius lay asleep in her quarters. By her side, on the endtable rested the pendant she had found after the death of her old boyfriend at the beginning of the war. He had been the love of her life...that damn mobile armor pilot...who had gone and died on her. A small rose that he had given her rested inside the pendant like a body inside of a casket. It was the only thing left of him that Murrue had to remember him by. Unlike another dear friend of hers, Admiral Halberton, who she had nothing to remember by. When his ship had exploded right in front of her eyes, her heart had crumbled inside of her yet again. Even today, months after it had happened, in her dreams, she could still see his ship exploded in Earth's atmosphere, thinking that she could somehow save him if she reached out, but every time she came up short and he died. So many people in her life had died. She couldn't stop thinking about them. She dreamed about them constantly and each time they died. There was nothing she could do to stop it.

Somehow, on this evening, she did not have that dream. Next to the pendant, sat the picture she had placed there just before the Battle of Alaska. The one she had had taken of the senior officers, meaning herself, Natarle, and Mwu, shortly before Mwu left the ship. The smile on her face did not reflect the mood of the day. Mwu had been with her every step of the way since she became the ship's captain during the Heliopolis incident. He had become one of her best officers and a trusted friend who always believed everything she said about never surrendering the ship or the prized Strike Gundam to the le Creuset Team. When it was announced that he would be transferred away from the ship, she broke down in tears, once out of sight from everyone else of course. On his final day, they'd said goodbye and as he walked off the ship, she had barely been able to hold back her tears. Another friend was gone, possibly forever.

After the battle, she'd broken down in tears, at that time not knowing if Mwu had made it out in time or not when the base had been destroyed by ZAFT. When she learned he was alive, she had been relieved, but that hadn't lightened her mood. Night after night she prayed he would one day come back to her and every night she dreamed of him.

This was one of those night. Tonight, she saw herself sitting on the front porch of a beautiful home on a vast prairie overlooking a magnificent valley. In her arms, she held a baby boy, she didn't know who he was, but she assumed her was hers. He had her nose and ears, as well as her auburn colored hair. But his eyes were a shade of midnight blue. Nobody in her family had blue eyes. Standing behind her, with his arms massaging her shoulders, was a man who she couldn't see. Together, they watched the sun set over the mountains relishing in the beauty of the scene. This was what she had wanted for all her life. There was only one man now that she wanted to share it with.

_Mwu...please come back to me. I can't go on living without you._

Murrue was about to progress futher into the dream, when something jarred her out of her sleep.

"Captain Ramius to the bridge please! Captain Ramius to the bridge!"

She moaned at the voice on the intercom that seemed to continuously interrupt her when she tried to relax, but got out of bed anyway. She quickly dressed in her Alliance uniform, grabbed her officer's cap, and hustled out of her room, making sure to lock it before she left. As she made her way toward the bridge, she passed the room that had served as her office aboard ship. This was where she was contacted and given orders by her superiors in the Inner Council. For the past three months, the _Archangel_ had been running supplies across the Pacific from the California coast to the Far East bases in China, where heavy fighting continued in Taiwan and Hong Kong.

Murrue didn't pass many crewmembers along her way. As she well knew, many of them were asleep in their quarters just as she had been minutes before. At the time, the only officers aboard the bridge that should be on duty were Lt. Natarle Badgiruel and Chief Petty Officer Arnold Neumann. Of course, the helmsman Joseph Crew would also be on station because without him, the ship would only be drifting along the ocean currents.

Murrue finally reached the bridge. She slid her identification card through the slot designated and had her eye scanned by the sensor above it. Since security had been a top priority when the ship was constructed, the only automatic mechanism to open the steel door was inside the bridge itself. The system sounded a tone that meant it had accepted her identification and the door slowly retracted itself into the walls that surrounded the bridge.

The bridge of the battleship was something to behold. In the middle rested the Captain's chair that Murrue often occupied. It contained the usual requirements including a phone built into the arm-rest which she could use to communicate with anyone on the ship. It had taken a while, but she had finally gotten used to the high set-up command post.

Behind the Captain's chair sat the counsel's for the ship's weapons. Petty Officer Romero Pal was in charge there and they were still awaiting the replacement crewmember for Kuzzey Buskirk, who had left the _Archangel_ after Alaska. At the moment, Kojiro Murdoch, the Chief Machinest's Mate, manned that post.

To the left of the Captain's chair, was the chamber where Natarle served as first mate on the ship. Natarle had been aboard the ship with Murrue every step of the way since Heliopolis. She had often questioned Murrue's orders when the ship was in battle and Murrue had to admit to herself that Natarle was often right. But ever since Alaska, Natarle had been more supportive of Murrue, probably because Murrue had gotten the ship and crew out alive before the base went up. Ever since then, the two of them had become good friends.

Surrounding Natarle's post were the tactical supervisor counsel's which controlled the mobile suits and the other mobile fighters the ship carried, and also the ship's radar and radio equipment were manned there. The mobile suit controller was Miriallia Haw and Sai Argyle had manned the power station before he had been called away to the mainland two months earlier. Petty Officer's Albert Chandra and Jackie Tonomura manned the two remaining counsel's, Chandra the radar, and Tonomura the radio.

The last remaining bridge counsel was right in front of the Captain's chair was the ship's helm and battle frequency reader. Chief Petty Officer Neumann was the one who ran the show aboard the bridge whenever Murrue or Natarle were unavailable with other business. Neumann was a by-the book type officer, but he also knew when a fight was won or lost and didn't like to take stupid risks. The ship's helm had been once manned by Tolle Koening, but he had been killed in action when the skygrasper he was piloting was destroyed by the X-303 Aegis some months earlier. Joseph Crew had come aboard the ship before Alaska, when the _Archangel_ had been running on a skeleton crew. Crew didn't like to use his language skills very much and was often viewed as the silent, shy type.

Murrue forced back a yawn with her palm as she entered the bridge. As she had expected, Natarle stood at the foot of the Captain's chair staring out into space, while Neumann and Crew manned their stations at the front of the bridge near the front viewport. Natarle turned her head to face Murrue as she approached.

"What's the matter, Lieutenant?"

"Message from New York. Direct line. It's Admiral Sutherland. Asked specifically for you." Natarle replied.

Murrue narrowly avoided groaning as she sat down in her chair and awaited Sutherland's call.

"Mr. Neumann."

"Line 2 Captain."

Murrue pressed a button on her left-arm rest and a field of static appeared at the front of the viewport. It slowly dissolved into the form of Admiral William Sutherland of the 7th Orbital Fleet, her immediate superior. Sutherland, at about 40, was one of the youngest Admirals in the Fleet, but was one of the best strategists. Although his age showed in the lines on his face, below his eyes, he still had the vigor and strength of a man 15 years his junior.

Murrue saluted Sutherland's image. "Admiral."

"Captain Ramius," Sutherland returned the salute and scanned the bridge surroundings, "Where's the rest of the bridge crew?"

"Asleep sir. It's almost midnight out here."

"Captain. It's customary to have the entire crew awake as much as possible. We're in the middle of a war here. ZAFT could strike at any moment. Having only two people manning the bridge puts yourself and the Alliance in great danger with the mobile suits you have on board."

Murrue bit back a rebuke and spoke back to Sutherland. "Sir, the crew has been working into the late hours for days on end. They needed a rest and I gave it to them. It feels safer to have a crew full of energy than a dead tired one."

"Yes, whatever Captain." Sutherland wasn't one of Murrue's favorite people. "The reason I called is this. This ship is being redirected. You're to have her at Nova Scotia by 1000 tomorrow. Get there as fast as you can."

"Admiral, sir. May I ask why we're being reassigned?" Murrue asked.

"I can't give you the aspects of the mission myself, because it's top secret. I'm sending you the data through your data transmitter. I expect you to be in Nova Scotia by 1000 tomorrow Captain. No later, or there will be consequences." Sutherland's image disappeared.

Murrue stared at the viewport with a stern look on her face, trying desperately to bite back the curses she would have directed at Sutherland. _That stupid bastard!_ she thought_ How dare he treat this ship and crew as if we're his slaves! _

"It's apparent Sutherland hasn't changed..." That was Natarle.

"No, he hasn't." Murrue replied.

"Considering his language, that was very good acting Captain. I'm surprised you were able to hold all the emotion back."

"It wasn't easy. Mr. Neumann, has the data been received?"

"Coming in now Captain," Neumann replied.

Murrue got up from her chair to stand before the viewport. Natarle moved beside her as Neumann brought the data up on his counsel. It finally came through and Neumann spoke. "Uhhh...according to this we're supposed to head directly to Nova Scotia and to arrive there at 1000 tomorrow-"

"Yes, we know that already Arnold," Natarle hissed, "Get to the new stuff we haven't heard yet."

"Yes, ma'am." Neumann scrolled down the data looking for specific information. Finally he found it. "We're supposed to be receiving a squadron of J-type bombers...for an aerial bombardment of Cuba!"

"What!" Murrue asked. _Are they crazy! Cuba's the most heavily defended base ZAFT has on the planet! Not even a mobile suit can infiltrate it._

"Are you sure that's what it says Neumann?" Natarle questioned.

"Positive. It's what the report says, though I can hardly believe it myself. How do they think they're going to get them to take off from the ship!"

Unexpectedly, Crew spoke up. "I thought the J's couldn't take off from ships?"

"They aren't designed to," Murrue replied. "The tires they were built with can't withstand the force of a catapault launch. They'll shred once it launches. Frankly, I've always believed the J was too heavy to get off the ship before it crashed anyway."

"Mr. Neumann, may I ask who's in command of the group?" That was Natarle.

"Just a second..." Neumann read more of the data. "Uh...", finally, he found it "Squadron commander...Colonel John Namora."

Murrue's expression lightened a little. _Of course...the only one crazy enough to try it._ Namora was the best pilot of the last 20 years the Naturals had with them. _But, I wouldn't doubt he'd be able to pull it off._

"Well, that's no surprise," Natarle said, "I have to admit that with Namora commanding the unit, they stand the best chance. Don't you agree Captain?"

"Yes...but it still seems impossible to me," Then she heard a new sound. Neumann was laughing. "What's so funny Mr. Neumann?"

Neumann put his arms behind his head and smiled. "You know how Namora's commander of the unit? Well, he's got four other officers in the unit to support him."

"So, what's your point?" Natarle questioned.

"Well...guess who one of them is..." after receiving blank stares from everyone he answered his own question. "_Commander_...Mwu la Flaga."

Murrue's heart jumped. Her breath escaped her. _Mwu's coming back. My prayers have been answered_. "When did Mwu become a commander?" she asked. Ever since he had come aboard the ship, Mwu had just been a Lieutenant. Now that he was a Commander, that made him senior to her.

"Must have been just after he left. Otherwise, I haven't known anything," that was Natarle.

"Who are the other officers Mr. Neumann?"

"Let me see," he punched up more data, "Seargent Jack Richards, Commander Hugh Swanson, and Lieutenant Commander Frank Barkhesh."

_Frank_...Murrue thought. After a period of awkward silence, she realized Natarle was staring at her. She regained her focus and saluted Neumann. "Thank you Mr. Neumann, I'll be retiring to my quarters."

"Captain, a word with you?" asked Natarle.

"On the way, Lieutenant."

"Lieutenant Badgiruel, wait. You haven't yelled at me for messing up yet!" Neumann tried not to laugh.

Natarle just glared at him. "Get back to work, _Chief_ Petty Officer Neumann," and with that she raced of after Murrue.

After the blast doors shut, Crew spoke irritantly to Neumann. "Arnie, do you enjoy always saying something to make the Lieutenant mad at us?"

"What can I say," Neumann replied, "I got a gift."

Meanwhile, Murrue walked back to her quarters. Natarle finally caught up with her in the hallway and spoke to her. "Captain, I can see you're excited that Commander la Flaga's coming back."

"Yes, I am Lieutenant. Why shouldn't I be?" Murrue replied as she resumed her walk.

Natarle moved up beside her as they walked down the hallway. "No reason, I just noticed that you seemed a lot happier up there once you knew Mwu was coming back."

They reached Murrue's quarters and stopped still. Murrue replied, "I haven't seen him in almost four months Natarle. He is still a good friend to the both of us. That's why I was happy, and I still am." She saluted and Natarle returned it. "Get some sleep Natarle. I'll see you in the morning,"

"Captain wait!"

Murrue stopped halfway into her quarters. "Yes, Natarle?" _Oops, I said that to irritated._

"One more thing. Who was that one officer Neumann spoke of that made you stop talking back there?" Natarle asked.

"Frank Barkhesh?"

"Yes that's him. Do you know him too?" she asked.

Murrue punched the door release and said, "I should...he's my older brother."

Then the door closed, drowning out Natarle's "Good night, Captain", and Murrue was alone once again. She yawned and looked over at the clock on her bedside. It read 12:04. _I'd better get some sleep_, she thought, _but I'll probably just have to wake up in another hour because someone's attacking us or there's been something spilled in the mess hall. I hate my job..._

She quickly stripped off her uniform and slipped on her pale blue nightgown. As she lay down on her bed and pulled the sheets over her, she thought, _Tomorrow should be fun. Mwu's coming back to me, and Frank will be there too. Nobody's going to hurt me on this voyage._

Nova Scotia, 0030 hours.

"Jesus Christ, it's freezing out here..." Hugh managed to blurt out through his shivering. He wasn't the only one who was cold. Mwu felt himself shivering as well and could see Frank's teeth chattering as he tried to warm his hands inside his jacket. "W-why'd they have to make the loading zone Nova Scotia?" Hugh pondered.

"P-p-probably because no one else would take us." Frank answered.

Out of the corner of his eye, Mwu saw Col. Namora waving to them. "Come on you guys, get in the building behind before you freeze your asses off." The three friends obliged without hesitation.

Once inside, Mwu let out a sigh of relief when the flash of heat hit him. The bulding they had entered had the look of an officer's domain, but it was actually just a bar and the only person in there besides the four officers was the old barkeep, but he was busy reading the newspaper to notice them.

The four men found themselves a corner table where they could look outside to see the progress the crews on station were making. Since they had landed in Nova Scotia an hour earlier, Mwu, Hugh, and Frank had been supervising the unloading of the bombers from the transport carriers, while John had taken part in...intense, negotiations with the base commander concering where the pilots and crews could sleep. John had finally gotten them into some decent facilities which actually had there own showers and toilets.

"Anybody want something?" John asked, though he already knew the answer. He whistled to the bartender to get his attention, "Hey, barkeep, four MGD's please, bottles if you got 'em."

After they had gotten their drinks, John told his three companions what they had been waiting to here. "Guys, I got the name of the ship that's taking us to Cuba." When they had set their bottles down and had their attention on him, he continued. "It's the _Archangel_-" he heard Mwu gasp when he heard it, as he guessed he would and finished what he was going to say, "she'll be in tomorrow morning at 1000, _sharp_. It's full military dress for everyone, got that? No school uniforms or civilian clothes. _Full Alliance Uniform._ I don't like the uniform myself, but I've got to go with what's been set." He stopped there, took another sip from his beer, and waited for his student's responses.

For a while, no one said anything, but then Hugh broke the silence by casually glancing over at Mwu, "Excited, are we Mwu?"

"What do you think? I mean, that's the ship I spent a good five months on, I've got a lot of friends there, and plus that's where my mobile armor is."

"Oh, since when is the 'zero' _your_ mobile armor?" Hugh asked with a smile.

"Since, I started flyin' the thing, genius." Mwu snapped back.

"Guys, stop it. Geez...sometimes I wonder how you two are commanders when you act like your still ten."

John said sarcastically.

"Hey, that's not funny!" The two said in unison. But then they both laughed. John did too.

After another round of MGD, John glanced over at Frank who had been surprisingly quiet since he had said they would be on the _Archangel_ tomorrow. "Frank, what's wrong? You seem quiet all of a sudden."

"Sooo unlike you as a matter of fact," said Hugh.

"Yeah, yeah, I know guys," Frank said. "John, is the _Archangel_ commanded by Murrue Ramius?"

"Yes, it is...isn't it Mwu?"

"As far as I know, it still is. Why do you ask Frank. Do you personally know the Captain?"

Frank leaned back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest. Then he said, "Yeah I do...she's my baby sister."

Mwu's eyes widened. _Frank never told me he had a sister...much less that it's Murrue. _Before he could ask further, Hugh jumped in, "Wait, wait, wait a second Frank...you have a sister? You never told us you had a sister."

"I know I didn't," Frank replied, sitting up straight in his chair and taking hold of his bottle, "I haven't talked to her in almost half a year."

"Murrue never said anything about having a brother when I was aboard the _Archangel_," Mwu said. "There a reason why you each never told us about each other Frank?"

"No, no," Frank answered, "I mean, our parents divorced when we were kids, hence the different last names, but otherwise we've always been close. It's just that she's been on that ship almost a year now and I've been stuck here on Earth while she's been up at Heliopolis and Artemis, so we haven't been able to get in touch lately."

John picked up the conversation from there, "You're the oldest one aren't you Frank...?"

"Yeah," he stated, "I'm three years older than her. We lived together until I was 13 and she was 10, that's when our parents divorced. I went with my dad, she stayed with my mom..." Frank trailed off from there, but regained his composure and continued, "Anyway, I went to the academy when I was 18, she went to a different one. We kept in touch over a period of months, but when she got called away on that secret mission to Heliopolis, I never herad from her."

"Well, we'll both have a lot of catching up to do tomorrow, won't we." Mwu said.

"Yeah, but that will have to wait Mwu," John said as he stood up, "You guys better go get some sleep, it's going to be a busy day tomorrow. Be at the dock by 0930 tomorrow morning, full military dress, and your stuff. I'll see you in the morning." John saluted and the three returned it.

Mwu, Hugh, and Frank raced to the designated building in which they were staying, trying to keep themselves warm in the cold weather. They finally reached their bunk, and Hugh and Frank went right to sleep. Mwu remained awake, for a little while though. He removed his uniform jacket, hanging it on the coat stand with his hat and went into the bathroom. He took his razor out from it's carrying case and began shaving off his beard. _If I'm heading back to the Archangel, I'd better look the part. Don't want Natarle angry at me first thing I get on there._

After about 15 minutes, Mwu's chin was smooth and clean again. He brushed his teeth, and layed down on his bunk, never bothering to set his alarm. Before he went to sleep, he thought of what he would say to Murrue when they were reunited again the next day. _I hope...she hasn't changed,_ he thought. Then he was asleep.


	7. Return to the Archangel

-Nova Scotia, July 6, C.E. 71,

"Mwu! Come on man, wake up!"

Mwu finally awoke with his eyes groggy to find Hugh shaking him violently. "Wh-wh...man, knock it off Hugh, I'm up, I'm up! Ughhh...what's the matter?" he asked.

"Turn around and look at your clock..." Hugh answered. Mwu turned over on his bed and brought the alarm clock to his face. It read...9:40.

"Shit!" Mwu yelled as he scrambled out of bed. "What the hell happened, why didn't you guys wake me up earlier?"

"No one set the alarm that's why," Frank answered, "I only woke up about five minutes ago. Man...John's gonna kill us..."

"Just shut up and hurry," Mwu snapped as he finished buttoning up his jacket. He grabbed his hat, shoulder bag, and slipped his shoes on. "Come on you guys let's move!" He sprinted out the door and could hear the footsteps of his friends right behind him. _What a way to start today,_ Mwu thought, _first time I get back on the ship in almost half a year, and I oversleep. Hope this isn't a sign of things to come..._

-Dock A, Nova Scotia, July 6, C.E. 71, 0945.

Colonel John Namora stared at his watch as he stood on the main dock at Nova Scotia. He had watched the huge battleship called the _Archangel_ move into its mooring over the past fifteen minutes or so. Now, he stood in his Alliance Dress Uniform, meaning white jacket, pants, and hat along with the standard black shoes, waiting for his other officers to arrive. He had told them to be here at 0930, but as he somewhat expected, the three were nowhere in sight.

_Hope you guys get here quick_, he thought, _otherwise the Council's gonna chew my ass out._ John had received a call earlier that morning from Admiral Sutherland informing him of what his job was from now on. When John had told Sutherland he was personally going to lead the raid, Sutherland actually agreed with him for once and told him to go ahead. Once on board the ship, John was just to wait until they reached the launch point about 750 miles north, northwest of Cuba. John had had his misgivings with the Council several times before when they had questioned his actions during several battles. Once he had led his mobile armor squadron against an enemy force consisting of two _Nazca_-class ships and several BuCue's and still had won the day. The Council didn't appreciate the risks John always liked to take, which made him wonder why they had sent him to command this near-suicide mission.

Richards stood behind and to his right, holding the briefcase which contained all the data he was to give Captain Ramius when he boarded. John wasn't planning on assuming control of the ship even though he was technically now the senior officer on board, because frankly, he knew nothing about the ship, only that it had blown up a lot of stuff. In his mind, the _Archangel_ represented the fighting men and women of the world, standing up for what they believed in. He didn't care if he fought the Coordinators or Naturals; all that mattered to him was that peace be achieved between both races. Let people say what they want, all that John Namora wanted was peace. He also knew, that many of the men in his unit felt the same way.

The main entranceway to the hangar finally moved upwards and a man stepped out. He had dark hair which was tied back in a pony-tail, a scruffy looking beard spread out across his chin, and the sleeves on his orange jumpsuit were rolled up. The man approached John and saluted him when he stopped. John saluted back and the man spoke. "Kojiro Murdoch, Chief Machinest's Mate, at your service Colonel."

"Thank you sir," John replied as he returned the salute, "Any specific orders for me?"

"No, not really. The Captain and First Mate are waiting for you inside, but other than that, just load your stuff on board and we can leave whenever you guys are ready." Murdoch said.

"Again, thank you. We'll be boarding now," With that, Murdoch returned to the ship and John turned to the rest of his men. "Gentleman, get your stuff and head on up. Make sure you have everything you're going to need, we're not going to be stopping back here once we're on the move, alright?" After receiving no responses, he continued, "Good, now get on board. Stevy, Niada, let me see you for a second."

As the other men in the unit began to board the ship, carrying their bags and other materials, two men stepped out toward John and Richards. They both wore the same dark green jacket with Lieutenant's patches on the shoulders, white uniform pants and black shoes. One had long brown hair and dark eyes, with a clean shaven face. The other had his brown hair tied in a pony-tail behind his head and the slightest trail of a mustache across his upper lip. They both stopped and awaited their orders.

"Guys, Mwu and the others haven't arrived yet. I want you to oversee the loading of the J's alright? After that, _please_ don't do anything stupid while we're on board," John said.

Stevy smiled ever so casually back at his teacher, "Now why would we do that...?" he said slyly.

He and his twin brother walked away laughing and John turned to his companion. "Jack, come on, we've got to go meet the Captain."

"Yes, sir." Richards replied. The two walked up the ramp and into the main hangar. John looked around the massive place, taking in everything that was there. He saw two huge mobile suits, G-Units, he identified them as the Buster, and possibly the Strike. He couldn't be sure on the second one because it was still under massive repair. On the other side, he saw two fighter craft he identified as skygrasper's. He should know since he had been piloting them for 20 years. Then he saw the Moebieus unit Mwu called the 'Zero'. It was still in good condition even though Mwu hadn't flown her in almost half a year. In the data he'd received concerning the ship, John had read that there were two other mobile suits on board, but he assumed they must be in another part of the hangar.

As he and Richards marched through the hangar toward the main walkway, he saw many young men and women hard at work loading materials and fixing damaged parts. He knew that some of them weren't going to make it out alive from this war and that made him feel hollow inside. He saw some workers that were just teenagers. _These kids will never know how cherished life is..._ he thought.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, John and Richards reached the main walkway which they followed until they reached an elevator. John punched in a command that sent the elevator flying up to the bridge level, which was the top floor. John looked over at Richards and saw a look of determination, which he had come to expect from Jack over the years. Jack Richards wasn't someone who got angry real easy, but that made it also very hard to decipher what the Sergeant was thinking.

The elevator came to a stop and the two men disembarked, heading toward the bridge. John still carried the briefcase with him, while his shoulder bag which contained all his stuff was being loaded down in the hangars. They reached a steel door and John slid his military I.D. through the designated slot. It responded with an affirming beep and the doors slid open.

When the doors opened, John saw two individuals standing before him. One was a tall brunette with hair down to her shoulders and a fair face. He knew she was the Captain because of the red insignia on her shoulder. The other was also a woman, about the same height as Captain Ramius, but with short black hair and a serious look on her face. John assumed that was Lieutenant Badgiruel, the ship's first mate.

John saluted the two woman as he approached and made sure he had a smile on his face when he did so, because that was the way he always did it, and they saluted back. "Colonel Namora, welcome to the _Archangel_," Captain Ramius said.

"Thank you, for having us Captain," John replied, with a smile, "It's not that often I get to set foot on a ship like this, much less one this famous."

"Famous, Colonel?" Captain Ramius asked.

"You're the only people I know who were able to evade Rau le Creuset's team. You were also one of the few ships who escaped Alaska. Not too many people in the world don't know this ship, Captain."

"Oh...well, thank you sir. Please follow me to the bridge." Captain Ramius said. She spun on her heel and walked back toward the bridge with Lieutenant Badgiruel walking briskly behind her. John and Richards follow stride for stride.

John watched as Captain Ramius slid her I.D. through the slot designated, _Geez...there's a lot of those on this ship,_ he thought, and had her eye scanned by the visual sensor just above it. The steel doors gradually slid open to reveal the ship's bridge in all its magnificent glory. As John walked through the doors, he couldn't help but notice that every eye on the bridge had turned to watch him walk through the doors. _Hmm...didn't know I was _that_ famous_, John thought.

From where he stood, John could see the morning sun bristling off the ocean waves where the ship was docked. He had seen millions of sun scenes around the world, in many different locations, but he would have to add this one to his collection. Captain Ramius had sat down in her command chair with Lieutenant Badgiruel standing right beside her. John and Richards took up their stances on the other side of the Captain.

Captain Ramius then spoke. "Colonel, I...have to assume you will be taking command of this vessel until we reach the launch point so-."

"Wait, wait wait..." John said surprised, "Who said I was taking command of this ship?"

Lieutenant Badgiruel looked over in his direction. "Sir...I uh...we assumed you, as senior officer aboard, would be in command here for the mission..."

John smiled back, "Why would I want to do something like that? I have no idea how this ship works. As far as I'm concerned, you two are running the show aboard, I'm just along for the ride."

"Oh...well...thank you sir," replied Captain Ramius.

"Please, call me John. I hate sir."

"Fine then. Do you have the orders we've been assigned, Colonel?" Captain Ramius asked.

"Yes, my XO Mr. Richards has them, Jack?"

Richards set his briefcase down and opened it, removing a sheet of paper that the Council had sent John the night before. Richards handed them to John, who took his glasses out of his pocket, he needed them to read, and began reading the orders.

"Colonel John Namora,

Congratulations on completing the training process. Your men performed better than I expected. The Council does not agree with your decision to accompany your men on this mission, but I have left the choice up to you. Now, you will proceed with the second phase of the mission to which you have been assigned. From Nova Scotia, you and the _Archangel_ are to proceed southward, then southeast, to the designated point 750 miles north, northwest of the ZAFT's Cuba base. From this "launching point", you, your pilots, and their crews will launch from the _Archangel_, all sixteen J-bombers which you have been given. After the completion of the launch, the _Archangel_ will proceed to our base in Bermuda to be refueled. Once airborne, you and your men will execute an aerial assault on the ZAFT base and shipyards located in Holguin, Cuba. After completion of attack phase, you will continue to proceed southward to the nation of Colombia, where upon successful landing of the planes, you will be contacted by Colombian rebels, given over to Earth Forces operatives, and return to California by the morning after. Failure is not an option considered by myself or the Council, so get this done. Good luck.

Signed,

Admiral William Sutherland

7th Orbital Fleet."

John removed his glasses, folded them up and said, "Well...those orders are pretty self-explanatory, I think." He turned back around to face Captain Ramius. "You sure you're willing to put the _Archangel_ in this kind of dangerous situation Captain?"

Captain Ramius merely smiled. "This ship has been in, and survived, more dangerous missions than this one Colonel. There's no way we'd hang you out to dry."

"Thank you, Captain. Now as for this moment-." John was cut off by the beeping sound of his radio going off. "Uh...excuse me Captain." John stepped off to the side and pulled the radio to his ear. "Namora, here."

"Colonel, your officers have arrived." John recognized the voice on the end as Niada Barrington.

"All right, I'll be down shortly." He shut off his radio and turned back to Captain Ramius. "Captain, I have some other business to attend to right now, so if you'll excuse me. Jack stay up here and make sure everything gets loaded on alright?"

"Yes, sir," Richard replied as he saluted.

John returned the salute and trotted out through the blast doors. He walked back through the walkway toward the elevator which would take him back down into the hangar. _Well...that went O.K. Captain seems nice enough,_ he thought, _Just hope Mwu_ _and the others have good excuses as to why they showed up late..._

-Battleship _Archangel_, Nova Scotia, July 6, C.E. 71, 1030.

As far as he could tell from where he stood, the _Archangel_ hadn't changed all that much since he had last set foot on her at Alaska. Sure, she had been repainted, though she still had the same colors as before, and she had new weapons systems installed, but otherwise, it was as if he had never left.

That was what Mwu thought at least. At the moment, he stood leaning up against a stack of crates in the _Archangel_'s main hangar complex. Hugh and Frank were off to his left standing in much the same fashion. They had run, practically sprinted, all the way from the bunks to the dock where the ship was berthed, all while carrying their bags and other things on their backs. Mwu was still attempting to catch his breath after the long run.

_Next time, make sure you get a bunk closer to the dock..._ Mwu thought through his constant panting.

"Gentleman!" Mwu heard the voice call from the other side of the hangar. He lifted up his head to see John walking toward them. Mwu had assumed John would be upset with them because they had overslept, but John didn't seem all that angry. In fact, he had a smile on his face.

"Sir," the three said as they saluted their commander. John returned the salute and stopped in front of the three friends. He scanned each of them carefully, seemingly to make sure that they were each meeting protocol. Mwu had on his dress uniform jacket, uniform pants, and his officer's hat, along with his black shoes. Hugh and Frank were dressed in the same way except while Mwu and Hugh's shoulder patches were black, Frank's was blue, deeming him only a Lieutenant Commander. Finally John stopped and stared at them all, taking a deep breath and then began speaking. _Oh boy,_ Mwu thought, _here we go..._

-Battleship_ Archangel_, Nova Scotia, July 6, C.E. 71, 1030.

"So as you can see, the Council has virtually deemed this mission a suicide strike," Jack said as he spoke with Murrue and Natarle, "and they really don't expect us to get it done."

Murrue still sat in her command chair, where she had been when Colonel Namora left several minutes before. She really wasn't paying attention to Sgt. Richards. Instead her mind was elsewhere._ Mwu. Frank. Where are you? This guy's boring me... _Murrue had to admit that Richards really was. He had been going on and on for several minutes on what the Council expected out of them on this mission. Frankly, Murrue could care less what the Council thought, just as long as she got the job done.

"The Council and Col. Namora haven't really been on good relations as of late," Richards continued. "They really don't appreciate some of the risks he's been taking and-."

"Sergeant," Natarle interrupted. Murrue could hear, more or less see, that Natarle was getting bored as well. "What was the business Col. Namora had to go off to so quickly before?" she asked.

"Business...? Oh...well...I guess his other officers finally showed up, so-."

"Thank you, Sergeant Richards, that will be all for now," Murrue said as she stood up. "If you'll excuse me, I also have business to take care off." She saluted and walked briskly out of the bridge and into the walkway. It wasn't until she was already out of the bridge that she noticed Natarle was following her. "Lieutenant Badgiruel?"

"You couldn't stand him any longer either, huh?" Natarle replied.

"No, not really," Murrue answered, "all that talk about what the Council expects of us, I mean, do they actually want us to kill everyone at the base?"

"With the way he was talking, it sure sounded like it." The two continued walking and entered the elevator. Murrue pushed a button that would take them to the floor above the hangar where the main observation balcony was. It was from there that the two could look out and see all what was happening inside the hangar complex. "So, where are we headed?" Natarle asked.

"Observation balcony. I want to see if my brother's arrived yet." Murrue answered.

"Oh," Natarle said. "And you want to see if Commander la Flaga's here yet?" Murrue could hear a touch of mockery in Natarle's voice. But, she had expected that. All she had really thought about, when she wasn't commanding the ship of course, was Mwu and Frank's arrival. The elevator stopped at its programmed destination and the two women stepped out. Finally, they reached the observation balcony. From it they witnessed the workman performing repairs on the Strike after it had been virtually destroyed months earlier, along with the remaining men and women loading the J-bombers and equipment the men would need for the mission to Cuba.

Then, over by where the J's were being lifted into the hangar, she saw him. He was standing there, leaning up against the stacks of crates, sleeves rolled up, hat cocked to one side of his head. His blonde hair hadn't changed at all and as far as Murrue was concerned, Mwu didn't have to change a thing about him. She glanced to Mwu's left and saw a tall blonde man, she assumed was Commander Swanson. He had the same look as Mwu, with his blonde hair and rolled up sleeves, but he stood out because he was several inches taller than Mwu. Finally, she saw her brother. He hadn't changed at all. His autumn colored hair matched her own, cropped on top of his head along with his matching mustache sprayed across his upper lip. His smile was still the same and he didn't look all that different. Murrue smiled at the sight. The two people she cared about most right now, were finally back.

Over yonder, she could hear the conversation the men had as Colonel Namora approached them. "Guys, what the hell's been going on? I told you 0930, where were you?"

"Sleeping..." Mwu replied cautiously. Murrue could tell he said it with reluctance.

"Sleeping? Hah, like I haven't heard that before. Why didn't you wake up earlier?" Colonel Namora asked.

Before Mwu could answer, Hugh intervened, "Because Mr. Late-Night here didn't set his alarm clock," he was referring to Mwu of course.

Mwu glanced sideways back at Hugh and said, "What!? Come on like you couldn't have set it yourself?"

"I went to sleep right when I got back from last night, Mwu. You were the last one awake."

"Oh, shut up. You probably did this all on purpose as it was." Mwu commented.

"Hey, you're gonna blame this on me!?" Hugh snapped.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am, Hugh." Mwu replied back, rising on his toes in order to meet Hugh eye to eye at the same height. All the while, Frank had been giggling like a school-kid watching his friends argue before him. He had become accustomed to these arguments ever since he met Mwu and Hugh during their academy days.

Finally, Colonel Namora had had enough. "Guys! Guys! Knock it off, you're supposed to be officers not school-kids."

Mwu and Hugh still had their eyes locked, but then they both smiled and laughed. John did too and the argument was over. Then John said, "Mwu, all the stuff loaded?"

"Yeah pretty much," Mwu replied, "All the planes and birds are on. Just waiting for the last guns and we can go."

"Alright, tell Stevy as soon as the last stuff is loaded to tell Captain Ramius to leave. Now come on, let's go see if this bar you've told us about Mwu is as good as you say it is," Namora said with his usual smile. The four men gathered up their belongings and headed out of the hangar.

Above them on the observation balcony, Murrue was smiling gleefully. Mwu hadn't changed. Frank hadn't changed. They all were still the same as she remembered them. This was going to be a fun time.

"Well, it's obvious Mwu hasn't changed," Natarle commented.

"No he hasn't, Lieutenant," Murrue answered as she turned back to her friend who was also smiling, "No he hasn't."


	8. Walking Into the Trap

-New York City Harbor, July 6, C.E. 71, 1750.

Admiral Sutherland sat at his desk on board his flagship, the _Valiant_. The old Gerosian-class attack ship had been heavily modified which now made the ship look like the much newer Jani-class battleship. If all was going according to plan, the _Archangel_ should have departed Nova Scotia by now, Sutherland thought. He had been waiting too long now to get Namora, la Flaga, Ramius, and the others out of his way. They had screwed his plans over at Alaska and he was going to have no more of that. The blasted Coordinators had to be wiped out now.

His door opened and in walked Seymour McKinley, the ship's captain. Sutherland had instructed McKinley to inform him the minute the _Archangel_ departed Nova Scotia, the status of phase two of the plan and an update on their inside man's progress. McKinley was the by-the-book type of officer and had risen to the rank of captain only because the ship's previous ones had all been killed in action. He saluted Sutherland and when the admiral returned it, McKinley remained at attention waiting for Sutherland's word.

"_Did you confirm it?" _Sutherland asked. He had made sure to add emphasis on those words in order to make the captain sweat. He always enjoyed doing that and even now he could see Captain McKinley tense at the tone of his voice.

"Y-yes sir," McKinley said nervously, "She left Nova Scotia approximately an hour ago sir, w-with all of the equipment and men on board, sir." Sutherland smiled to himself as he saw the sweat start trickling down the captain's forehead.

"Excellent. That will be all captain, as you were." McKinley saluted and quickly sped out of the office. After his junior officer had left, Sutherland opened up the channel that had been installed to communicate directly with the Council. More importantly, directly with Murata Azrael. The screen showed static at first, but then it cleared showing Azrael's menacing face, sporting the psychotic grin Sutherland had noticed Azrael always had on.

"They've just left, Azrael. Everything's going according to plan." Sutherland said slyly.

"Good work Sutherland. I received word from our operative. He's 'modified' the planes so that they won't be able to find the homing beacons in Colombia." Azrael said.

Sutherland had an idea. "Sir, why don't we just not send the beacons all together. If they were...unable to arrive due to flight problems?"

Azrael's grin spread to the sides of his face. "I like that idea, admiral. Now, you're sure the intelligence report Namora received was altered."

"Yes, sir. The number of anti-aircraft installations on that document are exactly half the number that are actually there." Sutherland said as a smile caressed his own face.

"Good, work. After this is over, we'll both be very happy gentleman my friend." Azrael signed off the screen and Sutherland was alone once again. He leaned back in his chair and placed his hands behind his back. In one week, all of his opponents in the military would be dead. No more of la Flaga's fussing, Barkhesh's stubbornness, and more importantly, no more Kira Yamato and Athrun Zala. He'd had enough of dealing with those freaks long enough. Now he was finally going to be rid of him, and he and Azrael could begin their next plan. By the end of the month, every nation in the world would be involved in the war, and victory would be theirs.

-_Archangel_, Atlantic Ocean, July 6, C.E. 71, 2030.

Kira Yamato couldn't help but stare at her. She was a thing of beauty. The way she was designed made seem both beautiful and deadly. He wasn't sure which was the better trait. He had only been with her for several months, but he had terribly missed her since he had been away training. Now, they were together again.

Behind Kira, Athrun and Dearka stood side by side. Dearka leaned over and said, "Is he always like this?"

"As long as I've known him he has," Athrun replied. "He's staring at that thing like he's in love with it,"

Dearka chuckled. "Never knew you could feel that way about a mobile suit." They were standing in the _Archangel's_ main hangar deck where the Freedom and Justice Gundams were being stored. Kira and Athrun had both made sure that no one but them could access the mobile suits' operation program because the two mobile suits were each equipped with N-Jammer Cancellers. The N-Jammer had been the device that had been preventing tragedies such as the 'Bloody Valentine' from occurring during the war's progress, which had now lasted more than a year. If the Cancellers fell into the wrong hands, there was no telling how much damage either side would do to each other.

Having changed out of their military dress uniforms hours earlier, Athrun and Dearka were more comfortable now wearing the uniforms that had been provided to them the first day at the Sheldon Air Base two months earlier, meaning the khaki uniform and brown leather jacket. The two of them still could not understand why they were even on this mission in the first place because neither of them had officially joined the Alliance military. They had just wanted to get away from the fighting for a while, but they both had ended up here on the ship anyway.

"So," Dearka remarked, "where's that blonde chick you're so head-over-heels about anyway?" He was referring to Cagalli of course, the girl Athrun could not stop thinking about.

"She went back to Orb with her father after Alaska. I haven't heard from her since," Athrun replied, almost sadly. He had hoped he would be able to see Cagalli again someday, but now he had to concentrate on his mission and could not let his own feelings interfere with his concentration.

Kira, finally snapping out of the hypnotic trance he had been in, seeing that his two friends were watching him, sauntered over to the two of them and said, "Eh...sorry guys. I didn't know you were there."

"Yeah, we kinda noticed that," Dearka remarked.

"Sorry. It's just I haven't been able to work on the mobile suit for almost two months now. I still haven't figured out the O.S. on this thing. Athrun, did you have any more luck with yours?" Kira asked.

"Not really. I mean, the calibration's all balanced and the phase shift works, but other than that, I've still got to work on getting it to move at maximum speed and velocity." Athrun and Kira had been working for hours a day trying to get the Freedom and the Justice ready for full combat. Kira had been able to use her for a little while at Alaska, but other than that, the Freedom still wasn't flying the way it should. Now with him on this mission, he didn't have the time to tinker with the O.S. now.

"Heh," Dearka chuckled. "At least you guys can say you have mobile suits. They still won't let me near Buster and I've been here for almost five months."

"As a POW Dearka," Athrun said. "They're still hesitant about letting you take her. Frankly, I don't understand why they let me work on Justice as it is."

"Alright guys, it's getting late and I'm hungry. Let's go get something to eat. What do you say?" Kira said trying to cheer his friends up.

"I think I'll pass, thanks," Dearka answered managing a slight yawn in the process. "I've got work to do back in my quarters." He then marched off out of the hangar and into the dark causeway beyond leaving Kira and Athrun alone.

"Come on Kira, let's go eat." Athrun said and they too walked out toward the mess hall.

Along the way, Kira wondered out loud why they had to use the bombers on the mission instead of just attacking with mobile suits. Athrun just stared at Kira as if he was crazy. "Are you nuts," he said. "There's no way a mobile suit can get into that place, much less do any damage."

Kira looked at Athrun in disbelief. "How is that even possible?"

Athrun's eyes displayed the serious aspect of this conversation. "Because, it's protected by assortments of BuCue's, GOOhN's, GINN's, and virtually everything else you can think of. They have enough firepower there to blow a hole the size of _Texas_ into the planet! Not to mention that the troops stationed there are the best ZAFT has to offer!"

Finally it seemed Kira understood. "Alright, Athrun I'm sorry...I didn't know. Now...can we go get something to eat, I'm starving."

"Yeah, I'm sorry too," Athrun replied with a smile, "I didn't mean to go off like that and frankly I was as surprised as you were that I went off like that."

"No problem Athrun," Kira said and the two stalked off to the mess hall where their dinner was awaiting them.

-_Archangel_, 2045.

_Geez...this place is a maze..._ Hugh Swanson could hardly believe that this ship had so many corridors and causeways on board. Not even the most complex base he had been on had this many access points and causeways. _I have no idea how the hell Mwu knows his way around this place. I can't even find my own room..._

Hugh had spent the afternoon leading some of the men in the unit in calisthenic exercises out in the hangar. Since Hugh was arguably the most athletic of the officers, John had assigned him to lead the pilots and crews in their daily exercise routines in order for them to be in top shape when they began the mission. Sweat still trickled down his forehead and stung his eyes as he walked through the ship.

_Haven't sweated this much since I started usin' the sword..._ he was referring to the sword he always kept with him wherever he went. At the age of ten, his father had taught him how to use the sword in combat and since that day, Hugh had been an expert at the proper handling, footwork, and mental capacity that it took to win a sword fight. It was back in his quarters at the moment, and he made a mental note to himself to go over his skills once he returned.

He also made a note to send a message to his wife back home in England. Hugh had married his wife Maria five years ago and together they had two young sons, Martin and George. When he had enlisted in the Earth Forces, he had told his wife that should he be killed, she must remarry and move on. With tears in her eyes, they had shared one last kiss before he had departed on this mission months earlier. He hadn't seen her face in almost a month, _god, what an ass I've been, I've left her all alone all this time and-._

Suddenly a sound broke Hugh's line of thought. It was a hollow sound like someone popping the cap off of a soda bottle. He back stepped a few feet to the opened door he passed a couple of steps before and peered inside. It was an enlisted man's quarters and there was someone inside. Hugh found the light-switch and flicked it on. Inside the room, the man jumped and turned back to face him.

"Elsman?" Hugh said, "What the hell are you doin'? Your supposed to be slacked off,"

"Uh...I was...just..." Hugh had to admit, it was kind of confusing. Dearka held a cardboard roll of some sort in his hands as if it were a sword. It was as if he was actually trying to practice swordsmanship with a cardboard tube.

"Were you fighting like it was a sword, Dearka?"

"Uh...I guess you could say that, " Dearka answered stutteringly.

"Hmm..." Hugh said thinking. "Well, go on ahead. Show me what you got kid." He folded his arms and leaned against the door frame. Dearka looked at his commanding officer suspiciously, but then resumed his act. Dearka parried and struck blows against the bed post of his bunk with clunking sounds marking the times he made contact. He moved swiftly across the floor with his feet scrapping against the tiles making annoying noises. While that may have been impressive for an ordinary person, for Hugh, it was amateurish.

"Pfft. That was your best?" Hugh said.

Dearka eyed him suspiciously. "Oh, and I assume you could do better?"

Hugh lifted an eyebrow and smiled. "Toss me one of those tubes then kid." After Dearka had complied, Hugh took up position facing Dearka holding the base of the tube with his right hand and his feet planted firmly on the floor. He had discarded his jacket and now stood just in his white T-shirt and uniform pants. He licked his lips in anticipation. It had been a while since he had been able to take someone to school.

Dearka made the first move. A quick strike at Hugh's left side, was easily deflected by Hugh's quick shoulder turn, all the while never moving his stare from Dearka's face. Hugh could tell that the quick deflection had caught Dearka off guard and that was exactly what Hugh wanted. Dearka then tried an overhead strike which Hugh also deflected with relative ease. The frustration began to show on the young man's face and Hugh knew he had gotten under the kid's skin.

Hugh then glided across the floor so that he was now facing the doorway from which he came, and while this gave Dearka a space advantage, it also allowed Hugh to become harder to see. At that moment, Hugh executed a brilliant fake to the left side, which Dearka bought, and came around with a chop kick, cutting Dearka's legs out from under him, dropping him to the floor. But Dearka was much faster than Hugh anticipated and quickly rolled to his right and out of Hugh's line of fire. Dearka, once he had regained his footing, charged blindly in a Hugh, but with a quick right-hand parry, Hugh sent Dearka's tube flying across the room and left Dearka weaponless.

"Hey, come on that's not fair..." Dearka complained after being so completely beaten. Hugh allowed himself the dignity of helping Dearka to his feet.

"Elsman...you can't just complain every time you lose. You actually did alright, but you still have a lot to learn."

"Oh yeah," Dearka said sarcastically, "and what might that be."

"Well..." Hugh started, "First off, you always want to hold your sword with one hand, whichever hand you use for everything," he said as he held out his tube with his right hand enclosed around the base. "Never use two hands in a sword fight. The other one is only used to help balance yourself while you're moving.

Dearka raised an eyebrow as if to question the advice, but then he said, "'Kay...?"

Seeing his opportunity, Hugh continued. "Secondly, you always want to be smooth on your feet during combat." He indicated this by gliding across the floor never banging his feet or tripping over himself."

"How can you do that?" Dearka asked.

"Most important rule for footwork," Hugh answered, "is never to cross your legs. When you move sideways, always move one foot in front or behind the other, never directly behind or else you'll trip and fall. Your first step is always critical because it shows what kind of fighter you are and what kind of fighter your opponent is. When you bunched your legs up, I knew I had you beat right then and there," He added that last part with a smile.

"Yeah, right," Dearka commented sarcastically. He folded his armed and responded, "Anything else you need to teach me?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I do." After seeing no despair or agitation from the young man, he went on. "The most important rule of sword-fighting: _Never Take Your Eyes Off Your Opponent_. You remember when I deflected your first shot. After that you stared off into space for a while. That meant you didn't know what you were doing and gave me the easy victory. No matter what, you cannot take your eyes off your opponent because if you do, you're dead meat."

"Alright, alright," Dearka commented. "I get it already. I suck at sword-fighting and I'll never be a good fighter. May as well just stick to being a pilot."

Hugh was shocked. "Hey, hey wait a minute, I never said that." He approached the young man and gave him back the tube he had discarded minutes ago. "If you put your mind to it, you could be the greatest fighter ever to live. As a matter of fact, if you were willing to learn, I could teach you everything I know about the sword."

"Really!?" Dearka beamed. "You'd do that for me?"

"Sure kid. As long as your willing to sweat a little, work very hard, and spend countless hours studying and working on your exercises."

Dearka smiled. "Yes, yes. Of course I'll be willing to."

"Alright then. We'll be on this ship for a few days. If you meet with me for a couple of hours a day, we'll spar and work on your stances. By the end of the week, you'll be as good as me." Hugh turned around and began to walk away, but Dearka stopped him.

"Commander?" he said hesitantly.

"Yes, Ensign?" Hugh responded.

"You know, I always thought you were just a pilot, but now, you're actually pretty cool."

Hugh smiled to himself at the compliment. "That makes me feel so much better coming from a mobile-suit pilot Elsman," he laughed to himself and left the room heading to his own quarters for a good night sleep. _This mission is going to be interesting indeed..._

_-Archangel_, 2100.

_Oh boy...what a day..._Mwu thought to himself as he stretched his arms out over his head. He stood in the ship's elevator waiting for it to arrive at his destination. He had spent the entire day after he had arrived on the ship monitoring the pilots he was responsible for. Overall it had been a boring and hectic day all at the same time. He'd been lucky that John wasn't angry at him for oversleeping and let him off easy.

Mwu had wanted to take a long walk around the ship to see if anything had changed since he had been gone, but his duties had taken him elsewhere and now he was virtually sleep-walking. He yawned loudly as he stretched his arms behind him and leaned against the elevator's wall. _I think I deserved a long rest now...just gotta remember to set my alarm this time. I wonder if my room's still the same..._

Before Mwu could finish the thought, the elevator stopped. Mwu looked up at the monitor and saw that it was still three decks above where his quarters were. He groaned to himself wondering who would still be awake at this hour. Most of the pilots in his squadron were either slacked off or in the mess hall so he wondered who else would be awake at this time of night. The elevator door chimed and the doors opened to the side. All of Mwu's annoyance disappeared when he found himself staring into a pair of deep brown eyes.

Those eyes had been in his dreams ever since the day he had left the _Archangel_ months ago. He had been lost in their multi-colored beauty for many nights on end. The eyes were supported by a beautifully delicate face with smooth cheek-bones and a gleaming smile. Autumn colored hair cascaded down to the woman's shoulders, perfectly combed as was military, not to mention her own regulations, as he had learned. Her figure was still tall and slender and her Earth Forces uniform was sparkly white as he had remembered it. It wasn't until then he realized he was staring at her, but then surprisingly, he noticed she was staring back at him in much the same way.

Murrue stepped silently into the elevator and turned to press the elevator button only to find that it was already set on her destination. She moved toward the back to stand next to Mwu and said, "Commander." She saluted.

"Captain." Mwu replied trying to keep himself from expressing to much happiness. Murrue moved beside him just a few inches away, but Mwu was already happier than he had been in months. His eyes were still locked on her. She hadn't changed at all. She was still the incredibly beautiful woman he had first met at Heliopolis. She appeared to be the same kind-  
hearted military woman who he had worked together with for months. He had missed her terribly in his absence.

"You can stop staring now Commander," Murrue said, jarring Mwu out of his trance. He regained his composure and saw her smiling at him.

"Oh...sorry...just lost my head there for a minute," he replied laughing as he did so. He smoothed his hair out with his left hand and placed his right on his hip. "So...nothing's really changed has it?"

"No not really," Murrue replied. "I mean, some people got promoted and we've got the two new mobile weapons."

"Yeah, I noticed those. Those are _nice_. Let me guess...Kira and Athrun?" Mwu asked.

Murrue eyes moved toward him and she smiled. "Now how did you figure that out?" she laughed and Mwu did to. It had been a while since either of them had been able to have a conversation like this, just for fun.

The elevator stopped at their destination and both officers exited the car. They walked down the causeway side-by-side until they reached Murrue's office. "I expect you want to get some sleep Commander, so-."

"I got time," Mwu replied. "I'm not going to miss anything by going to sleep."

"Oh...O.K. then. Would you like to come in?" Murrue asked politely.

"Sure, I need to catch up on a few things anyway."

He walked into her office following in her footsteps. It hadn't changed either. The simple desk and chair were still in the same exact point with the viewport of their surroundings still gleaming with the moonlight reflecting off of it. There wasn't a cloud in the sky that night. The stars were gleaming specks across the night sky making the ocean seem like it was filled with fire-flies.

Murrue sat down in the comfortable arm-chair behind her desk and motioned for Mwu to take the seat in front of the desk. He did so and rested his left elbow on the arm-rest, leaning his head on it and said, "So...how's it been here? Anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

Murrue smiled, "Other than a major battle in which we barely escaped from and making countless supply runs to China, no, nothing's happened."

"Lieutenant Badgiruel still the same?" Mwu said with a smirk.

Murrue could only smile at her friend's attempted humor. "Somewhat. She's simmered down a little, but in battle she's still the same. You should've seen her in the last battle. She actually listened to me."

"You're kidding? You're talking about Alaska right?" Mwu asked.

"Yes, of course. I'm sure you already know the details and such."

Mwu frowned. "Well...actually I really don't. I mean, I've heard bits of information and stuff like that, but otherwise I was already gone once the battle started so I don't really have the clear picture yet. What exactly did happen?"

Mwu could see the pain course across Murrue's face once he asked her that. _Oh crap...I shouldn't have asked her that. It was probably bad enough..._but Murrue regained her composure, rested her hands on her desk, and began. "Well...from where I was...it happened like this..."


	9. The Battle of Alaska

-_Archangel_, Gulf of Alaska, April 2, C.E. 71.

Murrue Ramius could barely hold back her tears. She had just watched her friend and comrade Mwu la Flaga walk out of the ship and possibly out of her life forever. She had said it was good for the cause that he go to California, but deep down, she did not want to see him go. Mwu had been the one true friend she had had on this entire voyage from Heliopolis and she thought that their relationship may have meant something more to the both of them. Now however, it was likely she would never know.

"Captain..." Murrue blinked back the tears as she turned to the woman standing next to her.

"Let's go Natarle. We can't do anything about it now..." She slowly began her walk back up to her post on the bridge with her first mate right behind her. Murrue could tell by the sad expression on the other woman's face that Natarle was equally as dejected as she was at Mwu's departure. Although she hid the expression very well, Murrue could see right through to the pain that her comrade now felt.

Along the way to the bridge, they passed places that filled Murrue's mind with memories of her now departed friend. The place where he had slapped her playfully on the back when she had questioned if they would reach Alaska, the dent he had placed in the wall with his fist after Kira and Tolle's deaths, and the place he had offered her consolation after her former lover Admiral Halberton's death in battle. All those memories clouded her mind as she stepped into the elevator and ascended toward the bridge.

Once there, she settled into her captain's seat and shut her eyes trying to relax. However, she was quickly interrupted by a voice. "Captain," Chief Petty Officer Neumann said, "Admiral Sutherland on line 1. He says it's urgent."

Murrue moaned silently to herself as she opened her eyes. "Alright. Put him through Mr. Neumann." She watched silently as the view screen went from grey static to the firm, almost scary features of Admiral William Sutherland's face. His short beard and mustache stuck out on his sharp face, with eyes that felt like they could stare into your very soul perpetuated above it.

"Captain Ramius. We have urgent news. ZAFT has launched their forces for their major attack. Kaoshiung and Carpentaria just sent out everything they have."

_Oh no..._Murrue thought. "Is it Panama like we anticipated sir?"

"Worse," Sutherland continued. "Their trajectory is taking them to the north instead of the east." His eyebrows dipped down to show an expression of anger. "They're headed here."

Murrue heard gasps rise up from every member of the bridge crew including herself and Natarle. Well...almost everyone. The Helmsman Joseph Crew never really said anything and he really didn't seem all that shocked. He just continued to man his post making sure the _Archangel_ stayed on course. "Here? To Alaska?" Murrue said, still trying to overcome the shock.

"I know it's shocking. Our forces are completely dispersed. Most of our heavy ships are in position to defend Panama. Your ship is the only one of its type that is on station here." Sutherland looked straight at the Captain. "I'm ordering you to launch immediately Captain Ramius. Defend the base at all costs."

"But, Admiral...I-."

"That's an order Captain!" Sutherland snapped. "We don't have much time. We must get the valuable intelligence sources out before ZAFT arrives. We're counting on you. Don't disappoint us." And with that, Sutherland was gone.

The bridge sat in utter silence for a few moments as everyone took in what had just happened. Not a word was said among the ten people there for at least a full minute. Finally, Murrue gave out the orders. "Neumann, launch the ship! We'll have to do the best we can with the situation."

"Captain," Natarle commented, "how are we supposed to fight? We have no mobile pilots and our number four igelstellung is down!"

"Like I said, Lieutenant, we'll make the best out of what we can." Murrue activated the control panels in her chair's arm-rest and she heard the whine as the ship's engines fired. "Mr. Chandra. What's the status of Earth Forces vessels in the area?"

"Uh..." Chandra said from his post to her right, "The _Archangel_'s the only battleship here but there are two other assault cruisers within range. The _Gallant_ and the _Starscream_. Both are within ten miles of here."

"Comm, send a message to both of them. Tell them we'll rendezvous together at point six nine in ten standard minutes." Murrue commanded.

"Yes, ma'am." Neumann replied.

Within ten minutes, the _Archangel_ was joined by the two Eurasian assault cruisers, the _Gallant_ to port and _Starscream_ to starboard. At that precise moment, the radar in front of Petty Officer Tonomura lit up. "Heat contacts," he reported, "Lot's of them!"

"I.D.'s?" Natarle demanded.

"Uhh..." the ship's computer finally identified the crafts as enemies and they were underwater. "We've got at least ten GOOhN's and several unknown, probably ZnO's."

"Commence anti-mobile suit combat." Natarle snapped.

"Mr. Crew, take us up!" Murrue shouted. She then realized that she really didn't have to give the order for Crew had already taken she ship up out of the water. The GOOhN forces rose out of the water to glide on the surface approaching the three ships. A force of seven GOOhN's launched multiple torpedoes at the ships. Because the _Archangel_ had risen up out of the water quickly enough, the torpedoes aimed at her skimmed under the ship. The _Gallant_ however was not so lucky as a total of five torpedoes struck her starboard side causing massive explosions.

"_Gallant's_ been hit!" Chandra shouted.

"Captain, more units approaching." Tonomura added. "Their drop planes!"

"Set helldarts to auto-launch!" Natarle shouted, "Fire Valient's at the GOOhN's, get them off of us!"

Missiles and matter beams screamed out of the _Archangel's_ cannons. Two GOOhN's were wiped out by fire from the Valient's while a helldart got through and took out a drop plane. However, many of the drop planes were able to get past due to the mobile suits attack from below. _Archangel_ doubled back from her present course to head to the east with _Starscream_ turning to the west. The _Gallant_ reacted more slowly due to the damage it received from the torpedoes and was a sitting duck.

Suddenly, Tonomura's counsel lit up with enemy blips. "Heat sources! DINN's approaching from stern!"

"Starboard maximum thrust!" Murrue shouted. The ship turned to the right and the unit of three DINN's flashed above her. It wasn't until then, that Murrue realized the mobile suits weren't after them, they were after the crippled _Gallant_.

"Tell the _Gallant_ to get out of the way!" Murrue ordered.

"Their radio's out," Neumann said, "Can't get any messages to them!"

The DINN's opened up on the badly listing ship and with no defenses working at the moment, the giant assault cruiser was dead meat. Multiple shots breached her hull causing explosions to rip through the ship. The cruiser dipped down on her starboard side and crashed into the water, now nothing more than a flaming wreck.

_Starscream_ had also fallen under attack from another force of DINN's, who were now being joined by a group of GINN mobile suits. Murrue knew the situation was getting worse by the second.

"Captain!" Crewman Sai Argyle shouted. "Alaska reports enemy troops have entered the base!"

Murrue gasped. The battle had begun just fifteen minutes earlier and ZAFT was already barking at the door. Radar showed _Gallant_ sinking to her watery grave several meters behind the _Archangel_ with _Starscream_ falling under heavy fire. Right now, the _Archangel_ was alone.

"Hit them with everything we've got CIC!" Murrue shouted. "We've got to delay them as much as we can."

"Laser designator!" Natarle ordered. "Fire Korinthos in tubes 15 through 21! Fire Valient's! Activate Igelstellungs!"

As the missiles fired, more enemy craft approached. "Another mobile suit Captain!" Chandra shouted. "It's X-102 Duel!"

Murrue snarled to herself. _This guy doesn't give up does he..._

"GOOhN's approaching from port!" Tonomura shouted.

"Lower Igelstellung's! Take them out one at a time!" Natarle ordered.

The small laser guns on the bottom of the ship opened fire upon the attacking GOOhN's which had been reduced from a force of twelve to nine. One GOOhN's succumbed to the Igelstellung fire, but three were able to evade and come within striking distance. They prepared to fire their torpedoes at the ship which now lay directly in their path. Then, one of them exploded. The others scattered, unsure of where the enemy fire had come from.

Murrue and the bridge crew weren't sure either. "That wasn't from us..." Natarle said.

"There's another craft in the water," Tonomura said. The blip was too small to be a full warship or mobile suit, but it still registered as an Earth Forces craft. "I-it's one of those old PT assault boats, Captain."

Puzzlement came over Murrue. The PT assault boat had been considered obsolete for years. It was mainly used now as a transport ship for soldiers, but this one apparently, wasn't ready for retirement just yet. "Can you get a comm signal on them?" she asked.

Neumann worked the counsel in front of him and finally found a faint signal. "Got it, Captain."

"Unknown PT boat, please state your business." Murrue commanded.

After some static, a voice finally broke through. "This is Lieutenant Seymour McKinley...third Alaskan...provide cover for transports...evacuating base...headed this way. _Archangel_ we...your help...they need to escape..."

"Captain!?" Natarle asked.

"Mr. Crew, thirty degrees to port! Mr. Pal, provide cover for the assault boat!" Murrue ordered.

"Yes, ma'am!" the weapons officer replied. Igelstellung fire ripped through another GOOhN that attempted to fire on the battleship. From the viewport, Murrue could see the tiny boat skimming the water below. A single man stood on the rear deck firing its thirty-caliber machine gun at the attacking mobile suits. She also saw two other men on board, one of which had to be Lieutenant McKinley.

Now, the Atlantic Federation transports were in plain sight. Six of them were flying at top speed attempting to escape from the mobile suits in the air. Two DINN's broke off their attack runs on the _Starscream_ and pursued the fleeing ships.

"Don't let them touch those ships! Ready Valients! Fire!" Natarle screamed. The cannons on the ship's sides fired round after round into the air attempting to buy the escaping transports more time.

"They're too fast!" Seaman Buskirk shouted from his post.

"Captain!" Chandra yelled over the commotion. "We have more forces approaching from the south. They're headed for the base!"

Murrue knew she had to make a split second decision now. If she let the attacking DINN's go, they would pick the transports off one by one. But if she stayed here, the incoming forces would get around them, assault the main base and kill more Earth Forces soldiers. _What do I do...?_ Murrue thought as she gripped the sides of her chair. Either way, she knew their forces would suffer heavy losses. Then, she had an idea.

"Mr. Crew. Change course! Head south, we'll draw as many of the incoming mobile suits away as we can!"

"Captain!? What about the transports?" Natarle shouted.

"Natarle, we don't have much of a choice! We have to make sure those mobile suits don't reach the main compound." Murrue snapped back.

"Yes, I know but-!" Natarle argued back, but she was interrupted by an unfamiliar voice.

"Kill two birds with one stone, Lieutenant..."

Virtually every person on the bridge went silent. Joseph Crew hadn't said a word since he had stepped on board the ship several weeks ago, but here he was, in the middle of a colossal battle, steering a ship this big, and now he talks?

"Uh...Mr. Crew...?" Murrue managed to blurt out through her shock.

Without turning his chair or taking his eyes of the viewport, Crew spoke again. "If we head south, we know the approaching mobile suits will head toward us, right? Well, that also will mean the DINN forces engaging us will follow us southward, _away_ from the base and the transports."

"Makes sense..." Neumann added. "Right now it seems to be our only option."

"Then get to it!" Murrue ordered. "Mr. Crew, change course to due south! Message the _Starscream_ to follow us! Also caution the assault boat to stay below us!"

"Very well, Captain" Natarle answered. "Fire main engines, change course!"

At that moment, a DINN made an attack on the huge battleship, firing its main guns as it strafed the ship from stern. The ship rocked from multiple hits that struck the ship's rear. The _Archangel_ slowed just a little, but it was enough to make Murrue worry. She quickly pushed a button on her counsel and picked up the phone. "Mr. Murdoch! What happened!?"

"Number three engines been hit!" the Chief Machinests Mate responded, his voice raised so as to amplify it over the increasing noise. "It's down to forty percent output!"

"How long will it take to fix?" Murrue demanded.

"More time than we have right now!" Murdoch responded. "We'll just have to go with three good engines." With that he signed off and the phone went silent. The _Archangel_ was now moving at a considerably slower speed, though it was still moving quicker than the damaged assault cruiser behind her.

"Crewman Argyle!" Murrue shouted. "What's the situation at the main compound?"

"I can't get a clear signal," Sai reported from his station. "But from what I've gotten so far, the ZAFT ground forces have entered the base's main buildings. It's only a matter of time before they overwhelm the base completely!"

A GINN made a pass against the _Archangel_ but was driven off by a storm of machine gun and Igelstellung fire. By now, the _Archangel_ had been heading away from the base for a good ten minutes. "What's our present location Mr. Neumann?"

"Just about ten kilometers away, Captain."

"It's safe to say that this would be a good place to stop now Captain." Natarle said.

Just then, the Duel appeared from out behind a fog bank and made a beeline for the _Archangel_. Murrue saw him too late and he was already in range, his cannon ready to fire. Murrue began to close her eyes to strain from the impact that was to come, but it never did. Suddenly, a bright flash lit up the Duel, destroying it's cannon and sending it into evasive maneuvers.

"What was that?" Murrue asked.

"I don't know..." Natarle responded. But then, another mobile suit screamed across the front of the bridge. Firing its beam rifle at the attacking Duel and the GINN's. Then, a voice came over the comm. A voice none of them thought they would ever have heard again.

"_Archangel_! _Archangel_, come in! Are you alright!?"

Murrue gasped. Natarle's eyes widened. At her station, Miriallia Haw cried out in disbelief. "Kira!? Kira, is that really you!?"

By now, Kira and his new Gundam were speeding off to catch the Duel which was now making a return run, its beam saber drawn. "Miriallia! Do you still have weapons operational?"

Miriallia responded. "Yes, I think so."

Kira drew his own sword and charged after the Duel. "Try and get the GINN's with the big guns, I'll cover you!"

"You heard him Natarle!" Murrue shouted over her shoulder. "Get them with the Gottfrieds."

"Roger that." Natarle answered. "Laser designator online. Gottfried one and two armed."

The two remaining GINN's were now heading at the _Archangel_ from the right, their rifles blazing, trying desperately to get the ship before their power ran out. "Mr. Crew, starboard roll twenty-five degrees!"

Without responding Crew performed the roll flawlessly. One GINN never even got to hit the ship as machine gun fire from the assault boat shredded into the cockpit killing the pilot. The other managed to get several shots in before turning up over the ship.

"Gottfrieds, fire!" Natarle shouted.

The port-side Gottfried fired identical green blasts of energy that cut through the GINN's mid-  
section, severing the machine and sending it spiraling down toward the ocean. When the cannons prepared to hit the second GINN, they saw that the assault boat had already destroyed it moments ago.

_Wow_... Murrue thought, _Whoever that guy is, he can really shoot..._ She turned to look at her monitors on Kira's progress. Right now he was engaged heavily with the Duel, chopping and parrying with his sword trying to keep the other mobile suit away from the ship. At the same time, three more DINN's appeared, ready to fight to the death. _More of them? They don't know when to quit..._

"Prepare to fire Valient's! Load Korinthos for launch!" Natarle ordered.

Missiles were loaded into the starboard and port tubes, seeking their prey which was now approaching. Igelstellung fire laced through the sky. Kira managed to send the Duel off-balance, slicing off it's legs in the process. Kira kicked away the Duel and headed back to the _Archangel_. The _Starscream_ was approaching, finally able to move with just two engines working. The DINN's made their attack runs, concentrating on the _Archangel's_ hangars. Murrue could hear the rest of the bridge crew, from herself, to Natarle, from Sai, to even Joseph, exhale intensely as they prepared to engage. It was a fight now.

"Valient's fire! Korinthos in tube sevent-!" Before Natarle finished, it was all over.

A great flash of light erupted from behind the ships, originating from where Alaska Base was located. It expanded to cover the entire skyline from one side of the ocean to the other. Inside, the great field of light, everything in its path was annihilated. Planes and tanks exploded in balls of fire. BuCUE's and GOOhN's caught in the way were shredded to pieces and then set afire. Soldiers were incinerated in an instant, unable to find cover anywhere. There was nowhere to run.

The great wall of light and fire, raged toward the _Archangel_ and the forces around her. The _Starscream_, which was traveling behind the other battleship, was vaporized in an instant, everything destroyed. The explosion ripped apart two of the DINN's sending their parts crashing down into the ocean. The assault boat was caught in the water by a huge tidal surge, causing the entire boat to soar into the sky ejecting all three combatants. Kira managed to escape the blast's force and the final DINN dragged the Duel out of harm's way so all three somehow escaped.

The blast hit the _Archangel_ in full force, sending the ship flying forwards. Murrue went flying forward from her chair, since she had no time to fasten her safety harness, and landed on the bulkhead next to Neumann's chair. Natarle, also ejected from her post by the shockwave, flew forward, crashing into Murrue in the process. The other members of the crew suffered much of the same fate. Miriallia was saved from crashing into a bulkhead head-first by a quick reaction from Sai who jumped in front and caught her with his own body, sending both of them sprawling to the floor. An explosion sounded from the rear of the ship as one engine came apart. Murdoch, down in the hangar was thrown from where he was standing clear across the bay, somehow remaining uninjured. The only reason the ship did not crash into the water was that Joseph somehow had remained upright and pulled up the ship before the nose smashed into the waves. Finally, the shipped stopped, and Joseph set her down gently onto the water, which was now covered with debris.

Natarle scrambled up, helping Murrue up in the process. They dusted themselves off and helped the remaining bridge crew up. The only injury that was suffered on the bridge was Murrue suffering a cut on her arm when she had hit the bulkhead. After extensive conversation from the bridge throughout the rest of the ship, only two crew members were critically injured. Murrue moved to stand before the viewport and stare out into the horizon.

Just then, the radio came alive again. "_Archangel_!" Kira called. "_Archangel_ please respond! _Archangel_, are you alright!?"

Miriallia moved to the comm counsel and responded. "Kira? We're all fine here. The ship's been damaged pretty severely and we have injuries, but otherwise we're fine."

"Captain," Kira said, his face now appearing through the static of the bridge's view screen. "Is the hangar still open? I'll make a landing and assist you if you'll allow it."

"By all means, Kira." Murrue responded. They were going to need all the help they could get right now.

Just then, Chandra called out from his damaged counsel. "What's this!? Captain! There are survivors in the water!"

Murrue quickly moved over to the station where Natarle already stood behind Chandra. The counsel confirmed it, there were two people swimming, or more or less drifting in the water near the ship.

"Get Murdoch to bring those two aboard! Get a medical team down to the hangar at once Lieutenant!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Natarle said. She sprinted out of the bridge and toward the hangar.

"Captain," Sai said from behind her, "May I suggest you get that arm looked at. It appears you injured it when the explosion occurred."

Murrue finally looked down at her arm that she knew was injured. Indeed, blood was spreading across the sleeve of her uniform jacket. It was the same area of her arm that had taken the bullet at Heliopolis. Now it was injured again.

"I'll head down in a moment. Right now Crewman Argyle, see if you can find the status of the base and the origin of that shockwave." Murrue ordered.

"Yes, Captain" Sai responded and headed to his station. Murrue sat back down in her chair, holding her arm in the place where it was bleeding. Miriallia brought over a cool wash-rag and pressed it to her arm, trying to soak up the blood. "Thank you, Miriallia..." Murrue said. The brunette smiled and turned away, heading to where Sai was sitting."

"Good God..." Sai said, which caused everyone on the bridge to look over at him. Murrue stood up and wandered over to his station. Alaska Base was completely gone, as was the Eurasian Force that was patrolling the waters just minutes before. "It's gone...it's all gone..." Sai murmured. "They must have pierced the main reactor and caused it to meltdown. That must have been what the blast was. There's nothing left...no buildings, no vehicles...no nothing..."

Murrue looked over and saw tears forming in Miriallia's eyes. Murrue knew how hard these past few weeks had been on the young woman, losing her boyfriend Tolle a few weeks ago and now this. _No person should have to go through all that..._ Murrue thought, _and yet, there are thousands more people like her..._

"Captain," Neumann reported behind her. "Kira Yamato has just landed. Mr. Murdoch and his team have pulled the survivors out of the water."

Murrue looked at her counsel and saw Murdoch kneeling beside one man who was down on the ground holding his shoulder. The other was...well, leaning over the railing, probably losing whatever he had had for breakfast that morning. "Mr. Murdoch," she called, "have you identified them?"

Murdoch's voice finally came through as he stood up. "They're both from the assault boat. The one over there is Lieutenant McKinley. He's alright, but the other one's got a dislocated shoulder and he swallowed a lot of salt water."

"Do you know who he is?" Murrue asked.

Murdoch paused for a moment, then finally said, "Private First Class, Cooper Bradford...General Bradford's kid..."

Murrue gasped. General Woodrow Bradford was the head of the 5th fleet which guarded the Ptolemus Base on the Moon. He was a well respected man in the Earth Forces military, having won several key victories without taking heavy losses in his own right. If this was his son... "Thank you Murdoch, make sure they get the appropriate medical attention." she ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." Murdoch answered as he signed off. Just then, Natarle arrived with the medical team to treat the two men. At least these two would be alright.

Just then, the bridge doors opened and in stepped Kira Yamato. He was clad in a ZAFT pilot's uniform, but other than that, he looked exactly the same as he had the day he had left in the Strike, the day they all had believed he died. Miriallia sprinted towards him, giving him a hug as she said his name. Sai and Kuzzey also came up to Kira expressing their happiness that he was alive. This made Murrue feel better. At least they had something to feel good about.

"Captain," Kira said as he approached Murrue. "It's good to see you again...I apologize for the damage...I tried to stop them but..."

"That's alright Kira," Murrue responded, placing a hand on his shoulder, "as long as you're alive, that makes all the difference."

"Thank you ma'am." Kira said. At that moment, Murrue remembered something. Something she absolutely needed to confirm.

_Mwu..._

"Crewman Argyle." she said, "what was the status of the submarines at the base?"

"Uh...I really don't know..." Sai responded, "On the initial scan they weren't there, but there was no debris there that would say they would have been destroyed...so..." Sai's voice tapered off. Murrue knew why. Sai's "fiance" Flay Allster was also aboard one of those submarines and she knew he wanted to be sure she was O.K., even though she had hurt him greatly in the past.

Murrue frowned. "Thank you Sai." With that, she turned to the front of the bridge. "Mr. Neumann, I'll be returning to my quarters...if anything else develops, call me."

"Yes, ma'am," Neumann responded. Murrue then left the bridge and descended in the elevator toward her quarters. Along the way, she passed many crew members carrying medical supplies and spare parts needed on the ship right now. It made her feel a little better knowing that her crew was doing everything possible, even without her orders, to get everyone and everything working again.

She finally reached her quarters and stepped inside. She slipped off her jacket and then discovered that the wound was just a really big cut. She went into her bathroom and soaked a clean wash-rag in cold water, pressing it against her bare skin as she sat down on her bed. The cool water made her feel better, since she had been sweating for almost the entire battle. She bandaged the wound as best she could and laid down on her back. Tears formed in her eyes as she fell asleep. The last thing that ran through her mind before she drifted off was of her friend's unknown fate. _Mwu...please be alright...please..._

-_Archangel_, July 6, C.E. 71, 2150.

Mwu's eyes were narrow as Murrue's story ended. The stories he had heard had not been nearly as bad as the one she had told, but she was the only one there he had spoken to on the subject. His sub had been outside of the blast zone when the massive shockwave had detonated, so he and the other senior officers were unharmed. For him, the battle was all escape and relief that he was O.K. For someone like her, the battle was a living hell.

He looked up and saw Murrue staring down at her desk, her eyes showing a sadness that made him feel awful. "Captain..." Mwu said as he stood up, "I'm sorry...I didn't know it was that bad...I'm stupid for making you retell it..."

"No, Mwu," she said as she stood up to join him. "It's fine. I needed to tell it to someone. It may as well have been you. I feel a lot better now..." Mwu could tell that she was still upset over the fact that the Earth Forces had been so decimated and herself so humiliated.

"Hey," he said as he placed a finger under her chin, lifting her eyes to his. "You know what, this ship...and everyone on it...would have died there if you hadn't made the decision to draw away the mobile suits. You saved everyone. You're a hero Murrue."

Her smile didn't reflect her mood however, "Thank you, but it still doesn't feel right. We lost many good men and women that day. Now, we stand to lose more, you and the rest."

He smiled back down at her, "What...you don't think we can pull it off?"

She smiled cheerfully back, "Yes, I believe you can succeed...it's just...it's likely you all won't make it back..."

"That how war is," he responded. "If this will help end it, bring it on...anyways, I should be getting back. Gotta be rested up for tomorrow."

"Thank you Mwu," she said.

Puzzlement came over him, "For what?"

"For making me feel better," she responded. She walked up to him and embraced him. Mwu hadn't expected this, but he went with it anyway, encircling her with his own arms as she rested her head against his heart. "You're back...that's what makes me feel good."

They came out of their embrace and Mwu went out through the door. "Good night, Captain." He shut the door and heard her say "Good night," in response. Once he was down the hall, away from her quarters, he smiled. _This mission just keeps getting better and better..._


	10. Old Friends, New Acquaintances

-_Archangel_, July 7, C.E. 71, 0830.

_Oh sure, they're close...but our nation's neutral, so we're safe..._ Those had been the words he'd spoken to her on Heliopolis months ago. Then, their lives had been peaceful and carefree believing that the war would never reach them. But now, the war was all around her, and he was gone, a victim of it. Many aboard the ship had felt the sting of losing a close one during the war, but none of them compared to the suffering Miriallia Haw had endured.

As the _Archangel's_ Combat Controller for the Mobile Suits and other aircraft, she had a major duty aboard the bridge along with her friend Sai Argyle, who had just returned to the ship after a long absence. She performed this duty to the best of her abilities despite not having the appropriate amount of training or experience, but she seemed to be doing pretty well for herself. She was now learning to operate the CIC which would allow Chief Machinests Mate Murdoch more time to work in the hangar on the mobile suits and support aircraft.

Her life as just another ordinary citizen had been cut sadly short by the ZAFT attack on Heliopolis six months earlier and she had been serving aboard this ship all that time. Her boyfriend Tolle Koening had also enlisted on the ship as the ship's helmsman. But, after heavy fighting ensued on route to the Alaska Base, Tolle had volunteered to pilot the ship's second Skygrasper unit, but this had eventually led to his demise. At the hands of ZAFT pilot Athrun Zala, Tolle had been beheaded and killed instantly, shattering her very heart and soul. For the next few days and weeks, she had been a wreck, crying often and neglecting her duties to the Earth Forces. Sai had tried to comfort her, but she still felt the turmoil burning inside of her every time she saw Tolle's picture.

Her feelings had even taken her to attempted murder. After the battle in which Tolle had lost his life, a ZAFT pilot had been captured and his mobile suit brought aboard. When he had first seen Miriallia, he had complimented her on her cuteness, but had also insulted her because of her constant crying. Later, after collapsing during a routine exercise, she had been placed in a medical room that she was shocked to discover was occupied by the captured pilot. His continued insults caused her to lose control. Seeing a knife on a nearby table, she had taken up the metallic dagger and attempted to stab the pilot, but had been restrained by Sai. Immediately afterward, her friend Flay had tried to shoot the pilot but Miriallia had stopped her. She still really didn't know why.

Today, she sat in the _Archangel's_ mess hall, sipping a drink that she had made herself. She had been able to see Kira and Sai in the short time in which they weren't consumed by their duties since they had returned yesterday. Now she was alone, just sitting there contemplating her thoughts and wondering what might have been...

"Hey..." a voice said from the side. She turned her face to see Dearka approaching with a drink of his own.

"Hi, Dearka..." she answered, managing a slight smile. She had only learned his name after Alaska when he had confessed to her that he had not killed Tolle. Since then, she had grown to see Dearka as a friend, not an enemy, though she still wasn't on the best of relations with him. He placed his drink on the table and took the seat across from the brunette.

"Been doin' alright?" he asked cheerfully.

"I've managed..." she replied, not making eye contact with him. "You have no idea what it's been like here since you got back."

"Yeah," he remarked, "everybody seems joyful and happy. Probably because they've got a hero like Colonel Namora on board."

She laughed a little at this. It was true, of course. Every crew member had been ecstatic yesterday when Mwu and the others returned. Even Captain Ramius was overjoyed, though she didn't show it. Miriallia knew the Captain had feelings for the dashing pilot, but since there was a war going on, she hadn't let it interfere with her duties.

She finally lifted her head and stared at the young man in front of her. His eyes had been locked on her, but once she made eye contact, they averted her gaze, pretending to be interested in something else. Miriallia looked back away from Dearka, not wanting him to see her stare. She knew her duties could not afford to be put aside for personal feelings, especially after what happened with Tolle. Still...

"Hey! Sai. Coop." Dearka yelled suddenly. His hand was waving off to the side and Miriallia saw Sai and another young man walking towards them, drinks also in their hands.

Sai took the seat next to Miriallia and Coop sat next to him. "You alright, Miri?" he asked.

"I'm fine Sai. Thank you."

"So, Sai," Dearka commented. "Is it true. You're a nose-gunner now?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I am. Though I really don't understand why...I guess Tim wasn't hitting his marks in the simulator..." Sai responded doubtfully.

"Oh and you were," Dearka answered sarcastically. Sai had never been known for his skills with a weapon, but more for his computer skills. Seeing him working the fifty caliber nose guns on the J wasn't something he could see in his mind.

"Yeah...I guess I was..." Sai said. "At least I've got Commander la Flaga and Kira as my pilots, so I know I won't get flack up in my face."

"You never know Sai..." Miriallia said softly, though no one else really heard her.

"You're in not too bad a shape either Dearka," Sai continued. "I mean, you've got Athrun as your co-pilot and you've got the best tail-gunner in the entire unit in Ensign Haas-."

"But," Dearka interrupted holding up a hand for emphasis, "We've also got a rookie nose-gunner and a navigator with practically no sense of direction. Why they're in this unit I'll never know."

"I still can't figure out why either of you are here." Cooper commented from the side. Dearka and Sai looked at him accusingly.

"That supposed to mean anything _Bradford_?" Dearka said.

"No, no...I'm not looking for an ass kickin' here. I just meant that you're not officially with the Earth Forces Dearka." Coop responded, holding his hands up in his defense.

"That's not surprising coming from the Basilisk's kid." "Basilisk" was General Woodrow Bradford's call-name. "Plus, you've got it made. You've got the Medal of Honor, and to top it off, you're the Colonel's nose-gunner. Talk about luck."

"Yeah, well, it's not exactly easy being me." Coop said. "Everybody knows me as just Woodrow Bradford's son. I'd kind of like to be known in my own right someday..."

With that, Sai stood up from his spot. "Come on guys. The Colonel wants us all down there at 0930."

"Yeah, you're right," Dearka answered, also getting up. "See you around, Miriallia." He said as he walked off with the other two. Miriallia casually waved back at him. She felt much better now though. With her friends back here, she had been able to move on somewhat from where she had been prior to this morning. She had enjoyed listening to the young pilot's chatter. There was also something else Miriallia couldn't recognize, a feeling inside of her that she wasn't sure about, but she shrugged it off and headed out of the mess hall ready for her shift on the bridge.

-_Archangel_, 0900.

"Mwu, I know! I know! You're just gonna have to go get him." John shouted through his radio. He was standing on the bridge of the _Archangel_ waiting for his officers to arrive so he could start the briefing he was supposed to give. Right now, he and Jack were the only two there along with Captain Ramius and Lieutenant Badgiruel.

"Alright, I'll go get him John," Mwu responded dejectedly. "But you know how he gets when we interrupt his practice." The radio went dead and John turned back to the two women behind him.

"They'll be here in a minute. Mwu's just gotta go drag Hugh out of his sword practice." He turned his head toward the viewport. "Now all that's left is Frank and who knows where he is."

"I'll go look for him if you wish, sir." Natarle replied.

"Thank you, Lieutenant, but first let me find out where he is exactly," John turned back around and thumbed on his radio, hailing Mwu again. "Hey, Mwu. Where the hell is Frank?"

"It's Saturday morning John," Mwu replied.

"Right," John answered embarrassed, "Thanks, Mwu." Turning back to the Lieutenant he said, "He's down at the shooting range, Lieutenant."

Natarle saluted and walked off the bridge and into the elevator, descending two floors to where the ship's shooting range was. It was a rifle target area where the ship's crew members could practice with the guns that were supplied to them. She had never taken part in any of the shooting, because she felt there was really no need to handle a side-arm on a ship as well-defended as this one was.

She turned a corner to where the range was and stepped inside. At first, she saw no one in the range area. _Is he even here..._ she thought. She knew Lt. Commander Barkhesh was the Captain's older brother and if he was anything like she was, she would have hell of a time finding him. _He's probably just as soft..._

Before she could finish the thought, a sharp sound startled her. She jumped ever so slightly, regaining her composure before any more shock overcame her and looked ahead. There, manning a small hand-gun, was the Commander. A set of head-phones covered his ears to protect them from the sound of the gun which was enclosed firmly in both of his hands. A pair of goggles protected his eyes which were trained straight ahead on the destination his bullets were to go so she believed he hadn't noticed her come in. As Natarle approached him, she saw that he wasn't shooting at one of the military targets the ship carried. He was shooting at empty soda cans propped up on a shelf.

"Commander?" she said.

Her voice startled Frank out of his concentration and one of his shots went straight up into the ceiling. He turned his head to see her standing there and then removed his head-phones so he could hear while keeping hold of his gun in his right hand. "Oh...sorry Lieutenant. Didn't see you there." he responded calmly.

Natarle's expression did not share the same calm. "Why were you shooting at soda cans, Commander?" she asked, folding her arms, "Military regulations state that you're only supposed to shoot at the designated target boards and anything otherwise will be used against you."

Frank held out his hands and answered, "But I already tore through three of them. What else was I gonna shoot at?"

Natarle raised her eyebrows at this but looked over anyway. He was right. Three target boards lay in pieces on the floor, bullet holes strewn through every one. Scattered along with them were various aluminum cans with bullet holes in each of them, some of them still smoking. _Damn..._ she thought. _He's good..._

"I guess you're right," Natarle responded, knowing she was defeated. Plus, she didn't want to get a senior officer angry at her. "But it looks like you missed one." she said pointing over to the shelves.

Frank looked over and saw that one lone can was standing where all the others had fallen to the ground. Without turning, he raised his gun, holding it sideways none the less, and fired. The shot came so fast that Natarle jumped again when the gun fired. The lone can sprang up into the air, tumbling end over end, arcing towards the two. It landed right in the middle of Frank's outstretched left hand, a bullet hole smoking right in the middle of it.

Frank flashed a grin at Natarle and said, "You were saying, Lieutenant." When Natarle did not smile in return, the smile disappeared from his face. _What's up with her...?_ he thought. "Sorry..." he said softly, his eyes drifting down toward the floor.

"Let's go, Commander." she said sternly. "Colonel Namora wants you all up on the bridge, now." She turned and strolled out of the range and Frank stalked out after her, ripping off his goggles in the process. They walked back toward the bridge, Natarle walking a little bit ahead of Frank, mainly because her longer legs allowed her to take bigger strides than he did. Frank really had to struggle just to keep up until they reached the elevator and ascended toward the bridge.

"You been here long?" Frank said suddenly. Natarle's eyes moved to where he was, just staring off into space, his gun still twirling in his right hand.

"Ever since she was launched," she responded quickly. "Been here for almost seven months. Gotten shot at, shouted at, everything."

"Damn." he responded.

"Must you keep that thing out?" she asked sternly, referring to his gun. "That's not even military regulation."

"Yeah, I know. It's mine," he responded. He stopped twirling the gun and held it out. "Walther P-99. 7.65 millimeters. Belonged to my father. He gave it to me when I turned twenty-one. Never let it out of my sight since."

"Hmph..." Natarle grunted as the elevator came to a halt and the doors opened. The two stepped out onto the bridge floor where Colonel Namora, Mwu, Hugh, and Murrue waited. They both saluted and waited for John's orders.

"Thanks for joining us Frank." John said. "Thanks also for doing it without a fuss,"

"Yeah..." Mwu agreed, casting a glance over at Hugh who apparently had raised hell about interrupting his practice.

"Enough guys," John said, quieting the two. "On to business. Captain."

Murrue punched a button on her counsel and the view screen lit up with a map of the Atlantic Ocean, a red blip representing the _Archangel's_ current position with a red line projecting the ship's assigned course. They were now aligned with the coast of New Jersey, about 1,000 miles off the American coast. John pulled a cigar out from his jacket along with a lighter in his other hand, and turned to the Captain asking, "Do you mind, Captain?" A wave of Murrue's hand signaled to John that it was alright. He lit his cigar, took one puff, and began.

"This is our projected path people," John said, beginning, "We're to travel along this line at moderate speed, southward. That will put us at the designated point, 750 miles north of the Cuban coast, in about six days. That means we have five days to make sure nothing gets screwed up on the sixth day unless someone does something stupid." He took the lit cigar out of his mouth and used it as a pointer. "Intelligence has told us that ZAFT has scout ships patrolling areas as far north as the Georgia coast, so we'll have to be careful after we get past the Chesapeake. We can't afford to get buzzed by a stray ship, so I'd like to have surveillance working 24 hours a day. That alright Captain?"

"Yes, sir." she responded.

John continued. "Along the way, we'll have to keep strict radio silence. No calls to anyone, not even our superiors. If anyone tries to contact the ship, have it disconnected as quickly as possible, got that." After receiving nods from all six of his counterparts, he moved to stand before the map. "Once we arrive, our planes will launch from this ship and you'll turn the ship northward and head for Bermuda, Captain. Don't try to stay with us, you'll just get yourself killed. You reading me?" Nods all around once again. "As soon as we're airborne, we'll head due south toward the island. We won't be able to talk with you because we'll have our radio's on silence, but you'll be able to hear us, with the comm units built into the plane's cockpits. I've also equipped every one of the officers, meaning myself, Mwu, Hugh, and Frank with personal comms so we'll be able to contact you when we're on our way back. We'll have them shut off during our flight so they won't detect us." He put his cigar back in his mouth. "Any questions?" he asked.

"Straight hit and run mission?" Mwu asked.

"Basically, yes. Though if this works, ZAFT'll be crippled here in the Atlantic for a good seven months." John responded.

"How are you planning on getting back, sir?" Murrue asked.

"Once we drop our payloads we'll head south toward Colombia. There's a group of rebel forces down there who will do their best to keep the ZAFT off of us, but in all likelihood some of us will have to shoot our way out." He pulled out his cigar. "We'll rendezvous with the rebels and get on planes back to California. If all goes well we'll be back there in two weeks."

"What's the plan when we're over Cuba without any bombs and they start shootin' at us?" Frank asked.

"We've got two machine guns built into the planes, plus Intelligence tells us there's only thirty heavy anti-aircraft guns surrounding the base. Their mobile suits can't mobilize in the time they need to catch us. We'll be long gone by the time they get up."

No one else had any questions so John concluded the meeting then and there. Hugh rushed out of the bridge, eager to get back to his practice while Mwu moved to the front of the bridge and spoke to Neumann, though over what issues Frank couldn't hear. He saw his sister move to speak with Lieutenant Badgiruel. "I'm taking leave, Lieutenant. Take over for me, please." The Lieutenant nodded and Murrue walked toward the exit, waving Frank to follow. Once outside the bridge, safe from prying eyes, Murrue embraced her brother fiercely, both arms squeezing him for all they were worth.

They had both not seen each other in almost two years, and even now, they hadn't been able to spend any time together since he had come aboard. His own arms lifted her into the air, her feet rising off the floor. He could hear her giggling with delight as he set her down gently on the floor and released her.

"My, God," Frank said. "You've gotten more beautiful than you were when I last saw you."

Murrue playfully punched her brother on the arm. "That supposed to mean anything, Frank." A smile across her face told Frank she wasn't angry, just happy to see him. "You have a chance to meet everyone aboard?"

"Yeah," he responded. "Met Lieutenant Badgiruel earlier. Said I shouldn't shoot at soda cans even after I already tore through three target boards."

"Still using dad's pistol?" she asked with a smirk.

Holding out the pistol, Frank smiled. "You know it. I can't believe the old thing still works. Is the Lieutenant always like that?"

Murrue laughed. "No not always. Just when she's on duty. When she's off duty, she's just like everyone else. Kind of like you."

"Like me?" Frank asked, sounding hurt. "I am _not_ like that when I'm on duty."

"Yeah, right." Murrue answered.

"Listen, you have to tell me everything," Frank said, putting his arm around his sister's shoulder. "Starting with Heliopolis, I want to hear all about these grand adventures you've been having. Spare no detail."

Murrue leaned against her brother like she had done when they were young. "You never change do you."

"No I don't." With that, the two siblings marched off for some long needed quality time together.

-_Archangel_, 1600.

"Well gentleman, now I can tell you...that we're going to Cuba...and we're gonna bomb it!"

Every member of the squadron responded to John's proclamation with rousing applause. Whistles screamed out amongst the eighty men standing around one of the J-bombers sitting in the _Archangel's_ hangar. Kira applauded aimlessly from where he stood, near the front of the semi-circle the squadron was arranged in. Athrun stood next to him, equally applauding with vigor.

After the commotion died down, John continued. "That comes as a special order from the Inner Council. _Archangel's_ gonna sneak us about 750 miles off the coast and we'll launch from there."

"This ain't ever been done before has it, sir?" Niada Barrington asked.

"No. I'm the first one to try it." he answered.

"Then I have another question." Niada said. "Are you in charge of this mission, or is the Council running things."

"I'm running the show here, Lieutenant," John responded, moving to stand before all of his men. "I give the orders."

"But what if the Council-."

"Niada." John broke in. "Do you honestly think I give a damn what the Council thinks. This is my mission. I've written it up, I've planned it to the extreme, and I'm not changing anything just because the idiots in the Council say to." Those final words were said with such a passion that Kira felt Namora had lost it. But in reality, Kira had to respect the man for believing in not only himself, but everyone around him to do the jobs they were assigned perfectly and without hesitation.

"Now then," John continued. "I have a project for the rest of you. Tomorrow afternoon, the Earth Forces media wants to get pictures of every one of us with our planes and-." John was cut off by a chorus of moans and groans. Kira was included because he hated taking pictures. In his mind, they just made you look stupid and like you were happy all the time.

"Guys, I know, I know, I hate taking pictures too." John managed to calm everyone down, and then he smiled. "That's why I'm going to let you customize the planes anyway you want to. Paint 'em, write on 'em, hell even put shit on the bombs if you want to. Just make these ladies look good alright. The only rule I'm setting is that the commanding officer aboard each aircraft will set the limitations on what you can put on. What that person says, goes. Capiche?" No responses came. "Then get to it. You've got until tomorrow afternoon. Make me proud." With that he walked off toward his own bomber, eager to start his own project.

Smiles spread across every person's face. Many scuttled off toward their aircraft planning what they would design in their heads. Kira walked off toward his own plane even after Tim and Leo ran ahead of him. He sported a cocky grin that sort of said exactly what Kira was thinking. _Nothing's gonna stop us now..._


	11. Customized

_-Archangel_, July 7, C.E. 71, 1800.

Private 1st Class Jacob Alexander hoped he'd gotten it right. He'd spent nearly two hours working on it. It was to be his masterpiece. He'd practiced it almost every week, trying to perfect his designs and now was his finest hour. He just hoped he finished before-.

"Jake!" someone shouted from behind him. Jake practically jumped up in the air at the abrupt noise, and slowly turned his head to see his air commander, Lt. Commander Barkhesh standing behind him, arms folded, face crunched into a face of anger.

"Y-yes, sir...?" Jake said nervously.

"What the hell did I tell you Alexander?" Frank said sternly, moving forward to point at the design Jacob had been working on the plane. "I don't want titties on my airplane! Especially if you make 'em loop-sided. Now get rid of 'em before I get angry!"

"But, sir, the Colonel said-,"

"The Colonel said, you're to follow the guidelines set by the plane's commanding officer. That's me," Frank snapped. "I said do whatever you want, just don't put naked chicks on it. Do you understand now?"

Jacob groaned, but replied, "Yes, Commander..."

"Good. Now get rid of 'em and put something else on." With that, Frank stomped off leaving Jake alone. He began scraping off his artwork, but stopped when he heard someone snickering behind him.

"Don't laugh Donnie! Don't you laugh Donnie!" His friend Donnie Wiseman came out from his hiding place behind the plane's nose, a smile streaked across his face and laughter pouring from his mouth.

"Sorry, Jake," he said. "I just couldn't resist. Commander Barkhesh chewed your ass out _so_ bad," Donnie was the youngest man in the squadron at just over 15, while Jake himself was just 17. Donnie served as co-pilot for one of the planes in Commander Swanson's unit while their other friend, Michael Lloyd, had the privilege of being chosen as Colonel Namora's co-pilot.

"What the hell's the matter with him anyway?" Jake said to his friend, all while continuing his overhaul. "He's not usually like this when's he's off duty."

"It's because his sister's the Captain here, Jake," Donnie replied moving up to help his friend with his work. "He has to act mature and officer-like if he's gonna one-up his sister."

"But he's already senior to her, so what the hell's he gotta prove?" Jake wondered out loud.

"Don't ask me," Donnie replied. "We just better get rid of your masterpiece before he comes back and chews out the both of us. Or worse, Lieutenant Badgiruel finds out about this."

"Why," Jake asked. "What's she gonna do?"

Donnie looked over at his friend with a serious look in his eyes. "You don't wanna know..."

-_Archangel_, 1900.

"So then I had him get rid of it and told him to put something else on it," Frank said. He and Mwu had been off duty for a good half an hour and now sat at the bar next to the _Archangel's_ mess hall. Only people who were officers and old enough to drink were allowed here, and that basically limited it to only a few individuals. Right now, Frank and Mwu were the only two there. "God, what the hell's the matter with that kid?"

"He's friends with Donnie and Mike, that's what," Mwu responded, taking a drink from his beverage. "The three of 'em probably went through puberty late and there's still some aftershock going on with them. Kind of like the Barrington's and Haas when they were younger." They both laughed at that. It was true, Stevy, Niada, and Jay had all been just like them when they had first attended the academy, but now, since they were older, they all acted more mature, but they still played practical jokes on everyone, particularly Mwu, Hugh, and Frank.

Frank took a sip from his bottle and said, "So how'd your guys make out?"

"Eh, we did alright. Got a bunch of stuff on there like the mobile suits and stuff like that." Mwu replied.

"Courtesy of Ensign Yamato," Frank asked.

"Who else?" Mwu said. The only real design they had put on their airplane was a drawing of the Strike which Kira himself had drawn. Other than that, they had just put slogans on the bombs they had loaded into the planes like, "BUST", "HELLO BOYS", and "BYE BYE CUBA". Mwu hadn't been really specific about designs, and none of his crew really wanted anything flashy for their plane, so that was what they had decided on, and the five of them were all happy with it.

"Makes us seem old doesn't it, Mwu..." Frank said glumly. Mwu had to agree. Compared to some of the men in the squadron, they were old. Both were nearing thirty and they weren't as energetic as some of the others like Jake and Donnie.

"Yeah..." he responded. "Gotta be worse for you, considering you're older than me-."

"And you're older than the rest of us, Mwu," The female voice had come from behind the two of them. They both turned around to face the voice's occupant and both grinned.

"Must you always point that out, sis?" Frank said as Murrue approached both of them. Mwu noted that this was her time to be off duty and Lieutenant Badgiruel should now be serving as the ship's commanding officer. Frank moved over a seat to his right, inclining for Murrue to take the seat he had vacated. She did so, smoothing her skirt so that she would be comfortable enough and reclined her arms on the bar. The bartender took her order for a mineral water and disappeared behind the bar.

"Mineral water?" Frank asked.

"The Captain can't be seen drinking alcohol while the ship is in combat, Frank," Murrue replied as the bartender returned with her drink.

"Especially with Lieutenant Badgiruel on board," Mwu added with a smirk.

Murrue looked over at him and responded, "Will you get off of her for a minute. She's not as bad as she was Mwu. She's just trying to do her job the best way she knows how."

Mwu's expression softened. "Yeah, I'm sorry. Guess I'm just not used to her being tolerant of people."

"You should be," Murrue responded, taking a drink from her glass. "So, how was everything this afternoon?"

"Oh, just perfect," Frank responded sarcastically.

"You mean Alexander?" Murrue said.

Frank appeared startled. "Huh...how'd you know about that?"

"I have my sources on the ship. I'm the Captain remember, brother." Murrue smiled at the end of her statement. She had been told of Private Alexander's little design on the plane, but when she heard that Frank had ordered him to remove it, she decided to let it go, much to Natarle's dismay. Murrue really couldn't blame the woman for wanting to punish Alexander for sexual harassment, but since it had been appropriately handled in turn, they had both agreed to let it pass.

"What did the Council have to say about the mission?" Mwu asked, breaking the silence that had settled over them.

"Just that we get the job done right," Murrue responded. "Sutherland's still a jerk in my book and whoever that Azrael guy is, he's just as bad."

"Azrael...?" Mwu wondered out loud. Turning to Murrue, he said, "Murata Azrael?"

"Yes, that's him," Murrue answered, looking back at him. "Why? Do you know him?"

"Know him," Frank cut in, taking another sip from his beer, "Heh, he was our classmate at the academy."

"Really...?" Murrue said in disbelief. As far as she knew, no one on the Council was taught to be a pilot, much less at the Sheldon Academy. "Was he good?"

Mwu chuckled. "No...I mean the three of us, me, Frank, and Hugh flamed his ass every time we went in simulator and he bombed almost every test."

"That guy wouldn't shut his damn mouth, no matter what the situation was," Frank said. "He even got on John's nerves. Practically threw him out of the academy because of his loud mouth."

"John said the only reason he was even at the academy in the first place was because he paid his way in." Mwu remarked.

"Wouldn't surprise me," Murrue commented slyly. She had only known Murata Azrael as the provisional leader of the radical group Blue Cosmos, who were against the existence of all Coordinators. He had influence with the Council, as she had learned through Intelligence sources, but other than that, he wasn't officially involved with any decision making. That he once trained as a pilot, was a complete surprise to her. "Anyone else famous who went there alongside you two hot-shots?"

"Hot-shots?" they both asked, questioningly.

"Playing chicken with a pair of skygraspers...hmmm?" she commented with a cocky grin.

"John told you about that?" Mwu said, incredulously.

"Hey, that wasn't me, that was all him and Hugh. I just stood on the ground while they played smash-and-grab with the jets."

Murrue could only laugh at that. Yes, Colonel Namora had lamented somewhat on the experiences he'd had teaching the three of them at the academy. Whether it was Mwu and Hugh playing chicken with skygraspers, or Frank pulling an upside-down, outside loop in a mobile armor, John had said they were the best pilots he'd ever had the privilege of teaching, much less flying with.

"Anyway," Mwu said, "Yeah, other than stupid-ass Azrael, the only other one who I can say actually went somewhere afterwards was Lew Halberton."

"Lewis, went there!?" Murrue gasped. Lewis had never told her that he had learned from Colonel Namora. He hadn't even mentioned he knew how to pilot combat aircraft.

"Yep, old Smooth Lew," Frank laughed, taking another drink.

"You know he hated that nickname," Murrue said dryly. Halberton had always resented that nickname because it was the name he was constantly called, even after he repeatedly ordered people not to. "He really went there?"

"Mm-hmm." Frank muttered. "Two years ahead of us."

"Did you talk to him?" Murrue asked, wanting to know more about her deceased lover.

"Occasionally...," Mwu said, before tapering off.

"Not really after someone called him Smooth Lew for the first time," Frank remarked, casting a casual glance over at his friend, who had been in the middle of guzzling his beer down. When Mwu caught his and Murrue's glances, he immediately dropped his bottle, and wiped off his mouth.

"I _did not_ call him that, Frank!" Mwu snapped.

"_Really_, then," Frank pushed on. "What _really_ did you say to him."

"O.K., O.K." Mwu answered, putting up his hands in self-defense. "Second day we're there. We're in the hangars, looking at the planes the upper-classmen are supposed to be training on. Halberton's working on his plane. We go by, and I don't know what he did, but he screwed something up and something else broke because off of it. And I said..._real smooth Lew_...I didn't call him Smooth Lew, I said, _real smooth Lew_, alright!?"

Murrue smiled and giggled to herself. "That must have been why he wasn't so happy to see you when he came aboard a while back."

Upon hearing this, Frank broke out into uncontrolled laughter, holding his head to keep it from practically falling off. Mwu just cringed to himself, trying to make himself look smaller. Murrue saw him hunched over, and put her arms around him. "It's alright, Mwu. We don't mean it."

Mwu just smiled. "Yeah, I know. Just kinda makes me feel more unwanted than I already am."

Murrue released her hold on him, and went over to her brother. "Well...it's getting late," she stretched her arms out over her head and yawned quietly. "I think I'd better turn in."

"Yeah, you're right," Frank agreed. "It's probably time for us to head in too. After all, we need our beauty sleep for the pictures tomorrow. Means you gotta dress up Mwu..." he said mockingly.

"Ha-ha-ha. Real funny Frank. You gotta dress up too remember?" Mwu pointed out.

"Hey at least I don't cringe every time I see a damn flash-bulb go off in front of me," Frank shot back. Murrue was already at the doorway when those words escaped her brothers mouth. This time, she couldn't stop herself, and she laughed all the way back to her quarters.

-_Archangel_, July 8, C.E. 71, 1100.

Mwu was thankful it was finally over. It had been nearly two hours since they had all appeared down in the hangar, ready for the pictures that were eventually going to be sent out to all major media centers, once the mission was complete of course. Everyone who was involved in this mission had been involved in the mammoth propaganda project. Even Murrue and Natarle were forced to wait out and have their photos taken as Captain and First Mate of the vessel that transported the "Cuban Raiders" as the squadron had been appropriately named.

Mwu had been one of the first to have his picture taken, since he was technically flying the number 2 bomber in the group. He had stood patiently...or somewhat patiently, next to Kira, his co-pilot, while Sai, Tim, and Leo all kneeled down in front of them, their airplane situated in the background in all its glory. John's group had gone first, as the number 1 bomber, and Athrun and Dearka's crew went next as number 3. Hugh's plane was number 5, the Barrington twins' was number 9, and Frank and Jake's was lucky number 13.

Finally, the number 16 bomber crew had their pictures taken, and everyone was ready to get on with their day, and put this dismal morning behind them. Mwu walked over to his commander and asked if they could finally go and change out of their dress uniforms.

"Yeah, we're pretty much done here anyway, so go ahead," John said casually. Mwu pumped his fist as he turned and headed for the hangar's exit. But before he got more than three feet, he heard another voice shout out.

"Wait, wait! We still have to get one of the officers," Mwu sagged on his knees and moaned heavily at the news that he would have to endure another one. He looked back at John, who was grinning. "Then again..." he said slyly. He headed out toward the middle of the hangar where the photographer was stationed with Mwu following behind him.

By the time they reached the location, all the others were there, meaning Murrue, Natarle, Hugh, Frank, and Sergeant Richards. Three chairs had been set up in the middle of the set. The photographer motioned for John to sit in the middle one, which he objected to strongly, before he finally took a seat, with Murrue to his left and Natarle to his right. The other four men took their places standing behind the three of them, but as Mwu stopped on the end behind Natarle, Hugh grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him into the middle.

"Oh, no," Mwu said stubbornly, pushing back towards the end, "I'm not standing in the middle Hugh."

"I'm the tallest," Hugh shot back, "I've got to stand on the end,"

"Then stand on that end, Frank's not gonna care,"

"I like this end," Hugh answered.

"No," Mwu said, "I"m not standing in the middle." With that, he moved out of Hugh's hold and stood on the left of his friend. Before he could get comfortable however, Hugh grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back into the center.

"You are _senior_," Hugh commented. "_You_, stand in the middle,"

Mwu looked back with a shocked glance. "Since when am I senior to you?"

"You got promoted a day before I did," Hugh answered, "_You_ are senior,"

"I am not,"

"Are too,"

"Am not,"

"Are too,"

"Am –."

"Will you guys knock it off already!" John shouted from his spot. "Just stand still for a second so we can get this over with,"

From her chair, Natarle looked over at Murrue, who as she could see was barely holding back laughing. Natarle had to admit to herself, it was kind of hard not to laugh. _They make the two of us look like mature adults,_ she thought happily to herself.

Mwu finally accepted his place in the middle with Hugh standing to his left. The photographer took several more minutes trying to get the proper focus on his camera, or having the seven officers rotate themselves so as to get the best shot for each of them. Then, just when he had said that he was ready, he said "Wait, wait, wait, I've got to recheck focus and-."

"Oh...will you just shut your mouth and take the stupid picture already?!" That was John.

The shocked look on the photographers face reflected everyone else's mind expression. Without further delay, he snapped the portrait, and ran off, taking his equipment with him.

When he was gone, John stood up and turned back to his men. Frank was still standing with a serious expression on his face, determined to look professional. "O.K. you can laugh now, Frank."

As soon as those words escaped John's mouth, Frank erupted into a barrage of laughter, hands covering his mouth and fumbling over his own feet. Natarle felt herself smirk at the sight of the supposedly, "coolest" of the squadron's officers, break out into uncontrolled laughter. She then realized that she was staring and broke it off, turning instead to John, who was looking at Frank also. He then turned his attention to Natarle and smiled. "Don't you just love my job..." That was all that needed to be said.


	12. The Day Before Tomorrow

-_Archangel_, July 12, C.E. 71, 0800.

"It's hard to believe it I know, but Martin is starting school next month. He sends his thanks for everything you've given to him this year, even when you've been gone." The image of the woman smiled happily. "We miss you, honey. Please come back safe. I love you." Her image faded away and once again, Hugh Swanson was alone.

The encrypted transmission was several weeks old but he had played it so many times already, that it still felt like he'd gotten it yesterday. In the six days since they'd left Nova Scotia, the squadron had been running themselves ragged working on the planes and themselves, making sure they would hold up against the tremendous task they had been assigned. Based on the intelligence the group had received, Cuba had thirty heavy anti-aircraft installations around the base, but John wasn't worried, mainly because he believed the tail-gunners would be able to pick them off before they did any real damage.

Hugh meanwhile, had been busy in his own right. Aside from having to lead the men in calisthenic exercises every morning for an hour and a half, he'd been working with Dearka for two hours a day on his sword techniques. Dearka had shown rapid improvement in the five days they'd been working together, and now Hugh believed Dearka was ready for the real thing.

Just then, there was a knock on the door of his quarters. "Come in," he said, standing up from his chair and shutting down the projector. The door slid open and Dearka walked in, still wearing the same face he always wore whenever he came to practice with Hugh; serious, eyes trained forward, just like Hugh had taught him.

"Morning, kid," Hugh said. "See you've been working on your eyesight."

"Been staring at random stuff since we started. People are starting to look at me like I'm crazy, but, eh...I'm gonna go with it." Dearka responded.

"Well, good," Hugh commented. He folded his arms and walked up to face the young man in front of him. "Kid, this is our last day for practicing. Tomorrow we won't be able to since we're scheduled to launch tomorrow afternoon and I've still got a lot of work to do."

"I, understand, sir," Dearka said, disappointment in his voice. Hugh could tell because Dearka had shown as much enthusiasm as Hugh had when he'd first learned how to fight with a sword.

"I'm glad. That's why we're not using the cardboard today," Hugh remarked, turning around to his closet.

"Why not, Commander?" Dearka asked, puzzled. "I thought I was getting better,"

"You are," Hugh responded, taking out a long, brown case from his closet. He'd had them delivered to Sheldon when he had first arrived, just so he'd have something to be remembered by in case he didn't return. He set the case down on his bed and opened the latches. When Dearka stared into the case, to see what it carried, the light reflected off of the shining surfaces made his eyes shut.

Hugh pulled out one of the gleaming, metallic swords and tossed it over to Dearka who caught it unsteadily in both hands, making sure not to touch the blade which he noticed had been sharpened severely. "They let you bring these on board?" Dearka asked, still in a state of shock.

"We're in the middle of a war, Elsman," Hugh said, taking up his own sword, wiping off the gleaming surface with a rag. "On a warship like this, they really don't give a shit what the hell kinda weapon you bring on board, just that they know that you've got 'em."

Hugh turned to face Dearka, eyes trained directly at his opponent, his right hand firmly gripping the handle of his weapon, feet firmly planted on the bulkhead. Dearka also proceeded to take these measures and soon, both men were staring at each other with determined eyes, each one confident they could win this final match, even though it was basically still training.

"Ready, kid?" Hugh said.

"You know it, old man," Dearka replied, mockingly.

"Oh...," Hugh remarked, "so now you're mister bad-ass are you?" With lightning speed, Hugh swung a right strike aimed at Dearka's shoulder, but Dearka easily blocked it with a swift side parry, just as Hugh had done five days earlier. Hugh tried an overhead strike, but Dearka raised his sword horizontally, catching the blade about four inches above his head. Hugh pulled back and got his feet set again. He smiled to himself. _Kid hasn't taken his eyes off me yet...he's learned well...but not well enough..._Hugh swung around to his left trying to take out Dearka's legs, but Dearka backed up steadily blocking and deflecting all of Hugh's attempted shots. When Hugh's attack ceased, both men were winded, but not tired.

"Not bad, Elsman," Hugh commented. "You're parry's have really improved." After receiving no reply, Hugh took that as the opportunity to move to the next test. "But how's your footwork?" Moving his right leg directly behind his right, Hugh murmured as he moved. "First I step...then you follow...very nice..." Dearka had moved just as gracefully as Hugh had and both fighters were ready to resume.

This time, Dearka went on the offensive, attempting several short strikes to test Hugh's resolve, then going with a full strike which drove Hugh backwards toward the wall, even though the taller man managed to parry every strike Dearka turned on him. Then the younger man cut low, taking Hugh's legs out from under him, but Hugh did a somersault in mid-air and landed securely on the floor, blocking a close shot from Dearka's blade.

Hugh's eyes caught Dearka's and the older man grinned, charging at Dearka with break-neck speed. Dearka was caught off guard but still managed to fend off the ferocious assault. Once again, Dearka attempted to cut low on Hugh, but amazingly, Hugh did a cork-screw roll in mid-air, rising above the blade before contact could be made. When Hugh landed back on his feet, a shocked expression was all he could see from Dearka.

"You liked that didn't ya?" Hugh said mockingly, charging at Dearka once again, this time managing to disarm the younger man and knocking him onto the bulkhead. Hugh stood above Dearka an intense expression set on his face, but then he smiled and extended a hand helping Dearka to his feet.

"Not bad, Elsman, not bad at all."

"Thank you Commander," Dearka said uneasily, "but did you have to be so rough on me. I mean I've only been working on this for a week."

"It's how you learn kid," Hugh replied, hoisting his sword over his shoulder into the case again.

"Commander, here," Dearka said handing Hugh his blade back.

Hugh shrugged his hand and replied. "Keep it kid, you've earned it."

Dearka just smiled, amazed, "Really...you mean it!?"

"Do I look like I'm lying kid?" Hugh replied with a smirk. "Now go back and get ready, we've got a heavy day ahead of ourselves tomorrow."

"Yes, sir," Dearka said as he turned toward the door. "And commander..." Hugh turned around to see what Dearka wanted. "Thanks..." With that, Dearka left the quarters, leaving Hugh alone again. _That kid's probably what we need to end the war...endless determination...raw courage...and a great heart..._ He sat back down at his desk, and played the message from his wife once again.

-_Archangel_, 1800.

_Archangel_ moved silently through the water at moderate speed, barely caressing the waters of the Atlantic as she plunged southward. Now, she was only about a little less than a day away from the launch point. There, she would once again enter the history books, as the ship that ferried the Cuban Raiders on their heroic mission.

Arnold Neumann sat at his counsel, monitoring the ship's status as she trundled through the dark waters. He was nearing the end of his shift on the bridge, and was looking forward to finally getting his dinner from the mess hall in about half an hour. His fellow crewman Joseph Crew sat next to him, silent as usual. Arnold was the only person the man would really talk to aboard the ship, and nobody really knew why, not even Arnold. The other man's dark eyes were trained directly out the viewport, at the endless stream of water before them. The sun was just now entering its final phases of the day, ready to set in just about two hours time. Brilliant reflections of orange and yellow mixed with the dark blues of the ocean making the scene before them appear right out of a masterpiece sitting in a museum somewhere around the world. In the times of war, it was hard for anyone to find a calm moment such as this, especially on this ship at this time.

"Chief Neumann..." Arnold heard the voice from behind him and recognized it immediately.

"Commander la Flaga," he said, turning in his chair to see the officer standing behind him, marching down the bridge's small staircase to set his feet on the level which Neumann and Crew worked. A mug was clenched tightly in his right hand, steam spewing out of the top, signifying that it had just been made.

"Any trouble up here?" Mwu asked as he moved to stand next to Neumann's counsel.

"Nothing as of yet," Neumann replied. "We're just about in line with the North Carolina barrier islands, so we'll be getting into more troubling waters soon." In the five days the ship had been moving southward toward the launch point, the nearest ship that had been detected was a good 500 miles away, so there had been no battle stations sounded since the bombers had been loaded in Nova Scotia. "You think we'll be able to make it to the launch point without someone finding us?"

"Why do you ask?" Mwu wondered, taking a sip from his mug.

"I mean, we're heading into ZAFT waters as we speak, so there's a good chance that someone will notice us..." Neumann was unsure of how to finish because Mwu just grinned.

"You think they're actually going to find us, Arnie?" Mwu chuckled. "The ship's running on half it's combat speed so they can't find us with heat detectors, and their own N-Jammers prevent them from using radar within their waters, so what's to worry about?"

"I was referring to the chance that one of their surface ships would stumble upon us on patrol," Neumann replied turning back to his counsel and punching in a few commands. A map appeared on his counsel with the _Archangel's_ projected course and speed. "The further south we head," Neumann began, "the more likely a ZAFT patrol ship will be in the vicinity. The launch point is set right along the major routes from Cuba to Greenland."

"Greenland's just an outpost, Arnie," Mwu corrected.

"Be that as it may, it still presents a bigger danger to the ship and your planes. What happens if we are sighted before we get to the launch point?" Neumann asked, shutting his counsel down and turning back to Mwu.

Mwu thought about it for a few moments, taking another sip from his drink in the process, and then stated calmly, "I really don't know...that's John's call nonetheless, so we'll just have to see...anyways it doesn't really matter. It's still unlikely that they'll find us before we launch."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Arnold conceded. Mwu's glance moved to the other man present on the bridge.

"Does he ever say anything?" he asked. Neumann turned his chair and trained his vision on Joseph, who was still staring straight ahead, his hands firmly gripped on the ship's helm.

"He does occasionally, but not very often." Neumann turned back around to Mwu. "He's basically the silent and shy type. The only times he actually talks is when no one else is around." Then softly he added, "I think he's afraid of some of the people on board here."

Mwu conceded that Arnold had a point. A man like Joseph, coming onto a ship that's famous worldwide for evading the le Creuset team and virtually every ZAFT force from Africa to Alaska, and being a silent person who would probably like just being alone, would have a hard time here. But Joseph really didn't have any choice, because in war, you just did what you were told, and did it to the best of your abilities.

Mwu glanced at his watch and saw that it was almost 1630. He had made himself a promise that he would get to sleep early tonight, and set his alarm of course, so that he would get as much sleep as possible in order to be well rested for his big day tomorrow. The success or failure of the mission rested on his and the seventy-nine others in the squadron, and he also knew that this could be a turning point in the war, and possibly help end it.

A yawn escaped from Mwu's mouth and Arnold smiled. "Time to slack off Commander? You guys have got a big day ahead."

"Yeah, I know," just then, Mwu remembered something. "Arnie..." Neumann turned his chair to face his superior officer. "Listen..." Mwu said quietly. "If we don't make it back, would you give this to the Captain...?" He held out a small object, a flat device wrapped in cardboard paper. It didn't look like very much, but it was the object inside of the wrapping that Mwu and Frank had spent much time working on in their time off duty.

"Sure, Commander..." Neumann said, taking hold of the small object. "But what exactly is it...?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out, Chief," Mwu said with a grin. "See you tomorrow." With that, Mwu turned on his heel and marched out of the bridge. Neumann held the small object in his hand, it wasn't much bigger than his palm, and it was only about an inch thick. A small chuckle startled Arnold out of his thoughts, and he turned to see Joseph with a smile on his face.

"What's so funny Joseph?" Neumann asked.

"You didn't see the look on his face when he handed that to you?" Joseph said, his smile sticking on his face. Neumann had never seen the other man smile before, and frankly, he never believed he actually could with the way he was. "Looks like the Commander's got a thing for the Captain."

"Are you serious?" Neumann remarked. "I mean, it's not entirely impossible, but still...how would you know anyway?"

"I'm married aren't I?" Joseph said, flashing the ring that rested on his finger.

With that said, Joseph's facial expression went back to its usual serious look, and he once again concentrated on steering the ship. Neumann shut his counsel down and turned to leave the bridge. His stomach growled with hunger because it had been a good eight hours since he'd last eaten. He tucked the small package into his jacket's pocket and descended in the elevator back through the ship's interior.

-ZAFT Cuba Base, 1900.

Yzak Joule could hardly believe this was happening. After the failure of Operation Spit-Break at Alaska, Athrun had gone missing. Now that left just him as the sole remaining member of the le Creuset team still in active combat. His X-102 Duel Gundam was operational once again and he had flown it for the first time since it had been given a massive overhaul after it was heavily damaged following the Battle of Alaska. Yzak was grateful to be alive and had thanked the DINN pilot that saved him well.

Now, he piloted his repaired mobile suit into the main hangar of the Cuban Base. Yzak had been here once before, when the ill-fated Spit-Break had been ready to begin. He had remained here to await transport to Alaska, while Athrun had gone into space to receive his new mobile suit. Nothing had been heard about him since, but Yzak had a sneaking suspicion that something wasn't all right here.

His radio chirped as a voice from the command center called out to him. "X-102 Duel, use hangar B-12, Lieutenant Joule,"

"Roger, that," Yzak replied as he shut off his thrusters and prepped his unit for landing. The landing engines in the suits legs engaged and he landed in the hangar with a soft thud. He shut off the Duel's power and activated the lock he had installed on the operating system. _Can't be too careful..._Yzak thought, though the idea of spies infiltrating Cuba was ridiculous.

As he unstrapped his restraints and pulled off his helmet, he saw Commander le Creuset's CGUE land in the hangar directly opposite from him. The mobile suit served as his commander's personal transport unit, and the two had journeyed here from Africa, and Yzak still didn't understand why. He rode the lift down from his mobile suit's cockpit and sprinted across the hangar floor toward the awaiting CGUE. He reached the mobile suit and pulled his gloves off stuffing them into his flight suit's pocket and saw Commander le Creuset step out of his cockpit.

The other person who accompanied him out of the mobile suit's cockpit absolutely infuriated Yzak. The girl was not much younger than he was, but she was so naive that Yzak had no clue why the commander insisted on having her accompany him everywhere. Her long red hair was pulled back into a sharp pony-tail and her eyes were so large that they could be granted certification as a lake, Yzak thought happily to himself. His Commander's long blond hair rippled in the wind as he strolled toward where Yzak awaited. Yzak saluted his commander, who saluted in return and said, "Yzak, I know you don't think this is necessary but-,"

"Commander!" Yzak snarled, "What exactly are we doing here? Why did you drag me all the way across the planet just to come to this place?"

"Yzak," Rau said sternly, "You know you're my best pilot and I can't go on a mission without someone there to act as an escort. That's why you're here."

"So," Yzak replied harshly, "I'm just your bodyguard while you parade around and pump up everyone here."

"Basically yes," Rau responded, "And to take care of Ms. Allster of course,"

"Yes, sir," Yzak hissed. The girl who stood behind his commander had been the daughter of a former Earth Alliance Minister, who had been killed at the hands of le Creuset's ships, and her anti-coordinator hatred vented from her even when she was in Rau's presence. Yzak still couldn't understand why the commander didn't treat her like an ordinary prisoner, since he had captured her during Spit-Break. She was just a nuisance as far as he was concerned.

"Good, now, if you'll listen Lieutenant," Rau began again, "We'll only have to be here for three days at the most, in order for me to report back to Commander in Chief Zala that everything's running smoothly for his plans."

"What plans, sir?" Yzak asked questioningly.

"You'll find out soon enough Yzak," Rau coerced, "With any luck we'll be out of here before then, so I suggest you get some rest while you still can. Ms. Allster will accompany me to my quarters, won't you dearest?"

"Yes, Rau," Flay replied, her eyes still wide as ever.

"Goodnight Yzak," Rau said as he strolled off into the darkness of the hangar complex. Yzak walked back toward his own mobile suit and rode the lift up to the suit's head. He laid down on the heavy steel and stared up at the night sky. There wasn't a cloud in the sky this night, and Yzak had always been fascinated by the spectacle of the stars at night. His hands were placed behind his head and he stared dreamily up into the sky, wondering what his mother Ezalia Joule was thinking about right now. How he wanted to be back there, just to see her again, the only real family he had left..._I miss you mom...now more than ever..._


	13. Launch Now!

_-Archangel_, July 13, C.E. 71, 0830.

Colonel Namora walked through the corridors of the _Archangel_ dressed in his khaki uniform, hands thrust into the pockets of his brown leather jacket, hair still damp from the shower he'd taken just about an hour ago. His friend and fellow officer, Sergeant Richards strolled behind and to his left, wearing the same uniform except with a different rank insignia on his jacket. Together, they had planned this mission to the extreme, with John training the pilots and perfecting the data for the mission, and Jack working the planes and equipment to suffice the journey from the _Archangel_, across the ocean to Cuba, and across the Caribbean to Colombia, where the planes' journey would end. Twenty years together now commenced on the success of this mission, which both of them would vault into the history books on.

John had awoken early this morning, to check on the status of everything going on inside the ship, speaking with Captain Ramius on the bridge just about ten minutes before, regarding the ship's course and any difficulties that had surfaced during the long night. Now, he marched toward the quarters where his pilots now lived on the ship. John had promised himself to greet every one of them this morning before they left this afternoon. He would meet with Mwu, Hugh, and Frank later on this morning, but now he wanted to chat with the lesser ranking men in his squadron. He hadn't had much time to speak with them in the last few days, so he wanted his men to know that he was still behind them, one hundred percent.

The door to the long string of pilot's quarters was a brown hickory wood with a brass door-knob, polished to perfection, Lieutenant Badgiruel's doing no doubt. John had come to respect everyone of this ship's standard crew for their unrelenting support for not only himself, but all seventy-nine other men in his squadron. Forced to house all of these newcomers in the limited number of quarters that were available on the ship, many crew members had vacated their own sleeping quarters so that the squadron's people would be well rested and made welcome. Captain Ramius had made sure that the mess hall and adjoining bar were well stocked with food and water, syphoning off supplies from other areas of the ship to meet the increased demands of the men. John had personally thanked her earlier, though she dismissed it as no big deal. _Yeah right,_ John thought happily to himself, _she's probably kicking herself for doin' that. Nobody's been able to shower around here for almost a day...poor girl..._

Just as John was about to turn the knob and enter the quarters, Richards spoke up from behind him. "Colonel, I uh...have other business to attend to right now...monitoring the planes...checking the gauges..."

"Go on ahead Jack," John chuckled. Jack was persistent on having everything go right on this mission and John had to respect him for that. "I think I can manage this on my own."

With that said, Richards departed, heading down the corridor toward the hangar, while John opened the door to the quarters and stepped inside the first one. Situated in the middle of a set of bunks, were about seven of his men, including Kira, Athrun, and Sai, engaged in a fierce game of cards that John didn't recognize. The squeak of the door's hinges alerted the men to his presence and they turned toward him.

"Colonel Namora, sir," Kira said, "To what do we owe the honor?"

"At ease, Kira, I'm just here to see how my pilots and crews are doing." John moved behind Sai and stared down at the game. Texas Hold'em, he identified the game as, and right now the pot was a huge one. The only ones still in were Sai and Jake. It was apparently Sai's move, because he threw in the rest of his cash to the pot, which made it in John's estimation almost one hundred and fifty bucks. Jake's expression didn't change much, trying to decipher whether or not Sai had a good hand or he was just bluffing. Finally, after an extensive period of time, Jake threw in his cards and Sai took home the pot, raking the money in with his hands, while everyone else murmured amongst themselves at whether or not Sai had been bluffing or not.

"You guys are allowed to gamble on board?" John wondered out loud.

"No!" Athrun stated. "We're not, so don't let the Captain or the Combat Commander know please. We've already been to much of a burden on them already."

"No we haven't," Jake responded. "I haven't heard either of them complaining so what do they care," he added with a dismissal wave.

"Not showing the hand, Argyle?" John remarked.

"It wouldn't be fair to the others," Sai responded, still counting his newly won money. "I really don't see the point to it anyway. Don't want any of you angry at me do I?"

"Yeah, I'd say so," John chuckled. "Still can't figure out how you won with a two, seven off-suit."

"Awww! Sai!" Everyone seemed to utter that at once and a barrage of fists smashed down on the smiling Sai. _Best bluff I've ever seen..._ John thought. It was hard to believe that Sai was able to do this, but since he was a nose gunner, and they had to be the most resourceful of all the people on the planes, since they were the ones who dropped the bombs, John dismissed it as an acquired trait.

"Guys, knock it off..." John tried to persuade the group, which eventually halted the onslaught, instead laughing amongst themselves. "I tell you what, when we get back, we all get a free round. Sai's buying." That brought forth a cycle of cheers from everyone, even Sai. With a smile on his face, John moved to the adjacent door and walked into the next quarters.

These quarters belonged to the men whose rank was higher than the others, but still weren't considered officers. The Barrington twins, Stevy and Niada, were reclining on their respective bunks, while Jay Haas sat at an end table, working on his lab-top. A guitar sat in Stevy's grasp, his fingers playing the notes of a song John had come to recognize as a tradition for the young man(Money Talks, by AC/DC). His long brown hair hung loose down to about his neck and his bowler hat sat on the bunk post. Ever since John had known Stevy, he'd been wearing that hat. Even when he was piloting something in the Earth Forces Army, where he had served before coming here, he'd been wearing that hat.

Noticing John's figure standing in the doorway, Stevy ceased playing and laid his guitar out on the bunk. He turned to John and said, "Morning sir. How goes everything?"

"Just fine Stevy, thank you. I wanted to thank you guys personally." John said.

"For what, sir?" Jay asked curiously.

"For not doing anything stupid while we're here," John chuckled. "I mean, I sort of anticipated that you three would do something stupid, but in the end, I guess it was all just false cause."

"Colonel," Stevy began, "we're 25 years old respectively. We've gotten past that kind of behavior. You won't have anything like that coming from us again...unless duty calls for it," he added with a cocky grin spreading across his face.

"Yes, sir," Niada added, getting up from his bunk, "you've taught us morals and other things. We'll never be like we were at the academy...that's Donnie, Jake, and Mike's jobs now, anyway." That drew laughs from all four men, even John. He had to admit, they were right. Although they had been troublemakers at Sheldon, since joining the military officially, Stevy, Niada, and Jay had shown signs of seriousness that John had never seen in them. To them, he believed, duty was more important than fun, especially during war, and John had to admire them for making that decision.

"Thanks, guys," John said, "I really appreci-."

"Colonel Namora! Please come to the bridge at once! Colonel Namora!"

_Speak of the devil..._John thought as he sprinted out the door, leaving his men behind him, heading for the elevator to the bridge. He entered it at a dead run, activating the lift as soon as he entered, and began his rise to the command bridge. John paced slightly inside the elevator as it rose. _Geez, please don't tell me something's happened...I've risked too much on this mission, and these men..._

With a soft ping, the elevator doors opened and John stepped out, running toward the bridge doors, and punching in his I.D. The doors receded and John entered the bridge.

"What's the matter?" he said as he approached the Captain's chair.

"Yeah, the alarms have been going off all around here," a voice said from behind him. John turned his head to see Mwu and Frank approaching from behind him, dressed in their khaki uniforms and brown leather jackets.

"ZAFT transmissions coming from port," Tonomura shouted from his station. "It's a ship!"

"Cut the engines!" Murrue shouted. "Everyone be quiet!"

"Shut everything down that makes noise!" Natarle added just as loud from her chair.

In a matter of seconds, the entire battleship was silent, engines shut off, and electronic devices deactivated. No one on the bridge said or uttered a word and sat in silence awaiting to see what would happen. On the view screen on the front viewport, they could see the layout of the approaching ship from one of the camera's on the ship's outer hull. It was a small patrol ship, with ZAFT insignias all over the bridge. Right now it was on a course that would take it past the _Archangel_, but it still could be close enough to detect the ship.

John glanced around the bridge and saw everyone was tense in the silence. Mwu and Frank both had stern looks on their faces and stood perfectly still, afraid that the slightest movements would cause the ZAFT ship to see them. Captain Ramius gripped the arm-rests of her chair tightly, also concerned that the mission had been compromised. Lieutenant Badgiruel looked mightily pissed off that they had been spotted and she hadn't caught it. John had to feel some sympathy for the woman, who had tried so hard to protect the squadron on their way to Cuba. Hell, everyone here had practically given their all in order for this mission to succeed.

Tonomura listened intently to his radio, trying to tell whether or not the ZAFT vessel had discovered them. His breathing was slow and deep, trying to stay as silent as possible. The ship had continued on its previous course, and now was heading steadily away from the _Archangel_. Finally, after what seemed like an alternity, Tonomura gestured with his hands, signaling an all clear.

Everyone on the bridge breathed a sigh of relief at the close encounter. "Enemy vessel leaving our ship's area," Chandra murmured, still trying to keep quiet, "It doesn't appear to have seen us."

"How sure are you?" John uttered.

"We can't be exactly sure because Intelligence hasn't cracked their codes yet," Natarle said standing up, "It's not really safe to say that they haven't seen us and called in our location..." she drifted off knowing what that would mean for the ship and the bombers.

"We really can't take that chance anyway..." John said, approaching the front of the bridge, staring out into the vast ocean where the enemy ship had been just moments before. The engines still hadn't been fired yet and the _Archangel_ was still running on silent propulsion. Moving up to Neumann's seat, John continued, "How far are we from the Cuban coast?"

Neumann punched up his counsel and brought up the map with the _Archangel's_ current location. "972 miles, sir..." John swore to himself. He continued to stare out into the ocean a million thoughts buzzing through his already troubled mind. If he ordered launch now, it would put he and his men on a near suicide mission, meaning they'd run out of gas before they even reached Colombia. But if he continued to the designated point, the ZAFT vessel could radio their position and the mission would be all for naught.

Activating his radio, John called up his executive officer and waited until he heard Jack's voice on the other end. "Jack..." John looked around to see every eye on the bridge trained on him. "Can we make it Colombia from here?"

Gasps escaped from several members of the bridge crew including Captain Ramius. "Colonel...you can't think..."

"Like I said, we may not have a choice," John responded, waiting for Jack's response.

Over the radio, John could hear Jack going over the numbers from the plane's fuel mileage and their current location. He heard Jack inhale sharply through his teeth, meaning that something hadn't gone well. "I don't know John..."

"What do you mean you don't know?" John said impatiently.

"I mean, I _don't know!_" Jack shouted back. "It's too damn close to call John,"

_Damn..._John said to himself. "What do you wanna do John?" Mwu asked from behind him.

"Colonel, we can still get you there," Captain Ramius said from her chair, "The ship can fight for herself, the more important thing is that we get you to Cuba safely."

"I know, but I'm still not gonna risk this ship and your crew, Captain." John responded.

"But Colonel, think of the consequences if you-," Murrue tried to finish, but was stopped suddenly as John slammed his fist against a side panel of the bridge bulkhead.

"I said, I'm not risking this ship!" Thoughts buzzed through John's mind. Everything rode on his next decision. He weighed the options in his mind over and over again. It finally came down to what was worth losing more. The squadron, or the ship. That was obvious to him. "Now..." he said slowly, his voice rising. "We launch now!"

Captain Ramius' disdain showed in her expression, but she nodded over to Lieutenant Badgiruel who activated the intercom, ordering battle stations and all pilots to man their planes. John took a deep breath and sauntered over to where Captain Ramius now stood.

"Good luck, sir," she said, saluting.

"You too," he responded, saluting back. With that, John left the bridge and headed toward the elevator. The mission he'd been planning and awaiting for had finally begun...

-_Archangel_, 0900.

Murrue walked briskly around the bridge, giving orders to individuals at their respective stations. She didn't really want to have to do this to the men she had taken aboard her ship and flown halfway across the Atlantic, but she really didn't have a choice. Once again, a senior officer had given her an order she really didn't want to follow, but once again, she had no choice.

She turned back to where Frank and Mwu stood talking to someone over their respective radios. "Yeah, we're heading out now Hugh..." Mwu said, "No it's no bull, he just ordered it...alright, get everybody down there, we'll be down in a minute. Oh, and make sure that everything's set down there when we get there alright...see ya there. Come on Frank, let's go."

"Right..." Frank said as he shut off his radio. He turned back to where Murrue was silently approaching the two of them. He could see in his sister's eyes the worry she was now going through. He walked up to her and put his arms around her, hugging her fiercely.

"Be careful..." she whispered.

"You too..." he returned back.

Mwu looked over and saw Natarle walk up to where the three stood. Unlike the old Natarle who would have rudely interrupted the two siblings, she just stood there and watched them, a pained look in her eyes, probably wondering where her own family was right now. Frank released Murrue and turned to where Natarle stood, outstretching his arm. "Lieutenant..." he said. Natarle extended her own arm and caught Frank's in a firm handshake. "Take care Commander..." she said uneasily, probably the first time she had ever said that. "Same to you..." Frank responded.

Murrue walked up to Mwu while the other two shook hands and said, "Well...here we go again..."

"Yeah...hopefully this time, we won't end up like Alaska," he responded, trying to lighten the mood. She walked up to him and the two embraced lightly, arms encircling one another, in their respective minds, wishing it could never end. He breathed in her antagonizing scent for what could be the last time. She still smelled of the beautiful flowers she had the first day he'd met her. Reluctently, the two released each other and Mwu called out to Frank, "Let's go Frank!" Frank turned away from Natarle and said one final goodbye to his sister before heading out the bridge following close behind Mwu.

Murrue could feel the tears begin to well up in her eyes, but once again she held them back. A thought came back to her mind. Something she hoped she would never remember again. _I'll come back for you sis...I promise...I won't leave you, I'll come back for you someday...I won't forget...I promise..._Frank had said those words to her many years ago, and she hoped those times would never come back to her. She looked over to where Natarle was standing and was surprised to see her counterpart's eyes trained on the ground, showing a feeling of pain. That surprised Murrue and told her that Natarle really had changed for the better since Alaska. When she noticed Murrue staring at her, Natarle snapped out of her gaze and said, "Captain...shall we see them off...?"

"Yes," Murrue responded, moving toward the elevator. "We will this time..."

_-Archangel, _0910.

The hangar was full of noise. Hangar crews hustled along the deck carrying supplies and ammunition to the awaiting planes. Pilots and crews scrambled out from the adjoining corridors, all donning their flight gear, many choosing to wear the khaki uniforms they had been given at the start of training. Some had bands of ammunition slung over their shoulders, others were hauling flight equipment across the deck, every person was in a constant hurry, knowing that this was their only opportunity to get this done.

John hustled out onto the deck, wrapping a wool scarf around his neck. As soon as he stepped foot onto the deck, Jack came running up to him screaming into his ear, "Colonel! We're too far out to make it! These planes need more fuel, but if they're too heavy they might not get off the deck!"

_Crap..._John thought. His co-pilot Michael Lloyd ran up to him and John took him by the shoulders. "Listen, Mike! I want you to strip everything out of this plane we don't need and I mean _now_!" Mike nodded an affirmative and hustled toward where their plane rested, John following in pursuit. Jack ran up to where several of the hangar crew were standing and yelled, "Add ten more cans of fuel, for each plane! _Every plane_!" The crews scurried off, gathering 10-gallon fuel cans in their arms and dragging them across the deck to the awaiting planes.

After that, Jack ran up to where one of the lead bombers waited. He shouted up through the hatch to one of its crew. "Marsden! Loose those suitcases and get rid of that tail-gun!"

"What?" the man replied, shocked.

"You wanna get off this deck, you gimme' one of those guns now! It's too heavy!"

"What'll we do about the anti-aircraft guns, sir?" the man shouted back.

Jack raised his voice as she snapped back at the man. "Worry about that later! You're not even going to make Cuba if you're too heavy! Gimme' that gun now!" Without another word, the man removed the thirty-calibar machine gun from its slot and passed it down to Jack, who handed it to another man who had come up. "Listen, spread the word to every plane. Rip the tail-guns out of all of them! They'll be too heavy with them, so get rid of 'em now!" After that man ran off, Jack turned to another and said, "Hey! Head down to the mess hall, get some broomsticks, cut 'em down, paint 'em black and bring 'em here, alright!" the man nodded an affirmative and hurried off. Jack could barely hold back a smirk.

Minutes later, hangar crews were hacking off ends of quickly painted broomsticks, attempting to shape them as best they could in the forms of tail-guns. They didn't look all too convincing to Athrun and he proceeded to pick up two of them and headed toward where Kira was approaching.

"We've got broomsticks for tail-guns!" he shouted.

"Yeah, I know...maybe it'll scare 'em" Kira returned hopefully.

"Scare 'em," Dearka added, coming from the side, a broomstick slung over his own shoulder, "Heh...we'll be lucky if they even run from us."

"Yeah..." Athrun replied. He reached out and shook Kira's hand. "You take care of yourself up there..."

"Yeah...you too," Kira answered. Then he added darkly, "Hope no one you know is there."

"Yeah...thanks. Take care, Kira." Athrun , heading off to where his plane was. Kira turned to where his was across the hangar but heard another voice from behind him.

"Kira!" Dearka shouted, "Show us that same spirit you had when you kicked our asses in the Strike!"

Kira smiled uneasily back at him just to appear to be enthusiastic, though inside he was literally tearing himself apart with worry over what he was about to. He was about to return to battle for the first time in almost three months. What would happen? What would he do? Would he actually be able to go back into combat again? All these thoughts clouded Kira's brain as he sprinted off to his plane. As he ran, he caught a glimpse of Mwu, Hugh, and Frank saying their goodbyes to one another. Mwu shook hands and hugged both of them before running after Kira toward his plane. He climbed the access ladder into the fuselage and took his seat inside the cockpit next to Kira. He placed his head-set over his ears and checked to make sure the radio was working. After confirming that, he took something out of his jacket and handed it to Kira.

"What's this for?" Kira asked.

"This is our victory dance, kid," Mwu replied as Kira took hold of the cigar. Mwu had one for himself in his jacket's pocket. "Don't smoke it until the war ends."

"Yes, sir," Kira responded, putting the cigar inside his own jacket. Mwu turned his attention to the diagnostic board in front of him. Everything seemed to be going soundly. They had the extra fuel they would need secure in the rear of the plane. Sai, Tim, and Leo all reported that they were all set in their respective portions of the airplane. Currently, their plane was second in line behind Colonel Namora's. Mwu flipped a switch on the control board and stuck his head out of the side window to make sure the first engine had fired correctly. Once he saw that it had, he turned back to Kira and shouted over the commotion, "Turning on one!"

Kira stuck his head out of his side and answered, "Turning on two!" Both engines fired as expected and the plane was all set to go. Now it was up to them to get the plane off the ground.

Behind Mwu and Kira, Athrun also had similar luck with his instruments. Both engines were burning brightly and everything signaled green so they were ready to go. He turned to Dearka and asked, "You ready for this...?" Dearka looked over at Athrun and just nodded slowly. Athrun nodded back and secured himself in his chair, fastening his restraints in the progress. _Just tell me nobody I know is there..._

Frank fired his engine and Jake made sure the second was going smoothly. Their plane was near the rear of the hangar and would be one of the last to leave. Everyone else in the plane signaled that they were ready and Frank sat back and waited. He hoped that they all made it. He didn't want to have to leave his sister alone again...

Inside the lead bomber, John checked his diagnostics one last time and once again, everything was going fine. Mike was sweating somewhat next to him and John really couldn't blame the kid. He turned his attention back to the engines and saw they were coming online.

Mike shouted, "Super-chargers are online."

"Super-chargers are online," John replied back. Smoke poured from the engines as the plane waited to get airborne. John looked over out of his window and saw Captain Ramius and Lieutenant Badgiruel standing on the observation platform adjacent from them. They both saluted and John returned it. The launch sequence sign still said it wasn't ready for launch, so John waited for what would happen next. With a great hiss, the hangar's hatch opened and bright light flooded into the hangar. The sun shone from the east as blue sky mixed with high flying clouds to form a perfect weather scenario for flight.

"You all set," John asked Mike.

"Yes, sir..." Mike replied nervously, wiping his brow with his glove.

"Nervous?" John prodded.

"N-yes, sir," Mike answered.

"Don't worry kid, we all are," John reassured him with a smile. Turning on the radio, he connected with Coop sitting in the nose. "Coop, you all set down there?"

"Yes, sir, Colonel!" Coop replied enthusiastically.

"Looking to get another medal today?" John chuckled.

"I'll do the best I can, sir," Coop answered.

John signed off then and took one last look around the hangar, possibly the last Earth Forces ship he would ever see. He turned back ahead and saw the red lights on the launch board, one by one, turn from red to green. "Let's go!" John shouted, slamming his window shut and Mike did the same. The board signaled launch and the time had finally come.

John pulled back on a lever and the plane's brakes released, sending it down the flight deck. Every eye in the hangar was attuned on the J-bomber as it trundled down the deck toward the sky ahead. It picked up speed and forced John back into his restraints as the G-forces increased. "Max power!" he shouted as he pushed another switch forward. The plane's velocity jumped as the engines' full power kicked in. John was thrown back into his seat and he held on, keeping his hands firmly on the control stick, making sure the plane kept going straight. Very quickly, they were nearing the end of the hangar and their time was running out. _Come on..._John coaxed. Slowly, the plane began to lift, but by that time, the deck ran out. The plane dropped slowly from its altitude and dropped toward the ocean.

Inside the hangar, Murrue closed her eyes and prayed that nothing had gone wrong. Mwu and Kira held their respective breaths as they saw the plane disappear below the deck. Frank gritted his teeth, hoping that they got the plane up. Athrun stared out into the void ahead, keeping his thought clear. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the plane reappeared from below and soared into the sky in front of the ship, engines going at full steam. Mwu chuckled to himself and smiled to Kira who was also smiling. Murrue heard Natarle let out a big exhale and she opened her eyes to see that the plane had managed to get into the air. She too, let out a long breath, relieved that it was possible. Athrun just smiled to himself and Frank pumped his fist.

On board the now airborne bomber, John let out a breath of his own, muttering, "Geez, that was short..." Even he had not been prepared for that. Slowly but surely, he and Mike brought the J in a long sweeping arc around the _Archangel_ flying at low altitude waiting for the other fifteen planes.

As soon as he saw the Colonel's plane turn about, Mwu knew it was his turn. "All right you guys, we're going! Hold on!" The board once again signaled ready for launch and Mwu released the plane's brakes while Kira fired the thrusters, sending the plane down the deck, flashing passed many of the hangar crew waving good luck to them. Mwu groaned to himself as he pushed the engines to their max and gently lifted back on the control stick. Kira was doing much of the same, silently praying that he would get his crew off the deck. Then, the forward wheel lifted from the deck, followed by the rear wheels and the plane soared majestically into the sky. The takeoff had been much more smoother than John's, but it still wasn't perfect. The plane gained altitude and Mwu reached over patting Kira on the shoulders and laughing. Applause rained from the other three men in the plane realizing that they had made it off the deck. Mwu silently thanked Murrue, Natarle, and the others on the _Archangel _for all they'd done for him, and forced himself to think that he would see them both again someday. Kira thought of someone who he would have wanted to say thank you to also. Lacus Clyne was somewhere out in space, while he was fighting here on Earth. He hoped she was living peacefully wherever she was, and turned his thoughts back to stearing the plane toward Cuba. Two down, fourteen to go.

"Alright Athrun, let's get this over with!" Dearka shouted deteminedly.

"Yeah...!" Athrun answered, releasing the plane's brakes. Like the others, they raced down the deck toward open sky. Athrun hoped to himself that number 3 was lucky for him today. More controlled than the first two, the plane soared straight off the deck and lifted into the sky, following in the exhaust of the plane before them. Athrun and Dearka slapped hands at their successful launch all while the other members of their crew were rejoicing over their takeoff. As Dearka shouted back at the others, Athrun winked secretly at Cagalli's picture situated under his control stick. He would meet with her again someday, he knew it to be a fact. Dearka also thought of his parents back at the PLANTs and almost absent-mindedly, hoped Miriallia would find peace within herself and live a happy life someday.

The next plane launched successfully as well. Hugh winked at a picture of his wife situated on his control board and floored it. The bomber lifted into the sky and moved to join the others. It was soon joined by all the rest as the pilots and crews successfully launched from the _Archangel_ and soared into the blue sky.

As the final plane lifted off, the hangar crews jumped up and down across the hangar, hugging each other and patting each other on the back. The bridge crew pumped their fists and shouted good lucks to the planes as they passed over the ship one last time, heading southward. Murrue could feel her heart ease as she saw the sixteen aerial bombers head away from the ship and toward Cuba. Her hand firmly grasped the pendant she wore around her neck and she silently said a prayer for the brave men who she had escorted here and hoped beyond hope that they would all return one day. _God speed Frank...God speed Mwu...God speed to you all..._

The J-bombers headed south, where they would all join the history books. As casualties, they hoped not, but unbeknowndst to them, some others were hoping they ended up as casualties. But right now, none of that crossed their minds. The only thing on them was one thing. Get the job done!

"Yeah...you too," Kira answered. Then he added darkly, "Hope no one you know is there."

"Yeah...thanks. Take care, Kira." Athrun , heading off to where his plane was. Kira turned to where his was across the hangar but heard another voice from behind him.

"Kira!" Dearka shouted, "Show us that same spirit you had when you kicked our asses in the Strike!"

Kira smiled uneasily back at him just to appear to be enthusiastic, though inside he was literally tearing himself apart with worry over what he was about to. He was about to return to battle for the first time in almost three months. What would happen? What would he do? Would he actually be able to go back into combat again? All these thoughts clouded Kira's brain as he sprinted off to his plane.


	14. Bombs Away!

-Earth Forces HQ, New York, July 13, C.E. 71, 1000.

"So, the comissioning of the new warships has been set for four days from now at two that afternoon, Admiral." Azrael spoke to Admiral Sutherland over the channel in his office. "I trust that the rest of you will be able to attend."

"Everybody except General Bradford I'm afraid sir," Sutherland replied grimly. "He's still not back yet from Panama."

"You're planning to hand _Valiant_ back over to him when he returns are you not?" Azrael inquired.

"Yes, Mr. Azrael. If the Council and yourself approve of it I'm going to make the _Dominion_ the flagship of the 7th Fleet once she's comissioned sir." _Dominion_ had been secretly under construction in Panama for nearly three months and was finally ready to be put into combat. A replica of her sister ship, the _Archangel_, the only real difference between the two was the paint scheme, and the officers on board of couse. Whoever Azrael put in charge on _Dominion_ was sure to be more competant than that woman who commanded the _Archangel_. "Sir, I also would suggest that this would be the appropriate time to display our new aircraft."

Azrael pondered on that suggestion. The Atlantic Federation had produced three prototype bombers, they called K-types. They were magnificent flyers with great speed and incredible maneuverability for plane's their size. Now _would_ be the perfect time to unveil them. "That's fine with the rest of us Admiral, just so long as-," Before he could finish, his phone chimed with an arriving call. "If you'll excuse me Admiral, I must take this call."

"Yes, Mr. Azrael, I'll speak to you later." With that, Sutherland's image disappeared and Azrael pressed a button on the phone that put the person's voice through the speaker without Azrael having to pick up the adjoining receiver.

"Sir, it's me."

Azrael's eyes widened. That was the voice of the inside man in Colonel Namora's squadron. The person he'd instructed to make sure that none of the squadron made it back alive. Why would he be calling now?

Leaning down to speak into the phone, Azrael said, "Yes...what is it?"

"Namora just launched with the rest of his squadron..." the pause indicated that the man was afraid of what Azrael would say next. When Azrael didn't reply, the man took this as a sign to continue. "A ZAFT ship spotted _Archangel_ 222 miles before the launch point. Namora had the ship stop and he launched from there."

"Of couse..." Azrael grimmaced. "Namora would never risk that ship for himself."

"I know sir," the man answered, "But those planes will never have enough gas to make it to Colombia anyway. Also sir, this gave me the opportunity to modify the planes even further."

"What do you mean?" Azrael questioned.

"I said the tail-guns made the planes too heavy to get off the deck. None of them are flying with a single one..."

Azrael felt a smile break out across his face. _Now those fools will finally be out of my way!_ Slight laughter escaped from Azrael's expression as his smile grew.

"Excellent work," he commented. "The _Archangel_ will have to wait. Right now, as soon as you get to Bermuda, get back here at once. I may have a new mission for you."

"Yes, sir," the man replied and with that, the phone went dead. Now, Azrael didn't stop himself and laughed maniacally as though no one were around to hear him. _Nothing will stop me now!_

-ZAFT Cuban Base, July 13, C.E. 71, 1100.

Rau le Creuset stood in the main control room of the Cuba base. He was waiting for the base's commander to finish running a check on the base's systems. He casually tugged at the mask that covered his eyes making sure that it stayed in place. As far as he was concerned, anyone who saw him without his mask was as good as dead. With the exception of Ms. Allster of couse. The girl stood behind him in the green ZAFT uniform Rau had given to her. After capturing her during the failed Operation Spit-Break, Rau had taken her as his assistant, much to the chagrine of Yzak and other officials who wanted nothing to do with a Natural. Rau smiled to himself. _It won't matter for much longer...soon there will be no hostilities or arguments...just the way I want it..._

Then, something tugged at the back of Rau's brain. It was a feeling he only felt when _he_ was near. It nagged at him, telling him that he was close, and then as the intensity of the feeling grew, he knew he was getting closer.

Walking briskly over to where the sonar station was, Rau placed a hand on the man's chair and asked, "Sonar, scan the area of the base. Tell me if there's anything unusual around."

The man punched in commands on his counsel and numbers appeared followed by a detailed map of the surrounding area within a thirty mile radius. ZAFT forces blips appeared blue against the green background with red blips used to represent enemies. Right now, there were only blue spots and no sign of red ones.

"Nothing unusual is going on sir," the man answered, "Everything's running normal."

"Are you sure?" Rau pushed on, the feeling growing stronger.

"Yes, sir," the man continued, removing his gloves from his hands, "Sonar's not reporting anything unusual so it's safe to say we're safe now."

"Safe? Are you positive?" Rau reprimanded. "The N-Jammers make it so we can't see anything above 5,000 feet and our radar installations are useless. Anything could get through from high up, and we wouldn't see it until they were right on top of us!"

"But, sir-."

Rau clutched his head as the feeling grew painful in his mind. _You're close...I know you're near..._ He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Flay behind him with a concerned look on her face. "Mr. le Creuset," she asked, "are you alright?"

Managing a small smile, Rau said, "Yes, I'm fine." Turning back to the man at the sonar station, he added, "Keep a close watch on surveillence of the area. Notify me in case anything suspicious comes up."

"Yes, sir," the man replied, sounding as if Rau was crazy. The pain in his head was still growing as Rau exited the command center, heading back toward the main hangars, Flay walking close behind. Finding an intercom, Rau paged the barracks, where he knew Yzak was staying. But instead of Yzak, he was greated by a female voice.

"Is Lieutenant Joule present?" Rau asked.

"I'm sorry Commander," the voice said, "he left early this morning. I have no idea where he went."

"Thank you," Rau answered as he closed off the intercom. Yzak was probably off working on his mobile suit as it was, so Rau would just have to wait on his own. "Flay, I'm heading out to the hangar, please wait here."

A scared look came across Flay's beautiful face. "What's wrong? Is something bad happening."

"I don't know," Rau replied, the pain still increasing, "I don't know..."

-Somewhere over the Atlantic, July 13, C.E. 71, 1115.

The J-bombers treaded through the mild clouds at 10,000 feet, churning their way toward Cuba. The planes flew in packs of four, in a V-formation running about five hundred feet apart from the others formations. Inside the lead bomber in the rear-most formation, Frank's mind was calm and collected. His side window was opened to give him a fair view of his surroundings, the wind blowing at his face. He knew what his mission was, and what he needed to do to accomplish it. He ran the specs over and over again in his head. _We stay at ten thousand until five miles out...then we descend to our bombing altitude just over land...we drop our payloads and get the hell out of there as quickly as possible...then we just hope we've got enough gas left to make it to Colombia...we land there...meet up with the rebels...get on a plane, and head back home..._Frank just wish it were only that simple.

A whistle jarred Frank out of his thoughts. It came from the man sitting next to him and Frank turned to see what had caused it. Jake was sitting with his legs up on the control board, a magazine opened in front of him. Frank rolled his eyes when he realized Jake was reading a swimsuit magazine. "Are you gonna read that all the way there?" Frank asked, annoyed.

"Hey, give me a break will ya?" Jake shot back, "I need something to take my mind off of this. Besides...I only read it for the articles."

Frank tried to concentrate on his flying, but Jake's constant outbursts were getting really disturbing. Finally, Frank had had enough. Reaching over, he grabbed Jake's magazine and chucked it over his shoulder and out his open window. "Hey!" Jake shouted. "I was readin' that!"

Turning to his co-pilot with a pissed off look on his face, Frank responded, "Concentrate on your flying Jake. You don't need that shit right now."

Groaning slightly, Jake took his legs off of the control board and grasped his pilot stick in his hands. Almost as a mumble, he added "What got shoved up your ass?"

Meanwhile, up in the front V-formation, Mwu was likewise trying to keep concentrating on his flying, but somehow kept drifting off into sleep, only to have Kira casually wake him up after about five minutes. This scenery wasn't very glamorous, just ocean for all his eyes could see. Sure, the sky was virtually clear, with only a few stray clouds coming up to them, but it still wasn't very challenging, and almost as an after thought, that was what Mwu had been hoping for.

He had just drifted off again when something happened. All of a sudden, something tugged at his mind. At first, he shrugged it off, not realizing what it was. Then, when it happened again seconds later, his eyes shot open at the realization of what it was. _Rau..._ he thought, sourly.

Mwu tried to keep calm, but the feeling kept growing the further they flew. It became painful after a while, and Mwu cluthced his head slightly, unaware of what was going on in the cockpit. Seeing what his co-pilot was doing, Kira looked over, concerned. "Mwu, you alright?"

"Ugh...yeah...I'm fine Kira," Mwu reassured, still clutching his head. "Unhh...how much farther Tim?"

"Umm..." Tim said, looking at his board, "Doesn't look like much farther Commander."

"Great..." Mwu thought. Here he was, about to embark on the most critical mission of his life, and he found himself trying futily to dull a pain inside his head that he knew wasn't going to go away. As it got worse, Mwu realized with horror that Rau must actually be at the Cuba Base. He thought worriedly to himself, _I'm endangering the mission...I shouldn't have come..._

After a few more minutes had passed, the clouds slowly began to break, and Kira noticed something. It wasn't very big, but it stood out against the endless seam of water below. It was green, or more or less gray. It could only be one thing. "Mwu, I see land!"

Mwu looked ahead and saw it too. Up in the lead bomber, John set his eyes on the growing land mass ahead of them. "That's Cuba right there boys!" Speaking into the plane's intercom, he commanded, "Gunners! Man your guns! Everybody else, tighten up your restraints! We begin descent at once!" He turned off the intercom and looked over at Mike, who still looked rather nervous. "You set Mike?"

"I guess so sir..." he said unsurely.

"Great, let's do it then." Taking hold of his pilot's stick, John said, "Commence descent!"

Slowly, the bomber began to lose altitude as it sank lower into the air. It was a level drop that let the plane continue moving south toward Cuba, which was growing in the front viewports. Every plane behind John began descending as well, leaving the clouds above them, heading for their targets.

-_Archangel_, July 13, C.E. 71, 1120.

Once all the planes had veered off to the south, the _Archangel_ had turned around and headed back north toward Bermuda. Not much had been said on the bridge, and frankly, nothing needed to be said. Everyone just sat there, listening over the radio to the squadron's chatter. John had given the squadron's frequency to the _Archangel_ and Murrue had had it routed into the bridge's comm system. Now, everyone just sat still and listened intently on what was going on.

Radar showed that the planes were within 5 miles of the Cuban coast and had now begun their descent. Since they were far enough away, the N-Jammer's didn't affect the _Archangel's_ radar systems from where they were. This would be the most harrowing portion of the raid. Whether or not they could get over land without being immediately detected. If they were found, the mobile suits on the island would mobilize and destroy every single one.

Miriallia sat at her counsel, silently hoping that Kira, Athrun, Sai, and Dearka would all make it out alive. She had known Kira and Sai for years, and while she had only known Athrun and Dearka for a few months, she still regarded them as good friends, despite the fact they had once fought against her. Natarle sat straight in her chair, listening closely to the squadron's frequency. The signal was being relayed through Petty Officer Chandra's station, and she had to make sure he got everything through so the plane's progress would be given to the _Archangel_. Neumann sat with a head-set over his ears, not bothering to listen to the open channel, but just with his own private channel. He sincerely hoped he wouldn't have to give the Captain the package Mwu had given to him the night before, in case he and the Captain's brother didn't return.

Sitting in her own chair, deep in her own thoughts, Murrue silently prayed for each person in the squadron's safety, though in the back of her mind, she knew some of them weren't going to make it back. If the Earth Forces continued to have men like them volunteer for the fighting, the war just might end sooner than later. Murrue went back into her mind, reliving all the fantastic moments she had shared with her brother Frank when they were children, especially during the times when it had been just them and their father. As for their mother...Murrue's thoughts didn't go that far. _Just come out of this safe Frank...and everyone else too...I can't bear to have any of them lose their lives...especially you Mwu...I can't stand to lose you again..._

"We're in the enemy's backyard!" The sound of Colonel Namora's voice rang throughout the bridge, jarring everyone back into reality.

As soon as that statement escaped the intercom, static enveloped the signal. "N-Jammers..." Chandra said somberly, knowing full well that for the next ten or so minutes, they would not be able to communicate with the squadron when it was over Cuba.

"Keep tracking them," Natarle commanded quietly. The monitors with each plane's status was also down because of the N-Jammers, so they wouldn't know until they were out of Cuba, who had survived and who had sacrificed themselves for the good of the cause. Now it was up to luck and the skill of the pilots and crews.

-ZAFT Cuba Base, 1125.

Rau sat in his CGUE inside Cuba Base's main hangar complex. Yzak was still nowhere to be found, but Rau really hadn't tried to search for him, since the feeling inside his head had grown stronger still in just the past few minutes. _I know you're out there Mwu...just what do you think you're doing...?_

Suddenly, Rau's radio erupted with noise, signaling that he was being hailed from the control room. Activating the link, Rau asked, "Yes, what is it?"

"Sir!" Rau recognized the voice as the sonar officer he had spoken with minutes earlier. "We have enemies approaching fast!"

Rau was dumbfounded. _Enemies...here?_ "What's their I.D.? Where are they now?"

The reply shook Rau to his core. "They're right on top of us!"

-Air Space over Cuba, 1125.

A rush of factories and smoke stacks flashed beneath the bombers as they moved toward their objective. Cuba base was in full view now, its monstrous hangars sticking out among the smaller complexes with BuCUEs and ZuOOTs lined up along the flight lines next to the control center. Mwu could make out about ten of the machines lined up alongside the building, just waiting to be torched.

"Status Sai?" Mwu asked.

"All set down here sir," Sai responded from his position in the aircraft's nose. "Targets are in sight!"

"Hold on back there guys!" Kira shouted.

"Approaching targets for bomb run!" Mwu shouted over the commotion.

"Open bomb bay doors!" John commanded from the lead bomber, "Open bomb bay doors!"

With ease, both doors on the undersides of the planes flew open and for the first time, their contents were exposed to the air. Four bombs sat inside the fuselage of each bomber, waiting to be set loose to rain destruction down on the base below. So far, not a single puff of flack had appeared anywhere near the planes and no mobile suits were to be seen patrolling the skies. They'd done it. They'd made it in without being detected.

The planes moved ever closer. In their respective planes, Sai and Coop lined their targets up within the crosshairs their computers provided. All they had to do now was hope they hit the target right in the middle. Jay held onto the broomstick he had been provided with, wondering what in the hell he was supposed to do with it. _Am I supposed to throw this thing at 'em...? _Up in the cockpit of Jay's plane, Athrun and Dearka steadied themselves, keeping their bomber steady so that the bombs would drop perfectly. _Just let me get this right..._Athrun hoped silently. Then, suddenly, something caught his eye. Sitting inside one of the hangars, fully exposed to the bright sunshine of the morning skies, was a mobile suit he recognized. X-102 Duel. Yzak's machine.

"Dearka..." Athrun murmured.

"Yeah, I know..." Dearka returned, just as uneasily. "Nothing we can do about it now...just hope he's not there..."

Athrun had hoped that nobody he knew would be present when the bombing began, but with Yzak there...no, he had to do his duty. The success of this mission depended upon his complete calmness of mind and emotion. He couldn't allow something like this to interfere with his thoughts. But still...

"Target set!" Coop shouted from his place in the nose of Colonel Namora's plane. John knew the time had come.

"Drop your ordinants!" he shouted to everyone.

"Bombs away!" Mwu shouted. "Bombs away!" Frank, Athrun, Stevy, and others shouted.

"One away!" Sai replied from his position. One of the bombs was released from its canister and drifted down toward the base. In a matter of seconds, it connected, exploding in a blaze of fire and energy. "Two away!" The second bomb followed in suit, penetrating into the main hangar complex, setting one landing pad on fire. "Three away! Four away!" The final two bombs released and demolished two BuCUE's parked alongside the command center. Other bombs penetrated into the command center, exploding with deadly accuracy. Fires broke out everywhere in the base. Mobile suits exploded in their hangars, without even putting up a fight. A piece of steel came crashing down on top of Rau's CGUE sitting in its hangar, effectively pinning it to the ground. Rau seethed to himself, _You bastards...!_

Activating his radio, which was surprisingly still working, Rau shouted, "All anti-aircraft installations! Commence fire immediately! Shoot them all down!"

Not knowing what was going on on the ground, the pilots and crews aboard the bombers, triumphantly patted each other on the backs and slapped each others hands. Inside his own plane however, while the others celebrate, Kira gave no cries of jubilation or enthusiasm. He'd more than likely just killed again, something he promised he would never again resort to. He wondered...what would be the consequences of what he had just done? What would happen now that he had killed again? In the plane abreast from his, Athrun and Dearka said nothing to one another. They just silently prayed that Yzak had not been hurt by the bombs _they_ had dropped. "We hit our targets! Good job raiders!" John shouted enthusiastically from his plane. Mwu breathed a sigh of relief, that this part of the mission had been accomplished.

However, before they could celebrate further, it was unfortunately cut short. Out of nowhere, a black puff of smoke, signaling the detonation of an anti-aircraft shell appeared amongst the formation of planes. Numerous others soon joined it, sending shockwaves into the sky, erupting throughout the formation of bombers which had turned into sitting ducks for the anti-aircraft guns.

One shell struck Mwu and Kira's plane partially in the fuselage, ripping into the side, but doing nothing much more than cosmetic damage, but the plane still rattled severely from the hit. Mwu held onto his stick attempting to find a way out of the flack barage. "We got flack everywhere!" Kira shouted next to him. Humungous amounts of the deadly projecticles flashed up at the planes from guns on the ground. One plane in the lead formation took a direct hit in the fuselage and an explosion rocked the plane, destroying the cockpit and nose, sending it spiraling down towards its death on the surface below. Other planes sustained damage from numerous flack hits and slowly sank in the sky towards their firey doom. Hugh Swanson's plane was one of these...

Up in the lead bomber, John knew he had to do something quickly to save not only himself, but his crew. One piece of flack had already struck the plane, injuring his navigator, but doing nothing else. Then, John had an idea. It was crazy, but it just might work. "Mike," he shouted. "everbody, hold on! I'm gonna barrel-roll this sucker!"

"Wha-?" Mike's protest was drowned out as John turned the control stick, sending the plane into a starboard barrel-roll, flipping it over first onto its starboard wing and then completely upside down. The g-forces increased dramatically as John struggled to maintain control of the rolling plane. He completed several more of the barrel-rolls before finally leveling off at about seven thousand feet. Flack was still coming up towards the plane, but not in as great a numbers as before. Checking his diagnostics, John was disheartened to find out that six planes had already gone down. _Thirty brave souls_... he thought sadly. But now, he had to concentrate on what he still had left. His plane was still up in the air, its crew still safe. Following close in his wake were six more of his bombers, showing damage signs, but still flying. John recognized one as number 6, Stevy and Niada's plane.

Patching through to their channel, John shouted, "Stevy! Niada! You guys alright?"

"We're fine Colonel," Stevy's voice replied, obviously showing strain. "We've lost our tail-gunner but otherwise we're alright..." Stevy tapered off then, not speaking for a while. The next voice to speak was his twin brother Niada.

"Colonel..." he said uneasily, "...we lost Hugh..." That hit John like a brick of cement. _No..._he thought sadly. _Why him...?_ Hugh was the only member of the squadron who was married and had a family back home. Why did he have to be one of the ones who didn't come back? Why did this always happen to the good people? What was he going to do about Maria and the boys?

Replying to Niada's statement, after regaining his composure, John asked. "What about everyone else?"

"We've still got contact with the other five sir, Frank and Donnie are two of them, but his radio's shot," Stevy responded. "We got separate from Mwu and Athrun during the barage. We think they're off to the east, but we can't see them. They're still up on the diagnostic."

John made a double check and thankfully saw that both number 2 and number 3 were still up and running. "Guys there's nothing we can do for them now..." John had to struggle to say that. "All we can do is keep going and hope we make Colombia." He hated having to leave his men, no, his friends behind, but what he had to do now was make sure that his crew made it safely over the Caribbean to Colombia. That was all he could do now. He just hoped Mwu and the others made it safely out.

Back over Cuba, Mwu, Kira, Athrun, and Dearka were still trying to wrestle their way out of the flack storm. Mwu's plane had taken another hit in the tail, but still flew straight. "Just hope they don't hit a prop!" Kira said, straining to keep control of the bomber.

"Kira!" someone shouted from the rear of the plane. Kira recongized this as Tim's voice. After receiving an affirmative nod from Mwu, Kira stumbled out of his seat and peered back into the rear fuselage. Straining to see in the darkness, Kira made out two figures, one person holding another in his lap.

"Tim!" Kira shouted.

"Kira, I think Leo's dead!" Tim shouted back, with tears in his eyes. "He won't wake up! Leo!" Kira pounded fist against the side of the plane and headed back into the cockpit, blinking away tears. Another person had been taken by the war under his watch. _Why does this have to happen?_ Kira thought sadly.

The flack storm still wasn't letting up and Mwu was having serious trouble keeping the bomber going straight. He turned to Kira and commanded, "Kira, we're gonna pull outta this!" Activating the radio, Kira hailed Athrun and Dearka who were flying behind and to starboard. "Athrun! Get up into the clouds! Get up in that soup!"

On board his plane, Athrun turned back to Dearka and relayed the message. "Alright Dearka, come on! We've gotta pull out of this!" He slammed his window shut and pulled back hard on the stick, Dearka doing the same. Both bombers slowly began to rise into the sky, gaining altitude away from the flack barage. After a few moments, the black puffs died away, leaving the two planes in the sky alone. No other planes could be seen for miles around. They were alone. Athrun struggled to look around, to try and see any other bombers in the sky. His diagnostic board was shot, having been taken out when a flack shot had hit his plane. The only things that seemed to still be working were the engines, the rudder, and the gun emplacement in the nose. The strike that had hit his plane had killed his navigator, leaving only four remaining in his plane. Athrun kept his emotions in check however, as his training had taught him to. _Duty comes first..._ he thought sheepishly, knowing full well that duty didn't come first in this situation, but he still had to follow orders.

Up ahead, Kira's plane was still flying, but showing damage much like his own plane. Based on the hail they'd received, Athrun knew Kira was alive and well, so that was somewhat of a spirit lifter. Athrun also silently hoped that Yzak hadn't been present when the bombs had fallen.

Mwu's diagnostics also weren't working, so he didn't know the status of John, Hugh, or Frank. He prayed that they were just far away from him, completely unaware that one of them was... Right now, he just turned his plane southward towards Colombia, hoping that the worst of their problems were behind them...

-_Archangel_, 1135.

Ten minutes had passed since contact had been lost with the planes. Some of the bridge crew had gotten up out of their seats, not bothering to say anything, just to either stretch their legs by pacing, or wandering over to each other's counsel's trying to find out anything that would tell them what happened. Murrue remained in her chair, her eyes closed, deep in thought. _Tell me you got out...tell me you got out safely Mwu...tell me you're still alive Frank..._

Suddenly, a beep sounded from Chandra's station. "Signal's back!" he reported. Activating the counsel, he brought up the plane's status, but his spirits dropped when he saw the analysis.

When no response immediately came from Chandra, Natarle turned to him and asked, "What's the status of the plane, Mr. Chandra?"

"Did at least some of them make it out?" Neumann asked wandering over.

Chandra slowly turned his head to where every eye one the bridge was trained on him. Straining over what words to use, Chandra finally answered, "...nine of them are still up..." Sad groans escaped from virtually every member on the bridge. Some of the crews hadn't made it out. Each person felt as if they had failed.

"Any idea who it is that's still left...?" Natarle asked uneasily.

"Well..." Chandra began uneasily, "Colonel Namora's plane still getting a signal out, so he's alright. So's Commander la Flaga and Lieutenant Commander Barkhesh..." Murrue's spirits shout out as if they were loaded into a cannon. _Yes...!_ she ecstatically thought to herself. But then her mood dropped when Chandra added, Swanson's plane isn't sending a signal...they didn't make it..." Silence settled over the bridge for some time.

Finally, Murrue bravely broke the silence by asking Neumann how long it would take them to reach Bermuda.

"We should be in by early tomorrow morning, Captain," Neumann answered.

"We won't be able to hold contact with them for very much longer Captain," Natarle added somberly, "It would most likely be for the ship's safety wise to break off contact with the planes..."

Understandably, Murrue nodded her approval. There was nothing else they could do right now. All they could do was hope the remaining planes could make it to Colombia. _Archangel_ continued on her northward journey as the sun was eclipsed by cloud cover. It served as a reminder to the crew that not everyone made it out of a war. Some people did get killed. That was reality. The ship treaded through the water toward Bermuda, leaving Cuba, and their comrades in their wake.


	15. Crash Landing

-ZAFT Cuba Base, July 13, C.E. 71, 1300.

The fires had been constantly burning for almost two hours now. Every BuCUE and practically every ZuOOT that had been stationed near the command center had been reduced to smoking debris, along with the command center itself. The bomb that had plunged into the heart of the command center had killed everyone inside and three hangars had been completely annihilated by direct hits. Explosions could still be heard from stray ammunition that caught fire and gasoline that had been exposed to the heat. It was chaos in this part of the base. While everything else at the base had remained relatively undamaged, it was a living hell here.

Rau stood in observation room to the number seven hangar which had been suffered cosmetic damage from several bombs which had plunged into hangar six next door. He had managed to get out of his trapped CGUE and had made his way here to survey the damage. Hangars six, nine, and fourteen had been completely demolished and along with hangar seven, hangars three, five, ten, twelve, and thirteen had also been damaged. That left only five hangars undamaged and operational, not that they really had anything to launch at this moment. The bombers had been all chased away and the total number downed by anti-aircraft fire had yet to be confirmed. Based on the damage that had been sustained, Rau saw it as a relatively minor setback, but it was still devastating, both physically and psychologically.

Movement from behind him took him by surprise and he turned to see Yzak approaching from behind him. The huge scar across his face he acquired in a duel with the Strike still stood out on his face, which now showed an expression of anger, although it seemed more directed at himself.

Yzak saluted when he saw the Rau had noticed his presence. "Commander,"

"Lieutenant," Rau replied with dissent. "I wonder how you managed to escape the explosions from where your mobile suit was docked, Yzak?"  
  
"I wasn't in the hangars when the bombardment started," Yzak responded reluctantly. "I had gone onto the base's premisice to see the pilot's who were stationed here. I was on my way back when the planes came overhead." Coming up to stand beside Rau and staring out into the burning fires, Yzak added, "I still can't figure out how they did it?"

"It's simple enough to understand when you take into account their actions, Yzak," Rau commented.

"What do you mean, Commander?" Yzak asked, his face still showing anger.

"The planes that dropped the bombs. Did you notice the types they were?"

"Yes," Yzak answered. "They were bombers of the J class. That's what gets me. There aren't any Earth Forces bases within 1700 miles of here. So how did they get here in the first place?"  
  
"How, you ask?" Rau chuckled. "Open your eyes Yzak. What's the only other way they could have gotten the planes close enough to make it here without having to refuel somewhere along the way?"  
  
Yzak's eyes widened. "Impossible..."

"No. It's very possible Yzak," Rau smiled.

"But why would they take such a stupid risk?" Yzak retorted, turning to glare at his commander. "Unless those pilots _wanted_ to die, there's no other explanation why they would try to launch from a ship! They wouldn't be able to make it back!"  
  
"I don't think that's what they planned to do Yzak," Rau commented, moving away from his subordinate. He reached one of the few communications relays that still worked in the hangars which were growing hotter by the second from the still burning flames. "Control, do you read me? Control...do you read me. This is Commander le Creuset."

"...We read you...le Creuset...what do...want?" The voice on the other end was glorbled with static because of the smoke which was ascending high into the sky.

"Is the long range communications still operational?" Rau asked.

"Yes, it is," the voice responded. "Why?"

After a slight pause, Rau added, "If you can, put an alert out to all our sentry's on the South American coastline. I have a feeling our bombarders will be headed that way." With that, Rau ended the signal and breathed in deeply.

"What now Commander?" Yzak said from behind him.

"I imagine the both of us will have to head up into space again, Lieutenant..." Rau responded sheepishly.

"I'm sure the Council's going to love this," Yzak said sarcastically. 

"Yes..." Rau answered, thinking about the feeling he'd sensed when the planes had been overhead. _Mwu...I know you're one of them...don't think I didn't feel your presence...and I'm sure you felt mine..._ "I'm sure they will..."

-Somewhere over the Caribbean, July 13, C.E. 71, 1500.

Two lone bombers drifted through the clear skies over the waters of the Caribbean. Each carried only four of their original five men and each was barnishing damage from anti-aircraft hits. Their nose guns were silent and as were their crews. The lead bomber had one bombay door stuck open, which cut its speed dramatically, but the trailing bomber followed behind to make sure they both made it to their destination. Though how far they exactly were from the Colombian coast, nobody aboard knew.

Aboard the lead bomber, Kira constantly flicked the switch of the plane's homing beacon control, attempting to get some sort of signal from the beacon's which were supposed to be already stationed in Colombia. He had been trying to get a signal for several minutes now, but still hadn't gotten lucky. Finally, Kira ceased trying and slumped back into his chair.

"Still not getting a signal?" Mwu asked, next to him, still holding on to the control stick which steered the plane.

"No..." Kira responded, worriedly. Without the homing beacons in Colombia, the plane's were virtually flying blind. Not to mention that their gas tanks were practically running on empty. "How many cans of fuel we got left back there Tim?" Kira called back.

One of the shots they had taken had strewn holes in several of their fuel cans, leaving them with considerably less than they had left with. Tim placed one can in front of Kira and pushed aside several others. "These are all empty!" he shouted.

Reaching to take hold of the lone can Tim had put in front of him Kira called back, "Is this all you got!?"

"That's all we've got Kira!" Tim shouted in return.

Kira did not speak for a moment. The lone can they had left felt as if it was less than half full. That wasn't good. "Kira!" he heard Sai shout from the nose of the plane. "What's the situation?"  
  
"How bad is it kid?" Mwu joined in.

"Guys...!" Kira returned, unable to find the right words. "...You better pray for land...!"

Mwu exhaled painfully when those words escaped Kira's mouth. He slumped back into his chair and took into account what was happening. They had just successfully bombed one of the most heavily fortified ZAFT base's on the planet and had escaped with relatively minor damage. And now they were going to die because their plane wasn't going to have enough juice left in her to reach a safe landing spot. _Never thought it'd end this way..._ Mwu thought sadly to himself. _I'm sorry Murrue...I failed you..._ An image of the woman he had promised he would return to flashed before Mwu's eyes. No matter what happened to him, he would always live with the inspiring feelings she had given to him. Her never give up attitude, her determination to help everyone under her command to succeed to the very best of their abilities, and most of all, her smile, which had melted his heart every time he saw it. He hated to do this to her again. He had already left her alone once, and now, unless by some miracle they made it, he would do it again, this time forever... He thought of all the friend's he was letting down, John, Hugh, Frank, Natarle, Stevy, and the others. He had tried his best, but it still wasn't good enough. _Why I do this...?_

Next to him, Kira was having much of the same thoughts. Replaying images in his mind, Kira returned to the very beginning, when he had first become involved in the war when his home on Heliopolis had been destroyed. He still vividly remembered seeing the colony come apart from the safety of the Strike Gundam's cockpit. Sitting in the debris of what was once his home, Kira had been shocked to his core. For the next several weeks, he had found himself defending the ship known as the _Archangel_ and his friends aboard it. When he was given the opportunity to disembark, he had turned it down, realizing that he could not abandon the people he had protected with his life. Ever since then, Kira had been risking his own life to protect innocent people. He was just sad that he couldn't protect them all. Images of the times he'd spent with his late friend Tolle came to his mind. Just one of the people he had seen perish in this war. He himself had been practically killed, only to find that Lacus Clyne had saved him. _Lacus..._ The pink-haired princess had grown to be Kira's friend when he briefly was taking refuge on the PLANTs recovering from injuries suffered on the battlefield. She had helped him steal the Freedom Gundam from ZAFT's control and he had vowed to never forget what he had promised to do since the beginning. Protect the innocent people from the war's senseless destruction. Kira's hand moved up to touch his cheek. With mist encompasing his eyes, he still felt the kiss Lacus had placed there when he had departed with the Freedom. He was just sorry he would never feel it again.

Down in the plane's nose, Sai was having the same thoughts Mwu and Kira were having. The seventeen year old had volunteered for this mission and had proven to be quite the shootist when he was put behind the fifty-caliber guns that sat in front of him. In the beginning, Sai had been nothing more than a computer geek, whose only use was figuring out what was wrong with the ship's controls. His personal life wasn't much better. His former fiance Flay had betrayed him and made him into a complete fool. He'd never really recovered from that and had spurned her himself when she tried to get all the attention after Tolle had died. Sai had taken that opportunity to help his friend Miriallia cope with her loss. That had really taken it out of the blond-haired man. Even so, he still had volunteered readily for this mission, despite the fact that he believed from the beginning that it was a suicide mission. He thought of his parents back home in Orb and what his father had told him when he had departed after a short visit when the ship had been in for repairs. "I'm proud of you son." Those words rang through Sai's mind as the plane continued on its course toward Colombia.

For twenty minutes the bombers lumbered on over the ocean, their fuel tanks gradually getting emptier. Athrun said nothing during that time. He just kept his eyes trained forward over the vast ocean, hoping, almost beyond hope that land would come in sight.

"How did we ever end up here Athrun?" Those words broke Athrun out of his daze. Dearka was reclining his head against his headrest and staring up into nothing. "What have we done to get ourselves here?"

"Not really sure Dearka," Athrun replied quietly. "Guess we're just cursed to live our lives in battle."

"Yeah..." Dearka responded. It sure did seem as though the two of them were cursed. They had been put to the test when they both had been a part of ZAFT and now, even after they both had left ZAFT, they still seemed to be the ones who had to endure the brunt of the pressure. As Coordinators, many people in the Earth Forces weren't willing to trust them. The only ones who had were the people in the squadron and those aboard the _Archangel_. Besides them, everyone else on Earth couldn't stand them.

A strange noise broke Athrun's thoughts again and he turned to see what was the matter. After a quick inventory, there seemed to be nothing wrong with their plane. It was when Athrun turned back to the front of the plane that he saw what it was. The lead bomber's engine was sputtering.

Up in the lead bomber, Mwu and Kira also noticed the urgent problem. "Engine one's fluctuating!" Sai responded grimly. "We're gonna lose it any minute."

The engine sputtered again and again as if it were choking on fumes. It would fire up one second and stop the next in a seemingly never ending cycle. "Mwu, you better start priming that thing!" Kira urged from his seat.

"I'm priming it! I'm priming it!" Mwu responded desperately. He flipped the starter button again and again and finally got the engine to go at a constant speed. Kira blew out a sigh of relief, and said, "I don't know how much longer they're gonna last." Turning to look at the number two engine, he saw that it was still running as normal. "Number two's looking alright, so I think we're O.K. for now. What do you think Mwu?" Kira got no response so he turned back to his co-pilot and saw him just staring out into the front viewport. "Mwu?"

After not moving to acknowledge Kira, Mwu finally uttered, "...I see the coast..."

"What?" Kira responded incredulously. He turned forward to look into the area Mwu was referring to.

"I see the coast!" Mwu shouted into the intercom. It was true. Before them, not too far ahead, was land. Beautiful green coastline. White waves lapped against the shore creating a magic ripple affect below them. It was the most gorgeous thing they had ever seen.

"Copy that Commander!" Athrun shouted back from his plane. "We're gonna make it guys."

"Alright Athrun follow us now, we can make this," Kira told his friend, "Just stick close to us and we'll both be able to land."

"Sai," Mwu ordered to the boy sitting in the nose, "Start looking for a soft landing spot."  
  
"Roger, Commander." Sai responded.

Mwu collected his thoughts then and spoke back to Kira, "Alright Kira, how far do you make that to be?"

"I'd say about two or three miles Mwu. Better start taking her down now."

"Right," Mwu responded as he gripped the control stick and began descending toward the ground. "Listen up, guys! Our best bet would be to have us land first, scout the area for ZAFTs, and then give you guys the O.K. to land. How much gas you got left Athrun?"

"We're still good for at least another ten minutes," Athrun answered.

"Roger that," Mwu said. "Alright Kira, let's take her down." Just after those words escaped Mwu's mouth, the first engine began sputtering again. Mwu attempted to get it refired, but eventually it ceased to fire altogether. "Aw man, engine one's dead..." Kira said uneasily. "We're gonna lose engine two any second!"

"I know! I know!" Mwu commented. Their bomber continued to lose altitude, partly because of the engine failing, and partly because of their own descent. Land was now in clean sight and the plane passed over the rocky coastline and headed inland on only one engine. "Uhh...these are all hard landings..." Kira reported. Then, he pointed ahead of him and said, "I see grass plains right up there."

"Alright, we'll put her down here. Athrun! Pull up and circle back, we'll call you down when we're sure it's safe." The bomber was now only about a hundred feet above the now increasing grassy plains and getting lower and lower in the sky. "Guys! Hold on down there, we're going down!"

Kira moved out of his seat and shouted down into the nose hatch, "Sai! Get out of the nose!"

Sai released his restraints and clambered out of his chair, scrambling through the nose hatch toward the fuselage. Mwu and Kira gripped their controls trying to make their landing as light as possible, though they both knew that it was going to be a rough ride. "Watch the trees!" Mwu groaned as he pulled on his control stick, the ground rapidly approaching.

The open bombay door caught the ground first, dragging into the dirt and grass, causing the plane to lean forward as the nose smashed into the ground. The plane continued to slide for several hundred yards across the field, losing pieces of the fuselage as it went. One wing snapped off after making contact with a tree. The nose plating came apart under the onslaught of the ground. The tail bounced off of the ground and broke from the rest of the plane. Inside, Kira and Mwu jolted in their seats as the plane rode on the ground for hundreds of feet. Sai was catapaulted into the air and landed behind their seats in the cockpit. Finally, the plane came to a stop, smashing into a mound of dirt and mudd, small fires igniting on the plane.

Mwu still gripped the control stick heavily even after the plane came to a stop. He was splattered with dirt on his hands and face. Pain was emitting from his right ankle and he looked down to see it pinned under the diagnostic board. He gingerly pulled his foot out of the casm and saw that it wasn't hurt all that badly. "Everyone alright!?" Mwu shouted to everyone in the plane. He got responses from Kira and Sai, but none from Tim. He turned his head to look behind him and saw that the fuselage of the plane had collapsed behind the cockpit, meaning that anyone caught back there had surely been killed. _That's two gone..._ Mwu thought sadly.

"Come on guys, we gotta get outta here," Kira commanded. He and Mwu broke the windows of the cockpit and eased themselves through the openings and onto the metal of the plane's exterior. Sai followed suit, one of his glasses lenses cracked. The three men maneuvered themselves off of the plane's premises and stepped gingerly onto the ground. Mwu found that his ankle only hurt when he put enormous pressure on it, and he could still walk on it.

"Any sign of ZAFTs?" Mwu asked.

"Not that I can see," Kira answered.

"If there were any, I think we'd have seen them by now," Sai added. "Now we just have to wait for-"

Sai was cut off there by the sound of a plane screaming, meaning it was going down. The three turned and saw the second J bomber sail overhead, dropping towards the ground. It smashed into the ground several hundred meters away in a small pond, pieces flying into the air and beyond.

"Athrun!" Kira shouted, sprinting over towards the crash site.

"Kid wait!" Mwu shouted back, heading after Kira with Sai in tow. It was easy terrain to cross to reach the crash site. The plane had broken into several pieces which were now scattered across the shallow pond and the marsh adjacent to it. The piece that included the forward part of the plane was where Kira was headed. All he could think about was Athrun. His friend. His fellow soldier. _Athrun, don't tell me you're..._No!, Kira thought to himself while running towards the wreckage. A small fire burned at the back of the piece which looked less like a plane's cockpit and more like a bombed out truck.

"Athrun!" Kira shouted again, but he stopped when he reached the piece. "Aww man..." he said, looking down on the ground and seeing Athrun's nose gunner dead on the ground, blood seeping out of his mouth and ears. He pressed his fingers against the man's neck but got no response. Kira knew he was dead.

"Dearka!" Kira heard Sai shout. Sai ran over to the mound of mud which Dearka now lay upon, just coming to. "You O.K.?"

"Ugh..." Dearka muttered, slowly getting up, "Yeah...I think I messed my back up..."

"Here, let me help," Sai commented, lending Dearka a hand as he slowly got to his feet.

"Athrun!" Kira rejoiced, seeing his friend clamber from the destroyed cock-pit, a little worse for wear. Kira ran over to where Athrun had propped himself up against the ruined hulk, mud plastered on his face and hair. "Athrun you alright?"

"Uh-huh..." Athrun gasped, coughing mud up from his mouth. A laugh escaped the young man's mouth accompanied by, "I've had better landings..."

"I'll say you have..." Kira responded happily. "What happened to that ten minutes of fuel you were supposed to have left?

"Slight, miscalculation," Athrun chuckled, getting his bearings and rising to his feat.

A clang sounded from the rear of the wrecked cockpit and a man stumbled out of the heap. "Jay!" Mwu shouted, running towards the stumbling man. "You alright?" he asked, taking the younger man by the shoulders.

"Yeah," Jay responded, trying to get his bearings, "Ugh...I busted my glasses when we crashed so now I can't see two feet in front of me."

"Here," Mwu responded, taking Jay's arm and draping it across his shoulder, supporting the shorter man across the grass. Sai helped Dearka to his feet and supported him in the same way Mwu did Jay. Athrun and Kira both were able to walk under their own power and the six survivors gathered several meters away from the crash site.

"Everyone O.K.?" Mwu asked, setting Jay down on a boulder.

"Yeah, everyone's fine," Sai responded. "What do we do now?"

"It's too dangerous to attempt to contact anyone..." Athrun commented.

"ZAFT'd pick it up the minute we sent it..." Mwu added. "I think our best bet would be to head into the woods and wait for the Colombians to find us."

"That seems to be our only option right now," Kira stated. "We've got our rations, so we'll be able to stay out here for a few days."

"Alright then," Mwu said standing up. "We better get moving then. It's getting dark out here." He helped Jay to his feet and the six men proceeded into the woods for shelter, their minds heavy with the comrades they'd had to leave behind and unaware of what happened to their other comrades in the other bombers. The only thing other thing on their minds was the ZAFT soldiers they knew were lurking in the area. They had to evade them and get home. For all their sakes.


	16. Thirty Two

-Colombia, July 14, C.E. 71, 0630.

"How's the view from up there Sai?" Kira called to his friend who was pirched atop one of the forest's huge trees, acting as lookout for the group in case any ZAFT sentries happened upon them.

"Doesn't appear to be anyone in the area except us, Kira," Sai answered, taking his binoculars away from his eyes. "How's everyone on the ground?"

"We'll all live. Mwu's got a sprained ankle and we think Dearka pulled a back muscle when he was ejected from the plane, but otherwise we're O.K."

"Glad to hear it," Sai commented, returning to his duty. The six men had spent the night in the forest trying to elude ZAFT sentries they knew were in the area. Together, they each had their nine millimeters and about a hundred shots, which wouldn't even compare to the ammo they knew the ZAFTs would be packing. Two people had remained awake at every point during the evening and overnight hours while the others rested. They had managed to start a small fire and had bandaged their wounds the best they could under the conditions. Right now, everyone was awake and alert, waiting for what would happen next.

Down on the ground, Athrun leaned against a tree while Mwu cooked some of the rations they had brought with them over the open fire. It wasn't very glamorous, but it would do. Jay helped the best he could despite behind virtually handicaped without his glasses. Dearka rested up against a tree adjacent to Athrun, nursing his injured back. Kira returned from checking on Sai and sat down on a sprawled out log. There wasn't much anyone could do now. They knew they had completed their mission and had accomplished their goals. Now they just had to get out of this country.

Athrun was about to dose off when something sounded behind him. It was very faint, almost like a pin drop, but Athrun heard it. Someone had stepped on a twig and snapped it. Someone was coming towards them.

Moving away from the tree, Athrun laid himself out next to the log Kira was sitting on and whispered, "Someone's coming!"

Acting quickly, the others also leveled themselves down on the ground as best they could. Mwu extinguished the fire and pulled out his hand-gun, mashing a cartridge into the gun's firing chamber. "Can you tell how many?" he asked.

"No," Athrun replied, loading his own weapon. "I just heard someone smash a branch, so they can't be too far away."

"Yeah, I heard it too," Dearka added. "I heard some footsteps too. I'd say about five of them."

"ZAFTs?" Mwu inquired.

"Who else," Athrun answered.

For moments, no one said anything. Within minutes, they could hear the sounds of the approaching footsteps. Coming in from their left and right at the same time. They were surrounded. With Sai situated up in the trees, there were only five of them on the ground, four when they took into account that Jay was virtually blind. Then, everything stopped. The only sound the men could hear was themselves taking deep breaths every few seconds, trying to remain calm.

Suddenly, a sharp crack rained through the quiet forest, as a bullet smashed into a tree behind them. More shots were fired from both sides. The five men sprawled out at the campsite returned fire as best they could, squeezing the triggers of their hand-guns, trying to buy themselves some time. They had probably alerted everyone in the area to their presence, so things could easily go from bad to worse in a matter of seconds.

A bullet struck the ground inches from Athrun's head, spraying dirt up into the air. Athrun rolled on his side to get a good read on his attacker and upon seeing him camoflouged among the trees, fired two shots, one bullet striking the man in the gut. He went down with a crash, writhing in agony. Dearka managed to blow the crap out of another one of the attackers who was dead before he even hit the ground. But there were more than just the five the men had originally assumed. A total of nine gunman approached the campground, surrounding the men who desperately tried to return fire.

Athrun kept pressing the trigger until his gun was empty, still firing it when no bullets came out. Something struck him hard in the side, causing him to double over in pain. He rolled onto his back, clutching his side and stared into the face of his attacker. The man grinned from ear to ear, realizing who it was he'd hit. Athrun knew there was a huge price on his head his own father had put up and anyone who killed him would be greatly rewarded. The man raised his gun, pointing it straight at Athrun's head, just relishing in obviously his proudest moment. He never got the chance to fire.

Out of nowhere, machine gun fire errupted, several bullets striking the man looming over Athrun repeatedly in the chest. The man fell backwards to the ground, blood seeping out of his wounds. Other attackers went down with bullet wounds. Soon, they had all fallen, and the five men were alone, unknowing who their saviors had been. Athrun well knew it could just be other ZAFT sentries who wanted the kills for themselves. He managed to secure another cartridge in his gun and raised it to fire at the new presences.

"Hold your fire!" someone shouted from above them. Athrun turned up to see Sai climbing down from the trees. His own gun drawn, Sai touched down in front of his comrades saying, "Hold your fire guys! It's the Colombians."

Athrun blew out a sigh of relief as did everyone else. One by one, the Colombian rebels emerged from the trees, each brandishing camuflouge armor dotted with green to merge with the trees and plants. One of them, their leader Athrun assumed, approached Mwu who had just risen to his feet, dirt splattered on his face.

"Commander la Flaga?" the man asked in his South American accent.

"Yes..." Mwu answered cautiously. "That's me."

"Ah, well then, we must get going. We don't want to keep you waiting for long now do we?" The man had his comrades help the others out by supplying them with excess ammunition and food. "We must hurry," he said, "the ZAFTs will be back at any moment. Your friends are waiting for you just a few miles from here."

"How many of them are there?" Mwu asked desperately.

"I'm not sure. I'm only a soldier," the man answered. "Come, we must leave now." With that, they set off again. Mwu taking the point with his men following behind, heading out of the woods and into the open fields of the Colombian grasslands. They'd made it this far, and soon they would be on their way home.

-Atlantic Federation Outpost, Bermuda, 0800.

_Archangel_ rested in the berth she had been given when she arrived at the small outpost earlier in the morning. The ship was being resupplied as were the orders from high command. Fresh water and food were brought on board in large containers, with gasoline and ammunition being supplied to the hangars and engine compartments. Murdoch chatted with the ordinance manager of the base as the supplies were loaded onto the ship.

"We really appreciate what you're doing for us," Murdoch complimented.

"No problem really," the manager answered kindly, "we think we owe you people this much after what you've gone through the past few days."

"Yeah..." Murdoch replied uneasily.

"Still no word on the pilots and crews?" the man asked, trying to cheer Murdoch up.

"No," Murdoch mumbled. "Still no word..."

Up on the bridge, Murrue sat in her chair waiting for the commanding officer to finish with his briefings. No new orders had been given to the _Archangel_ and the officer had gladly granted Murrue's request that the ship remain here for a few days, while the crew got some much needed rest. She hadn't been able to sleep a wink the night before. All she could think about was whether or not her brother and friends had been able to survive their mission. Mwu and Frank kept popping up in her mind even now as the officer concluded his address. The moment he finished, his radio chimed. Speaking a few words into the radio, the officer turned to Murrue and asked, "Is Sergeant Richards around?"

"I'm right here," Jack replied, coming forward from where he had been standing in the rear quadrant of the bridge.

"High command's requested your presence in New York immediately," the officer replied.

"They cite any specific reason?" Jack wondered out loud.

The man paused for a few seconds, attempting to find the right words. Based on his pause, Murrue knew something bad had happened. Probably to her friends. "Command says, Colombian sentries reported no planes coming over their borders last evening." Taking a deep breath, the man continued, "It appears none of them made it..."

_No..._Murrue cried to herself. Frank was gone. Mwu was gone. Kira was gone. Everyone in the squadron was gone. She'd failed again. More people had died under her watch. Why did this always happen to her? To this ship?

"I see..." Jack replied uneasily. "Thank you sir," After saluting the officer, Jack turned to Murrue and saluted her. "Captain..." he replied, turning and making his exit from the bridge. The commanding officer soon followed suit. For a while, the bridge sat in silence. No one spoke. Who could? Eighty men had just gone to their deaths under their watches. Through all the triumphs and tribulations, this ship still had blood cast on the hull from all the people they'd failed to protect. For the rest of the day, there was no happiness. No jubilation. No friendly chatter. War had taken friends from them again. No one wanted to continue to fight. Why would they?

Outside the ship, Jack clambered into a jeep which another soldier joined him in. After the soldier started the motor and sped away from the docking area, Jack asked quietly. "What was the number?"

"Thirty two," the man replied.

_Damn..._ Jack thought angrily to himself. _Well...it's better than thirty three..._

-Colombia, 0730.

The airfield wasn't very glamorous. A single runway that was in dire need of repair and a wooden control tower were all that it sported. There were no hangars, no facilities, and just one double engine plane sitting on the tarmack. But it was here, that they would be transported home.

Mwu and the others clambered out of the jeep they had been riding in for the past half an hour. After leaving the forest, they had ventured on foot for almost five miles before reaching a narrow road where they boarded the jeep. It was during the walk that Mwu realized that his ankle was injured more than he originally thought. Now it hurt to put any sort of weight on it for longer than five seconds. He'd have to get it looked at the minute he got to a functional medical facility. Dearka also was in constant pain with his injured back, though he didn't complain about it either. He found that if he just avoided bending his back the pain wouldn't scream out, but that was hard to do, considering the situation they were in.

The leader of the troops that had found them, clambered out of the driver's seat and walked over to Mwu. "This is where we part ways Commander," he said, inclining his head in a slight bow. "It is an honor to have met you all."

"Same here," Mwu answered, bowing himself. "We can never thank you for what you've done for us."

"No thanks are needed, sir. We are just doing what we feel is right for Colombia and for the world." Indicating towards the awaiting plane, the man continued, "Your comrades are already aboard waiting for you sir. I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you," Mwu repled gratefully. With that, he shook the man's hand and led his men towards the awaiting plane. On the walk over to it, Mwu overheard another man shout, "Humberto's returning with two more!" That was two more people besides them that had survived. So they weren't alone. Mwu sighed with relief at that fact, thinking that it may not have been as bad as he thought.

Mwu climbed up the steps situated next to the plane and stepped inside. "Mwu!" someone shouted. Mwu turned his head to see John rising to his feet to greet him. Mwu happily shook his teacher's hand and slapped him on the back. "Oh boy...great to see you guys," John said enthusiastically. "We didn't know if you'd made it or not."

"Well, we did," Mwu replied. "Come on guys, move it!" he shouted down to the others who were just now clambering up the stairs and into the plane. Kira stepped in first followed by Sai, Dearka, and Athrun who was steering Jay up the stairs and into the plane. Mwu saw Stevy and Niada rise up from their seats, relieved that their friend had made it. They took Jay from Athrun's grasp and guided him to where they were seated, being careful to make sure he didn't ram into anything on his way. Mwu saw Coop, Donnie, and Mike also situated along the plane's insides. Altogether, Mwu counted about thirty people, including himself and the five men from his unit.

However, he soon realized that everyone he wanted to be there, wasn't. There was no sign of Hugh or Frank. Mwu hoped they were just lost out in the woods somewhere, waiting to be found. While he waited, he sat down beside John and listened as he discussed what happened.

"Intelligence really screwed this one over," John ranted. "How can they screw up the number of anti-aircraft guns _and_ the positions the ZAFT scout ships ran over the Atlantic."

"What are you talking about John?" Mwu asked, not knowing what John meant by the ships.

"On our way there, I saw two patrol ships pass underneath us. I also thought I saw a lot of submarines in the area too." Looking Mwu in the eye, he added, "You know where that location was Mwu?"

"No," Mwu answered uneasily.

"The launch point. They were waiting for us."

"How can that have happened?" Mwu wondered out loud. "Our radio's were silenced and nobody outside of the _Archangel_ and the High Command knew about the mission."

"Nova Scotia and Bermuda did," John pointed out.

"Yeah, well still. How the hell did they find out?" Mwu asked.

"I don't know," John said uneasily. "I don't know..."

After the conversation continued for several more minutes, Mwu finally asked John the question he'd been holding back for some time now. "John...do you know anything about Hugh or Frank...?"

John didn't speak for a long time after that. By the look in his eyes, Mwu could tell something wasn't right. Finally, John blurted out, "I don't know about Frank...but...Hugh..." John stopped there, unable to find the right words. John's inability to finish the statement made Mwu's heart plummit. His eyes dropped to the ground with the horrifying realization that his friend was dead. Mwu's hands clutched his chest. He found it hard to breath. Hugh and he had been friends for over twenty years. He couldn't be gone now. He couldn't! Mwu asked himself, _Why not me...? Why him...?_ Recollections of the times they'd shared together flashed through Mwu's memory. From when they were kids, to high school, to the academy, and into the military. They'd done it all together. Now Hugh was gone. A hole seemed to open up inside Mwu. A black hole that drained every ounce of energy and enthusiasm from his body and soul. His friend was gone. There was nothing he could do. _What am I gonna tell Maria...?_ The thought of telling Hugh's lovely wife that her husband was dead terrified Mwu. He didn't want to see her cry, holding onto their boys for dear life. He didn't want to have to do that. Nobody would have wanted to. These and other thoughts speeded through Mwu's mind for the next several agonizing minutes.

Seeing Mwu collapse into himself and tune out the rest of the world made John feel just as bad. Then, John heard someone else approaching the plane. Though the sound was muffled, John managed to make out the conversation between the people below.

"We just found them!"

"How bad is it?"

"Very bad!"

"You have to go with them sir. He won't survive otherwise!"

"Yes, I know! Just help me get him up there!"

John heard the tramping of footsteps coming up the stairs towards the doorway. Training his eyes on the open doorway, John saw one person step inside the plane, carrying the front half of a stretcher behind him. Another man supported the back end of the stretcher, and they both laid it out on the floor of the plane. These men didn't concern John one bit. It was the person on the stretcher that made John jump up and crawl towards it.

"Frank!" John shouted. Mwu snapped out of his daze and saw his friend lying sprawled out on the stretcher. He scrambled after John and reached his friend's side. Frank was unconscious, his face set in a way that made it seem as if he was asleep. "What the hell happened to him?!" John shouted to the medic who entered the plane soon after.

"His right hand is gone!" the medic answered. He lifted sheet which covered Frank's body and blood came spurting out of the gaping hole where Frank's right hand had once been. It had been severed just above the wrist, from a knife blade no doubt. Bone stuck out of the open wound and skin peeled back from the edges where something had clearly gone right through the flesh and muscle, not to mention the bone itself. The medic stabilized the wound as best he could, covering it with anceditives and hooking Frank up to a makeshift IV located in the back of the plane. He injected morphine into Frank's arm in an attempt to dull the pain he knew the man was going through. Frank's skin had begun to turn pale before being administered the medicine, but now seemed to be gradually returning to normal. John and Mwu stood beside Frank's stretcher with Athrun, Kira, and Stevy making up the rest of the party.

"Any idea how this happened?" John asked.

"Probably ZAFTs," Athrun replied from next to John.

"No..." a voice from behind them said weakly. "He did that himself..."

The men in the makeshift medical bay turned to see Jake stumble into the chamber, an ice bag pressed against his temple.

"What are you talking about Jake?" Mwu asked incredulously.

"Ugh..." Jake mumbled. Stevy brought up a chair and sat Jake down on it. Jake was obviously suffering from a concussion and had to struggle just to get the words out. "We crashed into the woods...everybody else on the plane was already dead...it was just the two of us. When we hit the ground I must have gotten knocked out. Frank told me later that he managed to stay alert after we crashed. Trees ruptured the fuel tanks and they were spraying vapor into the plane. I guess he figured it was going to blow, so he started dragging me out...he couldn't fit us both out of the opening...his hand kept getting in the way...he must've thought we had no time left because then...he told me...he took out his knife...and chopped his own hand off. He pulled me out and dragged me away from the plane...then it blew up...I came too right when the sound hit us. I'd been taking care of him as best I could when the Colombians found us about two hours ago. He did that to save me...he passed out before I could thank him...he saved my life..."

Those last few words had been hard for Jake to swallow. Mwu turned his head to glance back at his unconscious friend. His hair was a mess and his mustache was in desperate need of a trim. His face was plastered with dirt, which the medic was now wiping off with a cold wash rag. _Only Frank..._ Mwu thought to himself. _Only Frank would do that...never care about himself...everybody else...but not himself..._

"Man oh man," Kira murmured. "Captain Ramius is sure gonna kick our asses when we get back there,"

"No kidding," Mwu answered. After all the people she'd lost in this war already, Murrue wouldn't be able to stand it if her brother died. "We'll just have to make sure he makes it back to her."

"Right!" everyone sounded.

A few minutes later, a man motioned for the five men to come into the main seating area of the plane because they were ready to take off. John asked if any more men had been found, but the man answered that none of their sentries had reported finding any more survivors in the past five hours, so it was unlikely that anyone else had survived. John stepped uneasily back into the seating area and took one final head count. Thirty two was the final number he got. Thirty two men out of eighty had survived. Less than half of the brave men he'd flown with had come back. It made John sick inside.

Taking his seat, John felt the plane begin to move and it was soon soaring into the sky with he and the surviving members of his squadron aboard. Coop and Sai took seats next to John as the plane gained altitude and was soon among the clouds. John just stared out his window for the longest time, lost in thought.

"Colonel, sir," Coop whispered. "Is something the matter?"

"Lots of things, Coop," John replied quietly.

"Like what sir?" Sai added.

"I don't know..." John remarked, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. "Something about this entire thing just doesn't seem right. The botched intelligence, the ships...virtually the entire damn thing doesn't seem right."

Just as John finished, the same man who had told him they were taking off motioned John toward the front of the plane. Getting up from his seat, John walked on his already weak, forty-five year old legs behind the man away from the others in the squadron.

"I'm to report to you sir that our destination has been changed," the man began.

John took a deep breath at that thought. "Where are we headed then?" he asked, trying to hide his rising anger.

"We're heading for New York sir. If my thoughts are correct, I'm going to assume that some of the senior officials of the Earth Forces are going to want you to report on the success of the mission."

_Great..._ John cringed to himself at the thought of having to tell the High Command about this. He'd already gotten into his share number of fights with them. Now what was going to happen? _What else bad can happen to me today...?_ John saluted the man and headed back to his seat. While everyone had dosed off about two hours later, John was still wide awake, staring out into the sky, the place where he found himself to be most at peace. The feeling that something wasn't right kept nagging at him all during the long flight. _I'm gonna find out what the hell went wrong..._ John vowed to himself. _And when I do, there's going to be hell to pay!_


	17. Revelations

-New York, July 14, C.E. 71, 2300.

John and the rest of his squadron had departed the double-engine plane a few moments before. Now, the only people aboard the plane were the two pilots, the man who had told John about the reroutement of the plane, and the medic who had monitored Frank's status during the entire ride. A few moments after the thirty two survivors had departed, the man who had ordered the launch, stood in the front of the plane, watching them go into the main complex of the airport. When it appeared that the coast was clear, her opened the door to the cockpit where the pilots were conversing, and promoptly put bullets into both of their heads, killing them instantly. The medic heard the shots and ran up to see what had happened, only to get caught with two bullets in the chest. The man quickly rounded up the lifeless bodies and dumped them on the tarmack, where two more men waited to dispose of them. All was going according to plan now. They had to make it look as if everyone in the squadron _was_ actually dead. They couldn't allow enlisted men such as these to go and blow the secret. The man exited the plane, hiding his gun in the inside of his jacket and walked back into the main complex.

-Bermuda, July 16, C.E. 71, 0500.

_Archangel_ had remained in Bermuda for the past two days following the end of the mission. Although on the outside, things appeared to be back to normal, the same could not be said from the inside. The crew still went about their daily routines, but each of them carried a heavy heart for the men who had been lost three days ago over the Caribbean. Right now, they were safe within the confines of the outpost, but nobody felt like they were really, truly safe.

Murrue sat in her office, attempting to fill out the report the High Command would be expecting her to submit. Because no one in the squadron had come back alive, and with Sergeant Richards having been called away, she assumed she would have to submit a report detailing the specs of the mission. The work was hard for her. She knew that this report would be the final message the pilot's and crew's families would receive on their status. She hated the idea of having to do this to all of them. Especially to the families of the young people like Kira, Sai, and Cooper, who hadn't even reached adulthood yet. She wondered how Cooper's father, General Bradford, would take the news. Would he strike out in anger at the people who had killed his son? Murrue didn't want to even think about what would happen then.

She had finished all of the enlisted men and now came to the officers in the squadron. The sight of her brother's name and her friend's name, just broke her heart. Tears formed her in her brown eyes and she put her head down, crying tears into her arms. Now she had no family left. Frank had been the only one left of her family. Both her parents were gone...well her dad was at least. She was now alone in this vast, empty universe. There was no one she could come to anymore. Nobody.

A soft sound broke Murrue out of her thoughts. It had come from the general direction of her door. She carefully stood up and saw a small thing sitting on the floor just inches from the door. She walked over and picked it up in her hands. It was very small, barely the size of her hand and wrist. It was wrapped in a sort of cardboard paper, and on it, scribbled in red pen were the words, _so you'll never be lonely._ She walked back to her chair behind her desk and sat the object on it. She contemplated about whether or not she should open it and see what was inside. She knew it was probably from either Frank or Mwu, but just thinking about either one of them now made her heart sink. Nevertheless, she worked the paper off of the small object and held it up to her face. It was a small picture-frame. A small note-card covered up what was inside it, but what was written on it, made her feel somewhat better. _Thank you,_ it said,_ for making our lives worthwhile._

She removed the notecard, and was shocked at what she saw. It was an old photo, maybe ten years old. In it was an aircraft, probably an old model skygrasper. Perched on the wing of the aircraft were Frank and Mwu, but they didn't look like the people she knew. Frank was shaved, his mustache was gone and his hair was cut short. Mwu sported a short beard that matched his blonde hair in the picture, and his usual cocky smile was spread across his face. But it was the third person in the picture that made Murrue smile. Situated in the cockpit of the plane, sporting his trimmed mustache and combed hair, wasAdmiral Halberton. He was throwing up a two-fingered salute at whoever the cameraman was, and he was smiling from ear to ear. Together, the three men represented the very reason Murrue had for living. Tears, not of sorrow, but of happiness, glistened in the corners of Murrue's brown eyes as she stared at the picture. Taking the photo in her hands, Murrue took it back to her quarters and set it on the end-table, next to the picture of herself, Mwu, and Natarle. Now it had a counterpart. Two photos detailing her entire life. These people meant the world to her. Though some of them were gone, now she could always find them right next to her. _Thank you_, she thought to her friends who were somewhere out there. _Thank you all._

-Earth Forces HQ, New York, July 17, C.E. 71, 1000.

Walls of concrete and steal surrounded John and Mwu as they walked through the halls of the Earth Forces' main headquarters. Mwu yielded a crutch under his right arm, supporting his still injured ankle. The doctors in the city had managed to set his ankle as best as they could, though it still hurt like hell. They were dressed in Earth Forces uniforms provided to them when they had arrived in the city two days before. They, along with the rest of the squadron had remained in closed quarters in a nearby building, to rest up, they had been told. Now, John and Mwu were on their way to a meeting of the Inner Council, the Earth Forces governing body. Neither of them were on good relations with the people inside of the huge chamber that now loomed before them. John because they didn't like the way he ran things in his squadron, and Mwu because he really didn't like to follow their orders, such as at Grimaldi where he had ignored orders to defend useless buildings that he knew contained nothing important, and had subsequently shot down the 5 GINNs that had earned him his nickname, the "Hawk of Endymion".

As they reached the gigantic doors that marked the entryway, they were joined by a third person, Jack Richards. Citing that he had also been ordered to come and brief the Council, he took his place to John's right while Mwu stood on his left. With Jack preoccupied speaking with one of their escorting guards, John moved over to Mwu and whispered something in his ear.

"Does your personal comm still work?"

"Yeah...I think so. Why?"

Glancing to his right to see that Jack and the guards were still conversing, John added, "Patch it through to the _Archangel_. I think they may want to hear this."

The huge doors slowly parted and the grand chamber was before them. John took the lead with Mwu and Jack following. Making sure that no one else was paying attention to him, Mwu casually, clicked the feather he wore in his collar, which symbolized that he was the "Hawk of Endymion", and activated the comm unit he installed there before he'd even launched from the _Archangel_. The three men and the five guards that walked around them entered the huge chamber as the giant doors closed behind them with a loud crash.

-Bermuda.

"Radar's working fine now ma'am," Petty Officer Tonomura reported.

"Very good, Ensign," Murrue responded from her chair. The entire bridge crew was on duty at this hour, running the systems of the _Archangel_ to make sure everything was back online. Everything appeared to be, so many of the crew was relaxing in their chairs, conversing about the days events and other rumors they had heard since they had been on the island.

"What's the status of the radio, Ensign Pal?" Natarle asked.

"It's working," Pal answered from his post, "But it's still not up to full power. I uh-," Pal stopped right there and didn't speak for a while. Murrue turned her head to see what was the matter and saw Pal tighten up his head-set and punch up his counsel.

"What's the problem, Ensign Pal?" Murrue inquired.

"Uh..." Pal stuttered. He finally found the signal, and his eyes widened with shock. la Flaga's comm!"

Everyone on the bridge crew reacted instantly to that news. If his comm worked, that meant Mwu probably was working right now also. Murrue jumped out of her chair and came up beside Pal's station. "Can you isolate the signal and find out where it's coming from?"

"I'm doing that now."

Others on the bridge crew had now flocked to Pal's station. Joseph was the only one who remained at his station, and everybody practically ignored him anyway. Pal punched in more codes and numbers and finally isolated the signal to its direct location.

"That's odd..." he said at last. "The signal's coming from New York!"

"New York?" everyone seemed to say at once. "What the hell is he doing there?" Natarle wondered. No one was really sure on that one anyhow.

"Can you put it through to the main line?" Murrue asked.

"Done," he said. At once, the main speaker's of the bridge was filled with the sounds coming through Mwu's comm unit. Everyone shut up at that moment. Other people on the ship listened in to the broadcast which was being played through the entire ship.

-New York.

The chamber of the Inner Council was enormous. Statues of figures that Mwu couldn't identify, dotted the stands on either side of the circular chamber. Fabulous painting hung on the walls which were painted a light blue color which made it appear somewhat peaceful. But all that disappeared when Mwu saw the semi-circlular table which the ten members of the Inner Council sat. Mwu recognized a few of them from the military. Admiral William Sutherland, head of the 7th Orbital Fleet and provisional leader of the combined fleet, was situated at the table's apex. Rear Admiral Niles McCarthy, head of the 6th Orbital Fleet sat two seats to Sutherland's left, while General Draven Corsig, chief of the air force, sat to Sutherland's right. The other seven members Mwu had never met before. He assumed they were all politicians who had nothing to do with the military whatsoever.

John, Jack, and Mwu were escorted to stand before the Inner Council's seats, where the escort guards stepped back toward the edges of the room. John turned his head to both Jack and Mwu and then said, "Let me do all the talking, alright guys." He received nods from both men and walked forward a few steps to take the forward position, snapping to attention as he did so and following that with a salute.

Sutherland followed that with a small salute of his own and stated, "Colonel Namora. It's...good to see you and your men are alright."

"Thank you sir. Gentleman," he nodded, recognizing the other members of the Council.

"That's quite enough Colonel," Sutherland ordered. John moved back to stand at attention and hear what the admiral would say next. Sutherland picked up a piece of paper that was situated in front of him and said, "Now, Colonel Namora. I'd like you to elaborate on the results of the mission, which was placed under your command on May the 5th of this year, Cosmic Era 71."

"Yes, sir," John said. "As you said I received the orders on May the 5th and with the help of my executive officer," he gestured to where Jack stood, "Sergeant Jack Richards, selected the men that I wished to take part in this mission. Apart from the ones that had already been assigned to me of course."

"And the soldiers who had already been assigned prior to your selection were?" Corsig questioned from his seat.

"Ensign Kira Yamato, Ensign Athrun Zala, Ensign Dearka Elsman-,"

"Zala and Elsman are not recognized as military personnel at this time, Colonel," Sutherland remarked. "They had not officially enlisted and were only put in the squadron as a test of their loyalties to our cause. They are Coordinators as you know, the very people we are fighting against."

"...Yes, sir. I apologize sir,"

"Good. Please continue then."

"As I said, aside from Ensign Yamato, Lieuteants Stevy and Niada Barrington, Ensign Jay Haas, and Commander Mwu la Flaga, were the other men who had already been assigned to the unit prior to my selections." John indicated to where Mwu was standing to acknowledge his presence. Mwu responded with a curt nod and John continued. "Along with the seven gentlemen who were assigned to me, and counting myself and Sergeant Richards, I subsequently picked the other seventy-one members for the squadron. They were transferred from their former stations to Sheldon Air Base in San Diego where we began training on May the 18th of this year."

"Stop there, Colonel," Sutherland interrupted. "As I recall, you fought quite hard to allow two other officers to enter your squadron. And in doing so you rejected the choices we had already made, is that correct?"

"Yes, sir," John acknowledged. "Commander Swanson and Lieutenant Commander Barkhesh were former students of mine and I knew they were the best pilots out there. I felt I needed them to be in the squadron to help me command it."

"So, you admit that you snubbed more qualified officers for the open positions and appointed former students and friends to those positions, Colonel?" McCarthy interjected. He added forcefully, "That seems a bit biased doesn't it?"

"Not at all sir. I just felt that,-"

"We know what you _thought_ Colonel," Sutherland interrupted again. "You deliberately assigned close friends to be your supporting officers in your squadron. That in itself is a serious misuse of power Colonel."

"Yes, Admiral. I understand Admiral." Mwu wanted to defend his teacher then, but a quick glance from John told him to back off.

"Good. Then please continue your report."

"Myself and my officers began the training of the pilots and crews in the squadron at Sheldon on May the 17th. During the five and a half week period we were given to train the men, I was pleased with the progress they had made with the launching and piloting of the J bombers to which we were assigned. I then made the decision on July the first to move our operations and equipment to Nova Scotia, where we would wait for our transport to the launch point so designated by the High Command."

Sutherland leaned back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest. With a smug look on his face, he stated. "You say that you were pleased with the progress your men had made, correct Colonel?" John nodded. "Then how do you justify the fact that a total of six of your bombers were lost during the mission and over half of the men under your command perished during the operation you were given command of?"

"Sir, we weren't able to simulate actual attack runs against the target with the equipment we were given and-,"

"I don't care if your equipment wasn't suitable enough Colonel." Sutherland leaned back forward in his chair and added, "Your orders were to train your men as humanly possible, under the conditions that would be given during the mission. It appears that you did not do that."

John did not respond to that. Once again Mwu attempted to intervene, but John elbowed him in the gut, as if to tell him to not intervene. John knew this was getting ugly and he didn't want to drag Mwu and Jack down with him. "I apologize then sir," he replied.

"Proceed then."

"It was when we arrived at Nova Scotia, our boarding destination, where we received word that the _Archangel_ would be our means of transportation to the launch point. Myself and my men boarded the ship, commanded by Captain Murrue Ramius, on July the sixth of this year. Our planes and equipment was also loaded onto the ship and over the next seven days we were transported to the launch point."

Corsig stood up from where he sat and placed his hands on the table. "Tell me Colonel. In your report, the _Archangel_ traveled at only moderate speed to the launch point. Was there a reason that the ship's crew chose to go that slowly? If you had gone faster, wouldn't you have reached the launch point quicker, therefore causing the mission to go a few days earlier?"

"That would have happened yes," John answered. "But had we gone at full power, the ship's engines would have been more easily detected by ZAFT. I believe that the Captain and the crew of the _Archangel_ made the correct choice of methods to transport us."

"You _believe_?" Corsig smirked. He sat down once again and John continued.

"At approximately 0900 on July the 13th, the day we were supposed to launch from the _Archangel_, we detected a ZAFT patrol craft in the vacinity of the ship's location. It was at that time that I decided to launch immediately,-"

"A full nine-hundred miles away from the target." Sutherland's rant interrupted John once again. "You knew full well that the planes could not carry enough fuel in their tanks to make it to the projected landing zones in Colombia from that distance, and yet you still opted to launch in the full knowledge that the chances of you and your men making it would be slim to none."

"Yes, sir. That is correct. If we would have continued on, it would have put the _Archangel_ and her crew in great danger from attack."

"Colonel," Sutherland commented. "The most important part of the mission was you and your squadron. The _Archangel_ and her crew were only meant to support you. Your decision to launch early jeopardized the entire face of the mission and very likely contributed to the deaths of many fine pilots and crews!"

"Sir,-"

"No, Colonel!" Sutherland snapped, standing to his full height now. "You let your concern for yourself and your friends clouded your judgment of the situation! That's a seriously dispicable act!"

John didn't speak for a few moments, trying to digest everything that was being thrown at him. Mwu couldn't believe what he was hearing either. John had done his best and still it wasn't good enough for these people! What the hell did they expect? That he end the war right then with this mission?!

John finally uttered, "Yes, sir...I understand sir."

Sutherland sat back down and said, "Then continue."

John took a deep breath. "After I decided that we would launch from the designated point, we successfully launched from the _Archangel_ and headed toward the target, the ZAFT Base in Cuba. Approximately two hours later, we arrived over the target. We then proceeded to drop our bombs at the designated targets we had been assigned to. After the targets had been hit, which is indicated in the report, the remaining planes then flew on to Colombia where we all crash landed that evening. We were then rounded up by the Colombian rebels and transported here."

"Is that the conclusion of your report Colonel?" Sutherland asked.

"Yes, sir. That concludes the details of my report. Thank you for your time." John stepped back next to Mwu and Jack and awaited what Sutherland would say next.

"I find it strange Colonel," Sutherland began. "Of the men who were lost during the bombardment, only one of them was an officer. Is there any reason for that fact?"

"No, sir."

"I happen to disagree. According to the report, you assigned the bombers to fly in formations of four bombers apiece, correct? In this report, in your formation, bombers containing yourself, Commander la Flaga, and the Coordinators, were inserted. In the second formation, Commander Swanson, and the Barrington's were situated. No officers were present in the third formation and only Commander Barkhesh was present in the final formation. It seems to me that you were intending to protect your friends more than the other enlisted men in the squadron. Am I correct?"

"Absolutely not, Admiral," John replied. "In no ways did I try to protect other men over the safety of others."

"Also, _Colonel_," Sutherland remarked. "Looking at the crews assigned to each of the squadron's bombers, I notice that you assigned two of the Coordinators to pilot one bomber together, correct?"

"Ensign Zala and Ensign Elsman were assinged to-,"

"They are not, military, Colonel!" Sutherland snapped. "And it looks as if you assigned the third Coordinator to fly alongside Commander la Flaga here."

"That has nothing to do with-," Mwu attempted to reprimand but was hastily shot down.

"I don't recall asking your opinion _Commander_!" Sutherland had moved to stand before the three men. "You were trying to protect the Coordinators weren't you Colonel? You were trying to make it so that they would be able to survive, weren't you?!"

John didn't respond to that. "It seems that you have become soft Colonel. You have allowed yourself to become sympathetic to our enemies. You have come to see them as fellow humans. I believe that it was these thoughts that led to the overall failure of the mission to which you were assigned."

"Sir," John finally said, "It wasn't all mine and my squadron's fault!"

"Explain yourself Colonel?" Corsig snapped.

"The intelligence we were given was not accurate. The number of anti-aircraft installations over the target was significantly more than the document alluded to. If anyone else deserves blame its our intelligence."

"Don't go blaming other for your failures Colonel," Sutherland reprimanded. "If all goes according to the way I see it, the blame for this disaster of a mission will fall on your shoulders. You'll be lucky if we even allow you to stay in the military!" He cast a glance at Mwu and added "That goes for you too Commander. I won't forget your interruption earlier. I should have discharged you back at Grimaldi!"

"That has nothing to do with this Admiral!" John was attempting to defend Mwu. "Commander la Flaga does not deserve this type of treament."

"I don't care what you think, Namora!" Sutherland was getting angrier by the second. "All of you are guilty of treason in my book. You allied yourselves with Coordinators, those insults to humanity! You were given an assignment and you couldn't even come close to pulling it off. You even go so far as to charge our own command of misinterpreting an intelligence report. I'll make sure that you all are disciplined. You, your squadron, everyone on the damn _Archangel_!"

Mwu could hardly believe what he was hearing. His own anger was rising. _Who does this bastard think he is? _Archangel _and the rest of us didn't do anything to deserve this! We put our asses on the line for these people and this is the reaction we get? Why do we even try? Sutherland's never going to give up this fight! With the way he's running things he'll take the war all the way to genocide. He's the same damn bastard as he was at Alaska and Grimaldi and..._

Mwu's thoughts stopped there. _Wait a minute..._ He remembered something now. Sutherland had been the commander at both Alaska and Grimaldi. At both locations, the enemy had been virtually wiped out because something had gone wrong and a huge explosion had destroyed everything in its path. Nobody besides his ship had survived Grimaldi and the only one to make it out of Alaska was...

_Of course!_ Mwu finally realized what had really been going on this entire time. _All the pieces fit. The botched intelligence, the ZAFT ships, the people in the squadron, Kira, Athrun and Dearka, John, _Archangel!_ It all made sense now!_ Mwu's fist clenched in anger at what he had just put together. His teeth grinded together and his eyebrows scrunched tight.

"Furthermore, I think it's appropriate that everyone in this squadron be shut away from outside contact." Sutherland was still continuing his rant. "To disclose the information we have just witnessed would be a great moral downfall. Therfore, I propose..." Sutherland trailed off when Mwu gave out a soft chuckle. Sutherland turned to where Mwu was standing, a smile spread across his face. "You have something to say, la Flaga?"

Mwu's eyes locked onto Sutherland. John didn't know what the hell Mwu was doing. "Don't disclose information huh?" Mwu began. "It's all about protecting our blue and pure world isn't it Sutherland?"

"Watch your tongue la Flaga or-,"

"Watch _my_ tongue?" Mwu chuckled, "I think you're the one who'd better watch his tongue from now on. You just made the biggest mistake of your life Sutherland." After getting a confused glance from the Admiral, Mwu went on. "Botching an intelligence report. Ordering the _Archangel_ to transport us. Having myself, Kira, Athrun, and Dearka assigned to the squadron. It all makes sense now."

Mwu paused at that moment, waiting to see if anyone would respond. When no one did, Mwu finally spoke the words that would change all of their lives forever. "You set us up!" John gasped. Sutherland didn't say anything. "You couldn't stand me or John one bit. You hated the Coordinators. Hell, everyone involved in the whole damn mission wasn't on good terms with any of you!"

"It's all very simple when you boil down the facts. First you get every single one of your enemies within the Earth Forces to go on a mission that you appear to support. Then you manipulate an intelligence document to make it seem as if things are different than they actually are. You assign a ship and its crew that could blow all of your secrets to transport us. You have us launch in planes that aren't designed to launch from a ship and you force us to do things that we aren't able to do. And as an afterthought, you let a little mention of the mission slip of the edge of your tongue and reach the ears of ZAFT. That's why the ships you saw were waiting there John. Every single damn element of this thing was a set-up. Just to get rid of us and make it look like an accident."

John know understood the full effects of what Mwu was accusing and had turned to face Sutherland himself. "You couldn't wait for us to get killed during battle Sutherland. You had to make sure we all bit it quickly so you could escalate the war in whatever way you chose."

"That's not all John," Mwu continued. "It seems that this wasn't the only action these people took to kill as many Coordinators as they can, but also eliminate people that don't agree with their principles."

Casting an angry glance at Sutherland, Mwu said, "Sutherland. You were the commander at both Grimaldi and Alaska. Both battles ended in similar methods. Coincidence? I don't think so."

Sutherland cast his own angry glance at Mwu, who was blowing the entire thing.

"What are you getting at Mwu?" John asked casually, understanding what Mwu was alluding to.

Mwu smiled. "What am I getting at? This entire thing means that Alaska..."

-Bermuda.

"...wasn't an accident. He was the one who destroyed the base and killed everybody there!"

Murrue's growing anger boiled over at that point. Every single word that had been uttered within range of Mwu's comm had come through loud and clear to the _Archangel_. She and the crew had heard everything. At first she had anticipated the Council to be somewhat upset with what had happened overall. But when Sutherland personally went after Colonel Namora and everyone else in the squadron, that had made her angry. Now there was this. The realization of what had truly happened at Alaska. She and the crew had fought their hearts out there, as had everyone else stationed at the base. And now, as the only Earth Forces ship to escape Alaska that actually took part in the battle, they find out that their own superiors had destroyed the base and their comrades. It made her sick inside.

A sharp crack rang out among the people who were arranged around Ensign Pal's station. Murrue's eyes followed the sound and saw Miriallia standing with a very pissed off look on her face. She had crushed her head-set with her bare hands.

"That bastard...!" Everyone turned to stare at Joseph, the person who uttered that phrase. Murrue could tell he was just as pissed as everyone else.

More voices came through the comm. It was Sutherland at first. "Well, well. It seems you actually do have a mind inside that empty head of yours la Flaga."

"So you admit that you set it off yourself."

"Yes. It was me." A number of people aboard the ship exhaled angrily. Murrue was one of them. "As far as I'm concerned it was all worth it too. I killed numerous amounts of those bastard Coordinators there. It was for the good of our cause."

"Who's cause?" John's voice asked.

"Why the people who came up with the idea for this entire mission of yours Namora."

"And that would be...?"

"That would be me, John." This was a new voice. It was high-pitched and grisly in the same right. Murrue compared it to an elf with a giant nasal problem. She couldn't pick the person out though.

She got her answer with Mwu's next word. "Azrael..."

-New York

Azrael's chair had swiveled around to reveal his identity to the people in the chamber. His blonde hair was perfectly combed and his blue dress suit was pressed and fitted to perfection. A sadistic smile was pressed on his face. "Long time no see Mwu. Professor Namora."

"Bastard..." Mwu uttered.

"Oh I'm quite the bastard aren't I, Mwu?" Azrael got up from his seat and walked with his hands behind his back to where his former classmate stood. "Setting my schoolmate and my teacher up to die without knowing the truth."

"This was all just to get back at me for all the times I kicked your ass at the academy isn't it?" Mwu murmured, not even bothering to make eye contact with the man now standing before him.

"Partially that yes," Azrael said. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to get back at you and your buddies for outperforming me at the academy. And to get back at Stevy, Niada, and Jay for all the horrible things they did to me there."

"They were kids then, Azrael. Get over it." Mwu couldn't believe Azrael still hated them for what happened ten years ago.

"Why don't you just shut your mouth for once Mwu? You know, I once thought you might make a good business partner for me later in life. But then I saw that you allied yourself with those abominations they call Coordinators. You pitiful, misguided fool."

"That's right," Mwu answered, as if he just realized something. "You're head of those Blue Cosmos aren't you? Dip-shit..."

"Aren't you a little old for name-calling Mwu? Yes, I am the leader of Blue Cosmos, and I will see about the end of the Coordinators. They are a threat to humanity itself and all threats to humanity must be exterminated."

"So, you take it out on three kids and us just to prove a point. Real nice, Azrael. Get us to go on a suicide mission for you and then try to have us 'die'. Can't figure out how your dim-witted mind did all that," John chuckled.

"Oh, I didn't do all that myself, John. I had help." Movement to John's left caused he and Mwu to look over and see Jack stepping away from them and standing beside Sutherland. John's eyes widened with the realization of what this meant. His friend of twenty years had betrayed him.

"Jack...?" John uttered, dumbfounded.

"Sorry, John," Jack responded casually. His eyebrows rose and he said, "You allied yourself with the Coordinators. I couldn't let you carry out your ideas too far into the future."

"You stabbed me in the back...!" John whispered, his body trembling. "After twenty years together you go and stab me in the back?!"

"Don't go blaming me John. It's your own fault all this happened."

"You little snot-," Mwu wanted to go over and smash that traitor over the head with his crutch, but a restraintive hand caught his shoulder and stopped him where he was.

"No, no, Mwu," Azrael chuckled. "I can't have you going and hitting my head of special operations." He laughed. "I'm surprised you didn't see it earlier. The tail-guns made your planes too heavy to get off the deck? He ripped the tail-guns out of your planes so you wouldn't be able to shoot at the anti-aircraft installations, which would increase the probability of you dying. He said he didn't know if you could make it from 900 miles? Ha! You could have made it from fifty miles before then. Lightening the fat ladies? The way he lightened them, I'm surprised they didn't fall apart on the deck!"

"Shut up..." Mwu said weakly. "I can't believe you...if Hugh and Frank were here right now they'd be on all your asses so fast-!"

"Well, then," Azrael smiled, "I guess it's a good thing then that Hugh's dead isn't he." Mwu grunted. Azrael turned his back and laughed again. "And it's typical of Frank to nearly kill himself to save the life of his perverted co-pilot isn't it Mwu?" He turned back to face Mwu. "Those two are as weak and pitiful as you are. Why I didn't finish the three of you off long ago is amazing to me." Mwu was now visibly enraged. His eyebrows were scrunched down in anger and sweat was pouring down his forehead. "Oh, and then there's you isn't there? You fly beside a Coordinator for months and even after they 'destroy' Alaska base, you ally youself with two more? That's disgraceful Mwu."

"Any of them could easily whip your ass, Azrael. I'd shut up if I were you."

"What are you going to do about it Mwu? Oh, and I think I owe you something." Azrael moved up right in front of Mwu and promptly smashed his foot down on Mwu's injured ankle. Mwu cringed when he heard and felt bone and other tissue snap. The pain skyrocketed up his foot and into his leg. Whenever Mwu tried to move it, he felt immense pain. He had to struggle not to cry out, the pain was that bad. He'd never felt as much pain in all the years he'd been in the military. Azrael was trying to prolonge his suffering. "I've owed you that for ten years!"

A long pause followed then. John and Mwu said nothing. They just stared at the faces of what appeared to be their executioners. Sutherland finally broke the silence. "I think that will conclude our meeting for today, gentleman. Guards! Please escort these traitors to their prison cells. Throw them in with the rest of them." Turning to Mwu and John, he added, "Make sure they never see daylight again."

The seven guards that had originally escorted them into the chamber approached John and Mwu from both sides. Azrael began to turn away from Mwu, but Mwu said. "Uh...Azrael."

Azrael turned his head back toward Mwu only to be met with a fist that struck him square in the nose. Azrael went down on the floor, holding onto his nose, blood seeping through his fingers. Guards converged on Mwu with their guns drawn, but John put himself between them and Mwu, protecting him with his own body. The guns cocked and prepared to fire, but Azrael stopped them.

He slowly got to his feet and walked back toward Mwu, only to be caught with a punch in the gut. Mwu didn't move though. That shot was courtesy of John. "I ought to kill you two and Frank right now!" Azrael moaned.

"Trust me," John said, "Frank would've killed you already had he gotten the chance."

Azrael didn't respond. "Get them out of here..." Sutherland fumed. John turned Mwu carefully around and put his arm across his shoulders, supporting Mwu's now immovable ankle with his own weight. Mwu switched his crutch to his other arm and they began walking out of the chamber. Mwu reached up and switched off his comm. He hoped the crew, and especially Murrue and Natarle had been listening to the entire thing, because then at least they'd know the whole truth behind the scheme these bastards had concocted. The doors shut behind them and they continued with their march. Both of their minds were scorching with angry thoughts of betrayal. They had both risked their lives for these people and now they were being condemned to death by them. If they got the chance, they'd be sure every last one of them was rotting in hell.

-Bermuda.

The crew listened to the rest of the broadcast without a sound. As soon as the signal cut off, all of their eyes turned to Murrue. She could tell they all wanted her to give one simple order. She would not deny them.

"Mr. Crew, prepare the _Archangel_ for launch," she said. "We're leaving."

"Yes, ma'am," Joseph responded. The bridge crew went back to their posts and Murrue sat down in her chair. She picked up her phone and rang up Murdoch down in the hangars. He answered and she told him that they were leaving immediately.

"You heard it too?" Murdoch responded angrily.

"Yes. Every word."

After confirming their departure with the base's commander, the huge battleship launched. Skimming along the surface of the water, the ship eased its way out of port and into the open seas.

"Any specific destination you want to head for Captain?" Neumann asked.

"Just head west," Murrue answered quietly. She had no idea why she had chosen that direction. It may have been that she wanted to get as close to Mwu, Frank, and the others as she could, for she knew that they would be put to death very soon. It was as if she just wanted them to know that she had heard what had happened and they were all safe. Right now however, none of that reached the surface. The only thing her body expressed at that time was frustration and anger. Towards the people at the top of the Earth Forces who she had fought and nearly died for. And what did she get in return. They had tried to kill her. _Why did I have a feeling this would happen...?_ she thought dryly as _Archangel_ continued across the empty ocean.

-Author's Note:

Before you read, this message is for the reviewer known as Deathzealot. Anyone else, this message really doesn't concern you unless you've already read the reviews...

Are you just here Deathzealot? Good. The first thing I have to say to you is..._thank you_. I have been waiting for a review like your for many weeks now. I had a feeling someone like you would come along and wonder about the facts of my story. As I said in my summary, this story is just what I would have done had I written Gundam SEED.

First, referring to your point about the Skygraspers. The Skygrasper Mwu was flying when he was younger at the academy was an early design of the plane, much like the prototype mobile suits at Heliopolis, and it wasn't yet in the completion stage. So, since Mwu attended the best flight training school in the world, it was only natural that he and his friends be the test pilots for the Skygrasper. It was not the design we have seen in the SEED saga, hence the early models. The one he flies off the _Archangel_ in the series is the final completed model of the Skygrasper, after they were mass produced. So, your point was valid and I just wanted to clarify your comment.

Secondly, _no_ I am not replacing the EA mobile suits with bombers. Those are two completely different types of machinery. In fact, Clotho, Shani, and Orga are not far from making their first appearances in this fanfic. So keep reading if you want to see them in action. The bombers fate will be discovered in the next chapter I submit. Also, this chapter officially separates the storyline from anything connected with the movie Pearl Harbor. This was more or less a prologue to the real story. I had to have something like this to introduce the characters and the plot so readers could understand what is going to happen in the later chapters.

Finally, I brushed up on my knowledge of the SEED universe and yes, you were right, mobile armors can't fly in the atmosphere. Sorry about that! My bad! I'll remember that for future chapters. Thanks again Deathzealot! If you find anything else that needs fixing, just tell me!


	18. Escape

-Earth Forces HQ, New York, July 16, C.E. 71, 1100.

Revenge is indeed sweat. That was the only thing Azrael could so much as think about. After all these months of having to deal with Namora and the others, he finally was going to get them out of his way. The _Archangel_ could wait for now. All that mattered to him now was that soon, all of the men who had tried to usurp his position would be dead. And soon, every single Coordinator would join them. Burning in the pit of hell. Azrael felt like laughing his grotesque head off right now, but business of course came first.

"Admiral," Azrael said, after the new prisoners had been removed from the chamber, "How goes the plans for our next phase of operation?"

"They await your command sir," Sutherland responded proudly.

"Excellent," Azrael hissed. "Admiral McCarthy. I'm going to need you to get back into space immediately. Head to Panama and use the driver there."

"Yes, sir," McCarthy saluted, "I'll take my leave now sir!"

"Very good," Azrael complimented. "Now then, Jack. I'm going to need you to go along with Admiral McCarthy to Panama. You'll be needed in space very soon as well."

"The new mission you told me I may have, sir?"

"Exactly. Be on your way then gentlemen." After the two of them had left, Azrael turned to the rest of the Council and began discussing what they would do with the _Archangel_ since they had eluded destruction once again. Although several members believed it would be best to just let ZAFT destroy them, Azrael said it was better if they did it now rather than wait. Soon, the doors to the massive chamber opened once again and Azrael's assistant, Captain Rutherford, trotted in. He quickly located Azrael and walked up to him saying something urgent that Azrael didn't immediately catch. "What was that again Captain?"

"Sir, General Bradford is here!" Everyone in the room heard that.

"What?!" Sutherland gasped. "He's not supposed to be back for another week. What's he doing here now?"

"He said he believed Panama didn't need him at the moment and he came back here early. He just landed at the airfield and he'll be _here_ in about fifteen minutes!"

"Damn..." Azrael muttered. If Bradford was here and saw la Flaga and Namora in custody, he'd go and blow the entire thing. They had to move them now and fast.

"Order Namora and the others moved from here at once," Azrael ordered. "Make sure that Bradford doesn't see any of them. Especially his son! Now move!"

Outisde the chamber in a different part of the headquarters, Mwu and John were being led through the long-stretching corridors to nowhere in particular. Their seven escorting guards trotted around them in a perfect circle so they had no chance of escape. As they passed an intersection of hallways, Mwu noticed one guard slow down and practically stop when something or someone in the adjoining corridor caught his eye. A quick shove in the back from the rear guard got the man walking again, but Mwu had to wonder just what the guard had seen as they continued walking on for several more meters. The corridors just never seemed to end. The two head guards were walking at a brisk pace that made it difficult for Mwu and John to keep up, mainly because John was walking _for_ Mwu, supporting his broken ankle.

Suddenly, the front-right guard switched his rifle to his right hand and jammed the butt of the gun into the cheek of the front-left guard, knocking him completely out. The others guards halted and two tried to apprehend the first, but they were taken down by shots from the three other guards surrounding them. John and Mwu were shocked at what they had seen, but their concerns were all relieved when the original guard removed his helmet which had been covering his face.

"Sorry about that Colonel," Stevy said as he moved his hands through his long brown hair, trying to get it back to where he liked it. "I know you said never do that unless duty calls for it but..."

"No apologies needed Stevy," John replied. The other guards removed their helmets and were revealed to be Niada, Sai, and Coop. They put their guns along the side of the wall and while John took watch to make sure nobody saw what was going on, they rounded up the unconscious guards, tying them up and tossing them into a closet. "That was you guys in there the entire time?" John asked.

"Better believe it sir," Niada answered, shoving the last guard into the closet and locking the door.

"How'd you guys figure it out. I mean, what the Council really did to us?" Mwu asked, leaning up against one of the surrounding walls, attempting to nurse his ankle as best he could.

"Well it was pretty easy to figure out, when you consider that we got thrown into a room that was used mainly for interrogating prisoners," Stevy began. "It was just the four of us together so, when one of our guards happened to blurt out what Sutherland was going to do to you guys, I went up and tried to get answers from he and his friend."

"_Then_, one of them tried to shove the butt of his gun in Stevy's face and _that_ really didn't work," Coop added. "So, we stole a bunch of uniforms and posed as your guards."

"So you heard everything we did," John realized. "Nice work Stevy."

"Thank you sir," Stevy replied, once again taking up his gun and slipping on his helmet. "We have to get out of here while we still can." His voice was muffled but the plastic visor of his helmet. "We don't have any extra uniforms with us so you two'll have to lie low while we go and get the others."

"Not a chance kid," John replied. "We're coming with you."

"Fine then Colonel. First we've gotta find out where everybody else is being held..."

"I saw an old computer terminal a few corridors that way," Sai broke in, "it could have information on where they are."

"Good, then get to it Sai. Two more of you go with him and take Mwu with you. Stevy, I need you to come with me and find Frank," John ordered.

"He's probably in one of the medical facilities now John," Stevy reported. "That's this way."

The six men separated and went to their designated locations. Once at the computer terimnal, Sai tapped in a bunch of codes and signals finally designating the location of the other men in the squadron. Kira, Athrun, and Dearka were being held in separate cells, which were marked extremely dangerous, away from everyone else and were being readied for relocation immedately, as was everybody else. They had to move fast. "This isn't going to be easy..." Sai said uneasily.

"Hey, Coop. Just out of curiosity what made you stop in your tracks back there?"

"...I saw my dad..." Coop responded quietly.

The mammoth doors to the Inner Council's chamber opened slowly and a man stepped through the doors, escorted by two of the Earth Forces' honor guards. His face showed signs of age with lines streaked under his hazel colored eyes and his black hair was now joined by equal numbers of gray hair. He wore his standard Earth Forces uniform with black sashes down his sides and a green rank insignia on his shoulder, signifying his status as a sernior officer in the Earth Forces.

At forty-eight, General Woodrow Bradford, the'Basilisk' still displayed the same intensity he had when he was thirty, and more of it. Before the outbreak of the war, Bradford had been the Eurasian fleet's second in command and was a well respected commander throughout the world. When war broke out, Bradford was lured by his comanding officer into accepting a comission to command a battle fleet against ZAFT, which today was the 5th Orbital Fleet. Bradford had won key victories for the Earth Forces at the 2nd Casablanca Battle, and later at the Battle of Sarga, near the Ptolemaeus Moon Base. Since then, he'd been wandering around the planet keeping tabs on the bases of the Earth Forces to make sure they were performing to optimum efficiency. But now, it was time for him to once again command his fleet of ships.

Bradford saluted Sutherland and Azrael as he approached, standing at complete attention when he finally reached with speaking distance of them. "Welcome back, General," Sutherland said enthusiastically, "It's good to see you again Woodrow."

"You as well, William," Bradford responded seriously. "I'll cut to the chase right now gentlemen. Why have you brought me back here?"

"We, the Council that is," Azrael answered kindly, "feel that it is time for you to once again take over as commander of the 5th Fleet and return to the battlefield. We think you've spent too long down here on Earth just playing watch-boy."

"I see..." Bradford sounded disbelieving. "Which ship will I be designated too?"

"You'll be given the _Valiant_ once again General. WIth the commissioning of the new warships I have little use for the ship at the current time. Therefore, we've decided to put her under your command once again." Sutherland continued on, "I also believe you'd be the best choice to mold the ship's new captain into a real officer."

"What happened to Mannelly?" Bradford asked.

"He was unfortunately killed during the Alaska conflict and we had to find a replacement. If you could sir, we'd like you to head to the ship today and begin command as soon as possible."

"I'll leave this afternoon." Bradford cringed at the thought of having to show another young officer the ropes of how to drive a ship. "On another note gentlemen...has there been any word on Namora's mission to Cuba...?"

Sutherland hesitated for some time but then finally managed to utter, "...we've found no survivors. I'm sorry General..."

Although Bradford's heart sank deeply at the thought that his son Cooper was now gone, he didn't show it in his expression or movement. "Thank you Admiral. I'll be taking my leave now." He saluted and left the chamber without another word. Both Azrael and Sutherland breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well...we dodged a bullet there," Sutherland whistled.

"We don't have time to ponder what else we may have done to deceive him William," Azrael pointed out. "We must leave now if we want to be on time for the commissioning tomorrow. And then we can put our new plans into action."

"Yes, Mr. Azrael."

Meanwhile, Niada, Sai, and Coop, with Mwu providing whatever assistance he could with his damaged ankle, had managed to locate the rest of the squadron in the massive underground corridors of the headquarters. Right now, Sai and Coop approached the cells where Kira, Athrun, and Dearka were being held. They used the stolen identification cards they had confiscated from their uniforms and slid them through the slots which granted them access to the hold. Inside, two guards stood on standby with their weapons drawn. "State your business!" one of them snapped, pointing his gun at Sai.

"We've come to trasnfer the prisoners, under orders from Admiral Sutherland and Mr. Azrael."

"I wasn't notified...what's your identification?"

"Here," Coop responded. He fired a silenced round into the man's chest. Sai followed that by whipping his hand-made bayonet at the other guard and practically beheaded him. With both guards dead, Sai proceeded to unlock the cells of his three friends. Kira came out of his cell and approached what to him appeared to be just another guard. To his relief, Sai raised his visor and showed his face to Kira. With an affirmative nod, Sai unlocked Kira's restraints and passed him a gun. Coop did the same with Athrun, but when they came to Dearka, they found that his back was still seriously injured and he couldn't move very quickly. Athrun gave his friend a hand by unlocking his restraints and slipping his arm over his own shoulders, supporting Dearka's body weight with his own.

"Come on guys, we gotta move!" Sai whispered quietly. The five captives rendezvoused with Niada and the rest of the men and headed further into the underground corridors.

John and Stevy had managed to slice into the HQs computer center and obtain Frank's location. They found him unsupervised inside one of the small medical facilities. He was sprawled out on a small stretcher and he was still unconscious. Stevy guarded the door while John implemented everything he knew about medicine to help Frank stay alive during the trip. Wherever it was the trip would take them. He managed to hook Frank up to a mobile IV and examined the wound as best he could.

"That doesn't look good John," Stevy commented, coming forth to help, "He's going to need to get to a surgeon soon."

"Thank you captain obvious. Come on, help me with his arm. I want to make sure he doesn't lose any more blood than he already has." John managed to remove the sterilization patch that was secured over Frank's now handless wrist. The wound had managed to seal itself up somewhat, but it showed signs of infection by the way his skin was turning a pale green in the area of his wound. The rest of his skin had turned extremely pale as well and they knew it meant he was still losing blood and oxygen with every minute. John cleaned the wound with whatever he could find and replaced the patch with a new one. "Can you find any penicilin in here Stevy?" John asked. Stevy threw open cupboards and drawers, finally stumbling upon a small bottle of the medicine. They managed to inject some of it into Frank's system, but they saved some in case they would need it later, which they probably would.

A moment later, Niada and the others reached the room and lent whatever help they could. "Come on Stevy," John ordered, "take the back end of the stretcher and we'll wheel him out. Niada, take the IV!" They carefully maneuvered Frank's stretcher out of the medical room and into the corridors. Moving as quickly as possible, without disturbing their injured comrade, John and the other thirty two members of the squadron scampered through the underground corridors, occassionally having to knock out or even kill a few guards along the way.

Finally, they reached what appeared to be a loading dock of some sort. A few trucks and other vehicles remained parked in the facility, which now was virtually empty in the late afternoon hours. The group commandeered two trucks and piled into them. Frank was loaded onto the lead truck with all his medical supplies and other things he would need to be kept alive. Everyone else loaded themselves into the trucks and after they had successfully managed to disable all the alarms and security systems inside the facility, they set out into the streets of New York, unsure of where exactly they were going.

"Where would be the best place to go right now sir?" Kira asked from the back of the truck in which John was riding.

"Best bet is to probably find an airfield somewhere and steal something else." He turned to Mike, who was driving the truck and asked, "Mike what's the nearest place we can find something to get us into the air?"

Mike thought about it for a while, and since he hailed from New York, he had an answer right away. "Nearest airfield's about ten, fifteen miles from the city limits. We can get there by nightfall if we're careful."

"Do it!" John ordered.

-Barthun Air Base, NY, 1930.

Night was about an hour away and the sun was just about to set over the yonder horizon. The airfield wasn't anything flashy, but it _was_ the only airfield that wasn't commercially used in the entire New York metropolitan area. Three runways ran adjacent to the main hangars which housed private aircraft and other means of transportation. A control tower stretched about two hundred feet into the sky with its light just now coming on. Soon the runway lights would also come on and this would present quite a problem for the thirty two men who waited for the right moment to enter the airfield.

"How bad is it?" Mwu demanded for a third time. Sai and another man had removed his boot and had examined his ankle which they all knew was broken. Mwu lay flat on his back in the grass some ten feet away from the fence that encircled the airfield. His eyes were trained not on his ankle, but the cloudless sky above him. It meshed together a beautiful scene of blue and yellow as the sun was just now beginning to set over the horizon, it's gold embers dazzling throughout the now darkening sky.

"Umm...let's just say it looks more like something out of a Dr. Seuss book than a human ankle, Commander." Sai's response wasn't all that detailed to Mwu, but by the tone of his voice, he knew it was bad. He would have to rely on somebody else to move for him for the next few days and that would definitely put a hamper on their escape plans.

A few feet away, Dearka lounged on the bed of one of the trucks. His back still hurt like hell and he found that it was impossible to turn or bend it without it screaming out in pain. He'd tried everything to get his muscles to shut up, but all of it had been for naught. He'd seen how Athrun had tried to help him as best he could but Dearka could also tell that he was holding the group up more than helping it.

Minutes passed and the sun finally set over the horizon leaving the night air cool and calm. Jake and Donnie returned from scouting the airfield's premises and reported that while there was tight security at the airfield for some reason, at the moment, things were very relaxed and the guards were on relatively calm status. That was good for the group, who needed to sneak into the base and commandeer an aircraft of some sort to get them out of this city. They could see the skyscrapers of New York rising into the black night with lights gleaming out of windows and lightning rods pointing menacingly at the sky as if it were a balloon waiting to be popped.

John managed to round up all thirty two members of his group and gave them the brief on what they had to do. Although he didn't expect them to find anything that could get them _all_ out, there was the chance that there were several aircraft capable of carrying them out separately. When asked where they would go once they got up into the sky, John said he had no idea. With Frank needing at least three men to move him on his stretcher and Mwu and Dearka needing support themselves, this left only about twenty men who could move on their own and use weapons should they need to. John organized groups of ten men to enter the airfield in three different areas, each with a specified task. Team one, under John's command, would infiltrate the base from the west, neutralize any means the airfield would have of responding to them once they were in the air, and if possible to locate extra weapons for the group. Team two, under Stevy's command, would enter the base from the east, locate a cache of explosives and set them up so the entire hangar complex could go up in smoke to cover their tracks after they left. Team three, under the joint command of Kira and Athrun, would enter from the south, locate the main communication relays to the airfield, and destroy them. This way, if the airfield tried to contact anyone in the surrounding area about their escape, nothing would get out for at least another day. The three teams would also rendezvous inside the hangar which contained their means of escape and leave together. John tried to emphasize that he didn't want to leave anyone behind, but that seemed nearly impossible with the odds they were up against. Thirty two men, well twenty-nine really, against an airfield that had almost a hundred and fifty personnel working at this time of the day.

Wire-cutters were able to claw through the fence on the west side of the base and John's team entered quietly. Scampering across the airfield on their stomachs, they managed to get across the forty or fifty feet of grass and reach the first hangar building. Inside it, they found a small, one-engine plane and a few trucks, nothing of which would be any help to them. But they also did find a sufficient amount of weapons which included sub-atomic rifles and pistols. Knocking out the three guards to the building, they managed to secure the weapons, aired the truck's tires so they couldn't move, and headed to the next hangar.

On the east side, Stevy, Niada, Jay, and the rest of their group came around the open entrance to the base, knocking out the two patrolling gunman. Stevy was able to locate about five demolition charges, which wouldn't destroy the entire base, but it would do enough damage to allow them to escape. Utilizing a supply van that had been sitting by the guarded entrance, they had managed to pile into it and drove onto the base's main premises. Inside the van, Stevy and Niada managed to set the charges up with ten second timers once they were armed. But to arm them, they would have to be within fifty feet of the closest charge for the rest of them to arm. Stevy had done his best to neutralize this risk, but this was as good as he could get it. They drove the van into one of the hangars and parked it there. All ten men managed to stumble out, two of them carefully lowering Frank to the pavement. Stevy checked him over and found that his vital signs were still there, albeit weakening quickly. They had to get him out of here now if he was going to make it. Although Stevy hadn't really gotten to know Frank's sister, Captain Ramius, very well while he had been aboard the _Archangel_, he wasn't one to see what she was like angry or sad.

Athrun slinked alongside Dearka as his group snuck into the airfield, crossing the southern runway in the process, just barely getting out of the way before its lights were activated from the control tower. Every step or so, Athrun could feel his friend cringe in pain and he knew he was suffering just getting this far. According to Jake, the main communications relay was located in the airfield's central command building, which wasn't good for their objective. But Kira was able to develop a plan for disabling it that looked as if it could work. First, Coop managed to subdue two guards and confiscate one's identification card. Posing as the guard, Coop managed to get inside the command building and locate several antennaes that would have to be taken out, but instead, he announced that they weren't working which got the men who were inside the command center's attention. While they were distracted, Kira snuck in through an open window, and after evading detection, unlocked the rear door to allow the rest of the group to get inside. With all of the team inside, they were easily able to overwhelm the guards Coop had been conversing with and had tied them up and stuffed them into a closet. While this was going on, Sai went to each of the antennae and managed to disable each one's signal so it wouldn't be able to transmit until a new one replaced it. Afraid they had alerted other guards to their presence, the team had quickly left the command center before anyone else came in. They scampered across the open fields, Athrun dragging Dearka alongside of him, which made him drop back from the rest of the team, to the main hangar areas.

John's group hadn't had any luck finding any suitable means of transportation for getting the entire squadron out. Single-engine planes had been the only craft they had been able to find and there weren't enough of them to get them all out. Frustration was building in John's mind even when Stevy's team rendezvoused with them.

"Still can't find anything that'll get all of us out?" Stevy asked.

"Not a chance. Geez, you'd think an airfield this big would have at least some type of big ass aircraft to get us out."

"Uh, guys!" Jay shouted from their left. "I think you'd better see this!"

John walked over to where Jay was looking through an opened door. He peered inside the door as it cracked open a little and was shocked at what he saw. But, he was also relieved. Inside the adjacent hangar, being guarded by scarcely ten or so guards, were the Earth Forces new prototype K-bombers. Each one weighed about twenty tons and could carry twenty bombs of any size inside their massive fuselages. Two tail guns outstretched from the plane's rear along with two tow cable guns underneath the thirty calibers. The nose gun on these planes was located directly below the cockpit and according to what John had heard, operated on a zero turning radius, which made it possible for the entire ball, guarded by armor shielding, to rotate a full 360 degrees during flight, which allowed the nose gunner to shoot anywhere he wanted to. The plane's third gun position, the ball turret on top of the fuselage, jutted out just behind the cockpit, a single fifty caliber gun barrel sticking out of the armor plating. A crew of ten would be needed to operate each plane, which was exactly what John needed.

"Have some of your guys circle around the other side and hit 'em from that end. We'll take the other," John whispered.

"Right. Let's go guys!"

At that moment, Kira's group reached the hangar complex and joined up with the rest of them. "We've still got to cut the main radio transmitter. It's in the hangar next door to us."

_Aw crap..._ John thought. If the transmitter was in the same hangar as the bombers, they may already be up shit creak. The screeching of an alarm confirmed what John had been thinking. The guards inside the hangar with the bombers scampered across the hangar, taking up defensive positions among the crates and steel girders that the hangar employed, though no one bothered to monitor the entrance to the adjoining hangar. Because of this, John was able to lean inside the doorway and gun down two guards before they even knew he was there. The rest of his team shuttled through the doorway and into the hangar while Stevy's group attacked from the other side. Gun-shots sounded into the once peaceful night, erupting in a series of low and high-pitched tones.

As the two other groups engaged the guards, Kira, Athrun, Dearka, and two other men managed to sneak around them and locate the transmitter's console. Quickly dispatching the sole man operating the system, Athrun managed to rig up a small charge on the console which he wired to the rest of the charges Stevy had placed around the airfield.

John managed to claw his way across the hangar's concrete floor and had used his military recognition code to get one of the plane's entrance ramps to lower. He scampered up the ramp and ran through the fuselage toward the cockpit. He finally threw open the door and sat down inside the massive cockpit. Mwu had managed to hobble up with the assistance of another member of the squadron and sat down in the co-pilots seat while the other man took the navigator's seat behind them. They started up the plane's systems and managed to get the engines running. They thrummed to life with such intensity that the entire plane started shaking. The radio was working and John managed to get through to the plane sitting beside them which Stevy and Niada had commandeered. Mwu began calling out positions in the plane and got responses from Donnie in the nose gun, Jake in the ball-turret, Mike at the tail-gunners position, and everyone else.

"We've got ten on board John." he reported.

"Hey Jake!"

"Yes, Colonel?"

"Is Frank on board here?" John asked.

"His stretcher's in the back of the plane right now...he's not looking real good right now John. I think we'd better get out now."

"Right," John replied, activating the plane's comm. "Everybody strap in! We're heading out! Somebody go and make sure Commander Barkhesh is strapped down! Hold on!"

John and Mwu released the plane's brakes and activated the throttle. The giant air machine roared to life as it trundled out of the hangar and onto the warm up pavement. Stevy's plane followed them out with a full crew aboard. John's plane made several twists and turns before finally emerging onto the southern runway. With the push of a button, the plane's engines went to full power and it surged down the runway at a fast speed. The runway was a good mile long, so they had no trouble getting it up and off the ground. Once in the air, they managed to get as far away from the airfield as possible while keeping the second plane, which had taken off right behind them in tow, within sight distance.

However, the third plane was a bit of a struggle. Kira, managed to get a few guards with his small hand-gun but others were still coming. Athrun was crouched beside him, also firing his gun and Dearka fired his gun aimlessly, though with his injured back it didn't make much of a difference.

"Damn it!" Kira shouted. "We're running out of time! We've gotta get out of here!"

"Where's Stevy!?" Athrun snapped.

"He already left!" Dearka answered, getting off another shot which somehow managed to catch an advancing guard in the gut.

"Somebody's gotta arm the charges," he saw Coop had managed to get the entrance ramp on the final bomber to open and was now proceeding with Sai up into the fuselage.

Dearka also saw this. He also knew, based on what Stevy had said before they had infiltrated the airfield, that the charges had to be armed before the timer's could be activated. And to arm them, someone had to be within fifty feet of the closest one. That meant, with the closest one being the one on the transmitter, that the third bomber was within fifty feet of it. But with it's armor thick plating, a signal such as the one to arm the charges wouldn't be able to penetrate the plane's armor. That meant, Dearka realized that someone would have to send the signal while they were outside the plane, and with only a ten second timer set up on each one, the person wouldn't be able to board the plane escape, which would cost the other ten men aboard the plane their lives.

Dearka also knew that he couldn't walk by himself. Athrun had had to help him move ever since he had crash landed in Colombia and injured his back three days ago. Athrun would have to help Dearka get across the hangar's floor to the plane, which would be at a much slower pace than everyone else, and with more and more guards entering the hangar by the minute, it was unlikely that either of them would make it. But if Athrun didn't have to help him...

"Guys!" he shouted over the commotion, finally getting Kira and Athrun's attention. "Give me the arming switch. I'll do it from here! You guys go and get out of here!"

"What?! Are you kidding?!" Athrun and Kira shouted in unison. "I'm not leaving you here Dearka!" Athrun bellowed, catching another guard in the head.

"If you don't all the rest of us will be killed! This way, at least I'm the _only_ one who won't make it!"

"But..."

"Besides, I'm only holding you guys up! The rest of the squadron needs you to pilot that last bomber! You're the only two who can get them out! Leave me here to take everything else out and get out of here!"

"NO!" Athrun shouted again.

"Athrun...he's got a point..." Kira said reluctantly.

"What are you saying Kira?!"

"Athrun! Go! Don't worry about me!" Then, Dearka added quietly, "I was never going to fit in with the rest of you...you two are the only chance we have for an end to this war...I was just here because they wanted me dead. What's the use if I get out? You two actually have people to go back to!"

"Dearka...!" Athrun shouted again, with tears now forming in his eyes.

"Give me the switch Kira!" Kira hesitated at first and then reluctantly handed the small device to Dearka who covered it with his hands. "At least this way I'll take some of the bastards down with me! Go! Go now you two!"

"There must be another way..." Athrun gasped as Kira struggled to drag him across the hangar and eventually began sprinting with Athrun being dragged under his arms. "_Dearka_!" Athrun bellowed and then he disappeared into the fuselage of the final plane. As the entrance ramp ascened back to join the rest of the fuselage, many of the guards thought that those two had been the final members of the squadron and no one else was still in the hangar. This allowed Dearka to slip out of the main floor and back into the room with the transmitter console. The small charge still rested up against the console's keypads, waiting to be destroyed. Dearka managed to slip himself into a small space between two large cabinets at the opposite end of the room, and with immense pain, croutched onto his knees and pointed his hand-gun at the door. He heard the faint sounds of the final plane with Kira and Athrun aboard rumble out of the hangar and out onto the airfield's runways. Dearka then flipped the switch on the small device and heard a faint beep as the charge armed, its timer ticking down from ten seconds. His gun was still pointed at the door, determined that no one would be able to disarm the charge or send out a signal at the last moment.

_Five...Four...Three..._Sweat poured down Dearka's forehead, his back screamed out in pain as muscles strained against bone, his heart pounded in his chest, his clothes stuck to his skin and his blonde hair was a mess.

_Two..._Dearka's mind then remembered a beautiful face, one that he was leaving behind with this final act of courage.

_One... Good luck Miriallia...I hope you someday find the peace you seek... _Then everything went white.

Aboard the third K-bomber, Athrun watched as the hangars exploded in a great shockwave of orange yellow fire. His plane managed to slowly get up off of the runway and into the sky, leaving the airfield below them afire and cut off from outside contact. Tears streaked down Athrun's face as he left another friend behind. One final great explosion rocked the Earth as the rest of the charges detonated, leaving the airfield in shambles. The bomber gained altitude as it jumped up into the sky and headed towards where the other two bombers waited. Kira reached over and patted Athrun on the back, tears forming in his own eyes. Athrun made a fist and jammed it against the steel of the cockpit and in a display of sadness, anger, and longing, shouted one final time, "_Dearka...!_"


	19. ReturnAgain

-Somewhere over the Atlantic, July 16, C.E. 71 2330.

Darkness swirled all around them. Small flickers of light reflected off of the glass pedistals on the far ends of the wings, and through a small searchlight located just below the cockpit canopies. No clouds were present to buffett the giant K-bombers as they plowed through the darkness, looking, if that term could be applied to their situation, for a safe place to set down. However, in the minds of the men on board the planes, they knew that virtually all hope was lost.

If they tried to reach an Earth Forces base, they would be captured and most likely executed on the spot. Anywhere else was also out of the question because it was either neutral territory or ZAFT controlled. At the moment, the three bombers searched the night sky over the black ocean below them, searching for any sign that they would be able to make it out of the night alive. Their fuel tanks had been filled to capacity when they had left the blazing airfield behind them, so they had a while before they'd be in dangerous straights. They had enough ammunition aboard to fend off a small fighting force, but nobody really felt like fighting at the moment. Every single brain cell in their thick skulls was still trying to digest the matter to which they had been put in this situation. That the people they had fought and nearly died for had been the ones who had tried to kill them in reality. Friends lost to the Earth Force's treachery moved through the minds of all thirty one of the men aboard the massive planes.

No where were these thoughts more sorrow-filled and riddled with failure than in the mind of Athrun Zala. While Kira concentrated on flying the aircraft, Athrun had stared out into the blackness of the night sky, deeply lost in thought and remembrance. Remembrance of his mother who had died at the hands of the Earth Forces on Junius Seven during the 'Bloody Valentine'. Thoughts of his friend Miguel Aiman, cut down at the hands of the person sitting beside him in the conflict that had led to the destruction of Heliopolis. Images of his good friend Nicol Amalfi, also cut down by Kira, which had led Athrun to attempt to kill Kira himself, but had ended up only hurting Athrun even more. Finally, images of his friend Dearka...who had just given his life to save Athrun and the rest...

Athrun's eyes filled up with tears he couldn't hold back any longer. He'd cried when Nicol had died trying to save him. Now Dearka was gone in much the same manner. Everyone who had tried to protect him was now dying or already dead, and he couldn't do a thing to save them!

Kira looked over and saw his friend with his eyes tightly shut, droplets of water trailing down his cheeks. "What's...wrong Athrun...?"

"Why..." Athrun trembled as he spoke. "Why does _everyone_ I'm close too have to _die_?!"

Kira reached over and tried to pat Athrun on the shoulder, but he didn't. Kira knew from his own experiences, exactly what Athrun was upset about. Kira had gone through many of the same things and they all came flooding back into his own memory. The little girl from Heliopolis who he'd failed to protect. His best friend Tolle who had been killed by Athrun himself in front of Kira's eyes. Each black memory stung Kira's heart like a rusty dagger being thrust into his chest every few seconds. So many people he'd failed to protect. How he wished the war would just cease and end all at once and stop the killing.

Up in the lead bomber, John and Mwu struggled to get an exact location on their position. "How far are we out Kurk?" John called back.

"Looks to be about six hundred miles out sir."

"What's the current time?"

"Uh...0120 sir!"

"Still looking pretty bad John..." Mwu broke in.

"I know that... we just gotta keep going and see if we can make Bermuda before we run out of gas."

"You know what'll happen if we land there, right John?"

"Of course I do!" John shivered, "but what choice do we have? We've got to put down somewhere."

_Somewhere..._, John thought, _let's just hope we make it to somewhere..._

"Colonel," The outburst made John jump. "We gotta put down somewhere fast!"

"What's the matter Mike?"

"Frank's condition's getting worse. His complection's completely pale and breathings getting shallower every time. If we don't put down soon he'll go into shock!"

"Damn it..." Mwu swore silently.

"Colonel!"

"Now what Kurk?"

"Radar's detecting a ship below us!" Then, more excitedly he added, "It's identified as the _Archangel_!"

-_Archangel_, July 17, C.E. 71, 0130.

Eyes closed, body relaxed, mind calm. Murrue tried to keep herself calm while she sat in her Captain's chair at this late hour. She had granted much of the bridge crew time to get some sleep and she, Natarle, Pal, Neumann, and Jospeh were the only ones on duty at this time. They had continually been traveling at a low speed across the water while she tried to figure out what they would do next. It would only be a matter of time before the High Command figured out that they knew what they'd tried to do to them. She had to find a means to get the _Archangel_ and the crew to a safe location. With the mobile weapons the ship carried inside her hangars, she would be a prime target for both the Earth Forces and ZAFT to capture. Murrue was determined to not let the mobile suits and other equipment to be used for either side's benefits.

Silently to herself, for much of the night Murrue had been saying prayers for all of the men in the squadron who were going to be killed by the Council for their own pleasure. She prayed for their families and friends, hoping that they would realize the truth and expose the Council for the back-stabbing bastards they were. Almost as an afterthought, she also hoped that every single person involved in this set-up was burning in the depths of hell when this was all over with. _And if I get the chance..._ Murrue thought darkly to herself, _...I'll kill every single one of you myself!_

"What's our current position, Ensign Neumann?" Natarle's question snapped Murrue out of her trance. She too was interested to hear the ship's current location.

"Approximately...39 degrees North...69 degrees West. We're not near any large land mass at this time."

"Is that good or bad?" Joseph asked.

"It depends on which way you look at it," Natarle answered calmly. "On one hand, it's not really helpful considering that we're going to have to stop in the not too distant future and restock on supplies. If I'm correct, the supplies we received at Bermuda will satisfy the ship's needs for about four weeks, correct Captain?"

"Yes, that's correct," Murrue replied.

"So we _will_ have to stop at some land mass in about four weeks to resupply..." Natarle's expression turned from calm to fierce in almost an heartbeat. "But, on the other hand, since we're out in the middle of the ocean it's less likely that those bastards in the Inner Council will be able to find us. Overall, I'd say it's about even on that account."

"Who wants to bet on how long it'll take the Council to figure out we know what really happened?" Neumann joked.

"I think I'll pass, Arnie..." Joseph responded soberly.

"Stay focused, you two!" Natarle ordered. "You two are responsible for where this ship's going. If you slack off for just one second, we'll end up in prey for a ZAFT ship in the blink of an eye!"

Murrue could almost chuckle at Natarle's outburst. _Typical Natarle..._ Murrue thought, _Always has to have duty come first...but I can't really blame her for going off like that, considering she just got betrayed like the rest of us_!

"Alright that's enough," Murrue commanded. "Back to work, all of you! We've still got a long night ahead." She tried to make that order seem less severe than it actually was because that wasn't how Murrue was. She didn't want to be the type of person who didn't care what happened to her crew and just barked orders at everyone. That was how it had been when she was young... _No! I'm not going to think about it! _She was determined to balance command with enough kindness to be both liked and respected by the crew, and she seemed to be doing a fairly good job in her own mind. With that, she closed her eyes once more and tried to be calm during these pressing times.

Suddenly, a sharp chiming snapped her out of her train of thought. It was coming from Neumann's console at the front of the bridge. "What is it Ensign Neumann?"

"Radar's picking up something above the water!" Neumann answered. He punched in commands on his keypad and data scrolled up on his screen. "Three aircraft of unknown types! They're huge!"

Murrue's eyes shot up. "All hands, level one to level one battlestations!"

"All hands to level one battlestations!" Pal shouted into his head-set which carried the message throughout the entire ship. "All hands to level one battlestations!" Within moments, Chandra, Tonomura, and Miriallia filed through the bridge's steel doors and took their positions. Chief Murdoch came sprinting through the doors out of breath from his long run from the hangar and took his temporary seat behind Pal.

"Have you I.D.'d those planes yet?" Natarle commanded.

"Computer still doesn't recognize them," Tonomura answered, "But they're closing awfully fast, and they're not transmitting any radio signals!"

"Stand by to intercept!" Murrue ordered. "CIC, what's their current position?"

"Approximately five hundred yards away, moving at three-hundred knots per hour...!"

"Load wombats into stern missile tubes!" Natarle ordered, taking her seat in the middle of the CIC chamber below the bridge's command floor. "Activate Valient's and Helldarts! Laser-designator, can you get a lock onto them?"

"Just a second..." Murdoch replied, "Alright I've got it!"

"Prepare to fire," Murrue ordered. _No matter who it is, they unfortunately picked the wrong day to stumble upon us..._ she thought, as the ship's weapons prepared to rain down upon the closing aircraft.

-K-bomber, 0140.

"Colonel! We're being locked onto!"

"What?!" John snapped.

"_Archangel_ doesn't have any idea we're aboard here John!" Mwu suddenly burst out. "They're going to fire on us!"

"Colonel Namora!" John heard Kira cry from his own plane, "We've got to go evasive. We're sitting ducks up here!"

"Their weapons work just as well in the night as they do the day John!" Mwu stated, his voice rising. "They'll be able to pick us off real easily."

"John!" Stevy put in, "We don't have any means to contact them! They'll destroy us!"

John suddenly reached over and grabbed Mwu's collar. "Hey, what the-?" Mwu began to refute, but he realized what John was doing, and shut his mouth.

-_Archangel_, 0140.

"Distance 200 yards and closing!" Tonomura shouted.

"Valient's now! F-!"

"Stop! Don't fire!" Pal's outburst scared the crap out of everybody on the bridge. Murrue turned to him confused and he responded, "Commander la Flaga's on board that plane!"

"Huh?!" Murrue gasped.

"What?!" Natarle burst.

"His comm just was activated...now Commander Barkhesh's comm is active! They're aboard the same plane!"

"How can you be sure that it's really them?" Natarle questioned, coming up from her own position to stand beside Pal's station.

"Well...we can't exactly be sure, but-,"

"Captain!" Miriallia shouted. "There's a transmission coming through! It's from the planes!"

"Mr. Pal! Can you get it?!" Murrue ordered.

"Just a moment... alright I've got it!" Murrue jumped up from her seat and stood beside Natarle and listened in on the transmission.

"This is Colonel John Namora hailing the _Archangel_! _Archangel_, do not open fire on us! Aboard these planes are myself and the surviving members of my squadron! We are in urgent need of assistance at this time!"

"All weapons systems stand down at once!" Murrue commanded.

Natarle activated the response signal and said, "We read you loud and clear Colonel! What's the situation up there? How did you escape?"

"Escape?" the response came. "Oh, so you _did_ hear what the Council said through the open comm."

"Every word," Natarle answered quietly.

"Well, right now we've got an injured personnel who needs to get into surgery right away! It's imperative that we land immediately. I have other men aboard who also need medical treatment." There was a small pause at that time, but then the voice continued, "Do we have permission to land Captain Ramius?"

"Yes, of course," Murrue replied, speaking into the radio, "Land as quickly as you can. I'll have our medics standing by when you touch down."

"Great. Oh, and one more thing. I'd advise the hangar crews to stand clear when we land. It's gonna take a lot of room to land these fat ladies!"

The signal deactivated at that time. "Have the hangar crews prepare for immediate landings!" Murrue ordered. "Get the doctor and his assistants down to the hangar! Turn the outer lights on so they can at least see where we are."

Chandra and Neumann activated several switches and lights placed on the edges of the front legs and bridge came to life, illuminating the black sky and ocean. The lights cast an eerie glow on the dark sea in front of the ship turning the air and water a light grayish color immediately in front of the _Archangel_. Murrue thought she could make out three shapes combing through the night sky as they passed overhead of the ship. She couldn't tell which type of aircraft they were, but based on what Colonel Namora had said, they had to be pretty big.

"Open the hatch and prepare for landing," Murrue ordered. "I'm going down there. Lieutenant Badgiruel, you come with me."

She turned and walked toward the elevator with Natarle following close behind her. The doors closed and the lift began its long descent to the lowest level on the ship. Staring straight at the enclosed doors, Murrue glanced over when she heard the sound of a gun cock. She turned and saw Natarle loading a small pistol in her hands and shot her a confused glance.

Natarle noticed this and responded calmly, "This is just in case they're not who they say they are, Captain."

"Yes, I know..." Murrue had to find strength to get those words out. After all this, she really couldn't even think that someone had stolen Mwu and Frank's comms from their bodies and were now just using them to get inside the _Archangel_.

"It's not very likely that I'll need it," Natarle reassured her, "But it's better to be safe than sorry."

The elevator finally reached the bottom level and the two women stepped out into the corridor which led to the hangar. Flood lights placed on the roof of the hangar illuminated the huge galley, and crews were busy moving the two Skygraspers and the Moebieus Zero to the edges of the bulkheads so the planes would be able to land. The hatch on the starboard leg was opened and the darkness of the night flooded in through the exposed opening. Four mobile suits sat secured with steel girders and beams along the walls of the hangars, each powered down at the moment with the pilot's of each one currently not on board the ship. Murrue and Natarle stood and waited at the extreme port side of the hangar for the first of the aircraft to set down on the ship.

A faint humming noise sounded a few minutes later as the first of the aircraft began its descent towards the hangar. The sound grew louder as the plane approached, its engines powering down as it closed in on the opening. Finally, the lights on the edges of the _Archangel_'s starboard leg cast their glow on the airplane as it approached the hangar. Murrue's thoughts had been proven correct. The plane was humungous, with its wingspan barely small enough to fit through the opening and its four engines still spouting noise even with them powered down. Large wheels extended from the base of the fuselage and wings which made it appear as if the gigantic craft had legs of its own. With a loud thump, the wheels touched down on the deck, shaking it ever so slightly with the plane's full weight behind them. Small puffs of smoke ejected from behind the tires as the brakes kicked into effect, and the plane caught hold of one of the outstretched cables strewn across the deck which were used to pull an aircraft to a stop before it got too far into the hangar facility. Stopping after about just a hundred feet of travel on the deck, the plane was silent as the hangar crews cautiously approached, not knowing who was actually inside of it.

They breathed a sigh of relief when the first person to emerge from the aircraft was recognized as Donnie Wiseman, who came out of the plastic dome guarding the nose guns. He jumped out of the dome and set his feet on the deck, holding his hands up to show that he was carrying no weapons. Relieved, several of the crew began to make their way towards the bomber and started prepping it to be moved aside to allow the other two planes to land. Donnie motioned wildly with his arms for the medical personnel to hurry into the plane as its entrance ramp descended and touched the deck. Several other men followed Donnie into the plane and disappeared inside of it. Murrue cast a reassuring glance at Natarle standing next to her and the other woman went to discard the pistol she had carried along with her on the way down. After Natarle had left her side, Murrue wandered over toward the plane as it was beginning to be pulled away from the landing zone and to the other side of the hangar. She stopped when she saw the legs of people starting to walk down the ramp and a set of small wheels set between them. They were conversing heavily between one another, but because of the distance, Murrue couldn't pinpoint what they were saying exactly. Then, the men set foot onto the deck and she saw that they had a stretcher between them. A lone man lay sprawled across it, obviously badly injured. All at once Murrue started running towards them, suddenly realizing who it was they were carrying on the stretcher. She didn't need to wait for the men to say his name; the brown hair and matching mustache easily gave the person's identity away.

"Frank!" Murrue shouted as she ran up to the men who were now transporting her brother across the deck towards the adjoining corridor. She squeezed between two of the men and with horrifying realization saw that her brother's face was completely pale and that he wasn't breathing. Her hands went up to cover her mouth when she was further horrified to find that her brother didn't have a right hand anymore. It was completely gone above his wrist and blood was streaming out of the wound.

"He's in shock right now Captain!" one of the men said to her. "We need to get him to the infirmary and into surgery immediately! Please move out of the way, ma'am."

Murrue reluctantly, moved away from her brother's side as the men guided his unconscious form into the corridor. She followed them at a distance, her hands still covering her mouth in a show of fear and shock. Finally, they managed to reach the infirmary where the ship's doctor was waiting. Quickly, tearing off Frank's clothes, the doctor hooked Frank up to an IV and began administering pre-surgery adcentives. Murrue cautiously walked through the door to the infirmary and approached her brother. His facial expression did not show any signs of fear. To her, it was just an expression of downright sadness. In moments, he disappeared behind a set of closed doors and she saw nothing more of him. Murrue walked over to the doctor who was just now slipping on his gloves and cap.

"How...bad is it...?" Murrue asked fearfully.

"...Right now it looks pretty bad..." the doctor reluctantly began. "H-he's lost a lot of blood and it appears as though his wound's been infected. It's very likely that we'll have to amputate the rest of his wrist."

"Oh no..." Murrue gasped, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Don't worry, it's not as bad as it sounds," the doctor reassured her, taking her by the shoulders. "I-in fact...if you decide that it's for the best...we may be able to give him a new hand and wrist...if it's alright with you..."

"What do you mean...?" Murrue asked through her tears.

"Well...in the past few months, medical experts within the military have been experimenting with artificial implants for lost body parts. They are made of solid steel, which has been tested and proved to react quite well with the body's systems. It's covered by artifical epidermis which looks just like real human skin and other than in the form of his wrist which is where we will have to attach it, it'll look as if it's a genuine human hand. It just so happens that we _do_ have one onboard the ship at this time. Now...we won't do it if you don't want to and as his sister, you _do_ have the right to tell us not to do it, but I believe, it may be for his best interest if we..."

"Do it, then," Murrue responded, "Just make sure he gets out alive..." The doctor released Murrue and she painfully watched him disappear behind the doors Frank had gone through moments before. She felt streaks of tears cascading down her fair face and she did nothing to stop them. She collapsed into one of the chairs and wept into her hands.

While she cried, her mind took her once again back to a place she had hoped she would never revisit again. It was her old house she had lived in when she was a young child. She saw herself at probably the age of only ten. Her former self was squatted down on the floor of her home, her arms wrapped around the form of her thirteen year-old brother, her face showing signs of fear. Frank had bad cuts and bruises along his face and exposed arms and his hair was full of dirt and mudd. Murrue heard herself screaming "_Stop it! Don't hurt him anymore! Please! He's hurt enough! Please stop it!_"

"Ouch!" The sudden noise brought Murrue back to reality. She turned her now tear-stained face toward the doorway and saw another stretcher being brought in.

"I'm sorry sir, I know it hurts, but we can't do anything about the bumps," a different voice said.

"Yeah well..." Murrue saw Mwu's figure being wheeled into the infirmary, his blonde hair a complete mess, a shaggy beard had sprouted along his chin, and his foot was taped heavily to the gurney.

"Mwu!" Murrue gasped, when she saw him enter. He turned and saw her coming toward him, a saddened expression on her face. His own face turned down and away from her, not wanting to see the pain in her brown eyes.

"I-I'm...sorry about Frank, Captain...w-we did everything we could for him..."

"Oh...it's not your fault..." Murrue cried as she kneeled down beside his stretcher as it was wheeled to a stop beside the wall. "...w-...what happened...?" she asked.

Mwu took a deep breath and then reluctantly replied, "...he did that himself..."

"What?!" Murrue cried. "W-w-why would he do that himself...?"

"To save his co-pilot. Frank saved his co-pilot's life by doing that to himself..." Mwu responded, and Murrue could see small amounts of tears appearing in the corners of his blue eyes. The medics managed to cut off Mwu's boot and expose his broken ankle. Both Mwu and Murrue cringed at the sight. Mwu's ankle was arrayed in a position that had the heel turned in a completely different direction than the front of the foot and the skin was a mix of black, blue, and regular skin color.

"It's completely broken, Commander," the medic stated. "You won't be able to walk normally for a few weeks at the least."

"What can you do that will allow me to get around on my own today?" Mwu replied sternly.

"Uh...we could put a brace on the foot. It would allow you to move around on crutches but I must advise you that the pain would greatly increase with it."

"But it _will_ allow me to move around, yes?"

"Yes it will, but,-"

"Then do it!" Mwu commanded. Then to Murrue he added quietly, "Damn Azrael smashed my foot!"

"That bastard...!" Murrue responded just as quietly. Seeing Mwu's questioning glance, she added, "We heard everything through your comm."

"Oh..."

She saw the pained expression in his face and realized what he was thinking about right now. "Mwu...I'm...sorry about Hugh..."

"Don't be. It's not your fault..." Mwu pressed his eyelids together tightly and didn't say anything else. It just made Murrue feel even worse.

Murrue's comlink then chimed and she stood back on her feet and activated it. "Yes, who is it?"

"It's me Captain," Natarle's voice responded through the other end. "The other planes have set down. Do you have any other commands at this time?"

"No, just give the pilots and crews a chance to rest Natarle," Murrue answered.

"Yes, ma'am." Then, Natarle quietly added, "How's...your brother's condition...?"

Murrue could tell by the tone of the other woman's voice that Natarle was trying to use words that wouldn't upset Murrue. "He's in surgery right now Natarle. His right hand is completely gone and they're going to amputate his wrist."

"Oh...I'm sorry..."

"It's not your fault..." Murrue reassured her. Then she added quietly, "Natarle. Would you please take command of the ship for now. I'm going to stay down here until Frank gets out and wakes up."

"Yes, ma'am, Captain," Natarle responded and the comlink shut off. Murrue placed the comlink back in her pocket and sat back down in the same chair looking at the doors Frank had vanished behind several minutes before. _You _have_ to make it out Frank. Please, don't leave me alone again._

-_Archangel_, 0200.

Miriallia had silently strolled down to the hangars to see if any of her friends had returned. She saw one bomber being hauled off to the opposite side of the hangar under the strain of cables and men pushing the huge aircraft. Over to the side, sitting atop of a pile of crates, Miriallia saw Sai lounging with his head set upon his knee. She briskly walked over to him and smiled when he recognized her presence.

"Hey, Mir," Sai said happily. The two friends embraced lightly and stood facing each other for a few moments. Sai didn't appear to be hurt and that made Miriallia feel a little better. Turning her head, she saw Kira and Athrun walking slowly across the hangar with their heads down and hands thrust inside their jacket pockets.

"What's wrong with them...?" Miriallia reluctantly asked Sai.

Sai's expression saddened a little, Miriallia could tell, and then he quietly replied. "Dearka...didn't make it back..."

A fictional boulder struck Miriallia in the stomach. "H-how...?" Miriallia blurted out.

Turning his head, Sai continued, "He...sacrified himself...so the rest of us could escape New York." Miriallia's heart sank even more at these words. All the time she had known Dearka, she had thought him to be a selfish boy who really only cared about himself and was only kind to her because he thought she was cute. But after hearing these words, her complete scope on the young man changed. He had given his own life to save the lives of his friends. Just as Tolle had done...

Miriallia looked and saw Sai with a hurt expression on his face and she gently took hold of his arm. "Come on Sai," she said reassuringly. "Let's go get you to your quarters. You definetly need some sleep." She slowly guided Sai out of the hangar and toward his quarters where she gently laid him out on the bed. _This must've been how I was...when..._

When he fell asleep, she walked out of his quarters and back down through the corridor. She stopped however, when she saw an open door. Miriallia recognized it as the room Dearka had been kept in when he had been aboard the _Archangel_ originally as a POW. She saw a few of his meager possessions lingering on his former bed and she couldn't stand the sight of another friend gone. _Friend...?_ she thought to herself. Yes, she decided. Dearka had been a friend, and now another friend was gone.

-_Archangel_, 0600.

The sun rose over the horizon in a brilliant display of yellow, green, and blue. Light blazed off of the ocean's tranquil waters and reflected up into the viewport of the bridge. The sunlight hurt Mwu's eyes when he attempted to stare at the beautiful sight. He was leaning up against one of the bulkheads on the side of the bridge, being supported by the crutches under his arm pits. His ankle was secured by a black brace that hurt very much, but he dealt with the pain as best as he could, not bothering to complain every ten seconds whenever the pain would come screaming back. Mwu wore his military uniform, though he had ripped off his Atlantic Federation insignia in frustration when he had been allowed to return to his quarters. He had washed up as best as he could in his condition and had managed to comb his hair to make it look somewhat respectable. He'd also taken the opportunity to shave off the four day old beard that had sprouted along his chin.

John stood a few meters away, staring out at the open seas in front of the ship. He too had ripped off his insignia and had thrown away the medals he had earned in his service to the Earth Forces. His jet-black hair was washed and combed the way Mwu had come to know it to be. Natarle sat in the Captain's chair, as she was acting as the ship's captain while Murrue waited down in the infirmary for Frank to come out of surgery. She said nothing, but Mwu could tell by the way her face expressed itself that she wasn't thinking happy thoughts, just as the rest of them weren't. Mwu had been able to converse somewhat with members of the bridge crew and everybody was just as pissed off as he was.

The doors to the bridge opened and Mwu turned his head to see Stevy waltz into the bridge, forming his bolar hat, attempting to get it back to the way he liked it. He finally succeeded and placed the hat on his head, not noticing until afterwards that everybody was staring at him. He finally noticed Mwu and others gaze.

"Well...?" Mwu asked.

Stevy took a deep breath and then announced, "He's out of surgery now. They say he'll make it." Mwu breathed a sigh of relief. Frank was going to make it.

"How is he?"

"He's still out and he'll be out for a few more hours, but otherwise he'll be fine. Captain Ramius is staying with him until he wakes up." Stevy moved to lean against a bulkhead opposite of Mwu. His hat had come down over his eyes and he proceeded to move it back up to where he could actually see. He turned his head to John and asked, "What do we do now John?"

John finally turned away from the rising sun and took his hands out of his pockets. "I really have no idea."

"What can we do?" Mwu added. "If we try to go to any safe port, we'll just be putting the _Archangel_ in danger. So we really can only hope that we somehow make it to a neutral state and hope they take us in."

"But that's not likely to happen is it?" Stevy interjected.

"No it isn't," Natarle broke in, turning around in her chair. "The only neutral state that has shown kindness to us in the past has been the Orb Union and I highly doubt we'll be able to make it there without encountering some type of resistance."

Stevy breathed out through his compressed lips and commented, "I just wish that there was some way we could pay back the bastards in the Council back for what they did."

"That's not happening, Stevy," John answered. "The airfield'll be able to communicate with command again this evening sometime. Their main transmitter got knocked out, so they can't get any messages out, but as soon as it's up and running again, they'll go and tell the Council we escaped."

Stevy's head snapped over to face John, nearly sending his hat sliding down his head. "Wait a minute. Are you saying the airfield's communications were totally wiped out?"

John rolled his eyes and responded, "What do you think? The transmitter blew sky high when we left."

Stevy continued to stare at John for a long time, and then brought his hand up to his face and grunted heavily, compressing his eye lids together.

"What's the matter Stevy?" Mwu asked.

"I've been such an idiot," Stevy whispered. "We could've hit back at Azrael already and we didn't see it. Damn it! It was sitting right in front of our noses this entire time!" As he said those last words, Stevy banged his head into one of the bulkheads.

"What the hell are you talking about Stevy?" John asked, confused.

"O.K. Think about this John." Stevy moved away from the bulkhead and made a circle in each hand with his thumb and index finger. "The airfield can't communicate with anyone until this evening probably, right?" Nobody responded. "That means, they can't get word out, that we escaped in the prototype bombers. You know what that means don't you...?"

Mwu's eyes widened and he smiled with sudden realization. "Azrael and the others don't know we got the bombers. He thinks they're still at the airfield!"

"Precisely," Stevy praised, pressing his hands together. "Now...what do you say we do with our contraband property? John?"

John had also smiled upon the realization that they kenw something that Azrael and Sutherland didn't. "I don't know. What did the some bitches have planned to do with them?"

"That's the beauty part John," Stevy answered proudly. "Whoever was maintaining the planes at the airfield left a computer link open on the plane Niada and I stole." He smiled, exposing his pearly white teeth. "Azrael was going to parade them before the other leaders of the Earth Forces, when they commission the new warships later this morning."

Mwu smiled once again. He turned to John and asked innocently, "What do you think John? Feel like a little carrier hunting?"

"It's not my choice right now Mwu." John turned to face Natarle who had been listening in on the conversation from the beginning. "Since you're now in charge of what the _Archangel_ does Lieutenant Badgiruel, it's your call on what we do."

Natarle didn't say anything for a while. Mwu could tell that the younger woman was lost in deep thought, pondering over the decision she had to make. Her eyes closed for a long period of time and no words escaped from her closed mouth. Mwu had a feeling that she wouldn't exactly go for it because it basically went against everything that the military taught its soldiers. Never take on a mission that you yourself weren't ordered by a superior to take on. Finally, Natarle opened her eyes and spoke. "It goes against every military regulation in the book..."

Mwu heard Stevy exhale painfully. He too was greatly displeased. But then he heard Natarle add, "But someone needs to teach those bastards a lesson."

Mwu, John, and Stevy eached smiled happily. Natarle turned her chair to face the bridge crew and commanded, "Tell Chief Murdoch to prepare the K's for launch immediately. All of Colonel Namora's squadron personnel are to report to their designated positions on the planes at once! Go level two battle stations Mr. Pal!"

"All hands to level 2 battle stations! All hands to level 2 battle stations!"

Natarle stood up from her chair and shook John's and Mwu's hands respectively. "Good luck Commander," she said kindly to Mwu.

"Thanks Lieutenant," Mwu said cooly, and he proceeded, albeit hobbling, out of the bridge doors and into the elevator.

Down in the ship's infirmary, Murrue sat on a low-backed chair overlooking one of the infirmary's hospital beds. Frank lay unconscious from the after-effects of his surgery. His brown hair was still a mess and his mustache was in desperate need of a trim. His facial features were now arranged in an expression of peace and tranquility. Murrue silently called out to him, trying to get her brother to wake up from his slumber. The doctor had said that he'd be alright, but she wanted to see for herself that Frank would be alright.

Suddenly, alarms began blaring in the infirmary and the rest of the ship. Murrue heard the call for level 2 battle stations and stood up from her chair. She brushed a strand of autumn colored hair from her forehead and walked slowly over to the comm situated on the wall, trying to be as quiet as possible not to wake Frank up. She activated the comm and keyed its signal to hail the bridge, or more precisely, the ship's captain.

Natarle's face appeared stern and poised when the visual came into view. "What's happening up there Natarle?" Murrue asked.

"We're at level two battle stations right now ma'am. Colonel Namora and the rest of his boys and heading out again." Murrue saw Natarle smile almost evily. "They're going to pay Azrael and Sutherland a little visit with the new bombers."

Murrue felt herself smile. "Just make sure that they get back in one piece Natarle."

"Yes, C-...I mean Murrue." Natarle saluted and signed off. Murrue could only laugh a little at the fact that Natarle was still having a hard time calling her superior officer by her real name, a practice not preached in the Earth Forces. Natarle's use of Murrue's name only signaled to Murrue that Natarle had become accustomed to seeing her fellow crew members as friends and more than just comrades. With that, Murrue went back and took her seat beside her brother's bed. She tugged at the end of her knee-length skirt so that it wouldn't ride up when she sat down and waited for Frank to awaken.

Sai awoke with a startle from where he was sleeping and learned from another man in the squadron what the plan was. He rushed down to where Kira and Athrun's quarters were and found them both sprawled out on their respective beds. When asked what the commotion was about, Sai briefed his two friends on what he knew about their new mission. Without a word, Kira and Athrun jumped from their beds and sprinted down the corridors after Sai.

Inside the _Archangel_'s hangar, Mwu and John clambered across the deck. Before he entered the plane however, John asked Mwu to give him the medals he'd earned in service to the Atlantic Federation. "What are you gonna do with 'em John?"

"Gonna have Chief Murdoch wire 'em to the bombs so we can give 'em back."

Mwu smiled and they raced up into the K-bomber's fuselage. They took their seats inside the cockpit and began powering the plane's systems up. John had noted that these bombers were designed to operate off of a ship and their tires would be able to take a catapault launch, unlike the J-types they had used over Cuba. After the other men were safely aboard the plane, John and Mwu began to work the giant aircraft over to the port side catapault. They heard a snap and a hiss as the steel cables of the catapault attached themselves to the wheels and underbelly of the aircraft.

Up on the bridge, Natarle commanded, "Maintain this heading Mr. Crew! Ensign Neumann! Open the port hatch!"

"Yes ma'am," Neumann responded.

"Sheesh, now I know what it was like when you guys were trying to make Alaska a while back," Joseph joked.

"Yeah. Launches almost every single day," Neumann replied.

The port hatch swung itself open and the launch bay's outer walls extended outward toward the empty ocean. Blue sky and yellow sunlight shined in on the massive bomber as it sat on the catapault, waiting to be thrown into the wild blue yonder.

John turned over to where Mwu sat and asked, "You ready?"

Mwu just responded, "What do you think?"

John smiled to himself and activated the plane's engines. They hummed to life with a great roar and eagerly awaited to be turned to their full potential. John activated the plane's comm and ordered, "You guys better strap in down there! If last time's a sign of things to come, I'd say the launch from the catapault's gonna be pretty rough!" Turning the comm off, John exchanged commands with Mwu. "Superchargers set?"

"Superchargers are set! We're ready to go!"

"Hold on!" John pulled back on the lever for the brakes and nothing happened. John looked confusingly over the diagnostics board to see what went wrong. Mwu finally pointed his index finger at a lever in the center of the board which controlled the plane's thrusters. "Oops." John apologized and he flicked the lever.

Both men were thrown completely back into the fabric of their seats as the giant aircraft surged forward down the deck, the catapault vaulting it towards the end of the flight deck. John heard Mwu yelp out in ecstacy as the plane picked up speed and the two pilots gently managed to lift it off of the deck. They discovered that they had been going an even four hundred knots an hour on the launch, faster than either of them had ever gone on a takeoff.

"You guys alright down there?" John called. He got O.K.'s from everybody and turned the plane into a loop that would bring it back around the _Archangel_.

The second K-bomber was loaded onto the catapault with Kira and Athrun at the controls. They both made fists and jammed them together signaling that they were ready to go and kick some ass. Kira reached up and activated the plane's thrusters, which sent it screaming down the deck at four hundred knots an hour. Kira strained to keep the plane under control as it sped down the flight deck and slowly lifted off into the morning sky. Kira laughed enthusiastically when the plane gained altitude and joined the first in a loop around the _Archangel_.

Bomber number three repeated the process with Stevy and Niada at the controls. Sai was at his position in the plane's nose, Coop in the ball turret, and Jay operating one of the tail-guns. Each of them yelled out happily as they saw the ocean growing distant below them.

The three planes formed up in a V-shaped wedge and headed north to where the plane's onboard computer said the coordinates for the commissioning ceremony was to take place. Azrael and Sutherland were in for a rude awakening this morning. Today, for the thirty men on board the planes, and the crew aboard the _Archangel_, carrier hunting, was the sport of choice for the day.


	20. Retribution

-Prince Edward Island, July 17, C.E. 71, 0900.

The small inlet to which the six new warships sat seemed so peaceful to Azrael. From where he stood, atop one of the newly constructed platforms overlooking the bay, he could see flocks of birds flying overhead calling out to one another, maybe searching for food. Green trees with their leaves full grown extended high into the sky along the glossy shores. White wave crests sloped inward towards the sandy beaches which were combed to perfection. It seemed fitting to Azrael that this inlet, as peaceful as it seemed, be the starting point for the new equipment he hoped would end the war fairly soon.

Five of the warships, two new _Jani_-class assault ships, and three new _Fiery_-class battleships rested in an oval shape, nearly encompassing the entire circumference of the bay. Directly in the middle of the circle sat the Earth Forces' new pride and joy, the _Dominion_. Using all the technological data from its predecessor, the _Archangel_, the _Dominion_ had been secretly constructed in various hidden locations around the planet, with the final, completed warship just having been put together a few weeks beforehand. The only real difference between the new ship and its predecessor was the paint scheme, which was gray and orange, instead of white and red. Several compartments that existed aboard the _Archangel_ had been removed from the _Dominion_ to allow for more room inside for its hangar. Although nothing was currently inside of the ship except maintenance personnel, the rest of the crew would be brought aboard once the ceremony began at approximately 1000, it would only be a matter of time before the deadly machinery that she was to carry would be hauled inside of her, ready to deliver the death blows to the Coordinators and their so-called ZAFT organization. Just staring at her magnificent form made Azrael all tingly inside.

Standing atop of the wooden platform, Azrael felt the crisp wind blowing through his blonde hair and gently caressing his face. It was unusually cold this time of year, it was the middle of summer and yet it was only about sixty degrees at the current time. While it may have been cold, the sun was shining brilliantly in on the bay, illuminating the fantastic inlet in beautiful light. Not a cloud was in the sky, which was good since today would also be the day that their new aircraft would be put on display for their honored guests. To go along with the new warships, Azrael had pushed for a new type of aircraft and mobile suit to be developed to compliment the larger ships. As a result, their new mobile suits, called Strike Daggers since they were technically a mass production of the X-105 Strike, which was unfortunately currently aboard the _Archangel_, were ready to be put into action at the first possibility. The new aircraft had just been put through the prototype stage and were waiting to be put to the test, which would happen today. Secretly however, Azrael and the Atlantic Federation had also constructed three mobile suits of their own, the Calamity, the Raider, and the Forbidden, but they would have to wait to be tested until the right opportunity presented itself.

"Mr. Azrael, sir." Azrael heard the voice of Captain Rutherford calling quietly to him from behind. Waving his hand toward the ocean ahead of him, Azrael had the young man come forward and stand next to him on his right. In contrast to Rutherford's standard Earth Forces military uniform, Azrael was clad in a stylish blue suit that he had had tailor made for this occassion. "Magnificent view isn't it, sir."

"That it is Captain." The birds had begun to sing once again, which was now beginning to annoy Azrael. How good would it have been to just casually shoot them all out of the sky with a rifle, or have the new aircraft run them down when they arrived. "Anything to report?"

"All the representatives from Eurasia and the Far East have arrived sir. They'll be hear in about half an hour."

Azrael chuckled. "Anticipating that they'll be getting a sneak peak at the ships no doubt."

"Admiral Sutherland's already explained to them sir, that they'll have to wait like the rest of us. Also sir, there's been a development at the Barthun Airfield."

Azrael frowned and turned his body to face his assistant, resting his left arm on the railing of the platform. "What kind of development? I hope it's nothing serious."

"Not that I know of sir. It's just that we haven't been able to communicate with the Airfield since late last night or early this morning."

Azrael waved his hands. "Pfft...probably just knocked the transmitter off line. Nothing to worry about."

"Yes, sir," Rutherford answered. "In that case sir, I think it's time we got ready for the ceremony."

"Right. Captain, have General Corsig report to his post on the _Montgomery_. He'll deliver his address from there. Make sure the planes don't come overhead until he begins his speech."

"Yes, sir," Rutherford saluted and marched off. Azrael took one last look at the inlet from his position and then turned to walk back to the temporary command center, which was just basically some tents, to get something to eat and clean up his face which had been blasted by the wind. A devilish smile appeared across his face and his thoughts were parallel to his expression. _Soon Azrael...very soon all those Coordinators will be dead. Our blue and pure world will be set and nothing will stop our ideals._

-Somewhere over the Atlantic, July 17, C.E. 71, 0945.

"How far out are we Athrun?" Kira asked, taking his eyes off of the viewport for a moment. Sitting next to him, Athrun studied a screen on his diagnostic board that brought up a map of their current surroundings, a small red blip standing for their own airplane. Right now, they were directly south of Prince Edward Island, where the commissioning ceremony was to take place, about seventy miles away. Considering they were moving at an estimated three hundred twenty knots, they could make the target in the time they needed to. "Do we need to go any faster than we are?" Kira wondered.

"Nah. As long as something doesn't go wrong we'll make it." Turning his upper body toward the rear of the plane, Athrun called down into the nose. "Hey Donnie! How's it look from down there?"

"Everything's A-O.K. down here Athrun. The turning radius is working fine and the targeting computer's online and ready to go."

"Great. Just make sure you get an accurate read before you drop our payload. The wind's getting pretty strong the farther north we go so be prepared for some resistance!" Athrun heard an affirmative answer and he turned back to face the forward viewport. "How many bombs we got back there Kira?"

"Twenty. The maximum amount she can hold." Kira chuckled and spread a cocky grin across his face. "Wouldn't it be nice if one of them landed right on top of one of the bastards' head." Athrun laughed as well, which was nice to see considering Kira knew Athrun was still pretty upset over Dearka, but he still acted as though duty came first in this situation. Or as it could be called here, retribution.

Directly across from Kira's plane in the formation, Niada Barrington could see the waves cresting across the blue ocean in white streaks when he stuck his head out of his side window. His twin brother Stevy sat to his left, stearing the plane while Niada enjoyed himself. The passing air made Niada's long, black hair, tied back in a pony-tail, fly back behind him like smoke in the aftermath of a great fire.

"Are you _trying_ to be a dog, or are you just trying to _look_ like one?" Stevy mocked from Niada's left.

"Can I help it if this feels good?" Niada barked back. "I'm surprised you don't try it?"

"My hat'll blow away genius!" Stevy commented. Niada turned back toward the front of the plane and could almost see the air rushing past the nose of the huge bomber in great white streaks. Suddenly, the front of the plane began swaying back and forth to the right and then to the left. Stevy grunted heavily as he retained control of the plane, snapping the control stick right and left. "Sai! Don't play with the turning mechanism!"

"Sorry!" Sai apologized, "I just wanted to see if it worked!"

"You're more likely to crash the plane than we are kid! Don't touch anything you don't know how to work."

Niada chuckled, bringing his head back into the plane. "You know who he reminds me of?"

"Don't remind me..." Stevy responded quietly, knowing that the comment was directed at himself for how he used to act when he was younger. A prankster and nothing else.

Inside the cockpit of the lead plane, John leaned his left arm out the open window while his right hand worked the control stick. Mwu was doing the same, but with the opposite arms and hands. John noticed that Mwu's leg was still heavily constricted underneath the black brace and every once in a while Mwu would wince in pain when they hit a rough patch of air. "You alright Mwu?"

"I'll live," Mwu answered.

"Hurt?"

"Yeah..." Mwu conceded reluctantly. _Hurt? Heh, feels like I've got a dagger stuck in there_. "What do think's gonna happen John?"

"What do you mean?" John responded, not taking his eyes off of the forward window.

"After this. Where are we gonna go? What are we gonna do. We'll have no real allies since both the Earth Forces and ZAFT'll be after us."

John sighed with agreement. He too had been thinking much of the same thoughts ever since they left the _Archangel_. Nowhere on Earth seemed safe for them right now. "I don't really know right now. We'll just have to go with what we get I guess."

"_Archangel_'s not an ordinary ship John. As far as I'm concerned both sides are gonna make it their prime goal to get to it, and I'm not ready to let that happen to all of them back there."

"Me neither, kid. But right now, I just don't know what in the hell we're gonna do." Mwu sighed sadly, then rested his elbow on the open windowsill of his window, leaning his head against it. Shutting his eyes gently, Mwu attempted to find some sort of peace within himself at this critical moment. About to deliver a payback strike against the bastards who had stabbed him in the back and tried to kill him, and he wasn't even that thrilled about it right now. He assumed it was just worry that someone he knew would end up biting it when the bombs fell. Thoughts of Hugh Swanson came into his mind, way back from when they were young kids back in Philadelphia. _Damn it!_ Mwu banged his fist lightly against the steel fuselage. Just thinking about Hugh made his insides go hollow.

As Mwu retreated back into himself, one man in the fuselage of the plane finished wiring a few peaces of silver and other precious metals into the mechanisms of one of the bombs. The medals John, Mwu, Jay, and the others had earned were all wired to this single bomb. Coop had tried to offer his medal of honor to the pile, but John had refused, citing that that medal was one that Coop had actually earned, since it was the Earth Forces who had actually been the ones who had helped him earn it at Alaska. Light gleamed off of the shiny surfaces and providing some beacon of hope to those who were crouched inside the cramped fuselage of the plane.

A small chiming noise sounded inside the cockpit of the plane. Mwu's eyes slowly opened and focused on the sound's origin. It was coming from the radio transmitter. Mwu reached up to turn the radio on but a hand stretched out to restrain his arm. John shook his head slowly from side to side and Mwu backed off. Flicking on the receiving end of the signal, hooking the signal's frequency into the transmitter so the other bombers would be able to hear the message, Mwu sat back and listened to the next words that came through.

"This is the _Dominion_ of the Earth Forces 7th Orbital Fleet. Is Lieutenant Patterson on the receiving end of this transmission. If so, please respond."

Keying his own private comm channel, John spoke into the small receiver located in the pocket of his jacket. "Zala. Zala you there?"

"I read you sir," Athrun's voice came back.

"Athrun. I need you to talk to them for us."

"Huh?" Athrun gasped, "Why me?"

"Cause Azrael's heard the rest of our voices Athrun." Stevy's voise sounded hoarser than usual because of the usual static coming through the transmitter. "You're the only one he hasn't heard."

"...O.K. then..." Athrun replied quietly. Mwu waited until Athrun's voice to come back through the radio and respond to the message. "This is Lieutenant Patterson here. _Dominion_ I read you loud and clear."

"Lieutenant? There something wrong kid? Your voice sounds different."

"Uhh..." Athrun managed a small cough, "I'm a little down on the weather today, I apologize for that. cough What are our orders right now sir?"

"Well right now all I know is that you'll have to do a simple fly-by, nothing special, just make the planes look good. Mr. Azrael has said that he wants everything to be spotless for today. I'm transmitting the coordinates to you now."

The map in front of Mwu lit up with a small green dot, honing in on the coordinates. Southern coast of Prince Edward Island, Mwu identified it as when he zoomed in on the location. "Thank you sir. cough cough" Athrun called back. "We'll get there as quickly as we can. Signing off."

"Signing off." With that, the line went dead. John blew out a sigh of relief and Mwu wiped his brow which had started sweating about halfway into Athrun's act. Stevy moved his fingers through his long brown hair as Niada moved back inside the plane's cockpit, shutting the window beside him. Kira patted Athrun on the back informing him that he'd done a good job, and Athrun just grinned in return.

"Well..." Mwu murmured.

"Yeah..." John answered dubiously. _So far so good_.

-Prince Edward Island, 0955.

"Ladies and gentlemen." Azrael began his speech from the top of the tallest steel platform that overlooked the crystal bay. Representatives from every nation in the Earth Alliance were present at the ceremony. The ones that Azrael most wanted to impress were the ones from the Atlantic Federation, Eurasian Federation, and the Far East Republic, who were seated along the shores of the bay. "Today, we commence what we firmly believe will be the final strikes against the ZAFT. Our proud new warships and their crews will deliver the blows that will bring about the end of this war and bring the Earth Forces victory!" Applause sounded from different locations across the bay. Admiral Sutherland sat to Azrael's right along with other members of the Inner Council. The only one not present was General Corsig, who was standing along the observation platform of one of the new _Jani_-class, located nearest to the dignitaries.

"Now, I'd like to present to you, the officers who will lead us to victory. Standing on the observation platform, behind the honorable General Draven Corsig are the men and women in charge of these fine new vessels." More applause sounded and Azrael could see many of the officers smiling and conversing happily with one another. "Without further ado, General Corsig will now speak for our officers!"

Azrael moved from his place and took his seat next to Sutherland. As he sat down, Captain Rutherford walked up and whispered into his ear that the bombers were on their way. "Excellent..." Azrael whispered back, "You gave them the coordinates and the routes we designated for them?"

"Yes, sir. They'll be here in about five minutes."

"Be off then, Captain." Azrael turned his attention back to the platform of the _Jani_-class where Corsig was beginning to speak.

"On behalf of all the men and women of these fine new vessels, I would like to thank you all for honoring us with your presence. It is an honor, not only to myself, but every single one of us in the Earth Forces, that we have the full support of our own homelands, both in heart and mind. Behind me stand the people who will guide our grand nations to victory over our enemies above us. As I speak, our forces have..."

A faint chiming sound caused Azrael to lose track of Corsig's speech. He darted his eyes to his right where he saw Sutherland take a small comlink out of his pocket. Sutherland sternly asked what was the matter and Azrael leaned in closer to hear the response.

"Admiral. Barthun Airfield was assaulted last night by a group of saboteurs. The main transmitter was knocked off line so we're just now getting word out from them..." A loud roaring noise rained down from above the bay and Azrael bent his neck upwards to see the massive forms of his new bombers streak by overhead at full speed. They looked like giant eagles soaring through the sky searching for prey to stalk and kill. Azrael smiled, fully forgetting what was being said over the comlink.

The planes disappeared over the trees surrounding the inlet and headed further north, where they would turn around and head back toward the inlet. Azrael heard the next portion of Corsig's speech. "As you can see from here, we have also taken this opportunity to display the Earth Force's new bomber aircraft. The K-type." More applause sounded from the crowd of dignitaries gathered on the platforms surrounding the bay. "Capable of delivering twenty high explosive bombs to our enemie's forces, these aircraft will not only rain destruction down on the ZAFT forces here on Earth, but also those in space, thanks to the other systems built into the plane's operating systems."

"What do you mean they were stolen?!" Sutherland's outburst snapped Azrael out of his proud thoughts. Listening in on the conversation, Azrael was able to pick out words such as stolen, new bomber, and explosions. The wind picked up and blew at Azrael's hair and suit. He once again turned his head upwards and saw the new bombers making their second overhead pass, though this time they were at what he guessed was almost five thousand feet. Azrael's mouth frowned at this. The orders delivered to the air commander of the planes in no way shape our fashion said that they had to go higher. Squinting his eyes closer together, Azrael became even more confused when he saw the bomb doors underneath the airplanes swing open.

On the platform of the _Jani_-class, Corsig had stopped his speech to gaze happily up into the sky to look at their new planes. However, his excitement soon turned to confusion as a small, black object floated out of the plane's open doors. Azrael's mouth dropped as he saw several more of the black objects sail down after the first. It was then that Azrael realized what they were and what was happening.

"Oh no..." Sutherland gasped next to him. The first black object sailed down through the sky and landed right on top of General Corsig's head.

-K-Bomber, 1000.

The first shockwaves from the explosions reached the bombers a few seconds after the fires ignited. From where he sat, Mwu could see a fireball engulf the _Jani_-class closest to the shore of the inlet. Smoke and fire concealed the ship as more of their bombs went off. He could see two other ships suffering the same fate with yellows and oranges expanding rapidly across the once blue inlet. Thick black smoke began ascending towards the planes which were shaking slightly with the shockwave's impact.

After a few moments, Mwu opened his window and stuck his head out, looking behind him toward the bomber's tail. His faced produced a grin that everyone aboard the plane wanted to see. "We got three of 'em!"

Choruses of enthusiastic shouts rained throughout his plane and the others. Kira slapped Athrun gleefully on the back when they saw the results. Stevy pumped his fist and Niada threw his arms above his head, beaming with happiness.

As more of the black smoke cleared, Mwu was able to get a clear view of the destruction they had caused. "Aw shit!" he cursed.

"What's the matter?" John asked.

"We missed the center target!" Mwu shouted, referring to the ship in the center which could only be the _Dominion._ Speaking into the plane's comm, Mwu said, "What the hell happened down there Kurk?"

"Sorry Commander! The wind resistance screwed me over at the last minute. Looks like one of Lieutenant Barrington's bombs hit the starboard leg at the base though!"

"Thanks. Good job otherwise though kid!"

"We heading back to the _Archangel_ now John?" Mwu heard Kira's voice call out from the radio.

"Where else are we gonna go Kira? Everybody form up on us and we'll head back. Maximum speed!" Pushing the engines to their limit, the massive bombers soared through the sky, back toward their home base and their only current sanctuary on the planet. All the way there, Mwu was grinning from ear to ear. _See what happens when you piss us off Azrael? What'd you think Hugh? _Darting his eyes toward the ceiling of the plane, Mwu thought, _Yeah I know, we're still up shit creak. But we'll worry about that later. Right now, _Mwu leaned back in his chair and moved his arms behind his head, _I just wanna kick back and relax._

-Prince Edward Island, 1010.

Sutherland stared out at the blazing inferno with hatred sizzling in his eyes. The bastards had done it to him again! Those damn Coordinators! _Mark my words you bastards! You will all burn in hell for this!_

"How did they do it William?" Sutherland turned his head slightly to see Azrael approaching from behind him, his once sparkling blue suit now plastered with ugly, gray dust.

"Must've stolen the bombers while we were away. Knocked the radio transmitters out so we wouldn't know. Why must they always do this to us?!" he shouted.

"Easy William," Azrael urged. "I think I may know how we can relieve the strain however." Azrael gestured to where Captain Rutherford was assisting the fire crews attempting to put out the blazes. So far, they weren't having much luck as two of the three ships that had been hit looked completely destroyed. Entreating his assistant to come forth, Azrael asked the taller man, "Where's _Archangel_? Still at Bermuda I assume?"

"No, sir," Rutherford responded uneasily. "I received a call from the base's commander this morning. The ship left last night without citing exactly why. I assumed you wouldn't want to know about it during the ceremony so I never brought it up..."

"You imbissil!" Sutherland shouted, bringing the back of his hand across the young man's face. Azrael grabbed hold of Sutherland's arm and restrained him from injuring Rutherford any further.

"Come on William!" Azrael snapped. "We cannot fight against each other if we want to win this war! We still have the ship's frequency. Call them up and give them some suicide mission that'll get them killed, alright!"

"Yes, Mr. Azrael," Sutherland hissed, finally relaxing the tensions that had built up inside his body. _The shit-heads aboard the _Archangel_ better pray that I don't get to them first!_

-_Archangel_, 1015.

The white walls of the ship's infirmary surrounded Murrue, as she waited for Frank to awaken from his surgery. Though it had been almost four hours, her brother still hadn't shown any signs of waking up. His facial expression was calm and serene and his skin complection had returned to its normal, golden form. She took that as a good sign that he would be alright. Several times she had found herself dozing off into sleep. Murrue hadn't been able to sleep for almost a day now. Every time her eyes would close, she would snap herself back to attention, never trying to leave Frank alone, for fear that when he woke up, she wouldn't be there for him.

For the fifth time, Murrue's eyes became extremely heavy and she practically dozed off, leaning to her right, her head coming into contact with her shoulder, which snapped her back awake. She sat back up straight and returned her stare to where her older brother lay. _Come on Frank,_ she thought sadly,_ Please wake up._

A chiming noise broke her stare once again. She stood up from her chair and walked over to the terminal which she activated. "Yes, what is it?"

"Just thought you might want to know what's happened to Commander la Flaga and the others Captain." Ensign Neumann's voice was just eminating with happiness which made Murrue smile slightly.

"Well..."

"They got three of the ships." _Yes!_ Murrue thought eccastically to herself.

A soft moan shocked her out of her thoughts. Turning her head sharply to her rear, Murrue saw Frank's eyes slowly open to about halfway. "Frank...!" Murrue gasped, bringing her hands to cover her mouth again, which hid her smile.

Frank's brown eyes slowly moved to fixate on his sister's now shaking form. "...Murrue..." he gasped. "...Where...am I...?"

"The _Archangel_'s infirmary," Murrue responded, kneeling beside her brother's bed. His eyes were now fully open and his once lifeless body had begun to stir. "Mwu and the others brought you here last night."

"Mwu...?" Frank murmured, attempting to find his voice. Slowly, Frank began to rise off of his pillow, but Murrue gently restrained him, propping his pillow upwards so he could sit up. "Why am I here Murrue? What's happened? How long have I been out?"

"I don't know exactly..." Murrue attempted to find the right words at this time. "You were unconscious and in shock when they brought you in last night. We rushed you into surgery and you've been out of it ever since."

"I remember...pulling Jake out of the plane...and thinking..." Frank's eyebrows crunched downward in a sign of anger. "The bastards in the Council set us up didn't they?!" he gasped angrily.

"Yes," Murrue responded quietly. "You and the others were taken prisoner in New York. Based on what I know right now, they brought you with them and arrived here last night. A few hours ago they left with the planes they stole to try and get some revenge on the Council for all of us."

"Did it work...?"

"Three ships destroyed," Murrue responded. Frank smiled gently, which made Murrue feel all warm inside.

"Nice..." Frank murmured. "Man, I must've been out further than I thought," he murmured, brining his hands up to clutch his face and forehead. "Why does everybody else get to have all the-." Frank's voice stopped suddenly there and Murrue knew exactly why. Moving his hand slowly away from his face, Frank's eyes were full of shock and wonder as he stared at his right hand, the one he had cut off himself. "...I...thought I..."

"You did," Murrue answered his question for him. "The doctors brought you into surgery to fix your wound. They said they could attach an artificial one in your real one's place and I gave them the O.K. to do so..."

Frank turned his new hand this way and that. The skin completely matched his own. Whenever he moved it, a small clinking sound would emanate from the steel he discovered attached to where his wrist had been. Covered by a brown plate, the steel was almost invisible to the naked eye, unless you knew what to look for and exactly where it was. He flexed his fingers in and out, realizing that the artificial hand worked just as well as his real one had. Slowly but surely, a smile spread across Frank's face. "I think I could get used to this..."

"Oh Frank!" Murrue beamed, throwing her arms around her brother's neck, holding him tight to her. Frank's arms wrapped themselves around his sister's small figure, not letting her escape from his grasp as he held her. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you, brother?" Murrue cried.

"It's O.K. sis. I'm fine. We're all fine." Frank soothed Murrue just as he had done when they were younger and she was going through a tough time. After a while, he released her and asked, "Hey, is my stuff still here?"

"Yes, it's still in your quarters, but-,"

"Great!" Frank threw off the covers and swung his legs out over the side of the bed.

"Frank!" Murrue gasped.

"I'm fine Murrue," Frank reassured her. "It's only my hand. I can walk fine now. When are Mwu and the others supposed to get back?"

"They should be back any time now."

"Good. 'Cause I want to be there when they do." Frank marched out of the infirmary in just his infirmary shirt, which caused Murrue to giggle a little. Luckily Frank's quarters was only a few doors down the hall, so no one would notice that he'd forgotten to secure the back strings of his infirmary's shirt.

-_Archangel_, 1100.

Screeching, the wheels of the bomber touched down on the _Archangel_'s deck. Catching hold of one of the outstretched cables spread across the deck, the bomber glided to a halt, though this time it was smoother than when they'd originally done it. Mwu credited this to the fact that the landing had been made at night while this one was made during the middle of the day. "Well, that went well," he commented happily.

Grasping the front of the diagnostic board in front of him, Mwu rose gingerly out of his chair and managed to get his footing on the floor of the plane. Taking hold of his crutches, Mwu slowly turned his body around 180 degrees and hobbled out of the cockpit, John provided assistance whenver Mwu would need it. As the rubber ends of the crutches thudded against the metal bulkhead below him, hangar crewmen attached the bomber to cables and pullies, which would move the plane over to where its sister aircraft were resting on the far side of the hangar. Stopping for a moment to take into account the new configuration of the hangar's equipment, Mwu realized that the once huge facility now seemed rather small with all the mobile weaponry filling it from one end to the other. On the starboard side sat the four mobile suits the _Archangel_ had onboard, and next to them, facing the front of the ship, his mobile armor, the Moebieus Zero, was secured with steel girders and connectors which prevented the supportless craft from moving. With the K-bombers having been moved to the port side of the hangar, angled away from the wall to face the front of the ship, the ship's two Skygrasper planes, the smallest pieces of aircraft in the hangar, had also been moved to the rear of the hangar. Above him, attached to mounting equipment on the ceiling which could move on a small cable pully to either the front or the back of the hangar, hung the power packs, known as Launcher, Sword, and Aile, which could be mounted onto either the Strike or the Skygraspers.

"Impressive isn't it Mwu," John whistled next to him. "Hard to believe all of this firepower is under the command of one ship and its crew."

"Yeah, I know. And I thought that there wasn't enough room in here before." Moving to the port side of the hangar, Mwu sat down on a crate that had fallen off of a pile that was stacked against the wall. "You think we did what we wanted to accomplish back there John? Or do you think all we did was piss Azrael and the rest of those bitches off?"

"I don't know..." Noticing Kira walking across the hangar, John motioned the younger man to join the two of them and asked him the same question.

Kira responded with a shrug. "All I know is that that was _the_ most fun I've had in a _long_ time." Kira chuckled at his own statement and slapped Mwu's outstretched hand, which was shaking from his own laughter.

"I'll second that, Kira. That _was_ fun wasn't it John?"

"Yeah, now that you mention it, it was kind of entertaining." Then John laughed himself. "But hey, I'm 45! What do I know about fun anymore?"

"And why is it that _you_ guys have all the fun and I'm always left out?" The voice made Mwu's head snap over his left shoulder and he grinned from ear to ear.

"Frank!" Mwu beamed, standing up from his crate only to stumble, fall, and splat onto the floor with a big _bang!_

"For Christ sake Mwu! You got a busted ankle!" Kira's reprimand was shrouded with laughter as he moved to help Mwu onto his feet again.

Once he'd regained his balance and had the support of his crutches, Mwu hobbled over to where his friend was leaning against a support beam, his ankles crossed and facial expression joyous. His was clothed in his white Earth Forces uniform, though Mwu noted that he too had taken off the Atlantic Federation insignia and also his rank badge. His skin complection had returned to its normal golden tan and his hair and mustache were perfectly combed.

"How ya feeling buddy?" Mwu beamed ecstatically, slapping Frank on the shoulder.

"I've been better, but see for youself." Frank raised his right arm and Mwu was shocked when he saw a hand extended out of the sleeve of his friend's jacket.

For a moment, Mwu just stared in awe at his friend's hand which appeared to have miraculously reattached itself to his arm. Kira and John also stared in awe at the new limb protroding out of Frank's sleeve. "Is that...?" Kira muttered.

"No, not quite," Frank answered, lowering the sleeve of his jacket and showing his comrades the brown plate that now substituted for his wrist and allowed them to listen to the steel moving on the inside of his hand. He explained all what the surgeons had done and how they had told him it would function just as well as his real hand. "Best of all, they say I can fly again as soon as I want to!"

"Awright!" Mwu shouted happily. But then he stopped and looked over to John with a confused look on his face. "Which reminds me John. What in the hell are we going to do now?"

John shrugged his shoulders and answered, "I really don't know to tell you the truth. It all depends on what Captain Ramius wants."

About twenty minutes later, on the _Archangel_'s bridge, John called a meeting of the officers and senior crew members aboard the ship. Arrayed in a circle near the rear of the bridge, the group of eight included, John, Mwu, Frank, Murrue, Natarle, Stevy, Kira, and Athrun, the latter were present because John believed their insight into the situation would greatly help the ship and the people aboard her.

"Right now we don't have many options," John began, starting to pace from one end of the bridge to the other. "If we go to any place that's friendly with the Earth Forces, we'll be arrested and executed immediately. The same goes for any place friendly with ZAFT. Captain Ramius, are there any neutral nations that you believe would assist us if we went there?"

"I really can't say," Murrue responded dejectedly. "Many of the neutral nations have declared they want nothing to do with either side and the only one out of all of them that has shown us any kindness in the past has been the Orb Union."

"But they're halfway across the planet, so it's not likely we'll ever get there without running into some resistance correct?" John asked.

"In order to get there, we'd have to cross over the continent," Natarle said.

"Which is controlled in the North by the Earth Forces and by ZAFT in the South," Frank added.

"And if we go the other way, we'd face the same problem," Mwu broke in. "Although we were able to do it once before, the chances of getting it done twice are slim to none."

"Athrun. What's the strength of ZAFT's forces in the South American Republic and the other places?" John asked.

"From about as far north as Venezuela, all the way southward, except for the very tip of the continent, which is controlled by the Earth Forces, their ZAFT forces are well trained and well fortified." Athrun activated a console and produced a map of the South American Republic, blue colors representing the Earth Forces controlled areas in Panama, and southern Chile and Argentina, and red colors representing ZAFT's presence in Cuba, and the rest of South America. "There's no way we'd be able to get across the mainland unharmed."

"And given the situation with our supplies its highly unlikely that we'd even make it to Orb without having to stop for supplies," Kira added, solemnly.

"Otherwise, besides Orb there's really no other option for us right now. Not only are we marked for death in Earth Forces territory, but if we even come close to ZAFT controlled lands we'll be attacked immediately."

"So in other words, there's no place on the planet that's safe for us right now," Stevy remarked, standing toward the back of the group, attempting to stay out of sight.

"That about sums it up, Stevy," John responded.

"Then why don't we go up instead of east or west, north or south?"

All eyes turned to Stevy and then Murrue realized, "You don't mean space do you?"

"What other choice do we have right now?" Stevy reminded her.

"And just how do you suggest we get to orbit, Lieutenant Barrington?" Natarle asked sternly.

"She's right Stevy," Frank added, "we'd need a mass driver to get into orbit and all the drivers on the planet are either occupied by ZAFT or the Earth Forces."

"All except the one on Orb, but as we decided earlier it's unlikely we'd even make it to their territory," Mwu said bluntly.

"Well let's go over the list of the drivers on the planet and see where we stand," John said, moving to the front of the bridge and looking out the front viewport at the vast ocean. "Start with Panama."

"Earth Forces," Mwu answered.

"Carpentaria,"

"ZAFT," Athrun responded, slowly.

"Victoria,"

"ZAFT controlled now," Natarle answered.

"Kaoshiung,"

"_ZAFT_," Kira remarked.

"Alaska,"

"Destroyed," Frank said quickly.

"Gibralter,"

"ZAFT," Murrue answered.

"Orb,"

"Not going there," Mwu answered.

"Cuba,"

"ZAFT," Athrun said again.

"That's all of them Colonel," Murrue answered quietly. "It looks like we're out of luck when it comes to available mass drivers."

A lengthy pause followed with no one saying anything. Then John turned around and walked over to the console that was showing a map of South America. "Can we still access satellites from here, Captain?" he asked.

"Yes, we can," Murrue answered, "It just may take a while."

After receiving the O.K., Athrun worked the keys on the console and managed to access an orbital satellite and feed its data into the console's system. "Center on latitude 36 degrees South, longitude 58 degrees west." Athrun did so and the console's screen centered on an area in the southern part of the South American continent.

"That's Argentina Colonel," Athrun answered.

"Zoom in." Athrun did so and the image became larger, rolling white clouds now rolling over an area near the Argentina and Uruguay border. Lush, green vegitation could be seen from the satellite's feeds abd the clear, blue ocean loomed off the coast. "Can you zoom in any further than this?" Athrun did so, and the area became even larger.

However, something seemed to be out of place. On the tip of a peninsula on the eastern coast of Argentina, a small line was jutting out of the land mass, which wasn't supposed to be there.

"What is that?" Athrun asked. Everyone moved closer to get a good view of what the console was showing.

"Bring up heat signatures in the area," John commanded. Athrun followed the orders and the green vegitation was replaced by a heat detection map. Deep blues were spread across much of the map with occassional yellows and oranges popping up in areas that were designated urban areas. The small line that was sticking out of the coast was coated in a pale yellow, amidst the deep blue of the surrounding landscape. There weren't any cities in the vacinity, so it couldn't be a town.

"I'll be damned it's still there," John burst.

"What's still there boss?" Mwu asked.

"A mass driver Mwu." Separate conversations broke out among the other seven people gathered around the console.

"What's a mass driver doing there?" Natarle asked.

"I didn't even know that it even existed," Frank remarked.

"Nobody did. ZAFT didn't even know about it," Athrun added.

"Because hardly anyone did Athrun." John's answer brought all the conversations to a halt and all ears tuned into his voice. "That mass driver's been kept a secret among high ranking military officials for years. I only knew about it because an old friend told me it was there. I'm not about to disclose his name right now for security reasons. Do you understand? It's one of the older model ones and it probably hasn't been used in over ten years."

"Then how can you be sure it even works Colonel?" Natarle asked.

"We'll just have to wait and see when we get there won't we," John smiled. "Captain, it's up to you."

"Right now we don't have really any other options." She moved to place her index finger on the console's screen. "But according to this map, the driver's only about a hundred miles from the Atlantic Federation's base in Santiago."

"They shouldn't be able to detect us until we get really close to it," Mwu responded. "There's a whole mountain range in between the driver and the base so their sensors won't be able to find the _Archangel_ until we get really close. But if you think that it'll be too dangerous for the _Archangel_ to go Captain..."

"No, it's fine. We'll have to head there immediately if we want to escape the planet."

"It's finalized then?" John received affirmative nods from everyone gathered.

"Alright then. Mr. Crew, change course!" Murrue ordered. "Adjust course to-."

"Captain!" Pal shouted over the order.

"What is it Ensign Pal?" Natarle answered for Murrue, who was still issuing the orders.

"Admiral Sutherland's on line one!" The bridge fell into silence. Sutherland had contacted the _Archangel_ unaware that John and the others were aboard her. He'd stumbled upon his quarry and it would only be a matter of time before they hunted them down. But what was the point in delaying the inevitable anyway, John thought.

"Mr. Pal," John said. "Did the Admiral request for Captain Ramius or the senior officer aboard?"

"Uh...I think he said senior officer...?"

John turned to where Murrue stood, a smile on his face. Murrue smiled back and said, "Be my guest Colonel."

John walked across the bridge and took a seat in the Captain's chair, which felt too large for him at the moment. Reaching into his jacket's pocket, John pulled one of his cigar's out from its box and produced his lighter from the inside of his sleeve. Lighting the cigar and taking a few puffs, John gave the signal and Pal activated the front viewscreen.

The almost frightening image of Admiral Sutherland popped into view as the static dissolved, an agnered expression on his face. "Captain Ramius. I just received word that-." Sutherland stopped suddenly when he realized who was sitting in the captain's chair and who he was seeing. His expression went from angry to shocked in an instant.

John just smiled, taking the cigar out of his mouth. "Surprised Admiral?"

"Namora...what...?"

John chuckled. "You think you could kill me and the rest of us that easily? We've been here since last night."

Sutherland frowned. "_How did you get out_," he hissed.

"And you were wondering who blew the shit out of your battleships this morning." John put the cigar back into his mouth and puffed on it for several seconds, watching Sutherland's expression grow fiercer by the second. John smiled once again, pointing the cigar upwards with his teeth. "When I said you'd made yourself a powerful enemy, what made you think I was talking about me?"

"You son of a bitch!" Sutherland shouted. "You stole our planes and tried to kill us! And it's apparent that the _Archangel_ was in on this from the beginning! By god as god as my witness-!"

"What are you gonna do, Sutherland?" John asked sarcastically. "You gotta find us first. Ship's not carrying any of your Earth Forces homing beacons anymore. As far as I'm concerned we and everybody aboard this ship aren't offiliated with you bastards anymore. So good luck finding and hunting us down...jack-ass." Everyone on the _Archangel_'s bridge grinned with pride.

"You are all _dead_ Namora. Every last one-!" The image cut out then, disappearing once again into a field of static.

"I didn't think we'd want to hear the rest of that," Pal remarked casually.

"So easy," Stevy chuckled. Mwu and Frank laughed in agreement.

"How long do you think it'll take us to reach the driver, Ensign Neumann?" Murrue asked.

"At top speed we can get there in a week Captain."

"Get to it then." John vacated the chair he'd been sitting in and allowed Murrue to take her seat back. While Murrue and Natarle conversed with one another, and Mwu, Frank, Stevy, and Athrun left the bridge, John managed to catch up to Kira and pull him aside.

"Kira," John asked. "I've got a little assignment for you." John whispered some words into Kira's ear and then he asked, "You up to it?"

"If it means everyone on this ship has a better chance of surviving, then yes, I'd be glad to do it, Colonel."

"Kira just call me John already," John said, patting Kira on the shoulder and sending him back on his way. Before Kira left, John called to him, "I'll have Athrun take care of the big ones while you work on your assignment Kira, alright!"

"Yes, sir," Kira responded, then he left to go down in the elevator. John returned to the front portion of the bridge where he asked Murrue and Natarle about their defensive weaponry which they would undoubtedly need when they reached the vicinity of the driver.

"Right now I think we'd be best off using the Freedom and the Justice, ma'am," Natarle remarked. "They both can fly in the atmosphere and don't need any support craft to stay in the air."

"Yes, you're right Natarle," Murrue answered. "It'd probably be a good idea to send the two Skygraspers up as well. Will Commander la Flaga be able to fly though?"

"You kidding," John commented. "Nothing's gonna keep Mwu out of the thing's cockpit when the fighting starts, and Frank can pilot the second one, because if he doesn't, he'll be bouncing off the walls by the time we get into space."

"We still need someone to operate the weapons system though," Natarle commented. "Chief Murdoch will be needed down in the hangars so we don't really have anyone who knows how to operate it."

"Sure we do," John answered. "Ensign Haas knows how to operate that shit. He's been using that stuff for over two years. I guarantee he'll do a good job."

"Everyone's going to have to," Murrue added. "Or else we'll never be able to get off the planet..."


	21. Preparing for Battle

-Prince Edward Island, July 17, C.E. 71, 1130.

Pieces of metal and wires smashed to bits as the radio was hurled into one of the communication's rooms walls, narrowly missing a subordinate officer. The device shattered into hundreds of smaller pieces and came to rest on the floor in a smoking heap. Sutherland was still looking for something else to take his anger and frustration out on when Captain Rutherford grabbed him by the shoulders and pinned him against the wall, restraining his arms and legs so Sutherland couldn't struggle.

"Admiral, there's no point in getting angry over something that's already happened," Rutherford pointed out, trying to calm his superior down.

"What the hell would you know about it?" Sutherland snapped back.

"Easy William, easy," Azrael broke in, coming between the two soldiers. Sutherland finally calmed down and took in a few deep breaths while Azrael continued speaking. "What's done is done. It's apparent to all of us that we greatly underestimated Namora and the others' capabilities once again. I'm just as angry as you are William. Maybe even more. I had three of _the_ most respected Coordinators in my grasp and I couldn't even kill one of the bastards!"

"_Mr. Azrael_," Rutherford stated firmly. "There's no point in blaming yourselves for what happened today. It's just the way war is. What's important now is that we find a way to boost the morale of the soldiers."

Sutherland breathed in deeply and finally spoke again. "You're right Captain..." The head of the Earth Forces combined fleet moved away from the wall and walked toward the exit, gesturing for the others to follow him. "Have you been able to confirm it Captain?" Sutherland asked Azrael's assistant.

"Yes. Unfortunately we have sir. General Corsig and all the officers standing on the _Montgomery's_ deck have been declared dead."

"Who's left?" Azrael asked impatiently.

"Of the remaining two _Feiry's,_ they still have many of their officers aboard her sir," Rutherford responded, taking a slip of paper out of his uniform jacket. Falling into step behind Sutherland, Rutherford handed the slip of paper to the Admiral. "But as for the _Dominion_, the only officer left is the one that was left on board the ship for the ceremony in case something like this happened."

"Who is it?" Sutherland asked, opening the door to the makeshift command center that had been constructed on the island for the ceremony and the activites afterward. Sutherland finally took the time to look at the slip of paper Rutherford had given him and found his answer. "Lieutenant Junior Grade, Hal Omanney...What's his track record?"

"As far as I know sir, he's a competant officer. He's twenty-three, so he's still young, but he's been in the service since the start of the war. Veteran of the 2nd Casablanca Battle. General Bradford recommended him for the job on the _Dominion_."

"We'd like to see Lieutenant Omanney as soon as possible, Captain," Azrael said.

"I'll go fetch him now sir," Rutherford saluted and walked briskly out of the room.

After his assistant had left, Azrael moved next to Sutherland who was standing in front of a computerized map laid out in the center of the room, his hands spread apart on the device's edge. "Is there any way we can find out where they are William?"

"There may be," Sutherland responded uncertainly. Calling over to one of the enlisted men who were also in the command room, Sutherland asked, "Ensign. Can you trace the radio signal that was just transmitted from the now rogue ship, the _Archangel_?"

"Give us a minute Admiral," the man responded. Azrael watched as the man and several others activated several switches and pressed some buttons. In a matter of moments, a small red blip appeared on the map.

"Right there," Sutherland pointed.

"Five hundred miles southeast of Bermuda," Azrael added. "This is where the signal was first designated when the connection was made?"

"Yes, sir," the man answered. "We'll be able to track the signal's course during the duration of Admiral Sutherland's conversation with the ship. Just a moment now..."

A small red line stretched out from the first blip, continuing southeast for about ten miles. Then it stopped, minimizing in another small red blip. Azrael noted at the last second the line had altered its course to head more southward toward the southern hemisphere. "Where are they planning on going...?" Azrael wondered out loud.

"Well if they continue on their present course they won't come close to any land mass for days," Sutherland pointed out, tracing the red line with his index finger. "Though if they stay on this course for several more days, they could be within range of our forces from Santiago."

"Namora's got something up his sleeve," Azrael interjected. "I just know it. But what has his ingenius mind come up with this time...?"

"I wonder..." Sutherland said quietly. "Ensign, how long on their present course would they have to go until they reached the Uruguay-Argentina border?"

"What are you getting at William?" Azrael asked questioningly.

"At maximum speed they can get there in about six or seven days sir," the young ensign responded.

"I believe they may be trying to escape the planet Mr. Azrael," Sutherland answered quietly.

"What are you talking about? There's no driver within five thousand miles of that area!"

"Yes there is," Sutherland interjected. "Right there," he said, stabbing his index finger into a small peninsula located about a hundred miles south of the border. "It's an old sucker that only the superiors in the military are supposed to know about."

"If it's still there, then why haven't you told any of us about it?!" Azrael snapped.

"Because I thought it had been destroyed at the start of the war," Sutherland shot back. "After we invaded the South American continent, the Inner Council gave the fleet commander the order to destroy the mass driver on the Rio de la Plata strait. It's apparent now that he didn't follow the order."

"And of course that means that the fleet commander let it slip to Namora's ear," Azrael hissed. Then an evil grin spread across his face. "According to this map, the driver's only about 750 miles from Santiago Base. We could take possession of the driver well before _Archangel_ gets there and be waiting for them when they show up."

"It'll take Santiago at least four days to assemble the forces they need to get there Mr. Azrael," Sutherland added.

"Order the commander to carry it out. Also instruct him to include our new assets into the battle strength."

"Test run?" Sutherland inquired.

"Exactly," Azrael hissed.

-Atlantic Federation Santiago Base, Chile, July 17, C.E. 71, 1900.

_Come on, come on! Yes...Yes...No...No. No! NO! _"Damn it!" The small contraption sailed out of its owner's hand and raced towards one of the walls of the room he occupied. The room's other occupant yelped and ducked his head just in the nick of time before the small device smashed into the wall, breaking into several pieces and clattering onto the floor.

"Geez, Clotho!" Orga Sabnak shouted. "It's just a stupid game!"

"I know! I know!" Clotho Buer snapped back, his hands clutching his head. "I've been trying to beat that game for days now and I _still_ can't do it!"

The two humans had been assigned to the Santiago Base for several months now, where they and their new mobile suits had gone through rigorous training throughout the months. Recruited by their boss, Murata Azrael, the two humans were proud fighters of the Blue Cosmos, the most radical opposition to the existance of Coordinators, though they were currently under the guise of Earth Forces soldiers. While Clotho was obsessed with fiddling with electronic devices and playing video games, Orga liked to just kick back and relax, enjoy the sunshine, and not care about anything. That all changed when they got into their mobile suit cockpits of course. As of now, Clotho was the pilot of the X-370 Raider Gundam and Orga piloted the X-137 Calamity Gundam, both of which had just come off of the production line just before the Battle of Alaska three months earlier.

After calming down somewhat, Clotho moved to sweep up the pieces of his destroyed video game system. Depositing the small pieces into a trash basin, Clotho reached into a drawer of the end-cabinet situated inside the room and took out another of the systems.

"How many of those does your empty head need?" Orga mocked.

"As many as I want," Clotho shot back, sitting back down on the edge of the bed, activating the system in the process and starting a new game. "So when do you think they'll call us to action, Orga? I mean, I'm really hyped up to go and kill us some of them Coordinators."

"Whenver Azrael tells us to Clotho," Orga responded, covering his forehead with his hand to steady a sudden headache that had come over him. "Believe me, I'm as eager as you are to go kill some of those abominations. We just have to wait until the time is right."

"Hope that doesn't take too long," Clotho ranted, not taking his eyes off of his video game.

The pain in Orga's head dulled after a few more minutes. _Damn pills,_ Orga thought to himself. _They gotta find better ones that don't have side-effects._

The door to the room slid open and another person walked in. Judging by the green hair that fell over his face, Orga knew it to be Shani Andras, the third member of their mobile suit team and pilot of the X-252 Forbidden Gundam.

"What's going on Shani?" Orga inquiried.

"Take a look," Shani responded, brandishing a piece of paper in his right hand. Laying it down on the room's table, Shani allowed Clotho and Orga to cast their eyes on the document. "Orders," Shani smiled, "They're finally moving us out."

"Finally!" Clotho beamed.

"Shut up Clotho, I'm trying to read, something you obviously can't do," Orga mocked.

"Shut your mouth Orga!"

"Both of you, knock it off!" Shani ordered. "Just read the orders."

Orga turned the paper so it faced him directly and Clotho moved so he could read it also. Orga chuckled. "Track down a rogue ship, eh."

"_Archangel_ no less," Clotho whistled.

"Apparently the crew on the ship didn't agree with some of the Earth Forces goals and are on the run from our forces. Azrael's instructed us and some of the other morons at this base to hunt them down and destroy them." Shani lamented on the subject.

"What's this other objective Azrael wants us to take on?" Orga asked, indicating to the second portion of the orders.

"According to one of the track lines taken from the _Archangel's_ beacon before they shut it off, the ship was heading south across the Atlantic. Mr. Azrael thinks they'll be trying to head to space."

"They need a mass driver to do that," Clotho said.

"Thank you captain obvious," Orga remarked. "This can only mean that they've found one that the Earth Forces and those abominations didn't know about."

"If the map's correct, it's only about a hundred miles from here," Shani pointed out. "Azrael's ordering us to seize the driver first and then wait for _Archangel_ to show up. He's giving us four days to get to the Rio de la Plata Strait and commandeer the driver for the Earth Forces."

"It's a tall order," Clotho commented.

"What, are you scared Clotho?" Orga mocked again.

"No I'm not!" Clotho shot back.

"I thought I told you guys to shut up already!" Shani snapped, placing himself between his two comrades. "We'll leave with our machines tomorrow morning and scout the location to make sure the driver's actually there. Then if it is, we'll tell the base to send its forces here to help commandeer it. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it," Orga mumbled.

"Seems alright," Clotho said. "You think we should run another simulation before we leave?"

"You can if you want Clotho," Shani said, retreating from the room. "I'm catching some z's right now fellas. We leave at 0500 tomorrow morning. We'll get there at about sunrise. Orga make sure the mobile suits are ready for us."

"No problem Shani," Orga responded. He got up from his seat and wandered out into the base's interior. He stuffed his hands into his jacket's pockets to keep them from getting cold in the balmy winter weather. In the southern hemisphere, it was the middle of winter here while the north was in the middle of summer. The bitter cold stung at Orga's nose and face as he made his way out of the main complex and toward the hangar where their mobile suits rested.

Two guards saluted as Orga stalked through the doors to the hangar building. Reaching a large indoor hangar lit by rows of floodlights raised on the room's ceiling, Orga was able to get a good view of the goodies inside of it. The three mobile suits rested silently beside each other on the hangar's west wall, secured by massive steel girders and latches. His own mobile suit, the Calamity, was to the far right, with the Forbidden in the middle and the Raider on the far left. Their colors ranged from medium blue, to bright green, to terrifying jet black. They looked positively intimidating to Orga as he made his way up towards the Calamity.

Clambering into the mobile suit's cockpit, Orga activated the suit's operating system. Scrolling through the suit's database, Orga checked the Calamity's weapons systems, off-set values, calibration, and hydraullics, all of them checking out normal. He cycled through the systems quickly, though taking his time when it came to the valuable information the computer was feeding back to him.

As a Natural, Orga didn't have the brain power or body of a Coordinator, so it was astounding to some people how much he related to a Coordinator, despite it all being the work of drugs that he was forced to ingest every day. His headaches continued throughout the weeks every time he digested one of the pills. Azrael had told him that the pills would ensure he'd be able to compete with the Coordinator's on the battlefield, but that didn't matter to Orga. Just as long as he got to kill some of the bastards, he was happy.

Orga signed off on the mobile suit's operating system and climbed out of the cockpit. "Don't worry buddy. You'll get to kill very soon," Orga said to the Calamity as if it were a real person. Orga hissed to himself, "We've got to get rid of those bastards fast, or they'll bring about the death of us all."

-New York City Harbor, New York, July 21, C.E. 71, 1000.

Newly promoted Captain Hal Omanney sat inside his new office on board the _Dominion_, now mored inside the New York City harbor, undergoing repairs to its starboard Lohengrin gun, which had taken a direct hit from a bomb dropped during the attack on the new warships four days previous. His legs were casually crossed and his elbows rested against the arm-rests of his chair, which felt a little too big for him at the moment, since he was still getting used to his position as Captain. Just being a ship captain had been Hal's goal when he joined the military, but he never dreamed he'd be given the task of overseeing a ship this grand, this early into his career.

The screen of his computer was feeding him images from the special meeting of the High Command of the Earth Forces. Unlike the Inner Council, which decided all of the moves for the war, the High Command oversaw all of the military operations from its serparate headquarters, located just west of the Earth Forces HQ. Hal's immediate superior, Admiral William Sutherland, who's flagship would be the _Dominion_ in the future, was speaking.

"As we speak ladies and gentlemen, our forces are gathering at the Ptolemaeus Lunar Base. The 6th Orbital Fleet, led by the honorable Rear Admiral Niles McCarthy, is readying itself in case it is needed in our future operations. The nations of the world will now face their greatest decisions in their entire history. If they do not choose to join us, they will face utter destruction." Hal saw the Admiral gesture to his side. "Commander Jessop. Tell us of our operation's successes so far."

"Well sir, the Republic of Australia has permitted us access to all of their ports and guaranteed their backings in future operations, and all over the planet our fellow Naturals are uniting in their stance against the Coordinators. There is only one nation that has continued to reject our incursions."

"The Orb Union no doubt," Sutherland grimaced.

"Yes, sir," Jessop responded. "Representative Athha continues to maintain his nation's neutrality during the war, despite our numerous pleas for his help."

"Athha's not going to help us any time in the near future Commander, so don't fret over him." Sutherland's hands gripped the podium he was speaking at. "Ladies and gentlemen, right now, I have taken it upon myself to report to you of the High Command that sources inside the Atlantic Federation have located a mass driver on the South American continent."

Hushed voices now roared in conversation as officials reacted to the news. Hal had known Sutherland would have a bombshell to drop on this meeting, but he didn't expect this. His right hand moved to stroke the skin on the back of his neck which had become cold and prickly with goosebumps forming on his skin.

"From what our operatives from the Santiago Base have told me, the driver is fully operational and ready for use as soon as we deem necessary. With respect, I believe this will end our meetings for today."

"What of the _Archangel_ Admiral Sutherland?" a voice rang out from one of the seats.

"At the present time, we are closing in on capturing the vessel and seizing the crew and equipment inside her. It will only be a matter of time before Ramius all the rest of those traitors are resting in their graves. Thank you ladies and gentlemen, this will conclude our meeting."

Hal switched off the monitor and was once again alone in his office. He just now realized that prespiration had been trickling down from his brown hair and had stained his forehead. With a casual wipe, Hal cleared his forehead of the wetness and settled back into his chair. When he had first come into the Earth Forces the year before, Hal had been just a young kid from the Atlantic Federation who just wanted to protect the planet. Now all of a sudden he was being drawn into a racial conflict that had raged on for decades. Hal personally had no grudges against the Coordinators, but he had to admit to himself that he was fighting them to protect his homeland in the war. The Bloody Valentine tragedy which had begun the war had shocked the people of the Earth as much as it had the PLANTs. Hal himself was deeply saddened by the event, but was even greater distraught when he learned a few months after the war began that half of his family had perished in a ZAFT attack on his homeland. That was the main reason why Hal had joined the fight. He still had his mother and father back home who needed him to protect them. His father had joined the Blue Cosmos after Hal's older brother and younger sister had been killed in the attack and was now a vivid speaker against the existance of the Coordinators. Hal had personally refused his father's invitation to join him, and was now on difficult relations with his father. He understood his father's anger, but it didn't seem logical to Hal that he should hate every single Coordinator, while it had been the work of only a few that had killed his siblings.

As a young officer in the Earth Forces Mediteranean Fleet, Hal had served under General Woodrow Bradford, before Bradford had been given the command of the 5th Orbital Fleet. At the 2nd Casablanca Battle the previous autumn, Hal had displayed his avid skills as a tactician by helping his ship avoid damage during the battle that saw half of the Mediteranean Fleet destroyed before the ZAFT vessels finally retreated to the far side of the African continent. Because of the skills he had displayed, General Bradford had put in a personal recommendation for Hal to become an officer with the new warships, which the High Command had granted him. Hal had originally been assigned to be the personnel controller aboard the _Dominion_, but thanks to the attack four days ago, Hal was now the ship's captain and senior officer. Such a task would put tremendous pressure on his twenty-three year old shoulders, which Hal didn't particularly want, but he would just have to see how things played out. If things continued as they were, this war would continue on for many more months, if not years. Hal Omanney just wanted to make it out alive at the end.

-_Archangel_, July 22, C.E. 71, 1700.

"I'm afraid the satellite reading doesn't lie." Neumann tried to be as optimistic as he could given the situation which had come upon the _Archangel_. After traveling across the Atlantic Ocean for six days now, the ship was only about seven hundred miles away from the Rio de la Plata Strait and the mass driver. Neumann sat in his chair on the bridge with John and Murrue looking over his shoulder at his monitor. "Santiago moved about half their battle strength to the strait sometime in the past view days and they found the driver."

"Damn it," John swore.

"They must've tracked our ship's signal when you spoke to Admiral Sutherland six days ago. All of our beacons have been disabled so they couldn't track us that way and we haven't been closer than five hundred miles to any principle land mass since we left Bermuda," Murrue commented.

"That's the only explanation I could come up with also," Neumann added.

"Apparently Sutherland's smarter than I thought he was," John said, exhaling painfully.

"But you have to admit we were lucky to even get this reading from the satellite," Neumann pointed out.

"How'd you get it in the first place?" John asked.

"The Earth Forces changed the codes on all their satellites so we couldn't access them, but Sai managed to break into the database of one of them before the code was changed this morning. He's the one who got the reading for us."

"Uh-huh..." John muttered, studying the reading for a few more moments, asking Neumann a few questions along the way. While they were preoccupied, Natarle entered the bridge and came up to where they were standing.

"I can relieve you Captain," she said to Murrue.

"Thanks," Murrue answered, turning to take her leave of the bridge. Natarle leaned over Neumann's shoulder to see the reading for herself.

"What's their battle strength consist of?" Natarle asked.

"No real heavy machinery," Neumann replied, indicating to the small heat sources around the driver. "Looks to be just ground equipment and a couple of other things."

"Mobile suits," John broke in.

"What?" Natarle said surprised.

Neumann turned his chair. "How can they be mobile suits? The Earth Forces don't have the technology-."

"Yes they do," John interrupted.

Natarle finally realized it. "The data they extracted from the _Archangel_ at Alaska. They must've improved upon it and used it to their own advantage."

"So now we've got mobile suits to deal with," John remarked, turning away from the two other officers.

"What are we going to do now?" Natarle asked.

"Let's just hope Kira and Athrun are as good as you say they are. Nevertheless, we're sure to have a real fight on our hands tomorrow..."

The door to the bridge opened up and Stevy walked in, moving to stand behind John and saluting. "You wanted to see me sir?"

John returned the salute and responded, "Yeah. Stevy I need you to do me a favor tomorrow."

"Name it Colonel."

"I need you and your boys to blow something up for me."

"Wait, wait, wait," Stevy responded, throwing his hands up in a shocked expression. "Let me get this straight. You _want_ me, to blow something up?"

"That's what I said didn't I?" John answered. "Now, will you do it?"

"Uh...sure Colonel. What exactly do you need blown up?"

"A mass driver." Stevy's mouth dropped.

"What?" Natarle gasped. "I thought we were only-."

"Hear me out Lieutenant," John interrupted. "Once we get the _Archangel_ mounted onto the driver, I'm gonna have Stevy and his group leave the ship and put explosives on the driver so when we leave, it'll go up in smoke. That way, neither the Earth Forces or ZAFT will be able to use it again. Do you people understand my logic?"

Natarle conceded. "I guess there is logic behind it."

"Great. What are you gonna need to blow it up Stevy?"

"Uh," Stevy said, thinking hard, "I'd say about fifteen demo charges, a lot of primer cord...and better thrown in a couple sticks of dynamite if you got 'em."

"Go down the munitions lockers Lieutenant Barrington," Natarle answered. "Take whatever you need. Colonel, I'll inform the Captain and the others later."

"I appreciate it Lieutenant Badgiruel," John answered. "Please excuse me, I'm going to go have a smoke." With that, John left the bridge, Stevy following him into the elevator.

The other members of the bridge crew were equally busy. "Are you positive you can work this thing?" Ensign Pal asked, turning around in his chair at the back of the bridge.

"I've been using stuff like this in my spare time for two years Mr. Pal, but I'll admit I've never used one on a ship this big before," Jay conceded. He had spent the past few days figuring out how to work the _Archangel's_ weapons systems. "But I think I'm finally getting the hang of it."

"Although we won't really be sure how good you've gotten until tomorrow when we actually use live ammunition," Pal pointed out.

"You've got a good point," Jay admitted, removing his glasses, he'd been provided with a new pair when he returned to the _Archangel_ the previous week, and blowing dust particles off of the lenses.

"With what Colonel Namora just mentioned, it's going to be equally as difficult for all of us with the Earth Forces having mobile suits now."

Jay placed his glasses back over his eyes and replied, "That's why we've got to be on the top of our game tomorrow Romero. What do you say? I'll take the smaller stuff and you take the big guns."

"That's fine," Pal answered.

Below the weapons control station, Chandra, Tonomura, Sai, and Miriallia were busy at their own stations. "Radar's working at a hundred percent," Tonomura reported.

"Thermal and laser detectors online and functional," Chandra said.

"Sonar readings and comm traffic are clear," Sai answered.

"APU system all green. Starboard catapault registering a point six-five-nine velocity and port catapault registering point seven-three-two," Miriallia added. "Looks like everything's going great down here."

"Why is there a difference in the velocity measures of the catapaults?" Sai asked.

"Because the mobile suits need a bigger push off than the Skygraspers do," Tonomura answered. "Though I doubt Commander la Flaga and Commander Barkhesh are even going to want to use the catapault to get off the ship."

"It's also true that Kira and Athrun won't have to stand on the ship to fight anymore, right?" Miriallia inquired.

"According to what they've said, the mobile suits' propulsion systems allow them to stay upright during flight and fight off the gravitational pull of the planet," Chandra responded.

"Man, those ZAFT guys sure come up with some awesome stuff," Sai commented.

"That should give us the edge against whatever the Earth Forces stacked up at the driver," Tonomura stated. "Unless they've come up with the same type of propulsion system, none of their machines will be able to get off the ground."

"I just hope we can get off this planet and out of danger soon..." Miriallia murmured.

"That's what we all want kid," Chandra reassured her. "That's what we all want..."

Down in the _Archangel's_ hangar, Athrun sat inside the cockpit of his mobile suit, the Justice. His fingers pressed keys on the keyboard spread across his lap, bringing up readings and diagnostics checks which the computer was feeding back to him. Since Kira was busy with the assignment Colonel Namora had given him, Athrun had been put in charge of maintaining not only the Justice, but also the Freedom which Kira piloted.

The screen activated and the words Generation Unsubdued Nuclear Drive Assault Module complex scrolled across the screen, the acronym for the term GUNDAM, which Kira often used when he described the mobile suits. Athrun had found that he too had gotten used to calling the mobile suits GUNDAMs because to him the word seemed more powerful than just mobile suit.

A knock sounded on the cockpit shield and Athrun opened the shield up. A mechanic's face stared into the Justice's cockpit and then in a subdued voice he replied, "Oh, sorry. Mr. Murdoch just wanted someone to check to see if you needed any help."

"No thanks," Athrun answered, giving off a smile. "Tell Mr. Murdoch I appreciate his concern, but right now I'm almost finished so I really don't need any assistance at this time."

"Alright I tell him," the mechanic answered. "Hey what's this?" he asked, moving his hand toward an object in the cockpit. He stopped suddenly when the barrel of a gun was stuck right in front of his face. The mechanic turned in surprise to see that Athrun was still smiling.

"Please don't touch that," Athrun ordered in a kind voice. He was referring to the N-Jammer Canceler system which the mechanic had been interested in. Athrun and Kira both had vowed that they would kill anyone who tried to access the Canceler's systems, and Athrun wasn't about to give up that promise yet.

"Oh...sorry..." the mechanic answered, his body visibly shaking. Athrun saw the man exit from his view and re-holstered his gun in his belt. Resuming his work on the Justice's systems, Athrun checked to make sure that all of the GUNDAM's weapons would be running at one hundred percent for the next day. _Beam sabers...check. Beam rifle...check. Anti-air cannon...check. Shield...check. Vulcan system...check. Phase Shift Armor...check. Everything's working fine._

After that was done, Athrun climbed out of the Justice's cockpit and wandered along the gangway in front of all four of the mobile suits inside the _Archangel's_ hangar. At the end of the gangway, he reached the place where Kira was working on his assignment for Colonel Namora. "Hey Kira!" Athrun called.

"Yeah, Athrun? What is it?" Kira answered back, his head appearing out of his work station.

"I'm going to get some chow, you wanna come?"

"Yeah, just let me finish this up here and I'll be right down." Kira's head disappeared once again, but about five minutes later, Kira climbed out of his station and stood on the gangway with Athrun. "It took me almost all week, but it's finally done."

"You think he'll be surprised you completed it this fast?" Athrun commented.

"Nah, all the Colonel said was that he'd like it done by the time we leave Earth." Kira smiled, "I think he'll be happy with what's been done so far. How's the Freedom and the Justice?"

"They're all set for tomorrow. Colonel Namora told me we should get within range of the driver around sunrise tomorrow morning." Athrun's expression darkened. "He also said that the Earth Forces found the driver already."

"Damn," Kira swore, beginning to climb down the stairs of the gangway with Athrun following him. "Now it really _is_ going to be a fight tomorrow."

"He also told me that among the forces concentrated at the driver are a group of mobile suits."

"Great," Kira said unhappily. "Just when you think we won't have to do harm to anyone else in this war."

"Yeah, I've thought the same thing. But right now we really don't have any choice Kira."

"I know," Kira commented, as the two friends left the hangar and entered the adjoining corridor. "Where do you think we'll go when we get into orbit?"

"I really have no idea," Athrun answered reluctantly. "I'm a wanted person in the PLANTs and I know the Captain and the others aren't going to want to set foot anywhere near an Earth Forces base. I guess they're planning on finding some sort of safe haven up there."

Kira and Athrun entered the elevator which would take them up to the mess hall for their dinner. "Let's just hope there's still one left," Kira said quietly. Athrun silently agreed.

-2000.

"You're kidding me? After going through all this trouble to find the damn thing he wants us to blow it up?" Chief Murdoch walked through the _Archangel's_ hangar facility listening to Niada Barrington detail what his twin brother Stevy had told him about an hour ago.

"That's what he told me," Niada shrugged. "It makes sense when you think about it. If either the Earth Forces or the ZAFT get ahold of the thing-,"

"Technically the Earth Forces _have_ gotten ahold of the thing," Murdoch pointed out.

"Yeah, well once we get there and launch into space, if either side got a hold of it, that could be the difference maker in the war," Niada added.

"How are you guys gonna set the explosives anyway?"

"After the _Archangel's_ mounted onto the driver, Stevy, Coop, and me, plus a few other guys, will go out onto the driver and run around it planting the charges and dynamite sticks. We've got to make sure we get explosives in every important place or the entire thing won't go."

"Sounds complicated," Murdoch commented.

"Trust me, it is," Niada answered. The two walked over to where the Skygraspers were sitting and Murdoch heard someone typing inside one of the cockpits. Climbing the ladder situated next to the fighter plane, he peered inside, only to be met with a hard stare from a pair of brown eyes.

"Whoops, sorry Commander Barkhesh," Murdoch apologized, realizing that Frank was the one inside the plane's cockpit. "Thought you were someone else."

"Well now you know Chief Murdoch," Frank replied, turning back to his work, his steel hand making metallic sounds whenever it moved a good distance.

"You need any help?"

Frank didn't stop typing and responded plainly, "Chief Murdoch, I was one of the test pilots for this type of aircraft when it was first introduced six years ago. I have since flown every design and model of the Skygrasper that has been introduced during that time period, with the exception of this one of course." Frank smiled. "Now, if there's a bigger expert on this type of airplane than me, please point him out."

"Right..." Murdoch said quietly. "Well, I guess I'll be leaving then."

"No need," Frank answered, shutting down the plane's computer. "I'm all done anyway." Frank clambered out of the Skygrasper's cockpit and stepped onto the deck, securing the cockpit's dome in the process. "Niada, tell the Captain and the Combat Commander they both'll be ready for tomorrow."

"Yeah, I will," Niada answered. "Where you going now Frank?"

"Where's Mwu?"

"He went up onto the deck for something, I don't know what," Murdoch answered.

"Alright, is the shooting range still open Chief Murdoch?" Murdoch nodded an affirmative and Frank added, "May as well take a few pot shots while I still got the time." Frank pulled out his Walther P99 and twirled it in his fingers as he walked out of the hangar.

"I can tell I don't want to get on his bad side," Murdoch said uneasily.

"You don't have to be on his bad side to get that from him," Niada replied.

On the top deck of the _Archangel_, on the very top of the ship, Mwu leaned over the railing and stared out into the empty ocean. His crutches leaned against the railing to his right, Mwu still had to use them because of his broken ankle for two more weeks. The black brace had been replaced with a small one centered on the ankle region which was less painful than the one Mwu had worn in the days before. Occassionally, whenever Mwu took a wrong step, his ankle would cry out in pain, but it had become almost a thing to ignore for Mwu, given what he was about to embark on.

He would pilot his Skygrasper tomorrow when they reached the mass driver's vacinity. The Skygrasper's rudder controls had been padded down so that Mwu would be able to work them with his broken ankle. Mwu had flown some simulations and though he still wasn't up to speed on it as he once had been, it would have to do for now. At least this time, he had a professional pilot flying beside him in Frank. While Cagalli and Tolle had both shown skills at flying the fighter plane, they hadn't gone through the flight training Frank had in the past, so Frank was even considered more of an expert at flying the Skygraspers than Mwu was, which suited Mwu just fine.

At the moment however, none of that crossed Mwu's mind. He stared out over the blue ocean and watched as the golden sun sank lower and lower into the sky, it's golden light mixing with the blue's of the ocean and sky, creating beautiful patterns of blue, green, and yellow. There was a slight breeze which would blow through Mwu's hair and sting his eyes, but this was comforting to Mwu, considering that this may very well be the final day he would ever spend on Earth. If all went well tomorrow, he and the rest of the crew would be up in the blackness of space, leaving the planet they loved in their wake. It saddened Mwu to think that he would never get to see the beautiful land and waters of the planet he called home again. All the wasted moments. All the great adventures he'd had, would all be left behind.

"Mwu?"

The voice startled Mwu for a second, but he relaxed when he realized who it was. "Evening Captain."

Murrue came out onto the deck, the sunshine reflecting off of her autumn colored hair and brown eyes. "You know you can call me by my name Mwu."

"Oh. Sorry Murrue," Mwu replied.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked, moving to stand next to him.

"Suit yourself." Murrue stood next to Mwu and leaned over the railing, watching the sun set over the horizon.

"How's the ankle?" Murrue asked.

Mwu shrugged. "Well, it's not a paint-by-numbers anymore. I think that's a good sign."

Murrue laughed slightly at Mwu's attempted humor, which made Mwu feel a little better, considering that he knew the humor had sucked. For a while, neither of them spoke. They watched as the sun dipped below the horizon, reflecting its golden light off of the ocean's surface, illuminating the horizon in a brilliant display of color.

"It's funny..." Murrue turned her head to train on Mwu's. He continued. "I never really liked sunsets before. But now...since this very well may be my last day on Earth, and here I am watching a sunset. It all seems kind of ironic doesn't it?"

"This won't be our last day on Earth Mwu," Murrue reassured him. "We'll be back as soon as the war's over."

"Yeah, I hope your right," Mwu answered uneasily. "Kinda hits you where you live though doesn't it."

"Yeah..." Murrue replied, her voice trailing off, as she rested her chin on her arms. The sun was about halfway down the horizon now, the light it was giving off slowly tapering away. Murrue turned her head to gaze upon Mwu again. His deep blue eyes were trained on the sun, it's golden light shining in their orbs. His blonde hair was bright with light cascading through it. _God he looks so handsome..._ Murrue thought to herself.

Mwu watched the sun sink lower into the sky, but at the same time, his mind was focused on the scent that had come into his settings. It was the smell of wildflowers, the kind that were usually found in the beautiful meadows in far away lands. He had come to associate the smell with Murrue, since it was the first thing that always told him she was near. It seemed to fit her perfectly. Murrue was the kindest person he knew, and of course, one of the loveliest. She was as delicate as a flower, and Mwu hoped she would remain that way for as long as he knew her. _Stay beautiful forever Murrue..._

"Mwu?" Murrue's voice broke Mwu's gaze and he turned to face her. "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot," Mwu replied, leaning his arm on the railing.

"Why were you so concerned about protecting the _Archangel_ when you were on your way to Cuba? And when you were going to get back at the Council for all of us, all you seemed to be concerned about was the ship. Why?" Mwu didn't say anything for a few moments and Murrue feared she had said something wrong. However, she got her answer when he stood straight up and pressed his lips against hers.

It wasn't a big kiss, but it jolted Murrue like ten G-forces. Her eyes widened in surprise. She hadn't expected this one bit, but now that it was happening, she didn't want it to end.

Mwu feared that once he kissed her, she'd break away and run. But if this was going to be his last chance to kiss her, he knew he had to go for it. But after a few seconds, Mwu realized that something was happening that he hadn't expected one bit. She was kissing him back.

Murrue's eyes slowly closed and she returned his kiss. Her hands, which had come up in surprise when it had first happened, relaxed onto his shoulders and held him tight. This went on for several more seconds, before the need for air caused them to break the kiss. Murrue's eyes came open, sparkling from the sun's dying light and her lips were curved into a small, but fulfilling smile.

"Did I dream that?" Mwu asked uncertainly.

"You know you stink at telling jokes, right?" Murrue told him. She intertwined her fingers in his blonde hair, turning his head this way and that, as if she were seeing him for the first time. "So that's what it's like to get kissed by a war hero."

"I'm not a hero," Mwu answered, smiling back at her. "I'm just a lucky son of a gun."

"I'd say you were." Murrue pulled his face to hers and kissed him deeply. This time Mwu was prepared for the outcome and his arms encirled her waist and pulled her close to him. Her arms rested around his neck and held him for dear life. When they broke for air a second time, both of them were grinning happily.

"I could get used to this," Mwu commented. "Though I didn't anticipate you actually returning it."

"You should know me better than that," Murrue answered quietly, her mouth just inches from his, her scent once again antagonizing his senses. "But you do know one other thing right? We're in the middle of a war here Mwu. We can't do this when duty calls for it. When we're in battle we're just fellow soldiers alright?"

"I can live with that."

"But can you live with this? If duty calls for it, I'm going to have to send you on missions that you don't want to go on. Will you be able to forgive me and keep it that way?"

"Of course," Mwu replied, planting a light kiss on her forehead. "You know they say wartime relationships don't last though."

"I think we can make this work," Murrue reassured him. "But tomorrow, I'll have to give you orders, and if you disobey me, I'll chase you down and make sure you're punished."

Mwu chuckled. "I can live with the orders part. But I don't think you'll be able to catch me."

Murrue smiled. "I have a feeling I can catch you anytime I want." She kissed him again.

A moment later, the door to the deck opened and John stepped into the doorway, a cigar placed in his mouth with a lighter in his right hand. He brought the lighter up to the cigar, but it was then that he saw what was happening up on the deck. Closing down the lighter, John pulled the cigar out of his mouth and closed the door as he stepped back into the stairwell. _I'll give 'em five more minutes,_ he thought happily. _'Bout time Mwu. 'Bout time._

The intrusion didn't even distract Mwu and Murrue on the deck. They were too busy holding onto each other, playing with each other's tongues inside their mouths. The breeze blew Murrue's hair back a bit and Mwu slipped his hand behind her head, deepening their kiss. The world may have been at war at the moment, but none of that mattered to the two of them now. They held onto each other for many minutes afterward, neither one not wanting to release the other from their grasp. They had held it inside of them for so long. After so many days of holding it back, they had finally brought their love to bear, and both of them were relishing in it. As the sun set behind Mwu la Flaga and Murrue Ramius, it was as if the sun was setting on the lives previous to this moment, and a new one was beginning. One that would have them together forever.


	22. Fight for the Driver

_-Archangel_, July 23, C.E. 71, 0650.

Kira secured the neck fastener of his flight suit and pulled on his boots. He sat in the dressing room for the pilots aboard the _Archangel_. The ship was only about fifty miles away from the mass driver located on the Rio de la Plata Strait, and they would be getting into some pretty heavy fighting fairly soon. Captain Ramius had ordered battle stations about five minutes ago and Kira had proceeded to put his flight suit on and stand by to board his mobile suit. Athrun sat on one of the benchs in the dressing room, lacing up his boots. Kira wore his traditional blue and white flight suit while Athrun's was red and white. Kira opened up his locker and pulled out his helmet, which matched his flight suit in color and fit over his head very comfortably.

The door to the dressing room opened and Frank walked in, dressed in a green and white flight suit, his helmet grasped in his gloved right hand. "You boys ready?"

"You bet Commander," Kira responded. "Where's Mwu?"

"He's already down in the hangar," Frank said, putting his helmet down on the bench and standing in front of the mirror, making sure his flight suit was secured. "With his busted ankle he can't move very fast so he got a head start on the three of us. He's probably sitting in the Skygrasper right now, waiting."

"What power packs are you guys taking out?" Kira asked, slipping on his helmet and raising the visor.

"I'm using the Aile and I think Mwu's got the Launcher. We're gonna need all the heavy firepower we can get to even get close to the damn thing." Frank fastened his neck fastener and added. "John explained to you guys our strategy right?"

"Yes, Commander," Athrun responded, pulling on his gloves. "You two guys launch first and hit 'em quick and hard. When they come to, Kira and I'll keep them away from the _Archangel_ while it's mounted onto the driver."

"How much time to you think Lieutenant Barrington and his guys'll need Commander?" Kira asked.

Frank muscled his helmet over his head and raised the visor. "With Stevy and Niada leading them I'd say about ten, fifteen minutes, though I'm no explosives expert. Just make sure you guys are close when they give the signal that everything's ready."

"What about you guys?" Athrun asked.

"We'll help in anyway we can, and keep you guys covered. We'll have to land on the ship so you'll have to give us some support down there O.K.?"

"Got it Commander," Kira responded, proudly. "You gonna be able to pilot that Skygrasper with your hand the way it is?"

Frank chuckled. "Trust me kid, I've flown in worse shape than this."

"How worse can your condition get?" Athrun asked, slipping on his helmet.

"Watch it Zala, or that helmet's gonna be permanently strapped to your head, and I don't mean for piloting mobile suits."

"I'm just kidding Commander," Athrun chuckled.

The intercom blared, "All pilots to your stations! All pilots to your stations!"

"That's us!" Frank shouted. He closed his visor and ordered, "Let's go boys!" The three pilots sprinted down the corridors towards the hangar.

-Rio de la Plata Strait, Argentina, 0800.

Low, swirling clouds hovered overhead of the mass driver, covering the top of the driver's upswing in gray mist. Because it was an older model driver, it had been built with weaker steel than the newer ones at Kaoshiung and Panama had. The front of the driver sat about a hundred and fifty feet above the ground and the track was about three hundred feet wide to account for larger ships. The track extended for about another five hundred feet, ranging out over the crystal waters for the last hundred before sloping upwards towards the sky, ending pointed straight into the air.

The driver looked like a huge, black monster springing out of the jungles behind it. At least that's how Orga saw it. He sat in the cockpit of the Calamity GUNDAM, looking through a pair of binoculars at the ocean beyond. So far, there had been no sign of the _Archangel_ or any other ship for that matter in the three days he had been there. On the land, Orga could see about seven Strike Daggers patrolling the coast with their weapons drawn. That was less than half of the total force of the mobile suits that was assembled at the driver, since the other ones were either powered down or patrolling further down the coast. Shani and Clotho were on the other side of the driver scouting the giant rock formations that dominated the Strait. It would make the perfect hiding place for a ship the _Archangel's_ size and they weren't taking any chances. Besides the mobile suits, tanks, jeeps, and small water craft were assembled around the driver's premises, about half of Santiago's total forces in total.

_I know you bastards are out there..._ Orga thought to himself, moving his binoculars from side to side in order to see the entire landscape. _Just where the hell are you...?_

"Calamity from ground units. Come in Calamity."

Orga activated his radio and answered, "Calamity here. What's going on?"

"Looks as if we got fog rolling in from the north, can you see it?" Orga brought his binoculars back up to his eyes and saw that a large band of what appeared to be fog was approaching from the north.

"Copy ground, I see it. Moving pretty fast so you guys better get ready for it..." Orga trailed off when he realized something strange was happening to the fog bank. Instead of expanding outward as many of the visibility depriving smogs did, this one was remaining stationary as it moved. It was then that it hit Orga straight in the head. "Ground! Get your units ready! That's not fog, it's-."

A bright streak of yellow light lanced out from the fog bank straight at the forces gathered around the driver. One Strike Dagger and several ground units were unable to move in time and the beam shattered them all to pieces, their tattered remains falling onto the ground and into the water. "D'you see that?!" Orga heard Clotho yell out.

"Damn right I did!" Orga shouted back. "Clotho, Shani, be on the look out for more of their forces. The ship's hiding in a smokescreen, so they'll probably launch mobile units in a matter of seconds." No sooner had the words left Orga's mouth than bolts of red and green light shot out from the smoke, followed by two airplanes flying at high speed. As they zoomed overhead, Orga was able to identify them as Skygraspers, with their blue and white paint jobs, though these had other colors on them, green and red to be exact.

Orga saw the Raider running towards him. Clotho jumped into the air and transformed his mobile suit from its mobile suit form into its flight mode, which made it look like a giant bird. The Raider stopped in front of the Calamity and Clotho yelled, "Jump on my back Orga!"

Orga proceeded to do so, securing his mobile suit's legs onto the Raider's back. The _Archangel_ was now plainly in sight, exiting the fog bank with her main guns firing. "Shani, get those two airplanes! Have the ground units assist you. Clotho, you and I'll go after the ship!"

"Roger that," Shani transmitted, bouncing off of the landscape, firing his Armfeuer machine guns, mounted on the Forbidden's forearms.

"Let's go Clotho!" Orga shouted and the two mobile suits raced toward the now rapidly approaching _Archangel._

On board the ship, the bridge was a ruckus of activity. "Looks like we got a couple of 'em," Jay commented, reconfiguring his status boards to keep up with the changing firing conditions.

"I have mobile suits approaching ma'am," Tonomura reported.

"Have Ensign Yamato and Ensign Zala launch immediately," Murrue ordered.

"Yes, ma'am," Miriallia responded. "Kira? Are you all ready?"

"Roger that," Kira responded from the Freedom's cockpit. The APU system attached itself to the back of the Freedom, maneuvering it towards the awaiting catapult. Mwu and Frank had launched moments before in the Skygraspers in an effort to stun the Earth Alliance forces. Now it was Kira's turn. The hatch swung open revealing the cloud-filled morning sky. Kira could make out the black form of the driver in the distance, meshing with the green backdrop of the landscape.

"APU activated," Kira heard Miriallia say. "Connected to catapult." The Freedom attached itself to the catapult and Kira activated the mobile suit's phase shift armor. The mobile suit's exterior changed its color to signify the armor's activation. Kira heard the N-Jammer Canceler system hum to life. Instead of having battery packs like the Freedom's predecessor mobile suits had, the N-Jammer Canceler insured that power would be available at all times during flight. "System all green. You may proceed Freedom."

"Athrun you all set?"

"I'll be right behind you Kira!" Athrun called back from the Justice, waiting behind Kira.

Kira took a deep breath and prepped himself. "Kira Yamato! Heading out!" The flight board went all green and the catapult sent Kira soaring out of the hangar and into the sky, the Freedom's fins spreading out so Kira could gain altitude once in the open air. As the Freedom soared into the air, the Justice was mounted onto the catapult. Athrun activated the phase shift armor which turned the mobile suit scarlet red, and he felt the APU system release the Justice's backpack from its grasp.

"System all green. Go ahead Athrun."

"Athrun Zala, launching!" The Justice roared out of the hangar in the wake of the Freedom, its backpack extending itself to allow Athrun to maneuver through the atmosphere and stabilize his mobile suit's form.

Calamity and Raider approached the _Archangel_ from port. Orga fired his chest cannon at point blank range, attempting to do some damage to the ship. Suddenly, his screen lit up with two blips. He saw two mobile suits approaching directly in front of him. "Clotho go to starboard!" The Raider quickly executed a downward starboard turn that brought it away from the approaching Freedom and Justice.

"Who the hell are these guys?" Kira wondered out loud.

"Kira! Go for the thing the mobile suit's riding on! That's the only way they'll be able to fly!" Athrun pulled out one of his beam sabers from the Justice's hip socket roared away from the battle towards the mass driver.

Kira likewise withdrew one of his two beam sabers and charged at the two mobile suits, who now were turning to attack him head on. The Calamity fired its chest cannon again while the Raider shot with its Ahura Mazda energy cannons, located on its claws. Kira was able to dodge all the shots and swung a mighty blow with his beam saber, though the Calamity jumped up into the air before the blow could connect. With amazing accuracy, the Raider positioned itself under the Calamity and caught it without losing any speed whatsoever. Orga pulled one of his Schlag long-range cannons from his backpack and brought it up to fire. Energy beams raced towards Kira, who managed to avoid some and deflect others with his shield. Kira brought his targeting system online and fired both of his Balaena plasma cannons in his wings, sending rays of green light at the two mobile suits who evaded expertly. The Calamity continued to fire its Schlag at the Freedom which was using its quick maneuverability to dodge every shot that came at him.

Athrun chopped and sliced with his beam sabers, taking out three Strike Daggers on the ground while dodging fire from other ground units and Strike Daggers. He fired the Justice's CIWS on the side of its head and shredded two artillery trucks as they tried to return fire. Athrun checked to make sure that the _Archangel_ was alright but saw that it was under fire from Strike Daggers on the other side of the driver. Athrun hit his thrusters and sped towards the Daggers, but pulled back sharply when a mobile suit with a huge green backpack jumped in front of him, firing guns mounted on its forearms. Athrun ducked and dodged the fire, coming around the Forbidden as it turned its head, firing its CIWS at the Justice. Athrun steadied the Justice and charged, slicing with his beam sabers but coming up empty as the Forbidden soared above him and pelted the Justice with CIWS fire. The phase shift armor held up and Athrun charged again, this time heaving on of his beam boomerangs at the green mobile suit. The Forbidden ducked under the boomerang but lost one of its forearm guns when the boomerang flew back towards Athrun, cutting the weapon in half. Athrun saw the Forbidden's backpack switch positions and come over the top of the mobile suit's head. Two guns located on the front of the backpack blazed to life, firing wildly at the Justice as Athrun executed a series of maneuvers to evade the shots.

_Archangel_ glided over the waters toward the driver which sat only about four kilometers away. The Freedom was locked in combat with two mobile suits off to the ship's port side and other ground units shot at the ship from starboard. "Valient! Wombat's, fire!" Natarle shouted.

The starboard energy cannon blazed yellow rays of energy at the shoreline, raking the forces with deadly accuracy. Missiles raced out of the aft tubes and caught Strike Daggers square in the middle as they tried to evade. The Calamity fired its chest cannon once again and caught the _Archangel_ on the port side. The great ship shook from the blast. "Number three Igelstellung was hit!" Chandra reported. "Sealing off bulkheads seventeen through twenty-one!"

"Aim Helldarts!" Natarle ordered. "Fire!"

"How much farther until we can mount the _Archangel_?" Murrue asked.

No response came from Joseph who was steering the ship, so Neumann answered, "We'll have to turn the ship around and come in from stern. Those mobile suits'll tear the ship to pieces if we come in straight on."

"Bear port fifteen degrees!" Murrue shouted. "Aim Gottfrieds! Advise the Freedom to get out of the way!"

"Kira, the _Archangel's_ firing its main cannons! Get out of the way!"

Kira groaned as he pulled the Freedom up into the sky and away from the Calamity and Raider. Twin beams of light streaked towards the two mobile suits who evaded with impressive skill and headed back toward the shore. Orga jumped off of Clotho's back and landed on the beach, firing his Schlag into the sky at the _Archangel's_ underside, connecting on at least two shots.

"Blast!" Natarle groaned as the _Archangel_ shook from the impacts. "Where's Commander la Flaga and Commander Barkhesh?!"

"They're on their way back now," Sai answered. "They'll make a return run on the ground forces and get back to the ship."

"Tell them to target the mobile suit that just landed on the shore!"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Begin maneuvers to mount the _Archangel_ onto the driver Mr. Crew!" Murrue shouted, but Joseph still didn't respond. "Can you at least say one word me?" Murrue asked sternly.

"He can't hear you Captain," Neumann replied. "He's got an earpiece on so Colonel Namora can guide us down from where he is."

Joseph finally said something. "Lieutenant Badgiruel, start bringing the starboard weapons to bear. I'm gonna swing her around to port and back her in."

"Aim the Wombats and have them target the units nearest to the driver!" Natarle ordered.

Athrun dodged another shot from the Forbidden and chopped with his beam saber, just barely missing its right leg. "Damn it," Athrun groaned, dodging more fire from the green mobile suit. Then two beams swept at the Forbidden from behind and Athrun saw the two Skygraspers making their return runs.

"Athrun, get back and support the _Archangel_ while she gets ready," Mwu ordered, firing the Agni cannon again. "We'll deal with this guy!"

"Roger that!" Athrun transmitted back, turning the Justice about and heading back towards the ship which had now swung around to its port side. Wombats roared from the aft missile tubes and struck more ground units, disintegrating them. Athrun saw two Igelstellungs on the starboard side go up in flames from Strike Dagger fire. Athrun charged in with both of his beam sabers drawn and cut one of the smaller mobile suits in half before it even had a chance to stop him. Even as the mobile suit exploded, Athrun sliced at another Dagger, first decapitating it and then slicing into the cockpit, kicking it over the ocean before it exploded in a ball of flame.

The _Archangel_ completed its turn as Kira brought the Freedom in close to the Raider, firing his CIWS at the bird shaped mobile suit. Clotho screamed as he fired back with his machine guns in his nose and shoulders.

Joseph began to adjust the ship's velocity to glide her onto the driver. Orga tried to fire his Schlag at the ship which was now a sitting duck, but Frank managed to fire the beam rifle mounted on his Skygrasper and hit the Calamity square in the shoulder, causing the shot to miss. Orga howled angrily and fired his chest cannon at Frank, who barrel rolled to starboard to evade the shots.

Mwu fired the Agni at Shani, but had to shoot to port quickly to avoid being torn apart by CIWS fire. His ankle screamed in pain at the sudden maneuver, but Mwu ignored it as best he could, instead firing the Agni at two Strike Daggers who were trying to stop the _Archangel_. One of the mobile suits exploded while the other transferred its fire towards Mwu's Skygrasper. Mwu managed to avoid the shots by barrel rolling several times before heading out over the water.

The driver was now beneath the _Archangel_ as Joseph carefully maneuvered the great ship towards the end of the track where it would be mounted onto it. Inside his earpiece, Joseph could hear Colonel Namora spotting him from the top deck of the ship. "Steady...Steady...Keep it coming, keep it coming...alright, now slow it down..." Joseph cut the ship's thrust and began to take her down. "Just set her down gently now..." Joseph felt the ship drop in the atmosphere and set itself firmly onto the track. "Alright you're down!"

"We're set," Joseph reported.

"Give Lieutenant Barrington the order to go!" Murrue commanded. "Message the pilots that we're on the driver."

"Laser designator," Natarle commanded. "Can you two get clear shots from here?"

"Yes, ma'am," Jay answered.

"Aim Wombats and have them target the mobile suits on the ground. Fire the Gottfrieds at the units in the air!"

The main guns fired twin laces of green light at enemy aircraft that were firing on the _Archangel_, totally destroying a group of three. Wombats raced out of the aft tubes and struck targets on the ground, detonating in flashes of orange and yellow. The weapons couldn't get them all however, and several ground units got clear shots on the _Archangel_. Strike Daggers fired their rifles at the ship, striking it repeatedly on both sides. The ship shook violently from multiple hits.

"Igelstellung's four and five were hit!" Chandra shouted.

"Damage sustained to aft missile tubes nineteen through twenty-two!" Tonomura added.

"Mobile suits are approaching from starboard!" Sai reported.

"The working missile tubes can't get clear shots on them!" Pal shouted.

"Damn. Can't use our own weapons..." Natarle cursed. "What are the mobile suits and the Skygraspers doing?!"

"They're too busy fighting the big mobile suits!" Sai answered.

"Kira! Kira!" Miriallia shouted.

Kira heard her cries from the cockpit of the Freedom and turned on his radio. "The enemy's closing in! Get back here!" Kira looked out his viewport and saw multiple flare-ups on the _Archangel_ from hits sustained on her port side. If anymore damage was done, the ship may not be able to break atmosphere. _NO!_ Kira thought angrily. _I won't let you!_ Then a seed exploded before his eyes.

"I gotcha now!" Clotho shouted, zooming in with his guns blazing. Kira grimaced and jumped up just as Clotho came at him. Reversing his thrust, Kira pounced on top of the Raider, smashing it down with the Freedom's legs. Kira jumped off of Clotho's back and sliced with his beam sabers, amputating both of the Raider's claws and its head, sending it spiraling down towards the ocean with one last kick. "No!" Clotho cried, just before the Raider crashed into the water.

Kira pushed the Freedom to its limits as he raced to stop the ground units from destroying the _Archangel_. His targeting board dotted with red squares around each one of his targets. "This ends _now_!" Kira shouted, spreading the Freedom's fins and firing all of his gun emplacements. Laser and energy beams streaked towards their targets. Arms and heads popped loose from Strike Daggers that took direct hits and crumpled to the ground, effectively disabled. Soldiers abandoned their artillery trucks as the gun emplacements caught fire and exploded in smoking heaps.

Athrun cut down another Strike Dagger with his beam saber and saw the Freedom obliterate everything that was within striking range of the driver. Suddenly, Athrun's screen lit up with enemy blips. He saw four aircraft racing towards Kira, whose back was turned to them. Athrun shouted as a seed exploded before his eyes. Athrun sprung into the air, releasing a beam boomerang at the approaching aircraft, slicing one in two on the swing back. Athrun cried as he fired his CIWS at point blank range, destroying all three of the remaining aircraft. Athrun brought the Justice's forearm up just in time to catch energy beams before they struck his cockpit. "Damn..." Athrun cursed, bringing his beam sabers into the Justice's hands again. The Strike Dagger that had fired the shots at him was still firing its rifle, sending more rays of destructive power at the Justice. Then, Athrun saw something streak across his front view screen and the next thing he saw was the Strike Dagger falling to the ground, its legs completely severed.

"Got your back," Kira reassured Athrun, bringing the Freedom right next to the Justice, its two beam sabers grasped in the mobile suit's hands.

"There's still more of 'em left. We've got to keep them away from the _Archangel_," Athrun shouted.

"Right," Kira answered. "Take the left side, I've got the right. Watch those other two mobile suits though," With that, the two mobile suits separated, seeking out new targets.

Murrue breathed a sigh of relief when the ground units exploded in balls of fire before they did any serious damage to the _Archangel_. "Is Lieutenant Barrington's team out?"

"They just left out of the starboard hatch ma'am," Neumann answered.

Stevy, Niada, Coop, and about six other men raced out onto the driver, their shoes pinging against the steel ground. "Niada, take your guys and get the supports. Coop, you and the rest come with me. We've got the upswing." The groups separated and Niada raced towards the rear of the _Archangel._ A powerful demolition charge was grasped in his hand, and with the help of some strategically placed magnets, secured the small device to the track just behind the _Archangel_ and pressed the small buttons on the device's top. The numbers, 0-1-0 appeared and Niada knew he'd gotten it right. _We've got ten seconds to get out of here before this entire thing goes up._

"Damn it..." Mwu groaned, flying the Skygrasper in a tight port loop, evading fire from the Forbidden which had catapulted into the air to get a better shot at him. Shani laughed menacingly as he fired the Forbidden's forearm guns at the blue and white airplane. "_Archangel_, I could use some help right about now..." No sooner had the words left Mwu's mouth when he had to jerk the Skygrasper to the right to avoid a barrage of missiles, which sailed on towards the Forbidden, detonating in front of the green mobile suit. Shani cursed as he fired his CIWS at the rest of the missiles, destroying them before they could even get close. "Thanks for the assist," Mwu transmitted to the _Archangel_.

"Just watching your back, Commander," Miriallia sent back.

Stevy, Coop, and Donnie raced along the driver's track, planting demolition charges every fifty feet or so. After the charges were planted, Mike followed them along, wiring primer cord into the charges to make their destructive power increase. They reached the upswing of the driver, but couldn't go very far because the incline was so steep. "Toss me a dynamite stick, Donnie!" Stevy ordered. Donnie tossed a long red object at Stevy, which he caught with his right hand. "You guys secure yourselves with that rope, in case we get a little turbulence up here!" His three comrades did so and Stevy followed suit, all the while setting the timer on the dynamite stick for 10 seconds, the amount he'd decided on. Securing himself onto the driver, Stevy wired the stick with primer cord and wrapped it around one of the steel girders holding the upswing. He activated the timer and finished wrapping up the rest of the primer cord. Coop and Donnie placed the last two demolition charges onto the track about an eighth of the way up the incline.

"How much longer will it take Lieutenant Barrington?" Murrue asked through Stevy's radio.

Stevy reached into his belt and brought the small device to his face. "You can't rush these things Captain. Unless I get them set perfectly, we'll be turned into a blast furnace before we even get off this thing." Stevy bit off a piece of primer cord with his teeth and wrapped it around a second dynamite stick. "We're almost done though, so I'd give it about another ten to fifteen minutes."

Orga fired his chest cannon at the blue and white Skygrasper with the red gun and shouted angrily, "_Why...will you...not die?!"_

Frank looped the Skygrasper over the _Archangel_ and came back for another run at the blue mobile suit. "Persistent aren't we..." Frank muttered, firing the Aile's rifle, striking the mobile suit in the chest, effectively disabling its chest cannon, which was enveloped in smoke after the impact.

"You bastard...!" Orga cried. He pulled his shield up to the Calamity's head-length and powered up the ram cannon on the end of the shield. The plane pulled out of its loop around him just as Orga fired the cannon. The shots caught the Aile rifle, which was set aflame.

"Crap..." Frank said quickly, ejecting the Aile parts just before they exploded. "Gotta get out of this guy's sights!"

Orga fired the ram cannon again, but Frank was able to avoid the impact this time by rolling hard to starboard out of the shot's range. However, because of his position at the time the shot was fired, by rolling out of the way of the shot, Frank had put the driver in the direct line of Orga's fire.

The shot connected with the steel just below where Stevy and his group were standing. The driver shook violently from the impact and Stevy, who was standing upright at the time of the impact, stumbled over the side of the driver, falling down towards the ocean.

"Stevy!" Coop shouted, diving for the rope that was holding Stevy onto the driver. The force of the pull was so strong that it dragged Coop across the driver toward the edge himself before Donnie and Mike grabbed onto his form, causing the motion to stop. The sudden stop jolted Stevy to a rough stop about halfway down the driver's height. He groaned heavily as he came to a halt, just barely managing to grab hold of the dynamite stick he was holding before it fell. "Are you alright Stevy?" Coop shouted from above him.

Stevy looked up and tried to smile. "Just had to drop in, didn't I?" he remarked sarcastically.

"We'll pull you up! Just hang on!"

"Wait a minute!" Stevy shouted back. Reaching into his belt, he pulled out the rest of the primer cord he had on him. Tying it around the dynamite stick, Stevy set the timer on the dynamite to ten seconds. Keeping a firm grip on the rope, Stevy kicked off one of the steel girders and swung over to another one, grasping a hold of it, despite the rope's tension trying to pull him back to his original place. Stevy placed the stick on the girder, wrapping the primer cord around it, setting it to detonate with the others. He looked up towards the sky and smiled. The girder he was on was in the middle of the girders that supported the upswing in its entirety, and the dynamite was powerful enough to take not only it out, but also many of the ones around it. "All right! Pull me up you guys!"

"Aaaaghh!" Kira shouted, decapitating a Strike Dagger. More ground units tried to fire upon him, but their munitions did little damage against the Freedom's phase shift armor. Kira fired the CIWS on the mobile suit's head and took care of them with ease. He messaged the _Archangel_. "Is that all of the mobile suits?"

"All of them are down except for the two big ones. Commander la Flaga and Commander Barkhesh have their hands full with them," Miriallia answered.

"Athrun, I'll take care of it," Kira transmitted, "You guard the ship in case anybody else comes after it."

"I copy," Athrun sent back.

Kira swung the Freedom back towards the shore, firing his CIWS at the Calamity which was firing its Schlag once again. "Oh no, you don't," Orga shouted. Turning his mobile suit to face the incoming Freedom, he fired the Schlag and ripped apart one of Kira's fins.

Kira grimaced angrily. He pulled out one of his beam sabers and charged at the Calamity, dodging fire from its Schlag along the way. "I've got you now!" Kira sliced with his beam saber, cutting the gun in half. He jumped up into the air just as Orga brought his ram cannon to bear and began firing at the airborne Freedom.

"You piece of-!" Orga's cry was interrupted when fierce pain erupted in his head and chest. His hands increased their grip on the controls and his teeth ground together. _Not now...why now...?!_

Coop, Donnie, and Mike pulled Stevy back onto the driver and raced back towards the _Archangel_. "Tell Captain Ramius, we're all set down here. We're on our way back."

"Lieutenant Barrington's on his way back, ma'am," Neumann reported. "Mr. Murdoch says the ship's almost ready to go."

"Incoming missiles from ten o'clock!" Sai shouted.

"Activate Igelstellungs!" Natarle ordered. "Ensign Haas, prep the Lohengrin's for fire."

"Why?" Jay asked, straining to keep his targeting bracket on center.

"If we fire the Lohengrin's after we launch, it'll propel us into the atmosphere quicker and we'll stand a better chance of making it off the planet."

"Yes, ma'am," Jay answered.

"Crewman Haw, message Commander la Flaga and Commander Barkhesh to return at once," Murrue ordered, holding onto the arm rests of her chair as the ship shook again.

"Skygrasper one and Skygrasper two. Return to the ship at once!"

"Head on back Frank, I'll deal with this guy," Mwu said, trying to evade fire from the Forbidden as it jumped into the air to try and shoot him down again.

"Not on your life buddy," Frank answered.

"Frank, that's an order!" Mwu transmitted back, rolling the Skygrasper hard to port. "Your plane's already damaged and we've got enough firepower out here to handle what's left. Just be careful when you set down."

"Fine..." Frank sent back, rolling his plane away from the fight and back towards the _Archangel_.

"Kira," Mwu transmitted.

"Yes, Commander?"

"You and Athrun get back towards the ship and protect her until she's ready to launch. I'll join you in a minute." Mwu turned the Skygrasper to starboard, ignoring the pain in his ankle, and flew straight at the Forbidden, dodging laser fire as he went. Shani grimaced as he tried to shoot down the elusive plane. Mwu fired the Agni cannon just as Shani fired his forearm gun, both shots hitting home. While Mwu ejected the damaged Launcher parts and headed away from the fight, Shani lost the Forbidden's remaining forearm gun and fell on his back on the ground. "Gotcha!" Mwu shouted, turning back towards the safety of the _Archangel._

"Deck crew!" Murrue shouted into her phone. "Prepare for landing of the Skygraspers. Take shelter immediately!"

Frank made the hard turn to port just as the _Archangel's_ starboard hatch opened. His left wing was damaged from the explosion of the Aile parts moments before and his stability was wavering throughout the turn. _Come on baby, hold together..._ Frank coaxed. Frank threw a switch and deployed the Skygrasper's landing gears, the wheels extending out from their slots. He pulled back on the stick, raising the nose of the plane slightly as the rear wheels touched down onto the deck, his body wrenching forward against his restraints as the Skygrasper ground to a halt.

"Commander Barkhesh is aboard," Miriallia reported.

"Mr. Murdoch reports that the _Archangel_ is set for launch, Captain," Neumann added.

"Stand by to engage the catapult," Murrue ordered.

"You'll be the one who has to engage it, Joe. We've got the controls wired into the ship's systems," Neumann said to Joseph. "You think you can get us out of here in one piece?" Joseph just nodded quickly.

"Order the Freedom and the Justice to return at once!" Natarle commanded.

"How many Wombats do we have left?" Tonomura asked.

"I think we got one set left," Pal answered. "Why?"

"I have enemy aircraft approaching from six o'clock." Everyone on the bridge felt their heart skip a beat. "At maximum speed the lead ones'll be here in three minutes!"

"Load that last set of Wombats into the missile tubes and stand by to fire!" Natarle ordered.

"Commander la Flaga's approaching," Sai reported. Murrue silently coaxed Mwu's Skygrasper down so that he would make it back in one piece.

Mwu's ankle screamed in pain as he finished his turn. "Everyone get out of my way!" he shouted as he roared towards the open hatch. The wheels touched down roughly and the airplane skimmed to a halt, throwing him against the restraints. He unfastened his restraints and opened the plane's hatch, gingerly getting up from his seat. Frank came wandering over from where his Skygrasper was sitting and carefully helped Mwu off of the plane's wing and down onto the deck. "Come on," Mwu said, "we have to get to a safe place to anchor in."

"Both Skygrasper's are in ma'am," Miriallia reported.

"Lieutenant Barrington's team is aboard, Captain," Neumann added.

Kira brought the Freedom in slowly overhead of the _Archangel_, gently coaxing the huge mobile suit down onto the forward deck. Going down onto one knee, Kira landed the Freedom gently on the ship, making sure there was enough room for Athrun to land the Justice. "Come on Athrun, we gotta go!" Kira shouted.

Shani managed to get the Forbidden upright again, but soon realized he was the only one left on the shore. "Orga? Clotho? Where are you guys?"

"Clotho's in the water..." Orga responded painfully. "My drugs...wore off...I...can't go...on..." Shani looked over and saw the Calamity kneeling on the beach. "Shani...get...the ship..." Orga gasped. Shani hissed in anger and brought his backpack up to close-combat mode, arming his Hresvelgr plasma cannon. He trained the targeting bracket squarely on the bridge of the ship. _Prepare to die..._

"Wombats now! Fire!" Natarle shouted.

The last set of missiles roared out of the aft tubes, taking out three aircraft before they even knew what hit them, the others scattering to avoid the rest of the barrage.

"The Justice is returning ma'am," Miriallia said.

"Mr. Crew! Start the engines and get us out of here!"

"Captain, we're being locked onto!" Chandra shouted.

Athrun gently pushed the Justice towards the forward deck, preparing to land behind the Freedom when something caught his eye. Off onto the shore, he saw the green mobile suit bring its backpack in front of its face, a faint light glowing in one of its holes. Athrun gasped when he realized what it was, and he bolted from the deck.

"Athrun, what are you doing?!" Kira shouted.

"I can't let him destroy the ship!" Athrun sent back, racing off to stop the Forbidden's shot.

The _Archangel's_ engines roared to life, white exhaust spilling from their ports. "We have main engine start, Captain," Neumann reported.

"Activate the catapult! Everyone hold on!" Murrue shouted.

"The Justice is heading back out ma'am," Miriallia reported.

"What?" Natarle gasped.

"What is he-?"

Shani fired his plasma cannon straight at the bridge, smiling triumphantly, seeing how he couldn't have missed, even if he wanted to. But then, the red mobile suit jumped in front of the shot and blocked it with its forearm, shearing the limb completely off. Behind the mobile suit, Shani could see the legged ship start moving on the driver. Athrun turned the Justice about and flew back towards the _Archangel_ which was now gaining speed as it headed down the track. "_No!_" Shani shouted angrily. He wouldn't be able to get off another shot with his plasma cannon for a few minutes, and many of his other weapons were already damaged.

The _Archangel_ surged down the mass driver's track. Immediately after the ship had moved, the first of the demolition charges had activated, counting down from ten seconds. Joseph kept a firm grip on the steering controls, keeping the ship pointed straight as it began climbing the upswing. Murrue fastened her restraint belt around her waist and held the chair's arm rests tightly. Everyone else on the bridge did the same, while Jay brought both of the Lohengrin plasma cannons to bear, ready to fire as soon as they left the driver's track. Mwu and Frank secured themselves in chairs next to Mr. Murdoch's hangar crew, bracing for the g-forces that would follow the ship's launch.

_Five seconds_... Athrun pushed the Justice's engines to their limits attempting to catch back up to the _Archangel_ which was now nearing the end of the track. Kira moved the Freedom to the edge of the forward deck and stared down at his friend's mobile suit which was now only about a meter away from the ship.

_Three seconds... _The track ended abruptly and the _Archangel_ found itself floating in the atmosphere.

"Lohengrin! Fire!" Natarle shouted.

_Two seconds..._ Jay punched a button on his console and heard the Lohengrin's prepare to unleash their fury.

Kira reached the Freedom's hand out to the Justice, which was now almost close enough to touch. However, as the ship's velocity increased, so did the distance between the two mobile suits. "Gyaaaghh!" Kira shouted, extending the Freedom's arm out as far as it would go, firmly grasping onto the Justice's wrist, hauling it up onto the deck with him.

_One second..._ Both Lohengrin guns fired brilliant streaks of light into the sky and the _Archangel_ surged forward into the clouds, the g-forces steadily increasing, throwing the occupants back into their seats. The Freedom and the Justice braced themselves on the forward deck, Kira and Athrun holding their mobile suits steady as best they could in the vortex.

Shani saw the ship streak into the sky, brilliant white light trailing it as it soared away. Then he saw an even more heart-sinking sight.

An explosion blossomed on the top of the driver, sending pieces of steel showering in every direction. Other explosions followed, blazing a trail from the back to the front of the structure. Steel girders snapped or blew completely apart from the force of dynamite sticks exploding in all their fury. Showers of steel and other parts flew into the air, pelting the Forbidden GUNDAM where it stood about five meters away. Then the upswing of the driver began to come down, its supports destroyed by the blasts. The once mighty steel structure crumpled to the ground with a loud roaring noise and then finally a despicable crash. Clouds of dust covered what had once been a magnificent mass driver, and it also seemed, that the dust had clouded Shani's own ambitions and emotions. He'd failed. He didn't want to have to face Azrael after all this happened.

_Archangel_ shook violently as she surged through the atmosphere towards space. Turbulence rocked the ship from one side to the next throwing its inhabitants from side to side as they struggled to stay in their seats. Joseph pressed his lips together firmly as he gripped the steering controls, jerking it from side to side in order to keep the ship going straight. Murrue held on tightly to her chair and watched as the sky slowly got darker the higher they went up. Sirens wailed from the CIC and Natarle did her best to ignore them as she stared into nothing at all.

John watched silently from the ship's observation room as the sky disappeared and the shaking stopped. He felt his feet being released by the deck and found himself floating in the gravity deprived air. This was the first time in his illustrious career that John had ever been in space, away from the planet he so deeply loved. Seeing Earth from such a distance brought a tear to John's eye, which he casually wiped away. With that, he left the observation room and headed to his next destination.

Murrue breathed a sigh of relief as the _Archangel_ stopped shaking. "It looks like we made it," she commented quietly. She unfastened her restraint and allowed herself to float in the air for a moment, thinking how good it felt to be unrestrained by gravity. "Well crew, it looks like we did it," she said with a smile. Cheers of applause sounded from the bridge crew as they got up from their chairs and slapped each other on the back. Sai and Miriallia slapped hands and shared a quick laugh as they floated in the air. Even Joseph shared a cheer with the other crew members in the joyous moment.

Natarle floated up towards Murrue and said, "Well Captain, it seems we've yet again escaped destruction thanks to you." She saluted with a smile, "It's been a pleasure ma'am."

"Do you always have to be serious?" Murrue chuckled. "Lighten up for a little while Natarle and have some fun."

"I'll try Captain," Natarle smiled, "I'll try."

Down in the hangar, the Freedom and the Justice were lowered into the hangar from the forward deck. Kira sat back in his chair, breathing heavily, and waited until he felt the Freedom come to a halt against the starboard wall of the facility. He pulled off his helmet and wiped his brow with the back of his gloved hand. He then removed his gloves and opened the cockpit shield. He sprung from the chair and floated out into the hangar and tossed his helmet and gloves into the cockpit, shutting the shield in the process.

"Kira!" Kira turned his head to see Athrun floating towards him, his own helmet slung under his arm.

"Are you crazy Athrun?" Kira commented. "You could've died back there!"

"It was worth it if we all got out Kira. Though I did kinda tear up the Justice." Both of them chuckled when they saw the one-armed mobile suit propped up against the wall. "Shall we go find the others then?" Athrun asked.

The two friends floated down towards the deck together and found Mwu, Frank, John, and Murdoch crowded around the Moebieus Zero in a corner of the hangar.

"So you think you'll be able to handle this thing Frank?" John asked as Kira and Athrun landed behind the group.

"As long as Mwu proves that he can be as good a teacher a you John. Though I highly doubt that that's possible..."

"Watch it, Frank," Mwu responded sternly, then laughing himself.

"What's going on guys?" Kira asked.

"Oh, we're just giving out new assignments to these two since the Skygraspers can't fly in space," John answered. Gesturing to the mobile armor behind him, John continued, "Frank's gonna be flying the Zero from now on up here. He's just gotta learn how to operate the barrels."

"Yeah, he's taking my ship, as usual," Mwu complained. "So what do I get then John? You're not gonna make me stay back here and work on the bridge are you?"

"Are you crazy?" John shot back, "Your skills are too valuable to pass up Mwu. Besides, you're gonna be flying the one that's sitting behind you."

Kira smiled when Mwu turned his head to look behind him, only to have his eyes widen and his jaw drop. "Ha!" Frank shouted, "Only one take. Pay up, Murdoch!"

"I'll pay you later," Murdoch replied, folding his arms. "Yeah, I know Mwu, we finally fixed her."

Mwu couldn't believe it. He was staring at the Strike GUNDAM, now fully repaired and ready for flight. "But how can I fly it? With the O.S. that it's running on..."

"What'd you think I had Kira do this entire week?" John responded.

Kira came up to stand next to Mwu who still looked positively shocked. "I did the same things with her that I did with the Orb mobile suits a while back. It'll respond to the reflexes of the average Natural and fly just as well as it did when I flew it. Don't worry Commander. I'll tutor you on how to work her controls and soon you'll be flying her like a Coordinator."

Mwu shook his head slowly. "I am gonna owe you guys a lot of rounds for this?"

"No charge Mwu," John responded with a smile. He and the other moved to stand next to Kira and Mwu. "We're still not out of the woods yet, guys. From now on, the fight's gonna be more intense and there's a good chance not all of us are gonna make it back. But if we keep fighting like we did today, there's no chance that anyone's gonna stop us now."

"You know who I feel sorry for," Athrun commented. He smiled, "The sorry bitches that think they can stop us."

"I'll drink to that, kid," Mwu responded. Everyone else did the same.


	23. ZAFT Strikes Back

-Liverpool, England, July 26, C.E. 71, 1800.

Rain poured down from the black sky, forming puddles of liquid along the streets and sidewalks. Dim light from the streelights were the only light provided at this time, casting an eerie glow upon the damp landscape. Windows were shut tightly in homes along the narrow stretch of road on the city's north side. People walked the streets, covered in large overcoats and hats, attempting to stay dry in the downpour. It was a gloomy night in this English city, and the newcomer didn't exactly want to stay here for very long.

Holding his brown jacket securely to his body, he trotted down the wet sidewalk, his shoes pushing water around in their wake. A large, floppy hat rested on his head, blocking the water droplets from touching his head, which he needed to do because of the burns that still lingered on his face and neck. His right leg walked with a limp, a limp that the medical people had said would be gone after the first week. Besides the burns on his face, he could also feel the severe burns on his legs, arms, and chest whenever he moved. Remnants of cuts and bruises also plastered his body, which had caused grave discoloring to his skin. His back still ached painfully if he bent or twisted it the wrong way. Though in the darkness, no one really noticed his condition, and that was how he wanted it.

The man had arrived in London only the day before, after receiving word that a package would be waiting for him there. He'd received the package from an anonymous courier and a note on the bundle instructed him to deliver it to a certain location, or more precisely, a certain person. He'd opened the bundle up and his heart had immediately sank when he saw what was in it, knowing immediately who the person was he'd have to give it to.

He passed dimly lit houses one by one, searching for the right number. _523...525. 527._ The house was painted deep green, with white awnings over the windows and doorway. Grasping the bundle in his right arm, and the long package he had on him in his left, he slowly made his way up towards the porch, pausing for a few moments to get his feelings in order. He took a deep breath and then reluctantly, knocked on the door twice. Waiting for several seconds, he could finally hear the faint sounds of footsteps approaching. The doorknob turned slowly and he braced himself for what was to come.

A woman entered the doorway. Her long black hair was tied back in a bun and her face was smiling politely. The man removed his hat slowly and said, "...Mrs. Swanson..."

"Yes, that's me..." she replied, her voice tapering off at the end. He knew exactly why. Her hands were visibly shaking as she moved forward to touch the officer's cap that sat on the top of the bundle, the one that had belonged to her now late husband. He could see tears begin to cascade down her face and his heart plummeted.

"...I'm sorry..." he murmured quietly. For a few moments, she didn't respond, and he gave her time to bring herself together.

Finally, she raised her face slowly and he could see the streaks of tears still continuing to flow down her cheeks. But then she smiled. "Please, come in." She took hold of the bundle of her husband's possessions and walked into the house, with him following behind, taking into account the house's scenery. Light blue walls surrounded hallways and rooms with elegant carpeting and cabinets made of hickory wood sat silently against the light blue backdrop. It all looked so peaceful and welcoming. _Why did it have to be him...?_ the man thought sadly.

Mrs. Swanson set the bundle down onto a sofa and poured herself a cup of tea, still holding on to Hugh's officer's cap. She entreated him to come into the room with her and he did so, taking a seat in the wooden chair she had brought for him. "Would you like a drink?" she asked politely.

"Yes, thank you," he responded quietly, still taking into account the house's decorations. She handed him the mug and he took a sip. It was delicious, just enough sweetener to suit his tastes. "It's very good, Mrs. Swanson."

"It was Hugh's favorite," she said quietly. She didn't speak for a few moments, and he assumed she was still getting over the original shock and trying to digest the reality of the situation. Becoming a widow must have been the worst feeling in the world to a woman. At least, that's what he thought. "Did you know him?" she asked suddenly.

He paused and then answered, "Briefly...we were in the same squadron for a few months."

"The one on its way to Cuba?"

His head shot up in surprise. "How'd you know that?"

"Hugh sometimes let things slip," she said, wiping away a few tears with her handkerchief. "But how can you even be here? The news reported that everyone on that mission was missing."

_Those bastards..._ he thought angrily. "Thirty two of us got out. I don't know where the others are though."

"I see..." She took another sip of tea and then asked, "Did you see...how he...?"

"His plane got shot down..." he said quietly.

"Oh..."

"He was a great man, Mrs. Swanson," he said quickly, trying to make her feel better.

"You can call me Maria, you know," she replied, casting a small smile.

"Okay...Maria." Then he remembered something. "I guess I should give this back to you." He reached for the package he'd brought with him and opened it up, handing the long blade to her. "He taught me how to use it."

She smiled. "You must be the young man he told me about. The Coordinator,"

"Yes..." he responded quietly. "What did he say about me?"

"He said you were kind, ambitious, and had the will of a soldier. He told me he'd never seen anyone pick up the sword so quickly than you." He smiled lightly at hearing those words, but a small tear spread down his burned cheek, stinging the red skin as it cascaded down. "What's wrong?" she asked kindly.

"I just wish I could've brought him back to you," he said quietly, taking another sip of tea.

"Hugh did what he felt was right," she commented. "He fought to protect us and his friends. He told me before he left that if he didn't come back, to make sure that I didn't cry over him..." she blinked back tears that formed again in her eyes. He reached over and rested a hand on her shoulder, trying to reassure her. "I'm sorry..." she said quietly, wiping her eyes. "So what do _you_ plan to do now?"

That question hit him square in the head. _What am I gonna do now?_ "I really don't know. I guess...try to find a way to end the war so no one else has to go through what you have. That's what you would want right?"

"I do want an end to the war," she said, "but not one that ends in the total destruction of either side."

"Peace then?" he asked.

"Yes. Peace..." Then she added, "Do you think you can get it?"

"I don't know...frankly, I wouldn't know where to start."

"I think I have something that may help you." She got up from the sofa and walked towards the fireplace on the other side of the room. He saw her pull a large black case off of one of the banisters and lay it out on the table before him. "Go on, open it," she coaxed.

He carefully removed the silver latches to the case and opened it up. Inside was the most beautiful blade he'd ever seen. A clean, silver blade with a scarlet handle with gold markings. "That was Hugh's favorite one. It won him all of his competitions when he was younger." He carefully picked it up in his hands and examined it. On the handle, he could make out the words, "H. Swanson" labeled in gold. It seemed to be calling to him. It fit perfectly in his grip and was just the right weight for him to handle. Giving it a small twirl, he stared at it for a long time, but then set it down in the case.

"I don't think I can accept this, Mrs. S-...I mean, Maria."

"But I want you to have it," she replied reassuringly. "Hugh would've wanted it to end up in your possession anyway."

"But, isn't this, you know, like, giving another piece of Hugh's legacy away...?"

Maria laughed slightly. "You think I need this to remember him by? I'll always have two reminders of him wherever I go..." She wiped away tears again.

"Your two boys...?" the man asked.

"Yes..." she said quietly, wiping her eyes. "They are my two angels. They'll always carry on his legacy. Why would you think I'd need a piece of metal to remind me of Hugh?"

"I don't know...I just thought I should give it back to you sometime at least."

"Bring it back when the war's over, or when you've done what you think is right to end it. Which ever comes first." Maria wiped away one last tear and added, "I know you'll be able to accomplish whatever it is you set your mind to."

He smiled, "Thank you, ma'am. I think it's time I left, anyway." He stood up from the chair and scooped up the case with the sword in it. "It's been wonderful meeting you Mrs. Swanson. I hope you find peace sometime in the future."

"I will, don't worry about me anyway." She walked him back towards the front door and as he walked out, she added, "Just do what you feel is right. Don't think about me if you face a tough decision. Just follow what your heart tells you."

"Thank you," he said, waving goodbye. "Goodbye Mrs. Swanson."

"It's Maria," she reminded him, managing a slight laugh. "Glad to meet you too. What's your name anyway?"

He paused for a time then. _Do I want to use my name..._ But then she said, "Don't worry, I'll know you if I ever see you again, kind sir." With that, she shut the door silently and he walked out onto the wet sidewalk, the rain still falling. He opened the case with the sword in it and stared at it for a long time.

_How am I gonna bring this war to an end? I don't even know where to start. I don't even know who I am anymore..._ He saw his reflection in the sword's metallic face. His face was scarred and red from burns and bruises and his hair was a complete mess beneath his floppy hat. He couldn't even recognize himself...

_That's it!_ He stalked off into the night, now knowing what he would have to do if he was going to find his friends and bring about the end of the war.

-Aprilius One, PLANT, July 28, C.E. 71, 1100.

"Although our forces at Cuba were caught completely off guard, we estimate that the total losses we suffered were, at the most, fifteen percent. But those losses were only suffered in cosmetic damage to hangar facilities and other buildings, while many of our machines and other equipment remained undamaged. In all likelihood, this operation was only taken on by the Earth Alliance as an effort to boost the morale of the troops. Thank you for your time, that concludes my report."

Rau saluted and sat back down in his observation seat, while the ZAFT Supreme Council lamented on the briefing he'd just given them. "Why must the Naturals persist on humiliating us, time and time again?" one council member grumbled.

"Because that's how they are," Ezalia Joule reprimanded.

"But what possible good could have come from an attack such as this?" Tad Elsman asked. "Sixteen planes that aren't even _supposed_ to be able to reach Cuba from any of their bases. It's a blatant suicide mission."

"Once again the Earth Alliance demonstrates that it has no sympathy whatsoever towards any of their soldiers," Eileen Canaver added.

"It's obvious to me, that the entire purpose of this operation was just to boost morale of the Earth Forces." All eyes turned to the head seat at the circular table, occupied by Supreme Council Chairman, Patrick Zala. "But Commander le Creuset. According to your report there was something else you'd like to add to the equation?"

"Yes, sir," Rau said, standing up. "A day before myself and my aides left the planet's surface, the day of July 17, we received a transmission that had been intercepted and decoded by our Greenland Communications Outpost. I'd like for you to listen to the transmission, which will probably interest you dearly."

The transmission played for several minutes over the computer console's laid out before each member of the Supreme Council. Because the meeting had been specially called by Chairman Zala after receiving word of the attack on Cuba, many of the council members had only arrived the day before, and they were obviously exhausted as far as Rau could see. As Chairman, Patrick sat in the central seat with his faction of warlords to his right and the moderate faction, led now by Eileen Canaver seated to his left. Although the moderates had won several seats on the council, the representatives who favored the enhancement of the war still were the most powerful, which not only included Patrick, but Ezalia, Tad, and Rau himself, though Rau was not on the Council. Siegel Clyne had once been the leader of the moderate faction, but his unfortunate death three months earlier had left his followers without a leader. Though Patrick had officially barred Clyne from any dealings with ZAFT's heirarchy, no one except Rau and a few others knew the real truth behind Clyne's death, and that Patrick was the one who had ordered it.

The conversation being played out over the console's ended and Rau spoke. "Based on the transmission's topography, we can assume that the angry voice was that of Admiral William Sutherland, the commander in chief of the Earth Alliance's combined Navy. The other voice we believed belonged to Colonel John Namora of the 2nd Air Division."

"The 'Thunderbird'?" one council member asked.

"The very same," Rau answered, nodding. "Our decryptors were also able to isolate the location of Namora's end of the signal, which was centered in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. The frequency he was using was identical to the one used by the Earth Forces assault ship known as the _Archangel_, the one constructed at the former resource satellite, Heliopolis, a colony of the Orb Union."

"Then based on what Colonel Namora's words were, if that _is_ actually him, is that the_ Archangel_ and the rest of the people on board her are now renegades of the Earth Forces, am I correct?" Patrick folded his hands together and set them on the table.

"We weren't sure at first, but approximately five days ago we were able to almost be certain about it."

"How can you be absolutely sure?" Eileen asked.

"Five days ago our satellites picked up readings off of the Argentina coast that appeared to be signs of a battle. Further investigation proved that the _Archangel_ was one of the ships involved."

"What would the purpose of having a battle there be?" Patrick wondered out loud.

"Well technically it's not there anymore, but five days ago, there was a mass driver on that very location."

"A driver?" someone shouted.

"How could there have been a mass driver there that we didn't know about?" Ezalia challenged.

"None of our satellites were able to detect anything in that area," another council member reprimanded.

"Silence! Committee members Silence!" Patrick shouted, trying to calm the heated discussion down. After the noise had died down, Patrick continued, "Commander le Creuset, what was the outcome of the battle?"

"The legged ship launched off of the driver and then it blew up. Our sources tell us that forces from the Atlantic Federation's Santiago Base were the ones they were fighting against, based on the weapons and equipment being used against the ship." Rau pushed a button on the console in front of him and the screen zoomed in. "Based on these images, we can also ascertain that both of our stolen mobile suits, X-09A Justice and X-10A Freedom, are both now in possession of the _Archangel_."

"Damn," Patrick hissed, banging his fist against the table, startling some council members. "Another opportunity down the drain."

"However Chairman Zala, we can hardly view a single ship and two mobile suits as a threat," Eileen remarked.

"But there's still no evidence that they didn't give the N-Jammer Canceler data over to the Earth Forces before leaving," Ezalia shot back.

"We can't rule out the possibility that the people aboard the _Archangel_ gave the Earth Forces the data on the N-Jammer Canceler in exchange for their freedom from the service. Then the battle could've just been the Earth Forces trying to kill them anyway," Tad suggested.

"No, we can rule that out based on the conversation between Sutherland and Namora," Patrick responded. "We'll have to make finding the legged ship one of our top priorities from now on. We can't afford to waste another opportunity in case it comes up."

"Perhaps one already has come up, Chairman Zala." Patrick turned his head to his right to cast his glance on one of his followers on the Supreme Council. Yuri Amalfi sat with his elbows rested on the table in front of him, his hands folded under his nose and his thumbs pressed together against his chin. A high official in the ZAFT military, Yuri was one of Patrick's most trusted followers, and a brilliant strategist as he had proven to be in the cases of the operations against Kaoshiung and Victoria spaceports some months ago, both of which he'd planned.

Yuri glanced at Patrick and saw him staring and tried to retreat back into himself for his outburst, but Patrick said, "Go one Representative Amalfi, we're listening."

Yuri stood up and began, "Commander le Creuset, can you give an estimate based on the information we have as to how much losses the Santiago forces took?"

"At the moment, we estimate that at the most they suffered at thirty to thirty-five percent loss," Rau answered.

"And the driver that the legged ship launched off of was rendered completely useless?"

"We assume so, yes."

Yuri glanced back at Patrick and said, "This may be the opportunity we need to strand the Earth Forces on the planet."

"What do you mean, Representative Amalfi?" Eileen asked.

"With the driver in Argentina destroyed, along with the one at Alaska also gone, the Earth Forces only have _one_ mass driver left in their possession." He pressed several keys on his console and brought the screen to center on a small country just southwest of Cuba. "The one we made them think we were going to attack during Operation Spitbreak. Panama."

"You're suggesting an assault against Panama?" Patrick inquired.

"Not an assault," Yuri corrected, "an attack. The sole purpose of the operation would be to destroy the driver. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Panama's total force rivals that of the Alaskan forces before they moved for Spitbreak," Tad pointed out.

"And with Carpentaria now having to muster everything it has to fend off attack from the Australian Republic, we really don't have enough forces to pull this off," Ezalia added.

"What happened with Australia anyway?" Tad asked.

"They weren't on exactly good relations with the us and the rest of Oceania. The losses during Spitbreak pushed them over the edge," Patrick answered. "They've separated from the Oceania Union and declared themselves an Earth Alliance supporter, which puts tremendous pressure on Carpentaria."

"Just like Fort Sumter during the American Civil War?" one council member asked.

"Precisely," Patrick answered. "All of Carpentaria's forces must remain at the base in order to protect it from attack for the time being so we cannot muster..."

While Patrick continued speaking, Rau checked to make sure that the comm unit he had in front of him still worked. He'd been instructed by Patrick to bring it in to the meeting so that an outsider could hear all of the Council's debates during the meeting. Quietly, Rau spoke into the device. "Can you hear all of this?"

"Just like I was there myself," the person at the other end replied.

Rau turned his attention back towards the meeting where Yuri was speaking again. "I'm not asking for a major assault such as Spitbreak. All we'll need for this _attack_, is enough forces to get in and render the mass driver inoperable. Because of the minimal losses Cuba Base suffered, I believe they have enough forces stationed there to get the job done."

"There's also a lot of _Bosgoulof_ submarine carriers in that area also Patrick," Tad added. "With them added to Cuba's forces, this could actually work."

"If it does, it'll be a crippling blow to the Earth Forces," Ezalia pointed out.

"We've also learned that in the past 48 hours, the Earth Alliance Pacific Fleet has been on the move for another operation, and about a quarter of Panama's total force has left its home waters. With the losses Santiago suffered, Panama is vulnerable at this moment. It's the perfect opportunity to strike, and we may not get another one for several more months, if ever again," Yuri said.

"Shall we take it to a vote then?" Patrick asked. No one objected so the vote was counted. In a unanimous decision, the operation was approved. Rau smiled. _The moderates feel that this will cause the Earth Forces to sue for peace, while the warlords feel that this will allow them to destroy the Earth Forces. How amusing._ "It's settled. How quickly can we assemble the forces needed for the operation, Commander le Creuset?"

"Given the number of forces needed, I'd say about four days, five if we wait."

"Set the date for four days from now, August the 1st. We will call it Operation Castaway, since it will leave the Earth Alliance stranded on Earth. Are there any more motions to be brought to the table?" Patrick got no response from any of the Council members. "Then I officially call this meeting of the Supreme Council adjourned."

Council members filed out of their seats and Yuri came over to Rau and said, "Order our forces from Cuba to mobilize at once. I don't want this to end in failure at Spitbreak did."

"And if it does," Patrick interrupted, coming up behind Yuri, "It'll be your head the blame falls on Yuri. Don't fail us. I want this to be the final blow we'll have to deal the Earth Forces before the final push begins. We must wipe the Naturals out now! Or else it will be the end of us all!" Patrick saluted and Yuri and Rau returned it. Yuri nodded to Rau and left. When he was gone, Rau shut the comm off and activated another one.

"Ades, do you read me?"

"Loud and clear, Commander," Captain Kevin Ades answered.

"Prep the _Vesalius_ for immediate launch. Contact Captain Stone and have him do the same with the _Ziegler_. We're hunting the legged ship again. Also contact the Slythr Team about our movements and see if he wishes to accompany us."

"Yes, Commander," Ades responded, and the conversation ended.

On the other end of the comm line, the person listening in on the Council's meeting exhaled painfully, his damaged lung aching in pain. _Zala's gotten even more insane than when I first met him_, he thought. Moving his glance from the ceiling, it centered on the photo in front of him. The photo of his girlfriend, the one who had perished in the explosion he had somehow survived. Her smile did not reflect his mood at this moment. _I guess I have no other choice now._

Reaching behind him, he picked up his phone's receiver and dialed in a number only he knew existed. After two rings, a voice responded with a simple hello. "DaCosta," he said.

"Yes, sir," the other person replied.

The man looked around him one last time and answered, "Get Miss Lacus. We're leaving."

"Did you manage to get word to the others sir?"

"Yes. Steele, Yakov, and the others are in. They'll meet us at the shipyards. Get Miss Clyne and I'll meet you there tomorrow night. Got it?"

"Yes, sir. I'll see you there." The line went dead and he set the receiver down. _It's time we brought this madness to an end._

-Earth Alliance Panama Base, August 1, C.E. 71, 0930.

Captain Seymour McKinley stood in the hangar facility aboard the _Valiant_, the ship he commanded. His superior, General Woodrow Bradford, stood by his side, watching men load munitions and other equipment into the ship, prepping it for its launch into space in approximately one hour. At 21 years old, Seymour was only a young officer in the Earth Forces, and yet here he was, the captain of a ship like the _Valiant._ He had survived the ZAFT attack on the Alaska Base four months earlier, and had been serving as Captain of the _Valiant_ since early June, first under Admiral Sutherland, and now under General Bradford. Seymour had been close friends with Bradford's son Cooper, who had fought with him at Alaska and earned the medal of honor for his actions. But Coop had been killed a few weeks ago during the ill-fated mission over Cuba, along with many other fine pilots in the Earth Forces, though Coop only served as a gunner.

"How much more do we have coming on?" General Bradford asked next to him.

"That's the last of it," Seymour indicated to the crates being hauled into the hangar now. "Now we just gotta wait for our new air commander and we can get outta here."

"Eager to leave, Captain?" Bradford asked.

"Not exactly sir," Seymour shrugged, "I'm leaving my family behind, so I'm gonna miss 'em."

"Who's your family?"

"Mom, younger brother, younger sister. I had an older brother, but...he got killed at Alaska."

"I apologize," Bradford said quietly. "Four mobile armors ought to be enough for now, don't you think?"

"We've got two of the new Strike Daggers coming aboard too sir," Seymour answered.

"Hmm," Bradford murmured. "We're only going through training exercises up at the moon base and yet they have to make it even harder on us, with those two."

"Gotta break the pilots in somehow sir."

Several large trucks pulled up to the open hangar and Seymour saw the two mobile suits being loaded into the complex. "Did they tell you who our air commander is?"

"A Lieutenant Mitchell of some sort," Bradford answered.

The Strike Daggers were set against the port wall of the hangar and Seymour saw the cockpit to one open, and a figure climbed out. "Must be him," Seymour remarked. He'd expected another rookiee, pretty boy, not much older than himself, but his vision was shattered. _Oh crap, it's a girl..._ Seymour thought sheepishly to himself. _And what a girl..._ The woman wore the standard female Earth Alliance uniform with white jacket and white knee-length skirt accentuating her slim figure. Long, dark blonde hair was sealed under her officer's cap and her face was fair and beautiful.

She walked up to the two and saluted. "Lieutenant Mitchell?" Bradford asked.

"Lieutenant Jessica Mitchell, 13th Air Division, at your service. But you can call me Jessie, sir."

"I'll try to remember that, Lieutenant," Bradford responded.

Jessie turned to Seymour and smiled, while still managing a proper salute. "Captain McKinley, I presume."

"Yes," Seymour responded, saluting. "It's a pleasure Lieutenant."

"Lieutenant," Bradford began professionally, "Were there any more supplies left to be loaded out on the dock?"

"Not that I could see sir. I can only assume that everything's loaded."

"Very good. Captain McKinley, show the Lieutenant to her quarters and then report to the bridge for launch."

Bradford saluted and walked away from the two, while Seymour led Jessie through the corridors of the ship. Along the way, Seymour found himself watching the woman standing next to him from time to time. Jessie noticed this too and said, "You know you can stop staring anytime you want."

"Oh...uh, sorry," Seymour responded uneasily. "It's just that...I'm really not used to seeing many female air commanders..."

"Girls can fight too, you know," Jessie responded. "Men aren't the only ones involved in the war."

"I knew that," Seymour replied quickly.

"You were at Alaska weren't you?"

The question caught Seymour off guard. "Yes, I was."

"I heard about you in the news. You fought alongside the General's son didn't you?"

"Yes. I also lost my older brother Stanley that day..."

"I'm sorry," Jessie apologized. "I shouldn't have brought it up..."

"No," Seymour answered, "It's O.K. You didn't know. Better to get it over now than later." He led Jessie through a series of corridors, finally reaching the quarters she'd been assigned to. "This is yours," he said, opening the door for her.

"Wow, it's so big," Jessie beamed.

"Advantage of being an officer, Lieutenant," Seymour said, leaning his arm against the side of the door.

Jessie set her suitcase down on the room's bed and walked back to face Seymour. "How long have you been an officer?"

"'Bout five months. I was a Junior Grade Lieutenant at Alaska and I became Captain of this old girl about two months ago. How 'bout you?"

"Just got promoted three weeks ago," Jessie answered proudly. "When they asked if I wanted to transfer, I took it immediately."

"Why?" Seymour asked.

"Partly because I wanted to...partly because I wanted to get away from the men in my old squadron. Kept on coming onto me. Why'd you become an officer?"

"Uh..." Seymour tried to find the right words to use. "Really can't say right now."

"Captain, my face is up here."

Seymour suddenly realized he'd been staring at her figure all while he was talking. "Oh. Uh...sorry 'bout that."

"Pleasure to meet you Captain McKinley." With that, Jessie shut the door in Seymour's face. _Damn it! The first girl who takes the time to talk to me in the service and I shoot myself in the foot! _

Half an hour later, Seymour sat in the Captain's chair on the bridge. General Bradford sat behind and to his right while Jessie stood to his left. "Status report, Ensign Haruna," he ordered.

"We're just about all set sir," the Chief Petty Officer, Lester Haruna, answered. "Just waiting for clearance."

"Once we're in orbit," Bradford said to Seymour, "We're assigned to proceed directly to the moon base. I want to get there as quickly as possible, Captain."

"Yes, sir. They left it to you to turn us into seasoned veterans?"

"Mm-hmm," Bradford mumbled. "Ship's full of rookiees right now. I've gotta turn you all into the best fighters the Earth Forces has ever seen. May take a while, but I think we can pull it off."

"Really?" Jessie asked.

"If you all have the will, then it's a no brainer," Bradford answered. "I've had to do this many times before Lieutenant. I don't think this time'll be any different."

"Look at it this way Lieutenant," Seymour added, "Just be glad we don't have someone like Admiral Sutherland or Admiral McCarthy breaking us in."

"Good point," Jessie answered.

"Captain, we've been given clearance for launch," Petty Officer Tomer Kansania reported.

"Fire up main engines. Engage catapult at first opportunity." Seymour heard the engines on the _Valiant_ thrum to life and the great ship began to move.

"Captain. General." one of the bridge crew shouted. "I have signals approaching from the north."

"Don't worry about 'em," Bradford answered, the _Valiant_ picking up speed as it sped down the driver's track. "Let Panama handle it."

"Yes, sir," the man answered.

The _Valiant_ surged up the incline on the driver and soared into the sky, leaving the landscape of Panama behind them. The ship shook somewhat as it left the driver's track and Lester turned to Tomer asking, "D'you feel something?"

"Nope," Tomer responded quickly, as the _Valiant_ left the Earth behind, completely unaware that they had made it out, just in time.

-Earth Alliance HQ, New York, August 2, C.E. 71, 0800.

"This is the first assessment of the losses suffered during the attack on Panama yesterday, Admiral." Captain Rutherford set the satellite reading in front of Sutherland inside the High Command's briefing room. The reading showed the area of the Atlantic Federation's Panama Base, which had fallen under attack by ZAFT forces stationed in Cuba the day before.

"They took the driver out," Sutherland hissed angrily. "Damn bastards."

"On the bright side, Admiral, it appears as though they didn't destoy any other facilities at the base," Rutherford pointed out.

"_But_, they did destroy the last mass driver in our possession, _Captain_," Sutherland reprimanded.

"I'm interested to know how they did it. Destroyed the driver so quicky, that is," Azrael wondered, standing on the opposite side of the table which the reading rested upon.

"They deployed something they call a 'Gungnir' from orbit around the planet," Rutherford said. "Some kind of EMP bomb, though this one was much more powerful than any other one we've seen."

"That would explain why the forces around the driver were completely disabled when the thing went off," Azrael agreed. Pressing his lips into a thin line, he added, "There's nothing we can really do about it now, though."

"Are our forces in position for the upcoming operation?" Sutherland asked Rutherford.

"Yes, sir." The Captain activated a viewscreen and brought up visuals of Earth Alliance ships readying themselves for the operation, which would begin on Admiral Sutherland's order. "Pacific Fleet is in position approximately one hundred and fifty miles from the target and awaiting orders."

"I talked to Niles this morning," Sutherland added. "The 6th Fleet's ready to move as soon as you send the transmission, Mr. Azrael."

"Sergeant Richards and his team are in place as well," Azrael commented. "He's given me his full assurance that everything will be ready by the time Admiral McCarthy's forces arrive at the target."

"We're all set to go then," Sutherland said. "Retaliation for the attack on Panama will have to wait for now, but we'll have to start thinking about our next move after this operation."

"Do you have the official ultimatum ready, Captain Rutherford?" Azrael asked.

"Right here, sir."

Azrael nodded. "Have it transmitted to Orb immediately. I expect we'll hear from Uzumi fairly soon, Admiral."

"Give Admiral McCarthy the signal to go," Sutherland said casually.

"Yes, sir," Rutherford saluted and stalked off.

Sutherland placed his hands firmly on the table in front of him, taking another look at the satellite reading over what was left of Panama. "If all goes well, we won't need to look far to find another mass driver."

"And, the rest of the world will learn from Orb's lesson," Azrael added slyly. "If you don't listen to us, you _will_ face the consequences."

-Debris Belt, August 2, C.E. 71, 1900.

Debris swirled through the massive junkyard that was the debris belt, orbiting Earth. Pieces of metal, plastic, and countless other materials floated in stationary orbit around a planet that was engaged in bloody war. It was here that the wreckage of Junius Seven, sight of the Bloody Valentine tragedy, had ended up. And where many casualties of the war so far, such as warships and other vehicles, had ended up. Ten days ago, a newcomer had entered the debris. Not because it had been destroyed or abandoned. Because it had no other place to go.

_Archangel_ drifted through the mass of rubble, a white speck against the backdrop of gray and black. Athrun stood in the ship's observation room, looking out upon the massive junk heap. Somewhere out there, was the place his mother Lenore had perished on that fateful day, over a year ago. Junius Seven lurked somewhere out in the debris belt, as did his mother's remains. It was because of her death, that Athrun had joined the fight to protect the PLANTs. How it had brought him here, he'd never really know.

Athrun heard someone approaching from behind, and saw Kira walk up beside him. "We've been sitting in the debris belt for ten days now," Kira observed.

"All kinda looks the same doesn't it," Athrun wondered out loud.

"It may be a haven for supplies as far as we're concerned, but unless we find a safe port somewhere, we'll end up sitting here for the rest of the war," Kira commented.

"What safe port?" Athrun asked dryly.

"Good point," Kira added. "I hope the Captain and the officers come up with something soon."

On the bridge, Murrue and the others were hoping the same thing. "What's our current position, Ensign Neumann?"

"Approximately seven point four-five-three, delta two. That puts us within range of the L3 Cluster, ma'am."

"There's not much left in L3 is there?" Mwu pondered.

"Not since Heliopolis and Artemis were destroyed," Murrue answered. "There's really nothing much out there at this time."

"Makes the debris belt seem like a haven doesn't it," Frank commented.

"Although it is an abundance of water and other supplies," Natarle pointed out, "you have to admit that it's not possible for us to continue to stay here without evading detection."

"Sometime they are gonna find us, you're right," Frank conceded.

"At the moment, we really have no choice, but to remain here until we locate a safe port somewhere," Murrue said.

"Everything else in the vicinity is either controlled by the Earth Forces or ZAFT," John added solemnly. "Either way, we're heading straight into a hornet's nest."

"I can't believe there's no place out here that isn't at least not involved in the war," Mwu remarked.

Suddenly, it hit John right in the head. "There may be."

"A safe port?" Frank said dumbfounded.

"What are you getting at sir?" Murrue asked.

"Gyndana," John said quickly.

"Gyndana, sir?" Neumann asked.

"It's an Orb colony, Ensign," Mwu answered. "Sister colony to Heliopolis if I'm not mistaken."

"It's an industrial colony desgined for producing raw materials for the mainland," Murrue added. "All that's there is a bunch of factories and other industrial havens."

"Morgenrate's got a factory there though, don't they?" Frank asked.

"It's about the only thing about the place that's involved in war production, yes."

"Are you sure it'd be wise to head there?" Natarle asked. "We can't exactly be sure that they'll help us."

"Under the neutrality act, we have the option of remaining there three days before we're forced to leave," John remarked. "We'll just have to see if we can get them to bend a little."

"It'll take a little more than three days to fix the damage to the _Archangel_, John," Mwu pointed out. "Besides, we still owe Orb quite a few favors for their assistance earlier this year."

"Right now, we don't have much of a choice though Mwu. It's the only safe haven that's out there."

"Given our current location, we can arrive at Gyndana by tomorrow morning, Captain," Neumann reported.

Murrue exhaled painfully. "We don't have a choice in the matter. Fire up main engines! Change course, and let's head to Gyndana!"

Mwu walked up to stand next to Murrue, who was seated in her chair. "You think they'll listen to what we have to say?"

"Hard to say," Murrue conceded. "We'll just have to wait and see what happens..."


	24. Not Again

-_Regress_, Flagship of Earth Alliance Rear Admiral Niles McCarthy, August 3, C.E. 71, 0300.

Black space dominated the view from the Rear Admiral's office. White specks of stars winked at him in the distance, casting faint glows upon the dimly lit office, its desk and computer glowing faint blue along with everything else inside of it. The Admiral stood facing the open viewport, a lit cigarette grasped between his index and middle fingers. He puffed on the cigarette for a few seconds and blew smoke out of his nose, silently vowing to himself that he'd quit soon.

Something chimed from behind him and Niles turned to see that he had an incoming message on his computer. Extinguishing the cigarette, he sat down in his leather backed chair and pressed keys, activating the message.

The face of his superior, Admiral Sutherland, came into view through the dissolving static on the screen. "Niles, are you reading me?"

"I read you Admiral," Niles responded. "What's the situation?"

"Orb has officially submitted their reply to the ultimatum we sent yesterday. I'll forward it to you now." Sutherland's face disappeared and another took its place, that of the Orb Union's former chief representative, Uzumi Nara Athha. Uzumi's eyes were in a state of dead seriousness as he began to speak.

"To the leaders of the Atlantic Federation and other Earth Alliance members. I am inclined to officially reject to the terms that you forwarded my nation a few hours ago. The demand to fully disarm the Orb military is impossible in our eyes, and given our nation's neutrality, we feel that it is not in your power to make such demands of us. View us as a ZAFT supporter if you wish, but we _will_ not join your cause against the Coordinator race. That is all I have to say at this time."

Niles smiled to himself as the message ended. Sutherland's face reappeared and he said, "Uzumi's reply guarantees that our operations will indeed commence at the designated time, today. The Pacific Fleet is in position and awaiting the order. Azrael is asking for an update on your forces and their current status."

"All twenty-one ships in the 6th Orbital Fleet are in position and currently en route to the designated location you assigned us," Niles replied.

"Excellent," Sutherland smiled. "We'll show Orb what happens to people who don't listen to what we have to say." With that, the transmission ended.

_You fool, Uzumi_, Niles thought. _That statement will most likely cost you your life, and those of many of your citizens. _

A knock at his office door snapped Niles out of his train of thought. "Yes, enter."

The door opened and a junior enlisted man peaked inside. "Admiral, sir. We've entered the third La Grange Point. The Captain wishes for you to join him on the bridge."

"Yes, I'm coming." Niles placed his officers cap on his head and walked behind the enlisted man towards the bridge. _This operation cannot fail. Even if the Pacific Fleet doesn't conquer the homeland, _our_ objective will catch Orb so off guard, they'll suffer the consequences of their actions._

-_Archangel_, August 3, C.E. 71, 0600.

"That's it?" Neumann asked.

"Mm-hmm. That's Gyndana," John responded, referring to the satellite which was laid out in front of the _Archangel_. Rotating on its axis, the Orb Union colony seemed relatively peaceful, an exception to the violence that was spread throughout Earth and space. "Makes you feel refreshed when you see something like it, don't it?"

"Yeah," Neumann responded quietly.

"Have we been granted access to their port yet, Ensign Neumann?" Murrue asked.

"Not yet, ma'am. We've transmitted a request to enter port twice already and we've received no response. We're just sending our third plea now, Captain."

"Really can't say that I'm surprised," John mumbled.

"Why?" Neumann asked.

"Although they are technically under the jurisdiction of the Orb Union, the colony is run by its own central body of government," Murrue answered. "They have their own provisional governor who makes all the decisions regarding the colony's status and relays them to Representative Athha."

"So he can refuse to give us access if he chooses to and we'll have no choice but to abide by it?" Neumann grumbled.

"They're a neutral state, Ensign," Natarle answered. "Our ship currently isn't under the jurisdiction of any leadership, so it's highly unlikely in my view that they'd even bother to let us in."

"We'll never know until we try though," John answered.

"Captain, I have an incoming message!" Pal reported from behind Murrue.

"What's its source?" Murrue ordered.

"From Gyndana control. 'Request to enter port acknowledged. You may enter berth three on the far side of the satellite and dock, but you will be required to remain aboard ship until further orders are given.' Orders stem from the office of the Orb Ruling Council."

"Ruling Council?" John said dumbfounded.

"It's what it says, Colonel," Pal answered.

Murrue breathed a sigh of relief. "Do we have the coordinates for the dock, Ensign Neumann?"

"Coming in now, Captain."

"Alter course and steer towards the berth. Inform all hands that they are to remain at their current posts until further notice."

The good news reached Mwu on his way to the hangar to work on the Strike. In the ten days since he'd been given the mobile suit, he'd spent countless hours either working on its operating system, getting it to work to suit his liking, or helping other crews make the bombers ready for space flight. He'd still managed to spend a little of his spare time alone with Murrue, but most of that time was spent in the mess hall, sharing a drink or just talking with one another. Being with her made Mwu feel peaceful at this time of conflict. It also seemed to ease her tensions as well.

Mwu rose off of the deck and floated over to where the mobile suit sat against the starboard wall of the hangar. Murdoch was already leaning into the cockpit, wiping the side panels off with a rag. He noticed Mwu approaching and said, "Morning, Commander. Uh, just doing a little extra work on the thing's body. Gotta be looking good if you ever have to launch the guy."

"Yeah, thanks. Did you run the checks on the Agni like John wanted?" Mwu asked, climbing into the cockpit and sitting down.

"The off-set values are stabilized for space combat. You'll be able to use any of the three striker packs anytime you want," Murdoch answered. Yawning a bit, he continued, "I also checked the Vulcan's on the top there. They aren't responding as well as they shood be, so I thought we'd run a few checks on 'em while we got the time."

"I hear we'll have to stay down here for a while now. The ship's gotten the go ahead to dock with the colony so at the moment we're out of harm's way," Mwu responded, pulling the keyboard across his lap and typing in a few commands.

"Great," Murdoch answered, throwing the rag over his shoulder. "It's about time we got out of this nightmare."

As Mwu brought up diagnostic readings on the Strike's Vulcan guns, he heard commotion below him in the hangar. Peering his head out of the cockpit, he saw Frank, Kira, Athrun, and a few others surrounding the Zero, which had been moved towards the middle of the hangar. "What's going on with the Zero?"

"Oh. Commander Barkhesh took a look at it earlier and found that the gun-barrels weren't firing accurately so they're working on the targeting system right now." Murdoch wiped his brow again. "Phew. It's been nothing but work down here for us these past few days."

"Kira and Athrun haven't been up all night working on it have they?" Mwu asked.

"No, they just came down about two hours ago. Before that I sent them off to get some sleep and they were out for almost six hours if my sources are correct." Murdoch leaned in and helped Mwu bring the targeting computer down in front of Mwu's face. "This'll help with the readings."

"Thanks," Mwu responded. Both men were startled when the gun barrels on the Zero opened fire at one end of the hangar, the guns firing repeatedly. Mwu could hear Frank curse on the deck because something hadn't gone right, he assumed. "Looks like they'll have something to do for a while."

"Won't Colonel Namora need you guys to accompany him if he meets with the governing body?" Murdoch asked.

"Frank maybe. I'm never good with this kind of thing, so I doubt he'll even consider asking me. Ready to check the Vulcans."

"Hit it," Murdoch answered.

-_Archangel_, 0630.

_Archangel_ maneuvered slowly into the docking berth on the far side of Gyndana. The other two berths were occupied by other vessels, none of them too glamorous or large. The crew noticed that there were no warships in any of the docks or the surrounding airspace. The only types of weaponry that were visible were two-person Mistrals, which wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight in any serious battle.

"Dock the ship as instructed," came the message from the controller inside the colony. "Please remain aboard the ship until further notice. A representative of the local guard is being sent to meet you."

"Tell them we understand," Murrue ordered. "Please tell them that we appreciate their support given the circumstances."

"Probably gonna have to meet with the provisional governor here pretty soon," John commented. Dryly, he added, "And I thought I'd never have to do this sort of thing again."

The ship shuddered as it slid into the berth. Joseph cut the engines and the ship became silent for the first time in days. Approximately five minutes after the ship powered down, the bridge doors opened and admitted the representatives of the local guard. Two men of average height, one with a trimmed beard of average length, the other with facial features that resembled that of a statue. The one with the beard saluted, returning the one John gave with Murrue and Natarle standing behind him. "We appreciate all your assistance given the ship's circumstances," John said, managing a smile.

"Think nothing of it," the one with the beard answered. "That's how we like to do business here. Collin Affione, Gyndana Provisional Guard. This is my associate, Jeremy Bennett. Please excuse his silence, he's suffering from a throat ailment as we speak. I come with a request from the honorable Governor Richard Riklia of Gyndana. He would like to meet with you as soon as possible, regarding the ship's status. I'm sure he'll be pleased to meet you Colonel Namora."

"You know who I am?" John asked suspiciously.

"How can I not," Collin responded. "Your face has been featured in almost every flight magazine I've seen. You're the best people have ever seen. Hopefully we'll get to see you do your stuff someday."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," John responded. "Tell the Governor we'll be there momentarily. In the meantime, please do whatever you need to in order to make sure the ship's safe."

"We already have several other guardsmen patrolling the ship looking for suspicious activities, though I highly doubt they'll find any. Governor Riklia will be waiting." Collin saluted and walked off to the side to speak with Bennett.

As they spoke, John turned to the women standing behind him and said, "Lieutenant Badgiruel, I'd like you to accompany me to the governor's place. Captain Ramius, I believe it'd be best if you remained here."

"Yes, sir," both women responded.

"Before you go Lieutenant, go find Commander Barkhesh for me. I'd feel better if he came with us also."

"Yes, Colonel." Natarle saluted and floated out of the bridge. She entered the elevator and pressed the button that would take her down to the hangar, where she knew the Commander was. Along the way, she made sure the collar of her jacket was straight and the rest of her uniform was in good condition. If any of her previous experiences with head officials were any indicator, they often judged individuals on the state of their initial appearence. She wanted the Governor to think well of her abilities when she and the others met with him.

The elevator doors opened and Natarle floated out into the corridors, using the wall as a buffer to keep from going out of control. _I hope the Commander doesn't do anything stupid this time._

Inside the hangar, Frank hung on the underside of the starboard gun barrel on the Zero, using a wrench to tighten some screws on the red machine. Sweat trickled down his forehead and onto his t-shirt. He'd been working at the mobile armor's weapons all morning and the thing still didn't work. He tightened the last screw as tight as it would go and wiped the prespiration off of his forehead. Dropping down onto the deck, he shouted, "Alright Athrun, that's it. Try it."

"Everybody out of the kill zone," Kira shouted, jumping on top of the port gun barrel. The targets were arrayed in a way so the gun barrels could get straight hits on them when they activated. Athrun sat in the cockpit of the Zero, operating the controls of the device. Frank skipped over to the side of the square that had been drawn to signify the danger zone, which meant that if you stepped inside the kill zone when the gun barrels activated, you better pray that they weren't accurate.

"Commander Barkhesh!" The voice came from Frank's left. He turned his head to see Lieutenant Badgiruel floating across the deck towards him, wandering into the kill zone. At the same time, Frank heard the mobile armor's systems come on line.

"Shit!" Frank swore quietly, racing across the deck towards where Natarle was coming towards him.

"Commander, wha-," Natarle's words had barely left her mouth when Frank pushed her down towards the deck.

"Get down! Get down!" was what Frank shouted, coming down on top of Natarle, pressing her against the metal deck, attempting to protect her with his own body. The gun barrels opened and fired yellow beams of deadly energy at the awaiting targets and Frank could count almost one hundred shots altogether come out of all four of the barrels. Finally, the shooting subsided and everything got quiet again. Frank slowly raised his head and looked behind him at the mobile armor.

He heard Kira shout, "Dammit, we got pigeon-cocked and two side-armed. , you O.K.?"

"Fine, we just gotta make adjustments to the calibration and the off-set values."

"Right. Coop tap in number seven on barrel C. Jake tap in number three on barrel A. Better tap out number five on the same one, alright Jake? Good." Kira climbed down from the top of the barrel and moved to speak with Athrun, who had clambered out of the cockpit, while Coop and Jake opened up the sides of their respective gun barrels, pulling out cords and sticking their metal wrenches into the opened slots. Frank felt a sense of pride seeing the boys demonstrate such skill with mechanics, even though they were still young.

"Uh Commander, would you mind getting off of me?" Frank's head snapped back below him to realize that Natarle was still pinned underneath his own body.

"Huh? Oh, sorry," Frank stuttered, getting off of her and helping her to an upright position. "You O.K.?"

"Yes, thank you," Natarle responded sternly, dusting herself off. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Testing the accuracy of the Zero's gun barrels. What's wrong with that?"

"You could have at least told us that you were doing something like that," Natarle shot back, folding her arms. "Somebody could get killed down here."

"Like you almost did?" Frank responded, but immediately regretted it when he saw the scowl on Natarle's face.

"Don't get cute with me, Commander! You've already broken many regulations on this ship and I'm surprised Colonel Namora hasn't already taken action."

"I'm, sorry," Frank answered discreetly, wondering what she was so pissed off about. "You wanted me for something?"

"Yes. Colonel Namora wishes for you to accompany him to the meeting with Gyndana's governor. We head out in fifteen minutes."

"We?" Frank asked.

"I'm accompanying him also, _Commander_," Natarle responded, emphasizing Frank's superior rank. "I suggest you clean yourself up first, though. I'm sure the Governor won't take it too kindly if you come into his office looking like _that_."

"Alright, alright, geez," Frank said angrily. "I get the point, already. Tell John I'll be there in fifteen minutes. Just don't get mad if I'm a little late," he added, pointing his finger at Natarle.

"Oh, I will," she responded coldly. Frank scowled and lowered his finger, storming off towards the exit corridor on the hangar. Natarle walked the other way, still dusting the grease stains off of her uniform from when he had pushed her into the floor. _Of all the nerve of him_, she thought angrily. _He throws me onto the ground and acts like it was my fault. He was the one who conducted the exercises without telling anyone._

Frank floated down the corridors towards his quarters. _What was her problem?_ he thought as he entered his quarters. _She was the one who wandered out into the kill zone. And she acts as if I didn't save her life._

He showered and dressed in his old Earth Alliance uniform, though it no longer included his Atlantic Federation insignia on the shoulder. He combed his hair and mustache, making sure they looked presentable, in part because he wanted to look good, and also because he didn't want Lieutenant Badgiruel screaming at him all the way there. He grabbed his officers cap and raced out of his quarters, checking his watch as he left the room. _Damn, I've only got a minute left!_ He picked up his pace as he raced down the corridor, bumping into several other crewmen on the way there.

As he reached the hangar's entrance, he heard John shout, "Come on Frank, hurry it up already, he's waiting!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Frank shouted back, floating into the hangar and jumping into the back seat of the car which John, Lieutenant Badgiruel, and the driver already were sitting.

"You're on time," Natarle commented next to him. "That's something new."

"What the hell is your-?"

"Knock it off you two!" John commanded from the front seat. "Go ahead driver," he instructed and the car moved out of the hangar and into the docking area of Gyndana.

Just minutes after they left, the ship was quiet for the first time in days. People were relaxing all over the ship, now that they had reached some sort of oasis in the vast portions of space. The bridge crew were chatting amongst themselves when something happened. All of sudden, the ship shook slightly, which made everyone stop what they were doing.

The phone in Murrue's chair rang and she answered it. "Hey! What just happened?" Mwu's voice rang through the receiver.

"You felt that too?" Murrue asked.

"Yeah, though it was pretty bad down here."

"We're not really sure..." Murrue replied cautiously. No one knew what had happened.

"Shit!" The word was uttered quietly and Murrue discovered that it had come from Joseph's mouth.

"What is it, Mr. Crew?" she asked.

Joseph placed his hand on his forehead and said quietly, "I think they just locked us down."

"What?" Neumann shouted.

"Oh, not again!" Tonomura added.

"How can you be sure?" Murrue asked, moving up to where he sat.

"See that?" Joseph said, pointing out towards the starboard leg of the _Archangel_. From where she stood, Murrue could see a black clamp holding the ship in its place. The same was true with the port leg. "Steel emplacements. Number three grade. We aren't bustin' outta those things anytime soon."

Murrue groaned painfully. This was the same thing that had happened at Artemis all those months ago. Now it had happened to her _again_. The steel doors that marked the entrance to the bridge and Murrue heard someone walk in. "What are you asking me for? I had no clue he was gonna do this?" By the tone of the voice, Murrue could identify the speaker as the guardsman she had met earlier, Collin.

She stood up out of her chair and rose to face him as he approached. "Mr. Affione. I request an explanation!"

"I don't know," he responded. "I have no clue why the hell he's done this."

"Who?" Murrue asked.

"Governor Riklia. He's the only one who can order this."

Meanwhile, the car containing John, Frank, and Natarle drove through the factory districts of Gyndana, on their way to the governor's office. Smoke poured out of the stacks of factories casting gray plumes of despair into the sky which appeared blue and yellow with the early morning sunrise. They could see workers driving by them in other cars, rushing off to their jobs, while others were already on the sites, getting ready to go home after the late night shift. Since Orb was an island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, the central government of the country had constructed Gyndana, along with its sister colony of Heliopolis, as areas for industry and research to expand beyond the confined spaces of the island. While Heliopolis had been a research colony, with many science labs and schools, Gyndana was a resource satellite with factories and other locations providing raw materials like steel and food for the homeland. Gyndana also served as a place where citizens of Orb and many other counties could find sanctuary from the war that was tearing the planet they loved apart.

All of this rushed by the car as it continued on down the road to the governor's office. John sat in the front seat, chatting with the driver on different issues while Frank and Natarle were silent in the back seat, not even wanting to speak with one another. Natarle cast her glance at the man seated next to her and scowled to herself. Although he was her superior and seemed to take his job seriously, the Commander went about his missions too easily and was too eager to get himself into situations that often times would require disciplinary actions. _He's lucky his baby sister is the Captain._ _Anybody else would've thrown him in the brig already._ Right now, he was leaning on the side door with his right arm propped under his chin to support his head, his eyes closed. _He's been up all night working on the blasted mobile armor_, she thought. _He means well, but his methods aren't in line with the duties he's been assigned. I'm surprised he even got promoted to Lieutenant Commander. _Looking into his face, Natarle saw that his eyes were closed and his expression was one of peace. She thought about waking him up and telling him not to slack off, but she went against it because she didn't want Colonel Namora getting upset with them again. _How can he be so at peace now? His face doesn't even show any signs of worry..._ Natarle broke her gaze and stared out her own window when she discovered she'd been staring at him. She hoped no one had seen it.

The car continued its course until it reached a large bulding about five stories tall and painted pure white. The driver stopped the car and opened the doors so the occupants could file out. When John stepped out onto the sidewalk, his comm beeped. Taking it out of his pocket, he said, "Namora here."

"Bad news, Colonel," the voice belonged to Mwu. "The ship's been locked down in the dock. We can't move her and the locks are too strong to blast through. Looks like we're stuck here until the _Governor_ says we can leave."

John grimaced. "Roger, that. I'll talk to him. Meantime, just continue doing what you were before it happened, alright. Namora, out."

"What was that about?" Frank asked.

"Governor decided the _Archangel_ was a threat and locked her down."

"What?" Natarle gasped, coming around the car to join the other two.

"Great," Frank complained. "I tell you one thing, this proves looks _can_ be deceiving."

"Yeah, we may have just walked into a whole new world of problems," John added. "Just let me handle the Governor, O.K. you two?" Frank and Natarle both nodded. "Good. And don't start arguing again, please. You two sounded like an old married couple back there."

"Huh?" both Frank and Natarle said at the same time. They glanced at each other, but Natarle quickly looked away and followed John in, Frank bringing up the rear.

Two guards led the trio down a long series of corridors inside the government complex. The carpets were scarlet red and numerous paintings and sculptures dotted the corridor's walls and exteriors. Frank was awed by the artistic designs along the way to the main attraction. The doors to the governor's office were bright white, with brass doorknobs that shone like gold. "He's been waiting for you," one guard said, opening the door.

"Thank you," John replied. Then, whispering to Frank and Natarle, he added, "Keep your eyes open, you two."

"Right," Frank replied.

"Yes, sir," Natarle added.

Frank took the lead as the trio entered the room, with John in the middle and Natarle trailing. The office was small, but spacious, with the only furniture being a desk, several chairs, and several bookcases filled to the brim. The chair was turned to face the room's sole window, rocking back and forth with its occupant sitting down. The guard shut the door behind the three officers and they stood at attention in front of the desk, waiting for the occupant to address them.

"Welcome to Gyndana, please have a seat." The voice was deep, but cheerful.

"Thank you Governor Riklia, but I'd rather stand," John answered. Frank and Natarle silently agreed.

The chair slowly turned 180 degrees to display its occupant. The man was of middle age, balding, and was dressed impecably in a grey suit, with black neck-tie. He was smiling, but John could tell that that was likely just a ploy. "Well, well, well. I never thought I'd see the Thunderbird in a place like this. Who could have ever guessed that you'd be aboard the renegade vessel of the Atlantic Federation, considering they've been reporting you dead.

"We had our differences. Didn't agree with some of their policies." John's voice was neutral as he spoke, showing no emotion whatsoever.

"I see." Riklia leaned forward and placed his hands on his desk. "Who are the other two?"

"Lieutenant Commander Barkhesh, Lieutenant Badgiruel," John answered for them.

"Hmm," Riklia murmured. "Lieutenant Commander Frank Barkhesh was also reported dead, if I'm not mistaken. And the Atlantic Federation has offered quite the reward for the capture of Lieutenant Natarle Badgiruel, dead or alive, I might add." Natarle's eyes widened with that remark, but she didn't say anything. "Part of my mind would be very pleased to accept the offer right now."

"Governor," John interrupted. "We were in dire straits before we arrived at your colony, one as well-maintained as this I might add. Our ship was on the run from the Earth Alliance and ZAFT for almost three weeks and we couldn't afford to take our chances by going to any of their areas-."

"And so you thought that you'd find safety inside our confines, heh heh," Riklia turned his chair away from them to face the window. "I'll admit, your ship's arrival has created quite the dilema for me. Since the Orb's head ruling council has no authority over decisions such as this, it seems that it's my decision as to what we do with you and your ship."

"That's why you locked us down?" Frank commented, getting a hard stare from John in return.

"This is procedure on how we deal with threats to the colony?" Riklia answered.

"A threat?" Natarle asked quietly, just above a whisper. Even John was confused.

"Yes. With your ship eagerly desire by both sides in the war, we could have numerous enemy forces jump upon us should they discover your entrance to the port. I have no intention of putting my civilians in danger. What I have to decide now is which side is more deserving of having your ship in their care."

The trio gasped. "Your gonna sell us back to the Earth Alliance?" John accused.

"But that would be putting your own citizens in even greater danger!" Natarle added.

"Oh? And how would that make it worse?" Riklia accused harshly.

"Lieutenant, you're not helping," John reprimanded.

"She's right John." Both John and Natarle looked inquisitively at Frank who had uttered the words. "Either way, whoever you sell us out to, you're still in a bad position with the possibilty of being double-crossed."

"Heh heh heh," Riklia chuckled, turning his chair to face the trio again. "Did I hear you correctly? Double-crossed? Neither side is in a position to make such demands of us. I merely meant that I'd hand the _ship_ over to whichever side wants it most." Riklia grinned. "I never said anything about handing the _crew_ over to them."

A door on the opposite side of the room opened and two more guards walked in. "I think you'll find the hospitality here to be very considerate," Riklia commented.

"How can you do this?" John asked. "Your a neutral state. We have the right to remain here if we choose to do so for three days. You gave us access to the port."

"Really?" Riklia answered, standing up. "And just who was it that gave you authorization to enter the port?"

John was about to answer the ruling council, but bit it back when he realized that no one from the ruling council had really sent the message. He was about to concede defeat when a savior appeared.

"I did!" The outcry caused every head in the office to turn towards the doorway. There, standing tall and triumphant, was Cagalli Yula Athha, the daughter of Uzumi Nara Athha, the Orb Chief Representative. Her blonde hair flowed behind her and her white uniform stood out amongst the guards that stood on either side of the door, their faces in shock. As she entered the room, another figure followed. This one was much taller and larger, with long, black hair trailing behind its head and a neutral expression on his face. His purple jacket represented his status in the Orb military and Natarle recognized him as Colonel Ledonir Kisaka, Cagalli's bodyguard. "I gave them authorization to enter port!" Cagalli said again.

"Ms. Cagalli," Riklia answered. "In no way shape or fashion were you in a position to make such a statement."

"They were desperate!" Cagalli replied. "They've been on the run from both sides and they just want to stay away from them. I had to let them in. I thought they were all dead...as did everyone else in Orb. But when they showed up again at Argentina and fought their way here...I just had to let them in."

"And just what are you doing here, Ms. Cagalli?"

"On a fact-finding mission for her father," Kisaka answered in his deep, but powerful voice. "She has a way of getting herself into these things, you know."

"Hmm. Whatever the case may be, it's not in your power to give orders such as these. As Governor of the Gyndana colony, it's my decision as to what happens in situations such as these." He averted his glance back towards John, Frank, and Natarle. "The crew of the _Archangel_ will remain here under close watch until I decide what to do with them. In the meantime, the ship will remain locked down as it is. Guards. Please escort the officers to their makeshift quarters."

Two of the guards moved towards the trio. Cagalli started to protest, but Kisaka held her back. One guard grabbed Natarle by the arm, but before he did anything else, John said, "Don't touch her." Natarle looked over and saw Frank nod, and she knew exactly what she was to do. The guard didn't listen and grabbed Natarle's other arm, but as he did, Natarle swung her right arm away from his grasp and drove it backwards into the man's chest. He bent over in pain, but went down to the floor as Natarle connected with a swift round-a-bout kick straight to his head. "I said, don't touch her," John commented.

The other guard started to move after Natarle, but was retrained by Frank who grabbed hold of his shoulder. With a scowl on his face, Frank struck with a stiff right hand shot in the man's stomach, doubling him over in pain on the ground. "For the love of God, don't piss a guy with a steel hand off," John commented, shaking his head. Frank shook his steel jointed hand and discovered that it didn't hurt one bit. He looked towards Natarle who was still staring at the guard she'd knocked unconscious and he grinned a little in applause. All she did was nod back.

Riklia didn't say anything for a moment and John continued. "With your permission, Ms. Cagalli, I think myself and my supporting officers would like to return to the ship." Riklia just scowled.

_-Archangel_, 0800.

On the _Archangel_, the situation hadn't gotten much better, though it hadn't gotten much worse either. "As I said before, the only person who could order this sort of thing is Governor Riklia," Collin said again. "And unless you find someone who has an access code as high as he does, you're not busting out of here anytime soon. I'm sorry."

Murrue conceded. "Alright. Thank you anyway."

Down in the CIC, Sai and Miriallia were chatting away while Chandra monitored his station. The surrounding airspace of the colony was eerily quiet. No ships were entering or leaving the colony and nothing was in the surrounding space. Taking a sip from his drink, Chandra took off his thick glasses and rubbed them clean with the bottom of his jacket. When he put them back on, his screen had changed. Multiple blips were now entering the Gyndana airspace. They were huge. At least twenty of them.

"Captain!" Chandra shouted. "I have incoming vessles. Sixteen, no, twenty vessels! Their I.D.'s determine them to be Earth Alliance vessels!"

Murrue gasped. _Oh no. They've found us._

Inside the governor's office, no one spoke for a few moments. Then suddenly, the governor's comm board rang. Picking up the phone, he said, "Yes, what is it?"

"Sir, there's something I think you want to hear. I'll patch it through." A screen came down in the rear of the governor's officer and everyone turned to look.

The image of Murata Azrael came into view as the static dissolved. Natarle could hear Frank and John grimace at the sight of their former classmate and student. "Citizens of the Orb Union. I speak not only for myself but for the entire Atlantic Federation when we say together, you have made a terrible mistake. Your leader, Uzumi Nara Athha, has declined to assist us in the fight against the forces of ZAFT. In response to this, the Atlantic Federation has viewed Orb to be a ZAFT supporter and has declared war on your country." Natarle heard Cagalli gasp loudly at the news. "That is all I have to say for now." With that, the transmission ended.

"Governor Riklia!" the voice was the same that had told him about the message from Azrael. "We have incoming ships! They're forces of the Earth Alliance! They're headed here, and they don't look friendly!"

"You have to evacuate the colony!" Cagalli shouted. "If they attack this place, everyone here will be killed, including you! Gyndana doesn't have any defensive ships. The only one that's here is the _Archangel_. You have to let it out and fight!"

"I'll make the decisions around here missy," Riklia shot back. "As far as I'm concerned, there is no threat to this place. Lord Uzumi hasn't sent word-."

"Oh, forget it!" Cagalli shouted.

"I think it'd be best if we returned to the ship," John commented dryly. "Thank you for your time, Governor. Frank, Natarle, let's go. You're more than welcome to come with us Ms. Athha." Cagalli nodded and followed.

As they started for the door, one of the two remaining guards stepped in front of them, brandishing his weapon, aiming it at John's forehead. Suddenly, the man was hurled into the air and flung into the other guard, knocking them both down. John nodded to Kisaka, who had been the one to knock out the two guards, and they sprinted out of the office.

"Gotta find us a car," John commented.

"I'll go grab the one I drove the princess here in," Kisaka replied. "I'll be back in five minutes!" With that, he sprinted off in the opposite direction.

John pulled out his comm and activated it, trying to reach the _Archangel_. "_Archangel_, do you read me? _Archangel_, respond!"

"This is Captain Ramius. Colonel, you need to get back here now!" Murrue's voice was frantic.

"I know, I know! We got ships right on top of us. Listen, can you still launch stuff out of the hangar?"

"I think we may be able to," Murrue responded.

"Tell Mwu and the others to launch the mobile suits," John ordered. "Tell Stevy and Niada to warm the bombers up. We'll be there shortly."

"We're in over are head here, John," Frank commented, standing on the curb as Kisaka pulled the car up.

"We've _been_ over our head ever since we went AWOL, Commander," Natarle pointed out. "We can survive this."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Frank said as he opened the door to the car. But then he stopped. Looking over his right shoulder, Frank thought he heard a familiar voice. He looked and saw two men talking to one another a few feet away. One was a grisly looking man with a shaggy beard and mustache, while the other had a plain face and short black hair. Frank knew the short one by sight, and so did the short man, for he pulled out a hand gun when he saw the five people around the car and started shooting. Frank ducked behind the open door of the car and managed to drag Natarle down beside him so she didn't get hit by any bullets.

"Now what?!" Natarle shouted, covering her head beside Frank's crouched form.

"Hold still!" Frank ordered. When Natarle looked up, Frank was holding his Walther P99 in his right hand. Before she could respond, Frank sprung up and began firing the weapon at the two figures, who were now running away from the location with their tails between their legs. Frank kept firing the pistol even after it was empty. He held the gun up in the firing position even after they were gone and just stood still for a while, waiting for them to return, but they never did.

"What the hell _was_ that?" Natarle gasped, coming up to her knees.

"The bastard Richards," Frank hissed.

"Did you get him?" The words stunned Frank and he turned to face Natarle with a suspicious look on his face. "Did you get him, or not?" Natarle repeated.

"I think I grazed him," Frank answered.

"Good," Natarle said, getting into the car, as were Cagalli, Kisaka, and John who had taken cover on the other side of the car. "Come on, climb in!" Natarle ordered, extending her hand to Frank, who took it and hauled himself into the car as it started moving down the road. Kisaka sat in the driver's seat with John beside him. Cagalli sat by the door with Natarle squeezed between her and Frank. "We have to get back to the ship and mobilize our forces," Natarle said. "Even if the ship can't move, we can still fight back with what we have."

"How much mobile weaponry do you have aboard the ship?" Kisaka asked, not taking his eyes off of the road.

"Four mobile suits, one mobile armor, and three bombers," Frank recited expertly. "But we're short on personnel for most of the ship I think. Right?" he asked Natarle.

"We're about twenty crewmen short right now," Natarle confirmed.

"You have to mobilize everything," Cagalli pointed out. "Gyndana's got no orbital defenses and your ship is the only thing we have here that can fight back."

"But the ship's locked down in the dock. Nobody but Riklia can break the lock's codes," John reminded them.

"Let me try it. I think I may be able to," Cagalli said. Then, in a darker voice, she said, "What do you think are chances of stopping them are?"

"How many ships did they say they had in the fleet John?" Frank asked.

"Twenty."

Frank sighed. "About the same as they've always been."

"Which doesn't bode well for us," Natarle added. The car picked up speed as it sped back towards the ship.

On board the _Archangel_, Murrue ordered battlestations. The crew rushed to their stations and the bridge became an urban of activity once again. "Open the hatch! Get the mobile suits into combat!" she ordered. "What's the status of the bombers?"

"Lieutenant Barrington reports that they're ready to go, ma'am," Miriallia reported. "They just have to wait for Colonel Namora to return before they can get all three into the fight."

"Come on Sai!" Jay commanded, jumping up from his seat behind Murrue.

"Me? Why me?" Sai stuttered.

Jay used his arms for emphasis as he said, "Because _you're_ one of the few people here who know how to operate the nose guns on the bombers. Now come on!"

Sai threw off his head-set and jumped up from his seat, racing after Jay. Before Sai left, Murrue called yo him, "Any luck with the locks, Crewman Argyle?"

"None as yet," Sai reported. "I've gone over every technique I know, too. The only way we can break it is if we get an access code with the same superiority as the Governor's." With that, he left the bridge and headed towards the hangar. As he left, Murrue thought she heard someone grunt up in front of her. She turned to see Joseph and Neumann just going about their regular activities, so she ignored it.

Down in the hangar, Mwu sat in the cockpit of the Strike in his flight suit and helmet, waiting to launch. Kira and Athrun would go before him in the repaired Freedom and Justice. "Murdoch, get the Launcher ready for me," Mwu ordered, pulling down his visor. "I need more firepower to stop all those ships."

"Roger, that," Murdoch sent back. Mwu was still getting used to the Strike's cockpit controls and it still felt funny to be inside the spacious cockpit. He powered up the mobile suit's systems and saw that everything was running smoothly.

"Commander la Flaga." Mwu knew the voice to be Miriallia Haw and her face appeared on the screen in front of him. "The enemies your up against are twenty ships of several types, and numerous other mobile units."

Mwu secured his restraints and took a deep breath. Out the cockpit shield, he could see the Freedom and the Justice walking towards the catapult. "Commander." Mwu's heart skipped a beat when he heard the soft voice. He looked up and saw Murrue's face in the other screen above him. "Be careful, Commander," she said quietly.

"Don't worry, I will," Mwu reassured her. "Remember, I'm the guy who's famous for making the impossible, possible." Murrue smiled a little at this remark and Mwu felt better about the whole situation already.

"Kira Yamato, launching!" Mwu saw the Freedom launch off of the catapult and through the open hatch into the docking berth and head towards open space.

The Justice maneuvered towards the catapult and was connected to it with a hiss. "Athrun Zala, taking off!" The red mobile suit surged forward and into space. Now, it was Mwu's turn.

"APU activated." Mwu felt the Strike being hauled towards the catapult by steel girders and suspension parts. The mobile suit's feet connected to the catapult controls and set down with a jolt. "Connected to catapult. Launcher Striker, stand by." The hatches beside and above him opened and the green components of the Launcher Striker whizzed out towards the mobile suit, attaching to the Strike's arms and shoulders. Mwu saw the giant Agni cannon on his left and the small machine cannon on his right. He'd need them both in this fight. "System all green. You may proceed Commander."

Mwu pressed a button and the phase shift armor activated, changing the Strike's color from gray to blue and white. He stared out at the open space, just barely visible at the end of the hatch and the docking berth. He breathed in deeply and then shouted, "Mwu la Flaga, taking off!" He was thrown back in his restraints as the mobile suit lurched forward on the catapult and into the docking berth's confined chamber. He saw the Freedom and the Justice waiting for him at the exit and he raced to join them.

"Can you see them?" Mwu asked.

"My scope is showing enemy blips at point three-two-one," Kira reported from the Freedom's cockpit. "Twenty large ones and numerous smaller ones."

"Mobile armors?" Mwu questioned, the Strike settling into position beside the Justice with the Freedom in the lead.

"Looks like it," Kira answered.

"I've got mobile suits on my monitor also," Athrun added. "The same kind we fought in Argentina ten days ago!"

"We'll just have to tear them apart here, too!" Kira said enthusiastically. Mwu silently agreed as the three mobile suits sped towards the enemy.

-_Regress_, 0830.

The _Regress_ sat in the center of the formation of ships, finishing the launch of its Strike Daggers. The other ships in the formation had also completed their launches, adding mobile armors to the mix of Strike Daggers. Admiral McCarthy sat in his command chair on the bridge, listening to the radio chatter between ships.

"_Halberton_ has completed launch," one man reported.

"_Lanchenson_ is reporting no problems," a woman added.

"_Antimidorus _and _Polaris_ are standing by and awaiting orders," another man reported.

"We are in position, Admiral," the ship's captain told the Admiral.

"Spread formation," Niles ordered. "Order them to spread out so nothing gets past us. Be on the lookout for possible targets."

"Sir, _Niliokino_ is reporting three enemy mobile suits launching from the colony."

"Can you identify?" Niles asked.

"Matching signals," the crewman mumbled. "Confirmed! X-10A Freedom! X-09A Justice! X-105 Strike! Sir, they're the mobile suits from the _Archangel_!"

Niles was stunned. He'd expected this to be just another battle in which the Earth Alliance would crush its opponent. This changed everything. He smiled. _This may actually be pretty fun. I've been waiting for a challenge for a long time._ "Message all ships!" Niles ordered. "Tell them they are to be on the lookout for more forces along with the legged ship! Begin engagement with enemy mobile suits at once!" He snickered to himself. _It's about time I faced a worthy opponent. Let's see how Namora and the others handle this one._ The _Regress_ picked up speed and sped towards the battle that awaited it up ahead.


	25. The Battle of Gyndana

-Gyndana, August 3, C.E. 71, 0900.

The Earth Alliance 6th Orbital Fleet had set itself in a spread formation on the near side of Gyndana, the one closet to the sun at this point. An armada of twenty ships, with hostile intentions, encompassing the surrounding airspace like a giant claw, collapsing on top of its victim. Small dots appeared to be separating from the larger ships. Mobile suits and mobile armors, their pilots strapped in and ready for action. Their opponents: three mobile suits.

Kira exhaled painfully as he cautiously moved the Freedom towards the fleet. His visor was closed and fogged up with his heavy breath, which caused him to wipe it off with a swipe of his hand. He keyed his targeting console in front of him and red squares surrounded targets in his vicinity. "What's the plan, Mwu?" Kira radioed.

"Shoot anything that shoots at you!" was the response Mwu sent back from the Strike, traveling behind and to port while Athrun and the Justice were behind and to starboard.

"Seems simple enough," Kira commented, mostly to himself.

"I got Strike Daggers approaching from two o'clock!" Athrun called. "Mobile armors from eleven o'clock."

"You two take care of the mobile suits, I'll get the mobile armors," Mwu ordered. "Just make sure none of them get close enough to do any damage to the colony!"

"Roger, that," Kira responded, pushing the Freedom toward the incoming Strike Daggers. The smaller mobile suits opened fire on he and Athrun with their rifles, but the agile Freedom and Justice easily dodged the shots. Kira withdrew one of his beam sabers and hacked at a Dagger, cutting off an arm and executing a somersault kick to knock it away. Athrun used both of his beam sabers to slice up another mobile suit, and decapitated another when he tossed a beam boomerang at it. Kira fired his CIWS at two more Strike Daggers, damaging, but not eliminating them. He then turned up the heat and fired his Balaena cannons and crippled both mobile suits. _Still more coming...?_ Kira thought uneasily, seeing more of the mobile suits approaching.

Mwu separated himself from the Freedom and Justice and headed towards an advancing group of mobile armors. He fired his cannon and machine guns mounted on the Strike's shoulders and blew through one of the small craft, sending it spiraling away in a ball of flame. _Not bad..._ Mwu thought, still getting used to the Strike's controls. A Moebieus got in close and launched a volley of missiles at him, but Mwu dodged it, firing back with his Vulcan Igelstellungs and destroying the enemy craft. His board chimed with more enemy signals. He brought the Agni cannon up into firing position and waited until the targeting computer beeped with a lock and fired it. Red energy streaked towards its targets, obliterating the mobile armors before they even fired a shot. Before Mwu could congratulate himself, the Strike shook from hits taken from the rifle of a Strike Dagger. Mwu held on tight and thought to himself, _I knew this wasn't going to be easy..._

On board the _Regress_, Rear Admiral McCarthy watched the battle from a safe distance, deep within the formation of his ships. The three mobile suits had separated and were now laying waste to his advance forces of Strike Daggers and Moebieus'. While he'd seen the abilities of the X-105 Strike in combat briefings, he'd never had a chance to see the X-09A Justice and X-10A Freedom in actual combat. He was amazed at their amazing flight abilities and superior firepower compared to his mobile forces.

"Our first divisions are reporting heavy losses, Admiral," the ship's radar operated reported.

"Send three more divisions and two ships to back them up," McCarthy ordered. "We can't afford to underestimate their forces now."

"Admiral," the ship's Captain remarked. "Aren't we being a little too easy on them. I mean, it's only three mobile suits."

"But, Captain. If these three mobile suits are here, that means the _Archangel_ can't be too far away." McCarthy saw the Justice take out another Strike Dagger with its beam sabers. "Amazing, aren't they."

"Yes, sir. Once again it demonstrates the incredible capabilities of the Coordinators." The Captain scratched his head. "Would you like a few ships to break formation and keep an eye out for the _Archangel_, Admiral?"

"Dispatch the _Halberton_ and the _Amagon_ to opposite points on axis to the colony. The rest of our forces will remain in formation and hold off the mobile suits. We have to buy as much time as we can." McCarthy frowned. _I just hope the idiots in Special Forces got it right this time._

-_Archangel_, 0910.

At the docks, the car carrying John, Frank, Natarle, Cagalli, and Kisaka roared through the gates and into the berth where the _Archangel_ was moored, or locked down more or less. Kisaka brought the car to a halt and the quintet raced up the stairs on the side of the ship and into the outer most corridor. John turned to the others and said, "We're gonna need to launch everything we've got on board while we still can. Frank, you come with me and we'll the mobile weaponry airborne. You three head to the bridge and see if you can bust that lock."

"Yes, sir," Natarle responded. "Don't take any unnecessary risks out there. This ship can't afford to lose fighters like you now."

"We'll be careful. Come on, Frank." John kicked off the deck and floated as quickly as he could towards the hangar complex, Frank in tow.

"Come on you two," Natarle ordered, leading the way towards the bridge. "If what I've heard is right, the lock's need an access code to break the original command given to them. It'll have to be someone higher up in the Orb chain of command."

"Don't worry. Mine should be high enough," Cagalli returned, taking the lead. "I hope..."

Inside the hangar, the crews were hustling to get the equipment loaded onto the Zero and bombers. Murdoch floated beside Stevy, on his way towards the bomber he and Niada would pilot. "How many missiles did you get us?" Stevy asked.

"You'll each have four each. That's as much as we can afford to lose right now," Murdoch answered. "They're all heat-seakers so you'll have to be careful where you aim them." Gesturing to the plane, he added, "You sure these things are designed to fly in space?"

"I read the manual and it said they were," Stevy responded, securing his flight suit. "On the ground they act like regular planes and attack with bombs. But up here, they fight like mobile armors and use missiles. That's how we'll launch them from the catapult, just like the Zero."

"Alright then. Give 'em hell!" Murdoch shouted, moving away from the plane as Stevy climbed aboard.

Mwu brought the Strike in close and fired the Agni twice, destroying two mobile armors and crippling a third. "Talk about a crash course in mobile suit piloting..." Mwu commented to himself, blasting another mobile armor. A Strike Dagger caught him with a shot from its rifle and Mwu jumped up to avoid any more damage. Adjusting the Agni's position from the left to the right arm, Mwu back-flipped the Strike and fired, destroying the enemy mobile suit. He regained control of the Strike and brought the Agni back into position against the mobile suit's left arm. Taking aim at a duo of mobile armors, Mwu annihilated them with fire from his Vulcan guns and cursed having to take so many lives.

"Aaaghh!" Kira shouted, slicing the arm off of another Strike Dagger with his beam saber, and crippling it with CIWS fire. Athrun smashed into another Dagger, sending it directly into the path of the Strike's Agni. More were still coming however. "Damn, how can they be so persistent?" Athrun asked to himself.

Kira was having much of the same thoughts. _Strange...this seems too easy all of a sudden. Are these the only forces they're sending out to fight us?_ His train of thought broke when a Dagger made an attack run at him, but Kira fired his beam rifle and destroyed the mobile suit's weapons, sending it flying away with a swift kick to its head. "Athrun, are there any more forces being sent against us?"

"Not from where I sit," Athrun radioed back. "All they're sending out is these mobile armors and Strike Daggers. I'dve thought they'd send out everything they had once they saw us."

"Yeah, me too." Kira turned the Freedom quickly to starboard to avoid a missile blast and fired back with his Balaena cannons. "Right now, we've got no choice though. We've got to get these guys away from the colony before they get the chance to damage it."

"Where are we supposed to take 'em?" Athrun asked, mostly to himself. Then he pointed out, "The Earth Alliance has their ships spread out so there's no safe place to go. And with all these mobile craft, we're not gonna be able to stop 'em all with just three mobile suits."

"I know, we've got to get the _Archangel_ into the fight somehow," Kira commented, twisting away from more missile fire and heading back towards the fight.

-_Archangel_, 0915.

"What's their battle strength?" Murrue asked, referring to the enemy fleet.

"We can't get any readings from inside here," Chandra answered calmly. "The walls are too thick."

"The only info we have right now ma'am is the data that's being relayed back to us from the mobile suits," Miriallia added.

"Where are they, now?" Murrue ordered.

"They're busy with the Strike Daggers and mobile armors, Captain," Neumann answered.

"According to Commander la Flaga, the enemy fleet is spread out along the perimeter of the colony to prevent anything from leaving the surrounding airspace," Miriallia reported.

Just then, the door to the bridge opened and three figures walked in. Neumann turned his head to see who it was and was shocked by what he saw. "M-miss Cagalli?" Murrue stuttered.

"Where's a computer outlet. I've got to enter my access code and break these locks." The blonde-haired girl rushed over to the vacant console behind Murrue and activated the screen.

She typed in several commands and a metallic voice responded, "Recognition code accepted. Please state command."

"Command five-seven-two, delta three-four-four," Cagalli responded. "Beta, plus six."

_Come on, work..._ Neumann thought impatiently. The metallic voice finally spoke. "Command code request denied."

"What?!" Cagalli shouted. "What do you mean denied?!"

"You don't have the same status as Governor Riklia," Kisaka broke in, trying to calm the girl down. Turning to Murrue, he added, "Only someone with Governor Riklia's command status can break the locks, apparently."

"What about you, Colonel Kisaka?" Natarle suggested.

"Are you joking?" Kisaka answered. "There's no way my code will work. The only ones in the Orb chain of command with status higher than Riklia are those on the Ruling Council or those who work directly for the Ruling Council."

Neumann thought he heard someone grunt and he turned to his right to fix his gaze on Joseph, the person he'd thought had made the sound. Joseph just looked like he usually did, staring at almost nothing, as if nothing else existed besides him. Neumann exhaled painfully and went back to monitoring his station.

"What'll we do now, Captain?" Cagalli asked, finally calming down. "Unless we do something, this colony and all the innocent people inside of it will be destroyed!"

"I know..." Murrue answered quietly, for she had no idea what to do now.

Natarle settled into her chair in the CIC just in time to hear, "Hey! What's going on up there?" That was Frank's voice coming from the hangar.

"We're still trying to break the locks, Commander Barkhesh," Miriallia responded.

"You can launch stuff still, right?" Miriallia nodded. "Then open the hatch and let met go out."

"I thought the Zero wasn't ready for action yet, Commander?" Natarle broke in standing behind Miriallia's chair.

"Murdoch told me the firing mechanisms at seventy-five percent. I'll worry about the rest later. Just let me get out there now! Mwu and the kids can't beat them by themselves!"

Natarle turned to Murrue and said, "Well, Captain?"

"By all means," Murrue answered. "Get them all airborne."

"You have clearance for takeoff Commander Barkhesh," Miriallia said.

"What about Colonel Namora and the bombers?" Natarle asked.

"They'll be right behind me," Frank responded. "Just feed me the targeting info and I'll do the rest."

Inside the hangar, John, clad in a blue and white flight suit that was a little cramped, climbed up the access ramp to his bomber. He floated through the corridors of the plane, seeing his crew making final flight preparations, which made him feel proud. He entered the cockpit of the plane and found Mike already starting up the systems. "Morning, sir," Mike welcomed.

"Morning, Mike," John answered, settling into the pilot's chair and slipping on his helmet. "What's the status?"

"Everything's in the green. We got four heat-seeker missiles underneath us and a hell of a lot of ammo to fight back with."

"What about the other two?" John asked.

"Lieutenant Barrington's plane is good to go and so is Donnie and Jake's. Commander Barkhesh is heading out now."

No sooner had those words left Mike's mouth when the loud speaker sang out, "Moebieus Zero, Barkhesh, to the linear catapult. K-Bomber's, report to loading platforms."

"That's us," John said, powering up the rest of the systems inside the cockpit. "You ever flown in space combat before Mike?"

"No sir. First time for this too."

"Nervous?" John asked.

Mike looked over and smiled, "What do you think? Of course I'm nervous!"

"Me too," John added quietly. "So let's just get this over with and get the hell out of here!"

John and Mike slowly moved the massive plane carefully through the confines of the hangar. The plane's wheels barely touched the deck so John had to use gracious control with the stick to keep her going straight. They finally reached the loading platform and retracted the wheels of the plane into the fuselage. Because this was space, the bombers would launch just as the Zero was doing now; from a platform that would catapult them into the airless space. John felt the latches on the platform secure themselves to the bomber's underbelly and begin moving it toward the catapult.

Through his headset, John heard Frank yell out, "Moebieus Zero. Barkhesh, launching!" The Zero jumped off of the platform she sat on and soared out through the open hatch toward the fight.

"K-Bomber one. Namora and Lloyd. Stand by."

The platform moved the massive plane in a straight line towards the catapult and John felt the plane shudder with a _thump_ as it attached itself to the catapult. He could see the blackness of space in front of his view from the cockpit and could barely make out laser fire and missiles streaking past the small opening in the dock. John took a deep breath and sealed the visor on his helmet, Mike doing the same.

"You are cleared for launch, Colonel."

"Namora, heading out!" The status board went all green and John fired the engines, sending the bomber soaring out of the hangar and into the docking berth. The plane gained altitude as it exited the colony's interior and headed towards open space.

"Shit!" John yelled, rolling the plane to starboard to avoid a barrage of missiles that came streaking at them. "Kurk! Jamie! Get those damn guns on 'em!" John ordered. "Hold on Mike, we gotta pull out of this mess." Both men pulled on their control sticks and turned the plane back towards the colony, waiting for the other two bombers to join them.

"Stevy and Niada are out," Mike reported, seeing the second plane racing up to join them in formation to their port side. "Here comes, Donnie and Jake." The third plane took up position to the starboard side of the formation and held position there.

"Stevy! I want you to take your plane and stick close to the colony and stop anybody from getting near it!" John ordered. "Donnie, Jake. You guys are with us! We're going to back up Mwu and the others."

"Roger, that," Stevy radioed, turning his plane back towards the colony. The other two continued on towards the battle, most of their guns already blazing.

Back on board the _Archangel_, the bridge crew was still attempting to free their trapped ship. "Mr. Affione," Murrue questioned, turning to the bearded man who sat at one of the CIC's consoles. "Any luck?"

"'Fraid not. The thing's hard-wired into the system. I can't override it and I've already tried everything I know." He leaned back into the seat of his chair and sighed. "What the hell is that bastard thinking," he muttered to no one in particular.

_Dammit_, Murrue thought to herself. _We'll never get out of here and end up getting annihilated like the rest of the colony. Mwu, please be careful. I know you'll make it through this. All of us will, somehow..._

"Captain." Natarle's voice broke Murrue's thought and she turned to her first mate. "Permission to use the Valiant's to break the locks?"

"What?" Murrue gasped.

"There's no other choice right now. It's really the only option we have left," Natarle pointed out.

"Permission denied," Murrue answered. "We're more likely to damage the colony ourselves if we use the guns in here."

"But, Captain-."

"Find another way!" Murrue ordered. "One that doesn't involve destroying anything."

"But that's impossible right now," Cagalli broke in. "No one on board this ship or in this entire colony has a clearance code that override's Riklia's. So unless we do use the weapons, we'll end up stuck in here and be deep-fried at the end of all this."

"No. I will not allow it," Murrue responded.

"But, but..." Cagalli stuttered, trying to sway the Captain's opinion, but she knew that was pointless.

Just then, Neumann heard that same grunt he had heard before. This time, he knew it was Joseph and he turned just in time to see the other man activate his computer console. Neumann watched as the helmsman activated the keys on the console and raced through different zones on the console's data board. Finally, Neumann was shocked to see the console stop in the Gyndana central computer system. "What the? How the hell did you-?" Neumann's outburst brought everyone's attention focused their way. They were just in time to here Joseph speak into the console.

"Recognition code, two-three-four-nine-seven, alpha six-two-A. Josef Crue."

"Recognition code accepted." The combined force of everyone on the bridge gasped. "Please enter command code," the voice continued.

"Command code five-seven-two, delta three-four-four. Beta plus-six."

"Command code accepted." The sound of a great hiss filled the docking berth and Neumann saw the steel locks which had been holding the ship in place begin to recede back into the walls of the facility. With a shocked expression on his face, he turned to face Joseph, or Josef, or whatever his name was. Murrue and the others did much of the same.

Joseph turned his head just enough for Cagalli and Kisaka to get a good enough view of his face. Murrue heard Cagalli gasp slightly and Kisaka hum in understanding. "Uh...Mr...Crew...?" she said uneasily.

"Can we go now?" Joseph asked, turning back towards the open space at the end of the berth.

"Uh...yes..." Murrue answered uneasily. Then more confidently, she added, "Fire up engines! Activate all weapons and radio transmitters! We've got to break out and protect the colony people! I know we can do it!"

"Activate Igelstellungs and Valiant," Natarle ordered. "Load Korinthos into aft missile tubes. Ready Gottfrieds and Lohengrin."

"We have main engine start," Neumann reported. "Gamma control, plus seven and proceeding normally."

"All ship's radio transmitters are responding normally, ma'am," Miriallia reported.

"Weapons systems are ready," Pal added.

"_Archangel_, launch!" Murrue shouted, and the great ship finally began to move.

-_Regress_, 0930.

"_Amagon_ reports no activity in her vicinity, Admiral," the communications officer reported.

"What about the _Halberton_"?" McCarthy asked solemnly.

"Still waiting sir. Wait, it's coming in now." The officer listened to the message and then reported excitedly, "Admiral, _Halberton_ reports that the _Archangel_ is leaving the colony on the far side."

"Can you get visual?" McCarthy asked, standing up from his chair. It took a little while, but finally the viewscreen brought forth a shot of the white and red ship leaving the docking berth on the far side of Gyndana. McCarthy smiled. "Order all ships in the vicinity to engage the ship. They are ordered, _not_ to destroy it."

"Why not, sir?" the Captain asked.

"Our orders from high command are to only destroy it as a last resort, Captain," McCarthy reminded him. "We'll lure the ship away from the colony and then we'll see what opportunities present themselves then."

"Yes, sir," the Captain responded.

"Start up the engines and move us in closer, but not close enough," McCarthy ordered, taking a seat once again. _It's time we finished this, 'legged' ship._

-_Archangel_, 0932.

"We have visual confirmation on the enemy fleet, ma'am," Tonomura reported. "Fleet consists of twenty ships. Twelve 130-class ships, five 250-class ships, two _Jani_-class, and one _Agamemnon_-class."

"Signal confirms the _Agamemnon_-class to be the _Regress_, ma'am," Chandra added.

"Admiral McCarthy," Murrue confirmed. "Send the data to Commander la Flaga and the others. Make sure they know what they're up against."

The data scrolled across Mwu's data screen in front of him. "That's a lot of ships," Mwu commented dryly. He fired the Agni cannon three more times, annihilating a Strike Dagger that was making a run against the _Archangel_. Another Dagger turned to engage him and Mwu ducked to avoid laser fire, only to see bursts of lasers target the Dagger and send it into evasive maneuvers. Mwu looked to see the Zero soar by to starboard.

"I'll take care of him Mwu. You get the other ones," Frank transmitted.

"Roger, that," Mwu sent back. Frank approached the mobile suit from its starboard side and waited until he was within range to release the gun barrels. His targeting computer signified a lock and he sent out all four of the barrels, setting them to rapid-fire. He moved the top barrel to attack from above, but its shots went too high, which was exactly what Frank wanted. As the Dagger turned to avoid the top barrel's fire, it put itself right into the path of the port gun-barrel which struck it square in the side. Another shot from the starboard barrel severed the mobile suit's right arm, leaving it defenseless. Frank watched the Dagger soar away and let it go, not wanting to kill it just yet. "I'll worry about that later," he commented to himself.

Athrun piloted the Justice towards the enemy fleet. He zeroed in on a 130-class warship that was sitting by itself, but putting up a good fight. Missiles soared from its canisters, but Athrun dodged them with incredible skill. Athrun released a beam boomerang which cut through one of the small ship's guns and blowing it up. He fired his CIWS at the ship, destroying more gun emplacements and then put the Justice in position behind the ship. Athrun threw a switch and switched the Justice into its HiMAT mode and pulled out the beam cannon mounted over the mobile suit's shoulders and fired it at the ship's engines, detonating them in a bright flash of orange and yellow flames. The ship effectively cripped, Athrun piloted the Justice back towards the mass of Strike Daggers and mobile armors that continued to press their relentless attacks.

A force of five Strike Daggers surrounded the Freedom and fired their rifles simultaneously at Kira, hitting him twice. The Freedom's phase shift armor held up and Kira was fine, though his pride was hurt at being taken by surprise so easily. The Daggers closed in for one more shot, but never got the chance when a seed exploded before Kira's eyes. Pushing the thrusters to their limits, Kira soared above the mobile suits and dove down towards them, both beam sabers drawn. Executing several flips and quick maneuvers, Kira cut the heads and legs off of every Dagger that had attacked him in the quintet, crippling them. "Take_ that_!" Kira shouted, looking for more targets.

_Archangel_ turned to starboard and headed away from the colony, and trying to avoid fire from approaching ships as well. "Fire Korinthos!" Natarle ordered. "Valient and Helldarts, fire!" Missiles roared out of the aft tubes and the Valient guns activated, incinerating a trio of mobile amors heading towards the ship.

"Arnie, switch over," Joseph commanded. "I'm gonna need a second pair of hands to help me steer this fat lady."

"Why?" Neumann asked.

"Have _you_ ever steered a ship against a fleet this big, before?" Joseph asked sarcastically.

"Good point," Neumann responded, pulling out his own steering controls and activating it.

"Roll twenty degrees to starboard!" Murrue ordered. "Give the mobile units back up. Make sure they don't get near the colony!"

"Make sure we get out alive also," Natarle added, which annoyed Murrue a bit.

"Aim Gottfrieds!" Murrue ordered. "Target the enemy ships nearest to us!"

"Gottfried's fire!" Natarle shouted, and the ship's main guns fired, causing approaching ships to go evasive, but remaining undamaged.

Mwu brought the Strike through a volley of missile and laser fire and approached a 130-class ship that was heading towards the colony. Keying his radio, he asked, "John, do I have permission to destroy it?"

"Do whatever you have to in order to ensure that the colony is safe!" John ordered.

Mwu activated his targeting computer and zoned in on the ship's mid-section. He brought the Agni into firing position and when the computer chimed in a lock, he fired it. The red flash of energy struck the vulnerable ship in the side and blew a huge hole through it. Mwu watched as the ship drifted for a bit and then exploded in a ball of flame, pieces of debris and other materials flying everywhere. "One down, nineteen to go," he transmitted.

The two bombers fighting the enemy fleet soared quickly through enemy formations, dicing them up with fire from nose, tail, and ball-turret guns. "Prepare to fire missile," John ordered. Mike took careful aim at the target, a group of Strike Daggers that was just sitting idle.

"Target lock!" Mike reported. "I'm feeding it over to Donnie and Jake now."

"Kurk, fire the missile!" John ordered. The bomber shuddered as the heavy missile released itself from the starboard wing and blazed towards the targets. John saw the missile from the other plane follow it straight towards the targets. One missile struck a Dagger straight in the mid-section, obliterating it and severely damaging another. The rest of the mobile suits were annihilated when the second missile exploded in the middle of their formation, sending shrapnel flying in all directions. "What's the position of the enemy fleet?" John asked.

"Point four-three-seven, Colonel," his navigator responded from behind him. "They really haven't moved all that much. They're keeping their distance from the colony."

"What the hell are they doing?" John asked to no one in particular. A group of mobile armors came at his plane and Mike's attempted answer was drowned out by his cry when John barrel-rolled the massive plane to avoid missile strikes.

The Gottfrieds fired twin lances of green light and obliterated a Strike Dagger. "We have incoming Strike Daggers, ma'am," Chandra reported. "They're approaching from below and coming in fast!"

"Mr. Crew!" Murrue ordered. "Ensign Neumann. Put the _Archangel_ into a barrel-roll."

"Yes, ma'am," Joseph and Neumann responded together.

"Hold on everyone!" Murrue ordered, fastening her restraint belt around her waist.

"Here we go!" Joseph reported, twisting the steering controls in two directions. The rear engines switched their energies downward and the great ship began to roll to port. Murrue held tightly to her chair to keep from floating off of it. Joseph and Neumann grasped their controls firmly and grimaced as the ship turned ninety degrees on its side.

"Switch Korinthos for Anti-air shrapnel warheads!" Natarle ordered.

"Fire anti-beam depth-charges!" Murrue commanded.

Depth charges released from their launch tubes and detonated around the ship, absorbing beam shots from the Strike Daggers and leaving the ship undamaged. The ship completed its roll and was completely upside down. "Fire Anti-air shrapnel warheads!" Natarle shouted. Missiles soared towards their targets and the warheads activated, sending numerous bolts toward Strike Daggers and sliced through them with relative ease. Joseph and Neumann reversed the roll and brought the _Archangel_ back into an upright position, just in time to catch a mobile armor with Igelstellung fire. Just then, the ship rocked from an impact on the rear quadrant.

"What the hell happened?" Murrue ordered.

"Strike Dagger got in close and hit us!" Collin reported, from his interim position in the CIC. "Damage is only ten-percent but the anti-beam depth charge tubes are down."

"Damn," Natarle swore.

Kira saw this from the Freedom's cockpit and raced towards the ship. Catching the Strike Dagger in his targeting computer, he fired all of his guns at close range, annihilating the mobile suits limbs and head, leaving it just a shell of its former self. "_Archangel_, are you alright?" he transmitted.

"We're fine, Kira," Miriallia reassured him. "We just took a light hit."

"Good," Kira answered thankfully, breathing a sigh of relief.

Athrun screamed as he charged at a 250-class warship. Switching to HiMAT mode, he fired his beam cannon and blew a large hole in the ship, but not so large that it destroyed it. Frank brought the Zero in close behind Athrun and dislodged his gun-barrels, setting them for single fire, which limited the number of shots they could launch, but also gave them greater force. Firing the starboard and port barrels, he destroyed two gun emplacements on the starboard side of the ship while Athrun destroyed a third with his beam saber. The 250-class returned fire brilliantly and caught the bottom gun barrel of the Zero with laser fire. "Damn," Frank swore quickly, releasing the barrel before it exploded.

"Commander, you alright?" Athrun asked, moving up to cover Frank as he retreated.

"I'm fine. I just lost a barrel, but I'm O.K."

"I'll cover you," Athrun responded. "Head towards that swarm of mobile armors and we'll take 'em out!"

"Right in front of you, kid!" Frank responded, firing the engines at their maximum and heading towards the fight. "Let's kick some ass!" he shouted enthusiastically.

Mwu fired the Agni at several Strike Daggers and managed to take out one. Before he could celebrate however, his diagnostic board beeped with harsh results. The Strike's power had fallen dangerously low and he was in danger of losing the effects of his phase shift armor, which would leave him a sitting duck. _Damn it, I used the Agni too much_, Mwu realized. _I've gotta keep myself alive until I get back to the _Archangel. With that, Mwu turned the Strike back towards the ship, heading for the only safety he knew that still existed.

_-Regress_, 0945.

McCarthy watched with a neutral expression on his face. He'd seen the Justice and the mobile armor hit the 250-class straight in the side. And now he saw the two prototype bombers that had been stolen from New York by Namora and his men, release a pair of missiles at the ship, causing explosions along its port side. Several more explosions followed, the final one engulfing the ship in flames. More of his men had just died.

"_Amago's_ not responding, sir," the communications officer reported.

"_Tyree_ has been knocked out," another officer added.

"Yes, I can see that," McCarthy responded sternly, silencing both of the men. Then, turning to face the ship's Captain, he asked, "Any word from Richards and his team yet?"

"Not yet, sir." The Captain looked as confused as everyone else was right now. "We haven't heard anything from him since last night when he called in."

"What the hell could be taking his sorry hide?" McCarthy said, clenching his fist. "I've lost three of my ships in a battle that wasn't even supposed to take place. And knowing that coward, he's probably gotten his sorry ass out of there already and just wants to make it look dramatic when everything goes up in flames."

"Valkeryie squadron has been wiped out!" an officer reported.

"Damn it," McCarthy swore. That was the fifth mobile armor squadron that had been sacrificed in the last twenty minutes. If any more of his men were lost, he'd just order a retreat and get his force out of there while he still could. It wasn't worth all this sacrifice as far as he was concerned, though he knew Azrael and Sutherland would reprimand him for calling a retreat. While McCarthy was a supporter of the anti-Coordinator movement, he wasn't a maniac like Sutherland and Azrael were and kept his priorities straight. Right now, getting his men out alive was more important to him than some stupid morale values.

"Sir, we have incoming transmission. It's encoded with a transmitter key meant especially for you."

McCarthy smiled. "Bring it up." The officer complied and a few seconds later, Sergeant Richards' pretty-boy face appeared on the viewscreen.

"Everything is in position Admiral," Richards said smartly. "We just await your command."

"Have you gotten your team out of the colony safely?" McCarthy asked.

"Yes, sir," Richards answered. "Team one is aboard a captured transport craft while Team two has successfully managed to escape aboard another ship."

"You sure you mined it correctly?" McCarthy questioned, looking straight into Richards' eyes.

"No doubt about it, sir." Richards smiled at the end of the pronouncement.

"Then get it done," McCarthy responded. "Make sure it's done right, though." Richards nodded and the view faded. "Message all ships and mobile craft!" McCarthy ordered. "Tell them to move behind the designated line if they want to live!"

The nose gun of the bomber annihilated a mobile armor as it launched its missile which damaged the tail of the trailing bomber. "Donnie! Jake! You alright?" John transmitted.

"Damage sustained to tail quadrant," Donnie radioed back. "Damage to rudder is fifty-percent, Colonel."

"Get the hell out of here then! Head back towards the _Archangel_ and stay there." John saw the trailing plane turn off and head in the opposite direction from them. From where he sat inside the cockpit, John could see several enemy ships make a sudden 180 degree turn and turn away from Gyndana. That surprised him, as had much of the fleet's battle strategies so far. Not once had any of the ship's come close enough to the colony to even hope of damaging it and all that seemed to be left for him and the others to fight were Strike Daggers and mobile armors. It didn't make sense at all.

Keying in the radio, John sent a message to the _Archangel_. "Enemy ships have turned away from the colony. Also seems as though mobile craft attack has ceased. Request explanation from your vantage point."

"Did he say they were turning _away_ from the colony?" Natarle asked incredulously.

"That's what it said, ma'am," Miriallia reported.

"They haven't even tried to attack the colony yet," John's voice responded through the field of static. "I don't understand how or why."

"John, wait." That was Frank's voice. "Remember when we were outside the Governor's office and that guy fired on us when we tried to get into the car?"

"Yeah, what about it?" John sent back.

"That guy was Richards!"

"Jack Richards?" John sent back.

"Who else?" Frank said. "And if he was _inside_ the colony, and the ship's haven't even tried to attack it..."

"All forces!" John shouted. "Begin moving away from the colony immediately!"

"What?!" Kira responded.

"How can that be?" Athrun added.

"What's going on out there John?" Mwu answered.

"_Archangel_!" They recognized the voice as that of Stevy Barrington. "Something's happening to the colony!"

From his vantage point inside the Freedom's cockpit, Kira saw the horrible event unfold. First, small dots of bright colors blossomed on the internal shaft of Gyndana, and then they spread to encompass the entire structure itself. They were explosions, and they had annihilated the support shaft to the point that it had completely disintegrated. Kira cried out when he saw the colony begin to break apart. Slabs of metal and pieces of debris came apart and the outer structure of Gyndana separated, collapsing into itself, just as Heliopolis had done seven months earlier. Kira thought he could make out the small forms of people being sucked out into the swirling vortex of the air being stripped away from the colony. Since there had been no evacuation order given, Kira had the horrible knowledge that no one inside the colony of Gyndana had survived. The colony broke apart until it was just a fragment of its former self, drifting lifelessly in space, another casualty of the war between Naturals and Coordinators, that didn't deserve to die one bit.

Kira choked on air harshly as he saw the scene unfold. Athrun's mouth was left aghast and Mwu scowled to himself. Frank clenched his fist and banged it against the hull of the Zero. John and Mike didn't say anything from the cockpit of the bomber, but John could feel the tears forming in his eyes. Murrue felt like crying herself, as she held tightly to herself and watched the horrible act commence. Natarle shut her eyes and swore to herself. Everyone else had the same expression on their faces. One of complete, and utter failure.

As Kira choked on more air, his diagnostic board beeped with intensity until Kira finally realized that something wasn't right. He turned his head up just in time to see a barrage of missiles coming straight towards him. And there was no time to destroy them! "Aaaghhh!" Kira shouted, and braced himself for the impact that was sure to come.


	26. Unexpected Allies

-La Grange Point 3, August 3, C.E. 71, 0945.

"Aaaaghhh!" Kira shouted. The missiles raced towards the Freedom, hungry for something to destroy with all their fury. A seed exploded before his eyes. Kira pounded on the accelerator pedal and pushed the Freedom upwards for all it was worth. Many of the missiles soared underneath the rising Freedom, but two got in and struck the mobile suit. One of his fins came completely apart, which supported his starboard Balaena cannon. The other missile struck the Freedom square in the leg, severely damaging the knee joint. Kira attempted to flex the joint on the mobile suit, but found it only would respond to minimum movements. His eyes frantically searched for the source of the missiles and saw the looming hulk of the _Agamemnon_-class approaching.

On the bridge of the _Regress_, Admiral McCarthy saw the missiles detonate against the mobile suit's framwork, but the mobile suit still flew on. "What happened?" he asked.

"The mobile suit dodged it, sir," the Captain answered. "The ones that got in failed to destroy it."

"Fire another round then!" McCarthy ordered. "Make sure you get it right this time! Tell _Halberton_ and the other ships to concentrate on the others, but not to touch the _Archangel_!"

"Load missiles!" the Captain ordered. "Laser designator?"

"Target acquired!" the officer responded.

"Fire!" the Captain and McCarthy ordered simultaneously.

Kira got a target lock on the giant _Agamemnon_-class and prepared to attack. The Freedom raced towards its target, but just before it got there, the next volley of missiles came roaring out of the launch tubes, right towards him. Because of the Freedom's velocity and the distance between he and the missiles, Kira gasped when he realized that he couldn't dodge this volley. He closed his eyes and prepared for impact.

Before the missiles honed in however, they were annihilated by a streak of red light, exploding prematurely. Kira opened his eyes and saw the Strike not too far away, its Agni cannon in the firing position. Mwu had saved him.

Inside the Strike, Mwu breathed a sigh of relief. His aim had been right on, exactly what he needed to happen. Suddenly, the chiming on his diagnostic board reached a fever pitch. He looked directly at it with the sinking realization that he'd used up the last of his energy. The Strike gradually went from its blue and white coloring to unmetigated gray, with no color whatsoever. "Shit!" Mwu cursed to himself.

"Mwu!" Kira transmitted.

"I'm outta power." Mwu's voice was unusually calm. "Don't worry about me. You O.K. kid?"

"I'm fine."

"You gotta get out of here now Commander! There's nothing more you can do in that state!" That was Athrun's voice. Mwu and Kira could see the scarlet red mobile suit coming towards them, its CIWS firing madly at the enemies in the vicinity. "Kira and I can handle these guys."

"He's right Mwu," Kira agreed. "Head back towards the _Archangel _and wait until they get you a new power pack."

"Roger," Mwu radioed back, his voice obviously dejected. He pulled back on the thrusters and turned the Strike towards the _Archangel_, which was now turning around to face the enemy fleet which was approaching fast.

On board, things were just as hectic. "The _Agamemnon-_class is approaching!" Tonomura reported.

"All enemy ships have turned towards us ma'am!" Chandra added.

"Twenty to port!" Murrue ordered. "Go around them. We've got to get out of here!"

"Captain!" Miriallia's voice was urgent. "Commander la Flaga's out of power!"

_Oh no..._ Murrue thought frantically. "What's his current position?"

"He's headed back here," Collin reported.

"The others are engaged with the enemy forces," Miriallia reported.

"Lieutenant Badgiruel!" Murrue commanded.

"Captain?" Natarle returned.

"Advise Mr. Murdoch. Tell him to get the Sword Striker to the Strike, ASAP!"

"Yes, ma'am," Natarle answered.

Mwu's eyes darted this way and that, trying to dodge all the laser fire being strewn around. His Vulcan system still worked so he was able to destroy a number of missiles with them, and just in case he faced close opposition, he withdrew both of his combat knives from the Strike's hip-sockets. The _Archangel_ loomed ever closer now. As Mwu approached, he came under fire again, this time from a trio of mobile armors. They fired their missiles and guns at him, catching the Strike in the back and upper torso when Mwu turned it around to fire back. He destroyed the trailing mobile armor with Vulcan fire, and kept firing as the others retreated. Suddenly, a Strike Dagger came straight at him and chopped with its beam saber. Mwu was able to evade just in time and the slice only cut apart the Agni cannon, which he ejected before it exploded. But the Dagger remained close and extended its weapon, aimed directly at the cockpit. Mwu scowled when he saw it coming straight towards him.

Before the blow could connect, the Dagger was thrown back by a force of some sort. Mwu identified it as a laser blast and then he saw a bright red streak flash across his viewport and cut the Dagger in half, blowing it to pieces. As the object slowed down, Mwu was able to identify it. An M1 Astray, designed and produced by Morgenrate. Orb forces had finally arrived.

Kira blocked a Dagger's beam saber with his own and sliced off the mobile suit's arm. Athrun unleashed both of his beam boomerangs and cut up two more Daggers, but three more took their places. Athrun and Kira prepared to take the new foes on, but they never got the chance. Before they could even react, all of the enemies around them exploded. From the corner of his eye, Kira could see four more objects approaching. He felt relief flood across him. "Kira," Athrun transmitted. "What's going on?"

"Hold your fire, Athrun," Kira responded. "They're friends. They're Orb mobile suits."

"M1 Astrays?" Murrue gasped, seeing the red mobile suits come into the battle.

"Where'd they come from?" Neumann wondered out loud.

The lead M1 then raised the _Archangel_. "_Archangel_, this is Lieutenant Wayne Lapina, Orb 1st Orbital Fleet. If you want to get out of this in one piece, I suggest you move out of the way." Murrue saw the M1 fire its weapon and take out two Strike Daggers with ease. "Don't worry about the enemy ships. We'll take care of them."

"You heard him," Murrue ordered. "Bear port thirty-five!"

"Activate Igelstellungs and give the mobile suits backup wherever you can!" Natarle added.

Two of the M1's came up alongside the Freedom. "Hello, Mr. Yamato!" one of the machine's transmitted.

Kira recognized that voice. "You're the Astray girls from Orb..." he managed.

"Ensign Asagi Caldwell, to be more precise," the pilot sent back. "As you can see, we've been given new assignments since we saw you last."

"Talk about ironic. And I thought I'd never see your pretty face again."

"Knock it off, Juri," Asagi reprimanded. "We've got jobs to do. Follow us, Kira. Bring your friend too."

"Uh...?" Kira mumbled. "O...K... Come on Athrun!" Kira pushed the Freedom's thrusters and followed the M1's as they headed away from the battle, the Justice in his wake.

Frank dislodged his three remaining gun barrels and fired them at a Strike Dagger, blowing its head off and catching it with several shots to the torso. As the mobile suit retreated, Frank set his sights on the 130-class in front of him. As he prepared to fire his guns, a streak of green energy beat him to it and blew the missile launcher on the 130-class completely off. "Huh?" Frank gasped, looking for the source of the shot. He finally saw what appeared to be a small gun launcher attached to a piece of blue metal, lumbering on by itself. Mwu saw this too, flying above the_ Archangel's_ bridge, and he followed the device as it went around the 130-class as it tried to return fire. Both men tracked the device as it approached a larger piece of metal, that was painted in similar colors. Mwu saw the gun attach itself to the top portion of the thing, and it was then that he got a clear view of what the larger object was.

"It's a warship!" he yelled. As if to clarify his outburst, the warship unleashed its main cannons upon the already damaged 130-class, tearing it to pieces in a ball of flame. The large ship began to move out of its hiding spot and into full view of the battle.

"What is that?" Murrue asked to no one in particular.

"It's the _Kusanagi_," Kisaka answered calmly. Murrue turned her head to where he stood to her left and he added, "The flagship of the Orb 1st Orbital Fleet. It appears as though our fleet commander anticipated that they might attack the colony. He was just a little too late getting here," he added quietly.

"He _is_ unbelievable," Cagalli added. "How does he do this?"

"That's where the M1's came from," Natarle realized. "Should we back them up, Captain?"

"I don't see why not," Murrue answered. "Mr. Crew...or whatever your name is, take up trail position behind the _Kusanagi_! We'll back her up if she needs it!"

"It's a whole new ballgame now," Neumann commented, turning his controls towards where the blue and white warship was located.

Above the ship, Mwu saw the parts of the Sword Striker launch out of the _Archangel's_ starboard hatch. He chased after them and was able to catch up to them and load them onto the Strike's shoulders. The anti-ship blade attached itself to the back of the Strike's right arm with a clank and Mwu quickly activated the renewed phase shift armor, changing the mobile suit's colors once again. He breathed a sigh of relief and headed back towards the battlefield.

Kira and Athrun followed the M1 Astray girls through formations of Strike Daggers and mobile armors, cleaning up whatever the girls left behind from their initial attacks. Kira heard Athrun whistle in awe. "Where'd they learn to do that?" he commented. "And how _can_ they even do that?"

"Uh...I kinda was the one who programmed the O.S. on those things," Kira conceded. "It was way back when we were initially at Orb."

"Well, I'd say it's a good thing that you did," Athrun answered, chopping up a Strike Dagger with his beam sabers. Kira silently agreed, crippling another mobile suit with his own beam sabers.

_Regress_ maneuvered away from the mobile suit's as they launched their attacks on the mobile units. McCarthy watched with unnerving feelings racing through his veins. He'd seen the Orb warship come together and destroy his warship, and now the battle had taken a new turn. "Reassemble spread formation," he ordered. "Seal off the escape routes for the ship's and the mobile suits! We can't afford to let them escape us here!" _Regress_ turned sharply to port to block one of the routes, with other ships following suit.

"They're trying to block us in," Kisaka commented.

"What's the status on the enemy fleet?" Murrue ordered.

"Three 130-class ships confirmed destroyed along with a 250-class," Tonomura reported. "Sixteen ships still combat operational in enemy fleet!"

"More mobile units are approaching ma'am," Chandra added.

"Still no contact with Lieutenant Barrington's plane, ma'am," Miriallia reported.

"Lieutenant Badgiruel!" Murrue commanded. "Prep the Lohengrin's for fire. Make sure you don't hit any of the Orb mobile suits or the ship!"

"Yes, ma'am. Prepare to fire Lohengrin!" she shouted.

"Positron bank at maximum," Pal reported. "Muzzle-choke potential stabilized. System confirmed ready to fire." The plasma cannons came out from their hiding spots at the base of the _Archangel's_ legs. Pal took careful aim and centered their fire upon a group of Strike Daggers and a warship to the port side of the ship.

"Fire!" Natarle shouted. The plasma cannons unleashed their fury upon the enemy forces unfortunate enough to be in their path. Strike Daggers were annihilated before they even had a chance to move and mobile armors were sent spiraling away in balls of flame. Immediately thereafter, _Kusanagi_, travelling ahead and to starboard of the _Archangel_, fired her main cannons and crippled a 250-class that attempted to block her path.

"Engines to maximum!" Murrue shouted. "Get us through that hole!"

The two ships slowly approached the closing gap between the ships. A 250-class and a _Jani_-class were moving to block their paths, their guns blazing at the _Archangel _and _Kusanagi_. The two M1 Astrays that had remained behind to protect the ship's went ahead to attack the ships, along with the Mwu in the Strike, and John's two remaining bombers. As they approached, something astounding happened. Out of nowhere, the 250-class suddenly caught fire and exploded. John and Mike had to pull back hard on their control sticks to avoid soaring into the mass of flame and debris. The M1's and the Strike pulled up above the _Archangel_ and _Kusanagi_ as they continued forward. "What the hell was that?" Mwu heard one of the M1 pilots gasp. It wasn't Lieutenant Lapina, so Mwu knew it to be the other pilot.

"Pipe down, Ensign Howell," Lapina's voice reprimanded. "_Archangel_, _Kusanagi_, did you see how that just happened?"

"This is Captain Robert Jackson of the _Kusanagi,_" a deep, raspy voice sang back. "Lieutenant, we didn't see where it came from."

"Neither did we," Murrue answered.

"There's another signal, ma'am," Tonomura reported, listening carefully to his headset. "It's another warship! Bearing, point six-two-two, mark delta four-C!"

"I see it," Neumann answered. A confused look spread across his face.

"What is it," Joseph asked.

"It-it's painted...pink..."

"Huh?" Murrue added, also confused. She could see the other warship now, and it was indeed painted pink. It was as large as the _Archangel_ and was firing its main cannons, but she could see no mobile suits launching from it. _Where did it come from?_ she asked herself.

"Enemy ship is transmitting," Chandra reported.

Everyone listened as the voice came over. "This is the supply carrier _Eternal_," the bright female voice responded. "To all forces involved in the defense of the Gyndana colony. We ask permission to join your fleet."

Murrue looked over to Natarle for reassurance, but got the same confused look from her first mate. "They don't seem to be displaying any hostile intentions toward us," Kisaka observed. "Of course, it's not my decision whether or not they will be permitted to join us."

"Why not?" Murrue asked.

"Because he's not the senior Orb official present here now," Cagalli answered. "You forget. The _Kusanagi_ is the flagship of Orb's Orbital Fleet. I'm betting the fleet commander's on board her right now."

As if to clarify Cagalli's explanation, the Captain of the _Kusanagi_ spoke through the intercom. "_Eternal_, this is _Kusanagi_ of the Orb 1st Orbital Fleet. Take up position to our starboard and await instructions. That's all the orders I have right now."

"Orders received," the pink ship sent back. The line went dead at that time.

"We have to take that _Jani_ out," Natarle commented. "Aim Gottfrieds! Fire!"

The main cannons fired at the remaining warship in their path and damaged it severly. The M1's came in with their weapons blazing and destroyed the ship's weapons emplacements in one sweep. Mwu charged in with the Strike's anti-ship blade drawn and sliced into the ship's underbelly, causing more explosions. John fired his bomber's remaining missiles and saw the bridge of the warship explode in a bright ball of flame. The warship effectively crippled, it began drifting slowly away from its formation and towards its dying space.

McCarthy watched the ship die from the bridge of the _Regress_. He grimaced to himself at the sight of two more of his ships and many more of his men go down. Angrily, he said, "Message all ships. Order them to retreat to the Lunar Base! Order the mobile units to return as well." The battle was over at this moment and he knew it. He wasn't going to risk any more good solider's lives today. But there was some optimisism in his mood at that moment when the _Regress_ made its turn away from the now destroyed colony. They'd accomplished their objective here today. Gyndana had been destroyed, and Orb had been disciplined for their childish behavior in the face of the Atlantic Federation. Hopefully the Pacific Fleet had had the same amount of luck at the homeland.

McCarthy could only hope for the best as he lit a cigarette and puffed on it several times. "It's funny isn't it Captain."

"What is, sir?" the Captain requested.

"In this war, our defined enemies are Coordinators. However, as this war has progressed, I've found that our most common enemies are our own selves. Here, for example, we destroyed a colony inhabited by Naturals like you and I. It's ironic that our intelligence reported not a single Coordinator to inhabit Gyndana. Make's you really think about what we're actually fighting for in this war." McCarthy removed the cigarette from his mouth and blew smoke out of his nose. "Anyway, it was just a thought. Let's get back to the Lunar Base and regroup." With the destroyed colony in its wake, the 6th Orbital Fleet began its withdraw toward safe space.

"Enemy fleet is withdrawing, ma'am," Tonomura reported. "Hostilities appear to be ceasing at the moment."

Murrue breathed a sigh of relief. Before she could calm herself further, she was interrupted. "Captain, Lieutenant Barrington's plane is transmitting its signal," Miriallia reported.

"What's the message say?" Murrue asked.

"It reads, 'Radio to cockpit has been shot out. Plane is otherwise undamaged and we are returning with full crew intact. We have with us an escape capsule we secured with a tow cable and are bringing it to you. The inhabitants are believed to be Governor Riklia and other high ranking officials. Requesting orders on what to do with it.' Signed, Ensign Cooper Bradford."

"I believe it would be best if we handed the capsule over to the _Kusanagi_ and let the fleet commander deal with them at this time," Kisaka commented.

"I imagine he'll want to chew out Riklia for not evacuating the colony," Cagalli added, her voice tapering off at the end. "More innocent people are gone. They took their lives away for no reason. Damn it!"

"At least we made it out alive," Natarle broke in. "And, all of our forces are still in one piece, so it can't be considered a complete defeat."

"It's still a defeat more or less," Murrue answered. "We were lucky allies showed up right when we needed them. Unexpected as they were."

"Speaking of allies," Natarle continued. "What are we going to do about the _Eternal_, if that's even what it's really called?"

"They asked to join the fleet, so I presume we should send someone to at least speak with them." Kisaka's voice was in its usual calm tone, which surprised Murrue considering the event that just took place. "The only question is, who?"

"Who else," Murrue commented quietly.

"You want _me_ to go meet with 'em?" John had virtually screamed into the comm when he had received the message. "What the hell am I gonna say? I don't even know who's on it."

"We know that, John," that was Mwu's voice. "But right now, you're the senior officer here. As far as I'm concerned you're the only one here who can at least talk to someone without screwing themselves over."

John sighed. "Alright, I'll do it. But keep your weapons primed in case they try anything funny."

"Roger, that," Mwu answered and the comm went dead.

John exhaled painfully and then said, "And I thought I'd never have to do this stuff again."

"Some things never change, Colonel," Mike answered.

"Colonel, Ensign Yamato's on the line."

John activated the comm once again and spoke. "What is it kid?"

"I'd like to accompany you to meet with the personnel on the ship, Colonel," Kira requested.

"What are you talking about?" John answered. "You're the best damn pilot we have here right now Yamato. You're more useful up there than you are anywhere else."

"Colonel. You'll need someone to go with you to meet with them. And are you really sure you'd rather have anyone on board that plane accompany you?"

"Hey! I heard that!" Mike shouted.

Almost to himself, John commented, "Good point, Kira. Alright then. You've permission to accompany me, but don't do anything stupid, O.K.?"

"Yes, sir," Kira answered and signed off.

-_Eternal_, La Grange Point 3, August 3, C.E. 71, 1600.

The hatch to the huge pink warship opened to admit the visitor. The large blue and white mobile suit fit almost perfectly into the hold of the ship as it descended into the hangar facility. Kira breathed evenly as he set the Freedom down onto the deck and heard the mobile suit's engines hiss to a stop. For a while, he just sat inside the Freedom's cockpit, deep in his own thoughts. On his way here, he'd had to egress close to what was left of the destroyed colony of Gyndana. From his cockpit, he could make out the forms of people floating in the airless space. He could see their faces. The look of sheer horror on every single one. Men. Women. Even children. _Somebody stop this..._Kira thought to himself, a tear forming in his eye. _I can't stand this senseless killing anymore!_

A roaring noise brought Kira back to reality. He could see the bomber carrying Colonel Namora glide into the hangar and set down gently onto the deck. Blinking away the tears, he pulled off his helmet and pressed the button to open the cockpit. The shield rose up and offered Kira his first real view of the inside of the ship. Unlike its pinkish color on the outside, the inside was painted in the standard blue and grey colors of a warship. Though this one didn't look like the interior any warship ship he'd ever seen. The hangar wasn't very large, but it still was very spacious and held both the Freedom and the K-Bomber with relative ease. There were several members of what Kira believed to be the deck crew working on other tasks at the moment and who didn't seem to even recognize his presence.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, Kira heard a sound. It was oddly familiar, though he couldn't recognize it until the object that was the source of the sound came close to him.

"HARO, HARO! KIRA! HARO!" Kira caught the small pink object with his right hand and held it in his palm, staring at it for some time. It's small eyes blinked from red to black and its mechanical voice continued blaring out words and phrases. "YOU FEEL FINE?! HARO! MY, OH MY!" It was Haro alright. The mechanical contraption, made by Athrun Zala, that always stuck right next to its pink-haired owner.

"Oh, my. It seems that Haro is happy to see you again Kira!"

"Huh?" Kira's head snapped up when he heard that voice. His eyes widened with shock as he saw the girl approach. Her long pink hair flowed behind her and she was smiling from ear to ear. She floated up towards where he was and he took hold of her hand to keep her from missing him. "Uh...Miss Lacus..." was all he could say.

Lacus giggled. "Just plane Lacus is fine Kira. I trust that you've been well since I saw you last."

"Um..." Kira struggled to find the words. All the events that had happened during the time period between when he and Lacus first saw one another came flooding back. The Battle at Alaska. His reunion with Athrun aboard the _Archangel_. Pilot training in California. The 'mission' over Cuba. The betrayal by the Earth Forces. The struggle to reach safety. And finally, the destruction of Gyndana, just hours before. What could he possibly say? "I've been fine..." was all he managed to say.

"I see," Lacus responded, still smiling. "Well, I assume you're here to get some explanations as to what I'm doing here?"

"Uh, sort of, I guess," Kira managed, floating alongside Lacus as they desceded towards the deck, Haro still blaring off with its usual phrases. "What exactly _are_ you doing here?"

"That will all be answered shortly," Lacus answered. "I'm very glad to see you again Kira. Is Athrun with you at this time?"

"Yes, he is. He's out in his mobile suit right now." In a quieter voice, Kira added, "Trying to look for survivors."

"Oh. I see. I hope we can all have a talk later."

Kira and Lacus both touched down gently onto the deck. Kira looked and saw the entrance ramp of the K-Bomber descend towards the deck. He saw Colonel Namora, clad in his blue and white pilot suit, float off the ramp and yank his helmet off, rustling his hair in the process. Tucking his helmet underneath his arm, he floated ahead to where a group of people were waiting at the entrance to one of the adjoining corridors to the hangar. Kira followed Lacus towards them also, taking his position behind Colonel Namora. There were two people waiting for them when they arrived. The male had on the dark green uniform of a senior officer, red hair, and a serious expression on his face. The female was tall and well built, with black hair cascading down to her back, underneath an officer's cap. She had the green uniform of a ship captain, and had virtually the same look on her face as the man did. _ZAFT..._ Kira thought uneasily.

They both saluted and John and Kira returned it. "Welcome aboard the _Eternal_, Colonel Namora," the woman said.

"Damn, everyone does know you," Kira commented, only to get a harsh look from John in return.

"I'm Captain Janice Steele, the Captain of this vessel. This is Commander Martin DaCosta, second in command of our force."

"Also my bodyguard," Lacus whispered to Kira, who nodded in understanding.

"We appreciate you coming to see us at this time Colonel. Our leader is eagerly awaiting to speak with you at this moment." Gesturing to DaCosta, she added, "Commander DaCosta and the guards will take you there shortly."

"Thanks, but I'd rather have just the Commander escort us," John commented. "You understand, that I'm not entirely sure that I trust you people right now."

Captain Steele tried to reassure John that it would be her honor to have the guards escort them, but John cut her off. "And I already said, that I'd rather have just the Commander take us. In the meantime, please tell your people they are not to touch the bomber, or the mobile suit. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Colonel, but-."

John extended his right hand ninety degrees outwards. Behind him, Kira heard a clanking sound and he turned to see the bomb doors underneath the K-Bomber swing open. He also saw the nose guns and tail guns change their positions to point straight at the deck. Inside the cockpit, he could see Mike looking out at them through the viewport, as if he were waiting for the Colonel to do something.

"In case you didn't understand," John began, "I said don't touch the plane or the mobile suit. If you do, my gunners have orders to incinerate this ship from the inside. Now, I will ask you again. Do I make myself clear?"

Captain Steele had a stunned expression on her face, but she nodded slowly. John lowered his arm and the guns deactivated. Kira moved up to stand next to John and asked, "Colonel, sir. What are you doing?"

"I was just stabbed in the back for the second time in three weeks, Kira. I'm not about to let it happen again. Besides, I would've thought you'd would've wanted to have it so people wouldn't touch the Freedom?"

"Yeah..." Kira conceded.

"Then we agree." John turned back towards Captain Steele and said, "I will accompany Commander DaCosta to speak with this leader of yours now."

"Follow me please," DaCosta said, turning into the corridor. As John and the others floated past, Kira noticed that Captain Steele still had that same shocked expression on her face. Shaking his head, Kira thought, _he's good at what he does._

With Lacus in tow, Kira followed John and DaCosta down a series of corridors which seemed to go on forever. All the walls and bulkheads were the same, with no variety to them. The only sound that was made among the group was the constant chatter of Lacus' Haro, its mechanical voice talking up a storm. Finally, they reached a large door with an security lock on it. DaCosta slid his I.D. card through it and it beeped in acceptance. The door slowly slid open with a hiss and the four people walked inside.

It was a small office, with a large viewport dominating the rear of the room. A desk with its chair turned away sat next to the window. Two bookcases were on opposite sides of the room, with several chairs arranged in the center. One man stood against the window, facing the entering group. He had a stern face and black hair that looked as if it needed a haircut. DaCosta saluted and said, "Colonel John Namora and Ensign Kira Yamato of the _Archangel_ are here to see you, sir."

Lacus stood next to Kira who stood behind and to the left of John. She appeared calm, which made Kira feel a little better, but he was still nervous as he stared at the large chair that was turned away from them.

"Welcome aboard," the chair's occupant said. Kira's eyes widened when he heard the voice. He knew it. _It can't be_, he thought. Slowly, the chair turned to face them. The man seated there was leaning back with his arms resting on the arm-rests, his legs casually crossed. His face was heavily scarred and one eye was completely gone, a large scar running across the now closed eyelid. His brown hair was its usual mess and he was smiling. Seeing Kira's startled face, he raised his eyebrows. "What's the matter kid? Think I'm supposed to be dead?"

John hummed in what appeared to be understanding. "Andrew Waltfeld. The Desert Tiger lives."

Andy tilted his head towards Kira and said, "Don't even bother asking how I got out of the LaGOWE alive kid. Even I'm not sure how I pulled that off."

"Uh...yes, sir?" Kira didn't know what he was supposed to call Waltfeld right now.

"General Waltfeld," John began again. "May I ask to what we owe the honor of having this ship save us just hours ago?"

"I'll get to that in a moment. First, let me introduce my colleague over here." Andy gestured to the individual standing next to him. "Major Orel Yakov. I believe you've already met Commander DaCosta my second in command and Captain Steele." Orel saluted smarlty and returned to his position.

"Orel Yakov?" John asked. "The original test pilot for the GINN?"

"Yes," Orel responded, his English-accented voice standing out. "It is an honor to meet you Colonel. And to you, Ensign Yamato. You're quite the historic individual in the PLANTs because of what you've done to ZAFT in the past months."

"Uh...thank you, sir." Kira answered. "But, if you're all with ZAFT, and this is a ZAFT ship..."

Andy chuckled. "Let me assure you both of one thing. This ship, and everyone aboard it, is _not_ with ZAFT."

"Why not?" John asked.

"Because things are different now among the PLANTs," Lacus answered. Kira turned his head to face her and she continued, "The people there are blinded by their hatred of the Naturals, and they have no wish for peace."

"She's right," DaCosta confirmed. "The government is run by the military now, and the public opinion towards the war has increased greatly in the past weeks."

"That's of course mostly due to the failure at Alaska and the bombing of Cuba." Andy took a sip from the mug that sat in front of him. "Which you both participated in, or so I've heard."

"I was commander of that mission, General," John answered.

"I anticipated as much. Only someone as daring and crazy as you would be able to pull something like that off." Andy set his mug down and stood up gingergly, DaCosta lending a hand so he could stand up. "Thank you. But what I want to know is, what are _you_ doing here? I'll tell you why _we're_ here, but first I think it would be best to explain why _you _are here."

John hesitated at first, but then managed, "We were stabbed in the back..."

"Excuse me?" Andy said inquisitively.

"What he means is," Kira said, "The entire mission to bombard Cuba was a set up, concocted by the Inner Council of the Earth Alliance. The plan was to have special agents sabotage the planes before we took off and have us all shot down by anti-aircraft fire over the target. Some of us managed to get out, and we were brought to New York, where we learned the truth." Kira said those last words slowly and his head drifted down towards the floor. He felt something touch his shoulder and he glanced to see Lacus lay a gentle hand upon his shoulder for reassurance. He managed a small smile, which she returned to him.

"After we learned what had really happened," John added, "We managed to escape from captive and in the process stole the new prototype bomber aircraft the Earth Forces had been developing."

"The plane sitting in the hangar right now is one of them, yes?" Andy asked.

"Yes. We returned to the sanctity of the _Archangel_, and Captain Ramius sheltered us from enemies. They had been the ones who supported us in our mission to Cuba, so they also had been betrayed. We agreed to work together and we managed to escape the planet."

Kira took up the tale. "We, Colonel Namora that is, managed to locate a mass driver that neither side knew existed and were able to launch off of it. We subsequently blew it up, so neither the Earth Forces or ZAFT can use it now. The ship spent ten days in the debris belt, looking for some place of safety, and we eventually decided to head to Gyndana, which is where the Earth Forces attacked today. And now here we are," Kira concluded. "That's basically the general story, though there's a lot of detail to go through, if we get the chance."

"Don't worry about it," Andy responded.

"I find it interesting that the Earth Forces would actually want to have their best pilots die," Orel commented.

"When you think about it, it isn't all that mysterious," Andy answered. "Taking Alaska into account, what they tried to do to them is nothing compared to what they did that day."

"Considering the impact it had on ZAFT, I can only assume this is what led ZAFT to reform itself as you depicted," John remarked.

"Mostly, to some extent," Andy nodded. "I was on the sideline for most of the affair, but Miss Lacus was at the forefront of it, so she probably knows more than I do."

"After you left Kira," Lacus began, stepping forward, "My father and I had to go into hiding, because Chairman Zala believed it was us who told the Earth Forces of Operation Spit-Break's true target."

"Hiding?" Kira asked.

"Isolation more or less. Athrun came to see me on one occassion and I told him that you were alive. That's probably how he met back up with you on Earth, am I correct?"

"Yes, you're right," Kira answered. "But, where's your father, I mean, Chairman Clyne now?"

Lacus didn't answer, and DaCosta answered for her. "Mr. Seigel's dead. Soldiers assigned to assassinate him and Miss Lacus got to him before we could escape, though this information hasn't been leaked to the public in the PLANTs."

"If they only knew," Orel commented quietly.

Andy nodded and said, "It was about that time that I returned to the PLANTs. I made contact with Chairman Zala and was able to get patches into the meetings of the Supreme Council through Commander le Creuset. I was able to listen in on all their debates, with not one of them, with the exception of Chairman Zala, knowing. That was where I learned about the attack on Panama."

"Panama?" both John and Kira cried at the same time.

"ZAFT forces from Cuba attacked Panama two days ago and destroyed its mass driver," DaCosta answered. "So the Earth Forces are practically stranded on Earth right now."

"The attack was brought up as a means to cripple the Earth Alliance," Andy continued. "With them now stranded on the surface, Zala will no doubt begin pushing for the final invasion of the planet. He's become increasingly unstable in the past few months, and his decisions will only get more innocent people killed. You see, Chairman Zala wants all Naturals to die, much as the leaders of the Earth Alliance wants all Coordinators to die. He's been building up the military for months now, producing the mobile suit that you pilot, Kira. The one with the N-Jammer Canceler powering it."

Kira nodded. "That's what Miss Lacus told me when she gave it to me."

"A few days after you left, Athrun took the Justice and went to Earth to see you," Lacus added quietly. "He also swore that he would protect the machine with his life."

"I'd been planning on defecting from ZAFT for weeks after I returned to the PLANTs," Andy continued, sitting back down in his chair. "I was able to get support from Captain Steele and Major Yakov, who also shared the same views as I did. With their assistance, I was able to ascertain control of this ship and escape with it. I'm sure you recognized on your entry that the ship was damaged in the escape by intercepting forces. Major Yakov supported us in his personal GINN, but it was damaged so severely that we haven't been able to use it in the days since."

"So in other words, you're defectors as we are," John commented.

"Exactly," Andy answered. "We're both in a similar situation right now." He leaned forward and folded his hands together. "The way the war is going now, it will only be a matter of time before either side annihilates the other and we have total genocide upon us. I have neither the wish, nor the desire to see that happen. If it means fighting my own people, then so be it. I imagine you both have the same thoughts and ideas?"

"Yes," Kira answered quickly.

"Pretty much," John added. "But aren't you worried that since you stole a warship, that ZAFT'll come after you?"

"They already have, haven't they," Andy commented.

Lacus stepped forward and added, "The _Eternal_ was originally designed to be the support carrier for the X-10A Freedom and the X09-A Justice. That's why the Freedom fit so well in the hangar, Kira."

"We received word from an informant that the Earth Alliance had made demands of Orb concerning their position of the war," Andy continued. "Being a neutral state as it is, we figured that Orb would refuse and be the subsequent air vent for all the Earth Forces bad gas. I made the decision to head to Gyndana, anticipating that we would be able to meet with a representative of Orb, but when we arrived, we found the colony gone, and you were the only forces in the area that weren't depicted as hostile. So we attacked the Earth Forces vessels, and here we are."

Andy handed his mug to DaCosta who took it and left to refill it. "Our situations aren't all that dissimilar Colonel. Both our ships and crews have no desire to go back to their respective positions, and we both agree that we do not wish to see mass genocide accompany future events concerning the war. I believe, it would be in the best interest of both our causes, that we formed an alliance of some sort."

"An alliance meant to prevent both sides from destroying each other," Orel added. "Naturals and Coordinators working together, as role models for the rest of civilization."

Lacus added her sweet voice to the cause. "Neither will alone, nor strength alone, will be enough to accomplish what we all desire. But together, we can achieve much more than we could separately. Only together, can we keep both Naturals and Coordinators from destroying one another and creating more hatred. Only together, can we finally return to our homes, and allow everyone else to return home, under the banner of peace."

Kira smiled. Turning to John, he added, "Even you have to see it Colonel. Despite the circumstances, our causes are intertwined. It was no doubt the work of destiny that brought both of us together. It's destined that we are to work together towards a better tomorrow for future generations. You said it youself I believe, at the beginning of the war, or so I understand. 'Separately, we are hopeless, but united, nothing can stop us.' You said those words, didn't you?"

Andy moved gingerly around his desk and stood before John, his considerable height bringing him almost a heads length above him. "Colonel Namora. I know you've been betrayed many times in the past. By good friends perhaps. But now, I promise you, on my entire honor, this is one alliance, that will not come back to betray you." Andy extended his hand towards John and waited. John paused for several minutes, Kira assumed he was considering every option that was available. Slowly, John raised his hand and grasped Andy's moving it up and down several times.

"I can only hope that all those goals you just said can be fulfilled by what we have," John said quietly. "And that the Orb forces will agree with us."

"As do I." Andy released John's hand and added, "I guess, you'd both be glad to get back to your ship now. I can assure you that no one has even come close to your equipment and that they have remained untouched. Once again, I thank you for coming and understanding our cause."

"Thank you for having us, sir," John saluted.

Kira saluted also. "It's good to know that you're alive and that we have some allies out there. Thank you."

Andy saluted as well, managing a smile.

John and Kira returned to the hangar shortly thereafter, John returning to his plane while Kira floated up towards the Freedom's cockpit. Lacus had followed him from Andy's office to the hangar and was now floating behind him. "What do you believe the Orb Forces will say. Once you talk to them that is," she asked.

"I don't know," Kira answered, turning to face her. "Orb's in a difficult position right now. They did help us out before, but right now, I'm not sure. We can only hope for the best." After giving it some thought, he added, "I'm sorry about your father, Lacus."

"It's alright," she answered. "At least he's in a better place..." Kira could see the tears come into her eyes and he immediately felt like he'd been shot in the stomach, thinking that he shouldn't have brought the subject of her father up. Lacus threw herself on him, embracing him as she crying into his shoulder. Shocked at first, Kira held onto her while she cried and comforted her, as they floated in front of the Freedom.

"THERE'S A PROBLEM!" Haro sounded, floating beside them.

"Don't worry about a thing," Kira soothed her. "I promise everything will be fine. We'll both get through this and bring peace back to the galaxy."

Kira eventually released Lacus from his hold and let her float away from him. He got into the Freedom's cockpit and strapped himself in, slipping his helmet on in the process. He activated the mobile suit's systems and had it walk across the deck towards the opening to space. He saw the bomber carrying Colonel Namora and the others take off before him and he waited before the coast was clear. Just before he left, he saw Lacus waving to him from the side of the hangar. He smiled and waved back. He turned forward and gunned the Freedom's engines, heading out into the vastness of space, knowing that he now had allies backing him, and the _Archangel_, was finally in a place of safety.

_-Vesalius_, La Grange Point 3, 1750.

The mobile suit emerged from the pink warship and headed out into space, towards its home base no doubt. Looking through the binoculars in front of him, Rau confirmed it. "That's definitely it."

"The X-10A Freedom?" Captain Ades commented behind him. "So that's where it's been taken."

"The legged ship is also in the vicinity," Rau confirmed. "It appears as though the Freedom and the Justice are both aboard her. It confirms the intelligence we received on the battle in Argentina."

When word of the _Eternal's_ theft had reached them, Rau had taken upon the task of tracking the ship as it left the vicinity of the PLANTs. Accompanied by the _Laurasia_-class ship, _Ziegler_, the _Vesalius_ had followed _Eternal_ here, to the L3 Cluster. Staying out of sight of the ships, they had witnessed the destruction of the Gyndana colony and the entire battle from a safe distance, so as not to be seen. The Slythr Team, led by Commander Tomas Slythr, Rau's fellow commander, was only a short distance behind them, as had been reported to him by Slythr himself. Slythr's force consisted of three _Nazca_-class ships like the _Vesalius_, and the added strength of his forces would give them a powerful fleet.

"You were right then," Ades said. "The _Eternal_ did lead us right to them. Are you planning on striking them?"

"We're all set to go as soon as you give the word, Commander," Yzak added, standing behind the senior officers.

Rau studied the view from inside his binoculars for a moment. He had seen the forces the legged ship had launched in the defense of Gyndana, and they had appeared to have taken no losses. Neither had the Orb vessel, nor the _Eternal_ suffered any losses, so attacking them now would be suicide. "No, we'll wait until Slythr's team arrives. Then we'll decide what to do."

"But Commander," Yzak insisted, "They're in a prime position for an attack. With the debris from the colony we'd be able to stage hit-and-run tactics against them and catch them off guard. We could knock off the legged ship and the defectors in one move!"

"Our orders are not to destroy the legged ship's forces, Yzak," Rau reminded him. "Our orders are specifically to recover the stolen Freedom and Justice, and _then_ destroy the legged ship. With Slythr's team added to our forces, we'll then be able to launch an attack."

"But they'll be gone by the time he gets here!" Yzak shouted. "If we don't seize the moment now, we'll end up paying for it later!"

"As I said before Yzak," Rau said calmly, "We'll wait for Slythr's ships to rendezvous with us. Then we'll decide what to do next. Is that clear?"

Yzak scowled, but saluted, "Yes, sir."

"Stand down from battle stations Ades," Rau ordered.

"Yes, sir." Rau turned back towards the viewport and stared out at the destroyed colony and the ships around it. _Yet again, the Earth Forces take a small step towards annihilation. This will undoubtedly lead to their downfall, and the downfall of all the rest of them. How amusing it all is..._


	27. Orb Joins the Fight

-_Archangel_, La Grange Point 3, August 4, C.E. 71, 1000.

"The Desert Tiger?!" both Murrue and Natarle gasped in unison.

"That's what I said when he told me," Mwu said casually. "I didn't believe it at first either, but Kira told me the same thing John did. Andrew Waltfeld is the commander of the _Eternal_. Man, oh man."

"Just another turn along our already twisted path," Frank added. They stood on the _Archangel's_ bridge, with Kisaka lurking in the background. After a period of temporary rest, John had told them that the Orb Fleet Commander would like to speak with them aboard the _Kusanagi_ that morning. Mwu and Murrue were waiting for John to finish talking with Chief Murdoch about repairs to his plane, and then the three of them would proceed via shuttle to the Orb ship. The news of Waltfeld's survival had shocked the entire crew, and even more so now because it appeared as though he was now an ally to them, after being an enemy during their adventures in the African desert.

"Do you think we can trust him, Commander?" Natarle asked.

"_No_," Mwu answered, forcefully. "But as far as John's concerned, he's as good an ally as the rest of us. We'll just have to go by what he says."

"Well, even if we can't entirely trust _him_, I suppose we can trust Ms. Clyne. Given our previous encounter with her of course," Murrue added.

"That girl's a strange one alright," Mwu commented.

"Speaking of trust," Frank broke in, "What the hell happened to the helmsman, Ensign Crew?"

"He went over to the _Kusanagi_, last night after you two returned," Kisaka answered. "He wanted to speak with the Fleet Commander alone. That's at least what he told me."

Murrue bit her lower lip and breathed shallowly, her mind going back to her office the night before.

-Flashback-

"I apologize if my actions were without jurisdiction, Captain," Joseph apologized. He stood in Murrue's office with Murrue, who was sitting in her chair, and Natarle and Kisaka leaning against opposite walls. "Given the circumstances, it was the only option that I could plainly see that we had left."

"Forget the apologies for now," Murrue answered seriously. "What I want to know is, who are you really?"

Joseph took a deep breath and began. "My name is Josef Crue, it's just spelled differently than the name on my I.D. badge. I'm a Special Operative working directly for Lord Uzumi Nara Athha of the Orb Union." He saluted and nodded to Kisaka. "Colonel Kisaka and Miss Cagalli recognized me on the bridge because they'd seen me working with Lord Uzumi in the past."

"Special Operative?" Murrue wondered out loud.

"Does that mean you're a spy?" Natarle asked.

Josef paused, and then quickly answered, "Yes. In hindsight, I am a spy. As a matter of fact, I'm the assistant director of the Orb Intelligence Agency, the OIA as it's known throughout the world. Based on that position, I currently rank lower than Governor Riklia and Miss Cagalli on the Orb Chain of Command however, but because of my past association with Lord Uzumi, I was able to hack into the Gyndana computer core and have it accept my authorization code and make it think that I was on the same level as Lord Uzumi. I once again apologize for not telling you sooner, but if you look at it from my angle, I really had no choice because if I did, it would have compromised my mission in the first place."

"Mission?" Murrue questioned. "What mission?"

"Infiltrating the Earth Alliance disguised as a regular soldier, and gather up intelligence regarding the Earth Forces' knowledge and future plans concerning Orb." Josef answered.

"Infiltrating the Earth Forces?" Natarle thought out loud. "If you're the assistant director of intelligence, then why didn't you just send someone else lower than you on this mission of yours?"

"Because no one else would do it," Josef answered. "When Lord Uzumi asked us to select someone to infiltrate the Earth Forces, all of the agents said it was too dangerous to take on. That's when I volunteered to go in myself. I'd been an operative for many years before I became assistant director, and had climbed through the ranks to become one of Orb's top field agents. At the time I volunteered, I hadn't gone on a mission in almost four years, and people feared I'd gotten rusty in my time in the office. I ignored everything they said and enlisted in the Earth Forces last January. I was assigned to JOSH-A Alaska in February, where I went through training as a ship driver. I'd already had the basic training for driving a ship during my preparation time in Orb in the months prior to my enlistment. In April, I was given the opportunity to become a full-time ship driver in Alaska."

"And you chose this ship?" Murrue asked.

"No, that happened to be luck of the draw. When your ship arrived, I'd been told that I was being assigned there because you needed another pilot for it. I accepted it and the rest is what you all know. It turns out I was lucky to be on board this ship, because if I wasn't I'd surely be dead now and you probably all would as well."

"Yes..." Murrue conceded quietly.

-End Flashback-

"That explains why he didn't talk much," Mwu remarked dryly. "It would've blown his cover."

"You have to admit he did a pretty good job," Frank commented, wiping prespiration off of his brow.

"He fooled all of us," Natarle added. "Let's just hope he told us the whole truth of the matter."

John walked through the doors to the bridge minutes later, clad in his old Earth Alliance uniform, his officer's cap firmly snug underneath his arm. "You two ready?" he asked Mwu and Murrue.

"Yes, sir," Murrue answered.

"Let's get this over with," Mwu added, flopping his cap onto his blonde hair.

"Lieutenant Badgiruel, I'm leaving you in charge of the ship while I'm gone," Murrue told her first mate. "Make sure the crew is working on repairs so the ship will be ready for combat again just in case."

"Yes, ma'am," Natarle saluted.

John turned to Kisaka just before he left and said, "Colonel Kisaka?"

"Yes, Colonel," Kisaka answered in his deep voice.

"Does the Orb Fleet Commander have a name?" he asked.

Kisaka responded, "Why do want to know now? You'll know anyway in a couple of minutes."

"I just want to know if I can trust him," John answered kindly. "Nothing more, nothing less."

Kisaka didn't reply for a period of time. Finally, he breathed deeply and replied, "Admiral Fernando Cantarii, is the Fleet Commander of Orb's Orbital Fleet."

Mwu gasped and his blue eyes widened. He turned his head towards Murrue and found her brown eyes wide and awed, staring right back at him. John's eyes glanced over his shoulder and he quickly said, "Alright, we can trust him. Come on you two." With that, John spun on his heel and floated out the doors, Mwu and Murrue floating side by side behind him.

After they left, Frank whistled long and soft. "Admiral Fernando Cantarii. 'Hard Ass'." Glancing at Natarle, he added, "Sure didn't take him long to find work, right?"

"The former Commander in Chief of the Earth Forces combined orbital fleet?" she answered. "I wouldn't think so."

_-Archangel_, 1030.

"Yeah, it did get pretty hazardous back there when the explosions went off." Coop was relating his experience on board his K-Bomber to others in the mess hall where he sat. "My gun had already jammed on me when I tried to shoot at a couple of the mobile armors."

Sai drained his glass of water and set it down on the table with a relieved sigh. Miriallia sat across from him, tossing and turning her meal with her fork, paying attention to what Coop was saying. Sai had also been aboard the plane inside the nose gun. It had been a whole new experience for him, actually going into battle outside of the _Archangel's_ bridge. For some reason, he actually sort of _liked_ it.

"When the colony began to break apart, pieces of the outer structure were actually thrown at us. One of them actually clipped the plane when we passed close."

"Did it do much damage?" Miriallia asked.

"No. It made a pretty big dent...uh, where did it hit us Sai?" Coop asked.

"It hit on the front portion of the left wing I think," Sai answered. "I mean, I felt the plane shake just as everybody else did, but it didn't sound too serious when I overheard Chief Murdoch talking with Lieutenant Barrington earlier."

At the next table, Athrun sat with his head resting on his enclosed fist. He didn't feel much like eating at the moment, so he just pushed his food around the plate to make it seem as if he had eaten some. He listened to Coop and Sai relate their story, silently wishing he could have had the same thing happen to him. Instead, he'd been the one to comb through the debris of Gyndana, looking for survivors. It reminded him so much of Junius Seven the year before. Lifeless bodies floating in the midst of the wreckage, their faces all in complete shock and horror. He'd seen young children, who couldn't have been more than three our four, clinging tightly to their mother's arms and chest, all dead. Athrun could find not a single one alive. Those people had nothing to do with the war, and yet they had been killed just so one side could teach the other a lesson. Pointless. Utterly, utterly pointless.

"Athrun. Are you alright?" Cagalli's voice was quiet. She sat to his right, with Kira sitting directly across from him. Leaning closer to him, Cagalli said his name again.

Athrun slowly turned his head to face the blonde haired girl. He looked at her for a few seconds, and then turned away. "Yeah...I'm fine..." he said.

Kira sighed from across him. His friend Birdy stood on his shoulder, the one Athrun had given him when they'd been students at the Lunar Academy. "BIRDY!" it called to him. Kira turned his head to glance at it and smiled. It seemed to be trying to cheer him up, and he went with it.

"Come on you guys," Cagalli told them. "It wasn't your fault. There wasn't anything either of you could've done."

"Yeah right," Athrun responded. "We should've never come here. They'd all still be alive."

"You think it was your fault that the Earth Forces came here?" Cagalli rested her hand on his shoulder and said, "Athrun. It wasn't your fault. Neither was it yours Kira. The Earth Forces are just a bunch of racist idiots who don't care who gets in their way. As long as it seems logical to them, they'll do it. Gyndana was no exception. Even if you didn't come, they still would've attacked and I'd be dead along with them. By being here, you saved some of them. Not all, but it's still better than having them all die."

"Still doesn't seem fair though," Kira commented quietly. "The Earth Forces swore at the beginning they were fighting Coordinators. But now, they're fighting their own people. Orb didn't want to fight against anyone. And yet they had to be the whipping boys for the rest of the world."

Athrun slowly turned his head to face Cagalli and asked quietly, "Why were you even there in the first place, Cagalli?"

"I was tired," she responded. She rested her chin on her folded arms and sighed. "I was tired of all the disputes. I _did_ want to keep fighting, but the internal conflicts inside Orb got to me. The Atlantic Federation had been putting pressure on Orb to join the fight against ZAFT. My father constantly said that Orb would remain neutral, and he was changing the subject whenever I brought the matter up. I also had a hard time accepting that you were dead Kira. And that you killed him Athrun. Every time I would think about it, it would all seem so stupid to me. That two friends like you, could kill each other. After I while, I just got sick of it. I decided I needed to take a break, so I came to Gyndana. "

Athrun's mind darted back to the previous day.

-Flashback-

Athrun waited for Kira on the gangway in front of the starboard wall of the hangar. The Freedom rested against the wall next to the Justice and Athrun was waiting for Kira to disembark. Finally, Kira's small form came sprawling out of the cockpit. Kira ripped off his helmet and breathed deeply as he floated in the weightless atmosphere. Athrun came up to him and said, "How'd it go?"

Kira shrugged. "Well. For one thing, Andy Waltfeld's alive. Oh, and your ex-fiance wanted me to ask you how you were doing? Lacus is on that ship too."

"Oh..." Athrun said quietly.

"What's the matter?" Kira asked. "You're not blaming yourself for what happened are you. Come on, Athrun, it wasn't your fault." Athrun didn't respond to the small-talk, and Kira sighed. "Athrun. Remember what happened last time you blamed yourself for something that wasn't your doing?"

"I almost ended up killing you," Athrun answered, remembering how he had acted when Nicol had been killed. He sighed. "I know it's not my fault Kira. But still, it seems as though we could've done something more to save them. They didn't have to die like that."

"But they did, and there's nothing we can do about it now, Athrun. This is a war, and according to the Earth Forces, they were fighting against the enemy." Athrun looked inquisitively at Kira who responded, "Something Lacus once told me while I was at the PLANTs."

Athrun raised his eyebrows and tilted his head. "This entire crusade just keeps taking one unexpected turn after another, doesn't it. Wonder what'll be the next one."

"Kira! Athrun!" Both Kira and Athrun turned their heads just in time to have Cagalli grab them around their necks. "You idiots! What are you doing here?!"

Kira and Athrun glanced at each other with shock in their eyes. "W-what are _you_ dong here?" Kira managed to blurt out.

Cagalli's eyes met both of theirs. There were tears in the corners of the brown orbs which were misty. "I...thought you were dead, Kira. What were you two thinking?!" She pulled both of them close to her, yanking their necks in ways that hurt excrutiatingly. "You two tried to kill each other! How could two friends like you, who've been friends forever, try and do that to each other?!"

-End Flashback-

Seeing the blonde haired girl again had made Athrun feel as if he was an outsider aboard the _Archangel_ again, just as he'd been when he first set foot on the ship after fleeing ZAFT. Her words brought comforting emotions back into his troubled mind, and sometimes it felt as if this entire thing had been just a dream. But no matter how much Athrun tried to forget it, it wasn't a dream, and the war continued to drag on, taking more lives away whether they deserved to die or not.

"So you're just as sick of the war as we all are, huh?" Athrun commented.

"Pretty much," Cagalli answered, taking a sip from her drink. "So is everybody else in Orb. It's pretty much our own fault anyway that a lot of this happened. We were so sleazy when we tried to be friends with both ZAFT and the Earth Forces, and look what happened to us. You can't blame yourself for something _we_ did, you guys."

"Something _you _did?" Coop had moved behind the group to clean his tray out and was now standing with a glass in his hand. Sai and Miriallia had joined the trio at their table as well. "It's that dumb bastard Riklia's fault all that happened. He didn't even give the call to evacuate the colony even though there was a whole damn Earth Forces fleet on the way!"

"Do you think your father was the one commanding those ships?" Miriallia asked, not sure what response Coop would give.

After taking a sip from his drink, he responded, "Nah. His command ship's not an _Agamemnon_-class. He told me he never liked the ship's design and style. Said it didn't fit his ideals in any shape or form. Besides, I doubt he'd actually stoop to doing something like this."

"You never really know if it's someone with the Earth Forces," Athrun added.

"It's the same with ZAFT ain't it Athrun?" Coop retorted, downing the last of his drink. Athrun had to admit that Coop was right, particularly in the instance of his father Patrick.

"What do you think we'll do now? The _Archangel_ and Orb that is," Miriallia asked.

"It all really depends upon what the Fleet Commander and the others say," Cagalli answered. "Right now, the only ship in this area that's part of an actual military is the _Kusanagi_. So it really depends on what they decide to do."

"We won't really know what we're doing until the Captain and the others return anyway," Sai admitted, cleaning off his glasses with the bottom of his jacket. "Right now, our best option is to just sit tight and wait."

"What do you think Orb will do, Cagalli?" Kira asked, causing her to stare curiously at him. "They are still technically a neutral state. They've been dodging the issue of joining the war for its entirety. But after this, it's put the country into a situation in which they'll have to do something. They can't just sit around after something like this happened to their citizens."

Cagalli rested her chin on her arms again and said quietly, "The Earth Alliance attacked the homeland yesterday as well." Athrun snapped his head to face Cagalli, his face in shock. Kira too had the same look on his face.

"Oh, no..." Miriallia said quietly. Her parents were still living in Orb. So were Sai's and Kira's. Were they alright? Had something happened to them.

Coop sighed. "Like I said before. Everybody left in the Earth Forces is a _complete_, _dumb-ass_."

"What the hell are they thinking?" Sai wondered out loud. "If they just attack Orb blindly like this, they'll just end up turning Orb against them. What's even the point of something like this happening?"

"It was to catch us off guard," Cagalli answered. "They'd been trying to get us to join the war on their side, but my father wouldn't budge. This was probably meant to teach us a lesson, along with the rest of the world still uninvolved in the war."

"But with these attacks, it's pretty clear that they never expected Orb to actually join them," Athrun said. "This was all just a way of showing the world that the Earth Alliance is still powerful. And that they won't stop fighting until all Coordinators have been exterminated."

"Commander la Flaga said that that Azrael guy in the Earth Forces is with Blue Cosmos, didn't he?" Sai pondered.

"Yeah he did," Coop added.

"Mwu said Azrael was his classmate at the academy years ago. And then when he got older, he took over his family's company and turned it into a Blue Cosmos enterprise," Kira remarked. Looking at Sai, he asked, "You're suggesting that the Blue Cosmos are making the Earth Forces do their own bidding?"

"More than that," Sai responded. He sighed and added, "I think Blue Cosmos has secretly taken over the Earth Forces and are just acting as if the countries still run them."

"You think Azrael's pulling all the strings by himself?" Athrun asked.

"Not a chance," Coop interrupted. "The military's being run by Blue Cosmos fanatics on every front. The only one who isn't already a member or close to being one is my dad, and I'm not sure about him anymore either."

"But I thought you said your father would never do anything like this to satisfy his views on things," Miriallia commented.

"That's what I always thought too. But, ever since my mom died, he's been kind of shallow towards me and everybody else." Seeing confused looks directed at him, Coop added, "My mom died in a ZAFT attack on the Balkan Peninsula. I don't think my dad's ever gotten over it."

"But you're right about the Earth Forces being run by Blue Cosmos," Sai responded. "Have you heard Admiral Sutherland speak. I swear, he can't go one minute without saying how evil Coordinators are."

"That explains why Dearka and I were put on the roster for the Cuban mission, even though we weren't part of the Earth Forces." Just thinking about his late friend made Athrun's heart sink. He'd seen the explosion that had consumed his friend over and over again in his mind. How he wanted to just forget it and move on, but he couldn't. Somehow, his conscience just kept telling him that Dearka was somehow alive. But in his mind, Athrun knew that couldn't be true. It was the same with Nicol and Miguel, but they weren't coming back either.

Coop sighed and rubbed his eyes with his sleeve. "Well, I gotta shove off. Gotta fix the ball-turret on the bomber before it jams again, or somebody attacks us."

"I'll come with you," Sai added, standing up and walking after Coop.

As soon as they left, Miriallia said, "I've got to go report for my shift. Take care of yourselves you guys." Waving to the trio, she left the mess hall and headed to the bridge.

Kira stood up from his chair and said, "Mr. Murdoch wants me to help him test the Freedom's HiMAT system. I still haven't gotten it to work like the Justice's has, so I guess it's better that I get it done sooner than later." Patting Cagalli on the shoulder, Kira floated out of the mess hall, leaving Athrun and Cagalli alone.

Cagalli turned her head to focus on Athrun, who wasn't saying, or doing anything for that matter. His eyes were pointed downwards, staring at the table in front of him. "Come on Athrun," Cagalli said, trying to snap him out of his trance. "You can't keep blaming youself for everything that's happend. Right now, everyone on board needs you to fight, and I need you to as well."

"Fight?" Athrun said quietly. "What am I supposed to fight for now?"

Cagalli groaned. She seized Athrun by the collar of his shirt and turned him to face her. "Look! You've got to get it through your thick head that you can do this! No matter what, you're a critical asset to this ship and everyone on board. So stop moaping and get back to reality, because if you don't, you'll be the next one to get killed!"

Athrun stared at the blonde haired girl for the longest time. She was still glaring at him in the same way she had been when she'd found him on the beach after he'd almost killed Kira. Her eyes were still of the same intensity and beamed with a passion that Athrun could remember never seeing before. He sighed. _She's right. If I keep acting like this, I'll only end up killing myself._ He smiled. "You know, you have a wonderful way of dealing with people you know."

"Watch it," Cagalli answered, realeasing him. She dragged him to his feet and said, "Come on, let's go for a walk. We need to get your mind clear and get your heart back where it belongs." She took hold of his arm and dragged him out of the mess hall and into the corridor, heading to nowhere in particular.

-_Kusanagi_, 1050.

The trio sat silent as the shuttle made its way into the hangar of the Orb warship. John reclined in the seat behind the shuttle's pilot, his eyes closed, attempting to get at least a few minutes of rest. He'd been up for almost two days straight, between meeting with Riklia, fighting the Earth Alliance Fleet, another meeting with Waltfeld and Miss Clyne, and now yet another meeting aboard the Orb ship. Luckily, this time, at least he knew the person who he was about to meet with could be trusted.

Behind John, Mwu and Murrue sat side by side, occassionally staring out of the shuttle's small windows at the empty space surrounding the area. The wreckage of Gyndana was still plainly visible, its contents having spilled into the black vortex. It reminded Murrue so much of Heliopolis just barely half a year before, which was the same type of colony as Gyndana. They were considered sister-colonies, and they had unfortunately met the same horrible fate. Murrue sighed sadly. She had been at both colonies when they'd met their end, and it sickened her to even think about it.

Mwu heard her sigh. He glanced at her and saw her looking out the window at the destruction. Carefully, he laid his hand on top of hers, gently squeezing it. She felt this, and turned to see him smile slightly, attempting to cheer her up. She returned his smile.

The hangar entrance replaced the black space as the shuttle glided into the enclosed space. Behind them, the single hatch to the hangar closed, and the shuttle set down on its landing jacks, coming to a swift stop with a great hiss. The pilot cut the engines and motioned for the three passengers to exit to the right. He opened the access door on the shuttle's starboard side and the trio exited the shuttle. John went first. As he left the confines of the shuttle, he squinted his eyes at the bright lights inside the hangar. From first glance, it didn't seem all that busy. He could see three of the M1 Astrays lined up along one of the hangar walls, silent at the moment. At the base of the stairs that had been moved up next to the shuttle, John saw a single man waiting for them. He wore the traditional uniform for an Orb military officer, light purple jacket with gray pants, and had dark, brown skin. He motioned for Mwu and Murrue to follow him, and one by one, they descended down the stairs and set foot onto the hangar floor.

"Colonel Namora?" the man asked as he saluted. John returned the salute and confirmed his identity. "Welcome aboard the _Kusanagi_."

"Lieutenant Lapina I presume," John commented.

"Yes, sir," the man answered. "Please excuse the lack of a welcoming party, but we've been up to our ears with work ever since we got here yesterday."

"No problem," John replied casually. "These are my fellow officers, Commander Mwu la Flaga and Captain Murrue Ramius, both of the _Archangel_." Mwu and Murrue saluted, which the Lieutenant returned.

Lapina turned his head about ninety degrees away from the trio and said, "The Admiral wishes to meet with you as soon as possible, so I think we'd better get going then. Please follow me." The dark skinned man spun on his heel and headed further into the hangar complex. John, Mwu, and Murrue followed.

As they proceeded through the hangar, Lapina floated up to another man who was writing something on a clipboard. "Hey Nate!" he shouted. The other man jumped and turned to face him, his cigarette barely able to stay lodged between his lips. His black hair was a mess and his big thick glasses were fogged up. He saluted as the Lieutenant said, "When will my mobile suit be ready to go again?"

"Uh...it should be ready by 1300 this afternoon, Wayne." The man managed to stutter out the words, while removing the cigarette from his mouth and blowing out smoke.

Turning his head to the trio following him, Wayne added, "Colonel. Meet our Chief Machinest's Mate, Nathan Kellhorn."

"Pleasure to meet you," John said, saluting, which Kellhorn returned.

"How goes the progress on everything?" Wayne asked. Kellhorn reported that out of the six M1's on board the ship, four were ready to go at moment's notice, while Wayne's would have to wait until repairs were completed. The last one had been damaged enough in the battle that it would be out of service for several days. After receiving the report, Lapina dismissed Kellhorn, and guided John and the others out of the hangar and into one of the adjacent corridors.

With John taking the lead behind Lapina, Mwu and Murrue brought up the trail position, floating side by side. To them, the interior design of the _Kusanagi_ seemed somehow almost perfectly in tune with that of the _Archangel_. The walls were painted differently, sure. But the crew quarters, the mess hall, and virtually everything else was in the same exact place as their counterparts on the _Archangel_. Even the officers quarters they passed were in the same locations as the ones aboard their ship.

Lapina led them to a set of double doors at the end of a long corridor. Sliding his I.D. card through the slot, it beeped in acceptance and the doors slid aside. Lapina entered first, and as he did, John could make out voices in conversation inside.

"What I still can't understand is why _you_ of all people had to do it," an Italian-accented voice accused. John knew that voice. It hadn't changed.

"Like I said, nobody else would do it, because they all said it was too dangerous." That was Joseph, or Josef's voice.

Interrupting the conversation, Lapina said, "Admiral, sir. The officers from the _Archangel_ are here to see you."

"Let 'em in, Lieutenant," the Admiral replied. Lapina motioned for John and the others to go in. John slowly complied, followed by Mwu, Murrue, and then Lapina himself bringing up the rear and closing the doors behind them. The office was similar to that of Murrue's small office aboard the _Archangel_. A single desk, with a leather backed chair behind it. A large viewport off to the side, giving off a fair view of the surrounding space. Josef stood by the chair's side, clad in an Orb Union officer's uniform, which made him appear somewhat different than he did aboard the _Archangel_. Inside the chair sat a man with gray hair, parted on the right side of his head. Gray-blue eyes bore into the three newcomers from the _Archangel_, and wrinkles were clearly visible beneath them. The former Commander in Chief of the Earth Alliance combined Orbital Fleet, Admiral Fernando Cantarii of Eurasia.

John, Mwu, and Murrue arranged themselves in a straight line in front of the desk and saluted smartly. The Admiral returned it with a small one of his own, which seemed to be made with the utmost reluctance. "Admiral, may I present Colonel J-."

"Yes, Lieutenant, I'm already familiar with their identities," the Italian-accent interrupted. Pushing upwards on his chair's armrests, the Admiral stood up gingerly. He slowly moved around the desk and stood in front of John, the gray-blue eyes still boring into him. Nothing was said for a few moments. Mwu looked to Josef for reassurance, but only got a quick glance from the spy.

Suddenly, the Admiral smiled. "John Namora!" he beamed. John smiled in return, which caused Mwu and Murrue to breath a sigh of relief. "Never thought I'd see you again like this, old friend."

"Neither did I Fernando," John returned, shaking the Admiral's hand. "But as you probably already know, even I didn't know I would actually be here in the first place."

"Yes, I understand," the Italian-accent said happily. Turning back to his desk, he added, "Seems both of our ships have been forced into a situation into which we have absolutely no control over. Just like Khatmandu eighteen years ago."

"Ironically similar, yes." John removed his officers cap and motioned for Mwu and Murrue to do the same. The Admiral sat down in his chair and lit a cigarette. "Admiral, sir," John began again. "May I ask why you wanted to have a meeting with us?"

"We'll get to that in a moment, old friend. Right now, I'd find it interesting to hear of your experiences of the past few months. All I've heard is mere rumor, and none of that is very reliable to me."

John told the Admiral of the venture the _Archangel_ had been on for the past month, trying to get ahold of every detail. While John talked, the Admiral didn't say anything. He only puffed on his cigarette occassionally, and seemed to be taking everything John had to say into his head. Once the tale was finished, he removed the cigarette from his mouth and took a deep breath. "I would've anticipated as much from the Earth Alliance nowadays," he said. "Too concerned with their own values and beliefs to even think clearly about the coming struggles."

"They wanted us eliminated because they feared we knew too much about what really happened at Alaska, sir," Mwu said. "The mission to Cuba was just an excuse to get us all killed."

"Admiral Sutherland's work no doubt," Cantarii remarked. "He hasn't changed one bit."

"What do you mean, sir?" Mwu asked.

"Commander, do you know _why_ I was fired as the Commander of the Earth Alliance Orbital Fleet?" Mwu didn't. "Because I wasn't getting the job done against the PLANTs quick enough for the damn fools on the Council."

"I'm afraid I don't quite understand, sir," Mwu replied.

"At the start of the war Commander, the Earth Alliance was only a coalition of countries around the globe. When the fighting started, they went looking for a man who could both rally the troops, and guarantee a victory, no matter what the cost. They came to me, that was when I was the head of the Eurasian Forces, and asked me to lead the troops. I accepted eagerly. They were so trusting of me that they let me pick my own subordinate commanders myself. I chose Bradford and McCarthy from Eurasia based on their records and Halberton from the Atlantic Federation because he'd been a former student of mine." Cantarii extinguished his cigarette and flicked it into a waste basket. "My plan was to starve the PLANTs into surrender. I knew we couldn't win a shootout with ZAFT because their technology was far more advanced then ours. It called for a blockade of the PLANTs, so that no raw materials whatsoever could pass through and resupply the PLANTs, and unrelenting strikes against their military strengths at Boaz and Jachin Due. However, after Sutherland's success on the Grimaldi front, which I'm sure you're very familiar with Commander la Flaga, the High Command chose to add him to my staff against my objections. I tried to run my command with as tough an iron fist as I could, hence I got the knickname 'Hard Ass' Cantarii from one of my junior officers, and yet they still overrode many of my decisions. Nine months into the war, my strategy had achieved some success and was beginning to tire the PLANTs. But at the same time, it was enraging my own superiors. Sutherland constantly berated to the Council that the war wasn't going fast enough and that we had to end it as quickly as possible. With the possibility of catastrophic casualties on both sides, I refused to heed to his demands. But McCarthy supported Sutherland's views and the Council did as well. They called me to end the blockade, and were going to have me promote Sutherland to combined fleet commander and have me take a secondary role. But I refused to give him my position. Instead, I appointed Halberton as my replacement. In response, the Council fired me."

"All because you wouldn't go after the PLANTs like a mad dog," John said.

"And then once Halberton died, Sutherland was appointed full Admiral," Cantarii added. "Now there's nothing standing in him, McCarthy, and the Council's objective of total annihilation of the Coordinator race. It's unfortunate that it turned into this kind of war."

"Sir," Murrue said. "M-may I ask, how you became involved with the Orb military?"

Cantarii laughed. "That's a funny story, actually. After I was released, I went back home to Eurasia to be with my family. I was a fifty-five year old disgrace. People mocked me and my family upon my return, even threatening me with death because I hadn't won the war. The situation in Eurasia at that point had become one of desperation, with widespread economic turmoil. Two months after I left, I tried to move my family to a neutral state to avoid the war's wrath. I came to Orb and met with Lord Uzumi Nara Athha. He gladly gave us admittance to the nation, but at the same time, proposed a deal with me. Orb was beginning to build its own Orbital Fleet to protect the colonies of Heliopolis and Gyndana, and they needed a Commander. He asked me to do it, but I was reluctant at first. However, when he presented me with the knowledge of the situation regarding Orb and the rest of the world, I changed my mind. Lord Uzumi allowed me to select the crew of the _Kusanagi_ myself. Captain Jackson and Lieutenant Lapina were among my first choices. I was sent up into space immediately with my crew and we were presented with our pride and joy, the ship which you now stand on. So, after I was thrown out of one side of the war, I found myself once again at its forefront, though this time I didn't think I would ever have to fight."

Cantarii sighed. "But unfortunately, now it appears that I will have to fight again. Against my former allies." Glancing at the trio, he added, "It appears to me that you people are in the same situation we are. That is why I called you here."

Before Cantarii could finish, his door chimed. Pressing a button on his intercom, he said, "Yes, what is it?"

"Governor Riklia is here to see you sir," the voice returned.

Immediately, a scowl came over Cantarii's face. "Send him in," he said darkly. "Uh, Commander la Flaga, Captain Ramius, would you please step outside so I could have a word with the Governor. Lieutenant Lapina would you please leave as well, John you stay, the same for you Mr. Crue."

Mwu and Murrue turned and headed outside the doorway, as they made their way out into the corridor, Governor Riklia's overweight form pushed past them and into the Admiral's office. Mwu sighed. "I think his 'Hard Ass' personality is about to come out," he commented. Murrue chuckled.

From outside the office, the door opened slightly, they could hear Governor Riklia begin talking with the Admiral.

"Admiral Cantarii, what a pleasure it is to see you again. I can only assume you are asking me here to lament on what happened yesterday. Well let me assure you, that I did what I could to protect the colony and its people."

"Yeah right," Lapina whispered.

"The reason why I did not evacuate the colony in the first place was because there was no reason to. There was no indication that the Earth Alliance fleet was going to attack, and even when they arrived they didn't even try to touch the colony. That is until the _Archangel_ broke out of drydock and attacked them."

"Bastard..." Murrue hissed quietly, which shocked Mwu.

"Their actions were the reason why Gyndana ended up being destroyed sir. There's no other explanation for their actions..." They heard the Admiral rise from his seat and take a deep breath.

Lapina raised his eyebrows and almost to himself said, "Three, two, one."

All of a sudden, they could hear Riklia cried out and the sound of objects crashing to the floor could be heard from inside the office. Then, the Italian-accented voice struck up a tone, and it certainly wasn't a happy one. "You stupid bastard! How dare you blame the people who tried to _save_ those citizens for the destruction of the colony, while you cowered in your own damn escape pod!"

"B-but, Admiral, sir-!"

"Oh, shut up you damn coward! I oughtta kick your diplomatic ass right now you stupid f-!"

The door to the office closed quickly. "O.K., I don't think we need to here the rest of that," Lapina commented, releasing the door.

Murrue looked to Mwu for an explanation and he smiled. "Trust me. It gets much worse after he drops the F-bomb the first time."

"Oh..." Murrue responded. She laughed, "You mean you've actually heard him the whole time."

"More than I'd like to have, yes. Particularly because most of it was directed at me."

"You? What did you do to get that from him?" Murrue chuckled.

"You don't want to know," Mwu returned. For almost the next ten minutes loud shouts could be heard from inside the closed off office. Occassionally, the sound of something breaking would startle them, but after a while, they could almost predict when something was going to get smashed. Finally, it ended and the Admiral strolled out of the doorway.

"Get someone to clean that mess up," he ordered calmly. "Also tell medical that they'll be needed immediately."

"Yes, sir," Lapina answered. John followed the Admiral out into the corridor with Josef bringing up the rear.

"Well, shall we discuss the rest of the matters on the bridge then?" the Admiral suggested. No one was about to disagree with him now. "Very well then, let's-." Just then, his comm beeped. "Oh, what now!" he shouted, taking the small device out of his jacket's pocket. "Cantarii here."

"Admiral, Lord Uzumi is on the line. He requests to speak with you immediately sir."

"I'll take it on the bridge. I'm on my way now." Turning off the comm, he added, "Come on then, let's go!" Lapina and Josef took the lead with the others following. They floated down the corridor towards an elevator which would take them up to the bridge.

Along the way, Mwu managed to speak to the Admiral for at least a few seconds. "Admiral, sir. What were you discussing with Mr. Crue before we arrived, sir?"

"We'd just began talking as soon as you arrived, so we really didn't have a chance to get down to the matters at hand. He was busy before then, anyway." Cantarii responded.

"But he's been on board since yesterday. What's he been doing before then?"

Casting a quick glance at Mwu, Cantarii replied, "Our ship's pilot just happens to be Mr. Crue's wife, Commander."

"Oh..." Mwu answered, realizing just what the Admiral had meant by busy.

The six people entered the elevator and made the ascension towards the bridge. Just before the doors opened, the Admiral said, "One thing before we arrive. Please, when you see the Captain, do not stare. The Captain does not like it when people stare." Immediately thereafter, the doors opened and admitted them onto the bridge. As soon as they set foot on the bridge, Mwu and Murrue were awed. It was exactly the same as the _Archangel_. Every station and console in the exact same location.

"You're wondering why this ship's bridge looks just like the _Archangel's_, are you?" Lapina commented. "Well it just so happens that the _Archangel's_ design was based off of the _Kusanagi's_ when Morgenrate first began constructing her."

At the front of the bridge, two men stood conversing. One was of average height with curly, dark brown hair and a short mustache. The other was a direct opposite. Standing more than a head and shoulder width taller than the other, he was well built, looked to be at least seven feet tall, clean shaven, and couldn't be much older than forty at least. When the two noticed the newcomers arrive, they stopped their conversation and saluted smartly. "Colonel Namora," Cantarii introduced the two men. "Please meet Captain Robert Jackson, the Commander of this vessel," indicating the larger of the two, "and Lieutenant Joshua Manchisco, the First Mate."

"Welcome aboard," Jackson replied in his deep, raspy voice. "Admiral, Lord Uzumi's waiting."

"Yes, I'll take it now. Please put him through." Cantarii took his seat at the top of the bridge and placed his officer's cap on his gray haired head.

Jackson finished his conversation with Manchisco and turned to face the officers from the _Archangel_. He could identify the leader as Colonel Namora and guessed the other two were his junior officers. The autumn-haired woman had the rank of a Captain, looked very professional, and stood at full attention. The blonde haired man however, had his opened slightly so Jackson could see the whites of his teeth and his eyes were wide. "What's the problem?"

"Huh?" the man responded.

"What's wrong?" Jackson repeated.

"Uh, nothing," the man answered, shaking his head. He caught a glare from Namora and the woman chuckled. Jackson just shrugged it off and took his seat at the foot of the bridge.

At his post, Admiral Cantarii awaited for Lord Uzumi's message. His face finally appeared on the front viewscreen of the bridge, his long brown hair and mustache standing out against a gray backdrop. Uzumi's face was serious as he spoke. "Admiral Cantarii, I've heard conflicting reports of what the situation at Gyndana currently is. Perhaps you can give me the full report?"

"Yes, sir. Unfortunately the colony has been destroyed and we've been unable to locate any survivors," Cantarii replied quietly. "As of now, we are attempting to salvage whatever we can."

"What of Governor Riklia?" Uzumi asked. "I presume you've already met with him and discussed the outcome and the reasons behind the end result."

"I took care of him, don't worry," Cantarii answered.

"In your own unique way I assume." Uzumi sighed ever so quietly. "I'm sure you've already heard of the Earth Alliance attack on the homeland at the same time as the one on Gyndana correct?"

"Yes, Lord," Cantarii replied. Mwu and Murrue were shocked. John asked Captain Jackson about it and he confirmed what the Admiral had just said. "What were the final results?"

"Our mass driver at Kaguya was destroyed by our own forces, so the Earth Forces will not be able to get their greedy hands on it. As of this moment, the Earth Forces fleet has left our waters. Unfortunately, I'm inclined to report that many of the Ruling Council members have also been killed. Only myself and Representative Holmurra remain."

"I understand sir, but where exactly are you now?" Cantarii asked.

"I'm in orbit as we speak aboard a private vessel. Against my own objections, the Ruling Council had me placed aboard the shuttle and launched into orbit. They felt that it would be best for the nation if I survived."

"I have to admit with you alive sir, we do seem to be better off," Cantarii replied. "But what of the current situation?"

"The Earth Alliance has formally declared war on the Orb Union," Uzumi said. "Right now, you're battle group is the only functional fighting force we have at our disposal. Though we are technically at war against the Earth Forces, I have no intention whatsoever of siding with ZAFT."

"Agreed," Cantarii added.

"With the homeland under seige, Representative Holmurra has remained behind to lead the shock-laiden citizens, while I venture into space. From reports, I understand that a runaway ship from the Earth Alliance happened to be at Gyndana at the time of the attack, is that correct?" Uzumi asked.

"Yes, sir," Cantarii replied. He motioned for John, Mwu, and Murrue to join him and Uzumi laid his eyes upon them. "The ship is the _Archangel_, it's crew is technically a renegade at the moment. As is the other warship we happened upon, the _Eternal_, commanded by former ZAFT hero, General Andrew Waltfeld and also by Miss Lacus Clyne."

"Hmm..." Uzumi muttered, thinking carefully. "Do you believe we can trust Waltfeld and his men?"

Cantarii sighed. "To be honest, I've never met with him. You'd have to ask Colonel Namora here if we can trust him or not because he's actually met the guy."

Turning his gaze to focus on John, Uzumi continued, "Well, Colonel. What do you believe?"

John sighed painfully. "We can trust him. He's not gonna do anything stupid."

"Well then, what do you suggest we do with our new...allies?"

"At the moment we really can't do anything in our present state. Gyndana's a total loss and there may still be Earth Forces ships in the area, so we can't afford to remain here for very long," Cantarii answered.

"Very well then. I'd advise you to return to base immediately then. Take the _Archangel_ and _Eternal_ with you if you'd like. I will join you there as soon as I am able. Until then, good luck Admiral." Cantarii saluted and Uzumi signed off.

"Captain Jackson," Cantarii called.

"Yes, sir?"

"Set course immediately for Mendel. Message the _Eternal_ and give her the coordinates. Colonel Namora, I'd strongly suggest that you and your fellow officers return to the _Archangel_ now. It will be a long journey to our base."

"Mendel?" Mwu remarked. "That's the colony that had the bio-hazard accident in L4, isn't it?"

"Which made it the perfect place for a secret military base, yes," Cantarii answered.

Officers on the bridge were now bustling with activity, relaying commands and giving out orders of their own. Cantarii added, "I presume you would like to return to your quarters, Director Crue?"

Josef didn't reply for a moment, but then said, "With your permission sir, I believe I would rather head back to the _Archangel_ and resume my duties there. That is, if Captain Ramius will have me of course."

Murrue shrugged. "Well, we _do_ need a second pilot at the moment, so I don't see why not."

"But let me warn you," Mwu added. "The crew may not treat you as they once did now that they know you're a spy."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take," Josef responded.

While they spoke, John walked up to Lapina and said, "Lieutenant. Did I overhear that you had six M1's on board the ship?"

"Yes, Colonel. We've only got five pilots though. Myself, Ensign Caldwell, Ensign Labatt, Ensign Wu Mein, and Ensign Howell. So that last one is just sitting idle there."

Looking away for a moment, John returned to face Lapina and said, "I think I may have found you a sixth pilot. Major Orel Yakov perhaps?"

"The orginal test pilot-,"

"-for the GINN, yes. It just so happens that he's aboard the _Eternal_ as well and he's looking for something to pilot. Should I tell him he's got a machine?"

"Go ahead," Lapina answered enthusiastically. "We're going to need all the good pilots we can get, now."

After final conversations were exchanged, John and the others left the bridge. Mwu saw Josef speak with a young woman sitting at the front of the bridge, obviously his wife. They exchanged a brief kiss and Josef followed the rest of them out of the bridge. Soon, they were back on board the shuttle heading back for the _Archangel._

Cantarii continued to have his men make final preparations for launch. The search parties were taken aboard and everything was strapped down. It had been a long road for Admiral Fernando Cantarii in this war, and it had just taken another turn. "It's time, Captain," he ordered.

"Weigh anchor," Jackson commanded loudly. "Launch _Kusanagi_. Destination, Mendel!"

"It will take us eight full days to get there at top speed Admiral," Manchisco reported.

"See to it, Lieutenant," Cantarii ordered.


	28. Earth Alliance Plans

-Ptolemaeus Lunar Base, August 5, C.E. 71, 2000.

The Lunar Base was unusually quiet. While it was technically the middle of the night, people still were usually on duty at this time, but no one seemed to be about. Crews slept soundly inside their barracks and soldiers on the night shift had little to talk about at this point. Since the start of the war, this base had been a focal point for ZAFT attacks. However, as of today, things had been quiet for some weeks now, and little activity was being done at this moment.

Inside one of the massive docks of the base, the _Valiant_ slept soundly nestled inside the rock formations of the moon. The ship had been stationed at the base since its arrival on the 29th of July, a week ago. All told, the ship and the young crew had gone through one training simulation and had done alright, but nowhere near what General Bradford expected them to. The Strike Daggers had performed beautifully, but the mobile armors failed to achieve their objectives on the simulated battlefield, which hurt the mother ship's overall performance, and the simulation had ended in failure.

That was three days ago. On this night, the crew was preparing for another simulation run the following morning. Above the lunar surface, Jessie was at the controls of her Strike Dagger, gliding along the Moon's rocky surface. Her wingmate, a Chinese man named Keryuoko, stuck close to her starboard as they chugged along the desginated airways that were proven safe for travel along the surface. It was late, and Jessie barely was able to hold back a yawn as she pushed the Dagger closer to the surface of the Moon, Keryuoko following in her wake. The mobile suit's systems were working to perfection, since she had practically spent the previous day working on her machine, while the mechanics were busy elsewhere. She tested the Dagger's beam rifle on several rock formations on the surface and executed her shots with striking accuracy. She heard Keryuoko whistle in awe through her headset. "Unbelievable, Lieutenant. You struck every single one dead on. How'd you do that?"

"Practice, Keryuoko," Jessie replied. "You can do that too, if you just practice enough." She glanced at the chronometer on her mobile suit's diagnostic board and saw that it was around the time they were scheduled to return to the ship. "It's getting late Keryuoko, let's head back. Stay on my wing, alright?"

"Affirmative," her wingmate sent back. Jessie altered their course and headed back towards the main portion of the base. On their way, the two Strike Daggers soared above the remnants of the Endymion crater, where the primary action of the Grimaldi Front had taken place a year earlier. It was here that the legendary Hawk of Endymion, Mwu la Flaga, had successfully defeated five ZAFT GINN's all by himself, after the other members of the legendary Moebieus Squadron of the Earth Forces had all been shot down. Although the battle had ended in defeat for the Earth Forces, all of the ZAFT units were mysteriously wiped out after the battle was concluded, and no one know exactly why or how it had happened.

After a few moments, the main complex of the Lunar Base was visible from her cockpit, gray buildings jutting out against the barren, rocky surface. Antannaes stuck their slim figures into the black sky, searching for incoming friendly craft or hostile forces. Lights blinked from inside the buildings, providing at least some variance in color against the gray backdrop. Jessie could see ships leaving from the main dockyards and repair facilities, their engines glowing in the airless atmosphere and disappeared into the black sky. Large warships orbitted the main complex, from small 130-class ships, to giant _Agamemnon_-class battleships, all with their crews on stand-by alert in case of an attack from ZAFT, which was almost anticipated as happening every single day. Smaller mobile armors flew past the two Strike Daggers as they entered the air-defense space of the base.

As they neared the docks, the controller's voice came over the radio. "Incoming Strike Daggers, please transmit your identification code for dock."

"I.D. number two-five-three alpha N, Lieutenant Jessica Mitchell, 5th Orbital Fleet."

"I.D. number six-six-one beta G, Crewman 2nd Class Keryuoko Hajimusha, the same."

"I.D.'s confirmed. You have clearance to land aboard the _Valiant_ at berth number twelve. Please disengage your weapons at once and turn on your guide lights. Have a safe landing."

Berth number twelve was on the northern side of the complex. The _Valiant_ was docked there due to a malfunction in the engines that had occurred during the simulation three days ago. While it hadn't been his fault, Captain McKinley had accepted the blame for what had happened, and had the base commander come down on him for inappropriate decision making during the simulation. After what had happened between their first encounter, Jessie had just viewed Captain McKinley as another perverted male soldier who only saw women for their bodies, most of the time without clothes, and she had avoided him most of the time during the flight to the Lunar base. However, because of the dignity and honor he had shown in taking the fall for the failures in the simulation, Jessie had somehow developed a grudging respect for the younger man. General Bradford had said that McKinley had the potential to be one of the best Captain's in the Earth Alliance Fleet, and Jessie didn't doubt it for a second. He had also said that Jessie herself was one of the most skilled pilots he had seen, and she didn't know what to say.

The berth doors were already opened to admit Jessie and Keryuoko as they brought their mobile suits into the berth and headed towards their ship. The _Valiant_ was snug inside the dock, and it seemed asleep at this time. Jessie cut her engines and glided towards the open hatch at the front of the ship and gently touched down on the rear portion of the hatch. She guided the Strike Dagger as it walked across the hangar and settled itself against the port side wall of the hangar. With the mobile suit secured, Jessie powered down the systems of the mobile suit and yawned fiercely. She removed her helmet and shook her long, dark blonde hair back behind her, opening the cockpit hatch in the process.

As she exited the Dagger, she saw Keryuoko's mobile suit walking across the deck towards hers, wedging itself next to Jessie's machine. Jessie noticed one of the mechanics floating up towards the cockpit as she leaned back inside and took one last inventory of the systems. "Anything busted?" the man asked.

"No," Jessie replied. "The circuit breaker on the number four thruster took a while to power up, so I'll take a look at it when I get the chance. Otherwise, nothing's wrong. Just refuel it and get the weapons systems repowered and we'll be set."

"Great. We got to get everything ready for the simulation run tomorrow as it is, and this will only help us. Heh, if you and Keryuoko fly like you did in the last one, we may just be able to pull this off," the mechanic chuckled, wiping down the diagnostic board.

"That is, if the mobile armors can actually hit something this time," Jessie responded. She yawned once again and said, "Last time they couldn't hit the broad side of a barn with their aim."

"You alright? You look like a zombie all of sudden, Lieutenant," the mechanic commented.

Jessie had to admit that she was very tired all of a sudden. Then she remembered that she'd been up early the previous morning working on the Dagger's systems and hadn't gotten a full night's rest. "Yeah..." she yawned again. "I think I may catch some sleep while I'm not doing anything. Take care of this guy for me, O.K.?"

"Roger, that." With that, Jessie floated across the hangar and into one of the corridors. She reached the pilot's dressing room, well actually it was her own private one because she was the only female pilot on board the _Valiant_, and sat down on one of the benches, breathing deeply. It _had_ been a long day for her, and now she definetly needed to get some rest in preparation for the sim run the next day.

She managed to get out of her flight suit and slip her uniform on. With her eyes barely open, she managed to make her way up the two decks to her quarters and collapsed onto the bed, letting the jacket she had clutched in her hands fall to the floor. She closed her eyes and curled her legs up towards her chest, holding her pillow tightly as she drifted into sleep. It didn't last long however, when her room's intercom beeped with an incoming message. Groaning heavily, Jessie brushed the hair out of her face and reached for the receiver. "Lieutenant Mitchell," she said, rubbing her eyes with the palm of her hand.

"Lieutenant, Captain McKinley is requesting your presence on the bridge at once," the voice said.

"Ughh," Jessie groaned. "Tell him I'll be there in five minutes."

"Yes, ma'am." Jessie jammed the receiver back down onto the intercom and reluctantly sat up. She slipped her uniform jacket onto her shoulders and zipped it all the way up to her neck. Grabbing her officers cap, she slowly floated out of her quarters, feeling as if she were sleep walking. The Earth Alliance uniform wasn't very comfortable to her, which made her feel even worse. She managed to make her way up to the bridge and floated through the doors onto the command center.

Seymour was sitting in his chair on the bridge, his head leaning on his enclosed fist. As Jessie moved closer, she discovered that he too was catching some Z's. She smiled. His face looked so peaceful to her, almost like a child's, relaxed in its sleep. Moving up close to him, Jessie abruptly smacked the back end of her right hand into the palm of her left, right next to his ear.

"Aah!" Seymour cried, waking up. "I-I was just resting my eyes," he muttered, his head darting this way and that. Jessie laughed quietly and Seymour laid his eyes on her. He groaned and said, "Why must you do that?"

"Because, you're the Captain," Jessie responded. "You can't afford to fall asleep like that."

"I know, I know," Seymour answered, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "How'd the flight go?"

"Alright. The Daggers are working again, so we're set for tomorrow."

"Great. We should be all set then." Seymour stood up and stood next to her. "Hopefully this time we'll actually get it done."

"What did you want me here for?" Jessie asked.

"General's got something he says we should know about. He's talking with Captain Norris as we speak." Seymour pointed to the front of the bridge and Jessie could make out the figures of the General and the Captain. Bradford was obviously in a bad mood based on the gestures he made with his arms and hands, and Captain Norris was attempting to explain something to him. Captain Brock Norris was the commander of the _Jani_-class ship, _Intrepid_, a key asset to Bradford's 5th Orbital Fleet. The _Intrepid _sat next to the _Valiant _in the docking berth. It was similar in design to the _Agamemnon-_class battleship in the Earth Alliance fleet, but was different in some ways. It had the same pointed design, but it was smaller in size, and was more maneuverable. It had two massive engines in the rear, with its bridge extending towards the heavens just above and in front of them. Two main-cannons stood at the foot of the bridge, with other guns and many missile launchers dotting the ship from the sides and underbelly. Its hangar was located in the top portion of the front of the ship, unlike the _Agamemnon-_class, which was located in the rear of the ship. The ship could carry as many as ten mobile armors, and at least five Strike Daggers in its holds, which made it a key combat asset to any fleet.

Captain Norris was tall and round, with high cheek-bones and a thick beard. Seymour and Jessie had met him briefly upon their arrival at the Lunar Base, and had learned that he was a good friend of General Bradford's from their early military days.

They saw Captain Norris point at them and the General floated towards them. "Good evening, General," Seymour said saluting, Jessie doing the same.

"I wish I could say the same, Captain," Bradford answered in a rough voice. "But I find myself unable to at this moment."

"What's the problem, sir," Jessie asked.

"We've got a serious problem on our hands," Captain Norris answered for him. "McCarthy's 6th Fleet is on its way back from L3. A Special Forces team destroyed the Orb colony of Gyndana two days ago."

"What!" both Seymour and Jessie gasped at the same time. "But that's insane!" Seymour cried. "What the hell is High Command thinking!"

"They declared war on the Orb Union yesterday," Bradford broke in. "Because Orb wouldn't join the Alliance, they are now being viewed as a ZAFT supporter and the homeland was subsequently attacked sumultaneously by the Pacific Fleet at the same moment when Gyndana was attacked."

"According to early reports, an Atlantic Federation Special Forces team successfully destroyed Gyndana's structure from within and caused it to collapse into itself," Captain Norris continued. "McCarthy's force was only there to keep people from escaping."

Seymour sighed. "Let me guess. Orb is now fighting against the Alliance?"

"Precisely," Bradford answered. "And it gets worse."

"After the colony was destroyed, an Orb warship that we had no intelligence about whatsoever successfully destroyed six, count 'em, _six_ of McCarthy's ships. To make matters worse, the renegade ship, _Archangel_ was somehow also there along with another ship that was unidentified. McCarthy lost a quarter of his men on a battle that shouldn't have even taken place!" Norris shouted.

"To make matter's worse, the battle also enraged a number of nations within the Alliance," Bradford added. "Scandanavia is threatening to pull their forces from the battlefield in response to these actions."

"But if Scandanavia does that, they'll just be attacked like the Orb Union was," Jessie said.

"Exactly. That's why I've got to contact Scandanavia and try to resolve the disputes right away." Bradford turned to face the front viewport of the ship. "As of today, the war has taken a violent new turn. Naturals are fighting against one another all because of disagreements about how Coordinators should be handled. It makes me sick!"

"General, sir," Seymour said. "What are you planning to do?"

"_I don't know_," Bradford replied forcefully. "At the moment there's nothing I can do. With Sutherland in charge of the Orbital Fleet, I can't do anything to act against him, or I'll suffer the same fate as Cantarii did before me. So right now, I'll just have to continue on with my current assignment and continue to break you people in."

"But that also presents the problem the Lunar Base has at the moment," Captain Norris commented. "With Panama's mass driver gone, and the Orb driver also destroyed by their own forces, the Earth Alliance is currently stranded on the planet. The supply line to the Moon Base has been effectively cut off."

"I heard the High Command was already accelerating their plans to recapture Victoria as we speak, sir," Seymour said. "The rumors also say that they're planning to assault Carpentaria from their new bases in Australia."

"They are working on all of those objectives, yes, but it will take them a while to capture either one, if they can at all," Norris responded.

"From now on, this ship is going to have to be on full alert, 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, Captain McKinley," Bradford said. "You and I will alternate between shifts of running the bridge, but during simulations and battle stations, you will be in charge, understood?"

"Completely, General."

"Good. As for you, Lieutenant Mitchell, I'm going to have to ask you to take on extended hours in the coming days. The air defense is going to need all the help they can get in case of a ZAFT attack. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Jessie replied vigorously.

"Alright then. That's all for now. The simulation tomorrow will commence at 0800. That gives you both about eight hours to get some rest. I'll take over the bridge now Captain McKinley. So until then," Bradford saluted and they returned it. Seymour spun on his back heel and floated out of the bridge and into the elevator. Jessie followed him and stood next to him as they descended towards the deck with their quarters.

Seymour groaned. "What the hell are they thinking? Orb was a neutral state and they brought it into the war with a cowardly attack like this!"

"I'll never understand the High Command's way of thinking, I'll tell you that," Jessie responded. "I feel bad about it, though. I've heard that Gyndana had no military defense of its own."

"That's right. All they had was national guard, and that was it." Seymour sighed as they exited the elevator. "But like the General said, there's nothing we can do at the moment."

"Right," Jessie said. "What do you think will happen tomorrow?"

"During simulation? Pfft. I don't think we'll have a problem with air combat as long as you're in the air, _Lieutenant_," Seymour said.

Jessie shook her head. "And I don't think the ship will have a problem as long as you're commanding it, _Captain_."

"Alright then, we agree," Seymour said. Jessie reached her quarters and Seymour floated down the corridor towards his. "Until then, Lieutenant...I mean, Jessie!"

"You too...Seymour!" Jessie answered, entering her quarters. As she shut the door, she leaned against it and sighed. She had hoped the war wouldn't come to this. Civilians being killed for no damn reason. But it had happened, and she had no way of stopping it. Seymour was right, she admitted. There wasn't anything they could do at the moment. Jessie chuckled to herself, thinking about her Captain. _At least he didn't stare this time._

She wandered into her quarter's bathroom and turned on the faucet. She unzipped her jacket and hung it on the stand in the corner. She pulled off her standard issue t-shirt and folded it neatly. When the water got cold enough, she threw some into her face and let it run across her skin, down her neck and shoulders, which were barely covered by a white, sleeveless undershirt. She brushed her hair and teeth, and prepared for bed. She shut the faucet off and kicked her shoes into one of the room's quarters. Jessie lay down on the bed she had vacated minutes earlier and lay on her side, eventually falling into a deep, comfortable sleep. _Tomorrow's going to be a big day. Finally, we can get those hot-head commanders to shut up._

Down the corridor, inside Seymour's quarters, the only sound that could be heard was a mysterious noise that had no particular definitive call-name. Seymour gargled his mouthwash inside of his mouth as he stood inside his room's bathroom. He continued this for several more seconds before spitting it out into the sink. He proceeded to spit several more times before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. _The Earth Forces have got to find a better tasting mouthwash_, he thought, trying to get the taste to go away. He finished cleaning up and then lay down on his bed, pulling the covers over his bare chest. Before he dozed off, he removed the watch that rested on his left wrist. The one that had belonged to his late father, and was supposed to have been given to his older brother Stanley. But when Stanley had died at Alaska, Seymour had inherited it, it's silver coating twinkling at him in the scant light. Seymour smiled. _If only you could see me now, Stanley. You'd laugh your ass off. _Within five minutes, he was sound asleep. His last thoughts before drifting off were, _Damn Command...they'll kill us all one day..._

-_Dominion_, London Harbor, England, August 9, C.E. 71, 1700.

Fantastic smells hovered in the air. Roasted turkey, slices of honey-glazed ham, lumps of mashed potatoes, mountains of vegetables and other greens, capped by the sweet smell of red and white wines on the side. The officer's dining room on the _Dominion_ was as majestic as the great ship itself. This had been an addition to the ship that Admiral Sutherland had requested personally, which made it different than its predecessor, the _Archangel. _Painted in finery, it shone with red and blue colors with fine carpeting below. High-backed chairs supported the diners as they scavanged at their food, laid out before them on elegant, hard-wood tables.

In an isolated portion of the dining room, Azrael sipped at his wine, savoring every drop that cascading down into his throat. "The crisis with Scandanavia has been averted, you say?" Azrael asked, licking up the lingering drops of wine on the roof of his mouth.

Captain Rutherford sat to his right, wiping his mouth with his napkin. "General Bradford talked the Scandanavian leaders into remaining with the Alliance for the time being. He also seems to be quite upset that you didn't tell him about the Orb operations, sir."

"Let him think what he wants to. Bradford can't do anything to stop our plans because he's not in any position to do so. He's stuck training the kids at the moon base." Azrael sliced up a suculent piece of turkey and shoved it into his waiting mouth. "This food is delightful, Captain. Give my compliments to the chef on board when you get the chance."

"Yes, Mr. Azrael," Rutherford answered.

"Attention all hands! General Officer!" At the tone of that announcement, Rutherford bolted from his seat and stood straight at attention. Azrael followed, albeit in a more subtle fashion. Into the dining room came the considerable presence of Admiral Sutherland, with the _Dominion's_ Captain, Hal Omanney, in tow. They walked across the dining room and took their seats at Azrael's table. When they sat, so did everyone else.

A mess hall attendant poured red wine into the quartet's glasses and retreated quickly. After taking a sip, Azrael traced his index finger along the glasses surface and said, "Superb. Once again you've outdone youself Admiral."

"The finest England has to offer Mr. Azrael," Sutherland replied. "I'd like to have gotten some of the best French stuff, but unfortunately I couldn't get it here in time. You can thank Captain Omanney for that." Hal didn't reply.

The quartet didn't say much while they ate their meal. Within twenty minutes, the turkey and ham were gone and dessert was just arriving in the form of cherry fruit cobbler. As he spooned the dish into his mouth, Sutherland said, "I received the final report from Admiral McCarthy this afternoon."

"I trust it was a good report, altogether," Azrael replied.

"Mostly, yes. Gyndana was destroyed and virtually everyone inside of it was wiped out. However, McCarthy's forces suffered losses that totalled more than a quarter. The 6th Fleet won't be able to sortie for quite some time, I'm afraid."

"That's not a concern at the moment, Admiral," Azrael said, wiping his mouth. "Right now, our top concern is getting our hands on someone's mass driver. With the Orb fools having destroyed their own, the Victoria Spaceport will have to take priority for now. How soon do you think we'll be able to take it."

"It won't be easy," Sutherland answered. "Especially with another good portion of our forces preparing for an assault on Carpentaria. The Pacific Fleet will arrive in Sydney tomorrow morning and regroup. Although the losses they suffered weren't all bad, they left Orb still breathing. Their fleet was almost completely wiped out, but several ships managed to launch of the driver before it was destroyed."

"What of our new test subjects?" Azrael asked. "How did they perform this time?"

"They did reasonably well I hear. They caused more damage there than they did during the Argentina skirmish." Sutherland chuckled. "That new medication must actually work."

"It's about time those egg-heads in research got something right," Azrael said.

"Admiral, sir," Hal broke in. "What are your plans for the _Dominion_ at this time, sir?"

"You'll be made part of the assault force for Victoria, Captain. I'll have the three new machines transferred here as soon as their finished in Australia. Hopefully the _Dominion_ will perform as well as she should. Or are you prepared to face the consequences of failure, Captain?" Sutherland said.

"Completely prepared, Admiral," Hal answered, downing the rest of his wine.

"Moving to the topic of the _Archangel_," Azrael said, wiping his hands. "What's the status on the ship after the battle ended?"

"It's believed it rendezvoused with that Orb ship and the others and left L3 before we could assemble the forces needed to catch them," Rutherford said.

"How was it possible that the Orb Union could construct a warship of that magnitude and not let any information about it leak?" Azrael wondered out loud.

"We had sketchy reports about the ship from intelligence, but they were unreliable at best," Sutherland answered. "It seems that Orb has been secretly building up their military strength in case of something like this happening. Just another reason why we had to take care of them now."

"But with that ship's strength, plus that of the _Archangel_, not to mention the other ship Admiral McCarthy reported, that's a pretty powerful fleet when you think about it, sir." Rutherford's eyes met Sutherland's, which appeared dark and irritated. "Do you think we should send Bradford out to deal with them?"

Sutherland looked at Azrael who said nothing. "In time, Captain. Right now, we don't have the intelligence needed to deal with them. Right now, our priorities must be to take both Carpentaria and Victoria in the allotted time we have at our feet."

"Carpentaria is likely to be the easiest to fall, since Australia's joined us," Azrael said. "If we committ the bulk of our forces there, we can take the base by the end of the month, possibly even earlier. Not to mention that ZAFT still seems to be rather, how shall I say, crippled, since our little accident at Alaska."

"If I may say so sir," Rutherford interrupted. "I believe it would be wisest to concentrate our forces at Victoria rather than Carpentaria."

All three sets of eyes turned to glare at him, and Sutherland said, "Why do you say that, Captain Rutherford?"

Rutherford took a deep breath. "With Panama's mass driver destroyed, we are now closed off from space, and our Lunar Base. You said it youself Mr. Azrael, that obtaining someone's mass driver is our top priority. Victoria to me sir, seems to be the more reasonable target, because Carpentaria is such an inviting one."

Azrael smiled. "Like Alaska, only this time in reverse."

"Precisely. With the Pacific Fleet already stationed in Sydney, ZAFT will no doubt begin to fortify Carpentaria for the upcoming invasion."

"Which will leave Victoria weak," Sutherland said. "The Coordinators will think our target is Carpentaria when we're really after Victoria."

"A brilliant strategy, yes. But there's just one problem," Azrael shut his eyes. "How can we be sure the Coordinators won't realize that our target is Victoria and not Carpentaria before we strike?"

"If we leave the Pacific Fleet where it is, in Australia, that will make the Coordinators think that Carpentaria is still the target. Sydney's within a morning's flight of Carpentaria, as it is." Sutherland leaned back in his chair. "Let's just say we concentrate our forces on the South African coast, and have them wait there. They'll think we're going to send our remaining forces from the North Atlantic to Australia via the Indian Ocean and around the southern tip of Africa. Why not just let them stop at the South African port and wait?"

"But if they stay there, ZAFT will begin to think that the target isn't Carpentaria," Rutherford pointed out. "Not to mention the fact that you said you were transferring the three new machines to the _Dominion_ while it's still docked here in England. ZAFT will no doubt be monitoring our forces in Sydney all day and night, so they'll realize that they're gone."

"Security will have to be a top priority from now on. Captain Rutherford," Azrael said. "Would you please make a call to Sydney and tell them that all unauthorzied personnel are barred from entering any port of cause until further notice."

"But, sir," Hal broke in. "No one from Australia lives much further than one hundred miles from the sea. It's their main survival route. If we take away the civilian's access to the seas-."

"Everyone must be prepared to make a sacrifice for our cause, Captain Omanney," Azrael responded vigorously. "Australia will just have to bear the burden until we begin the Victoria operation on schedule. Until then, civilians will be barred from entering any port on the Australian coast until further notice. Please go and send the order now, Captain Rutherford."

"Yes, sir," Rutherford answered, standing up. He saluted and walked briskly out of the dining hall. Hal followed him a few minutes later, after finishing his dessert and saluting, which left Azrael and Sutherland alone in the dining hall, which had become uncharacteristically empty.

After casting a glance around him to make sure that no one was paying attention, Azrael said, "I received a transmission from Sergeant Richards of the Special Forces earlier today. The message was quite interesting." Sutherland sipped at his drink, and Azrael continued, "The first half of his strike team escaped aboard a private vessel. But he also said that the other half managed to secure tansport on another ship. One that may greatly interest us in the future."

Azrael gave Sutherland the details, and when he finished, Sutherland had a devilish grin across his face. "The unsuspecting fools. We have them in the palm of our hand once again."

"We'll bide our time with them until the time is right," Azrael added. "In the meantime, my...partner, inside ZAFT has given me inside information regarding an order that was given to much of ZAFT's remaining forces. Seems Chairman Patrick Zala is organizing his forces for a final invasion, after all. The bastard's about to risk everything he had once again to attack the Earth. What a fool, he is."

Sutherland sighed. "Predictable as always, Zala. Who else knows about this information?"

"Just you and me, my friend," Azrael smiled. "Captain Rutherford doesn't even know about my partner. I can only hope that he will continue to be beneficial to our cause in the coming months. Until then," Azrael raised his glass, "to the preservation of our blue and pure world, Admiral." Their glasses clanked together in a crystallized sound and they both laughed evily.

On the dock that held the _Dominion_, the dock's female director was sitting idle, reading a magazine in an attempt to pass the time. Suddenly, a shadow came across her form and she turned to see a figure in a floppy brown hat standing by the entrance to the dock. "Can I help you, sir?" she asked.

The man approached. His face was heavily scarred and his hair was discolored, a combination of blonde and brown. "I was told to come to this place to begin my service. I'm a new enlistee in the Earth Forces military."

"Ah, yes. We were informed that several new crewmembers were coming aboard the _Dominion_ tonight." The director took our a slip of paper and scribbled some writing on it. "What did you say your name was?"

"Hugh Nicol, ma'am," the stranger answered. "Assigned to the Earth Alliance Forces 7th Orbital Fleet, Crewman 3rd Class."

The director finished writing and saluted, which the stranger returned. "Welcome aboard the _Dominion_, sir. I hope you enjoy your time in the Earth Forces and help bring the war to a victorious end."

"I hope so too, ma'am," he answered, walking towards the ship. His entrance to the Earth Forces had only taken place roughly two weeks earlier, and he still was questioning whether or not he was making the right decision regarding his own objectives. As he walked up the stairs into the ship, the long, black case slung over his shoulder, thumped against his back causing him to wince in pain. His provisional Earth Alliance uniform hung loosely to him, uncomfortable as it was. He entered the ship and looked around, taking in his surroundings. It was exactly the same. He sighed and thought, _What a beautiful mess I've gotten myself into this time..._

-_Archangel_, August 11, C.E. 71, 1300.

Sparks flew. The blowtorch cast its energy along the electrical systems of the K-bomber's outer shell, turning out brilliant colors of blue and yellow as it moved along its path. The invidivual guiding the torch had his goggles on over his eyes for protection, and appeared to be a non-human monster spreading destruction wherever he went. Faceless as he was with his goggles on, he also wore gloves that masked his hands, making him appear ghastly and humorless.

His job finished, he extinguished the torch and stepped away from the metallic death spreader that was the bomber. Raising his goggles to expose his eyes, he was human again. The monster way gone. "Alright. That's it, Jay! Try it!" Coop called from below.

Up in the bomber's nose turret, Jay manipulated the control box next to his seat and spun the ball on its 360 degrees turning radius, turning it in a full circle both ways. "This'll do," Jay said from the nose. "It's working fine now Coop, thanks!"

"I'm gonna get a bite to eat and come back here when I'm finished. We'll check the elctrical systems inside with Chief Murdoch when I get back, O.K.?"

"Fine, but I've got to start my shift on the bridge at 1600," Jay said, climbing down from the nose.

"We'll meet back here in an hour then," Coop said. "Until then, take care of yourself, my friend."

"Same to you," Jay responded. Coop pulled off his gloves and started floating across the deck towards the adjacent corridor. Along the way, he passed the other two bombers which were being worked on by some of the Gyndana Guardsman that had been lucky enough to be aboard the _Archangel_ at the time of the battle. Captain Ramius had allowed the men to remain aboard since they really had no home to go back to now. It saddened Coop to even think about them. He knew that at least some of them had had families back on Gyndana, and more than likely, they were all dead. But if they were sorry about it, they sure didn't show it. They just went about their work without saying anything to anyone but each other. More casualties of the war.

Coop sighed. They weren't the only ones who were suffering now. Coop himself had lost his mother during the war, along with many of his friends. He himself was thought to be dead among the Earth Forces now, or perhaps worse, a traitor. Sai had lost a friend in Tolle Koening, who happened to be Miriallia's boyfriend at the time, and was slain by Athrun. Athrun too had lost a friend, at the hands of Kira. Commander la Flaga had lost his best friend in the raid on Cuba, and Captain Ramius had come very close to losing her brother in the same raid. Even Colonel Namora, who had no family left on Earth, had been hurt by someone who he had trusted for over twenty years. War tore friendships appart, and left families decimated, all while motivating the rest to keep fighting until the bitter end.

The crew wasn't suffering only emotionally, but physically as well. The ship had not been able to get any supplies from Gyndana while docked, and it was too late to return to the debris belt. They had no choice but to follow Admiral Cantarii and head for the so-called Orb secret base at Mendel in the L4 Cluster. In the meantime, they had been forced to ration their remaining supplies to feed the entire crew. Coop was down to two small meals a day and one glass of water, which was the same for everyone. With the water supply dangerously low, the officers had been forced to cut off all unrestricted use of water, which meant no showers, with the exception for the women aboard, who were allowed one every once in a while, or cleanup whatsoever for anyone. Ammunition and fuel were also running low. The last battle had left the crew drained and their ammo stockpiles had fallen to dangerous levels. Coop just hoped they weren't attack before they reached Mendel.

To pass the time, Coop had taken up reading whatever books he could find aboard the ship. There were few novels or other books on board, and the only other things considered reading material was the swimsuit magazines that Jake, Donnie, and Mike would oggle on for hours at a time.

"Come on Mike, can't you figure this thing out?" The quiet exclamation startled Coop out of his thoughts. _Speak of the devil..._ he thought. In front of him, a little ways down the hallway, Donnie and Jake were kneeled in front of a door with Mike standing behind them. Coop had no idea what the hell they were doing, and he really didn't want to know, because it involved those three.

"I already told you, the lock's electronically sealed," Mike returned. "Nobody can break that stuff except for Kira and Athrun."

"Well, try it anyway. I don't want to say I was on my knees this long for nothing, you know," Jake returned.

"Shut up, you guys! They'll hear us!" Donnie snapped quietly.

Coop approached the trio quietly, trying to make it so they wouldn't know he was behind them. When he got close enough, he leaned casually over the trio and said, "_W_hat are you guys doing...?"

"Aah!" Jake exclaimed, nearly tumbling over Donnie when he jumped. Turning sharply around, he finally noticed Coop behind him. "D'ah, Coop. W-what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What are you guys doing here?" Coop returned. Jake and Donnie got back up on their feet and stood across from him on the other side of the door. "I thought you guys were supposed to be helping Chief Murdoch out in the hangar? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well...I...I mean, we was..." Mike stuttered.

Beside them, the door slid open slowly and quietly. Coop sighed. "Save it, Mike. In all liklihood, I probably don't want to know what the hell you three perverts were doing, so-."

Something hard smashed into the side of Coop's head and he jerked back in pain. His hands immediately went up to his forehead above his right eye, which had been opened up by whatever it was that had hit him. He went down on his knees, gasping in pain. He heard Donnie shout something and could barely see the trio scampering down the corridor away from him. As he stood on his knees, Coop heard someone shout something from beside him. "You bastard! How dare you try and do that to us! If you don't leave now, I'm gonna get mad and hit your thick head even harder!" Coop knew that voice.

"You're already mad, Cagalli..." another voice answered.

_Oh shit..._ Coop realized what had been behind the door. The first voice had belonged to Cagalli, while the second was Miriallia's. Donnie, Jake, and Mike trying to break the door open could only mean that one thing was behind it.

Cagalli shouted again, "Do you honestly want to get your ass kicked, you pervert!"

"What the hell did I do!" Coop shouted in return, still clutching his head above his eye, which was bleeding profusely now.

He heard Miriallia gasp and said, "Coop...!"

"Huh?" Coop said, opening his eyes and turning to where the sound came from. In the doorway, Cagalli stood with a severely dented frying pan in one hand, with the other clutching her white towel to her body. Behind her, Miriallia's hands went up to her mouth in shock, which also allowed the towel that had been covering her to slip off. Coop's eyes rolled back into his head and he fell backwards, unconscious, sighing as he did.

-_Archangel_, 1630.

"Of all the stupid, _perverted, idiotic, dispicable _things you three have ever done, _this_ takes the cake!" John was pacing, or floating more or less, back and forth across the bridge, his voice shouting as he did so. Donnie, Jake, and Mike were lined up along the front of the bridge, each with red marks on their cheeks, one each from Cagalli, and another one from Miriallia. "I cannot believe, that at a time like this, you three idiots would do something as stupid as this!" John thundered. "Can't you see that we have enough trouble to worry about on this ship right now as it is!"

"But, Coop was the only one who actually saw 'em-"

"Does that make a difference!" John shouted. "Unlike you idiots, he just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. And I'm sure he'll want to kick the shit out of all three of you if he ever sees any of you again."

"He didn't get hurt that bad though...did he...?" Jake said.

"He's got thirty stitches above his right eye from when Cagalli hit him in the head with a frying pan, you idiot!" Jay shouted from the weapons station at the back of the bridge.

"That's enough, Ensign Haas," Natarle commanded, from behind John.

"Unfortunately, I'm not the person in charge of the ship, though I am the senior officer aboard," John said. "Therefore, Captain Ramius has decided..." John paused, then smirked. "To let Lieutenant Badgiruel decide your punishment." Donnie, Jake, and Mike went pale.

"Until further notice, you three will be on cleanup duty for the _entire_ ship," Natarle said. "That means the bathrooms, the mess hall, the bridge, and the entire hangar complex. You will also be required to maintain the bombers and Skygraspers when you are done. Do I make myself clear!"

"Yes, ma'am," they said quietly.

"Very good. Now get to work! I also expect you three to make a personal apology to Miss Cagalli and Crewman Haw, and you must do it in front of either Colonel Namora, Captain Ramius, Commander la Flaga, Lt. Commander Barkhesh, or myself!" Natarle added quietly, but fiercely.

"Dismissed!" John ordered. They quickly filed out of the bridge with their eyes and mouths shut. After the trio had left, John chuckled. "Pretty impressive, Lieutenant. Made 'em clean the hangar out too. I'm impressed."

"Thank you, sir," Natarle answered. "Though I'm sure you could've done something even better."

"Yeah, what were you gonna have 'em do, Colonel, sir?" Neumann asked.

"Eh," John shrugged. "Who knows? You can take your leave now if you wish, Lieutenant Badgiruel. I'll take over here for now."

"Thank you, Colonel," Natarle said, saluting. She turned and floated out of the bridge, into the elevator and descended towards a lower level on the ship. She sighed as the elevator descended. It had been a long voyage from L3, but now they were only about a day's journey away from Mendel, the Orb Fleet's secret base. The _Archangel_ had been quiet since that day, with the exception of the outburst that had been triggered by Donnie, Jake, and Mike. This kind of behavior was getting really old for Natarle, especially given the circumstances they found themselves in at this point.

The elevator came to a halt, and Natarle floated out of its confined walls and into one of the ship's corridors. Colonel Namora had said that it indeed was Admiral Cantarii running the show for the Orb military. Cantarii had been fired by the Earth Alliance for not ending the war quickly enough, and many people had lost respect for him, Natarle included. At this time, she still wasn't sure, even though John and the other said they could, that she could trust him. The same went for General Waltfeld and Miss Clyne aboard the _Eternal_. Natarle had dedicated her life to the cause of the Earth Forces. First, three years as an intelligence officer for the Alliance Intelligence Bureau, where she had proved herself to be a capable computer analyst and field agent whenever she needed to be. A year ago, she had been transferred to the Alliance Fleet Command because they needed new people to help operate the ships. Natarle's skills as an analyst and a great leader earned her the rank of Ensign in the 8th Fleet, and she had followed that path to Heliopolis in January of this year, where she had met Captain Ramius and the other crew aboard the _Archangel._ The trek to this point had begun there. The Earth Forces had betrayed her, and she vowed that she would never go back to the military, no matter what. Hardly the trek Natarle Badgiruel had ever anticipated, or even wanted.

Natarle was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't notice that she was going to crash into someone until they had already collided as they came around the corner. The impact was small, and immediately she quickly said, "Oh, I'm sorry," but she heard the same phrase being uttered back at her. She finally noticed who it was she had bumped into, when she saw the autumn colored mustache and matching hair. "Oh...sorry Commander Barkhesh."

"No, it's my fault. I wasn't paying attention," Frank said, "You alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you," Natarle answered, moving past him. She was still trying to avoid him, because of their altercation on Gyndana still hung clearly in her head. She didn't like to admit it, but he _had_ saved her life outside Governor Riklia's office when he had pulled her behind the door of the car when the shooting started. As she started moving away from Frank, Natarle noticed her stomach was feeling uneasy. At first she shrugged it off, but it continued, and she finally guessed that her conscience was biting at her to do something. She sighed, knowing what it was her conscience wanted her to do. She didn't really want to, but if it was for the best.

She turned and called, "Commander, wait." Frank turned back to face her just as she floated up towards him. Her violet-gray eyes met his brown ones and she moved her right hand behind her head, trying to find the right words. "Listen...I...didn't get the opportunity...to thank you..." was what she managed.

"Thank me?" Frank asked, puzzled. "For what?"

"At Gyndana...you did...save my life, back there. I guess...I was kind of an idiot...I didn't really mean to yell at you, so..." She stopped when she noticed Frank was laughing. "What!" she said forcefully.

"No, nothing," Frank said between laughs. Then he got serious. "It's just that...well...I was kind of, you know, about to apologize to you for what happened. You know, I kinda knocked you down in front of everybody...I should've told somebody on the bridge about what I was doing...and I'm sorry for that."

"Oh..." Natarle said, scratching her head. "I...didn't think you'd actually apologize...so..."

"I always try not to leave someone with a bad impression about me," Frank said. "If I got you angry, I'm sorry. I'll try not to do that again, O.K. Lieutenant?"

"Yes, that's fine," Natarle responded. "But, I think I should be the one to apologize to you." She looked away from him for a moment, trying to find the right words. This was hard for her, she had to admit. No one had ever even tried to do that for her before, and yet Frank had even gone all the way to apologize to her for what he'd done. Natarle didn't know what to say, really. What came out was, "I...shouldn't have reprimanded you for throwing me down. You _were_ only trying to protect me...weren't you?"

"Yes. What, did you think I was just going to throw you down for the hell of it?"

"Well...maybe...at first," Natarle said. "But, you did protect me...and I'm thankful for that. No one's ever even...tried to do something like that for me."

"Eh, it was nothing," Frank said, turning slightly away from her. Natarle thought she could barely make out red spots forming on his cheeks, above the hairs of his mustache. Her mouth opened slightly. _Is he blushing?_ she thought. "You did end up alright, didn't you? After I threw you down that is?"

"I was fine," Natarle said. "Thanks to you that is."

"Don't mention it," Frank said. "Anything else going on aboard this ship?" he asked, turning back to business.

"No, nothing really," Natarle admitted. "Everything's going pretty quietly right now. Besides the perverts who tried to break in to the women's showers this morning."

"What the hell did John do to 'em?" Frank asked, coming closer to her.

"He let me decide what to do, believe it or not."

"And...?" Frank asked.

"They've got cleaning duties, the entire ship, for as long as I say so," Natarle smirked. "And trust me, that's going to be a long time."

Frank smiled. "_Nice_. So nothing else is going on right now?" Natarle shook her head. "Well, I'm off duty now, so I'm going to meet Mwu and my sister at the mess hall." Then an idea hit Frank in the head. "Hey, are you doing anything right now, Lieutenant?"

Natarle's eyebrows scrunched in consfusion, but she said, "No, not really. Why do you ask?"

"Come and get a drink with me. I figure I owe you one for not telling John about the little incident in the hangar a week ago," Frank said.

Natarle moved her hand behind her head again and turned slightly away from him. "Well...I don't know..."

"_Come on_," Frank coaxed. "You know you want to. It's just one drink and then you can be on your way again." He smiled. "I'll even buy, if you want."

This caused Natarle to chuckle a little, which shocked even her. "They're _free_, Commander," she reminded him. But then she sighed. "Alright, I'll come. But if anybody sees me down there with you, you're explaining it to them, O.K.?"

"Fine," Frank said. "Come on then, you gotta at least have _some_ fun aboard this ship, Lieutenant...or can I call you by your name?"

Natarle thought about it, and finally said, "If you want...Frank." Frank smiled, and led the way towards the bar which was connected to the mess hall at the end of the corridor.

When they reached the mess hall, it was virtually empty, with only a few scattered servicemen and women lounging at tables inside the hall. The bar connected to the mess hall was also scantly populated. The lights were dim as usual, which made the room darker than any place else on the _Archangel_. When Frank and Natarle entered the bar, the only two occupants they could see besides the bartender, were Mwu and Murrue, who were seated on the bar stools, their backs turned to them. As they floated closer, Frank called to the bartender for a beer, while Natarle ordered a mineral water. Mwu turned his head to notice the newcomers and beamed, "Frank! 'Bout time you showed up!" Seeing Natarle enter behind him, Mwu commented, "Lieutenant. Surprised to see you here."

"I'm not sure why I'm here either, Commander," Natarle answered, taking a seat beside Frank at the end of the bar. "Just act like I'm not here, if you want."

"I'm kidding, Natarle, don't take it seriously," Mwu laughed.

"Who _does_ take you seriously, Mwu?" Frank remarked, which got a laugh from all four of them. The bartender delivered their drinks and silently left the quartet as quickly as he had come.

Mwu took a sip from his bottle and said, "What'd John do to the idiots, Natarle?"

"He let me punish 'em, believe it or not. They're on cleaning duty until further notice, and that includes the hangar and everything in it," Natarle said, taking a sip from her drink.

"Pretty good," Mwu commented, "John would've done worse though, don't you think Frank?"

"Mm-hmm," Frank murmured.

"What _would_ he have done, Mwu?" Murrue asked. "You always said he was creative when it came to punishment."

"Well," Mwu sighed. "The last time something like this happened, it was our senior year at the academy...wasn't it Frank...?"

"Yeah, senior year," Frank added. "Stevy, Niada, and Jay got caught trying to bust into the women's pilot room. John went nuts."

"What did he do?" Natarle asked.

"Considering the stuff that they had done in the past, I'd say he went a little easy on 'em, this time." Mwu smiled. "But it was harsh on everybody else at the academy, including us. John made the male pilots refurbish and redecorate every single female quarters in the academy. Windows, paint, carpeting, accessories, everything. No incidents were ever reported between genders after that."

Murrue and Natarle laughed. Frank shook his head, "How times have changed," he commented.

"Yeah..." Mwu agreed.

Murrue excused herself from the group so she could clean her glass out. As she walked away from her friends, she heard them laugh for a period of time after one of them had said something. She made a note to herself to get back as soon as she was finished. She wiped her glass out with a paper towel and scrubbed it until it looked presentable. As she did this, two of the Gyndana Guardsmen that had been fortunate to be aboard the ship at the time the battle started, wandered into the adjacent mess hall. Murrue could hear their conversation from where she was.

"Man, this ship has got everything," one of them commented.

"We owe this to Captain Ramius, and everybody else on board," the other said. Then he laughed, "Compared to some of the commanders I've seen, she's pretty soft."

Murrue frowned, but shrugged the comment off. "Yeah, I'll agree with you on that," the first man returned. "She even let us stay aboard the ship, even though we're not a part of its crew. She put us to work in the hangars and everything."

"You can thank, Captain Affione for that," the second said. "He talked her into letting us stay. Anybody else would've thrown us out."

"Why do you think she let us stay?" the first asked.

"Probably something she's just gotten used to. Maybe it's because...well, it's just what I've heard from some of the other guys, but when she was a kid, she had the freedom to do whatever she wanted, and never had to go through anything tough, which is why she's such a softie."

Murrue gasped. "Yeah, I'll take your word for it. Her parents must have been the easiest in the world if she turned out like this."

Her hands began trembling, her eyes widened. Her breath came in short, uneasy tempos. She cried out, her hands gripped the wash basin tightly. Sweat poured from her forehead. Her teeth chattered.

Mwu, Frank, and Natarle heard her cry out and turned sharply to see her trembling. Frank got up from his seat and came over to her. "Murrue! What's wrong?" Murrue didn't answer, and broke away from him and floated quickly out of the mess hall, knocking one of the attendants over as she left. "Murrue!" Frank called. Mwu came up behind him and looked over his shoulder as she left.

"What happened?" he asked one of the crewman who had been near.

"I have no clue," he admitted. "Those two Gyndana guys were talking and all of a sudden she just cried out. I didn't know what the hell happened."

Frank saw the two men chatting at a table nearby and floated towards them calmly. He stood next to them, and asked, "Uh, guys. What were you two talking about just now?"

"Why, Commander," one of them asked.

"Well, my sister, the Captain, did just leave this place a moment ago after apparently you said something that upset her. Can you tell me what you were talking about?" Frank asked, deliberatly.

The man shrugged his shoulders. "All I said was that she was going easy on us because your parents must have been the easiest in the world to get along with."

Frank's eyes widened, and his thoughts retreated back into his head. Suddenly, he wasn't in the _Archangel's_ mess hall anymore. He was in the entryway of a house. It was dark, with only the light fixtues along the wall emitting light. Rain pelted the windows and doorway behind him. He recognized this place. It was his childhood home. He had lived here for the first thirteen years of his life. Everything was the same. His head looked from one direction to the other, trying to get his bearings.

"Aahh!" someone screamed. Frank jumped. His body shook. It was that night, again. The one he'd tried to get out of his head for the past eight years. _No!_ It couldn't be the same night! _Not again!_ "Aaaaahhhh!" the scream came again. Frank knew the voice. _NO!_ his thoughts shouted.

Then, he was back in the _Archangel's _mess hall. The man in front of him was talking to his friend again, and he had a smile on his face. Frank's mind snapped. He lunged at the man and took him off of his seat, punching him in the face as he did so, connecting with a swift blow that blew apart the man's nose. Frank drove the man to the ground and pummeled his face with his hand, the one with the steel insides. His mind was angry. He had hidden that memory for years. Gone through so much to forget it! And now, this idiot had brought it back. Frank wanted to kill the man for making him go through that again.

As soon as Frank attacked the man, Mwu was on him in an instant, attempting to restrain his friend from hurting the man anymore. He finally managed to lock Frank's arms behind his back and drag him off of the man, but not before Frank elbowed him in the gut, and mashed his ankle, that was still recovering from the last injury, with his foot. Mwu shrugged the pain off and dragged Frank backwards. Other crewmembers had heard the commotion and had come flooding towards the mess hall. As Mwu dragged Frank back into the bar, who was still resisting fiercely, Natarle began giving orders for everyone else to leave now. She sounded like a policewoman giving out orders at a traffic intersection, pointing every which way, telling people to move along and get back to work.

Finally, Mwu managed to haul Frank into the bar, and shouted, "Natarle, shut the damn door!" Natarle did so, slamming it forcefully to block off all other access. The bartender had jumped the bar and poured cold water over Frank's head when Mwu pushed him up to the bar and pinned him down against it. Frank was still trembling heavily as Mwu held onto his arms, breathing heavily and angrily. "Calm down, Frank!" Mwu commanded forcefully. "I said, calm down, Frank!" he shouted again.

Five minutes went past, before finally, Frank's breathing went back to normal and he stopped trembling. The bartender gave Natarle a dry wash rag, and she wiped his face and head clean of the cold water. Mwu finally said, "What the hell were you doing, Frank! What got into you!"

"You have no idea what that bastard just made me go through, Mwu," Frank hissed, shaking his head.

"What are you talking about, Frank?" Mwu asked. "You never even left the mess hall. You're sister just left the room crying a moment ago, and then you just went and beat the shit out of a guardsman who didn't do anything to deserve it!"

"Oh, yes he did," Frank said, slowly raising his head. From where she stood, Natarle thought she saw tears coming down his cheeks. "He made me go through something that I never wanted to go through again Mwu." He sobbed quietly. "The same for Murrue."

Mwu reluctanlty sat next to Frank and asked, "What happened, Frank? What did you go through?"

Frank didn't answer. Natarle took a seat next to him and said quietly, "Frank. What happened?" His eyes met hers, and they were filled with mist.

"I can't tell you," he said.

"Why not?" Mwu said.

"I just can't," Frank answered.

"Come on Frank," Mwu said.

"I said, I can't!" Frank shouted. He sobbed. "It's too painful for me to recollect."

Natarle leaned in close and grabbed his chin, forcing it to face her. "Frank! If you _don't_ tell us, I'll report this to Admiral Cantarii as an assault, and you'll be thrown off this ship as soon as we reach Mendel. As of now, you attacked another crewmember for no reason, and that's a felony." Her voice softened. "Now. Will you tell us, what happened?"

Frank stared at the black-haired woman next to him for an eternity. Her face was reassuring, her eyes sincere. This was a different Natarle Badgiruel than the one he had met a month earlier. One that was kind-hearted and meant well. One that wasn't concerned with just getting the job done. His eyes shut and his face pressed against the bar counter again. "If I tell you," he said, his voice muffled by the counter, "Murrue will kill me."

"We won't tell her you told us, Frank," Mwu reassured him, laying a hand on his back.

Frank sighed. "Alright, then." Frank Barkhesh began a story that he hoped he would never have to tell again. One that had left him and his sister scarred for life, both physically and emotionally. He, and the others, would never be the same again.


	29. The Past Comes Back to Haunt

**Warning:** This chapter contains explicit material that may not be suitable for people under the age of 13. This is because this chapter involves instances of adult situations, that some readers may not like. If you do not like violence, or other instances of material like it, please do not read. Anyone else, enjoy and please, RR.

Sincerely, bondfan

"We won't tell her you told us, Frank" Mwu reassured him, laying a hand on his back.

Frank sighed. "Alright, then." Frank Barkhesh began a story that he hoped he would never have to tell again. One that had left him and his sister scarred for life, both physically and emotionally. He, and the others, would never be the same again.

_I grew up in a coal mining town in the Virginia countryside. Nothing was really attractive or flashy about it. The people worked hard and earned whatever they could to sustain a living. The rule in that town was simple: if you didn't have excellent grades in school, or other skills, you worked in the mine. That's where four past generations of my family ended up, two of my relatives even died in that mine._

_I was born in that small town. My dad worked in the mine from sunup to sundown, six days a week, and worked a second job at a local lumber yard at night. While we hardly ever saw him around, when he did spend time with us, he was a good dad. Taught us all kinds of stuff, listened to us, payed attention to what we needed. Whenever he could find the time he always took me and Murrue to the only playground in town, if we could even call it that, because their was only one slide and one swing. Murrue and I would push each other on that swing for hours at a time. We really didn't have any other close friends when we were little, so we just stuck by one another. My dad always told me that in some instances, I'd have to look after Murrue and take care of her, and I took that to heart. I was only a kid, but he had the absolute amount of trust in me, and never let me doubt myself. As far as I'm concerned, though I never saw him much, he was the best father I could have ever had._

_Which was fortunate for me and my sister, because our mother...well..let's just say, she really didn't take to us the same way. From what I got out of my dad, he met my mom at a dance at the local high school their senior year. They'd gotten together and spent a few months, maybe even a year together. Then my mom got pregnant with me a year after they met. My dad told me my mom was mad as hell, and she always said that this was all his fault. Her parents blamed him too. But because of me, my grandparents had my mom and dad get married. That was about three months before I was born. I was born on May 17, C.E. 42. Though my mom was smiling when she held me hours after I was born, she apparently was still angry that I even existed, and still blamed my dad for what had happened between them._

_Three years later Murrue was born, on October 12, C.E. 45. I figured that she was actually brought into this world during some instant of their loving each other. But if that ever existed, I sure didn't see it. My mom never had the career she originally wanted, never even got a job after we came along. She stayed at home with us while my dad worked. She never really payed any attention to either of us. Didn't seem to care what we did or anything else for that matter. She maintained our house pretty well, but that was all she really seemed to care about. The only times she would pay any attention to us was when we did something she didn't like us doing. Then, she went crazy. Believe it or not, I think she still saw us as what my dad had gone and done to her, and what might have been. She still had a lot of anger built inside her, I guessed, and she took it out on us. Every time I screwed up, made a mistake, or just plain did something wrong in her mind, she'd hit me. Hard. _

_The same for Murrue. My mom ended up breaking my shoulder when I didn't get a good grade on a school test, which was usual because I wasn't very good at it. Murrue had bruises on her skin almost every day. When one would heal up and disappear, my mother would create another one to take its place. Worst part of it was, whenever she'd beat us, she made the other one watch. You can't possibly imagine what I felt when I saw my little sister get beaten by my mother, who was supposed to love and cherish us, and I couldn't do a thing about it._

_Even though I was still too young to help her, Murrue looked to me for protection from our mother. Because my dad worked almost all day and night, he had no clue whatsoever what my mother was doing to us. She'd just make up some flimsy excuse that we fell or walked into something for whatever injuries we would get from her. For some reason, my dad believed her. I guess it was because the two of us were too scared to squeal on her in fear that something even worse would happen to either of us. _

_As I got older, the beatings continued. Since we weren't kids anymore, and our bodies became better in tuned with defending ourselves, my mom got even worse. I almost died once when she smashed a rolling pin on my head, and knocked me out, all because I'd crashed and wrecked the brand new bicycle her parents had given me for my birthday. I think she would have let me die...if Murrue hadn't called 911 and the emergency crews gotten their quick enough that is. My mother told them that I'd slipped on something and cracked my head against the counter-top, and Murrue had to support the testimony because my mother would go after her next if she didn't. I ended up in the hospital for four weeks, with a major concussion. My dad was by my bedside every instant that I was in there, waiting for me to wake up. He never left my side, the doctors told me when I woke up, finally. I ended up having to take medication for another six months after that, to make the pain in my head stop. I've still got that bump on my head today, and every time I lay down in bed, I think I can feel it lingering there. _

_When I came home and saw Murrue for the first time since that day, she jumped up into my arms like she hadn't seen me in twenty years. Then I noticed the bruises on her face. I asked her"What happened? What did mom do to you while I was gone"_

_"She beat me again" she answered. "She hit me dad's lantern and cut my face. It burned me. It hurt so badly...oh, Frank" She threw herself into me and cried up against my shoulder. I'd never heard her sob so loudly in the nine years I'd known her. It was then that my whole attitude towards my mother changed. I realized that I couldn't just stand around while she went and beat the crap out of us every time we did something that didn't fit with her brain's, if you could call it that, idea of a good household. I'd have to stand up for myself and Murrue._

_Just then, my mother noticed I was back and stalked up towards us. She yanked Murrue from my arms and screamed at her"I thought I told you to sweep the deck! It looks like a dog went and crapped on it" She went and slapped Murrue across the face. You could hear that shot from miles around. I heard my sister cry, and saw tears coming down her bruised face. At that moment, I finally took my stand against my mother's aggression against us._

_I ran up and grabbed hold of my mother's arm, and twisted it like I'd seen the bullies on the school-yard do it. She yelped in pain, or surprise, whatever it was, and jerked back. I pulled Murrue away from her and put my body in front of hers to protect her. My mother shouted"You brat! How dare you do that to me! Do you want to end up in the hospital again, or"  
_

_"Shut up" I whispered._

What did you say?_" my mother hissed._

_"I said, shut up, mom" I repeated, louder this time. "I'm not gonna let you hit Murrue again. You can take your bitterness and anger out on me, but don't you _ever_ lay a hand on my sister again"_

_I think my mother was so shocked, that it took the words right out of her mouth. For a few weeks, I thought I had gotten through to her. She didn't beat us, our wounds and scars healed. We were actually able to walk through the house without a fear of her coming after us. Talk about a change of lifestyle. It didn't last._

_About a month after I'd told her off, I came home from school, bruised and bloodied. Some wise guy had pushed a girl I kind of liked and I had gone after him. Ended up busting the kid's nose with my fist, and ended up with a sprained wrist myself. I'd gotten suspended from school and they threatened to expell me if I didn't shape up. I really didn't care what they thought anyway. I was tired of school at that point and wanted to quit right then and there._

_My dad wasn't home, he'd been at work at the coal mine's all day. When I walked in the door, my mother was waiting. Seems the school had called her about the fight and told her the entire story. She was angry, and she said"What were you thinking"_

_"I don't really appreciate it when a tough guy shoves a girl" I responded. "Kind of like you, you know." _

_Now, I was thirteen at that time. I'd entered middle school, and was accustomed to talking back to people I didn't really like. I'd never done that to my mother though, and I'd live to regret it. My mom charged up to me and grabbed me by the shirt collar and yelled"You little bastard! How dare you talk to me like that! If it wasn't for you and your stupid sister, I'd be out of this town and out on my own! But you cost me that" She threw me down on the floor and ripped the back of my shirt off in the process. The next thing I saw was her standing over me with an old extension cord in her hand. "YOU COST ME EVERYTHING" _

_She whipped the extension cord down on me, the end of it striking me in the middle of the back. I never screamed so hard in my life. That thing cut open a hole in my back the size of a golfball, and blood seeped out of it like a raging river. My mother had absolutely lost it. She hit me twice more in the back, each time the end of the cord penetrated and cut me deeply. Each time she repeated her phrase, at the top of her lungs. I began thinking that she would actually kill me this time. That she had completely lost control of herself and would end up killing me. One strike to the head with that thing and I'd be gone. Out of her life forever. _

_As she brought the extension cord up again, I could see the fire burning in her wicked eyes. She was going to kill me. Then...I felt something press against my back. It wasn't hard like the extension cord. Instead, it was soft and warm. There were two of them. Then I heard a voice. "Stop it! Don't hurt him anymore! Please! He's hurt enough! Please, stop it" It was Murrue. She was shielding me with her own body. She had put herself in harm's way to protect me. I would've yelled at her to get away and run and find dad, but I couldn't talk...the pain was so bad that it was completely blacking out my other senses. I'd lost a lot of blood, and my back was spasming constantly. I could barely see Murrue's face as she knelt beside me, holding me to her. Understand. Murrue was only ten, and she's standing up to our mother who would've loved to kill either one of us and just leave this town. It wasn't usually a fight that she could win. _

_My mother shouted"Get away from him you brat! You want to end up like him too"  
_

_"Stop it" Murrue screamed again. "Please, don't kill him"_

_My mother didn't listen she grabbed Murrue and slammed the back of her hand across her face, knocking her to the floor. I saw her fall...heard her cry out...saw the tears come falling next to her limp body...sob...I couldn't take it anymore. We were both going to die, I knew it. _

_Then I heard another sound. The front door opened slowly. My mom raised her hand and was ready to strike me again, when a sharp sound errupted from behind me. It scared the crap out of my mom and I saw her jump. Smoke billowed from a hole in the floor that had appeared out of nowhere. I managed to turn my head just enough to make out a figure standing in the doorway. It was my father. His mighty form and strong hands standing out in the light of the early afternoon. An object was cluthced in his right hand, smoke puring from the front portion of it. The Watlher P99 pistol. That was the first time I'd ever seen him use it on a real person. His face was both shocked and angered at the same time. My mother was shocked beyond belief. The next thing I knew, my father had hoisted me and Murrue into the truck he'd driven home from work and was speeding as quickly as he could to the hospital in the next town over._

_Along the road, I could hear my dad grumbling to himself. Cursing his idiocy for not realizing what his wife had been doing this whole time to the kids he loved to much. We finally reached the hospital, and were rushed into the emergency room. Murrue woke up later that night, so my father told me. I had fallen unconscious in the front seat of his truck on the way to the hospital. I'd lost almost a quart of blood from the deep wounds my mother had given me that day. I finally awoke two days later. I had been put through surgery in an attempt to fix my injured back, but the doctors said that I would have a nasty scar on my back for the rest of my life, until it healed. It's still there to this day. A constant reminder of my childhood._

_I later learned that the same night my father had brought us to the emergency room, he'd telephoned his lawyer and filed an official divorce claim against my mother. My father was determined to protect us from the madwoman he used to call his wife. He was going for full custody of the two of us, despite the fact that he had no real place to stay now that he had left his house, and we were living with our grandparents in another town. However, my mother was determined to fight for custody of us as well. She wanted to blame everythign on my father, and finally get him out of her life once and for all. She wanted the whole world to see that it was his fault all this had happened in her life._

_The first day in court, things went horribly for my father and our case. My grandparents had hired the best lawyer in the state to act on behalf of my mother. He was good alright. Since this was a custody case, the judge would decide the final outcome. There was no jury. My mother testified that the injuries I'd received that night were from the fight I'd been in that afternoon. Since I was under oath, I had to clarify that I'd been in a fight beforehand. While my father's lawyer insisted that the injuries I'd received couldn't have come from an ordinary school fight, the judge was undismayed. _

_My mother then brought up a point that my father wouldn't take care of us in any close way to the way she could. Her family was wealthy and had plenty of resources to satisfy our needs. My father was an only child, and his parents were gone. He worked two jobs, so he wouldn't be able to take care of us in the times when he wasn't working. The lawyer also argued that my father had an alcohol problem and that it was his fault that we'd been injured so many times. To tell you the truth, my dad did drink on occassions, but not as much as my mother claimed. _

_Despite the testimony of myself, Murrue, and my father, the judge ruled in favor of our mother and she was awarded full custody of us both. However, the judge made a surprise ruling on my behalf that surprised us all. Since I was thirteen years old, she considered me an adult, and allowed me to make the decision as to which parent I would go with. Murrue was only ten, so she had no choice in the matter. Because I knew what my mother would do to her, I was determined to stay with my sister, no matter what the hell my mother did to me. But Murrue was the one who told me that I should go with my father, and just get out while I still could. I persistantly told her that I'd be there to protect her and that I wouldn't leave her...she didn't stand a chance against my mother alone..._

_It was then that Murrue jabbed me in the back with her fist, in exactly the same spot where my scar was. The pain was incredible, and I almost fell over. "I don't want to see you go through that again, Frank..." Murrue said, kneeling down beside me. With tears in her eyes, she added"You go live with dad...it's better that one of us gets out, than neither of us...at least this way...one of us will have a happy life..."_

_I cried my eyes out. Minutes later, the custody officers came to take Murrue to my mother. Before we left each other's arms, I whispered"I'll come back for you sis...I promise...I won't leave you, I'll come back for you someday...I won't forget...I promise..." The officer pulled us apart and took Murrue away. I stood there...watched her disappear around the corner of the hallway...sob...I knew I'd never see her again...sob_

_sob...sorry...something in my eye...Alright where was I? After the court case, my dad and I moved out of town and out of the state. He'd secured a job at a new steel plant in southern Pennsylvania, and we moved there in C.E. 55. Compared to my old town, this was paradise. Small white houses dotted every street, trees were abundant and playgrounds were everywhere. People were friendly. They said hello, and patted each other on the back whenever something didn't go right. Though I admired these people for trying to accept us for who we were, I didn't get too close to them. It brought back too many bad memories. Every once in a while, whenever I'd fall asleep at night, I could hear my sister scream. I saw her getting beaten by my mother. I'd wake up in the middle of the night, sweat pouring down my face, my body trembling. I went through therapy at the local high school where I was enrolled, and eventually learned to block out those dreams and thoughts._

_For the next years, things got better. I managed to make my way through school and graduated. My dad was determined to make something out of me, and not have me end up in the steel plant like he did. He'd been saving up extra money since I was born to send me somewhere where I could flourish into something good. He didn't know where to send me, until he met one of my teachers at a school luncheon. I'd taken aviation and flight training courses at the school, and my teacher said I had the best potential he'd ever seen in a kid my age. My father was flattered, and later that night, he met another man. He met John. He was passing through Pennsylvania looking for new recruits for Sheldon, and he'd heard about an aspiring young student at the school. That was me. He and my father talked for endless hours, and though we didn't have enough money to enroll me, John managed to secure a scholarship to pay for my entry. _

_So, in C.E. 61, I moved to California. To the academy. That's where I met you and Hugh, Mwu. Even though I was a good distance from any of my family, I'd always have thoughts of what was happening to my sister back in Virginia. She'd write to me occassionally, once every couple of months. I knew she had written them, because I knew her handwriting and her smell. If something had happened to her, I'd know about it in her letters. From what she told me, things were going alright. My mother had remarried, and I had a step-dad now. That shocked me altogether, because I had no idea why anyone in hell would want to marry my mother. I wanted to go back and visit her, but I could never find the time because of my busy academy schedule. _

_I didn't tell anyone at the academy about my family except John. He was the only one that knew, and he had promised my father that he wouldn't say a word to anyone about our personal lives, unless we had said it first. That's why I didn't tell you I had a sister, Mwu. _

_My dad would come by the academy every once in a while, when I was there. He'd come on long weekends and just take me around to different places. My dad and I became really close on those trips. He taught me how to shoot properly on one of those trips. He let me use the Walther he'd fired at my mother on empty cans along a wooden fence. He also told me that I was to never fire it at a human being like he had done, only in the most extreme of circumstances. Though I sucked at first, by my twenty-first birthday, I could hit every one without even trying. On that day, when I tried to give it back to my dad, he shook his head. "You've earned it son. It's better off in your hands now. Happy Birthday." _

_When we got back to the academy, he dropped another bombshell. "Since you have a long weekend, I've made arrangements for us to go back to Virginia and see your sister, Murrue." I was walking on cloud nine after that statement. I couldn't wait to see her again. Tell her all my stories. Not the ones about how the three of us, me, Mwu, and Hugh, shoved M80's into the gun launchers on some of the planes of course, that would make me look stupid. She'd sent me pictures of herself through the years, to show me if she had changed or not. To me, she was still the same girl she was when we'd last left each other's embrace eight years previous. I was looking forward to this all the way on the plane ride home._

_We arrived in my hometown on May 18, C.E. 63. It was raining that day. It fell in sheets upon the houses in the town. It hadn't changed much, the smell of coal dust from the mine still in the air. I drove the car as we sped through the streets and toward my old house. As we got closer, the rain picked up. Lightning flashed in the distance. The thunder crashed. If there was a worse omen for what was to come, I didn't see it coming._

_I parked the car on the curb in front of the house. It was still the same, the front porch light still burning dimly in the evening skies. I had to pull my overcoat up to my chin in order to block out the fierce winds that had come about. My father managed to say"When we get inside, try not to say anything to your mother! I'll deal with her" _

_"O.K" I returned. I knocked on the door as loud as I could, but no one answered. I tried again. Still no answer. My father came up beside me and turned the doorknob. It was open. That was strange. The door opened with its usual creaking sound, and we stepped inside. The hallways were still the same color and the lights were in the same place, casting their dim glow across the already darkened hallway. "Murrue" I called. There was no answer. I kept calling her name as I hung my coat up on the rack by the front door. My dad had gone deeper into the house to look for any sign of someone home. He too was calling my sister's name. I stood in the front room for the longest time. My eyes would slowly maneuver across the room from one wall to the next. Nothing was making a sound. _This is bad_, I thought to myself. _

_"Aaagh" The scream made me jump...my eyes darted from one direction to the next, trying to find it's location. "Aaaaghhh" It came again, louder this time. I knew who it was...Murrue...and she was in trouble. _

_My dad had heard the sound as well...he was on the staircase and went running up it...he ran faster than I'd ever seen him go...I tried to keep up with him...but he was too fast..._

_I'd isolated the screams location. An upstairs bedroom...Murrue's bedroom. Before I could stop my dad...he'd flung the door open...I was a hallway's length behind him...so I got a perfect view...sob...when...the shots rang out..._

_My dad fell backwards...sob...shot in the chest...blood poured out from his wounds..."DAD"...I shouted. I ran up towards the open door...my dad had fallen into the doorway...so when I...reached him...I...sob...I...sob...saw...what...was happening...just before...I had to...sob...duck behind the door...to avoid being shot...myself..._

_My...step-dad...sob...had shot...my father...to keep him from...seeing what...was...happening. Because...because...sob...he...he...he was...sob...sob...sob...he was...he was raping my sister! SOB SOB SOB She was...on the floor...sob...screaming...crying...sob...and...and...my...mother...was...standing there...sob...watching...sob...smiling..._

_I don't...really...remember...what happened next...except...for my...motions. I...removed, the Walther...from my jacket's pocket. Leaned into the doorway, just enough so I could see my step-dad, and my sister. I saw her face. It was terrified. Bruises and burns streaked across it. I...must...have...let my...emotions get the best of me. What I remember next is...pointing the Walther...centering the aim...cocking it...my step-dad...turned towards the doorway...and I pulled the trigger. I saw him collapse, a giant hole in his head where the bullet had struck home. To tell you the truth...I'd never felt better in my life. _

_I finally, moved into the doorway...and saw my mother move towards Murrue, who was lying on the floor...seemingly out of it...her eyes were open, but she wasn't moving. My mother grabbed my step-dad's limp body, and threw it off of her. I heard her shout"YOU BASTARD" She tried to hit Murrue, but then she noticed I was pointing the gun at her. For minutes, we stared each other down...neither of us moving...like arch-enemies in a last-man showdown from the old west. _

_I can remember saying"Let her go mom" quietly, but forcefully. She didn't move. I shouted it again, louder this time. Once again, she didn't move. My heart was thumping in my chest...sweat poured down my head...my hand trembled. Then my mother smirked..."You don't have the guts" she mocked...I didn't respond. She shouted and raised her hand to strike Murrue, but I was quicker...I shot her in the chest...I knew I'd killed her when I fired it._

_My mother fell...dead on impact. I slowly lowered the Walther to my side. I'd killed my mother and my step-dad...in a span of five minutes. Before I could do anything else, I heard my dad groan. I turned, and saw him attempt to move, blood seeping out of his wounds. I ran to him...took his head in my lap...and held him, telling him to stay awake. He asked...what happened to my mother..._

_"I shot her..." I responded. My dad smiled. _

_Then...I heard movement. From beside me, Murrue stirred...she rolled onto her side...her face was bruised and burned...her eyes bloodshot from crying. Her autumn colored hair was a mess...her tattered clothes hanging to her body. She saw me and my dad...she knew he was hurt. As quickly as she could...she crawled over my step-dad's dead body...and made her way...to where we were..."Daddy..." she managed to whisper. _

_My dad slowly turned his head, blood trickling from his mouth and nose, and saw his daughter...for the first time...in eight years. "Murrue..." he said, barely able to find his voice. Murrue slowly nodded. "Murrue..." my dad repeated. I knew he was dying...his breath was coming in shallow heaves...his chest was barely even rising. Murrue knew this too...for tears continued to flow down her face. Weakly...my dad reached his hand up...and stroked my sister's cheek. "Oh...Murrue...you're so beautiful..." he said. "...My...princess...my beautiful princess..." His eyes managed to somehow look at us both. "You...are...together again. My work...is...done..." His hand fell from Murrue's face, his breathing stopped. My father was dead. _

_Murrue held his hand as it fell, crying her eyes out, for whatever it was worth. I held my father's limp body...trying to tell myself...that it wasn't true...he couldn't be gone. But finally...I...let him go. I came to my sister...and held her to me. She clung tightly to me...crying into my shoulder. I took my jacket off...draped it across her shoulders...so she wouldn't be cold. I managed...to take her out of the house...and get her into the car. I took her to the hospital...where I'd spent countless hours because of my mother's abuse. Murrue and I cried many nights together there after that. _

_Finally...I had to go back to California. I told my grandparents...what had happened. They didn't want to believe it...until they saw Murrue in the hospital. My grandmother hugged me for dear life...telling me how sorry she was. I couldn't really blame her...anybody would've done the same...if they'd learned what their grandchildren had been put through._

_Before I left...Murrue...and I...buried my father. We were the only two present...when he was laid to rest. _

_As I walked towards the plane back to California...I hugged my sister. As we stood there...she whispered..."Thank you..."_

_"For what..." I answered weakly._

_"You kept your promise..." she said. "You came back...and you didn't forget...I love you Frank..."_

_"I love you too Murrue" I said. I boarded the plane and went back to California. When I got back, I told John what had happened. He promised to cover the entire thing up. He put me through therapy with the best psychiatrist the area had to offer. I eventually was able to virtually erase all memories of that night, May 18, C.E. 63. I stayed at Sheldon for my last year...and entered the military a year later. It was then that I learned that Murrue had entered another academy on the east coast. She graduated three years after I did, and entered the military in C.E. 69. We managed to stay in touch...despite the fact that we were so far apart. The memories we shared...from our fearsome childhood...always were on our minds...no matter where we went. We didn't dare mention it to one another...or anyone else for that matter. It was something we just wanted to forget...but unfortunately...as you can now see...those things...can never...be forgotten..._

Frank sighed as his story came to a close. Painful as they were, it somehow felt good to get it off of his chest. His head was focused on the bar counter in front of him. His eyes were dim. When he finally glanced in another direction, the first person he saw was Mwu. His right hand was covering his eyes, his mouth was pressed tightly closed. He didn't say anything. "What's the matter, Mwu" Frank asked quietly.

"I'm sorry..." Mwu whispered. "I'm sorry I made you tell that Frank..." He removed his hand from his face and Frank could see the trails of tears down his cheeks. "I should've never asked you to recall that..."

"It's alright, buddy" Frank answered. "I feel better anyway. Just hope Murrue's doing alright though."

"I'll go check on her, and see you back here tomorrow morning then, O.K." Mwu asked. "Lieutenant. Good night." With that, Mwu quickly made his exodus from the bar.

Frank downed the rest of his beer and set it on the counter with a clang. He licked his lips to savor the rest of the liquid, but it was then that he realized that there was still someone else in the bar besides him. He looked to his left to cast his glance on Natarle. She was still sitting on the bar stool, her head down, eyes opened slightly. Her arms were folded on the counter and she held her mineral water in her right hand. Frank moved towards her and waved his hand in front of her face to try and get her attention. "Huh" she said, snapping out of it. When she realized who it was, she relaxed.

"What's the matter" Frank asked. Then he sighed. "Don't blame yourself. It doesn't make a difference now anyway."

"Thank you" Natarle answered, getting up. "Thanks for the drink Commander." She started walking out of the bar and into one of the corridors.

Frank followed after her and managed to catch up to her. "Something else is wrong. What's wrong Lieutenant"

"I feel bad about it" Natarle said, not even bothering to look at the person beside her. "I...I was critical of the way the Captain was running the ship...I said she was soft...I should have known about something like this...that's why she's not as tough on everyone as one would like her to be."

"She's afraid she'll end up like her mother" Frank agreed. "Don't worry, you didn't know."

"I should apologize to her sometime. She's been as good a friend to me as anyone I've ever met. And yet I've turned a cold shoulder to everything she's said." They reached a point in the corridor where another one came across it. Natarle stopped and said"I'm not going to report the assault in my report, just to let you know Commander. After what just happened, I can understand why you did it. Probably was my fault it happened anyway, because I let those two idiots open their mouths..."

Her shoulders slumped and she shivered. Frank moved up behind her and laid a soft hand on her shoulder. "It's O.K. Natarle" he reassured her. "Don't worry, it wasn't your fault. My sister and I will be O.K."

She turned her head ever so slightly and saw his hand on her shoulder. "You know that's sexual harassment. Right, Commander"

"Huh? Oh...yeah...sorry 'bout that" he stuttered, removing his hand. "Guess I got carried away."

"Yeah, I kinda sensed that" Natarle answered. She turned to the older man and said"If you get the chance, later on, tell the Captain that I'll try to be more cooperative with her on the bridge from now on, O.K."

"Sure, but it probably would be better if you went and told her yourself" Frank admitted. "But I'll go and do it anyway."

"Thanks, I'm not really too good at those sort of things" she said. She turned her head and added"Happens to be one of my weaknesses."

"We've all got that problem, Lieutenant. Just something we gotta get used to." Frank glanced at his watch, which was pretty much useless in space because there were no time zones, and said"About time I got started on my shift."

"Yeah, I've got to get going as well" Natarle said. "Once again, thank you for the drink Commander."

"Call me Frank...if you want to of course. I mean...when we're off duty...we are...technically friends aren't we..." he scratched his head when those words came out.

Natarle had a puzzled expression on her face as well, but said"Alright. I'll let you call me by my name too. But _only_ if we're off duty and there's no one else around. Got it"

"Yes, ma'am" Frank answered.

Natarle saluted, but instead of returning it, Frank held his hand out towards her. "Friends" he said.

She slowly moved her hand into his own, and managed a slight smile. "Friends."

Frank returned the smile and released her hand. He spun on his heal and floated down the corridor, leaving her in his wake. She watched him go. _He's a strange one..._ she thought. _One minute, he's a military man with nothing but business at hand on his mind, and the next, he's a happy-go-lucky son of a gun. Never met many like him._ When he was out of sight, she turned and headed down the corridor towards the bridge. It was then that she discovered that there was a weight in her hand, the one the Commander had shook a minute earlier. She opened her palm, and was shocked by what she saw. It was a cross. Not much bigger than her finger nail. It was coated with silver and sparkled in the lighting above her. On each one of the ends, rested a jewel, each one a different color and type. A topaz on the top, an emerald on the right. Amethyst on the left, and diamond on the bottom. Each color reflected a different color of light, turning the skin that they reflected onto the same color. The cross was attached to a beaded chain which completed a necklace. It was beautiful. Natarle turned her head quickly behind her, but there was no one there. _Did _he give_ this to me?_ she wondered. She focused her glance on the silver cross again, staring at it for the longest time. Slowly, her palm closed on the cross and the jewels encompassed in it, squeezing it softly with her hand. She felt herself smile a little, as she brought the object into her uniform jacket's pocket. She deposited it, and headed back towards the bridge, her mind and body feeling refreshed and somewhat happy.

Meanwhile, Mwu was in a different part of the ship, wobbling from one corridor to the next, trying to set his mind straight. _Damn it,_ he thought. _I should've known. Then they wouldn't have had to go through it again. I'm such an idiot!_ He was also suffering from a lack of sleep that had been derived from him by his duties, both in the hangars, and on the bridge. Accidently, he smashed his face into a wall and mashed his nose. Crying out quickly and quietly, he rubbed his nose and found that it didn't hurt. In his daze, he'd wandered into the corridor that contained his quarters, and those of the other officers on board the _Archangel_. Suddenly, he felt as if he had been awake for days. He started towards his corridor, but stopped when he heard a sound.

It came from the room he was standing in front of now. It belonged to Murrue, her personal quarters. Leaning closer to the door, trying not to make any noise whatsoever, he pressed his ear to the door and listened. He heard crying. Sobs and small cries coming from inside. He knew it was Murrue based on her voice. And based on what Frank had just told him, he knew what she was crying about. He was about to open the door when he remember the promise he'd made to Frank before he told the story. "_We won't tell her you told us, Frank_." He pulled his hand back from the door. He nodded and began heading away from the door, but then her heard her crying again. He stopped, and sighed. _I'm technically her boyfriend now. I'm supposed to be there for her._ He moved back towards the door and held his hand up to knock. He hesitated for a moment, and then knocked twice, softly. No one else in the corridor could have heard it.

There was no response at first, but then came"Who is it" muffled between sobs.

"It's me" Mwu said quietly.

"What do you want" she said.

"C-can I come in..." He waited for her response, but the door opened without him even touching it. He leaned into the doorway and looked around. The room was dark, no lights were on. The small desk was empty and everything was silent. As he moved inside and closed the door behind him, he saw her. She was lying on the bed, her knees pulled close to her. Her face was lying sideways on the pillow, a mess of hair and tears. Her uniform jacket was hung up on the coat rack, and her shoes lay beside the bed. Mwu slowly made his way towards her.

"Well...what do you want" Murrue said.

Mwu sat down gingerly on the bed and didn't speak for a few moments. She didn't make a sound. Mwu could see the tears in her eyes though. He knew she was going through hell again, that night when she'd been raped. "Frank...told me. He...told me...what happened...to you..." Murrue's eyes snapped open, and she sat up slightly, staring at him with a feared look in her eyes. Mwu noticed her stare, and felt even worse. "What happened...when you were kids..."

"He told you" Murrue shouted, scaring Mwu a little. She got to her knees and grabbed the collar of Mwu's shirt, bringing him to within inches of her face, which was shaking visibly. "He told you! He promised he wouldn't"

Mwu's mouth went aghast. Murrue had never been this upset in the months he'd known her. He couldn't blame her however. She released him violently and collapsed back onto the bed, crying into her pillow loudly. Mwu heard her sob. Gently, he laid a hand on the small of her back. "Just...to let you know...Frank...wasn't happy about it either...he...beat the crap out of the guy who got you upset..."

"So what" he heard her say. "It doesn't make a difference. He promised me he wouldn't tell anyone what happened to us. He promised me..." The rest of her sentence was drowned out in sobs.

Mwu shut his eyes and sighed. "Look. Murrue...I'm sorry. I didn't know. I was the one who made Frank tell...if you're going to get mad at anyone...get mad at me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry about all that happened."

She didn't respond. Mwu was about to take his leave, when she said his name. He turned and saw her face looking at him again, the orbs of her eyes larger than he'd ever seen them. "What...did Frank tell you..."

Mwu said"He told me about your mother. What she did to you. How your dad was the only one that loved you. About his scar on his back, and how you saved him."

"I saved him" she said. "He said that"

Mwu turned back to face her and said"Yes. He did. He said that you were the reason he wasn't dead already." He sat back down on the edge of the bed. "He also said that he was upset beyond belief when you were separated from him. You were the only reason that he went back to your hometown. To see you." Murrue had sat up again and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. "He told me what happened between you and your step-dad. What...he...did to you. How he shot your mother and him both." Mwu looked at the woman who was sitting next to him and said. "I'm sorry. It may not be the best apology that you'll get...but...from my vantage point, I'm sorry. Your mother was bitch. A cruel woman who didn't even deserve to have kids. You didn't deserve her for a mother. You deserved so much better. You're too kind to have a mother like that. You're too good a human being. So, I'm sorry...for what happened to you...and what I've done to you...that may have upset you. I'm sorry."

Murrue's eyes were still dripping tears as she stared at him. Her lips were trembling. Suddenly, she threw herself at Mwu and hugged him fiercely. "Mwu" she shouted, holding onto him for dear life. Mwu was so shocked that he didn't even know what to do. Finally, he wrapped his right arm around her and held her head with his left. "It's O.K. It's O.K." he soothed her.

"She was horrible Mwu..." Murrue cried into his shoulder. "She was horrible..." They stayed like that for minutes, holding onto each other, savoring each other's presence.

"At least you had one good parent." Mwu was shocked when those words left his mouth. Murrue was too, for she moved her head off of his shoulder and looked at him with a shocked expression on her face. Mwu continued, though he really didn't want to. "You...at least...had your father who liked you. Me. Neither of my parents cared for me. I just got stuck with my nanny when I was little."

"What do you mean" Murrue asked.

"My parents were...rich. My dad was a big businessman who was gone all the time. Even when he was home, he didn't pay attention to me. My mom was too concerned with the popular trends of the time to even care about caring for me." Mwu sighed. "They didn't even know I existed. That's at least what I thought."

"Oh, you poor thing..." Murrue said quietly, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"They didn't deserve to be parents. I don't even think my dad considered me his son. They died in a house fire when I was little, so they never even got the chance, even if they'd wanted to, which I doubt they did." Mwu looked at the beautiful woman who was still clinging to him. He looked into her brown eyes, which in turn looked deeply into his blue ones. "What I'm trying to say is...you're not the only one who's had horrible parents. All of us, even people on this ship, we've all had problems with our parents. Some more severe than others, but still, they were problems." He brushed a lock of autumn colored hair behind her ear and stroked her cheek. "Murrue Ramius. You're not alone. You have us. The people on board this ship. Your friends. Your brother. Me. We'll be there for you. No matter what. None of us will let anything like that happen to you again. Never again." He brought her face to his and kissed her softly, warmly. He heard her moan quietly in his mouth as their lips pressed against one another. He released her and said"Do you trust me" She nodded slowly, her mouth wide in awe. "Good. I'll see you later, then." He rose to leave, but was restrained by her grasp.

"No, Mwu" Murrue said, louder than she meant to. He looked down at her confused. She brought him back down towards her and said"Don't go. Stay here, with me. Please..."

"Why" he asked.

"I just don't want to be alone." She moved in and kissed him. "Besides. You said you'd protect me." Mwu felt a smile come across his face.

"How can I refuse an offer from such a pretty lady" he said, taking her into his arms again. They laid down on the bed and held each other in their arms, not even bothering to say a word. Before he knew it, Murrue was sound asleep in his arms, breathing normally, snuggled up against his chest. She looked so much like an angel that he didn't even bother trying to wake her. Her lips were curved into a smile, which caused him to smile as well. Soon, he was asleep too.


	30. Mendel

-La Grange Point 4, August 12, C.E. 71, 0500.

Admiral Cantarii stood on the forefront of the _Kusanagi's_ bridge. The blackness of space encompassed the great ship as it trundled towards its destination. The bridge was quiet, he sensed no crewmember was in the mood for much talking at the moment. His eyes were focused on a bright object in the ship's path. From where he stood, the colony of Mendel wasn't much for the eye to see. Like any other of the Earth Alliance colonies of its design, its giant circular ends rotated on an axis slowly in a counterclockwise motion. The side panels on the circular end reflected lights from the support structure of the axis and caused the panels to appear light blue, when they were actually just a clear color when the lights were off. About three kilometers in length, weighing in at easily over 50,000 tons, Mendel was considered a good sized colony. That is, before it was abandoned five years earlier after a biological accident had caused poisonous gas to circumnavigate through its corridors and successfully suffocate nearly the entire staff of the colony's scientists.

Mendel had been designated as uninhabitable, and based on its location, it wasn't even considered a strategic point anymore, because it sat on the edge of the L4 Cluster, not near any of the other Earth Alliance colonies orbiting the planet in the sanctity of L4. When Lord Uzumi had been searching for somewhere to start expanding the Orb military in case of something like this happening, he'd seen Mendel as a perfect place to start. Working countless hours, using many of Orb's resources from not only the homeland, but Heliopolis and Gyndana as well, workers had managed to filter out almost all of the poisonous gas from the colony's interior, and allow safe passage into its holds. For the past few months, the colony had secretly been undergoing rennovations to make it more suitable for holding the ships in the vastly expanding Orb Orbital Fleet. Ships would be sitting inside the docking berths at the moment, being serviced or just relaxing. However, because of the intuition by the technicians of the Morgenrate Corporation, which included the chief technician Erica Simmons, and the _Kusanagi's_ own Chief Machinest's Mate, Nathan Kellhorn, the Earth Alliance and ZAFT, could see none of it. A system was in place that would make Mendel seem as though it was just another colony, nothing going on near, or around it. It began with simple radar jamming. Like the N-Jammers which ZAFT had deployed at the beginning of the war, these machines blocked out all radio transmissions between ships and forces that were not connected to the Orb military. Only ships in the Orb fleet knew how to decypher the radar's complex jamming. On top of being blind from the inside, the enemy was also blind from the outside. Using technology they had used in the design of the Mirage Colloid system, Morgenrate had been able to manipulate the gas particles spread by the device, and make crude but effective illusions out of them. Unlike the Mirage Colloid, which masked its carrier completely and made it appear invisible, this device, codenamed Mirage Expander, only blocked out the ships and other machines orbiting Mendel. However, the device made the colony completely visible in its entirety. To the naked eye or ship, Mendel was just another colony, not even worthy of scouting. It was only if you treaded closer than 30 meters to the colony could you see the whole truth of the matter. So far, the technology had proven effective, and the Orb Fleet had successfully migrated from the homeland to their base in space.

The rear doors to the bridge slid aside and Captain Jackson entered. "Any change, Captain" Cantarii asked, puffing on his cigarette.

"Nothing to report, Admiral. Lord Uzumi beat us here it appears, so he's waiting for us." Jackson sat his tall form in his chair and activated the console in its arm-rest. "The _Archangel_ and the _Eternal_ haven't said a word to us since we left L3."

"That ensures radio silence, yes. Good work."

"Should I tell Mendel to drop the Expander, Admiral?" Lieutenant Manchisco asked from the CIC.

"Not yet. Wait until we're close enough so that anybody snooping around the local space will see us come past it." He clasped his hands behind his back and stretched as far as his old body would allow. "Send a message to them, though, to give the clearance codes to the _Archangel_ and _Eternal_, Lieutenant. Also send word to Lieutenant Lapina that he's to prepare the rest of his unit for boarding immediately after we dock. We can't afford to just have the six M1's we got already if the big shooting starts. We've got to have a full hangar."

"Yes, sir" Manchisco answered.

"All hands to level 2 battle stations" Jackson commanded. "Tell 'em to get to their stations but don't get 'em too antsy. This is only precautionary in case we've got someone tailing us, so tell the others not to worry. Give Ensign Caldwell and Ensign Labatt the go to launch on escort duty."

"Yes, Captain Jackson" a crewman replied.

"I expect Lord Uzumi will be wanting to meet with us when we arrive, Captain" Cantarii said, moving towards his seat behind his large, intimidating Captain. He sat down and said, "Be sure and tell Colonel Namora and General Waltfeld that they'll be expected to attend as well, along with any other personnel they feel should be in attendance. I'm leaving you in charge of the ship until I return. Understand"

"Completely , Admiral." Mendel now loomed larger in the viewport of the _Kusanagi_, it's circular ends reflecting their blue light across the ship as it approached.

"We're within thirty meters, Bob" Manchisco said. "Should I send the signal"

"See to it, Josh" Jackson replied.

-_Archangel_, 0520.

"Captain Ramius, to the bridge please! Captain Ramius, to the bridge"

The intercom's blast woke Mwu up from his dreary slumber. His eyes blinked back the sleep he'd cherished so much. The weight in his arms reminded him where he was, and he smiled. Murrue still slept soundly in his strong arms, not moving except for the rise and fall of her chest when she breathed. Her autumn colored hair fell around her face, which was smiling. Her eyes were shut completely, resting in their current peace. Mwu really didn't want to wake her up, but he really had no choice. Based on the time the clock on Murrue's endtable said, they should be arriving at Mendel at this very moment. That meant they'd both have to go back to work, and resume their duties on board.

Mwu leaned his head in towards hers and whispered into her ear, "Murrue." She didn't respond. "Captain" Mwu said. Still, Murrue didn't respond. Mwu looked at her face and saw that her smile had increased and that her eyes were open just enough so he could see the whites inside her eyelids. He smiled. "I know you're awake Murrue. They need you on the bridge."

"I don't wanna" she murmured at last, snuggling closer to Mwu, nestling her head in the nape of his neck. Mwu inhaled. He knew what she was doing. She was using her own smell, which she knew he loved, to tease him into letting her stay in his arms a while longer.

He chuckled ever so slightly. "I know you don't" he whispered. "But, I think we've arrived. You'll have to go up to the bridge and take command of the ship."

Slowly, Murrue removed her head from his neck and stared into his eyes. "You're no fun" she commented.

Mwu smiled. "I know."

Reluctantly, Murrue slid out of Mwu's arms and stood gingerly up. Mwu stretched out on her bed while she put on her uniform jacket, zipping it all the way up to her neck. He fought back a yawn and stood up, stretching his arms behind his head. She sat down on the bed and slipped her shoes onto her feet, lacing them up carefully. Moving around the bed, Mwu extended his hand to the beautiful woman he'd just held through the entire night. "May I have the honor of escorting you to the bridge, Captain"

Murrue chuckled. "You may, Commander" she said, taking his hand and letting him drag her to her feet. Shutting the lights off, Murrue locked her door behind her and the two lovebirds floated towards the bridge, now as officers of the _Archangel_. What they'd done for each other would remain a secret between the two of them. It wouldn't be good for anyone else to know about it anyways. As of now, it would be their little secret. Where it took them next, only time would tell.

-Mendel, August 12, C.E. 71, 0600.

As the trio of ships approached, Mendel took on a new shape and form. As they passed the thirty meter barrier, and the radar jamming and Mirage Expander's effects were disabled, a transformation took place along the colony that no one outside of the Orb military could have anticipated. Two large warships, smaller in size than the three newcomers, the _Peleuia_ and the _Capricorn, _were docked outside of the colony. Similar in shape to their mother ship, the _Kusanagi_, these two ships served as escorts for the _Kusanagi_ on voyages across space. Inside the colony, a smaller ship, the Intelligence vessel _Vasconi_, rested inside the first docking berth. Capable of intercepting all forms of communication, both from the Earth Alliance and ZAFT, she was a critical combat asset, and the Orb Fleet's sole intelligence center. Other smaller craft, mining Mistrals and larger M1 Astrays orbitted the colony on patrol, seeking out any unknown craft. The full extent of Mendel had been revealed.

The large ships executed separate 180 degree turns and backed slowly towards the colony. The doors to the docking births slid open, like the jaws of a giant whale, and swallowed their prey as they disappeared inside. The docks were massive, almost 200 meters in length, easily able to hold the _Archangel, Kusanagi, Eternal_, and the _Vasconi_ with plenty of room to spare. Machinery and other equipment lay strewn on the decks adjoining the docks, waiting to be set upon their new arrivals and service them in whatever ways possible. Large tubes extended from holes in the walls, fuel and water suppliers to restock the ships with their precious liquids. Crews floated through the hangars, many in space suits to protect them against the harshness of exposed space, performing their duties with startling efficiency.

All three warships hissed to a stop and their engines fell silent. From an observation platform above the massive dock, a thick, plastic window spread across it for protection, several individuals watched the three ships slide into the berths and become quiet at last. The former Chief Representative of Orb, Lord Uzumi Nara Athha, stood at the front of the platform, hands clasped behind his bac k, his body tall and rigid, his face stern and serious. This was the man who had kept Orb out of the fierce fighting the war had wrought upon the Earth from its breakout, and had constantly pressed the neutrality of his nation in the face of the Earth Alliance and ZAFT. But now, that was all over. Orb had been brought into the war viciously, many of its citizens killed. Uzumi knew they could not avoid a fight any longer. He longed to be back on the homeland though, protecting his citizens until his last breath, but for better or for worse, he was here now, and he would have to live with it.

Next to Uzumi stood Erica Simmons, the chief technician and designer for Morgenrate, the company that had built the _Archangel_, the _Kusanagi_, the X-numbers, and the M1 Astrays. A clipboard rested on the front portion of her arm and she was scribbling something in it. "I imagine Morgenrate will want to examine our new visitors soon, Mrs. Simmons" Uzumi said in his deep, commanding voice.

"If you will allow it, yes, Lord Uzumi" Erica replied.

"You have permission, but you are strongly advised not to touch anything that the soldiers on either the _Archangel_ or the _Eternal_ tell you not to" Uzumi advised. "We don't want to frighten them." Uzumi turned to several soldiers who were standing behind him and said"I would like to speak with Admiral Cantarii and the others before they leave their ships."

"Come this way, Lord Uzumi" one of the soldiers said. "We'll take you to the communications room and get you a video screen. You can see them, and they'll see you bright as day."

"I appreciate that" Uzumi said, inclining his head in a slight bow, which the soldiers returned.

Fifteen minutes later, Uzumi's image was being played to the bridges of the _Archangel, Kusanagi, _and _Eternal, _their crews watching and listening intently. "I'd like to welcome you all to Mendel. As you can imagine, based on the current situation we cannot make many of you too welcome here at this time. But we will treat you as guests nonetheless."

John stood in the middle of the _Archangel's_ bridge, his feet off the deck with the lack of gravity at the moment. Murrue sat in her chair with Mwu and Frank standing behind her. The others on the bridge were at their stations. Natarle sat in the center of the CIC, listening to Uzumi through a portable headset. Stevy and Niada floated in the weightlesness on either side of the bridge, their arms folded, listening intently. "Your actions at Gyndana are worthy of the utmost praise and gratitude. I can honestly say that I, along with everyone in the Orb Union, am truly grateful for what you've done."

On the _Kusanagi_, Admiral Cantarii puffed on another cigarette as he sat in his chair behind Captain Jackson. "I imagine you are all quite tired from your long journey, and I'd prefer that you all got some rest now that you've arrived. We will commence with the resupplying of your ships as was promised by myself when we last spoke" Uzumi's image said.

"I would hope that you would join me later, when you are rested, and we can discuss the matters at hand." Andy sighed quietly from inside the _Eternal's_ bridge. His one eye provided him with enough sight so he could see the Lion of Orb clearly, but his vision was still blurred from the explosion. Lacus sat behind Andy, her hands folded in her lap, her long, pink hair flowing around her in the weightless state. "There are also other matters to which I would like to tell you about. Current events as to what's been happening with the war. Until then, my friends." Uzumi bowed his head and his image disappeared.

-_Vesalius_, L4 Cluster, 1000.

"The _Relentless_ and the others have joined us" Ades reported. "Commander Slythr's going to be sending a transmission link to us from his ship. We were lucky he managed to catch up to us and still keep sight of the legged ship and the others."

"Yes" Rau agreed. "I imagine Tomas will have quite the inspirational thought as to what we should do now that we've managed to link up."

"Captain Ades" a crewman reported. "We've lost track of the legged ship and the _Eternal_"

"What" Ades said. "How can we have lost track of them? They were right in front of us"

"Well, there's no sign of them, sir. One minute they were there, plain as day, and the next, they were gone. Like they disappeared in thin air."

"Damn" Rau cursed. He floated up towards the map display in the rear of the bridge, where Yzak and the other pilots stood at attention. "What was their last known position"

"Mark, delta five-nine-eight, charlie course six-zero-two." The data was entered into the map's computer and the coordinates came up as a blinking red dot.

"Right next to the Mendel colony..." Rau commented. Mendel was an old scientific research colony that had been declared a biohazard after poisonous gas had been spread throughout the colony. "How could they have just disappeared"

"Perhaps the hazardous materials inside Mendel blocked our signals and they're just hiding there" Ades suggested.

"No, we can rule that out" Rau said. He pointed at the colony's position on the map and added"The gas inside Mendel may be poisonous, but all of our recon missions to investigate it never brought back any traces of radar interference or other disturbances inside or around the colony. There's something else we're not seeing."

"If the legged ship and the others manage to somehow get away from us Commander, what will we do then" Yzak asked. "We can't just wander around here aimlessly. The Earth Forces will have to spot us some time while we're here."

"That's _if_ they find us here, Yzak" Rau reprimanded. "You all will have to be on first alert while we're here in L4" he said, referring to Yzak and the other pilots. "With the Earth Forces being the dominate presence in this sector, we can't afford to take too many chances with the risks of being spotted. Just be on alert in case something happens."

"Yes, sir" the pilots said in unison. They all saluted and left the bridge immediately, heading for their machines. Rau and Ades continued to study the map of the surrounding airspace, going over any possibility that could have allowed the enemy ships to escape detection.

A few minutes later, Commander Slythr's image appeaerd on the _Vesalius'_ main viewscreen. Rau saluted and his fellow team leader returned it. "Le Creuset" Slythr said in his deep voice. His face barely even moved a muscle when he spoke or did anything else for that matter.

"Tomas. It's an honor to work with you again. I'm inclined to report that we've lost the trail of the legged ship and the others. Right now, our radar and thermal detectors are not functioning, so we've lost track of them."

"We're having the same trouble over here, le Creuset" Slythr agreed. "None of our laser detectors are working either so we can't detect anything within thirty meters of the Mendel colony."

"You suspect a trap, Tomas" Rau questioned, raising an eyebrow behind the mask that covered his eyes.

"Possibly. It would be an ideal place for the Earth Alliance to stage an ambush."

"But it would make no sense to do it" Rau added to Tomas' theory. "Why lure us all the way out here just to destroy our forces? I find it hard to imagine that four _Nazca_-class and one _Laurasia_-class are worth putting together this type of an ambush."

"Agreed. But we can't rule out the possibilty just yet. Our orders from Chairman Zala state that our top priority is to either recapture or destroy the _Eternal_, which was stolen by Lacus Clyne and Andrew Waltfeld, as you most likely know already."

"We were briefed the details of our mission, yes" Rau answered. "However, in our current state, we can't take the risk of revealing ourselves by searching for them. My guess is they're just hiding somewhere. They couldn't have left this area undetected without us knowing."

"Our most logical course of action would be to just sit and wait behind one of the cluster's asteroids" Slythr said. "Wait until something shows on the radar and them jump 'em."

"My thought's exactly. We'll both be on full alert until then. Thank you, Commander. _Vesalius_ out." Rau saluted, Slythr returned it. "Ades. Message the _Ziegler_ and have her drop anchor on one of the nearby asteroids. She along with the rest of our forces will have to just wait for now."

"Yes, sir" Ades responded. With that, Rau took his leave of the bridge.

Minutes later, Rau arrived back in his office. On his way, his body had begun hurting badly once again. He needed another medication tablet. He stumbled into his office and fell to his knees next to his desk, holding his stomach with his hands. Soon, there was another presence beside him. The red-haired, Natural girl he'd taken prisoner at Alaska. Flay Allster. "You look tired" she said. "Are you alright"

"Yes..." Rau managed, getting to his feet. "I'm fine." He managed to get to his desk and shoved a pill into his mouth. "Hand me that water glass would you please" he asked. Flay did so, quietly, and unemotionally. The water was cool against Rau's throught as it washed down his medication. At once, his body stopped hurting and he relaxed into his chair. "I'm sorry to keep you pinned up like this aboard the ship."

"Why are we travelling so much" Flay wondered. "You're putting to much pressure on youself. It's too much for you."

Rau sighed. "I'm afraid we have no choice in the matter."

"Why" Flay asked. "What's so important about being out here in the middle of nowhere"

Rau looked at the young girl and then smiled. "Let's just say I've found a key to end the war. I just need to find out how to open the door."

-Mendel, 2000.

"The Cyclops System no doubt." Uzumi's voice was calm as he spoke with the others inside Mendel's only central meeting room. A hard-wood table with four chair on each side. Uzumi sat at the head, with Admiral Cantarii across from him. Behind the Admiral stood Kisaka and Josef, both in their Orb Union military uniforms. John sat to Uzumi's right with Mwu, Murrue, Kira, Athrun, and Cagalli behind him. Finally, Lacus sat to his left, with Andy and DaCosta behind her. It was as diverse a meeting if they ever saw one.

"Cyclops System" John asked.

"That's most likely the name of the device they used at Alaska to destroy the ZAFT forces" Cantarii said.

"Intelligence decoded a message from JOSH-A to New York saying that whatever the Cyclops System was was nearly completed. We didn't know what it was at the time" Josef said. "But based on what happened at JOSH-A, that leaves little doubt as to what the Cyclops System was."

"That also appears to be the technology they used to wipe out the ZAFT forces on the Grimaldi front a year ago" Cantarii added. "That was likely the prototype for the one used at JOSH-A."

"It once again demonstrates how low the Earth Forces are willing to sink in order to win this war" Uzumi said. "They kept it even from their own soldiers. That they knew where ZAFT would strike."

"The PLANTs didn't know Alaska was Spitbreak's target either" Lacus said. "Chairman Zala deceived us all into thinking it was Panama. My father received word just after the operation was launched."

"Patrick had been leaning towards Panama during the time when it had to be approved by the Council, just to get his opponents to shut up." Andy smirked. "At the last minute he changed the target to JOSH-A, so nobody would be able to stop the operation from starting. If he only knew what was waiting for him."

"But the effects of that victory haven't been as fruitful as the Earth Forces thought they would be. With Panama gone, the Earth Forces' lunar base is cut off from the rest of the world. They're top priority in the near future will undoubtedly be to secure a mass driver of their own."

"That's why they attacked Orb in retrospect, then" John commented. "They used the need for a mass driver as an excuse to attack you."

"Luckily we destroyed our driver at Kaguya before they could get their greedy hands on it." Uzumi activated a remote and the screen at the end of the room came online. The image showed a pile of smoking rubble and debris, steel and other metals all jumbled together. "This is what's left of Kaguya's facilities. Based on our efforts, it's obvious that no amount of Earth Alliance technology will be able to reassemble it." Uzumi brought up two more images, both of similar shape and form. "These are the facilities at Panama and Argentina. As you can see, they're in the same condition as the one at Kaguya. No one will be able to use them again."

"Three mass drivers gone in less than two weeks" Mwu commented. "This war isn't taking any prisoners."

"With the Earth Alliance still searching for a new mass driver, they're next target will most likely be Carpentaria, based on the fact that they now have the bases on the Australian mainland at their disposal" Cantarii said.

"Australia has officially declared itself an Earth Alliance supporter, as has the Kingdom of Scandanavia" Uzumi told John and the others, who had no news of these developments. "Based on the losses the ZAFT forces suffered at Alaska, this is what resulted on the Australian mainland." Uzumi activated the remote again and the iamge of a large, fat man took the place of the piles of rubble.

"The losses at Alaska are undeniable, and the PLANTs continue to refuse sending aid to our people! ZAFT has deserted us like the cowards they really are! The Coordinators will bring about the death of us all if we do not stand up for ourselves and take action! We must work for the preservation of our blue and pure world"

"The world is uniting in its hatred of Coordinators" Uzumi said. "Blue Cosmos ideals are spreading all over the Earth."

"And anti-Natural sentiments have already overtaken the PLANTs" Lacus added. "Both sides are bent on destroying one another. It's all very sad."

"With people like Patrick Zala and Murata Azrael leading both sides, there's almost no hope for a peaceful solution to be reached between the two forces" Uzumi said, standing up. "They won't stop until either side has been completely wiped out. I feel it is our duty, to stop them."

"Keep both sides, which hate the other with their very soul, from destroying each other" John remarked. "It's a nearly impossible task, Lord Uzumi. Do you think we can do it"

"The Earth Alliance betrayed you and your comrades, Colonel Namora" Uzumi said. "Now you are dedicated to keeping the equipment and people at your disposal out of their hands. In the same way, Miss Clyne has been labeled a traitor to the PLANTs, though she has done nothing to deserve that mark. Now she is determined to not let the hatred spread to all the PLANTs, and for the Earth to be preserved from any further destruction. You both are fighting for the same thing. Orb is as well. While separate, we cannot hope to achieve our respective goals. But together, there is no limit to what we can achieve." Uzumi now faced the screen, his back to the others in the room. "That is why I'm proposing an alliance. One uniting Naturals and Coordinators. One dedicated to preserving _mankind_ itself. If this war continues, mankind will undoubtedly be destroyed and the remnants will linger over the once beautiful Earth and space. We cannot allow that to happen." Uzumi turned and stared at his daughter Cagalli and the two boys who were standing next to her. "Kira and Athrun are Coordinators, while Cagalli is a Natural. Yet, despite their differences, they have learned to trust and respect one another. They have learned to co-exist and tolerate each other's differences. That is what must happen if this war is to end." Uzumi turned his head again to face the screen. "The planet we all love must be brought back together once again. At it must happen soon."

"What's your opinion on this matter, Lord Uzumi" All eyes in the room turned to Kira, who had uttered the question. "What are Orb's plans now that the country's been involved in the war"

Uzumi turned his head to face Kira and responded"I believe it is time for Orb's sword to remove its veil of silence and speak out to the world." Kira smiled. "We must prevent the Earth Forces and ZAFT from annihilating each other, and destroying the Earth." Uzumi turned to face his visitors again and said"Since I have no military experience whatsoever, I'm entrusting you, Admiral Cantarii, with the Orb Fleet and any others who wish to join us. I will provide whatever support I can."

Cantarii stood up and saluted, which Uzumi returned. "Thank you, sir." Uzumi bowed to his guests and left the room. Cantarii laid his hands on the table and sighed. "All this action's getting tough on an old body. What we have to do now is find out where to start."

"We can't do much in our present situation" Andy reminded him. "_Archangel_ and _Eternal_ are both in need of resupplying and repair, so they won't be able to move for a while."

"Plus the _Kusanagi_ needs to restock her mobile suit team, yes" Cantarii added. "We can't make many moves with only six ships at our disposal. But the bright side of that is, both sides don't know we're here, so they won't be paying much attention to us."

"What we need right now is time" John added. "Time for our forces to organize and strike. Time to figure out what to do with our resources."

"Time we may not have at this point." Everyone turned to Josef, who added"I received word from the _Vasconi_ that they'd intercepted a transmission from the PLANTs to their forces stationed in the space around the planet." Josef produced a slip of paper from the pocket of his jacket and set it on the table in front of Cantarii. Both Andy and John leaned across the table to be able to read it as well.

"That's not good at all" Andy said. "Zala's recalling almost the entire space fleet to home space."

"He's bringing everybody back to the PLANTs. But why" John asked.

"There's nothing important scheduled in the next few weeks, so it couldn't be for ceremony" Lacus added.

"This many ships being recalled represents only one thing." Cantarii stared into the eyes of everyone in the room. "Invasion. He's recalling his entire fleet to set the invasion force up. He's going to try and end the war again in one move."

"But so many people were already lost at Alaska" Kisaka commented. "ZAFT must be getting desperate."

"Desperation was attacking Panama with only a token force" Mwu commented.

"This is most likely what my father's been planning the entire time" Athrun said. "He's just been waiting for the right opportunity to show his true face. He won't miss a chance to destroy the Earth Forces and wipe out the Naturals."

"Transmission doesn't say where they're being recalled to, though" Cantarii commented. "And that's what we've got to find out. Mr. Crue? Will the _Vasconi_ be able to decypher any more of the message"

"It's possible, Admiral. But we won't know until tomorrow at the least."

"We'll reconvene then. Our forces will meet again at 1000 tomorrow morning, to decide our next moves. Get some rest, and we'll see you then." Cantarii saluted, and everyone returned it.

-_Kusanagi_, August 13, C.E. 71, 0500.

Murdoch stepped onto the ship's deck inside the hangar. Clothed in his usual orange and white coveralls, he was ready for work. Behind him, walked three more of the _Archangel's_ deck crew. Hank Rodriguez, one of the Gyndana Guardsmen who had come aboard the ship, and two others who were also aboard at the time the ship left the colony. Captain Ramius had given the men jobs within the _Archangel's_ deck crew, to keep their minds away from the tragedy that had happened to them all.

The group met up with Kellhorn, the _Kusanagi's_ Chief Machinest's Mate. He was smoking another cigarette and giving orders to some of his own men on how to fix the drive mechanism on an M1, when Murdoch came up to him. "Welcome aboard, Chief Murdoch" Kellhorn said, shaking Murdoch's hand. "We really appreciate you guys coming aboard."

"What did you want us for, exactly" Murdoch asked. "I assumed that you had enough personnel on board here to see to any of your own needs."

"Yes, we do as a matter of fact, have enough personnel for this ship" Kellhorn answered.

"Then what do you need us for" Rodriguez asked, beneath the baseball hat on top of his head.

"Please come with me, gentlemen." Kellhorn led the group through the hangar complex. "The reason we wanted you to join us was that Director Simmons believes you can be of assistance with certain developments we've been working on."

"Such as..."

"Converting the two Skygraspers you had inside the _Archangel_ into space-worthy craft, for example" Kellhorn said, climbing up a ladder towards a gangway on the far side of the hangar.

"Who gave that order" Murdoch asked. "Those are designed for use within the atmosphere of Earth."

"I know. But because our force is so small, we're going to need all the combat equipment we can get our hands on, so we decided to experiment with those two." Kellhorn turned to Murdoch and said"You got the documents we asked for, correct"

"Right here" Murdoch said, pulling a slip of paper out of his pocket. "The cockpit schematics for the Strike and the Buster. What do you need those for, if you're working on the Skygraspers"

"You'll find out eventually. My people will take care of it." Kellhorn folded the paper and slipped it into his own pocket. He wiped his thick glasses on the fabric of his coveralls and said"Everything seems to be in order, so I'll let you guys get to work."

Kellhorn began to walk away, but Murdoch said"Hey wait! If you're taking care of that, then what did you need us for"

"See those tools on the bench over there" Kellhorn said, with a grin. Murdoch nodded, and Kellhorn said"We're gonna be busy with this stuff, so you're taking our jobs for today. That M1 beside you needs its thrusters replaced and the drive unit cleared. That should keep you busy for a while, no"

Kellhorn walked away, leaving the stunned men in his wake. Murdoch scratched his head, and finally sighed. "Alright guys! Get to work! We've been given our orders, and let's get it over with."

Hank grabbed a wrench out of the tool box and took his baseball cap off. He heard the two men behind him complaining in their own conversation and he said"Guys. Nobody said this was going to be easy." The two men looked at each other as if to say, _Don't we know it..._

-_Archangel_, 0800.

The water rained down on Athrun. It cleansed his body of the grime and other particles that were unseen to the human eye. It dampened his hair and face, made him feel refreshed. "We've got hot water" he shouted, which was followed by a chorus of cheers from the others in the shower room.

"Now if only we could get some decent soap, we'd be on easy street" Neumann commented, standing over the sink and washing his hands.

Beside him, Frank covered his chin with white lather, preparing for a shave. "You're complaining about soap Arnie? Next thing you know, you'll be bitchin' about the lack of air-fresheners on board"

"Shut it" Neumann responded. "What are you even doing here, Commander? You and the other officers have your own private bathrooms."

"Water hasn't been reconnected to 'em yet, so I'm stuck using the same one as you guys. You objecting to my being here" Neumann didn't respond.

Next to him, Frank could see Coop pushed a few strands of hair away from his forehead. The thirty stitches in his head were like a black snake sitting idle. Coop's face was pained when he saw them sticking out of his head, standing out against the backdrop of his skin. "I'm gonna get those bastards for this" he commented to Frank.

"Don't worry about 'em, they'll learn their lesson soon enough. They got stuck cleaning this place for as long as Lieutenant Badgiruel tells 'em to." Frank moved the razor in his hand across his chin, picking up lather in its wake.

Neumann sniffed the air, and made a scrunched face. "Man, what kind of shaving cream you usin' Commander"

"Now you're complaining about that! What the hell is wrong with you." He picked up the can that he had used and said"It's Edge Pro-Gel, what do you..." Frank suddenly squeezed his fist and crushed the can with his steel hand. "Damn it" he shouted, throwing the crushed can across the room, splattering it on the wall.

Coop watched the can clatter to the ground and commented"Whipped in place of shaving cream? That's Donnie, Jake, and Mike for you."

"Consider them officially dead" Frank said, wiping off his face with a rag and leaving the room in a huff.

"They're just making enemies left and right" Neumann commented.

"They better hope I get to them first before he does" Coop added.

In another part of the ship, Murrue floated against the wall of one of the corridors. She had gotten a full night of rest for once, without thinking about the bad things that had happened to her. Whether it was the horrors of the war, to her being raped as a child, her life had been one terror after another. But being close to Mwu last night, she had felt safe and protected for the first time in years. He was the best thing that had happened to her since, well, ever.

As she passed one of the crew quarters, she thought she heard the strings of a guitar being played. She listened in and heard Stevy Barrington talking with someone inside his own quarters. "Yeah, I've got to work on that spot right there to get the lyrics to fit. Otherwise it's going to sound like shit."

"You wrote it youself" the voice belonged to Jay Haas.

"Yeah. I call it _White Wedding_. I've been working on it for years, and I'm almost done with it, finally. I just need to work on the drum part and we'll have us a song. You think you can take a look at it, Jay"

"Sure, if I got the time" Jay answered.

"How long do you think we're going to be stuck aboard here" Niada Barrington asked. "Think we'll be here for a while"

"Who knows, bro" Stevy answered. "All I know is I'm glad to be somewhere safe."

Murrue passed the quarters and continued to her destination. She reslung the small hand-bag she had with her over her shoulder as she moved further down the corridor. She passed crewmen talking happily along her route, which made her smile, knowing her crew at least had a high morale in this situation. She stopped when she reached a door and pressed the button to admit her access.

The door slid open and Murrue stepped inside. As soon as she entered, she saw an individual standing to her right inside the room, staring at a mirror, a towel wrapped securely around her. Natarle's head snapped back towards her when Murrue entered the women's showers, her face both scared and angered. Murrue stepped back when Natarle saw her and said"Oh, sorry Natarle. I didn't know anyone else was in here."

Natarle relaxed when she saw her Captain and said"That's my fault. I thought it might have been someone peeping again." She turned back towards the mirror and added"It's vacant right now, Captain. You can go ahead if you want."

"Thanks" Murrue said. "Are you wearing make-up" she asked.

"No" Natarle responded firmly. "It's skin protector. I always wear it."

"Right." Murrue set her hand-bag down on one of the lockers inside the room. "Did you get called to the meeting this morning" she asked, taking off her uniform.

"No. The only ones who did were Colonel Namora and Commander la Flaga. I think Admiral Cantarii just wants the senior officers to attend this time." Natarle rubbed lotion into her cheeks and added"The only other ones I can think of would be General Waltfeld and Miss Clyne, and that's only a guess on my part."

"This is a strange place isn't it" Murrue commented. "We finally find someplace we can breath easily, but we find ourselves right back in the middle of the war."

"It's still better than running around all over space, though" Natarle added.

Murrue peeled off her uniform and under clothes and set them in her locker. "Right" she said, stepping into the shower and closing the door behind her. She turned on the water and let it run through her hair and across her skin. It had been quite a while since she'd been able to take a long, relaxing shower and wash away her tensions. "Anything new regarding the ship's status" she asked Natarle.

Natarle brushed her short, black hair with a soft brush and answered"Repairs have already commenced, so we'll be able to go again when they're completed. According to the diagnosis the ship's repairs will take almost two weeks."

"What do you think our next move will be? When Admiral Cantarii and Lord Uzumi give the order" Murrue wondered.

"Who knows" Natarle said. "As far as I'm concerned, anything that will help bring the war to an end will be well worth it, though."

"Same here" Murrue said.

Natarle looked behind her carefully, searching for any men who tried to peep on her. If she caught anyone, she vowed they'd get a kick to the face no matter what. After she clarified that there was no one watching, she slipped off her towel and started to get dressed in her uniform, which was sitting in the locker she'd acquired for herself. She tucked her standard issue, t-shirt into the wasteband of her skirt and secured a belt around it. She was about to put her jacket on to complete the uniform, but stopped, when she saw it winking at her. The necklace that she had found resting in her hand after shaking hands with Commander Barkhesh. She hadn't told anyone about it, because she didn't want anyone thinking she was a softy who wore a necklace that a man had given her. She looked around once more, and slipped the chain over her head and it rested on her porcelain neck. She held the cross up towards her face with her right hand and stared at it. The diamond in the bottom slot winked at her in the room's lights. Natarle found herself smiling.

"This entire voyage just keeps bringing up all sorts of surprises, doesn't it" Murrue asked from inside the shower.

"Yes..." Natarle answered, slipping the cross beneath the fabric of her shirt. "Many surprises."

-_Archangel,_ 0900.

"So, you were trying to get the PLANTs to stop fighting the war and move for peace" Kira stood in one of the observation rooms on the _Archangel_ with Lacus beside him.

"Yes. I felt that it was what I was destined to do" Lacus said. "I promised you I'd be singing the song of peace from now on. And after what I learned happened at Alaska, my resolve to bring back peace just grew stronger."

She turned to Kira and added"It was like you said. By just doing nothing, I wasn't making the difference I needed to. So I decided to take action."

"And you stole the _Eternal_ from ZAFT" Kira added. "Why'd you do it"

"Because the _Eternal_ would've been used for death and destruction, if I'd let it stay in the ZAFT forces' hands. You know, it was originally designed to be the support carrier for the Freedom and the Justice, don't you"

"No, I didn't" Kira answered. "It just seems downright sad that you had to even steal it in the first place. I mean, someone at least should've listened to what you were saying, and believed it. The entire population of the PLANTs can't all be behind Athrun's father and his beliefs. There must still be some people who wish to drive for peace instead of total victory."

"Believe me, there are many who believe in that position. But because of what Chairman Zala has been saying will happen to anyone who speaks out against his authority and position on the war, nobody has had the courage to stand up against him." Lacus sighed. "The reality of all this makes this entire war much like a struggle for power between individuals instead of nations."

"Don't worry about it so much" Kira said. Lacus turned to face Kira and he added"You heard what Lord Uzumi said yesterday, about keeping both sides from destroying each other. I'm confident that the power behind those words carries much more strength than anything the Earth Alliance and ZAFT could hope to have. We'll do our duties out on the battlefield. We'll protect the planet and the people we love. And we'll end the war. In a way that will preserve Earth and the PLANTs both. That's the only way we can call ourselves victors, because if we don't do what we set out to...the casualties at the end of all this, will be insurmountable. And there will be no winners in the war. Just people left to pick up the pieces of the shattered world."

Lacus smiled and nodded. "That's what I've been preaching to the people on the PLANTs for the past few months. I just hope they will all hear them by the time this is over."

"When it's all over" Kira said, laying a hand on her shoulder"Nobody will be able to ignore your words."

-Mendel, 1000.

"It took all night, but this was all of the message the _Vasconi_ was able to decypher." Josef was trying to sound as optomistic as possible, but he knew that wouldn't help one bit. "It gives us a time and a date, but nothing else really."

"No location or total number of ship's he's recalling" Cantarii observed. "If you ask me, he's tightening his security so no one else will be able to know about it."

"I'd say that no one beneath the ZAFT Supreme Council actually knows the full extent of Zala's plans. That's even if he's told the Council the entire story" Andy said.

"And that's a good possibility considering he held the true target of the JOSH-A operation away from them" Cantarii added. "What we need is more information. The message doesn't specifiy the number of ships or which ones are being recalled. It doesn't even set a single location for the rendezvous point."

"But if your hunch is correct sir" Mwu said"those forces are being recalled as a preparation for the invasion of Earth by ZAFT. By all accounts, this has the possibility of being another JOSH-A, only this time it could be much worse for either side."

"Mr. Crue" Cantarii asked. "Would you be able to find out anything else regarding the message and its source"

"Not likely, Admiral. The signal's tracking point was scrambled so it could have been one of over fifty separate locations around the world and space. And it seems that we don't have the resources to search every one." Josef sighed. "It's also likely that they've disabled the transmitter already and moved it someplace else so they can't be tracked."

"So we're blind in this form of intelligence" Cantarii said. "We need to know the specifics for the invasion in order to stop it."

"And the only places that would have that sort of data would be ZAFT controlled areas" John added. "You thinking about sending in an infiltration team to get it"

"Possibly. General Waltfeld" Cantarii said. "You were a high-ranking ZAFT officer during your time in the service. Do you know where their primary central intelligence forum would be"

"ZAFT doesn't really have one, outside of the PLANTs of course" Andy answered. He brought a map of the space around Earth and pointed to one location. "My best guess would be that they'd have something related to that on Boaz or Jachin Due."

"The military asteroids" Mwu asked.

"Yeah. They both are connected to the PLANTs resources, so I'd guess that they'd be sharing information. They very well would have the data you seek." Andy pointed to the two asteroids guarding the PLANTs on the map. "The only question is, how do we get the data out of either one of them."

"I think our best option would be to follow what Colonel Namora said, and send in an infiltration team to pull a computer dump on the systems. It's likely we'll find what we need in there." Cantarii added"Boaz would seem like the logical choice out of the two, because it allows civilian workers to enter, doesn't it General"

"Yes, it does. But the only ones allowed in have clearance codes and are high up on the name list."

"We may be able to falsify some entrance I.D.'s to get the team into Boaz, sir" Josef said.

"But who would lead the team. I need you here Josef, so who would be the next best option"

-_Archangel_, 1800.

"You want _me_ to go to Boaz" Jay's voice was quiet, but intense. He floated beside Frank in one of the ship's corridors. Frank had been given command of the infiltration team who's mission was to gather as much intelligence on ZAFT's plans from Boaz as possible.

"Not just you, Jay. I mean I want you to be on the team that's going Boaz. I'll be there, as well as anybody else who I decide should go."

"But why me" Jay asked, coming to a stop. "I don't know shit about infiltration missions."

"Neither do I, but they gave me command of the mission anyway. Plus, you're the best shot on this ship besides me, so we'll need another shooter on the ground when we move in. Come on Jay, I'm not asking for much."

"Yeah, right. You're asking me to put my neck on the line for a damn reconnaisance mission." Then he sighed and said"But you've got me over a barrel, so I guess I'm in. Just give me the details and I'll go. Though why are you commanding the mission? I would've thought they'd give the mission to Lieutenant Badgiruel because she used to be with intelligence."

"Oh, believe me, she's going with us. I'm not setting a foot anyplace on Boaz without her. And that makes three of us."

"Commander" Athrun came from behind Frank and Jay and said"Put me on the team for the mission too."

"Why, Zala" Frank asked.

"Because you need me. I've been on Boaz before. It was only for a day, but I've been there before. Plus, I used to be with ZAFT, so I'll know how their systems and technology works."

"I don't know, Athrun" Frank said. "You're pretty famous in the PLANTs right now, though not for any type of glamorous reasons. If somebody recognizes you, the mission's dead and we'll be stuck on Boaz without any way of getting out."

"Don't worry about that, I'll stay as low as possible" Athrun said. "I'll just act as a guide for you guys and take you to where you need to go."

"O.K. then. You're in, Athrun. Just don't do anything stupid, alright" Frank turned away from Athrun and then added"I've already got enough on my mind as it is."

"Then you'll have to make room, because I'm going too."

All three of them turned their heads to see Cagalli behind Athrun. "Cagalli" Athrun said.

"Uh...no. You're not going, Ms. Athha" Frank said quickly.

"Why not? You let Athrun go and he's the son of the Chairman of ZAFT. My father's head of Orb, so why won't you let me go. Besides, for this mission, you'll need as many people as you can get."

"No" Frank said again, and turned to leave.

"Come on Frank, she's got a point" Jay said.

"Why are you taking her side" Frank asked.

"We probably will need an extra set of hands, Commander" Athrun added. "It couldn't hurt to have Cagalli tag along."

"You too, Zala" Frank shouted. "What the hell's going on around here."

"It's either you endure even more of this, or you let me go to Boaz with you guys" Cagalli said with a smirk.

After a pause, Frank sighed heavily. "I don't know why I'm doing this..." Cagalli smiled. "I don't know the specifics yet, but _please_ promise me you won't do anything stupid while we're there. The last thing I need is two teenagers running around on a ZAFT military base." With that, Frank turned away from them and headed back down the corridor.

Jay managed to catch up to him and said"What the hell's gotten into you Frank? You're acting like John all of a sudden."

"Jay. This is the first infiltration mission I've ever done. I don't want to screw it up and look like a jackass to everyone else here, alright. That's why I've got you and the Lieutenant on the team, because I know you won't do anything that you don't have to." Frank exhaled painfully. "That's why I didn't want to bring those two. I'm worried that they'll get separated from the rest of us and before you know it, we'll have the whole base on top of us."

"They won't do anything stupid, Frank" Jay reassured him. "Athrun's a responsible kid, he's not going to do anything you don't tell him to. And Cagalli...well...I don't know about her, but..."

"Thanks, Jay" Frank responded sarcastically. "Makes me feel a whole lot better."

"Any time, Commander" Jay answered. "So we're going to have to wear make up when we get to Boaz right. To hide our identities."

"Yeah, probably" Frank said. "Means I'll also have to shave."

"Time to lose the mustache"

"Yeah..." Frank said dejectedly. "Hopefully it'll be back by the next week like it usually is."

"And if it isn't, we'll blame Admiral Cantarii and the others" Jay chuckled.

"Right..." Frank answered, and they disappeared into the depths of the corridor.

**Author's Note:** _White Wedding_ is a song by Billy Idol. I do not own Billy Idol or the rights to _White Wedding_.


	31. Boaz Infiltration

-Asteroid cluster, La Grange Point 5, August 24, C.E. 71, 0700.

Asteroids spun in the makeshift cluster just beyond the reach of the PLANTs. They were of no beauty or glamor. Nothing but rocks, useless, and unimaginative. These thoughts and feelings, made the small cluster the perfect hiding place for a mobile suit. It was where Kira sat inside the cockpit of the Freedom, waiting patiently for his time to act. His weapons were disarmed, his phase shift armor deactivated. With the military satellite Boaz just a short distance away, he couldn't afford to be careless and risk detection. Although the Freedom was one of the most powerful mobile suits ever constructed, it would prove no match for anything Boaz sent against him. He'd just have to wait for now, and hope that Athrun, Cagalli, and the others managed to make it out of Boaz safely. He was only here to act as an escort in case they needed assistance in escaping. Admiral Cantarii and Colonel Namora had both emphasized total silence for Kira's mission to L5. He found himself wondering what he was even doing here in the first place.

-Flashback-

"Those I.D.'s will get you into the Boaz premises and into the main complex of the base." Josef gave the briefing with just enough finece to make himself heard. "They'll get you past the main security system, but don't get careless with them. After you pass the main security system, you'll need to find an alternate way inside the control centers to make the dump. There's a system in place that checks for specific ZAFT military I.D.'s, so if you try to get past them with the fakes, the base will know something's up."

"So we just use our instincts, then?" Jay asked, picking his 'I.D.' up from the table in front of him.

"Precisely." Josef brought up a map on the screen sitting on the table. "This is the layout of the Boaz installation provided by one of our men inside ZAFT. He's the one who will be transporting you to the outpost and be waiting to pick you up when you finish the mission."

"It's a complex facility for sure," Natarle observed. "It'd be very easy to get lost in this place."

"That's how they designed it. In fear of spies like yourselves getting inside, the Republic of East Asia designed the layout in order to have only their people know how to navigate it." Josef leaned over and pointed to a place on the map. "Our man's disguised as a transport pilot, so he'll drop you off in the rear portion of the facility, here. After your inside, you'll need to follow the path that's been programmed into your data reader, or else you'll be wandering around the base aimlessly."

"Which is why we're brining Athrun along with us," Frank said. "He's been there before so he at least knows his way around there."

"I've only been inside it about five times, but I think I've got the general layout down," Athrun said. "We'll just have to be careful once we get past the initial security system and get deeper into the compound."

"Once you reach the main computer facility, you'll make the dump using this disk," Josef said, holding it up for them to see. "It's got enough memory data to hold almost everything inside Boaz's entire network. All in all, it should take about ten to fifteen minutes to get the complete dump finished."

Josef reached across the table and picked up a small device. "We're also asking a part of your team to plant these listening and monitoring devices in key areas of Boaz. With these in place, we'll be able to hear and see everything going on there, and hopefully be able to learn what Zala's up to before it's too late. I've already given the locations to Ensign Zala and he'll guide you to the points. After your objectives have been met, you'll return to the place you were dropped off and our man will take you out. Until then, you'll have to keep out of sight from prying eyes and keep close to each other, or else you'll be spotted and the alarm will sound."

"What to we do if we are spotted?" Cagalli asked.

"Then get out of there as quickly as you can," Josef said. "However, there is also a time limit to this mission. Because of the high security on Boaz, our man can only stay inside the compound for an hour. Any later, and we risk having him discovered. So you'll have to move quickly."

"What if we take too long and he has to leave without us?" Athrun asked.

"Then God help us," Frank replied.

"In case you encounter any hostilities before or after you leave the outpost, we'll have Ensign Yamato and the Freedom out there acting as an escort." Josef indicated to where Kira stood and said, "Ensign, you'll escort the shuttle the team will be on until they get within range of Boaz's sensors. At that moment, take cover in the asteroid cluster nearby and wait there. Our man will signal you when he's left and for you to begin your escort again. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," Kira answered. "But what should I do if I'm discovered there?"

Josef smiled. "Do what you always do in that situation."

-End Flashback-

Kira sighed. _I'm here to act as an escort for my friends. I can't let them down._ Kira cast a glance at the rock of Boaz, sitting idle against the backdrop of space. _Be careful Cagalli. Athrun. _He brought the keyboard across his lap and began typing in commands. _Might as well work on the systems while I've got the time. Gotta have the Freedom in the best shape possible if the fighting starts._

-Boaz, 0710.

The shuttle drifted slowly towards the Boaz outpost. Gun emplacements dotted the surface of the hollowed out asteroid, ready to unleash their fury on any intruders or hostile forces. Other ships hovered in the rock's vicinity, hauling supplies and soldiers to and from the outpost. GINNs on patrol duty flew past the shuttle, their weapons drawn. The might of the ZAFT military was demonstrated at this one fortress, and nothing could scratch its surface, short of an all out nuclear attack.

Natarle saw all of these things from the window of the shuttle as it moved ever closer to Boaz. Her eyes were covered with a small pair of sunglasses to mask her face, and make her features less recognizable. She was dressed in civilian clothes for the first time in a while, a red, short-sleeved blouse and khaki pants, which were considerably more comfortable than the uniform she wore most of the time on duty. Her I.D. was tucked into the pocket of her shirt, the one that classified her as an eletrical technician working for ZAFT. Next to her, Frank was also dressed in civilian clothes, blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and a denom shirt over it. His mustache was gone and he had contacts in his eyes that had turned their color from brown to hazel. Behind Natarle, Jay sat with a baseball hat covering his head and painted on wrinkles covering his face, making him appear older than he actually was. He was reading a copy of a ZAFT newspaper, that had been printed months before, and his legs were casually crossed, making it appear that he was just another person on just another shuttle. Athrun had had his hair dyed black and he also had contacts in his eyes to change their color. As the most recognizable of the quintet, the people at Mendel had taken extra precautions to make sure that he wasn't recognized for who he really was. His face was painted as well, giving him higher cheekbones and a darker skin complection. Cagalli sat between Athrun and Jay, her blonde hair tyed back in a ponytail, and a pair of thick glasses covering her eyes. She held one of the data collectors in her hands, running through the programs the device carried, silently humming a tune to herself to calm her down.

The pilot of the shuttle said nothing to them as they entered the massive dock, the steel outline replacing the brown rock in the windows. Natarle cast her glance at Frank and saw him blinking constantly and considerably next to her. "You alright, Fred?" she asked, calling him by his false name.

"These contacts burn, Natasha," he answered. "They're stinging my eyes like crazy," he added, wiping his eyes with his arm.

"Well, you'll have them in for another hour at least, so you'd better get used to them," she reminded him. "Just try to ignore them and they'll be fine."

"Right. Looks like we're coming up to our stop," he said, standing up gingerly. "You three all set?"

"Yes," Athrun answered.

"I'm O.K." Cagalli said.

"Do you have to ask?" Jay said.

"Zip it, Jay," Frank ordered.

They felt the shuttle shudder as it secured itself to one of the entranceways inside the dock and the pilot cut the engines. "Thanks for the lift," Frank said, walking up towards the doorway.

"I'll be waiting here for you in an hour," the pilot responded. "Good luck."

"Thanks." The door opened and they descended into the docking facility. Frank went first, with Natarle, Jay, Cagalli, and Athrun following. The dock was bustling with its usual amount of activity, crews floating in space suits, performing their daily routines like fixing damaged components to the systems. Two other transport craft were docked against the wall, their cargos being unloaded or loaded. A damaged GINN was undergoing repair in the rear of the dock, workmen scrambling across its surface with blow torches and saws.

They made their way through the access walkway connecting the ship to the inside of the compound and stepped into a corridor painted red with dark blue flooring. Light fixtures provided adequate illumination for the many soldiers and civilian personnel that serviced Boaz during all parts of the day. With Athrun in the lead, the group made their way through the corridor and eventually came to a bustling center with computers and other technological equipment dotting every square inch of the facility.

"This is one of the main control centers," Athrun said, leaning over the railing in front of him. "All of the information concerning activites in the surrounding airspace is communicated in here."

"It's laid out just like a casino," Jay commented.

"Pretty much. Except instead of slot machines and roulette wheels you've got computers and data processors for people to keep busy with." Athrun added, "We were told that the Republic of East Asia used the designs of several casinos as a basis for the interior of this place. Casinos are designed to keep people inside of them and make it hard for people to get out, which is exactly how this place is laid out."

"Main security entrance is this way," Natarle said, reading information off of her data reader. "Keep your eyes open."

They reached the main entrance to the secure facility a few minutes later, their I.D.s granting them access past the doors and into the complex. They passed several ZAFT soldiers and enlisted personnel along the way, who saluted them. Athrun had taught the others how ZAFT soldiers greeted one another, and they all actually were pretty good at it by now. Eventually, they reached a crossroads of corridors and were forced to go their separate ways.

"The computer terminal we need is down that way," Natarle pointed out on her reader.

"We'll go make the dump, Lieutenant. Jay, you take these two and get the listening devices planted. Athrun, you'll have to be the guide for them so they can find these places. You'll also make the placements of the devices, O.K." Athrun nodded and so did Cagalli. "Jay. Take care of 'em."

"What does that mean?" Cagalli asked.

"It means I'm stuck baby-sitting you two, while they go and have all the fun," Jay answered.

"More or less," Frank grinned. "Meet back at the dock at 0815, affirmative. If we're not back by then, tell him to go without us. We'll worry about ourselves. Until then," Frank saluted. Jay and the others returned it and they went their separate ways down their individual corridors.

-0825.

"This place is a maze," Cagalli murmured. "How do you guys know your way around this place?"

"Takes a lot of practice, I'll admit that," Athrun conceded. They stood next to one another against the wall of the corridor, close to the first place they were to plant the devices. Jay was working on the panels that covered the electrical systems which were the intended targets. Using a screwdriver he'd managed to secure, he was prying open the hatch covering the wires.

"You think they'll be alright?" Athrun turned to Cagalli, who added, "Commander Barkhesh and the Lieutenant that is?"

"They're grown up. I'm sure they'll manage." Athrun sighed. "We should be worrying about ourselves right now. Planting these devices isn't going to be easy, especially considering the locations Director Crue gave us."

"Yeah, some of those places seem real hard to get to," Cagalli added. "But with you here, it shouldn't be too hard. You are a Coordinator after all."

Athrun smiled. "You've got a point. But, Coordinators, in the larger picture, aren't all that different from Naturals like you, you know. We have our limitations as well, and there are things we can't do that you can do. We can accumulate more information and do things quicker, but everything else is done with the same capabilities as Naturals."

"Kira told me the same thing. I've had those same thoughts, but to everyone else, you guys are a completely different species than the rest of us. They think that just because your bodies can do so much more than ours, that you'll eventually replace us as the dominant race on Earth, as if you're a threat to humanity itself. I don't understand that kind of thinking, really. It sounds so biased."

"It's the same with Coordinators," Athrun said. "We've always been humans one in all, but to some of us, we're so different that we should be considered a new species. My father's one of them. To them, Naturals are people who should be looked down on because of their inferior bodies and minds. But if you look at the bigger picture, it was really the Naturals who created us in the first place."

"Sounds like both sides are having the same thoughts," Cagalli said, closing her eyes. "But...you know, if it wasn't for us being different, heh, we would've never met."

"Yeah," Athrun chuckled. "The island does kind of demonstrate what differences can do for individuals..." Athrun tapered off. Something had caught his ear.

"What's wrong?" Cagalli asked.

"Shh." Athrun held his hand up to stop her. He'd heard it again. Footsteps. Then he heard voices. "Someone's coming."

"What?" Cagalli gasped, but Athrun was already leaning around the corner.

"Jay! Seal that up and hide!" Jay juggled with the screwdriver and banged on the hatch to close it once again. He then leveled himself out against the corridor's wall, trying to stay as invisible as possible.

Athrun dragged Cagalli by the wrist around the corner as well, just as the two ZAFT soldiers came walking around the corner. He could hear their voices from where he stood. If they saw the two of them, they'd know they were trespassing in a high clearance zone and the mission would be compromised. He had to think of something fast.

"They'll see us," Cagalli whispered to him.

"I know...we've got to think of something..." The soldiers' voices were closer now. Their footsteps sounding on the blue flooring. Cagalli clenched her fist, her mind trying to find some way to disguise their true intentions. Suddenly, she had it. Quickly, she took Athrun by the wrists and flattened him against the wall. "Cagalli! What...?"

"Just do what I do," she said. She kissed him. Athrun's eyes shot open when her cold lips touched his. At that moment, the soldiers came within range of the corridor. They thought they heard something around the corner and turned their heads. They saw a girl dressed in a technician's uniform, holding another technician against the wall of the corridor, her lips pressed firmly against his. One guard tilted his head and turned to his partner, a confused look on his face. The other scratched his head. He'd never seen this in all his years in the military.

Athrun had closed his eyes after getting used to the kiss and had managed to wrap Cagalli up in his arms, to make it look more real. But they were running out of air. Finally, Cagalli broke the kiss and breathed deeply. Athrun's face was still in a state of shock, his green eyes wide, his mouth aghast. "Sorry..." Cagalli panted. "I didn't mean to scare you..."

"They're still there," Athrun whispered quickly, resuming their kiss. The soldiers outside looked at each other once more for an explanation, but eventually just shrugged their shoulders and left. Athrun continued to kiss Cagalli long after the guards left. He didn't know anything else to do. When they finally broke for air again, Athrun was smiling.

"Are they still there?" Cagalli asked, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"No, they left ages ago," Athrun responded, only to get a sharp punch in the shoulder from Cagalli. "Ow." Athrun exclaimed.

"Don't do that again!" Cagalli said. "Come on, we've got to move."

She let Athrun go and walked around the corner past where Jay was standing. Athrun soon followed, only to get a hard stare from Jay. "What?" Athrun asked.

"What the hell was that?" Jay said. Athrun felt bad about it now. He lowered his head in disgrace. Jay came up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "_Why_...did you say they were gone?" Jay smiled when Athrun looked back up at him. He slapped Athrun on the shoulder and said, "Come on, we gotta get this reader placed." He walked back towards the hatch opening with Athrun following. He laid a hand on his forehead, feeling absolutely stupid.

-0830.

"The entrance to the computer terminal we need is just down this hallway." Natarle was crouched on her knees, her back pressed against the wall of the corridor. Frank kneeled next to her, looking over her shoulder at the seemingly endless corridor in front of them. "The only thing is, is that it needs specific personnel identification to be accessed. And that we don't have."

"Think we can hack into the security system from the outside?" Frank suggested.

"Not possible," Natarle answered. "The system's got a high security code in place so we can't access it. We'll have to find another way in." She cupped her chin with her hand and thought. "What personnel have clearance for the computer's location that wouldn't be easily recognized by the people who usually work there?"

"People not involved with the military probably. You know, just coming in from the PLANTs. They've got to have I.D.s that will get in." Frank checked his watch. "We've still got about forty minutes until we've got to get back."

"Minus the ten to fifteen minutes we'll need to make the dump," Natarle reminded him.

"Right. Then add the time we'll need to get back to the dock and the ship, and we don't have much time to get inside." Frank sighed. "Any ideas?"

"Not right now," Natarle conceded. She stood up slowly and leaned against the wall, trying to think of some way to get the job done. She'd gone on simple missions for the Earth Alliance Intelligence when she'd been an officer there, but nothing of this caliber. She knew the mission was going to be tough, but she could never have expected it to be this difficult.

"What! Please tell me your kidding!"

Natarle's head snapped up. The voice had come from a pair of figures walking down the corridor in front of her and Frank. They were clad in ZAFT technician jumpsuits with baseball hats covering their heads. But they had no ZAFT I.D.s on them. Better yet, they were unarmed. An idea came to Natarle's mind, but she quickly dismissed it.

"I know it's hard to believe but it's true. Zala's calling everybody back."

The men were coming closer. Frank tugged at Natarle's arm, trying to pull her back into the access corridor, but she yanked her arm free. Although she had dismissed her earlier idea, with the guards coming closer, and time slipping slowly away, it kept coming back to her as the only way to get the mission done.

She sighed. "What?" Frank asked.

"Do you have that tranquilizer gun the Director gave to us?"

"Yeah," Frank said, pulling the small gun out of the pocket of his shirt. It wasn't much bigger than his palm, if even that, and it only carried two shots.

"Let me have it," Natarle said, putting her sunglasses back over her eyes. Frank loaded the gun with two darts and cocked it. He placed it in Natarle's hand.

"What are you gonna do?" he asked.

"Just back up so they don't see you," she ordered. She flattened herself against the wall and Frank retreated into the darkness behind her. The technicians were almost upon them now. Natarle could make out their facial features and other details about them from behind her sunglasses. She exhaled painfully, quietly. She had hoped she wouldn't have to do this, but the situation didn't leave her much choice. Casting a quick glance behind her, to make sure that Frank was a good distance away, and wouldn't be able to see clearly, she popped loose the top two buttons on her blouse.

When the technicians passed the adjacent corridor, Natarle slinked around the corner and stood against the wall of the central corridor, the tranquilizer gun concealed behind her. She whistled playfully. The technicians turned their heads and saw her. One opened his mouth to speak, but she brought her index finger to her mouth and said, "Shh." She smiled, and slowly removed her sunglasses, her violet-gray eyes coming into the men's view. "You boys look like you're looking for a good time."

They smiled. "Are we in heaven?" one asked the other.

"No, not quite," Natarle answered, abruptly firing the tranquilizers with amazing accuracy, striking both of the men in the chest, sending them tumbling backwards to the floor. The tranquilizers took effect immediately and the men were out of it before they even hit the ground. Natarle folded her sunglasses and moved towards them, making sure to button her blouse before she forgot to. She turned her head to make sure no one had seen what just happened, and saw Frank's face leaning around the corner of the corridor. He quickly disappeared behind the wall. Natarle sighed and made her way towards the unconscious men. "You can come out now, Commander."

Frank slowly maneuvered towards the sprawled out men and crouched beside them. "Not bad," he said. "Hit 'em both in the sweet spot."

"Thanks," Natarle responded, removing one of the men's I.D.s. "PLANT technician. He should be able to get us inside the room."

"We may be able to pull this off after all," Frank said. "Better put these guys in a safe place so nobody sees 'em."

"Right. And Commander." Frank turned towards her, only to have her grab a fist full of his shirt and pull him towards her. Her face was glaring when she said, "You tell _anyone_ I did that, _I will kill you_. Understand?"

Frank attempted to smile a bit, and held his hands up. "Already forgetting, ma'am."

"Good." Natarle released him and picked up the I.D. "We don't have much time. Let's get this done and get the hell out of here." They scooped up the men and placed them in a nearby utility closet, locking the door. They started down the long hallway, towards their destination.

-0840.

"Where's this thing lead, Athrun?" Jay called. They were in some kind of elevator shaft, climbing their way up along the steel cables and girders that scaled the walls of the structure. Athrun was in the lead with Cagalli behind him and Jay bringing up the rear.

"Area behind the main control center!" Athrun called back. "That's the last spot where we have to plant these things." He grabbed hold of a girder and swung his legs up and on top of them. After giving Cagalli a hand and watching Jay pull himself up, Athrun stared up at a small opening about twenty feet above them. "That's our target. The main electronic systems are on that floor. We'll just have to be careful when we get the doors open."

"How are we even going to get up there?" Cagalli wondered. "The girders along the wall aren't wide enough to support us, and there's no more cables we can scale."

"Jay, you got that piece of rope with you we found?"

"Yeah, right here," Jay said, producing the long strand of rope from his pack. "What are you gonna do?"

"I have no clue," Athrun answered, withdrawing his army knife from his side pocket. "The knife I was given when I was in ZAFT was supposed to be strong enough to cut into anything short of stainless steel. Judging by the quality of this stuff," he said, banging his fist against the wall, which left a large dent where his fist had struck, "This is not stainless steel." He tied the end of the rope to the knife's handle and swung it over his shoulder. Giving it a few twirls as if it were a lasso, Athrun heaved the blade as hard as he could above him. The knife struck a girder just above the opening and dug deep into the material that the girder was made of. Athrun tugged on the rope a few times to make sure it would hold and said, "I'll take the lead. Jay you follow, and Cagalli, you watch our backs."

Athrun positioned himself with his feet clanging against the wall and facing upwards. Slowly, he began making his way up the wall, firmly grasping the rope between his hands. Jay held the rope steady for him while Cagalli faced the other direction, her gun in her hands.

It was tiring work, but Athrun managed to make his way to the opening and swung his way onto the small ledge. He pulled on the rope twice, which would signal the others to start climbing. Jay instantly sprung onto the wall and grabbed hold of the rope. He removed his glasses and stuck them into the pocket of his jumpsuit and began scaling the wall. Cagalli followed when Jay was about halfway up. Athrun held the rope steady so his friends could make it up. A sound made Athrun jump and he turned to see the knife begin to lose its grip on the girder above him. "Come on you guys," he said quietly.

Jay reached the end of the rope and gingerly swung over to the ledge where Athrun was, planting his feet firmly on the floor. Cagalli grunted as she made her way up to the opening. The knife loosened a little more and the rope twitched. Cagalli held tightly to the rope while Athrun struggled to maintain control of the wildly swinging rope. Cagalli was close now, only about six feet from the ledge. Athrun leaned over and held his hand out to her, trying to keep her in sight in the glowing darkness. As Cagalli reached for his hand, the knife came loose, and went flailing down the shaft. Cagalli cried out and Athrun leaned his upper half over the edge and grasped her wrist in his hand. Jay grabbed onto Athrun's legs to keep him on the ledge. "Cagalli!" Athrun called. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she called back. "Just pull me up." Cagalli was finally able to pull herself onto the ledge, panting heavily, sweat pouring from her forehead. "Next time...try to find an elevator..."

"Hey, you were the one who wanted to come," Jay pointed out. "You said you'd do whatever it took to get the mission done."

"The mission...yes..." Cagalli panted. "But...not...committing suicide..."

Athrun helped her to her feet and said, "Come on, we've got to move. We've only got about half an hour left."

-0850.

Images scrolled across the young Ensign's screen. Words. Words. Nothing but words. He sat at the front console of the central computer's terminal, with his three fellow analysts chatting behind him. It had been a long night for him, and he was looking forward to the end of his shift, which would occur in about forty minutes. Being one of the central computer's analysts was not a flattering job. Frankly, it involved sitting at a small console, reading useless radio and intercepted traffic that came through Boaz, and all the information and data that was transmitted through the asteroid. Not a very exciting job at all.

He could hear his fellow workmen chatting behind him. "D'you see the designs for that new mobile suit they got coming out, the GuAIZ?"

"No I haven't. I hear it's a hell of a machine, though."

"They say it'll help us end the war by the end of the year."

"Not the way this war's been going, you guys. We'll be lucky if it's over by Christmas next year."

"Come on! Try to be a little optimistic about it. At least we've got something to counter those new mobile suits the Earth Forces started using last month."

"Yeah, at least there's that."

A sound chimed from a console behind the Ensign. One of the chatting workers answered it and said, "Central Computer."

"Technicians reporting from November Eight," came the reply. "We're supposed to be taking readings on all the systems today."

"I wasn't notified," the man said. "Come on in and we'll discuss it." He deactivated the comm and walked over to the door, opening it with his own authorization code. Before he could pull the door all the way open however, it was slammed back into his face, knocking him onto the ground. The other two workmen jumped and the Ensign bolted from his seat. From the small opening in the doorway, a small object soared in. It stopped right in front of the Ensign's feet, flattening onto the floor with a tinging sound. It was a coin of some sort. Then, the top of the coin rose up from the bottom and a white gas poured out from inside of it. Before the Ensign knew what hit him, he was falling onto the console, unconscious. The other workmen followed suit in a matter of seconds, the gas spreading into the entire terminal center.

After a few moments, the door once again opened and two figures entered, each one removing the gas masks that had been covering their faces. "Man, that shit really works," Frank said, tossing his mask onto the rear counter of the facility. "You sure it's O.K. for us to be in here without masks?"

"The Director said the gas would only stay in the air for three minutes, then it would dissolve," Natarle answered, moving towards the front console. She yanked the young Ensign's body off of the console where he had fallen. "Anybody who breaths it in during that three minutes is knocked out for a good hour."

"Technology never ceases to amaze me," Frank commented dryly. Natarle took a seat in the chair in front of the console and removed a disk from her pocket. She inserted it into one of the drives on the console and watched it disappear inside. Data immediately scrolled onto the screen in front of her. Typing with startling quickness, Natarle punched in command after command, getting the data ready for downloading. Finally, a bar appeared along the bottom of the screen, signaling that the data inside Boaz's computer core was being downloaded.

"It'll be about ten minutes before the full dump is done," Natarle said. "Just don't touch anything until then."

"Yes, ma'am," Frank answered. He strolled all around the room's permises, taking into account everything that was inside. He spotted a coffee pot brewing in the back of the room and walked over to it. "Coffee, Lieutenant?"

"No," Natarle replied sternly, not taking her eyes off of the screen.

"Fine." Frank removed the pot from the machine and sniffed the liquid inside. He poured himself a cup full and drank it down. Within seconds, he was choking it back up his throat and making weird faces at the disgusting taste in his mouth. He slammed the cup down on the counter and coughed. "Somebody's gotta tell these guys about cream and sugar," he gasped. Natarle said nothing.

Five minutes left. Frank tossed the cup into the trash basin beside him and leaned against the rear wall of the room. He casually crossed his arms and legs while he pulled his Walther from the shoulder harness under the denim shirt he wore. He twirled it in his fingers for a few moments before something creaked behind him. A door beside him squeaked open and several contents fell scattering to the floor. Frank backed up slowly. He turned his face towards Natarle to see her staring back at him and shaking her head. Frank sighed. _Real smooth, Frank..._ he thought.

Three minutes. He began to pick up the scattered pieces and put them back into the closet, when something caught his eye. It was plain black. A small cylinder not much smaller than Frank's palm. After examining the device more closely, Frank chuckled. "What is it now, Commander?" Natarle asked impatiently.

"Finally found one," he said.

"One what?"

"A silencer for my P99. Been looking all over the place for one of these." He screwed the device onto the barrel of his gun and heard it lock into place. A perfect fit. "These ZAFT guys have amazing resources, I'll tell you that." Natarle just sighed.

-0853.

Athrun arched his back, attempting to find the right wire to place the device. There were hundreds of the wires strewn about inside the electronic box he was now working on. Cagalli passed him equipment whenever he asked for it, such as wire cutters and a flashlight. Jay guarded the door to the room, his gun drawn and ready to fire.

"Almost done, Athrun?" Jay asked.

"Last one," Athrun responded. He pulled apart several wires before he located the right one. Gently, he attached the small device to the wire and activated the small switch on the side. The device was ready. "Readings?"

"We're getting a clear picture," Cagalli said, studying the readings on her data reader. "Mendel should be getting these images too. Looks like we're all set then."

"Now all we have to do is get out of here," Athrun said, climbing out of the box. "Let's just hope the Commander and the Lieutenant had as much luck as we did."

"Well let's get moving then," Jay said.

Athrun headed towards the door and pressed the release for the door to open. The door slid aside and Athrun peaked out. "Hey!" The voice startled Athrun and he looked to his right to see two ZAFT soldiers standing in the hallway. "You there! Stop!" the voice shouted again.

Instinctively, Athrun fired his gun into the ceiling, causing dust and debris to clatter to the floor, temporarily blinding the soldiers. Athrun leaned back into the room and yelled, "Get back to the ship!" He then fired into the dust cloud and sprinted down the hallway away from the soldiers.

"Stop him!" one of the soldiers shouted, firing his machine gun at Athrun's escaping body.

"Athrun!" Cagalli shouted, only to be pulled back into the room quickly by Jay.

"Shh! You want them to find us too, idiot!" he whispered. More soldiers could be heard rushing down the hallways beside them. "The whole base is going to be on top of us any minute. We've gotta move." When the footsteps ceased, Jay extended his head into the hallway and saw no one in the immediate area. Grabbing Cagalli by the wrist, he pulled her into the hallway and they began running. Down the hallway and into the nearby elevator, which had stopped on this floor.

Inside the main computer's room, alarm sirens began blaring. Frank and Natarle stared at the alarm for a few seconds and then realized what was happening. They'd been compromised. "Shit, we gotta move," Frank said quickly, loading bullets into his gun. Natarle did the same with the small pistol she carried as well. There still needed two more minutes to complete the dump, but it appeared that soon they wouldn't have two seconds. "Get ready to move Natarle!" he shouted, moving towards the rear of the room. "Just hope Jay and the kids are in a safe spot or already on their way back."

Suddenly, the door to the room whooshed open and a ZAFT soldier stepped in, his weapon drawn. Seeing Natarle, he yelled, "Freeze, Natural!" He didn't even know what hit him when Frank fired two silenced shots into the man's chest, sending him sprawling onto the floor. Two more soldiers replaced him, their guns already firing. Computer consoles were struck by bullets and sparks flew from damaged consoles. Frank managed to shoot one of the soldiers in the leg, disabling him, his gun clattering to the floor. The other soldier was sent flying backwards by a shot to the chest from Natarle's pistol. "Nice shot!" Frank yelled.

"You're not the only one who knows how to shoot, Commander!" Natarle yelled back. "We still need another thirty seconds though," she added, glancing at the console she had just been looking at.

More ZAFT forces were mobilizing at the entrance to the room, their guns lacing bullets into the room, ricocheting off of the walls and consoles. Frank fired his gun until the chamber was empty. He desperately searched for another weapon, and quickly saw his chance. Ripping open the closet he'd knocked open earlier, he rummaged through it until he pulled out a small hand grenade. Pulling the pin out with his teeth, Frank dashed across the floor and dove for the other side, tossing the grenade through the open door. An explosion followed seconds later, sending soldiers and smoke spilling into the room, the blast drowning out their shouts. The shooting stopped then, and Frank got to his feet, reloading his gun. Natarle waited impatiently for the dump to finish, and it finally chimed in with its job done. Grabbing hold of the disk, Natarle rushed over to where Frank leaned up against the wall and said, "They'll be sending more after us."

"We gotta get back to the ship. I just hope the others are alright." He peered out into the hallway and said, "Coast is clear. Let's go!" and they rushed out into the hallway.

Inside the rear dock, the pilot of the shuttle heard the alarms blare outside his cockpit. Rushing out into the dock, he grabbed another soldier by the shoulder and asked, "What the hell's going on?"

"Intruders. Earth Alliance spies no doubt!" the man shouted, running to his station.

_Damn_, the pilot thought, making his way back into the shuttle. Reaching the cockpit, he turned on all the ship's systems and sat down, waiting, he hoped, for his passengers to return. From his cockpit seat, he could make out the forms of GINN's racing out into the surrounding airspace. _Great_, he thought, _more trouble._

Outside, the alarms could be heard from all over the surrounding airspace. Kira's mouth went aghast and his eyes widened when he heard it. "Dammit, they found 'em," he cursed. He powered up the Freedom's phase shift armor and its weapons, but he didn't move the mobile suit. His orders were to stay hidden in the asteroid cluster unless hostilities presented themselves to him. He just hoped Athrun and Cagalli would be able to make it out before the hostilities reached them or him.

Athrun dodged bullets as he sprinted down the corridor. Occassionally, he managed to return fire with his own gun, but he soon ran out of ammo and threw the weapon to the floor. He kept running until he reached the opening to the shaft he and the others had climbed up earlier. He turned around just in time to see soldiers appearing around the corner behind him. Holding his breath, Athrun jumped through the opening and down into the dark shaft. He fell for what seemed like an eternity, finally managed to snag hold of a girder to stop his fall. A cry of pain escaped his mouth as he heard his shoulder crack on the hard steel. He looked back up into the darkness above him to see figures standing in the opening he had just jumped out off. He heard voices.

"D'you see who that was?"

"Patrick Zala's kid. Yeah!"

_Oh, dammit,_ Athrun thought to himself. _They know who I am._ He also knew that since they knew who he was, they also knew that he was a traitor to ZAFT and the PLANTs. And anyone who betrays their own side during a time of war, was to be met only with death.

With his shoulder continuing to scream in pain, Athrun maneuvered his way over another girder and stepped down onto it. He could see the elevator inside the shaft below him, and he dropped onto the roof of the craft, just as it began to plummit into Boaz's depths.

The elevator doors opened and Jay fired his semi-automatic into the chaos of soldiers ahead of he and Cagalli, felling two of them. The two sprinted into a nearby corridor and hid behind a wall for protection from incoming gunshots. "How far away are we!" Jay shouted.

"We're one floor above the dock!" Cagalli returned. "But we've got to go back and get Athrun!"

"No way!" Jay shouted, running down the corridor towards another doorway. Uploading his data reader into the terminal, he began cycling through the codes in order to break the lock.

"What do you mean no way!" Cagalli yelled, coming up behind him. "He's in trouble right now! We have to go back."

"No. We have to get out of here and make sure some of us get back. Besides," he added, finally able to break the code and sliding the door open, "We promised your dad we'd get you back."

"I don't care," Cagalli shouted. "I can't leave him."

"Look!" Jay said, taking Cagalli by the shoulders. "Kid. He's a grown boy right now. He can take care of himself. What matters now is that you get yourself out of here alive! Would you rather throw away your life and risk having Athrun's taken away also?" Cagalli was about to cry. Tears were forming in the corners of her eyes. Her head fell and she shook it slowly. "Come on kid. We've got to go." Jay went through the door and fired his pistol, befalling another soldier before running off into another corridor, Cagalli managing to keep up despite her emotions being shattered.

Athrun rode the elevator down the darkened shaft for as long as it went. Finally, it screeched to a halt, just above the third floor on Boaz's structure, one floor above the dock. Athrun crawled across the roof, holding onto his injured shoulder as he did, reaching the edge and slinking onto the elevator's side. Thinking quickly, he located a nearby air vent and managed to clamber into the small shaft. Dust clouded his vision as he made his way through the vent. He coughed loudly as the particles caught in his throat and choked him. His knees banged against the metal below him, starting to ache in pain the further he went. He shut his eyes in order to keep the dust out of them, held his breath for as long as he could to keep his lungs clear. Forging ahead, Athrun headed slowly but surely, towards his destination.

The pilot stood outside of the shuttle's entrance, listening to a group of soldiers beside him discuss what was happening. "I hear one of 'em is Chairman Zala's kid," one said.

"No shit! We gotta be the one's to get him then," another added.

"Just as long as we get all of 'em, we're in good shape."

Just then, two figures came sprinting into the docks, not dressed in any type of ZAFT or PLANT uniform. The soldiers spotted them and raised their weapons. This was the chance the pilot had been waiting for. He crouched low and cut the legs of one of the soldiers out from under him, sending him sprawling to the floor. His shocked comrades were met by a hail of gunfire from the two figures ahead of them. The three remaining soldiers fell with blood seeping from their wounds, hurt, but not dead. Picking up a downed soldier's gun, the pilot raked it across the face of the soldier he'd knocked down, knocking him out.

The two figures ran towards the pilot, their guns in their outstretched arms. "Is the shuttle alright?" Frank asked, catching up to the pilot.

"She's fine, but they're locking down the base. We've gotta get out of here, now!" The pilot led the way as they entered the shuttle's insides. "How'd it go?"

"We got the dump," Natarle said, brandishing the disk she had brought with her. "All the data you need is on this disk."

"Any word from Jay or the others?" Frank asked, taking a seat behind the pilot.

"Nothing," was the answer.

"We're right hear!" came Jay's voice from outside of the shuttle. Footsteps could be heard running up the entrance ramp to the shuttle as Jay and Cagalli came aboard, panting heavily. "Damn guards chased us all the way around the place..." Jay panted.

"Where's Athrun?" Frank asked.

"He's stuck back there," Cagalli said, breathing hard. "We have to wait for him to get back."

"How much time until they lock the dock down?" Natarle asked the pilot, coming into the cockpit.

"About a minute!" the pilot shouted back.

"Start the engines up then!" Frank ordered. "We've gotta get out of here while we still can."

"But Athrun's!" Cagalli began.

"I know!" Frank returned. "But unless we leave now, none of us will get out."

Above the docks, Athrun plunged into the dust clouds ahead of him in the vent. Reaching a ventilation window, he managed to look down into the dock and see the shuttle below him. He saw it's engines fire up and white flames came sprouting from the turbines in the rear. Groaning heavily because of his injured shoulder, Athrun removed the window, and swung his legs over the edge of the vent. He only had one shot at this. He either made it, or he died trying. Either way, he had no choice.

Pushing off with his hands, Athrun dropped into the dock's atmosphere, plummeting down towards the shuttle below. He landed with as much grace as possible on the roof of the shuttle, causing a loud bang to ring out on the inside. He rolled twice on the roof to break his fall, landing on his injured shoulder in the process. He cried out, but still kept going towards the top hatch. He banged on it several times.

Inside, the people heard the clanging on top of the shuttle. "What the hell is that?" Jay said.

"Someone's at the top hatch," the pilot answered. "We've got forty seconds."

"Hey!" Athrun shouted. "Can you let me in!"

"It's Athrun!" Cagalli gasped, running towards the hatch. She climbed up the ladder to it and unscrewed the hatch, letting thin air glide into the shuttle, which blew her blonde hair all over the place. Athrun managed to gingerly lower himself through the hole and close the hatch behind him, locking it in the process. As soon as he touched down on the deck, Cagalli threw herself at him, holding him for dear life. "_You are such an idiot!_" she yelled into his chest. "How could you do that to me!" Athrun didn't respond.

"Strap yourselves in, we're getting out of here!" the pilot shouted. He activated a switch and released the lock on the shuttle. There were only ten seconds left, and the doors to the dock were closing. Pushing the thrusters to their limits, the pilot steered the shuttle towards the opening, soaring through it just before they closed.

The blackness of space once again surrounded the shuttle, though this time there were dashes of yellow and green laser fire all around. The spies had been seen boarding the shuttle and it was now the target of the patrolling GINNs as they unleashed their firepower at it. Since the shuttle was not a combat craft, it maneuvered clumsily, taking shots from weapons as it desperately attempted to escape from the melee. A group of six GINNs approached from the rear, their guns firing wildly at the evading shuttle. "We're gonna need some help here in a minute," the pilot groaned, grasping the control stick fiercely.

His prayers were answered when the GINNs had their weapons explode in front of them. "I think we just got it," Athrun said, as he saw the Freedom glide down towards the shuttle, its beam rifle still firing.

"Get out of here, now!" Kira shouted over the radio. "I'll deal with these guys! Just get yourselves to safety!" More GINNs approached, firing at the new target. The Freedom's phase shift armor easily withstood these shots. Kira withdrew one of his beam sabers and charged at the approaching mobile suits. He chopped and sliced, parried and swung, decapitating arms and heads, disabling every mobile suit in his path. A total of seven GINN's were disabled by these maneuvers. With still more coming, Kira activated his targeting reticle, and red square surrounded his targets. A seed exploded before his eyes. Activating his thrusters, Kira soared backwards and fired all of his guns at the GINNs, destroying their weapons and limbs before they could even fire a shot.

His work done, Kira turned the Freedom and spread its fins for maximum speed. He soared after the shuttle as the two craft raced away from Boaz, the data they'd come for safely tucked away inside of their bellies. GINNs that had not sustained damage continued to fire at the escaping craft even after they were out of sight. Safely out of range, the shuttle and the Freedom didn't cut their speed until they were safely out of L5. The people inside didn't breath easily again until they were safely inside Mendel a few days later.


	32. Analyzing the Data

Aprilius One, August 26, C.E. 71, 0800.

"Are you serious!" Patrick Zala thundered, slamming his fist onto the top of his desk. "Are you telling me, that spies were found infiltrating Boaz, and successfully escaped from our forces!"

"It would appear to be so sir," the young officer reported.

"Boaz is supposed to be one of our most secure military facilities," Patrick hissed, "and yet a team of five spies managed to make off with the contents of its central computer. Damn those Naturals."

"While nothing of value was taken from Boaz-."

"Nothing of value? Nothing of value! If the Earth Alliance has the information inside of Boaz they'll be able to find out what our next moves will be! Our entire strategy for events will have been compromised!" Patrick shouted. He activated the viewscreen to the left of his desk and walked casually towards it. The images showed a single spy running through the corridors of Boaz, firing a gun at pursuing ZAFT forces. Patrick scowled. "It also appears that one of the spies was that boy of mine...Athrun!"

"It seems Lacus Clyne's words have also affected his take on current events as well, Patrick," Tad Elsman said from the side of the room.

"What are your orders, Chairman?" the officer asked.

"My orders? What the hell do you think they are!" Patrick thundered, turning and glaring at the young man. "Send the order out to all commands, that all unauthorized civilian personnel are restricted from entering all ports of cause and military installations! Make sure nothing of this matter is leaked to the public. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir." The young officer quickly saluted and left the office.

Patrick slumped back into the confines of his chair and rubbed the palm of his hand across his forehead, trying to soothe his rapidly worsening headache. "Think you'll be able to keep this out of the public's eyes and ears?" Tad asked.

"It all depends," Patrick answered quietly. "Hopefully le Creuset has already hunted down Ms. Clyne and that traitor Waltfeld so they'll be out of our way. I cannot believe I let that man's true intentions slip right past me."

The intercom on Patrick's desk beeped and he activated it. "General Yuri Amalfi and Senator Ezalia Joule are here to see you, sir."

"Send them in," Patrick said. The doors to the spacious office swung open and admitted Patrick's fellow Supreme Council members, Yuri on the right, and Ezalia on the left. "Well...?" Patrick said.

"Eileen Canaver and some of the other Council members are gathering in the meeting room Patrick," Yuri told him. "It appears as though they're trying to organize an emergency meeting of the Supreme Council."

"To find out what happened at Boaz?" Tad wondered.

Patrick chuckled. "Not a chance. They'll want to know why I recalled much of the fleet back to home space without first consulting with the Council."

"They'll never support the plan for the invasion of the Earth, Patrick," Ezalia reminded him. "They're followers of Clyne after all."

"Clyne was no doubt the traitor who betrayed Operation Spitbreak to the Naturals, and based on his daughter's recent actions there's no shadow of a doubt that she's also turned traitor on us as well. But Canaver and the others are still demanding answers from me," Patrick said. "They were also followers of Clyne and it's because of their dragging their feet in the mudd that the war has gone on for this long." He stood up and said, "It's time we took matters into our own hands. Alert the National Defense Committee. Eileen Canaver and all those that have been with Clyne are to be arrested and detained immediately."

"But, Patrick, that will-," Yuri said.

"I know what it will do Yuri," Patrick replied harshly. "But right now, all that matters is that we prevent something like what just happened at Boaz from happening again, and with people like Canaver still around, there's always a good chance. The invasion of the Earth must happen, and it must happen now. See to it, all of you."

Yuri and the others quickly left Patrick's office. As they proceeded down the corridor that would take them out of the Supreme Council's meeting hall, Yuri's shoulders slumped. "Don't blame yourself Yuri," Tad said sternly. "It wasn't your fault those bastards don't see the larger picture as we do."

"I'm not," Yuri returned. "I'm more worried about what will happen now that we've decided to cyphon off the moderate factions from the governmental positions."

"That's what Patrick is going to need us for," Ezalia said. The trio came to a halt and she added, "It will be our job to make sure that the public is unable to not face the facts that Patrick wants them to face. Clyne's followers have already hurt us too much, and we can't afford to let the Boaz incident slip."

"Which will be my job as head of Intelligence," Tad reasoned. "Since Yuri's technically head of the fleet, he'll have to make the military follow Patrick's orders. Then there's the public, which you undoubtedly will deal with, correct Ezalia?"

"Each of us will have to keep the scars from developing across Patrick's regime. The success at Panama has already healed many of them, but if the invasion doesn't succeed, more will open up, and Clyne's followers will gain more supporters," Ezalia said.

"There's also the problem with Carpentaria being under threat right now as well," Yuri added. "I have to make sure that the forces there are adequately supplied in case of an attack from the south, which will force me to be out of the public eye for a while. Can I count on you two to cover for me on certain issues?"

Tad smiled. "What are comrades for, Yuri." They shook hands.

"We'll hold the PLANTs together while you plan the invasion," Ezalia said, shaking Yuri's hand as well. "Keep the pressure off of Patrick while we're at it even."

"I cannot tell you how grateful I am, to you both," Yuri said. "I think it may be about time that an old friend and I had a little chat, though." He turned away from his comrades and added almost to himself, "He may be the one who this war's outcome rests upon. If we can't get him to follow us, then the war may never end."

_Vesalius_, La Grange Point 4, August 27, 1900.

The great space rocks swirled dangerously close to the _Nazca_-class ship as it sat anchored to one of the larger ones. Like giant dodgeballs, the great asteroids spun this way and that, each one more than able to cut the _Vesalius_ in half if it struck home. The _Laurasia_-class ship, _Ziegler_, lay anchored behind the _Vesalius_ on the same asteroid, while the _Relentless_ and the other two _Nazca-_class ships in Commander Slythr's fleet were anchored to an asteroid to their starboard side. Because of the heat sources within the space rocks, they were invisible to everyone in the area. No ship or radar would be able to spot them in this mess, which is just the way they wanted it.

Rau lounged in his command chair on the bridge, his head resting back against the cushioned headrest. His arms were casually spread along the armrests, his fingers every once in a while pushing a button on the console's in the armrests in order to receive readings on the _Vesalius'_ status. If everything was going to plan, they should have their confirmation as to the enemy ships whereabouts any minute now. Several days ago, a small shuttle had entered the L4 airspace, and in the same manner as the legged ship and the others, had disappeared from scanners when they came within thirty meters of the Mendel colony. What had caught Rau's eye, was the object escorting the shuttle. The X-10A Freedom.

"Captain Ades," a crewman reported from behind them. "We've received the images, sir."

Rau scrambled up from his chair and floated towards the console where the man sat, Ades following in his wake. Rau took hold of the back of the chair to steady himself and stared at the infrared image on the console before him. It showed the Mendel colony as a black mass against the white backdrop of space. Heat sources among the objects in the area were smeared red, like blood jutting from a deep wound. The red colors made patterns. Two of them were large, long objects, with a set of slim jaws protruding from the body, and two sets of fins in the rear. They looked like monsters with gaping mouths, ready to devour their next victims. Upon closer inspection however, one could see the lighter red coming from the rear of the objects, engines no doubt. Other red blotches took on the form of humanoid creatures, each with a rifle clasped in its hand. Mobile suits.

"Warships and mobile suits," Rau confirmed. "So our hunch was correct. Have you forwarded this image to the other ships?"

"Yes, sir. We're in the process of getting a clearer image, but it will take some time," the crewman replied.

"Which we do not have," Rau said. He turned to Ades and added, "I want you to get a transmission to Captain Stone, Ades. I'd like to have him in on the discussion as well."

"Shall I have Yzak and the others report to their machines, Commander?" Ades asked.

"Not yet. We don't want to jump to conclusions before we've heard from everyone who's involved in making them." Rau sat back down in his chair and waited. Moments later, Commander Slythr's emotionless face appeared on the forward viewscreen, with Captain Stone's darker skinned face on the other side. "I assume you both have seen the images we've forwarded you," Rau began.

"Yes, Commander," Stone answered quickly.

"It practically confirms what we've been suspecting," Slythr added. "That there's someone hiding in the Mendel colony. What do you suggest we do, Rau?"

"I wanted to get your input before I made a decision. Right now, we know that _someone_ is using the Mendel colony as a base of operations, but we don't know who." Rau cupped his chin with his hand. "The only proof that we have is that image. Plus the fact that every ship that has come close to Mendel has disappeared from our scanners. If we were to launch an assault now, it would be like heading straight into a bank of fog. We wouldn't know what to expect on the inside of it."

"Based on the information you got at Gyndana, the force of larger ships has approximately twelve mobile craft," Slythr said. "At the moment, the _Relentless_ has four GINNs, plus two of the new GuAIZ machines. The others in my fleet have five GINNs each. That's sixteen mobile suits altogether. More than enough to take on anything that those three ships have conjured up."

"But we don't know the full extent of their forces yet," Stone pointed out. "The infrared image confirms the presence of more than three mobile suits, plus two warships we haven't even seen yet. It would be extremely risky to attempt an attack with this little information on our side."

"How many machines does the _Ziegler_ have on board, Stone?" Rau asked.

"I've got six GINNs aboard, though many of my pilots are untested in combat," Stone answered.

"The _Vesalius_ has five machines including the Duel. And there's my CGUE to take into account." Rau paused, thinking about what course of action he should take. This decision could turn the entire course of the war. More importantly, how would the outcome of these events determine his plans for the future? Rau finally said, "If our intelligence tells us anything, the best our adversaries can do is match us in combat forces. Altogether our ships have a total of twenty-eight mobile suits in our fleet of five ships, more than enough to take on anything relatively important..." Rau smiled. "Get your ships off of those asteroids gentlemen. We're moving out. And we're taking Mendel apart."

"Yes, sir," both men said, and they immediately signed off.

"Ades! Get to battlstations and have Yzak and his unit report!"

"All hands, level one battlestions! All hands, level one battlestations!"

Yzak floated out of his quarters, already dressed in his flight suit, his helmet clutched in his hand. The loudspeaker continued blaring the call for battlestations as he headed quickly towards the hangar. Crews were already loading equipment and weapons onto the GINNs in the hangar, while other floated in space suits, preparing the catapult and other mechanical devices for combat. Yzak headed towards the rear of the hangar, where the Duel rested, braced against the wall by several steel girders.

A mechanic was putting the finishing touches on the Duel when Yzak approached. "Did you get everything tuned?" he asked, coming up beside the workman.

"All the off-set values and calibration settings are good. All you have to do is aim and shoot." The mechanic looked up at the mobile suit with pride. "We'll need you and this guy today. I hear we're going up against the two stolen mobile suits."

"Right," Yzak said quietly, as he climbed into the cockpit. "Make sure the GINN team is set for combat for me, alright."

"Sure, Lieutenant," the mechanic saluted as the cockpit shield closed in front of Yzak.

The _Vesalius_ retracted its anchor from the hard, rocky surface of the asteroid and fired its engines. "Engines at sixty percent, Captain Ades," a crewman reported.

"Change course to beta thirty-seven, mark twenty, twelve!" Ades ordered. "Bring all missile and anti-beam depth charge tubes to bear!"

"As soon as we clear the asteroids, launch our mobile suits, Captain," Rau commanded. "Knowing Tomas he already should be way ahead of us."

On the _Relentless_, Slythr gave out commands like they were orders from a menu. "Bear port seventeen! Bring all weapons to bear! Give _Hellderton_ and _Hoisingert_ the go to launch their mobile suits! Get our units to the catapult and prepare my GuAIZ for combat!" His expression never changed once while he gave out the orders, remaining in its emotionless state. "Hopefully we may be able to finish this at last and get the hell out of here."

"Commander Slythr! There's an incoming message on the red line!" a crewman reported.

"Damn..." Slythr cursed to himself. The red line was the direct line to the PLANTs. What the hell did they want?

The _Vesalius_ punched a hole through the asteroids and began its exodus from the cluster. "Targets identified at bravo charlie twenty-four," came the command through Yzak's radio. "Identified as two warships and nine mobile suits. Believed to be of the Orb military."

"I knew those idiots were lying to us the whole time about being neutral," Yzak said to himself. He pushed a button on his console and the Duel's systems activated, its diagnostic board lighting up the darkness inside the cockpit. "Kei. Nami. As soon as I'm out, you guys get into the air, O.K."

"Yes, Lieutenant Joule," both replies came. Yzak slowly walked towards the awaiting catapult. The hatch doors had swung open to the sides to reveal the black space beyond the hangar. Solar panels on the front claws of the ship swung into position, lighting the way for the Duel to head into combat. Yzak smiled inside his helmet as he sealed the visor. _I'll get you this time legged ship._

"We've broken through the asteroids, Captain," someone on the bridge reported.

"Have Yzak Joule and our GINN team launch on the double!" Ades called.

Rau sat back down in his command chair and breathed deeply. "Another day, another battlefield," he said to no one in particular. "How boring this war has become already."

"Commander le Creuset. There's an incoming message for you from the _Relentless_, sir." Rau turned his head and wondered what Tomas wanted. Usually he would already be jumping into battle at the first sign of an enemy. Why was he calling Rau now?

The Duel's legs attached themselves to the catapult, locking into position for launch. Yzak pushed a button on the diagnostic board that activated the mobile suit's phase shift armor, changing its color from grey to white and blue. The assault shroad on the Duel's shoulders also activated. Weapons were good. Engines were good. Everything was set. "Duel, stand by for immediate launch," came the signal from Yzak's helmet.

"Roger, that!" Yzak responded. He gripped the controls fiercely as he awaited to be thrown into battle once again. He braced himself against his seat and restraints for the shockwave that always came when the catapult activated. He shut his eyes and waited. Waited. Waited... Something was wrong. The shockwave hadn't come yet. Why hadn't he been launched yet? "Control!" Yzak called into his helmet. "What the hell's the matter?"

"Sorry, Lieutenant," came the reply. "The launch has been halted by the bridge. I don't understand how or why?"

"You're joking..." Yzak growled.

It didn't lie. The slip of paper in Rau's hand was genuine. "Hmm," he murmured, rereading the message once again. "Well, that's that. Ades, close the hatch and change course. We're leaving."

"What?" Ades gasped. Rau handed him the slip of paper and he saw Ades' mouth drop as he read it. "They're recalling us! You're joking! At a time like this?"

"They're direct orders from Chairman Zala, Ades," Rau reminded him. "He wants us back in the homeland now, and we can't refuse a direct order from the Commander in Chief now, can we?" Ades had no response except a sigh. "Change the status to half-watch and order the crew to relax. Send a message to the _Ziegler_ to cease their launch, and begin preparations for departure. Tomas' vessels will follow us as soon as they're ready."

"Yes, sir..." Ades answered, dejectedly.

Rau smirked. _Oh, this is very interesting Chairman Zala. Why would you recall us now, after you gave us direct orders not to return until we destroyed or captured the _Eternal_? This is very interesting, indeed._

Yzak opened the cockpit shield and floated out of the cockpit, his face red with anger. "What the hell are they doing up on the bridge!" he shouted at the mechanic he'd spoken to earlier.

"I don't know the full details, sir," the mechanic replied sheepishly. "All I know is that we've been given the order to return to the homeland at once. The ship's heading back now as we speak, so we had to cancel the attack."

Yzak scowled and abruptly turned away from the man and floated out of the hangar. When he was safely out of sight from everyone else, he slammed his fist into the wall and shouted, "Damn it! Why now!" Just then, Yzak thought he heard a small cry coming from just down the hallway. He turned his head slightly and saw a figure dressed in a female ZAFT soldier's uniform, green jacket and skirt. Her red hair was tied in weird knots at the back of her head and her face's expression was that of concern and fear. "What do you want?" Yzak asked angrily. The girl took a step backwards and quickly disappeared back into the room she had come from. Yzak exhaled sharply. "I _hate_ her, so very much," he commented to himself as he headed back towards his quarters.

Mendel, 2000.

Inside the secret base's interior, soldiers went about their daily routines without the slightest of fears. M1's loaded crates and gurneys of supplies onto the warships sitting inside the dock, while other entered and left the facililty returning, or going out on patrol. Other crews held blow torches and steam fitters, making repairs to the damaged warships so they would be ready for combat if it ever came.

Coop sat in the ball-turret of his bomber, listening to Stevy and Niada bark out orders from the cockpit. Kurk came up and gave him a drink which he accepted readily. In the nose ball, Sai sipped at his own drink while he played with the turning radius controls to make sure they were in check. Across the hangar, Natarle listened to Chief Murdoch as he gave her the details on the ship's damage status. They'd almost finished with the repairs and they'd be able to get going by the end of the week. She asked him about the data the Morgenrate people wanted on the Strike and Buster, but Murdoch replied that he still had no clue what they wanted with it.

In his office, Uzumi finallyceased trying to retain contact with the PLANTs. He'd been attempting to get some kind of meeting with Patrick Zala, but so far his claims had been flatly rejected. Uzumi knew that conflict was virtually inevitable with the mental state Zala was most likely in at this point, but he had to try. There was no end to diplomacy, especially in times of war. He placed his hands together underneath his chin and sighed. The photo at the end of his desk caught his eye. The one with the woman laying in a bed, holding two infants. He knew he would have to tell them sooner or later, but it now appeared that this was not the right time.

On the _Kusanagi_, Cagalli, Athrun, and Lacus stood in the observation room at the rear of the bridge tower, looking out at the bustling activity in the dock below. Athrun's arm was in a sling, his shoulder having been injured in the fall down the elevator shaft inside Boaz. He hadn't said much since he'd come back. It seemed that he just didn't want to talk with anyone at this moment. Images were flooding into his head. Events from his past. He saw the Blitz explode in front of him. Jumping out of the Aegis just before it self-destructed while wrapped around the Strike. His father's psychotic expression after he'd shot Athrun. Running through the woods in Colombia, trying to escape to safety after the plane crash. Fighting against the green mobile suit in Argentina. Gyndana collapsing. It all came roaring back at him. All of it, he would so gladly like to forget.

The door opened and Kira walked in. "They say the ship's are almost fully repaired so we may be able to start moving again by the end of the week."

"That's good," Cagalli said. "Because if things keep going like they are right now, we'll all end up on the battlefield again. Trying to stop the PLANTs' invasion."

"It's the ZAFT that are invading Earth, Ms. Cagalli," Lacus corrected. "The PLANTs are where the civilians are. They are not at fault for all of this."

"Yeah...sorry," Cagalli answered sheepishly.

"Have you heard how things are coming with the data our forces recovered from Boaz, Kira?" Lacus asked as he came up beside her.

"Nothing yet. From what's been told me, the officers are still looking it over, trying to find any hint as to where the rendezvous point is. They've isolated a date though. September 19th."

"Less than a month away," Lacus confirmed. "We'll need to move quickly."

Cagalli turned to Athrun, who hadn't said a word all this time. "Athrun. You wouldn't know how far you're father's going to take this invasion...would you?"

"He's intending to wipe out all the Naturals," Athrun answered quietly. "That's been the goal of his war the entire time. That's why he's launching the invasion." They fell silent for a period of time, each one unsure of how to respond to Athrun's words. "I get the feeling that my father's lost touch with reality," Athrun finally said. "Ever since my mom died, he's been acting differently. He hardly ever took the time to speak with me afterwards. He just confined to himself in his office, and didn't speak to anybody. It's revenge he's probably bent on. All Naturals have to pay for my mother's death."

"But I thought you said your dad believed that Coordinators were a new species," Kira said. "I thought that was why he escalated the war."

"That's likely another reason, or just an excuse. Either way, he's only going to end up killing more innocent people, if not himself if he continues." Athrun closed his eyes. "Which is why we have to stop him."

"Chairman Zala has ordered the arrest of everyone who was close to my father," Lacus suddenly said. Everyone was shocked. "He's getting rid of all his opponents so he can do whatever he wants in the coming months."

"That's a sign that we'll have to move more quickly," Cagalli added. "My father's going to try and persuade him not to launch it, but I doubt that Patrick will even talk to him, so it looks like we'll have to stop the invasion ourselves." She grabbed Athrun's uninjured arm and pulled him away from the window. "Which is why somebody needs to eat something if he's going to be able to fight." The two walked out of the room, leaving Kira and Lacus alone.

"What are you thinking about Kira?" Lacus asked.

Kira was staring out at the dock below, watching the workers move quickly about their tasks. "Why do we do it? Why do we fight?" He turned to Lacus and added, "The only way we can protect the people we care about is to fight for what we believe in. That's the only way...for this war to end. Is for us to fight to protect people."

Lacus smiled. "Come on. Let's go join Cagalli and Athrun." She guided Kira to the door and they took off after their friends.

Mendel, August 28, C.E. 71, 0140.

"This is all you could put together based on the information inside of Boaz." Cantarii stared at the document in front of him on the table. Josef stood to his right while John sat opposite him, and Andy to his left. "You didn't find the rendezvous point?"

"Not with the information we've found so far, sir," Josef said uneasily beside him. "I haven't had an ample opportunity to go over the data myself because I've been attending to my duties on the _Archangel_."

"And spending adequate time with Sera no doubt," Cantarii added.

"Well...yes," Josef responded. Sera was his wife's name. "The _Vasconi_ has been able to confirm the date as September the 19th, the amount of ships being brought together, and the scheme of the invasion. But we've yet to discover the rendezvous point."

"It'd be pretty hard to find a place to service all of those ships and people at once, Admiral," John commented. "And there's not many places under ZAFT control out there that fit the description we're looking for."

"Only places that make sense would be either the sentry asteroids or the PLANTs themselves," Andy observed. He pointed to a place on the map in front of them. "We can be pretty sure that the rendezvous point is somewhere in L5. We just don't know where."

"My guess is that it's one of the military outposts becuase I'm not willing to guess that Zala's putting the PLANTs themselves at risk by assembling his invasion force within range of the civilian population," Cantarii said. "Josef. Have there been any messages or anything else concerning activity on the 19th at any of the ZAFT bases in L5? Because if there are, I'm guessing that's probably the rendezvous point."

"There...was a message we found in the data, sir, but it's several weeks old," Josef said.

"Well, what the hell did it say!" Cantarii demanded.

"I-it said that Chairman Zala is going to be making an official visit to an unknown place at this moment. The only symbols they used for the location was the letter C and a number 2." Josef shrugged his shoulders. "It's complicated because many of the information sources inside the data are conflicting, so we're not really sure exactly on something until we actually perform tests or scouting runs on the potential targets, so-."

"Wait, wait, d'you say C and 2?" Andy asked. Josef nodded. "C#2...C#2...damn it...that's it!"

"You figure it out?" Cantarii asked.

"I think so. It all comes down to what you said earlier about potential staging areas inside L5. With the PLANTs out of the question, that makes the asteroid fortresses the obvious choice." Andy pointed to the two rocks guarding the PLANTs with his remaining index finger. "Both of the fortresses are named after the ancient column's that guarded Solomon's tomb. Boaz was the name of the first-."

"And Jachin was the name of the second," John confirmed. "And in the Roman alphabet the number two means Due. Jachin Due."

"Bingo!" Cantarii exclaimed. "We've got ourselves the rendezvous point. But what a rendezvous point it is. Most heavily guarded outpost the ZAFT's have in their entire territory."

"We can find a way to get past their defenses," John said, pointing to the map of Jachin Due that had been enlarged for them to see. "It all depends on whether or not we can do enough damage to stop the invasion."

"That's what you're going to have to work out, John," Cantarii said. "I'm putting you in charge of planning the assault on Jachin Due. At this moment though, Lord Uzumi is still pursuing a diplomatic solution to the crisis and has been attempting to contact Zala or anyone else in the ZAFT Supreme Council." Cantarii paused. "Though I'm certain that all of you have heard that Zala has ordered the arrest of all of his opponents in the Council and hierarchy of the government. So I wouldn't give it a full measure of hope that Uzumi talks Zala out of it, but we will continue to pursue a diplomatic solution to the very last minute. Until that is reached however, this operation against the invasion force will be our top priority. We'll reconvene tomorrow afternoon at 1300 to go over the specifics and what we're going to need. John, you'll have about three weeks to put something together or we'll have to cancel the assault and let the invasion happen. Can you do it?"

"Absolutely," John answered sternly.

Somewhere over the Indian Ocean, August 30, C.E. 71, 1000.

Storm clouds swirled overhead. The choppy seas churned below. Winds buffetted the aircraft and it plunged through the thunder and lightning, rain churning down on it from all directions. Behind it flew three more aircraft, larger than the first. Each with a single piece of military equipment lodged in its holds.

Inside the first aircraft, its passengers were able to ignore the inclimate weather outside by being almost totally consumed by their tasks at hand. Enemies were vaporized in an instant on Clotho's gaming console, which was nearing its completion of the game. Beside him, Orga was indulged in the first chapter of his new novel. On the other side of the aircraft, the pulsating beat of music flooded Shani's ears through the speakers of his headphones. After the failure at Argentina, the trio had been put aboard a vessel of the Pacific fleet, where they were forced to endure more pain and suffering as their 'physicians' performed more tests on them. During the assault on the Orb homeland, they hadn't faced much of a challenge because the only things they had to shoot at were tanks, artillery, and the few scattered M1's still lingering around. Once they arrived in Australia with the fleet, they were immediately given new supplies of drugs and put aboard the aircraft for transfer. To where, they had no clue.

The final enemy exploded on the gaming console's screen and Clotho pumped his fist in triumph, accidentally striking Orga in the process. "Do you have to do that every time you win?" Orga mocked.

"Yes. As a matter of fact I do," Clotho replied sternly. "What's that one about? Another chick book?"

"It's science fiction idiot!" Orga snapped back. "And at least I can actually read."

"Will you knock that off, already!" Clotho shouted. "I can too read."

A red light at the top of the front wall of the passenger compartment started blinking and ringing all of a sudden. Clotho and Orga both looked up at it in confusion. "Something better not have broken on this piece of shit," Orga hissed.

"If something did, we were already screwed anyway when we got onboard it," Clotho added.

"No. If we do crash, we can just use your over inflated head as a flotation device and ride out the storm," Orga mocked.

"Shut up!" Clotho shot back.

The pilot of the aircraft spoke into the speakers above them. "Hey boys. There's a message coming in addressed to you three. I think it's your boss."

"Great." Orga shut his book and placed it under his seat. Clotho shut down his gaming console and headed towards the video screen at the front of the passenger compartment. "Hey, Shani," Orga called. Shani didn't respond. Orga scowled and stalked over to the green haired kid and abruptly smacked him in the back of the head, jarring his headphones off of his ears. "We've got a message, stupid. It's the boss." Shani growled in response, but eventually joined the others at the front.

Azrael's image came through the static, smiling politely. "Boys. How goes the long flight?"

"Terrible," Clotho answered. "You gotta tell the guys in High Command to get new ones, sir. These things fly like shit."

"Yeah...I'll work on that...anyways. I just wanted to tell you guys that once you arrive here in South Africa, you're being assigned to the new mobile assault ship, _Dominion_. It's the second ship of the _Archangel_-class, so you can't miss it. Admiral Sutherland and myself will be waiting for you when you arrive." Azrael pinched his chin with his index finger and thumb. "By the way. I heard you boys finally found a supplement that actually works."

"It's better, but it still hurts like hell after a while, boss," Orga said.

"Well, as long as your performance is going well, that's the main goal." Azrael waved. "Well, that's about it boys. I will see you three when you get hear. Have a safe trip." His image dissolved into static.

"Jack-ass," Orga hissed, sitting back down in his chair and picking up his book. Clotho reactivated his gaming system and Shani readjusted his headphones on his ears. The aircraft plunged on through the storm, towards South Africa, where their boss awaited them.

On the other end of the line, Azrael sighed slightly. "Well, now to more pressing matters," he said, getting up from his chair. He briskly walked out of the message room and down the corridor toward the main offices on the _Dominion_, which was moored in the main dock at the Earth Alliance base on the coast of South Africa, roughly 1500 miles from the Victoria spaceport.

As he approached the Admiral's office, a crewman passed by and handed him an envelope with the previous day's battle records from conflicts in Asia and other parts of the world. Some success, some failures. It mattered not to Azrael, who was only concerned with matters at hand. "Thank you for this..." he squinted, trying to read the name on the man's jacket. "...Crewman Nicol."

"No problem, sir," the man replied, continuing down the corridor.

Azrael punched his key code into the security scanner and it granted him access to the Admiral's office. Sutherland was speaking with a trio of scientists when Azrael entered his office. "Ah, Mr. Azrael. You're just in time, sir. Myself and the doctors here were just discussing the priorities that you said you were very interested in."

"Yes, I am, as a matter of fact," Azrael said, standing beside Sutherland. "Now gentleman. If I recall correctly, you said in one of our conversations that you had developed a certain...what was it...toxin, that would drastically improve our status in the war. Am I wrong?"

"We have had success in developing a nerve gas that only affects Coordinators," one of the scientists announced proudly. "It was thanks to your Blue Cosmos people that we were able to assemble the needed ingredients to concoct the gas."

"And the results?" Sutherland asked.

"Full nervous system breakdown. Kills them within fifteen minutes."

Azrael smiled. "How quickly can you get a batch here, to South Africa?" he asked.

"We already have one here, sir," another scientist said. "It's already aboard the ship, I might add. Unfortunately, it was the only batch we were able to secure in the needed time space, but it should be enough to paralyze all of the forces in Victoria."

"Excellent," Azrael complimented. "With this in our arsenal, the enemies of mankind won't stand a chance. How quickly can you spread it?"

"It will take some time I'm afraid to conjure up enough of the gas to affect the entire force at Victoria, but it shouldn't take more than five days sir." The scientist's voice was muffled through the material of the door, but Crewman Nicol could hear enough of it to make out what the men were saying. The nerve gas would be able to wipe out the entire Coordinator race. That would be mass genocide, and he wasn't about to let that happen. Roughly three weeks aboard the _Dominion_ and he'd already had enough evidence to personally shoot everybody in the High Command echellons of the Earth Forces. But with his status currently under disguise, he couldn't afford to blow it now. He had to bide his time and strike when the ample opportunity came. This nerve gas may very well be the right opportunity. He wouldn't even allow the gas to leave the ship, much less the scientists who developed it. Ah, how sweet revenge can be.

Outside, in the base's main complex, a team of officials waited for the cargo ship to unload its supplies. They were keen with interest on the war machine coming down now, it's large wingspan and main gun extensions bristling with pride and glory. "The mass produced, K-type," one of them said. "We were lucky they had an extra set of blueprints for them."

"When we couple these bad boys with theStrike Daggers and Moebieus'already fighting, we'll be unstopable," another bragged. "May your soul rest in hell, damn Coordinators."

"For the preservation of our blue and pure world," the other agreed. "Those Coordinators won't know what the hell hit 'em when we sick the K's loose on 'em."

"They'll be lucky to even make it out in one piece," the second man chuckled, which was eventually joined by every member of the team.


	33. A New Battlefront

Ptolemaeus Lunar Base, September 10, C.E. 71, 1200.

Mother Earth hovered in all its glory above the barren, deserted surface of the moon. Her blue oceans were stark opposites of the gray land, and her cloud filled sky was completely different than the airless state that was the moon. Soldiers off duty at the lunar base could not help but be lost in the majestic sight that was their home, and a home that they were willing to fight and to die for.

Above the lunar base, the guardian ships that made up the 5th, 6th, and 7th Orbital fleets hung silently in the black sky. Mobile armors and Strike Daggers patrolled the areas to which the larger ships could not venture without being dangerously close to the surface. Other ships sat in the base's main docks, undergoing repairs or being resupplied after long journeys. One of these was the giant _Agamemnon_-class ship, the _Regress_, fresh from its victorious mission to Gyndana. Half of her mobile armor squadron had been lost and she was busily awaiting her new pilots and machines. Repair crews scrambled across her deck, welding steel together, removing templates, and refurbishing weapons implants. Scattered fragments of light dotted the hull where blow torches scanned across its surface, making the pieces of steel that formed the great ship become whole again.

The next dock down, the _Valiant_ slid into it gently, fresh from its latest combat simlulation. The modified _Gerosian_-class starship was originally similar in design to the much smaller 250-class, but when certain problems arose because of its design and structure, the class had been pulled before more than 50 had been produced. The _Valiant_ was one of these, though when General Bradford had taken over her at the end of C.E. 70, she had undergone a complete renovation, which made her look more in tune with the _Jani_-class, with its spiked bow and large engines in the rear. Instead of having two large main cannons like the _Intrepid_ did next to her, the _Valiant_ displayed a group of six smaller cannons, each capable of delivering rapid bursts of fire equal in strength to the Gottfried guns on several other ship classes. Her mobile units were deployed from a hatch at the front of the ship, where the triangular shaped bow would fold outward and then upward in order to launch the Strike Daggers and Moebieus' she had inside her. From an obsolete warship ready for scrap, the _Valiant_ had become one of the most combat ready vessels in the fleet.

Seymour had been able to digest all this well enough in his first three months on the job, now entering his fourth, and the ship had become his home away from home as of this moment. He listened to the conversation between two of his bridge crew as he relaxed in his command chair after the intense simulation. They'd succeeded this time. Their fifth successful simulation in a row. "Positron bank on number five cannon is empty, Captain," Lester reported from his station ahead and to the right of Seymour's chair. "No response from number three or four either."

"Rear missile tubes are functioning normal, Captain," Tomer added. "Engines and power levels are at maximum now, receding smoothly."

"Give those specifics to the mechanics when they go over the old girl," Seymour ordered. "May be able to take her out into combat soon anyhow."

"You're eager to go into combat, Captain McKinley?" Tomer asked.

"Who said I wanted to, Tomer?" Seymour responded, typing several commands into the consoles in his chair's armrests. "If it was up to me, we'd all be back home right now, sitting back and enjoying ourselves. Instead we're fighting a war. Why do you think I'd rather have the latter?"

"Yes...sorry, Captain."

"Forget it," Seymour said. "Just keep in touch with your monitoring and we'll be alright." Seymour brought up several figures and graphic that displayed the _Valiant's_ performance during the most recent simulation. Good records on the ship movement and guidance. Strike Daggers perfect as usual. Mobile armor results improving nicely. All enemies neutralized in time limit. "Not bad," Seymour said to himself, leaning back in his chair and resting his arms behind his head.

"Seymour!" came a voice from the monitor on Seymour's chair. His eyes darted towards it and saw Jessie's face staring back at him through the screen.

"Yeah, Jessie. What's up?"

"The crews are here to work on the ship. Should I give them the go?"

"That's great, thanks," Seymour answered, sitting up in his chair. "How goes the air group performance?"

"Better, I'll admit," Jessie said, shrugging a little. "Mobieus pilots still need a lot of work, but otherwise they've gotten a lot better. As for me and Keryuoko, we're fine. The Strike Daggers really are impressive mobile suits once you get the hang of them."

"No doubt in my mind you guys won't let anyone get near this ship when we head on combat missions," Seymour complimented.

"Aw, you're too nice, Captain," Jessie answered, smiling innocently. Seymour grinned back. "Hey, do we have any more information on the ZAFT fleet movements as of late?" she asked.

"Nothing. We won't really know until the General gets back." Seymour sighed. "I can only assume that they'll come up with something. Otherwise, we'll have to sit back and watch our home planet be invaded again."

"Yeah..." Jessie responded, her voice dropping.

Inside the base's command center, a young soldier strolled into the large room, lights blinking from consoles and maps all around him. "The _Regress_ is almost ready to go, Admiral McCarthy," he said without hesitation. "All that matters now is-."

"Shhhh!" another soldier scolded him. "Can't you see the Admiral's busy right now! There's a meeting of the command staff going on right now, you idiot!"

Below a large video screen at the eastern side of the command room, lay a large map of the Earth. Standing in a straight line above it were General Bradford, Admiral McCarthy, Captain Norris, and the base commander, each staring at the blinking lights below them, signifying targets of interest and areas where conflict was currently under way. On the video screen above them, Sutherland's image stared hard and determined at his subordinate officers.

"The first strike will commence at approximately 0600 on the 15th," he said. "The forces from the Pacific Fleet will engage the enemy at the point designated approximately forty miles from the Carpentaria base's main premises. Meanwhile, with our mobile units acting as a distraction, our airborne and gliderborne troops will descend within ten miles of the base and seize key radar network facilities and other security outposts. The Pacific Fleet will provide cover for the forces as they make their way towards Carpentaria's main facilities.Our primary targets are the mass driver facilities and the mobile suit factories. It won't be easy, but with the situation we have at the moment, we have little choice as to what our next move shall be."

McCarthy and Bradford eached puffed on the cigarettes they had lodged between their lips and exhaled smoke which covered the map in front of them. Norris relit the large cigar in his hand and placed it back into its place in his mouth and puffed a few times. "I trust you gentlemen have no serious objections to the operation's current status, do you?" Sutherland inquiried.

"No, not at all, Admiral," McCarthy replied quietly, removing his cigarette from his mouth. "Overall, it's a well planned assault and invasion rolled into one. Carpentaria will be pressed to meet this threat with everything they've got, I'll give you that."

"The only threat I can see to our forces would be the possibility that ZAFT gets ahold of what we're up to and brings in more forces from Oceania or possibly Kaoshiung," Norris added. "Of course, it's not like we already haven't let the ZAFT know where our next target's going to be, anyway."

"With some luck, we may be able to take Carpentaria by the 18th, but we're anticipating that if everything goes according to plan, we'll seize it on most likely the 20th or 21st." Sutherland sighed. "Hopefully the Coordinators won't turn desperate and destroy the mass driver before we get to it." He raised an eyebrow ever so slightly and added, "General Bradford. You've been rather quiet during this entire time. Something on your mind?"

Bradford puffed on his cigarette and didn't answer for a moment. Finally, he removed the cigarette and aimed the butt at a spot on the map below him. "Carpentaria's going to put up a hell of a fight, I know that much. But, it's not my decision right now, Admiral. It's yours and the Inner Council's call, and I'll support whatever it is that you decide. But there's something else that rather worries me, I'll admit."

"The invasion of Earth?" Norris asked.

Bradford nodded. "Unless I'm mistaken the ZAFT forces are recalling almost their entire fleet back to home space. An obvious hint towards an invasion."

The map below them changed its complexion to that of the Earth and the surrounding space. "From what intelligence has told us, the ZAFT have brought back almost all of their mobile suit teams and their carriers to the PLANTs," Sutherland confirmed. "I too believe they're going to invade."

"Do you have any specific orders for us regarding these...troubling events at the moment, Admiral?" the base commander asked, tugging at the edges of his thin mustache.

"If the invasion does happen, we'll have to do what's in our power to stop it. Since I must be on Earth for the Carpentaria operation, I'm going to have to leave it to you gentlemen to see to the defense of the Earth." Sutherland's eyes narrowed. "Niles, I'm going to temporarily put the 7th Fleet under your command to go along with the remaining vessels of your fleet. It will be your mission to delay the ZAFT invasion as much as you can and if possible, stop it. I can't afford to send your ships out into combat at the moment, Woodrow. They're still too inexperienced."

"I agree," Bradford said. "But, unless I'm mistaken, if the intelligence is correct, Admiral...the ZAFT have gathered enough forces back at the PLANTs to outnumber both the 7th and the 6th Fleets two to one. Worse odds than even Alaska. What if the invasion cannot be stopped?"

"There's another element to the equation that has surfaced recently, and has also piked my interest," Sutherland responded. "It seems that the former Head Representative of the Orb Union, Uzumi Nara Athha, has been trying to establish contact with Chairman Zala and the PLANTs regarding the same situation. I'll forward one of the transmissions our forces have intercepted."

Seconds later, Sutherland's image was replaced by that of the long brown hair and beard of Uzumi Nara Athha. His hands were folded casually in front of him, and his voice was calm as he began. "Chairman Zala. Let me first say that I am honored that you have taken the time to listen to this message. However, let me assure you that this message in no means is a plea to join with your ZAFT alliance. In contrary, I call you now in order for us to meet face to face. It is my understanding, that your forces have been gathering in preparation for the invasion of Earth, the planet which you and I were both created on. I am inclined, as a citizen of not only the Orb Union, but of the Earth itself, to urge you to reconsider your plans for invasion. No doubt, you are aware of the grave consequences your forces suffered at Alaska and more recently at Cuba, and I am inclined to say, that if this invasion goes through, the casualties will be devastatingly high. Therefore I urge you, please, to call off your invasion. This is not a plea for you to stop the war and have the Earth Alliance win. Moreover, this is a plea for you to prevent that devastation that would accompany the invasion. If you and I could meet face to face, man to man, human to human, we could discuss these matters like civilized people, and find a way that would satisfy both our beliefs. Chairman Zala, I understand that you are upset and feel the need to prosecute the people who dastardly attacked you and your fellow Coordinators in the Bloody Valentine, but I urge you. Please, do not invade the Earth. It will only lead to more losses of lives, and the continued chain of events that will bring this war to deadly new heights. Thank you for your time." Uzumi's image disappeared.

McCarthy blew smoke out of the corner of his mouth which was accompanied by a sigh. Norris folded his arms and rolled his eyes up towards the ceiling. Bradford said nothing, and did nothing. Sutherland's image reappeared on the video screen and said, "This is not the only message that Athha has broadcast to Zala. He's been continually trying to get in touch with him, but we've received no word that Zala has agreed to speak with him. However, I am interested to see how this plays out."

"You're suggesting that we let Uzumi and the Orb forces deal with Zala?" Bradford pondered.

"Given the circumstances, it would seem only logical to allow Uzumi the chance to cast his die against Zala. And if he succeeds, we'll have seen a weakness in Zala's demeanor. If not, that's one more bug out of our way," Sutherland added.

"But at the moment, the only forces we know the Orb Union has in orbit is that one vessel that was sighted at Gyndana," Bradford responded. "If we leave it up to Orb..."

"I'm fully aware of what the consequences will be if we leave it to Orb to handle," Sutherland answered, a bit angrily. "But at the moment, our top priority is to seize Carpentaria. Admiral McCarthy will be in charge of our forces to stop the invasion. Until then..." Another man entered the screen and whispered something in Sutherland's ear. "What...?" Sutherland said quietly. Then his eyes widened, and his teeth clenched. "If you'll excuse me gentlemen, something very important has come up." Sutherland saluted and his image was gone abruptly, leaving a stunned quarter of officers on the other side of the connection.

South Africa, 1220.

"What the hell do you mean the gas was contaminated!" Sutherland snapped at the crewman who had spoken to him just moments before. "That was to be our top strategy for us to take Victoria and eliminate every Coordinator there!"

Captain Rutherford and Captain Omanney stood off to the side, neither willing to break into the 'conversation' in fear of being Sutherland's next victim. All they knew was that Admiral Sutherland had planned something for the operation at Victoria, and now it was apparently gone.

The door to the bridge hissed open and Azrael entered swiftly. "What's this I hear about our little plan going down the drain, Admiral?" he asked deliberately.

Sutherland was still displaying signs of intense anger as he spoke. "Apparently someone has murdered the doctor and his assistants and contaminated the batch of gas so that it is useless to us now," he hissed.

"What do you mean, murder?" Azrael asked suspiciously.

"Well..." the crewman stuttered, "Basically...judging by the fact that the doctor's head was found at least ten feet away from his body...it's pretty clear that he was murdered. His assistants were found in much the same manner..."

"They chopped his head off?" Hal said.

"Yes, Captain. The analysts have confirmed that it was a blade that made the attack on all of the men."

"And now our little insurance is gone," Sutherland said. "So much for plan A."

"Well then, we'll just have to do it the old fashioned way," Azrael said. "You're still keeping everyone in orbit in the dark, correct Admiral?"

"For security reasons, yes Mr. Azrael. Everyone at the Lunar Base thinks the target is Carpentaria." Sutherland managed a slight grin. "Which is most likely what the Coordinators are anticipating as well."

"Very good. Captain Omanney, I suggest you ready your forces for immediate action," Azrael said. "We will be delaying the offensive for a few days to reconvene. Until then, be ready to go at a moments notice."

"Yes...sir," Hal said slowly. The new pilots that had come aboard the _Dominion_ at the beginning of the month hadn't been to kindly to him during their stay aboard the ship. He shuddered at the idea of having to deal with them for more than this amount of time already.

In another part of the ship, Hugh Nicol wiped clean the blade which he had used to decapitate the scientists who were developing the agent to use against the forces at Victoria. Blood stained the rag he wiped across the silvery blade, its handle still gleaming gold and violet, the way it had when it had first been given to him. He glanced in the mirror beside him and smirked. The scars on his face had healed some, and his back didn't hurt anymore. His hair was still a cross between blonde and brown, and his face was still dark, but this was how he wanted it. After all, if he didn't was his true identity discovered, he would have to remain like this until the time came. When he had the opportunity to return to his friends. And bring peace to the person he'd promised he would.

Mendel, September 12, C.E. 71, 1500.

The daily routines had become almost predictable for the forces inside the Mendel colony. On the _Kusanagi_, Wayne and Orel supervised the pilots under their command as they ran through another round of simulations. Each man commanded a unit of seven M1's including themselves, which gave the _Kusanagi_ a force of fourteen M1's.

On the _Archangel's_ bridge, Murrue spoke to Lacus through the video screen at the front of the bridge. "Since the _Eternal_ is designed specifically for the Freedom and the Justice, I'll be sending them over to you."

"Thank you," Lacus answered. "We appreciate your assistance given the circumstances we find ourselves in."

"I'll have the crew get ready to receive them, Captain Ramius," Captain Steele added, saluting.

Others were also busy on this day as well. "This is what those Morgenrate guys have been up to," Murdoch announced to Mwu, Kira, and Athrun who followed him up towards the Strike, sitting in the _Archangel's_ hangar.

"We finally got the old girl back from 'em?" Mwu asked.

"Yeah. They brought it back aboard last night." Murdoch pushed a switch and the cockpit shield opened.

Mwu leaned inside and looked around. "It almost looks exactly the same." He looked upwards and saw that the targeting computer was gone. "What happened to the targeting block?"

"It's right here," Murdoch said, pressing a button at the bottom of the diagnostic board. Suddenly, a new board rose up out of the original one. A circular bracket with green lines laced across it. "They put in a newer one like the ones the Freedom and the Justice have. They say it gives you a better read on where your targets are."

Mwu sat down in the pilot seat and felt for all the controls and switches that lay before him. "Very impressive, Chief Murdoch. It's like a whole new mobile suit."

"They do the same with the Buster?" Athrun asked, peeking into the cockpit.

"They're still working on it right now. Though I really don't see the point considering we don't have a pilot for it." Kira and Mwu shot Murdoch angry looks. It was then that it hit Murdoch in the head and he grabbed it in embarassment. "Hehe...sorry..."

"What's this thing do?" Mwu asked, pointing to a red button on the side of the arm rest.

"Uh...don't touch that Commander," Murdoch said.

"Why not? I don't even know what it does," Mwu answered.

"That's the switch for the cockpit escape hatch."

"Escape hatch?" Mwu, Kira, and Athrun all said together.

"Athrun, back up," Murdoch said, pushing Athrun back and looking over the side of the Strike to make sure that no one was in the way. He then pressed the red button and a portion of the port side of the cockpit broke off with a great hiss and tumbled towards the deck below. "Like I said, escape hatch. They tell me that they installed 'em so that if you guys got into trouble you could just get the hell out of there without having to open up the cockpit completely. Also save a lot of time and pilots, which we really do need."

Athrun and Kira examined the hole that the hatch had left in its wake. "It's just like the escape hatch on the GINN," Athrun said. "Only it's not the same wiring."

"They based it off of the ejector components on the Skygraspers," Murdoch said. "Those things do get you out quick, so I guess they figured why not try it on these."

"Are you gonna have these installed on the Freedom and the Justice?" Mwu asked.

"It can't happen," Kira answered. "The design of the cockpits on those two are different enough from the Strike's so that it would be impossible to install an escape hatch like this."

Mwu stepped out of the cockpit and into the weightless state outside. "I appreciate the work the Morgenrate people put into this, Chief, but it all seems a little too precautionary to me. What happens if I hit that button by mistake and end up being catapulted into the vacuum?"

Murdoch shrugged. "Then I guess, you're on your own."

Mwu sighed. Kira had gone inside his old cockpit to examine it for himself while Murdoch and Athrun talked on the other side. Below him, Mwu heard someone call his name. He looked down to see Frank standing on the deck below him, waving his hand. "Mwu! John wants to see you, now."

"Hang on!" Mwu called back. "You guys go over the rest of the stuff without me. I've got something I've gotta do."

"Right," Kira answered from inside the cockpit. Mwu floated down towards the deck where Frank awaited and they proceeded out of the hangar and into one of the corridors adjacent to it.

"Any idea what he wants?" Mwu asked.

"Not a clue. I'm guessing he wants our input on whatever the hell he's come up with for Jachin Due."

"You know about the target?" Mwu said incredulously. As far as he was concerned, only senior officers knew about the true target at this moment for the invasion rendezvous.

"I'm third highest on the command structure for the _Archangel_, Mwu. Plus, my sister's the Captain. How am I not going to know?" Frank chuckled.

"Yeah..." Mwu said, defeated. "How's the work on the Zero going?"

"Great. Finally got the targeting mechanisms straight, so we're going at a hundred percent." Frank rolled his eyes. "Hopefully those Gyndana guys are done with it by now, so I can take it out for a test ride tonight. What about the Strike?"

"Got a new targeting computer and an escape hatch installed," Mwu said. "Otherwise, the repairs are done, and the Striker packs are set, so we're good."

"I hear the Admiral's gonna have us set out in couple days. Guess he's planning on John coming up with something spectacular," Frank commented. "Should be a hell of a week."

"Don't I know it," Mwu answered. They descended in the elevator towards a lower level of the ship and eventually made their way into Mendel's interior. Orb soldiers and officials passed them along the way, saluting as they did. "Reminds you of the old days, don't it," Mwu said dryly, referring to their early days in the Earth Alliance forces.

"Yeah," Frank added harshly. "Hey, Mwu. There's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"What is it?" Mwu said, holding his arms behind his head and stretching.

"What did you say to my sister?" Mwu turned to his friend in confusion. "You were the only one who talked to her that night when..." Frank paused, remembering the story he'd told that night. Murrue hadn't exactly been happy with him about telling it, but she hadn't been exactly angry either.

"Why do you ask?" Mwu said, coming to a stop.

"Well, ever since that day, Murrue hasn't said anything about it. Only thing she's told me is that you two talked and now everything's good. What'd you say to her?"

Mwu shrugged his shoulders and said, "Just told her that it'd be alright and we'd be there for her if something like this came up again."

"For some odd reason, I'm getting the impression that you two are together now," Frank said, cupping his chin with his hand. "Are you?"

"Ha-wha-," Mwu stuttered, trying to find the right words. His head tilted and he scratched at his hair. "Well...uh...I...guess so...I mean...we...look Frank. If you don't want us to be-."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Frank interrupted, holding his hands up in defense. "Who said I didn't want you two to be happy?" He raised his eyebrows and smiled slightly. "As far as I'm concerned, as long as she's happy, I'm good with it. Besides, there's nobody else I'd rather have be with her than you. You'd be the first one pick!"

"Oh..." Mwu said quickly, turning his eyes from one direction to another. "Thanks...?"

"No problem. Just let me tell you this Mwu, alright?" Frank moved close to his friend and said quietly, "If you break her heart...I _will_ break your legs."

"Sure," Mwu managed quickly and quietly. "Can count on me, Frank."

"Good. Because I can assure you..." Frank turned his hand into a fist and brandished the steel ligaments underneath it, sparkling in the light above them. "I _can_ break your legs with ease."

"Yeah...I know. Is that it?"

"Yeah, that's it." Frank began walking back down the corridor, leaving Mwu behind him. "Come on, John's waiting. I will say this though," he added off to the side. "You and my sister are a hell of a lot easier to deal with than Lieutenant Badgiruel in these types of conversations."

"Lieutenant...hey wait a minute!" Mwu called, chasing after Frank. "Now there's something I want to ask you. What is going on with you and the Lieutenant?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing," Frank answered calmly, not even bothering to stop.

"There is something Frank, I know it," Mwu said, grabbing Frank by the arm and jerking him to a stop. "There's something going on between you two, and I want to know what."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Mwu," Frank said.

"Oh, come on Frank," Mwu berated. "Like you haven't noticed how she acts around you."

"Huh?"

"Well whenever it's just me, her, or Murrue she's a tough son of a bitch. But the minute you walk in, she's a nice lady. I'm thinking there's something going on between you two, too."

"We're friends Mwu," Frank reassured him sternly. "Just friends. Just trying to make the most out of both our situations, O.K.?"

"But that still doesn't explain some things," Mwu said.

"_Mwu_," Frank said. "We're gonna be late and John's waiting as it is." Frank walked down the corridor, Mwu trailing behind him, still trying to figure out the thoughts circulating in his head.

The door to John's interim office inside Mendel slid open to admit the two men when they arrived. John was bent over a small desk at the rear of the room, his small lamp providing the only light visible inside the tiny structure. "You wanted to see us, John?" Mwu asked, stepping inside the office.

"Yeah. I need your input on these things I've got here." Frank turned to Mwu and smiled slyly. Mwu just sighed. They moved further into the room to stand on opposite sides of John and look down upon the strewn papers and maps below him. John removed the cigar in his mouth and said, "the Jachin Due asteroid fortress."

It indeed was. The asteroid fortress and the surrounding airspace was laid out on a large blue map on the desk, spread from end to end of the flat surface. The asteroid with its many gun emplacements was clearly defined by its angles and ridges in the center of the map, with the docks and repair facilites around it also sticking out clearly. There were no ships in the picture, because this was just a map of what the facility looked like without anything in it, to see its structural design. The ten anti-ship emplacements guarding the asteroid that guarded the PLANTs were painted red, to symbolize their significance as key strategic targets of defense. Jachin Due had a total of twelve mobile suit divisions, according to the map, and space to accomodate a fleet of at least forty warships, easily big enough to fit the entire invasion force. Jachin Due was indeed the target. And what a target it was.

Mwu whistled long and slow as his gaze swept across the map's contents. "See anything you like?" John asked sheepishly.

"Unless I miss my guess...and I don't think I am...this is probably _the_ most heavily defended facility ZAFT has in service." He stood up straight and added, "Zala sure picked a hell of a spot to put his fleet."

"You sure you're gonna be able to get us into the defensive parameter so we can attack, John?" Frank asked.

"Anything's penetrable if you know how to do it," John said. He reached across his desk and picked up another roll of paper. He spread it out across the desk, its transparent surface fitting perfectly on top of the Jachin Due map. "And this is how I think we can do it."

"What are all these green dots situated here?" Mwu asked, pointing down at the map.

"Those are ships. The ships Zala's recalled so far." Mwu's and Frank's mouths dropped. Zala had recalled what appeared to be a force of almost sixty ships, and countless mobile suits inside them to Jachin's docks. This time, he meant real business when he said invasion. "And we're gonna destroy 'em."

"How?" Frank asked. "We're a force of six ships. That's a ten to one underdog against that force. Plus we don't have a lot of mobile suits to go with."

"And on top of all that, there's the problem of how we're going to get inside the defensive parameter," Mwu added. "Those anti-ship guns can tear a ship like the _Archangel_ up in a matter of seconds, John."

"I know. That's why we're going to get around them." John laid out his plan so far before his two students and fellow pilots. Every detail it seemed had been taken into account, which amazed Mwu and Frank since they didn't know that this many details even existed. Ship movements, gun speed and accuracy, radio traffic, defensive monitoring, mobile suit forces, geographic locations. Everything. It all made sense. They could do this. "You get it now?"

"I guess so," Mwu said, sighing a bit. "It still sounds like a crazy plan to me, but if history's taught me anything it's not to doubt you John."

"I've got to go with Mwu," Frank added. "Nothing wrong I can see with it. Risks are almost second to none of somebody getting caught by the anti-ship guns. The only question is can we do enough damage to halt the invasion in the time limit we're going to have before the mobile suits are deployed."

"A surprise attack doesn't depend on how long you have to complete it, but how much damage you do in the time limit," John said. "And if my estimates are correct, we can have this done in ten or fifteen minutes with ease."

"You think Cantarii and Uzumi will see it that way?" Mwu asked.

"We'll find out tomorrow won't we?" John answered, grinning. "I'm gonna present this to 'em tomorrow and see what they think. Uzumi makes the final decision on what we do because he's still trying to solve the issue diplomatically. If he gets through to Zala, we'll have to pull the plan out of the stove and let it cool for a while because I'd personally rather have a peaceful solution than a bloody one. Don't you?"

"Yes," both Mwu and Frank answered.

"All that matters now is if Cantarii buys it or sells it. He'll be the man in charge of it, so we'll have to follow whatever orders he gives us." John smiled. "But I wouldn't doubt he'd trust my word. He's not one to take unnecessary risks, now is he?" he added sarcastically. Mwu and Frank both laughed.

_Kusanagi_, September 13, C.E. 71, 0800.

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again John," Cantarii said, looking up at the map on the screen above him. "You are the smartest...and the craziest son of a bitch I've ever met."

"So you think it'll work?" John asked from in front of him.

"Hell, as far as I'm concerned this thing's a work of genius considering what we're up against." Cantarii turned back to face John and the others on the front deck of the bridge and added, "Gonna have to take a big risk if we're going to pull this off, though."

"We'll have to use every piece of machinery we have," Cagalli added from behind him. "A lot of the specifics in this are depending entirely on chance, though."

"If something goes even the slightest bit awry, we'll have to pull out," Andy added.

"In hindsight General, what Commander la Flaga, Kira, and Athrun do is gonna determine what the rest of us do." Cantarii leaned back in his chair and added, "If something goes wrong, it's very likely that you three'll be trapped back there, and we won't be able to bust you out."

"Then we won't get trapped," Athrun said. "We'll just have to be careful."

"Careful may not even be enough Zala," Captain Jackson added. "Right now we're outnumbered ten to one in ships and over twenty to one in mobile weaponry. Not very good odds."

"Well, we knew it was going to be difficult in the first place. I just tried to minimize the risks of someone getting killed," John said. "I think I got it down enough because the only ones immediately at risk will be the Freedom, the Justice, and the Strike. The heavy ships will be out of range of the anti-ship guns, so they'll be safe."

"Yeah..." Cantarii said, scratching at the back of his neck. "Right now I don't see anything wrong with John's plan. Anybody have any objections?"

"I'm fine with it," Jackson said.

"Nothing wrong with it from our standpoint," Murrue added.

Andy shrugged his shoulders and raised his eyebrows. "I say, let's do it."

"O.K., it's on then. Will _Kusanagi_ and _Eternal_ be ready for it in time, Mrs. Simmons?" Cantarii asked.

"The devices have already been finished," Erica answered. "All we have to do is install them, which shouldn't be too difficult even if the ships are moving."

"Good. Lord Uzumi still hasn't received any word back from Patrick, so I'd say it's almost positive that we're going to be in combat on the 19th. That's six days to get ready, people. Make sure you are." Cantarii shut his eyes and added, "Though it seems that you think he still can be talked out of it John."

"Yeah," John answered. "Can't kill me for trying at least to have someone talk to Zala. This way we'll have at most a ten minute window before we strike for somebody to talk to Zala."

"You planning on bringing Lord Uzumi with us, Admiral?" Andy asked.

"Hell no. I'm not risking his life. We'll need him in the long run," Cantarii responded.

"Who's gonna talk to him, then?" Athrun asked. "Lord Uzumi won't be there, so who's gonna do it?"

John turned and fixed his gaze on Athrun. "You are," he said quickly.

Athrun's face went pale. "What? Why me?"

"Because your his kid," Cantarii said. "If anybody can get Zala to open his mouth, it'd be you Athrun."

"But I've already tried to talk to him," Athrun said. "And I got shot a bullet in the shoulder for it."

"This time you'll be in the Justice, Athrun," Cagalli reminded him.

"All we're asking you to do Athrun, is just talk to him. Try and get him to talk to somebody at least," John said.

"But if what you've said is true, you're not even anticipating that he'll listen," Athrun pointed out. "Why not just go straight into the plan?"

"Zala..." Jackson interrupted. "Do you honestly think that any of us want to go into Jachin Due and start blowing ships up? None of wanted to do this if it could be helped. But it _can't _be helped."

"At least this will show that we at least tried to talk to Patrick," Cantarii added. He sighed. "Captain Jackson. Order all vessels to prepare for launch tomorrow morning at 0400. All crews are to be aboard their ships an hour before that. We'll finalize our plans on the 17th. John, you'll be serving as strike commander for the mobile forces. General Waltfeld, you'll be in charge of getting the ships in place. I'll be commanding the larger ships and their crews. Everyone else is to do the job they've been doing ever since they got here. That is all, people. Thank you."

People started filing out of the bridge, heading back towards their usual assignments. Athrun struggled to accept the fact that he was being given another chance to speak with his father. He knew his father had gone over the edge, and was intending to wipe out every last Natural. Then why did he suddenly have the feeling that he could talk him out of it? It didn't make sense.

"What an honor you've been given, huh?" Cagalli said, coming up beside him. "Another chance to talk to your dad."

"Yeah...what an honor," Athrun said quietly.

"Athrun." Cagalli stood in front of him and stopped him in his tracks. "Everyone here knows that if anyone can get into your father's head, it's you. We need you to do this Athrun. Otherwise it will look like we just went into Jachin Due with our guns blazing. How's that going to affect our stance as peace seekers?"

Athrun sighed. "I need to go work on the Justice." He pushed his way past Cagalli and headed back down the corridor, leaving a stunned Cagalli in his wake.

Meanwhile, inside one of the crew quarters on the _Archangel_, Jeremy Bennett turned the Gyndana Guardsman badge in his hand over and over. He was waiting for something. What it was exactly, he wasn't sure. It was supposed to be some sort of update on his orders regarding his mission. He'd already spent enough time around these people on the _Archangel_ to make him sick. They sickened him with their hope of peace for both sides. Bennett chuckled. _That's never going to happen. At least if I have anything to say about it._

A chiming sound brought Bennett over to his small computer console. The flicking light on the screen signaled that a message had been received. Bennett clicked on the screen and brought up the message. It read: _Our master is on his way to space. Be patient. You will have the opportunity to move soon. Keep your senses alert, and be careful. Affione and Rodriguez must not know our true intentions. SJR._

Bennett brought the small keyboard over his lap and typed in two simple sentences. _Message received, WFYS. SFJB._ It would only be a matter of time now. This ship and everyone in it would go through hell and back. And when it was over, Jeremy Bennett would be the one basquing in all the glory of war and fulfillment.


	34. Shocking News

Aprilius One, September 16, C.E. 71, 2230.

It was dark. Both inside and out of the ZAFT Supreme Council Headquarters. Stars filled the sky above the building, providing the only light besides the dim street lamps and the occassional car that happened to pass by with its headlights on. Many of the residents on the PLANT were already asleep in their beds, sleeping comfortably in the sanctity of their homes.

However, there was one person who was not asleep at this time. Inside his equally darkened office, Patrick figeted in his chair behind his desk, gazing at the schematics on the computer screen in front of him. The machine that filled the screen in front of him was just a computer animated model, but if it was anything close to what would be the real thing, Patrick knew he had a way to end the war if the invasion failed. There were no words accompanying the machine to point out various parts and pieces of the device. There were only seven letters, scrolled across the top of the screen, which Patrick believed described the machine in the perfect way. G.E.N.E.S.I.S.

Patrick momentarily stopped examining the machine for a moment to take a drink from the steaming mug that sat off to his right. As he lifted the mug and brought the hot liquid into his throat, his eyes saw the picture that the mug had been hiding. His beloved wife Lenore, just as beautiful as she had been when he last saw her, and his boy Athrun. His family. Patrick scowled. He swung his hand across the desk and struck the frame with his fist, sending it flying off of the desk and smashing into the wall on the opposite side of his office. Family. Ha! Patrick had no family now. Lenore was gone, taken away from him by the Naturals, and Athrun had betrayed him. What kind of family was that? No family, to Patrick Zala.

He set the mug down in its original place and brought up another animated frame on his computer. This one was a mobile suit. A dark grey one with multiple fins protruding out of its back, huge beam rifles, and a beam saber. An N-Jammer Canceller gave the machine practically an unlimited source of power, and its phase shift armor could withstand all but the fiercest of assaults. The most heavily armed mobile suit ZAFT had ever produced, and it was nearing its completion at last. It was codenamed, X-13A Providence. The final product of the predecessor mobile suits, X-10A Freedom and X-09A Justice. The perfect weapon, to coincide with the perfect people. The Coordinators. The new species.

The intercom on Patrick's desk chimed, jarring him out of his thoughts. Grinding his teeth, Patrick pressed a button on the device and asked what the problem was. "General Amalfi is here to see you sir," came the reply.

Patrick sighed heavily. "Yes, send him in."

Yuri entered the office quietly, his boots barely making any sound as they clicked against the hard wood of the floor. His eyelids felt heavy all of a sudden, overcome by the darkness inside of Patrick's office, a sullen reminder that he hadn't gotten any sleep in almost the past day. He stopped short of Patrick's desk and stood still. Patrick had his hand draped across his forehead, as if he had a headache, and his face had the usual scowl on it. "Patrick..." Yuri quietly said. "It's time."

Patrick said just one word in response. "Yes." He pushed himself up from his chair and turned off the computer. It was time to head for Junius Five, the PLANT he, Yuri, and Ezalia would be residing before their tour of Jachin Due on the 19th, the day the invasion would officially start. He stalked towards Yuri and walked past him, not even bothering to say a word.

Yuri was about to turn after him, when something in the darkness caught his eye. Glass lay in fragments against the wall of Patrick's office. Yuri followed the trail of the fragments to the picture frame resting at the base of the wall. The photo it encased held the images of Lenore and Athrun. Seeing Lenore's face brought back memories of when Yuri had known her. She had been a very sweet lady, and a graceful one as well, which was probably why Patrick married her in the first place, Yuri thought cheerfully to himself. He hadn't had much time to spend with her given his busy schedule over the past years, but Lenore had been good friends with Ezalia and Yuri's own wife for years, as had their children Athrun and Nicol. When he had learned of her death on Junius Seven, he'd tried to console Patrick, but he had shut everyone out from his mind for several weeks after the tragedy. Yuri had decided to give him his space and give him time to mourn. It was about at that time that Nicol had joined the military, and it was a few months later that Yuri had been delightfully surprised to hear that Nicol, Athrun, Yzak, and Tad's son Dearka had all been assigned to the same team, under the command of Rau le Creuset nonetheless. Yuri knew the fighting that Nicol would be going through would be fierce, but Nicol had insisted to him that he wanted to do everything he could to protect the PLANTs, which made Yuri more proud of his son that he ever had been before.

Then came the day last March. It had been just an ordinary day on Yuri's home PLANT of November Six. Yuri had just returned from a meeting of the Supreme Council when the phone rang. It had been his wife who answered it. Yuri had heard something smash on the floor in the kitchen and had ran to see what was the matter. He found his wife lying against a cupboard, shaking violently, her eyes gushing with tears. Yuri knew only one thing could have caused this. Nicol was dead. Cut in half by the mobile suit of the Earth Forces known as the Strike, as he later found out. Days later, Yuri received another call. Apparently the Strike had been destroyed by a ZAFT unit, and the pilot credited with the kill had been Athrun. It was a conflicting emotional call however, as Yuri also learned that Dearka had gone missing and there was still no word on Athrun's location either. As the next few days dragged on, Yuri had gone back to his duties as head of the fleet, even presenting Athrun with the new X-09A Justice upon his return to the PLANTs. If Yuri had only known what was going on between Athrun and Patrick. He was later shocked to learn that Athrun had taken the Justice to Earth, and was being declared a traitor to the PLANTs.

In the months since Nicol's death, Yuri had been able to cope. But his beloved wife still was devastated over the death of their son, and there will still times when Yuri would hold her to him while she cried. She insisted that she had gotten over it, but every once in a while, Yuri could hear her sobbing quietly next to him while they lay in bed. He hated seeing his wife like this. It tore him up inside. How badly he just wanted the war to end already, and he and his wife could be at peace for once! But that was not going to happen soon. Even so, it was Yuri's job to make sure that it ended in victory for ZAFT.

"Yuri." Yuri's thought exploded and he turned back towards the door to see Patrick waiting for him. "Are you coming?"

"Yes," Yuri replied quickly, heading after Patrick.

Cool breezes nipped at them as they exited the building, hailing a car to take them to the port. "Is Ezalia already there?" Patrick asked, stepping into the car.

"I think so. She probably wanted to see Yzak before he set off again," Yuri responded.

The driver punched the accelerator and the car roared down the road under the glare of the street lamps. "Has he told you anything new about how the project is going?" Patrick asked sternly.

Yuri glanced at him momentarily and said, "He says it's going according to schedule, but he also says that he doesn't see the point in accelerating its development, Patrick."

"Tell him that if we want to win the war, we'll need it now, Yuri," Patrick said harshly. "I'm tired of that idiot objecting to every order I give him."

"It's because he doesn't share the same ideals as you and I, Patrick," Yuri said. "Although he wants to find a way to win the war, he doesn't want to risk having unnecessary losses along the way. That's the only reason why he allowed the project to be developed at Jachin Due anyway."

"Because you told him it would only be used to protect the PLANTs. Instead of using it to utterly defeat the Naturals." Patrick leaned forward and added, "It's getting to the point that I think Dullindal really doesn't care who wins the war."

"That's not true Patrick," Yuri said, getting a harsh glare from Patrick in return. "Uh...what I meant was...he just doesn't want to see any of his people end up dying for a cause that some of them may not really believe in."

"How can people not believe in the cause, Yuri?" Patrick said. "We lived in peace here for decades and when we tried to expand our knowledge, they snapped back at us and attacked us with nukes. You youself know what the Naturals will do to us should they win. Why would anyone _want_ that to happen?"

Yuri paused. Finally, he said, "I'm sorry, sir."

Patrick sighed. "How goes the preparations for Carpentaria? I can only assume that they'll be ready when the Naturals attack."

"I've already ordered our _Vosgoulof_ carriers to support Carpentaria, and Kaoshiung is sending down whatever they can, as well as Victoria," Yuri responded.

"Why not just send more of Victoria's forces over to Carpentaria?" Patrick said. "The Naturals in South Africa are falling back as it is, and Victoria should be safe."

"We can't afford to take that chance, Patrick. We've already moved a quarter of Victoria's forces to Carpentaria. Any more and Victoria will be left completely vulnerable to attack."

"So send them anyway," Patrick said. "As I told you last week, our top priorities at this moment are to get the invasion started and defend Carpentaria at all costs. Move all the troops you need to in order to ensure that, _General_."

The car reached the port and a soldier opened the door to allow the two men to exit the vehicle. As they walked into the compound, another thought reached Yuri's mind. "What about the meetings Representative Athha of Orb asked for?"

"There's no point in giving that man a meeting. He's in no position to make demands of us."

"But he wasn't making demands," Yuri reminded him. "All he wants is a meeting."

"To try and get me to stop the invasion. And you know it's not going to stop for anything." Patrick turned to Yuri and added, "Athha is of no threat to us. Orb has already been shattered by the Earth Forces, so they're in no position to put up a fight."

"But we can't be sure of that," Yuri said. "We don't know what kind of hidden weapons Orb may have. Not to mention that the Clyne Faction is still out there somewhere-."

"Forget it, Yuri. It's not worth spending effort over those fools any longer." Patrick turned away from him. "The invasion _will_ happen. Athha will not interfere and neither will the Clyne Faction. Nothing will stand in our way and we will win the war. And if you have any objections to that, I'd watch it, or you'll end up like Canaver did. You don't want that now do you?" With that, Patrick stalked ahead and into the compound, leaving Yuri along under the dim street lamp.

Yuri clenched his fist and said to himself, "Why must you always test me, Patrick?" He quickly followed his leader into the compound, leaving the outside quiet once again.

_Archangel_, September 17, C.E. 71, 0500.

The six ship fleet trundled across the vast, black space on its way to L5. The _Peleuia_ held the lead, acting as a scouting vessel for the larger ships behind her. _Kusanagi,_ _Eternal_ and _Archangel_ made up a triangle behind the smaller ship, with the _Capricorn_ and the _Vasconi_ bringing up the rear. No mobile suits flew outside of the ships, for fear of being detected. In order for their mission to succeed, all of the vessels needed to reach L5 and get within range of Jachin Due's defenses without being seen. A hard task, but one the people aboard knew was not impossible.

Most of the _Archangel's_ crew was asleep at this hour, resting up for the long days ahead. Only a few officers and crewmembers walked the barren corridors. Josef and Neumann sat at the front of the bridge, occassionally giving out a yawn, going about their daily routines. Natarle sat in the Captain's chair, taking over for Murrue while the Captain slept. Natarle herself was about to fall asleep right there, and she desperately tried to find something that would keep her awake and alert. Anything. She couldn't afford to look soft now. Not with a mission such as this relying on her being at her best.

In the hangar, Niada and Murdoch were the only ones about, going over one of the bomber's outside framework to check for bulges or openings that would vacuum out the air inside of them and make flight impossible. Each of them had taken in a lot of coffee to stay awake, and they both knew that they wouldn't be going to sleep for a while now. Hank Rodriguez climbed out of the nose turret on the plane and reported that everything was functioning normally. Murdoch told both of his comrades to go and get some rest because it was nearing the end of their shift anyway, so the two others wandered off into the adjacent corridors and back towards their quarters.

On the deck below the bridge, where the officer's quarters were located, John woke with a start as his alarm clock went off. The buzzing and chiming rang through John's ears like a truck horn, and he quickly reached across him to shut it off. He brought the clock closer to his face and checked the time. 0500. Time for him to start his shift. He threw the covers off of him and went over the day's duties in his mind. _Check the diagnostic boards on the bombers, meet with Fernando to go over last minute updates, make sure Donnie and the morons don't do anything stupid, fix the-!_

John's thoughts came to an abrupt end when he stood up. Suddenly, sharp pain rang out through his body, coursing from his hips, to his feet, and all the way up to his head. The pain was indescribable. It felt like someone had jammed an ice pick into his hip, the pain was so bad. Gasping for air, John collapsed back onto the mattress and fell back onto his pillow, the pain overcoming his senses, sweat pouring down his forehead and cascading down his back. His teeth grinded with the excrutiating pain. Somehow, he managed to grab hold of the phone next to his bed and called up the doctor, the pain intensifying every second.

_Archangel_, 0730.

Captain Murrue Ramius' quarters were quiet. Peaceful. Serene. It had been that way all night, and there was no way in hell Murrue wanted that to change. She lay asleep on her bed, just as she usually did. But this time, she was not alone. Mwu also lay asleep there, his arms wrapped securely around her, holding her close to him. Murrue had called him earlier that night and asked him to come see her. They had done this many times before in past days. Just laying in bed together, talking to one another and relishing in each others presence. Nothing more, nothing less, and they loved every minute of it.

Murrue dreamed peacefully on this night, her eyes closed gently and her hair falling about her face. Her pale blue nightgown gently caressed her smooth skin and her arms clutched her pillow lightly. Her back was warm where it touched Mwu's bare chest, his arms also providing her with constant warmth and sanctity. There was nowhere more safe for her than in his strong arms. She had also found his chest to make a comfortable pillow for her head and she enjoyed laying upon it whenever he would let her, which was basically all the time. It was complete peace and tranquility here. It was as if the war didn't exist for them at this moment, though they were in reality right smack dab in the middle of it. But right now, none of that mattered to either of them.

That was, until the phone on Murrue's end table rang loudly, jarring her out of her sleep. Her brown eyes blinked open, gazing from one direction to the other. She smiled when she saw that she was still lying where she had been when she fell asleep. Still wrapped in Mwu's arms, completely safe from the outside world. The phone rang once again and she was now fully awake. Slowly and gently, trying her best not to wake him up from his slumber, Murrue wriggled out of his grasp and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She pushed back a lock of autumn colored hair behind her ear and picked up the phone. "Captain Ramius," she said quietly.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Captain." That was Natarle's voice. "Admiral Cantarii's called a meeting at this time. He needs you on the bridge as soon as possible."

"Thank you, I'll be there shortly," Murrue responded.

Natarle added, "Captain would you mind knocking on Commander la Flaga's door for me. He didn't answer when I rang and Chief Murdoch says he's not in the hangar."

Murrue grinned. She knew exactly where Mwu was. "Yes, Natarle, I'll get him up. I won't let him sleep the night away."

"Thank you, Captain." Natarle hung up.

Murrue set the receiver down and sighed happily. She made her way over to where Mwu lay asleep and whispered his name in his ear. "Hmm?" Mwu murmured quietly.

"We need to report, Mwu," Murrue whispered. "The Admiral's called a meeting and we need to go."

It took a few seconds, but Mwu finally sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. "Man oh man," he said, yawning in the process. "They never let us spend any time alone together."

Murrue smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "You'd still be sleeping if I didn't wake you, Mwu."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"Oh, so you'd rather sleep than spend time with me?" Murrue asked, folding her arms.

"I'm sure you'd do the same," Mwu responded. Then he smiled and flicked her gently on the nose. "Just kidding." Murrue managed a slight smile and a little giggle as well.

While Murrue went into her bathroom to change, Mwu slipped on his shirt and put his jacket back on. He looked into the mirror on the other side of the room and straightened his hair as best he could. He ran his palm across his chin to feel if any stubble had sprouted in the past few days, but none had. Murrue came out of the bathroom dressed in her uniform and she stood next to him as she brushed her hair. "You think they'll be suspicious of us?"

"Why?" Mwu asked.

"Why we're suddenly always together and seemingly inseparable," Murrue answered.

"Eh, they probably already know anyway," Mwu said. "We just gotta keep going along with it," he said, stretching his arms over his head.

Murrue set her brush down on the dresser and headed towards the door, sliding it open. She peered out into the hallway, and said, "Coast is clear."

"Clear for what?" Mwu asked, following her towards the door.

She kissed him gently on the lips as she pulled him out the doorway and into the corridor. "For that," she giggled.

Mwu smirked. "Come on Captain, we've got work to do."

"After you Commander," Murrue said.

"Oh, no, I insist, Captain. After you." Murrue laughed and lead the way down towards the elevator which would take them up to the bridge.

Much of the crew was already on the bridge when Murrue and Mwu arrived. About half of the bridge crew were at their stations while the others slept, with Natarle and Frank flanking Murrue's chair on either side. Stevy and Niada stood on the left side of the bridge, locked in their own conversation. "Good morning, crew," Murrue announced as she entered.

"Morning, Captain," Pal said from his station.

The others on the bridge saluted as Murrue took her seat. Mwu stood between Frank and Stevy on the left hand side of the bridge. "Any idea what Cantarii wants?" he asked.

"We were hoping you could tell us, actually," Niada said.

"All I got was that Cantarii wanted all the officers to be here, so it's something important I'm assuming," Frank added. "Just hope nothing else turned up regarding Jachin Due."

"Yeah. Hey, where's John?" Mwu asked.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him," Frank answered. Stevy and Niada eached shrugged.

Seconds later, Cantarii's image came onto the screen of all the warships in the fleet. Kira and Athrun flanked Lacus on the bridge of the _Eternal_, with Andy sitting just to their right and Captain Steele directly in front of them. "I'm assuming everyone can hear me?" Cantarii began.

"Loud and clear, Admiral," Murrue said.

"We read you, sir," Lacus said.

"_Capricorn_ here. We read you, Admiral."

"_Vasconi_, likewise."

"_Peleuia_ here. No problems."

"Very good. I'll try to make this short people, so you can get back to sleep." Cagalli was within an arm's length of Cantarii, behind his chair. Kisaka stood next to Captain Jackson. "It's come to my attention that we're going to have to make some alterations to the planned assault on the Jachin Due facilities, due to some...unexpected developments."

"What kind of developments?" Andy asked.

"Good and bad, I'm afraid. Well, first off, in the past day or so, Zala's moved another ten ships to Jachin Due to be part of the invasion force...which brings the total ships there up to around seventy," he said, as a matter of fact. "So, we're gonna have to do even more to stop them. But in hindsight, this actually could work to our advantage given the fact that this will mean the ships will have to be parked closer together in order to service them all at the docks."

"Which means that if we hit on of 'em, the entire thing will go off," Andy said.

"Precisely. This makes it easier for us to take out more of the ZAFT forces with what little strength we still have at our disposal." Cantarii paused.

"Was that the bad news?" Murrue asked.

"No," Jackson responded. "Unfortunately, that was the good news."

"Then what's the bad news?" Frank asked.

"The bad news is, we're going to need a new strike commander," Cantarii said quickly, rubbing the edges of his nose with his fingers.

"Huh?" both Murrue and Natarle said at the same time. Frank, Mwu, Stevy, and Niada each looked at each other with confused looks on their faces.

"What do you mean, we're going to need a new strike commander, Admiral?" Kira asked. "I thought Colonel Namora was the strike commander for the mission?"

"He was, Ensign Yamato," Cantarii said. "Now he's out."

"He's out?" Mwu said. "What does that mean?"

"It means he's out, Commander," Jackson responded. "He's not the strike commander anymore because he's hurt."

"What!" everyone seemed to say at the same time. "How did he get hurt?" Frank asked.

"He tried to get out of his bed this morning and when he stood up, he fractured his hip," Cantarii said. "He's on the _Kusanagi_ right now. He's in surgery so we can replace his hip. He's gonna be out for the mission. That's why we need a new strike commander."

"But who's gonna do it?" Athrun said. "Colonel Namora was the one who planned this thing from the beginning, so who's gonna take his place?"

"Commander la Flaga." Mwu looked up at the video screen and stared right into Cantarii's face. "Technically you're second in command of the air group, Commander. So that means, with John hurt, you're in charge." Mwu's mouth dropped. Talk about a bombshell. "Of course, if you don't think you'll be able to, Commander..." Cantarii added.

"No, no!" Mwu stuttered. "I'll do it, no problem...it's just...heh...talk about something to wake you up in the morning."

"I know it's unexpected but we have to keep on schedule if we want this work. At least we got the bad news out of the way," Cantarii said.

"But that still leaves one question unanswered, sir," Niada interrupted. "What I mean is, sir," he stammered after Cantarii appeared a bit pissed off at his interruption.

"What he means is, with John out, who's gonna fly the third bomber?" Stevy finished. "Niada and I have the first one covered, Donnie and Jake got the second, but Mike's going to need a co-pilot for the third one."

"And according to your estimates, we're can't afford to lose a K," Niada pointed out.

"We'll deal with that later," Cantarii said. "Right now, we need to adjust our battle plans to accomodate for the new changes. Commander la Flaga is now strike commander, Commander Lapina will be second in command. Everyone else still has their current assignments, but right now we need to reconfigure our scheme to account for the ten extra ships. Lord Uzumi has already spoken to me and he's given us the go. Apparently he's decided that it's pointless to continue to attempt negotiations with Zala at this time. So that means, the mission's a go. Go over every detail, people. We can't afford to have this blow up in our face, after all that's happened." Cantarii saluted, and signed off.

"You alright, Mwu?" Frank asked.

"Sure. Never been better," Mwu responded dryly. "Guys we're gonna have to get the machines tuned up, so let's go." He turned and strolled out of the bridge, with Frank, Stevy, and Niada following.

"You think we'll have to take the _Archangel_ even further in to get the needed results?" Neumann asked Josef.

"Well, with ten more ships it's not going to be easy," Josef admitted. He brought up the map of Jachin Due that he had been given aboard the _Vasconi_ a few days earlier and enlarged it so both of them could see. "The anti-ship guns are the main problem at the moment. There are ten of them spread out in a U formation, each approximately twenty meters apart. That's enough for the _Archangel_ to squeeze through, but I really don't think we'll have to try that." He shrugged. "My guess is that we'll just have to stick with what we were told earlier and hope we get it done. Why? You think we won't get it done?"

Neumann glanced casually at his co-pilot. "You think you do all that bull shit you just said?" Josef narrowed his eyes and stared blankly at him. "Right..." Neumann sighed, going back to work.

"How do think it went?" Cantarii asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Better than it could have been," Jackson said lightly.

"But it still leaves the question as to who's gonna fly the last bomber, Admiral," Josh pointed out. "You said it youself, we'll deal with it later, but I'm not sure we can afford to put it off for long."

"I think he's right, sir," Jackson agreed. "Plus, from what I've gotten out of Lieutenant Barrington, those things aren't easy to handle. It's gonna take someone with pretty good skills as a pilot to do it."

"I'll do it then," Cagalli said from behind the Admiral.

Cantarii turned in his chair to face the girl. "You think you can do it, Miss Cagalli?"

"I will if it's O.K. with you, that is, Admiral," Cagalli added.

"I'm afraid you can't, Cagalli." All their eyes turned to Kisaka, who had uttered the words, standing in his usual calm manor, arms folded, head held up high.

"Why not?" Cagalli stammered.

"Because I will," Kisaka announced.

"You sure you can handle that thing, Colonel?" Jackson asked. "I know you're a capable pilot and all, but..."

"I will do my best to meet the expectations you have of me, sir," Kisaka said to Cantarii. "I may not be the best pilot available, but I will do my best."

Cantarii smiled. "Then you better get your ass over to the _Archangel_ then, Kisaka. Get the people over there to get you ready for it. Good luck." Kisaka saluted and left the bridge.

"Why is it that I never get to do anything to help out?" Cagalli asked, to no one in particular.

"You want to help?" Jackson asked. Cagalli nodded. "Go run through the simulators downstairs again. From what I've heard, you're pretty good at it. Who knows? We may be able to get you into an M1 soon."

"Yes, sir," Cagalli said proudly, and sprinted out of the bridge. Cantarii cast a sly glance at his Captain and Jackson just shrugged.

"We run a significant risk if we use the METEORs this soon," DaCosta said, on the _Eternal._ "Right now, we're still attempting to get them fully charged and until they dock with the mobile suits they'll be sitting ducks for enemy fire."

"I understand the risks involved, but we stand a better chance of taking out more targets if we do use them," Andy said. "These two are going to need all the help they can get once the shooting starts."

"Plus, we can't afford to have you two die on us this soon," Lacus said to Kira and Athrun. "We'll need you for the road ahead."

"Depending upon my father's response to when I talk with him, we'll probably be under some pretty heavy fire once the meley starts," Athrun said. "So, I'd say if we can get the METEORs, all the better."

"How far in is the _Eternal_ supposed to go, General?" DaCosta asked.

"The Admiral wants us to be a good distance from the main docks and ready to turn out as soon as we get our tasks done. So I'm thinking we'll bring her this far in," he pointed to a spot on the map below him, "launch the METEORs here, and then proceed with the rest of our objectives. But we can't go too far in, or else they'll detect us, so you guys will have to be ready to get the METEORs as soon as we let them go, alright?"

"Sir!" both Kira and Athrun said in unison.

"Just promise me one thing you guys," Andy said, bringing his sole remaining eye to bear onto the two pilots before him. "Don't overdo things, _too_ much." Kira and Athrun grinned at each other slyly.

Africa, September 19, C.E. 71, 0430.

Low, thin clouds shrouded the eastern coast of the continent, the night sky still casting darkness across the landscape. Across the horizon, the bright colors of the early morning were just coming into form, signaling the imminent arrival of the sun. A warm, peaceful morning at the Victoria Spaceport, was just about to be shattered.

Approximately forty miles to the southwest, running along the eastern coast of Africa, an Earth Alliance fleet consisting of twenty-five ships, including nine aircraft and mobile suit carriers, chugged northward through the calm, early morning seas. Strike Dagger pilots readied themselves in their briefing rooms for the long flight ahead, while the crews of the sea going vessels headed to battle stations. Mechanics finished preparing the machines for combat and guided the pilots to their machines as they arrived on station.

Over the vast landscape of the east African desert, another group of ships, only a force of seven, centered around the new assault ship, _Dominion_, traveled in the same direction, in order to strike in two different directions. Shani, Orga, and Clotho sat in the infirmary, each one trying to beat out the seering pain in their heads following the intake of their daily drug supplements. Their 'physicians' watched with keen eyes, trying to get some sort of reading on the concoction that had proven much more efficient on the trio at Orb. As far as the High Command was concerned, Orb had just been a test. Victoria would be the real thing.

On the bridge, Captain Omanney sat in his chair, his hands clasped beneath his chin, staring out the front viewport. Sutherland arrived on the bridge through the rear doors and stood next to the Captain. "How go the preparations, Captain Omanney? I trust nothing has gone wrong, yet."

"I have no reason to expect otherwise, sir," Hal responded. "Strike Dagger units are on station, awaiting orders to launch. The only concern I could see us having is with Mr. Azrael's people."

Sutherland turned to Azrael, who was sitting in his own chair below and to the left. "Don't worry, Admiral. They'll perform up to full potential this time." He smiled. "Or else we'll just have to punish them some more."

"Punish them, sir?" Hal inquired.

"With some people you just need to be forceful enough for them to perform, Captain," Sutherland answered, taking a seat.

"How much longer until the sun rises, Captain Rutherford?" Azrael asked his assistant who sat at a console next to the Blue Cosmos leader.

"Approximate time is 0434, sir. Sun rise is scheduled for 0539 this morning. More than an hour left."

"Shall we begin then, Admiral Sutherland?" Azrael said.

"It should be light enough in the next twenty minutes," Sutherland said. "Captain Rutherford, give the order for all ships to have their mobile units on standby at a moment's notice and all ships to proceed full speed toward the target. Victoria Spaceport."

"Yes, sir," Rutherford answered.

"All hands, level one battlestations!" Hal ordered. "Get the Calamity, Raider, Forbidden, and the Strike Daggers ready for takeoff!"

"Yes, sir."

"All hands, level one battlestations! All hands, level one battlestations!"

"I suggest that you improve your performance if you don't want to feel that kind of pain again," the 'physician' said to the trio below him on their knees. Their breathing came heavy and deep, sweat pouring down their foreheads and onto their flight suits. Slowly, they got to their feet and headed towards their machines.

"You think we'll be in trouble if we screw up this time?" Shani wondered out loud.

"Bet on it," Clotho answered. "That bastard Azrael's only using us to make himself look good."

"Well, at least we're kicking ass instead of getting our own asses kicked," Orga said happily.

With waves flapping against their hulls, the naval vessels turned to the west, towards the coast. Strike Daggers stood on the decks, waiting to jump onto the soil rapidly approaching. The mass driver at Victoria was visible just on the horizon, approximately fifteen miles inland.

"Catapult connection confirmed. Launch aircraft now!" Planes roared down the deck of the carriers and into the air, weapons fully primed and ready.

"Have Kruger assault team and Dallas support team launch on the double!" one ship captain ordered. The ship came within a few meters of the shore and the Daggers jumped into the air and landed gracefully on the ground. They began their short journey on foot towards the spaceport, aircraft from the carriers covering overhead.

"Naval units have commenced launch, Admiral," a crewman on the _Dominion_ reported. "Manchester team is standing by on the catapult, ready for launch."

"Get them out," Hal commanded. "CIC, how far are we from the bases main premises?"

"Twenty-nine miles, approximately, Captain!"

"The Lohengrin's got a range of ten miles, but the Gottfried's only have seven miles ranges," Hal computed in his head.

"We'll need to get closer before we can start doing any significant damage," Sutherland confirmed.

"I'm more worried about the mobile teams on their approach to the spaceport," Hal corrected.

"The anti-air cannons," Rutherford said.

"I'd kind of like to have those out of the equation before we get close," Hal said.

"There's only three of them, Captain. How much damage could they possibly do?" Azrael chuckled.

Hal narrowed his eyes. "More than I'd like to get out of here with, Mr. Azrael."

"The new machines will be able to tear apart those guns with ease. It's only a matter of getting them close enough without being detected," Sutherland said.

"Captain Rutherford. Send these coordinates to the Calamity, the Forbidden, and the Raider. Mark delta twenty-seven, charlie omega nine-three-six," Hal ordered. "Tell 'em to be ready to move when the guns start shooting."

"You have a plan, I assume?" Azrael inquired.

"Maybe," Hal replied. "When we get within twelve miles, activate Lohengrins, Gottfrieds, and starboard Valient. Tell the Daggers to continue with their pre-determined attack runs!"

"Order the naval units to commence their attack at once!" Sutherland commanded.

Victoria Spaceport, 0450.

Ensign Jesmin Corl waltzed into his post inside one of the sentry outposts on the edges of the spaceport. The mass driver loomed in the distance immediately behind him, with other facililities lying strewn about the base all around him. He took his seat at his post and said, "Anything new?"

"Nothing, sir," one of his men replied. "No disturbances to report." The man yawned. "Think I'll turn in for a while, sir."

"Alright then," Corl said, leaning back in his chair, crossing his legs and propping them up on the console.

He shut his eyes and retreated back into his head for a short moment. He was rudely awakened by the phone on the console in front of him. Biting back a curse, Corl grabbed the receiver. "Sentry outpost, seven."

"Ensign Corl!" came the shouting reply. "We have contacts coming in from delta omega thirty! Can you see them? We think they're Earth Forces!"

"What! You're crazy! The Earth Forces are all at Carpentaria! This can't be..." Corl's voice trailed off when he turned around. Aircraft buzzed overhead of the outpost, flying top speed for the facilities behind him. Corl could count at least ten from where he stood.

"Sir, we have contacts coming in from all over the place!" another of his men shouted. "Mobile suits and airplanes!"

Corl saw a watch tower just to their south explode in a fireball as a mobile suit jumped to the ground just beyond it, its rifle still firing at other targets. "Command center! Multiple Earth Forces contacts confirmed! Mobile suits and aircraft! Alert all base personnel and get the-!" Corl never got the chance to finish as a Dagger landed right in front of the building and fired a single shot from its beam rifle right into Corl's face.

_Dominion_, 0455.

"Course clear for launch! X-370 launch!" Clotho punched the thrusters and the Raider surged forward down the catapult. The course that he and the others had been ordered to take was displayed on his diagnostic board in front of him. _That's straight ahead. What's the point on having us just stay there and not head anywhere else?_

"X-370, do you copy?"

"Roger that, _Dominion_," Clotho answered.

"Circle back and wait for the X-131 to launch. The X-252 will follow shortly. You are to maintain the assigned heading until conditions prove too dangerous for you to deviate. Understood?"

"Yes, control." Clotho pressed a button and the Raider transformed itself from combat mode to flight mode. Executing a quick 360 degree turn around the _Dominion_ and back, Clotho skimmed the desert sands just off of the ground and charged beside the ship. A jolt sounded through the Raider as the Calamity landed on top of it. "Orga, you on?"

"Yeah," Orga responded. "Where the hell is Shani? Let's get this over with already. I don't know what the hell the Captain's thinking."

The Forbidden followed the Calamity out of the hangar and into the air beside the two other mobile suits. "You don't think they're setting us up, do you?" Shani asked dubiously.

"I wouldn't count it out with that bastard running things," Orga answered. "Just do it and if we get shot at, do what you have to."

"Roger that," Shani sent back.

The mobile suits continued on the projected course towards the spaceport, the mass driver appearing as a black monster in the early morning sky. The sun had not yet risen yet, but the brighter blues and whites of the early morning were taking shape off to the east. "Target in sight!" Clotho shouted.

"I see it, I see it," Orga said.

"Anti-air guns at mark beta, forty-four," Shani transmitted. They all could see them ahead, looming in the distance, their double 200 meter cannons sticking into the sky. Clotho could see them already firing into the air from his cockpit. He could see Strike Daggers engaging GINNs and other forces on the ground, and explosions from when people had bitten the dust.

"They're gonna see us, you know," Clotho said.

"Shut your mouth!" Orga shouted.

"You shut up!" Clotho shot back.

"Why don't you both shut up!" Shani added.

The center cannon rotated on its axis in front of them and aimed its cannons directly at them. "They're gonna shoot!" Clotho shouted.

"Then move, you idiot!" The cannon fired. The trio managed to maneuver out of the way just in the nick of time and the blast didn't hit anything. Suddenly, weapons flashes soared past them from behind, striking the cannon installation dead center, which exploded in a ball of flame and smoking debris. "Huh?" Clotho said. He turned the Raider around and saw the _Dominion_ charging behind them, its main cannons and plasma cannons already in the firing position.

"You boys alright?" That was Azrael's voice.

"Yeah, we're fine," Orga said.

"Good. You have permission to do whatever you want, now," Azrael said. "This time, don't hit the driver though, O.K.? Thanks for the backup."

"Finally," Orga sighed. "Clotho, let's go kill some people!"

"With pleasure!" He kicked the Raider's thrusters for all they were worth and soared towards the spaceport. Shani was already way ahead of them with the Forbidden, charging towards the second anti-air cannon, his sythe fully grasped in the Forbidden's hands. "Die!" he shouted, swinging the giant blade in a low, sweeping arc, slicing off the top portion of the cannon, managing to jump out of the way before it exploded.

"You're terminated!" Orga laughed, bringing his bazooka to bear on the final gun.

"Obliterate!" Clotho shouted, firing the Raider's Zorn mouth cannon at the target, Orga following instantly with his own barrage. It took a few direct hits before the gun exploded.

"All anti-air guns, confirmed destroyed!" a crewman on the _Dominion_ reported.

"Head to the spaceport!" Sutherland ordered. "Let's teach those space invaders a lesson on what happens when you defy the Earth Forces!"

"Maximum speed!" Hal commanded. "Load rear missile tubes and activate Igelstellungs!"

"Enemy mobile suits incoming from orange delta two!"

"They're DINNs, Admiral," Rutherford confirmed.

"Deal with them," Sutherland ordered.

"Fire missiles in tubes seven through twelve!" Lieutenant Yeardley Poprawa, commander of the _Dominion's_ CIC commanded in her deep, eloquent voice. "Fire helldarts and anti-beam depth charges!"

Earth Alliance planes fired their guns and missiles at targets on the ground, catching some before they could even take off. Several DINNs managed to get airborne and downed three Alliance planes before being pounced on by the Calamity and Raider. Orga fired his Schlag cannons at an airborne DINN, catching it in the leg before blowing it to pieces with a direct shot to the back. He cried out in ecstasy as he jumped off of the Raider and onto the tarmack below, unleashing more fire from the cannons on his back along with his chest cannon. "Come on, bitches!" he challenged.

"Ensign Buer, watch your back!" one of the Strike Dagger pilots warned.

Clotho turned his head just in time to see a DINN make a pass at him, barely even putting a scratch in his armor. "I've got ya!" Clotho swung the Raider's arm and fired his Mjolnir hammer at the machine, catching it square in the chest and sending it sprawling backwards. "Annihilate!" he shouted, firing both his shield cannons at the falling DINN, shredding it to pieces that fell harmlessly to Earth.

Shani stopped in mid-air just above one of the hangars, a BuCUE and two ZuOOTs, firing at him from just beyond the open door. Shani closed the Forbidden's backpack around himself and deflected the beams with ease. "Come on! You can't get past my Trans-Phase Armor." Retracting the backpack, Shani fired the plasma cannon in front and cut down a ZuOOT. "If that's the best you can do!" he shouted, slicing with his sythe, cutting the other ZuOOT in half, but just missing the BuCUE. "These guys are pushovers," he commented to himself.

"Our mobile suit teams have taken control of areas delta four and delta nine!"

"That's impressive," Azrael commented. "I didn't expect we'd get it done this easily."

"It's probably because our feint at Carpentaria drew most of their forces away from here, sir," Rutherford pointed out.

"Another brilliant plan concocted by myself and the Admiral," Azrael said.

"Well...actually sir..." Rutherford began, but he was cut off.

"Order Manchester and Kruger teams to proceed into the base. Have our special forces teams hurry to the command center and disarm the driver's self-destruct!" Sutherland ordered. "We can't afford to lose this one!"

"Main cannons, fire!" Hal shouted. Green laces of light streaked out of the cannons in front of the bridge, and caused explosions on the ground below.

"Heat sources from port, Captain!"

"Aim Valients and fire!" Poprawa shouted. "Tell the Raider to watch out for more forces from the hangars."

"Ugh...We've already blown 'em up, keep your shirt on lady," Orga shouted back.

"Knock it off, Ensign Sabnak," Hal warned. "Just get your job done, alright."

"Whatever."

"Well, I'd say it's going relatively well, wouldn't you say, Captain Rutherford?" Azrael asked his assistant.

"I agree sir, in principle. But don't you think it's going a little overboard by saying that we won't be taking any prisoners?" Rutherford asked. "I mean, isn't that kind of harsh, sir?"

Azrael chuckled. "Oh, Captain. You'll never win this war with thoughts like that. You've got to eliminate all your enemies for a war to truly and completely end. That's why so many wars in the past have led to another one in a few years. Which is what we're trying to avoid now, by putting the Coordinators in their places."

"Yes, sir," Rutherford responded, turning back to his console.

Azrael folded his arms behind his head and yawned. "Captain Omanney," he said. "I suggest you tell the ship's cook that he'll be needing to move to a larger location soon." He grinned smugly. "With the way things are going now, we'll be able to dine on African cuisine tonight inside the Victoria spaceport. Just one more step on the road to total victory."


	35. Assault on Jachin Due

ZAFT Jachin Due Asteroid Fortress, September 19, C.E. 71, 0900.

Seventy warships. Four hundred mobile suits. Twenty thousand soldiers. Those numbers didn't even take into account Jachin Due's own forces. The invasion fleet sat moored at the main docks just off of the asteroid's perimeter, while the base's own fleet rested inside of the dock built into the rock. Blue _Nazca-_class and green _Laurasia-_class were the most frequent ships visible to the naked eye, with GINNs and the new GuAIZ mobile suits scattered among them. Due to the amount of space the invasion fleet itself took up, the number of patrolling mobile suits had been dropped drastically in the past few weeks, a concern the base's commander had expressed frequently to Chairman Zala and the others on the Supreme Council, but they'd ignored him on every turn except for those that required his consent.

The base commander sat in his office, overlooking the docks on the outside of the asteroid. He wore his senior officers uniform, purple with black outline, the one's only worn by the higher echelon of officers. His long black hair was combed neatly and his expression was neutral as he looked out at the massive fleet now docked at his base. An ear-set covered his ears, magnifying the voice of the man he was currently listening to.

"From what I've gotten out of General Amalfi, the plan is to have Chairman Zala make his speech to see us off at approximately 1000, which gives you plenty of time to conduct your own business." Rau's voice hummed in its deep strains through the ear-set. "Immediately afterward, the fleet will mobilize and head out, heading towrads their designated drop points around the world. The expectation is that we'll be able to have it underway by tonight or early tomorrow. Which means we'll all be out of your hair within an hour, hopefully." The base commander said nothing in response. "Are you alright, sir? You seem troubled all of a sudden, Commodore Dullindal."

"Believe me. Both of us will be happy when the fleet leaves," Gilbert said, his voice almost a whisper.

"I apologize for furthering your stress level in any way, Commodore," Rau said. "I understand that you've had your fair share of scuffles with Chairman Zala in the past, but I anticipate he'll be in too good of a mood to offer any criticisms of you and your men." He stood on the bridge of the _Vesalius_, which was currently remaining stationary behind the main dock, which was already packed with a full thirteen warships. Ades sat in the Captain's chair beside him, while Yzak floated with his arms folded behind them. Yzak had just returned the night before from a visit with his mother, Ezalia Joule, Supreme Council Representative, but based on Yzak's expression when he returned, it hadn't gone as well as he'd expected. "By the way," Rau continued, his voice dropping to just below a whisper. "I've been wondering how the...project has been going."

"On schedule," Gilbert replied quietly. "I may not like it, but it's on schedule."

"The Mirage Colloid is working I can see. From where I'm standing you can't even tell that it's there. Of course, I'm assuming that it isn't fully operational yet, is it?" No response. "I didn't think so. Well, just as long as Chairman Zala's happy with the progress I don't anticipate you'll have any problems on your hands. Let's just both agree that we hope to get this invasion over with as quickly as possible, and the war while we're at it."

"Agreed," Gilbert said quickly. "Thank you, Commander."

"Yes, sir," Rau said and signed off, plunging Gilbert's office into silence again. Gilbert turned the ear-set off and leaned back in his cushioned chair. He could see the ships of the invasion fleet beginning to stir and move about, meaning that they were getting ready to head out. GINNs were now returning to their ships after being on patrol for most of the morning, while Gilbert's own forces took over for them. At the moment, Gilbert's forces at Jachin Due were already strapped to the limit, because of General Amalfi adding ten ships from Gilbert's forces to the invasion fleet, under orders from Zala.

_Zala..._Gilbert thought uneasily to himself. He turned his chair about a quarter turn to his left and glanced at what appeared to be an empty area of space, void of anything except the distant blinking of the stars. Rau had been correct. The Mirage Colloid was working to perfection, fully shielding the project from the unseen eye. Gilbert had protested vigorously about the project in its entirety, but had finally given in to his friend Yuri Amalfi's arguments about how it would be necessary to protect the PLANTs should the unthinkable happen. Gilbert chuckled. Yuri was the only reason why the invasion fleet was even here at Jachin Due as well. After the Boaz incident roughly a month ago, Zala had locked down all ports of interest to civilian traffic, except Jachin Due of course, because the invasion fleet needed to be serviced and Jachin Due did had the forces to accomodate this many ships at first. So in reality, Gilbert had no choice in the matter. It was either he allowed the invasion fleet to anchor here, or he would find himself out of a job. _Another decision hammered out by Chairman Zala,_ Gilbert thought sheepishly, relaxing his arms behind his head. Gilbert had never really been a supporter of Patrick and his warlord associates. In more ways, he secretly agreed with the policies of former Chairman Clyne who preached a peaceful end to the war. However, with Patrick's harsh actions against all of Clyne's followers, Gilbert could not afford to let his views on matters slip. War was always like that. You were either supportive of your cause, or you were a traitor. There was no happy medium.

Someone knocked on the door to Gilbert's office. "Yes?"

"Rinaldo here, sir. Chairman Zala and the others have arrived, Commodore."

"I'll be there shortly." Gilbert closed his eyes and sighed heavily. It was time to go to work. He slinked out of his chair and shook his head to get his long, black hair untangled. After running his fingers through it several times to make sure it was straight, he exited his office and locked the door behind him.

He led Rinaldo down several corridors and an elevator to the main command center. Gilbert strolled past soldiers who slumped over their consoles in the command center, keeping tabs on the ships that were anchored in the docks outside or on Jachin Due's own forces inside the asteroid. Like its twin fortress Boaz, Jachin Due was designed on the inside similar to that of a casino. Designed to keep people in rather than out, in order to keep spies on the inside. Unfortunately, the Boaz incident had caused a heightened security at all ZAFT facilities, and Jachin Due was no exception. Gilbert walked past guards armed with heavy rifles and guns, who saluted him as he walked past.

Gilbert stopped just short of a set of double, steel doors. He glanced behind him at Rinaldo, who stood at perfect attention behind him. The other six soldiers flanking Gilbert on opposite sides held their rifles against their shoulders and stood straight, their uniforms pristinely washed and sparkling. Gilbert turned back towards the double doors just in time to see them slide apart. He stood at attention and waited.

Two ZAFT soldiers came through first, their eyes darting every which way to check for anything suspicious. After confirming that it was safe, they backed up next to where the other six guards stood at attention. One waved his hand across the doorway to signal an all clear. Gilbert held his breath.

A dark shadow was visible in the middle of the doorway, that of a man. The shadow moved towards the doorway and into the command center, walking briskly past the guards that lined the way. Patrick's face was serious as he strolled into the room, Yuri and Ezalia following him on opposite sides, with another four ZAFT soldiers bringing up the rear. Patrick said nothing as he approached Gilbert, stopping just inches from the other man. Gilbert and Patrick stared fiercely into each other's eyes, as if searching for a weakness in each other's armor. But if there was one, neither of them could find it. Everyone in the command center had stopped what they were doing and had stood at attentiton when the leader of ZAFT had entered, and now all eyes were on Patrick and Gilbert as they stood toe to toe, eye to eye, neither so much as moving an inch.

Finally, slowly, Gilbert saluted with his right hand. Rinaldo and the other ZAFT soldiers quickly followed. Patrick, Yuri, and Ezalia each did as well. "Chairman Zala," Gilbert began smartly. "General Amalfi. Senator Joule," he added, inclining his head to each of them. "Welcome to Jachin Due." Gilbert raised his eyebrows and managed a slight smile, that everyone knew was fake. "Well, I suppose you want to see the invasion fleet."

"Yes, Commodore," Patrick responded sternly.

"Very well. Please follow me." Gilbert spun quickly on his heel and motioned for the soldiers behind him to move out of the way. He strolled down the walkway and further into his base, the leaders of ZAFT following in his wake.

_Vesalius_, 0940.

The water was cool as it trickled down Rau's throat, washing the pill down with it. He swallowed lightly and felt the medication slide down his throat and into his system. He placed the water glass on the tray on his desk, which was taken away by Flay. The girl began making her way out of Rau's office, but turned just as she was about to leave. Rau was examining something on his computer console, something Flay could not read from where she stood. She thought she saw the diagram of a mobile suit, but couldn't be sure. Then a long stretch of writing appeared on the screen. Whatever it was, Rau was obviously happy to see it, for a smile made its way onto his face. "What is it?" Flay asked.

"The key to end the war, my dear," Rau responded, shutting the computer down and ejecting the disk that had been lodged inside of it. "Hopefully, I'll be able to deliver it to the final door very soon." Rau deposited the disk into one of his desk's drawers and closed it. He walked past Flay, towards the corridor and said, "Make sure that no one enters while I'm away, my dear."

The door closed before Flay had a chance to answer. She sighed gently at the fact that she was alone again. She turned back towards Rau's desk and set the tray down on it. Locating the drawer, she opened it and retrieved the disk, holding it in her hands. _What does he mean by, final key?_ she wondered.

Rau made his way back up to the bridge where Ades and Yzak still waited. "Anything new?" he asked, floating in.

"It's almost time, Commander," Ades responsed. "General Amalfi gave the order for all crews to return to their ships just a moment ago."

"Get to level one battlestations, then Ades," Rau ordered, sitting down in his chair. "Have the _Ziegler_ do the same."

"You want us in our units, Commander?" Yzak asked from behind Rau.

"No, that won't be necessary, Yzak. Not until tonight that is," Rau said. Underneath the call for battlestations, Rau thought he heard Yzak grunt behind him. Curious as to what was the matter, Rau turned his chair and asked what was troubling his subordinate.

"Nothing," Yzak replied sternly, turning his head.

"Your visit with your mother didn't go well, did it," Rau said.

Yzak snorted. His visit, if you could call it that, with his mother Ezalia had not gone as he had hoped. His mother had barely spent fifteen minutes with him when she had gone off to do other work concerning the invasion. She hadn't even said goodbye to Yzak before rushing off. It had been like that ever since he was little, but it still hurt him considerably whenever that happened. That was one of the reason's why Yzak hoped the war would be over soon and he could just get back to normal life.

"You're hoping the war will be over soon and you'll be able to spend time with your family again, Yzak," Rau proclaimed.

"Yes..." Yzak responded quietly.

"Don't worry. The war will be over soon enough," Rau said, turning back towards the front of the bridge. _Sooner than you believe_.

Jachin Due, 0955.

The door to the main observation and control center opened and Gilbert led his party into the room's spacious layout. A small number of soldiers and technicians sat working at computer consoles and other posts, while the entire facility Jachin Due boasted was completely visable from the massive viewport at the room's front. "Our final stop on the tour, Chairman, the observation and control center," Gilbert proclaimed. "You'll be able to speak to the fleet from here and see them off. It may not be very glamorous, but it's the best we can do with what we have."

"Thank you," Patrick said, moving past Gilbert and towards the viewport. Ezalia followed, while Gilbert and Yuri hung back behind them.

"Is the fleet ready?" Yuri asked Gilbert.

"Let me check." Gilbert turned to his associate and said, "Rinaldo, check with le Creuset to make sure his forces are prepared for launch."

"Also pass the word that the fleet will commence launch as soon as Patrick is finished speaking," Yuri added.

"Yes, sir."

Gilbert could see Patrick and Ezalia engaged in conversation in front of him, and he sighed. "You managing, Gilbert?" Yuri asked calmly.

"Barely," Gilbert admitted. He leaned close to his friend and added, "How long do you think Patrick's gonna talk? I'd like to have your guys out of here by this afternoon."

Yuri raised his eyebrows and responded, "Knowing Patrick he may take all morning to finish and based on our recent run of luck, something will probably happen and we won't be able to leave for a few more days."

Gilbert shuddered. "Ugh...don't even make me think about it, Yuri, please."

"Commander le Creuset reports the _Vesalius_ and the ships in his force are ready, Commodore. Commander Slythr says his guys are ready as well," Rinaldo called.

"I think everything's ready, Patrick," Yuri said.

"Then make it so every ship in the fleet can here me, Commodore Dullindal. I don't want to sound like a fool in front of all these soldiers."

"Yes, Chairman," Gilbert said. Gilbert nodded to Yuri and headed towards his command chair in the rear of the room. Yuri walked up to where Ezalia and Patrick stood, overlooking the dockyards outside. Gilbert sat down and waited. The invasion would begin soon, and hopefully the war would end as well. His glance once again trained on the seemingly empty portion of space he had eyed earlier. The war would end, hopefully, before they had to use it.

"All channels are open, Chairman Zala," a soldier reported.

"Very good," Patrick said, standing up straight and clearing his throat. "Soldiers of ZAFT, hear me. As we embark on this righteous crusade, let us hope..."

As Gilbert listened to his leader's voice, something else sounded. He glanced over at one of the consoles below him. It was chiming with a loud squeal, and blinking profusely. "What's the matter?" Gilbert asked the soldier manning the console.

"I'm not sure, sir," the man said, typing in commands on the keyboard in front of him. "Radar's picking up something on the outskirts, it looks like."

"What is it?" Gilbert asked, coming towards the man.

"What's going on?" Yuri asked, craning his neck behind him. Patrick stopped speaking abruptly and turned with a scowl on his face.

"We're not sure, General," the soldier said, Gilbert coming up behind him.

"Cut the channels!" Patrick shouted. "What the hell's the matter, Dullindal?"

"Something's approaching, sir," Gilbert reported. Yuri and Ezalia glanced suspiciously at one another, neither one understanding what was happening. "Can you identify?" Gilbert asked the soldier.

"Should be able to..." the man said, typing in more commands on his keyboard. Finally, the screen cleared and the chiming stopped. "Got it. Mobile suit approaching, Commodore."

"One of ours?" Yuri asked, coming up towards the console.

"No sir. It's not listed in the registry."

"There's a larger heat source behind it, Commodore," another soldier reported. "Looks to be a warship."

"You can't identify either of them?" Gilbert asked.

"Hang on a minute," the first man said, leaning in close to the screen and narrowing his eyes. Then his eyes snapped open and his mouth dropped. "X-105 Strike!"

Gilbert gasped. "What?" Yuri stuttered, coming up beside Gilbert and leaning forward at the console.

"It's X-105 Strike, General," the soldier repeated. "The ship behind it is the legged ship!"

"What the hell are they doing here?" Ezalia wondered out loud.

"Sir, two more contacts incoming," the second soldier reported. "Checking thermal patterns...they're X-10A Freedom and X-09A Justice!" This time, everyone in the room gasped in shock.

1000.

From inside the cockpits of the Freedom and Justice, Kira and Athrun could see the approaching rock fortress of Jachin Due directly in front of them. Its gun emplacements and radar antennae stretched outwards towards the heavens, while the dock inside the asteroid appeared to be the mouth of a giant vortex, swallowing anything that came close to it. They could see the ships docked or floating outside of the fortress, each one preparing to assault the Earth with full force. They also knew that every ship was filled with even more mobile suits, and more soldiers than even that.

Images of the past were running about inside of Athrun's head as he approached inside the Justice. Images of the last time he'd spoken to his father, and what he was about to do now.

Flashback-

Athrun sat in the pilot's dressing room on the _Eternal_, his head pointed towards the ground, supported by his fists. In a matter of moments, he would be out in space, heading towards Jachin Due, though this time to fight against ZAFT instead of helping it. In order for the planned operation to succeed, Athrun would need to speak with his father first, but Athrun still had no clue what he was going to talk to his father about. The last time he'd tried, he'd ended up getting shot by Patrick. So what would happen this time?

"Athrun." Athrun turned to see Kira enter the room, dressed in his pilot suit, and pulling on his gloves. "It's time."

"Yeah..." Athrun said uneasily, scooping up his helmet.

"You alright?" Kira asked.

"Alright? Heh. I'm more nervous than I am alright," Athrun responded. "What's gonna happen if something goes wrong, or I screw up?"

"You won't screw up, Athrun," Kira told his friend. "It's just your father you're talking to."

"But given his current mind-set, it's unlikely that I'll get through to him," Athrun said, his voice rising. "Not to mention the fact that the last time I tried to talk to him I ended up with a bullet in my shoulder."

"Athrun," Kira interrupted. "Come on. This time it's different."

"Huh?" Athrun stuttered.

"This time, you'll have friends backing you up. Like me," Kira said, grinning slightly. "Besides. Even if we do have to start shooting, at least we know that we _tried_ to talk to your father."

Athrun sighed. "At least there's that, I guess." Athrun turned and headed towards the door, sliding his helmet onto his head. "Let's get this over with, then."

"Right behind you," Kira said, following him out the door.

End Flashback-

Athrun's heart was still sunken even now, inside the cockpit of the Justice.

As the Justice and Freedom passed through the blockade of anti-ship cannons, their devastating guns projecting outwards towards any intruders that dared to come close to Jachin Due, they were joined by the Strike, taking up position behind and to their right, it's color scheme an undistinguishable gray, with its phase shift armor deactivated. Kira's mobile suit also had its armor deactivated so they would appear more friendly to the forces at the base. Athrun had the Justice's armor up, which turned the Justice scarlet red, but he had none of his weapons powered up. The only thing running now was the engines and diagnostic boards, the same with the Freedom and Strike as well. Hopefully, this would at least present itself to Patrick that they weren't here to do anything to threaten his position with the invasion, but those hopes weren't all that realistic to Athrun.

Alongside the Justice, Mwu waved the Strike's hand forward, the signal for Athrun to begin. Taking a deep breath, Athrun logged into the Justice's computer and sent a message to Jachin Due.

1002.

"You say it's the Freedom and the Justice?" Patrick asked. The soldier at the console nodded. "Why the hell are they here?" Patrick hissed, mostly to himself.

"What's the status of the legged ship?" Gilbert asked his subordinate. "Has it moved?"

"No, sir," the soldier replied. "It's not moving. It's engines aren't active and we have no signs of any target locks on any of our posts."

Gilbert pressed his lips together and they formed a thin line. "Give the order for all civilian personnel to evacuate the main docks."

"Yes, sir."

"Why are you evacuating them, Gilbert?" Yuri asked quietly.

"Because we don't know what they want, General. They may want to hurt us, they may not, but right now, I'm about to take any chances," Gilbert responded.

"Message incoming, sir," another soldier reported. "Commodore, it's from the Justice!"

"What's it saying?" Gilbert demanded.

"Message reads: This is...X-09A Justice pilot...Athrun Zala..."

"Athrun...!" Patrick scowled, clenching his fist.

"I...ask...to speak...with...my father...ZAFT...Supreme Council...Chairman...Patrick Zala..." the soldier continued. "I repeat...I wish...to talk...to my father...Patrick Zala..."

"Why are you here, Athrun?" Patrick said to himself. "What are you doing, you little fool!"

"Chairman, sir...?" Gilbert said.

"Get me a private channel, Dullindal!" Patrick ordered, turning back towards the viewport at the front of the command room. "I think it's time my son and I had a little chat."

_Vesalius_, 1002.

"Well..." Rau murmured, peeking over the shoulder of one of the ship's bridge crew at the console before him. "So Athrun has returned and wants to talk with his father. This is interesting."

"Sir?" Ades interrupted.

"I know, I know," Rau responded. "All hands, level two battlestations. We won't be taking any chances."

Behind them, Yzak stirred slightly as he looked out at the map in front of him, showing the approaching mobile suits. Unless the message was an utter lie, his former comrade and...friend, Athrun was inside one of them, and heading this way.

Suddenly, Yzak was back in a place that he hadn't been to in almost five months. "_Next time I'll be the one in charge!_" he shouted at Athrun, who's back was turned to him. They stood inside the Carpentaria Base's main complex, just before Operation Spit-Break. Athrun was just about to depart for the homeland as part of his transfer to the Special Forces of the National Defense Committee, and to receive the X-09A Justice as part of his new post. "_Don't get killed until then,_" Yzak added.

Athrun turned with a small smile spread across his lips. "_You got it, Yzak_," he said, before turning away and heading back towards his awaiting shuttle.

_Athrun..._Yzak thought to himself.

"Yzak." The voice of his Commander startled Yzak right out of his thoughts. Yzak snapped his head up and saw Rau looking right at him, a perplexed look on his face. "Is something wrong?"

"No, sir," Yzak responded calmly. "It's just...sir. Please give me permission to board my unit."

"What?" Rau said.

"You said it youself, sir. Right now, we can't take any chances with their intentions unknown to us," Yzak said. "I'd feel better if I was in the Duel, sir."

Rau turned to Ades for his input, but his Captain just shrugged his soldiers as if to say, it couldn't hurt. "Alright, then. You've permission. But you are ordered not to launch unless authorized, Yzak. We don't want to cause trouble just sitting here."

"Sir!" Yzak saluted, and hurried off the bridge.

1003.

The trio of mobile suits continued on their course, deeper into Jachin Due's defensive network, past large capital ships, their weapons seeming to be all pointing directly at them. The giant asteroid was directly in front of them, and growing larger by the second.

Mwu decided they were in far enough and transmitted the order for them to stop. The mobile suits' engines were cut and they came to a halt, in the middle of the invasion fleet, surrounded by _Nazca's_ and _Laurasia's_, plus a few scattered GINNs on patrol. Kira and Mwu turned their mobile suits around to guard their rear, while Athrun continued to position the Justice directly towards Jachin Due, his weapons still powered down. His tension growing by the second, he waited. Waited for any response from his father, who he hoped was in a good mood. Athrun had already witnessed what his father was like in a bad mood many times, and he wasn't eager to see it again.

"Athrun..." a deep voice sounded from the radio, breaking through the static like a baseball through a plate glass window. Athrun was able to recognize his father's voice from a mile away, and Patrick didn't sound in a good mood, which made Athrun shiver.

"Father," Athrun said, calmly.

"I see you didn't lose the Justice after all," Patrick said quietly, his voice almost a purr. "And you even managed to bring the Freedom back. Well, done." Athrun didn't respond. "But what I'm really wondering is...what are you doing back here, Athrun?"

"I've come to talk father," Athrun said, after a pause. "This time...no weapons..." and he deactivated the Justice's phase shift armor and weapons.

Kira saw the Justice's form change from red to gray, and exhaled painfully. This had been Athrun's own addition to the plan, one that was severely objected to by Mwu and Admiral Cantarii beforehand. But Athrun had gotten his way, and the plan was proceeding as scheduled. Kira cast a quick glance in front him. Nothing. Good. That was how it was supposed to be. Through the radio, Kira heard Patrick hum a perplexed strain. "It seems you've learned some things, Athrun." Pause. "But it seems to me...that you're in no position to make demands of me." Kira saw a quartet of GINNs approaching from behind them, their weapons drawn. They stopped just a few meters from the Freedom, Justice, and Strike, and pointed their guns directly at them. "Now, I will ask you again," Patrick continued. "What are you doing here?"

_Archangel._

"GINNs are approaching, ma'am," Chandra reported solemly. Murrue exhaled slowly through her nostrils and leaned back in her chair. Everything was going as they had expected.

"Have the anti-ship guns turned at us?" Natarle asked, down in the CIC.

"No, ma'am," Tonomura responded. "They haven't made any movements towards us."

"Message, from Commander la Flaga, Captain," Miriallia reported. "Reads...'Prepare to deploy Zero and K's. Be ready to commence assault once signal is given.'"

"Captain?" Natarle asked.

"Yes..." Murrue acknowledged, somewhat uneasily.

"Commander Barkhesh," Miriallia said. "Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Frank transmitted back.

"Are you alright?" Miriallia added.

"I've been worse, kid."

"But right now, you're-."

"_I said_, I've been worse," Frank said sternly, from inside the Zero's cockpit. Although he had been in worse situatitons, he could hardly remember any situation as ridiculous in his military career, as hanging upside down in a mobile armor, anchored underneath the hull of the _Archangel_ by the Zero's grappling cable. He was pressed down towards the roof of the cockpit, his hands gripping the controls fiercely.

"You're clear to launch, then," Miriallia said. "Proceed on directed path and continue with your orders."

"Roger, that," Frank said. He reached over and pulled a switch that detatched the Zero's cable and released the mobile armor from the _Archangel's_ hull. Letting the Zero's momentum flip it right-side-up, Frank activated the engines to their lowest possible energy output and pushed towards Jachin Due, a short distance ahead of him. His approach would have to be completely undetected. Hopefully the Jachin forces attention would be focused on the distraction while the rest of the assault forces got into position.

Just a few meters port of the _Archangel_, the _Kusanagi_ hovered in space, it's engines cut, it's guns silent. "Zero has just launched, sir," Josh reported from the CIC.

"M1 teams?" Cantarii demanded.

"Lapina team, standing by and ready."

"Yakov team, all green."

"_Peleuia_ and _Capricorn_ are in position to our starboard, Admiral," Jackson added. They could see the _Archangel_ directly in front of them, pointed straight at Jachin Due, while the _Kusanagi_ travelled parallel to the asteroid.

Cantarii thought he heard a clanking sound behind him and turned to see a figure approaching from behind him, balanced on a pair of black, metal walking crutches. "John? What the hell are you doing here!"

"I've come to see my plan in action," John responded quietly, stopping beside Cantarii's chair, all eyes on the bridge focused on him. "It's my burden if it fails, so I want to see it for myself."

Cantarii sighed and turned away from his old friend. "Any word from _Eternal_?" he asked.

"It's almost in position, sir," Josh reported. "Estimated time to target area, three minutes."

On the _Eternal_, the bridge was almost silent, as they listened to the ongoing conversation between Athrun and Patrick. "As I said before, father, I've come to talk," Athrun's voice repeated. "About the invasion of Earth. Why are you doing this?"

"Why are we doing this?" Patrick responded harshly. "You should know exactly why we're doing this, Athrun. We have to win the war and completely defeat the Naturals, and this is how we're going to do it!"

Lacus sighed sadly at Patrick's words. "Defeat the Naturals. Why does this war have to end with the complete defeat of the Naturals?" Andy turned his chair to face the pink-haired girl. "Why must war end with one side completely defeating the other? Can there be no middle ground where both sides can end up with what's important still there? Without one side losing all that is good in life." Captain Steele sighed sadly in her chair at the front of the bridge. "Can there be no other way...than for one side to annihilate the other?"

"There is," Andy responded. He turned back towards the front viewport and said, "And we're the ones who are going to do it. Commence with operation as planned."

"Prepare to deploy METEORs," Steele ordered. "Activate anti-air defense, but do not activate engines. Prepare main cannon!"

"Message the _Kusanagi_!" Andy ordered. "We are in position and are awaiting the signal. All that remains is for Admiral Cantarii to give the order."

"Send a silent message to the Freedom and the Justice, also," Lacus commanded. "Tell them that they are not alone and we are ready to assist them."

"Yes, ma'am!"

1007.

"But do you have to end the war like this, father?" Athrun asked. "Think of the risks. If this fails, you'll have another Alaska on your hands, and thousands of lives will be gone on both sides!"

"As long as we win the final outcome, none of that matters," Patrick responded harshly. "As long as the Naturals are defeated, things will turn out fine! How could you have forgotten the fact that the Coordinators are the dominant species of Earth now!"

"Dominant species...how can you be the dominant species if there are no other species left on Earth once the war is over, father?" Athrun pressed on. "The way things are going, there won't be anything left at the end of this!"

"Where did you think up such nonsense!" Patrick thundered. "It's that girl. Lacus Clyne filled your head with lies too! She is nothing but a traitor to the Coordinators, and if you've sided with her, then you are a traitor as well. I knew I should've finished the job when I had the chance." An imaginary boulder struck Athrun in the stomach when those words reached him. His father thought it would have been better of if Athrun was dead already.

Kira groaned inside the Freedom's cockpit, when he heard those words. "Athrun..." he said quietly. No response. Next to the Freedom, Mwu sighed heavily. It was hopeless to get through to Patrick after all. Through his cockpit shield, he could see something large moving towards them. A _Nazca_-class was approaching from their rear, it's guns pointed directly at them. And with the surrounding GINNs already posing a huge threat, Mwu knew they were in trouble at the moment. _Tell me you're ready, Frank,_ Mwu prayed.

Athrun noticed the ship approaching as well. His finger hovered over the button that would activate the phase shift armor on the Justice, but he didn't press it just yet. Through the radio, he heard his father speak again. "Athrun. If that is how you feel this war is progressing, then you leave me no choice." Pause. "Questioning the methods of ZAFT is betraying the cause, and betraying the cause makes you a traitor." Pause. "And all traitors, must be destroyed."

The GINNs aimed their guns directly at the cockpits of the defenseless mobile suits. Athrun could feel a trickle of sweat cascade down his brow. He'd tried to talk some sense into his father. And he'd failed yet again.

"Athrun..." Kira called.

The fate of so many had just rested on his shoulders, and he had failed. Why was this never easy for him?

"Athrun." Kira called again.

"I tried..." Athrun murmured. He opened his eyes and stared directly at the GINN in front of him, it's rifle ready to fire directly into his cockpit and kill him. "I tried!" he shouted, and mashed his fist into the diagnostic board, activating the Justice's armor just as the shot struck the mobile suit in the torso. The Justice turned scarlet red once again and absorbed the shot. Athrun felt the Justice's systems and weapons come online. It was time to go to work.

1010.

"I tried, Admiral!" Josh called from the _Kusanagi's _CIC.

Cantarii clenched his fist and shouted, "All assault forces, commence your operations! I repeat. The assault on Jachin Due is a go!"

"Activation voltage, deactivate Mirage Colloid!" Jackson shouted. "M1 teams! Deploy and proceed to targets!"

"Message _Peleuia_ and _Capricorn_ to commence their attacks as well!" Cantarii ordered.

"It's started, General!" DaCosta called from the rear of the _Eternal's_ bridge.

"Prepare to fire main cannon!" Andy shouted. "Fire main engines and launch METEORs!"

"Activate Igelstellungs and Valient!" Natarle ordered from the CIC of the _Archangel_. "Load sledge-hammers into all missile tubes!"

"Fire engines and charge the Lohengrin!" Murrue commanded. "Signal Lieutenant Barrington to commence takeoff!"

Below Jachin Due, the Zero turned upwards on its rear and pointed straight at the docks above it. "'Bout time, Athrun," Frank commented. "Let's go!" he shouted, as he gunned the Zero's engines and zoomed towards the battlefield above him.

Jachin Due.

"And all traitors, must be destroyed," Patrick finished, as he watched the _Nazca-_class and GINNs approach the trio of mobile suits.

Behind him, Ezalia turned to Yuri and Gilbert, who seemed to be staring into nothing as they watched their forces prepare to destroy the defenesless mobile suits.

"Commodore..." one of the soldiers on station said suddenly. "...I have an object approaching at high speed from orange delta, bravo thirty-eight! It's a mobile armor!"

"What?" Gilbert gasped.

"The legged ship has fired its engines, sir!" another soldier reported.

The GINNs fired their weapons directly at the Justice. Patrick thought he heard Athrun shout something, and then the Justice turned scarlet red with the activation of its phase shift armor and absorbed the blast. Patrick's eyes shot open. The Freedom and the Strike had also activated their phase shift armor, turning them both white and blue, which also meant that their weapons were active.

"Three large objects at green charlie, two-seven-zero! They're warships!" Gilbert cursed to himself as he came over to the soldier's console. "Orb, _Izumo_-class sir!"

"Where the hell did _they_ come from!" Yuri wondered out loud.

"Confirmed mobile suits launching from the _Izumo_-class ships, General!

"Another large object at orange delta, twelve! It's...it's the _Eternal_, sir!"

Patrick felt his heart sink when he saw what happened next. All of a sudden, large blossoms of orange fire spread across the hull of the _Nazca-_class that was heading towards the trio of mobile suits, and explosions followed soon afterward, casting a deafening roar across the entire base premises. Patrick saw the Freedom and Justice soar backwards towards the now completely visible _Eternal_, while the Strike brought its green Agni cannon into firing position and aimed directly at the bridge of the warship. It fired, and the bridge was engulfed in flames.

"Commodore!" Patrick heard a soldier shout. "We're under attack!"

1011.

"Fire!" Andy shouted. _Eternal's_ main cannon released its deadly shot directly at one of the main docks, where close to twelve warships lay at anchor. The shot connected directly with a _Nazca,_ setting the right claw completely ablaze, and penetrating to the main dock itself, exploding fuel containers and ammunition scattered on the docks, obliterating soldiers caught in the line of fire. The explosions spread across the dock, igniting anything that was in their path. The main cannon fired again, striking the same _Nazca_-class, which was engulfed in flames shortly thereafter, followed by a series of loud explosions.

"Freedom and Justice are appraoching," a crewman reported.

"Release METEORs!" Lacus commanded.

On the front of the ship, the two Mobile suit Embedded Tactical EnfORcers detatched themselves and hovered in space, waiting for the approaching mobile suits. Kira and Athrun cut their engines and slowly backing towards the units, which folded upward, then outward to admit the two mobile suits, which attached with heavy clanking sounds. "METEORs are attached!" Kira called.

"Proceed to targets!" Andy ordered. "Just be careful where you shoot, those things pack a big punch!"

"Right!" both Kira and Athrun said together. The METEORs' engines fired and sent the Freedom and Justice zooming into the battlefield.

"Fire!" Murrue shouted, as the Lohengrin's blasted directly towards one of the anti-ship cannons, obliterating it in seconds.

"Fire!" Jackson shouted, as the _Kusanagi's_ Gottfried's took out another cannon, while the smaller _Peleuia_ and _Capricorn_ double teamed another, eventually destroying it as well.

Out of the front hatches of the _Izumo_-classes, roared a force of twenty-two M1s, their weapons primed and ready to go. "Blue team, deal with the GINNs," Lapina ordered from his cockpit. "Green team, black team, we'll take the big ships. Let's go!" The force of M1s roared past the destroyed anti-ship cannons and into Jachin Due's defensive perimeter, which was already lighting up with fire.

"Take this!" Mwu shouted, as he unleashed another volley from the Agni, catching two GINNs square in the middle and destroying them.

"I gotcha!" Frank howled, separating his gun barrels and setting them to stutter fire. He sent two barrels to hit a looming _Laurasia_-class from port while the other two attacked from starboard. Yellow streams of fire cascaded from the guns, catching the ship directly in their path of fire, causing explosions and fires to break out. Pulling a quick starboard turn, Frank pushed the Zero away from the flaming ship and looked for a new target.

"Aaahhhh!" Kira shouted, soaring into the air and firing every weapon that the Freedom and METEOR had, beam cannnons, missile launchers, rifle shots, you name it, he fired it all! With no hope of intercepting everything, the ships anchored at the dock were sitting ducks. Rays of energy struck warships square in the hulls, starting fires and ripping large holes. Ammunition that lay on the dock was set aflame in seconds, incinerating everything in the fire's path. Explosions dotted the ships at dock, debris shooting out with each new explosion. If that wasn't enough, Athrun followed closely behind Kira with the Justice and repeated the process, causing more destruction to the ships that lay anchored at the dock. Athrun counted at least five ships that completely exploded from so much damage. As he caused this, Athrun couldn't help but think that this all could have been avoided.

A few hundred meters away, on board the _Vesalius_, Yzak saw the destruction being wrought upon the invasion fleet via the Duel's front monitor. He was dumbfounded. How could all this have happened in just about three minutes?

"all hands, level one battlestations! all hands, level one battlestations!"

"Commander!" Yzak called through the radio.

"Yzak?" Rau called back.

"I'm going out! Open the hatch!" Yzak shouted, sealing the visor on his helmet.

"Going out? What the hell are you talking about!" Ades shouted.

"I said, Open the hatch!" Yzak repeated. "We can't let them do any more damage!"

"Commander?" Ades looked to Rau.

"It's his decision, not mine, Ades," Rau said evenly. "Open the hatch!"

Yzak walked the Duel across the deck of the _Vesalius_ to the catapult and felt the connection be made. The hatch in front of him swung open to reveal the black space dotted with fireworks in front of him. _Why Athrun? Why!_ Yzak thought to himself. "Be careful, out there!" came a voice from Yzak's radio.

"Just shut up and get yourselves moving!" Yzak commanded. "Yzak Joule, launching!"

The board at the top of the hangar went all green and Yzak soared out of the hatch and into the battle, activating the Duel's phase shift armor and powering up his weapons.

"Three GINNs approaching from mark alpha, forty-nine!" DaCosta called.

"Anti-air defense!" Steele ordered. "Bear port twenty-five!" White streaks of fire soared from the _Eternal_ towards the GINNs, destroying their rifles and weapons before they could fire. Without any offensive weaponry, the GINNs retreated.

Mwu fired the Strike's Agni at a burning _Nazca_-class, catching the hatch as it swung open to deploy its mobile suits. "Oh no, you don't!" Mwu berated. He fired his gun launcher and machine guns on the Strike's shoulder and struck the dock beside the ship, setting it ablaze. One final shot from the Agni finished the job, starting more fires and crippling the ship.

"Hey, Mwu!" he heard someone shout. He identified the voice as Stevy's. Mwu craned his neck to see the three K-bombers approaching fast from stern. "If you want to stay in one piece, move out of the way!" Stevy repeated. Mwu pulled hard on the stick and pushed the Strike up and away from the dock, just as the bombers' missiles unleashed their fury on the already ravaged ZAFT forces. He could see all of the K's gun emplacements firing in every direction, putting up a protective barrier around the aircraft as they headed over the dock.

Frank turned the Zero away from the GINN he had just disabled and headed for one of the docks, which was already well ablaze from earlier attacks. He could see the M1 teams soaring above the embattled forces, unleashing even more destruction upon the ships. Frank could see he was not needed here, so he turned away and headed for a duo of GINNs that were singaling in on a separated M1. Frank turned the Zero in a hard port turn and headed directly at the GINN, sending his barrels out to attack. He moved to fire the barrels, but for some reason, he couldn't reach the firing trigger. He tried again and again, but nothing happened. He looked down at his right hand, the one with the steel insides, and saw that it wasn't moving. Frank looked up just in time to see one of the GINNs take direct aim at him and fire its rifle. Frank screeched as he grasped the control stick between his knees and pulled hard to the right, barely able to avoid hitting the GINN square on. "Damn gear, broke..." Frank said to himself, continuing to steer the Zero with his legs while he had his left hand open up the brown cover plate on his wrist, to reveal the black steel insides of his hand. "Gotta get myself out of here. I'm a sitting duck like this!" he shouted, jerking the Zero to starboard with his knees, barely avoiding another GINN's line of fire. Executing a hard starboard loop, Frank was able to evade the mobile suits' fire and head away from the intensity of the main battle, to safety.

"Starboard roll, twenty degrees!" Murrue ordered. Josef and Neumann executed the maneuver, turning the big ship around the hulk of one of the destroyed anti-ship cannons.

"_Archangel_ this is _Kusanagi_," Cantarii's voice sounded over the radio. "We're almost done here, so weapons safe from now on, O.K.?"

"Roger, Admiral," Murrue responded.

"What about the _Eternal_?" Natarle asked.

"It's returning now, only minor damage sustained, they've told us." With that, the message ended.

"Raise bow, 20!" Murrue commanded. "Starboard now!"

"I have target signatures from delta twenty-four, ma'am," Chandra reported.

"What?" Natarle said quickly.

"One of the anti-ship cannons, ma'am," Chandra repeated.

"Aim Gottfrieds and Valients!" Natarle commanded.

"But, Admiral Cantarii ordered weapons safe!" Tonomura said.

"You'd rather be dead if that anti-ship cannon hits us?" Natarle asked harshly.

Tonomura sighed. "Yes, ma'am."

"Target the anti-ship cannon ahead of us!" Natarle ordered.

The Valients and Gottfried cannons swung to point directly at the far away anti-ship cannon. "Lieutenant Badgiruel-!" Murrue shouted.

"Fire!" Natarle shouted, above Murrue's voice. Green and yellow streaks of energy soaring from the guns and caught the cannon right in the center, destroying it in a ball of fire and debris.

"_Archangel_, what the hell was that?" Cantarii's voice came over the radio again. "I ordered weapons safe!"

"There was a-." Natarle began.

"Never mind," Cantarii sighed. "Just get back behind the lines and wait for the rest of us alright, Captain Ramius?"

"Yes, sir," Murrue said, as Cantarii signed off. She cast a glance at Natarle in the CIC, who stared back at her.

"I couldn't let the cannons just shoot at us," Natarle said.

"Yes...I know, Natarle," Murrue responded quietly.

Kira shouted as he fired the METEORs weapons again at a flock of approaching GINNs, catching them in the arms and heads, blowing the joints completely off. "Are we just about done here, Major Yakov?" Kira radioed.

"Almost Kira," Orel replied in his thick accent. "We just gotta get our M1 teams together and then we can get out of here."

"Roger, that," Kira responded. Kira cast his glance across the battlefield, fires and explosions breaking out everywhere. He sighed. "We knew this wasn't going to be pretty," he commented to himself.

Suddenly, a bright flash of light raced past the Freedom, barely knicking the mobile suit in the shoulder. The impact sent shudders through the mobile suit as Kira held tight to the controls. Kira looked out the viewport and saw a mobile suit approaching, its weapons still firing at him. "The Duel..." Kira said.

"Damn you!" Yzak shouted, firing his rifle and missile launcher at the Freedom.

"Kira!" Athrun shouted.

"I've got him, Athrun. You get everyone else out of here!" Kira called. Pressing a button on the diagnostic board, Kira released the Freedom from the METEORs grip and sent it back towards the now retreating _Eternal._ Setting the Duel directly in his sights, Kira pulled out one of his beam sabers and charged.

"Aaahhh!" Yzak shouted, pulling out the Duel's beam saber as well. The blades connected in a shower of sparks as the two mobile suit's struck. Both pilots groaned heavily as the shockwave that came to both of them. The machines jumped back away from each other. Yzak shouted again and charged at the Freedom.

A seed exploded before Kira's eyes. Yzak aimed his beam saber directly at the Freedom's torso, but Kira ducked and the blade sliced up one of the Freedom's fins. Yzak's momentum carried him past the Freedom and before he could correct himself, Kira executed a sharp kick right to the Duel's back, sending the mobile suit sprawling forward through space. "Dammit..." Yzak cursed, turning the Duel around just in time to see the Freedom charge. Kira shouted as he swung the Freedom's beam saber at the Duel, slicing off the smaller mobile suit's legs with one slice. Yzak cried out, somewhat in distress, somewhat in anger at the fact that this was the second time the Freedom had done this to him. Kira brought the Freedom around and aimed his beam rifle at the Duel's head.

"Yzak!" someone shouted suddenly. Kira looked up just in time to see a beam of light streak towards the Freedom, catching it square in the torso and knocking it backwards. Yzak looked up and saw one of the new GuAIZ units streaking towards him. He also recognized the voice that had called out to him.

"Commander Slythr!" Yzak called.

Slythr rolled the GuAIZ to dodge the Freedom's fire from its beam rifle and fired the mobile suit's fire claws at the Freedom. One hit the mobile suit in the wrist, causing the beam rifle to explode, while the other blew off a good portion of the Freedom's head. Kira cried out as the Freedom shook from the impacts.

"Kira!" Mwu shouted, racing toward him in the Strike.

"Hang on Yzak," Slythr ordered, taking the crippled Duel in the GuAIZs small arms and hauling it back towards Jachin Due. Mwu fired the Agni cannon several times at the retreating mobile suits, but stopped when he realized he was almost out of power.

A group of five GINNs took the GuAIZ and Duel's places as Mwu and Kira attempted to retreat. Athrun put the Justice in between the two forces and fired the METEOR's weapons at the GINNs, destroying four and crippling the last one. "Come on, Athrun!" Mwu ordered. "We're retreating. We can't stick around here any longer!"

"Right!" Athrun said, firing up the METEOR's engines and racing after the Freedom and Strike.

"All vessels, pull back!" Cantarii ordered. "Our objectives for this mission have been accomplished. All remaining forces rendezvous at mark delta eighty!"

Frank jammed the final wire back into place and closed the wooden hatch around his wrist. He wriggled his fingers and found that they all worked once again. It had taken all this time, but his hand finally worked again. He'd had to steer the Zero with just his legs for most of the battle, and had somehow been able to avoid being attacked in that duration. Frank knew just how lucky he had been as he headed back towards the large ships.

Inside Jachin Due's defensive network, the K-bombers raced for home. "Not bad for your first time, Colonel Kisaka," Stevy commented to his wingmate.

"Thank you," Kisaka responded calmly. "It was because of your support that I was able to do so well."

"And you got me as your co-pilot," Mike added.

"That's an advantage?" Donnie joked.

"Shut up!" Mike shouted.

All of the crews laughed. Coop himself was laughing up in the ball turret of the lead bomber when something caught his eye. A large object. It was round and gray, almost as large as Jachin Due itself. Coop had no idea what it was, but it sure as hell looked imposing to say the least. "Guys..." Coop said into the intercom.

"What's up, Coop?" Stevy said.

"Take a look out to starboard, Lieutenant." Stevy and Niada did so, and they both scrunched their eyebrows when they saw it.

"What is that?" Sai wondered out loud from the nose turret.

"I have no idea," Coop sent back.

"Whatever the hell it is, it sure is big," Jay said from the tail.

"Yeah..." Stevy murmured, staring at the large object as the aircraft passed it.

"Lieutenant Barrington, is anything wrong?" Kisaka asked from his plane.

Stevy and Niada snapped out of their trances and regained their composure. "No, nothing," Stevy radioed back. "Nothing's wrong." Pushing the engines to full throttle, the bombers raced out of Jachin Due's defensive network and towards safety.

The M1 units returned to their mother ships and soared beside them as they retreated. "Not bad, girls, not bad," Lapina commented inside his cockpit. "You actually did pretty well."

"Thank you, sir," Asagi responded.

"Yeah, thanks," Mayura added.

"Ditto," Juri sounded.

Orel's M1 came up next to Wayne's as they traveled onward. "Hey, Orel! How's it feel inside there?"

"I'll give it to you guys, it's a hell of a mobile suit," Orel commented. "Whole new experience on my part."

"As long as you get out alive, that's all that counts," Wayne said. Everyone agreed.

The _Eternal_ passed the destroyed anti-ship cannons and headed for open space, the Freedom, Justice, and Strike joining her as she pressed on. "Kira," Athrun called. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Athrun," Kira reassured his friend. "Just got caught off guard by that machine."

"It didn't look like any mobile suit I've ever seen," Mwu commented.

"I think it was a new model," Kira said. "And I've never seen it either."

"Me neither," Athrun added.

The mobile suits and _Eternal_ continued on their way, leaving the ravaged invasion fleet in their wake. Nobody really was saying much on the radio, frankly, because nobody really wanted to. In all, there was hardly anyone on board any ship or mobile suit in the force that wanted to attack Jachin Due. But they'd had no choice really. It was either this, or let Earth be invaded. And they couldn't afford to let that happen.

"We caused so much..." Lacus' voice echoed over the radio's of every ship and mobile suit. "We caused so much destruction. It didn't have to happen...but we were left with no other option. Many people likely lost their lives today."

Everyone felt their heart sink. People stopped talking and just sat still for minutes, lost in their own emotions. Some people even went as far as to cry, right then and there. Kira could feel his own eyes misting, when something touched the Freedom's shoulder. "Athrun?" Kira said, eyeing the Justice beside him.

"Why do we do this?" Athrun said. Kira groaned sadly. "Why did we choose this life to live?"

Kira looked out at the stars beyond, winking at him in the blackness of space. "Because we have no other choice," was his response, as the fleet made its way home, leaving the ravaged ZAFT forces in their wake.


	36. Picking Up the Pieces

Jachin Due, September 19, C.E. 71, 2000.

The fires burned through the day hours and into the night, an explosion ringing out every once in a while if one listened close. Warships that had just this morning sparkled against the stars, were now smoldering wrecks of melted steel and charred black from the fires. Debris from destroyed weaponry floated in the weightless state of space. From pieces of wrecked GINNs, to the main cannons on a _Nazca_-cass, to human body parts, it all created a new debris field within Jachin Due's defensive perimeter.

Wounded soldiers filled the medical facilities inside Jachin Due, the medical staff strapped to the limit to accomodate all the patients. Some had been lucky, only suffering minor injuries like cuts and broken bones. Other were badly hurt, with third degree burns covering their bodies, limbs blown off, even skin peeling off because of the intensity of the heat. Soldiers who had been uninjured volunteered to help wherever they could, pulling undamaged mobile suits away from the flames and tending to the wounded and dying.

Ezalia could hardly comprehend the destruction she was seeing before her eyes. Even during the Bloody Valentine tragedy, when the nuclear attack had disallowed for any salvage operations to even come close to the wreck of Junius Seven, there had never been this much visible carnage this close to home. Wandering aimlessly from room to room inside the asteroid, she heard soldiers crying out in pain, some harsh shrieks for their mothers, others just letting out pained moans of suffering. ZAFT soldiers and medics rushed past her carrying supplies from one station to the other. Ezalia saw nurses brush past her with red blood stained on their uniforms, and horrified expressions in their faces. One nurse crashed directly into Ezalia, knocking her into a wall. The girl apologized vigorously as she ran off down the corridor. Ezalia stared after the girl, and then at her own hands. Blood from the girl's uniform had dripped onto Ezalia's hands. It dripped from her finger-tips down onto the floor, making a small puddle beneath her feet. Ezalia shut her eyes and clenched her fist while she cried out in anguish. _Damn those, bastards!_ she cried to herself.

With her eyes closed, Ezalia's other senses heightened. She heard more of the anguished cries from the wounded, doctors calling out orders to others to bring in more supplies, responses coming back that there were none left. She heard nurses desperately telling patients to hold on a little longer for treatments that they knew would never come. It was a cauldron of hell inside the infirmary. Chaos reigned supreme.

"Tell the rest of the squad to hurry up and get back with the rest of the stuff!" Ezalia's eyes snapped open. She knew that voice. Yzak!

"They're on their way back right now, Lieutenant Joule, but they had to go all the way to the December PLANTs to get enough morphine to meet the need."

"What about Boaz?" Yzak said loudly. "They must have something they can send us!"

"That's just it, sir," came the response. "Boaz already sent all their stuff. They're already strapped to the limit back there!"

"Well, tell 'em to hurry and get back quickly!" Yzak shouted, now coming into Ezalia's line of sight. He looked alright. A few bandages on his face and hands, but otherwise he looked fine, much to Ezalia's great relief. She had seen Yzak's machine go out into battle and get cut to pieces by the Freedom, only to be saved by a GuAIZ unit at the last second.

Yzak turned his head and saw his mother, leaning up against the wall, red stains on her hands. Her face was in a state of shock, probably because she had never seen anything like this before. Yzak had seen plenty of it in the past year, fighting on the front lines of the war. "Yzak..." he heard her say.

"Mother," Yzak said firmly, and turned away, heading down a separate corridor.

"Yzak, wait!" Ezalia called, reaching out for him, but it was too late. Yzak was gone. Slowly, she brought her shaking hand back to her side and leaned her head against the wall, tears welling up in her eyes. Her hand rubbed across the wall, red blood trailing in its wake, while her tears dripped onto the floor, mixing with the now ever larger puddle of blood.

"Representative Joule!" a voice called from behind her. Ezalia turned her head to see a young doctor, couldn't be more than twenty, coming towards her. "Are you alright, ma'am?" the man said, noticing the tears on Ezalia's face.

"I'm fine," Ezalia said firmly, rubbing the sleeve of her jacket across her cheek, wiping away the tears. "What do you need?"

"Huh?"

"What can I do to help treat these people!" Ezalia shouted at him, louder than she meant to.

"Uh..." the doctor stuttered. "W-we need blood."

"Take me, then," Ezalia said, extending her arm towards the man. "Get as much as you need from me." The man hesitated at first, but then took Ezalia by the arm and led her towards another room down the corridor.

On the upper levels of the asteroid, Commander Tomas Slythr, rubbed the inside portion of his elbow, where the needle that had retracted his blood had been just about half an hour earlier. Slythr had hauled the damaged Duel back to the repair facilities inside the asteroid, then headed back to the _Relentless_, which had somehow managed to remain undamaged during the meley. His men had fought valiantly, and had managed to break free of the dock just as the shooting started. The _Hoisingert_ had also remained undamaged, while the _Hellderton_ had taken a minor hit to her number two engine and had been one of the first ships taken into the repair facilities for the warships on the other side of the asteroid. After that, Slythr had journeyed into Jachin Due and had donated a full pint of his blood to the medical staff to help the wounded. Immediately thereafter, Slythr received an order to meet with Chairman Zala, General Amalfi, and Commodore Dullindal in the main command room at the top of the asteroid, which was where he was headed now.

"How much, Tomas?" Slythr turned his head to Rau, who was walking beside him. "How much did you give?"

"A pint," Slythr replied, his face still in its usual emotionless form. "That's as much as they could get out of me before I got buzzed."

"I'll have to make sure I get down there as well, afterwards," Rau commented, tugging at the edges of his mask. "By the way Tomas, you performed splendidly during the battle."

"Thank you," Slythr said.

"But I can't help wondering, why you went out in the first place," Rau said.

"I was already heading out when I saw Yzak get hit," Slythr replied. "Couldn't let him die, now could I?" Rau hummed in response. "Let me put it another way," Slythr said. "It was either I help him, or we have to face whatever the hell Ezalia does to us, when we tell her her son is dead."

"Good point," Rau admonished.

They came to the door that led into the command room and saluted at the two soldiers guarding the door. One soldier slid his I.D. card into the recognition slot and the doors sighed open. Patrick was standing next to the viewport at the rear of the room, his back turned to everyone, his gaze fixated on the destruction before him. He had not said a word since the attack had taken place, and nobody was about to try to get anothing from him in fear of Patrick's wrath after seeing his invasion fleet devastated.

Gilbert and Yuri were on either ends of the map display in the middle of the room, looking over the records that had come in so far, but many of them were sketchy at best. Rau and Slythr approached the map and saluted, receiving a return salute from both of the men. "You wanted to see us, General," Rau began.

"Yes, Commander," Yuri said quietly, leaning over the map in front of him. "I'd like to hear both of your inputs as to what the hell happened this morning."

"Our input, sir?" Rau asked, perplexed.

"You two were out in battle, I was stuck inside here. You saw more than I did."

"Well..." Rau began. "From what I saw, the large warships that destroyed our anti-ship cannons were hidden with Mirage Colloids, along with the _Eternal_. That's how they got close enough to inflict so much damage on us."

"The Justice and the Freedom used our METEOR units," Yuri confirmed. "We may not like it now, but they worked to perfection. They devastated us."

"If you ask me, the mobile suits were only a distraction," Slythr put in. Yuri asked him to explain and he added, "When you look at it, most of the damage was done by the larger ships, the mobile armor, and the M1s, though the Freedom and Justice did do a significant amount of damage."

"In other words, the conversation Athrun Zala had with Patrick was a distraction?" Gilbert asked.

"To allow the rest of their assault force enough time to get into position," Slythr confirmed.

"Distraction." All eyes turned to Patrick, who had said something for the first time since this morning. "And I fell right into it."

"It would seem that way sir," Gilbert said. "Though I can't help but wonder what would've happened had you actually listened to Athrun."

"What!" Patrick boomed, turning around from the window.

"Well..." Gilbert stuttered, realizing he'd gotten himself into a shit load of trouble. "I can only assume...that if you'd spoken to Athrun...the assault would never have taken place. You said it youself, sir. Lacus Clyne is among the leaders of that force, and she apparently has no interest in fighting if it can be helped, so..."

Patrick huffed as he joined the four men already around the map display. "So you're saying this was my fault, then Dullindal?"

"No, sir!" Gilbert responded. "I just-."

"It doesn't matter," Patrick said, cutting him off. "We all know it was that bastard Athha and the Orb forces who were behind this. I wouldn't give into his demands and he attacked us instead. What a wicked person." Patrick rubbed his palm across his forehead. "Do we have any numbers as to the losses yet, Yuri?"

"Only early estimates, Patrick," Yuri said.

"Well, let me see them."

Yuri handed Patrick a slip of paper that he'd been hoping he would be able to keep away from Patrick's eyes, but now it was too late. Yuri's suspicions were proved correct when Patrick's eyes widened and his eyebrows crunched. "These are _early_ estimates?" Patrick asked.

"Yes...Patrick," Yuri reluctantly said.

"Thirty-eight ships destroyed or heavily damaged, 2,000 confirmed dead, 4,800 wounded, and 750 still unaccounted for!" Patrick thundered. "This is inexcuseable!"

"Because of the losses we suffered, we'll have to pull back the invasion, Patrick," Yuri said. "The forces we have left won't be able to take on the tasks that we need done in order for it to succeed."

Patrick crumpled the paper in his fist and slammed it down on the display. "Those bastards may have caused us to lose the entire war."

Just then, a soldier burst through the doors to the command room and ran towards the map display, holding a slip of paper out to Yuri. "General! General! The Earth Forces launched the attack!"

"What?" Yuri gasped.

"They moved on the mass driver already," Patrick scowled. "This day can't get any worse."

"Is Carpentaria holding out?" Yuri asked.

"It's not Carpentaria, sir," the soldier reported. All eyes turned to the soldier, who added. "It's Victoria!"

"Victoria?" Gilbert said.

"How can it be Victoria?" Yuri asked, taking the paper from the soldier.

"The forces in Australia were a feint, General," the man reported, pointing to the slip of paper. "The Earth Forces gathered a separate force in South Africa and launched the assault this morning. We just got word from the ground. Victoria fell an hour ago, with the mass driver still intact."

Patrick slammed his fist into the map display again, which caused it to shake violently. "Damn those, Naturals!" He clenched his fist tight. "Now they've got a mass driver, and those bastards with the Orb Union cost us our window for the invasion." Patrick took a few deep breaths, and then added, "What can we do about this, Yuri? With the forces we have left."

"Well, Patrick..." Yuri began, scratching his head, trying to come up with something. "We can't hit the Lunar Base with the Earth Forces having captured a mass driver, and it would be suicide to try and go with the invasion anyway. So...if it was up to me...we'd try to go after the Orb forces, I guess."

"The Orb forces," Patrick hissed. "Yes. They'll be low on ammunition by now, and if we start after them quickly enough, we'll find out where they're holed up and wipe them out!"

"No need to, sir," Slythr said. "We already know where they are."

Patrick stopped speaking. He slowly turned his head towards Rau and Slythr and said slowly, "What was that?"

"We know where they're base is, sir. It's the Mendel colony in L4," Slythr added.

"How do you know where it is?" Yuri asked.

"Where do you think we've been before we came here," Slythr said. "You told us to pursue the _Eternal_ and we followed them to L4, where the Orb forces made rendezvous with them."

"Then why didn't you attack them!" Patrick thundered.

"We were about to..." Slythr began.

"What he means, Patrick," Rau interrupted, "Is that we were going to launch an attack on Mendel, but then your recall order reached us, and we called it off because it came directly from you. We didn't think they were capable of anything like this, so we just left them alone."

"You know where they are, you know what their forces are capable of," Patrick said, his voice rising. "Then go and destroy them, you fools!"

Both Rau and Slythr looked at each other, and then at Yuri. Finally, they both saluted. "Yes, sir. We'll annihilate the Orb forces and exact revenge for today's travesty," Rau said proudly.

"We won't let a single one of them live, Chairman," Slythr added.

Patrick kept his glance trained on then and then added, "I appreciate that, gentlemen. Just make sure you get the job done this time."

"Sir!" both of them said in unison.

Victoria Spaceport, September 20, C.E. 71, 0530.

The sun rose over the eastern shore of the African coast, illuminating the land in bright colors, from the blue oceans, to the lush green meadows along the shore. The sun reflected gray and white off of the buildings and facilities at the Victoria base, just one day after the titanic struggle to capture it had been fought. GINNs had been replaced by Strike Daggers as the principle mobile suits, and the Earth Forces emblem now rose in the early morning light over the base.

"Beautiful isn't it, Admiral," Azrael commented, gazing at the sun from the rear seat of the car which he, Sutherland, and Captain Rutherford now rode in. "Especially after a victory."

"Two victories if you take into account what Athha and those others did to the Coordinators' invasion fleet," Sutherland said. "Which would make yesterday twice as fulfilling to our cause, Mr. Azrael."

"Perhaps this is the sunrise on a new era," Azrael said lightly. "An era without the enemies of mankind."

The car passed by the above ground repair facility in which the _Dominion_ was now docked after taking some light hits in the battle yesterday. The crews were busy hauling the Calamity up and into the hangar, just as they had done to the Forbidden and Raider moments before. Orga sat in the cockpit, reading another chapter in his novel to pass the time. "You sure you're not gonna want us to repair it?" a mechanic asked through the radio.

Orga looked up from his book and added gruffly, "I've got Trans-Phase Armor, stupid. It'll only need repairing if I get hit bad. Just recharge it and do it quickly, please."

"It's either it doesn't get damaged, or it's destroyed," Clotho commented. "Nothing between."

"How long until we get out of here?" Orga asked. "I've only been here one day, and I'm already sick of this place."

"As soon as we finish patching her up, we should be able to go," the mechanic answered.

"Hurry up, then," Orga commanded.

"The Calamity, Forbidden, and Raider are turning out to be exceptional weapons," Sutherland praised from inside the car. "Those pilots really have improved Mr. Azrael. What's your secret?"

"Just good old fashioned discipline, Admiral Sutherland," Azrael answered, tracing the bottom of the car's window with his index finger. "If they don't achieve our expectations, they'll be disciplined. If not, we leave them alone, which I think we'll do now because of the way they fought yesterday."

"Are you planning on accompanying us to space then?" Sutherland asked.

"Of course," Azrael said. "Someone has to keep those three in check. And while we're at it, we may as well accelerate our future plans."

"Future plans?" Rutherford asked from the front seat.

"With the ZAFT invasion halted, we now have the advantage, Captain," Azrael responded. "We must seize the opportunity while we have the chance. Our Lunar base is already readying itself for future operations that Admiral Sutherland and his fellow commanding officers have been planning for quite some time now. Though if I may, Admiral," Azrael added, raising an eyebrow, "this may also prove to be a welcome opportunity to deal with some old adversaries of ours."

Sutherland smirked. "I know exactly what you mean." The car came to a stop next to the dock for the mass driver, where a shuttle sat waiting for passengers. A soldier opened the door for Sutherland and Azrael, who stepped out of the car, followed by Rutherford. "If what Richards told us is true, we'll have an ideal opportunity any time now."

"There's something else, I might add," Azrael said. "Those two new machines the _Archangel_ possessed before she betrayed us...what were they called, Captain Rutherford...Freedom and Justice?"

"I believe, so Mr. Azrael," Rutherford responded from behind him.

"I had a chance to see some of the footage one of our spies took from the Jachin Due asteroid during the battle yesterday. Those two machines performed exceptionally well, and they destroyed many targets without even trying it seemed, much better than the machines we are now in possession of." Azrael turned to Sutherland and added, "Call it a hunch, but if I were to guess, I'd say those two machines are nuclear powered."

"Are you serious!" Sutherland gasped.

"I'm only saying it's a hunch," Azrael replied. "But according to an early report submitted by that woman in charge of the _Archangel_, those machines were originally intended for use by the Coordinators, the ones who developed the N-Jammer in the first place. And according to that report, those machines possessed an incredible amount of power, and were capable of continuing to fight long after our other machines would have run out of energy. Now how would that be?"

"I suppose it's possible," Sutherland conceded. "The Coordinators were the ones who developed the N-Jammer in the first place, so it's possible they could have learned to reverse their own devices."

They reached the platform in front of the shuttle and saluted the men standing guard there. "In any case, it's only a hunch on my part," Azrael said. "But if the circumstances do present themselves, I'd very much like to see them in action up close. Perhaps even to acquire them."

"Ah, so that's why you're having the Calamity, Forbidden, and Raider join us in space, then," Rutherford said.

"More or less, Captain," Azrael said. "Either way, with our victories the past few days, the momentum has once again shifted to our side, Admiral Sutherland. I certainly hope we can continue this trend into the near future." The door to the shuttle opened to admit its passengers. "Let's just hope our...esteemed adversaries provide us with adequate opportunities to destroy them."

"Agreed," Sutherland replied, stepping into the craft. Rutheford hesitated slightly, but then followed his boss and superior office into the craft. Five minutes later, the shuttle rocketed down the driver's track and soared into the air, picked up speed, and raced towards the heavens, its passengers relaxing comfortably inside.

On the ground, Captain Omanney spoke with Lieutenant Poprawa about the _Dominion's_ condition following the battle. "From what they tell me, as soon as they patch up the number two Gottfried, we'll be able to get out of here."

"That's good," the ship's second mate responded. "I've never been to space before. Have you, Captain?"

"Nope," Hal replied simply. "My first time too."

"We're all in it together then," came a voice from behind them. Shani, Orga, and Clotho filed into the bridge and took up positions surrounding the two officers. "This is our first time to space too," Shani added.

"Really," Hal said sarcastically.

"Space is where all the Coordinators are," Clotho said.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Orga mocked. "We didn't already know that."

"Shut it!" Clotho snapped.

"You both be quiet," Hal ordered. "I'm running this ship, so you're technically under my command, so shut up."

"Yes, sir," the trio responded sarcastically. Hal leaned forward in his chair and balanced his chin on his closed fists. _How much longer am I gonna have to live with these idiots?_ he asked himself. Two hours later, the second ship of the _Archangel_-class was on its way to space.

As the ship broke orbit, Hugh Nicol stepped out of the shower in the men's washroom on his deck. The rest of the crew were busy at their battle stations, so he'd taken the opportunity to freshen up while had the chance to be alone. He couldn't afford to let the others aboard the ship possibly blow his cover, now could he? He wrapped a warm, linen towel around his waist and walked towards the mirror. His scars were now completely healed, so his face was back to its original dark colors, with extra darker patches he'd added on himself. His hair was still a cross between blonde and brown. He rubbed his eye with his fist and thought, _Man, that hair coloring really stings!_

After the pain dulled away, he continued looking at himself in the mirror, flexing his muscles occassionally, which had miraculoulsy remained constant during these relentless past few months. _If only they could see me now,_ he thought happily to himself. He got dressed in his uniform and dried his hair with a towel. He combed and straightened it, and then make sure his disguise was in perfect balance. It was. As he left the washroom, he paused beside a porthole in the corridor and looked out. It was black, the signal that they had arrived in space. One step closer to his destination, the first ship of the _Archangel_-class, the _Archangel_. He had to get back to her. He wasn't safe anywhere else. Plus he still had friends back there that needed to know that he was O.K. In all likelihood, they thought he had been dead all this time, caught up in the explosion to allow the others to escape from the Earth Forces. The names ran by in his head. _Athrun...Kira..._ For some reason, one name in particular stood out in his head, though he couldn't figure out exactly why, but he had a pretty good idea. A person he'd hurt in the past, and he still felt bad about what he'd done even to this day. _Miriallia,_ he called out in his mind. _Please tell me you're O.K. If your not..._his thoughts trailed off as he headed back to his quarters.

Mendel, September 21, C.E. 71, 1500.

"What in the hell was going through your head, Lieutenant?"

Natarle hesitated, trying to find the right words to respond to Admiral Cantarii's question, if you could even call it that. "Well, the anti-ship cannon-."

"Would have fired on the _Archangel_ if you hadn't destroyed it," Cantarii finished. "Yes, Captain Ramius already told me the same thing. But when you look at it again, that cannon was virtually already half destroyed as it was, so even if it did fire, it wouldn't have done much damage.

"But, sir-."

"_And_," Cantarii interrupted. "You more than likely caused more people to die than we needed to. That's why I ordered weapons safe at the end there. Our mission had been fully accomplished by that point, and no further destruction was needed to be wreaked by us. So what I'm asking is, why did you still disobey an order and attack?"

"Every soldier in the military has it drilled into them that if your ship is in danger, you take adequate measures to ensure that it survives the fight, Admiral," Natarle said smoothly. "It's practically written on every page of the book."

"Hmm," Cantarii hummed. "It's also practically written on every page of the military handbook, that a subordinate officer is supposed to follow the orders of her superior, even if those orders contrast with what the subordinate thinks is right," he pointed out. He sighed and stood up. He pulled a cigarette out of the case in his jacket's pocket and lit it. "Lieutenant, I can't just have my people going around and causing more havoc than's needed. We aren't in a position where we can do that. Remember, we are not affiliated with either the Earth Forces or ZAFT, so we're enemies in both of their eyes. If we continuously perpetrate acts like the one you did two days ago, it'll only breed more hatred. Hatred that we want to get rid off. You understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes, sir," Natarle responded quietly, her head dropping a bit. "Fully understand."

"Good. Then get back to your ship and resume your duties," Cantarii ordered.

"What?" Natarle said, her head snapping up. "You're not punishing me?"

"Why would I? I've got no reason to," Cantarii replied, sitting down in the chair behind his desk.

"But I disobeyed an order!" Natarle reminded him.

"Lieutenant, you're one of the best officers I have at my disposal right now," Cantarii said. "I can't afford to have people like you, Captain Ramius or anybody else like you sit out a crucial situation like the one's we face almost every single day. So consider yourself lucky, and get back to work, O.K.? Don't make me want to change my mind."

"Sir!" Natarle said, saluting. "Thank you, sir." Cantarii returned it and Natarle quickly made her way out of his office and into the corridor.

Once outside, Natarle slowly began making her way towards the main dock where the shuttle from the _Archangel_ would be waiting for her. Thoughts about the past few days wandered into her train of thought. She found herself wondering what she was even doing here at Mendel in the first place. _The Earth Forces tried to kill me. That's right! _Natarle thought angrily. Now she was fighting against them to keep herself alive and the others aboard the _Archangel_. Plus, she noted that she was also fighting to end the war as quickly as possible, without either side annihilating each other. How she longed just to get this over with and go back home to Earth as fast as possible.

Natarle reached the main dock on the inside of Mendel, where crews were still hard at work, repairing craft that had suffered damage during the battle two days ago. The _Eternal_ was sitting on the far side, crews racing across her hull with blow torches and pieces of metal to patch up the damage done. Two M1's and a K bomber were also inside the dock, being serviced. Just then, Natarle noticed something else. Something that wasn't there. The shuttle from the _Archangel_. Where was it? The pilot should be here now to pick her up after he took Captain Ramius back to the ship, but the shuttle was nowhere to be seen. She had no way to get back up to the ship. She glanced at the clock on the wall above her. And her shift was supposed to start in twenty minutes! She couldn't be late! Natarle hustled down the stairs to the main level of the dock and searched again. Still no shuttle. Natarle's thoughts were racing and a small amount of hurt was rising in her chest, worried that she'd be late. She'd never been late for one shift in her career, and she wasn't about to start now. What was she going to do!

"Lieutenant Badgiruel!" The voice startled Natarle so much that she nearly jumped. She turned around quickly to face the person. "Whoa, sorry!" Frank said, holding his hands up in defense at the sight of Natarle's harsh expression. "Did I scare you?"

"Yes!" Natarle responded harshly. She took a deep breath and calmed down somewhat, getting her thoughts in order. This was Commander Barkhesh, a comrade. _A friend_, Natarle reminded herself. "I'm sorry, Commander. I'm in a little bit of a jam right now, so..."

"Jam? What's the problem?" Frank asked, coming towards her.

Natarle sighed. "The stupid pilot of the shuttle from the _Archangel_ was supposed to pick me up after I got done with Admiral Cantarii, but he's not here yet."

"Hunnh," Frank mumbled. "You told you'd be needing him to pick you up?"

"Of course," Natarle answered sternly. "I have a shift to start soon, so I need to get back up to the ship anyway."

"Yeah, I gotta get back up there anyway," Frank commented. "Chief Murdoch needs me to go over the specs on the Buster. We just got it back from the Morgenrate guys."

"So you'll be late too," Natarle said.

"No, not really." Natarle turned to Frank with a perplexed expression on her face. "What? You want a ride? I've got the Zero sitting over on the center part of the dock, waiting for me. I'll give you a ride up there with me, if you want."

"I'd rather wait," Natarle said quickly.

"Fine, suit yourself," Frank responded, turning away. "But if you ask, you really don't have much of a choice if you make it on time for your shift. Either the guy piloting the shuttle forgot, or he's late. Either way, _you're_ gonna be late."

Natarle continued looking out the main opening for the shuttle from the _Archangel_, but the longer she looked, she more she knew that he wasn't going to come. And she was damned if she was going to be late for a shift! "Commander, wait!" she called, running after Frank.

"Change your mind?" Frank asked, stopping to allow her to catch up.

"I really don't have a choice now do I?" Natarle responded.

Frank smiled. "I knew you couldn't overlook the call of duty, Lieutenant," he joked.

"Nice," Natarle said quietly. "Can we just go?"

"Come on then," Frank said, walking the short distance towards the Zero, Natarle following in his wake. Along the way, Frank asked, "What did Cantarii want with you, anyway?"

"He wanted to know why I insisted on firing at the anti-ship cannon that was going to fire on the _Archangel_," Natarle replied sarcastically. "He let me off easy though, I didn't get in trouble."

"He let you off easy?" Frank exclaimed. "I got two days clean up duty on the _Archangel_ from him this morning!"

"What did you do?" Natarle asked.

"I didn't take part in the battle as much as I should have," Frank responded, as they approached the Zero. "I had other things to take care of."

"Like what?"

"Like the fixing the busted gear in my hand," Frank said, holding up his hand with the steel insides. "I can't do both at the same time, you know."

"Right," Natarle said. Frank jumped up onto the platform that the Zero rested on and climbed up the access ladder to the cockpit hatch at the top of the orange craft. He lowered himself into the pilot's seat just as Natarle came up to the top. She peered her head down into the craft and said, "There's only one seat."

"Yeah, so?" Frank said, looking back up through the hatch at her.

"Two people can't fit in a mobile armor with only one seat," Natarle persisted.

"Fine, if you'd rather be late for your shift then." Natarle shut her eyes and sighed heavily. He was right. She couldn't afford to be late.

Frank fastened the restraints around himself and activated the engine start up sequence for the Zero. He looked up just in time to see Natarle lower herself slowly into the Zero and plop down on his lap with a thump. The impact shuddered them both. Natarle looked into Frank's face, which was about eye level with hers, and found him staring back at her. Both smiled and chuckled a bit at their predicament. "Sorry," Natarle apologized.

"No problem," Frank answered quickly, reaching across Natarle and activating the Zero's radio. "Mendel control, this Commander Barkhesh, Moebieus Zero. Requesting permission to launch."

"Roger that, Zero," came the response. "Launch granted. Proceed to catapult B."

"Affirmative," Frank responded. "Could you close the hatch for me, Natarle?"

"What?" she said in response.

"Yes, nobody's around, Natarle. It's O.K. for me to call you by your name now, isn't it?"

"Oh...yeah," Natarle responded. "Sure it's O.K...Frank."

Frank laughed. They both felt the Zero move beneath them and attach to the catapult underneath it. Frank pushed a button and the engines behind them started. "Hold on to something, Natarle," Frank warned. Natarle managed to take hold of a bar on top of the cockpit and held on to it with her right hand, the furthest one from Frank.

"Catapult connection confirmed," they heard from the radio. "All systems go. You may proceed, Zero."

"Moebieus Zero, heading out!" Frank called, as the board on top of the dock went all green and the catapult launched the Zero out of the dock.

"Think we can make it in time?" Natarle asked, holding fiercely onto the bar as the Zero picked up speed and the g-forces increased dramatically.

"Do you trust me?" Frank responded, turning the Zero away from the dock.

"Yes..." Natarle said uneasily.

The Zero rocketed away from the colony headed into open space. "Where's the ship supposed to be anyway?" Frank asked.

"On the other side," Natarle answered. "She's supposed to be running maneuvers this evening, so Captain Ramius took her out earlier today."

"Right," Frank said, turning the Zero hard to port to reverse his course. Natarle held on tight to the bar above her, but the g-forces pushed her back into Frank's chest as the speed increased.

"Sorry, again," Natarle apologized.

"No problem, again," Frank responded, straightening the Zero out. The g-forces decreased and Natarle released the bar above her, finally able to sit steady inside the cramped cockpit.

As Frank turned the Zero towards the other side of Mendel, searching for the _Archangel_, something happened. Suddenly, a strange smell reached his nostrils. A scent that he'd never smelled before. It smelled nice, and spicy enough that it tickled his nostrils when he inhaled. It was Natarle's perfume he was smelling, and it was sure as hell alluring to him. It was then that Frank noticed how close the two of them were. Natarle was sitting on his lap. On his lap! How many guys could say that? Not many, Frank doubted. Her face was pointed out the window towards the open space beyond, but he couldn't help but stare at her, even if he could just see half of her beautiful face. Her violet tinted eyes, that could be both intense and caring, the dark red of her lips, her short black hair. Frank couldn't help but stare. She was beautiful, he had to admit. One of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen, and one of the most dutiful. Past encounters with women in the military had given Frank the impression that they were just around to give the male soldiers a break from the action. But he had yet to meet anyone like Natarle. She was smart, competent, and above all, knew how to win a fight. She was one of a kind, and Frank was glad to be friends with her. _Friends._ Frank broke his stare at her, just in case she had seen him. He knew it was rude to stare, but he couldn't help it. Natarle was one of the few good friends he still had, besides Murrue, Mwu, John, that he could still trust. He liked her a lot. But did he...really like her. Like her in a way... Frank shook the thought away. _Not now!_ he reminded himself. _This is a war. You both have duties to attend to. No time for romance right now. But...do I...really like her? I gave her the necklace, but that was just to say thanks for being my friend. She probably thinks I'm an idiot right now and was trying to flirt my way into her life by giving her a necklace. _Frank sighed. _Right now, I don't know. I know I like her...a lot. But...what does she think about me. I know she thinks I'm a friend...but...does she...?_

"There it is." Frank's train of thought was snapped. He could see the _Archangel_ now, looming in the distance.

"Right," Frank said, turning the Zero to port. The g's slammed against Natarle, pushing her backwards, her upper half falling towards the side of the cockpit. She was about to have her head slam into the metal, but something stopped her. She felt something beneath her back. A hand. Frank's hand. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Natarle said, regaining her position. "Thanks."

Frank moved his hand back around and to the steering controls. "Hands do come in handy," he commented.

Natarle looked at him suspiciously. "What I meant was!" Frank said. "When the gear in my hand broke during the battle two days ago, I had to use my other hand to fix it," he said, lifting his left hand off of the steering controls.

"Then how did you steer this thing?" Natarle asked.

"With my knees," Frank said quickly, raising his knees up from the floor.

"You steered this thing with your knees!" Natarle gasped. "How the hell did you to that!"

"I don't really know either," Frank conceded. "But look on the bright side. I learned I could pull a barrel roll in this thing with just my knees."

"Oh, no. Please don't do a barrel roll," Natarle pleaded.

Frank's eyes narrowed and he looked slyly at her. "Why not?"

Natarle sighed, and looked back into his face. "My father was a pilot. He used to take me and my siblings up in his plane when we were little. I really enjoyed going up with him, but...he'd always pull a ton of barrel rolls and they'd make me sick sometimes. That was the one part of the flight that I dreaded, and...I still don't think I really like them all that much. So please don't do one," she pleaded, turning back towards the front viewport.

"Alright, I won't do a barrel roll," Frank said. Then he glanced back at her. She wasn't looking. "Look, no hands!" Frank called, removing his hands from the steering controls and jerking them with his knees. Natarle screamed out, as the Zero began rolling, her arms wrapping themselves around Frank's neck, holding on for dear life. The Zero pulled three straight barrel rolls as it continued on its course. Frank was laughing like a dog by the time he was done. Natarle cried out all during the time.

"_I am gonna kill you!_" Natarle yelled at him, though Frank could see she was smiling and laughing along with him. Frank straightened the Zero out and headed straight on towards the looming _Archangel_.

Frank noticed something then, and turned his head to face Natarle, who was looking back out the front of the Zero. "You know you can let go of me, anytime you want Natarle."

Natarle's head snapped back, her nose nearly smashing into Frank's face in the process. "Oh!" she said quietly, quickly removing her arms from his neck. "Sorry!"

Frank shrugged his shoulders. "It happens."

A moment later, the radio chimed. "Zero, we have you on our monitors," Miriallia's voice sounded. "Use the starboard hatch, Commander."

"Yes, ma'am," Frank said.

They saw the hatch on the starboard leg of the ship swing open to admit them. "Frank," Natarle said softly.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you help me?" Frank hummed in confusion. "Why did you give me a ride up here? You could've just not worried about it and left me back there. So why didn't you."

Frank thought about it. "Because I didn't want to see you upset, alright. I hate seeing my friends upset about anything. Besides, you'd already gotten in enough trouble as it was, and I didn't want anything more weighing on your mind. You've already got enough stashed up there to worry about. Keeping my sister and the other idiots on the bridge in line, for one." Natarle giggled and smiled a little. "I should know. While Mwu's out blowing the crap out of people, I've gotta keep everybody else in line, and trust me, with people like Stevy, Niada, Donnie, and Jake out there, it's a hell of a lot harder than it looks." Natarle giggled again. "Athrun and Kira mostly control themselves, but everybody else is a difficult assignment." He paused. "I guess I just didn't want you to feel worse about yourself. Natarle, you're one of the best officers we have here. We're going to need you to be at the top of your game all the time. And you can't do that with things like that weighing on your mind. I just wanted to relieve some of it, I guess."

The Zero turned straight on towards the open hatch and began its entry. Neither one said anything. Then, slowly, Natarle laid her head against his shoulder, startling Frank a little. "Thank you," she said quietly, pressing her head against his shoulder.

Her spicy scent one again filled his nostrils and tickled them. Frank smiled and reached his arm around her, laying it gently on her shoulder. "You're welcome," he said quietly. Her eyes moved to center on his face, about level with hers and they narrowed. It was then that Frank realized what he was doing. "Right! Right!" he stuttered, removing his hand. "Sexual harassment. Sorry."

Natarle kept her head pressed against his shoulder, and averted her gaze. Something in her heart hept shouting at her, Why did you do that, you idiot! _Why _did_ I do that?_ Natarle thought to herself. She hadn't found the answer by the time the Zero touched down on the deck and was being moved over to the far corner where it usually sat.

"You sure you don't want us to inspect it?" Murdoch asked through the radio.

"No, not yet, at least," Frank responded. He looked at Natarle and added, "I've got something I've got to see to first."

"Roger, that," Murdoch sent back.

"You'd better get out of here quick, if you don't want anyone to see us," Frank advised, unfastening his restraints. Natarle got up off of his lap and stood up gingerly. She quickly unscrewed the hatch and lifted it up. She pushed herself up and sat on the edge of the opening, dangling her legs inside, waiting for him to come out.

"Thank you, again, Frank," she said quietly. "I owe you big time."

"There's a time duty, Natarle," Frank said, pushing himself out of the cockpit, "And there's a time for helping your friends." He too sat on the edge of the hatch, next to Natarle and added. "It was my pleasure to have chauffered you here, Lieutenant Badgiruel."

"It was my pleasure to ride with you, Commander Barkhesh," Natarle added, smiling. Frank did too. For a few moments, they just sat there, staring into one another's eyes. Natarle's violet and Frank's brown. They couldn't avert their gazes. Though neither of them realized it, their faces were coming closer together every second, until they were just inches apart, but still neither of them realized it. They were just lost in each other's eyes.

"Frank!" The shout broke them out of their trances.

"Go, go go!" Frank motioned to her, "I'll cover for you. Don't worry about it."

"Thank you again, Commander," Natarle said quickly, hustling down the ladder and out of his sight. He watched her go until she was out of sight.

"Frank. 'Bout time you showed up," Mwu called from below him. Kira was there as well.

"We finished the Buster already, so we decided we'd look over the Zero if you'd allow us, sir," Kira called.

"Sure, go ahead," Frank said, sliding down the Zero and jumping onto the deck.

"You're late, you know Frank," Mwu said.

"Yeah, you're rubbing off on me, Mwu," Frank joked.

Kira laughed. "Yeah, yeah, real funny," Mwu said.

Just on the inside of the corridor that ran adjacent to the hangar, Natarle hid behind the wall, listening to the conversation between the people back there. She heard Frank make the joke about being late, and found herself giggling a little herself. _Stop it!_ she reprimanded herself. _You're on duty now!_ She took a deep breath and relaxed herself against the wall. She was on time for her shift, which was to begin in three minutes, so she should consider herself lucky that she'd even made it here. "Because of him..." she said to herself. Because of Frank. Her friend. Her hand made a fist and she brought it up to her chest. Her eyes closed tightly. "Because of him, I'm here," she said to herself. It was then that she noticed that her fist was right above where the cross sat underneath her jacket. The silver one she had found sitting in her hand after it had shaken Frank's. Natarle's mind played back the scenes she had just been in. _You fool!_ her mind shouted at her, _You let him touch you. You almost kissed him!_ Her heart retorted. _Why did you make him let go of you? Why didn't you kiss him when you had the chance?_ Natarle groaned as her thoughts conflicted. Why was this happening? It had never happened before when she had encountered anyone. Why now? Why him? Natarle relaxed her hand and reached inside her jacket, retracting the cross and bringing it before her face. The jewels incompassed in the silver winked at her in the light. The jewels that he had given her. _He's a friend_, Natarle reminded herself. _Just a friend._ _Now. _ That thought startled Natarle. _Now. But what about later?_ Natarle admitted that she did like Frank. As a friend. _I do like him. But...do I like him...really? I know I love having him around me. He makes me feel good about myself. Do...do I...even...?_

"All personnel, resume half-watch alert status! All personnel, return to your normal stations at once!"

Natarle's mind snapped back to reality. It was time to go to work. She put the cross back under her jacket and sealed it. She walked briskly towards the elevator and up to the bridge, where she began her shift minutes later.

Ptolemaeus Lunar Base, September 21, C.E. 71, 1900.

The transport ship set down gently on the tarmack in the underground hangar, its loading ramps descending almost immediately. Soldiers on the ground began the long and tedious process of hauling the transport's cargo down from its holds. It wasn't easy, considering the cargo the plane had been carrying were a full squadron of the newly mass produced heavy K-bombers.

Above the hangar, inside his office, General Bradford watched the crews unload the cargo and saw the bombers come into plain sight. He stood facing the window behind his desk, the lights in his office, barely giving off any light. "Read that to me again, please Brock," he ordered.

Captain Norris, standing in front of Bradford's desk began reading from the document he had rushed to Bradford's office. "'The Earth Forces have secured and captured the Habillis mass driver at the Victoria Spaceport in Eastern Africa. The assault, and subsequent capture took place on the 19th of September, and involved the combined forces of the 12th Naval Fleet and 42nd Mobile Suit Company. We apologize for having misinformed you earlier this month when we spoke to you, but the need for complete secrecy forced us to keep the intended target from anyone who may be listening-'."

"Wait, stop," Bradford interrupted. He turned around to face Norris and added, "Read that last sentence."

Norris took a deep breath. "'We apologize for having misinformed you earlier this month when we spoke to you, but the need for complete secrecy forced us to keep the intended target from anyone who may be listening in on the Lunar Base's communications at this point. In any case, with a mass driver now under our control, we will be sending supplies up to the Moon in order to restock our forces and replenish lost units. Admiral Sutherland and myself will also be at the Lunar Base in approximately four to five days from now. You are advised to take necessary precautions to prepare for any sudden enemy movements within the area, and to be ready for us when we arrive. Any other measures you see necessary, are welcome to be taken on, provided that they benefit the cause of the Earth Alliance. Sincerely...Murata Azrael...Earth Alliance Inner Council.'"

Bradford folded his arms and turned away, looking off into the distance, at nothing in particular. He sighed. "What do you think?"

"About Azrael's message?" Norris said. "Pft. I think he's a lying son of a bitch. Our past scans have detected nothing within the area that could be used a listening device to eavesdrop on our communications, so why would he keep the true target of the operation from us."

"We're agreed then," Bradford said, turning to face Norris again. "But with him and the Admiral on their way here we'll have to be ready for anything. More than likely they'll be sending us out into the battlefield."

"Can you trust him?" Bradford scrunched his eyebrows. "Azrael, I mean, sir."

"Hell no, I don't trust him," Bradford answered quickly. "That guy's Blue Cosmos, so you know we _can't_ trust him. But William's put all his faith behind him, so we've got to live with it." He sat down roughly in his chair and leaned his head back into the cushioned padding. "Niles should be back sometime tomorrow with the fleets, so we'll have a packed house. I'm thinking we'll put the _Valiant_ through one last simulation before Sutherland arrives just to be safe. I'd like the _Intrepid_ to take part in the exercise as well Brock, so get your crew ready for it."

"Yes, sir," Norris saluted.

"And Brock," Bradford called. Norris turned around. "You remember the information we received on that battle that happened at Jachin Due two days ago?"

"The one about the Orb forces demolishing the invasion fleet? Yeah, I remember. Saved our asses if you ask me."

Bradford rubbed his forehead with his thumb and index finger. "If I were a betting man, I'd say Sutherland's going to be sending us out to find them. See if you can find their projected course after they left Jachin Due, alright?"

"Yes, sir," Norris said, and he quickly left the office.

"Are you kidding!" Jessie's voice rang through the corridor inside the _Valiant_, and into the ears of the people travelling with her.

"I swear it, Jessie," Seymour responded. "The Earth Forces hit Victoria instead of Carpentaria. They kept it from everybody up here. Even from the General and Admiral McCarthy."

"Damn," Jessie swore. "Don't they trust us?"

"I wouldn't think so," Lester said from behind them. "With everything that's been happening lately, I'd say that this is expected from someone like Sutherland. He's trying to beat the ZAFT completely, and he'll try anything to do it. If that means giving his subordinates false information, he'll do it."

"Either that or he still can't stand us," Tomer put in.

"Can't stand you?" Jessie asked.

"You haven't met Admiral Sutherland, Jessie," Seymour said. "We had to serve under him for two months before the General took over. As far as I'm concerned he hated us, because we're young and stupid."

"Stupid mostly," Lester said.

"So when he gets here, he'll probably come aboard and see how we've improved under the General's watchful eye," Seymour said sarcastically.

"You were lucky that you didn't get transfered here earlier, Lieutenant Mitchell, or you'd be in the same situation we're in right now," Lester added.

"Actually, I think I would've liked to have gotten tranfered here earlier," Jessie responded.

"Huh?" Seymour asked.

"Remember how I told you about how the men in my old unit were harassing me?" Jessie said. "If I would've been offered a transfer earlier, I would've jumped at it."

"What do you mean, harass?" Tomer asked.

"Tomer!" Seymour scolded. He turned to Jessie beside him and saw her head drop towards the ground.

"Come on Tomer!" Lester said, taking Tomer's arm and leading him away from Jessie and Seymour.

Seymour watched his two fellow bridge crewman leave and then turned to Jessie. "Jessie. You don't have to answer. It's just you and me, now. Forget about it."

"Well..." Jessie said at last, ignoring his last statement. "If you call being the only woman in your unit, having people touch your butt almost every single day, after you've repeatedly told them not to, have men peeping in the washroom while your're trying to shower, or having people hoot and hollar whenever you walk by, harassment...then yes. I was harassed in my old unit."

"Jessie," Seymour said softly. "You didn't have to recall that. I agree, it was horrible what those people did to you, and you deserve so much better. You're too kind a person to face that kind of treatment."

Jessie sighed. She then turned her head to face Seymour's and she had a small smile. "It's O.K.," she said. "I feel better about it now anyway. After I met you guys, that is. It's because of you three that I've begun to see men as civilized human beings again and not just savages looking for a free ride. So, thank you, Captain McKinley."

Seymour smiled back. "You're welcome, Lieutenant Mitchell. And remember. If anybody on board this ship does that to you, just tell me and I'll make sure they regret ever having done it."

"Thanks," Jessie said kindly. "You're a good friend, Seymour." They continued down the corridor and into the elevator which would take them down to the lower levels of the ship. "So what do you think Admiral Sutherland will do to us when he arrives?"

Seymour shrugged his shoulders. "He'll probably send us out into combat to see if we're as good as General Bradford's been saying we are."

"Great..." Jessie sighed. "Well, at least we'll be there together."

Seymour turned to Jessie and saw her smiling. "Yeah," Seymour replied, smiling himself. "General always does say we work better together." He chuckled. "We make a pretty good team, don't we?"

"Yeah, we do," Jessie laughed in response. "But considering what Lester and Tomer said earlier, Sutherland will probably see us all as idiots."

"Then we'll be idiots together!" Seymour said proudly.

Jessie laughed and shook her head. "You are such a geek!"

"If I'm a geek and I still have friends like you, Jessie," Seymour responded proudly. "Then I'm proud to be a geek!"

Jessie shook her head. "Better not let General Bradford hear you say that, or he'll go off on you. And I've never seen him get pissed, so whenever he does, you know it's going to be bad."

"Oh well," Seymour said, stepping out of the elevator. "At least I'll still have you backing me up, Jessie."

"Always behind you, Seymour," Jessie said, following him down the corridor. "No matter what," she added quietly to herself, making sure that he couldn't hear her.


	37. Speculations

_Eternal_, September 21, C.E. 71, 2330.

Night, if you could call anytime in space night, had settled over the colony. The facilities were silent as people slept soundly inside their barracks. Mobile suits were unmoving. Warships immobile. Guns silent. An uncharacteristic moment of peace had overcome Mendel and the forces camped inside of it.

Floating quietly in the observation room at the rear of the _Eternal's_ bridge, Athrun pressed his forehead to the plate glass in front of him and stared at his own reflection staring back at him. His green eyes stared into the metallic sides of the docking berth, while his blue hair blew in quiet strands in the weightless air. He had found himself unable to sleep tonight for some reason, so he had come here to get his thoughts together, though why he was here, he wasn't really sure. For the past few days, Athrun had just taken it easy aboard the ship, helping out wherever he was needed and managing to spend some time alone with his friends.

Flashback-

Athrun jumped out of the cockpit of the Justice when it returned to Mendel after he had taken it on an extended run around the Mendel colony's exterior, checking systems and making sure nothing had been damaged too severely during the assault two days prior. His feet hit the deck below and he pulled off his helmet. He saw Kira floating up the gangway to meet him. They slapped hands and Kira said, "How'd it go?"

"Fine," Athrun replied, turning back towards the Justice. "Systems all checked out okay and it didn't have any other problems that we didn't see before. So it's seems alright." Athrun turned back to Kira and started walking down the gangway. "Anything interesting been going around here?"

"Nothing much," Kira responded calmly. "The Freedom's good to go on a moment's notice and Lacus says there's nothing wrong with the _Eternal_, so for the next few days I guess we're good to just take it easy for a while."

"That's something different," Athrun commented. "Haven't heard that in a hell of a long time."

"I hear that," Kira responded. "Let's go get something to drink and chill for a while, what do you say?"

"Let's go," Athrun said enthusiastically.

End Flashback-

Athrun found himself smiling against his own reflection in the glass. _Who knew you could relax in this environment?_ he thought happily to himself. Then he sighed and shut his eyes. _Hard to believe there's a war going on outside of this place._

"Athrun?" Athrun opened his eyes and turned towards the doorway to find Cagalli standing there.

"Cagalli?" The blonde haired girl floated into the room as the door slid shut behind her.

"What are you still doing awake?" she asked quietly.

"I was going to ask you the same question," Athrun answered, helping her regain her footing on the floor.

"You should be asleep right now. You need your rest," Cagalli said.

"I couldn't sleep," Athrun said, turning back towards the window. "Guess I'm just not used to it being this quiet in my life. After all that's happened with the war that is."

"We all have to take advantage of these times when they come," Cagalli said, coming next to him and staring out the window as well. "Are you okay?"

"Never been better," Athrun smiled. "Everything's a-okay." Then he sighed and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Cagalli asked, laying a hand on his shoulder.

Athrun shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know." He shook his head and stared upwards at the ceiling. "I guess I just keep on thinking that the whole thing at Jachin Due could have been avoided. If only I'd tried a little harder to talk to my father. But it can't be helped now, can it?" he said, turning to face her.

"You did the best you could, Athrun," Cagalli said. "At least you tried to talk some sense into your father. Even if he is an idiot. Sorry, I didn't mean that," she said abruptly.

"No, it's okay," Athrun reassured her.

"It couldn't be helped...you know that right?"

"Huh?" Athrun said.

"Having to take out the invasion forces," Cagalli responded. "It was either that or we let them invade the Earth. You couldn't let that happen. I couldn't. None of us could. That's what you tried to tell your father and those people back at the PLANTs. They just don't want to let it sink into their heads."

"Yeah..." Athrun said quietly. "Just can't help but think what will happen now."

"Because of what we did the invasion's been called off." Athrun was startled. "My father told me earlier. Because of the amount of damage we did, your father called the invasion off. The Earth is safe now." Cagalli turned her head. "He also said that the Earth Forces attacked Victoria just before we hit Jachin Due."

"Victoria?"

"They got the mass driver intact," Cagalli said quietly. "It looks as if we helped the Earth Forces more than we meant to." She smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Irony abounds in warfare," she said lightly.

Athrun chuckled. "You're right. It's ironic that I was the one who cost my father the chance to win the war, as well."

"Did it hurt?" Athrun turned to Cagalli to find her staring at him again. "When your father shot you, that is."

Athrun's eyes narrowed and they darted towards his right shoulder, the place where the bullet from his father's gun had struck him. The wound had healed, but he could still feel it after all this time. "No," he responded, though.

"Don't lie," Cagalli said. "Of course it did. You were shot by your own _father_. And then he told you yesterday that he should've killed you when you had the chance. Of course it hurt."

Athrun paused. "Yeah...it did..." he responded at last.

Cagalli saw his saddening expression and immediately felt bad. "I'm sorry," she apologized quickly. "I shouldn't have brought it up. But look on the bright side," she said. "There's still a chance for us to talk some sense into your father."

"What do you mean?" Athrun said quietly.

"With the invasion a bust, my father's going to try and talk to your father and those people running the PLANTs again. Try to get them to at least talk with him. Though I doubt it's going to happen after what we did...but we still can't give up now. We need to try and bring this war to an end. In a way that will benefit both sides, and will spare millions of people's lives. That's why you need to be getting your rest anyway, Athrun." Athrun smiled and shut his eyes. "That's what we're all going to do from now on. That's what we vowed to do since the beginning. And that's-!" Cagalli stopped mid-sentence when Athrun's arms went around her waist and he pulled her into a tight embrace. Cagalli's arms snapped around his shoulders and she felt herself pulled completely off the floor and into the air. Her cheeks warmed and her eyes widened. "A-Athrun..." she stuttered, shocked out of her existence.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly against her ear, holding onto her tightly.

"Y-you're sorry?" Cagalli asked. "F-for, what?"

"I'm sorry," Athrun repeated. "Just that." For a moment, neither of them said anything, lost in each other's arms. Cagalli felt her cheeks cool and she relaxed. For some odd reason, this position felt very comfortable to her. His arms were strong around her, and she could feel his heartbeat next to her breast. Her own heart was also racing. "I'm also sorry for kissing you at Boaz earlier," he added.

Cagalli's mouth widened ever so slightly and she smiled. "Why are you sorry for that?" she asked.

"I have no idea."

Mendel, September 22, C.E. 71, 0700.

"They may not be the most capable people, but based on the information you provided me, they should be able to help you in your cause." The voice of the Reverend Malchio was calm and serene as it came through the speakers of the monitor on Uzumi's desk. "The Junk Guild will be able to provide you with anything mechanical you will need to assist you in your journeys. Please understand, sir. If circumstances to transpire against them, they will not be able to meet certain demands should the Earth Forces or ZAFT find out what they are doing. But I trust that they will do what is right for yourselves as well as them alone. I sincerely hope that all of you will be able to accomplish what you have set out to do. My prayers are with you." Malchio's head bowed and his image disappeared.

"With the Junk Guild now providing us with supplies, this will only strengthen our cause to preserve the world as it is," Uzumi proclaimed to the others in his office, John, Lacus, and Cantarii. "When you get the chance, Miss Clyne, please give my eternal thanks to Reverend Malchio for all his help concerning this matter."

"You have my assurance that Reverend Malchio is behind us the entire way, sir," Lacus added.

"I thank you," Uzumi said. He stood up and faced his guests. "My friends. With the success our forces had at Jachin Due a few days ago, the world is again shifting in a new direction. With the Earth Forces recent victory at Victoria, the war is now once again at a stalemate. Their Lunar Base will once again have a supply route to connect it with the planet, so they will more than likely bolster their forces in orbit. With that said, it also increases the likelihood that the Earth Forces will be sending units out to search for us. Should they find where we are currently based, we will have no choice but to abandon Mendel and pitch camp elsewhere."

"Abandon Mendel?" John gasped. "But Mendel's the only base you have up here, Lord Uzumi."

"Yes, Mendel is the only secure base we have, Colonel Namora. But there are others outside of Mendel, people who sympathize with us in the PLANTs and on Earth. Given what they've done for us in the past, and what they are still contuining to do for us now, there is no doubt in my mind that there will be some sort of safe haven for our fleet and forces to remain undetected by either side." Uzumi shut his eyes. "The war is going to be taking newer and more devastating turns in the coming months, my friends. We must be ready at all moments to resist any attempts to destroy either the Earth or the PLANTs. No obstacle must stand in our path. Our sword has awakened. And now we must continue to put it to good use."

_Archangel_, 1000.

Sai strolled down through the corridor two decks below the bridge. This was where many of the crew's private quarters were. He had spent most of the early morning at his post on the bridge's CIC, but now he was heading down to the hangar to assist with the work going on there. Just about ten minutes ago, Coop had paged him saying that the Morgenrate people needed to speak with both Lieutenant Barrington's and Ensign Haas about something. What it was however, he didn't know.

At the end of the corridor, he found the room corresponding with the number to the one Stevy, Niada, and Jay were staying. Just before he knocked, he heard something. From inside the room, came the pulsating beat of a guitar making its way through a cord precesion. Notes went up and down, low and high, as they cascading through the doorway, unifying into a single, breathtaking rhythm. Also, something that sounded like a stick beating on a hard-wood surface joined in with the guitar, setting the tempo, and driving the beat forward. Sai then heard a voice come over the guitar line.

_Hey little sister, what have you done?_

_Hey little sister, who's the only one?_

_Hey little sister, who's your Superman?_

_Hey little sister, who's the one you want?_

_Hey little sister, shotgun!_

_It's a...nice day to...start again!_

_It's a...nice day for a...white wedding!_

_It's a...nice day to...start again!_

The guitar and drums continued to pulsate as Sai knocked on the door. "Lieutenant Barrington!" he called.

_Hey little sist-_. The voice abruptly stopped, as did the guitars and drum beat a moment later. "Yeah? Who is it?" he heard Stevy's voice say.

"It's me, Sai," he said into the door. "Listen, those guys at Morgenrate need to see you guys about something!"

"Give us a minute, kid!" Niada's voice sounded. The door to their quarters opened shortly therafter, and Sai could just make out Stevy putting his black guitar with white strings back into its case and shoving it under his bunk. "Any idea what they want?" Niada asked.

"Apparently there's some new type of explosive they've been working with and they wanted an expert opinion, so John pointed to you guys," Sai said.

"Typical John," Stevy said. "He tries to make it so we're useless because he's afraid we'll do something stupid, but when someone screws up an explosive, we're the first three he calls."

"Well, at least we're not just sticking around here all day, just going over the damn planes all day," Jay put in.

"Yeah, at least there's that," Stevy responded, as they exited their quarters and headed down the corridor.

"That song you guys were playing," Sai said. "That was awesome. Was that really you guys, or was that a recording?"

"No, that was us," Stevy said proudly. "I play guitar, Jay does drums, Niada sings."

"Only because you can't," Niada responded, knocking his twin brother in the shoulder.

"Who wrote that?" Sai asked.

"Stevy did," Jay announced.

"Something I've been working on for years. With the war and all I never really had the time to put the finishing touches on it, but now, I figured what the hell, let's get it done."

"Stevy even wants to take it on the road when this is all done," Jay said.

"Liar!" Stevy responded. "I only said I wanted to make a recording of it, that's it. No tours. No gigs. Nothing. I only play for fun."

"And when we're short on change," Niada put in, getting a laugh out of all of them.

"Where'd you learn to play like that, Lieutenant Barrington?" Sai asked. "Parents?"

An awkward silence came over the group. "No," Stevy replied quickly, brushing past Sai, after a moment, Niada following suit.

Sai motioned to ask Stevy something else, but Jay put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Don't ask them." Jay turned and stared at his friends' retreating backs. "Both of their parents died when they were little. They've been orphans since they were six or seven. They don't like to reflect back on it much."

"Oh..." Sai responded quietly in realization.

They eventually caught up to Stevy and Niada at the base of the elevator, which Murrue and Natarle were both exiting. "Good morning," Murrue said kindly to the quartet as she passed.

"Morning, Captain," Stevy responded quickly. "Lieutenant," he added, nodding to Natarle.

"Ma'am," Niada said.

"Captain Ramius," Jay put in.

"Morning, ma'am," Sai said lastly.

The elevator doors shut behind the two women with a hiss. Both of them looked to each other for an answer as to what the hell just happened. "What was that about?" Natarle wondered out loud. Murrue shrugged her shoulders and continued down the corridor. "Do we have any scheduled planes for this morning, Captain?" Natarle asked.

"I don't remember any," Murrue answered. "So, I'm assuming we have the morning free. Why, Natarle?"

"No reason," Natarle said. "But since we don't have anything scheduled, I thought that this would be an ideal time to do a thorough check of the _Archangel's_ internal systems while we have the chance."

"Alright. If you feel it's necessary, thanks," Murrue said. "Would you mind taking command of the bridge for the morning Natarle," she added, "I've...got to speak with Commander la Flaga about something."

"Business as usual, Captain?" Murrue snapped her head to face Natarle and found her subordinate smiling a bit.

"What?" Murrue murmured. "What are you suggesting, Natarle?"

"Captain, please don't try to hide it," Natarle said, turning back to forward of her. "Everyone on this ship knows that you and the Commander have some sort of relationship now."

"Oh...does everyone really know?" Natarle nodded slightly. "Hunnh...I guess we didn't do a very good job of keeping it a secret then," Murrue added with a small laugh. "You're not mad about it are you?"

"Of course not," Natarle responded quickly. "If you and Mwu have feelings for one another, I'm not going to stand in your way. I'm not _that_ uptight. Just as long as you two don't let it interfere with your judgment out on the battlefield, everyone else is okay with it."

Murrue smiled. "I haven't let it happen yet, have I? And I assume Mwu hasn't."

"No. Commander Barkhesh hasn't told me anything like that," Natarle answered.

"What?" Murrue asked.

"Your brother is the one who gives all of the air group's reports in to Admiral Cantarii and Lord Uzumi," Natarle said. "Naturally, he has to present them to me before he takes it to them in case there's something we need to omit from it."

"Why is Frank doing that?" Murrue asked.

"Because Colonel Namora has other things to worry about and Commander la Flaga isn't good with reports. You saw clear evidence of that when he stood before the Inner Council in New York a while back."

Murrue sighed lightly. "You've got a point."

"So then, Commander Barkhesh is the next in line, and he takes care of all the diplomatic stuff for them. I've got to admit, he's the smartest and most capable airman I've seen in all my time in the military." Murrue glanced over at Natarle as she added, "He's one of a kind really. You must be lucky to have him as your brother, Captain."

"Oh, my God," Murrue said suddenly. Natarle turned her head to see Murrue come across and take her by the shoulders. "_You_ like my brother!"

Natarle's breath left her mouth and her body stiffened. "I do not!" she responded harshly.

"Oh, I think you do, Natarle," Murrue beamed, letting go of her.

"I _don't_," Natarle persisted. "He's my friend and all, but..." she hesitated.

"Your silence means you do like him, Natarle," Murrue finished. "You like him, you like him," she sang as she left Natarle behind her in the corridor.

"I really don't, Captain!" Natarle called after Murrue, desperately trying to catch up to her. "It's just a...business relationship!"

"I'm going to tell everyone about this, for sure!" Murrue called back to her.

"You better not!" Natarle shouted. "Or else I'll..."

"I'm kidding, Natarle," Murrue giggled. "Take it easy. If you like Frank that much, of course I won't tell him." She let Natarle catch up and laid a hand on her shoulder. "You've got to do something like that yourself." Murrue entered another elevator and the doors sighed shut in front of her, leaving a stunned and wide mouthed Natarle in her wake.

_Valiant_, Lunar Orbit, September 25, C.E. 71, 1100.

Vessels of the Earth Forces encircled the Moon as they trundled through the blackness of space. They were ships of the 5th, 6th, and 7th Orbital Fleets, all sparkling with gleam. At the center of the group of ships, flew four _Agamemnon_-class ships, including the _Regress_, flagship of Rear Admiral Niles McCarthy of the 6th Orbital Fleet. Inside the diamond shaped formation flew the three ships that all the others were there to protect. To the rear and starboard was the _Jani_-class ship, _Intrepid_, under the command of Captain Brock Norris, 5th Orbital Fleet, and one of the most battle savy ships that remained in the Earth Forces, a veteran of the first battle at Jachin Due at the beginning of the war, and of the action on the Grimaldi front a few months later. To her port floated the newest ship of the Orbital Fleets, the second ship of the _Archangel_-class, the _Dominion_, commanded by Captain Hal Omanney, 7th Orbital Fleet, and flagship of Admiral William Sutherland, Commander in Chief of the Earth Alliance Combined Fleet. With her hull gleaming and her guns pointing towards the heavens, waiting to unleash their fury on any intruders, she was currently, the most watched ship in the galaxy. However, she was not the most important vessel at the moment. Sitting directly in front of her, was the ship where the masterminds of the Combined Orbital Fleet would be converging in a matter of moments. The heavily modified _Gerosian_-class ship, the _Valiant_, commanded by Captain Seymour McKinley, 5th Orbital Fleet, and flagship of General Woodrow 'the Basilisk' Bradford, head of the 5th Orbital Fleet. These three ships were the center of attention on this great morning above the lunar surface.

A small shuttle made its way through the opening at the tip of the bow of the _Valiant_ and made its way into its hangar. Along the starboard wall rested for Moebieus mobile armors, the centerpiece of the Orbital Fleet's anti-mobile suit combat. Opposite them along the port wall, sat two Strike Daggers, the new mass production mobile suits that had proven so valuable to the Earth Forces in the more recent months.

Below them on the deck, stood soldiers of the Earth Forces. The officers of the _Valiant_ stood at attention at the front of the group, their uniforms pristine and their officer's caps snug on their heads. In front of them, stood their commanders, General Bradford and Admiral McCarthy, also standing at attention. They watched the shuttle approach and set down on the deck just in front of them. An access staircase was rushed over to the side of the shuttle and attached to the hull, to allow its passengers to disembark.

As the door to the shuttle slid open, Bradford leaned over to McCarthy and whispered, "Niles, tell me. You think he's in a good mood today?"

McCarthy shrugged ever so slightly. "I have no idea to tell you the truth," he said. "With the success at Victoria, I'm assuming he is."

Bradford raised his eyebrows and added, "Doesn't exactly make me feel any better about this."

"Attention all hands!" someone shouted. Everyone snapped to attention and cut the chatter. A figure appeared at the top of the stairs and began his descent. He was dressed in the full Earth Forces uniform, with a dark red patch on his shoulder, the identification of a full Admiral. Behind him descended an individual dressed impecably in a light blue suit with a violet shirt and black tie. His blonde hair was combed to perfection and his blue eyes seemed to blaze with fire with every step he took.

Bradford and McCarthy saluted smartly as they approached, and everyone behind them followed suit. "General Bradford Admiral McCarthy," Sutherland said as he set down on the deck and returned their salute. "What a pleasure it is to see you both."

"You do us a great pleasure by being here, sir," McCarthy praised.

"It is an honor to see you again, Admiral," Bradford added.

"Gentlemen, I believe you both have met Murata Azrael, Director of the National Defense Association," Sutherland said, gesturing towards Azrael, who stepped up to the group intently.

"Ah, yes," McCarthy said smartly. "Pleasure to meet you again, sir," he added, saluting.

"As am I," Bradford put in quickly.

"Gentlemen, what say we keep the small talk short for today," Azrael suggested. "I'm sure your junior officers don't want to hear us just talking about nothing, no would they."

"No, sir," both of them said at once.

"Well, General," Sutherland said. "Are these really the crew that I left back in New York in July that was so young and immature?"

"Yes, they are sir," Bradford said, turning his head. "And believe me, they're ready for anything ZAFT has to throw at them."

"I see," Sutherland said.

Behind them, more figures had descended down the stairs and onto the deck. Among them was Captain Bernard Rutherford, assistant to Murata Azrael, who stood off to the side of the group, not even bothering to take part in the conversation. Next to him stood Ensigns Clotho Buer, Shani Andras, and Orga Sabnak, the pilots of the new machines, Calamity, Forbidden, and Raider, remaining still as best they could in their uniforms.

As the conversation between the senior officers continued, Seymour and the rest of his fellow officers stood at attention as best they could. "That's Admiral Sutherland?" Jessie whispered beside him. "He doesn't seem that bad."

Seymour leaned over to her slightly and whispered out of the corner of his mouth, "Now. Just wait until we get on the bridge and he gets into the business about the war. Then he's a bitch."

"Oh boy," Jessie said sarcastically.

Just then, Jessie thought she heard what sounded like a whistle. Then she heard words following them. "Man, check out the blonde fox in the front, Shani."

"That's a hot specimen if I ever saw one."

Jessie turned her head towards where she thought the voices were coming from and fixated on the three pilots standing behind Sutherland and Azrael. They were whispering to one another, and from the projection of their eyes, she could tell they were staring at her, which made her feel increasingly uncomfortable.

"Jessie?" Seymour said beside her, following her gaze towards the trio of pilots.

"Captain McKinley!"

"Yes, sir!" Seymour said smartly, saluting as Admiral Sutherland approached. Jessie and the other officers did so accordingly.

"It's a pleasure to see you again," Sutherland said, his jaw set firmly as he spoke. "I don't believe I've been introduced to you, though," he said to Jessie.

"Lieutenant Jessica Mitchell, 5th Air Fleet, at your service, Admiral Sutherland," Jessie said.

"It's a pleasure Lieutenant Mitchell," Sutherland praised. Turning back to Seymour, he added, "Captain McKinley, I believe now would be an ideal time to begin our strategy meeting."

"Yes, sir!" Seymour said. "Please follow me, and I will lead you to the bridge."

Quickly, the crowd dispersed and Seymour led the way towards the bridge. Jessie followed immediately in his wake, followed in order by Admiral Sutherland, General Bradford, Azrael, Admiral McCarthy, Captain Rutherford, Orga, Shani, and Clotho. It took only a matter of minutes before they were almost to the bridge. Behind her, Jessie could hear the three boys still making comments. "Look at that behind, Clotho. Man, that's nice."

"Front part's not bad either, Shani."

Jessie groaned uncomfortably and moved closer to Seymour at the front of the group. Seymour saw her come closer to him and for the first time, he heard the voices behind them. "It's okay, Jessie," he whispered. "Don't worry about 'em, they're idiots."

The bridge doors sighed open to admit the group and they dispersed around the chairs at the top of the bridge. Tomer, Lester, and the ship's helmsman saluted as they entered from their seats at the front of the bridge.

For the next half an hour, the group watched the footage that had been brought aboard the ship. Footage from the battles in the past few days at Victoria and Jachin Due. Explosions dotted the screen at the front of the bridge and mobile suits flew past the screen at efficient rates. All eyes were lost in the images, taking all of it in. It was indeed hard to believe all of this had happened within a grand total of five hours time.

Finally, the images stopped and the screen went black. "Your opinions, if you have any, gentlemen?" Sutherland asked.

"It's unbelievable to me, sir," McCarthy said. "I can't believe Orb had that much military strength up here, even after I fought them at Gyndana."

"Our recent reports indicate that much of Orb's technology has been provided to them by the PLANTs, so the performance of their equipment in hindsight isn't all that unexpected." Sutherland turned to the others and said, "Whether we like it or not, gentlemen, they saved our asses by destroying the Coordinators' invasion fleet. They also bought us some time to contemplate our next moves."

"However, based on what we've just seen, the position of the Orb forces will need to be taken into consideration," Azrael put in, folding his arms. "Orb is currently at war with us, so they are an enemy, despite the fact that they are also fighting the Coordinators."

"In other words, the 'my enemy's enemy is my friend' standard is moot in this situation," Sutherland interpreted. "Orb's strength must not be overlooked. Do you possibly have any more information than we do about these vessels and machines of theirs?"

"Nothing much more than you have, sir," Bradford said. "We came to the same conclusions that you did about the attack plan and the intended results."

"However, we did manage to interpret their exit vector as they left Jachin Due, Admiral," McCarthy put in.

"Really, now?" Sutherland said. "What did you find?"

"Captain McKinley," Bradford ordered. Seymour pushed a button on his chair and a map of the Earth and the surrounding space appeared on the screen in front of them. "Based on these trajectories, their most likely destination would have been L4, but we're not sure yet."

"L4..." Azrael murmured. "That place doesn't have any functioning colonies anymore, I thought."

"It's not supposed to," Rutherford put in. "If I may sir, the colonies at L4 were damaged and abandoned by our forces at the start of the war, and we haven't been able to find any that were worth salvaging, so we've basically left them alone."

"Perfect place for them to hide," Bradford agreed.

"They could have found a functioning colony that we didn't spot, yes," Sutherland said. He paused. "I'm inclined to think that's where they're holed up."

"One of our intelligence outposts on the planet also intercepted a transmission from an unknown source to one of the Orb ships," Azrael said. "We couldn't find the source, but based on the wording, we believe that it was the Junk Guild who originated the transmission link."

"The Junk Guild?" McCarthy asked. "What would they have to gain by supporting Orb?"

"I'm not sure," Sutherland said. "But we can't afford to pass this by. Orb must be dealt with...and fast." He spread his hands on the back of one of the chairs and thinned his lips. "General Bradford," he said at last. "I'm going to be putting you in charge of hunting down and locating the Orb ships."

"Sir!" Bradford said.

"We'll be able to handle things here while you're away, so get moving as quickly as you can. Take as many forces as you need," Sutherland ordered. "But please don't return unless you've managed to find some sort of evidence as to the location of the Orb ships. That's an order."

"Yes, sir," Bradford saluted. "I will execute my duties to the fullest."

"I appreciate that," Sutherland said. "Now if you will excuse us, I believe we shall take our leave. Captain McKinley, Lieutenant Mitchell." Sutherland saluted and turned on his heel, heading towards the rear of the bridge.

Seymour and Jessie watched he, Azrael, and McCarthy head out of the bridge and began to each breath a sigh of relief.

"Good luck, guys," Orga said, brushing past them.

"I wouldn't count on it," Clotho put in. "They had to stoop to having a girl be their air commander."

Jessie's body stiffened. Seymour hissed quietly next to her. "They'll be lucky if she doesn't distract the men and get 'em all killed," Shani whispered, just loud enough for everyone on the bridge to hear.

Jessie's fist clenched and she turned to head after them, when Seymour laid his hand on her shoulder and stopped her. "Easy, Jessie," he said sternly. Lester and Tomer each hissed themselves at the comments those pilots had made at their friend. Jessie turned her head back to Seymour, who had a serious expression on his face. "Wait until you're in the Strike Dagger to shut 'em up." Jessie smirked.

Bradford too had heard the comments directed at Jessie, but he restrained himself from taking any action against them. They were Azrael's pets after all. He didn't want Azrael in his face for having shouted at his pilots. He'd already had enough of that bastard for one day.

Outside the bridge, Sutherland and McCarthy took their leave, while Azrael stayed behind. He glanced quickly from side to side and said, "It's clear, you can come out."

A figure moved out of the shadows from behind him and came beside him. "What did you think, Sergeant?"

"Masterfully done, sir," Jack Richards answered, his pretty boy face now coming into the full lit corridor. "You've made sure Bradford and his cronies won't interfere with our future plans."

Azrael began walking down the corridor away from the bridge with Richards beside him. "You're sure you're men are in position like you said?"

"Confirmed it yesterday, sir," Richards said evenly. "Everything is completely set up on their end. All we need is to get our forces ready."

"Admiral Sutherland has already assured me that the vessels needed will be provided to us," Azrael said. "With a little bit of luck we'll both have a gray strand of hair free from our heads."

"And a little something extra while we're at it," Richards put in.

"My, you're eager to get this over with," Azrael remarked. "Eager to settle the score with your...friend?"

"Something like that," Richards responded. "There's some unfinished business I have to settle with a scruffy pair of delinquents as well." He added quietly. "Something I should have done a _long time ago._"

"Well then," Azrael said, "Let's get started then. By the end of the month, the traitors will be no more." An evil laugh escaped Azrael's throat as he and Richards disappeared down into the encroaching darkness of the corridor.


	38. Sortie

Mendel, October 3, C.E. 71, 1400.

The hatch opened. Swinging upwards to admit the newcomers, the starboard leg of the _Archangel_ rose into the altitude of the docking berth inside the colony. Crews on the ground hauled equipment up the open hatch while M1's carried crates and boxes of heavy machinery into the bowls of the ship.

"Are you sure that's enough electronic dampers to satisfy the mobile suits?" one crewman asked.

"We can't afford to bring it all with us," Murdoch responded. "The other ships here are going to need it while we're away. How goes the repairs on the Valient's intertial compensator?"

"It's almost finished, sir. Another two hours until we have the output level up to maximum capacity. Then we should be able to fire her again at full strength."

"Strike and Buster are all secure, sir," another crewman reported. "Another twenty minutes until Lieutenant Barrington gets back with his plane and then we'll be all set down here."

"I'll tell the Captain, and thanks," Murdoch finished.

Above the _Archangel's_ hangar, Mwu, Andy, and Frank stood on the observation platform and watched the equipment and supplies being loaded for the ship's journey. "So tell me again why we're leaving Andy?" Frank asked, leaning over the railing and folding his arms.

"One of the Junk Guild's people called in to Admiral Cantarii yesterday, saying that they wanted to rendezvous with us to provide us with a new shipment of supplies, including fuel and water," Andy said. "Given our situation, the Admiral couldn't pass this opportunity up, so he contacted the informant and spoke to him further."

A truck carrying spare parts and ammunition for the mobile weaponry made its way up the open access hatch and into the hangar. "The guy said that his superiors were afraid that the Earth Forces had detected their alliance with us, so he had to make a quick exit from his hideout. He's somewhere out in space and when the Admiral took it up with Lord Uzumi, they decided they couldn't leave the guy hanging out there for very long, considering he _is_ trying to help us."

"Who could blame 'em?" Mwu commented, watching the deck crew unload the parts and ammunition from the truck. "We need all the help we can get right now, and with someone else on the run from the Earth Forces, we can't look stuck up now."

"I had the same thought," Andy continued. "But what got me was that the guy requested that you guys be the one's to go out and meet him." He paused as he watched Donnie float across the hangar and up to the cockpit of his plane, climbing in through the window. "Apparently the guy doesn't think he's entirely safe at the moment and he doesn't seem to trust any of the smaller ships like the _Peleuia_ and the _Vasconi_ coming out to get him. So he asked that one of the larger ships, most likely you guys, come out and meet him. If it was up to me I'd say the guy's paranoid, but he eventually got Lord Uzumi to agree to send the _Archangel_ out to pick him up. Guess he figures you guys are indestructable like everyone else does."

"It's tough being heralded as an unbeatable ship," Mwu said dryly, leaning back against the railing. "We've won so much, people think that we're invincible."

"Nobody said fame and victory came cheap, buddy," Frank remarked. He stretched his arms over his head and groaned. "Ahh...what's the guy's relation to the Junk Guild anyway Andy, did he say?"

"All I heard was that he's a top courier for them," Andy responded. "He's got a ship under himself right now, and that's about all he told us. I got the feeling that Admiral Cantarii's suspicious of the guy, but again, we can't afford to be stubborn now." He propped his chin on his enclosed fist and added, "That's probably why the Admiral's sending us out as well."

"What's he got you guys doing?" Mwu asked. "Patrol?"

"I don't know. He's got us heading out towards L3, around the same area Gyndana was," Andy said, shrugging. "I guess they think there's something out there worth looking into. Probably something that broke off of the colony when it collapsed that Lord Uzumi wants us to retrieve. Either way, that ensures that if anything happens to either of us, we'll only be a short distance apart."

"You expecting we'll see any conflicts out there, Mwu?" Frank asked.

"I doubt it, but right now, I'm not taking any chances," Mwu said, catapulting himself over the railing and into the hangar. "If you need me, I'll be the Strike."

"Arrogant, son of a bitch, isn't he," Andy commented.

"Pffftt. You want arrogant, Andy, just go watch any of the other pilots on board the _Archangel_," Frank chuckled. "You spend any decent amount of time with them, and they make Mwu look like a saint," he laughed.

Mwu approached the cockpit of the Strike and saw a mechanic leaning inside of it. "Mel!" he shouted. "Anything wrong with her?"

"Nah, I was just buffin' down the interior," the man called Mel replied. "Figured she could use a little bit of a cleanup after all that's happened to her lately."

"Thanks, I appreciate it," Mwu said, climbing into the Strike's cockpit. Mwu had first met Mel after the destruction of Gyndana a few months earlier. Mel had been one of the Gyndana Guardsmen who had been aboard ship at the time of the battle, and had been allowed to remain aboard as part of the hangar crew. He and Mwu had grown to be close in recent months, and besides Chief Murdoch, Mel was the only one Mwu would let touch the interior of the Strike when he wasn't around. "Tell Chief Murdoch that if he wants to test out the Aile rifle's new components, we'd better get it done before we head out this afternoon."

"I'll be sure to tell him," Mel replied. "I'd watch the number two output valve on the ion pump, though," he warned. "It's been fluctuating like crazy if you put too much pressure on it."

"Yeah, I noticed that too, thanks," Mwu said. "You're a good bud, Mel."

"Yeah..." Mel replied, taking his leave. "Thanks..."

On the bridge, another prime discussion was taking place. "Under the present circumstances, the best course of action would likely be to have the _Archangel_ leave first, and have the _Eternal_ follow about a half an hour later. That will insure that you both will be relatively close to one another, and still won't be easily detected by any enemy ships that happen to be in the area," Kisaka said.

"Are you sure that's where the guy from the Junk Guild is gonna make rendezvous with us?" John asked, pointing to the map on the console in front of him. "That's awfully damn close to the debris belt, so we'll have to be careful when we get close enough to it."

"What exactly does this courier have under his control in terms of supplies?" Natarle wondered.

"Water, fuel, provisions," Kisaka answered calmly. "There were no specifics given to us, but considering the opportunity we couldn't afford to pass it up."

"It should take us about four or five days to make it to the rendezvous point," Josef brought up from his chair at the front of the bridge. "It's just outside of the L3 Cluster, so we'll be operating in the same vicinity as the _Eternal_ for most of that time. Until that time though, the _Kusanagi_ _will_ be the only large ship we have here at Mendel, though Colonel Kisaka," he pointed out.

"Will you people be able to hold your own while we're away?" Murrue asked.

"We managed before you got here, so I believe we'll be able to survive a week or so without you," Kisaka responded lightly. "If the Earth Forces or ZAFT make any sudden moves while you're away, you have my assurance that we will contact you as soon as possible."

"Anything suspicious been happening on either end the past few days?" John pondered.

"A few ships have left Jachin Due in the past few days or so, but other than that we've seen no significant ZAFT movement from the PLANTs or on the planet," Josef responded. "Same goes for the Earth Forces. But I must say, they sure look like they're readying themselves for something at the Lunar Base. With the Victoria mass driver under their control, they've been continuously sending up troops for the past few weeks."

"You don't think they're actually going to attempt a direct assault on the PLANTs...do you?" Murrue asked.

"It's not very likely in my opinion considering that the recent troop reports indicate that many of their soldiers are green and inexperienced," Kisaka responded.

"Plus, there's also the fact that with our assault against Jachin Due, the security around the PLANTs and their surrounding space has been heightened considering over the past few days," Josef brought up. "The news reports from the PLANTs are clear evidence of that," he added, flicking a switch on his keyboard, bringing another image onto the console's screen.

"The Naturals have once again attacked us without warning and without any remorse whatsoever," Patrick Zala's voice boomed through the console's screen. His face was intense and serious as he spoke. "It's clear now what they intend to do to us, and now our resolve to defeat them must be more complete than ever. Thousands were lost in the gutless attack on Jachin Due, and the Naturals will only repeat this process over and over again until every last one of us is gone! We must not allow that to happen, and our superior intelligence will allow us to overcome these obstacles and achieve true freedom and justice! The Naturals have assaulted the Coordinators for the last time, and they will all pay dearly for their travesties!" Thunderous applause rang through the console as Patrick's speech ended.

Josef whistled softly as he switched off the console. "I may not like the guy, but I must admit, he knows how to motivate his troops."

"If things have gotten that bad in the PLANTs, then Zala's not going to even try to negotiate for peace anymore," John said. "Funny thing is, I think somehow he believes that the Earth Forces are secretly behind this. According to his logic, any Coordinator that doesn't agree with the policies he sets is a traitor. Which is exactly what happened to Miss Clyne and the others."

"It's the same with the Earth Forces," Natarle added. "Anyone who doesn't join the fight against the PLANTs is a traitor and must be dealt with."

"However, with both sides currently concentrating much of their energies on fighting each other, this may actually prove to be an opportunity for us," Kisaka said. "We've detected no ships from either side coming anywhere near the area where the _Archangel_ and the _Eternal_ are supposed to be operating, so this may actually go quite smoothly."

"We can only hope for a little luck along the way," Murrue added lightly.

"You're all brave soldiers," Kisaka complimented. "Hang in there." He saluted, and everyone returned it. "I'll see you all when you get back."

Two hours later, the _Archangel_ fired its engines and headed out of Mendel's harbor and into the blackness of space beyond.

A half an hour after that, the _Eternal_ also left the sanctity of Mendel, and headed for L3. "Once you get there, all you'll have to do is gather as much data as you can from the extraction points," Cantarii's voice sounded over the radio. "Then you can get your asses out of there and head home."

"Thank you, sir," Captain Steele responded. "We'll look forward to it."

In another part of the ship, Kira stared out through a window at the black space in front of him. He could see his image in the clear glass, the one of the young man who just a few months ago had just been an ordinary school student on Heliopolis. Then ZAFT attacked, and the events that followed kept spiraling downwards into an abyss that eventually had spit him out here. Two different mobile suits, and many confirmed kills later, Kira Yamato was once again doing his duty for the cause he fought for. Though this time, he believed firmly in the cause that he and his friends were fighting for.

He thought of his friends. Sai. Miriallia. Kuzzey. They had all come with him aboard the _Archangel_ after Heliopolis and had joined the Earth Forces at the same time he did. What they could never have anticipated was what was to come. Kuzzey had managed to escape from the military before it all started, but Sai, Miri, and himself had found themselves trapped in this black hole ever since that fateful day in April, when he had almost lost his life at Athrun's hands.

Kira's heart sank thinking about that dark, gloomy day. Not only because it was the battle in which he and Athrun had come just within the smallest of margins of killing each other, but because of the one who had lost his life on that morning. His friend Tolle. His head sliced off by Athrun's shield, cutting into his Skygrasper's cockpit. _Tolle..._Kira thought sadly of his friend. Tolle had been one of the first friends Kira had made on Heliopolis when he and his parents had immagrated there. He also had joined the crew of the _Archangel_ after the ZAFT attack, and he seemed to be the one who was the most eager to venture into battle. And that had led to his death.

Another thought reached Kira's mind. One of the other person who he had seen last on that day, when Athrun had nearly killed him. _Flay..._ The red-haired girl who had befriended Kira after the collapse of Heliopolis and had consoled him after many a battle. _The first girl I did it with..._ Thoughts of that night in his bed often brought on conflicting feelings from Kira. As he later learned, Flay had just been using him to get back at ZAFT who had killed her father earlier in the war. But still. Kira had to admit that he did have some feelings for the younger girl. Even after he'd broken off their relationship, he still felt strongly for her. More as a friend now, however. He'd never even given her the chance to say goodbye as he journeyed into battle that day...

"What are you looking at?" Kira's head slowly turned, small droplets of tears blinking in his eyes, to see Lacus standing in the doorway. The pink-haired girl walked slowly towards him, eventually taking up position directly beside him. "Kira?" He didn't respond. He just continued to stare off into space. "Oh, Kira..." Lacus said softly. "You've had another sad dream, haven't you?"

A lump caught in Kira's throat and he sighed. "I am sad...a little...I guess," he responded. "Just thinking about those friends of mine...who I wasn't able to protect...all this time..." he added quietly.

"You're worried about the _Archangel_, aren't you," Lacus said. "You're friends that are aboard her."

Kira nodded slowly. "For some reason...I think I should be with them...to protect them...in the event that..." He didn't finish the thought.

He felt a hand on his cheek, and his eyes slowly made their way to center on Lacus' face. "It's alright," she said softly. "They'll be fine, Kira. They're all brave people. I'm positive they'll make it back alright."

Kira nodded and silently agreed. "Something about this entire voyage just doesn't feel right...I guess...just the specifics of it."

"I am inclined to agree with you." Kira's head snapped to Lacus. "The specifics for this voyage are shady at best. But...we do have to concern ourselves with our new allies. Otherwise, we may lose their support. And that's something we can't afford to do right now. Your friends knew that...so did everyone else...and we did as well. That's why we're going out."

Kira slowly turned his head back towards the window. "I know. Thank you." Then, almost as a matter of fact, he added, "Let's just get this over with and hurry back...without starting a fight. I'd much rather...not have to fight...if it can be helped..."

Lacus sighed uneasily at his words. Thoughts of why she was here came into her mind. Her father...hearing about his death... Slowly, Lacus leaned her head towards Kira, until it came to rest on his shoulder. Kira turned his head in surprise, but when he saw the saddened look on her face, his surprise melted away. Carefully, he reached his arm around her back and took hold of her opposite shoulder, holding her close to him, as they watched the stars in the distance wink at them in the darkness.

_Valiant_, October 4, C.E. 71, 1600.

"This is the most recent surveillance footage taken by one of our satellites of the L4 colony group." The image of the gravitic stabilized portion of space came onto the map display at the rear of the bridge. Around it stood, Bradford, Seymour, Jessie, Keryuoko, and the ships four mobile armor pilots. "Nothing much in the way of activity around any of the colonies, at least from the satellite's point of view."

"Those colonies _did_ take a hell of a beating at the start of the war," Seymour commented. "Hardly any of 'em still in one piece."

"But there are still some being held together...relatively anyway," Bradford added. "And those are the one's we're going to have to be careful about. The Orb forces could be hiding in any one of them." He glanced around the display at all of them and then said, "I'm open for suggestions."

"With what we have so far, we can't fully comprehend what Orb may have hiding out there," Jessie said at last. "Plus with all those damaged colonies floating around out there, it's going to be extremely difficult to get any clear readings."

"Should we just take our time and move from colony to colony, and search for them?" Keryuoko suggested.

"That's probably our best option right now, General," Seymour put in. "We're only two ships, ourselves and the _Intrepid_ after all. And we know that Orb has at least six ships at their disposal."

"Plus all those kick-ass mobile suits," Keryuoko added.

"And based on what they did at Jachin Due, there's no doubt that they'd put up a hell of a fight if it came to that," Jessie said.

"We may be able to borrow one of their own tricks, if we surprise them," Bradford said. "Because of we catch them with their guard down, we'd have a good window to do some damage." He paused. "I think we'll just have to be careful and look for them. Seems to be the only option they've given us at this point."

"But if we do find them and manage to surprise them, we'd better be able to do some amount of damage to them, because if we lose the element of surprise..." Seymour trailed off.

"The entire thing goes up in smoke," Bradford finished. "That's the big risk in a surprise attack. It's just like in chess or poker, you've got to catch your foe off guard and then hit him hard before they can recover." His eyes trailed across the map, looking for something that he hadn't caught yet that would help them even further in their situation. "How many undamaged colonies are there out there?" he wondered out loud.

"Based on this recent intelligence, it states it at about a five to one difference in damaged to undamaged," Seymour responded.

"Which makes it easier for us," Jessie said. "Takes less time to find 'em."

"We may be able to use the remnants of the damaged ones to our advantage if we stay low and out of sight," Bradford said. "Maybe try and hook, line, and sinker, them.

"An ambush?" Keryuoko asked.

"Yes, that's what I said," Bradford responded sternly. "The only problem is, we don't know their exact numbers..." His head shook from side to side and his lips thinned into a thin line. "If you can, Captain McKinley, try and see if Intel has any new views of L4 in the past few weeks. I'd feel better if we had a bit more accurate information before we move."

"Yes, sir," Seymour said.

"Lieutenant Mitchell, Ensign Hajimusha. You two and the rest of the air squadron are going to have to be on full alert as soon as we enter L4," Bradford added. "I'll alert Captain Norris to have his Daggers ready at a moment's notice as well. We'll be counting on you, if we get into a tight spot."

"Sir!" all six individuals said in unison.

"I think that will be all for the time being, people. You may proceed back to your stations."

The meeting slowly broke up, eventually dissolving into just the regular bridge crew at their own stations. Bradford sat comfortably in his command chair and allowed the cushioned padding to envelop his tired body. He hated to admit it, but he was getting old. The gray hair invading his scalp was clear evidence of that.

He pushed a button on his chair's arm rest and brought up a reel of footage on the small monitor there. He could see several ships maneuveing to avoid gunfire and explosions dotting the area surrounding them. Those maneuvers looked oddly familiar, and had been nagging at his brain ever since he had first seen them.

"Something wrong, General?" Seymour asked.

"Hmm? No, nothing," Bradford responded quickly. "Just going over the footage from Jachin Due again. Probably helps to know what we're up against."

Seymour moved behind Bradford's chair and viewed the monitor himself. "Damn. Those Orb ships really know how to work."

"For some reason," Bradford said. "I think I've seen those maneuvers performed somewhere before." _Think? Ha!_ Bradford thought to himself. He knew exactly where he'd seen those maneuvers executed to perfection before. In every war games that he had participated in back when he was part of the Eurasian military. The tri-ship weave, it was code named. It's inventor? His old superior from Eurasia and later the Earth Alliance, Admiral Cantarii. But how could the Orb forces have known about those moves? Much less execute them to near perfection. How it was they did it, Bradford had no idea.

Later that evening, Seymour had retreated from the bridge to his cozy little office on the deck below. His head was resting gently on his forearms while his eyes dozed.

A sharp ring shocked him out of his slumber, and he nearly fell backwards in his chair. "Yes?" he called.

"It's Lieutenant Mitchell, Captain," came the reply.

"Come on in," Seymour said, repositioning himself in his chair. He saw the door sigh open and Jessie show herself in, her long, dark blonde hair flowing behind her. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, just thought I'd drop by," she said, floating over to the side of the room and stopping herself against the wall. "Say hello."

"Hmm," Seymour hummed. "You want something to drink, or...?"

"Oh, sure," Jessie responded. "What do you have?"

"Coke," Seymour responded, reaching into a drawer in his desk and bringing out an object and setting it down heavily on his desktop.

"A mini-fridge, Captain?" Jessie said, raising her eyebrows and smiling slyly.

Seymour grinned. "Some things, you never leave home without, Jessie." He reached inside and pulled a bottle of the liquid out and held it out for her. After she had taken it, he got himself one before putting it back inside his desk drawer. The soda was delicious and refreshing as he drank it down and felt the carbonation sting his tongue. "Good?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you," Jessie responded, taking a drink herself.

"So, what'd you want?" Seymour asked. "Usually nobody comes down here to see me, unless something happened. Nothing happened, did it?"

"No, of course not, Seymour," Jessie replied. "Why would anything happen?" She heard him almost breath a sigh of relief at her answer. "Are you nervous?"

"About what?" Seymour responded.

"About the battle. The way things are going, we're likely to find ourselves in one."

"Oh...no, not nervous one bit," he replied quickly.

"Seymour..." Jessie berated.

"What? You'd rather have me say, I'm scared shitless," he chuckled. "Of course I'm nervous. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You shouldn't be nervous," Jessie said. "It's not good for you."

"Can't help it, really," he said, rubbing his hair at the back of his head. "It's my first real battle as a ship captain. Don't want to lose any of my crew or get myself killed. Then I'd look like a jack-ass."

"A dumb-ass maybe, but not a jack-ass," Jessie replied lightly.

"Hey!"

"I'm kidding, Seymour," Jessie laughed. "The truth is I'm a little nervous too. It's my first mission as an air commander. You're not in this alone, Seymour, you know that right?"

"Yeah," he said quietly. He moved his head back down onto his forearms and sighed.

"What's that?" His eyes followed her gaze to the pocket watch sitting on the end of his desk.

"Oh, this. It's a pocket watch," he responded, picking the object up in his palm. "Was my dad's. My mom gave it to me when I became captain back in June."

"It's beautiful," Jessie said.

"Thanks. My brother Stanley was supposed to get it, but..." he trailed off, thinking about his late brother.

"Go on," Jessie pressed on.

Seymour sighed. "First five months in the service...me and him were stuck at JOSH-A. Then ZAFT attacked in April. Me, him, and Coop, the General's son...we broke an assault boat out of the docks and went out onto the water. Stanley was the one driving it. When ZAFT destroyed the base, the boat got blown out of the water. Me and Coop managed to survive...but Stanley...I never saw him again..."

Jessie sighed sadly through her nose. She felt terrible for him. "I'm sorry, Seymour," she added quietly.

"It's not your fault," he responded. "Probably should've told you earlier. What about you, you got any siblings in the service?"

"Only child," she responded. "My parents never had any other kids besides me. Spent most of my early years by myself."

"Lucky you," Seymour said.

"No, not really," she responded. "Never really had a lot of friends. Just a few close ones and they all deserted me once I joined the military."

"But you've still got friends, Jessie," Seymour said. She turned to him and saw him smile.

She smiled back. "Yeah. You, Lester, Tomer, and Keryuoko. Best friends I've ever had."

"Me too. Especially you." Her smile disappeared and she appeared perplexed. "Not in that kind of way, I mean," Seymour stuttered, raising his hands in self-defense. "What I meant was, right now, you're the best _friend_ I've ever had."

She smiled. "That's what I thought." She took one last drink from her Coke and placed it on his desk. "Think I'll go check on my mobile suit and then catch some sleep." He watched her go and just before she closed the door, she added, "You could use some shut eye too, Captain. You'll need your rest for the battle coming up."

"Thanks," was all he managed to get out before the door closed, separating them. Immediately afterwards, he buried his head in his folded arms. _You are such an idiot!_ he scolded himself. _You almost let her know you like her, stupid._

_Dominion_, 2300.

The message was loud and clear. Sutherland savored in every word of it.

_Angel has taken flight. She is heading for you. We are ready. We only await your word._

_SFJB._

Sutherland could not entirely contain his excitement and he allowed a small chuckle to escape from his throat. "I must say, Sergeant," he addressed the individual standing across the desk from him. "I wouldn't have anticipated that your people would have been able to lay low this long and have no one discover them. Please send my thanks to them if you receive the chance." Before Richards could respond, the door to Sutherland's office chimed. "Yes?" Sutherland said.

The door slid open and a man walked in. His hair was a combination of blonde and brown and his face had a dark complection to it. He was tall and well built, his Earth Alliance uniform spotless as he marched into the office. "The Lunar Base just forwarded this to you, sir," the man said, handing Sutherland a clipboard with a piece of paper taped to it.

Sutherland read the document and then hummed. "Thank you, Crewman Nicol, I've been waiting for this." He leaned forward in his chair and said, "Interesting. Bradford's force left this morning and they're on their way to L4."

"How many did he take?" Richards asked.

"That's what's interesting. He only took the _Valiant_ and the _Intrepid_ with him," Sutherland answered. "He's probably figuring on taking them by surprise when he finds them. So like Woodrow." Motioning to the young man, he added, "You may take your leave Crewman."

"Thank you, sir," he responded, managing a slight salute.

As he exited the office, the young man overhead Sutherland's next statement. "I'll tell Azrael that everything is set later on. He's probably asleep now as it is. I'm sure he'll be happy to know, however, that we'll finally be able to get rid of that indestructable _Archangel_ and those traitors aboard her."

The door slid shut behind him and Hugh Nicol almost jumped. Had Sutherland just said what he thought he'd said. The _Archangel_? A smile spread across his face and he floated quickly down the corridor. _The chance I've been waiting for may have just arrived!_

In a small quarter in the middle of the ship, the only light that shone at this hour was the screen of a computer. Azrael stared at the screen for minutes on end, comprehending the message that had just been forwarded to him. He smiled an evil smile and for some odd reason began laughing. Maniacally. His laugh echoed through the entire hull of the _Dominion_, ricocheted off of the other seven ships surrounding her, and into the darkness of space beyond.

_Vesalius_, October 6, C.E. 71, 0900.

The doors to the rear of the bridge opened and Commander Slythr floated through them. "Developments, le Creuset?"

Rau turned around full circle to face Slythr and responded, "Something like that, Tomas." He referred to the map display below him and added, "Take a look."

The map lit up with red and blue streaks, lines and dots, stretching all across the vast space. "Maneuvers?" Slythr asked, turning to Rau.

"That's what I thought at first, but there was nothing scheduled for the Earth Forces in the past few weeks, much less for their new warship."

"The second _Archangel_-class you told me about?" Slythr said.

"Yes," Rau answered. "Our sources indicate that it, along with seven other of their warships, left the Lunar Base three days ago and are heading along this course." Rau traced the red line on the map with his index finger. "They're intended destination appears to be somewhere along the border of the L3 Cluster and the debris belt."

"There's nothing out there except junk," Slythr agreed. "What the hell are they planning?"

"I was thinking the same thing." Rau turned to Slythr and said, "Right now our orders are to pursue and destroy the Orb Forces. But since we already know where they are, and it seems that they don't know we know..."

"You're thinking of splitting our forces and have one of us check out those Earth Forces vessels," Slythr finsihed.

"It's just a suggestion, Tomas. But with the Earth Forces now having secured the mass driver at Victoria, we can't exactly be sure what they may be up to at this time. It would only be a reconnaissance mission to see what's really happening out there."

Slythr's expression did not revert from its emotionless state. "I must say I feel the same, le Creuset. It would be in our best interest if we knew what the Earth Forces were up to. Split up our units and head in separate directions then?"

"Precisely. I'd be more than happy to let you deal with the Orb forces if you wish Tomas. After all, it was they who damaged one of your ships at Jachin Due last month," Rau said.

"Suit yourself, le Creuset. But I will say this, however. Consider your decision here You've turned down the opportunity to exact revenge upon Orb for Jachin Due. And I swear, after I'm done with them, there won't even be any bones left for your forces to pick."

Rau smiled. He saluted and said, "Good luck, Tomas."

Slythr returned it. "You as well."

After Slythr had returned to the _Relentless_, it, along with the _Hoisingert _and the _Hellderton_ separated from Rau's forces and headed off towards L4 and Mendel. Rau watched his counterpart disappear from sight and then relaxed into his command chair. "If the new warship of the Earth Forces is there," he said to himself, "Then it would also be likely that my esteemed adversary is also there."

Inside Rau's office, Flay clutched the disk that she had seen Rau view the data on just before Jachin Due. She had no idea what was on the disk, and she probably didn't want to know. All he had said about it was, that it was the key to end the war. What did he mean?

"And if my esteemed adversary is there," Rau continued talking to himself.

The key to end the war? Flay thought about that phrase for minutes upon minutes as she sat comfortably in Rau's office.

"That means the final door is also there," Rau finished. "The door that the key will unlock, and end the war."


	39. Betrayed

_Archangel_, October 8, C.E. 71, 0700.

The early morning atmosphere was peaceful and serene inside the ship. There was hardly any activity going on at this hour, and many of the crew were seizing the opportunity to get in some much needed rest. Some were just now waking up, getting in their early morning stretches before heading off to their posts. Others like Sai, Coop, Miriallia, Donnie, Jake, and Mike were still fast asleep in their bunks, dreaming of a future in which they wouldn't have to fight.

"Is this our current position?" Natarle stood behind Neumann's chair at the front of the bridge.

"At the moment, yes. According to the data we have, the rendezvous point with the courier should be about here," Neumann said, pointing to a blank area of space just beyond their current position. "It'll take about another two hours for us to get there."

"Hmm," Natarle hummed, taking a sip from her drink. "Is our contact sure that area is safe from the gravitic pull from the debris belt?" she asked.

"It should be," Josef responded from his chair beside them. "It's fairly close to the outskirts of it, but since this area's remotely close to the edge of L3 it should be stable enough. Though based on our run of luck on not placing any bets."

The doors to the bridge slid open and Murrue entered, fresh from a good night's rest in Mwu's arms, though she wasn't about to tell anyone that. "Good morning, crew," she said.

"Morning, Captain," Pal said from his post.

"Good morning, Captain," Natarle, Neumann, and Josef all said together.

"Anything new, Lieutenant Badgiruel?" Murrue asked, sitting in her chair.

"We're almost there, ma'am," Natarle said. "About another two hours and we should be within the rendezvous area."

"What's the latest from the _Eternal_?" Murrue asked, activating the small console in the arm rest of her chair. "Has it reached its destination?"

"It's now at indigo mark twenty, charlie fifty-five, Captain," Pal said. "They're about an hour and a half away from us. Captain Steele sent us a message a few moments ago to clarify their position."

"Send a reply that we appreciate it," Murrue said. Just then, a small plume of white smoke appeared above their heads. Murrue sniffed and she could tell that it had come from some kind of smoking device. Her eyes searched for the source and finally she found it. Though she at first didn't believe it. Standing, or floating more or less, at the front of the bridge overlook, a cigar placed firmly between his lips, was John. His hair was the same jet black with streaks of gray, his old brown leather jacket hung on his shoulders, and his was completely serene. No crutches in sight. "Colonel?" Murrue gasped.

John turned his face about halfway and removed the cigar from his mouth, placing it between his index and middle fingers. "Morning, Captain," John said, managing a grin. "What's the matter? You look surprised to see me."

"I was under the impression that you still needed your crutches to help you walk, sir," Murrue responded.

"Heh," John chuckled. "You think an old dumb-ass like me is gonna walk around on crutches longer than I need to? Doctor said my hip healed faster than normal so he's letting me walk today without 'em." He pulled out his lighter, the silver sides gleaming in the faint light, relit his cigar, and placed it back in his mouth. He puffed a few times and added, "Never felt better in my life."

"Does it still hurt, sir?" Natarle asked. "You're hip that is."

"Well..." John began. He moved his right leg back and forth a few times to get the feel from it and said, "I can feel the thing clanking around inside me whenever I move it, but it doesn't hurt that much. Sure, I still got a limp, but otherwise it's fine."

"You'll be able to fly again soon, then," Murrue said.

"You bet. Maybe even take the bomber out for a spin when we get back to Mendel," John said. "Let's just get this mission over with and head back."

"Same here," Murrue said.

"You said it," Neumann added.

"Couldn't agree more," Josef put in.

"Right," Natarle finished.

In a corridor below the bridge, Mwu stretched his legs out as he floated against the wall. Another night with Murrue in his arms, which meant they were painfully stiff, so he stretched them out as well. His stomach growled as he approached the mess hall, looking forward to a cup of coffee and a good breakfast to start his day.

Frank exited the mess hall with a mug in his hand just as Mwu arrived. "Hey, buddy!" Mwu called.

"Mwu!" Frank responded, catching Mwu's hand in his own. "How goes everything?"

"Fabulous," Mwu said. "Looking forward to my breakfast. How's the food?"

"Better than usual, I'll tell you that," Frank said.

"Then that means it's really good," Mwu added. "Where you off to?"

"It's Saturday morning, Mwu," Frank reminded his friend. "Gotta get some shots in before I start my shift."

"Good luck," Mwu called, heading into the mess hall.

"See you later," Frank called back.

"I'm telling you Stevy, that song could make us millions!" Niada nagged to his twin brother as they floated down another corridor. "It's genius, pure genius!"

"I know that, Niada, that's why I wrote it," Stevy said, brushing his brother's praise aside. "But I've said it before and I'm saying it again, I'm not taking it on the road. I don't want that kind of life."

"But _still_," Niada persisted. "Even if you just record it and pass it around, no tours or anything, you could still make enough to put us into early retirement."

"Us?" Stevy said. "Who said I'm giving you credit, I wrote the song."

"But I'm the one singing it," Niada pointed out. "Without me, there's no song."

"Yeah, right," Stevy joked.

"Come on, Stevy, just think about it, okay?" Niada said.

"Whatever you say, bro. Right now, just let me relax for a little while all right. I don't exactly want to sleep walking all day today."

"You were up all night working on the plane again?" Niada asked.

"What do you think?" Stevy said. "I've gotta get the thing fixed. We can't afford to have any of our stuff busted at a time like this." He opened the door to his quarters and turned to his brother. "I'll think about it. Just let me get some sleep."

"Alright," Niada said. "But do think about it, okay."

"Fine. I'll see you later." With that, Stevy shut the door.

_Eternal_, 0720.

"Message from the _Archangel_, Captain," a crewman reported. "It's now at orange delta forty-seven. Due to meet the Junk Guild contact in about two hours time."

"Very good," Captain Steele said.

"How goes everything out there, Athrun?" Andy asked.

"Just fine," Athrun replied from inside the Justice's cockpit. "We've exhauted almost all of our targets. There's not that many left to speak of, so I'm headed back."

"Is Kira still out there?" Lacus asked.

"Yeah, he's still with DaCosta on the far side of it," Athrun responded. "They should be back shortly."

A short distance away, Kira and two separate search pods were operating in another part of the debris that was once the Gyndana colony. In reality, he wasn't too comfortable being here. Much like he'd been when the _Archangel _had stumbled upon the remains of Junius Seven a while back.This was a place where thousands of people had lost their lives, for no apparent reason.The images of the collapsing colony, people being sucked out into the vortex of space, their terrified faces.Kira shut his eyes tight as he tried to get the images out of his head. _Damn it!_ he cursed to himself._Why does war always have to come to this!_ He took several deep breaths to get his thoughts back together. Finally, he got back to work. His job now was to find supplies to help the resistance, the people who shared the same thoughts and ideas he did. He couldn't afford to let his friends and comrades down now. It was unacceptable that he fail now. It could, and very well likely would, lead to drastic consequences in the future.

Kira turned his head this way and that, trying to find anything that would interest the Mendel forces. Finally, something caught his eye. Several cylinder shaped objects clustered together in one area. "What do these look like to you, DaCosta?" he radioed.

DaCosta examined the objects from his pod and said, "They look like fuel tanks to me. Probably ones held in reserve to service whatever ships came into port. If there's anything left in them, we may be able to take them with us."

"I'll get on it," Kira said, but then something else came into his field of vision. He squinted his eyes beneath his visor to get a better look at the object. A piece of metal of some sort. It looked like part of an old space craft that had been destroyed in the battle. He could see the familiar logo of the Gyndana Guardsmen on the side of the hull, but the logo was hanging loosely on the metallic surface, and there was something underneath it.

Kira brought the Freedom in closer to the object and picked it up in the mobile suit's right hand. He brought it in close to the cockpit. His eyes snapped open when he saw it. Underneath the Gyndana Guardsmen logo was another logo. Earth Alliance. _What?_ Kira thought to himself as his eyes widened and his mouth went aghast. _Earth Forces? What is this doing here? Gyndana was an Orb colony. The Earth Forces had no influence here. Why were they pretending to be Gyndana Guardsmen...oh, no!_

"DaCosta!" Kira called.

"Yeah, what is it?" DaCosta radioed back.

"Get the rest of the pods together and we'll head back. I found something here that I think you guys should see."

Mendel, 0845.

All was quiet on the western front at the colony. The remaining ships inside of the harbor were silent as they lay still. The _Kusanagi_ and her sister ships, _Peleuia_ and _Capricorn_ were at the front of the dock while the Intelligence vessel, _Vasconi_, was at the rear.

In his office, Uzumi scanned over the document in his hand at the moment. Recent movements and developments concerning both the Earth Forces and ZAFT. It was interesting to Uzumi.After having recaptured the Victoria Spaceport a few weeks earlier, the Earth Forces had launched many troops and supplies into orbit. But there had been no great movements from the Lunar Base in that time span. The only records of ships leaving were a force of eight ships, thought to be running maneuvers, and two more vessles, whose intentions were unknown. The same could be said from the PLANTs. Many ships had come and gone from Jachin Due since the battle, but many of those had gone either back to the homelands for repairs or to Boaz for new assignments. Out of all those ships, only five remained unaccounted for. But those five ships greatly worried Uzumi, as did the Earth Forces vessels. With the _Archangel_ and the _Eternal_ gone, Mendel was now more vulnerable than it had ever been. His daughter Cagalli was currently aboard the _Kusanagi_, while her friend Kira Yamato was on duty with the _Eternal_ in L3. _Kira Yamato._ The name kept repeating again and again in Uzumi's mind. That name. The name of his daughter's...brother.

On the _Kusanagi_, Admiral Cantarii restlessly slept in his quarters below the bridge, the covers falling over the sides of his bunk as he stirred. His gray-blue eyes opened slightly and he ran his wrinkled hand through his gray hair. Why was he feeling this way? So tense and restless. The last time he felt this stirred was during his days with the Earth Forces, as their Supreme Commander, and that was usually when he was about to go into battle. What did this mean? Was a battle about to begin. He hoped, Cantarii did, that it was not.

A number of the M1 pilots were in the mess hall, listening to Lieutenant's Lapina and Yakov go over their orders for the next few days. Nothing glamorous. Just basic patrol around the colony. Asagi, Juri, and Mayura groaned at the task of just basically doing nothing until then. Others like Mitch Howell were glad to be getting some down time after all that had happened in recent weeks.

In her quarters, Erica Simmons finished buttoning her red Morgenrate jacket and sat down on the edge of her bed to put her shoes on. As she laced them up, she glanced at the small photo of herself, her husband, and son Ryuta, the latter who were back home in Orb. Erica missed them so and longed to be with them at this time. But duty called to her at this time and she couldn't turn a blind eye. She picked up the photo and kissed it gently, her way of telling her family that she loved them, and set to work.

The last droplets of water dripped from the shower faucet as Cagalli stepped out and began to dry her body with a warm, linen towel. She slipped a robe onto her damp shoulders and secured the green sash around her waist. As she dried her blonde hair, she looked into the mirror and saw her reflection. Below that, she saw another object. A photo. A photo of Athrun. She hadn't told anyone she had it, and she really didn't want to. She sighed slightly to herself and thought about Kira and him, out on the battlefield right now. _Be careful, you guys_, she prayed.

A loud and boisterous yawn escape from the throat of Josh Manchisco as he sat in the captain's chair on the bridge. The early morning shift was _not_ one Josh preferred, but he'd been stuck with it anyway. This shift was one thing entirely. Dull, dull. Dull! He thought being the first mate and Combat Commander of the _Kusanagi_ was supposed to be exciting. _Not _dull. But that's what it was right now. Dull, dull. Dull!

"Time to change shifts, Josh," came a deep, commanding voice from behind him.

"Thanks," Josh said, standing up quickly from the captain's chair and facing Captain Jackson as he came forward. At his tallest height, Josh didn't even approach the Captain's shoulders. And Josh was six feet tall. That's how big Captain Robert Jackson was.

"Any new developments?" Jackson asked as he set his large form into his chair.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," Josh responded, managing a small yawn that he covered up with his hand. "Another boring early morning shift."

"Get some sleep then, Josh. I'll call you if anything happens," Jackson said.

"Thanks, Bob," Josh responded as he quickly filed out of the bridge.

Jackson started to run through the data on his console concerning the _Kusanagi's_ current status. All the damage she'd sustained at Jachin Due had been repaired and she was currently running at 100 total capacity. That was good, considering Admiral Cantarii usually commanded 100 from his men and equipment.

"Captain Jackson," came a voice from his side.

"Yeah, what is it Crewman?" Jackson asked one of his bridge crew.

"There's a message incoming, sir. Junk Guild it looks like. It's marked urgent. Will you take it?"

"Why me?" Jackson asked. "Why don't you just tell the Admiral about it?"

"Because Lord Uzumi's busy and I don't want to wake Hard Ass up," came the reply.

Jackson sighed. This was typical. Everyone was so afraid of Admiral Cantarii's reputation as a hard ass that they wouldn't even try to talk to him if they could. "Fine. Put it through," he grumbled. The board on his console beeped and Jackson activated a button to play the message. "Captain Robert Jackson, Orb 1st Orbital Fleet, here."

"Captain Jackson," came the voice from the message. "I am Keifer Nashijiima of the Junk Guild. I call a request for Admiral Cantarii or your Lord Uzumi to rendezvous with an informant of ours for a supply delivery for you."

"Man you guys work fast," Jackson commented. "Two calls in under a week, I'm impressed."

"Excuse me, Captain. Two calls?"

"Yeah, one of your couriers called us last week about a delivery," Jackson responded.

"The Junk Guild does not operate with couriers," Nashijima said sternly.

Jackson's eyes widened and his pulse quickened. "What did you just say?"

"The Junk Guild has never operated with couriers as our delivery men. We operate on a cash and come basis. That has always been our way. And I can assure you that none of my men contacted you or your fleet in the past week about a delivery. Why? Hello? Hello...Captain Jackson?"

Jackson was already up out of his chair shouting at the top of his lungs, "Get Admiral Cantarii up to the bridge immediately! Raise Lord Uzumi as well! Come on people we've gotta move!"

"What's the problem, Bob?" Josh asked, rushing through the bridge doors.

"We've gotta get the _Archangel_ and the _Eternal _online, Josh," Jackson said. "They may be in trouble."

_Dominion_, 0850.

The debris swirled around the black ship as it sat amongst it. Pieces of destroyed items that were worthless now. That is, if you didn't know how to use them to your advantage. On the bridge, Azrael crossed his legs casually as he sat in the chair. "Has it begun, Admiral?"

"We're almost ready, sir," Sutherland responded. "A few more moments and the ship will be in position."

"Sergeant Richards, make sure your men are ready," Azrael ordered.

"Yes, sir," Richards said, unemotionally.

Captain Omanney turned to Sutherland and said, "It's not going to be easy to beat the _Archangel_, Admiral. So I can't guarantee a victory."

"There's no need for that, Captain," Sutherland responded. "We're not going to have to fight the traitors if everything goes according to plan. The ship will merely come to us."

"Come to us?" Hal asked.

"Radar contact at green beta, charlie seventy-four, Captain. Confirmed to be the _Archangel_."

"They're early," Azrael said. "Ah, so like them." He turned to glance up at Sutherland and added, "You may proceed now if you wish, Admiral."

"Activate N-Jammers!" Sutherland ordered. "Let's get this done quick, people!"

"Load Korinthos missiles into tubes one through six," Hal ordered. "Activate Igelstellungs and Valients."

"Have Ensigns Buer, Andras, and Sabnak board their units at once," Lieutenant Poprawa ordered.

"Fire main engines!" Hal commanded.

"All ships, proceed at cruising speed to mark five, orange twenty-seven, charlie omega twelve," Sutherland ordered.

In the elevator behind the bridge, Richards activated the small radio in his wrist watch that connected him with his subordinate in the Special Forces. He had instructed him to only turn it on when the time was right. Now was the time. After a pause, the radio on the opposite end came online. "It's begun," Richards said quietly. "Make your move when the call for battlestations is made. Your top priority is the bridge, the mobile suits, and the Coordinators. Make sure you get Namora, la Flaga, Barkhesh, and Barrington as well."

"Understood," came the reply. Richards smiled to himself as the elevator continued its decent. It had begun. After all his patient waiting, it had begun.

_Archangel_, 0851.

Jeremy Bennett proceeded into the corridor adjacent to his quarters and summoned two more of his men, dressed as Gyndana Guardsmen to follow him. The instructions had been clear and he would carry them out. The men he had under his command should be in position by now and he needed to be there as well. "Tell everyone to wait until the call for battlestations to start," Bennett ordered. "We need to make sure we get everything done right."

"What are you gonna tell him about the mobile suits?" one of the men asked.

"We'll deal with that later," Bennett replied sternly. "Right now, let's just get this over with," he said, pulling a pistol out of his jacket and loading a magazine into it. "I've already had enough of this ship as it is."

"Come on, there's gotta be a better way to fix it than that," Tonomura complained from the CIC below the main deck of the bridge. "This thing's busted before and we fixed it better than this."

"That was before when we had the Earth Forces behind us, stupid," Chandra reproached. "Now it's a lot more difficult."

"It can't be _that _difficult to fix," Tonomura continued.

"Will you two _shut up_!" Collin Affione retorted from his post behind them. "You're giving me a damn headache."

"Easy for you to say," Chandra responded.

"Cut the chatter down there!" Natarle ordered. "We're almost there, so be quiet."

"Yes, ma'am," all three replied quickly.

Murrue smiled slightly. Same old Natarle. "Any sign of the Junk Guild ship?" she asked.

"Nothing yet, Captain," Pal responded from above her. "Radar's not picking anything up."

"Should be able to seem him by now," John said quietly, just above a whisper. If the guy was here, then where was he. All that was in front of them was blank space, plus the debris belt off in the distance. Nothing else. Where was the ship? If the guy was carrying as many supplies as he said he was, he shouldn't be too hard to locate. This didn't make sense.

Suddenly, there came a sound from somewhere on the bridge. A steady, consistant beep. Pal's head snapped to his console, the source of the noise. The screen had become fuzzy and words were scrolling across it. "Radar wave interference! N-Jammer levels rising!" he shouted. Murrue and Natarle gasped. John turned his head sharply and crained his neck in the process.

"Silhouttes detected at twelve o'clock ma'am!" Chandra shouted. "They're warships!"

Mendel, 0851.

"What the hell are you saying, Captain?" Cantarii's voice rang as Uzumi and Cagalli entered the bridge of the _Kusanagi_ behind him.

"This whole damn thing's been a set-up and the _Archangel's_ probably in deep shit right now," Jackson responded from his chair.

"What's going on here?" Uzumi asked, coming up beside Cantarii.

"One of the big guys from the Junk Guild just called," Jackson said. "Turns out they don't use couriers to deliver their supplies to their contacts."

"Which also meant that the guy who called us last week wasn't with the Junk Guild," Josh finished.

Cagalli's breath left her and she stiffened. "More than likely we're assuming he was with the Earth Forces and they just wanted to get the _Archangel_ alone," Jackson pointed out. "That's why they insisted on having the _Archangel_ be the one to go and rendezvous with them."

Uzumi scowled. "Damn those Earth Alliance thugs," he fumed. "Can they just not understand that those people do not wish to fight them any longer? Why must they continue to pursue them even after everything they've tried to do to them!"

"Lord Uzumi," Cantarii said.

"This is my fault," Uzumi interrupted, his voice mellowing out. "I was the one who told them to trust that man and I may have very well ended up sending many fine people into a trap." He turned to Cantarii and said, "How quickly can you get the ships moving, Fernando?"

"About half an hour before we'll be all set if we go now," Cantarii said. "A little longer if we wait."

"Get the crews to their ships then," Uzumi said. "Have you been able to raise the _Archangel_ or the _Eternal_?"

"We're doing that now, sir," Josh replied. He leaned down into the CIC and said, "You get a hold of 'em yet?"

"I've got the _Eternal_ on the line now, sir," came the reply. "But for some reason I can't get word to the _Archangel_."

"What?"

"Something's screwing with the signal, Lieutenant."

"N-Jammers," Cantarii said quietly. "Ensign, tell the _Eternal_ to cease her mission and help the _Archangel_ at once!"

"Yes, sir!"

_Eternal_, 0851.

"You can't reach them?" Lacus' voice was urgent.

"No good, Miss Clyne," came the response. "The radio to the _Archangel's_ completely useless. Something jamming the signal so we can't hear them and they probably can't hear us."

"Someone out there's got an N-Jammer," Andy said. "Where's Kira and Athrun?"

"We're right here," Kira announced as he and Athrun filed into the bridgel. "What the hell's going on here?"

"The _Archangel_ may be in trouble," Lacus told him.

Kira eye's shot open, as did Athrun's. "We lost radio contact with them a few moments ago," Andy added. "Adding that together with the shuttle you just brought back kid, I'd say it's pretty clear that this entire thing is a phoney."

"The Earth Forces?" Athrun asked.

"That's what we're presuming at this time," Lacus answered. "Though we're not exactly sure."

"How far away is the _Archangel_, DaCosta?" Andy asked.

"About an hour and a half based on it's last signal, sir," DaCosta responded.

"Damn," Andy cursed.

"_Eternal's_ not ready to go at this point because we've still got our equpiment out there," Captain Steele pointed out. "If we recall them now it would take almost twenty minutes before they're all in."

"That's far too long," Lacus said. She turned to Kira and Athrun and said, "Will you two be able to sortie?"

Both turned to Lacus. "Our machines are ready to go right now, so if you want we'll get a head start and leave now," Athrun said.

"Besides, the Freedom and the Justice are just as fast as the _Eternal_, so we'll get there quickly," Kira added.

"Very well, then," Lacus said. "Please have the crews ready the Freedom and Justice for takeoff."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good luck, you two," Lacus said.

Kira and Athrun smiled and then looked to each other. "Let's go," Kira said.

"Right," Athrun responded.

_Archangel_, 0852.

"All hands, level one battlestations! All hands, level one battlestations!"

The siren sounded throughout the ship. Crews that had been sound asleep were jarred awake and sent scrambling for their equipment and weapons. Mwu looked up from his meal at the intercom and was on his feet in an instant. Stevy scowled angrily as he jumped up from his slumber. Murdoch and the deck crew dropped what they were doing and ran to their stations. Niada leaned his head out of the cockpit of his bomber and slithered out of the open window. Jay slid out of the tail and followed his friend.

The alarm startled Coop out of his sleep and as he sat up his head clanged against the ceiling just above the top bunk that he slept on. His hands covered his forehead as he fell back onto the mattress. "Oww..." he groaned. "There's another ten stitches."

"I told you to take the bottom bunk," Sai said from below him. Coop jumped off of the bunk and onto the deck, scooping up his jacket in the process.

"How bad does it look?" he asked.

"No marks or anything," Sai responded. "Miriallia!" he shouted.

"I'm coming," his friend shouted from the quarters next door. She joined them in the corridor a moment later. "What's going on?" she asked, "are we being attacked?"

"We have no clue," Sai responded.

Mwu sprinted out of the mess hall and collided with another person as he exited. "Mel!" he called, lending a hand to the man on the ground. "You okay?"

"Yeah, fine," the man called Mel responded. "What's going on?"

"Don't know," Mwu responded. "Trouble no doubt, though."

"Come on then, the Strike's waiting," Mel said, starting down the corridor. Mwu followed him.

"Have you identified those ships yet?" Murrue called on the bridge.

"Checking models," Tonomura responded. "Eight contacts. Five 130-class, two 250-class, and one unidentified. Charlie course twenty-two alpha forty-five.

"The debris belt," Natarle hissed. "They've been waiting for us."

"You want us in our planes, Captain Ramius?" John asked, coming down from the front of the bridge.

"Yes. Make sure everyone is there, Colonel," she added.

"Activate Igelstellungs and Valient!" Natarle ordered.

"Port roll twenty degrees," Murrue commanded. "Boost engines!"

"Engines at sixty percent, Captain!" Neumann reported.

Behind the CIC, a small, unmarked door opened. "Warships are incoming, Captain!" Tonomura called.

John pushed past Murrue's chair as he headed for the elevator. "Maintain this heading, Mr. Crue," Murrue commanded.

As John approached the elevator, the doors slid open unexpectedly. He stopped in his tracks and saw two figures standing in his path. "What-?" John began to say. He recognized these two men. Bennett and Fuller of the Gyndana Guardsmen. Before he could continue however, Fuller pulled an object into his hand and pointed it towards the front of the bridge.

A sharp crack rang through the bridge. Everyone ducked their heads at the sudden shot. Josef sat straight up in his chair and groaned. His eyes widened and his arms stiffened. An instant later, his body collapsed onto the console in front of him, his eyes closed, a dart protruding from his back.

Murrue was in complete and utter shock. She turned her head quickly to see where the shot had come from, only to be met with an unthinkable sight. After firing the shot, Fuller's gun was now pressed against Pal's right temple, while Pal's hands slowly rose above his head. John too was being held at gun point with Bennett's pistol pointed directly between his eyes. She heard another sound. A gun being cocked. Her head was turned sharply by something that pulled at her head. The barrel of another gun stared her down as her head turned. The person behind it was another Guardsman. And he had a smile on his face.

Below them in the CIC, Natarle ground her teeth and strained her eyes, trying to avoid staring into the two pistols pointed at her. The individuals had come through the rear entrance to the bridge behind the CIC, the mandatory second entrance that was required on all vessels, and had caught them completely off guard. Tonomura and Chandra each had guns pointed at the backs of their heads and their hands were raised. Gyndana Guardsmen. Natarle cursed to herself. She knew there was something she didn't like about these guys, and now her fears had been confirmed, but in the most diabolical way. Her eyes darted to her left, and she was surprised to see another person holding a gun to the back of Collin's neck, while holding his arm behind his chair, effectively pinning him to it. Collin was a Guardsman as well. Why was he being held at gun point like the rest of them? Ahead of them, Neumann pressed his lips together in a thin line and tried not to look at the gun pointed at him. Josef was already out next to him, so Neumann was effectively the only one steering the ship.

Mwu ran his hardest as he sprinted down the corridor with Mel in his wake. As they rounded a corner, he stopped abruptly in his tracks as he stared down the barrels of two semi-automatics. When he stopped, the weapons rose to point directly at his head. His mouth dropped as he looked at the two men holding them. Members of the Gyndana Guardsmen who had been serving as part of the deck crew. "What is this?" Mwu demanded. "What the hell's going on here?" He looked behind him at Mel, who had the same look as he did. Mwu turned back to front and didn't see Mel withdraw something from his jacket's pocket. "You guys...you're..." Mwu was about to say Earth Forces, but he never got the chance.

"Earth Forces," Mel finished for him. Something hard slammed into the back of Mwu's head and knocked him forward, sprawling onto his knees, his head thundering in pain. The pain was incredible and his senses were numb as he fell. After a few moments to catch his breath, Mwu raised his head, or rather it was raised for him by Mel who grabbed his chin with his fist and brought him eye level with him. Mel smiled and said, "You really need to stop being so trusting of people, la Flaga. That's going to kill you eventually." Mwu's head throbbed as he tried to fight back, but his arms flailed and he collapsed onto the deck. "Take him away," Mel ordered to the two others. They picked Mwu up under the arms and dragged him further down the corridor.

"What the hell is this?" Murdoch shouted, as another 'Guardsman' shoved him in the back with the barrel of his gun, leading him towards a growing circle of deck crew. His hands were behind his head as he walked and he stopped next to Hank Rodriguez, who was in much the same position. "Hank, what the hell is this?"

"It's a trap," Hank said quietly.

Other 'Guardsmen' pushed Niada and Jay into the circle as well, the latter with blood seeping out of his nose after apparently taking a direct shot with the butt of someone's pistol. "All of you are to remain where you are and are not to speak one word. If you fail to abide by these guidelines, you will all be killed. It makes no difference to us, you traitors."

_Earth Forces! _Murdoch thought to himself. _The damn Earth Forces!_

"Where is everyone?" Sai wondered out loud as he, Coop, and Miriallia trudged through the deserted corridor. "This place is empty."

"Everyone at their battlestations?" Coop suggested.

"They couldn't be," Miriallia pointed out. "Some of the crew have battlestations here in the medical corridor."

"There's one of the deck crew," Coop said, gesturing towards an intersection of corridors ahead of them. There were two of them. Gyndana Guardsmen. "Let's ask them. Hey!"

They came towards the two men at the intersection. "Where is everyone?" Sai asked.

"This place is deserted," Miriallia added.

"It is?" one of the men asked. He looked to his partner who nodded his head. The man reached into his jacket and said, "Then I guess you three will have to do."

All three of them stood back as they saw the guns come out and be pointed at them. Nobody even dared speak. "What's going on...?" Coop managed.

"What's going on is that the Earth Forces are taking back what's ours," the first one said. "And you traitors are all going to face what you've done."

"Betrayal of the Earth Forces means death," the second one added.

Silence. Sai stepped in front of Miriallia to shield her as best he could from the guns that would fire at any moment. Behind his glasses, he glanced to his left at Coop who glanced back at him. Ever so slightly, they nodded to one another. Sai sighed a bit. "Once again the Earth Forces amaze me," he said. "How could we have ever believed we could've stood up to them."

Both of their assailants smiled. "How right you are traitor. You've halted the preservation of our blue and pure world by helping the Coordinators. And now you're going to pay." The speaker moved his gun to train on Coop, who had reached across himself to touch his left shoulder. "Don't move!" the man ordered. Coop raised his hands over his head. The man noticed an object between two of his fingers. "What's that?"

"The award that you bastards will never get," Coop said, just as he flicked his wrist and sent the Medel of Honor flying out of his fingers. The small medallion struck the speaker in the forehead, not hard at all. However, the two men hesitated just long enough for Sai and Coop to make their move, sending each of them sprawling with quick shoulder blocks.

The gunmen flew backwards onto the deck. The three hostages rushed past them at a full sprint. They didn't get far before the gunmen brought their weapons to bear and pointed it directly at their retreating backs.

A sharp sound echoed out, then another. Sai, Coop, and Miriallia turned their heads, expecting to go down in pain, but they didn't. The two figures on the ground were motionless, red liquid seeping out from underneath them. Another figure emerged from the shadows of the corridor adjacent to them, a pistol in his hand. "Stevy!" Coop called.

Stevy turned his head quickly and said, "Come on!" gesturing for the others to follow him. The quartet proceeded into the darkness of the next corridor, leaving the dying gunmen in their wake.

Murrue could barely comprehend what had just happened, or what had been happening more or less. It all was clear to her now. The Gyndana Guardsmen were Earth Forces spies, and she'd allowed them to remain aboard the _Archangel_ as a humanitarian gesture. This was her fault. Now, as punishment, she was facing down the barrel of a gun, along with the other members of her crew. Natarle had been pushed out of the CIC and next to Murrue, her face angered with betrayal.

"Christy," Bennett's voice rang from behind them. "If he takes his hands off the helm, kill him."

Neumann scowled as the man named Christy smiled and shoved his gun up against his cheek and cocked it.

The radio in Bennett's wrist watch chimed and he brought it to his mouth. "Bennett."

"We've taken control of the hangar and the decks below you. We have la Flaga and Barrington under our control."

"What about Barkhesh?" Bennett asked.

"We're searching for him as we speak. We'll find him, sir."

"Make sure that you do," Bennett finished. He kept his gun aimed at Namora as he turned to Fuller and added, "Have him bring the security cameras onto the monitor."

"Bring the cameras onto the monitor," Fuller instructed Pal.

"I heard him the first time, I'm not deaf," Pal retorted, only to have Fuller smash the butt of his gun down on his wrist.

"Next outburst and I break it," Fuller threatened. Pal scowled and did as he was told.

A few decks below, at the shooting range, Frank pulled his head phones off of his ears and looked around. He'd been down here for almost two hours now and it was getting towards the time when his shift was to begin. Through the padding of his head phones, he thought he'd heard the siren for battlestations a few moments ago. But now however, the sirens had stopped. Frank stepped out of the box and slid his Walther into his shoulder holster beneath his jacket. He walked slowly over to the door and leaned out. Something wasn't right. It was too quiet all of a sudden.

"You sure he's at the shooting range?" Frank snapped his head to his left and saw two people walking towards him, guns in their hands. He quickly retreated back into the closed quarters and pressed his back against the wall. The only sound was the occassionally buzzing sound the security camera in the corner of the room would make as it turned this way and that.

"Yeah, that's where he always is on Saturday mornings," came another voice. "Let's just get him and get back up to the hangar. I want to see the fun when it starts."

"Same here. 'Bout time those bastard traitors paid for what they did to the Earth Forces."

_Earth Forces?_ Frank thought quickly. _Dammit!_ he realized. Those two individuals had been Gyndana Guardsmen, or so he had apparently thought. It all came flooding into his mind. If the Gyndana Guardsmen had been Earth Forces...then that meant. They may have already taken control of the ship. That's why the siren stopped suddenly!

"Barkhesh!" a voice came from outside. "We know you're in there! Come out in peace and we won't kill you!"

"Not on your life," Frank said to himself. He had to find a way out of this. The traitors may have already taken control of the ship. Which meant that Murrue could be in trouble, as well as Mwu and Natarle, and everyone else. He had to think quickly. Then he had it!

"There's the camera in the shooting range," Fuller said as the gray image appeared on the viewscreen above the bridge. "No sign of Barkhesh, though."

"He's there," Bennett responded. "He's always there."

_Frank..._Murrue hoped he wasn't there. That her brother was somehow safe from them.

With a loud crash, the door came bursting through and the two Guardsmen entered the shooting range, their guns drawn. They looked from side to side, trying to find some sign of the traitor they were supposed to capture.

A movement behind them caused them to snap their heads to their left. "Hey!" one of them shouted, firing his gun at movement in the corner of the room. The figure tossed something large and oddly shaped towards them and dove out of the range as the second man opened fire. Then everything went up in smoke.

An explosion screamed across the camera's image on the bridge. Black smoke encased the image, shadowing everything behind it from prying eyes. Murrue wimpered ever so slightly when she saw the explosion. Natarle exhaled sharply. _Commander...Frank..._

With excrutiatingly slow speed, the smoke finally cleared. It revealed devastation. The shooting range was splintered wood and melted steel. Two bodies lay sprawled across the floor, debris piled on top of them. Just then, the camera zoomed in on a small object on top of the pile. It was a white fabric, with a piece of brass attached to it. It read, ANDER BARKHESH. Short for Lt. Commander Barkhesh. Frank's nametag.

Murrue's bottom lip trembled when she saw it. Her legs and arms went stiff and her eyes began to mist. Natarle's stomach turned and her eyes narrowed. Frank was gone.

John too watched the scene play out before his eyes. After a pause, he turned to face Bennett and said, "Well? What now?"

"Mr. Azrael wants to see you, Colonel," Bennett replied.

"Really," John said. "Tell him I'd be happy to oblige."

Smoke still cascaded out of the shooting range. The door had been blown open and several more of the Guardsmen had filed into it, searching through the debris for survivors. There were none it appeared. In the shooting range that is.

Just out of sight, behind the wall of another corridor, Frank crouched on his haunches with his Walther drawn up against his shoulder. Sweat poured down his forehead as his face displayed his frustration. How could this have happened? How could _he_ have let this happen. His sister probably already thought he was dead by now, and when they found his jacket that would only confirm it. He'd had to wrap the grenade up in his jacket in order to make sure that the assailants didn't realize what it was until it was too late. It had worked. Now they thought Frank was dead. This gave him the freedom to wander the ship as he pleased, and wreak havoc on the traitors who had bretrayed him, and everyone else aboard the _Archangel_. He just hoped he could do it fast enough in order to save at least some of them.

_Dominion,_ 0910.

"Message from the _Turgill_, Admiral. The _Archangel_ is headed for us, but its weapons have not been activated. Request instructions on further orders."

"Tell them to just sit tight for now," Sutherland ordered. "We won't have to go into battle if things stay as they are."

Azrael hummed as he moved his arms behind his head. "It seems things _did_ go according to plan for once. Congratulations are in order I believe, Sergeant Richards," Azrael said as Richards entered the bridge. "What's the matter?" Azrael asked, noticing Richards' blank expression. "You're usually in a good mood in these kinds of situations."

"I just received word from Special Forces Officer Bennett, sir," Richards responded.

"And?" Azrael asked.

"Good news and bad news. Good news is...the team has successfully taken control of the _Archangel_ and is now bringing the ship in."

Rutherford turned his chair to face his superior and said, "Taken control?"

"They've taken care of everything for us, Captain Rutherford," Azrael answered. "We won't have to fire a single shot because of the great actions Sergeant Richards' forces have taken today. Now then, what's the bad news, Sergeant?"

Richards paused and took a deep breath. "Unfortunately Mr. Azrael, I must inform you that the two machines you've been interested in are apparently not on board the _Archangel_ at this time. Neither are the Coordiantors."

Azrael propped his head onto his fist and hummed. He then shrugged his shoulders and said, "Oh well. Another time, another place."

"Orders, Admiral Sutherland?" Hal asked.

"Maneuver the _Dominion_ back into the debris belt just to be safe, Captain," Sutherland responded. "We don't want to leave ourselves open to unexpected surprises. We may have won this battle, but this day isn't over."

"Yes, sir," Hal responded.

"In that case then, Admiral, I believe I shall take my leave then," Azrael said, standing up. "Captain Omanney, have the ship's shuttle prepared for takeoff. I'm going to take a little trip. Sergeant Richrards, you shall accompany me. I can assume the traitors on the _Archangel_ will look forward to seeing you again."

"Yes, sir," Richards said.

"Your going to the _Archangel_, Mr. Azrael?" Hal asked.

"There are some old friends I need to have a final chat with, Captain," Azrael responded. "One final chat indeed."

**Author's Note:**

These are responses to some of the reviewers questions I received.

**Shinji Ikari:** I completely understand your comments and I am inclined to agree with you. I admit it, Kira isn't one of the characters I have written very well. But think of it this way. Kira is, in my opinion, the most complex character in the entire SEED universe, which makes him very hard to fully understand and write in a believeable manner. I've tried my best, but that still doesn't seem to be enough. You have my assurance that I'll work on it in future chapters. If that's not enough, I apologize still, but once again, I've tried my best.

**Red and Gold Phoenix:** In response to your question about the song, it _is_ in fact a real song. It's called _Show Me the Way_ and the artist is **Styx**. I don't own the song or the rights to **Styx**, by the way.


	40. Death of a Legend

Mendel, October 8, C.E. 71, 0900.

"Come on, hurry it up! We can't afford to leave any of it behind!" Nathan Kellhorn's voice rang through the huge capacity of the _Kusanagi's_ hangar. Crews rushed passed him carrying equipment and parts into the ship's massive holds. Patrolling M1's returned into the hangars of the _Peleuia_ and _Capricorn_, moored next to the larger ship. Kellhorn pulled a crewman away from his work and shouted, "Get word to the engine room. Tell 'em to check the system backup and the rotator on the manipulator to make sure it doesn't jam again. We're gonna have to get out of here fast!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Are you kidding? It was a trap!" Asagi struggled to get her flight suit on as she berated Juri and Mayura for more information.

"Believe it, Asagi," Juri responded. "Captain Jackson's got us leaving right now."

"Admiral Cantarii's mobilizing everyone, I think," Mayura added. "It looks bad."

"Come on girls," Asagi said, grabbing her helmet in her outstretched hand. "Our machines are waiting." The trio of pilots rushed out of the dressing room and headed towards their awaiting M1's in the hangar.

Wayne, Orel, and Mitch were already there. "All the machines ready to go?" Wayne asked.

"Smith's machine still got a fluctuating nerve linkage, so he won't be able to go. But otherwise, everyone's okay," Orel responded.

"That's thirteen of us, Lieutenant," Mitch added.

"You sure your group is okay down a man, Orel?" Wayne asked, coming up towards the cockpit of his M1.

"We'll be able to handle ourselves," Orel said as Wayne swung into the cockpit. "Just make sure your out there backing us up!"

"Count on it," Wayne answered. Orel and Mitch saluted and headed off towards their own machines.

The bridge was just as chaotic. "Message from _Eternal_, Admiral. 'We are preparing to pull out of this area and support the _Archangel_. Requesting further instructions.'"

"Tell 'em to get there as quick as they can," Cantarii ordered. "We won't get there in time to be much help so it'll be mostly up to them to get 'em out. Have them do whatever they can until we rendezvous with them and then we'll re-examine our options."

"Yes, Admiral!"

"I'm afraid it isn't ready yet." Erica tried to keep her voice calm enough not to sound too irrational, but it sure wasn't easy. "We've got all the spare parts, but it won't be fully assembled for at least another two days. And that's _if_ we start now."

"But you guys have already built something like that," Cagalli responded sternly. "Doing it twice can't take as long as the first time."

"You forget that we had over two months to complete it the first time," Erica pointed out. Cagalli groaned heavily and ground her teeth. "Morgenrate may be the best ship building corporation out there, but we aren't superheroes. We still have our limitations, Miss Cagalli, and especially with machines such as the Strike Rouge, we can't be too carefree with it."

Cagalli sighed. "I understand," she said. "But my friends are still out there. I just want to be able to help them in case they're in danger. I can't just sit around here doing nothing while they risk their lives out there!"

"I know," the older woman responded. Erica turned towards the front viewport and added, "You have my assurance that we'll start work on it as soon as possible, Miss Cagalli. I promise."

"Thank you," Cagalli added quietly, with a bit of harshness.

"Mrs. Simmons," a member of the crew called.

"Coming," Erica responded, kicking off the deck and floating towards the girl's console. Cagalli turned around and came up beside her father, who was standing behind Jackson and Manchisco.

"At top speed, the _Kusanagi_ won't reach L3 for another five days, Lord Uzumi," Jackson said dryly. "And it's more than likely that the _Archangel_ won't be there when we arrive."

"If your suspicions are correct, Lord Uzumi, then the Earth Forces are more than likely active in that area," Josh put in. "Which would explain the recent ship movements we picked up on this week. At the most they've got ten vessels out there, but at this point, we're not making assumptions."

"Which means we'll be outnumbered two to one at least," Cagalli said. "And that's if we bring all of our forces out there."

"The _Kusanagi_ and her sister ships will more than likely be the only ones that can withstand a true fight against either the Earth Forces or ZAFT," Uzumi said. "The _Vasconi_ isn't designed for heavy combat, am I wrong?"

"It's purely an intelligence vessels, yes," Jackson confirmed. "Admiral Cantarii's leaving her here as a precaution, my Lord. So if anything suspicious happens while we're away, you and your daughter will have some means of escape."

"That's not necessary, really Captain," Uzumi said calmly. "You people are going to be the ones fighting. Cagalli and I will only be here as witnesses to all that's going on. If the _Vasconi_ will add to the likely success of this mission, then by all means take her with you." Uzumi smiled and tousled Cagalli's blonde hair with his palm. "I think Cagalli and I can handle ourselves fairly well," he chuckled. Cagalli smiled.

"We're just about done with preparations, Admiral," a crewman said.

"Prepare for launch of _Kusanagi_," Cantarii ordered. "All Mendel personnel are to leave the launch area immediately and retreat back inside the facility."

"We shall take our leave then," Uzumi said, turning to leave.

"I'd prefer to stay here, father." Uzumi turned his shoulders to face his daughter. "That is, if you would allow me to."

"Preferring to fight again, Cagalli?" Uzumi said. He sighed. "When will your mind let it sink in that fighting is not the answer." Uzumi turned his tall form towards the exit and added, "Never forget that fighting only breads hatred and more violence. That is the only thing, fighting creates. Never mind the fact that it helps to end conflicts. In the aftermath, there are no real victors in war. Just losers, and people who come home with dreadful memories of the fighting and death they have witnessed. Why can you not understand that?"

"Father..." Cagalli's voice tapered off. There was no comeback she could force upon her father at this moment. Reluctantly, she followed him out of the bridge.

Outside of the secret base, beyond the watchful eyes of the forces inside Mendel, there was more trouble brewing. For behind one of the abandoned colonies that dotted L4, lurked the Earth Forces ships, _Valiant_ and _Intrepid._

"Four warship silhouettes detected inside the Mendel colony harbor, Captain."

Seymour turned to Bradford and said, "That's two less than what they had at Jachin Due, General."

"Yes, I know," Bradford responded in a bit of a husky voice. "Have you identified them yet, Ensign?"

"Checking ship library now, sir," Tomer reported from in front of them. "Three Orb _Izumo_-class ships and one unknown. No sign of the _Archangel_ or the other vessel, General."

"Anything outside of the colony or in the surrounding areas?" Seymour asked.

"Nothing, Captain."

"Four against two," Seymour said. "That's two to one odds, sir. Added to that it's likely that they don't we're here, that may give us an extra advantage."

"Captain Norris," Bradford said. "What's the _Intrepid's_ status?"

"We're good, sir," Norris responded via the radio. "Strike Daggers are waiting on the catapult for your command, sir."

"Lieutenant Mitchell?" Seymour asked.

"We're set, Captain," Jessie answered from the cockpit of her Strike Dagger.

"General, sir," Seymour said. Bradford looked to his subordinate who added, "What do you want to do, sir? It's now or never if you ask me."

Bradford paused and retreated into his mind. He stared long and hard at the Mendel colony in front of the _Valiant_. The enemies of the Earth Alliance were inside it. The Orb Forces. Enemies...Bradford still had his doubts about this entire thing. Orb had not declared war on the Alliance. Rather, the Alliance had declared war on it, and killed its citizens ruthlessly. That was the one element that would never change about war, and Bradford knew it. No matter how hard you tried, innocents would perish in between the fire of the opposing sides. It had happened too many times already in this war. Orb had been no different than Junius Seven or Panama.

But still. Bradford took a deep breath. His mind thought of each soul inside the two warships that served under his command. These people were his responsibility. And he was damned if he was going to let them go home in disgrace, let alone himself. "Fire main engines, Captain McKinley," Bradford ordered. "Captain Norris. As soon as the ships clear the debris, launch your mobile suits. Mobile units. Proceed directly to orange delta, charlie fifty-eight, and wait there. Meanwhile, the _Valiant_ and the _Intrepid_ will leave the sanctity of the debris and change course to beta, red thirteen and start things off. Captain Norris?"

"Sir!"

"You know what to do."

"Yes, sir!" Norris saluted.

"Captain McKinley."

"Load missile tubes one through six with Korinthos, set target destination for indigo mark sixty-one, and set computer logistics to automatic. Set firing angles at five points apart! Open the main hatch and launch mobile units! Power up the main cannons and Valient guns!"

"Fire main engines!" Norris commanded. "Prepare main cannons!"

White flames cascaded from the large holes in the stern of the ships and they raced out of their hiding spots into open space. Their white hulls gleamed against the sparkling stars in the darkness beyond. The front portion of the _Valiant's_ spike shaped bow swung open, while the hangar doors on the top of the _Intrepid_ opened as well.

Jessie powered up her Strike Daggers systems and activated its engines. "All wings, report," she ordered.

"Husky Two, right behind Jess," Keryuoko radioed behind her.

"Rainbow Two, all green."

"Rainbow Leader, standing by."

"Rainbow Four, ready to go."

"Rainbow Three, standing by and ready."

"All units reported, Captain," Jessie reported.

"Go ahead and launch, Jessie," Seymour ordered.

"Jessie Mitchell, Husky Leader, taking off," Jessie called, as the catapult engaged and sent the Strike Dagger flying out of the opening at the front of the ship.

"Husky Two, takin' off!" Keryuoko sounded right behind her.

"Bravo Leader, take off!" The lead Strike Dagger jumped out of the open doors of the _Intrepid's_ hull and joined the _Valiant's_ units. A total of seven Strike Daggers flowed out of the _Intrepid's_ hangar, joining the two Daggers and four Moebieus units from the _Valiant_. They soared away from their mother ships, as the large cages of destruction soared onwards towards the target in front of them.

"Korinthos...fire!" Seymour shouted. Missiles raced out of the launch tubes located on the port underside of the _Valiant's_ hull, simultaneously joined by those of the _Intrepid_.

Sirens began blaring throughout the Mendel colony, startling many of its workers. Uzumi and Cagalli stopped dead in their tracks and looked back up at the sirens blaring all around them. The console at the rear of the _Kusanagi's_ bridge gave out a long, shriek of a wail. Jackson, Manchisco, and Cantarii all swung quickly to face it, and heard the crewman manning it say something absolutely dreadful. "Large heat sources detected at mark delta, bravo eighteen, green charlie! Look like warships!"

"Out here?" Cantarii gasped.

"They found us," Jackson added. "Can you identify?"

"Checking library," the man continued. "Identified as two _Jani_-class heavy assault ships, Captain! Multiple heat sources confirmed launching from the warships!"

"Mobile suits, Captain!" another crewman added.

"Damn," Cantarii swore. "Why now of all times?"

"Admiral?" Jackson asked.

"Signal the others, Captain Jackson. All ships are to sortie and leave the harbor as soon as their checklists have been completed."

"Yes, sir," Jackson said. "Lieutenant Manchisco. Get Lieutenant Lapina's M1 teams ready!"

"Understood, Captain," Manchisco replied.

_Valiant_ and _Intrepid_ raced at top speed towards Mendel, like two needles churning through the thin fabric of space towards their intended target away in the distance. "Main cannons!" Norris shouted. "Fire!"

"Fire!" Seymour commanded.

Rays of energy streaked from the cannons on both ships. The beams struck Mendel just on the outside portion of the harbor entrance, causing it to shake violently. Crews were tousled about as they struggled to maintain their footing as the colony rocked from the impacts.

Cantarii held tight to his chair and gritted his teeth. "Get the _Kusanagi_ moving, Captain Jackson."

"Admiral," came a voice.

"What's the _Peleuia's_ status, Captain?" Cantarii asked.

"We're good."

"_Capricorn's_ all ready as well, Admiral," came another voice.

"We're still making final adjustments to the _Vasconi_, sir."

"Take as much time as you need, but please hurry," Cantarii answered. "We'll deal with them. It's better if you just remain inside the colony for now."

"Yes, sir!"

"Fire main engines and activate all weapons systems!" Jackson ordered.

"Open the front hatch and have the M1s take off as soon as we clear the harbor exit, Lieutenant Lapina," Manchisco said, now manning his post in the CIC.

"Roger, that," Wayne transmitted back.

_Kusanagi's_ engines fired in a great burst of fire and the majestic ship slowly made its way out of the Mendel colony's harbor and into the great blackness of space beyond. Its sister ships, _Peleuia_ and _Capricorn,_ followed in its wake, like three monsters coming out to meet their prey.

The two Earth Forces ships lay in the distance, their guns firing bursts of energy at the new combatants. Cantarii stared long and hard at the two enemies in front of him. One of them was definitely a _Jani_, with its spiked bow and giant main cannons in front of the towering bridge. The other one was...

Cantarii's eyes widened and his lips parted ever so slightly, enough so nobody but him noticed, at the sight of the second ship, traveling just ahead of the other. It looked like another _Jani_, with its spiked bow. But there were notable difference. Instead of the hatch being at the top of the hull, it was at the front of the ship, located at the tip of the spike. And in the place of the two giant guns beneath the bridge, there were six, identical guns spread across the top of the hull, each much smaller than those of a _Jani_. Cantarii watched this ship come closer. Recognized it. Knew it. And worst of all...he knew who was in charge of it.

"M1 team, take off!"

"Wayne Lapina, taking off!" His M1 surged out of the hangar and through the hatch of the _Kusanagi_, heading into battle. The remaining six M1s in his flight followed immediately after him. Orel's six M1s were next, heading directly after Wayne's. _Peleuia_ and _Capricorn _each launched their ten M1s simultaneously.

Seymour saw the incoming mobile suits, all painted red and white, coming straight for the _Valiant._ The Strike Daggers and Moebieus' had all gone on their instructed courses, and at the moment, there was nothing sitting between the M1s and the two ships.

"Don't worry, Captain," Bradford said. "They won't touch us."

"Order the M1s to head back here!" Cantarii shouted.

"What?" Jackson gasped.

Suddenly, beams of green energy zoomed in on the M1s from above, which made them sitting ducks. The pilots jerked at the controls of their machines, and many of them were able to escape unharmed. The Strike Daggers broke free from their positions next to one of the destroyed colonies and headed into the battle. M1s scattered like wasps in a bright light, going in every direction that was possible. However, this made them sitting ducks once again, for as they leaped for cover behind the destroyed colony, the pre-fired missiles from the _Valiant_ and the _Intrepid_ activated. White streaks trailed in the missiles' path as they churned towards their targets. One M1 was struck multiple times in the torso, reducing it to smoking debris in seconds. Other M1s were scraped by the missiles that detonated near them.

"Let's go, Keryuoko!" Jessie called, pushing down on the thruster controls of her Strike Dagger and heading towards the M1s below her. Keryuoko followed in her wake.

"Watch out!" Asagi called, seeing the Daggers descending upon them. The lead Dagger withdrew its beam saber and chopped at her, missing by inches. Asagi withdrew her own weapon and swung at Jessie's mobile suits, their blades connecting in a shower of sparks. Both women strained against the force of the impacts and pulled back from the point of contact, choosing instead to use their beam weapons to target each other at long range.

Mitch drove his M1 at another Dagger unit, catching it square with a shoulder block. Keryuoko back-flipped his Dagger and fired his beam rifle. Mitch dodged it and fired back with his. "Persistent, son of a bitch," Mitch said to himself.

"Let's go, bastard," Keryuoko called, charging at the M1 with his beam saber drawn.

"How many do you count, Orel?" Wayne radioed to his fellow commander.

"Nine mobile suits and four mobile armors," Orel responded quickly, executing a cork-screw somersault in order to dodge a line of fire from an incoming mobile armor.

"Keep your eyes open people!" Wayne ordered to everyone. "We don't know how many of them there actually are."

"Roger, that!" a number of M1 pilots returned.

"Total of thirteen mobile units, Admiral," Josh said from the CIC. "We've got the advantage in numbers."

"Engines at eighty percent capacity, Captain," Sera said from the front of the bridge.

"Prepare main cannons!" Jackson ordered. "Activate Igelstellungs! Load all aft missile tubes!"

"Incoming enemy ships, Admiral!" Cantarii didn't respond. Frankly, he didn't want to.

Bradford watched the three Orb vessels approach. "From my own intuition I'd like to be able to resolve this without having to fight very much. Don't you agree, Captain?"

"Couldn't agree more, General," Seymour responded. "But the fighting's already started. Our mobile suits are already engaging the enemy, and we've already taken some of their lives. It's not going to be easy."

"No one said war was easy, Captain," Bradford responded, reaching for the phone in his chair's armrest. "But that doesn't mean we shouldn't try. Open an all points channel, Captain."

"Yes, General."

Bradford switched on the radio, and brought the phone to his face. "This is the Earth Forces Heavy Assault Ship, _Valiant._"

Jackson and Manchisco stared up at the intercom on the bridge in confusion. Cantarii did as well, but with a sinking feeling in his heart. "This is a warning to all Orb forces in the vicinity of the colony of Mendel. You are now operating in the L4 colony group, which is currently under the control of the Earth Alliance. That is a violation of military standards and unless you cease your attacks, you will leave us no choice but to open fire on you and deal with you with force. We therefore ask for your immediate surrender."

"Woodrow..." Cantarii mumbled, recognizing the voice of his old comrade.

Jackson turned his chair sideways to face Cantarii and said, "Admiral?"

"I repeat," Bradford's voice sounded again. "Cease your hostilities at once. If you do not meet these demands, you will leave us no choice but to exercise our rights to defend our territory and we will open fire on you. We ask for your immediate surrender and withdrawal from this area."

"It's coming from the lead ship, Admiral."

"I know," Cantarii responded. The two ships were now coming closer to his forces, their guns seeming to grow even more deadly, the further they closed in. "Open a channel, Captain Jackson."

"Yes, sir," Jackson answered.

Lester's console beeped. "Channel's been opened on the other end, General Bradford."

Bradford sat back and listened to the response. "This is Admiral Fernando Cantarii of the Orb Union 1st Orbital Fleet. I apologize General," said a thick accented voice. "I am unable to meet your request at this time."

Bradford's eyes snapped open and his body went rigid. Seymour looked over at his stiffening form and said, "General?"

"Fernando..." Woodrow murmured.

"The Orb Union First Orbital Fleet has no intention of surrendering at this time, General Bradford," Cantarii continued. Just then, Cantarii's gray haired image appeared on the front view screen of the _Valiant's_ bridge. "I'm sorry, Woodrow."

Bradford stared back at the image of his old friend, from Eurasia, and later the Earth Forces. He couldn't find the words to respond. He had never anticipated this. How could this have happened? He chuckled in his mind. He should have known. A man of Cantarii's military genius wouldn't find himself unemployed for long while a war was going on.

"Admiral Cantarii..." Bradford stuttered. Static started to come across the screen.

"Sir...I...su...you..." Bradford's image disappeared from the _Kusanagi's_ view screen.

Cantarii scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "What happened?" he demanded.

"I don't know, sir," a crewman responded. "The signal just went dead."

"Radar's being jammed as well, Captain Jackson!"

"What?"

The same technical difficulties were happening aboard the _Valiant_. "What the hell happened?" Bradford shouted.

"Radio and radar wave interference, General," Tomer responded. "N-Jammer levels rising!" Seymour's eyes widened in shock.

In the fracas of mobile suits, all their radios and radar screens went dead. Jessie, Keryuoko, Wayne, Orel, Asagi, Juri, Mayura, Mitch, and all the other pilots stopped in their tracks.

"Silhouettes detected at alpha omega, twenty-six charlie!" Lester shouted.

"Three contacts, Admiral!" Erica Simmons reported. "Three _Nazca_-class ships at alpha omega, twenty-six charlie."

"ZAFT..." Cantarii mumbled.

"Now there's no chance for a peaceful resolution," Bradford said, reluctantly putting the phone back in its place.

A short distance away, the blue silhouettes of the three _Nazca-_class ships, the _Relentless, Hellderton, _and _Hoisingert_, journeyed into the battle.

"Looks like this party has already begun," Slythr commented on the bridge of the _Relentless._

"Five ships, Commander," the ship's Captain confirmed. "Earth Forces and Orb."

"The Earth Forces beat us here. No matter, then," Slythr said, standing up from his chair. "We'll be joining the battle, Captain. Have our mobile suits deployed at once. Is my GuAIZ finished yet, Chief?"

"Not yet, Commander," came the response. "We've still got to work on it."

"Take your time then." He smiled. "This party is just beginning."

_Dominion_ , 0925.

The _Dominion's_ shuttle was parked in the middle of the hangar, a safe distance away from the three multi-colored mobile suits off to its right. Shani, Orga, and Clotho watched from their cockpits as Azrael and Richards walked across the deck towards the shuttle's access ramp.

"This should be interesting, Sergeant," Azrael commented. "We'll each be reuniting with old friends of ours. I'm very eager to discover how this will turn up." He smiled. "Though I already know how it will."

"Yes, Mr. Azrael," Richards responded.

"Where's he going now?" Clotho wondered out loud.

"Who cares?" Shani answered. "That guy's an ass as it is."

"I thought we'd be coming out here to kill some people," Orga added. "But this is ridiculous. We've been sitting here for twenty minutes!"

"Save your breath, dumb-ass," Clotho retorted. "You're more likely to kill yourself than someone else is."

"Same goes for you, dumb-ass!" Orga shouted back.

"Guys," Shani said calmly. "SHUT UP!"

The trio of pilots were not the only ones watching Azrael and Richards as they boarded the shuttle. Azrael began to climb up the stairs towards the door to the shuttle when he noticed someone saluting at him below. The person wore an Earth Forces uniform, all white jacket and pants, and was saluting smartly. Azrael smiled and returned. "Now there's a soldier for you," he commented. "Always shows respect and does what he's told to do."

As soon as Azrael and Richards boarded the shuttle, the figure below quickly retracted his right arm and walked silently towards another part of the shuttle. Moving his hand along the metallic underbelly of the craft, he located a circular frame that served as a cargo hatch for the shuttle. He twisted the handle on the hatch slowly, trying to not have it squeak, which would give him away. Sneaking aboard an Earth Alliance shuttle was not something he really wanted to do, but in reality, he had no choice in the matter. Finally, the metallic hatch opened, swinging downwards towards him. He reached behind him and took hold of the long, slender, brown case and pushed it into the cargo hold. He pushed himself into the hold and quickly shut the hatch behind him, just as the shuttle's engines started. The man took the case in his arms and huddled against one of the cramped cargo hold's walls, which shook from the turbulence as the shuttle lifted off the deck.

Above him in the passenger compartment, Azrael hummed to himself as the craft left the _Dominion's_ hangar and headed towards its destination. Richards was silent next to him, as were the several Earth Forces soldiers acting as their escorts. "I've never been aboard the _Archangel_ before," the man heard Azrael say to no one in particular. "I shall be delighted to see the indestructible ship up close and personal."

A smile spread across the man's face. He opened the latches on the slender case and pulled out the object inside. His reflection gleamed back at him in the silver coating of the deadly blade. His hair was bright blonde and messy, just as he liked it. His face was back to its dark complection, completely scarless. His back didn't hurt anymore when he moved it. His injuries had healed. His eyes still burned with the passion they had when he had last saw them in this manner. His long journey was almost at an end. His final destination was almost upon him. He'd worked so hard these past few months to get to this moment, and he wasn't going to let it slip through his grasp. He'd vowed to return to the _Archangel_ after his plane had lifted off its deck the last time, on its way to Cuba. He'd vowed revenge against the Earth Forces for what they had done to him and the people he cared about. He'd vowed to come back to his friends and let them know he was alright. And now, that was about to happen. He beared his teeth and the sparkly whites gleamed back at him in the blade's silver coating. Hugh Nicol was gone. Dearka Elsman was back!

_Eternal_, 0925.

Kira brought the Freedom to the catapult at the front portion of the _Eternal's_ hangar and powered its systems up. He heard the N-Jammer Canceller whine to life, providing the life source for the Freedom. A quick press of a button, and the phase shift armor activated turning the mobile suit white and blue. "Kira here," he said into the radio. "Athrun, are you ready?"

"Right behind you, Kira," Athrun transmitted back.

"You'll get there quicker if you use the METEORs, you two," Lacus said. "They should cut the time it takes to get to the _Archangel's_ coordinates in half."

"Right, thanks," Kira sent back. Then he added, "But what if we have to go inside the debris belt?"

"Yeah. The METEORs aren't that maneuverable in tight conditions," Athrun put in. "We'll operate better in that area without them. At least that's what I think."

"That's okay," Andy said. "Just use 'em to get you there and then leave them at a safe distance from the debris. We'll pick them up when we get there."

"Roger, that," Kira said, closing the visor to his helmet.

The hatch in front of them swung open to reveal the black space beyond. Kira took a deep breath and retreated into his own mind for relaxing thoughts. However, everything came right back to this time and place. And how they'd gotten here. He thought of Lacus. Cagalli. Murrue. Mwu. Sai. Miriallia. Flay. His parents. All those aboard the _Archangel_ he'd protected.

_"I'd much rather...not have to fight...if it can be helped..."_ Those words he had proclaimed just days ago, felt like years now. _"For some reason...I think I should be with them...to protect them..."_

_Why are we even here...?_ Kira asked himself.

_"You're worried about the _Archangel_, aren't you...You're friends that are aboard her."_ He heard Lacus' calm voice, full of serenity. _"They'll be fine, Kira. They're all brave people. I'm positive they'll make it back alright."_

_"Something about this entire voyage just doesn't feel right..."_ Kira sighed. Sure as hell, he'd been right.

_"But...we do have to concern ourselves with our new allies. Otherwise, we may lose their support. And that's something we can't afford to do right now. Your friends knew that...so did everyone else...and we did as well. That's why we're going out."_

Kira opened his eyes and focused his mind on the task at hand. "Kira?" Athrun's voice came through the radio. "You okay?"

"Why do people have to do this to one another?" Kira said.

"Huh?"

"Kill each other just because they don't share the same thoughts and ideas," Kira added. "All that does is spread anger and distrust. It's nothing but damn racism. And I thought we'd already gone beyond that," he added quietly. "People are different because they need to be different. We can't all be the same. That's not how it works. Life isn't like that at all."

Lacus heard Kira's words on the bridge, and she sighed in sadness. Kira's words were true. This war had come about because Naturals and Coordinators would not accept each other's differences, and became determined to have the other serve as lesser human beings. When in reality, Naturals and Coordinators...really weren't that different...after all.

"It's time to go, Athrun," Kira said.

"Yeah..." Athrun added quietly.

"Please be careful, you two," Lacus said.

"We'll be fine, Lacus," Kira said cheerfully, trying to cheer her up.

"We're not gonna die today, if we can help it," Athrun remarked. "Right, Kira," he said to his friend.

Kira smiled. "It's not our time to die. Not yet."

Athrun reached up to his neck and felt for something under his pilot's suit. He found it. The amulet Cagalli had given him before he'd gone back to ZAFT. And his father...

_"You have a way of getting into trouble,"_ Cagalli had told him as she placed it around his neck. _"It'll protect you."_

"I'll remember that," Athrun said to himself.

The Freedom connected to the catapult and stood ready to spring into space. "Kira Yamato! Freedom, let's do it!" Kira was thrown back into the seat as the Freedom rocketed down the catapult and into space, its fins spreading majestically.

"Athrun Zala! Justice launching!" The scarlet red mobile suit followed the Freedom out of the hangar and into the blackness beyond.

"METEORs, lift off!" Lacus commanded.

The support units dislodged themselves from the pink ship and quickly docked with the Freedom and Justice, surrounding the mobile suits in white fury.

"Hang on _Archangel_," Kira said. The METEORs' powerful engines kicked in. "We're coming for you!" With a giant roar, the Freedom and Justice soared into space, disappearing from the _Eternal's_ view in seconds.

_Archangel,_ 0925.

The table top closed fast, the hard surface stinging like crazy when his face made contact with it. His head throbbed in pain, and his nose crunched. "I am growing tired of this, old man," the man who had once been his friend berated, as he walked around the table in order to face him face to face. "You still hold your tongue, even though you realize that you are alone. There's no one coming to save you now. All your friends are gone. You have nothing to hold back."

Mwu smashed his lips together in a straight line and didn't respond. Instead, he tried to get his mind to stop thinking about the pain running through his head. It felt like a two-ton boulder had come crashing down on him, only it had bounced off of his head and rolled on, leaving the rest of his body unharmed.

The man called Mel looked to one of his comrades, who was standing guard by the door to the interim interrogation facility, which once had been the ship's medical facility. "Tyree. Be a dear and go fetch some of my tools. I think this one's going to need a little more affirmative action in order to get answers from his empty head."

As his comrade left, leaving two other individuals in the room besides himself, Mel slowly stalked towards his prisoner. It had been so easy to gain his trust. One of the easiest tasks Mel had ever taken on as a matter of fact. "They told me, it would be difficult to get on your good side, old man," he said, coming behind Mwu again. "In reality." His fist enclosed around Mwu's chin and yanked his head to face him. "It was the easiest mission I've ever taken on."

Mwu didn't even bother to respond. He just glared back at the individual who had betrayed him. The others as well, who had their guns at their sides. "Now. I will ask you one more time," Mel said. He squeezed Mwu's chin hard. "_Where_...are the machines called the Freedom and the Justice?"

Mwu scrunched his eyebrows and replied hoarsely, "Bite me!"

Mel's expression turned angry. "Fine then." Once again, Mwu's face was introduced to the table-top, this time, a small trickle of blood escaped from his nose, to go along with the long red track dripping from his cut lip. "We have ways of making you talk, old man. And if you still feel the need to keep silent...then you'll force me to use extreme measures."

The door behind Mel opened, and he heard someone walk in. "And believe me. When I'm done using those...you'll find yourself missing some body parts...namely...the more _important_ parts of your anatomy." Mwu felt himself hurt just from the words. "Tyree," he said to the individual behind him. "Be a dear and show the old man here, what kind of tools you specialize in."

"As you wish," came the reply.

The two other men in the room were thrown back against the bulkhead with holes in their chests, red stains seeping down their white shirts, their guns clattering to the floor with loud noises. Mel whirled around just in time to catch a right hand to the face, knocking him backwards, onto the table, just barely missing Mwu's form, and over the other side, toppling to the deck with a great crash.

Mwu slowly raised his head, not knowing what had just happened. His head turned slowly around and a smile appeared on his face. "About time you showed up."

"Sorry about the delay, buddy," Frank said, dropping the magazine from his Walther and reloading with startling quickness. "Had a little difficulty at the shooting range earlier."

"Ugh...what happened?" Mwu said, slowly getting to his feet. "You get ambushed too?"

"Something like that," Frank responded, moving over towards the now unconscious form of Mel on the other side of the table. "Ended up blowing the range all to shit, but otherwise I'm okay. This guy ain't waking up anytime soon, I can tell you that."

"Yeah, you hit him pretty hard, buddy," Mwu commented, shaking the cobwebs out of his head and finally feeling the pain begin to dull away. "But that's expected, given you got a wrecking ball for a hand."

"Nice. Come on, help me hide these bastards so nobody finds 'em. We're alive right now, and they probably don't know we're loose. We've gotta move quick."

"Right." Moments later, the lifeless bodies of Mel and his fellow traitors were packed into a closet with other medical supplies, the door closed in their faces. "So what do we do now?" Mwu asked.

"We go kill some bastards," Frank responded quickly, moving towards the door.

"Easier said than done, buddy," Mwu responded. "We're only two guys with one gun, against probably fifty or sixty of those bastards all over the ship. Plus whatever reinforcements they've got in the area. What are we going to do?"

"We'll think of something." The door opened slowly and Frank peered his head out into the corridor. Nothing in sight. "All clear. Let's go."

Just as he entered the corridor, another figure appeared just ahead, a pistol in its hand. Frank saw it quick enough and drew his gun, aiming it at the figure, his hand on the trigger. The figure cried out and threw his hands up. Frank recognized the voice. "Geez, Stevy, you scared the hell out of me."

"Look who's talking, genius," Stevy responded, "You're the one with the deadly aim."

Mwu entered the corridor slowly behind Frank and saw his other friend just ahead. "Stevy. They didn't get you either?"

"I was asleep when it started," Stevy said. "They did try to get me, but you now how it usually ends up when someone tries to do that to me, I end up kicking their asses."

"You got anybody else with you?" Mwu asked.

"Yeah, come on," Stevy said quickly, taking off down another corridor. Mwu and Frank followed in his wake, prisoners inside their own ship.

The small shuttle from the _Dominion_ could be seen just coming into view on the bridge. Murrue saw the tiny speck on the horizon, slowly approaching the _Archangel_, which once again appeared to be in the possession of the Earth Forces. She always had the feeling that this would somehow happen. That the Earth Forces would somehow hunt them down. She just never imagined it would happen like this. She hoped Mwu was alright. And Frank... Mist welled up in her brown eyes, but she didn't cry. She couldn't afford to look weak now. Hell, she already looked weak and stupid as it was, with the gun still pointed directly at her face.

Bennett slowly approached her side and folded his arms. "That would our boss, boys," he said. "I told you Azrael wouldn't let us down."

_Oh, God..._Murrue thought sickly. _Azrael...I knew that bastard was behind this._

_Oh, great!_ Natarle thought to herself as she stood next to her Captain, another man pressing a gun to her back. _Now I have to deal with that idiot. As if I don't already have this pervert licking his chops at me already. I hope Frank kicks your ass every day you burn in hell, you ass-hole!_ She cursed herself for thinking about him. This wasn't the time. She had to think of a way to get out of this. If Frank was here..._ Stop it!_ Natarle scolded herself. _Stop thinking about him. He's dead! Face it. He's gone and he's never...coming back..._ It was as if she was crying on the inside, thinking about her dead friend. How she wanted to just fall down and cry now, just let all of her emotion run free. But she couldn't do that. Not now. She needed to be strong and have her mind unclouded. In order for them to get out of this, she needed a plan. She couldn't afford to think about him now. It was too late for that. _Too late...? _Natarle was shocked at her own thoughts. Her heart felt as if it was coming apart at the scenes. _I waited too long,_ she cursed herself. _Too long...to tell him...that I..._

"It's funny isn't it, Fuller," Bennett commented, turning to glance at Murrue. "We haven't had any women prisoners before. And yet today, we have two on the same mission."

"Two for one special," Fuller responded, jamming his gun into Natarle's back again, causing her to tense up.

Bennett moved closer to Murrue. She didn't look at him. She kept her glance trained forward, trying to focus on the incoming shuttle, that was now preparing to enter the open hatch of the _Archangel's_ starboard leg. She felt Bennett's stubby fingers touch a lock of her autumn-colored hair and draw it behind her ear, his fingers touching her cheek along the way. "Fascinating creatures you women are," he said, next to her ear. "You can blind us with your incredible beauty," he whispered in her ear, "and yet you're stupid enough to trust a man like me. You should know better. I imagine the others aboard the ship knew that. They wouldn't have left us aboard. But you...you had to let your good natured feelings get in front of your judgment. Ah well." His stubby finger traced her cheekbone as it moved about her face.

Murrue wanted to shout at him. Hit him hard enough to kill him. _How dare you touch me!_ she shouted in her mind. _You bastard! I'll kill you if I get the chance. And then I'll kill you again! And again! And again! And again...!_

"To the victor go the spoils, Bennett," Fuller said, bringing his gun up under Natarle's chin and raising her face to his level. "We've earned some rich rewards today."

Natarle clenched her fist in anger. If should could have, she would have beaten the crap out of him now.

"Knock it off, Fuller," Bennett said, moving away from his captives towards the front view screen. "Our boss has arrived it seems. I'm eager to see what his actions are once he sets foot on the indestructible _Archangel_. Once again property of the Earth Forces."

_Archangel_, 0935.

"So you knocked out the two guys and met up with Stevy?" Mwu asked Sai.

"Not exactly," Sai responded. "We knocked them down, but they would have killed us had Stevy not shot them before then."

"Good work anyway, kid," Mwu complimented, knocking Sai gently in the shoulder.

He, Frank, and Stevy had journeyed to the now deserted mess hall of the _Archangel_, where they found Sai, Miriallia, and Coop waiting. That made the group now six people. Six people that the traitors didn't know were loose in the ship. Six people that could single handedly take this ship back from the bastards that had betrayed it.

"It's eerie to see the mess hall this deserted in the middle of the morning," Miriallia said quietly. "Usually it's filled with crew stuffing their faces."

"Where'd they take everyone?" Coop wondered out loud, coming out of the bar next door. "The bar's empty too."

"May have taken everyone that wasn't on the bridge down to the hangar," Stevy suggested. "I saw a lot of the crew huddled up down there when I was scouting the premises."

"Murrue, Natarle, and everyone else are still on the bridge, at least that's what I think," Frank said. "Based on how quickly these guys got control of the ship, I'd say that was one of their first targets."

"That and the hangar," Mwu added. "They wanted the Freedom and Justice. Lucky for us Kira and Athrun got off back at Mendel."

"So what do we do now?" Coop asked. "I mean, we can't just sit here and do nothing while the guys that took control of the ship are hurting our friends."

"What can _we_ do?" Sai answered. "We're only six people. The only weapons we have are Commander Barkhesh's Walther and Stevy's 7 millimeter. That's not enough to get all of them."

"We need more weapons," Stevy confirmed.

_Weapons...weapons..._ Mwu thought. _They probably already got the store rooms guarded and the shooting range is blown all to hell. So...where are we gonna get some guns...?_ Then it hit him.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute," he said. "I remember your sister telling me that the original Captain for this ship had a secret stash of weapons somewhere on board here, that no one else knew about."

"Did she tell you where it was?" Frank asked.

"She couldn't," Mwu answered. "It was a secret the Captain told only to her and a few other guys. The other guys died at Heliopolis, so she's only one who knows where it is. She didn't tell anyone else where it is, either. Damn it...she told me it was somewhere I'd always be and I'd be able to get to them easy if I needed them."

"Somewhere you'd always be," Frank mumbled, thinking hard.

Everyone thought for a while, but could come up with nothing. "Damn it, I got nothing," Frank said.

"Yeah, I could use a beer right now," Mwu commented. "To jump-start my thinking."

"Beer helps you think?" Miriallia asked.

"Wait, that's it," Stevy interrupted. He quickly walked away from the group and into the adjacent bar. Mwu and Frank looked at each other, each with confused looks on their faces, and followed him. Stevy walked behind the bar and stood in front of the beer taps on the back of the bar.

"What are doing, Stevy?" Mwu asked.

Stevy moved his hand across the surface behind the tap handles and tapped his fingers against it several times. It was the sound he'd been looking for.

"There's nothing back there but alcohol, Stevy. What are you gonna find-?" Coop's speech was cut off abruptly as Stevy banged his fist into the surface, his hand going completely through the weak material.

"Found it," he said quickly, removing his hand from the hole he'd created. As the others approached, Stevy pried away more of the counter-top, revealing an assortment of guns and other high tech weapons within the hollow counter.

"Will you ever cease to amaze me, Stevy?" Mwu asked casually.

"No."

"Whoa, look at all this loot," Frank exclaimed, reaching for a few of the weapons lined up along the edges of the disguised storage bin.

"Take your pick, guys," Mwu said. "Get as much ammo as you can carry without slowing down. It's gonna be a hell of a fight from now on."

Stevy withdrew a small hand-gun and pushed it towards Miriallia. "Know how to use one of these Miri?"

She quickly took the gun in her hand and shoved a magazine into the butt. She cocked the gun and raised her eyebrows. "Yes."

"Cool," Stevy responded. "Dig in here and get some more ammo then."

"You know how to use a gun, Mir?" Sai said, incredulous.

"I've spent my fair share of time in the shooting range these past few months, Sai," Miriallia responded casually. She withdrew several magazines and another hand gun. She deposited the magazines into her pink jacket's pocket and hung the second hand gun on her skirt's belt. "Had to find some way to pass the time."

As she walked away, Sai looked to Coop, who was standing next to him. Coop had the same expression he did. "That was hot," Coop commented. Sai nodded in agreement.

Soon, all six of them were ready to go. "You gonna be able to handle that rifle, Sai?" Frank asked. "It's vintage sniper rifle. That thing kicks back like hell."

"I'll manage," Sai responded, cocking the rifle, which was almost as long as his entire body was wide.

"If you're taking that sniper rifle then, why don't you come with us, kid," Mwu responded. "Where do we go, Frank?"

"Hangar if you ask me," Frank answered. "We're not going to be able to do this alone. We need help and that's where it is."

"Fine. Sai, you come with me and Frank. We'll head up to the observation platforms overlooking the hangar. Stevy, you and these two head down to the main deck. We'll keep in touch over the comm, okay?"

"Got it," Stevy responded.

"Remember guys, and Miriallia," Mwu stuttered. "Don't start shooting unless the situation calls for it. We don't want to stir up a hornet's nest again. Right now we've got the advantage because they think we're all dead or somewhere else. We've got to take advantage of this opportunity. Don't get killed yet."

_Vesalius_, 0940.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Rau said, viewing the images being forwarded to his office from the bridge.

"The Earth Forces vessels we tracked earlier, Commander," Ades responded through the intercom. "Plus the legged ship. We didn't know what to think."

"Hmm." Rau reached down and opened a drawer in his desk, retrieving the disk from it. He held it between his fingers as he stared at it through the eyes of his mask. Behind the disk, he could see the girl watching him from the other side of his desk. Her expression was one of wonder and maybe even a little surprise. "You say that the new Earth Forces vessel is there as well, Ades?"

"Yes, sir."

Rau smiled ever so slightly. "The final door is upon us," he said quietly. Flay came closer to him as he added, "Ades. What would you say to an attack at this time?"

"There's no sign of activity among the ships at this moment, Commander," Ades responded. "It also doesn't appear that they've seen us."

"Have our mobile suits deploy then," Rau ordered.

"Yes, sir," Ades responded.

"Have my CGUE prepped as well Ades. I'll be going out as well."

"You're going yourself Commander?"

"I'd like to have the opportunity to test the new ship's capabilities," Rau answered. "It's a perfect time Ades. Keep the _Vesalius_ beyond the debris belt and out of danger for now. We don't want to take unnecessary risks. Forward the orders to Stone as well."

"Yes, sir."

Rau switched off the radio. He leaned back in his chair and stared at the disk again. He turned his head to glance at Flay, her blue eyes large and soft when they stared back at him. He smiled. "Everything will be alright, my dear. We'll be fine. However, I'm afraid I must go someplace else at this time."

Flay was surprised when he placed the disk in her hands. "I'm very tired now. So please, deliver this key to the final door for me." She looked up at him. "If it reaches the Earth Forces, this war _will_ come to an end."

Flay didn't know what to say. She stared at his masked face for the longest time. Finally, she nodded slowly. Rau escorted her out of his office and into the adjacent corridor. "I must go about my duties now. The personnel in the hangar will be waiting for you. I wish you the best of luck, Flay."

"Thank you..." Flay said cautiously, not meeting his eye contact. Rau turned away from her and headed off down the corridor. When he was safely out of sight, he barred his teeth and smiled evilly.

_The final door is about to open. And it appears I have an audience here to witness it. If the _Archangel _is here,_ he thought as he headed into the elevator and ascended towards the bridge, _then it's likely he's here as well. I'll look forward to meeting you again, Mwu la Flaga._ The rest of his thoughts were drowned out by Rau's own harsh laughter.

_Archangel_, 0940.

Its small, grey framework now coming ever closer, the shuttle's landing jacks deployed underneath it as it settled down onto the deck of the hangar. At the other end, protected by the magnetic field which allowed breathing possible, were many of the newly captured traitors to the Earth Forces, including their so-called leader, the Thunderbird himself, John Namora.

John watched the shuttle come into contact with the ground just in front of him. He had two guards flanking him, their guns pointed directly at his back, where his arms were folded. John glanced behind him at one of his captors and said, "Is it really necessary to have the guns, boys? You've already seen I'm not armed."

"Shut up," the man replied.

John sighed. "Yes, sir," he replied dryly.

The other captives were surrounded by approximately twelve guards, each with sub-machine guns, and down on their knees with their hands behind their heads. "Wonder who this is?" Donnie wondered out loud.

"It's bastard Azrael," Niada responded quietly. "Who else do you think would want us all captured, so badly?"

"We should be considered lucky if he's the one coming. I'dve thought he would've killed us all already," Jay added. "Niada, where's Stevy, by the way?"

"He was sleeping last time I checked," Niada said. "He may still be running loose, he may already be dead, I'm not really sure. But no matter what he's a lucky son of a bitch again," he added, just as the door to the shuttle opened. "He doesn't have to look at this jack-ass' face again."

A figure appeared at the top of the steps. Azrael's blonde hair gleamed in the lights of the hangar, and it was almost as bright as his mood at this time. From where he stood atop the stairs, he could see just how well this plan had gone. Namora, his old teacher, was standing at the foot of the stairs, his face seemingly pale and white, to go along with his graying hair. Niada Barrington was crouched in a circle with other traitors, along with Jay Haas, the two that had tormented him all those years at the academy. The hangar of the _Archangel_ was as fabulous as he had read it was. Strike and Buster were set up along the bulkheads. His prototype bombers were off to the side of the hangar, their white hulls sparkling.

But something was missing. Where was Mwu la Flaga? Frank Barkhesh? Stevy Barrington? Those others he hated intensely. Ah, well, they're probably off being tortured right now like he wanted them to be. Better stick to what you have for now.

As Azrael's form descended towards him, John saw another person from his past follow right behind him. Jack Richards. His old friend of twenty years, who had flown so many missions with him, and who had betrayed him during the botched Cuba mission three months earlier. He still had his old pretty-boy face with his crue-cut hair and dark eyes, but there was a certain cockiness about him now. An undeniable swagger in his walk as he touched down on the deck. It made John sick.

"Colonel Namora, sir," Azrael beamed, as he approached his old mentor. "What an honor it is to see you again. Though I must say, I have seen you looking better."

"Hip replacement surgery," John responded quickly.

"Oh really," Azrael said. "Well I guess it was about time for an old, frail body like yours to begin to break down. Though I didn't anticipate it this soon, however."

"You never change do you, _Murata_," John said, emphasizing Azrael's first name that he knew Azrael hated. "Same old spoiled son of a bitch you were when I taught you."

"And your still the same old, weak-minded, simpleton you were when I left the academy all those years ago. Best decision I ever made, if I may say," Azrael answered.

"By the way, you and Sergeant Richards here are old friends, are you not?" Behind the line of traitorous 'Guardsmen', who's eyes were transfixed on the arrival of their superior, a trio of figures slithered into the hangar's confines and quickly scrambled behind a line of crates and boxes, stacked up in piles of five or six. Stevy pressed his back against the farthest box, with Miriallia behind him, and Coop at the other end.

"Were old friends," John answered. "And I emphasize, _were_, Jack." John shook his head and sighed. "You haven't changed either Jack. You stayed in my shadow for twenty years and fed off my reputation to make yourself look better. Then when I became useless, you go and find someone stronger to hide behind, and you stick to him like the leech you are."

"Tell the bastard, John," Stevy whispered. At the other end of the pile of crates, Coop scanned the observation platforms above them, looking for the others. He finally spotted two figures hiding in the darkness of the corridor beyond. He signaled a thumbs up to them and received a circle formed with a thumb and index finger in return.

"Oh my, Colonel. It seems to me that you aren't in any positions to make jokes at this time," Azrael put in, more harshly this time. "You seem to forget that you are now surrounded by the finest special forces agents the Earth Alliance has to offer, each capable of killing every last person on this ship by themselves. So if I were you, I'd keep my mouth shut."

Out of the shuttle's cargo hold, Dearka dropped onto the deck of the _Archangel_ softly, crouching down on his haunches in order to view what was happening. He could see people he knew. Colonel Namora. Niada. Jay. But where were Kira and Athrun?

"Yes, I'm fully aware of that fact, Azrael," John responded. "That's why I've got a proposal for you." Azrael's eyebrows rose. Richards looked at John suspiciously. "I'll go with you peacefully. You can have me. But let everyone else on this ship go."

"Really?" Azrael inquired. "And what makes you think I would take you over this ship and its crew of traitors, _sir?_"

"Because you know you can't resist the reaction when the news comes out that you beat the Thunderbird and captured him alive," John responded calmly. Above them on the observation platform, Mwu and Frank hid behind the walls of the ending corridor and listened, guns in their hands.

Across from them, Sai held the sniper's rifle close to his body as he knelt on his knees and watched. "That you beat the most talented pilot the Natural world has ever known. That you beat him truthfully and completely. That you embarrassed him and humiliated him in front of the entire world. You know you can't resist that exposure to the world, Azrael. You can't pass it up. Or are you still the dumb-ass kid I knew back at the academy?" he added menacingly.

"Man, he's going after him," Niada whispered. "He's got the bastard on the ropes and only way to get out."

Azrael's devilish eyes interacted with Namora's as they just looked at each other with hate boiling through them. This lasted for several more minutes, with neither of them even trying to move.

Finally, a strong hand took John by the shoulder. "Be quiet and move," ordered one of the guards that had been flanking him.

He shoved John forward, past Azrael and Richards. John turned his head to look back at his captors and added, "I'm waiting for your decision Azrael. Let me know when your black heart makes a decision."

"I certainly will," Azrael responded quietly.

John turned towards the shuttle and began limping towards it, his replaced hip grinding inside of him. People began to settle down a bit after that heated conversation, thinking that the worst was over...not a chance!

The sound rang out suddenly, a sharp crackle against the quiet that had enveloped the _Archangel_. Mwu and Frank felt boulder's smash into their chests and they stopped breathing. Stevy exhaled sharply and his eyes snapped wide enough to encompass everything in sight. Murrue gasped on the bridge, her breath leaving her all at once. Natarle's mouth went aghast and she stiffened. Dearka saw it happen right in front of him, and his stomach turned and crashed into a million pieces. Sai hands trembled while they held the rifle. Niada, Jay, and the rest of the captives in the circle gasped in shock and pain. Miriallia felt her eyes watering as she struggled to breath.

With a loud crash, John's body fell to the deck, blood seeping out of the bullet hole in the back of his head. He was dead before he hit the ground.

Smoke spilled from the pistol Azrael held in his hand and had withdrawn from his jacket's pocket. He smiled his devilish smile. "I made my decision Colonel. You were right...I couldn't resist the chance to have you under my control. But in my opinion, you're more valuable to me dead...than alive. And now the _Archangel_ is mine you old fool."

Silence gripped the ship by the throat. No one spoke. No one wanted to. John Namora, the Thunderbird, the most celebrated Natural pilot in the history of the Earth, was gone.


	41. Taking Back the Ship

Mendel, October 8, C.E. 71, 0950.

"Hard to port!" Jackson shouted. Sera jerked at the helm, turning the _Kusanagi_ away from a barrage of missiles, some of which grazing the ship's starboard rear fin, causing an explosion that shook the ship.

Cantarii held tight to his chair as the shaking ceased. "The _Nazca's_ are launching mobile suits, Admiral."

"Can you identify?" Cantarii asked.

"Checking models. Twelve GINNs and seven GuAIZ models!"

"Incoming missiles!"

"Evade!" Jackson commanded. "Thirty to starboard!"

"Damn," Mayura swore. She swung her M1 past a wave of missiles and streaked toward the _Valiant._ "Take this!" she cried, firing her beam rifle at the ship.

"Evade! Lower bow, pitch angle sixteen!" Seymour ordered. The ship dove downwards, nose-first and the shots zoomed by overhead. "Aim Valients, fire!"

Yellow energy blasts cascaded from the guns on the underside of the ship. "Aah!" Mayura shrieked, jerking the controls to evade the shots. The shots missed and she raced away from the ship.

A Moebieus approached Orel's M1 quickly, firing two missiles at him. "Ughh..." Orel groaned. He pulled back on the stick and the M1 soared backwards in a wide arc. This gave Orel the angle needed to destroy the missiles with a quick shot from his beam rifle. "My turn." Orel withdrew the M1's beam saber and charged. The mobile armor pilot turned his craft hard to starboard to evade the slice. But just as he completed his turn, a shot from another M1 caught the mobile armor in the underbelly, its figure disintegrating in seconds.

Two GINNs made attack runs on the _Kusanagi_, using long range missile cannons, scoring several hits and near misses. "This is getting ridiculous, here," Wayne commented. "Follow me Anson!" Wayne flew a straight course perpendicular to the ZAFT mobile suits and fired his beam rifle at them, his wingmate doing the same.

"Watch it!" a GINN pilot warned his partner. The green mobile suits sprang upwards and evaded the shots.

"Man, these guys are all over the place," Wayne said, turning to try another attack.

On board the _Relentless_, Slythr witnessed the battle looming up ahead with keen interest. "The Earth Forces seem to have beaten us here," he said. "I usually don't like someone else beating me to a bounty."

"Commander?" the ship's captain turned to him.

"Prepare the _Relentless'_ guns, Captain. Have the _Hellderton_ and _Hoisingert_ do the same. Our sole targets are the Orb vessels. Tell our mobile suits to leave the Earth Forces alone for the time being."

"They really mean business if they brought three _Nazca's_ here, General," Captain Norris said through the view screen. "This may not play well in our favor."

"Have the _Intrepid_ take up position to our starboard, Brock," Bradford commanded. "Captain McKinley, bring the _Valiant_ to bear on the Mendel colony. We'll create a hole for our mobile suits to slip through."

"Fire sledge-hammer missiles!" Seymour commanded. "Turn bow twenty degrees to starboard. Have you identified those ZAFT ships yet, Lester? Any idea what team they belong to?"

"We've run the I.D. numbers and they all match ships under the command of Commander Tomas Slythr, Captain," Lester responded. "ZAFT 3rd mobile transport unit."

"Slythr, eh," Bradford said. "At least we're not outnumbered too badly. Where's the Orb ships?"

"They're behind one of the damaged colonies, General."

_Damn. He's still got it..._ Bradford thought uneasily. It was going to be difficult to even come out of here with a draw. Against a man like Cantarii, he'd need to bring his best game. Luckily, he knew enough of Cantarii's classic maneuvers to be able to use that against him. But, he also knew, Cantarii could equally do the same to him.

"Incoming heat sources!" Tomer shouted. "Missiles!"

"Intercept!" Seymour commanded.

As the _Valiant_ swayed beneath him, Bradford stared out at the lights all around them. The things battle produced and while they were definitely beautiful, they were also deadly. Men and women were dying out there, and those pretty lights were killing them.

_Kusanagi_ took another hit, a shot from a _Nazca_ that demolished a whole set of Igelstellungs in a ball of flame. "Grrr..." Cantarii growled, hanging on to his seat.

"Damage status?" Jackson ordered.

"Igelstellungs six through nine have been hit!"

"We've sealed off bulkheads forty-five to fifty-one," another said, her voice urgent. "The manipulator's been jammed, as well."

"Nate, fix that thing for God's sake!" Manchisco shouted.

"We're trying!" Kellhorn shot back, pushing his glasses back onto his nose. "We got fires all over the place down here Josh. You guys better watch it up there or we'll be in deep shit real soon!"

"Lower bow, pitch angle twenty degrees!" Jackson ordered. "Roll port thirty degrees!"

"Aim Gottfrieds!" Manchisco commanded, the main cannons of the ship rising from their hiding places in front of the bridge, one on the top of the ship, the other on the bottom. "Fire!"

A GINN was incinerated by the two sets of green energy that streaked from the cannons. The beams continued on and struck the _Intrepid_ square in the starboard side, causing an explosion, fires incinerating crew that were nearby.

Jessie strained inside her cockpit, jerking at the controls of her Strike Dagger as she fought off another one of the M1s. She brought her targeting computer online and fired a succession of quick shots with her beam rifle. One shot caught the M1's rifle and destroyed it. Its weapon gone, the red mobile suit retreated. "Damn," she swore, seeing the fires breaking out on the _Intrepid._ "This isn't going well."

"Captain Norris?" Bradford called.

"We're fine," Norris replied, his large body mass constrained by his chair on the bridge, the crew working feverishly all around him. "We lost a lot of our missile tubes and that shot ripped a pretty big hole, but otherwise, we're okay."

"Pull back, Brock," Bradford ordered. "There's nothing more you can do right now."

"Yeah, sorry," Norris responded, dejectedly.

"Jessie, Keryuoko!" Seymour called. "Use your Daggers to cover the _Intrepid_ while she gets out of the line of fire!"

"Roger, that!" Jessie sent back, as she turned her Dagger back towards the burning _Intrepid_.

"_Jani_-class pulling back, Admiral," a crewman reported to Cantarii.

"They're getting away while they still can, sir," Manchisco added.

"What about the _Valiant_?" Cantarii demanded.

"It's still approaching, sir," came the reply. "Blue delta fourteen."

"_Peleuia, Capricorn!_" Cantarii shouted.

"Yes, Admiral?"

"Go and deal with those _Nazcas_," he ordered. "See if you can draw their fire away from us. We'll take care of the _Valiant_."

"Yes, sir!" Her sister ships began peeling away from the _Kusanagi_ as she headed out towards the Earth Forces vessel ahead of them. "Prepare to intercept, Captain."

"Prepare Lohengrin and main cannons!" Jackson ordered.

Her main cannons firing, the _Relentless_ and the other _Nazcas_ marched onwards towards Mendel. "Two of the _Izumo_-class ships are turning towards us, Commander."

"Concentrate your fire on them, Captain," Slythr commanded. "Have the _Hoisingert_ do the same and order the _Hellderton_ to aim at the colony."

The Captain was surprised and he turned his chair to face his commander. "The colony...Commander?"

"It's their base, Captain," Slythr responded. "That's where they've been holed up all these months. That's where they launched the attack on Jachin Due from. Where we lost so many good soldiers. We cannot afford to let them do that again. If we destroy Mendel, that will defeat them."

The Captain turned his chair back to the front and said, "Yes, sir. Aim main cannons. Fire!"

Green energy streaks came at the two Orb ships, but their crews evaded them like a rodeo rider taming a bull, going around the shots with incredibly maneuverability. The _Hellderton_ meanwhile fired its main cannons at Mendel, hitting it several times on the port side of the colony, ripping large holes and causing fires.

Inside Mendel's command center, Cagalli lost her balance and nearly fell over. Kisaka grabbed onto her arm and held her upright as the colony shook. "Impact on colony's port side. Fires breaking out on decks G and H!"

"Damage control! Put those fires out! Evacuate all personnel in stations twenty-five through thirty-one!"

Uzumi scowled. "Three _Nazca_-class ships are on the other side of the colony, Lord Uzumi," a soldier reported. "The Earth Forces are attacking with two ships."

"This doesn't bode well," Uzumi said. Cagalli moved behind her father and heard him say, "What's status of our forces?"

"_Peleuia_ and _Capricorn_ are engaging the ZAFT ships, sir," someone responded. "The _Kusanagi's_ been hit, but she's still moving."

"Losses?" Uzumi asked.

"Five M1s so far, Lord Uzumi, plus any crew on board the ships that were taken out by the impacts..."

Cagalli sighed in sadness at the loss of life on their side. "Have you been able to make contact with either the _Archangel_ or the _Eternal_, Kisaka?" Uzumi asked.

"Not since the radio's were jammed, Lord Uzumi," Kisaka answered. "_Eternal's_ last transmission told us she was in the process of retrieving her surveillance craft and she'd be heading after the _Archangel_ shortly."

"That last hit knocked the colony's main transmitter off line as well, sir," a crewman added.

Uzumi paused. "Kisaka," he said finally. "Do you think we can pull a victory out of this?"

Kisaka thought about it and said, "Under the present circumstances we still hold the advantage in numbers, Lord Uzumi, but unless the Earth Forces and ZAFT start attacking each other instead of us, we very well likely will sustain heavy losses by the time this is over."

"But there's also the fact that even if we did win this battle," Uzumi responded, "the Earth Forces and ZAFT now know where we're located. After this they'll return, though in greater numbers."

"What are you saying, father?" Cagalli asked.

Uzumi nodded slightly and said, "Kisaka...I think it's time we began the evacuation."

"Lord Uzumi..." Kisaka began, but Uzumi cut him off.

"You've already realized by now, I'm sure Kisaka," he said, "that no matter what happens today, we've already lost. It will only be a matter of time before we fall if we stay like this."

"Our forces will no longer be safe here. In order for our cause to succeed we must remain in the shadows, watching over both sides in case things become desperate. In this current state we can do neither." Uzumi turned his head to face the scrambling soldiers working at their stations all around him. "Our ideals can not be accomplished by continuing what we've been doing these past few months. Neither of us wants any more of our soldiers to die, Kisaka. You understand that don't you? If we remain here, none of us may survive, even if we did win today."

Kisaka's face remained constant for a few moments. Then his eyes shut and he bowed his head slightly. "I understand, sir..."

Uzumi hummed in response and bowed his head in return. As Kisaka left, he glanced at his blonde haired daughter beside him and laid a soft hand on her head. Cagalli looked at him unsure of what to say in response. What did her father mean by those words with Kisaka? What was he going to do?

"Commander," Uzumi said to a man nearby.

"Yes, sir!"

"Give the order." The colony shook once again from another impact. "All Mendel personnel are to evacuate the colony's interior immediately. We're abandoning the facility."

"Lord...?"

"Initiate Code-14 as well," Uzumi added solemly.

The Commander's mouth dropped. "Code-14? Father, you don't mean...?" Cagalli didn't even bother to finish. By the look on her father's determined face, she knew that he wasn't going to change his mind. It was a done deal.

_Kusanagi's_ remaining Igelstellungs put up a barrage of fire all around the ship to protect it from missile attacks. Missiles roared from tubes at the ship's aft and overwhelmed a Strike Dagger, blowing it to pieces. Sounds of gunfire echoed through space.

"What did you just say!" Cantarii thundered. "Code-14!"

"That's right," Manchisco reported. "Lord Uzumi just ordered Mendel completely evacuated. He's initiated Code-14 as well. He wants the _Kusanagi_ and her sister ships to buy them enough time to complete the preparations."

"How long will that take?" Jackson asked.

"About forty-five minutes, Captain Jackson," Manchisco finished.

Cantarii watched another M1 explode in front of the ship. Another pilot lost. "Where's the _Valiant_?" he demanded.

"Blue sixteen, delta eighty, Admiral," came the response. "It's among the debris of the damaged colonies."

"They're busy with the M1s right now, Admiral," Jackson added. "It'd be dangerous to pursue it, Admiral. We'd be likely to get ourselves caught up in the debris along the way."

"The _Nazcas_?" Cantarii asked.

"Green bravo, twenty-three, Admiral."

Cantarii brought the images of the blue ships onto his monitor and looked long and hard at them. Other than Mendel, which was blocking his view of them partially, there was nothing really around them. No damaged colonies or debris. That was the only option that made sense to him. "Have the _Peleuia_ and the _Capricorn_ press their attacks on them," he ordered. "If we want to get out of here, we'll go through them."

"But if we head towards them, all three will fire at us, Admiral," Manchisco pointed out.

"However, if we bust through, we'll be home free then," Cantarii returned. "As soon as we're clear of this mess, Captain Jackson, get the _Kusanagi_ over there as well. We'll see if we can find a hole in this net."

"If there is one it's going to be hard to find, sir," Jackson said.

Cantarii smiled. "Then we'll make a hole, Captain. Either way, we've got to buy enough time for them get everything ready for Code-14. There's going to be a lot of fireworks real soon."

_Archangel_, 0950.

You could have heard a pin drop in the hangar. No one spoke. No one moved. Those of the crew that had been huddled into the circle sat hunched on their knees, their mouths closed in stunned silence. Blood stained the deck beneath John's lifeless body, a puddle of red against the gray of the deck.

"Well then," Azrael said, putting the gun back into his jacket. "Moving on. There are some other individuals who I'm very interested in meeting, Sergeant Richards. Particularly the Captain and Combat Commander of this vessel. I've never had the chance to introduce myself to them."

"Yes, sir," Richards answered.

"I'd also like to see a few of my old school chums while we're here," Azrael added. "From what you've told me they have already been detained and interrogated. I just cannot wait to see them again."

"Dirty, son of a bitch."

Azrael raised his eyebrows and turned his head to glance at the circle of captives. He knew that voice, all too well. He'd been dreading it ever since he was younger.

"Niada..." Jay whispered to his friend next to him, trying to get him to shut up.

"He heard me," Niada responded, not even bothering to look at Jay.

Azrael sighed and turned to Richards. "Sergeant, if you please."

Richards reached into his jacket's pocket and withdrew something. "With pleasure." He raised the pistol to aim at the man with a pony-tail with startling quickness. Just beforehand, his mind smiled in delight. _I've been waiting to do this for a long time_, he thought happily. Then he fired.

Two shots in rapid precision. Both hit Niada square in the chest and he was sent backwards off of his knees. "Niada!" Jay called, moving to help his wounded friend.

He stopped suddenly when he felt something press against his temple. "Move and you end up like him," one of the Guardsmen warned.

Red blood was already seeping out of the two holes in Niada's chest, spilling onto his green jacket and then dripping onto the deck. His eyes were closed and the people near him knew he was dead. Blood began to trickle out of his mouth in one small burst and dripped onto his black pony-tail, turning it red.

"Oh, shit," Sai said to himself on the observation platform above the hangar. "He's just signed his death certificate."

Behind a stack of crates on the port side of the hangar, Stevy had seen it right in front of his face. His twin brother had been shot in cold blood and was probably dead now. His hands trembled and his teeth chattered as he tried to remain invisible in his hiding spot. A million thoughts raced into his mind, making it appear as if a metropolitan subway had been implanted into it. He stared long and hard at Azrael and Richards, the two who had just taken away two of the most sacred figures in his entire life. His mother and father had died when he was little. Now his twin was gone, as well as the only father figure he'd had for most of his life. His right hand tried to make itself into a fist as it held the barrel of the machine gun he held against him. Rage began to surge through his body. Towards Azrael and Richards. Those two were going to pay. His left hand reached up and cocked the machine gun's firing chamber. They were going to pay dearly.

"Stevy...?" Coop said uneasily at the other end of the stack of crates.

"You'll know when to start shooting," was Stevy's response as he got up off his knees and slowly made his way away from his hiding spot.

Above the hangar, at the entrance to one of the adjacent corridors, Mwu and Frank pressed themselves against the walls, trying to tell themselves that what had just happened was just a dream. That John wasn't really dead. Neither was Niada. Their friends. Their comrades. But no matter how hard they tried, they knew it was true and they couldn't do a thing about it.

"Stevy's gonna do something drastic, Mwu," Frank said.

"Yeah...I know," Mwu responded, trying to fight the tears back into his eyes.

Azrael stared at the lifeless body in the circle and then turned to one of his men and said, "Why are these people so stubborn? It's not like they have a chance to stop us. They are under our control now. Why do they continue to waste their lives for no reason?"

The man shrugged in response, so Azrael continued. "Ah, well, what's done is done. I should very much like to see the other Barrington if you don't mind now."

"Other Barrington, sir?"

"Yes, Stevy Barrington, the twin of the one Sergeant Richards just shot," Azrael said. He folded his arms and said, "He's down here isn't he?"

The man hesitated and then answered, "Which one is he specifically, sir?"

A sharp crackle sounded and one of the Guardsmen went sprawling onto the deck. Two more sounds and another fell, their guns clattering to the deck. Azrael and the rest of his men snapped their heads in the direction the sounds came from. Azrael scrunched his eyebrows and said harshly, "_That_ one."

On the bridge, Murrue witnessed the incidents one right after the other. Another brave soul was gone. Niada Barrington's life had been taken away in cold blood. Another death that was her fault. For trusting these murderous bastards. Now, the camera in the hangar zoomed in on Stevy's form, his body visibly trembling as he held the machine gun in his hands, his breath coming in rasping currents mostly through his nose. She could see the frustration and anger on his face over losing his brother, but she could also see the pain and sorrow the young man was feeling at the same time. "No Stevy..." she murmured.

"He's not going to try to...?" Natarle began, but didn't even bother to finish.

"Barrington," Bennett said harshly. "I thought you told me you had him under control?"

"We did, sir," Christy responded. "The one Sergeant Richards just got."

"There were twins, you dumb-ass," Bennett retorted. Then he chuckled. "No matter, though. It looks like he's just going to get himself killed anyway."

Stevy's eyes bore into Azrael and Richards as he faced them, machine gun in hand. Richards had aimed his pistol back at him, as had every other Guardsman in the hangar. Coop noticed this too. His focus was on the circle of captives, where Niada's lifeless body lay. The guards there were also focused on Stevy's form on the other side of the hangar. And many of the ones in the rear had moved forward and taken up position _ahead_ of the circle. Meaning that there was no one watching them from behind. It was then that it hit Coop right in the head.

"Get your gun ready Mir," Coop said, reaching into his jacket and pulling out a sub-machine gun known as an Uzi. "We'll have to start shooting real soon."

"What are you going to do?" Miriallia asked, taking the hand-gun into her hand and shoving in a magazine. "You're not going to try and back Stevy up are you?"

"Precisely." Coop edged around the row of crates and added, "Though not in the way you make think."

He spied Chief Murdoch and Hank kneeling at the edge of the circle to the rear. Azrael was speaking to Stevy now, though Coop couldn't make out the words exactly. Murdoch's head slowly turned itself and found Coop off to his left. Coop made a sweeping motion with the hand with the Uzi in it and then pointed to Murdoch with the other. Murdoch was puzzled at first, but then a smiled spread across his face and he nodded. He slowly reached over and nudged Hank with his elbow. Hank saw Coop as well and soon he knew the same thing Murdoch did, without even saying one word. _Hopefully_ _all these years of frisbee have payed off_, Coop hoped as he took a hand gun into his other hand.

"Stevy," Azrael said. "You know you can't win. It's twenty-five on one right now. Plus all the others that are aboard this ship. If I were you, I'd stand down now and just accept imprisonment."

"You think I'm gonna listen to a slimy bastard like you, Azrael," Stevy hissed back. "If I were _you_, I'd start running now before I blow your twisted brains away."

Azrael chuckled. "Stevy, Stevy, Stevy. When will you learn? All those years ago when you tormented me at the academy...I've been waiting for this day for a long time, my friend."

"Mwu, look." Mwu brought his face back to face the hangar below him and he saw Coop moving from his hiding spot behind the crates. Two guns were gripped in his hands. "They don't see 'em."

"Yeah," Mwu said, his excitement growing by the second. "Bastard better say his prayers."

"I'll give you one last chance, Azrael," Stevy warned, tightening his grip on the gun. "Leave now, and I won't kill you."

Coop flicked his wrist hard behind him and threw the Uzi in a long, sweeping arc through the air. It turned a complete spiral on its side before landing softly against Murdoch's chest. He repeated the process with the hand-gun in his other hand and it too hit its mark in Hank's hands. The two men looked at each other and nodded.

Azrael smiled behind the barrel of his gun. "You people are all the same you know. John's weakness _did_ rub off on you all. And once again, you're in no position to make demands."

Sai brought the scope of the sniper's rifle in front of his eye and cocked the firing chamber. "Say your prayers, you bastards," he whispered to himself.

"Kill him," Azrael ordered lightly. Guns were raised to aim at Stevy, who didn't move an inch.

As soon as those words left Azrael's mouth, Murdoch and Hank bolted to their feet and all hell broke loose. Bullets tore from the barrels of their guns and struck the Guardsmen whose backs were turned to them. The others in the circle were on their feet in an instant, attacking traitors who didn't react quickly enough. Many of the Guardsmen turned to face the new threat. "Kill them!" Azrael shouted. Three of them near the stack of crates brought their guns up, but Coop jumped into the action, two guns in his hands and dropped all three of them with a quick burst of fire.

Underneath the shuttle, Dearka tucked the blade underneath his arm and sprinted across the deck of the hangar, bullets ricocheting off of the walls and deck all around him. He made it across without injury and ducked behind a door and hid himself, watching the new battle as it unfolded.

On the observation platform above them, Mwu was ecstatic. "Let's go!" he shouted, but before he could start shooting, Frank grabbed his arm and pulled him back into the corridor, nearly pulling him down onto the deck in the process. "Frank, what-!" Mwu began to shout, but Frank silenced him.

"Mwu! Think for a second!" he scolded. They could hear the gunshots from the firefight below them gaining strength. "How many guys do you think Azrael's got down there? Twenty-five he said. There were a total of sixty Gyndana Guardsmen who got on back at Gyndana. That means there's about half of them not here, and knowing Azrael he's going to be calling many of them back down here to protect his sorry hide. Which means..."

Mwu's eyes widened. "The bridge is wide open."

"Exactly. Stevy and the others can handle themselves down here. Right now," he turned his head back towards the corridor beyond and said, "we gotta go save our girls."

"They better be okay," Mwu added as they sprinted down the corridor.

Two shots sounded from the barrel of the pistol and dropped the man dead in his tracks. Miriallia's hands trembled after firing those shots. That was the first time she'd fired at a real target. And she'd hit him. It felt weird for her. Her stomach turned inside of her. But it was quickly forgotten as more of the traitors began running across the deck, looking for cover from the growing number of enemy fire.

Behind her, a traitor regained his footing and spotted her, her back turned to him. He smiled and brought his gun to bear directly at the back of her head. A bullet tore through his neck before he could fire, causing him to collapse in agony on the deck. Miriallia snapped her head behind her and saw the man fall. She turned her head this way and that, looking for the source of the shot, but she couldn't find it. A little ways away, Dearka blew the smoke away from the barrel of his gun and smiled.

Many of the captives that had been herded into the circle were now running free through the hangar again. Several ran to a location near Murdoch's desk and smashed open the door to an ammo locker, retrieving guns and ammunition to fight back.

Azrael cowarded behind the shuttle's thick plating for cover as the gunfire increased. Richards had separated himself from Azrael and was now ducked behind a metal container firing his pistol at some of the crew, sending two down to the ground with bullets in their heads. "Mr. Azrael, are you hurt?" a traitor asked.

"Get me out of here!" Azrael ordered, sprinting out from his hiding spot and heading towards the shuttle's ramp.

"Wait a minute!" the traitor responded, starting after Azrael, only to get a bullet in his back for his troubles.

Bullets ricocheted off of the shuttle's plating as Azrael sprinted up the ramp and into the safety of its holds, safe from the gunfire that he'd started. He wanted no part of this whatsoever. Richards saw Azrael disappear into the shuttle, hiding in fear of this fight. Azrael wasn't a fighter and Richards knew that all too well. "Damn it," he swore, as he fired his pistol again and again. "May as well get it over with now." With that said, he got up from his cover and headed across the hangar towards a corridor.

From his hiding spot underneath one of the Skygraspers, Stevy caught sight of the man that had killed his brother running across the deck. He tried to fire his machine gun, but it jammed. He threw it away quickly and took out his second gun, a small 9 millimeter and loaded it. Richards stopped in his tracks when Stevy shot at him from underneath the plane. He turned and fired back, his shots bouncing off of the aircraft's fuselage causing Stevy to duck his head. "I finished your brother off, Stevy!" Richards shouted over the guns going off. "Now I may as well put you out of your misery as well!" He fired two more shots and took off down the corridor.

"Bastard!" Stevy called after him as he crawled out from under the Skygrasper and took off after Richards, gun in hand. Before he entered the corridor, he saw something on the ground. Something silver that was winking at him. He realized what it was and he scooped it up in his hands and ran after Richards.

Dearka saw his friend tear off into the corridor directly next to him after Richards. Knowing what that bastard was capable of, giving what happened to all of them at Cuba, Dearka re-loaded his pistol and took off after them, heading into the darkness of the corridor beyond, gun shots ringing out from the two pistols as they fired at one another with hatred in their hearts.

The images the camera provided to the bridge weren't all that glamorous, but still, they told the entire story. "Bastards," Bennett swore. "We didn't get them all."

"It doesn't look like we're going to be able to hold the hangar, though boss," another man pointed out.

"Who cares," Fuller said, taking a vicious hold of Natarle's arm. "As long as we've got the bridge, they can't do anything."

"Let go of me!" Natarle shouted, jerking her arm free from his grip. A short cry escaped her throat as Fuller whacked her across the face with his gun, sending her flying down to the deck, unconsciousness consuming her as she landed.

Fuller pointed his gun down at her and prepared to shoot, but Bennett grabbed his arm in time to stop him. "Natarle-!" Murrue started to shout, but she stopped when Bennett whipped his gun back to aim at her forehead.

"_Don't move_!" Bennett ordered angrily. Murrue raised her hands in self defense but her anger was rising steadily by the second. These bastards had killed her brother. Killed members of her crew. Hurt her friend. And who knows what they'd done to Mwu? She prayed he was okay, but she had a feeling that it wouldn't be that way for some reason. Her urge to just snap and attack Bennett right then and there was greater than ever, but she suppressed it. She had to keep her cool and have faith in the people in the hangar. That they would somehow come for them and free them from these bastards.

Neumann tried to turn his head to make sure Natarle was okay, but Christy once again shoved the barrel of his gun into his temple and turned him back around. "Take your hands off, I kill you," he warned. Neumann hissed through his teeth and kept his hands on the helm. Josef was still unconscious next to him from the dart protruding out of his back. Now Natarle lay on her side just in front of the captain's chair, unconscious as well, her eyes closed, her mouth open just slightly, and her black hair a mess.

"Get us out of here!" Azrael shouted to the pilot of the shuttle. He ran into the cockpit and grabbed the man by the collar. "I said get us out of here!"

"But our men are still down there!" the pilot responded.

Azrael pulled out his gun and aimed it at the man's head. "If you don't take off now, I'll blow your head off like I did Namora's!"

Sai fired the sniper rifle, catching a traitor dead in the chest and dropping him quickly. This wasn't the first time Sai had had to kill someone. He'd done his fair share of killing during the Cuba mission and later at Jachin Due. But it still turned his stomach whenever he had to do it. But he knew it couldn't be helped. It was either that or people he cared about would die. He saw Miriallia below him, still hiding behind the stack of crates with Coop beside her. At least they were safe.

A sound distracted him from his friends and he turned his head just in time to see Azrael's shuttle lift off the deck and start to turn itself back towards the open hatch. The magnetic field protected the people in the hangar from the lack of air in space, but it would also allow the shuttle to escape. Sai aligned the scope of the rifle with the shuttle's hull and continued firing at it all the way out of the hangar. It finally disappeared beyond the hatch and headed into the black space beyond. Sai swore to himself that he hadn't taken out Azrael when he'd had the chance earlier.

"He's gone," Coop said sadly, watching where the shuttle had just been moments before. "We didn't get him."

"Coop, we've got bigger problems!" Miriallia reminded him. "There are still bastards running around this ship that we have to corral."

"You're right. Let's go!" With that, Coop vaulted over the crates and began firing his guns in both of his hands. Miriallia came around the other side and fired the rest of her bullets as well. She saw some wounded deck crew near her and she ran over to help them.

A bullet ricocheted off of the ceiling above Stevy and he fired his pistol back in that direction where Richards was. They continued to pass through different corridors as they headed deeper into the ship. "Why are you following me, Stevy?" Richards called out loud enough for him to hear. "You know you'll just end up like your brother!"

"Not before I take you down, psycho!" Stevy shouted. He fired his pistol again.

Richards ducked into a doorway to avoid the shots. "Is that what you believe? That getting rid of me will avenge your brother? You're more impervious to the truth than I thought!"

"What truth, bastard!" Stevy yelled.

"Follow me and you'll know!" Richards called, as he fired two more shots and took off down the corridor.

"Damn it!" Stevy swore, as he re-loaded his gun and ran down the corridor again.

_Dominion_, 1005.

The _Dominion_ loomed large against the debris belt it was situated in. Sutherland sat on the bridge, waiting for Azrael to return. Suddenly, he saw the shuttle leave the _Archangel's_ hangar at top speed. That was odd. "Director Azrael's done over there already?" Hal wondered.

"That's definitely not what I expected from Azrael, yes," Sutherland said. Azrael had told him that he was going over there to take care of some unfinished business, and Sutherland knew what that was. He wanted to finish off the traitors to the Earth Alliance that had tormented him in the past. He couldn't possibly work _that_ fast. Could he?

"He told me he'd be back in about an hour, Admiral," Rutherford put in. "It's barely been half an hour since he left. If that's the case..." Rutherford was cut off by a chiming sound.

"What's the matter?" Hal asked.

"Shuttle's trying to signal us, Captain."

"Deactivate the N-Jammers!" Sutherland ordered. A series of wails and screeches followed, signaling that the radio was back on line. "Mr. Azrael?" Sutherland asked.

"Get the _Dominion_ and the other moving, Sutherland!" he heard Azrael shout. "Have them destroy that ship and every one of the traitors on board it! The team didn't get them all under control! Blast them bits along with them!"

"Yes, Mr. Azrael," Sutherland said, ending the conversation. "Captain Omanney. Have the _Dominion_ destroy that traitorous ship."

"Our own forces are on board it though, Admiral," Hal said. "If we attack it-."

"That's an order, Captain," Sutherland responded harshly. "The order was to destroy the _Archangel._ Now do it!"

Hal looked over to Rutherford who was sitting at a console to his left. He saw that Rutherford had much the same expression on his face as he did. One that seemed to say, has he gone mad? Hal sighed though. Duty called. And he had to follow the orders of his superiors, no matter how ridiculous they seemed.

A short distance away, the diagnostic board inside the Freedom's cockpit began blaring intensely in Kira's face. He knew what it was. The radio! "Athrun!"

"I've got it too!" Athrun responded from the Justice. "It's the _Archangel_!"

"Let's go!" Kira shouted, as he pushed the METEORs engines for all they were worth.

_Archangel_, 1005.

The console in front of Pal's chair on the _Archangel _ began blaring intensely as well. "They've dropped the N-Jammers!" he shouted, only to have a gun pointed back into his face.

"Don't speak!" came a harsh reply.

"If he talks again, kill him," Bennett ordered, still pointing his gun right at Murrue's face. Murrue had a neutral expression on her face, not showing any sign of emotion in case he would see any weakness in her features. She needed to be strong for her crew and friends at this time, despite her own losses.

"Captain Bennett! Captain Bennett!"

Bennett reached into his pocket roughly and withdrew his radio. "Now what's the matter?"

"They've broken out of the hangar, sir! They're on the level below you! He's alive, he's alive!" Everyone on the bridge could hear the man's panicked voice loud and clear through the radio.

"Calm down, bastard," Bennett shouted into the device. "Who's alive?"

"Barkhesh!" Murrue gasped. Her eyes widened. She tried to stop it, but mist began to develop in them again. _Frank!_ "He survived the blast and now he's got la Flaga with him! They're heading for the bridge!"

"Bring the camera on line!" Bennett ordered Pal.

_With pleasure!_ Pal thought happily. He flipped through several angles before he found one of the deck below the bridge. They could hear gunfire erupting from the image and see bullets bouncing off the walls and the edge of the nearby blast doors.

Suddenly, a figure jumped backwards into the image, with what appeared to be a shotgun clutched in his hands. His blonde hair was messy and his face was enraged and blood stained his clothes. He fired the shotgun again and again at the enemy they could not see.

"Mwu!" Murrue said quietly, relieved that he was okay and raising hell. He was coming to get them, she knew it.

"Frank come on!" they heard Mwu call out. "There's gonna be more on us any minute!"

"Start shutting the blast doors then, Mwu!" came the reply.

"What are you nuts!" Mwu shouted back.

"Just do it!"

With an unsure look on his face, Mwu pressed the button near him and the doors began to slowly lower from the ceiling. Murrue could see him looking beneath the blast doors as they lowered down to the deck, calling out to someone behind the to hurry. The doors sank lower and lower. Finally, just before they touched the ground with a thump, a figure slid head-first underneath the steel doors and just barely made it through before they closed. The autumn colored hair. The matching mustache. The determined expression. Murrue knew who it was and her heart burst with happiness. _Frank! You're alive...!_ If she could have, she would have cried right then and there, she was so happy.

"Come on, let's move, we probably don't have much time," she heard Frank say. That was his voice. The voice she remembered shouting at her mother that night...the night she was raped. Just thinking about that night made Murrue quiver and her heart sink. Frank had killed her mother and step-father in order to save her, but their real father had sacrificed himself to save them both. Frank was the only family she had left. If he died...no! He was not going to die! He was coming to save her again, so he wasn't going to die. Murrue smiled to herself. _And when he sees what you did to Natarle, he's going to tear all of you bastards to pieces._

Stevy slinked his way around a corner and looked this way and that, searching for Richards, but could not find him. His trail had led Stevy deep into the ship towards the power sources of the _Archangel_. The massive engine room was just beyond, behind a set of closed doors. Stevy thought he heard something near him and he turned to point his gun in that direction, but there was nothing. He then heard something else. He turned back towards the doors to the engine room and saw someone dart inside. He fired several shots, but none of them hit. "You'll understand what's been happening Stevy! Why you're here in the first place! And why Nada had to die!"

"No one deserves to die, you bastard!" Stevy shouted back, his rage continuing to build as he walked slowly towards the doors to the engine room. "Except maybe you and that bitch Azrael!"

He reached the heavy doors and slid one of them open, its hinges creaking a hollow sound as he did. The door revealed a massive chamber that contained the _Archangel's_ engines. Various lights turned the room blood red and Stevy could feel the ship's engines churning all around him. The temperature steadily increased as he entered, sweat beginning to bead down his head. It was a cauldron of metal and steel. As he moved further into the facility, he could see fires burning inside of furnaces and other machines, casting yellow and orange glows against the red. The heat became even more intense the further he moved, she he removed his jacket and tossed it back towards the entrance of the engine room and proceeded onward. He looked this way and that, trying to find some trace of the bastard that had killed his brother. "Remember Stevy," he said quietly to himself. "You're in the engine room of a warship. Many things in here won't react well to bullets." As if to verify his statement, shots rang out and struck the machine behind him causing steam to pour out of it. "But apparently this guy doesn't care."

"I'm impressed you followed me this far, Steven," Richards called out from somewhere else in the engine room, his voice muffled by the roar of the engines. "You're even more eager to find out the truth than I thought!"

"What truth?" Stevy sounded. "What the hell are you trying to tell me you ass-hole?"

"About us, Steven," Richards said. "About what we've been through. About who you are. About who I am. We have much in common Steven."

"Yeah, we each want to kill each other!" Stevy said, firing his gun at a shadow moving just a little ways away.

"Oh, we have _much_ more in common than that!" Richards shouted. "So much more!" he cackled. Stevy groaned heavily as he pushed his way further into the facility.

The chaos in the hangar had subsided somewhat, but there were still some traitors slugging it out with the deck crew and the gunfire continued. "Come on, let's mop the rest of these guys up and get up the bridge!" Murdoch yelled. "We gotta make sure the Captain and everyone up there is okay."

"Where'd Stevy go?" Jay asked.

"He went after bastard Richards I think," Mike responded.

"Oh great," Jay mumbled. "Hope he doesn't do anything stupid."

"He won't," Murdoch reassured him. "He may have lost his brother, but he's still got the savvy to beat a guy like Richards at shoot to kill."

"Yeah...sure..." Jay said uneasily.

On the bridge, several of the traitors filed out of the rear entrance to stand guard against the two men they knew were coming. Bennett, Christy, Fuller, and two others remained inside the bridge, while the four others went outside. "Let's see the bastards get through that," Bennett chided.

Murrue sighed uneasily. She looked down at Natarle's unconscious form and hoped that she was okay. She was still breathing she could tell, and she didn't look that hurt.

Suddenly, gunfire erupted directly behind her on the other side of the bridge doors. A quick rapid succession of gunfire could be heard being exchanged outside. Murrue knew that Frank and Mwu had arrived. Bennett shoved the gun against her temple and came behind her, holding onto her fiercely. Then, just as quickly as it had started, the gunfire ceased. Silence prevailed at that time.

Bennett brought the radio to his face and said, "Manny. Manny, can you read me?"

Static came through the radio for a moment. Then..."Manny's not here right now."

Murrue gasped. That was Mwu's voice. He was here! "Who is this?" Bennett asked harshly.

"This is Commander Mwu la Flaga, bastard. Right now, I'm standing next to the bridge looking at the dead bodies of your men. The others are all dead in the hangar right now. Your boss Azrael's abandoned you. He ran away once the fighting started and got back to his own lair. Right now, it's just you...and whoever else you've got on that bridge."

Bennett looked around and got nods from each one of his remaining men. "You guys hurt me badly today," Mwu continued. "You took away the one person who was a father figure in my life. You also took away a good friend of mine. And knowing you cowards, you're probably hiding behind another person I care greatly for. As does, Commander Barkhesh. He's here also. And he's just as upset as I am."

"What do you want?" Bennett asked.

Down in the CIC, Chandra's head was turned to face the man holding his captain hostage, when he noticed something scroll across his screen. It was a message. It read: _Open the door to the bridge when I start shooting._ Chandra didn't know what that meant. But just then, he heard something behind him move. He smiled and nodded in acknowledgment.

"Quite simply put," Mwu continued. "We're going to give you guys one chance to surrender. If you do, we'll go easy on you. If you don't...I can't make any guarantees."

Bennett chuckled. Murrue felt him grab her arm and pulled her close to him, cocking the pistol beside her head. Murrue tried not to look afraid, though inside she was terrified at this moment. This was the closest she'd been to death at this moment. She hoped Mwu and Frank knew what they were doing. _Don't be a fool!_ she told herself. _Of course they know what they're doing. In fact, they're going to save you._

"Why should we bother to listen to anything you say, la Flaga?" Bennett said into the radio. "If you try anything stupid, I'll put a bullet into your Captain's head. The odds are not with you. You cannot win."

"That may be," Mwu said. "But you have never faced people like Frank and me. We're two sons of bitches who don't give in when the lives of people we care about are in danger. Especially Frank. I bet you didn't know...he killed his mother and step-father in order to protect his little sister...oh by the way...did I forget to mention...that his sister...is the one you're probably pointing a gun at right now."

Bennett looked down at Murrue, a seemingly shocked expression on his face. Murrue raised her eyebrows and smiled. "I'd do what he says, if I were you," she warned.

He didn't yield. "Don't try anything funny, la Flaga. I'll kill her even _if_ she is Barkhesh's sister."

On the other end of the radio, Murrue heard Mwu sigh heavily. "Okay if that's the way you want it. But let me tell you...Frank isn't one to cross...he can do things that nobody else can do...he's got the best shot of anyone on the _Archangel_...he can get through places that seem impossible to get through...hell, he may even be on the bridge right now...oh wait..." A cry of anguish came from the CIC and one of Bennett's men came floating up with blood streaming out of his chest. "He is." Two soft sounds echoed through the bridge, bullets tearing into Christy and Fuller, the latter flying backwards onto the deck, his gun toppling out of his hand and onto Murrue's chair. The door to the bridge opened with a whoosh and Mwu fired his shotgun, taking down the only other men besides Bennett still on the bridge. Murrue smiled when she saw his face. Bodies lay crumpled on the deck behind him. The effects of what these people had done to him were evident in his expression, one of sorrow, anger, and frustration, all put together.

Bennett turned her towards the CIC, where another figure emerged. Silenced Walther in his hand, Frank stopped on the stairs and pointed the gun at Bennett, who held Murrue in front of him. His eyes darted to the deck and saw Natarle sprawled out on the floor, her eyes closed. When Frank looked back at Bennett, his eyes looked even more terrifying than they had been. They burned with a passion that could burn a hole through Bennett now if he wanted to.

"I'm warning you," Bennett said uneasily. "I'll kill her!" He turned Murrue back towards Mwu and that was when Murrue saw her chance. She didn't want to do it, but the situation called for it. "I will..." Bennett said. "I'll-oww!" he cried out, when Murrue drove her elbow into his crotch, his hands releasing her and covering himself up. Murrue raced to her chair and grabbed the gun that had landed there. She spun quickly around and fired two shots, the first hitting Bennett in the stomach, the second right between his eyes. His body stayed erect for a few seconds, then fell backwards onto the deck, its essence completely drained.

Murrue panted heavily as she sat down in her chair, the gun falling from her hand to the deck. "That's what happens...when somebody touches me..." she panted.

It was done. The bridge was once again safe. Frank made his way up the steps, Chandra, Tonomura, and Collin following him, each a little worse for wear. Neumann stood up from his chair as well and went over to check on Josef, Pal joining him. Murrue relaxed into her chair and breathed heavily. She shut her eyes and told herself that it was over. Bennett and the bastards who had betrayed them were gone. She felt something soft and warm touch her shoulder. She opened her eyes and looked up towards Mwu, who had joined her. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yes," she responded, standing up gingerly and turning to face him. She saw the blood on his face and she touched it with her fingers. "You're hurt," she said.

"It's okay," Mwu responded, taking her fingers in his hand and squeezing them. "It's just a cut. I'll be fine."

Behind them, Mwu saw Frank lift Natarle up in his arms, her eyes still closed from when Fuller had hit her across the face. It appeared that Frank looked just like any other soldier at that time, but deep down, Mwu knew that he was deeply concerned for Natarle's safety. That was why his expression had changed when he had seen her unconscious on the deck. "Is she okay, Frank?" Mwu asked.

"Yeah, she just got knocked out it looks like," he responded. He brushed a strand of black hair away from her eyes and stared at her face. Her dark red lips were parted and her eyes were closed. She looked so peaceful. "Nothing damaged or anything, it doesn't look like," he added quietly.

"What about Josef, Ensign Neumann?" Murrue asked.

"It's just a tranquilizer dart, Captain," Neumann responded, holding the dart in his palm, while Pal helped Josef out of his chair. "He should be out for a few more hours, but he should come out of it okay."

"We better get him down to medical right away, though," Pal added.

Murrue let Mwu go and went over to her chair. She picked the phone up and rang the hangar. "Chief Murdoch?" she asked. No response. She repeated the phrase.

Finally, Murdoch's scruffy voice came on the line. "Captain Ramius?"

"Oh good, you're okay," Murrue said, relieved. "Is everything stable down in the hangar?"

"Yeah, we cleaned out the rest of 'em," Murdoch responded. "They did something to the bombers while they were down here, but we can't figure out what. Whatever it is, they wired some explosives to them and we don't want to touch them in fear that we'll send this entire ship to hell."

"Where's Stevy? He should be able to disarm 'em," Mwu said.

"He ran off after the shooting started," Murdoch responded. "From what I've heard, he went after Richards and they're in some part of the ship right now."

"Richards is still loose?" Murrue gasped.

"Yeah, and Stevy went after him, like I said. Who knows where they are now?"

"We probably should take inventory of who made it out okay before we do anything else, sis," Frank advised. "It's better if we know who's alive and who's not before hand."

"You're right," Murrue responded. "Let's get to it then."

"Here, I'll take her down to medical," Frank said. Before anyone could answer, he was heading out of the bridge with Natarle's body in his arms.

Murrue watched him go and smiled at her brother. That confirmed it to her. Frank liked Natarle as well. "Mr. Affione. Take Director Crue down to medical as well. Get the doctor and the nurses."

"Yes, ma'am," Collin responded.

"Right now, what we need to decide is how we're going to get away from the Earth Alliance ships," Murrue said. "There's a total of eight of them and hopefully they don't know we've taken back the ship. So then..." Murrue cut her speech off when a console started beeping continuously.

"What now?" Mwu asked.

Tonomura ran down into the CIC to his console and typed in several commands. His eyes widened with what he saw. "Captain!"

_Dominion_, 1020.

Sirens blared on the second _Archangel_-class ship as well. "Admiral!"

"What's wrong?" Sutherland demanded. "What's the matter?" Hal and Rutherford both turned with concern towards the CIC.

"Heat sources, Captain! Outside the debris belt!"

"All the way out here?" Rutherford gasped.

"Can you identify?" Yeardley asked.

"_Nazca_-class, blue delta nineteen. _Laurasia_-class, green alpha sixty-four. Confirmed launch of mobile suits from enemy ships!"

Sutherland hissed angrily. _Why now Coordinators?_ "Captain Omanney!"

"All hands, level one battlestations!" Hal ordered. "Get the mobile suits into combat!"

Down in the hangar, the call for battlestations blared loud and complete. "Well, well, what do we have here?" Orga wondered out loud. "We've got company fellas."

"Wow," Shani said. "It looks like we will get to see some action today."

"'Bout time," Clotho put in. "I've been waiting to shoot some people for quite a while now."

"Let's go kick ass, boys!" Orga called.

Outside the debris, the _Vesalius _and the _Ziegler_ deployed their mobile suits into the debris belt. Yzak sat in the cockpit of the Duel as it moved onto the catapult. "Yzak Joule. Duel launching!" he shouted as the catapult activated and he went roaring into space.

Behind Yzak, Rau brought his CGUE onto the catapult. "Ades."

"Yes, sir."

"I'm heading out," Rau proclaimed. "As soon as I return, release the pod. Keep the _Vesalius_ as far away from the debris as possible."

"Yes, sir."

"Rau le Creuset. CGUE, taking off!" The white CGUE launched into the blackness of space beyond, a smile spreading across Rau's face.

Back in _Vesalius'_ hangar sat a lone, green escape pod. Huddled inside, holding tight to herself, was Flay. Clutched in her hands was the disk that Rau had given her. The final key that would open the final door of the war. Outside, she could hear several of the deck crew conversing. "I hear that we're going up against that legged ship again. You know, the _Archangel_."

Flay's breath left her and her eyes widened. "Great. Maybe this time we'll actually get it."

Flay trembled inside the cramped pod after hearing those words. _The _Archangel she thought. _My friends..._

"All hands, level one battlestations! All hands, level one battlestations!"

Frank stopped dead in his tracks as the call for battlestations came over the intercom. He jerked himself to a stop and looked up at the speaker above him. "Damn it," he swore to himself as he continued on, Natarle still cradled in his arms.

At that moment, unbeknownst to Frank, Natarle regained her senses and her eyes opened slowly. What they saw, she couldn't believe. The autumn-colored hair and matching mustache. That determined expression. Those eyes. The strong arms supporting her body. She felt her heart becoming whole again at the sight of him, and with the brightness of the lights above her, it made him seem even more special. Making sure he didn't notice, Natarle slowly closed her eyes again and laid her head softly against his chest, directly above his heart, which she could feel beating gently against her temple. His body was warm and it provided her with a security that she hadn't had in years.

"Is it just those two ships?" Murrue asked.

"Yes," Tonomura responded. "One _Nazca_ and one _Laurasia_."

"Confirmed mobile suits approaching, ma'am," Chandra put in. "Eleven GINNs, a CGUE, and the Duel."

"That makes this an even more sticky situation," Mwu said. As he thought about it even more, he felt something strike him in his brain. A sensation. One that jolted his senses and made his eyes widen. He knew who it was!

Inside the cockpit of his CGUE, Rau smiled. _So it is you, Mwu. We meet again._

_This feeling. It's him!_ Mwu thought. _Rau! _"How long until we get full power, Ensign Neumann?" he asked.

"About twenty minutes," Neumann responded.

"Okay. Tell the deck crew to get the Strike ready. I'm heading out."

He turned to leave, but something restrained his arm. "Mwu, you can't go out there," Murrue told him, getting up from her chair. "It's too delicate a situation. If something goes wrong-."

"We'll _all_ end up dead," Mwu finished for her. "I don't want to either, but we've got no choice. It's either that or we let them destroy us. And I'm not about to lose any more of my friends today."

Murrue paused and averted her gaze. Mwu was afraid he'd hurt her, but he knew he had no choice. He had to go out there. Otherwise they'd be sitting ducks. "Okay then," Murrue said at last, looking back up at him. "Be careful." She kissed him firmly on the lips and went back to her chair. Mwu smiled at her back and quickly headed out of the bridge.

The _Dominion's _starboard hatch opened upwards and prepared to launch its mobile suits. "Course clear for launch. X-131, take off!" Orga sealed the visor on his helmet and pushed the Calamity off of the catapult and into space, jerking it to the right to miss a piece of debris that floated in front of him. "X-252, you're next." Shani followed in the Forbidden and Clotho brought up the rear with the Raider.

"All vessels are to assume attack formation and begin to intercept," Sutherland ordered. "Deploy all mobile armors and Strike Daggers. Concentrate your fire on the ZAFT mobile suits and the _Archangel_."

"Taking in the shuttle now, Captain," Yeardley reported.

"Ready Gottfrieds and Valient," Hal ordered. "Load all missile tubes with Korinthos."

Frank finally reached the infirmary and ducked inside. He located an empty bed and carefully laid Natarle's body onto the soft mattress. The doctor and the nurses were already there, administering Josef who was just now coming to from the effects of the tranquilizer dart. "She's unconscious. She got hit in the face, I think," Frank told the doctor.

"We'll do what's best for her," the doctor told him.

"You better," Frank said, turning to leave. "Because if you don't," he added, "I'm gonna make it so you're the one that's in that bed instead of her. So you better not let anything happen to her while I'm gone." As he left, Natarle felt her heart melting inside of her chest.

The APU system brought the Strike out of the hangar and onto the starboard catapult. Mwu sealed the visor on his helmet and powered up the systems. "Connected to catapult," he heard Miriallia report.

"You okay kid?" he asked.

"Yes, we're fine," Miriallia said, now from her post on the bridge. "Coop's down in the hangar still I think. Sai's just come up onto the bridge."

"Roger, that." The hatch swung open in front of him and he saw the black space beyond illuminated with the remnants of spaceships and other destroyed objects.

Above him, the container with the striker packs opened up. "You sure you're okay with just the Aile?" Murdoch asked.

"Yeah. In the debris field, I'll need more mobility," Mwu answered.

"Copy." The red backpack attached itself to the Strike's back and the wings folded outwards. The beam rifle and shield came onto its arms as Mwu made the final adjustments.

"Course clear for launch. You may proceed, Commander."

"Mwu la Flaga, Strike taking off!" The board went all green and the Strike rocketed off of the catapult and into the debris field.

Through the debris field, Yzak led two GINNs into the battle. "Target the Earth Forces mobile units," Yzak ordered. Then he added, "Let's see you dodge this." He brought his targeting computer over his eyes and fired the Duel's beam rifle at the incoming mobile suits. He caught a Strike Dagger in the abdomen and it blew apart quickly. The GINNs split off and attacked the ships in that area, while Yzak took on more mobile units. He destroyed two more with his beam saber and jumped away just in the nick of time to avoid being skewered by a red beam of light. "What?" he gasped.

"What do we have here?" Orga challenged, streaking right at the Duel. He fired his Schlag cannons on his back which caused Yzak to dodge and go on the defensive. "I've got this one, you guys. Go and get the ship!"

He fired his cannons again and added his bazooka to the mix.

Yzak soared above him and back flipped, firing his rifle as he completed the maneuver, but Orga dodged. "This guy's a real challenge," Yzak commented. He withdrew his beam saber and charged.

Inside the _Archangel's_ hangar, Frank brought the Zero onto the port catapult and heard the connection being made. "What's the enemy's battle strength?"

"From ZAFT, eleven GINNs, a CGUE, and the Duel," Miriallia told him. "From the Earth Forces, about thirty Strike Daggers, thirteen mobile armors, and those three machines we fought at Argentina."

"Great," Frank mumbled. "Don't get killed before I return." The hatch opened and he powered up the systems. "Frank Barkhesh, Zero taking off!" With that, the orange mobile armor roared off of the catapult and into the fight.

"Twenty to port!" Murrue ordered. "Aim Valients, fire!" Yellow rays of energy cascaded from the cannons and obliterated two mobile armors before they could evade.

"Incoming missiles!" Tonomura warned.

"Evade!" Neumann turned the helm hard, but a number of missiles got through and struck the ship on the port side.

"Igelstellungs four and five have been hit!" Sai shouted. "Sealing off bulkheads nineteen through twenty-four."

"Incoming mobile suits!" Miriallia reported.

Shani and Clotho came in close. Clotho fired his Zorn mouth cannon at the ship and struck it just below the bridge. The ship shook violently and Murrue groaned, "Hang on."

"Game over," Shani commented, preparing to fire his plasma cannon. Suddenly, a streak of light hit him right in the face and knocked the Forbidden backwards, the plasma beam shooting upwards and hitting a destroyed spaceships, causing a brilliant explosion. "What?"

"_Archangel!_"

"Kira!" Murrue called.

Kira and Athrun zoomed in with the Freedom and Justice. They each disengaged themselves from the METEORs and headed into the debris field. "Are you alright?" Kira asked.

"We're fine," Murrue answered. "We just need to get away from the debris belt. The Earth Forces and ZAFT are both here."

"Athrun."

"I've got it," Athrun responded, throwing the Justice at the two mobile suits below him. He unleashed a beam boomerang from the Justice's shoulder and tossed it at the Forbidden.

Shani deflected it away with his scythe. "Well, well, well. Look who's here."

"It's those hot-shots we fought in Argentina," Clotho added. "Today we're going to finish you guys off!" He fired his hammer out of its socket and Athrun had to dodge. Kira took up position behind him and fired his Balaena cannons at Clotho, who transformed into his flight mode and soared below the shots.

"Kira?" Mwu radioed. "It's about time you guys showed up!"

"Sorry we're late, Mwu," Kira responded.

"Yeah, we got little held up back there," Athrun added. "We got here as quick as we could. _Eternal's_ on her way here too."

"Great," Mwu added. "Until then, let's kick ass!"

The ship vibrated underneath his feet as Stevy climbed up a ladder onto a gangway above the main level of the engine room. His pistol was still enclosed in his fist and sweat trickled down from his forehead and shirt. Richards was nowhere to be seen. As his feet clanked on the metal gangway below his feet, Stevy heard and felt the hum of the massive engines churning below his feet. He could see the main output tanks and massive turbines below him, casting out yellow and orange blazes of fire into the red colored room. His eyes darted quickly from side to side, trying to find where Richards had gone.

The gangway ended and he came to a solid structure above one of the engine turbines that turned below him. A railing enclosed the circular piece of structure that held several computers and mechanical devices. Lights blinked on and off and steam hissed through the room. Suddenly, Stevy heard gunfire. He threw himself behind one of the machines and pressed his back against it. The machine was hot against his back and it scalded him. He came around the machine and fired his pistol, but a shot from his foe sent the gun flying out of his hand and over the railing. Stevy grabbed at his hand and threw himself behind the machine. As he did, he heard footsteps approaching.

Mwu fired the beam rifle at a Strike Dagger and blew it to pieces. He turned towards another one, but before he could fire, he sensed something. Something that hit him straight in the mind. _le Creuset! He's here!_ Mwu quickly changed directions and took the Strike further into the debris belt.

"Mwu, where are you going?" Kira asked through the radio. "There's nothing out there."

"Yes, there is," Mwu responded. "ZAFT is out there."

Kira gasped a little and then turned the Freedom outbound to follow the Strike into the debris.

"Kira!" Athrun radioed.

"We're going to check something, Athrun," Kira responded. "Stay here and protect the _Archangel_ until the _Eternal_ gets here. We'll be back soon."

"Are you sure?"

"We'll be fine."

Athrun sighed. "Okay then. Make sure you do, Kira."

He watched his friend go, the Freedom disappearing into the debris. Athrun had little time to lament on the situation because the Forbidden consistently attacked him. Shani sliced with his scythe, narrowly missing the Justice's torso. A seed exploded before Athrun's eyes. Athrun withdrew his double sided beam saber and activated it. In a flash of sparks, their weapons connected, the beam cutting the scythe in half. Shani cried out in anger as he fired his plasma cannon at the scarlet red mobile suit.

Frank dislodged his barrels from the Zero and set them to stutter fire. A GINN turned to evade his top cannon, but walked right into his port one, taking two direct hits to the torso. A shot from the bottom cannon blew its head off and the GINN retreated. Frank breathed heavily and quickly inside the cockpit, sweat beginning to trickle down his forehead.

"Ready Korinthos missiles," Murrue ordered. "Fire!"

"Intercept!" Hal commanded. Igelstellungs put up a barrage of fire and destroyed all of the missiles before they hit the _Dominion_. "Gottfrieds, fire!" Green laces of light streaked from the cannons.

"Evade!" _Archangel_ turned hard to starboard and the shots soared overhead. "Where are those ZAFT ships?"

"They haven't moved, Captain," Sai reported.

"Watch them," Murrue ordered. "They could make their move any moment."

_Vesalius_, 1028.

"Any word from the Commander?" Ades asked.

"Nothing sir. The N-Jammers are screwing with our signals as it is."

"Damn it," Ades swore.

Inside the debris, Mwu and Kira searched for something. Only Mwu knew what that was though. He could sense him somewhere. He was nearby. He knew it. But where was he? Just then, Mwu's diagnostic board starting beeping like crazy. He tried to get it to shut up, but it wouldn't. It was detecting something. Something huge. And it was just up ahead. "Kira, you getting this?"

"Yeah, I am..." Kira's voice trailed off and Mwu could hear him breath in sharply. He turned his attention forward and his eyes widened. Staring them right in the face, covered by tons of ice, was the looming hulk that had once been the PLANT called Junius Seven, sight of the Bloody Valentine tragedy. This was the place where hundreds of thousands of innocents lost their lives in the nuclear attack that had ignited the war. Kira and Mwu had been here once before, taking away some of the ice that had frozen over on it in order to help re-supply the _Archangel_ after the Artemis incident. Mwu said nothing. He continued staring at that giant hour-glass shaped object. The tomb of thousands of people. The reason that this long and terrible war had come about. He ignored the growing feeling in his mind and tried to take his mind away from thinking about what had happened to this place only the year before.

"Mwu, watch out!" Kira's warning came too late as a shot from a beam rifle tore into the Strike's shoulder, severing the ligament completely and blowing it to pieces. Mwu was rocked inside the cockpit and part of his diagnostic board short-circuited and blew up in his face, causing a piece of shrapnel to enter his shoulder and tear into his skin. Blood spurted out of the wound as Mwu struggled to regain control of the Strike. "Mwu, no!" Kira shouted.

Mwu saw Kira put the Freedom in front of the Strike in order to protect it. "No, Kira!" Kira fired the Freedom's rifle in quick succession. Then he grabbed the Strike's remaining arm and dragged it behind a piece of debris.

A short distance away, inside the cockpit of his CGUE, a puzzled expression came over Rau's face. A puzzled expression over that name. _Kira _Yamato _He's alive?_ The further time slipped past, the more Rau became excited. A smile spread across his face and he began laughing insanely, loud enough for his two foes to hear.

"le Creuset," Mwu grumbled, removing the piece of shrapnel from his shoulder which stung in pain.

"How delightful it is that you could join us, Kira _Yamato_!" Rau shouted into the radio. "Ah, now I see. You're the Freedom's pilot!"

"Psycho!" Kira said. "Mwu. Are you okay?"

"Who would have thought it?" Rau continued to shout. "The three of us meeting here. In the place where this conflict all began! What are the odds?" Kira looked out his viewport and saw the CGUE emerge from its hiding place, its rifle pointed directly at him. Kira pointed the Freedom's rifle at the white mobile suit while shielding the wounded Strike as well. "You know, I would've preferred we meet somewhere else, Kira. Somewhere like your secret base at Mendel. But this works just as well."

"Mendel?" Kira said to himself.

"You don't know! Hah! Of course you don't! You don't remember that Mendel was where you were born!" Kira's eyes widened in shock.

"Don't listen to him, kid!" Mwu said weakly, still holding onto his shoulder which was continuing to spurt blood.

"Don't be so surprised, Kira!" Rau shouted. "For you see, I was born at Mendel too!"

"What does that mean!" Kira cried. "What are you saying!"

Inside his cockpit, Rau smiled. The time had come.

The footsteps echoed inside the engine room as they came closer and closer to Stevy's hiding place behind the machine. He clutched his injured hand in his other palm and waited. "Well, well, well," he heard Richards say. "I must say that I'm not surprised Steven. You couldn't defeat me. Even with your mind full of rage over your brother's demise."

"Shut up!" Stevy yelled.

"Feisty, aren't we," Richards said. "You're just like your brother you know that. You both were stubborn little idiots who couldn't even take care of yourselves. I can see where you got that from as well. You're just like your mother."

"What!" Stevy thundered. A short distance away, below the gangway, Dearka heard the conversation going on above him. He could see that bastard Richards on top of the platform above him, with Stevy crouched behind a machine for cover. "How dare you talk about my mother that way! You didn't even know her!"

Richards chuckled. "You don't know who I am, do you, Steven?" Stevy hissed through his teeth. "Well, then," Richards continued, reaching into his coat pocket and withdrawing something. "I think it's time I introduced myself."

Something clattered onto the hard floor and slid towards Stevy. It was square. Stevy squinted down at the object in the faint red light and saw what it was. A picture frame, with a photo inside. His eyes widened. It held a photo of a woman holding two babies. He recognized the woman. It was he and Niada's mother. The mother they'd lost when they were little. He assumed the babies must be him and Niada, because those were the only kids their mother had. Then he looked beside his mother. His lips began trembling. His mouth went aghast. His chest caved in. Standing beside his mother, was a man. He recognized him too. But he didn't want to believe that it was him. Couldn't believe it! It couldn't be!

"It's true!" Richards said. "A child is _never_ able to defeat their father!"

With Junius Seven lurking in the background, Rau held his CGUE in position with its rifle pointed at the Freedom and Strike which were huddled behind a piece of a destroyed spaceship. "I'm not going to finish you," he said. "After all, I made you come all this way." He took something out of his pocket and placed it on the monitor in front of him. "So I'll let you live long enough to hear the whole story."

Kira watched the monitor above him turn on. On it was an image of a woman holding two babies. One had brown hair. The other blonde. "What?" Kira thought uneasily.

Mwu's monitor displayed an entirely different image. This one, he knew entirely well however. "My dad..." he wheezed. It was a photo of him at a young age with an airplane in his small hand, perched on top of his father, Al da Flaga's shoulders.

"Aren't you the least bit curious," Rau continued. "About the full extent of humanities insatiable desires? About the fools who pursued their insane dreams in the name of progress?" Kira tightened the Freedom's grip on the rifle and his ground his teeth together. "Because after all, Kira...you're a child of this too!"

**Author's Note:** Because of circumstances beyond my control, I will not be able to update this story next week. Look for the next chapter, **Fire, Buster Fire!**, in approximately two weeks time. I apologize for the inconvenience. Bondfan.


	42. Fire Buster, Fire!

Debris Belt, October 8, C.E. 71, 1030.

A graveyard. A place where the doomed souls of the war had come to rest. Somewhere where the total cost of war was more visible than anywhere else. The evil of the human spirit. The darkness in humanities heart. Those were words that could be used to described the debris belt and the relics it contained. Destroyed hulks of warships and mobile suits lay in pieces, burned black by fires and frozen over again by layers and layers of ice. Scrap metal that had no place in the modern world smashed up against other forgotten materials and created a whole separate path of destruction than the one the war had opened. Remnants of places that had stood tall and proud just months ago were now merely memories of their former selves. The looming hulk that was once the PLANT known as Junius Seven dominated the section of the debris belt close to the L3 Cluster, its hour glass shape encrusted with ice and split open by the force of the nuclear explosion that had consumed it one year previous. Bodies of its inhabitants floated out into the vacuum of space, blood freezing on the bodies as soon as they left the sanctity of Junius Seven's dead structure. However, the floating devastation was not without its share of beauty as well. Small treasures left behind by family members of the victims floated amongst the destruction, providing some sense of tranquility to the terror that this place had seen all those months ago. Origami flowers left behind during the memorial service from the PLANTs earlier in the year, mixing with those that the crew of the Archangel had cast out themselves in honor of the people entombed within Junius Seven, gave the gray outside of the PLANT a more colorful tone, like a gravestone almost, with flowers being left behind by mourners to remember each other.

However, on this day, the Origami flowers were not the only things providing some color to the ice covered PLANT. Rau's white CGUE hung in space, its beam rifle pointed directly at the red, white, and blue colorings of the Freedom and Strike GUNDAMs, Kira and Mwu consumed by awe inside the cockpits. "This place is a symbol...a symbol of the darkness of the human heart. Only through darkness was this terrible act brought about. But of course, you already probably knew that." Rau was smiling inside the cockpit as he told his tale. "That place you call home now...the Mendel colony...your secret base...that place is a forbidden temple. The remnants of the dream of fools who thought they could play God."

"What are you saying?" Kira asked through the radio, the Freedom's rifle pointed straight at the ZAFT mobile suit.

"It should be of great concern to you, Kira," Rau admonished. "Did you ever suspect...that the people you've called mother and father your whole life weren't your real parents?"

"Wha...?" Kira gasped. Not his parents? An image of his parents came into his mind. His mother with her long blue hair and caring face. His strong-willed father with his dark eyes. How could they...?

"You bastard!" Mwu shouted from the Strike's cockpit. "What are you-!" His voice stopped suddenly as Rau fired the CGUE's rifle at the piece of debris that was shielding them. Fragments of the debris flew off into space, creating more food for the debris belt. The shot jarred Kira back to reality and he tightened his grip on the controls, never removing the rifle from the enemy mobile suit. His breath hissed through his clenched teeth and sweat began to trickle down his brow. _What is he saying?_

"Of course not. If you were aware you wouldn't have turned out the way you did. You wouldn't have turned out so normal." Rau's voice was calm as he spoke. The only emotion he showed was a devilish smile splattered across his face. "Free of any sign of a tainted past."

"It's difficult to perceive. You know it never occurred to me, even when Athrun first brought up your name, you might be that child." His voice seemed to echo through space as the words exited his throat, bouncing off of the debris around them and into the remains of Junius Seven just beyond their reach. "I'd always thought the twins had died. Especially you."

"Twins...?" Kira muttered quietly.

"Huh?" Mwu mumbled, trying to keep the pain out of his voice from the wound in his shoulder, blood still seeping out of it even with his gloved hand covering it.

Kira's eyes darted towards the monitor above him...to the picture that that man had placed there. The one of the woman holding the two children. The twins. His gaze wouldn't avert from the one wrapped in a blue blanket...the one with brown hair...just like his. _Twins...is that...?_ It couldn't be. _Me?_

"After all together with your real father, Dr. Hibiki," Rau's voice called out to him, "you were the highest priority target of Blue Cosmos." Rau pressed a button and brought a new photo onto the monitor. The one of the man who had created him. Ulen Hibiki.

"What...but...?" A lump had settled inside Kira's throat, causing his voice to suddenly go silent. His hands trembled on the trigger controls. What was this man doing to him?

"But you survived, grew, and threw yourself into the war. And you survived that as well. Why do you think that is?" Kira gritted his teeth and scowled harshly. He restrained himself from pulling the trigger though. "Your story is so unlikely that even I'm starting to become convinced that they were on to something. Maybe their crazy dream had some validity."

"On what!" Kira cried, readjusting the Freedom's aim to point at the CGUE's head. "What the hell are you saying about me?" Mwu groaned as he pulled back the fabric of his pilot suit and exposed the wound as best he could. It wasn't as bad as he feared, but it was still a deep laceration. But nothing could compare with the pain that was rising inside of him. Over what this mad-man was saying to he and his friend. "What are you trying to tell me!"

"You are the dream of humanity...the Ultimate Coordinator!" Rau didn't allow his voice to rise.

"Huh?" Kira gasped, drawing the Freedom's rifle back a bit.

"It was in pursuit of that dream, that Dr. Hibiki created the artificial womb," Rau continued, "and you were the only viable child it ever produced." Rau paused. He knew of that machine all too well. He'd seen it before...what was left of it that is. When ZAFT had inspected the damaged colonies at L4 in the early months of the war. How pathetic it had become...just as it always had been. "For that result...a very large number of your siblings were sacrificed."

A boulder hit Kira straight in the chest. His eyes widened and his body stiffened. He relinquished his control on the Freedom's controls and sank back into his chair. "Kira!" Rau fired the CGUE's rifle at the two mobile suits only to see the Strike take the Freedom by the arm and pull it back behind the debris shield.

"Damn you, Mwu," he swore. "Why must you constantly interfere?"

Mwu turned the Strike around and fired several shots at the CGUE, which retreated behind another piece of debris. Mwu's shoulder cried out in pain and he covered it with his other hand. He turned back towards the immobile Freedom, Kira trembling inside the cockpit. "Get a grip you fool," Mwu called. "You're not taking his nonsense seriously are you?"

Rau smirked. _He still doesn't want to believe...you pathetic fool, Mwu._ Rau started the CGUE's engines and headed towards another debris piece, this one much closer to Junius Seven. _The revelations are only beginning, Mwu._

_Archangel_, 1030.

"Where's the_ Dominion_?" Murrue demanded to know where the Archangel's sister ship was.

"It's behind the debris at blue seventeen, charlie, ma'am," Sai reported.

"Any movement from those ZAFT ships?"

"Nothing, ma'am," Tonomura said. "Their mobile suits are too busy fighting the Strike Daggers."

The top cannon fired a shot and chased away a Strike Dagger. Frank brought his barrels back and attached them to the Zero's hull. He glanced around him at the debris and lights from other mobile suits engaged in battle. But something was missing. "Hey! Where's Mwu and the kid?"

"They went to check on something," Athrun responded. "They're somewhere out there in the debris." His diagnostic board chimed a warning and he looked up just in time to see a bright green mobile suit descending towards him.

"Gotcha!" Shani shouted, firing his railguns and plasma cannon at the scarlet red Justice. Athrun pulled hard on the controls and dodged the shots. He fired back with his beam rifle, but the Forbidden soared below the shots and returned fire with its Armfeuer machine guns on its forearms.

"Damn," Athrun swore. He pulled out the Justice's double-sided beam saber and charged.

"You're not getting away from me!" Orga shouted, firing every weapon the Calamity had, Schlag cannons, bazooka, ram-cannon, if it could cause damage, he fired it.

Yzak had to react quickly in order to evade, but several shots struck the Duel and damaged his Assault Shroud. "You've gotta be kidding me!" Yzak exclaimed, executing a cork-screw turn in order to dodge more fire. "How much firepower does this guy have!" A shot from the Calamity's bazooka struck his shield square on and Yzak ejected it just before it exploded in a ball of fire. "Oh yeah?" He reached into the Duel's shoulder and pulled out his beam saber. "Let's see how you like this!"

The Duel charged at the Calamity, its beam saber slicing down at Orga, who ceased firing in order to get out of the way. "Oh, that's how you want it, huh?" He fired his Schlag cannons on his shoulders at the Duel, who managed to deflect the shots with his beam saber. "Come on, bitch."

"I'm not going to be defeated by you, you stinking Natural!" Yzak shouted, charging again.

Azrael filed through the doors of the _Dominion's_ bridge and headed towards his designated chair. A harsh scowl was set on his face and his blue eyes burned fiercely with rage. "Distance to target?" Hal asked as Azrael sat down.

"1700, Captain," came the reply. "But the debris' screwing with our readings so we can't get a clear shot."

"Then clear the debris away, Ensign," Sutherland ordered. "The ship has plasma cannons that will melt away anything in their path."

Hal sighed. "Prepare Lohengrin!" he ordered.

The plasma cannons emerged from the base of the _Dominion's_ legs. "We run a huge risk of hitting our own machines, Captain," Yeardley said from the CIC.

"Who cares," Azrael said. Hal and Sutherland turned to him and he added, "They have trans-phase armor you imbecile."

"But, sir-," Rutherford began to say, but Azrael looked at him harshly.

"Our priority target is the ship of traitors, Captain!" he replied. "That is the sole reason why we're out here. How could you have forgotten that fact?"

Rutherford turned slowly back to his console and spoke into the radio. "Calamity. Forbidden."

"Yeah?" Orga responded.

"We're clearing away the debris. You guys may want to move out of the way for now."

"Fine," Shani said. "Just don't blow the crap out of everything, okay. Leave some for us."

"Sure thing," Rutherford responded.

"Fire!" Hal shouted.

Energy beams streaked from the cannons, incinerating pieces of metal and other materials in their path. "Heat source approaching!" Sai called.

"Evade!" Murrue yelled. The _Archangel_ turned hard to starboard, but part of the beams struck the ship in the rear port wing, blowing the Valient cannon there all to hell. The ship shook violently and Murrue held tight to the arm rests of her chair. "Damn."

The ships vibrating escalated further into the ship. Inside the engine room, red lights blaring down at him, Stevy stumbled against the computer and banged his shoulder into it. Richards stepped backwards and held onto the railing behind him in order to keep his footing. Next to him, the shaking caused a can of gasoline to slip off of its shelf and spill onto the railing, some of the flammable liquid tumbling down into one of the power turbines. Yellow flames sprouted into the air as they caught fire, creating a bright monster of fire behind them. Richards shook his hand in order to remove some of the fuel that had stained his arms, but never took the gun away from the computer in front of him.

Stevy regained his composure and his eyes once again focused on the picture frame down on the floor below his feet. His teeth still clattered in his jaw and his head began to throb in pain. "It's been a while son," Richards said. "Doesn't your old man deserve a hug?"

"Shut up, you bastard!" Stevy shouted in anguish. He shut his eyes and screamed inside his brain. He couldn't get the picture out of his mind. The one of his mother holding he and Niada when they were infants. And beside her...was Richards...smiling. It couldn't be. It just couldn't!

"You can't deny it, Steven," Richards pressed on. "I'm your father whether you like it or not. You can't hide from the truth, son."

"Shut your mouth!" Stevy cried. "There's no way you could be my father! My father died in a car accident when I was seven...along with my mother..." he added, his voice trembling.

Richards began to laugh hysterically behind him. "Is that the lie they told you! Your mother's family was even more pathetic than I thought!" He stopped laughing abruptly. "There's so much you don't know Steven...about you...about me...about our family."

"What do you mean?" Stevy asked. His eyes darted around the blazing hot engine room. His gun was dangerously close to the edge of the floor, dangling over one of the turbines below. If he went for it, Richards would kill him. And if he tried to sneak away, he would end up being killed anyway, for all the exits were in his point of vision and he could easily just put a bullet in his head quickly.

"I guess I should start with what is true about what they told you," Richards said, his voice taking on a menacing tone as he spoke. "Your mother did die when you were seven. Though not in the manner you seem to think. For you see...your mother...Henrietta...was murdered."

Stevy's eyes shot up and his mouth dropped. "She was shot by Blue Cosmos terrorists who were hunting her. Do you know why she was killed, Steven?" Stevy didn't respond. "Because of you and your brother...she was killed!" Richards proclaimed.

A small exhale escaped from Stevy's mouth at those words. "That's crazy!" he shouted. "We...we were only kids...how could we have been at fault!"

"Do you remember what your mother did for a living, Steven?" Richards asked.

_For a living...?_ Stevy tried to retract any images of his mother that he could remember. That's it! He remembered as a toddler...watching his mom move a small silver circle across a person's chest, plugs covering her ears. She was wearing a white coat. Her black hair was tied back in a pony-tail. She was talking to the person, telling them that their heart-rate was normal. "She was a doctor..." Stevy blurted out.

"So you do have a brain in there after all," Richards said harshly. "Yes, your mother was a doctor. But not just any doctor. You see...Henrietta was a doctor who administered medicine to Coordinators. She was one of the most well-known Coordinator physicians of her time. She saved many lives Steven...and that's why Blue Cosmos targeted her...and killed her."

"If Blue Cosmos killed her, then why do you blame us!" Stevy shouted.

"Because it was you two that got her killed!" Richards thundered, firing his pistol into the computer, sparks flying from it and zipping past Stevy's head by mere inches. Stevy got down on his haunches and covered his head, sparks stinging his injured hand. Me...? How could I have killed her?

"When I married your mother...I never wanted children...I was content that it would only be us...but your mother wouldn't listen to me. She wanted children more than anything in the world...and I couldn't do a thing about it...even when she got pregnant with you and Niada...I still told her that we shouldn't do this...she wouldn't listen."

Stevy breathed hard behind the computer as he listened. Scattered images of his mother came from his memory...of the caring woman who had scooped his cowering form up in her arms after falling down the stairs...of the strong woman who could cure a seemingly dying individual and bring them back healthier than they'd ever been. How could she have fallen for this...psycho? "It was because of you two that we ended up at that place. That playground on that day eighteen years ago," Richards continued. "Without you two...we would never have been there...and Henrietta would still be alive!"

"Shut up!" Stevy shouted. "You're insane!"

"Insane? Hah!" Richards yelled back. "You're only saying that because you deny the truth. That you're the reason why your mother is dead! You remember that day don't you Steven...you can't have shut it away completely!"

Suddenly, an image appeared in Stevy's mind. An image he'd never...no wait...he had seen this before. He could see the stormy sky above him...feeling scared because of the lighting flickering in the distance. He could feel someone shaking beside him...Niada was huddled up next to him underneath a slide. Stevy saw someone a little ways away. It was his mother...and...Richards. No! Damn it, no! Stevy scolded himself. Stop it! Don't listen to him!

"Yes...you remember don't you?" Richards called, grinning.

As the image played out, Stevy began remembering. He heard the sharp sound ring out and he grabbed hold of Niada tightly, Niada doing the same to him. He saw his mother get pulled behind a bench by Richards, he refused to call him father. He heard someone shouting. _"Die Coordinator lover! For the preservation of our blue and pure world!"_

_"Steven! Niada!"_ he heard his mother's voice shout to them. She started to get out from behind the bench and come towards them. Stevy wanted to get up and tell her to stay down...not to worry about them...but he couldn't find his voice. He saw himself cowering beneath the slide as more bullets rang out all around him. He remembered being so frightened...wondering what was going on...he saw himself as a child...and wanted to help himself...but he couldn't.

"Henrietta, no!" he heard Richards say, trying to pull his mother back behind the bench, but she slapped away his arm.

"Mom, no!" Stevy shouted out in real life. In his mind, he saw her emerge from behind the bench and start to run towards them. Just then, something struck her...red liquid spilling out of her side as she fell. _"Mommy!"_ Stevy heard his younger self call out. His mother fell to the ground, still alive, but writhing in pain from the bullet wound to her stomach. Stevy felt his eyes water up and tears begin to streak down his cheek. He remembered...he remembered it...what had happened...

_"Coordinator lover!"_ A man approached his mother's body, a gun in his hand._ "DIE!"_ He raised the gun to point at her head and fired.

"MOM!" Stevy's voice rang through the engine room, bouncing off of the walls and coming right back to his slumped form. He felt the tears stinging his face as they came, running down his face like waterfalls. He remembered it all. How could he have forgotten? Had he been so naive? He sobbed endlessly as he pressed his back against the computer.

"So now you know," Richards said, not taking the gun away from his son's trembling form behind the computer. "It was your fault. You had to be born and cause your mother to try and come to your rescue. It was that reason why she died. That was the reason why you two deserved to die!"

"That's bull-shit," Stevy sobbed.

"You know it's true, Steven. There's nothing you can do about it. Blue Cosmos killed your mother, but it was your fault that they were able to get to her." Richards shouted, "That's why Niada had to die! That's why you have to die as well!"

Stevy opened his eyes. His fists clenched. His body trembled. "That's why? That's the reason all this has happened? That's why you tried to kill every last one of us at Cuba and here!"

"Not exactly. For you see, it's not just you that must die Steven. It's all the people aboard this ship. All the Coordinators on Earth and in the PLANTs. Every individual one of them must die! There's no other way!"

"To get what you bastard!" Stevy thundered. "To satisfy your own twisted logic?"

"You know it's the truth, Steven. The Coordinators are the reason Blue Cosmos targeted your mother and killed her. If Coordinators didn't exist...if you didn't exist, she would still be alive today! I'm going to make sure that what happened to her never happens to anyone else again! I'm going to make sure every last Coordinators burns in the pit of hell they created! That everyone who sympathizes with them is impaled on the pikes of their stupid thinking!" Richards laughed. "That's why! That's why you're going to die!"

"You're insane!" Stevy called.

"John Namora...Hugh Swanson...all the Coordinators I've killed. They were so pathetic. They all deserved to die!" Richards laughed harder now. "John had been my friend for years. Then he got soft and started sympathizing with the Coordinators! Anyone who sympathizes with them causes more of them to exist. More Coordinators causes people to attack other people who sympathize with them! More attacks cause people like your mother to die!"

Stevy played images of the friends this bastard had taken away from him. Hugh, the tall blonde haired man who had been his friend for years...the swordsman who had always been there to cheer everyone up...the only person on the Cuba mission who had a family. John, his teacher...the only father figure he'd ever had in his life...the one who made him what he was today...the person who had taught him to be considerate of others...the one who had tried to save them all and had been killed for it. Niada, his twin brother...the one who had always been with him for his entire life...the one who was always there for him...the one who had been shot in cold blood by this man...who was driven by his own insane thinking. Rage began to build in his mind. It was his fault! It was his fault they were gone! _No you idiot!_ his mind shouted at him. _You're turning into him!_ Stevy tried to calm his rage, but it kept expanding. Rage over his dead friends. The people this bastard had hurt. And this man was his...father!

"I'm going to make sure it never happens again...that people like your mother never have to die again! That's the reason why you must die Steven! That's the reason the Coordinators must die! That's the reason-!"

Richards stopped abruptly as something whizzed past his ear and struck the wall directly next to his head. His eyes widened and his body stiffened. The object bounded up and down next to him. His eyes slowly focused on the object and identified it. A sword. He was about to smile when his eyes saw it. The handle. It gleamed violet and gold in the red lights of the engine room, fires burning below him casting yellow and orange blazes onto it. His eyes widened even further and his mouth went aghast. There was writing on the handle. It spelled out a name. A name he never thought he'd see again. H Swanson. No. It couldn't be. Richards' eyes darted from one direction to another, looking for the source, fear rising in his chest. Stevy peered around the corner of the computer to see what was the matter and he saw it. The blade sticking out of the wall next to Richards. The writing on the handle. _Hugh! But how!_

Something stirred. Richards turned quickly to his left...and stopped in his tracks. He could see a shadow. A shadow of a person. His face was masked by the darkness of the engine room, but Richards didn't need to see his face. The blonde hair. The tall stature. The Earth Alliance uniform. The heat blazing in the eyes. "No..." Richards blurted out. "It can't be...it's not possible...you're dead...I know your plane crashed in Cuba. You...you can't be alive...not you! You're dead! You're dead, dammit!"

"Hugh...?" Stevy whispered, seeing the individual in the shadows.

The shadow took a step forward. "Oh, I'm very much alive," it said. Richards was thrown backwards as something struck his shoulder. The sharp sound echoed through the engine room followed by the clanking as Richards stumbled over the railing, managing to barely grab onto the slippers surface with his hands. He dangled helplessly above the churning turbine below him, blasting fire all around. His face began to sweat. He held on for dear life. "I'm alive enough to kill you." The shadow had been removed. He could see the man's face. The dark complection was a surprise, but all in all, it wasn't that surprising. After all...he was a Coordinator.

"Help me!" Richards demanded. "You don't want to kill me."

"You're right," Dearka said, shrugging his shoulders. "But I bet he does."

Richards snapped his head to his right. Stevy was now against the railing, his expression pained and angered. "Son...please...help me!" Richards called out to him.

Stevy extended his hand towards the railing and seemed to be reaching down to help Richards. His spirits began to lift and Richards began to smile. But then, Stevy stopped his hand just above the railing and looked at Richards in the eyes. He slowly shook his head. Richards' stomach began to sink and his mouth trembled. "Say hi to John for me...dad," Stevy said hoarsely.

Richards looked at his hand. Something was gleaming in it. A small, silvery object that had its top flipped open. John's lighter. Richards began to scream as the flame erupted from the silver box, igniting the gasoline strewn on the railing. The gas led the fire straight towards him, touching his still damp arms and setting them ablaze. Richards screamed out as the fire spread all over his body. His hands released the railing and he plummeted downwards, his body disappearing into the yellow flames of the turbine below, which gave out a long, slow moan as it consumed him. Yellow and orange flames spurted into the air to eye level with Stevy. He felt no emotion. No sympathy. No anger. He just stared long and hard at the churning turbine below him.

A white spray of smoke brought him back to reality. Dearka moved the nozzle of the fire extinguisher back and forth in order to put out the blaze. When that was done, Stevy rested his elbow on the railing and turned to him. "Well, well," he said casually. "I see you guys can do things we can't. You can come back from the dead."

"Nah," Dearka responded, waving his hand. "I just stayed alive in order to get back and save you guys' asses. I can see you guys've had it tough without me though. Maybe I should've just stayed back here and remained a POW?" Then he got serious and added, "Was he really your father?"

"...Yeah..." Stevy added quietly. "He loved my mother, I'll tell you that. Loved her too much probably."

"I can see you guys have missed me," Dearka said. "This place is even more boring than when I left."

Stevy chuckled. "Nice, kid. Real nice, Elsman."

Mendel, 1030.

Green energy beams mixed with red and yellow beams. White trails of light spread from the wakes of missiles as they raced across the blackness of space. Mobile suits and mobile armors soared in every direction, giving everything they had in order to defeat the enemy. GINNs and GuAIZs fought against Strike Daggers and Moebieus' who in turn fought against M1 Astrays and vice versa. One GINN took a direct hit from a missile and exploded in a ball of flame. Another M1 back flipped and came over a Strike Dagger before sticking its beam saber into the torso, causing the mobile suit to disintegrate in mid-air. Inside her cockpit, Asagi panted heavily as sweat beaded down her forehead. She didn't have much time to rest however, as a GINN came straight for her and she barely managed to evade its shots.

Jessie banked her Strike Dagger on its port side and turned eighty degrees towards a GINN, which fired at her with its rifle. Jessie groaned in pain as her mobile suit was struck in the shoulder by enemy fire, but she still managed to get in close enough to slice off the GINNs right arm with her beam saber, also causing it to lose its weapon in the process. As she soared above the GINN, a beam of light streaked right through the cockpit and blowing the mobile suit to pieces. "Thanks Keryuoko," Jessie admonished between breaths.

"You okay, Lieutenant?" the other pilot asked.

"I'm fine, don't worry," Jessie responded. "Come on, there's still more coming." She turned her Dagger around and headed towards another flock of enemies, her wingmate flying beside her.

The _Valiant _turned on her starboard side and its Igelstellungs intercepted missiles that were targeting her. "Aim starboard cannons and Valients!" Seymour commanded. Behind him, Bradford sat motionless in his chair, his face a neutral expression despite the circumstances. "Fire!" Yellow and green energy beams streaked towards the _Kusanagi._

"Evade!" Jackson shouted. "Lower bow pitch angle twenty!"

The ship turned hard to port and took only a slight hit to her starboard side, which started more fires. "Aim Gottfrieds!" Manchisco commanded. "Fire!"

"Evade, to port!" Seymour shouted. The energy beams struck a portion of the _Valiant's_ rear quadrant, annihilating the ship's one remaining Valient cannon. "Damn. Where's the _Intrepid_?"

"Green alpha, five-two, Captain," Lester responded.

"Captain Norris, start engaging the enemy if you see the opportunity," Bradford ordered. "But don't get too careless and wander too far out. You're already damaged and we can't afford to lose you now."

"Yes, sir!" Norris answered.

"We've sealed off bulkheads thirty-six through forty-three, Admiral," a member of the _Kusanagi's_ bridge crew reported. "We've lost 15 percent of our sensors as well."

"What's the status of the others?" Cantarii demanded. "Have they begun to engage the _Nazcas_?"

"They're almost there, Admiral. They should be within range soon."

"Admiral, sir," another voice came. "Message from the _Vasconi_. They're ready to sortie."

"Tell them to wait a little while longer," Cantarii ordered. "If Code-14's been initiated we'll need them to remain there for the time being. We'll take care of these guys, just tell them to hurry up with the preparations."

"Incoming missiles!"

"Evade!" Jackson shouted. As the ship moved, Cantarii said nothing. He watched the _Valiant_ from the monitor on his chair and thought, _Woodrow...why will you not let us leave?_

_Fernando..._Bradford thought to himself on the bridge of the _Valiant_. _Why must I fight against you...my friend...?_

Inside Mendel, the colony shook as its exterior took another hit, this one striking just above the main dock entrance and blowing pieces of metal off into the black vortex beyond. Cagalli stammered on her feet as she struggled to regain her footing. She looked to her father and found him staring endlessly towards the monitors above him, his face emotionless, his tall form unmoving. _How can he be so calm at a time like this?_ Cagalli wondered. _He knows we're going to lose, so why...?_

"Lord Uzumi." Father and daughter turned their heads to see the base's commander waltz in, his officers cap tucked under his arm. "The preparations are complete sir. We're forwarding the word to Admiral Cantarii as we speak."

"Have all other personnel been evacuated, Commander?" Uzumi asked.

"Yes, sir. Everyone except for us," the Commander responded. "And the _Vasconi _is waiting, sir."

"Tell them to prepare for takeoff," Uzumi ordered. "Have all remaining personnel board her at once. Tell Kisaka to be ready. Alert Admiral Cantarii that he is to regroup his forces and begin took initiate the withdrawal. We're abandoning Mendel!" he shouted.

"Yes, Lord," the Commander said, bowing his head.

As Uzumi turned back towards the monitors, personnel began removing themselves from the control room and heading towards the docks, their head-sets floating in the weightless state. Cagalli waited for her father to start to take his leave as well, but he instead walked closer to the monitors and looked up at the images playing back into his large eyes. Cagalli came up beside him and watched. She saw a mobile armor go up in flames as a GINN peppered its hull with cannon fire. The ZAFT ships were putting up a firestorm against the_ Peleuia_ and the _Capricorn_ who were charging them with their guns blazing. _Kusanagi_ was maneuvering fiercely in order to dodge fire coming from the Earth Forces ships. War was upon this place. After being left alone for so many months of the war, Mendel had finally been consumed by it.

"Father...?" Cagalli whispered. "Let's go."

Uzumi lowered his head and shut his eyes. "You get going, Cagalli. I must remain here."

Cagalli's eyes widened. "W-what?" she stammered. She balled her fist and leaned towards her father and added, "What do you mean your staying? I can't leave without you father."

"I have my own duties to attend to Cagalli," Uzumi responded quietly. "As do you as the heiress of Orb." Cagalli stood back and frowned. "We must press onward from here. Mendel is already lost and we must survive in order for the light we have kindled to burn. For that, I must remain here."

"Father please," Cagalli maintained, her expression becoming more and more fearful. "We'll escape together. I can't leave without you."

Uzumi ignored her and pressed the button for the radio. "Admiral Cantarii."

"Lord Uzumi?" came the thick accented reply.

"The _Vasconi's_ heading out with our remaining personnel. Code-14 is in progress. Begin recalling your forces and rendezvous with the ship as it exits the colony." Uzumi's eyes became larger as he spoke and his expression changed from emotionless to a somewhat hopeful stare. "May fortunes smile upon you all."

"Sir!" Cantarii answered, saluting.

His image disappeared. "Father please!" Cagalli cried. "There's still time!"

"What are you still doing here, Cagalli?" Uzumi asked, quietly. Her body froze instantly, her blonde hair falling against her temples and her eyes beginning to mist. "You must leave now. As I said, I must remain here."

"But...but...aah!" Cagalli stumbled across the deck as Uzumi grabbed a hold of her arm and dragged her towards the door.

"I must attain to my duties, just as you must attain to yours," her father instructed, his voice rising as he guided her through the corridor.

Cagalli tried to plant her feet on the deck and stop him, but he dragged her up into the air as he pulled her so she couldn't stop him. "No please!" Cagalli cried, tears flinging out of the corners of her brown eyes.

Uzumi turned to his daughter with a scowl on his face and he shouted, "We're finished, if there is no one to carry on our hopes! Why can't you understand that!" Uzumi dragged her struggling form through the corridor and towards the docks.

Main cannons at the front of the twin _Izumo_-class ships' claws blazed through space towards the trio of ZAFT ships. "Evade!" the Captain of the _Relentless_ ordered. The blue ship swung quickly to starboard but a beam got through and struck the port claw of the _Nazca_, causing an explosion that shook the ship. Slythr held tightly to the back of the Captain's chair and he scowled. This battle was turning on his forces just as quickly as it had started. The Orb forces had abandoned fighting against the Earth Forces and had concentrated their energies on him. Now his forces were in great danger as the two enemy ships approached.

Sirens blared throughout the ship as crews struggled to put the fires out. "Plasma surge is climbing past 300!" a crewman shouted.

"We've lost contact with Gold Three and Six, Commander!" came another cry.

"Hold on!" Slythr ordered. "We're not done yet." He was not going to go down in defeat now. Not after all that had transpired.

_Kusanagi_ maneuvered away from the_ Valiant_ and turned back towards Mendel. "Signal flares!" Jackson commanded. Multi-colored flares rocketed out of the depth charge tubes at the base of the bridge and detonated in a flash of blue, green, and violet just beyond the ship's reach.

M1's stopped their battles suddenly and stared at the brilliant colors illuminating the black space all around them. "Withdrawal?" Mitch asked.

"Looks like it. Come on!" Orel commanded, turning his M1 back towards his ship, the remaining forces of his team following in his wake.

"Girls, let's move it!" Wayne ordered, waving the four M1s of his team past him. Asagi, Juri, and Mayura rushed past in their red and white mobile suits, sweat pouring down their foreheads and sticking to their visors. Wayne waited until they were all clear before heading back himself.

On the _Valiant_, Seymour watched as the flares died out in front of him. "They're falling back?" he wondered out loud.

"Their mobile suits are retreating, General," Tomer reported from in front of them.

"Hey, what's going on?" Jessie asked through the radio.

"All forces, fall back and regroup," Bradford ordered. "_Intrepid_, rendezvous with us at mark twenty-seven charlie. We don't know what's going on here for certain, so we'll be careful. Reorganize our remaining forces and wait for further instructions. Captain McKinley?"

"Recall our mobile suits and mobile armors!" Seymour shouted. "Fire anti-beam depth charges!"

"They're calling us back, Jessie!" Keryuoko told her.

"All remaining forces!" Jessie commanded. "Regroup and return to your mother ships!" She turned her Strike Dagger back towards the _Valiant_ and opened up the visor of her helmet. She shook her head from side to side and let the sweat fly off her face and the scattered strands of her dark blonde hair which were uncovered by her helmet. She was more tired than she originally thought. This battle had really taken it out of her. But she couldn't be relieved for long. She'd lost two of her mobile armor pilots and another was heavily damaged. A good half of her forces had been defeated and knowing the way the Earth Alliance command operated, she hoped she wouldn't be severely punished for her failure.

"Jessie, you okay?" She recognized Seymour's voice through the radio.

"Yes, I'm fine, Captain," Jessie responded. "Returning to the ship now." She pushed the Daggers thrusters to maximum and headed back towards her ship.

Inside Mendel, Uzumi stalked past the doors to the dock as he dragged Cagalli's still struggling form behind him. He stepped onto the gangway that led to the open hatch of the _Vasconi_ where he saw Kisaka waiting. "Lord Uzumi! Cagalli!" Kisaka called to them as they approached.

Uzumi stopped suddenly and flung Cagalli's body towards Kisaka who caught her against his chest. "Go Kisaka!" Uzumi commanded loudly. "And take my foolish daughter with you!"

"Sir..." Kisaka responded.

Cagalli managed to turn her head enough to see her father's face and she shouted, "Father, no! Please!" Tears spilled out of her eyes like waterfalls and she didn't dare stop them. He couldn't do this! He couldn't...

Uzumi stepped forward and came right in front of his daughter. His strong hand reached towards her and laid itself upon her blonde hair, moving it slightly in his palm. He smiled down at her. "Stop giving me that look, Cagalli," he said quietly. "It doesn't suit a child."

"Father..." Cagalli cried.

"Don't worry, Cagalli," Uzumi said, removing his hand from her head and reaching it into the pocket of his jacket. "You're leaving your father, but you will not be alone." She saw him withdraw something and he extended it towards her form. Cagalli cleared her eyes of the tears and focused on the object. It was small and square. A photo. It contained the image of a woman. A woman with long, brown hair that Cagalli couldn't identify. She held two infants in her arms, a blonde haired one wrapped in a pink blanket, and a brown haired one wrapped in a blue blanket. A boy and a girl. "You'll be with your brother," Uzumi finished.

Cagalli's heart skipped a beat. _Brother...!_ Her hand trembled as she reached for the photo and took it in her hand. She stared at the woman and the babies for several seconds and then turned the photo around. Her eyes widened and she gasped. There was writing on the back. It read, _Kira...Cagalli_. Cagalli gasped again as she looked to her father's face. He nodded his head, his long, brown hair swaying behind him.

She couldn't feel it, but Kisaka was walking her back into the ship, not turning her away from her father's form. Uzumi smiled at her. "I feel very fortunate to have been your father," he said. Then the door closed between them, syphoning him off from her. Cagalli cried out as the door separated them and she jumped free of Kisaka's grasp and banged her fists against the door, watching her father's form head away from her as the gangway retreated back towards the door of the dock. "N-no!" Cagalli cried, more tears coming from her eyes, her fists banging against the metal of the door, her heart breaking as she watched him leave.

"Fly Kisaka!" Uzumi shouted. "I'm counting on you!"

As his form disappeared, the _Vasconi's_ engines activated and the restraints released the ship from the dock. "May the blessings of Haumai be with you," came a voice over the intercom. She ship lurched forward from the dock and soared towards the exit, zooming out into space like an eagle taking its first flight.

Cagalli cried as she watched Mendel grow smaller and smaller in her vision. "Father!" she cried quietly.

_Kusanagi _came up beside the ship as they pressed on towards their fellow ships who were busting a hole open for them to pass through. _Peleuia_ and _Capricorn_ fired their main cannons again, blowing apart a GINN and two GuAIZs before striking the _Relentless_ on either claw, ripping massive holes into the blue hull.

Lights spilled through the bridge as alarms blared and sirens wailed. "Plasma surge rising past 600!" came a frightened cry. "We can't control it!" Slythr growled as the ships came up beside the crippled _Nazca_.

"Order the _Hellderton_ and the _Hoisingert_ to break away from us!" Slythr commanded.

"But-!" the Captain began to speak, but Slythr's harsh glare cut him off.

"We're finished, Captain," Slythr hissed. "Order abandon ship."

_Peleuia_ and _Capricorn_ soared through the opened hole as the dying _Nazca_ slumped downwards in space, her sister ships moving away from her as the enemies passed. Traveling at high speed behind them, the _Vasconi_, escorted by the _Kusanagi_ approached. "Prepare Lohengrin!" Jackson ordered. "We'll bust the hole wide open!"

"Positron bank at maximum," a crewman reported.

"Muzzle choke potential stabilized," a woman's voice added. "Target locked on."

The Intrepid came beside the _Valiant _as the Strike Daggers returned. "Damn," Seymour swore quietly. "We let them get away."

"General Bradford?" Captain Norris' voice came over the radio.

"Begin retreat, Brock," Bradford ordered solemnly. "There's no point in fighting on anymore."

The mighty plasma cannon on the side of the _Kusanagi _blared red as it prepared to unleash its fury. Small escape craft flooded out of the _Relentless_ as Slythr stood emotionless on the bridge and watched the enemy approach. "Lohengrin," Jackson shouted, "Fire!" The cannon fired and the shot came right for Slythr's form and incinerated the bridge in seconds, turning it into a mass of flame and debris, sealing the coffin that was the ship's resting place.

Bradford watched the destruction unfold in front of him and he sighed. He watched the Orb ships flow through the opening between the ZAFT ships and head for open space. _Fernando..._he thought, sadly almost. "Members of the Earth Alliance and ZAFT." Bradford snapped his head towards the view screen at the front of the bridge where the voice had come from. On it was the wise face of Representative Uzumi Nara Athha of the Orb Union, his long, brown hair and beard easily recognizable.

Inside Mendel, the base commander inserted a key into its intended slot on the control board in front of him and Uzumi inserted his as well. They turned their keys simultaneously and a large, red button appeared from beneath the console. "Before we depart ways," Uzumi continued, "I must ask each and every one of you...to reach inside your soul and heart...and truly realize...what you're really fighting for." His voice echoed through space, the words entering the ears and minds of every individual in either force.

Uzumi shut his eyes and nodded to the commander beside him. He then reached forward and pushed down on the red button. Explosions blossomed across Mendel's bright surface as the self-destruct sequence activated. The explosions made a track all across the colony's exterior, reaching the dock and blowing apart apparatuses and steel girders. Debris swelled out of the exploding colony and into space. Uzumi stared at space for the longest time until the explosions consumed his body. The colony gave a great sigh, seemingly of great relief, and exploded in one gigantic ball of white flame.

A little ways away, the _Relentless_ gave its final cry of battle and was consumed by fire as it too exploded. Cagalli watched the scene play out behind her and felt the tears sting her cheek as the _Vasconi_ headed further and further away from what had been Mendel. She shut her eyes and thinned her lips as she trembled. "Father!" Her cry echoed through space as the Orb forces left Mendel behind forever.

Debris belt, 1040.

Silence reigned supreme at this time. Mwu and Kira huddled behind a piece of a destroyed spacecraft and waited. They both knew that Rau was still out there and based on what he'd been saying, they could tell that this wasn't going to end well. Mwu kept his hands firmly on the controls, even though his injured shoulder still cringed in pain whenever he moved it. "Today my secret shall be revealed!" he heard Rau call out to him. On the other side of the spacecraft, Rau stopped his CGUE when his sensors indicated that he'd discovered the Strike and the Freedom. "I did not come into this world through natural birth!"

Mwu exhaled painfully through his teeth. "Damn it," he mumbled. "Hey Kira!" He turned to make sure the younger man was okay, but Kira didn't respond. Inside the Freedom's cockpit, Kira faced the front viewport with his eyes wide and his mouth open, though no words came forth from his throat. _Siblings...sacrificed...twins...what is he telling me...? What does this all mean?_ Kira thought hopelessly to himself.

"My genes were altered artificially, early in the embryonic stage of my development," Rau continued. Mwu turned his head towards where the voice was coming from and saw the CGUE peek out from behind the debris. Mwu pointed the rifle at him and saw Rau do the same to him. "George Glenn was the first Coordinator whom humanity knew. Do you have any idea how much darkness spread across the world because of the chaos he unleashed?" Rau smiled. "I wonder if anyone truly comprehends the full extent of what that man set into motion."

Kira finally raised his head and looked back up at the monitor in front of him. That photo was still there, staring him back in the face, the boy with brown hair seemingly staring through the photo back at him. "You should know this very well, Kira. When George Glenn confessed the fact that his genes had been altered at birth and transmitted the manual for the technology back to Earth, it transformed the way people think about having children. Because of this many people wanted to genetically engineered their babies...in order to fulfill their dream of having the perfect family. The costs of these genetic enhancements were astronomical, but they didn't care. Just as long as the children turned out perfect! They disregarded all their morale values in exchange for this dream and when it didn't come true...we know what that leads to."

Mwu's eyes narrowed and his vision bored into the CGUE staring back at him. "People paid a great price for this dream," Rau proclaimed, "so of course they wanted it to come true. No one ever wants to see their dreams shattered. But many people discovered that their children did not come out as they had dreamed. Those people later learned that the greatest obstacle in embryonic development was the mother's body. Dr. Hibiki realized this sooner than most did, Kira. It was because of this that he built the artificial womb...but it was not designed for others...for you see...Dr. Hibiki had something more diabolical in mind...which turned out to be you!"

"Huh?" Kira gasped. _Diabolical?_ "What do you mean?" he said weakly.

"Is that what drove them onward? Because people demanded that their hopes and dreams come true no matter what?" Kira shut his eyes tightly and shook his head violently. However, when he opened them, he was not where he had been. Instead, he discovered he was floating...floating in air...in some place...he didn't...no wait! He did recognize this place. Mendel! And below him...he could see...

_"Damn! Increase the power to the filtration system!"_ Kira snapped his head to his right and caught a glimpse of two people standing over what appeared to be...the artificial womb? A man and a woman. Kira recognized the woman. The one in the photo... Sirens were blaring all through the room and people were running about frantically.

_"Please stop it!"_ he heard the woman beg._ "That's a human life in there! Not just a thing!"_

_"I know that!"_ the man retorted. _"That's exactly why I have to see this through to the end!"_

Kira's body trembled inside the Freedom. His eyes began to mist. His throat dried up. He couldn't speak. "And what did people gain from this!" Rau screamed. "What did they get! What was the result of their dreams!"

_"You liar!"_ Kira opened his eyes again. He was somewhere else. He could see the man and the woman below him... _"Give him back! Give my other child back to me!"_

_"He's my son!"_ the man shouted back at her. _"I'll use the finest technology to create the Ultimate Coordinator!"_

Kira's mind raced. His blood pulsed through his body. Ultimate Coordinator! That phrase again. The one Rau had used earlier. _No...it can't be...!_ Kira told himself weakly, even though every second that passed brought him closer and closer to accepting it as fact. Just then, he saw another vision. The man was below him...talking to some others who were clapping all around him. And above them...her belly swollen...was the woman...sitting by herself...crying. Kira himself felt like crying at that moment as well.

"They thirsted for knowledge...they sought to fulfill their desires!" Rau's voice echoed through space. "And ultimately, they forgot why they were doing it!"

"Kira!" Mwu called out to him, trying to snap him out of it, but it was no use. Kira was totally out of it.

"Even as they began proclaiming their preference for human life, they began toying with it...and then they began destroying it!"

"Shut up!" Mwu shouted, firing the Strike's rifle at that bastard's mobile suit. His shots missed though and Rau fired back, hitting the debris shield with his own fire. The force shook the debris and caused Mwu to pull back. Kira shook inside the Freedom's cockpit. His eyes had seen it. What Rau was telling him. But still...Kira didn't want to believe it. Couldn't believe it!

"No matter what we learn...no matter what we manage to obtain...nothing ever changes!" Rau shouted. Then he laughed. "People are amazing that way! They become envious...hate each other...and destroy each other! If that's what they truly desire, why don't they simply exterminate each other!"

"What gives you the right to sound so superior!" Mwu thundered back. He fired the rifle again, but the shot missed.

Rau frowned and returned fire, hitting the Strike in the leg, shearing it off below the knee. Mwu held tight to the controls as the mobile suit shook. Rau smiled. "I am the only one who's earned that right! In the entire universe...I alone have the right to judge all of humanity!"

"You're insane!" Mwu shouted. "Cut the crap you jack-ass!"

Rau chuckled. "I'm surprised you don't remember...we've met once before Mwu...long before we ever met on the battlefield!"

Mwu's eyes widened. "We did what!"

"Of course you don't remember, Mwu...you're old man...I am he...that arrogant fool...who thought he could thwart death itself with his money! Al da Flaga...your father, but I am merely that man's defective clone!"

"_What!_ My dad's clone! You expect anyone to believe that fairy tale, you bastard!"

"I don't want to believe it either," Rau responded, "but unfortunately, it's true!" Rau smiled. "The final door is about to open...and I'm the one opening it! Then the world we know will come to an end...this world of insatiable desires will end!" Kira's eyes snapped open and his hands gripped the Freedom's controls tightly. "Then the conceded fools who reside within it will finally have their wish come true!"

"You bastard!" Mwu shouted. "There's no way that will happen. That's not possible!"

"You still don't believe me, Mwu!" Rau shouted. "Well then I'll make you believe!" Rau quickly reached up to his face and tore away his mask. Mwu saw him through the Strike's monitor and his heart sank. He was staring at...his father. His eyes...his blue eyes. His father's face. It...it couldn't be...! "Now do you believe! This world is coming to an end and there's nothing anyone can do about it!"

"Mwu!" The Strike was suddenly thrown backwards as Kira put the Freedom in front of it. He fired his beam rifle constantly and then fired all of his guns at once, annihilating debris all around them. "It won't happen...I won't let you do this you son of a bitch!"

Rau scowled inside the CGUE and quickly made his way away from the fight. His work was done...well, almost done. "Mwu, come on!" Kira called to his friend, taking the Strike under his arm and hauling it back out of the debris towards safety.

_Archangel_, 1045.

The _Dominion_ hid itself behind a cluster of debris in order to conceal itself while it fired its guns at the rapidly swerving _Archangel_. "Anything from any of our forces, Ensign Pal?" Murrue asked.

"Nothing, ma'am. The radio's are still being jammed."

"Incoming missiles!" Tonomura shouted.

"Evade!"

The ship turned hard to port and the people in the hangar tried viciously to hold onto something in order to keep their balance. Murdoch and Jay managed to secure themselves to a sturdy piece of railing at the base of the deck and kept themselves upright. "What the hell is going on up there?" Jay wondered out loud.

"We're screwed unless we do something quick," Murdoch put in. "If we could figure out what's up with those bombs they put around the bombers we may be able to eke our way out of here."

"What explosives?" They turned their heads just in time to see Stevy float up beside them.

"Stevy!" Jay beamed. "What happened to Richards?"

"He went out in a blaze of glory," Stevy quipped. "Now, what's wrong with the bombers?"

"They wired some kind of explosives to 'em and we didn't want to touch them in case they went off," Murdoch responded. "Until we figure 'em out there's not much we can do so..."

"Did they touch the Buster?"

"No they didn't, we-." Murdoch's words caught in his mouth when he turned to see who had spoken to him. Dearka grinned slyly at his reaction. "Duh...k-kid...I...I thought..."

"She's okay right?" Dearka said, moving closer towards the Buster sitting against the starboard wall of the hangar.

"Uh...yeah...she's fine..." Murdoch stammered.

"Good. Hold this." Dearka stretched the blade towards Murdoch who took it gingerly in his hands. "Do not lose that!" Dearka ordered. He kicked off the deck and floated into the weightless state of the hangar, leaving a stunned Murdoch in his wake. He punched the button to open the cockpit and swung his form inside of it. He plopped down inside the seat and moved around in it, discovering that it felt just as it had when he had last been inside it. As he took in his settings, he noticed that the targeting computer that had usually moved over his eyes to give him his readings was gone. Then he noticed the circular bracket at the head of his diagnostic board and powered it up. Waves spread across the circle as the Buster's systems came online. "This is new," Dearka said to himself, brushing a lock of blonde hair away from his eyes. "Hey Chief!" he said into the radio. "Open the hatch for me, will ya? Gotta take this old girl out for a spin."

The _Archangel_ turned hard to port as its one remaining Valient cannon lit up the black space with yellow energy beams. The _Dominion_ barrel rolled on its top and fired its Gottfried cannons, the shots just barely missing the bridge. "Damn," Murrue swore. "Where's the Strike and the Freedom?"

"I can't get a reading on them, ma'am," Miriallia reported. "The debris' messing with the signals." Murrue sighed long and quiet, hoping that Mwu was alright.

"Look at the hatch!" Neumann shouted suddenly. Murrue turned back towards the front of the ship and saw the starboard hatch swing open and outwards as if it was going to launch something into the fray.

"Who is that?" Miriallia said into the radio. "What are you doing?"

"How else am I supposed to launch Buster?" Her eyes widened. She knew that voice! But it couldn't be. It was. Just then, his image came up onto the console screen in front of her eyes. His blonde hair sparkled in the dim lighting of the Buster's cockpit and his cocky smile was the same as she remembered it. Though there appeared to be something different about him. Something more older and mature, as if he had grown up all of a sudden. "D-d-Dearka..." she breathed quietly. "How...how did you...?"

"Are you gonna let me go out and save the rest of those idiots' asses or what?" he said. "Those bastards in the Earth Alliance are still out there."

"Uh...okay...roger that...you're clear to launch Buster..."

"Is it really...Dearka...?" Sai asked quietly from beside her.

"Yeah..." Miriallia whispered back. "It is him." For some reason, it seemed as though a two ton boulder had suddenly been lifted out of her chest and she was breathing easier than she had in months. _What's wrong with me?_ she asked herself as she watched the Buster head onto the catapult.

Dearka reached forward and pressed the button to activate the Buster's phase shift armor, turning the mobile suit from grey to shades of light and dark green. The huge guns grasped in the mobile suit's arms powered to life for the first time in a long time. Dearka rested back against the cushion of the chair and watched as the board above him began to change from red to all green, which would give him permission to launch. He smiled. "Let's see if I remember how to do this." The board went all green and the Buster surged down the catapult and rocketed into space.

A seed exploded before Athrun's eyes. He switched the Justice into HiMAT mode and fired the guns on the scarlet red mobile suit's backpack at the Forbidden. Shani pulled the green backpack around him and deflected the beams. Athrun cursed silently and kept firing at the Forbidden with his beam rifle. "This isn't working...we're running out of time." Just then his diagnostic board began beeping. He turned his head to it and saw that something was approaching. The computer identified it. His eyes widened and his mind began racing. "Hey! Who pulled the Buster out?" he shouted into the radio.

"I did!" came the response. Athrun gasped and looked out of the cockpit just in time to see the Buster combine its two long, sleek, black guns and fire a burst of energy at the Forbidden, knocking it backwards and away from the Justice. A face appeared on the monitor above Athrun and his mouth dropped. "Long time no see, Athrun," Dearka said to his friend. "You're really something in that thing, you know."

"Dearka..." Athrun breathed. "I thought...I thought..."

"That I was dead? Heh. You should know that it takes more than some Naturals little explosives to kill me." Athrun slowly let a smile creep across his face and his energy suddenly became fresh anew. "Let's show them what happens when you trifle with us," Dearka suggested.

"Right!" Athrun pushed hard on the controls and sent the Justice soaring back into the fight, his energy and will reborn.

The _Vesalius_ loomed large in front of him as Rau piloted the CGUE back toward his command ship. His head was stinging in pain and his throat was burning. He struggled to get his mask back onto his face as he keyed the radio. "Ades..." he said weakly.

"Commander!" Ades responded. "Is everything alright?"

"Release the pod now!" Rau choked. "Hurry up and fire the signal flares and get our machines back!" Rau wheezed through his mouth trying to get some sort of oxygen into his dry lungs. He coughed several times before he finally caught his breath. As he came close, he saw the _Vesalius'_ side hatch swing open and an object came tumbling out. The green escape pod. Rau smiled. The key was on its way to the final door. Now all that remained was that his esteemed adversary retrieve it.

Inside the pod, Flay cried out as she clung to the edges of her cramped quarters. She clutched the disk in her palm as she held on for dear life. From inside it, she could see lights in the distance, meaning that a battle was nearby. She shrieked out in fear as a debris piece nearly clipped the pod. She frantically searched for the radio key to signal the _Archangel_ and have her friends come and rescue her. "_Archangel_ help!" she cried. "Please _Archangel_!" It was no use. The radio wouldn't work!

Yzak roared a battle cry as he chopped at the Calamity with his beam saber, the weapon slicing off a portion of Orga's bazooka. Orga flung the weapon away just before it exploded and fired back with his Schlag cannons. "You'll pay for that!"

"Damn it!" Yzak swore, maneuvering the Duel in an awkward path in order to dodge the shots. "Who the...huh?" Yzak stopped suddenly. Another mobile suit was approaching. It was green and had guns attached to both of its arms. He knew it well. "The Buster...?" he said quietly. He thought of the person who he had grown used to seeing inside of it. His friend Dearka. The one who had gone missing after the failed attempt to destroy the legged ship before Spitbreak. What was it...? Yzak's teeth ground together. "_You bastard_!" he shouted, firing the cannon on his shoulder and releasing a barrage of missiles at the Buster. "How dare you use Dearka's machine!"

Dearka cried out as he jumped up in order to dodge the incoming shots. "Yzak..." he whispered, recognizing the Duel. "Damn it."

Athrun flung a beam boomerang at the Forbidden. Shani moved aside and aimed his plasma cannon at the Justice. But just as he fired, the boomerang came back and chopped through the green mobile suit's left knee, shearing the limb off. Shani still got the shot off though and it struck the Justice square in the head, blowing it to pieces. Athrun grasped the controls firmly as he struggled to maintain control of the Justice. Shani fired his rail guns but just then a shot from the Zero's top cannon struck him in the torso. Frank set his barrels to stutter fire and put up a barrage all around the Forbidden, cutting the Justice off from it. "Kid, get back to the _Archangel_ and help her get out of here!" he shouted. Athrun groaned as he turned the Justice away from the fight and headed back towards the_ Archangel_.

The _Archangel_ maneuvered around a destroyed hulk and was within range of escaping the debris belt. "Maintain this heading Ensign Neumann!" Murrue ordered. "Get us out of here!"

"Blue fourteen delta!" Sai shouted. "The _Dominion's_ right on top of us!"

"What!" Murrue gasped.

"Aim Gottfrieds!" Hal commanded. "Fire!" Twin laces of green energy shot out from the _Dominion's _main cannons downward towards the _Archangel_, annihilating one of its Gottfrieds in the process. "Increase speed and prepare Lohengrin-!" Hal's command was cut off as something powerful struck the _Dominion_, jarring it heavily.

"Impact on starboard side! Igelstellungs four and five have been hit!"

"Valient two is inoperable!"

"What the hell was that!" Sutherland demanded. "You didn't run into anything did you!"

"Contact at charlie omega thirteen, Admiral," one of the crew shouted. "It's another warship!"

"_Archangel_!" Lacus shouted from the _Eternal's_ bridge. The main cannon fired shot after shot after shot. Another shot struck the debris all around the _Dominion_, blinding its sensors and blocking the ship's view of the other enemies in the area. "Are you alright?" Lacus asked.

"We're fine!" Murrue responded. "We need to get out of here, fast!"

Colors lit up the black space then. Signal flares, fired from the_ Vesalius_ and the _Ziegler_. Yzak turned his head towards the colored flares and cursed to himself. "They're recalling us already!"

As Yzak watched, Clotho snuck behind him and fired the Raider's mouth cannon at the Duel's back, striking it square on. Yzak cried out as his machine surged forward from the impact. He brought the Assault Shroud's cannon to bear just in time to blow apart a steel debris piece before he smashed into it. "Gotcha!" Clotho shouted.

"Yzak!" The Raider surged forward, something striking it from behind. Clotho banged his chest against the controls as he was knocked forward by the impact. The Buster emerged from behind the Raider, its guns trained on the red and black mobile suit. Dearka fired his guns again at the Raider, but Clotho transformed into flight mode and soared under the shots and headed back away from the fight.

Dearka watched the enemy mobile suit fly away and turned his attention back towards the Duel, which had turned to face him as well. Yzak sat wide-eyed in the cockpit, his mind racing over what he'd just heard. He knew that voice. The voice that had just called out to him. But...how could it be? Dearka? What the hell was he doing with the legged ship! More signal flares exploded in the distance and snapped Yzak out of his thoughts. He shook his head and pushed the Duel's thrusters to their limits, soaring away from the Buster and back towards his ship. Dearka watched the Duel leave. "Yzak..." he murmured, watching his friend leave.

Debris belt, 1050.

Through the massive amounts of rapidly twisting debris flew the Freedom, the Strike strung beneath its arm. Sweat poured down Kira's brow as he frantically searched for the _Archangel_. Sweat that had come from what Rau had just told him. About who he was. Kira opened up his visor and shook his head, the droplets of sweat spewing out onto the front canopy. Just then, he spotted the _Archangel_ just a little ways ahead of him. Mwu saw it too. She looked okay. He smiled inside his helmet, a trail of blood trickling down from the cut on his lower lip. "That a girl," he whispered. "She's still hanging in there."

"Captain! It's the Freedom!" Miriallia called from the _Archangel's_ bridge.

"Mwu's been wounded!" Kira radioed.

Murrue gasped. Mwu! "Tell them to hurry back here! Fire signal flares and recall all of our mobile units!"

"Fire main cannon!" Andy ordered on the _Eternal_. "Cover them!"

"Hang on Mwu," Kira said to his friend as he headed towards the _Archangel_, which was now firing signal flares out of its rear missile tubes in order to recall the rest of the mobile units. Frank and Athrun saw these flares and quickly abandoned the fights they were currently in and headed back.

Just as Kira came close to the Archangel, suddenly there came a frightened shriek. "_Archangel_!" Kira's eyes snapped wide open and his body went stiff. His hands relaxed off of the controls and the Freedom slowed. "_Archangel_! It's me, Flay! Flay Allster!"

All at once the battle stopped. The _Dominion's_ bridge went silent as everyone was shocked to hear the high-pitched cry for help all of a sudden. Azrael and Sutherland each looked out the front viewport with perplexed expressions on their faces. Hal turned towards the CIC where a crewman said, "It's coming from a ZAFT escape pod, Captain. Green alpha, two-zero."

"Escape pod?" Azrael said. "What is this? What's this all about?"

"Allster..." Sutherland murmured. "I feel like I've heard that name from somewhere before...but where?"

Flay screamed, "_Archangel_...I'm here! Please...help me!"

"What...?" Murrue gasped quietly, hearing the young girl's voice after all this time.

"Flay..." Sai murmured. Dearka, Athrun, and Frank each stopped what they were doing and froze inside their cockpits.

"I...I have something...a key...a key that's supposed to end this war...so help me!"

"Flay..." Kira said quietly. He recognized her voice. The voice of the girl he'd been close to and attracted to for all those days in the past. The girl he'd promised he'd come back to and speak to...but never did. How did she get out here? Where had she been all this time?

"Kira!" Mwu shouted. He pushed the Freedom under the arm with the Strike's thrusters at maximum just in the nick of time to dodge incoming fire from the Calamity and Forbidden. "Kira! Snap out of it!" Kira couldn't hear him. His mind was too clogged with thoughts of Flay...and what danger she must be in. She was in danger...he had promised to protect her...and yet he couldn't...

"Damn it!" Dearka swore. He combined the Buster's guns and fired several shots at the approaching enemy mobile suits which scattered in order to evade the shots. "We've gotta get out of here now!"

"_Archangel_, get the hell out of here!" Athrun ordered. "We'll cover you!" He switched into HiMAT mode and fired the Justice's guns at the scattered mobile suits, catching two Strike Daggers square in the head, crippling them.

"Boost engines!" Murrue ordered. "Get us out of here!" White fire cascaded from the ship's engines as they rocketed it away from the debris belt. _Eternal_ followed suit, keeping close to the _Archangel_ in case there were any more enemies in the area that were waiting to surprise them.

Kira finally located where Flay was. He saw the escape pod, glowing green against the grey mesh of the debris. "Flay," he called. His hand made its way to the radio control and he jerked it back and forth several times, trying to get a signal. "Flay!" he screamed again.

Inside the pod, Flay's body stiffened when she heard his voice. "What...?" she whispered to herself. "Kira...?" Was it him? Was he alive?

"Flay..." Kira murmured into the radio, his voice trembling.

"Kira, is it...is it you...?" Flay responded, tears beginning to streak down her beautiful face.

"Kira, come on!" Athrun shouted, coming beside the Freedom and Strike. "Stop it already! You'll kill yourself!"

"Get them out of here, Athrun!" Dearka shouted. He opened both shoulder sockets on the Buster and released as many missiles into the debris around the _Dominion_ as he could, creating a barrier of explosions in order to shield them from enemy attacks. Debris blew apart as the missiles struck it, causing even more meteors of death to fly across space, obliterating mobile suits that were unfortunate enough to be caught in the line of fire.

"Kid, let's go," Mwu said weakly, his shoulder still throbbing in pain from the wound he'd gotten. "We've got to get out of here while we still can...!"

"Listen to him, Kira," Athrun added. "It's too late for you to do anything else. You're in no condition to put up a fight now!"

"She's...she's someone I hurt..." Kira blurted. "I...I promised...I promised I'd protect her..." Kira could see tears beginning to dot the visor of his helmet and he realized he was crying. Crying over his friend. The one he'd failed to protect and come back to. The one who he had brought so close to his heart. Why couldn't he protect her? Why was she the one all the bad stuff happened to? Kira sobbed endlessly as he headed back towards the retreating ships.

"Come on Dearka, let's move!" Frank commanded.

"Got it!" Dearka turned the Buster around and boosted his thrusters. He left the debris belt behind him a mess with destroyed enemy craft and damaged pieces of machinery. His breath came in shallow heaves as he operated the Buster's controls. It had been a while since he'd done this. And he was dead tired right now. _Hopefully...my bed's...still waiting...for me..._ he thought tiredly to himself as he followed the rest of the group out of the debris and back into open space to safety.

_Dominion_, 1105.

The bridge felt awkwardly tense. The crew still went about their duties as they would at any average time, not speaking much except to report the status of repairs and other matters since the enemy forces had left the area. The fires that had started had been brought under control quickly and repairs were proceeding at a rapid pace. Out of the _Dominion's_ ten Strike Daggers, only five returned. The Calamity, Forbidden, and Raider all returned intact, their pilots a little worse for wear after the harsh battle they had just fought. Before he returned, Orga had been ordered to bring in the ZAFT escape pod that contained the so called key that would end the war, plus Flay Allster as an added bonus. That was who Azrael, Sutherland, and Hal were waiting for on the bridge at that time. "Well it appears that you were correct in your analysis, Captain Omanney," Sutherland admonished his subordinate. "The pod wasn't a trap after all. All that the people in the hangar found inside was the girl. Who did you say she was again?"

"She's the daughter of the late George Allster," Hal repeated. "The former Vice Minister of the Atlantic Federation. Plus she's just a civilian, so we can't just leave her out here floating among the debris."

"I see your point," Azrael put in. "But what I find interesting about this situation is the phrase she used. 'The key that's supposed to end this war.' What did she mean by that?"

"She'll be here shortly, sir," Sutherland said. "We'll have our answers then. The fleet's going to be leaving the debris and heading back to the lunar base in a few hours as soon as repairs are complete. Even though our mission was practically a failure because we allowed the ship of traitors to escape."

"We'll worry about that later, Admiral," Azrael cautioned him. "It won't be reported as a total loss. Namora's dead, so that's one less thorn in our side we'll have to worry about. The rest of those traitors will fall in due time. Besides...we have more pressing matters to attend to right now."

"Director Azrael," Rutherford said beside him. "If I may ask sir...what are you planning on doing with the girl...the one in the escape pod?"

"Let's see what she has to offer us," Azrael answered, standing up from his chair as the bridge doors opened behind him. "If it's just a false pretense, then we'll deal with her as we do all traitors to the Earth Alliance." Rutherford exhaled quietly enough so that Azrael couldn't hear him. He glanced behind him at Hal and found him glancing back at him in much the same manner.

A soldier motioned the way to the bridge and a reluctant Flay floated in, clutching the disk to her green uniform. Her eyes didn't meet any others on the bridge as she entered, her head down and her mouth closed tightly. Her mind was still racing after hearing his voice just a few moments ago. _Kira..._she thought sadly. _He's...alive..._

"Ah, so you're the girl," Azrael remarked, floating up to meet her. Flay looked slowly up at his face and saw the fire burning in his eyes. "So...do you have it...this key?" Flay produced the disk in her hand and held it out to him. Azrael smiled as he took the small device in his hand and brought it to his face. "Well it looks as if you were telling the truth. Who gave this to you...?" he asked slyly.

Flay averted her gaze to avoid staring into his almost horrifying face. "Commander...le Creuset..." she answered quietly. "He...wears a mask..."

"Uh-huh..." Azrael hummed in response. "Admiral please come with me. We'll analyze this key and see if it's worth anything to us." Sutherland pushed himself out of his chair and followed Azrael's form out of the bridge as the doors closed behind them.

Flay held her gaze towards the deck, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone at this time. However, when she did finally raise her head, she was shocked at what she saw. She saw a man...sitting in the captain's chair...turned around to look at her. He had brown hair combed back away from his face...which looked startlingly familiar. His eyes appearedwere familiar to heras well. Sowere his nose and mouth. Flay's heart raced and her eyes began to mist. She knew that face. She thought she'd never see it again. _Daddy...?_

Hal saw the terrified look in the girl's eyes and felt so sad for her. He gingerly pushed himself out of his chair and stood up to face her. "Ms. Allster..." he began. Before he could approach the girl to speak with her, she had thrown herself at him and smashed her face into his shoulder, sobbing loudly. Her voice cried as the tears drained from her eyes and her body pushed Hal back into the back of his chair. The expression on his face could not even compare with the surprise and confusion inside of him. What was she doing? She cried continuously into his shoulder, her sobs becoming louder and louder. The crew looked to their Captain in search of answers, but Hal had none. How could he? With little choice in the matter, he brought one of his hands up to the girl's back and held her there, letting her cry on his shoulder. Yeardley came out of the CIC and stood near him. "Get a room prepared for her," Hal told his first mate, as he rubbed the sobbing girl's back with the palm of his hand. "She's had a long day. She needs a rest after all that's happened."

Inside Sutherland's office, Azrael inserted the disk into the computer on his comrade's desk. "I can't imagine what's on that disk that would end the war, Mr. Azrael," Sutherland said from behind him. "She's only a little girl after all."

"le Creuset gave her this, Admiral," Azrael responded firmly. "Everything he's provided me with so far has been completely useful in the destruction of those space monsters." He managed a slight smile as the first images from the disk splayed out onto the computer screen. "And this appears to be no different. This disk contains the specs for those two mobile suits I was interested in."

Sutherland watched the green outlines of the mobile suits flash on the screen. "Still that doesn't solve the question, Mr. Azrael, of what that girl meant by the key to end...the war..." His hand, which had been resting against his forehead dropped down to his side. His eyes widened and his pulse quickened. Azrael's eyes widened as well and his jaw dropped ever so slightly. Then a devilish smile came onto his face. A result of what had just come onto the screen. It was a white flash of data with many numbers and words accompanying it. But it was the words at the top, in dark red letters, that caused Azrael's heart to skip a beat and his body to churn with excitement. The words read; N-Jammer Canceller. Solemn laughter escaped from Azrael's throat as he took in what had just happened. What he now had in his possession. The means to destroy the Coordinators! The means to end this war and eliminate all of those bastards once and for all! His laughter increased to a maniacal climax and he clutched his head with both of his hands. "_Yessss_!" he cried out, his voice echoing all across the vastness of space.

_Archangel_, 1300.

"Compound 56? What exactly is that stuff, Stevy?" Murdoch asked.

"To put it simple Chief, it's a combination of jelly, gasoline, and a whole shit load of other flammable chemicals," Stevy responded, holding up a container of the mixture he'd siphoned out of one of the explosives planted on the bombers. "Which means that this stuff is worse than napalm when it comes to explosions. What's interesting is that this stuff comes from only one place. The PLANTs."

"But then how does the Earth Alliance have this then?" Murdoch put in.

"Beats me," Stevy responded. "But unless we found out how, we may find ourselves in a load of trouble real soon."

The door to the infirmary slid open gently and silently to allow Murrue to see what was happening inside. The white setting on the walls, beds, and deck were bright to her eyes and she squinted at first. She saw him, lying sprawled out on one of the beds, his chest heavily bandaged. It made her heart hurt to see him like this. Red stains marked the position of his wounds on his shoulder and his lip was still split. His eyes were closed to make it seem peaceful in there, but Murrue knew that it probably wasn't. Cautiously, she took a step inside. As she came closer to him, his eyes opened up little by little. He managed a slight smile when she came beside his bed and sat down on the stool next to it. Her beauty made his pain go away almost immediately and when she smiled back at him his heart lifted up into the heavens. "Hi," he managed softly.

"Hi," Murrue whispered back.

Mwu closed his eyes and said, "Sorry. Sorry I came back like this."

Murrue reached towards him and touched his cheek. "It's not your fault. We broke free of the debris belt and we're heading back."

"Everyone else okay?" he asked softly. "The kid, I mean."

"Kira's back on the _Eternal_ now. I'm told he wasn't wounded in battle. Everyone else made it back alright, but..."

Mwu could see some sort of reluctance in her eyes. "What's wrong?" he said.

She struggled to find the right words and finally said, "There was another battle...at Mendel. The colony was destroyed. Lord Uzumi didn't make it out alive."

Mwu sighed sadly. "This day was bad alright. I wouldn't be surprised that something like this would happen to us. After all that's happened before, like JOSH-A and Cuba. Especially with le Creuset involved..."

"Mwu..." Murrue reached down and took his hand in hers and squeezed it gently. "We'll be fine. le Creuset can't do anything to hurt you while you're with us. There's nothing wrong with your being able to sense him." He'd told her that a few months before when they'd started confessing their secrets to one another. "He's..."

"He's a clone of my father." Murrue's eyes widened as she looked into his face. His eyes were big and hollow when she looked into them. There wasn't any denial in them.

"Mwu...can you be sure...?"

Mwu turned his head on the pillow to look away from her. His mind replayed the image of the photo of his father he'd seen on the Strike's monitor. Then he saw what Rau looked like beneath his mask. An exact replica of his father's face. His blue eyes. His large nose. "Yeah..." he said hoarsely. "I...didn't want to believe it either...but...ugh...this is unbelievable. How could this...happen? The guy's a failed product nonetheless. A shortened telometer and his aging process is accelerated. What...does this all mean though...?"

"It's not your fault, Mwu," Murrue repeated, stroking his hand with her gentle fingers. "None of this is."

"I've got to stop him. He'll destroy us all if I don't..." He looked back up into Murrue's face and added, "le Creuset...he wants to judge all of humanity based on what they've done in the past. Make them pay for what he feels are the wrong things in the world...before he ends up wasting away into the darkness that he is..."

Murrue sighed uneasily. "So he wants to bring the whole world down with him?"

Mwu paused. "Yeah..." he said reluctantly. "It's going to be tough to stop him now, though. John's...gone. So...we don't...have a...leader..." Murrue could see a tear welling up in the corner of his eye. She felt so badly for him now. To have learned all this. To have lost the only father figure he'd had in his life. To have learned about what devious acts his real father had done to him. It was all so horrible. And to have had all of this thrust upon him in a span of less than three hours. It was terrible.

For a good half an hour, Murrue sat by his bedside, holding his hand while he stirred occasionally, talking to him softly, encouraging him should he begin to doubt himself. At some point, she saw that his eyes were closed and realized he had fallen asleep. He looked so peaceful now. Like a child almost. She smiled as he heart melted inside of her. "Sweet dreams, my love," she whispered as she leaned over the bed and kissed him lightly on the lips. She felt him respond back slightly to her kiss and she reluctantly took her leave.

Black space stared back at Frank as he stood in the ship's observation room at the rear of the bridge tower. The stars winked back at him from a distance. His mind was trying to get things in order at this time. All that had happened today. His heart was feeling more bruised than it had in years. The father figure of his life for the past ten years was gone. So was one of his good friends. Another had been hurt badly. His sister had barely escaped from death. And the woman he...cared about...had been hurt as well. Everyone in his life had been hurt in front of his eyes today and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. It stung his heart like a jagged razor. He kept wondering what he could've done differently to prevent this. Prevent people from dying and being hurt. Wetness developed in the corner of his eye. Why did this always happen to him? What had he done wrong? His father had been killed before his eyes. His mother had...never mind. Why was there so much death associated with him? Why...why...?

"Commander...?" Frank turned his head to his left and saw someone standing in the doorway.

"Lieutenant?" he said softly. Natarle skipped off the deck and floated into the room. "Are you...okay...?"

"Yes," Natarle answered, stopping beside him. "I'm fine. The doctor said it was only a bump on the head, so..."

Frank smiled. "Good. The bastard did his job."

Natarle smiled a bit at that remark. "Are you okay...Frank?"

"Yeah..." he responded quickly, averting his gaze and returning to face the stars. "Just fine..." His head shook as he said this.

"What's wrong?" Natarle asked thoughtfully. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying," Frank responded, rubbing at his eye with the sleeve of his shirt. "Something in my eye...stupid thing won't come out..." His body was shaking as his did this and Natarle could hear quiet sobs coming from his nose. Her body began to hurt inside, feeling his pain. All that he'd lost today. She felt so sorry for him and so sad for him. After all he'd been through today, he'd still taken the time to make sure she would be okay. No one had ever done that for her before. Frank stood still again and continued staring out into space, watching the stars wink back at him. Then, he felt something warm and soft on his shoulder. He turned his head slightly and saw Natarle next to him, her hand laid gently on his shoulder. "I thought that qualified as sexual harassment in your book, Natarle?"

"There's a time for duty," Natarle responded quietly. She moved her face close to his and added, "And there's a time for helping your friends." He saw her smile. He'd been afraid he'd never see it again. He smiled himself and laid the palm of his hand on hers and squeezed it. She did nothing to stop him. More tears spilled from his eyes, but Frank didn't bother to stop them. He was sick of holding it in anymore. Natarle pressed her side against his and gently laid her hand against his back while he cried. Their temples touched ever so slightly as she held him, the stars winking happily at them in the distance.

His legs felt weak as he walked down the corridor. Dearka was more tired than he realized. His eyes drooped and felt heavier than they ever had before. He came to an intersection of corridors and paused against the wall to get his breath. He banged his hand against his chest in order to get his breathing going again. Dearka still couldn't believe it. He'd actually fought against his friend in a mobile suit. "Yzak..." he mumbled to himself. He stood up straight again. He heard running footsteps coming down the adjacent corridor as he stepped out into it.

"Watch out!" Before Dearka knew what hit him, someone had crashed into his body and thrown him down on the deck, his head facing the ceiling. He heard the figure gasp. His eyes opened. He stared into Miriallia's startled face as she was on top of him. Her blue eyes were wide with shock and surprise and her slender figure was rigid as she straddled his body with her own. Dearka began shaking a bit as well, in fear almost. "Dearka..." Miriallia breathed. "What's wrong?"

"D'uh..." Dearka stammered. "Well...the last time you jumped on me...you had a knife in your hand, honey," he managed.

Miriallia sighed and then managed a smile. "I'm not trying to kill you this time. I'm only happy to see you alive that is. You're not scared of me anymore...are you?"

"Actually I kind of like this position," Dearka responded.

"Get up." Miriallia stood back on her feet and lent him a hand to get back on his. "Someone hit their growth spurt I see."

"Yeah, I did," Dearka said, now a full head's length taller than the girl. "Earth Alliance service will do that to you?"

"You were with the Earth Forces?" Miriallia gasped. "But you're a Coordinator. How did you evade detection? How did you survive? How did you-?"

"Hey, hey, hey," he interrupted. "Come on Mir. That's too much for now. I'm starving as it is and I can't tell that huge of a story on an empty stomach, you know."

Miriallia chuckled and she smiled. "Okay, then Dearka. Let's go fill your belly and then you're going to tell the rest of us all about your grand adventures."

"No problem," Dearka responded happily. "So, d'you miss me?"

"Um..." She didn't know how to respond. She sort of wanted to shout out yes and jump into his arms and hug him for dear life, but she couldn't do that. They were friends. That was it. "Yes...I did Dearka...I missed you greatly." The two friends headed off towards the mess hall.

_Eternal_, 1330.

Athrun leaned against the bulkhead of the hallway outside Kira's quarters. His friend was inside, the lights off and nobody around. He'd asked for it to be that way for some reason. For what reason, Athrun had no clue. He took this opportunity to catch his breath however, after the ferocious battle he'd just been in. He'd actually fought against his old ship the _Vesalius_...and his friend Yzak. How did he possibly get to this point? Athrun shut his eyes and retreated back into his thoughts, in order to bring himself some calm and peace at this important time.

"Athrun!" His eyes opened just in time to see Lacus come up to him. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," Athrun responded. "You?"

"Just fine," Lacus said. "Where's Kira?" she asked, looking around.

"In there. Though I don't think he's in the mood for visitors now. Something's up with him right now."

Lacus sighed sadly and turned towards the door. She thought of what must be going through Kira's head right about now. What he must be feeling. What he must be thinking. She floated across the hallway and punched the door opening mechanism. The door sighed open quietly and she peered her pink-haired head inside. "Kira...?" she said quietly. She peered around inside the darkened room that had no lights on. She saw a figure huddled against the back of a bed, its knees pulled up to its chest, its body quivering. Lacus immediately felt the sorrow that had filled this room all of a sudden and it hit her square in the heart. She turned and nodded to Athrun who nodded in return. Lacus entered the room. "Kira?" she repeated, coming up to the bed where his body was curled up.

Kira did not cry. He promised himself he wouldn't. No matter what. Even if he'd just learned that his parents weren't his real parents. Even if he'd just learned that he was the Ultimate Coordinator. Even if he'd just learned who his real father was and what he did for a living. Even if he'd just realized what that bastard le Christ was planning. Even if...he'd learned that Flay was alive! Even if... "Kira." Lacus sat herself on the edge of the bed and laid her hand upon his knee. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Kira didn't respond. He didn't want to at this time. There was too much raw emotion running through his head at this moment. About who he was. About what was going to happen unless something changed. "I'll...be okay..." he managed softly. "Because I promised myself I'd never cry again."

Lacus looked long and hard at the small, trembling body. The body of her dear friend Kira. What sadness he must be feeling at this time. And to have promised himself to not cry. "You know," she said softly, coming up beside him. "It's okay to cry." Kira slowly brought his head up to face hers. Their eyes made contact and she smiled back at him. "You should cry. While we're still able to." Kira's violet eyes never left Lacus' blue ones for a second. They were so pure. So beautiful. So soothing. He couldn't stop it. Mist began developing in his eyes which turned to tears, which cascaded down his face in great sobs as he began to cry for the first time in months. He cried his hardest. Never before had he cried so much. Lacus took his trembling body and laid his head in her lap to comfort him. "It's okay, Kira," she soothed him. "Everything will be okay." Kira cried into her lap for a good hour before he cried himself into a deep sleep.


	43. The Key to End the War

Earth Alliance Headquarters, New York, October 15, C.E. 71, 0930.

Storm clouds poured rain down from overhead, the water splattering on the stone walkways below the official looking building. There was no thunder and no lightning. It was just a normal fall rainstorm that no one outside of the building really payed much attention to. The interior of the building was lit dimly by the interior lighting system, but the darkened skies outside made the building much more shadowy and mysterious. Guards stood outside the door to the Inner Council chamber, high powered rifles secured in their grasps as they stood firmly at attention. They paid no attention to the debate going on inside and they weren't supposed to. The rain made a patter-patter sound on the roof of the building and echoed into the chamber directly below the roof on the top floor.

"I agree. Obtaining data on the N-Jammer Canceller was quite a coup Azrael." Azrael hummed a thank you to the diplomat who had complimented him on his recent work. After returning to the Lunar Base, he'd boarded a shuttle and quickly transported himself down to the surface. The data on the N-Jammer Canceller was safely being deciphered by the specialists at the Lunar Base at that very moment. It had been a very uplifting week for Azrael, even after the failure of the Earth Forces to recapture the ship of traitors exactly one week previous. The death of Sergeant Richards had been a shock, but Azrael had merely shook it off. Richards was a loss he could deal with. As long as the destruction of the Coordinators was kept on track, that was all that mattered to him.

"However," came another voice. Azrael turned his head to the bald-headed diplomat decked out in a black suit that was similar in stature to his own blue suit. "We're not too sure about you and Admiral Sutherland's idea for a direct nuclear assault on ZAFT. The energy crisis here on Earth has reached catastrophic levels...so we believe it would be wiser to concentrate on that."

"But you must understand-," Sutherland's image began to answer, but the bang of Azrael's fist smashing into the table stopped him mid-sentence.

"Why in the hell are you people talking like this?" Azrael said calmly, standing up from his chair to address the whole room. "Have you people suddenly become ignorant to what is going on in the war? A child can see we aren't going to win this war by just sitting back and minding to our own problems. If we have the opportunity to use nuclear weapons again we should seize it with the firmest grip."

"The Coordinators are still reeling from the blow they suffered at Jachin Due when their invasion force was annihilated. Coupled with the fall of Victoria and Carpentaria being cut off from any relief forces, the situation at the moment would be ideal for a final push to end the war quickly, gentlemen," Sutherland's image added.

"And besides, it's not like we haven't used nuclear weapons in the past," Azrael put in smugly.

"But..." one of the diplomats stammered, "that was all you and your people's doing, Azrael." Azrael frowned and put a scowl on his face. "It was...your people that put the missile up there during the assault-."

"And it was an Earth Alliance mobile armor that fired the missile, you imbecile!" Azrael hissed. "This war could have been over months earlier if it wasn't for the Coordinators cowering behind their N-Jammers. To top all of that we could've had the data on the N-Jammer Cancellers months ago, but you in the military failed to give any sort of thought to it."

"The woman who ran the Archangel made no mention in her report about the X-10A Freedom and X-09A Justice being powered by nuclear energy Director Azrael, you know that," General Pharris said. Pharris was General Corsig's replacement after the latter had been killed in the attack on the new ships just off of Prince Edward Island in July. "Given the circumstances at that time our momentum from JOSH-A was still high and we didn't have enough proof to solidify any suggestions that the N-Jammer Cancellers actually existed."

"You're making my point for me, General," Azrael said. "Why we need to strike at the Coordinators now and finish this war. You don't collect as many nuclear weapons as we have and just do nothing with them. They're powerful weapons meant to end wars. It happened in World War II and it must happen again if this war is to end. And don't forget we've spent good money building them all. The Lunar Base already has it's storage facilities stockpiled with them, correct Admiral Sutherland?"

"We've already collected enough of them to meet anything the Coordinators throw in response at us," Sutherland responded. "In my opinion, I agree with Director Azrael. A strike against the Coordinators now would more than likely bring the war to an end possibly by the end of the year."

Silence overcame the chamber for a few moments. Many of the people sitting stirred slightly in their chairs as the prospect of using nuclear weapons against the enemy. A good portion of them deep down knew that using them would end the war and bring them victory and they really felt no remorse for doing it in the first place. "Admiral McCarthy," one of the diplomats said to the image of the Rear Admiral beside him, a cigarette placed firmly between the fuzzy image's lips. "What is your opinion on this matter?"

McCarthy puffed on his cigarette several times and blew skinny white smoke out of his nose. "Gentlemen the only reason I'm on this Council is because you put me here. Most of what my opinion is is in agreement with what Director Azrael and Admiral Sutherland have said. The most likely course of action in my opinion would be to use the weapons sometime in the near future. The window of opportunity will be closed in all likelihood fairly soon."

"Shall we vote on it then, gentlemen?" Azrael suggested. None of the delegates objected. The vote was taken. 8-2 in favor of the attack. "It's settled then. Admiral Sutherland, it would be wise for you and your forces at the Lunar Base to begin preparations for the operations as soon as possible."

"It's going to take almost all of our combined strength at the Lunar Base to pull this off though, Mr. Azrael," McCarthy pointed out. "Mine and Admiral Sutherland's forces will not be enough. We'll need General Bradford's fleet as well."

"He'll do what he's told," Sutherland responded. "Woodrow's not going to disobey any orders that are given to him. He's not like that bastard Cantarii or that weak-minded Halberton at all. In the meantime, I would advise that our planetary forces take action against certain Coordinator forces in order to keep them distracted while we plan the operations at the Lunar Base."

"I will also be joining you back up there in about a week, Admiral," Azrael said. "You gentlemen will just have to figure out which bands of Coordinators will make the most appropriate targets for the Earth based operations. We'll handle the PLANTs." He smiled. "With nuclear weapons once again in our hands, the war will be over very quickly and not a single Coordinator will be left standing at the end of it."

Ptolemaeus Lunar Base, October 20, C.E. 71, 1000.

Transports fell from the atmosphere and touched down gently in the base's hangars. Giant haulers and trucks pulled out slooms of ammunition and aircraft. Newly mass produced K-bombers hovered in the space above the rock covered base joining Strike Daggers and other warships in the conjunction of Earth Alliance forces. Inside the docks, _Valiant_, _Intrepid_, and _Dominion_ all sat motionless while crews scrambled across their metallic hulls making repairs to areas damaged in the fighting the week before. Other crews moved equipment and supplies from the base's interior to the ships in order that they would be able to fight again in the near future. The dock was literally buzzing with activity like a hive of bees waiting to swarm on the enemy who was threatening them.

The command center of the Lunar Base was quiet as holographic images played before the base's senior officers including Admiral Sutherland, Admiral McCarthy, and General Bradford. The images were those of the Earth, the PLANTs at L5, and other areas of space in between. A red line drew itself from the moon and streaked towards L5, ending at a point just beyond the La Grange Point's gravitic stability line. The image zoomed in, the hour-glass shaped PLANTs becoming more easily recognized. The line did not end at them however. It ended at another location, just in front of the PLANTs.

"The 7th Orbital Fleet, under my command will break orbit and head in the direction of L5 on the 26th," Sutherland began, his voice commanding as he spoke. "With the N-Jammer Cancellers in our possession thereby permitting the use of nuclear weapons again, the Inner Council has ordered the immediate assault and destruction of the PLANT Space Fortresses Boaz and Jachin Due. The 7th Fleet's target will be Boaz, the fortress that will be the farthest from the PLANTs on the 30th, the day the attack is scheduled to occur. As soon as the _Dominion_ and her escorts are repaired, the fleet will be able to sortie. Elements of the 13th and 15th Carrier Groups will join up with them on the 28th and proceed directly to Boaz. The _Doolittle_ and the _Washington_ will be transferred from the 3rd Lunar Defense Group to the 7th Fleet as well."

Thin white smoke emulated inside the command room, escaping from the mouths and noses of the officers inside. Bradford and McCarthy each held their cigarettes in their fingers while the Base Commander refilled his black pipe and puffed on it several times. Small whispers were the only noise being made under Sutherland's voice. Some sought to re-enforce what the Admiral was saying while others provided contradictory statements to his words. Bradford and McCarthy said nothing, listening and watching intently to Sutherland's voice and the images playing just before their eyes. "Once the Fleet is in range of the fortress, the _Dominion_, the _Doolittle_, the _Washington_, and the remaining vessels of the 17th Combat Force will split off from the main force and proceed to this point." A smaller arrow spread out from the larger line and pointed to an area approximately fifty degrees to the right of the first line. "The vessels of the main force will commence with the operation at approximately 1300 on the 30th and engage the Boaz Forces in order to draw them away from the fortress. With their main assembly of forces content to deal with the majority of our vessels, the _Dominion_ and the others should be able to sneak in close enough to get within the specified range without encountering much resistance. At that point, the Peacemaker Force of Moebeius' and the Justification Force of K-Bombers will launch from the ships, each unit armed with at least one nuclear armed missile. While the first force creates a path, the two forces will fly in close enough to Boaz to launch the missiles..." the small images of bombers and mobile armors flew straight on towards the rock fortress and white lines spread out from them. The image of Boaz suddenly was awash in white speckled lights and lines. "And leave Boaz no more."

The whispers grew louder after Sutherland stopped speaking. McCarthy shut his eyes and smiled thinly. Bradford brought his cigarette in between his lips and puffed on it, blowing smoke out of his nose seconds later. "With Boaz out of the way, we will be able to proceed to the second target. Jachin Due."

The image behind him changed and shifted to bring in the entire view of the Earth and the surrounding space. On the _Dominion's_ bridge, Hal sat back into the confines of his chair and breathed in and out progressively. He could see Strike Daggers carefully lifting nuclear tipped missiles up into the _Dominion's_ hold and inserting them carefully into the ship's aft missile tubes. Hal's eyes blinked only occasionally as he watched the scene play out all around him. None of the bridge crew spoke. Not even the newest addition to the crew, Flay Allster. The girl had refused to return to the planet on her arrival at the Lunar Base and despite Hal's own concerns for her, she had been put under his command as a member of the bridge crew. She was dressed in the female Earth Alliance uniform, white jacket and knee-length skirt, and her red hair was tied in a tight pony-tail. Her face displayed little emotion other than a slim element of sadness or maybe even fear. Her blue eyes looked large and her body seemed rigid as she watched the briefing behind Hal. Her right arm was draped across her chest in order to grasp her left elbow with her hand, which made her look so innocent. It almost made Hal hurt to see such a young girl put in this kind of situation. From what he had gotten out of her she was still on board this ship because of something she still had to do. But what that was, he had no idea. Perhaps it had something to do with the _Archangel_, the ship she had formerly been assigned to? Hal had no clue really. He was still in the dark as to why the girl had jumped into his arms the week before after she had been brought aboard the ship. He assumed it was just because she was emotionally drained after her experiences that day, so he just shrugged it off. He guessed he had taken on a protector's role for the girl because he really wasn't able to let her out of his sight after she had come aboard and she never really left him alone other than when she retreated to her own sleeping quarters at night. Why that was, he also didn't comprehend. Sutherland's voice snapped his mind back to reality and he turned back to watch the images before him.

"A day after the elements of the 7th Orbital Fleet launch, the 6th Orbital Fleet under Admiral McCarthy's command will also break orbit and proceed to L5. They will arrive at their target on the 31st and assume the same combat procedures as the 7th Orbital Fleet did at Boaz. Jachin Due will launch most of their force to deal with the Fleet, but the _Dominion_ and the other ships will re-assemble and rendezvous with them at this point just beyond Jachin's defensive network. The Jachin Due operation will take on the same characteristics as the Boaz operation and will proceed in much the same way. We expect more resistance from the Coordinators the second time in response to the offensive on the 30th, but our operations will already be in place and their resistance will be futile. After we destroy their fortresses the PLANTs will have no defense and we hope that the Coordinators will sue for peace shortly thereafter. The High Command is also planning on launching offensives on the ground as well, with Carpentaria and forces in Europe as the intended targets. Hopefully these simultaneous operations will jar the Coordinators in such a manner that this war will come to an end by the end of the year. However, should the Coordinators continue to fight on after the Jachin Due operation, we will still be ready with more forces." The image shifted again and another line joined the two already pointed at L5. "Twelve hours after the 6th Fleet leaves, the 5th Orbital Fleet, under General Bradford will follow in our tracks and proceed to a point just beyond the gravitic stability line of L5. They will be in place in case we must fight on further against the Coordinators. This is merely a precaution but General Bradford's forces will be equipped with much the same weaponry as the first two fleets and that includes nuclear arms. The remaining elements of the 9th Carrier Division will remain at the Lunar Base as protection should something unexpected occur while we are away. Other than that, the details of the operations are laid out in front of you, gentlemen. I'm open to any suggestions or questions, so ask away."

"You've said we can expect fierce opposition from the Coordinators anytime during these operations, Admiral," McCarthy pointed out as he removed the cigarette from his mouth. "What are we supposed to do if the nukes don't get through and you fail to destroy Boaz? My ship's will be sitting ducks if we head straight for Jachin with Boaz still operational."

"Should the first operation fail, and I highly doubt that it will Niles, you'll retreat back behind the gravitic stability point and rendezvous with Woodrow's ships and regroup." Sutherland folded his arms and took a step forward. "As soon as we have a clear signal of what the outcome at Boaz is, we'll forward you your orders, Niles. If we succeed, I'll be joining as well, so have your forces ready at a moment's notice."

"Admiral. The details of these operations are very impressive, but I wonder..." Sutherland's glance focused on Bradford's shadowy form in the dim lighting of the room. He could easily make out the cigarette in Bradford's hand, but the darkness of the room hid portions of his face, making him appear mysterious and almost intoxicating. "What happens if the Coordinators continue to fight after the Jachin operation? What if they don't surrender? What's your plans for if that happens?"

"The obvious, General," Sutherland responded. "You're fleet will be brought in and we'll be forced to take the fight directly to their homelands."

Bradford's lip bit down on his cigarette between his lips. "You not planning on using nuclear weapons on the PLANTs are you?"

"If circumstances present themselves...then yes, Woodrow...we will use nukes on the PLANTs." A hum of voice cascaded from the individuals huddled around the image projector. Sutherland quelled the whispers as he added, "People, people. Understand. We are only planning on using the nuclear weapons on the Coordinators' space fortresses. From what I've heard you have no concessions about using them there. We've used them before...so what's the problem with using them on military targets? The Inner Council has already approved the use of them, and if we do use them the war will come to an end. The alternatives would involve bloody battles day after day with countless casualties on our side. Nuclear weapons will end the war. We've already used them before so what's to stop us from using them again, I ask?"

"Director Azrael." Sutherland looked intensely back at Bradford's form, the cigarette now placed between his thin fingers. "Technically it was Director Azrael's Blue Cosmos people that were responsible for that, Admiral. It was Blue Cosmos that smuggled the nuclear missile onto the ship and it was a Blue Cosmos pilot who fired it at Junius Seven. In reality, we had very little to do with the entire thing except to act as a supporting cast. We were completely in the dark about the entire situation...even you must realize that."

"General Bradford has a valid point, Admiral," McCarthy put in. "Even if both operations succeed...and I have the fullest confidence in them succeeding...the Coordinators will put up a fierce fight to stop us."

Sutherland paused. "The forces we have established will be sufficient for all operations, gentlemen. I have the full confidence in them. All we will have to do is put them in position and they will do the rest. Are there any more objections or questions?"

Bradford blew smoke out of his nose. "No, Admiral," he said quietly.

"I'm fine with it, sir," McCarthy added.

"Very good. The specs for the operations will be sent to the ships and the crews within the hour. Until that time, return to your units and prepare for sortie. That is all, gentlemen." Sutherland saluted and it was returned by all of them.

The senior officers filed out quietly, taking their cases and information with them. Captain Norris was waiting for Bradford as he exited the room. "What happened?"

"We're using nukes again, Brock," Bradford responded darkly. "On the space fortresses."

Norris groaned. "Azrael's work?"

"You know anyone else who would push this through so far?" Bradford asked dryly. "Sutherland's following him like a car in a draft and Niles isn't going to do anything against them. We'll be leaving on the 27th, so have the _Intrepid_ ready. The targets are Boaz and Jachin Due."

"And the PLANTs?" Norris asked.

Bradford paused. Then he sighed. "If the situation presents itself," he responded quietly. "We've got no choice, Brock. It's either that or we lose our commissions. We've got to listen to Sutherland and that bastard. If it means using nukes..." he looked away. "Like I said...we've got no choice in the matter now."

At the same time, on board the _Valiant_, the details of the operations were being played over the front view screen. Seymour watched them intently from his chair, seeing the lines spread out from the Lunar Base and ending at L5. "Watch it, Clotho!" Orga's voice rang through the bridge, jarring Seymour from his train of thought.

"Shut up," Clotho responded. Seymour sighed heavily. _ Why do I have to deal with these three now? Why can't they just stay on the _Dominion

"What the hell are they even doing here, Tomer?" Lester asked his friend, who was thinking the same thing.

"Sutherland's orders. They've gotta stay here until they finish prepping their new pills or something like that," Tomer responded angrily. "As soon as we can get rid of 'em, the better in my opinion."

"Same here," Lester added harshly.

The image on the screen zoomed in to focus on L5. A separate arrow split off from the first line to point at the asteroid fortress Boaz. Seymour watched several small groups of specks head straight for the fortress, mobile armors and K-bombers he identified them as, and saw several white lines streak from the specks. Suddenly, the Boaz fortress was awash in white light and flashing colors. "The Peacemakers and the Justifications will launch the nukes and destroy Boaz, clearing a path for the rest of our forces," the narration said in a metallic voice. Seymour's stomach churned as he watched it. His lips thinned into a line and he sank further into the back of his chair. The image shifted to Jachin Due, the same scenario playing out there. "Nuclear weapons will then be used against the second asteroid fortress, Jachin Due a day later on the 31st." His stomach turned again and his wrists squeezed the arm rests of his chair tightly. He shut his eyes and groaned quietly. He hated the thought of using nuclear weapons against the enemy again. After Junius Seven...where civilians had deliberately been the target...seeing the images on television..._Keep yourself together! _Seymour's mind screamed at him. _You're the Captain! Don't look stupid in front of your crew! _Seymour tried to maintain his composure, but what he heard next shattered it like glass. "If circumstances present themselves," the metallic voice continued, "the 5th Orbital Fleet will join up with the rest of the main strike force and subsequently launch successive nuclear strikes against the PLANT homelands." The hour-glasses on the screen exploded in white lights. Seymour's stomach exploded inside of him. His legs and arms went rigid and he shut his eyes tightly. He groaned heavily as he exhaled painfully through his nose, loud enough so that most of the bridge heard him.

"Captain McKinley?" Tomer asked concerned.

Seymour stood up from his chair and wiped the sleeve of his jacket across his face. "Ugh...Lester take over for me, okay. I...need to take care of something..." Seymour hid his face from them as he floated out of the bridge and into the corridor behind it, leaving a confused bridge crew in his wake.

The back of his head banged into the corridor wall hard, pain jarring through his temples and exploding in balls of fire. His eyes shut tight and his teeth ground together. Seymour brought his right hand over his eyes and covered them. He groaned in anguish. The image kept coming back to him. That of the PLANTs exploding right in front of his face...the fireball that had consumed Junius Seven a year earlier. The thought of using nuclear weapons sickened him. Against civilians nonetheless! Nuclear weapons themselves made him shiver. "Damn it!" he swore to himself. What was wrong with him? Out of the blue, a scene from his past came into his mind. One from Alaska...with his brother Stanley and his friend Coop...all those months ago...

Flashback-

Birds flew over the horizon as the sun set over the waterway just beyond JOSH-A Alaska. The sun's radiance beamed inside the hangar to which Stanley, Seymour, and Coop were relaxing at that moment. Stanley was leaned up against the door to the hangar with his arms crossed and a grin on his face. Seymour sat down on a bench in front of the door with his hands enclosed. Coop stood straight beside them both with his hands clasped behind his back. The breeze blew their hair about ever so slightly and the temperature was rather mild for this time of year. It was peaceful here...such a far cry from the war that they all knew was out there.

"I hear that the Archangel just pulled in yesterday," Stanley's voice said calmly in the evening sun. "Ship finally made it. I'm amazed."

"All the way from Africa across the Pacific," Seymour put in, "Damn. That crew must really be something."

"But I heard that they didn't make it back with that Strike mobile suit," Coop added. "The only one they brought back with them was the one they captured. I hear the pilot of the Strike was declared MIA and the Buster's was captured."

"That's the story I heard, yeah," Stanley answered. "Sheesh. Makes you wonder what it's gonna take to end this war. ZAFT went after that ship with virtually everything they had, I hear. And that was just for one ship. Man oh man, this war's just going on and on."

The friends didn't speak for a moment. Finally, Seymour broke the silence. "How do you think the war's going to end?" His older brother turned to look at him and he added, "What's going to happen, I mean?"

Stanley turned his head away and said, "I'm guessing that we'll just keep pounding away at one another until one side just gives in and can't take it anymore. That's what I'm guessing at least. I'd hate to see anymore good people go out and die for a war that's not going to end for a while."

"It probably won't end until one side completely finishes off the other," Coop said, joining the conversation. "I mean...so the other side can't fight back anymore. That's the most likely outcome in my opinion. Though...all of that would go down the tubes without the N-Jammers."

"Nuclear weapons?" Seymour shuddered.

"Yeah..." Coop said. "I wonder what would happen if the Alliance would be able to use nukes again? Would they actually use them?"

"I wouldn't be surprised," Stanley responded. "They've already used them before and they probably won't waste their time to use them again. It's either that or let idiots like us win the war." Seymour chuckled. His brother was right. They were just idiots fighting an idiotic war.

End Flashback-

_Stanley...Coop..._Thoughts of his late friends haunted Seymour every time he thought about them. He wished they could be here now with him...to cheer him up and make him laugh. But they were gone. Taken by the war. He slowly reached into his pocket and withdrew the pocket watch that was inside of it. He held it up in front of his eyes and watched it twirl around at the base of the chain. The silver sparkled back at him and he could see his image in it. Though in his mind...he knew that it should be Stanley's image reflecting in the silver...not his. Stanley should still be alive. He was the smart one. He was the brave one. Seymour could never compare to him. So...why was he still alive? Why was Stanley gone and why was Coop gone? Why was he the one to survive? Why?

"Seymour." Seymour's eyes blinked open, a scattered tear flying away as he blinked it out of his eyes. He turned his head to his right to see Jessie standing there, her arms folded and her face sincere.

"Oh...hey Jessie," Seymour responded quietly.

"Something the matter?" she asked, coming beside him, noticing his pained expression.

"No," he answered quickly. He shook his head to get his thoughts together and added, "Everything's fine. Just forgot something."

"Forgot something?" Jessie said, raising an eyebrow at him. "_Seymour_."

He couldn't hide it from her. He knew it by the look on her face. By the way her form was completely serious in the way she moved and spoke. He sighed. "I needed a break. Some time to clear my head, I guess. You saw the briefing didn't you?"

"I heard. About the operations against the space fortresses," she answered, leaning against the wall beside him. "How the Inner Council approved the use of nukes against them."

"Yeah, that's what I heard," Seymour said. "It's gonna start on the 30th. We'll be leaving on the 27th as soon as repairs are complete..." His voice trailed off and his head dropped to the floor.

"What's wrong?" she asked. He didn't answer. "Seymour, something's wrong. I can tell. You can tell me. I'm your friend, aren't I?"

He looked into her face and saw her smile innocently back at him. He managed a smile as well. "I was...thinking. Thinking about my brother...and my friend. How we all debated on how the war was going to end."

"Go on."

"It was back at JOSH-A. We all basically agreed that the war was going to last a while...the only way one side was going to win was to beat the other into surrender. Nukes were out of the question in our minds...we knew the High Command wouldn't hesitate to use them again...but we never anticipated they would be able to this soon. We said that it would be up to idiots like us to end it." He looked at her and added, "We were all idiots."

She smiled back at him. "Some people never change." He laughed. She did as well.

Seymour stopped laughing and sighed again. He didn't speak for a moment. "Makes me wish...they were still here..."

"Seymour..." Jessie said softly.

"Why'd they have to go?" he whispered. "Why them? They were a hell of a lot braver than I was. Hell of a lot smarter than I was. Why did they die? Why am I still alive? That's...what I was thinking about...just then. How I was the only one out of all of us to make it this far. How much I missed 'em...missed having them around...what I could've done to keep them alive..."

His face was saddened as he stopped speaking. It made Jessie hurt inside. "Seymour..." she breathed, laying her hand upon his. It seemed to startle him because he snapped his head back to face her with his eyes somewhat widened. "It wasn't your fault," she said confidently. "You did the best you could. No one could've asked for more. It's not your fault that they're gone. They just were unlucky...that's all. You didn't do anything wrong to help them die." Her voice was soft and caring as she spoke. "You can't blame yourself for what happened...and you aren't alone Seymour. You still have friends. Lester. Tomer. Keryuoko." Her eyes seemed to sparkle. "And me."

His voice caught in his throat and he found himself unable to respond. "We'll always be here for you Seymour. Just like you've been there for us. You've been the best friend I've ever had. You've helped me perform my best out there on the battlefield. Same with all of us. You're the reason we're still alive here today. It's your doing that we made it through Mendel so intact. You can't dwell on the past. You have to look to the future for your answers." Her expression softened. "Would Stanley have wanted to see you acting like this? Would Coop want to see you doubting yourself when you know it wasn't your fault that they died. It wasn't your fault. Just get that through your head...and you'll be fine. You're a great human being, Seymour. No matter what happens...no one can take that away."

Her words...he knew...they were true. He couldn't take his gaze away from her beautiful face...her sincere expression...her caring hand gently caressing his own. It was almost perfect. Suddenly, all of his fears and troubles melted away. Everything seemed to fall into place for Seymour. At that moment, he was completely at peace. With himself and with the world. "Feel better?" Jessie whispered. He nodded slowly. "Good. Now go back to being that caring friend of mine that I care about." Seymour's heart was racing. His blood heated up inside his veins. He knew what he was about to do. His mind tried to hold him back, but his heart beat the crap out of it and knocked it out.

Jessie turned and started to release his hand, but he held onto it tightly. "Jessie, wait," he said quietly. She turned her head to face him and he pulled her to him. Her body pressed against his and he draped an arm around her waist. "You were right," he said, his other hand brushing a strand of dark blonde hair away from her face, revealing a startled expression with surprised eyes and a gaping mouth. "There was something I forgot to do." He kissed her.

Her lips were warm and sweet as he kissed her. Her eyes shot open and her body melted against his, her hands placed on his shoulders. Her lips were shaking ever so slightly as the kiss lingered. Thoughts raced through her mind as they kissed. Of what she had been through in her past Earth Alliance service. The perverts who couldn't go a day without touching her butt and harassing her. Those men who had cooed her and mocked her. Those men who had made her feel the worst she'd ever had. The thoughts of how she could never fall in love with any male. But...none of that mattered now. It couldn't. Not now. Not with _him_.

A soft moan escaped from her throat as her eyes closed and she returned his kiss. His lips were soft and gentle against hers and they felt so perfect melded together. Her left hand moved up from his shoulder to touch his clean shaven face, his smooth skin running gently beneath the tips of her fingers. The world was all a blur to them at this time. They were lost in each other's kiss. They didn't care what was happening then. All that mattered-.

"Whoa! What do we have here?" Both sets of eyes snapped open abruptly and looked straight at one another. Their lips parted quickly and their heads turned to where the sound had come from.

"What's going on?" Shani said, coming beside Orga and Clotho.

"Captain and the Air Commander were getting down to some _serious_ business," Clotho said.

"I see they know how to keep themselves busy," Orga laughed. "So she did accomplish her mission of distracting the men aboard this ship."

Seymour's mind screamed at him. For even thinking about doing what he'd just done. His breath came in shallow heaves as he listened to them laughing and joking behind him. Just then, he noticed that the weight in his arms was gone. He turned his head quickly to face forward and saw Jessie's form retreating down the corridor away from him. Her hand was placed above her mouth, completely humiliated and embarrassed as she quickly escaped from the mockery of the trio behind her. Seymour raised his hand to call out to her, but he stopped. She was already too far away. His hand trembled as it formed a fist and dropped beside him. His eyes closed as well as his mouth. He could hear them laughing behind him. Their voices making fun of he and his friend. It made his blood boil and his heart rage. "I tell ya, Captain," Orga said, coming beside him. "That was pretty smooth of you. Nice job."

"Ensign Sabnak," Seymour said quietly. Orga hummed a response that was cut short by Seymour's fist crashing down on top of his head, sending him flying down on the deck. A giant OOF! escaped from Orga's throat as he hit the deck with a crash. Seymour didn't even bother to see if he was okay for he quickly kicked off the deck and floated away from them, heading off to find his friend.

Behind him, Clotho and Shani helped Orga back up to his feet. "Man, what was his problem?" Clotho wondered out loud.

"He's just pissed that she chickened out and ran off," Orga responded, rubbing his head. "Don't worry. With a fox like her under his wing he'll do just fine."

"A-hem." The trio turned behind them just in time to see Lester and Tomer come out from behind Keryuoko, their faces looking positively annoyed. Their arms were folded and their eyes burned with anger. Anger to what had just happened to their friends.

Outside in the dock, Bradford and Norris were just now returning from the briefing. "You think they'll be able to handle the operation, Woodrow?"

"They're good soldiers, Brock," Bradford added. "Worst comes to worst, they won't do anything stupid. Nothing like that happens on this ship." Then, an anguished cry echoed through the dock. Both men turned their heads just in time to see a body come flying out of the _Valiant's_ access door and crash into the deck below. Another cry sounded just after that as another body came flying onto the dock. The third and final body crashed beside the two previous ones and they all slowly got to their knees. Bradford heard someone shout, "And stay out!" before the door slammed shut with a loud bang. Bradford and Norris slowly turned their heads to face one another and Bradford said, "Or...maybe not." He quickly headed towards the steps to get to his ship.

Seymour searched room to room, trying to find any sign of where Jessie had run off to. He felt like such an idiot. Why the hell did he have to kiss her like that? Without even making sure to see that they were alone. He was such an idiot! And now Jessie was probably hating him right now for doing that. How could he have done that? A quiet whimper sounded near him. He followed the sound to the ship's observation room at the base of the bridge. He slid the door open slowly and saw her. She was standing straight up, her arms fallen beside her, her eyes staring out at the grey dock surrounding the ship, streaks of tears cascading down her cheek. He took a small step forward and shut the door behind him. He quietly whispered her name, but she made no move to recognize him. He came beside her and she still didn't turn. It made him feel even worse. How he'd humiliated her and embarrassed her. After she'd called him a friend. Some friend he was. He hung his head and said, "I'm sorry."

Jessie heard him. She slowly turned her head to take in his facial features. His head was hung and his eyes dripped with sorrow and sadness. It made her feel his pain, much worse than her own pain. She turned her body and moved to stand before him, tears still dripping from her eyes. Seymour raised his head to stare back into her face. She slowly threw her arms around him and hugged him. Instinctively his arms encircled her body and held her close to him, her head laying gently upon his shoulder. "I'm sorry..." he cried. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault..." she whispered. "It's not your fault. It's those idiots' fault." They stood in silence in each other's arms for the longest time, just holding onto one another, their bodies swaying gently from side to side. "Seymour...it's not because of that that I'm crying. It's for the same reason...you were earlier."

"I know..." he whispered.

"They're going to use nuclear weapons again," she said softly. "They're going to use them on civilians...that's what I'm afraid of."

"Me too," he whispered. "I don't want to have to use nuclear weapons on anyone...even if they are the enemy. It doesn't feel right. Even if it will end the war."

"We'll be murdering thousands," she cried. "I don't want that to happen, but..."

"I know. We really can't do anything to stop them now. But...from I've heard...the decision on nuking the PLANTs won't be made until after the first operations. So...we still have some time left..."

Jessie removed her head from his shoulder and looked into his eyes. "Seymour...you're the best person I've ever met. I should've told you sooner...but..."

"Yeah...me too," he responded, smiling. She smiled back at him. "It looks like we've got a lot of work to do, though."

"That can wait," she whispered. "After all...I've got more important things to worry about now."

"What?" he asked. He felt her soft hands cup his face and pull him close.

"_You!_" she whispered. She kissed him deeply, passionately. The kiss was so powerful that it forced them both off the deck and into the weightless state. He at least remembered to wrap her up in his arms as they kissed. Their bodies floated together, not touching the deck as they held one another for the longest time.

_Eternal_, October 25, C.E. 71, 2100.

"So you were with the Earth Forces this entire time?" Kira, Athrun, and Dearka stood on the gangway below the Freedom and the Justice inside the hangar. After the battle in the debris, the fleet of ships had retreated back to the L4 Colony group and regrouped with the Kusanagi and her escorts. News of Lord Uzumi's death had been saddening, but many of them were glad to have made it out alive. At this moment, it was a strange moment of peace for the three Coordinators.

"Yeah. Spent two and a half months with 'em," Dearka responded. "Used a false name though...so they probably don't know who I really was. Had to do terrible on the physical and the tests when I first enlisted, but for me terrible meant I did well for a Natural."

"You were the one who had to tell Commander Swanson's family about him?" Kira asked. "That's how you got the sword...right?"

"Right," Dearka answered quietly. "His wife gave it to me. Told me not to give it back until peace reigned again." He sighed. "Makes you wonder if this war's ever gonna end. With people like those racists in the Earth Forces running things."

"It's the same with the PLANTs," Athrun put in. "My father's...not himself."

"What happened between you two anyway?" Dearka wondered out loud. "When you came back to the PLANTs after you got transferred that is?" Athrun looked into his memory for the answer and found a scene he desperately wanted to forget. It was after he'd returned to the PLANTs, been presented with the Justice, and spoken to Lacus in secret after she'd been declared a traitor.

Flashback-

"You spoke to Lacus Clyne?" Patrick's voice was intense as he spoke from behind his desk.

Athrun stood at attention in his ZAFT uniform in front of the desk. "Yes, father," he said. "I did speak to Lacus."

"Where is she?" Patrick demanded. "Where has she gone?"

"I don't know," Athrun responded evenly. "I don't know what her true intentions are...but...father. What are your true intentions?"

"What?" Patrick hissed. "What did you say?"

"You heard me father," Athrun said calmly. "What are your true intentions for ending this war?"

"What are you gallivanting about, boy?" Patrick asked harshly, his voice rising. "I asked you, where is Lacus Clyne?"

"I told you, I don't know," Athrun responded. "But what she told me made me wonder father...what exactly are your intentions for ending this war?"

"Stop this foolishness, Athrun!" Patrick demanded. "I know what's happened. Lacus Clyne filled your head with lies too, didn't she! You don't understand a thing, you little bastard!"

"I think you're the one who doesn't understand anything, father!" Athrun proclaimed. "This war has kept on escalating ever since you came to power. Alaska was a terrible defeat for us and yet you've increased the military's reach and kept on forcing the issue with the Naturals. This war will only keep on escalating!"

"I know that!" Patrick thundered, coming around his desk to stand in front of his son. "The only way to win this war is to keep fighting until we win! There's no point in having a war unless you can win! Have you forgotten that, boy!"

"That won't help!" Athrun shouted. "This war won't end with that kind of intuition, father!"

Patrick grabbed Athrun by the collar of his uniform and shouted, "Of course it will! When the very last Natural is dead, the war will end!"

Athrun's eyes widened and his mouth went aghast. "Are you serious? Do you mean what you just said father? How you want all Naturals dead!"

"That's been the whole point of the war this entire time, you fool!" Patrick thundered.

"It's because of mom, isn't it?" Athrun saw his father's eyes begin to burn. "The Naturals that killed her. This is all part of your plan to seek vengeance because of losing her! What would mom say if she found you acting like this father!"

Patrick hissed fiercely through his teeth. "You little bastard!" Patrick threw Athrun across the floor and sent him flying down to the floor. "Your mother would have slapped you across the face if she was still alive, you bastard!"

Athrun slowly got onto his elbows and raised his head. He saw his father reach into the drawer of his desk and take something out. "A gun...father?" Athrun asked quietly.

Patrick brought the gun to center on his son. "One last time, Athrun. Where is Lacus Clyne!" Athrun didn't respond. "I'm warning you boy. I won't hesitate!"

"Father, please-aah!" Athrun cried out as the bullet struck him in the shoulder, sending him sprawling down to the floor. His heart broke inside of his chest. His father had shot him. Red blood seeped out of his shoulder and dripped onto the metal floor. An image of his mother Lenore came before Athrun's mind as the guards entered the room and began hauling him away. That was it. His mother's death was responsible for all this, and Athrun was probably the only one who knew the truth. His father wasn't coming back...and there was probably nothing anyone could do about it.

End Flashback-

It had been immediately afterward that two members of the Clyne Faction, sent by Lacus, had broken him out of custody and rushed him off to the hangar. With word coming in late of the incident to the facility, Athrun had been able to get access to the Justice before it was locked down. He'd managed to barely escape the PLANTs with the ZAFT forces hot on his tail. He'd escaped and he'd come to Earth. "It's because of my mother," Athrun said quietly. Kira and Dearka looked at him perplexed. "My father's trying to exact revenge for her. That's his motivation for escalating the war."

"Damn," Dearka whispered. "I'm sorry Athrun."

"Don't be, it's not your fault," Athrun responded. He shook his head. "I tried my best...but my father's...gone."

"It's not too late, Athrun," Kira said next to him. "You're still able to talk to your father. There's still a chance, however slim, that we can get through to him."

"I know...but it's a slim chance." Athrun raised his head to stare at the Justice above him. "It was right after that that I came to find you, Kira. Remember...at Alaska?"

"Yeah..." Kira responded.

Flashback-

The blue ocean whizzed below the Freedom as Kira went about his usual patrol run. With the _Archangel_ having been assigned to delivery duties in the Pacific after Alaska, Kira had been forced to just go out on patrols. Which was exactly what Kira had been hoping for. That he wouldn't have to fight anyone. This was a very peaceful time for him. Alone in the cockpit of the Freedom...with just his thoughts. He often contemplated what would happen if he would have to fight someone again. He'd promised Lacus he wouldn't...but he was still with the Earth Forces...technically that is. With his friends still in the service of the Earth Forces...Kira felt that he couldn't leave them just yet. The people aboard the _Archangel _still needed him. Not for his skills as a pilot and a fighter. Just needed him to be around...which would make them feel safer along their journeys. Kira prayed silently that he would not have to fight again. But...he vowed silently to himself...if it came to that...and his friends were in danger...and others he cared about would be depending on him...he really, would have no choice...but to fight again. He hoped that day would never come.

The Freedom soared above the cold waters of the northern Pacific, just south of the giant crater that had once been the Alaska base. Kira could see the crater from where he was in the air. The _Archangel_ was about thirty miles to his southwest and they were reporting good conditions. It was about time for him to head back. Then his diagnostic board began beeping intensely. Kira looked down at it and saw something approaching. His computer identified it. X-09A Justice. A mobile suit. A ZAFT mobile suit. _Damn_, Kira swore to himself. He could see it just ahead of him...the scarlet red mobile suit riding on what appeared to be a backpack just ahead of him. He soared towards it and passed it at high speed. The Justice turned to stare at the Freedom as it passed, not making any move to go for its weapons, which surprised Kira. It was then that his radio activated. "This is ZAFT Special Forces Agent...Athrun Zala." Kira gasped inside his helmet. "Do you read me Freedom...or should I say...Kira Yamato?"

"Athrun...?" Kira breathed quietly. It couldn't be. Why would he be all the way out here? Slowly, he keyed the radio. His mind kept playing images of that day long ago, when they had nearly killed each other on that island. The Aegis exploding in his face and nearly taking him with it. He thought he would never see Athrun again, much less talk to him. "What are you doing here?" Kira asked calmly. "Has ZAFT decided to stretch its arms out here?"

The Justice came right in front of the Freedom and stopped. "I'm not here under any specific orders," Athrun answered inside the cockpit. "I'm here on my own. Because...I wanted to see you."

Kira paused. "Athrun?"

"Something's happened, Kira." He paused. "The homeland has ordered me to either capture or destroy that machine you're piloting...the Freedom. You know why, don't you?"

"The N-Jammer Canceller," Kira answered.

"Yes. But...I have no intention...at least now...of carrying out those orders. Nor do I have any intention of fighting against you or your allies."

"Athrun..." Kira's mind kept on telling him to be careful. This person had tried to kill him. But Kira also remembered what a good friend Athrun had been in the past. They had been best friends. Until the war. "Why...?"

"I...just want to talk..." Athrun said quietly. "Okay? Just talk. That's it." Kira stared long and hard at the Justice, thinking of the person piloting it. Could he trust him? Could he trust the person who'd almost killed him and killed his friend Tolle. Kira had no choice really. It was either that...or refuse...and force the two of them into battle once again. Kira was sure he wasn't going to let that happen again. He led the Justice back to the _Archangel_.

End Flashback-

"You were the only one I thought I could trust on Earth...after I spoke to my father...and Lacus. She made me realize that I didn't know what I was really fighting for. Or rather, what I should be fighting against. I came to Earth...to find you...and see if I could still trust you." Athrun smiled. "I'm glad I did."

"That's when you told me what happened...with you and your father," Kira remembered. "Remember?"

"Yeah," Athrun said. "They took me in. After I told them what happened. Captain Ramius believed me. I can't understand why, though."

"That's how she is," Kira smiled. "Never anyone like her."

Athrun nodded his head. He turned to Dearka and said, "The report she turned about the Freedom and the Justice made no mention of the N-Jammer Cancellers...so there's no chance the Earth Forces have in knowing about them."

"So you were just like me," Dearka said. "A POW aboard a ship you tried to destroy." Then he smirked. "And then we ended up fighting for them. At least Yzak is okay."

"That reminds me...I've been wondering Dearka. Why...did you even get called to San Diego...if you weren't part of the Earth Forces?" Kira brought up. "And why...did you fight against ZAFT?"

Dearka paused. He turned away from them and stared off into space. "I had no choice really..." he said quietly. Kira was confused. "That's right, you didn't get the second page," Dearka said.

"Second page?" Kira asked.

"You know that summons Colonel Namora sent all of us?" Kira and Athrun nodded. "There was a second page to mine." Dearka remembered it as if it was yesterday, what the second page had said.

_To Dearka Elsman, POW._

_Because of your actions against the Earth Alliance the High Command has ordered your immediate return to New York for interrogation and internment. You are being viewed as a threat to the existence of the Earth and its people. You will be forced to suffer for the crimes you have committed against the Earth and the population of the planet. Should you refuse, you will be forced to receive the death penalty._

_However. The High Command is making you an offer. Should you chose to accept it, you will face limited internment and no interrogation. The offer has been stated on the previous paper. If you choose to join Colonel Namora's unit in San Diego, you will face no punishment for your crimes. You will be forced to fight for the Earth Alliance however. If you choose to accept it, join the rest of the summoned in San Diego. You have until the 14th of May to answer. Remember. If you refuse, the people who have you in their custody will be forced to turn you over to the Earth Alliance High Command and you will face interrogation, internment, and possibly the death sentence. You have committed unjust crimes against the Earth worthy of death. This is the Earth Alliance's one sole offer to you. If you wish to live, then report to San Diego on the 17th of May. That is all._

_Earth Alliance High Command._

"It was either I fight with you guys...or I get sent back to New York and face whatever the hell they did to me. So really...I was just a pawn for them...fighting against my own people in order to save my own life." Dearka shook his head. "How could I have been so stupid...to think I could actually trust those bastards for their words."

"So you really had no choice," Kira answered. Dearka nodded. "Neither of us did. It was either we fight...or we face futures far graver."

"You weren't the only one to get the second page, Dearka." Dearka turned to Athrun who had uttered the words. Athrun looked to his friend and added, "How do you think I ended up fighting for them too? I would've faced the same thing you would have. I was a POW in their eyes. If I didn't fight...you've heard of people cracking under interrogation. I was worried...that I'd say something...and not know about it. That I would hurt more people than I would help by actually going. Plus I'd likely end up dead anyway if I didn't fight. That's why I fought with you guys at Cuba. That's why I fought for the Earth Forces."

"Same here, man," Dearka answered.

"Me too," Kira added quietly. He sighed. "I wish we didn't have to fight. That we could just live in a world without war or fighting. That we could live in peace...forever."

"Join the club, Kira," Athrun responded quietly. "It's already got plenty of members."

"Hey Athrun," Dearka said. "I wonder...how did you stay sane...after your dad shot you that is? What made you go on?"

Athrun smiled. He reached inside his jacket and withdrew something. "What do you think?" He handed him the picture of he and Cagalli. The one taken on the plane just after she'd found him on the beach. "She gave this to me...along with the amulet...when ZAFT came to get me...after I'd fought against you...Kira. There's another one as well...I think she's still got it. She told me it would make sure we didn't forget one another." He shrugged his shoulders. "That's what kept me sane. The knowledge that there was someone out there I could still count on. I look at this...whenever I feel angry. And I want to fight. It helps me repress my anger. This is what's kept me sane all these months. This photo...and the rest of you guys."

Kira shut his eyes. "Makes me wish I had something like that. To repress my anger and frustration...after I've lost some close friends. I've let that happen too many times already."

"After we got back from New York," Athrun said.

Kira nodded. "I was angry. Angry over what the Earth Forces had tried to do us. They killed their own soldiers...set them up...lied to their families. It made me angry. It made me frustrated. That's why I was so excited...to go out and fight against them afterwards. My anger got the best of me. I wasn't able to control it. It wasn't until afterwards that I'd realized what I'd done...how bad it made me feel. I broke the promise I'd made to Lacus. It hurt me badly."

"You're not the only one who did that, Kira. I acted in the same way," Athrun pointed out.

"We all do you guys," Dearka responded. "Sometimes we just gotta let lose and vent our frustrations. It really can't be helped." They didn't talk for a while. Nobody really wanted to. Dearka checked his watch and noticed the time. "I better be getting back to the _Archangel_. It's getting late." He turned and floated off of the gangway.

"See ya!" Athrun called.

"Talk to you later, Dearka!" Kira added. Dearka waved back and then he was gone, leaving Kira and Athrun alone. They both turned and leaned over the railing in front of their mobile suits. Kira looked long and hard at the head of the Freedom. Its head looked like a face looking straight back at him. Looking directly into his very soul. "Makes you wonder..." he said quietly. Athrun turned to him. "What's next for us? After all this...things can only...get worse?"

Athrun sighed. "It's likely...probable I'd guess."

"Kira!" a voice called out quietly. Both Kira and Athrun turned their heads to see Cagalli's form approaching them from the other end of the gangway.

"Cagalli?" Kira asked as she came close.

"We...should talk...Kira..." she said.

"Oh. I'll...leave you guys alone then," Athrun said, turning to leave. Cagalli reached out and took hold of his arm, telling him to stay.

"Something on your mind Cagalli?" Kira asked kindly.

Cagalli paused, not meeting his eyes. She reached into her pocket and withdrew something. "It's this..." she said, her voice tailing off. Reaching forward, Kira took it in his hand. He brought it to his face and his eyes widened. It was...that photo! The photo...that he saw...on his monitor...in the debris belt. The one of the woman...holding the two babies. Kira's voice choked. He couldn't respond. "Other side..." Cagalli whispered. Kira slowly turned the photo over and his body trembled. Scribbled on the back were the words, Kira...Cagalli... Athrun saw this too and he gasped. He snapped his head to face Cagalli and saw that she was crying. "My father...gave me this photo...just before he..." she sobbed. "He said...that I wouldn't be alone...that I'd be with my brother!"

Kira choked on his breath. His body trembled viciously. Words came to his mind. Words that Rau had spoken to him. _"The Ultimate Coordinator!...I'd always thought the twins had died...especially you!...maybe they were on to something...a great number of your siblings were sacrificed."_ _Twins...could it be?_

"Who's the woman...holding the babies?" Athrun asked quietly. Cagalli shook her head to say she didn't know.

Kira spoke nothing. How could he? This hit him like a nuclear bomb going off. It was...true. He didn't...want to believe it...but...how he could not...now? The photo was staring him back in the face. The baby...the boy...himself. Kira's lip trembled as tears began to form in his eyes. He couldn't figure out what to say. How could he? This meant...if Cagalli had this photo...then that meant...she was his...sister. Kira should have been happy to learn this...but...for some reason...he wasn't. It meant...that what that psycho had told him...was true. It was all true. He floated backwards away from his friends, the photo still clutched in his hand.

Cagalli watched him go, her own tears cascading down her cheeks. She looked to Athrun for an explanation. Athrun paused. He knew what was wrong with Kira. He'd told him himself. "He'll tell you...later." The tone of his voice told Cagalli that something terrible had happened. It made her hurt even more. She sobbed intensely, holding onto Athrun who was just as shocked as she was. It made him hurt inside to see his friends cry. He took her in his arms and held her face to his chest while she cried. Cagalli cried for the longest time while Athrun held her. Athrun even cried himself occasionally. Kira never let go of the photo the rest of the night. It stared at him all through the night as he tried to sleep. He couldn't get the image out of his head. It was true. It was all true. Kira cried himself to sleep that night, tears of sorrow and frustration.

_Kusanagi_, October 28, C.E. 71, 0500.

"We'll have to make due with what we can now that Mendel's gone," Andy observed from the other side of Cantarii's desk. Captain Jackson and Lieutenant Manchisco were also present. "We'll be fine with supplies for a while, but they won't last forever. The Junk Guild will probably be able to help us, but with the Earth Alliance on to them it's going to be difficult for the next few months."

"Yes, I understand," Cantarii answered. "The one thing that's going to be particularly scarce quick is water and that's what I'm worried about."

"Since we're in L4, we may as well take advantage and see if we can find water sources in any of the other damaged colonies here," Jackson suggested.

"It'll take time though and that's what we don't have right now," Cantarii responded. "We've got to figure out our next move soon."

"It'll be easier to scout around now that we've got one of the _Archangel's_ Skygraspers operational for space flight though," Andy put in. "Who's piloting it by the way?"

"Colonel Kisaka's the pilot as of now," Jackson answered. "He took it on a test flight last night and said it was fine. Morgenrate's still working on the second one though. Kisaka's going to pilot it until we can find a full time pilot for it."

"At least it means we've got more odds with us to have it operational," Cantarii said.

The door to Cantarii's office chimed. "Director Crue here to see you, sir."

"Come in." Josef pushed his way past the door and into the room, saluting as he did so. "Are you feeling better, Josef?"

"Yes, thank you sir," the Intelligence officer responded. "I just wish I could say the same for the front."

"What's happened?" Manchisco asked. Josef produced a rolled up piece of paper and spread it out on Cantarii's desk for all of them to see. Cantarii stood up and lit a cigarette and puffed on it a few times. "Holy..." Manchisco hummed.

"They're mobilizing _this_ soon?" Andy wondered out loud. "We didn't think they'd be able to for at least another few months."

"This is virtually the entire damn Orbital Fleet," Cantarii observed. "They all moved yesterday?"

"The 7th Fleet left two days ago on the morning of the 26th. Based...on our course projections...they're heading for L5."

"Sutherland's fleet," Cantarii said. "What's the intended target?"

"We're not completely sure, but based on intercepted transmissions and their course...we think they're heading for Boaz," Josef answered, pointing to the rock fortress with his index finger. "If they maintain their present speed and course, they'll reach Boaz sometime on the 30th."

"That's three days from now," Jackson put in.

"Are they really going after Boaz?" Cantarii wondered out loud.

"There's more I'm afraid, Admiral." Josef pointed to another group of figures on the map and added, "Yesterday morning the 6th Fleet broke orbit and headed virtually along the same course that the 7th did. The 5th followed them that afternoon. McCarthy and Bradford both mobilized their fleets within twelve hours of each other. We believe their heading for L5 as well."

"They're converging on the PLANTs," Cantarii said.

"Are they all heading for Boaz?" Manchisco asked.

"Not a chance," Andy responded. "Boaz is probably only the first target. If they mobilized that many ships they've got bigger ambitions in mind."

"I agree," Cantarii said. The he asked darkly, "What are the chances of them actually going after the PLANTs, Josef?"

"Slim to none, Admiral," Josef responded. "ZAFT has many defensive lines built up around the PLANTs ever since we hit them at Jachin. And Jachin Due itself is still recovering from the assault, so there's a fair number of ships there as well. Boaz has nothing guarding it right now, so we anticipate that it will be the target. But as for the others...we're not sure."

Cantarii placed his hands on his desk and paused. He blew smoke out of his nose in a long, slow puff. "One thing's for sure. The Earth Forces mean business now. Something's up." He turned to Jackson and asked, "How long until we can get to L5?"

"At top speed we can make it there by the 31st, Admiral," Jackson responded.

"That's a day later than the anticipated time the 7th will arrive, Admiral," Josef pointed out. "We won't be able to get to Boaz in time to make a difference."

"What about the _Eternal_?" Andy suggested. "She's faster than the others. At top speed she can get there on the 30th. But it would mean we'd have to go ourselves. If you don't want us to Admiral, we'll remain here."

"No," Cantarii answered quickly. "I'd feel better if we actually had some sort of force at Boaz when the fighting starts." He looked at his fellow senior officer and said, "Get back to the _Eternal _and get her moving as quick as you can, General. We'll follow, but it's best if you head off ahead and reach Boaz. We don't know exactly what we're up against here, so I'd feel better if we had some eyes ahead of us."

"No problem," Andy answered. "I'll get her moving right away."

"Tell the others to start preparations as well," Cantarii ordered. He shook his head. "I fear there may be more to this entire thing than meets the eye, gentlemen. Be careful out there." He saluted and they all returned it.


	44. Attack on Boaz

ZAFT Space Fortress Boaz, October 30, C.E. 71, 1300.

The giant rock fortress of Boaz loomed large against the dark background of space. The massive dock that appeared to be a belly-button spewed mobile suits out in rapid bursts to meet the threat that was rapidly approaching. The Earth Alliance 7th Orbital Fleet was racing towards Boaz. Blue 130-class ships opened their hatches and began launching missiles at the incoming forces. Green 250-class ships launched their mobile armors and Strike Daggers to take part in the action. Even larger _Agamemnon_ and _Jani_-class ships joined the fray, with them the newly mass produced heavy K-bombers, completing the formation.

Out of Boaz's defensive network came GINNs, CGUEs, and the new GuAIZ models. The pilots inside of them were ready for combat and were more than ready to wreak havoc among the arrogant Naturals. Lights began to blare in the black space, signifying the ignition of the battle. Strike Daggers versus GINNs, mobile armors versus CGUEs, K-bombers versus GuAIZs. Each craft fired its weapons at the other, charging the enemy with fierce determination, each side sure that they would not lose today.

At the rear of the formation of Earth Alliance ships, the _Dominion_ held position with her escorting _Agamemnon_-class ships surrounding her. "It's started, Admiral," a crewman reported. "ZAFT has opened fire on us."

"Let us begin then, Captain Omanney. Message the others and tell them to group around us. We'll be splitting off now," Sutherland ordered.

"Boost engines and change course to bravo thirty-eight!" Hal ordered.

"Activate Igelstellungs and Valient!" Yeardley commanded. "Load all missile tubes with Sledgehammers!"

The _Dominion_ changed its course below them and began turning away from Boaz. Azrael smiled devilishly in his chair at the side of the bridge. "This should be very interesting," he said quietly. "Let's see how the Coordinators like it when we reveal to them that we have nuclear weapons again. This should be very interesting indeed."

"Message from _Washington_, Captain," Flay reported from her station at the rear of the bridge. "They're following our course behind us and standing by for further orders."

"Tell them to just hang back with the rest of us, Ms. Allster," Sutherland answered. "The time isn't right yet."

Inside the _Dominion's_ infirmary, Shani, Clotho, and Orga each sipped at the drug concoctions inside the clear, plastic tubes. They each felt the drugs coarse through their systems and charge their bodies. They tossed the empty canisters back to the physicians and began to walk out of the room. "Hopefully we'll actually get to do something today," Orga commented.

"More than likely we'll be stuck on guard duty again," Clotho answered, slipping on his helmet. "Suits me just fine whatever we do."

"Spoken like a true wuss, Clotho," Orga mocked.

"Shut it!" Clotho shot back.

"Why don't you two just shut up and concentrate on the fight for once. You may actually do something worthwhile then," Shani reprimanded. The trio argued some more as they headed own towards their machines.

The battle intensified outside. Every mobile suit that entered the fight charged at one another with the fierceness of a hundred soldiers. A GINN jumped on top of a mobile armor and blew it to pieces with its cannon. Two more mobile armors were destroyed by fire from a CGUE, which in turn was blown apart by a Strike Dagger's rifle. A group of GINNs tried to attack the new K-bombers but the crews of the aircraft put up a hail of gunfire from the nose, ball, and tail guns in order to protect their planes. The bombers escaped unharmed.

A trio of GINNs made separate attack runs against a 130-class ship, the first destroying its starboard cannons, the second slicing off one of its missile canisters with its sword, and the third one ripping a hole in the port side. However, as the third GINN tried to escape, it was destroyed by a missile from one of the ship's other three missile canisters. More mobile suits raced out of Boaz's main dock, their weapons powering up as they did so. One squadron commander radioed his pilots, "Stack up and take it to 'em! Do your best to scatter the Naturals to the edge of the universe!"

At the edge of L5, the rest of the Earth Alliance vessels waited. "The attack on Boaz has begun, General Bradford," Tomer reported on the _Valiant's_ bridge. Bradford looked at the monitor in front of him and saw that indeed the battle had begun. The Earth Forces had already lost some ships and mobile units but otherwise they were holding up relatively well. It was only a matter of time before the squadrons were in position to deliver the nuclear weapons. Bradford sighed inside himself. Why, he didn't know. _"I must ask each and every one of you...to look inside your heart and soul...and truly discover...what you are really fighting for."_ Bradford was surprised when that came into his mind. Representative Athha's words just before Mendel exploded. Why did Bradford keep thinking about that? It had happened to him many times before in the past days. It caused some confusion within the General...all concerning that one question. What you are really fighting for? The more Bradford thought about it...the less certain he became about the entire thing.

Hot, refreshing water rained down on Seymour's body as he stood in the shower inside his quarters. The water cascaded down from the faucet and dampened his hair and skin, washing away all the dirt and grime that had built up. Seymour's right hand covered his eyes as he kept his thoughts in line while he showered. _"I must ask each and every one of you...what you are really fighting for."_ Seymour shut off the water and stepped out of the shower. Where did that come from? He had heard that many times before in his mind and sometimes he couldn't stop thinking about it. As he dried himself off with a towel, Seymour wondered, _What am I really fighting for?_

Jessie folded her flight suit neatly and set it inside her locker in the women's dressing room. She then put on her uniform jacket and zipped it up to her neck. She moved over to the small glass mirror and watched herself as she brushed her long, dark blonde hair away from her eyes. She was tired, she had to admit, as the bags under her eyes gave evidence to. _"I must ask each and every one of you...what you are really fighting for."_ Jessie kept on remembering that statement made by Representative Athha at Mendel over and over again in her mind. Why was it that it kept coming up for her? She made her way back to her quarters and pulled the covers over her body as she lay down to sleep. As she drifted off, she asked herself, _What am I really fighting for?_

A little ways away, on board the _Regress_, McCarthy watched the battle play out on the monitor on his desk. The lights were off once again, the twinkling stars in the distance providing the only semblance of light. The cigarette burned brightly between his lips as he watched a GINN explode on the monitor. He smiled. It wouldn't be long now. Only a matter of time before the Coordinators would be brought to their knees. He relished in the fact that he would be the one who brought them to their knees immediately after the destruction of Boaz. It would be a great day indeed.

Aprilius One, 1310.

The doors to Patrick's office sighed open quickly as Yuri rushed through them. He'd been summoned there immediately from the military headquarters on Aprilius Nine and had rushed there as quickly as he could. He slowed his pace as he entered the dark office, Ezalia, Tad, Rau, and three other soldiers already waiting for him. "General Amalfi!" one of the soldiers said, saluting.

Yuri returned it quicky and said, "What's the situation?"

"Boaz is under attack," Ezalia informed him. "Just about ten minutes ago."

Yuri accepted a folder from one of the soldiers and he opened it. "Have you alerted all commands?"

"Yes," Rau answered.

"What about the citizens?" Yuri asked.

"We've told them to remain in their homes until further notice," Ezalia answered. "All this is going to cause widespread confusion and panic if we don't do something quickly."

"What can we do?" Tad asked. "Everybody already knows what's going on so the best thing we can do is try to keep the morale going high."

"My thoughts exactly," Yuri added. "That's all we can do until we know what's really going on there. Though I doubt this is something they came up with overnight."

"Why? What else happened?" Tad asked.

"Carpentaria got bombed this morning," Yuri said reluctantly. "Completely rendered the mass driver useless for a good month. Destroyed most of the facilities too." He shook his head. "Somehow they got ahold of Compound 56."

"What?" Ezalia exclaimed. "But that's one of our top secret projects."

"I know, but whatever they dropped on Carpentaria completely melted the track on the mass driver," Yuri answered. "There's only one compound that can do that and it's 56. They're on the move in Europe as well. I've had to put Gibraltar on high alert. They're making all their moves at once."

The door sighed open behind them and they saw Patrick swiftly with two soldiers behind him. "Your Excellency!" Ezalia called to him.

Patrick raised his hand and said, "Settle down people. We knew their Lunar Fleet was going to be attacking Boaz sooner or later. Have you alerted the Justice Department?"

"Yes," Rau answered.

"Is censorship in effect?"

"Yes, sir," a soldier reported.

"What's the current situation, Yuri?" Patrick asked.

"We believe it's the 7th Orbital Fleet, Your Excellency," Yuri told Patrick. "Our sensors indicate that there are more vessels just beyond the gravitic stability line."

"Have you alerted Jachin?" Patrick asked.

"Yes," Yuri answered.

Patrick turned to face the right wall of his office which withdrew into the ceiling to reveal a view screen behind it. The image activated and brought the image of the conflict at Boaz right to the people there.

Meanwhile at Jachin Due, Gilbert was receiving the same images via the view from the window at the rear of his office. His subordinates were running around behind him, passing information on to others at a frantic pace. Gilbert did not pay attention to their voices however. The only sound he could hear was the persistent tapping of his index finger on his chair's arm rest, which was in perfect harmony with the quick beat of his heart. This turn of events puzzled Gilbert. The Earth Forces had moved with startling quickness. What would motivate them to launch this kind of offensive this soon? There were still other questions Gilbert had, but he also had few answers.

Inside Jachin's main dock, the _Vesalius_ sat quietly moored against the stainless steel wall that separated the dock from the rock surrounding it. Yzak plunged through the open door into the command room on the _Nazca_ where the other pilots from the ship were waiting for him. They buffeted him with questions like, "What's the situation?" and "Where are those Naturals attacking this time?" Yzak answered as many as he could, but in reality he was just as in the dark as they were. He knew about the ongoing battle at Boaz, but as for the details he had few. The attack had come so suddenly that Yzak had literally fallen out of his bunk when he had heard the news. It made him fearful, albeit he didn't show it. His homeland was once again under attack by the Naturals. He wondered...what would his mother and the Supreme Council do this time?

Back at Boaz, the battle continued. "Mia! Three coming in at point three-five!" a GINN pilot radioed to his wingmate.

"I see them!" she yelled back. "Cover me!" She pulled a corkscrew maneuver with her mobile suit and sent it flipping onto its side. She fired the cannon that was over its shoulder and took out a Strike Dagger cleanly. Her wingmate followed her, but immediately after he blew apart a second Dagger, the third one got him and tore apart his GINN with its beam saber. Her heart breaking inside of her, she turned her mobile suit around and killed her wingmate's killer.

A giant _Agamemnon_-class and two _Jani_-class approached Boaz, their main cannons firing relentlessly. A _Nazca_-class stood in between them and returned fire. A _Jani_ was struck clean in the starboard side, but still managed to get off some shots with its powerful main cannons. The anti-ship cannons, mounted on the rocky sides of Boaz, added to the firepower of the _Nazca_ and managed to severely damage the _Jani_.

Boaz's command center was a ruckus of activity. Soldiers manning their consoles reported new developments and troop movements in high pitched voices. The base commander watched the battle play out on the large monitors on the walls that were eye level with him. "You'll pay for your arrogance Naturals," he said. "Let's see you try and get past Boaz!"

Patrick and the others watched the battle on the view screen in his office. Ezalia stood beside him while Tad and Yuri were to their outsides. The three soldiers stood behind their superiors while Rau stood at the rear, keeping to himself. "I wonder..." he said quietly.

Each person turned their head slowly around to face him and Patrick said, "Yes? Go ahead le Creuset."

Rau began. "Getting past Boaz is no easy task and I'm sure the Earth Forces are well aware of that." He moved his hand in a sideways motion and added, "I'm sure they wouldn't be attacking it if they knew it was utterly hopeless. Yet...there suddenly making their move now. I can't help but wonder why?"

"I wouldn't worry," Ezalia said with a huff. "They're probably attacking with regular mobile suits and a few new models. They're fooling themselves if they think those forces will defeat us."

"Yes...let us hope so," Rau answered.

"There's something else le Creuset," Patrick said. "I can tell by the tone of your voice. Tell me what's wrong."

"Well sir...as you all are aware there are a number of wild cards in play at this time. Wild cards like the Freedom. The Justice. The Orb Forces. And the Clyne Faction." Rau lowered his hand back to his side. "There's a mysterious aura surrounding these recent events. I can't help but wonder what's really going on here...why the Earth Forces would attack so suddenly? It's almost as if they had this planned for quite sometime. It's as if they already knew they were going to win...for some odd reason."

"What?" Patrick gasped. "You can't be serious. Are you suggesting...that the Naturals have somehow regained their nuclear capabilities?" Ezalia's eyes widened. Yuri's mind shivered at that suggestion.

"No sir..." Rau answered lightly. "I can't even start to believe that that could be true."

Little did they know that the wild cards that Rau had spoken of were just about to enter the playing field.

_Eternal_, 1315.

Just beyond the reach of Boaz's defensive network, the bright pink warship churned through the darkness of space. The bridge was awkwardly silence at this time, with nobody really wanting to say anything. The battle was intensifying yet again before their very eyes. Finally, it was DaCosta who broke the silence. "Distance from Boaz, 15000. All systems are functioning normally."

"Turn about ninety degrees and prepare to launch the mobile suits," Captain Steele ordered. "Watch out for flying debris that comes near us."

"Maintain position after launching the mobile suits," Andy ordered. "What's the position of the Earth Forces reenforcements?"

"Yellow beta thirty-eight, Commander," DaCosta reported.

"Kira? Athrun?" Lacus asked from the top of the bridge.

"Roger, that," Kira sent back as the Freedom maneuvered onto the catapult and the hatch in front of him opened to show the black space beyond. "You ready Athrun?"

"Yeah," Athrun answered quickly. His eyes focused on the photo he had clasped in his fingers. The one of the blonde haired princess that he cared so deeply for and was eternally grateful to have as a friend. "Keep me safe, Cagalli," Athrun murmured. "Like you always do."

Kira heard his friend's words. He too was grateful to have Cagalli as a friend. Or...in his case as he had just learned...a sister.

Flashback-

Kira waited for Cagalli as she headed for the _Eternal's_ shuttle that would take her back to the _Kusanagi_. "Here Cagalli," Kira said, handing the photo back to her. The one of the woman and the babies.

"What happened, Kira?" Cagalli asked quietly. "What made you get so emotional over this?"

Kira paused. He averted his gaze from the girl's face. "Listen...there's something...you should know..."

"Uzumi wasn't my real father." Kira turned back to see tears forming in the corners of Cagalli's eyes. "I knew it..." she said weakly.

Kira quickly took Cagalli by the shoulders and held her. "Cagalli. Even _if_ what I know is true...it still doesn't change the fact that Lord Uzumi was still...your father."

"Kira..."

"The only thing that can change that...is you. It'll only change if you let it," Kira told her, a smile forming on his face.

Cagalli paused. Then slowly, she wrapped her arms around Kira in a hug. Kira didn't waste any time returning it. "Take care...brother," Cagalli whispered in his ear.

Kira smiled. "You be careful too...sister."

End Flashback-

"Kira?" Athrun asked through the radio after his friend had trailed off.

"Lacus," Kira said. "What are our orders?"

"We only need you two to be our eyes for the battle, Kira," Lacus answered thoughtfully. "We must keep the _Eternal_ at a safe distance in case we're discovered here. We'll be relying on you two."

"The only circumstance in which you two will have to fight anyone is if you're in immediate danger," Andy confirmed. "That suit you boys alright?"

"Yes, sir," Kira answered confidently.

"Fine by me," Athrun said.

"Be careful you two," Lacus said to each of them.

"We'll be fine Lacus, don't worry," Kira reassured her.

"Yeah, we haven't bitten the dust yet," Athrun replied, trying to cheer Lacus up. Lacus still felt uneasy about this entire thing as the _Eternal_ began to turn in order to launch the mobile suits.

Kira watched from the Freedom's cockpit and saw the rock fortress that was Boaz come into his line of sight. He could see the lights from the battle in the distance as well which made him feel hollow inside. Another battle he was heading into. Another day in which he would probably have to fight. This seemed to be just a never ending cycle for Kira. Still, he was ready to go when the board above him went all green. "Kira Yamato! Freedom, let's do it!" The Freedom surged forward on the catapult and headed off into the black space beyond.

"Athrun Zala!" The Justice soared down the catapult and followed the Freedom. "Justice launching!" The scarlet red mobile suit raced into space and headed towards Boaz.

The _Dominion_ and her escorting _Agamemnon_-class ships approached Boaz from the opposite side of the main strike force. "Distance to target, 8500."

"Have the Calamity, Forbidden, and Raider, launch," Sutherland ordered. "The Peacemakers and the Justifications will follow shortly."

"Yes, sir!"

In the hangar, the Calamity was moved onto the catapult and connected to it. "X-131, takeoff clearance given." Orga sealed the visor on his helmet and held onto the controls as the Calamity was sent flying down the catapult and into the battle. "X-252, you're next." Shani followed close behind Orga in the Forbidden and Clotho followed him in turn with the Raider. As soon as he cleared the hatch, Clotho transformed the Raider into its flight mode and the bird shaped mobile suit joined the others heading into battle.

"We'll be within range in a matter of moments," Azrael said. "Make sure the path is clear when the time comes. We'll only have one chance and we'd better seize it."

The Raider barrel rolled in order to dodge incoming shots directed at it. "Targets, targets, _targets_!" Clotho beamed. He fired his Zorn mouth cannon and annihilated a GINN. He then transformed into normal mobile suit mode and released his hammer from its socket, destroying another GINN that tried to fire back.

"Over there...no. Nope, not there either. Man, I can't make up my mind!" Orga called. There were so many choices. "Right there!" he shouted. He fired his Schlag cannons and chest cannon simultaneously, obliterating a group of GuAIZ before they could fight back. He took out another one with his bazooka shortly thereafter.

A GuAIZ got in close and fired its rifle at Shani, who brought his backpack into position and deflected the beams away from him. "Heh," Shani chuckled. "You think you can shoot at me!" Shani charged and sliced downwards with his scythe, slicing the green mobile suit in half from top to bottom. Shani looked around for more targets, but then his diagnostic board chimed. Shani smiled. "Wow..." He quickly changed directions and headed away from the main conflict.

"Well, well," Clotho said, seeing where Shani was going. "Look who's here!" He quickly followed his wingmate.

The Freedom and Justice traveled quietly through the darkness of space, Boaz directly in front of them. Athrun's eyes darted in every direction, taking in all the information his mind could handle. The Earth Forces were attacking with what appeared to be a single fleet. That was odd. _Why only one fleet of ships?_ Athrun wondered. _They should know Boaz would put up a fierce fight. So why...?_

"Athrun!" Kira's warning reached Athrun just in the nick of time. He quickly pulled hard on the control stick and maneuvered the Justice away from the incoming plasma beam just before it struck the scarlet red mobile suit. Shani sent the Forbidden charging at the Justice and sliced at it with his scythe. Athrun avoided the shot by mere inches. "I'm gonna get you for sure today!" Shani called, firing his plasma cannon at the Justice again.

Kira was not immune to battle as well. As he watched, he saw the Raider come in close to him, its claw cannons firing rapidly. "You're dead today!" Clotho shouted, remembering his humiliation at the hands of Kira at Argentina and the debris belt. Kira soared upwards and dodged the shots. _Damn it_, he swore to himself. _I don't want to fight..._ Clotho fired his mouth cannon at Kira again and scored a minor hit on the Freedom's shoulder. _But it looks as if I have no choice..._Kira decided, turning back towards the Raider. He pulled out a beam saber and charged. He chopped at the black mobile suit, but Clotho transformed into normal mobile suit mode and ducked underneath the shot. He fired back with his machine guns, but Kira evaded.

"Three machines approaching from blue delta." Yzak came up behind the soldier who had reported the sighting and saw them.

"Those are the three we fought in the debris belt," he confirmed. "Warn the others to be careful, they're awfully tough."

Back at Boaz, a 250-class took a direct hit in its side from an anti-ship cannon and started spewing flames and people out of the hole. As the ship listed away however, a 130-class soared through the gap and fired a barrage of missiles from its four canisters. The shots struck the anti-ship cannon square on and obliterated it. Another cannon retaliated, but the 130-class was quicker and dodged the shots. A GINN fired its over the shoulder cannon at a mobile armor and blew it up. The GINN pilot had little time celebrate however, as a Strike Dagger immediately destroyed it from behind.

The main fleet of Earth Forces ships surged forward towards Boaz. "The Peacemakers and Justifications are launching, Captain," one member of the bridge crew of an _Agamemnon_-class warship reported. The Captain smiled. _Get ready Space Monsters. Your time is up!_

"Have you finished launching them yet?" Azrael demanded from the _Dominion's_ bridge.

"The Peacemakers are away, Director Azrael," Yeardley reported from the CIC. "The Justifications are just finishing their launches now, sir."

"Tell them to hurry," Azrael ordered.

"Two new contacts at charlie omega thirteen," a crewman reported. "The Freedom and the Justice!"

Azrael's ears perked up at those names. But business came first. "We'll worry about them later, Ensign. Right now, just concentrate on getting those nukes to Boaz."

A Justification K-bomber roared down the launch hatch of the _Agamemnon_-class warship, _Doolittle_, two nuclear tipped missiles anchored beneath its fuselage. "Keep tight formation," the pilot ordered. "Make your shots count because there will be no second chances!"

Kira turned the Freedom upside down and fired his Balaena cannons in the Freedom's wings. Clotho barrel rolled in order to dodge the shots. "Take this!" he shouted, releasing his hammer from its socket. The hammer came in quick and struck the Freedom in the torso, but the phase shift armor held up. Kira groaned heavily as he held tightly to the controls, managing somehow to keep the Freedom steady. A seed exploded before his eyes. Clotho fired the Raider's mouth cannon at the Freedom, but Kira dodged. He quickly withdrew a beam saber and slashed at the Raider, managing to damage its right arm. Clotho fired back with the machine guns in the Raider's arms, but Kira executed a quick corkscrew maneuver to avoid the shots. Kira gripped the controls tightly and waited for Clotho to make his next move. The Raider soared at him, its hammer aimed directly at the Freedom's head. Kira ducked under the shot quickly and a split second later he was behind the Raider, executing a swift kick to the black mobile suit's back, sending it flying away.

Shani chopped at the Justice with the Forbidden's scythe, connecting with the scarlet red mobile suit's right arm, severing it below the wrist. Athrun growled in frustration as he pulled out a double sided beam saber with the Justice's left hand. Shani brought the green backpack around himself and took the slash from the beam saber. Hardly any damage resulted. "Damn," Athrun swore, reeling backwards to attempt another try. Shani fired his rail guns on the Forbidden's arms and his plasma cannon at the Justice. Athrun had to execute a series of quick maneuvers to dodge all of the shots. He then turned around and fired the Justice's beam rifle. Shani deflected it only to get a beam boomerang right to the Forbidden's torso, knocking him backwards.

The Calamity fired its Schlag cannons and annihilated three GINNs in quick succession. Orga turned his head and saw the fight involving his wingmates. "Save some for me, you guys!"

"Ensign Sabnak, stay there," Rutherford told him. "We need you to act as escort for the Peacemakers and the Justifications."

"What!" Orga shouted.

"Admiral Sutherland's orders, Ensign," Rutherford added. "You've got to open up a hole for us." Orga scowled inside the cockpit, but nevertheless, he turned away from the fight and headed back towards Boaz.

The Peacemaker force of mobile armors formed up in a tight formation, each machine carrying a single nuclear missile underneath its belly. "Stay in tight formation all the way through," the squad leader ordered his pilots.

A squadron of Strike Daggers took up position in front of the Peacemakers and Justifications. "Let's go boys!" the commander ordered his pilots. "Let's plow the road!" The Daggers charged.

"All Peacemakers and Justifications are away, Captain," Flay reported from the _Dominion's_ bridge.

"Only a few more minutes," Sutherland said proudly. "Then this war will finally be nearing its end."

A GINN pilot remained stationary just in front of Boaz, looking for any sign of the enemy. It was then that he saw the approaching lines of mobile armors and K-bombers. The pilot squinted in order to get a better view of what the objects that the ships were carrying were. His eyes widened when he saw the emblem on the side of the missiles. "What are those!" the pilot exclaimed. Before he could warn the other, a Strike Dagger snuck up behind him and sliced his GINN to pieces.

"Distance to target, 400," a mobile armor pilot reported.

Orga charged through the gap between the ZAFT lines and brought his targeting computer online. "Die!" he shouted, firing all of his weapons at the two anti-ship cannons in his sights, obliterating them in seconds. A _Laurasia_-class ship near him was overwhelmed by fire from the main strike fleet and it began spewing flames from the massive holes in its hull.

The Peacemakers and Justifications approached Boaz. "Safety lock disengaged, trigger control activated."

"For the preservation of our blue and pure world!" another pilot exclaimed as his finger danced around the firing button.

Shani evaded a shot from the Justice's beam rifle and turned his head just in time to see the mobile armors and K-bombers get within range. "Time for the fireworks," he said proudly.

"Get 'em you guys!" Clotho shouted.

Athrun heard their cries of rejoice and looked around him to see what had generated the outburst. It was then that he saw the squadrons approaching Boaz. The missiles beneath their hulls detach and white flames streak from the rears of the missiles as they churned towards their targets. Athrun too saw the emblem on the sides of the missiles. His eyes widened and his heart beat ferociously. "Kira!" he shouted to his friend. Kira turned his head and saw it too. But by then, it was too late to stop it.

Inside Boaz's main dock, a GINN pilot hustled up the access ladder that led to her machine. As she prepared to climb into the cockpit, she saw something approaching at a rapid pace. It appeared white and there were several others along with it. She saw the light pass by her at a quick speed. As others passed by her, she realized what they were. She had no time to scream however, as the missiles detonated.

All at once, Boaz was awash in white lights. The first wave of missiles struck the rock outside of the fortress and ripped away at it, sending charred chunks of space rock flying back into space. Soldiers inside were blown away by the force of the many explosions as the missiles tore into Boaz. The second wave of missiles reached the deep insides of Boaz, incinerating the command center and all that were there. Mobile suits and ships that were inside the dock were annihilated by the white light and the extreme heat. Hell had been raised. And Boaz was the target.

From the _Dominion's_ bridge, the white lights gleamed bright in the distance. Hal turned his head and shielded his eyes from the blast, while his stomach turned inside of him. Yeardley shut her eyes tightly in the CIC so as not to see it. Charred pieces of debris flew past the ship and some pieces struck the ship lightly, but caused little damage. Rutherford slowly closed his eyes and exhaled painfully. Flay gasped in shock and fear as the white light expanded. She turned her head quickly away from the sight and shut her eyes tightly. Azrael shielded his eyes with his hand and he smiled a large smile as Boaz disappeared. Sutherland smiled as well at the sight.

The white light gleamed on the view screen in Patrick's office. Patrick began trembling and he hissed angrily through his teeth and nostrils. Ezalia gasped and her eyes widened. Tad's mouth went aghast and his eyebrows scrunched downwards. Yuri felt his stomach turn inside of him and his chest felt suddenly hollow. He slowly turned his head so as not to look at the destruction, but when he did, he saw something disturbing. Rau was smiling. What the hell was he smiling for? When Rau noticed Yuri's glance, the smile disappeared.

At Jachin Due, Yzak witnessed the event via the monitor in the _Vesalius_' command room. He saw the white light expand and engulf Boaz. His eyes widened and his body went cold. _No..._he told himself. _It can't be..._ The tapping sound Gilbert's finger made against the arm rest of his chair stopped abruptly as the white light came into view from his office. The subordinates behind him immediately stopped in their tracks and stared wide eyed and shocked at the light. Gilbert slowly closed his eyes and exhaled painfully. The war had truly taken a turn for the worst now. Slowly, he gazed out at the seemingly empty area of space just beyond his window. These recent turn of events also guaranteed that Patrick would be ordering him to use it in the near future. How far Patrick would go though, Gilbert shuddered to think.

At the edge of L5, McCarthy smiled with his cigarette between his lips. Thin white smoke cascaded through his dark office. It had begun. He was delighted that he would be able to deliver the finishing blow now. On the _Valiant_, Bradford watched the white light in the distance with a somewhat heavy heart. He knew that thousands possibly had just lost their lives. Yet he also knew that more would be following suit. Seymour shut his eyes tightly and his stomach turned upside down inside of him. He couldn't watch. It was too devastating to watch a nuclear attack. No one on the bridge was happy to see this.

Neither were the people on the bridges of the Orb Forces. Murrue's mouth went aghast and her eyes widened as she saw the light from the _Archangel's_ bridge. Mwu hissed quietly through his teeth that were exposed in his open mouth. Frank squeezed the back of his sister's chair tightly and averted his gaze. Natarle tried to look unmoved, but inside she felt deeply saddened and fearful of this event. Miriallia and Sai each looked on in horror as the light expanded. Dearka shut his eyes dejectedly and silently prayed that at least some people had made it out, but he knew that wasn't likely. Not with a nuclear attack. On the _Kusanagi_, Captain Jackson's large form rose slowly out of his chair and looked hard and long at the light. Manchisco came beside his Captain and looked on with a heavy heart. Erica sighed painfully at her post. Cagalli's lip trembled at the sight and she quickly left the bridge, not wanting to see any more of it. Kisaka shut his eyes lightly and clenched his fist. The only one who showed no emotion was Cantarii, sitting along in his chair. His gray eyes displayed no sorrow or emotion and neither did his old body. But inside, he knew the war had taken a disastrous turn now. One that would have grave consequences for everyone in the future.

Back in L5, the white light that had consumed what had once been Boaz finally began to die out. Lacus watched with concern from the bridge of the _Eternal_ as she saw the blistered and charred remains of the asteroid fortress. She saw no signs of life anywhere near the now destroyed station. Andy sank back into the cushion of his chair and sighed heavily. This sickened him. Having to use nuclear weapons in war. The Earth Forces were absolutely despicable. "Kira?" Andy heard Lacus call out her friend's name, trying to see if they were okay. There was no response. "Kira?" Nothing. "Athrun? _Athrun_? Please respond if you can hear me!"

"...X-10A Freedom...Kira here..."

Lacus breathed a sigh of relief. "Are you okay?"

"...Yes..."

"And Athrun?" Lacus asked.

"I'm fine..." Athrun answered weakly.

"Thank goodness," Lacus said quietly. "Please return to the ship you two. We need to regroup. The war's taken a drastic turn for the worse."

Kira and Athrun stared long and hard at the remains of Boaz, the rock charred black and the destroyed remains of mobile suits and warships. Both of them felt their hearts hurting painfully inside their chests as they watched the sight. The thought of nuclear weapons even existing in the first place sickened them. Much less using them. With heavy hearts, the Freedom and the Justice headed back to the _Eternal,_ the remains of Boaz in their wake.

_Dominion,_ 1330.

No words were spoken on the bridge. No one could find the courage to say anything. They'd just used nuclear weapons on people. It was hard to believe or even understand, but it was true. They had just killed thousands.

"That was nice and quick," Azrael commented happily.

Hal turned his head to see Azrael smiling devilishly to his left. "Sir..." he said quietly.

"Even the Coordinators' fortresses are no match for nuclear warheads," Sutherland confirmed.

"Director Azrael..." Hal said uneasily. Azrael turned to face the Captain who continued, "I understand that they're our enemy, sir...but...don't you have any regrets...about using nuclear weapons?"

Azrael tiled his head in confusion. Then he chuckled. "I'm surprised to hear that come from a professional soldier, Captain Omanney. Why, I'm almost a saint. Compared to some other Commanders who would send their crews out into a hopeless battle. We've taken the first step in ending the war." Azrael turned to Sutherland and said, "It's time we began the second operation, Admiral. You know the target."

"Message the _Regress_," Sutherland ordered. "The 6th Fleet is to proceed into L5 and head to point two-four-zero. The second operation will commence at 1300 tomorrow afternoon."

"Two-four-zero..." Rutherford murmured, typing in the coordinates on his console. The computer identified the location and Rutherford's eyes widened in shock. "Admiral...sir...that's the...PLANTs..."

"Yes, I know," Sutherland answered. "Their homeland will be the second target of our forces. Then the war will come to an end."

"But sir," Rutherford interrupted. "You told Admiral McCarthy and General Bradford that the second target was-!"

"Jachin Due, yes I know," Sutherland answered harshly. "That was merely a ploy to eliminate resistance from the fools at the Lunar Base. Admiral McCarthy knew all along that the target of the second operation would be the PLANTs. It was all a matter of getting General Bradford to give his approval of the situation."

"The target is the PLANTs," Azrael told his assistant. "If you have any objections, feel free to address them, Captain Rutherford."

Rutherford didn't answer. "Good!" Azrael hissed. "Proceed with re-supplying then, Admiral Sutherland."

"Yes, sir." Rutherford turned to look at Hal and found that Hal had the very same expression on his face. One of utter shock, fear, and even a little betrayal.

Aprilius One, 1330.

No one spoke. No one bothered to in fear of what Patrick would say. "Damn those Naturals!" Patrick finally cursed, clenching his fist in rage.

"Your Excellency-," Ezalia began to speak, but Patrick pushed her away.

"Ezalia, hurry and set up a defensive line!" he ordered. "Get as many forces together as you can!" He looked at Yuri and said, "Yuri alert Dullindal. I'm going to Jachin Due. We'll strike back with GENESIS!" Yuri paused and then saluted in response. Behind him, Rau smiled again. Now it had truly begun.


	45. The Horror Escalates

_Valiant_, Flagship of Earth Alliance General Woodrow Bradford, October 31, C.E. 71, 0900.

The _Valiant_ drifted almost silently through the black space just beyond the gravitic stability line of the L5 Colony Group. Beside it was the _Intrepid_, the _Jani's_ spiked bow almost appearing to gouge stars out of the space beyond. It was mid-morning and Bradford was just arriving on the bridge. "Morning sir," Seymour greeted him.

"Captain McKinley," Bradford acknowledged. He sat down in his chair and activated a console in the chair's arm rest. "What's the status of the second operation?"

"Four hours and counting sir," Lester reported. "The 6th Fleet has already rendezvoused with the rest of 7th and they're being resupplied as we speak, sir."

"Very good," Bradford answered. "Keep up the good work." He watched the data scroll across the tiny screen in the chair's arm rest and rested back against the chair's cushioned back. He could still vividly remember the image of Boaz being engulfed by that white light the day before and ceasing to exist. Today would be much of the same for its twin, Jachin Due, the target of the second operation.

Just then an incoming message arrived for Bradford. He looked at the time it was sent and was puzzled. "This was sent yesterday, Ensign. Why am I only getting this now?"

"Decoder delays possibly, sir," Tomer answered. "It was supposed to be going out to all fleet commanders but for some reason it wasn't sent directly to you. It's markings indicate that it's from the _Dominion_, sir."

Bradford sighed and he opened the message on the console. His eyes read the words quickly and his mind indulged them with growing tension as the message dragged on. The last few sentences brought fire to Bradford's eyes and his hand began visibly shaking as it held the arm rest of his chair. The old eyes seemed to burn with the fire's of hell behind them when he finished and the strong, white teeth were compressed tightly together inside the closed mouth. "Damnation," he swore as he stood up from his chair and began walking to another part of the bridge. "Get me Captain Norris!" he ordered harshly.

"Sir?" Seymour asked.

"Wait, Seymour. Brock, do you read me?"

The static filled view screen took upon the image of Captain Norris on the _Intrepid_. "Woodrow? What's the problem, sir?"

"Brock issue command to all ships to begin mobilization immediately!" Bradford commanded with an angered voice. "They're to weigh anchor and launch into L5 as soon as they're ready!"

"General, what happened?" Brock asked. "What's the problem?"

"The problem is Brock, that the target of the second operation was changed yesterday and the people in L5 made it so I wasn't informed until just now," Bradford answered, his anger building. He shut his eyes and added darkly, "Sutherland and Azrael are skipping past Jachin and going straight for the PLANT homelands."

"What?" Norris gasped angrily. Seymour's body went stiff in his chair as did Lester's and Tomer's at their respective stations. The three friends looked to each other for answers, but they each were just as shocked as the others. Norris shook his head. "Damn...bitch Azrael."

"Precisely," Bradford said. "Get the ships moving and have them regroup around us. See if we can get close enough to make any sort of difference."

"Yes, sir!" Norris' image disappeared.

"General Bradford?" Seymour asked as Bradford sat back down in his chair. "If they go straight for the PLANTs they'll be disregarding the plan that was stated at the Lunar Base. That's a blatant violation of military standard-!"

"I know, Captain!" Bradford responded sternly, shutting Seymour up. "That's exactly why we're moving now." He shook his head. "I should've known...how could I have let this pass...letting Blue Cosmos people like Azrael and Sutherland give me orders."

Seymour's eyes widened in shock. "Sutherland's Blue Cosmos?"

"Yes," Bradford hissed. "He's letting his hatred of Coordinators motivate him into going straight for the Coordinators' themselves. In the process he's letting the enemy hold itself together and giving them a chance to regroup."

"It's too simple," Seymour added. "ZAFT is going to be setting up a defensive line around the PLANTs. They'll anticipate that we'll be hitting them there next. If that's the case then..."

"Exactly," Bradford finished. "I fear Azrael and Sutherland may have just begun to lead our forces into a trap. And if that's true...I shudder to think what will happen then."

ZAFT Space Fortress Jachin Due, 0915.

With the hour-glass shapes of the PLANT homelands in the background, the forces gathered at Jachin Due raced against the clock. They knew full well that another Earth Alliance fleet was going to be upon them in a matter of hours and they also knew that the force would be carrying nuclear weapons. At this moment, Jachin was relatively close in proximity to the PLANTs, only about a ten minute distance away from them, which meant that if Jachin were to fall, the PLANTs would have no defense left against the barbaric Earth Forces. The soldiers at Jachin knew they had to stop the Earth Forces soon, or all would be lost.

Inside Jachin's command operations room, Yuri and Gilbert stood side by side in front of a window, gazing out at the dark space in front of them and the ships moving quickly within it. So far they'd managed to cobble together a force that would match the Earth Forces in size, but they knew full well that they would be lacking in firepower. That was...until _it_ was ready to be used. What they'd been using the N-Jammer Cancellers to help design ever since their use was authorized in the construction of the Freedom and the Justice. It had taken many months, but it was finally operational. They both knew that it would be used soon. When the Earth Forces attacked, they would really have no choice but to use it. It was either that or let the PLANTs become sitting ducks for the Naturals' nuclear weapons. The question on both of their minds right now was...then what would happen?

"All six units of the 71st Mobile Suit Corp are reporting good conditions on the flanks, General," Gilbert's subordinate Rinaldo reported from behind the two. "The Earth Forces haven't shown any signs of movement since late last night."

"Are they waiting to be resupplied?" Gilbert asked Yuri.

"That's what we're supposing," Yuri answered quietly. "Why else would the Naturals wait this long to come after us? Our analysis says that another fleet of their ships rendezvoused with the Boaz attack force and they are still waiting just beyond us. We're anticipating they'll be coming here, but...we can't be exactly sure of what the enemy's thinking inside that twisted mind of his."

Gilbert turned his head ever so slightly and said, "What do you believe they'll do, General?"

Yuri sighed quietly through his nose. "I don't know...but I'm presuming the worst. That's why we're setting the defensive lines around the PLANTs as a precaution. At least if they hit Jachin that will buy us even more time to think of something else."

"We'll fight our hardest to protect the homelands, you have my assurance of that my friend," Gilbert said proudly. "Even if the Earth Forces _do_ come right at the homelands...all your forces will have to do is buy enough time for us to..." Gilbert's voice trailed off at the reality.

"Yes..." Yuri responded quietly. They both had anticipated the weapon would be used only in the defense of the PLANT homelands, just as the situation now implicated. But deep inside both of their hearts...they never dreamed it would come to this. Neither of them had _wanted_ it to come to this. Why would they? Using a weapon of that power...it made them shiver inside.

The door to the command room opened in order to admit Patrick, Ezalia, Tad, and Rau, who had just arrived from Aprilius One after a heated night of calls and warnings coming in from all fronts. Bags were clearly visible under all four sets of eyes as they walked briskly into the room. Yuri and Gilbert turned on their heels and saluted smartly. Patrick returned it. "What's the status Yuri? What are the Naturals doing at this moment?"

"They're resupplying their ships within the asteroids a little ways away from us, Your Excellency," Yuri answered, stepping towards the raised display in the center of the room. "They haven't made any movements since they met up with the new forces last night. Right now they're giving us more time to ready ourselves."

All six individuals stepped up to the display. While Yuri and Gilbert each looked at it with calm expressions, Patrick was stunned by what he saw. The display was a giant electronic board of some sort, with a square of equal length over each area of L5 beneath it. They could see the PLANTs and Jachin Due on the image below the board. "What of our own forces?" Patrick asked.

Gilbert turned to his subordinate and said, "Rinaldo, the pieces please." Rinaldo nodded and went to fetch a box that was sitting on the end of the display. He turned the box over and spilled its contents onto the board. Yuri and Gilbert each reached down with their hands and grasped the black and white pieces in their palms. They began setting the pieces up along the board, which included knights, kings, queens, and pawns. The standard pieces of chess.

"What is _this_, you two?" Patrick demanded.

Gilbert looked up from the board and stared flatly at Patrick. "Strategy board, Your Excellency."

Outside Jachin's rocky surface, the _Vesalius_ drifted with the other ships that made up the defensive line around the PLANTs. The blue _Nazca_ had been given an entire squadron of GuAIZ mobile suits that morning along with their pilots. Yzak was talking to a commander through the radio inside the Duel's cockpit. "These six are going to be under your command during the battle, Lieutenant Commander Joule. Congratulations on your promotion by the way."

"Save it," Yzak scowled. "I only got it because we lost so many people at Boaz, you idiot!"

"Er...yes...I'm sorry," the other man answered. "As it stands now, you'll be stationed in the 6th defensive quadrant of the line." A small circle appeared on the small map on the diagnostic board. "You'll be guarding the left flank because we believe that's where the enemy is going to strike if they in fact are coming directly for the homelands. We're moving our most experienced forces there as we speak, which includes you and your unit. Any questions?"

"No," Yzak responded sternly. "Thank you."

The other man's image disappeared quickly, leaving Yzak alone. He sighed angrily as he sat back in the chair inside the cockpit. He shut his eyes and retreated into his mind. He couldn't forget seeing that white light appear where Boaz once was. Seeing all those fellow Coordinators perish in that one eye blink. It seemed unreal. All of it. The war. The battles. Everything. Even the friends he'd lost...Miguel...Rusty...Nicol...Yzak wasn't one to admit it, but he had cared deeply for all of his squad mates. Even Athrun...that traitor.

Yzak scowled lightly. _Athrun..._ Even thinking about the blue haired coward made Yzak remember simpler times. Before the war...when they had just been friends running about without a care in the world. Then the Bloody Valentine happened. Everything seemed to happen in the blink of an eye after that. Heliopolis. Artemis. Africa. Orb. Alaska. Cuba. Jachin Due, just a month earlier. It all seemed so distant now. How quickly time had passed. How quickly Athrun had gone from a close friend to a traitor.

He remembered something his mother Ezalia had told him just after he had joined the military. _"We're counting on you back here, son. You'll be our only hope to win this conflict and bring back peace. The Naturals will stop at nothing to destroy us. We're counting on you to make sure that they don't."_ Yzak sighed. _"You'll have to subdue all the enemies in order for us to win. That includes traitors, you know that right? Good. Be careful. I love you, son."_

_Mother..._Yzak thought sadly. He opened his eyes and felt his heart will with confusion and grief. This war had indeed taken much out of him. He was no longer a child. He was a full grown man...a man who had killed without any regret. A man who had fought against his former comrades in the debris belt just a few weeks before. Former comrades like Athrun. Lacus. Even...Dearka.

_"Father, I only want to talk!"_ He heard Athrun's voice. At Jachin Due the month earlier. Pleading with his father, Chairman Zala. After Athrun had been declared a traitor. _"Why are you doing this? You'll cause pointless deaths on either side!"_

_"Where did we want to go? What did we want?" _He heard Lacus Clyne's voice...over the radio broadcast...after she'd been declared a traitor. _"Even as I speak, we are losing our loved ones on the battlefield."_ Yzak still couldn't believe it. How could she...the girl who sang of peace and serenity with her beautiful voice...possibly be a traitor to the PLANTs? If it were up to Yzak...but it wasn't up to him. It was the military and the higher ups who declared people traitors, not him. It seemed that lately...everyone had been declared a traitor. Former Chairman Clyne was dead after allegedly providing assistance to the Earth Forces. But there was real proof against it. Only assumptions and rumor. Senator Canaver and the others who had been detained months before for allegedly assisting Lacus and the Clyne Faction's theft of the _Eternal_. That too was only rumor...there was no evidence against them. And still...they all had been declared traitors...which meant they were his enemies. _Enemies...?_ Yzak thought to himself. If they were his enemies, then...that meant that _he _was his enemy as well...

_"Yzak!"_ He could hear his...friend Dearka's voice. In the debris built...during combat...calling out to him and protecting him from the enemy. Dearka had been his best friend for most of his life. How could he possibly...? But he was a traitor. He was siding with Lacus Clyne and the Orb forces. Enemies to the safety of the PLANT homelands! Sure Yzak was happy that Dearka was alive after all these months, but still! He was an enemy! _Enemies...?_ Yzak groaned heavily inside the cockpit, trying to tell his mind to get ahold of itself. He had more important things to worry about. The Naturals were coming with nuclear weapons and it would be up to him to stop them. To protect the innocents inside the PLANTs. Even if that meant fighting against his former comrades..._ Enemies...?_ Yzak kept repeating that word in his mind over and over as time ticked slowly by.

"The defensive lines will spread out in an attempt to draw the Earth Forces' attention away from the PLANTs. Our main strategy will be to deter them from the homelands as long as possible while causing as much damage as we can along the way," Yuri said. He moved a white pawn which stood for a ZAFT unit to another point on the board and added, "Hopefully this will buy us just enough time."

"I'm afraid I don't understand, General," Patrick interrupted. "This entire scheme of yours is centered around our forces defending the PLANTs. If we are going to win we'll have to take to the offensive sometime."

"We will, Your Excellency," Gilbert said. "Just not at this point."

"How long do you believe your forces will be able to hold them off?" Ezalia asked.

Yuri paused. He shrugged his shoulders. "Against nuclear weapons...judging from the distance to the homelands...I'm guessing if they decide to use them right away...fifteen minutes."

"Fifteen minutes!" Patrick exclaimed. "We'll all be dead by that time. We can't just play defense and hope they'll tire and go home. We have the technology needed to stop them. Why won't you use it?"

"We are planning to, Your Excellency, if you would allow us to finish," Gilbert said flatly. Patrick stared harshly at Jachin's commander and finally waved his hand in acknowledgment. Gilbert spread his hands along the edge of the display and took in his bearings. "At this moment we're going to have to fight a defensive battle against the Earth Forces. They have the edge now because they attacked us quicker than we expected yesterday. They will more than likely attack us again today, after a brief lull in order to restock their supplies, thereby giving us time to rethink a defense of our own after suffering a defeat like we did at Boaz yesterday. That sounds familiar doesn't it? It's the standard gameplay of chess, my friends. First you strategically position your pieces," he waved his hand across the board at the pieces strewn across it, "Then when the timing's right, you strike. That is what the Earth Forces did to us yesterday. That is what we will do to them later today. First, we have our pieces strategically positioned...the defensive line around the PLANTs that is designed to keep the Earth Forces in check until the right timing. Our main objective is to deter them from their primary target, more than likely the PLANTs. In order to do that we must spread them out and take them out little by little, as the board below you indicates. This will cause losses on our side...but that is how chess is played. You must use your smaller pieces strategically or else your larger ones cannot deliver the fatal strike. The smaller pieces in this case will be the defensive line. They will make the enemy think he's won and make him disregard all safety and warnings that he normally would." Gilbert took hold of the white king and held it between his middle and index fingers. "Then when he thinks he's won..." Gilbert abruptly smashed the king piece onto the board right in the middle of the black pieces, checking the opposing king with his own and winning the game. "Boom," Gilbert whispered.

Ezalia's eyes widened with surprise and then she smiled happily. "Ingenious..." she breathed.

"It's perfect," Tad added.

"Does that meet with your expectations, Your Excellency?" Gilbert asked Patrick.

Patrick looked down at the board below him and a devilish smile appeared on his face. "Check mate Naturals!" he hissed, fire burning in his eyes.

La Grange Point 5, 0915.

Supply ships had their holds plundered by the larger Earth Forces warships so that they would be able to go for the next operation that was scheduled to begin in a few hours. The 6th Orbital Fleet had met up with the remaining vessels of the 7th Orbital and now waited patiently for their turn to strike. McCarthy and Sutherland engaged in a congratulatory conversation on their respective bridges, each one never even bothering to speak of anything less than victory in the upcoming struggle. In his own quarters, Azrael lounged behind his small desk sipping a drink of some sort. "Have we finished with the resupplying yet?" he asked a soldier outside.

"A few more hours, Director Azrael," the soldier replied. Azrael sighed sadly as he went back inside his room and lay back on his bed. _A few more hours space monsters_, he thought happily to himself. _A few more hours until you meet your deaths._

In the _Dominion's_ observation room at the rear of the bridge tower, Hal stood with his back pressed against the window, his arms and legs crossed casually. Yeardley stood beside him, her eyes staring at the stars in the distance. It had been quite a day for the commanders of the ship. Even after their victory at Boaz it still felt as if they had been defeated. Perhaps it was because they had stooped to using nuclear weapons in order to achieve victory. Whatever it was, it didn't feel like they had won anything. "What are you thinking about, Captain?" Yeardley asked him quietly.

Hal turned his head slightly in her direction and then faced forward again. "Nothing really," he responded evenly. "Just trying to keep from going insane." He shut his eyes and rubbed his index finger along his nose and through his brown hair. "Dealing with Sutherland and Azrael, not to mention those three idiots who won't do anything I tell them...really taking out of me. Pray you don't end up with people like them when you command a ship, Lieutenant."

Yeardley smiled at her Captain's compliment. He looked so tired now, much older than he was. The war had taken it out of him really. Being thrust into a position such as this so abruptly. The door to the room opened behind them and they each saw a figure float in. "What's wrong?" Yeardley asked the girl as she came between the two of them. "Are you alright?"

Flay didn't make eye contact with either of them as she looked out of the window at the dark space beyond. Hal looked the young girl over and saw that she looked terrible. "What I don't understand is why you didn't stay behind at the Lunar Base," he told her. "Why'd you even remain aboard?"

Flay shook her head. "I...I have to talk to someone..." she said uneasily. "That boy...the one who pilots that mobile suit on the _Archangel_. Kira..." Small droplets of tears filled the corners of her eyes as she spoke. "Kira...he's alive. So...I really have to see him...talk to him...properly this time. And the others too..."

"Come on, don't cry," Yeardley soothed the young girl. Hal turned his head slowly away from her. He felt her pain. Felt her sorrow and sadness. "It's likely...but there's no guarantee that we'll encounter the _Archangel_," Yeardley added softly. "You look scared."

Flay nodded her head several times as more tears came to her eyes. "I'm terrified..." she cried. "I didn't understand...what was happening. I didn't know...everyone else did...they knew...I didn't. That's why...I have to talk to Kira and the others. I was...so blinded...I didn't know what was happening..."

Yeardley reached into the pocket of her uniform and offered the girl a handkerchief. Flay wouldn't accept it. "That man..." she said weakly as she cried. "That man...with the mask...he said...he said the war was going to end..."

Beside them, Hal chuckled a little. Yeardley looked to him with a harsh gaze and he quickly stopped. "Sorry." He shrugged his shoulders and added, "The guy was right though. This was is only going to get worse. A lot worse than what we've just seen." Flay stopped crying suddenly, but then she cried harder. Tears of sadness and frustration. Yeardley laid a caring hand on the girl's back as she heard Hal finish talking. She knew it was true. The PLANTs would be next. It was inevitable with the people running the show as they were. "This war is going to come to an end...once all the enemies are destroyed. Only then...will it end..." Hal stopped talking as Flay cried more tears of anguish beside him. Outside the room, his hand trembling slightly against the bulkhead, Rutherford heard the words Hal spoke. He too knew it was true. The war would come to an end...once every last Coordinator was dead and gone. It stung him to even think about it...but there was no stopping it now. The PLANTs would burn...and so would the Coordinators...

_Kusanagi_, L5, 1000.

Just at the edge of the 5th La Grange Point, the vessels of the Orb Fleet moved silently through the black space and into the gravitic stability point. On the large _Izumo_-class vessel leading the formation, the officers of the warships met to discuss the situation. They gathered in the bridge, scattered about the facility's insides. They watched the map display above them show them lines and arrows that spread across the map. "Last night the 6th Orbital entered the La Grange Point and rendezvoused with the remaining forces from the 7th," Cantarii told the gathering. "Judged by the images that gives them a total of about forty-five warships combined. Not to mention that the 5th Orbital is still out there waiting." He shook his head and sighed. "One of the largest sortie's the Earth Forces have ever made."

"What's worse is that just two days ago the Carpentaria base was severely damaged by an air assault," Josef added from the front of the bridge next to his wife's helm console. "The mass driver track was completely burned through by the incendiaries they dropped on Carpentaria and the reports indicate that casualties were rather high. The same goes for the European Front just north of Gibraltar. They're moving swiftly on all fronts. It's breathtaking when you think about it."

"And with the Earth Forces using nuclear weapons against Boaz, the war's going to take a drastic turn for the worst, I'm afraid," Cantarii put in sternly. "If the Earth Forces somehow managed to obtain the data on an N-Jammer Canceller, that means they'd be more than willing to use them against the PLANTs. Not to mention the fact that the PLANTs already _have_ the N-Jammer Canceller technology. I shudder to think what they've done with it in the past months."

"I still can't believe it," Murrue said. "That the Earth Forces would actually use nuclear weapons again."

"It's not surprising when you think about it," Mwu responded dryly. Murrue looked at him standing next to her and he added, "Not after what they did at JOSH-A and Cuba. It makes perfect sense for them to do it."

At the rear of the bridge, Stevy asked quietly, "Director Crue, you said the track on the mass driver was completely burned through?" Josef nodded his head. Stevy shook his head from side to side. "56. It's the only compound that can do it. So they have figured out how it works." He looked at everyone and added, "It's also likely that the person who leaked the schematics on 56 is the one who gave them the data on the N-Jammer Cancellers. Am I wrong?"

"Not you're logic is sound," Cantarii answered darkly. "It makes perfect sense."

"Who do you think it could be, Admiral?" Stevy asked. "The leak that is?"

"le Creuset," Mwu answered. All eyes turned in surprise to him. "Remember that escape pod he dumped in the debris belt when we were there? I'm guessing that's how he got it to them. It makes sense."

"Admiral, sir," Natarle said. "What do you plan to do now?"

"What we've got to do, Lieutenant," Cantarii answered, standing up from his chair and walking to the front of the bridge. He turned around to face the group and said, "We swore that we wouldn't let either side destroy the other. That's been our goal from the beginning, when we all first met at Gyndana. It hasn't changed since then, has it?" Everyone shook their head. "The _Eternal_ is still back at Boaz looking for survivors, but it's unlikely that they'll find any. I've already spoken to Miss Lacus and General Waltfeld. They agreed that we must press into L5 without them. They'll rendezvous with us as soon as their work is finished. Director Crue? When did the radio intercepts indicate that the second operation is supposed to begin?"

"1300, sir," Josef answered.

"Three hours. I then suggest you people get back to your ships and get ready. We'll be launching for the PLANTs immediately."

"The PLANTs!" several officers gasped at once.

"It shouldn't be surprising," Cantarii said to each of them. "With people like Azrael and Sutherland running things...they won't pass up the chance to take out the PLANTs. That's the second operation's target. Get back to your ships and get them ready for combat. This is going to be a fight today people. Good luck."

"Yes, sir!"

La Grange Point 5, 1300.

The final missiles were loaded into the starboard hatch of the _Regress_ and the giant _Agamemnon_-class warship closed its hatches and dislodged itself from the yellow supply ship. "Admiral McCarthy, sir! All preparations are complete."

In his chair on the bridge, McCarthy ordered with a calm demeanor, "Attention all vessels of the 6th Orbital Fleet! Move out!" The blue, dagger shaped warship's engines gave off a majestic roar as they ignited and propelled the warship forward towards the PLANTs in the distance. The remaining vessels of the 6th Fleet, which included two other _Agamemnon's_ besides the _Regress_, formed up in a group of one huge sphere, the _Regress_ at the center. Behind and to their starboard, the remaining vessels of the 7th Orbital Fleet, the one that had devastated Boaz the day before, followed in a similar formation, the _Dominion_ and the four _Agamemnon's_ clustered between the smaller ships. The strategy would be the same as the previous day's operation. Sutherland's forces would work with McCarthy's in order to distract the main forces surrounding the PLANTs. Then while the Coordinators were busy, the _Dominion_ and her escorts would sneak in undetected and launch the Peacemakers and Justifications. Which would mean one thing. Goodbye PLANTs.

The _Dominion's_ bridge was silent as the ship picked up speed and sped towards the targets. Hal sat uneasily in his chair, trying to not look so pale and exhausted as he actually was. His face was clearly whiter than usual however and his hands were visibly trembling as they clutched the arm rests of his chair. Flay sat behind him once again at her console, listening to the radio chatter between the ships. Sutherland sat upright to their right in his command chair, his hands folded tightly in his lap, a grin spread across his jagged jaw. Azrael sat with his head propped up on his left fist and he was humming a small tune to himself as the PLANTs became more and more visible in front of them. Rutherford sat beside his master, running the data being forwarded to him into the console in front of him. No one spoke anything as the ship plunged forward. The hangar was just as quiet, even though it was usually a bustle of activity. Inside their mobile suits, Orga, Clotho, and Shani sat quietly, waiting patiently for their time to sortie and kill again. It filled them with adrenaline every time they went out and they were excited to go out again today.

Something scrolled across Rutherford's console screen and he typed in several commands. "Admiral, sir," he reported quickly. Sutherland looked impatiently in his direction and Rutherford added, "The 5th Fleet is moving sir."

"Where?" Sutherland asked.

"They're only about an hour behind us, sir," Rutherford said. "I assumed there were no orders given, so..."

"Crewman Allster, can you get a signal from the _Valiant_?" Hal asked.

"Nothing, Captain," Flay reported quietly. "The frequency's not working."

"No matter," Sutherland said, brushing it off. "Bradford won't do anything stupid. We're fine. Proceed with the operation as planned."

"Yes, sir," Rutherford said quietly, turning back to his console, an unnerving sensation brewing inside of him.

Ahead of the fleet, the ZAFT defensive lines were mobilizing to meet the approaching threat. _Nazca_ and _Laurasia_-class ships launched their mobile suits into space, their weapons powering up as they did so. The pilots were set inside the cockpits, eager to seek revenge against the Naturals for Boaz. On the _Vesalius_, situated in the left most cluster of ships, Ades sat on the bridge, giving commands to his crew. Rau lounged peacefully in his office, listening to the reports coming in from the lines. Yzak sat restlessly inside the Duel's cockpit, his helmet placed firmly over his head. He listened to the words that were coming through the radio and into his cockpit. "We shall never let the barbaric Naturals use nuclear weapons against us again!" his mother Ezalia's voice boomed across the entire complex of PLANTs. "After Bloody Valentine we refrained from striking back against the Naturals with nuclear weapons ourselves. But _they_ once again betrayed out peaceful ideals! We can never forgive them once again!"

_Mother..._Yzak thought to himself, hearing her voice call out to him through space. "All wings ready?" he asked his GuAIZ squadron behind him.

"All set, Commander!" came the response.

"Joule Team, launching!" Yzak called out, the catapult sending the Duel flying down the catapult and out of the _Nazca's_ hatch. His six GuAIZ mobile suits followed in his wake.

"All vessels in the sixth defensive quadrant," Rau said via the radio in his room, "launch now!" The columns of warships set out, racing to meet the approaching enemies.

The two sides now could see each other plainly as they sought out one another in order to destroy them. Strike Daggers, mobile armors, and K-bombers sped out to engage GINNs, CGUEs, and GuAIZs. Earth Forces warships versus ZAFT warships. The battle was coming to the PLANTs. "Enemy's main fleet almost in range of main cannons, Admiral," the Captain of the _Regress_ told McCarthy.

"Order our mobile units to begin engagement. Operation is a go!"

_Regress_ fired its powerful main cannons, green laces of energy streaking into the darkness beyond. That was joined by fire from every other Earth Forces warship, which was met in turn by fire from the ZAFT ships. Mobile suits from either side raced into combat against one another, their weapons blazing through space. A Strike Dagger sliced into the cockpit of a GINN, cutting it in half and destroying it. A GuAIZ used both of its fire claws to blow apart two separate Daggers at the same time. Mobile suits and mobile armors exploded like fireworks in space, causing the scene to almost look pretty from afar. A squadron of GINNs overwhelmed the hull of a 130-class and it exploded in a rapidly expanding ball of flame. The _Regress_ and its fellow _Agamemnon's_ concentrated their fire on a _Nazca_, two shots ripping massive holes in the claws of the blue warship, the third blowing apart the bridge.

Sutherland watched with growing anticipation as the battle inched further and further towards the PLANTs. It was as he predicted. The Coordinators were putting up fierce resistance, but time would soon take its toll. "Message the others," he ordered. "We're splitting off. Captain Omanney deploy the mobile suits."

"Have the Peacemakers and the Justifications prepare for launch as well," Azrael added. "How far are we from the PLANTs?"

"25000, sir," came the reply.

"Almost there," Azrael whispered slyly.

Through the open hatches of the _Dominion_ came the Calamity, the Forbidden, and the Raider, their weapons primed and ready to go, their pilots eager to destroy something. The _Dominion_, the _Doolittle_, the _Washington_, and the two others turned away from the main force and headed towards the left flank, the direction that led straight to the PLANTs.

Yzak fired the cannon on the Duel's shoulder and took out two mobile armors. His diagnostic board chimed and he turned his head to see the ships turning towards the PLANTs. "They're turning at the PLANTs!" he shouted into the radio. "Let's go!" He pushed his thrusters to maximum and soared at the enemies.

"Fire!" Ades commanded his crew. The _Vesalius'_ main cannons blazed streaks of green light at the enemy, blowing two Strike Daggers apart before tearing into the side of a 250-class, which exploded just a few seconds later. Rau felt the ship shake from the confines of his office. He folded his hands in his lap and watched the console screen on his desk. _Almost time..._he thought patiently to himself.

Out of the hatches of the four _Agamemnon_-class warships behind the _Dominion_ came the Peacemaker Force of mobile armors and the Justification Force of K-bombers, nuclear missiles strapped to their undersides. "Same plan as yesterday, people!" one of the squad commanders told his pilots. "Stay sharp and make sure you've got your targets set!"

"Say your prayers, space monsters," a mobile armor pilot said to no one in particular.

Shani sliced sideways with his scythe, cutting a GINN in half. "Here they come," he told his wingmates, seeing the approaching forces behind them.

"Thanks Captain Obvious," Clotho answered as he released his hammer from its socket and blew apart a CGUE.

"There's even more of them than yesterday, guys!" Orga shouted. He fired his Schlag cannons and destroyed two GINNs before blasting away a GuAIZ with his chest cannon.

Yzak soared through the rising level of shots ringing out all around him and stopped amidst them. "Damn," he swore to himself. It was those three mobile suits that he'd fought in the debris belt at the beginning of the month. And behind them were... "All units in the sixth quadrant, concentrate your fire on those mobile armors! They're carrying the nukes!"

The mobile suits in that area quickly turned towards the incoming enemies, but Shani and Orga stood in their way. "Not a chance, bitches," Shani berated, destroying three GINNs with his plasma cannon. Orga fired his bazooka at a CGUE and blew it apart. "I want to see some more fireworks," Shani added.

Yzak cut through two Strike Daggers with his beam saber, but had to jump up suddenly in order to dodge the Raider's hammer. Clotho charged at the Duel, his Zorn cannon lighting up the dark space. Yzak maneuvered around the shots and fired back with his own rifle. As he tried to get a clear shot at the Raider, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the first wave of mobile armors release their nuclear missiles directly at the PLANTs. Yzak's eyes widened and his mouth went aghast. It was then that Clotho's hammer slammed into him, shaking the cockpit severely and knocking Yzak around in the cockpit. "Take those missiles out! Don't let 'em hit the PLANTs!" he shouted as he leveled off and tried to fight back.

Orga and Shani destroyed more ZAFT mobile suits with their weapons as the missiles moved ever closer to the PLANTs. The end of the war was coming ever closer as well. Azrael smiled and hummed in excitement as he saw the missiles streak towards their targets, officially eliminating the threat to humanity. Sutherland smiled as well, thinking of what they would do for a celebration once they returned home. Hal shut his eyes and avoided watching the approaching catastrophe. Flay tried to look away, but for some reason she couldn't take her eyes off the approaching doom. McCarthy sat back in his chair on the _Regress_ and said, "That's game, set, and match, Coordinators."

The Duel flipped on its side and fired its cannon at the Raider, which dodged the shots. Yzak's eyes widened and his fear mounted as he saw the missiles come within striking distance of the PLANTs. It was over. He'd failed. "No..." he said weakly, shutting his eyes so he wouldn't see it coming.

"_Yzak_!" Suddenly, two streaks of yellow and red light appeared out of nowhere, aimed directly at the missiles that were just seconds away from the PLANTs. In a flash of light, the first section of missiles were struck by the shots and evaporated in white light. Clotho hesitated just for a split second as he wondered what in the hell had just happened. Yzak saw his chance and he snarled as he chopped with his beam saber, slicing off the Raider's right leg and managing to get past the black mobile suit. Yzak shouted angrily as he aimed all of his weapons at the remaining missiles and destroyed them in a great flash of light. The lights expanded all around the PLANTs, illuminating the hour-glass shaped structures in dark blue against the white background. Yzak looked to where the sound had come from and was shocked by what he saw. Sitting in the small cluster of asteroids just beyond the PLANTs, their cannons pointed directly at the spot where the white light was now disintegrating, were the Buster and the Strike. Behind them, the legged ship and the Orb Forces. _Dearka...!_ Yzak rejoiced in his mind. It was him! He couldn't believe it, but Orb had just saved the PLANTs.

Azrael's eyes widened and his mouth dropped as the missiles exploded prematurely. Sutherland's teeth ground together in a snarl as he watched the scenario unfold. Hal, Yeardley, Rutherford, and Flay all watched fascinated as the light dyed out revealing the PLANTs to be untouched. "Where'd that shot come from!" Sutherland demanded.

"X-105 Strike and X-103 Buster!" came the reply. "The Orb Forces are sitting in the asteroids, Admiral!"

Over the radio, Yzak heard one of the ships call out, "Second wave of enemy craft inbound!" He turned his head and saw the approaching force of mobile armors, nuclear missile strapped to their undersides. _Damn,_ Yzak swore. Would they be able to stop these?

"Hurry and get these missiles launched!" the lead mobile armor pilot shouted to his mates. "We've got to destroy those Coordinators-!" His call was cut off abruptly as his mobile armor exploded in a ball of flame, the nuclear missiles detonating beneath it. Several other mobile armors were vaporized by shots from above. Frank held tight to the Zero's controls as he fired his barrels at the mobile armors, Kisaka beside him in the Skygrasper lighting it up with the Aile Pack's rifle. The trio of K-bombers brought up the rear of the attack force, all of their guns firing madly at the mobile armors. Before it was over, every single mobile armor and its nuclear missile had been obliterated.

The final wave of K-bombers were able to absorb most of the shots coming at them thanks to the planes' powerful armor and managed to successfully launch their missiles at the PLANTs. Yzak started to race towards them, but just then two flashes of white streaked past his cockpit. Red squares surrounded the missiles on the targeting computers of the Freedom and the Justice. Kira and Athrun each knew they needed all the firepower they had at their disposal and they opened up all the canisters and weapons emplacements on their METEOR units. After securing a target lock on each of the missiles, they both fired all of the METEORs' weapons and destroyed the remaining missiles before they could strike the PLANTs. The nuclear attack had been completely halted.

"Bastards!" Orga shouted at the Freedom and Justice. He fired his Schlag cannons at them, but they were able to dodge. Orga too had to turn and evade the shots as the Mwu charged at him in the Strike, the green Agni cannon blazing red streaks of energy at the blue mobile suit.

White flames of energy cascaded from the _Eternal's_ engines as the pink warship formed up with the _Archangel, Kusanagi_, and the other Orb vessels as they departed the asteroids. "Soldiers of the Earth Forces please cease your attacks at once!" Lacus' voice pleaded over the open channel which was linked to all ships in the area.

"Miss Lacus?" Yzak gasped inside the Duel's cockpit, shocked to hear the singer's voice.

"Are you truly aware of the consequences of what you are about to do?" Lacus asked everyone.

At one of the nearby armory's Ezalia and Tad watched with keen interest as the third formation of ships made its way into battle. "What in the world is she trying to pull now?" Tad asked.

The _Dominion_ and most of the Earth Forces' attack strength had stopped as soon as the nuclear attack failed. "Who is that?" Azrael asked, referring to the girl's voice that had just been heard over the open channel. "And why isn't anyone fighting anymore?"

"Get the ship moving, Captain Omanney!" Sutherland ordered harshly. "We're not done yet. Ready the second nuclear attack force! We'll destroy the PLANTs and get this war over with!"

"It won't be that easy, Admiral Sutherland," came a thick accented voice over the open channel. Sutherland recognized that voice and he scowled as the image of the man who had spoken it came onto the _Dominion's_ front view screen. Cantarii smiled slightly as he saw Sutherland's image reflected back at him. "You have to get through _me_ first."

"Cantarii," Sutherland hissed. "I always knew you were a traitor."

"I'm the traitor?" Cantarii asked, looking somewhat hurt. "_I'm_ not the one who's trying to commit genocide here, _Admiral_. I'm afraid I cannot allow you destroy the PLANTs. If you really want all the Coordinators eliminated, you'll have to defeat me. Of course...you've always said you were a better commander than I was. Why don't we find out?"

"My pleasure," Sutherland answered harshly. "All units in the 7th Orbital Fleet, turn and engage the Orb Forces! I want those ships of traitors destroyed once and for all!"

"But the ZAFT Forces, sir," Hal reminded him.

"We'll deal with them at the same time, Captain," Azrael interrupted. "It's perfect. We'll get rid of them at the same time as the PLANTs. Total victory will finally be ours."

A short distance away, Patrick sat down in a chair inside Jachin Due's command center. A soldier was speaking into his ear. "Lacus Clyne and those others are _where_?"

"Just in front of the asteroids, sir," the soldier replied.

Patrick chuckled. "No matter. Leave them alone. We're almost ready here." Gilbert and Yuri stood on either side of Patrick, their arms folded behind their backs as they waited for it to happen. Patrick keyed the radio switch on the console in front of him and said, "Ezalia, get our forces out of the way! It's time we revealed our true strength!" he added quietly.

Yzak fired at a Strike Dagger and blew one of its arms off. As the mobile suit retreated, Yzak saw something green approaching him. He recognized it. "Yzak!" Dearka's voice called out to him through the radio as the Buster approached the Duel.

"Dearka..." Yzak started, but he stopped when a message was placed on his diagnostic board. It read: _All forces in defensive lines, withdraw to behind line of fire. GENESIS activated._ Yzak was shocked. He knew what that meant. But...why now? "We're to fall back from the line of fire? GENESIS...?"

Frank retracted his gun barrels back onto the Zero's frame and coupled them together. He then looked around him and saw a strange sight. The ZAFT forces seemed to be falling back. This was shocking to Frank. Why would they be falling back? He keyed the radio. "Hey guys! The ZAFT forces are falling back!"

"Falling back?" Mwu gasped. "What the hell's going on?"

The soldiers inside Jachin's command center rushed about their stations, relaying messages and inputting commands. A soldier beside Patrick fed him the information. "Power source is adequate, all systems are operational. Activation voltage, deactivate Mirage Colloid."

Just then behind Jachin Due, the seemingly empty area of space was suddenly filled by a large object. It was in the shape of a fat cone with its rear a sharp point. Its front was circular, looking almost like a giant eyeball. In front of the eyeball was what appeared to look like the back portion of a badminton birdie, with square holes cut into the metal structure every few meters or so. In reality the front object was an alignment mirror. The eyeball a larger mirror. The object itself...was GENESIS.

"The ZAFT forces are retreating, Admiral," a crewman on the _Regress_ told McCarthy.

"Detecting a large object behind Jachin Due," another reported.

McCarthy looked out towards Jachin and saw the eyeball staring back at him. "Object...?" he breathed quietly.

"Activating Phase Shift!" The gray eyeball gradually changed into bright blue as the powerful phase shift armor that covered it activated. The mirror in front of it also changed colors from gray to blue.

"What?" Murrue gasped on the _Archangel's_ bridge. "What's that?" Lacus sighed gasped uneasily on the _Eternal's_ bridge as she saw it. Cantarii literally dropped the phone he held to his ear out of his hand and it clanged to the deck.

"Get out!" Yzak shouted to the Buster, Freedom, Justice, and the rest of the Orb mobile suits. They had just saved the PLANTs. He didn't want them to die! "Freedom, Justice, Buster! They're gonna fire GENESIS!"

"What!" Athrun gasped.

"Athrun, move!" Kira shouted to his friend. Athrun pulled hard on the Justice's controls and soared higher up into space away from the Earth Forces ships. Dearka did the same as he followed Athrun above. Yzak jumped above as well, along with the remaining units of his GuAIZ squadron.

Mwu stared dumbfounded at the object just next to Jachin Due. "Mwu if you don't wanna get fried, move it!" Frank shouted at him. Mwu pulled on the controls as pushed the Strike higher, the Zero, the Skygrasper, and the three K-bombers following him.

"Activating N-Jammer Canceller. Set nuclear cartridge to detonation position!" Inside the cone shaped rear portion of GENESIS, a massive turbine inside of it began to turn, picking up speed with each revolution. "System connections all green!" The turbine spun faster and faster, the inside of GENESIS beginning to glow bright red as the nuclear power surged through it. It began to vibrate as the power churned through the object.

"All you Naturals mark this moment well!" Patrick told the Naturals. "_Now_ it's over. Let this light usher in the creation of the Coordinator's world!" GENESIS began to glow white as the energy reached its peak. "Now, _fire_!" Patrick shouted.

Suddenly, a thin line of white erupted from the eyeball, streaking towards the mirror in front of it. The alignment mirror reflected the light in a larger portion back at the eye, which turned the energy bright red and multiplied it by a million times. With a great roar, the energy was sent soaring through space by the eye, the force of a nuclear bomb expanding out towards space.

"Large energy source heading straight for us, Admiral!" one of McCarthy's men shouted as the red light approached the _Regress_ and the ships surrounding it. McCarthy brought his arm up in front of his face to shield himself from the oncoming light, but the light enveloped the _Agamemnon_-class ship and all of its counterparts, sending nuclear energy coursing through their systems. In great flashes, one by one, the ships exploded in balls of flame. One by one, Strike Daggers, mobile armors, and K-bombers were annihilated by the light as it streaked across the lines of Earth Forces ships. No one was able to escape as the light destroyed everything in its path, pilots' bodies swelling and exploding from the nuclear energy that hit them inside their cockpits. Ships exploded like fireworks on a fourth of July evening, illuminating space in bright lights.

Sutherland threw himself back in his chair as the _Dominion_ began shaking from the light that was getting dangerously close. "Hard to port!" Hal shouted at the top of his lungs. "Get us out of here!" Azrael's eyes widened and his teeth ground together angrily as he held tight to his chair as the ship began to move. The _Dominion_ turned hard to the left and banked on its leg, managing somehow to avoid being struck by the light. The _Doolittle_ and another _Agamemnon_ ship did the same, but the light obliterated the _Washington_ and the final _Agamemnon_ before they could escape.

Shani, Clotho, and Orga all managed to soar above the light and looked on in horror at the destruction below them. "Oh, man..." Clotho gasped as he watched the fireworks below him. Shani and Orga both hissed angrily at the sight.

Murrue's eyes widened and she stood up from her chair as she watched the catastrophe unfold. Natarle did the same in the CIC, her hat flying off of her head as she did so. Neumann and Josef both pulled hard on their helms as they tried to keep the _Archangel_ out of danger. Cantarii watched it unfold, knowing full well that this meant the war really had turned for the worst. Cagalli's lip trembled as she watched all those people die. Lacus couldn't turn her eyes away from the sight even though she was horrified beyond belief. How could humans actually do something like this? Andy lowered his head in disgust and he shook it.

Inside their cockpits, Kira and Athrun's bodies shook with fear as they watched the light begin to die out. "How could...?" Kira breathed.

"No, father..." Athrun told himself, his voice shaking.

Dearka, Mwu, and Frank each watched from above as the light died out, revealing the charred remains of what had once been the Earth Forces fleet. Hulks of destroyed mobile suits and warships were everywhere, turning space into a makeshift debris field. Nothing was moving down there. It was as if the space itself was dead.

GENESIS ceased its vibrating and was quiet all of a sudden. The mirror block in front of it was heavily damaged by the force of the explosion and it was in much the same shape as was the Earth Forces fleet. ZAFT soldiers watched in fascination as they realized what had just happened. The Earth Forces attack strength had been wiped out. Patrick smiled inside Jachin at the result. Yuri and Gilbert each looked at each other with uncertain glances.

"All remaining forces," Sutherland ordered. "Begin withdrawal!" Signal flares lit up the black space as the remaining Earth Forces vessels began to make their way out of the battlefield.

"Forces, begin your assault!" a ZAFT commander told his units. "Teach those Naturals a lesson about what happens when you trifle with us!" GINNs and GuAIZ's attacked the retreating forces like rabid dogs, destroying helpless units who couldn't fight back. A retreating Strike Dagger was cut in half by a CGUE, its pilot laughing insanely as he did so.

"Damn!" Clotho swore, firing his hammer at an incoming GINN, destroying it. "We gotta get out of here!" Orga and Shani formed up with him as they destroyed the attacking forces. They then quickly turned and headed back towards the remnants of the fleet.

Despite the withdrawal, the ZAFT forces kept on coming, the soldiers showing no remorse in what they were doing. From above them, Kira charged down towards the lines. "Stop it!" he shouted. "Don't attack those who aren't fighting back!" The ZAFT forces didn't listen so Kira was forced to take matters into his own hands, no matter how much he didn't want to. He separated himself from the METEOR and readied all of his guns. He lined his targeting computer up and fired at the ZAFT machines, decapitating some and blowing off the arms and legs of others, effectively disabling them. He then chopped at others with his beam sabers, disabling them as well.

On the _Archangel_, Murrue watched the Earth Forces retreat with a heavy heart. This wasn't a war anymore. This was a bloodbath. "Captain Ramius!" Cantarii's voice rang over the radio. Murrue looked up at his and Andy's images and Cantarii said, "We'll have to withdraw as well. All vessels are to recover your mobile units and return to vector three-two-six."

The larger warships turned around one hundred and eighty degrees and began to withdraw from the battlefield. Kira and Athrun met and started to head back towards the _Eternal_, the ravaged Earth Forces fleet in their wake.

Yzak brought the Duel to directly face the Buster as they flew above the remains of the Earth Forces fleet. Neither of them spoke. What would they say? Just then, the withdrawal orders scrolled across Dearka's diagnostic board. He turned the Buster around and started to head off, but Yzak called his name out. Dearka stopped then and sighed heavily inside the cockpit. "I'd much rather not fight you if it can be helped, Yzak," he told his friend. "I hope you feel the same." Yzak sighed uneasily as he watched the Buster fly out of sight.

As he headed back towards the _Archangel_, Mwu sensed something. Or rather, _someone_. He scowled. _le Creuset! This is all your fault you bastard! You and your twisted logic! I'll get you for this, for sure._ He brought the Strike back to the _Archangel_.

Meanwhile, inside his office on the _Vesalius_, Rau looked at the devastation just beyond him with excitement. It had begun. The end of humanity's insatiable desires had finally arrived! Rau began laughing insanely. His mission had come true. Humanity would burn for their crimes in the past! Nothing could stop it now!


	46. Final Strategies

_Dominion_, October 31, C.E. 71, 1400

With frantic cries for assistance, the distress signals from the damaged warships in the embattled Earth Alliance fleet rained in on the flagship. Virtually the entire composition of the 6th Orbital Fleet had been wiped out by the attack from the Coordinators' terrifying weapon, leaving barely half of the 7th Orbital Fleet left to fight on. Calls were coming into the bridge of the _Dominion_ like orders in a packed restaurant. "Admiral we're receiving calls for assistance on almost all channels," Yeardley told Sutherland.

"Tell them to get ahold of themselves, Lieutenant!" Sutherland commanded harshly. "Order a ship count of the remaining forces. What's the status on the _Regress_, Captain Rutherford?"

"Nothing, sir," Rutherford answered. "The _Regress'_ call sign has completely vanished. The same with the _Washington_ as well."

"Damn," Sutherland growled. "Those space monsters have taken it too far this time!"

"Captain Omanney, get Bradford on the line," Azrael commanded, coming up out of his chair. "Find out where he is and what his status is."

"Are you sure about that, sir?" Hal asked inquisitively.

"Why wouldn't I be, stupid?" Azrael responded angrily. "Get him on the line now!"

"That's not a good idea, Director Azrael." Azrael hissed angrily as he turned to Rutherford who had uttered the statement. "I imagine General Bradford's not in a particularly good mood at this time."

"And why would that be _Captain_?" Azrael demanded.

"Because you lied to him," Hal put in. "Not for the first time either. You said you were going for Jachin Due, not the PLANTs. It's the same thing you did to him with Victoria last month."

Rutherford added, "Judging by the General's reaction to our movements, I'd say that Captain Omanney is probably correct in his assumption of Bradford's current mental state."

"Just do it, you idiots," Azrael ordered.

Hal sighed heavily in his chair. This had become a total disaster for them. Over half of their force had just been eliminated in one blow by the ZAFT forces new weapon. What would they do now? The answer was obvious to Hal. Sutherland would order another attack in order stop it, risking even more lives on their side, even after the devastation they'd all just seen. "Captain! The _Churchill_ is requesting immediate assistance!" a crewman shouted to him.

"Roger, that," Hal answered. "Tell them we'll be right there."

"Shut up, stupid!" Azrael reprimanded, coming beside Flay's console behind Hal. "Who cares if they want help? Concentrate on resupplying and repairs for now!"

"But we have to help them-!"

"Do as you're told, Captain!" Sutherland rebuked angrily. "Have the others help them. We have other issues to worry about. Have you gotten Bradford yet?"

At that instant, Bradford's image appeared on the view screen at the front of the bridge. "Sutherland," Bradford's powerful voice echoed.

"Where are you Bradford?" Azrael demanded. "What's your status?"

"I asked for Sutherland, Azrael. I don't want to speak with you at this moment," Bradford answered.

"He's busy!" Azrael yelled. "I asked you what your status is-!"

"And _I_ said for you to let me speak to Admiral Sutherland!" Bradford shouted back, his voice causing the bridge to almost shake by the power it contained. "I'm not in the mood to talk to a scum like you now, Azrael."

Azrael scowled loudly in response. Sutherland finally spoke. "What it is General? What's your current status?"

"We're in L5 now, Admiral, but I have a serious to ask you right now. Why did you lie to me?" Bradford asked, his voice taking on a more controlled manner.

"Lie to you?" Sutherland said questionably.

"You told those of us at the Lunar Base that the second target would be Jachin Due. Instead you went directly for the PLANTs. I wish to understand _why_. Why you deceived us yet again."

"It was necessary, General," Sutherland answered calmly. "You and the others at the Lunar Base would have taken forever deliberating something such as this, so I took it into my own hands to make sure that it became possible. You would have just filibustered over it for days if I'd told you what we were planning."

"But by disregarding our concerns you failed to recognize that ZAFT may have had something like that weapon waiting for you should you head straight at the PLANTs," Bradford pointed out. "By heading straight there you caused the destruction of most of our forces, plus we lost Niles. They're irreplaceable forces, you must know that!"

"Don't go throwing the blame at us, Bradford," Azrael interrupted, causing the bridge to stir. "This is all you guys fault at the Lunar Base for letting this war drag on. Because of your inability to defeat the Coordinators you allowed them the time to construct that monstrosity of theirs!"

"That's bull, Azrael," Bradford said quietly and evenly. "No matter how much intelligence we could have found we could never have even conceived the thought that ZAFT had developed something with that kind of destructive power. All you're doing is manipulating the truth to deflect the blame away from yourself!"

"Stop it both of you!" Sutherland ordered. They both stop speaking and it was suddenly quiet. "What's done is done. Right now our hand has been forced by the Coordinators and we have to decide our next move. General, how quickly can you rendezvous with the rest of our forces?"

"Forty-five minutes, Admiral," Bradford answered. "But would it make more sense for my forces to head straight for Jachin and attack the weapon?"

"No, we'll need all of our forces attacking at once in order to stop it," Sutherland said. "The remaining forces here won't be able to be fully resupplied with nuclear weapons until tomorrow, so we'll have to wait unfortunately."

"Another nuclear attack?" Bradford said incredulously. "That will just drive the Coordinators to just push even farther at us!"

"Then we'll destroy the PLANTs you imbecile!" Azrael shouted. "We'll destroy as much of the enemy as we can and then we'll end the war! That's how war is fought!"

"In your book, Azrael," Bradford pointed out. "But you're not a soldier like the rest of us. We've actually _fought_ and not just sat around while everyone else does the fighting for us. Very well, Admiral. We'll link up our fleets and prepare for the assault. Target Jachin Due?"

"Yes. We have to destroy that weapon. Reinforcements from the Lunar Base will be on their way as well, I'm pulling together everything we have," Sutherland said, massaging his temple with his fingers. "Nuclear weapons will be the priority strike. Is that understand, General?"

"Completely, sir."

"Good. I'm also informing you that I'm transferring my flag back to the _Valiant_, General," Sutherland informed him.

"The _Valiant_?" Bradford said in a stunned voice. "But why?"

"Because I'd feel we had a better chance if I was aboard a more secure vessel," he said, glancing angrily in Hal's direction. "One with a crew that actually knows what the hell they're doing. I'll be there shortly."

Bradford paused. "Yes, sir..." he answered after a few moments. He saluted and his image disappeared.

Sutherland stood up from his chair and said, "Get the shuttle ready, Captain, I'm heading to the _Valiant_. Make sure that everyone else is ready to go."

"Yes, sir," Hal said as he watched Sutherland's form leave the bridge.

Azrael's face displayed a scowl that could seemingly burn through the toughest metals, he was so angry. The Coordinators had done it to him again and now Bradford was beginning to not trust him. That meant he couldn't destroy the Coordinators and he wasn't about to let that happen. As he threw the headset he had been yelling into back onto the console he turned and smashed into Flay, knocking her out of her chair and onto the deck. Azrael hissed angrily, "You stupid little bitch!" He rose his fist in an attempt to strike her, but suddenly a forearm intercepted it and held it back. Another strong hand gripped his other wrist, effectively restraining him. Azrael stared into Hal's eyes as the Captain held him back from Flay as she struggled to her feet behind him. The shocked crew watched in awe as their Captain held Azrael back. "What are you doing you imbecile?" Azrael hissed.

"My job," Hal answered almost as a whisper. "I am the Captain of this vessel, this is _my_ crew, they are _my_ responsibility. and I will not allow you to harm a member of my crew as long as I am the Captain of this ship, _sir_."

"You don't understand anything do you?" Azrael mocked. "You're only concerned about the people on board while you should be concerned about _that_!" he shouted, pointing out of the ship's front view port at the eyeball staring at them in the distance beside Jachin Due. "It can wipe out half the life on Earth if they attack with it and you're only concerned with what's happening here!" White lights cast their glow upon the bridge as one of the ship's in the besieged fleet exploded beside them in a ball of fire. "Get your priorities straight and get the job done! Or else are you siding with _them_ now?"

The crew had drawn themselves closer to the confrontation and watched with keen interest. Hal and Azrael's eyes never left each others for the longest time. Finally, Hal released Azrael who quickly waltzed back to his chair. "I knew you were a weakling, Omanney. Letting me go proves it." Hal stared angrily at the bastard that was his commander with Sutherland off the ship. How he hated this man with all the power of his body now. He'd tried to harm one of his crew, a young girl nonetheless. Hal knew now he could never forgive this man. He turned back to see other crew helping Flay back to her feet, her eyes sparkling with water as she stared at him. Hal nodded at her and walked back to his chair. Flay didn't take her gaze off of the man for a second. The man who had been one of the few people to help her in the past month. One of the few people she knew she could trust.

ZAFT Space Fortress Jachin Due, 1500.

"Courageous soldiers of the ZAFT Forces!" Patrick's voice thundered into the hearts and minds of every Coordinator who was present on either the PLANTs, Jachin Due, or any other place in the vicinity. "We can no longer tolerate the aggression of the arrogant Naturals!" Soldiers below him in Jachin's command center watched their leader in awe with growing excitement and ecstasy. "Once again the PLANTs have come under nuclear attack! It proves once and for all that this is no longer a war! It is a campaign of extermination! We can no longer forgive the Naturals who inflict these terrible attacks upon us without remorse!" Cheers began to ring out among the forces in Jachin and across the PLANTs. "It's time we finished this! It's time we began the new future! A new future, for the light of creation is with _us_!"

"Say your prayers, Naturals!" a GINN pilot joked to his wingmate.

"You'll pay for using nukes against us!" he shouted back.

"This is a day of history!" Patrick continued. "Marking the advent of a bright new world of Coordinators, the _new mankind_!"

Wild screams of applause rang out all across the PLANTs, people hugging one another in celebration of this new frontier. "Vic-tory! Vic-tory! Vic-tory!" the soldiers at Jachin chanted, their cries echoing all across space. Jubilant cries of newly achieved freedom and justice were shouted by ecstatic civilians on the PLANTs. The PLANTs had united and were joined by a countless number of Coordinators who were basking in the glory of victory. But not all.

Yzak listened to the enthusiastic cries coming from his radio as he sat in the Duel's cockpit, looking at the giant eyeball staring back at him. He gave no jubilant cries nor joined in the chant of victory that he could hear plainly. It was all strange to him. How could people be cheering now after witnessing such terrible destruction. He'd seen this once before, though it had been the other side who had cheered. It was Alaska, where the Earth Alliance had devastated ZAFT with the destruction of the Alaska base. He had listened to and been enraged by the jubilant cries of the Naturals as they praised each other for virtually wiping out the ZAFT attack force. However, it was still unclear what exactly had happened at Alaska. The base had exploded in a gigantic ball of fire just behind Yzak as the DINN pilot pulled his crippled mobile suit to safety, but based on the reports of the few survivors who had been near the base at the time, there was no evidence to support that ZAFT had done anything to cause the disaster. It had started to dawn on Yzak then that it was possible that the Naturals themselves had destroyed the base on purpose in order to wipe out the attack force. There was no clear evidence to support this theory either, but based on the reaction of the Naturals immediately after Alaska, it became a prime thought in Yzak's mind.

Now this had happened. ZAFT had just virtually done the same thing. They had wiped out an Earth Forces fleet and now people were cheering like mad at the destruction. Yzak never believed it could come to this...his own people cheering at the complete destruction of the enemy. He had always believed that this war had been for protecting the PLANTs, as they had just done, but now people were cheering at the devastation. It made Yzak feel confused. _A campaign of extermination?_ The phrase that Chairman Zala had just used sprang up in Yzak's mind. A campaign of extermination meant that it was now a war that's goal was to wipe out the Naturals. How could that be possible? How could they have come to this? He thought of his mother. What was she thinking now? _"I must ask each and every one of you...to look inside your heart and soul...and truly discover...what you are really fighting for."_ Those words he had heard just a few weeks ago at Mendel. Just before the base had exploded. He hadn't given it much thought, but now...he couldn't stop thinking about it. _What am I really fighting for...?_ Yzak asked himself as he turned back towards Jachin Due.

As the cheers of victory echoed behind him, Patrick took his leave of the giant command center and boarded an elevator that would take him to the smaller command center above him. When he arrived Yuri, Gilbert, and Ezalia were all waiting for him. "Congratulations Your Excellency," Ezalia told him as he approached. "The Naturals' attack force has retreated."

"Thank you Ezalia, but I'm afraid I don't share your optimism." Ezalia was shocked at first, but she hid it from her expression. Patrick looked to Gilbert and said, "Commodore, what were the readings on GENESIS when it fired?"

"Sixty percent possible output, Your Excellency," Gilbert answered roughly. "We're working on pushing the damaged mirror block into the scrap pile as we speak."

"How long until we'll be able to fire again?" Patrick asked, getting a wide eyed, confused glance in return from Gilbert.

"Fire again?" Gilbert answered. "Why? We've already-."

"We've already used it once Dullindal," Patrick interrupted. "We have to use it again if we want to end the war. The Naturals are still out there and we must defeat them. GENESIS can do that. So I ask you again, when can we fire it?"

"Your Excellency," Yuri cut in, stopping Gilbert from answering. "At the moment we're still not sure what we're going to do in this situation. The Naturals have retreated as Ezalia has already informed you, but it's likely that this isn't over yet. We've got our defensive lines arrayed in ways that will protect the PLANTs, but right now we just don't have the forces to stop an attack. We managed to repair most of the ships we lost at Jachin, but we're still running low at this time."

"Well, then what do you suggest we do, General?" Patrick asked. "Would you object to firing at the Earth?"

"The Earth?" Gilbert gasped almost.

"In my book that's not a feasible option, Patrick," Yuri put in. "It's too soon for that kind of attack."

"I'm afraid I must agree with the General, Your Excellency," Ezalia added, turning to glance at Yuri. "We must keep in mind that we do have our own soldiers on the Earth as we speak. And given the information the Commodore has supplied us with, if we fire directly at the Earth it will wipe out the entire population, including our own. So I must advise against it." Ezalia knew that the Naturals would try to attack again, but it was too extreme for her tastes to fire directly at the Earth. She still had soldiers down there and she didn't want to see anymore sacrificed for no apparent reason. She knew the soldiers were all someone's children, and as a mother herself she knew what they would go through should that happen. She hated the Naturals for what they had done to her and her people, but not in a way that would put her people's own lives in danger.

Patrick thinned his lips and leaned down towards the map display below him. "Your points are valid, I must admit," he said reluctantly. His eyes fixated on the space below him, the locations of the Earth, the Moon, and the PLANTs, winking in bright lights at him. "What about the Moon?"

"The Lunar Base?" Yuri asked.

"Yes," Patrick answered. "What would you say to an attack on the Lunar Base, Yuri?"

Yuri hesitated and didn't speak for a few seconds. Ezalia interceded. "That's possible. The Lunar Base is a secluded target at the moment because the Earth Forces have moved many of their forces here to L5. If we destroyed the Lunar Base that would mean that the Earth Forces' influence in space would be completely gone. That is the only real base they have left here, so it makes sense when you think about it."

"Yes, it also minimizes losses on our side as well," Yuri added finally after a pause. "I...I really can't see anything wrong with it."

"But it may be entirely unnecessary to fire a second shot, you understand," Gilbert put in. "I mean, if the Earth Forces have retreated as Miss Ezalia has already stated, they may be just leaving us alone. GENESIS was only meant to be a defensive weapon as it is, so-."

"But sometimes defensive weapons must be turned into offensive ones," Patrick interrupted again, receiving a hard stare from Gilbert in response. "Besides, the Naturals haven't retreated at all. Not after they've tried to use nuclear weapons against us again. They're more than likely waiting for reinforcements and supplies to arrive and they're just waiting. Even the thought of the Naturals giving up now is garbage. With our use of GENESIS we've already set the bar too high for them to ignore it."

"They'll no doubt be launching another offensive soon in order to destroy GENESIS and more than likely they'll try to attack the PLANTs again," Ezalia added. "I've spoken to le Creuset and he confirmed that scouts that we sent out reported that the Earth Forces are only waiting for supplies and possible reinforcements from the Lunar Base. But if we destroy the Lunar Base along with their reinforcements, this will cripple them."

"I'm curious to know why you think it would be unnecessary to use it again, Dullindal," Patrick said to Jachin's commanding officer. "It's almost as if you don't want to use it again." He narrowed his eyes and looked into Dullindal's. "Is that true?"

Gilbert paused, staring back into the eyes of his Chairman, the man who was his boss and superior in this conflict. "No, sir," Gilbert said flatly.

"That's more like it. We'll commence the attack as soon as GENESIS is ready. How long until you can get it up to one hundred percent output, Dullindal?"

"One hundred percent?" Gilbert grimaced. "That could be a problem. You see, it only takes us a few hours to realign the new mirror block for another attack, but because we had to use it on such short notice, it will take quite a while until it can reach its full potential, I'm afraid."

"How long?" Ezalia asked.

"We'll have to reroute all the power converters and set the flow to maximum, the former's going to take the longest...I'd say at the earliest we'll have it ready by mid-morning tomorrow, and I say that's the earliest for one hundred percent firing power," Gilbert finished.

"Get on it then," Patrick ordered. "Yuri! Have the fleet reset itself around Jachin. That's more than likely going to be their target this time. But leave some extra forces back to guard the PLANTs while you're at it. It's more than likely that the scumbag Naturals will be attacking with nuclear weapons again, so be ready."

"Yes, sir," Yuri saluted.

_Eternal_, L5 Colony Group, 1530.

The six ships of the Orb Forces hid behind several large asteroids just beyond the reach of the PLANTs and that weapon. _Archangel, Kusanagi, Eternal, Peleuia, Capricorn, Vasconi_, they were all bunched tightly behind the rocks as they spiraled beside them. Mobile suit pilots emerged from their machines with pale faces after the destruction they'd just witnessed before their eyes. Frank clambered out of the Zero's cockpit and met up with Mwu and Dearka as they emerged from their machines. Their emotions were the same as his; complete and utter shock.

On the bridge of the pink warship, Admiral Cantarii had just arrived via shuttle along with Cagalli from his ship and Murrue from the _Kusanagi_. The _Eternal's_ bridge crew was there, as were Lacus and Andy. They listened intently as Erica Simmons presented her analysis of the situation from the _Kusanagi._

"They fired a gamma ray beam," Erica said, her voice neutral as she spoke. "The rays were generated by a nuclear explosion and immediately focused to produce a coherent beam of energy." On the ship's view screen, a simulated model of GENESIS fired a ray of light that expanded outwards in a bright red flash. "Think of it as a giant gamma ray laser." Then she added darkly, "If that thing were shot at Earth, the extreme radiation would sear the entire surface to a crisp, wiping out all forms of life." The red beam struck the simulated image of the Earth and the surface was completely charred red and yellow, signifying a direct hit.

"Well, that's just beautiful," Cantarii added quietly. "Now we've got _that_ worry about. Never ending cycle if you ask me."

"Do you think they'll do it?" Murrue wondered out loud. "Fire on Earth?" Everyone went silent with that thought coming into their minds. At that moment, Kira and Athrun arrived on the bridge and stood beside Lacus, Cagalli moving to join them.

"I wouldn't doubt it," Andy said, breaking the silence. "But essentially the cause of building a weapon of long range mass destruction such as that is to act as a deterrent to the other side. But now _both_ sides have used their most powerful weapons."

"And it won't be surprising if both sides use them again," Cantarii added quietly. "They're not remorseful about it anymore...am I wrong?" Lacus sighed uneasily above them. Kira and Athrun let their heads drop to glance at their feet below them. "Either way whatever happens next is going to be bloody and devastating. It's likely that many lives will be lost..." he voice trailed off as everyone else got the message. The next battle was going to be even worse than what they'd already seen and they all knew it.

Next to the _Eternal_ on the _Kusanagi_, Nathan Kellhorn floated in the weightless state up towards the cockpit of his latest creation. The Strike Rouge, a red and pink mobile suit that was an exact replica of the original GAT-X105 Strike that Commander la Flaga now piloted. The parts to it had been aboard the _Kusanagi_ ever since she was sent into space and now Kellhorn had been given the task of assembling it. It was almost finished. "How's everything look?" he asked one of his men.

"All weapons systems are good sir, but we're still having trouble with the coolant tubes to the starboard Vulcan," the man answered, pointing up towards the mobile suit's head. "Unless she doesn't use it that much the thing might blow up if it gets overheated and take the head out."

"Get to work on it then," Nathan ordered, shooing the man away from the cockpit. He peeked inside and made spot checks on all the systems in the cockpit. It certainly was a fine mobile suit. It saddened Nathan that it may be destroyed in the fight he knew was rapidly approaching.

On the other side of the hangar, Wayne and Orel spoke to Kisaka through a console. "We're down to almost two thirds of our original machines, Colonel," Wayne told him grimly. "_Kusanagi's_ got eight left, the others each have four."

"What about the ones you have left?" Kisaka asked. "Are they all ready to go on a moment's notice?"

"Pretty much, yeah," Wayne answered.

"But Nate and his guys got the Strike Rouge put together finally so at least we'll have that at our disposal," Orel pointed out. "Who's the one piloting it anyway, Kisaka?"

"Miss Cagalli's been the one designated to pilot it," Kisaka answered. "She'll be able to help you significantly, I know."

"Yeah, I've seen her run simulations, the girl's good," Wayne commented.

"Admiral Cantarii." The old soldier turned his bluish-gray eyes to center on Kira who added, "What are you planning to do?"

Cantarii hesitated. He shut his eyes. "What we've got to do, Kira," he said quietly. He turned back towards the front view port and stared out at Jachin Due and the eyeball next to it. "We have to stop that weapon. We can't let it fire on Earth. How we're going to do it...I'm really not sure."

"Admiral, sir..." Captain Steele began to speak, but Cantarii held up a hand to stop her.

"I know Captain." He paused and shut his old eyes. "But sometimes I feel that even I don't have all the answers in these kinds of situations. Even an old soldier like me has never seen anything like this before in my thirty years in the military."

Andy leaned back in his chair and said, "The only chance we'll have to stop that thing is if we head straight at Jachin Due. But that also means that we'll be leaving the PLANTs wide open to a nuclear attack." He sighed. "No matter how you slice it our forces will be at a disadvantage. We're only six ships and a handful of mobile suits against the entire firepower of both sides. And both sides have already used their most powerful weapons against one another. And it's clear that neither side will hesitate to use them against the other again." His words made it seem even more impossible to the people on the bridge. The situation was so grave that it seem as if whatever they tried, they'd lose anyway. Either way one side would be annihilated. At least...that's what could happen. "The first time I had to shoot someone..." Andy continued, breaking everyone out of their trances, "...it turned my stomach. They said that after a while I'd get used to it...and that's exactly what happened." Kira sighed uneasily behind him, realizing where Andy was going with this.

"Are you saying it's the same with nukes...and that weapon...?" Murrue asked, her voice trembling with uneasiness.

"Isn't it?" Andy asked.

Cantarii sighed. "You're right, General Waltfeld. The way things have transpired neither side will hesitate to use their most devastating weapons again."

"We can't allow them to do it." Everyone turned to Kira who added confidently, "Use nuclear weapons or that thing. That's what we set out to do from the beginning. To make sure that neither side destroyed the other. That's what's happening now. This is the task we've been given." He raised his head and his eyes seemed to blaze with a passion unfounded in any other human being. "We have to stop them," he finished.

No one spoke for a short time. Then Cantarii shook his head and smiled. "It's amazing. The younger ones always figure it out before the older ones." He glanced at Kira and said, "You're right Kira. No matter how impossible it seems...we've got to keep both sides from destroying the other." Kira hummed in agreement. Andy nodded in his agreement and everyone else on the bridge agreed silently.

Meanwhile on the _Archangel_, Mwu, Dearka, and Frank watched the information regarding GENESIS play out on the Buster's monitor. "Damn," Frank sighed. "Another nightmare for us."

"Look at that thing, it's fully loaded," Dearka added. "Mirage Colloid, Phase Shift Armor, N-Jammer Canceller."

"That doesn't mean anything," Mwu cut in. "Just because it's got a lot of nice features, it doesn't mean that it's invincible." He folded his arms and added, "We've just got to figure out what we've got as an advantage."

"We've got two nuclear powered mobile suits of our, so that counts I guess," Frank said lightly. "Plus a lot of bitches who don't know the meaning of the word lose."

"Mm-hmm," Mwu hummed. "Or impossible. Plus we've got the advantage that both sides may be too concerned with the other to worry about us and maybe we can sneak past 'em and do our stuff."

"Not likely, after all the interference we've been doing lately," Frank added darkly. "I'd say we've made our fair share of enemies."

"Allies too," Mwu brought up. "Maybe there's some people on both sides who have the same thoughts we do."

"There is." Dearka clambered out of the cockpit and stood beside his comrades. "Yzak. The Duel's pilot."

"That guy?" Mwu said, raising his eyebrows questionably. "After all the hell he's been causing?"

"I don't know who he's siding with right now," Dearka said firmly, "but I know he's not stupid. Arrogant, but not stupid. If he smells a rat anywhere in this he'll jump at it. I haven't had the chance to talk to him, but I know he's seen and heard some things."

"Like you?" Mwu asked.

"Yeah..." Dearka said, thinking of the experiences he'd had in the past. Thinking of how he'd insulted Miriallia about her dead boyfriend and had her almost kill him in response. That still stung Dearka's heart. How he'd acted and how he'd handled himself. He knew he could never go back on it, but it still hurt him. "Like me."

The map display on the bridge lit up with the images of the PLANTs and the forces of the Earth Alliance and ZAFT. "This is the current arrangement of each force respectively," Cantarii began. He pointed at a cluster of ships and said, "The Earth Forces withdrew to just at the edge of the stability line, so they're still relatively close. ZAFT is moving they're entire force over to Jachin Due, but given the position of the PLANTs and Jachin at this time, by tomorrow Jachin will be within five minutes distance of the PLANTs, so it means a smaller battlefield for them. With the 5th Orbital remaining undamaged it's likely that they'll rendezvous with the rest of the Earth Forces and launch another attack soon. That is if I know Sutherland like I think I do. Especially with Azrael backing him up." He moved his index finger across the display and said, "Unless I'm mistaken they'll head for Jachin in order to destroy the weapon, but if they get the opportunity they won't waste the chance to strike the PLANTs."

"The Earth Forces are going to coming all from one direction," Andy added. "It's more than likely that they'll strike Jachin from its broad side." He pointed to the front face of the asteroid fortress where the central dock was located. "You thinking we'll come from the opposite side?"

"Exactly. If we come from this direction, we'll place ourselves between the Earth Forces and the PLANTs in case of a nuclear attack and still have a straight bearing for Jachin and the weapon," Cantarii continued. "The ships'll have to stay together until we get close, then we'll probably have to split up to avoid becoming sitting ducks. Losses of the ships should be minimized if we split up as soon as we get relatively close...but that also means that the mobile suits will have to bear the brunt of the attacks." He looked up at Kira and Athrun and said, "You two okay with that? It's only because the warships are the most likely to be able to make a dent that weapon. Your METEOR units may also have a chance, but we'll probably need you to take care of the forces in the immediate area, as well as any nuclear weapons that get past us." He paused. "Are you two good with that?"

"Yes, sir," Kira said quickly.

"No objections, sir," Athrun added confidently.

"Thank you. I think that will conclude this meeting people." He raised his head to look at each and every one of them and said, "You're all brave souls...among the finest soldiers...and people...I've ever had the privilege of knowing...much less fighting side by side with. This battle's going to cost lives...but if we win...this war will come to an end at last...and we'll have achieved our main goal of preserving peace. I wish you all the best of luck." He saluted smartly and everyone returned it confidently. The meeting slowly broke up as people went back to their ships, determined to make this battle the last one.

_Archangel_, 1900.

Blow torch in hand, Murdoch scrambled onto the cockpit dome of the single operational Skygrasper that the _Archangel_ had at that moment. Its sister was still being worked on by the people from Morgenrate, but it had been returned to the ship anyway along with its completed counterpart. Murdoch leaned over the rear of the plane and shouted, "Hank, how's it look?"

"Not good," Hank Rodriguez replied grimly. "Entire thing's been charred and the input valves all popped loose. We'll have to build another one."

"Already, geez. We just got it fixed," Murdoch complained. "Ah well, just get the parts you need and we'll work on it. We've got to get this thing ready to fly by tomorrow."

"That's when the fight's supposed to start?" Hank asked as his face disappeared underneath the plane again.

"Yeah, that's when it's _supposed_ to start," Murdoch answered. "_When_ it will start, nobody knows."

In another part of the ship, Murrue floated by herself in the corridor below the bridge, her hand moving against the wall in order to give her support. Her eyes were trained on the deck below her and her lips were sealed tight. Words could not describe the emotions that were flowing through her veins at this moment, there were just too many of them. Worry over the upcoming battle that would soon be upon her, anger over what the opposing sides had resorted to in order to achieve victory, happiness that she and the people she cared about had made it at least this far, and most of all uncertainty over the outcome of the conflict. What would happen to her, or more importantly, to the people she cared deeply for? What would happen to Frank? Her brother that had saved her when she was young, who had come to her rescue on the night she was raped, who had promised her he would protect her no matter what. And he had. She could never repay him for all he'd done for her. What of Kira? The young boy who she had watched grow up before her eyes and mature to levels beyond those she could ever have comprehended. She had no doubt that he could take care of himself, but what would happen to him after the battle was finished? What of Natarle? The woman who had been with her since the very beginning, the one who had become her best friend in later months during the times of hardship they both had endured together. Natarle was tough and could take care of herself, but what would happen to her? All these emotions caused Murrue's body to ache as she traveled slowly through the corridor alone with her thoughts. What would happen when this was over? What would happen to her friends? What would happen to her? What would happen to _him_?

"Murrue!" Her head snapped up to see his figure approaching her from the other end of the corridor. His blonde hair. His blue eyes. His strong build. His caring and decisive voice. Mwu watched her come closer as he stopped and waited for her.

"Mwu!" Murrue exclaimed just above a whisper. She kicked off the deck and surged towards him, jumping against him as he caught her body against his, knocking him backwards down the corridor. His arms held her shoulders and she pressed her face against his chest and held him. He managed to stop himself from moving and straightened himself so he could stand up straight. He looked down at her form as she held him close. He lowered his head and pressed it gently against the top of her head, trying to comfort her the best he could.

Slowly, she raised her head to take in his facial features. The ones she had fallen in love with. "What was that for?" Mwu asked lightly.

"I haven't seen you in a long time," she answered. "I was glad to see you."

"It's only been since this morning," he reminded her with a smile. "It's not that long."

"I know..." she said, her voice trailing off at the end. "Mwu...can we talk?"

"Sure," Mwu answered. "All you had to do was ask. You know I love it when we talk."

"Come in, then." She led him down the corridor to her quarters and opened the door. He stepped inside beside her and she shut the door behind them. "Thank you again," she said, as she turned back to face him.

"Anytime. I already told you, you could talk to me anytime you wanted," he answered as she stood before him. He noticed that she was avoiding eye contact with him and trying not to look at him directly. "What's wrong?" he asked thoughtfully. She didn't answer. With a bit of caution, he wrapped her up in his strong arms and held her close to him. She didn't resist and let him take her into his arms. "Murrue," he whispered. "What's wrong? You can tell me. I've said before I won't tell anyone else what we talk about alone."

"Yes...I just wanted...to be alone with you for a little while," she answered quietly as she gently pressed her head against his shoulder. Mwu rocked her slowly back and forth, trying to comfort her as best he could.

"Something else is wrong Murrue. I can tell." He saw the far away look in her brown eyes and knew that something had to be troubling her at this moment. "Is it about the battle? Because if it is, I'll tell you what I've always told you-."

"Mwu, stop!" she whispered, finally looking up into his blue eyes. "Talk about anything...anything but that. Let's not worry about that right now...that can wait...I just want to be with you...only think about you right now."

"Murrue, are you okay?" he asked. He could feel her body begin to tremble against his own as he held her. "You can tell me," he soothed her. "It's okay. I'm here for you...I'll never leave you."

"Don't! Don't even _think_ about leaving me. I don't want to think about you not being here," she said. "I wouldn't be able to survive without you, Mwu. It's only because of you that I've made it this far. I forbid you to talk about what might happen to you during the battle. I forbid you to talk about the battle, period. That's a Captain's order."

"Yes, ma'am," he whispered in her ear. "I won't speak of it anymore. Nothing concerning the outside world. But I have to know...what's wrong? Are you afraid that I won't be here at the end of this?"

Murrue felt her heart ache as he uttered those words. Life without him beside her? She couldn't imagine it. Not after all they'd been through together. The battles they'd fought side by side. The laughs they'd shared together during their time off duty. The nights alone when they'd laid close together in bed, whispering soothing thoughts to each other. He had become part of her life that she couldn't live without. She couldn't imagine him not there anymore at the end...

"I don't even want to think about that," she said quietly, but firmly. "Mwu...in all my life...I've never met anyone like you. You...you've been the best friend I've ever had...I can never forgive you for all you've done for me. Especially in these past few months...I've never felt better in my entire life than I have when I'm alone with you. You're _that_ important to me. I cannot imagine life without you, Mwu la Flaga." She gazed into his deep blue eyes and saw in them an undying passion and love that she needed right at this moment. "Mwu...I love you..."

His mouth opened ever so slightly, but no words came out, not even a sound. She lowered her eyes so not to look into his face. Those words she had just uttered..._"I love you..."_ he couldn't count the times he'd said those words in his mind ever since the day they'd first kissed. He had loved her...but he wasn't sure that she loved him. Sure it was implied that she did...but...he'd never anticipated she would actually say it. Now she had...his heart was melting inside of his chest. His blood heated up inside of his veins and his spirit was soaring into the heavens.

He slowly moved his hands up her back and behind her head, underneath her autumn colored locks. He raised her head to face him directly and kissed her lips passionately. Murrue was shocked at first, but that evaporated in an instant as the feeling of his lips upon hers consumed her. Her eyes closed as she deepened the kiss, melding her body against his own. Unconsciously, her hands reached for his jacket and unzipped it. As they broke the kiss, she lowered her head to his chest and placed it above his heart, felt its calm beating next to her. "What are you doing?" he asked quietly, thoughtfully.

"I want to be close to you," she whispered. "Feel your heart...the heart of the one I love."

He smiled and looked down at her beautiful face, pressed against his heart as it thumped inside of him. "The heart of the one who loves you," he said quietly. "And has loved you since the first day he got to know the person you are, Murrue Ramius."

"And I have loved you since the first day I had the privilege of speaking intimately with you, Mwu," Murrue answered, removing her head from his chest and instead wrapping arms around his middle and pulling him close to her. "And I want...to be with you...tonight...while we still have the time."

"My pleasure," he said quietly. "Just talk again?"

"No," she said quickly. "Mwu...I want you...alone. We're alone...let's be alone..."

He saw the twinkle in her eyes and the sincerity in her face. It dawned on him then. He smiled his usual cocky smile. "That's why you wanted to be alone."

"Yes," Murrue said. "Please...?"

"How can I refuse?" he responded in a whisper, their lips meeting in another kiss. They each managed to slip their tongues in each other's mouths, intensifying the kiss as it went on. They broke for air for just a split second before they kissed again. His strong hands massaged her back gently as they kissed, eventually making their way up to her neck and unfastening the collar on her jacket. A little scared at first, Murrue's tension melted away as his lips gently placed kisses on her cheek and made their way to her neck. They gently nibbled at her there and Murrue's breath left her, her body almost falling into Mwu's as he nibbled and gently bit at her neck. "You like this?" he whispered.

"Yes..." she answered in a whisper. His lips were warm as they kissed her neck, eventually moving to gently bite at her earlobe, causing her to tremble at his gentle touch. "Mwu..." she whispered, her eyes closing as she held herself against him while he worked his magic. She didn't know he could do this to her...what was she thinking? Of course she did. With his kiss, of course he could do things with his lips that she couldn't comprehend. As he continued to kiss her and gently caress her with his strong hands, the want and need to know more consumed her. "Mwu...I want you...to show me...what it's like...to be loved..."

"Loved?" he asked.

She nodded her head slowly. He got the message loud and clear and captured her lips in a kiss again, her scent enveloping him as he did so. He broke the kiss and stared into her beautiful brown eyes. "Are you sure...?" he asked carefully. He could feel them floating in mid-air. Slowly but surely Murrue was pulling him back towards her bed. "Are you sure you want to...to...you know...?"

"Yes, Mwu," she answered quickly, cupping his face with her soft hands. "Love me...please..." she ordered, kissing him deeply, passionately. He shut his eyes and was lost in her kiss. His last bit of resolve faded at that very second. He moved one of his hands down to her waist, bending her backwards and laying her gently down on the bed. As the passion took hold of them, Murrue managed to unconsciously reach behind her and shut off the lights.

_Kusanagi_, 1930.

"This is the most recent imagery, Admiral." Josef brought the image up onto the view screen at the front of the bridge. "The 5th Fleet's rendezvoused with the 7th and they're waiting for supplies right now. Our intelligence indicates that they'll be launching another attack sometime tomorrow."

"And ZAFT?" Cantarii asked.

"We've only gotten some intercepts, but from what we've deciphered...we can tell they're planning on firing another shot," Josef said darkly.

Cantarii exhaled painfully. "Any indicators to what the target may be...?"

"It's one of two options at this moment, sir," Josef answered. He turned and stared out the front view port. "The Moon...or the Earth. We have no way of telling what the target will be until they fire, I'm afraid. We've done all we can to figure it out, but they are changing their codes so rapidly it's becoming difficult for us to keep up."

"Have they set a time when they project the shot to be fired?" Cagalli asked.

"Sometime tomorrow as well," Josef told them. "That's all we know." He shrugged his shoulders. "All we can do now is wait and see what develops, I'm afraid. We've gotten all the information we're going to get for now."

"See to it that all ships are prepared for immediate launch on a moment's notice, Captain Jackson," Cantarii told his Captain.

"Yes, sir."

Next to the _Kusanagi_, on board the _Archangel_, the deck crew scrambled across the deck with blow torches and other tools in order to repair damaged equipment that they would dearly need for the conflict the next day. Murdoch directed a portion of the crew and Hank the other, each one barking out commands like a drill sergeant, waving their hands and pointing fingers in different directions to indicate what they wanted done. The crews reacted instinctively. They had been doing this ever since they had first boarded the great ship. Mobile units in the hangar, the Strike, the Buster, the Zero, both Skygraspers, and the three K-bombers, took up most of the space in the hangar, leaving little room for the crews to maneuver around, but they didn't care. As long as they got the job done, that was all that mattered.

Above the hangar, Frank leaned over a metal railing as he watched the bustling activity below him. He'd spent the last few hours aboard the ship, servicing the Zero where it needed to be and helping the crews wherever he could. Then he went back to his quarters, showered, and journeyed to the mess hall for a quick bite to eat. Now, with little to do than wait, he watched the crews below him move quickly to accomplish the tasks at hand.

In the doorway to his left, the corridor shrouded in shadows behind, Natarle cautiously crept into the open space and finally she found him. He stood leaning over the railing, watching the hangar below, his brown eyes focused intently below him, his mouth sealed tightly shut, his body relaxed. Silently she wondered how he could be so relaxed at this moment. Almost as if he was completely unaware of what was going on in the war. That was why Natarle had been looking for him. She wanted to see his emotions at this time, what he was thinking about. She didn't care that she had a shift to start in a few minutes. She wanted to see Frank. Just to make sure that he was okay.

"Commander?" she said quietly, just above a whisper.

Frank turned his head to his right and he saw her, her figure partially masked by the shadows behind her, but he could see her face plain as day, her violet eyes burning brightly. "Lieutenant," he acknowledged.

"Can I come in?" Natarle asked.

"Sure." She skipped off the deck and floated next to him. He took her by the shoulders and helped her get back onto the deck beside him. "What's up?" he asked.

"I wanted to make sure where you..." her voice trailed off before she could complete the sentence. She looked into his brown eyes and saw the seriousness behind them. She bit her lip. She couldn't lie to him. After all they'd been through. "I wanted to make sure you were okay, Frank," she said.

He smiled. "I'm fine, Natarle," he answered confidently. "What about you, you okay?"

"Yes," she responded.

"Good. Was that all you wanted to talk about?"

Natarle opened her mouth, but she stopped herself from speaking. She had received the orders from Admiral Cantarii moments before, concerning the battle that was sure to happen the next day. The orders that said the mobile units would likely suffer heavy losses during the conflict, but that it was necessary for them to keep the opposing sides from destroying one another. Those words had stung her heart. She had close friends who would be risking their lives out there. Most of all...him. Frank would be out there the next day...risking his life to save countless numbers of innocents. It was likely that he wouldn't make it...wouldn't make it back. That thought made Natarle's heart ache inside of her. Bravely, she began to speak.

"We received the orders...about the fight that's coming tomorrow," she said. "You know about that, right?"

"Yeah, I heard," Frank answered quickly. "What's the details?"

Natarle took a deep breath. "ZAFT's weapon is our top priority. We'll have to destroy it before it fires on Earth...if and when it does. We'll also have the prospect of the Earth Forces using nuclear weapons against the PLANTs again...so we'll also be given the responsibility of stopping them once again. Not to mention all the forces that will be shooting at us, we're expecting heavy casualties on all sides. The warships will have to deal with the larger forces because we'll be the only ones who can even make a dent in them...which will leave you guys to deal with everything else. Admiral Cantarii's...projecting heavy losses...for the mobile units. It's likely that...many of you...won't make it back..." She stopped then, her voice dropping to below a whisper. Natarle could feel small droplets of tears begin to form in the corners of her eyes and start to fall down her cheeks. She cursed herself, but she couldn't stop. Even thinking about losing all those fine pilots, fine people, it hurt her. Especially the thought of losing Frank...her friend. The man she cared deeply for...more than he even knew.

Frank's mouth opened slightly as he saw the droplets begin to form on her cheeks. That made him hurt. Why was she crying? He had to know. Slowly, he reached forward and tilted her chin up so that her watery eyes could meet his. "Hey...hey..." he whispered. "Come on...don't cry. It's not _that_ bad...it won't be that bad, Natarle."

Her lip trembled and she sniffed once through her nose. "I'm sorry..." she apologized quietly, not even bothering to look into his eyes. She was making herself look like a fool, crying in front of a superior officer, one that took his job dead serious for that matter. "I know I should be stronger than this...I'm sorry...you probably think I'm weak right now...just a stupid little baby who can't stop crying..." More tears came, she couldn't stop them.

Frank felt like crying as he watched this strong woman break down in front of him. She was his friend. He didn't want to see her cry. "Where'd you get that crazy idea?" he asked her, gently taking her by the shoulders. She looked back into his face and he added, his voice cracking, "I don't think you're weak at all, Natarle. I just hate to see my friends cry...I've seen it way too many times in my life..." She looked deeply into his eyes and he continued. "You're one of the strongest people I've ever known, Natarle. Nothing can change that. Only if you let it happen will you lose your friends. And it doesn't matter to me if you cry or not. Cry if you want to...I don't care. We'll be here...through all of this...like we always have been. We'll be here."

Natarle didn't speak for a time. "I know, Frank," she finally said in a whisper. "I'm just afraid I'll lose a friend like you...I don't want that to happen...to any of us."

Frank smiled a bit. "Don't worry Natarle," he told her softly. "I know we'll all be okay. We'll make it through this."

"How do you know...?" she asked him quietly. He didn't answer. She was afraid she'd hurt him...making him answer a question like that. His response should have been enough for her. Why did she have to be so professional all the time? Why couldn't she-!

Her thoughts stopped abruptly when she found herself being pulled to him. Natarle barely had time to gasp before her lips were pressed tightly against Frank's. Her eyes shot wide open, the water in them disappeared. Her body was trembling as she felt his strong arms wrapped around her shoulders, holding her close to him. Her hands were placed on his shoulders, the only place she could find to put them in this situation. This was the last thing she expected. A quiet whimper escaped her throat as he lips relaxed into the kiss. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever suspect this...to have him...kiss her. She'd dreamed about it...wondered what it would be like. Now that it was happening...she didn't know what to do.

Frank tensed from the impact that was sure to come once he kissed her, but it was the only response he could deem suitable for this situation. However, once he felt how sweet her lips were, he felt that he'd made the right decision. Sure, he'd thought about kissing Natarle in the past. He had strong feelings for her, but he could never have comprehended how sweet and tender her kiss would be, her dark red lips pressed against his. He could feel her body trembling against his, but that didn't matter to him. He'd done what he wanted to...he'd given her his answer to her question.

When the need for air caused them to break the kiss, her eyes were still wide in shock and her mouth was aghast. Her arms did not leave his shoulders as she looked into his face for some kind of explanation. It made Frank feel bad then. He suddenly thought as if he had done something she didn't approve of. He looked away from her. "I'm sorry..." he whispered. He started to pull away from her and added, "I'm sorry about that, Lieutenant-."

"No!" Frank stopped as he felt her hand reach out and grip his shoulder tightly, effectively halting his retreat. He watched the tiny hand slide up his shoulder to his cheek and turn his head back to face her now grinning face. "No..." she ordered in a whisper. She kissed him. His eyes closed slowly and he was lost in the sweetness of her lips. He held her form close to himself and started to gently caress her back. Natarle relaxed this time and throughly enjoyed the kiss. The first one had shocked her, but now that she knew what it felt like to kiss him, she wanted more. Their lips only parted for shallow breaths of air as the kiss intensified, Frank slipping his tongue out to lick her dark red lips and taste how sweet they were. Natarle was startled by this, but she quickly brought her own tongue to meet his own, starting to duel his in their own respective mouths.

When they broke for air a second time, Frank found Natarle's smiling brightly as her eyes sparkling. He smiled. "Wow..." he breathed. "_That_ was a surprise."

"Same here," she responded lightly.

"Natarle...I have to know," he said casually. "How...in the hell...could you fall for a guy like me?"

She smiled. "Isn't it obvious? Because you're not an idiot, Commander. You take your job seriously and don't let your thoughts get the best of you like some of the others I've met. And if that was anything of an example...you take _love_ seriously as well."

Frank narrowed his eyes and smiled. "You better believe I take it seriously." She giggled, never letting go of him in the process.

"I have to ask you the same thing though, Frank," Natarle said. "How come you fell for me?"

"Simply put, you're your own woman, Lieutenant," Frank responded, holding her close to him. "You don't let anything stand in your way and don't lower yourself to some of the levels other women do. You're strong, you're intelligent...and of course, you're gorgeous."

Natarle smiled brighter yet. "I should've seen that coming."

"Mm-hmm," Frank hummed, inhaling her spicy scent, the one that had captivated him since the first day he'd smelled it. "Well before I go and screw this up like I probably will-."

"Don't say that," Natarle interrupted.

"Okay I won't," Frank answered quickly. "As I was saying, before I miss the opportunity, can I spend some time with you Natarle? You know, just so we can be together for a little while...before we're forced to part company?"

Natarle sighed. "I'd love to...but I have a shift to start soon."

"Of course, duty comes before pleasure," Frank answered. "But...do you at least have another minute?"

Natarle looked to her right at the clock above them. Her shift was to start in about a minute, which meant she had to hurry if she wanted to make it on time. She opened her mouth to speak, but she saw the look on his face through the corner of her eye and she felt her heart melt inside of her chest again. She turned to him and smiled. "Two," she whispered.

"Perfect," he said, smiling. He kissed her again.

Jachin Due, 2100.

The hangar inside Jachin Due's main dock was completely dark, encompassed in a thick shade of black. The only lights that could be seen were two dim white circles at the top of the hangar, starting out into nothing mysteriously like a ghost. Ironically, the thing that the light were a part of resembled something of a ghastly setting.

Quietly, the doors to the hangar sighed open and the clicking of three sets of feet could be heard entering the facility. The lights of the hangar flickered on, illuminating the object that supported the ghostly eyes. It was a mobile suit. A large, gray mobile suit. ZAFT's newest model.

Below it stood, Yuri, Gilbert, and Rau, each staring up in awe at the thing, its dark color scheme and ghost-like manor. ZAFT's newest mobile suit, X-13A Providence, constructed in secret during the last month, at the same time as GENESIS. Now it would be put into action, utilizing the same technology that ZAFT had used to construct the X-10A Freedom and X-09A Justice, the predecessors of this weapon. It contained an N-Jammer Canceller which powered the machine with nuclear energy, Phase Shift Armor to protect it, and ZAFT's newest weapon's system, the DRAGOON, capable of utilizing the same technology as the Earth Forces Moebieus units used with their multiple gun-barrels in order to attack a target from multiple directions at once. All these weapons made the Providence one of the most powerful mobile suits ever constructed.

"Impressive," Rau commented as he stared in awe at the machine. "Most impressive indeed."

"Does this satisfy your expectations, le Creuset?" Gilbert asked him.

"Completely, sir," Rau answered politely. "I'm honored to have been given the chance to pilot it in the upcoming battle. Please give my thanks to Chairman Zala for allowing me to use it, General."

"It will be done, Commander," Yuri answered.

Rau nodded to both of them separately and slowly began to make his way towards the machine, the ghostly white eyes seeming to stare wantonly down at his form. Yuri and Gilbert watched the mysterious man approach the machine and said nothing to one another. The only sound that could be heard were the click of Rau's boots on the metal deck, the sounds echoing off the walls of the hangar.

After he was a safe distance away, Yuri glanced at Gilbert and asked, "Gilbert...do you honestly trust him? le Creuset that is?"

Gilbert turned his head to face his old friend, his face questionable as his eyes bore into him. Gilbert shut his eyes and shrugged. "Yuri, I've known him for almost twenty years..." he said, turning his head back to stare at Rau's retreating form. "...And I still don't have an answer to that. I've known him for as long as I've known you...and I still don't know if I trust him fully. Especially with what you informed me, earlier."

"If it was up to me, I wouldn't let him near the thing," Yuri admitted quietly. "But it's not my call...and Patrick's put all his trust into him. We've got no choice but to abide by the Chairman's orders."

"Yes. Let us just hope that Chairman Zala has made the correct decision," Gilbert answered softly.

Rau stopped at the feet of the Providence and craned his neck to take in the entire body of the ghastly mobile suit. He smiled. "It won't be long now..." he whispered devilishly. "The time is almost upon us my friend. Mankind's destiny...will finally be there's."


	47. Goodbyes

ZAFT Space Fortress Jachin Due, November 1, C.E. 71, 0630.

The warships of the ZAFT defensive line hovered around the asteroid and the hour-glass shaped homelands as the morning atmosphere deepened. Soldiers inside Jachin were rushing to their stations so that they would be ready when the attack would take place. The Earth Forces were coming and they were the ones who would have to repulse them.

"Third Mobile Suit Division is moving into position now, General," a soldier told Yuri.

"Have them take up a flank spot on grid two's starboard quadrant," Yuri ordered. "What's the status on the Earth Forces ships?"

"Nothing yet, they haven't moved, sir."

"They'll be moving soon, no doubt though," Gilbert pointed out. He pointed at the map below him and said, "Judging by their current position it will take them only about forty-five minutes to reach us. They could move at any moment as well, Yuri."

Yuri turned to a soldier and said, "Have you given the order for all troops to begin combat preparations?"

"Chairman Zala's left it up to you when you want to start it, General," the girl replied.

"Do it now, then. We'll have to be ready for when the Earth Forces move," Yuri ordered. The girl saluted and quickly left his presence. Yuri turned back to Gilbert and added, "Have all the forces under your command head to battle stations as well, Gilbert. How much longer until it's ready to fire again?"

"About four more hours, I'm afraid," Gilbert said reluctantly. "Power's hard to come by today. We've had to reroute many of our lines to it in order to reach one hundred percent output. Not to mention that we've had to repair and resupply our forces as well, so it's going to take some more time."

"As long as we're ready when they come," Yuri answered kindly. "That's all that matters right now. We've got to protect the PLANTs..." He thought of his wife back at home, the green haired woman who he loved with all his heart, how he just wanted to be with her at this time, away from all of this terror and destruction. Yuri vowed to himself that he would not let her die as well...like his son Nicol had. "We'll do whatever it takes. Even it means..." Yuri trailed off, not wanting to think about what was going to happen.

"Yes..." Gilbert responded quietly, he too not wanting to think about it.

In another part of Jachin, Patrick sat in a cushioned chair in a makeshift office below the command center. His eyes were closed and his mind was calm as he got in some final rest and relaxation before he headed to the command center. It would only be a matter of hours now...a matter of hours until the war was won. The Naturals would be routed in the upcoming fight, they had no chance now that the Coordinators had GENESIS at their disposal. Once the second shot was fired and the Lunar Base destroyed, the Naturals would have nothing left to fight for. He would have broken their back, crippled their space forces, and obliterated any chance they had of seizing the sweet taste of victory. That was something only Patrick would be tasting. After the Naturals had been put into their place, the world would be theirs, the Coordinators' world. But that would only happen after the Naturals had been defeated, completely and utterly. Patrick vowed to himself that he would not stop until every last Natural was dead and burning in hell where they belonged. They had inflicted terror upon the Coordinators for too long. It was time to make them pay. They had hurt him too many times as it was. They had taken his dear wife Lenore from him. His son Athrun had betrayed him and been brainwashed by that traitor Lacus Clyne. Athrun had actually tried to turn Patrick away from his goals, the little fool. The Naturals had to be wiped out for what they had done, no matter how high the cost was on their own side. It had to be done. The Naturals had to be punished. Patrick was alone now...alone to rule the war as he saw fit. The way he saw fit was that the war would not end until every Natural was gone. That would leave the world in the Coordinators' hands, the way it should be. They were after all the new dominant species in the universe, with their superior intellect and strength, nothing could stand in their way. Patrick smiled to himself. It would only be a matter of time indeed.

Inside Jachin's main dock, two lines of pilots stood at complete attention as Ezalia addressed them personally. "All units will be responsible for defending the PLANTs and stopping the Naturals from taking more of our own. I'm sure that many of you knew someone who was at Boaz and would like nothing more than to get back at the Naturals for taking them away from you." Ezalia paused and took the time to glance at every individual soldier's face. She saw some expressions of anger, hatred, sadness, eagerness, determination, and some even unsure. She returned to her pacing and continued. "Your assignment will be to delay the Naturals attack force long enough for us to fire the second shot. Once that is done it will leave the task of halting the Naturals nuclear attack on the homelands that will be in your hands. After the second shot is fired, GENESIS will not be able to fire another for at least another hour. During that time it will be up to you to protect the PLANTs and stop the arrogant aggression of the Naturals. It will not be easy, but I have the utmost confidence in you all. The PLANTs and the rest of us are all deeply grateful for all of your sacrifices, no matter how small. We are truly in your debt for all you have done for us. I personally salute you all for your bravery and courage under fire, and your determination to stop the Naturals from inflicting more destruction upon innocence. This war will come to an end today and you will carry the torch for the new generations that will come after us. Do you understand your objectives?"

"Yes, ma'am!" the chorus responded.

"I wish you all the best luck," Ezalia said happily. Squad leaders called together their units and began to head towards their machines. Ezalia watched them go with increased pride and happiness, watching the young people who loved their homelands with all their heart, more than their own lives, go out and protect the innocent. It made Ezalia feel as if she were watching angels themselves going out to do their righteous work. It made her heart ache to think that some would not be coming back. Silently, she said a prayer for their families and prayed that they would find strength in the coming months.

As she turned and started to exit the dock, she spotted him. His long, silver hair was combed neatly and his red and white pilot suit was cleaned to perfection. His helmet was slugged under his arm and his eyes were trained on her. "Mother!" he called out to her.

"Yzak!" She picked up her pace and came over to him, standing before his tall form.

"Have you been here long?" he asked.

"I have," Ezalia answered. "The situation required my attention. I'm sorry for not being able to contact you."

"It's alright, I was busy myself," Yzak answered gruffly. "What's the situation?"

"I'm not positive, but I know the Earth Forces haven't made their move yet. It won't be long however. This war will come to an end very soon, son," Ezalia said.

"I know,' Yzak said quietly. "What are my team's orders? Do you know?"

"The same as every other soldier here, Yzak," Ezalia answered, turning her head to glance at other soldiers in the distance. "They have the same goals as you do. To protect the PLANTs and the innocent. That is what we are going to do today."

"Are you planning on using it again?" Ezalia turned back to Yzak with a perplexed expression and he added, "GENESIS, that is. Are you going to fire it again?"

"Yes," Ezalia nodded. "The second shot will be fired shortly. After that the war will end and the Naturals will have no choice but to sue for peace. They've already seen the devastation it can wreak. When they see what it will do when it is at maximum strength, they will have no choice but to stop."

"Mother..." Yzak said. "...What's the target of the second shot? Are you really...?"

"Heavens, no!" Ezalia answered quickly, banishing the thought. "We aren't even planning on firing it at Earth. There are too many of our own soldiers on the planet for us to fire. It would take more lives than we are willing to sacrifice."

Yzak was suddenly relieved. At least they weren't stooping to that level...actually firing on Earth. "What's the target then?"

"The only other stronghold the Earth Forces have left in space, Yzak," Ezalia answered. "The Lunar Base. Once that is done, they will be left with no military strength in space, which will establish safety for the PLANTs for many months."

"But then what...?" Yzak asked.

Ezalia opened her mouth to respond, but a call from a soldier behind her cut her off. She was needed in the command center at this time. She nodded her head to the soldier and turned back to her son. "I have to go, Yzak. They need me."

Yzak sighed. "I know..." he said quietly, turning his head away from her, his face looking disgusted.

Ezalia's heart ached when she saw his face. She suddenly wished that she didn't have to leave at this time, just so she could be with him before he left, but she had her own duties to attend to. She moved close to him and put her hands on his shoulders. His face turned back to her and she said, "Don't get too carried away out there, son. I'll have your unit posted further to the back." She paused. "Yzak...I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not being there in these last few months. I've been a terrible mother to you...I just wanted you to know...that I'm sorry. When the war will end you will have responsibilities just as I have. We'll be there for each other at the end of this...I promise you that. Be careful."

Yzak paused. His mind was racing at this moment. This was the first time in a long time that he actually felt close to his mother. It made him feel...happy. Before he knew it, he had wrapped his mother up in a warm hug, his arms swinging around her. Ezalia smiled and held him as they hugged. "I love you mom," he whispered.

"I love you too, son," Ezalia answered, planting a small kiss on his cheek before she broke away. As she turned away and began to walk towards the elevator to take her to the command center, she felt emotion surging through her that she hadn't felt in months. It was relieving to her to feel this way at this time. She felt close to her son...not in a way she had experienced ever since the war had started. She loved him dearly, ever since the day she had brought him into this universe, and she would continue to love him, no matter what. He was her son and she loved him dearly.

Yzak watched her go and he felt a smile on his face. There was still something worth fighting for in this universe, he decided. The people you cared about and loved. Your family. Your friends. Yzak thought about Dearka, his friend for years who had now joined the enemy...or had he? Dearka had saved the PLANTs...along with the others in the Orb forces. Yzak didn't want to fight him...and apparently...neither did Dearka. His friend. Athrun too. Even that coward had saved the PLANTs, even though he had been declared a traitor and shot by his own father. Yzak had heard about it from others in the military. He didn't want to fight Athrun either. He didn't want to fight against those who had saved his home, even if it meant disobeying his orders, something he had never done. Yzak made his decision right then and there, officially deciding upon his destiny. He would fight to protect the PLANTs...but there was something else he would have to do as well. He spun on his heel and headed towards his machine.

_Archangel_, 0720.

The bridge doors sighed open and with a grizzly yawn, Josef raised his arms above his head and wandered towards his seat at the helm. "Not enough sleep, Josef?" Neumann asked. "Too busy with the wife?"

"Shut up, already Arnie," Josef responded in an annoyed voice. "It's not the right time." He sat down in his chair and pulled the helm controls out towards him. "I've had enough of a hard day already with all the crap that the intelligence people on the _Vasconi_ have been giving me."

"What are they giving you?" Pal asked from his post.

"Freaking radio tunes they think are enemy broadcasts," Josef answered. "They can't tell the difference between a pop song and an enemy transmission. I can't count the number of times they've given me that crap."

"Anything new on the front?" Neumann asked carefully.

"Nothing except that nothing has happened since last night," Josef said calmly. "The Earth Forces haven't moved an inch and ZAFT just continues to set up their defensive lines around that weapon. All I know is that they're planning on firing it again as soon as it's at full output, whenever that is."

"You think it looks bad?" Neumann wondered.

"Bad, it's catastrophic," Josef replied. "If that thing fires at one hundred percent output, I shudder to think what it can do." He rubbed his nose with his index finger and thumb. "Depends on what the target is that will determine what happens today. We've just got to be at our best."

"Aren't we always?" Neumann asked.

"Sure..." Josef answered sheepishly.

Down in the hangar, Stevy climbed out from underneath the starboard wing of his bomber and cursed. "What's the matter, Stevy?" Jay asked.

"Damn pop-off valve's clogged," the long haired man answered. "I'm gonna have to refit another before we can launch or else that engine's not gonna work right." He looked up into the tail where his friend was and asked, "How's everything inside look?"

"Fine. Everything's normal back here," Jay answered. "Coop, how is it up there?" he shouted.

"Turret's functioning okay," Coop answered at his position in the ball turret at the top of the plane. "Hopefully the gun won't jam like it did last time."

"Sai, what about you?" Stevy called.

"It's fine," Sai answered from the nose. "Guns are working normally and the turning radius is good to go."

"Fantastic! All I'll have to do is refit this sucker and then we can go," Stevy exclaimed. "Hopefully this time we'll get a chance to stop 'em before they use that damn weapon of there's again."

"Or use nukes," Coop added. "Whichever comes first."

"That weapon..." Sai said, climbing down from the nose. "That weapon was the thing we saw at Jachin when we attacked the invasion fleet last month."

"Sure was," Stevy answered. "Just wish I'd recognized it sooner than later and reported the damn thing to the Admiral. We may have been able to stop it beforehand."

"Don't feel bad Stevy, it wasn't your fault," Coop brought up. "Nobody knew what the hell that thing was in the first place, so you can't blame yourself."

"I'm not. I just wish...we could've done something about it before it was used," Stevy answered.

"Can't lament on the past, Stevy," Jay told his friend, slapping him on the back. "What's done is done. We've got to stop that thing before it fires again and fast."

"Yeah I know," Stevy said. "Probably better run one last check before we go just to make sure it's set when we launch. I've got to find a wrench so I can refit this thing. Overlook this thing again while I'm gone, okay Jay?"

"Right," Jay answered, clambering back up into the tail.

In other parts of the ship, crews were just waking up from a restless night's sleep in their bunks. Each person clambered out of bed and managed to somehow make it to their stations despite the sleep that was still in their eyes. However, by the time they settled in, they were wide awake and ready for action. It would be up to them whether or not one side was victorious in the battle today or not. They had a job to do and they were damned if they were going to be the ones who screwed up on this day.

Beneath the bridge, in one of the officer's quarters, it was an entirely different story. As Mwu regained his senses, he was immediately overcome by a scent that made him smile. Without even opening his eyes, he could smell the scent of fresh cut flowers invading his nostrils and energizing his spirit. He felt the warm object beside him pressed against his side and felt how soft it was to his touch. He slowly opened his eyes and blew a quick breath out of his mouth, blowing several strands of autumn colored hair away from his nose. He slowly glanced to his left and saw her. She was laying in the crook of his left arm, one arm draped across his chest and shoulder, her eyes closed, her expression one of peace. Her body was pressed warmly to his side beneath the thin sheet that was covering them. Murrue lay asleep peacefully beside him, the war a distant memory.

Mwu shut his eyes and thought of the night before, when they had spent the waning hours together here in this bed in her quarters, love and passion spreading over the entire room. She had asked him to show her what it was like to be loved, and although he'd at first been reluctant, once the passion took hold it was too late to stop. Skin touching skin they had lain in the bed all night, expressing their undying love for one another in a heated exchange of passion. As it happened, in the back of his mind, Mwu had vividly remembered what he had been told about her past. What had happened to his lover when she was younger. He wouldn't think of the word, but he kept on reminding himself about it. He'd reminded himself to be as gentle as possible with Murrue as the passion stretched onwards into the night, but when she had cried out at the height of the exchange, he'd immediately been frightened that he had hurt her like she had been in the past. Her gentle touch and kiss reassured him that she was okay, though, which made him feel relieved. They had lain in a lover's embrace for much of the night before they had finally fallen asleep, both tired and completely in love. The war was just a memory to them at that moment, only a dark spot in the undying light of love the two had shared.

Mwu opened his eyes and stared into her face for several minutes, just lost in how beautiful she was. The perfect woman in his mind-set. And she had fallen in love with him. Mwu felt like the luckiest man in the universe at this moment, to have a woman like Murrue love him. He turned his head to his right, straining his neck a bit and glanced at the clock on Murrue's end table. It was morning now, which meant that the battle he knew was going to happen could be starting soon. Reluctantly and carefully, he let go of his love and slowly moved out from under the covers. He glanced into the mirror on the other side of the room and chuckled. His blonde hair was a mess from her fingers running through it and tossing it around the night before. He shook his head and laughed at himself.

He scrounged around for his clothes and quickly pulled on his pants and shirt, smoothing out the wrinkles as best he could. He sat back on the edge of the bed and put on his boots. He ran his fingers through his hair and smoothed it out as best he could, though it still looked as if he'd taken a small weed whacker to it. It was at that moment that he felt something warm press against his shoulder. He smiled and turned his head to his left to see Murrue's head gently pressed against his shoulder, a smile on her face with her eyes closed, the thin bed sheet wrapped around her body to conceal herself.

He moved his arm behind him and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Hi," he whispered to her.

"Hi," Murrue responded, her brown eyes opening to reveal the orbs that had burned with an undying passion the night before. They kissed each other lightly as they sat there and Murrue smiled when they broke.

"You okay?" Mwu asked.

"I'm feeling fantastic," Murrue whispered back, laying her head against his heart. "Last night was wonderful, Mwu. More lovely than I'd ever dreamed of."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Mwu said. "I loved just being here with you as it was."

"I know. But thank you...for showing me what true love was, Mwu," Murrue told him. "I just wish it didn't have to end."

"Yeah..." he whispered in her ear. "But I've got to go. I have to get ready for later today. It's a big day today, we've got to be at our best. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Better than I've ever felt in my entire life, lover," Murrue breathed.

"Good. I'll see you later then." He kissed her again. "I love you." Mwu reluctantly released his hold on her and stood up off the bed. He grabbed his jacket off the floor and as he opened the door he turned back and smiled at her. She smiled back and then he was gone.

Murrue swung her naked legs over the edge of the bed and stared down at her feet. She held the sheet tightly around her body as she frowned. It hurt her more than ever just to see him go now...after what they'd done just now. They'd made love...sweet and passionate love. She would have wanted nothing more than to have just stayed there in bed with him for the rest of eternity, but that wasn't possible, even after their love making was finished. It brought back memories from her past that she quickly shoved out of her mind. She wasn't going to think about them now. It was in her past and she had to concentrate on what was going on now. However, her glance eventually trained on the small object sitting in front of the clock and the pictures she had collected on her end table. The small pendant with the rose enclosed inside of it. She moved to pick it up in her palm, the rose glowing red into her brown eyes. The rose that he had given her...the mobile armor pilot who had died after he'd promised he'd return. He'd broken a promise to her and Murrue couldn't do a thing about it. She still was greatly hurt by his death, even today. She closed her palm around the pendant and squeezed it gently. _I won't lose you Mwu..._she vowed to herself. _I've already lost him...I won't lose you too. That's a promise!_

_Dominion_, 0900.

The final cargo shuttle pushed through the open hatch of the _Archangel_-class warship and the long hatch slowly swung itself shut, sealing the craft inside. Outside, Strike Daggers finished reloading nuclear missiles into launch tubes on the other warships in the makeshift fleet. Pilots huddled together inside the warships and prepared to climb inside their ships and go into combat to stop that horrifying weapon that had just been unleashed upon their friends and fellows soldiers. They were determined to protect the Earth from the barbaric Coordinators who had brought that kind of terror into the war.

Last minute loads were carried to the large warships by supply ships who quickly withdrew to the asteroids so they would be safe from the conflict that was about to begin. The bridge crew of the _Dominion_ was quiet as they prepared their ship for the fight that they knew was approaching rapidly. Azrael seethed in his chair on the side of the bridge, holding tight to his chair's arm rests. He could see the eyeball staring back at him behind Jachin Due, the Coordinators hideous weapon. They called him barbaric? That weapon of theirs was by far the most barbaric weapon of them all. It sickened him to see the Coordinators acting as if they had won the war. _Just wait, space monsters,_ Azrael thought to himself. _You haven't won...not by a longshot. This war isn't over and it won't be over until every last one of you is dead and burning in the pits of hell!_

"All preparations are complete, Captain Omanney," Yeardley reported from her post in the CIC. "Waiting for confirmation from the _Valiant_."

"Very good," Hal answered his first mate. "Level one battle stations, Lieutenant. Get the pilots to their machines."

"Yes, sir!"

"You'd better not screw this up this time, Captain," Azrael told Hal, who glanced with an annoyed expression at his superior. "This is the final battle of the war. We'll win this as long as you people don't do anything stupid like you've been doing. We have to win today and wipe out the enemy!"

"Whatever..." Hal said to himself, leaning his head on his fist.

"What's the distance to Jachin Due, Rutherford?" Azrael asked his assistant harshly.

"50000, sir," Rutherford answered quietly. "About forty-five minutes away."

"Almost there," Azrael told himself, rubbing his palms together. "Almost time for it to end." Rutherford sighed sadly.

A few ships away on board the _Valiant_, new flagship of Admiral Sutherland, the ship's crews worked feverishly to get the old ship ready for combat. Her hangar was stacked with her two original Strike Daggers, plus six new mobile suits that had been added to the ship's stock when she had been at the Lunar Base a few weeks earlier. Keryuoko directed the new pilots to their machines and gave them their assignments. They were to provide cover for the larger ships while other units would press the attack on the ZAFT weapon. If any enemy ships came into position where they could attack the fleet, it would be their job to stop them.

Just outside of the hangar, Seymour held out the silver pocket watch that he had kept with him ever since Alaska. Jessie's eyes widened and she said, "Seymour...you're giving this to me?"

"Yeah," Seymour told her. "It's so you won't forget...about the people who care about you Jessie." He placed the watch in her soft hand and closed her palm around it. "Don't forget me, okay."

"Not a chance," Jessie smiled. She wrapped herself around him and said, "You be careful now. Don't go die on me."

"I'll try my hardest," he answered happily. "You be careful too. I'll be waiting for you when you come back."

"It's a date." She leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. The kiss dragged on for what seemed like an eternity, but the sudden call for Seymour to come to the bridge caused them to break it. "See you when I get back," she whispered.

"I'll be waiting!" Seymour called as she turned towards the hangar and began running towards he station. Seymour watched her go, watched her long blonde hair disappear behind the corner and stood there for a long time, just watching the area that she had just been standing. He heard his name over the intercom again and he rushed up to the bridge.

The doors sighed open to admit him as he rushed through them and onto the noise filled bridge. Sutherland turned to him as he entered and said, "You're late, Captain McKinley."

"I know," Seymour answered lightly, sitting down in his chair and turning it back towards the front view port. "I had something I had to take care of."

"Really now," Sutherland said. Bradford glanced at his superior officer sitting to his left on the other side of the bridge. He still had no clue why in the hell Sutherland had transferred his flag _here_ of all places. Probably to keep an eye on him, Bradford assumed. The 5th Fleet was still under his command, but Sutherland commanded the entire force of ships, which meant that he could override any command Bradford gave his forces, which made Bradford worry somewhat. "What's the status on the fleet?"

"Last supply ships are withdrawing, Admiral," Lester reported.

"Give the order! All vessels are to move out and launch the assault!"

"Fire main engines!" Seymour commanded. "Activate anti-air defense! Have the mobile units launch immediately!"

White streaks of flame cascaded from the engines of the mighty warships as they began to churn through the darkness of space. The _Dominion_ and _Valiant_ took the lead while the others followed quietly in their wake. Inside the _Dominion's_ hangar, Orga, Shani, and Clotho boarded their units after taking in their daily concoctions only minutes before. "Should be even more of them than yesterday!" Clotho beamed. "I can hardly wait!"

"Don't piss yourself Clotho," Orga mocked. "It's still going to be a while before the idiot Captain let's us launch."

"Shut up, Orga!" Clotho shouted.

Shani sighed heavily inside his cockpit. "Once again you two prove to be total idiots."

"Shut your mouth, Shani!" Orga shouted.

"At least we can say we've actually done something," Clotho pointed out. Shani scowled and smashed the radio with his fist.

_Eternal_, 0910.

Kira couldn't believe it. There was no way he could have let himself do this. He was in the elevator just behind the bridge, cursing himself as the lift rose up towards the top of the tower. He'd just woken up from a good night's rest, but he'd promised himself he'd wake up at least four hours earlier than this to get a head start on the morning's tasks. How in the hell could he have overslept? He'd even set his alarm to go off at the correct time, but it hadn't worked and he'd just woken up about fifteen minutes earlier. Kira knew that the others were probably waiting for him at this very moment and wondering where he was. He felt like such an idiot! He knew he was going to get an ear full when he arrived, so he braced himself.

As the doors sighed open to admit him onto the bridge, Kira immediately came up beside Lacus who turned her chair towards him. Athrun and Cagalli were also there and they both glanced at him as he rushed in. "I'm sorry..." Kira apologized vigorously as he arrived. "I know, I know, I overslept. I should've been here earlier, I'm sorry, I'm sorry-."

"Kira..." Lacus said.

"I feel like such a dumb-ass right now, I'm such an idiot," Kira continued quickly.

"Kira!" Lacus said again. Kira stopped then and effectively shut his mouth. He turned to Lacus and the pink haired girl said, "Don't worry about that. That was us who did that. We." She glanced at Athrun and Cagalli who both smiled at Kira.

"What...?" Kira gasped.

"You hadn't a good night's rest in almost two days Kira," Athrun reminded him. "I haven't seen you sleep a wink since Boaz as it is."

"We turned your alarm off so you would get a few more hours of rest," Lacus added. "You needed it, Kira. Even you have to see that. You have to be at your best today and if you don't rest you won't be able to function normally. That's why I decided to let you rest. If you want to blame anyone, blame me."

"Blame _us_," Cagalli corrected. "Blame us for trying to be your friends and help you rest."

Kira opened his mouth to respond, but he quickly shut it and shook his head. He chuckled. "I looked like such an idiot just then, didn't I?"

"Mm-hmm," Athrun hummed.

"Yep," Cagalli added.

"Don't listen to them Kira," Lacus told him kindly. "They're just trying to help you like the rest of us are."

Kira smiled. "What are friends for."

Lacus smiled back at him, but just then a siren began blaring on the bridge that startled everyone. Kira felt a sinking feeling rise in his chest because he had a bad feeling he knew exactly what it was for. "DaCosta?" Andy called to his comrade.

"They're moving, sir!" DaCosta reported. "The Earth Forces fleet just moved from their position and they're heading straight for Jachin and the PLANTs."

"How long until they reach them?" Lacus asked.

"About half an hour, Miss Lacus."

"We're about twenty minutes away, we should get there before they do," Andy pointed out. "Captain Steele, order battle stations!"

"General Waltfeld!" Cantarii's image appeared on the view screen at the front of the bridge, his grayish blue eyes reflecting in the dim light, a cigarette pressed between his lips.

"They're moving, Admiral. The Earth Forces have begun their assault it appears," Andy told him.

"Get your people moving, Andy," Cantarii ordered. "We're mobilizing and heading for the PLANTs. All ships are to launch immediately and form up accordingly."

"Yes, sir!" As Cantarii's image disappeared, Andy turned back to the quartet behind him and said, "We're going into battle, Miss Lacus. We need you two to get your machines immediately."

"Right," Athrun answered, turning towards the doors, Cagalli following in his wake.

Kira turned to follow his friends, but then he heard someone call his name. He quickly turned around just in time to catch Lacus as she sprang from her chair and came towards him. Her blue eyes met his violet ones and he said, "What Lacus?" Kira turned back towards the doors just in time to see Athrun and Cagalli wave a goodbye to him before the doors closed. He turned back to Lacus and saw her reach into the pocket of her long white coat and bring out something.

"Take this..." her pretty voice told him. Kira's eyes focused on the small object Lacus held in her fingers. It was...a ring! Kira's hand was visibly trembling as he reached for the small, silver circle and took it in his hand. His mouth went aghast and he glanced back at Lacus who's blue eyes seemed to have grown much larger in just the last few seconds. They stared at each other for a few moments before Kira turned towards the door and motioned for her to follow him.

Once the doors were safely closed beside them, Kira held the ring up to his eyes and smiled at her. "This means a lot, Lacus," he said kindly. "Thank you."

"Please come back..." Lacus told him softly. Kira hummed in confusion and she added, "It's going to be rough out there...I"m sure you have your own things that you must do...just as I must...but please...comes back. Come back to _me_."

Kira shut his eyes and nodded his head. "I'll be fine Lacus...don't worry."

He turned away from her and started to leave, but she called out his name again. Kira shut his eyes and sighed uneasily. He hoped he hadn't hurt her by trying to leave just then. He slowly turned back to face her, her eyes seeming to glow in the lights of the corridor. Slowly Lacus floated towards him until they were just a breath length apart. Their eyes locked and stayed that way for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, Lacus folded her hands in front of her chest shut her eyes. She then planted a gentle kiss on his lips. Kira's eyes widened as their lips touched. Her lips were cold as they melded with his. This action startled Kira right out of his skin.

Within a few seconds it was over and Lacus pulled back from him. Kira's eyes were wide as he stared in shock at the pink haired girl. Lacus was frowning at him, not in anger, but in sadness. Kira could tell that she wished he didn't have to put his life on the line again, but she also knew that he had no choice in this situation. He had to fight today. If he didn't, thousands, no millions would perish. And they couldn't allow that to happen. Eventually the shock evaporated and Kira smiled back at her. Before she could respond, he had leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek, causing Lacus to almost gasp in shock herself. "You be careful too, Lacus," Kira told her softly. "And don't worry. I'll be fine."

He turned away from her and headed down the corridor. Lacus reached out towards him, but he was already too far away. She brought her hands together in front of her and watched his form slink away from her. Inside, she felt as if he was leaving her for the final time...

In another part of the ship, Athrun and Cagalli floated towards the hangar where Cagalli would be getting on board a shuttle that would take her back to the _Kusanagi_. They didn't look at each other as they floated side by side. Finally when Athrun did look at the blonde haired girl, she was smiling at him. "What?" he chuckled, a smile breaking out on his own face.

Cagalli shrugged her shoulders quickly. "Nothing really," she said kindly to him. "It's just that...this time I can go with you guys."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Athrun asked.

"I'm going out there with you guys," Cagalli told him as they came to an intersection of corridors. "I just received word from the _Kusanagi_ that they've finished assembling the Strike Rouge over there. We had all the spare parts in storage at Mendel and we brought them with us."

"What...?" Athrun gasped.

"See you later!" Cagalli said to him as she turned to leave down a separate corridor, but Athrun reached out and stopped her. "What's the matter?" she asked him.

"Cagalli..." he said.

She sighed heavily. "Don't worry about me," she ordered. "I've got to do my part for this cause just as you do, Athrun. If I can make a difference, I'm going to."

"But..." Athrun was about to rebuttal, but Cagalli pressed two fingers against his lips and sealed his mouth.

"Athrun." She turned her head away from him and said quietly, "What we should do...what we can do...what we've _got_ to do. It's the same for all of us today. Our mission since the beginning has been to bring this war to and end...and now we have a chance to do that...without either side destroying one another. It's the same mission for all of us. For you...for Kira...for Lacus...and for _me_ too."

Athrun paused and shut his eyes. "Yeah..."

Cagalli reached forward and took his flight suit by the neck and pulled him close. "Don't look at me like that!" she commanded harshly. "_You_ take a lot more risks out there than I _ever_ would. Unlike you I'm not going to go out there with all weapons blazing and hope that no one hits me."

"I don't do that," Athrun answered.

"_Yes_, you _do_," Cagalli reassured him. "Believe me, I've seen you fight in previous battles. Plus I'm a lot better than most of the Astray pilots over there. And I've had sufficient mobile suit training." Her voice softened. "But don't worry. I'll be fine. I'll be watching out for you..." She thought of Kira. "And for that guy who might be my little brother."

"_Little_ brother. Cagalli, couldn't he be your _big_ brother," Athrun chuckled.

"No way!" Cagalli answered firmly. "Kira's definitely the younger one, I can tell."

Athrun smiled. "Yeah, you're probably right. You always are."

"I am?" Cagalli questioned. Before she knew what was happening, Athrun's arms were around her and holding her close to him. Her head rested on his shoulder while his rested on hers. Cagalli closed her eyes and returned the hug as best she could from her position.

"I'm pretty lucky to have met you Cagalli," Athrun said quietly. "You've been a great friend and I can never repay you for that."

"Neither can I," Cagalli whispered to him.

"I owe you big time for not killing me for what I did in the past...for hurting you like I did." Athrun removed his head from her shoulders and locked his green eyes with her golden orbs. "I owe you my life, Cagalli. And I'll protect you out there today...I swear it."

"Athrun..." Cagalli breathed. Their eyes closed and their lips met in a deep kiss. They stood in the corridor for several minutes, their lips pressed together, their bodies melded as one, and this time...they meant it.

_Archangel_, 0925.

The Orb Fleet began its quick acceleration towards the PLANTs as news of the Earth Forces' movements reached every ship. The three large ships, _Archangel, Kusanagi,_ and _Eternal_ took up the point while the smaller ones, _Peleuia, Capricorn, _and _Vasconi_ brought up the tail end of the formation. Inside the ships, crews hustled about heading to their battle stations. The two mobile suits that the _Eternal_ carried were already humming with energy when Kira and Athrun climbed into the cockpits. They each knew that what happened today would depend greatly on their actions. They knew that they couldn't let their friends down and that they wouldn't. _Kusanagi's_ team of M1 Astrays were sitting and ready to go. Wayne, Orel, Asagi, Juri, Mayura, Mitch, and the other pilots sat restlessly in the cramped cockpits, not saying much. They knew very well that it was likely that they wouldn't be coming back, but it was something they were willing to cope with if it meant preserving peace for the universe torn apart by the war.

At the rear of the hangar, gleaming in red, pink, and white, the Strike Rouge waited in anticipation as its new pilot approached the cockpit. Cagalli had returned to the _Kusanagi_ after saying goodbye to Athrun and had quickly donned a red and white pilot suit and matching helmet. She swung her slim figure into the cockpit and watched as the cockpit closed in front of her. She gripped at the controls and got a feel for the mobile suit's control systems as she waited for the go to launch. She heard the chatter coming through her radio as she got herself ready. "The power flows of the Strike Rouge are stable," came a voice through her radio. "There's a rookie piloting it, so make sure that all the systems are powered up to ready levels." Cagalli growled to herself at the notion of her being a rookie. She'd fought already in the war in Africa and many other places. She'd piloted a Skygrasper and had survived a night stranded on an island. How could she possibly be even considered a rookie? This was completely absurd... Cagalli took a deep breath and calmed her thoughts. This wasn't the time. She had a job to do and she finally had been given the opportunity to pilot a mobile suit. She was not about to let her own emotions get the better of her when she needed to be completely at peace. It very well could be up to her to make the needed difference in the fight and she was more than willing to be that difference. Cagalli breathed deeply and calmly, her chest rising up and down with each breath as she waited patiently in the Strike Rouge's cockpit for the go to launch.

Inside the hangar of the _Archangel_, the deck crew worked frantically to get all of the ships mobile craft, the Strike, the Buster, the Zero, the Skygrasper, and all three K-bombers, ready for action. Murdoch yelled at the top of his lungs as he shouted out commands to his crew. After receiving the okay signal from a crewman, Kisaka climbed into the cockpit of the single operational Skygrasper, the green Agni cannon and Launcher parts attached to its wings. He turned on the plane's systems and slipped his helmet over his long black hair and onto his head. Stevy and Mike clambered into the cockpit of their bomber while Sai, Coop, and Jay each took up positions in the nose, ball, and tail of the plane in order to man their guns. Once again, four powerful missiles were strapped to the underbellies of the aircraft as had been in the previous altercations. Dearka spoke to a few members of the crew from inside the Buster's cockpit as he made last minute checks on the mobile suit's systems. Everything was looking good at this moment. The systems weren't what was on Dearka's mind however. What would happen during the battle was taking up all his thoughts. Would he...would he actually have to fight Yzak? Or would Yzak...? Dearka shook his head and banished the thoughts. He would just have to wait and see.

At the same time in the corridor adjacent to the hangar, Frank floated silently with his eyes transfixed ahead of him at the approaching facility. His brown eyes were serious as they watched people moving in the opening at the end of the corridor in front of him, his autumn colored hair and matching mustache were combed almost to perfection, and his mouth was shut completely, not even bothering to say a single word. He was clothed in his green and white pilot suit, his helmet tucked underneath his right arm. His left arm on the other hand was pointed half towards the ground and half towards the person whose hand was clasped firmly in his. Natarle said nothing as well as the two of them headed towards the hangar. Frank had been ready to head down by himself before Natarle caught up with him and they had held hands all the way down to this point. After what had happened the night before, the two of them were almost inseparable at this moment, neither one of them willing to let the other go in fear that they would never see each other again.

They came to the end of the corridor where it became the hangar and Frank suddenly stopped, pulling Natarle beside him as he flattened himself against the wall. "Can they see us?" Natarle asked quietly.

"Nah, we're good here," he answered quickly. He turned his head to her and smiled. "Besides, if anybody peeks on us, I'll beat the crap out of 'em for peeping like you told me to." Natarle smiled back at him, but her eyes did not reflect the happiness in her smile. Frank frowned in response. "Natarle..."

"I know," she answered quickly. "You don't have to worry about me, I'll be fine no matter what."

"Good." Making sure to take one last glance behind him to make sure no one was watching, Frank took Natarle in his arms and held her close to him. "You be careful, okay. Don't go get killed on me. Take care of my baby sister while I'm gone too, okay."

"Count on it," Natarle whispered, touching her forehead gently to his. Her violet eyes met his and she said, "Come back, Frank. Come back to _me_ okay. Forget everything else. Just...come back to me, okay."

"Don't worry, Natarle," Frank whispered. "We'll be okay. We'll come out of this with peace. And _I'll_ come back. I promise." He captured her lips in a passionate kiss and her arms snaked around his neck as she returned it. Their lips parted after what seemed like an eternity and they stared into each other's loving eyes for an even greater amount of time. Frank's face seemed to be pained at this time, though.

"What is it...?" Natarle asked him quietly.

Frank didn't answer at first. He averted his gaze for a few seconds. Then he looked deeply into her eyes and his lips parted. "I love you, Natarle."

Natarle's lips parted slightly and her heart nearly leapt out of her chest at those words. She smiled the biggest smile she'd ever smiled. "Oh...I love you too, Frank. With all my heart," she whispered to him. He smiled back at her and kissed her dark red lips one last time.

Finally, Frank reluctantly let her go and said goodbye before he kicked off the deck and headed into the hangar. Natarle watched him float away, her hand making a fist and holding above the silver cross under her jacket, the one with the jewels that he had given her so long ago. Her heart seemed to be breaking inside of her as she watched him leave, mist beginning to form in her eyes. She shut her eyes and silently prayed for him. "Lieutenant!" She snapped her head up and saw Frank waving to her. "Make sure the idiots on the bridge aren't slacking off!"

Natarle smiled. "You do the same for the idiots in the air, Commander!" she shouted back to him. She waved back at him until he was virtually out of sight. Then Natarle turned around and took a deep breath. It was time to go to work. The _Archangel_ was depending on her being at her best in order to survive. She floated down the corridor and headed towards the bridge, her mind becoming completely serious in the aspect of her duties at this time, but along the way she couldn't help but to blink away a few scattered tears.

Inside the cockpit of the Strike, Mwu mumbled to himself as he made last second checks to the mobile suit's internal systems. Everything seemed to be functioning normally which was relieving at best. Mwu took a deep breath and relaxed himself into his chair. His mind was racing at this time, wondering about the events to come. It was very likely that he would have to face off against some old enemies today. _Rau...Azrael..._he thought angrily. _If you...so much as try to hurt anyone I care about...you'll have to face my full wrath..._

A quiet chiming sound jarred Mwu from his thoughts. He looked at the diagnostic board and saw that something was approaching his cockpit. He pressed a button and centered an image on the object. Murrue. Mwu smiled inside his helmet when he saw her and he was quickly slipping it off his head and tossing it back into his chair. He reached forward and pressed the open release for the cockpit.

Murrue stopped beside the cockpit as it swung open and Mwu's form darted out and stood floating before her. "I thought I wouldn't make it in time..." Murrue breathed, gasping for air since she had rushed here as fast as she could.

Mwu smiled at her. "Wouldn't make it to what, silly?" he chuckled.

"You know," she answered quietly, giggling herself. Their eyes met and stared into the other for the longest time. Mwu's eyes wandered lower and centered on an object that was hanging out of the open collar of Murrue's jacket. She gasped slightly as he reached forward and took the small pendant in his hands and held it close to him. Murrue's eyes widened in shock that he had discovered it.

To her surprise, Mwu wasn't upset. Instead he smiled at her. "Was he a mobile armor pilot?" he asked.

Murrue narrowed her eyes and looked away from him. She thought about him...the mobile armor pilot who had died on her... "That's right..." she whispered, her eyes beginning to tear up.

"Don't worry, Murrue," Mwu said to her, taking her gently by the shoulders. "I'll be coming _right_ back." Murrue's brown orbs looked back into his face as he added, "With victory in hand, my love."

"Mwu..." she whispered as he pulled her close to him and kissed her deeply. Her hands pressed firmly against his chest and felt his heart beat beneath them, thumping peacefully inside of him as the kiss dragged on. Finally they broke and Murrue smiled. "Now all I have to do is find my brother."

"Right here, sis," came a voice behind them. Murrue turned around quickly and floated down towards Frank's rapidly approaching form. She threw her arms around him and hugged him fiercely as he returned it as best he could. The two siblings held each other for several seconds as they said their goodbyes. "Be careful, Frank," Murrue whispered, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"You too, Murrue," Frank replied, giving her a kiss on the cheek of his own. Slowly, Frank let go of her and she looked back at the two men she loved as she retreated toward the exit of the hangar. Mwu and Frank watched her go until she was completely out of sight. Neither of them spoke for the longest time.

"It's funny isn't it, Frank?' Frank turned to his friend who added, "Two idiots like us end up friends with a person like her."

"Yeah," Frank answered. "Are we masters of this or just plain lucky."

"I'd say lucky," came another voice nearby. Both Mwu and Frank smiled as Stevy and Jay came up to join them. "You two okay?" Stevy asked his friends.

"When are we not okay?" Mwu asked sarcastically.

"Well, Frank did have his hand chopped off and you did kind of get beat up pretty bad in the debris belt, so-," Jay answered.

"_Jay_," Frank warned, effectively shutting his friend up with a smile. "So what's the status?"

"Just waiting for the call," Stevy answered. "Figured we should take the time to say goodbye fellas."

"Goodbye? That's strange coming from you, Stevy," Mwu pointed out.

"Hey, I swiped the last bottle of booze from the bar, so if you don't want it," Stevy answered.

Mwu chuckled. "I'm kidding, Stevy. If you got it, pass it around." Stevy withdrew the small bottle of beer from his helmet and quickly filled four small glasses that Jay supplied. Each man raised his glass in the center of the circle and Mwu said, "I propose a toast, gentlemen. To those that have come and gone before us."

"To the Cuban Raiders," Jay said. "May their brave souls rest in peace after today, when the people that betrayed their trust have been defeated."

"To Niada Barrington," Stevy said quietly. "The best pilot...friend...and brother. Hope he's laughing his ass off at us wherever he is today."

"To Hugh Swanson," Mwu put in. "Friend...husband...and father. The friendliest person all of us have ever had the privilege of knowing. May his family someday fine the peace and happiness they so rightly deserve."

"To John Namora," Frank finished. "The reason we are all here today." They each nodded and the glasses clanged together in a high pitched ring. The beer was gone in an instant and they each went their separate ways to their respective machines. Mwu scrambled back into the Strike's cockpit and reluctantly shut the cockpit shield in front of him, cutting him off from the people he cared so deeply for in his life. He silently prayed that they would meet again someday.

Jachin Due, 0930.

Strike Daggers led the way for the Earth Forces combined fleet as it charged through space towards the asteroid fortress and the PLANT homelands just on the horizon. Warships finished deploying their mobile units and armed their main weapons. "Distance to target, 13000," a crewman on the _Dominion_ reported.

"All vessels," Sutherland ordered. "Commence operation! Open fire!" Green laces of energy streaked from the cannons mounted onto the warships which was joined by the fire from the mobile units frolicking around them.

A short distance away, the ZAFT defensive forces were readying themselves for action. "All 7th Mobile Units, deploy your forces using Nautilus formation," an order came over the radio. Mobile suits of the advance force streaked towards the enemy, their weapons blazing as they maneuvered with expert quickness to dodge the fire being directed at them. Strike Daggers, mobile armors, and K-bombers fought against GINNs, CGUEs, and GuAIZs as the battlefield lit up with lights from the attacks being directed towards the enemies.

"Load Sledgehammers into aft missile tubes!" Hal ordered on the _Dominion_. "Aim Gottfrieds and Valients! Fire!" Azrael seethed as he watched the ship begin its attack.

"Aim starboard cannons at mark twenty-seven charlie!" Seymour commanded his crew. "Increase speed to twenty-six knots! Fire!"

"All vessels of the 5th Orbital Fleet, attack the left flank using Dagger formation Copenhagen!" Bradford ordered. "Target, the asteroid fortress Jachin Due and that weapon!" Slowly but surely, the battle stretched towards Jachin Due and the eyeball behind it.

Inside Jachin's command center, Patrick was growing restless with the tense situation. "How long until we can fire, Dullindal?" he demanded.

"A few more minutes for us to set the target, Your Excellency," Gilbert told him.

"You know the target," Patrick reminded him. "The lunar surface, Ptolemaeus Crater. The Earth Alliance base."

"Yes, sir," Gilbert answered quietly, still feeling as if they didn't have to do this.

On board an elevator bound for the command center, Ezalia was quiet and spoke nothing to the two soldiers who were assigned to guard her while she was at Jachin Due. She knew that the second shot would be fired shortly and that then hopefully the war would come to an end. At least she hoped so. _"But then what...?"_ Ezalia sighed uneasily to herself. She could still hear Yzak's words in her mind. Ezalia searched her brain for the answer, but she had yet to find it. What would happen should the Naturals continue to fight on? What would Patrick...? These thoughts raged inside Ezalia's head as she entered the bustling command center.

Back on the _Dominion_, Orga felt the Calamity's legs attach to the catapult. "X-131, clear for takeoff," came the signal through his radio. Orga held tight to the controls as the blue mobile suit was launched into the battle. The green Forbidden followed suit with Shani at the controls and the black Raider brought up the rear with Clotho as the pilot. Other ships in the fleet finished launching their respective units including the _Valiant_. Jessie made final checks on her Strike Daggers systems and then felt herself being catapulted into space, her engines powering up to maximum to give her momentum. Her unit of Daggers followed her into space, leaving the _Valiant_ in their wake.

Just beyond the raging conflict, the six vessels of the Orb Fleet trundled silently towards the illuminated battle ahead of them. Cantarii watched with keen sight as the lights began to grow larger and more severe the closer they approached. "Admiral?" Captain Jackson asked him quietly.

"It's time, Captain," Cantarii nodded. "General Waltfeld!"

"Attention all vessels!" Andy commanded loudly, "Begin launch of mobile suits immediately!"

"What!" Dearka's mouth dropped down to the floor of the cockpit. "We're supposed to stop GENESIS and the nukes while fighting for our lives at the same time!"

On the other end of the monitor, Miriallia sighed uneasily. "If you don't want to do it, then why don't you give up?"

"Hey, I'm sorry, okay!" Dearka answered quickly. He took a deep, cleansing breath and added, "I'm sorry, I'm a little anxious here."

"Don't worry, we all are, Dearka," Miriallia answered quietly. "Be careful out there."

Dearka paused. Then he smiled. "Thanks." Miriallia's eyes widened in confusion. "Thanks for everything Mir. You've been a great friend. I'll see you when I get back." His image disappeared. Miriallia stared at the empty monitor for a few seconds. Why had he done that? He didn't have to. But he'd taken the time to thank her...the strange feeling came over Miriallia at that moment. She quickly sent it away, still not understanding what it was.

"Have the mobile suits take off now!" Natarle ordered from her post in the _Archangel's _CIC.

"Mwu la Flaga, Strike taking off!" Mwu called as the board went all green above him and the Strike, Aile parts attached to its back, thundered down the catapult and into space.

"Dearka Elsman, Buster taking off!" The green mobile suit with the big guns on its arms rocketed into space right on the Strike's tail.

"Frank Barkhesh, Moebieus Zero launching!" The board went all green and the port catapult released the Zero into the weightless state and it raced out of the hangar.

"This is Ledonir Kisaka! Skygrasper launching!" Immediately after the Zero launched off the port catapult, the newly modified Skygrasper quickly joined it in space. The _Archangel's_ three K-bombers lifted off the catapult soon afterwards, completing the ship's total mobile unit.

The catapult between the jaws of the _Kusanagi_ opened to send out her units a minute later. "Strike Rouge, let's go!" Cagalli yelled as the catapult rocketed the new mobile suit into space.

"Lapina Team, taking off!" Wayne called out from behind as the remaining units of his flight lifted off behind Cagalli.

"Yakov Team, let's do it!" Orel brought his unit of M1s at the rear.

_Eternal_ prepared to deploy her two mobile suits as well. "Athrun?" Kira asked his friend.

"Let's go!" Athrun replied confidently. "Athrun Zala, Justice launching!" The catapult sent the scarlet red mobile suit screaming out of the hatch and into space.

"Kira Yamato, Freedom let's do it!" The blue and white Freedom followed the Justice into battle, its mighty fins spreading out to provide stability as it gained speed.

"METEORs, lift off!" The white support units gleamed in the darkness as the Freedom and the Justice attached to them at the front part of the pink warship.

"The choice we're making may be one of evil as well," Lacus said through an open channel so everyone in the force could hear her sweet voice. "For we call for peace, but with weapons in hand. Nevertheless, allow us to break this chain of endless conflict. Give us strength!"

The powerful engines at the back of the METEORs flared to life in a great white flash. "Let's go!" Kira shouted as he and the others zoomed through space towards the raging battle.

Ahead of them, the battle raged. Two GINNs were blown apart by the force of a K-bomber's missile attack. One GuAIZ shot down three mobile armors with pristine accuracy. Jachin Due's anti-ship cannons lit up the black space, blowing a massive hole into the side of an Earth Forces vessel. Inside Jachin's command center, Patrick, Yuri, Ezalia, and Gilbert watched the events unfold on the monitor in front of them, the lights of battle reflecting in their eyes. "They're beginning to overwhelm Area Seven!" a shout sounded.

"Tell them to hang on," Patrick ordered calmly. "We're almost ready here."

"Send a message to the forces in the line of fire," Ezalia added. "We're activating GENESIS."

"Order the left flank to tighten up where they are," Yuri commanded. "That will keep them out of the way of the shot."

"What about le Creuset?" Patrick demanded.

"He's getting ready now, sir."

Rau shoved three pills into his jaw and swallowed them with a guzzle of water. He felt the medication slide down his throat and into his systems. He tossed the empty water bottle back at the soldier behind him and slipped on his helmet. Rau swung himself into the cockpit of the ghastly gray mobile suit and sat down in the chair. "Tell them I'm heading out," Rau told the soldier before he closed the cockpit shield. As he powered up the Providence's systems, he smiled. "I'll give it a try. After all anything that man can do...I'm sure I can do just as well." He keyed the radio. "This is Rau le Creuset, Providence taking off!" The hatches above the hangar opened slowly to reveal the black space beyond. Rau activated the thrusters and the Providence soared upwards through the open doors and into space, white streaks of energy trailing in its ghostly wake.

Behind him, GENESIS began to vibrate as the nuclear energy surged through its structure. "Activating N-Jammer Canceller. Set nuclear cartridge to detonation position!" The turbine inside of the cone shaped rear began to spin faster and faster as it glowed a bloody red. "System connections all green!"

"Now fire!" Patrick shouted. The white needle of light hit the alignment mirror in front of the eyeball and was reflected back onto GENESIS. In a great flash of red, the gamma ray laser unleashed its fury upon the black space beyond.

**Author's Note: **To those who have posted questions.

**Shinji Akari:** Just to let you know, I've redone Chapters 5 and 6. Nothing major, just some points you told me about.

**lithiumflower56:** Murrue and Frank's last names are different because when their parents divorced Frank stayed with his father's last name, Barkhesh, while Murrue had to change hers to her mother's maiden name, Ramius.


	48. The Final Battle: Part I

**-ZAFT Space Fortress Jachin Due, November 1, C.E. 71, 0930**

The giant eyeball that was GENESIS vibrated intensely at the gigantic stream of red energy was thrust into the black space beyond it. The bright light illuminated the surrounding area which included the PLANTs, the warships of both the Earth Forces and ZAFT, and the smaller mobile suits of both sides. Soldiers who saw the light streak out across the stars stopped dead in their tracks as they watched in awe. Sutherland, Bradford, and Seymour watched wide-eyed from the _Valiant's_ bridge. Kira, Athrun, Dearka, Mwu, Frank, Cagalli, Lacus, and everyone else in the Orb Fleet saw the red streak expand like an open wound dripping red blood across the black background of space. Yzak watched it on the Duel's monitor and stared wide-eyed and trembling at the terrible force of the weapon.

On the _Dominion's_ bridge, Hal and the crew watched in shock at the sheer force of the GENESIS weapon. Azrael ground his teeth together as he watched it happen, damning the Coordinators and their barbaric weapon. Hal managed to clear his mind enough to ask where the projected target of the shot was. "It's aimed at...the Moon!" came the loud response. "It's probably aimed at the Ptolemaeus Crater!" Hal turned back to the front view port and watched the red light pick up momentum as it neared its target.

Above the barren, deserted surface of the moon, the vessels of the Earth Alliance Navy that had been left behind to guard the Lunar Base suddenly found themselves staring down a monstrous red light that enveloped them in an instant. As the gamma rays surged through the ships, soldiers inside were overcome and their bodies were destroyed by the sheer force of the impact. The warships were destroyed in an instant, exploding in white balls of flame as the blast surged through the formation and pressed on towards the surface. As the shot struck the rocky surface above the Lunar Base, soldiers inside first felt the ground shake and then the gamma rays surged across them and soldiers were blown to pieces at their stations. Machines inside of the base exploded and people were destroyed along with them as the blast began to tear the base apart. In the blink of an eye the red light disappeared and in its place was a giant ball of fire and smoke where the Lunar Base had once been located. The mushroom cloud of nuclear gas rose above the surface as a petrifying marker to the destruction that had just taken place. The Lunar Base was gone...and so was every single person inside of it.

The forces at Jachin Due were mystified by the mushroom cloud as it appeared on their monitors. Shock and terror were the feelings that reigned supreme for that split second as soldiers tried to comprehend what they had just seen. The eyeball had stopped vibrating and was now still while the alignment mirror in front of it was virtually demolished. Inconspicuous because of its dark colors, the Providence was unseen to many soldiers at that moment against the black space in the distance. Inside the cockpit, Rau could feel a sense of excitement rise inside his body at the sight. Today would be the day that humanity got what it so rightfully wanted and deserved after all this time. Rau couldn't help but smile.

"GENESIS has hit its target," came a report inside Jachin Due's command center. Patrick smiled a cocky smile as he watched the mushroom cloud begin to disappear. Behind him, Yuri shut his eyes and tried to get the image out of his head. He knew that many people had just died and it was likely that their blood would be stained on his and the others' hands. Gilbert didn't take his eyes off the sight and said nothing. Ezalia looked away and thought of the people who had just been killed for the safety of the PLANTs. They had all been someone's child...it hurt Ezalia to think about that at this moment when she should be jubilant that they had won another significant victory. She also began to pain about what was to come...for the Naturals were still just beyond their reach...and would no doubt be hungry for blood.

"Silhouettes detected beyond the defensive lines, General," a soldier reported to Yuri. The man turned to his superior and said grimly, "The Orb Forces."

"What's their current position?" Patrick asked calmly.

"Green alpha five-zero, sir," the soldier answered.

Patrick exhaled painfully through his nostrils and grimaced. "Take care of them," he ordered quietly, but sternly.

**-_Dominion_, 0935**

At the head of the formation of Earth Forces ships, the _Dominion_ led the charge towards Jachin Due. "What the hell happened?" Azrael demanded an answer from someone, anyone to what had just happened. "What's the report from the Lunar Base!"

"Reports coming in, Captain," Yeardley told Hal officially. Then her voice trembled as she said, "The Lunar Base is gone...and so's everything that was in orbit..."

"It's what!" Azrael shouted. "This cannot be happening!"

"There's only one target left for them now, Captain Omanney," Rutherford reminded Hal quietly.

Hal felt his heart sink and he responded, "The Earth..."

While the Earth Forces and ZAFT continued to attack each other like dogs right out of hell, the third party was just beginning to make its presence known. As the mobile suits streaked towards the battle and left the warships in their wake, the radio was silent as the crews sat in awe. Many wondered how in their wildest dreams could they stop _that_? The weapon had just annihilated the Lunar Base without any trouble whatsoever. How could they possibly hope to stop it?

Cantarii gathered his still crew and managed to bring them back to reality. He keyed the radio and brought the phone to his ear. "General Waltfeld."

"Sir!" Andy answered from the bridge of the _Eternal_. "What are your orders, Admiral?"

"You take the _Eternal_ and blow a hole through the ZAFT lines straight at Jachin!" Cantarii commanded. "Have the _Vasconi_ go with you and provide backup. _Archangel_, you're with the rest of us. It'll be our job to stop the Earth Forces. They're going to be coming with nukes, I'm sure of it now." The old soldier sighed heavily as he caught his breath. "This may be the last time I ever address you fine people and I just want to let you all know...that I'm very proud to have had the honor to fight beside you. Today shall be the day that we bring peace back to the universe! I'm honored to have led every single one of you! Now let's go end the war!"

"Sir!" came the reply over every channel.

Like bees buzzing around a hive filled with honey, the mobile suits of all three sides came together in one great crash of a battle. GINNs destroyed mobile armors and were in turn annihilated by Strike Daggers, who were then attacked by GuAIZs and CGUEs in a never ending cycle that stretched over the entire battlefield. Into this battle soared Mwu, his hands gripping the controls of the Strike as if they were a Christmas turkey and he was a starving homeless man. "Ugh...can't you guys see that you're just being used?" He flipped the Strike on its right side and fired the red Aile rifle at two Strike Daggers, catching them both in the torso and destroying them.

Dearka ducked the Buster underneath a pair of Strike Daggers and blew one of them away with one of his guns. "Dammit," he swore. "We're trying to stop GENESIS too, you idiots!" Another Dagger tried to attack him but Dearka quickly combined his guns and blew it to pieces in a great flash of light. "Man, this sucks!" he said to himself as he headed back into the mass of mobile units.

The Freedom with its METEOR unit raced past the crammed areas of battle and Kira searched for a clear path through the masses. A group of GINNs singled him out and began to attack him. "Damn," he swore, realizing that he would have to deal with them. He opened up the METEORs missile tubes and fired a barrage of missiles at the GINNs, ripping off their heads and tearing their weapons out of their hands. Athrun in the Justice followed suit as he too tried to maneuver around the GINNs, but to no prevail. Reluctantly he activated both of the METEORs giant beam saber and in one great swoop he beheaded at least four of them before meeting back up with Kira. Another swarm of enemies came surging towards them with weapons drawn. Both pilots looked at each other's cockpits and sighed uneasily. They charged straight towards the oncoming lines.

As the battle intensified around him, Azrael raced out of his chair and came beside Flay's console at the rear of the bridge. He forcibly yanked the head-set off of her head and knocked her aside as he patched a channel to the _Valiant_. "Sutherland!"

Sutherland's image appeared on the console in front of him and he said, "Director Azrael?"

"Send out the nuclear attack force!" Azrael shouted. "We've got to end this now while we still have the upper hand!"

"Mr. Azrael!" Rutherford called to him, but Azrael ignored him.

"Their targets are the PLANTs, Sutherland. Smash those hour glasses into dust and get rid of every last one of those space monsters!" Azrael commanded harshly. "Have the three machines come back and clear you a path! Destroy every last one of those things!"

"Yes, Director Azrael," Sutherland smiled and Azrael's image on the _Valiant's_ view screen disappeared. "Send a message to the _Doolittle_, Captain McKinley. All vessels of the 7th Orbital Fleet are to turn to thirty-four charlie and attack the PLANTs directly!"

"Sir?" Seymour gasped out loud, drawing a harsh glare from Sutherland in return.

"Do you dare to disobey a superior's order, _Captain_?" Sutherland demanded.

"Admiral, sir!" Bradford butted in. "If we separate our forces then both of our fleets will be easy prey for those that want to destroy us. Jachin Due and that weapon must take top priority if we are to end the war! The PLANTs will have to be spared if we want to save the Earth!"

"Save the Earth?" Sutherland inquired. "That's precisely what we're doing at this time, General. Once we destroy the PLANTs, the war will end." He glared at his fellow commander and asked, "Would you rather have the Earth be destroyed and leave the people who are responsible alive?"

Bradford paused and glared back at Sutherland. He could hear the buzzing over the radio as the vessels in Sutherland's fleet began to form up behind the _Dominion_ and turn towards the PLANTs. He glanced at the crew in front of him and saw them staring intently back at him. Seymour's eyes bore into Bradford's soul as he waited for his answer. "No..." Bradford answered quietly.

"Good. Now concentrate on doing your job for once and stop questioning orders. _I_ am the Commander in Chief, not you," Sutherland said brutally. "Captain McKinley?"

"Yes, sir," Seymour replied uneasily. As he watched the ships beside him turn away towards the hour glass shaped PLANTs, Seymour locked eyes with the giant eyeball that was staring back into his eyes. Would destroying the PLANTs really mean that the war would end...even with that thing still operating? Seymour clenched his fist and shut his eyes tightly. Of course it wouldn't! ZAFT would be so filled with vengeance and rage that they would probably destroy the Earth in return for them destroying the PLANTs. It would be a never ending cycle...all because of racists like Sutherland and Azrael running the show. And Seymour couldn't do a damn thing about it because it was already starting right in front of his eyes. All he could do was hope that they somehow managed to destroy GENESIS before it could fire on Earth. But how they would do that...Seymour hadn't the faintest idea.

As the _Dominion_ and about seven other vessels turned slowly at the PLANTs, the Peacemaker Force of mobile armors and Justification Force of K-bombers began to roar out of the open hatches of their _Agamemnon_-class mother ships, nuclear missiles strapped to their underbellies. The scene on the bridge of the second _Archangel_-class ships was eerily similar to that on board the _Valiant._ "Director Azrael!" Hal said as Azrael threw the head-set back into Flay's face and caused her to whimper in pain.

"What is it now, Omanney?" Azrael demanded angrily, his blue eyes boiling with rage.

"Attacking the PLANTs won't eliminate the threat to Earth!" Hal told him loudly. "Even a person such as yourself must see that we have to stop that weapon if we want to save the Earth!"

Azrael shut his eyes and hissed through his clenched teeth. "That's it." Azrael reached into his jacket and touched the object that he had been hiding inside it. "I've had just about enough of your damn pissing and moaning you little bastard!" Hal suddenly found himself staring down the barrel of a gun that was pointed directly at himself. The gun was horizontally aimed directly across Flay's face as she watched in fear as the weapon was frighteningly close to her face.

At the same time, the nuclear attack forces rendezvoused with one another and plotted a straight course towards the PLANTs, their pilots eager to end the war with one final strike.

Rutherford craned his neck and nearly turned it half way around as he stared in shock at his boss with the pistol in his hand. He hadn't seen Azrael bring that aboard with him. Yet again Azrael had lied. "What are you thinking?" Hal asked quietly but determined. "Are you actually planning on using that thing? Are you trying to take control of this ship?"

"_Take_ control? Ha! I've been in charge of this ship from the beginning you dim-wit," Azrael chuckled. "It's been you who's been questioning every order I give and that's the reason why we've lost so many times up to this point!"

"You can't possibly think that's true," Hal said calmly. "You're even more insane than I thought."

"_I'm_ insane? I think you're the one who's insane, _Captain_," Azrael retorted. "The way to win a war is to attack the enemy where he resides and do as much damage as you can to him, regardless of how many losses your own side takes. That's how this war will end when we destroy the PLANTs."

"That's crazy!" Hal answered, his voice rising. "You don't even care if we lose the entire strike force and all the brave people fighting for their home. Just so long as you can wipe out the Coordinators."

"What's the difference?" Azrael asked. "Both of our goals are the same, Omanney. We both want to preserve the Earth and keep the standard of life as it is! So why are you questioning my orders when they benefit you!" Hal exhaled angrily through his nose as he and Azrael stared harshly at one another for a long period of time, neither one bothering to even break eye contact. You could have cut the tension on the bridge with a knife.

Meanwhile out in the middle of the battle, the three pilots from the _Dominion_ were having a field day. "Alright! There _are_ even more targets than yesterday!" Clotho cried happily. He fired his hammer out of its socket and caught a CGUE in the torso, blowing it to pieces. He then turned to his right and fired his Zorn mouth cannon at a pair of GINNs and wiped them out.

Orga skimmed the black space like an ice skater as he pushed the Calamity through the carnage. "Hey, hey, hey!" he laughed. "Who wants to _die_ today!" He fired his Schlag cannons and ripped a massive hole into the side of a blue _Nazca_ with one blow, metal and weapons exploding in bright balls of fire. Orga leaned back in the cockpit chair and relaxed as he fired his chest cannon and blew even more enemies to dust. "I could do this _all day_," he said happily to himself.

The Forbidden sliced downwards with its scythe and cut a GuAIZ square in half, not giving the pilot a chance to react before the mobile suit exploded. "Too easy," Shani told himself as he searched for more enemies. He brought his backpack up close to the Forbidden's head and fired his plasma cannon, tearing another hole into the ship that Orga had just damaged. With just a few more shots that connected, the ship was nothing more than a bright ball of fire. Shani smiled devilishly as he watched the destruction unfolding all around him. It had been quite a while since he'd had this much fun.

Just then, a chiming sound jarred Shani out of his cheerful mood. He sighed frustratingly as he watched the message scroll across the screen in front of him. "Orga, Clotho, we've got to change locations," he said angrily.

"They don't have us guarding those stupid mobile armors again, do they?" Orga asked, his anger rising.

"What else have they been having us do lately, dumb-ass?" Clotho responded.

"Shut your mouth Clotho!" Orga shouted. "You're the dumb-ass!"

"Who do you think you are!"

"_Shut up_!" Shani shouted to both of them as the trio raced towards their new assignment which was rapidly approaching the PLANT homelands with their payloads.

**-_Archangel_, 0945**

"Captain, the Earth Forces are changing position!" Chandra reported from his post.

Murrue turned her chair to face the CIC just and heard Natarle say, "Where are they heading?"

"Turning to mark charlie thirty-eight, delta blue, ma'am," Chandra answered, typing in several commands on his keyboard. His eyes widened behind his spectacles. "Straight at the PLANTs, ma'am!"

"Confirmed launch of nuclear attack force as well, Captain!" Miriallia put in.

Murrue scowled. The people she had sacrificed so much for were still trying to quench their thirst for annihilation even in the face of that terrifying weapon that had just been used against them for a _second_ time. Why did people have to be so stubborn and weak-minded?

"Captain Ramius."

"Admiral?" Murrue asked, seeing Cantarii's image on the small screen on her chair.

"Our ships are too far at the present time to catch up to them, we'll have to leave it to the mobile suits to stop them," Cantarii told her. "In the meantime we're planning to engage the Earth Forces vessels that have separated from the fleet. It's likely that they're the ones that are carrying the excess nuclear weapons. _Peleuia_ and _Capricorn_ will cover the flanks. Our two ships will have to head straight for the heart of the formation. Can you take care of the _Dominion_? _Kusanagi_ can handle the _Agamemnon's_ by herself."

"Yes, sir," Murrue answered. She glanced out the front view port and caught sight of the dark gray _Archangel_-class and narrowed her eyes. "We'll deal with the _Dominion_. Crewman Haw, send word to the Freedom and the others that the nuclear forces are heading for the PLANTs!"

"Kira!" Miriallia called out to him through the radio.

Inside the Freedom's cockpit Kira stopped what he was doing and punched the radio. Miriallia told him what was happening and he barely managed to get sight of the mobile armors and K-bombers rapidly racing towards the PLANTs. He could also see the large missiles they were carrying, each with enough destructive power to decimate every one of the hour glasses. "Athrun!" Kira warned his friend who was just a short distance away.

Athrun tossed a beam boomerang at a Strike Daggers and cut both of its legs out from underneath it, sending it floating away in at least two pieces. He too spotted the nuclear attack force and heard Kira's warning. "Right! Dearka, let's go!"

"Be right there," Dearka replied. He flipped the Buster completely upside down and fired both of his guns at a group of mobile armors, blowing away two and heavily damaging a third. Dearka then pushed his thrusters for all they were worth as he and his friends sped towards the attack force that was directly ahead of them.

From the opposite side of the Freedom, Justice, and Buster, the Duel led its squadron of GuAIZ mobile suits towards the now clearly visible nuclear attack force. Yzak cursed inside the Duel's cockpit. "Spread out and stop those missiles before they hit the PLANTs!" he ordered his units who quickly separated and streaked towards the approaching enemy. _You won't get away from me today, Naturals!_ he mentally shouted at the enemies as he sped towards them.

"Activate Igelstellungs!" Natarle ordered from the _Archangel's _CIC. "Aim Valients and load Korinthos into aft missile tubes! Captain, permission to use the Lohengrin?"

"Granted," Murrue answered calmly. "Just watch your timing with them. We can't afford to hit our own machines!"

"Yes, ma'am," Natarle replied quickly.

"Aim Gottfrieds one and two!" Jackson commanded to the crew of the _Kusanagi_. "Boost engines and turn to starboard as soon as we fire!"

"Target the _Agamemnon_-class ships behind the _Dominion_," Manchisco added. "They're sitting ducks at the moment with their mobile suits busy elsewhere."

Out of the front claws of the Orb warship came the massive Gottfried cannons, each one turning to point directly at the Earth Forces ships just beyond their reach. Just to her right, the _Archangel's_ front legs retracted at the bases and the mighty plasma cannons emerged from inside. These things were clearly visible from the _Dominion's_ bridge, just a short distance away.

"The _Archangel_ and _Kusanagi_ are approaching! Distance 9400!" a crewman warned Hal, who was still glaring angrily at Azrael who was still pointing the pistol at him.

"Well then, now that we understand each other it's time for you to get to work, Omanney," Azrael told him as a smirk came across his face. "Stop those two before they do any damage to us. No change that. I want you to _destroy_ both of them!" Hal said nothing and did nothing. Azrael raised an eyebrow. "Or would you rather sacrifice your crew so that you wouldn't have to do it?"

Hal hissed barely through his open mouth. He turned back to the front view port of the ship and saw the two ships approaching, their guns seeming to be trained directly upon his form. "They're still closing! Distance 8300! Captain?" the report came again. Hal glanced around the bridge at his crew, their eyes all trained on him searching for guidance as to what they should do. Hal looked to Rutherford for his expression and found the other man thinning his lips and sighing sadly through his nose. Hal could see Yeardley staring up at him from the CIC with a concerned look on her face. But what pissed him off the most was the terrified expression on the girl named Flay's face behind him, Azrael's gun still projected across her pale white face. It made Hal sick to think what he was about to do, but he had no choice. His job was to protect his crew and tell them what to do. He wasn't going to sacrifice any of them in vain.

Reluctantly, Hal sat back down in his chair and took a deep breath. "Captain Rutherford, message the _Doolittle_ and tell her to move behind us. Change our course to mark twenty-two beta and aim the Valients! Prepare the Lohengrin as well! Target the first ship of the _Archangel_-class...the _Archangel_!"

Flay was so relieved when the blonde man moved the gun away from her face and she could finally breath easily again. That man terrified her, how his eyes seemed to bulge out of their sockets whenever he spoke, it was disgusting, as was the high-pitched whine of his voice whenever he opened his mouth to speak. Flay would have not minded if the Captain had just gone and beaten the man to death if he had wanted. Anything was better than taking orders from _that_ man, Flay told herself. She was just glad that there was at least one person on this ship she could trust. She could hear his calm voice as he issued commands from the chair just in front of her. At least she could trust that voice...trust that it wouldn't allow her to put herself in danger...

At the front of the Earth Forces formation, the _Dominion_ changed course just slightly to its right which put its cannons directly in front of the rapidly approaching _Archangel_. "Lohengrin, fire!" Hal shouted.

"Lohengrin two, fire!" Natarle commanded. Red streams of energy crossed paths with one another as they cascaded from the cannons on either warships and met in a gigantic explosion between the two warships, causing both warships to shake violently. Hal held tightly to the arm rests of his chair as the _Dominion_ shook and he had a scowl on his face, still wondering why it was that they had to do this. Murrue ground her teeth together as she watched the explosion die out in front of her. Now it had turned into a fight between two warships who were exactly the same. The victor would be decided on which crew could outperform the other. And Murrue was damned if she was going to allow someone else to destroy her ship after all that had happened to her in the past few months.

The Strike Dagger exploded from the direct hit to its torso and Mwu gained a slight window of rest in the conflict for the first time. He breathed deeply as his eyes darted in every direction, searching for any enemy that may try to attack him at this time. He glanced at the diagnostic board in the Strike's cockpit and saw that he still had an abundance of power left in the Aile pack, which made him feel at least a tiny bit better. It didn't last. At that very instant, Mwu sensed it. The feeling that hit him right in the brain, that painful feeling that had tormented him for many months during the war, that sickening feeling that meant that that _bastard_ was nearby. Mwu frowned inside his helmet and narrowed his eyes. "le Creuset," he said quietly. "Today's the day, bastard. The day I finally take you and your foolish ideals down!" He isolated the feeling and turned the Strike in that direction, pushing its engines for all they were worth, his hands gripping the controls more tightly than he ever had before.

An instant later, the Peacemakers and Justifications got within range of the PLANT homelands. The hour glass shaped satellites were just big targets with nothing standing between them and the nuclear weapons that the Earth Forces pilots carried beneath them. "Today's the day space monsters," one pilot whispered quietly as his hand hovered over the firing trigger on the controls of his K-bombers. "For the preservation of our blue and pure world."

The Duel plunged through space at top speed as Yzak rushed towards the oncoming enemies. As he watched from the cockpit, Yzak saw the first white streaks of energy begin to erupt as the nukes were deployed at his home. "Damn," Yzak swore to himself as he attempted to put any extra energy into the Duel's engines that would get him there faster. He brought his targeting computer over his eyes and tried to get a target lock, but the enemies were still at too great a distance. Yzak was also running out of time as more of the missiles began to streak towards the PLANTs.

Given the speed that the Duel was flying at, Yzak had to pull back on the controls with all his might in order to dodge the shots that came from the green mobile suit that had appeared out of nowhere. The Forbidden fired its railguns at the Duel and Yzak had to cut his speed in order to save himself. The shots just barely missed, but Yzak soon found himself dodging every which way in order to stave off the blows that Shani directed at him with the Forbidden's massive scythe. "Not a chance Coordinator," Shani said quietly to himself. "I wanna see some fireworks today." He fired the Forbidden's plasma cannon and Yzak scowled to himself as the shot nicked the Duel in the right shoulder, throwing him off balance. As Yzak regained control of his machine, his teeth ground together as he saw the missiles which were merely a few meters away from the homelands.

Behind Shani, Orga and Clotho blew apart any mobile suit that even so much as tried to get close to the missiles that were just a few seconds away from reaching their targets. Both of them weren't surprised to see two streaks of white closing in on them. The two mobile suits they had fought against so many times in the past, the Freedom and Justice. "Let's get 'em!" Orga shouted as he fired his chest cannon at the incoming machines.

Kira pulled on the control stick and sent the Freedom and its METEOR soaring above the shots. Kira rolled the METEOR onto its side and fired two of its cannons at the mobile suits in front of him. None of them connected. Kira knew he had no chance of beating the two of them now, but the nukes were just in front of him and he had to stop them. Kira also knew that he was running out of time and that the nukes were only a few seconds away from hitting the PLANTs. He tightened his grip on the controls and cleared his mind so that he could focus on the decision his mind had made in that instant. The Freedom barrel rolled upside down over and over again as Kira increased his speed directly at the two mobile suits in front of him. Orga and Clotho were just barely able to move the Calamity and Raider out of the way before the Freedom collided with them and Kira soared past them towards the nukes. For the split second that they were distracted, Orga and Clotho didn't see Athrun coming right in Kira's wake until he was right in front of them. Athrun swung the Justice in a wide arc and used one of the long beam sabers on the end of the METEOR as a battering ram in order to send the Raider flying away after the blow had connected with the black mobile suit. Orga regained his composure and fired his Schlag cannons at the Justice. Athrun had to execute a series of quick turns and speed alterations in order to avoid the shots. Athrun swore to himself. It would be up to Kira to stop the nukes, but Athrun had all the faith in his friend's abilities at the controls of the Freedom. Athrun had more important things to worry about now. Orga was all over him with the Calamity, all of his weapons firing at the Justice as Athrun desperately maneuvered this way and that to dodge the attacks. Although the METEOR was incredibly fast flying in a straight line, the added weight to the Justice made maneuvering in close combat a hassle. Orga yelled out as he fired his chest cannon at the scarlet red mobile suit. The shot missed and Athrun activated both of the METEORs beam sabers and charged at the blue mobile suit.

The instant he was clear, Kira brought the Freedom's targeting computer to bear and red circles encompassed the missiles directly in front of him. They were just inches away from the PLANTs when Kira leaned back in the cockpit and fired all of the Freedom and the METEOR's weapons simultaneously. Bright colored devastation rained down on the missiles and they exploded in a great flash of white light just before they struck the PLANTs. The hour glasses were illuminated in dark blue against the white lights as the missiles exploded prematurely. Kira pushed the Freedom above the lights and gasped for air as he watched the lights expand, not a single missile surviving his attack. His eyes darted in every direction and found every PLANT still floating. He shut his eyes and breathed a thankful sigh of relief.

Shani fired the Forbidden's plasma cannon again and this time the shot hit the Duel square in the chest. Alarms began blaring inside Yzak's cockpit as he strained himself to maintain control over his mobile suit. The phase shift armor had held up, but several of his weapons had been knocked out. Behind him, Shani saw the white lights which meant that the missiles had exploded. To his dismay and anger however, he also saw the PLANTs still standing. Anger swept through him at the realization that he would not get to see fireworks today. Shani raised his scythe above the Forbidden's head as he charged at the immobile Duel, Yzak's eyes widening in shock and horror as he watched the silver blade come straight towards him. "Say goodbye!" Shani shouted as he sliced at the Duel's cockpit. _BANG!_ Shani was suddenly thrown forward against his restraints as something strong hit the Forbidden from behind, knocking him past the Duel. Yzak was shocked when the blow didn't connect with his cockpit and he saw the Forbidden soar past him. His eyes searched for what had happened and when he found it...he smiled. Sitting there in front of him, its guns pointed at the exact position the enemy machine had just been, was the Buster.

"Yzak!" Dearka called out to his friend in the Duel.

"Dearka!" Yzak replied back. A shot whizzed overhead as Yzak spoke the words and he immediately saw a black bird shape roaring towards him, shots firing wildly from its claws. Clotho screamed as he fired his mouth cannon at the two mobile suits in front of him, but Yzak and Dearka both raced upwards and dodged the attacks. "Dearka..." Yzak began again.

"You okay?" Dearka demanded, firing both of the Buster's guns at the Raider which was turning back towards them from below. "Yzak, behind you!" Yzak was able to pull hard to his right and miss the shot Shani had fired at him. The Forbidden was racing towards him, but Yzak turned back to face the Buster...to face Dearka. Neither pilot spoke in that short amount of time when silence reigned supreme. Shots were coming at them from both the Raider and the Forbidden, both rapidly approaching from either direction. Both pilots looked out at the enemies coming towards them and then back at each other. "You ready?" Dearka asked, a smile breaking out on his face.

Yzak grinned. "Let's kick ass!" he hissed as he turned the Duel around and fired his rifle at the Forbidden. The shots were deflected by Shani's quick move of his backpack, but now he had the green one firing back at him. Dearka combined his guns and fired another round at Shani, but again the shots were deflected. Yzak roared behind Dearka and waited until Clotho came close, allowing some shots to nick the Duel before he quickly drew his beam saber and chopped at the Raider, slicing off its right claw, much to Clotho's dismay. "It's on now, you bastards!" Yzak shouted as he charged at the Raider with beam saber in hand.

With the eyeball dead ahead of them, _Eternal_ and _Vasconi_ began to attack the ZAFT lines that were guarding it. "We'll break through the right flank!" Andy commanded through the radio. "_Vasconi_! Concentrate your fire on that _Nazca_!"

"Aim main cannon! Fire!" Captain Steele ordered at the top of her lungs.

The main cannon on the top of the pink ship blazed yellow energy which was complimented by the small guns on the Intelligence vessel beside her. The first two shots from the main cannon blow holes into the starboard claw of the _Nazca_ and the third shattered the bridge. The ship disappeared into a massive ball of fire shortly thereafter. Lacus silently said a prayer for those who they had just killed as she watched the devastation being played out all around her. It was at that time that she noticed something happening to GENESIS. "General Waltfeld!" she warned. Andy turned his chair to her and Lacus pointed out the front view port. "ZAFT appears to be exchanging the alignment mirror."

Andy noticed this too. "They're preparing to fire it again. And there's only one target left..."

"We must press on," Lacus said. "We cannot allow them to fire it again."

Meanwhile at the head of the main Earth Forces formation, Seymour noticed the activity from the bridge of the _Valiant_ at the same time. "If they're moving the mirror they're going to fire it again. We've got to stop them. Tomer!"

"Yes, sir?" Tomer answered from his console.

"Where's that Orb warship? The pink one," Seymour asked.

"Dead ahead, Captain," Lester put in.

Seymour saw the pink mass a short distance away, blowing its way through the ZAFT lines on a direct course for Jachin Due and the eyeball. This may be the opportunity they needed. "Helm. Put us in the wake of those warships and we'll follow them through the holes. It may get us close enough to take out that weapon!"

"Belay that helm," Sutherland interrupted. "Captain McKinley concentrate your fire on the pink warship. They have their backs to us and they're sitting ducks at the moment. So destroy them!"

"Sir?" Seymour stuttered. "W-why should I, sir?"

"Because they are the _enemy_!" Sutherland said loudly. "Your job is to destroy the enemy before they can destroy the Earth! That has been your job from the beginning and yet you dare to disobey orders again!"

"They're doing the same thing we are, Admiral," Bradford put in. "Captain McKinley was merely attempting to play off of the momentum that warship has already begun."

"Peh," Sutherland spat. "Don't tell me you're going soft as well, General. Our attack on the PLANTs has already failed and yet you actually want to _help_ the people that stopped our attack in the first place! They are our enemy! We must destroy all of them before they fire that weapon at Earth!"

Seymour paused. "Yes, sir..." he answered quietly.

Ahead of the warships, the Strike Daggers and mobile armors that were left behind to protect them were having a hell of a fight with the ZAFT mobile suits engaging them. A Strike Dagger was blown apart by a GINNs cannon, but the GINN was in turn destroyed by another Strike Dagger. With the _Valiant_ and the _Intrepid_ at the front, the formation pushed onwards, gradually getting closer and closer to Jachin Due. They were now well within the defensive lines and it was only a question of whether they could hold together long enough to take out that weapon. With Sutherland's ships gone and under heavy attack, the Earth Forces fleet was now prime targets for the ZAFT forces given how spread out they were. Without Sutherland's ships, the main formation was greatly reduced in numbers, which made it less likely that they would even make it to Jachin Due.

Just a short distance from the _Valiant_, Jessie breathed hard as she put her Strike Dagger through a series of quick jukes and turns to avoid fire from two GINNs who were hot on her tail. Jessie was finally able to get a good, stationary position and return fire, blowing the head off of one of the GINNs, stopping it dead in its tracks. With its partner crippled, Jessie was able to take the other GINN on one on one. After managed to avoid being chopped to pieces by the GINNs sword, Jessie stuck her beam saber through the mobile suit's torso and it exploded right in front of her, jarring her cockpit with a series of jolts and jitters. Another GINN dove in after her, but Jessie dove out of the way just in time. She fired her beam rifle at the green mobile suit and destroyed its weapon. Another Strike Dagger joined her immediately after that and together they blew the GINN apart with their respective rifles. Jessie's eyes darted all around her to take in the current situation. She had seen the attempted nuclear attack on the PLANTs end in failure and she still cursed the Generals for even deciding to do that. It not only had divided their forces in half, but it had also made the ZAFT forces even madder. Now they came at them with a vengeance, which made it twice as hard to survive. The _Valiant_ was still alright, which made Jessie feel a little better, but not by much. More enemies were coming at her at that moment. With a great sigh, Jessie stormed back into the fight.

Right in the middle of the second big battle area that included the _Dominion, Archangel, and Kusanagi_, Cagalli put the Strike Rouge in a tight starboard loop to avoid the fire being directed at her from a CGUE. "Take this!" Cagalli shouted as she took aim and fired her beam rifle at the CGUE, destroying its weapon and causing it to retreat. Cagalli turned her machine around and headed back towards the _Kusanagi_ just in time to see a formation of Strike Daggers move in to attack it and the M1s around it.

One M1 was blown apart by a shot from one of the Daggers. Inside her machine, Asagi pulled hard on the control stick to avoid being hit herself and she cried out when one of the enemies got close and prepared to stab its beam saber through her cockpit. Suddenly, the Dagger exploded right in front of her. "Asagi!" Cagalli called out to her as she fired her rifle again and again, taking out three more of the Strike Daggers before placing herself in front of the other girl. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah..." Asagi managed. "Watch out!" Asagi fired her rifle, the shot just barely passing over the Strike Rouge's head and blowing a mobile armor to pieces.

"Thanks!" Cagalli told her.

"No problem!" Asagi answered quicky.

Three Strike Daggers approached an unidentified mobile suit, their weapons blazing. Before any of the pilots knew what had happened, their machines had been obliterated and were exploding all around them. The ghastly looking machine reattached the funnels of its DRAGOON system and its ghostly white eyes gleamed in the darkness that surrounded it. Inside the cockpit, Rau chuckled as he watched the destruction being wrought all around him. It was finally happening. Mankind was finally getting what it so rightfully deserved! Their total and complete annihilation! Rau then sensed something. A pain nagging at the back of his mind. He knew that feeling. He smiled. He saw the blue and white mobile suit approaching him at a rapid pace. He could feel Mwu inside the cockpit, ready to fight him. Rau was ready to oblige his willingness to fight.

"_le Creuset_!" Mwu shouted as he finally located Rau inside the Providence. Mwu fired his beam rifle at the Providence, but Rau soared above the shots and released his funnels, sending them in all directions around the Strike. Mwu was caught off guard and tried to shoot down the first few, but there were too many and they came from seemingly every direction imaginable. The first three funnels missed, but the next two destroyed the Strike's rifle in an instant. Mwu backed off and watched as Rau retracted his funnels back onto the Providence's back. Rau laughed inside the cockpit at Mwu's futile attempt to take him down.

As Rau fired the Providence's large cannon in its right arm, Mwu shouted, "Is _this _what you were hoping for, you bastard!" Mwu managed to evade Rau's fire, but then Rau deployed his funnels again, surrounding Mwu and cutting off any chance he had to attack.

"Not _me_!" Rau answered, his voice somewhat hurt. "This is mankind's desire...mankind's destiny!"

"You're pathetic!" Mwu shouted as he withdrew his beam saber from the Aile backpack. He charged at the gray mobile suit and Rau brought his own beam saber to bear just in time to intercept Mwu's blow. Their weapons connected in a shower of sparks and bright lights.

"Mankind's insatiable desires, Mwu..." Rau told him as their weapons dislodged from one another. "To be the strongest...to go the farthest...to climb the highest...!"

The Providence deployed its funnels yet again and sent Mwu scrambling into evasive maneuvers to avoid being hit. Several shots connected however and the cockpit shook violently. "To compete...to envy...to hate each other...and devour one another...!" he heard Rau's voice beckon.

"Bastard!" Mwu shouted, charging at Rau once again with his beam saber swinging a mighty blow. Rau blocked his attack with his own beam saber and smiled inside his cockpit. "I won't allow your twisted logic to make things worse, le Creuset!" Mwu said, his voice strained against the force of the attack.

"Twisted logic?" Rau asked. "Don't deny the truth, Mwu. You've seen it yourself...humanity's insatiable desires. You've lost many friends to those desires. Yes...remember your friends, Mwu?"

Mwu scowled. He thought of Hugh and John, both killed by those bastards in the Earth Alliance who had betrayed them all and tried to kill them. "Cut the crap, jack-ass!" he shouted in anguish.

"You remember, don't you Mwu? I too have experienced humanity's insatiable desires...for you see, I am the product of all this...that's how I know!" Rau shouted. Their weapons dislodged once again and both of them pulled back. In the distance, more lights flared signaling the deaths of more and more soldiers on the blood stained battlefield. "Is it not because of _that_, that this battle is even taking place, Mwu? What would happen if humanity were to exterminate itself? Nothing like this would ever happen again! Never!"

"_Bastard_!" Mwu shouted at the top of his lungs as he charged at Rau again, his rage building up inside of his head. Rau too charged at Mwu, the Providence and Strike racing at top speed towards one another, anger and hatred flooding the scene.

**-_Archangel, _1000**

_Archangel_ and _Kusanagi_ continued to pour fire at the Earth Forces ships in front of them as the two sides edged closer and closer to one another. One missile got through the barrage of Igelstellung fire and struck the bridge tower, causing it to shake. "Bulkheads forty-five through fifty-one have been sealed," Pal reported. "Damage surpassing fifteen percent."

"The levitator's been knocked out," Tonomura put in.

"Use auxiliary power and switch to the backup manipulator," Natarle commanded. "What's the status of the enemies in front of us?" she asked.

"Nine warships. The _Dominion, _two _Agamemnons_, three 250s, and three 130s, ma'am," Tonomura told her.

"Sensors indicate that the nuclear attack has been stopped, Captain," Miriallia told Murrue. "The Buster's on its way back here as well." Miriallia saw something else pop up on her screen. "There's another one right behind it ma'am."

"Which one?" Murrue asked.

Miriallia hesitated. "X-102...Duel. It's being marked as a friendly, ma'am." Murrue gasped in confusion, as did most everyone else on the bridge. The Duel a friendly? Murrue never thought she'd hear those words used in the same sentence.

As they soared past the _Archangel_ and the scattered few M1s around her, Dearka spotted the Earth Forces formation just ahead. "I count nine, Yzak. What about you?"

"Nine, plus whatever the hell they've got in mobile suits," Yzak confirmed. "Take the lead one head on and take it out?" he suggested.

"That's going to mean a lot of risk," Dearka reminded his friend. "Let's get past that one and rip the ships behind it shreds, how bout?"

"Good enough for me. Let's go!" The two machines soared past the _Archangel_ and directly towards the _Dominion_. Hal saw the two machines coming straight for the bridge and it appeared as though they were going to crash into it. He and the others on the bridge ducked their heads down to protect themselves, but at the last minute the Buster and Duel soared above the bridge and behind the _Dominion_.

"Get ready!" Dearka shouted as he combined the Buster's guns together and fired three consecutive shots at a 130-class, the first two ripping holes into the starboard side and the third penetrating deep in the ship, setting off more explosions from within. Immediately behind Dearka, Yzak drew his beam saber and cut a portion of the hull off of the damaged ship before firing his rifle into the exposed insides, detonating several of the ship's boilers and causing a gigantic explosion which consumed the ship in a matter of seconds.

Joining in the attack on the Earth Forces formation were the three K-bombers from the _Archangel_. After flying on reconnaissance for the first part of the conflict the crews were now ready to put their heavily armed planes into action. Stevy and Mike put their plane straight through the groups of Strike Daggers and mobile armors that stood in their way. Sai and Coop got off bursts with their respective guns and destroyed two mobile armors. Their plane was hit lightly on the left wing from a scattered gun shot, but they pressed on towards the 250-class that was in their sights. At just the right moment, Stevy pressed the firing mechanism and sent two of his four missiles racing towards the green ship. White streaks cascaded from the missiles and his two were soon joined by four more from the other planes flying beside him. The first two missiles missed astern, but the other four scored direct hits on the starboard side of the ship, causing fires to break out and incinerate soldiers inside of it.

Inside her M1, Mayura watched the fighting with keen interest. Suddenly her diagnostic board began chiming intensely. She turned her M1 around just in time to see the black Raider coming straight at her. Clotho was screaming his head off as he fired the guns in his machine's single remaining claw at the smaller machine. Mayura tried to jump out of the way, but one of the shots struck her mobile suit in the right arm, severing it below the elbow. As the Raider soared past her, Mayura had no chance to see the Forbidden come up behind her suddenly. Shani raced at top speed towards her machine. Mayura barely had time to scream as the Forbidden cut her machine in half with its scythe, the M1 exploding in a bright flash of flame. "Get out of the way," Shani told the fireball. He had more important things to worry about. Like the two bastards who had attacked him earlier. He and Clotho rushed back towards the _Dominion_ and the Earth Forces ships.

Orel fired his M1's beam rifle at an approaching Dagger and scored a hit on the mobile suit's torso, causing it to explode. Orel looked around him and saw his wingmate still beside him. "Mitch, you okay?" Orel asked.

"Fine," Mitch gasped hoarsely into the radio. "But we're not going to get very far like this, Orel. Our machine's don't have the firepower to deal with guys like those."

"Mitch. You're a genius," Orel smiled. "Switch it up!"

Mitch smiled inside his cockpit as well. Both pilots quickly dislodged their shields from their machines and tossed them into space. Orel tossed his beam rifle over to Mitch who in turn handed Orel his M1's beam saber. They each pulled out their respective weapons. Now Orel had two beam sabers and Mitch held two beam rifles. "This will do," Orel told his wingmate. Without another word, the two M1s soared back into battle.

_Kusanagi_ fired its main cannons at one of the _Agamemnon's _behind the _Dominion_ while its Igelstellungs intercepted missiles that were fired at them by the mobile armors that were swarming around her in great numbers. The ship shook slightly from a few near misses on its port side and Cantarii scowled. "What's going on up forward?" he demanded, glancing at the explosions coming from within the Earth Forces fleet.

"Buster and a few others got past the _Dominion_ and they're hitting the ships behind it," a crewman reported.

"Captain Jackson, direct your fire at the ships near them. We'll support them from here-!" Cantarii's order was cut off as the _Kusanagi_ shook violently all of a sudden. The old soldier held tight to the arm rests of his chair as his body surged forward. He was barely able to keep himself in his chair as the shaking ceased.

"What happened?" Jackson asked loudly.

"_Agamemnon_ got us!" Manchisco told him from the CIC. "The thing's gotten a lot closer to us."

"Pull back, Captain," Cantarii ordered quickly. He could see the _Agamemnon_-class warship looming larger in the front view port and he cursed. "We're too close to it. We'll hit it again from a distance."

"We've lost our port missile tubes to that impact, sir," another crewman reported grimly.

"Turn about forty degrees and use the starboard tubes!" Jackson ordered. "Target those Strike Daggers and give the mobile suits some cover fire!"

A short distance away, a mobile armor pilot strained against the controls of his machine as it took several hits from the _Kusanagi's_ Igelstellungs. The hits sheared away the missiles the craft had been carrying and knocked out the rudder, sending the mobile armor out of control, it's pilot crying out in anguish at his impending doom.

On the bridge, a crewman saw the flaming mobile armor heading straight for them. "Captain!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. Jackson and Cantarii turned their heads to their right and stiffened in their chairs as they saw it. An instant later, the damaged mobile armor plowed into the _Kusanagi's_ bridge and vanished in a great explosion that consumed much of the bridge and the people inside of it.

Directly beside it, the _Archangel _continued to engage the _Dominion_ as the twin ships fired constantly at one another. Two missiles got past the Igelstellungs and detonated against the ship's port Valient cannon, tearing it off of its axis and rendering it useless. Murrue groaned angrily as she tried to figure out how to take that ship down. "_Kusanagi's_ been hit!" Murrue gasped suddenly and she quickly craned her neck to her right and saw the bridge of the Orb ship aflame. Her eyes widened in shock.

Inside the burning _Kusanagi_, crews in the hangar and engine room worked frantically to save their ship. "Close those hatches! Seal the doors!" Nathan shouted to his men down there. "Put those fires out!" The crews sealed doors shut and rushed to douse fires that had erupted when the ship had been hit. Fires began to spread across the hangar, detonating ammunition stockpiles and killing crews who couldn't find cover in time.

"Admiral! Admiral!" Miriallia shouted into the radio. "Captain Jackson! Lieutenant Manchisco!" Suddenly, all the radio frequencies were taken over by static. Miriallia tried every frequency, but all she got was static. "Radio's are down, Captain!"

"You can't get anything?" Murrue asked.

"N-Jammer exploded!" Collin reported. "Within Jachin Due's defensive network. It's blocking out everything around Jachin!"

"Radar's out too, Captain!" Chandra said.

"Mr. Crue, move the _Archangel_ over to cover the _Kusanagi_!" Murrue commanded. "Don't let anyone touch it while it's still floating. There may still be people alive there!"

Josef and Neumann pushed their helm controls to their right and moved the _Archangel_ in front of the _Agamemnon's_ fire path to the burning _Kusanagi_. "Aim Gottfrieds and fire!" Natarle shouted. Both of the ship's main cannons blazed twin laces of green energy at the _Agamemnon_, blowing apart that ship's main cannons in a spectacular explosion. "Damage control, seal the bulkheads to the port side Valient!" she added.

"Incoming missiles!" Tonomura shouted.

"Intercept!" Murrue commanded. Igelstellung fire destroyed three of the birds, but two more got through and ripped holes into the ship's port side. Murrue groaned to herself as she desperately tried to find a way to get through this. Protect the _Kusanagi_ and themselves at the same time.

Orga screamed as he fired his Schlag cannons at the Justice. Athrun flipped the METEOR onto its back and fired its cannons at the Calamity, Orga evading quickly to port. "Who the hell are you anyway!" Orga demanded. He zoomed towards Athrun and fired his chest cannon. Athrun dodged the shot and unleashed a barrage of missiles at Orga. He pulled back hard on the stick and managed to intercept the missiles with his Schlags before they could reach him. "Why are you fighting so desperately, for Christ sake!"

Athrun soared in a wide arc to avoid more fire from Orga's cannons. "I want to ask you...same thing..." his voice said through the static filled radio. "What do you think you're fighting for...!"

Orga fired the Calamity's bazooka and Schlags at the quickly moving Justice, barely managing to score any hits. "How the hell should I know?" Orga answered. "All I know is that I'm going to be damned if I ever lose to you!" He fired his chest cannon again, blazing another streak of red light at the Justice.

"Damn," Athrun swore to himself inside the cockpit. This guy was more insane than he originally thought. Athrun had to defeat him. Now if he could only find a way to get past all the firepower this guy's mobile suit had!

Kira watched the battle unfolding all around him as he took the Freedom above most of the action. His radio had gone out just a matter of seconds ago and he played with and jimmied the transmitter switch with his hands again and again. "_Archangel_! Can you hear me? _Archangel_?" No response. Static was the only thing Kira heard. Kira let go of the switch and looked around quickly trying to find anyone that was on his side. All he saw was ZAFT and Earth Forces logos, plus a mass of pink. _Pink!_ Kira suddenly spotted the _Eternal_ just a short distance away. He could see mobile suits swarming around the ship as it pushed its way through the defensive lines ZAFT had established around Jachin Due and GENESIS. Kira pushed the thrusters to their limits and soared towards his ship.

"Are you sure you can't get anything?" Lacus' voice was concerned. The radio's had gone out just a moment ago and now they were virtually cut off from contact with everyone else in their force.

"Nothing, Miss Lacus, it's completely jammed," DaCosta answered quickly. "N-Jammer must've exploded. Feedback from the explosion probably jammed all the radio signals for the time being."

"Three bogeys at four o'clock!" came a warning. The four Strike Daggers came in with their weapons blazing. _Eternal_ took several hits before Andy ordered a hard turn to port. As the ship turned, Kira soared through the void it had left and used the METEOR's beam sabers to disable all four of the Daggers, decapitating two and sheering the arms off of the others. Kira then leaned back in his seat and fired all of the Freedom's weapons at once, taking out a vast number of mobile suits in the area, giving the _Eternal_ a much needed breather. "Lacus!" Kira called.

"We're okay, Kira. The radio's are all out, though," Lacus told him.

"Yeah, I know, mine's dead too," Kira answered quickly. "We're running out of time as well. They're moving the mirror block back in front of GENESIS and I don't know if Ms. Murrue and the others will be able to stop the rest of the Earth Forces by themselves."

"Where's Athrun?" Lacus asked.

"He's fighting with one of those new Earth Forces machines, the one's we've been fighting a lot recently," Kira said. "Dearka went back to help the others and I don't know where Mwu is." Lacus sighed uneasily. "I'll stay here with you guys and help out here if you want, Lacus," Kira suggested.

"No, Kira, they need your help back there more than we do," Lacus answered confidently. "Go back and help the others with the Earth Forces. They need you more than we do now."

"Alright..." Kira answered quietly. "Take of yourselves you guys."

"Be careful, kid," Andy told him as Kira turned the Freedom around and headed away from the _Eternal_. Lacus watched him go and for some reason she felt a pain rise in her chest. It was as if she were watching him go for the final time...

**-_Archangel_, 1010**

"Mr. Crue, left roll thirty degrees, port fifteen!" Murrue commanded. "Main cannons, target the _Dominion_!"

"Left roll thirty degrees, port fifteen, got it!" Josef answered.

"Turn about forty degrees and prepare main cannons!" Hal ordered. "Target the _Archangel_. Got that?"

"Yes, sir!"

Both ships made their respective maneuvers and ended up virtually facing each other once again. "Gottfrieds, now! Fire!" Natarle shouted.

"Main cannons, fire!" Yeardley commanded.

At exactly the same time green laces of destruction seethed out from the main cannons on both vessels. The _Archangel_ took a hit on the starboard side, four of its Igelstellungs knocked out in an explosion. The bridge was jarred by the impact and the crew tried frantically to right their ship. Meanwhile the _Dominion_ was hit at the top of its port leg, the Gottfried cannon there exploding in a ball of fire. That ship too shook violently from the impacts and the crew worked feverishly. Azrael was growing impatient with the situation. The ships behind him were under heavy attack and yet this stupid crew couldn't destroy one single ship! "What are you doing, Omanney?" Azrael said, breaking the silence. "Hurry and destroy that thing, already!"

"It's not that easy," Hal said quietly.

"What!" Azrael thundered.

"Nothing, _sir_," Hal hissed.

Behind the _Dominion_ the Zero barrel rolled several times to avoid being hit by shots directed at it from the 250-class in front of it. Frank dislodged his top and bottom barrels and set them to stutter fire. The barrels opened and rained fire down upon the green warship, striking it several times in the side. Frank added the heavy cannon at the bottom of the Zero's main frame to the punishment and caused more damage. As the ship shuddered, Frank passed over it and looked back to see the Skygrasper follow him in almost the same pattern. Kisaka pressed the firing trigger and fired several shots from the Agni strapped to his craft's wings and added the Skygrasper's own heavy cannon to the mix. Before long the whole starboard side of the ship was in flames and it was listing badly. Cagalli soon joined the fray and used the Strike Rouge's quickness to get the better of a group of Strike Daggers that dared to attack her. As the last one vanished into a ball of flame, Cagalli paused inside the cockpit to catch her breath. This wasn't as easy as she had thought it would be. She was more tired than she had anticipated, but she wasn't alone. Both Frank and Kisaka had sweat beading down their foreheads inside their helmets from the constant action they were seeing. With the _Kusanagi_ out of commission at this moment, they had had to cover the ship because there was still a chance, albeit a slim one, that some of the crew had survived the impact of the mobile armor crashing into the bridge. They'd lost about half of their support M1s, plus the K-bombers were taking a hell of a beating from all the forces swarming around them. Still though, they'd managed to destroy two of the Earth Alliance ships in their vicinity and had disabled at least three more. But there was still the threat out there that demanded their constant attention. GENESIS was still active and they needed to keep the Earth Forces as far from the PLANT homelands as they possibly could. Taking one last deep breath, Cagalli headed back out into battle.

Mwu strained against the controls of the Strike as he fired his Vulcan guns on the side of the Strike's head at the rising Providence. Rau smirked inside the cockpit and shouted, "I know that humanity will be swallowed by the darkness it's created. It is their _destiny_!" All eleven funnels on the Providence's back released and zoomed towards Mwu. They began firing at him from all directions, their green destructive beams effectively trapping Mwu in a cage. He pulled at the controls and tried to find a way out, but to no avail. Two funnels scored direct hits and destroyed the Strike's right arm, causing Mwu to lose his beam saber. Three more hits knocked out the Vulcans and ripped apart the Strike's shield and Aile backpack. Mwu felt the impacts from the beams inside the cockpit and it jarred him against the controls. His chest ached in pain as he turned the Strike around and reluctantly began his retreat. He had no chance of stopping Rau now with all his weapons out of commission. He had no choice _but_ to retreat and leave this for another day. Rau retracted his funnels and smiled as he saw the Strike retreating. "You see, Mwu. There is nothing you can do to stop it now!" his voice echoed across space and although his radio was jammed, Mwu heard his voice loud and clear inside the now smoke filled cockpit of the Strike as he limped back towards his ship.

Ships and mobile suits exploded on the monitors inside Jachin Due's command center, the lights glowing against the eyes that watched them intently. Nobody said a single word as they watched the battle. Not Gilbert. Not Yuri. Not Ezalia. Not even Patrick. They watched in awe at the sacrifice that they saw before them, lives disappearing forever in a flash without any remorse whatsoever. It was breathtaking and deeply moving at the same time. Patrick clenched his fist beside him as he watched. The Naturals were still fighting back. The PLANTs had just been spared by mere inches it seemed and yet they still fought on, trying to destroy them all. _If it's destruction you want Naturals,_ Patrick thought angrily to himself, _then I'll give you destruction._ "Dullindal!" Patrick said, breaking the silence.

"Sir!" Gilbert said after a slight pause.

"The mirror's being replaced as we speak, correct?" Gilbert nodded. "Give the order. Have GENESIS prepared to fire again."

Gilbert's eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly. Yuri and Ezalia glanced at each other to see what the other's expression was and found themselves both astounded and shocked. "But, sir..." Gilbert said briefly.

"It's only precautionary, Dullindal," Patrick said annoyed. "It doesn't mean that we'll really fire it, it's just to stir the Naturals a bit more and hopefully get them to surrender. That's _all_." Inside his mind though, Patrick thought, _Not likely..._

Buster raced through the gap between the enemy mobile suits that the Skygrasper had blazed for him just moments before, the _Agamemnon_-class _Doolittle_ directly in front of him. Dearka pressed a button and then combined both of his guns into one gigantic weapon. He fired three shots from the cannon and then opened the missile canisters on the Buster's shoulders, sending two volleys into the side of the giant warship. Massive holes were ripped into the ship's hull and fires escaped outwards. With its main cannons gone, the warship had no chance to defend itself when Yzak raced up the bow and stopped right in front of the bridge. Through the viewing window on his targeting computer, Yzak watched as the projectile he launched from his rifle struck the bridge tower and detonated, causing a massive explosion that destroyed the tower. He barely managed to escape upwards as the bow of the ship exploded, the gun powder magazines exploding in a hellish fireball. The stern of the dying ship drifted for a few seconds before it too exploded, completing the destruction.

Azrael watched helplessly from the _Dominion_ as more and more of the units in the formation went down to enemy fire. They'd already lost five vessels including the _Doolittle_ now and the remaining ones were under heavy attack. "This can't be..." Azrael hissed. "I can't lose like this..." Another flash of light marked the grave of the second _Agamemnon_-class ship behind the _Dominion_, a victim of multiple hits from the Buster, Duel, various M1s, and the three K-bombers. Rutherford watched with a heavy heart as the fleet disintegrated before his eyes. Hal felt terrible at this moment, watching his comrades die all around him. He could almost hear their cries as their lives were ended in a split second. The carnage created a mass of debris all around the _Dominion_, remnants of the warships that had been behind the ship, along with the destroyed mobile suits and mobile armors added to the devastation. And through it all, he could see the _Archangel_ still staring him directly in the face, seeming to look into his very soul at that moment. The rumor seemed to be coming true. That ship _was_ indestructible.

From his flag on board the _Valiant_, Sutherland clenched his fist as he saw the final 250-class in his fleet explode on the monitor at the front of the bridge. The plan had failed...the PLANTs were still there and they had precious few nukes left. Sutherland's plans were exploding right before his eyes. He couldn't do a thing about it holed up within the main force which was engaged in a heavy combat with the ZAFT defensive lines around it. McKinley and Bradford both barked out commands one after another, the ship turning this way and that trying desperately to avoid being struck by enemy fire. Every once in a while a stray shot would get through and jolt the ship, but she held together. Jachin Due was only a few meters away. And behind that lay the eyeball that could bring about the end of them all. Sutherland still was not about to let that happen. He still had some nukes left and those precious ones could still destroy the Coordinators once and for all. Sutherland was damned if he was going to let the Coordinators win, even if it meant sacrificing his fleet to do it, it didn't matter. As long as the Coordinators were gone, it was all worth it. His rage building inside of him, the _Valiant_ pressed on further into Jachin's defensive network.

**-_Eternal_, 1025**

Lacus sat silently as the _Eternal_ continued to batter its way through the ZAFT defenses on its way towards Jachin Due. From her chair at the rear of the bridge, Lacus had a clear view of the eyeball that was GENESIS directly in front of her. She also had a bird's eyes view when a damaged GINN exploded just next to the bridge and cascaded brilliant lights upon her fair face. Lacus' heart ached as she thought of the pilot who was just lost. Who was he? What had he done in the past before the war? Would he have chosen this path if the war hadn't happened? _Possibly..._ she thought sadly to herself, _...we humans...can exist without actually having to fight._ She remembered Junius Seven shattering from the impact of the nuclear warhead. The images of young men and women going off to battle in order to protect their homes on both sides. _But many of us...have chosen to fight..._ She thought of Kira...Athrun...Cagalli...and even herself. Individuals who had willingly chose to fight at some point and had been consumed by the brutality of the war. _For what reason?_

_"Aboard that ship are people who I feel obligated to protect."_ She heard Kira's voice from inside the cockpit of his mobile suit after he'd returned her to Athrun. _"My friends are on that ship!"_

_"I can't exactly win a war with a big smile on my face," _Athrun's voice hummed quietly when she had seen him on the _Vesalius_ some time later.

_"There's no point in having a war unless one can end it in victory." _The quote that Patrick Zala had made famous ever since he had risen to power.

_"For the preservation of our blue and pure world!"_ The anthem that Blue Cosmos supports sang whenever they got the chance.

_For what reason...?_ Lacus asked herself again. _To protect something? Protect what?_ All around her people were dying so that they could protect something that they held dear to them. Athrun having almost killed Kira to avenge the loss of his friend Nicol. Then Kira almost killing Athrun to avenge the loss of _his_ friend. _Ourselves...the future...?_

Athrun swung both of the METEOR's beam sabers in a double attack at Orga, who ducked beneath them and shot back at the Justice with his chest cannon. The shot seared the METEOR and knocked out several of Athrun's missile launchers. Both pilots scowled inside their cockpits as they continued their duel just beyond the reach of the PLANT homelands.

_If we kill people to protect ourselves and this future...then what sort of future is it...?_ Lacus thought. All around her, mobile suits were exploding like fireworks on a summer holiday and warships were going up in flames almost every minute. _And what will we have become...?_

Twin laces of green fire shot towards the _Archangel_, striking the ship at the base of the port leg, its Lohengrin gun blowing to pieces from the impact. "Aim Helldarts, fire!" Natarle commanded.

"Evade!" The _Dominion_ turned hard to port and dodged the shots. During its turn, the ship managed to reach an area that was concealed by the debris from the destroyed warships that had once been behind it, effectively shielding it from view.

_There is no future for those who have died..._ With one great sigh, the last warship behind the _Dominion_ was gone in a brilliant explosion. Inside their cockpits, Dearka, Yzak, Frank, Kisaka, Cagalli, Stevy, and Mike all breathed shallowly and heavily as they tried to catch their breath. _And what of those who did the killing...?_

_Is happiness to be found in a future that is grasped with blood stained hands?_ Behind Jachin Due, the third alignment mirror block was maneuvered into position in front of the eyeball. Patrick watched with growing anticipation as the fighting outside continued.

Lacus opened her eyes and stared out at the vastness of space. _Is that the truth?_ she asked.

With the _Dominion_ out of sight, the _Archangel_ suddenly found itself alone. "Bulkheads to Valient number two have been sealed," Chandra reported.

"Pressure in number four engine is rising past three hundred, ma'am," Neumann put in.

"Shut it down to minimum, Ensign Neumann!" Natarle ordered. "We'll use the other three and reroute the spare power supplies."

"The Strike's on its way back, Captain," Miriallia reported, seeing the mobile suit on her monitor. "It's damaged!"

Murrue gasped quietly and quickly. _Mwu!_ Just then his image appeared on the view screen at the front of the bridge, encompassed by smoke that was pouring through the cockpit. Mwu coughed and then managed, "Damn that new machine of le Creuset's...I'll get him next time..."

"You can report on that later!" Murrue told him quicky. She grabbed the phone in her chair and ordered, "Mechanics, set up the emergency landing nets! Medical crew stand by!"

"Open the hatch!" Natarle commanded.

From inside the cockpit, Mwu saw the _Archangel_ slow to almost a complete stop and the starboard hatch swing open to space. He sighed greatly and said quietly, "Thanks."

Just beyond the ship's reach, another mobile suit was approaching. A ghostly looking one. Rau smirked inside the cockpit. _What a disappointment, Mwu. Running back to your friends and allowing me to escape. I should've known better._

Something sharp and painful hit Kira in the mind. The pain quickly dulled away, but he couldn't figure out what it was. The only thing he could feel was that it had come in the direction of the _Archangel_. _What is that...?_ Kira wondered. He added more power to the METEOR's engines and surged towards them.

All Mwu could see as he came closer to the _Archangel_ was a green mobile suit fighting against another one. The Duel he identified it as. What was _he_ doing here...and what was _he _doing protecting the _Archangel_? Mwu's diagnostic board sounded a warning and at that second he spotted the Raider closing in fast on him. "I'll get you!" Clotho shouted as he fired his Zorn mouth cannon at the Strike. Small aches of pain surged through Mwu's body as he moved the Strike out of the way. Clotho was instantly at the spot where the Strike had just been. He cursed and turned back to face the Strike. Suddenly, out of nowhere, an M1 Astray with two beam sabers appeared next to the Raider. Orel shouted a battle cry as he chopped downwards with one beam saber and cut Clotho's hammer in half before he could pull back. "Bastard!" Clotho cried as he quickly brought his forearm up and fired the machine guns mounted there. At that moment, the Raider was rocked by another impact. Behind it was another M1, this one with two rifles. Mitch executed a series of quick turns and jukes to avoid Clotho's attempts to fight back and scored several hits, one even taking out the guns on the Raider's forearms. Clotho screamed as his frustration exploded inside of him and he tried to fight back. He brought the Raider's head up and prepared to fire his mouth cannon again at the M1s. With his concentration on them, Clotho had no chance to see Dearka rush up in the Buster to within a few meters of the Raider. Dearka combined his guns and said, "Not a chance!" The instant Clotho fired his mouth cannon, the shot from the Buster's combined guns pierced the Raider's cockpit and Clotho at the same time. Clotho's body fell forward on the controls and pushed the Raider soaring upwards into space before it exploded in a great ball of flame and debris.

The lights from the explosion lit up the bridge of the _Archangel_ and the crew watched in awe. As it died out, Natarle asked, "Where's the _Dominion_? Can you locate it?"

"Not in this shape, ma'am," Miriallia told her. "There's too much debris and we've lost our radar, heat, and thermal detectors from when that N-Jammer exploded."

"Why are there still N-Jammers?" Neumann asked Josef curiously. "I thought with the N-Jammer Canceller..."

"ZAFT likely still has many of them in this area," Josef said grimly. "With the PLANTs being this close it's only logical that they'd have many N-Jammers surrounding them as well for protection. Lucky shot must've gotten through and pierced one of 'em. When an N-Jammer blows up it spreads all the jamming energy across its area for a short time and works as if it's still there. That's why we don't have radio or radar at the moment."

A short distance away, hidden behind the shells of their destroyed comrades, the _Dominion_ sat silently among the debris. Hal watched closely as the _Archangel_ seemed to stop completely for some reason. The hatch was open and he saw several mobile suits out there. But why had they stopped? Didn't they know that the _Dominion_ was still out there? "It stopped!" Azrael's voice called out, breaking the silence. "Omanney, now's our chance. Destroy that thing!" Hal paused and looked back out at the _Archangel_...just sitting there...not even attempting to fight back. "_Omanney_!" Azrael's voice came again, angrier this time.

Hal shut his eyes tightly and took a deep breath. The _Archangel_ wasn't fighting back. If he shot now... "Aim Lohengrin..." he said at last, his breath leaving him. "Target..._Archangel_."

The powerful plasma cannon emerged from its hiding spot and began to glow red as it prepared to fire at the sitting duck. Flay wailed quietly inside her throat as she tried to work the radio to alert her friends, but the radio wasn't working! Flay stopped and looked back out at the _Archangel_, sending warnings to her friends with her mind, but she knew they couldn't hear her. She shut her eyes and began screaming inside of her mind.

Inside the Strike, Mwu took deep and cleansing breaths to get the air flowing through his body again. He was just a short distance from the open hatch and safety. He was thinking about what he should do when he got back. Should he go straight to the infirmary, or try to help out elsewhere? As he went over his options, something caught his eye. Something among the debris, or behind the debris more or less. He squinted at the object and then his eyes widened in shock. There was the _Dominion_, clearly visible just a short distance away. The _Archangel_ was stopped...Mwu saw the red glow coming from the _Dominion's_ leg...the _Archangel_ wouldn't be able to get out of the way! Images came into Mwu's mind. _Neumann, Murdoch, Natarle...Murrue! NO!_

With a terrible roar, the plasma cannon unleashed its fury, the shot heading directly for the _Archangel's_ bridge. A siren began wailing on the bridge. "Captain!" Pal shouted.

"_Evade_!" Murrue shouted, the red light coming ever closer. Natarle leaned back in her chair and her eyes widened in fear as she watched in horror.

"It's too late," Josef murmured. "We can't!" he called out, shielding his eyes from the light.

The Strike surged forward towards the light, engines going as fast as they could possibly go in it's current state. Inside the cockpit, Mwu set his controls for the right coordinates and then ripped off his restraints. _I won't let you!_ he shouted at the light. He grabbed at the visor on his helmet and sealed it. As he reached for the red button on the side of his seat, he thought, _Not after that's happened!_ The side of the cockpit suddenly broke away, revealing the black space beyond. Mwu bolted out of the opening and jumped into the dark space just as the Strike came in front of the _Archangel's_ bridge and was struck by the red light.

In the blink of an eye, the Strike put itself in the way of the light. From her chair, Murrue felt her heart began to snap inside of her as her eyes widened and her open mouth trembled. Natarle gasped quietly as she watched from the CIC. Everyone on the bridge watched wide eyed and shocked. Inside his cockpit, Frank's eyes widened in horror and his body trembled as he saw his friend's mobile suit take the shot. Dearka and Yzak stopped in their tracks and watched in horror. Cagalli froze inside her cockpit, her hands becoming limp on the controls. Rau's eyes widened as he saw the Strike move and his mind was suddenly perplexed. A good distance away, Kira saw it too and his breaths were coming in quiet cries.

After about five seconds of agony, the Strike's head disappeared into nothing as the red light consumed the mobile suit. In a great explosion, the Strike absorbed the shot and vanished into a fireball. The shockwaves spread across space. In the black space, the shockwaves reached Mwu as he tried to get away and they swept his body up in their fury, tossing him around and around, over and over. Mwu felt his breath leaving him as the shockwaves continued. His only thought was one thing. _Murrue...I'm sorry..._ Then everything went black. As black as the darkness that space was.

**AN:** To those who asked questions.

**lithiumflower56:** To you and basically everyone who asked, I'm planning on this story of heroes going for 51 chapters, plus an epilogue.


	49. The Final Battle: Part II

**AN:** I start with a message to make you the reader wonder...if Mwu is really dead, then why did I have him leave the cockpit instead of keeping him inside it...?

**-ZAFT Space Fortress Jachin Due, November 1, C.E. 71, 1030**

She had seen it coming. The red light that was coming straight towards her. The devastation that was ready to take her out of this world. Then it had happened. She had seen his mobile suit jump in front of the bridge and get hit by the red light. She couldn't fathom what was happening. It couldn't happen. Right in front of her eyes his mobile suit exploded in a ball of fire and the red light disappeared. She was unharmed...physically. As the seconds dragged on, her heart literally broke inside of her at the realization that he was gone. He was...just gone. The ship had stopped, the crew seeming to be feeling the same exact emotions as she was. But nothing could compare to the pain and sorrow that was running through Murrue's body. She slumped forward in her chair and clutched her hands close to her chest. Tears came rapidly out of her eyes and spilled onto her cheeks, dripping in a small puddle below her chair. She sobbed quietly. _Mwu...you said...you said...you were going to come back to me...!_

The rest of the bridge was completely silent at that time. No one dared spoke a word. The only sound that could be barely heard was the quiet sobbing of the Captain as she cried over her lost love. Mwu had just saved them and sacrificed himself in the process. It still seemed unreal to many of them. How could he...the man who made the impossible possible on so many occasions...be gone? Just like that.

Arnold Neumann stared through the front view port at nothing in particular. He was lost in his own mind. But suddenly, something jarred him out of his train of thought. "Arnie...Arnie!" Josef's voice warned him frantically. Neumann opened his eyes just in time to see another beam of light heading straight towards them. Neumann cursed as he pulled hard on his helm controls and jerked the _Archangel_ to the right, trying desperately to avoid being skewered by the beam. Both he and Josef managed to turn the ship just enough so that the port leg was moved into the place just where the bridge had been and the shot struck the leg directly on the closed hatch, blowing right through the steel and decimating the hangar behind it. Crews inside were vaporized in an instant as the blast exploded portions of the hangar.

"Hard to port! Get us out of here!" Natarle shouted from the CIC. Neumann and Josef both strained against their controls as they turned the _Archangel_ to starboard and out of the line of fire. But the damage had already been done. Inside the hangar, Murdoch tried to reinstate order among the deck crew, but his efforts grew futile when the fires ignited the fuel tank on the second Skygrasper sitting in the hangar and it exploded in a great shockwave that knocked Murdoch off his feet and onto the deck. Thick black smoke began to filter into the hangar as crews frantically raced to try and save what they could. Murdoch clambered back onto his feet and motioned for the fire hoses to be brought out and douse the fires that were rapidly expanding across the hangar. Ammunition that had been left out suddenly went off and bullets ricocheted off of the walls and all over the place. Some of the crew were burned badly by the fires and the explosions. Many lost limbs and others were wounded badly. Murdoch managed to pull the body of his friend Hank Rodriguez out of the fire, but the extreme heat had charred the right side of Hank's body almost a dead black and his right arm was completely gone below the shoulder. Blood was all over his face and body as Murdoch handed him to the medical crews who had come as quickly as they possibly could. Murdoch barked out orders to the fire crews and within minutes everyone who could move was working to put the fires out and keep the ship moving.

"Bulkheads ninety-four through one-o-five have been sealed!" Pal reported on the bridge.

"Thrust is decreasing by forty percent!" Neumann added.

"Thirty-three percent of sensors are off-line!" Miriallia put in.

"Get us away from the debris, Mr. Crew!" Natarle commanded. "There could be more enemies hiding in there and we're a sitting duck right now!" Josef put the ship through a series of turns and quick rolls so that the attacking forces couldn't get a bearing on them. "What's the status of the _Kusanagi_?" Natarle demanded.

"It hasn't moved," Chandra reported. "Still no contact from it."

"Radio's are still being jammed, ma'am," Miriallia told her.

"What about the _Capricorn_ and the _Peleuia_?" Natarle asked. "Can you find them?"

"_Peleuia's_ call sign has vanished, ma'am," Tonomura reported. "It looks like they got it. _Capricorn's_ still on the other side of the _Kusanagi_."

_Damn_, Natarle swore to herself. _Two ships down and we still don't have radio. Hope the _Eternal's_still fighting. We can't do a thing in this state._ "Captain?" Natarle sounded. She got no response. Murrue was slumped in her seat with her hands over her eyes, sobbing quietly. Natarle felt a pain rise in her chest. She thought of what life had put Murrue through in the past and now this. _Poor thing..._ Natarle thought quietly.

The Zero barrel rolled on its axis as three Strike Daggers tried to shoot it down. Frank's barrels were all dislodged and two managed to severely damage one of the mobile suits, sheering off its arm and blowing its head to pieces. "Damn, bastards!" Frank called. He fired the cannon beneath his cockpit and blew apart a second Dagger, reducing it to smoldering metal. He recalled his barrels and turned hard to port to avoid being hit by the third Dagger that was all over him. Frank knew the pilot was a seasoned veteran by the way he flew against him. Frank dislodged his top and bottom barrels and set them to single fire. While both dislodged barrels attacked the Dagger from one direction, Frank snuck behind the mobile suit and got some shots off with his two remaining barrels. These four barrels attacking from all directions had reduced the Dagger to nothing but a torso and that exploded from one final blast from Frank's cannon. He watched with a heavy heart inside his cockpit at the explosion. He thought of his friend who had just been killed. _God damn it, Mwu..._Frank thought sadly to himself. _Why did it have to be _you

Enemy Strike Daggers concentrated their energy on the retreating _Archangel _and damaged the ship further still. They were easy prey for the Strike Rouge and its 'rookie' pilot. "Damn you guys!" Cagalli shouted at them. A seed exploded before her eyes. Cagalli flipped the Strike Rouge onto its head and fired her rifle at the Daggers, blowing two of them to pieces. The third one tried to fire back but Cagalli was quicker and chopped the machine in half with her beam saber.

Yzak howled a battle cry as he charged at a Dagger, slicing it clean in half with his beam saber and then blowing the two separate pieces away with his rifle. Behind him, Shani fired his plasma cannon at the Duel, but Yzak dodged it. He returned fire with his own rifle, but the shots were deflected. Yzak scowled. He had to figure out a way to get past this guy's armor or else all of his guns would be useless. He juked to the right to dodge another shot fired at him and Yzak attempted to fire back, but once again his shots were deflected. "Damn you!" Yzak shouted. Shani just chuckled inside his cockpit.

The Buster combined its guns together and fired a rapid burst of energy, annihilating two K-bombers in one shot. Dearka pulled on the controls and retracted both of his guns so that he could use them both. Two exploding Strike Daggers later and Dearka found himself alone. Sweat was beading down his forehead as he searched frantically for any enemies that would try to attack him. For some odd reason he saw none. He checked the debris nearby for the source of the shot that had damaged the _Archangel_ but he couldn't find it. Dearka had to settle for the fact that the ship had probably already left. Among the debris however, he spotted a head staring back at him. The Strike's head. Dearka stared into its eyes for a few seconds and then shut his own eyes tightly, thinking of the man who had just sacrificed himself to save others. "Damn it," Dearka swore sadly to himself as he reluctantly turned away and raced back to the _Archangel_.

Unknown to the others, the source of the shot was still among the debris and watching them all very closely. Azrael's face could not hide his disappointment over not destroying the _Archangel_, but he was thrilled to have seen the Strike take the shot instead. That meant that his old friend was finally out of his hair for good. Mwu la Flaga was finally out of his way and Azrael could now run about his business without interference. "Well, that was certainly interesting," Azrael commented slyly. Hal turned his head slowly to face Azrael, but said nothing. "I must say Omanney, I didn't actually think you'd be able to destroy the ship, but the fact that you damaged it is very impressive."

"Thank you, sir," Hal said quietly.

"Now we'll finish them off," Azrael continued. "Captain please attack that ship again and finish it off if you don't mind."

Hal glanced out the front view port and said, "We can't, sir."

"What?" Azrael asked, his eyebrows scrunching downward in a showing of anger.

"There's too much debris around us at the moment, sir," Hal pointed out. "Plus the _Archangel's_ moved from its original location and we won't be able to get a clear shot unless we leave the debris."

"Then leave the debris, imbecile!" Azrael commanded. "General Bradford's forces should be nearing Jachin Due at this very moment and we must do our part and destroy the _Archangel_ while we still have the chance. We'll finish them off for good!" Azrael scowled.

"Helm, turn about ninety degrees and change course to alpha one-niner!" Hal commanded. "Increase thrust to eighty percent and standby." As the _Dominion_ turned beneath him, Hal breathed a sigh of relief. At least he'd been able to buy some time in order to think this situation through. As it turned out there was enough of a hole through the debris where they could have destroyed the _Archangel_ right then and there, but Hal didn't want to at this moment. Not after the sacrifice he had just seen. That mobile suit pilot had given his own life to save his comrades and now they were trying to save their ship after the second strike had caused a huge explosion on its port leg. It was moving for Hal to watch and he wanted time to be able to evaluate his options. He only wished to fight that ship if he and his crew were in immediate danger. Otherwise, he felt that they should leave that ship alone. Who cares that it was filled with a bunch of deserters. They were just like him, fighting for a cause they believed in... _A cause I believe in?_ Hal also was relieved that he had bought some time to think about his own situation regarding Azrael and the rest of the Earth Forces. The purpose for this battle had been stated as a strike against Jachin Due and the GENESIS weapon, but it had quickly turned into an assault on the PLANT homelands again. Azrael wanted the Coordinators wiped out, just as Hal's own father did after the death of Hal's brother and sister early in the war. But Hal wondered if it was really all worth it. He didn't doubt that Azrael still had a few surprises that he hadn't told Hal about and he was sure that Admiral Sutherland did as well. What surprise those were however, Hal would just have to wait and see. And hope that they were something he could deal with.

Meanwhile, camouflaged against the great black backdrop of space, the ghostly gray Providence was approaching the damaged _Archangel_ and the units surrounding her. Rau scanned the area and located the wreckage of the Strike. He chuckled. "Mwu, Mwu, Mwu," he said. "What a fool you were."

Suddenly, the console in front of Miriallia began blaring intensely. "Incoming enemy mobile suit!" she reported.

Beside the ship, Cagalli and the remaining M1s watched as the ghost-like mobile suit approached them quickly. "What is that?" Juri asked.

"It's not one of ours, I can tell you that," Asagi said.

"Yzak?" Dearka asked his friend.

"I've never seen it before," Yzak answered, rushing to evade another attack from the Forbidden.

The M1s began firing at the Providence as it closed in. Rau smiled inside the cockpit. They actually thought their feeble little machines could stop him. He released his funnels and waited for them to do their damage. All eleven funnels raced at the mobile suits at a startlingly quick speed and within seconds they were upon them. Every funnel unleashed its green energy blasts upon the mobile suits in a flash. Juri tried to maneuver away from the shots, but one caught her straight in the cockpit and she screamed as her M1 exploded.

"Juri!" Asagi cried out as she watched her friend die. An instant later a separate funnel pierced her own machine, blowing it to pieces in a matter of seconds.

Wayne managed to avoid being struck by the funnels as he executed a series of quick maneuvers to dodge them. Rau approached his machine quickly and fired his cannons at the M1. Wayne returned fire as best he could with his rifle, but a shot from one of Rau's funnels made quick work of his weapon. His shield was annihilated a moment later, leaving his machine defenseless. Even the seasoned veteran had run out of tricks as Rau slashed through his cockpit and cut his M1 in half, killing him.

"Damn you!" Cagalli shouted at the Providence as she fired her rifle at him. Rau chuckled at her futile attempts to destroy him and he began to concentrate his attacks on the Strike Rouge. Although it was more maneuverable, the Strike Rouge presented an even bigger target for Rau and his funnels made quick work of Cagalli's rifle and were preparing to tear her mobile suit to pieces just as they had done the M1s moments before. Before Rau could finish her off however, something hit him in his mind. A strange sensation that he had only felt once before. In the debris belt at the start of the month. When _he_ had been near.

With his METEOR and machine appearing as a bright white angel skating across the black space, Kira fired both of the METEOR's cannons at the ghastly gray mobile suit. Rau sensed the attack coming and dodged it expertly. Kira activated both of the METEOR's beam sabers and charged quickly at Rau. "Kira!" Cagalli's voice called out to him.

Kira activated his radio. It seemed to be working somewhat. "Leave him to me, Cagalli," Kira warned her off. He swung the beam saber on his right at the Providence, but Rau soared above it.

Rau released his funnels to attack the Freedom. Inside his cockpit, Rau smiled. "So once again you have decided to come and see me, Kira!" The DRAGOON system's funnels fired rapid bursts of fire at the Freedom, but Kira pulled out the Freedom's own beam sabers and managed to deflect many of the shots, leaving him relatively undamaged. "But you again prove that you are nothing but an irritant. A pest!"

The funnels poured more fire at the Freedom and Kira had to move quickly in order to dodge the shots. "You're the pest, psycho!" Kira called back at him. He opened the METEOR's missile canisters and unleashed a volley at the Providence.

Rau led the missiles in a wide arc and managed to turn around and face them. He quickly used his funnels and his own weapons to destroy the missiles before they could even manage to touch him. "You are nothing but a fool who fights for foolish ideals, Kira _Yamato_!" Rau called out to him. "Even now as we speak you are taking the lives of innocents all around you! Just as the other humans do!"

"Shut up!" Kira shouted at him. One of Rau's funnels got a clean shot off and struck the METEOR's left beam saber. Kira strained against the Freedom's controls and released the beam saber before it exploded in a ball of fire.

"Just as the other pests do you destroy life without remorse!" Rau shouted.

"That's garbage!" Kira responded.

"You are no different than all the others in the universe," Rau told him. He fired his cannon at Kira and nicked the METEOR before Kira could get out of the way. "And you know what happens to all pests in the world...they must be exterminated!" Kira flew in a sharp right turn and managed to dodge the shots. He scowled inside the cockpit and started firing his cannons at the Providence again.

**-1035**

Calamity fired its Schlag cannons at the Justice and added its bazooka to the mix an instant later. Athrun wrestled with the controls of the Justice so he could get a good position on the Calamity. But with all the firepower the blue mobile suit supported that task proved to be almost impossible. "Come on!" Orga beckoned Athrun as he continued to fire at him. With his maneuverability cut by the METEOR's added weight, it was difficult to avoid his shots, but Athrun kept at it. Orga was able to stay in a single position the entire time because he had Athrun on the run from his guns. As long as he could keep firing, all Orga would have to do is turn whichever way the Justice went and fire at him. With all of this firepower, Athrun had no chance to even get close to the Calamity.

Athrun fired the METEOR's cannons at Orga and added the Justice's own guns to the fray. Orga had to cease firing for just an instant in order to intercept the shots with his chest cannon. _That's it!_ Athrun told himself. He quickly developed a plan to defeat this maniac and end his terror once and for all.

"Bastard!" Orga shouted at him. "You know you're no match for me!" He fired his Schlag and ram cannons at the Justice.

Athrun dodged the attacks and activated both of the METEOR's beam sabers. "You know, you're right!" he said through the now cleared radio. Athrun juked the controls and swung this way and that to avoid the shots being fired at him. He extended his left beam saber at the Calamity and aimed directly for it. Orga ceased firing and used his chest cannon's powerful beam to shoot the beam saber off of the Justice and send it spiraling away in a fantastic explosion.

However, with Orga having stopped firing his heavy guns for that split second, Athrun was able to get close behind the Calamity so that he could attack. Athrun's plan had worked. By sacrificing one of the METEOR's beam sabers he had tricked Orga into attacking _it_ instead of him. As soon as Orga fired his chest cannon, Athrun cut the METEOR's engines and swung the machine in an extremely tight port loop that put him right behind the Calamity in an instant. Orga had no chance and he knew this when he cried out in anguish as he saw the Justice coming at him from behind. Athrun plunged his right beam saber into the Calamity's middle, just below the cockpit and sliced the blue machine in half in one foul swoop. The two pieces of mobile suit floated away from one another, the legs and lower portion of the torso detonating in an explosion while the head and shoulders fell away into the black space beyond.

With the Calamity falling away from him, Athrun finally had a moment to catch his breath which was coming in shallow heaves. "I was..._more_...than a match for you..." Athrun panted quietly, though in his heart he wished he hadn't had to kill Orga. Orga only fought to keep himself alive and Athrun knew that he had no chance to turn him away from his ideals. It was a matter of survival after that and Athrun had survived. His METEOR was still functioning well enough to fight with only one beam saber so that was good. Athrun's radio worked in this area of space, but his diagnostic board showed that other areas were still blanketed by the interference from when the N-Jammer had exploded.

From where he floated, just a short distance from the PLANT homelands, Athrun could see the lights of the ferocious battle going on at Jachin Due just a short trip away. He couldn't see any of the ships he fought with and he couldn't find any of his friends in their mobile suits. Athrun deactivated the METEOR's beam saber and set off away from the PLANTs. He knew who he had to find at this very moment. He just hoped that Kira and Cagalli hadn't gotten themselves into _too _big a mess already.

_Archangel_ had managed to reach a moderately safe location at a great enough distance so that neither the Earth Forces nor ZAFT were in too great a presence in the immediate area. "Current position, 15000 from Jachin Due and 5000 from the PLANTs, ma'am," Neumann reported. "Maximum engine output, seventy percent."

"Any sign of the _Dominion_?" Natarle asked. "Crewman Haw?"

"Have you guys seen it?" Miriallia asked the pilots through her radio, which was working at least on a minimum frequency at this moment. "The _Dominion_?"

"Nope, not a trace," Frank answered quickly.

"I haven't seen it," Cagalli put in.

"I'll go look for it," Dearka said. "They've got to be around here somewhere, they couldn't have gone too far."

"Be careful, Dearka," Miriallia told him. He nodded in response and his image disappeared.

"Damage report, Chief Murdoch!" Natarle commanded.

"Damage to the hangar's pretty extensive," Murdoch told her in a hurried voice. "We've got fires in at least three different parts of the ship, but we've got crews on all three locations working on 'em. The engines are relatively undamaged so we're good when it comes to maneuvering. We'll just have to be careful from now on."

"Keep it up down there," Natarle ordered. "We're counting on you."

"Roger, that," Murdoch answered.

"Captain?" Natarle called out to Murrue, but she didn't answer. She was still slumped forward in her chair crying bitter tears into her hands. Natarle sighed sadly as she saw her Captain just break down in tears over her lost love. But there was still a battle going on and Natarle had to get Murrue back into command of the ship. Sure Natarle was well qualified to lead this crew, but it was Murrue's ship, not hers. "Keep yours eyes on the situations down here, people," she told the crew in the CIC. "Make sure you don't miss anything that could kill us all later."

"Yes, ma'am!" Natarle sprang up from her chair and floated out of the CIC. She floated towards Murrue's chair and stopped beside it.

She got down on her haunches and whispered, "Captain." Murrue didn't answer. She just cried. "Captain, please," Natarle repeated. "We need you to take control of the ship. We're still in danger."

Murrue sobbed. "He...he promised..." she said in a husky voice, "...he promised me he'd come back..."

Natarle's heart ached. She thought Frank, the person she cared deeply for who was also fighting his heart out on the battlefield to protect them. There was a good chance that he would not return as well... Natarle gently took Murrue by the shoulders and turned Murrue's tear streaked face to her. "Murrue..." she whispered quietly so no one on the bridge could hear. "I know he promised you...he promised he'd come back to us. But...think of it from his point of view. Do you think Mwu would actually _want_ to come back if you weren't there for him to come back to...?"

Murrue's expression softened and her tears suddenly stopped. That didn't stop her heart from aching though. "No..." she whispered back.

"He gave his life to save those who he cared out about..." Natarle reminded her. "He did that to save _you_ Murrue. To save _all_ of us. He sacrificed himself to save _us_...do you know why...?" Murrue shook her head. "Because he knew that we'd be a better help to the cause than he could be at this time..."

Murrue sniffed. "Still..."

"Murrue..." Natarle whispered to her. "...You know you can't just spend the rest of the day crying...we still have a mission to fulfill. One that Mwu would have wanted us to. You don't want his death to be left in vain...do you...?"

Murrue shook her head slowly. "Plus..." Natarle said, "...do you think Mwu would want to see you cry again...?" Murrue's brown orbs stared into Natarle's violet ones for what seemed like an eternity. They slowly closed and Natarle heard Murrue sob once again and one single tear escape from her right eye.

"Ensign Chandra!" Murrue's voice rang out after a short time. Her eyes opened to reveal a determined expression that had appeared out of nowhere. "Where's that enemy mobile suit?"

"Just off to our port side, Captain," Chandra reported. "It's engaged in a fight with the Freedom as we speak."

"Can we back Kira up?" Murrue asked.

"Not in this shape, I'm afraid," Chandra answered grimly.

"Crewman Haw, message the Strike Rouge and the Zero to go back up Kira!" Murrue commanded.

"Yes, ma'am!" Natarle stood up back onto her feet and breathed a sigh of relief. She turned to head back to the CIC, but something caught her arm. She turned back to face Murrue who said quietly, "Thank you, Natarle." Natarle managed a small smile and nodded her head in response. With that, she ducked back into the CIC and her post.

Outside, Rau and Kira continued to claw at one another with their mobile suits. Kira used both of the Freedom's beam sabers against the Providence, but Rau was quick to avoid the attack. Rau then used some of his funnels as a diversion in order to get Kira's attention elsewhere. Kira suddenly found himself under attack by at least five funnels, spraying green streaks of destruction at him. Kira was quick to avoid the shots, but as he did so Rau plunged through the beams and attacked with his own beam saber, slicing off the beam saber on the right side.

"You're something that shouldn't have been allowed to exist, boy!" Rau shouted at Kira. He fired the Providence's cannon at the Freedom and his shot struck the beam saber on the left of the METEOR.

"Shut up!" Kira responded angrily. He was quick to release the beam saber attachment before it exploded in front of him.

"Can you not see with your own eyes what humanity's insatiable desires will lead to?" Rau asked as he fired his funnels at the Freedom again. Kira dodged most of the shots but a few scattered ones managed to hit the METEOR, causing more damage to the weapons unit.

"Kira!" Kira suddenly turned his head to his right to see a bright white streak approaching from his right. Athrun fired both of his METEOR's cannons at the Providence, but Rau evaded them expertly.

"Athrun!" Kira called out to his friend as the scarlet red Justice came closer too him. "You okay?"

"Fine. But who's that?" Athrun asked, referring to the ghastly gray mobile suit that was now firing at him.

Kira raced upwards to avoid being hit and Athrun followed him. "le Creuset," Kira said simply. Athrun's eyes widened slightly and his teeth ground together gently. Rau fired all of the guns that were part of the Providence's main body at the two machines, but both pilots managed to get through the mess unchecked.

"Kira, go help the others," Athrun said quickly.

"What?" Kira answered, dumbfounded.

"I have my own score to settle with him right now," Athrun replied. He used both of his METEOR's cannons to drive the Providence away from them for a few seconds. "Go and help the others. Find them and make sure they're okay."

"Athrun..." Kira said uneasily.

"Don't worry Kira, I'll be fine," Athrun reassured his friend quickly. "I have to do this, okay?"

Kira sighed quietly and uneasily in the Freedom's cockpit. "I'll go find the others and be back here quick," he told Athrun as he turned the Freedom away. "Be careful, Athrun."

"Right." Athrun watched his friend soar away from him, leaving just the scarlet red Justice and the ghastly gray Providence in the area. Both machines stared at one another, neither making a single move against the other as they hovered in space. Athrun breathed deeply and thoroughly inside the Justice's cockpit, trying to keep his mind calm. Rau smiled inside his own cockpit and his heart could not hold back his excitement.

At the same instant, both machines sprinted off in opposite directions, but not allowing the other to leave their line of sight. "Well, well, Athrun," Rau said humbly. "It seems that destiny has once again brought us together on the battlefield." He fired the Providence's cannon at the Justice, but Athrun dodged his attack quickly.

Athrun scowled inside the Justice and returned fire with the METEOR's missiles. Rau soared in a high, wide arc to give him distance between he and the missiles. When they got close to him, Rau was ready with his beam saber and cut every single one to pieces, causing a series of explosions that lit up space. Athrun came at the Providence again, this time with the METEOR's cannons blazing energy across the vicinity. Rau unleashed his funnels upon Athrun and put up a blockade of fire that caused Athrun to have to maneuver quickly to avoid being hit, but nevertheless some shots got in clean and struck the METEOR, causing damage that rattled the Justice.

"How fitting it is that after all this time we once again find ourselves in the same area of conflict," Rau commented as he continued his attacks on the Justice.

"Be quiet!" Athrun retorted sternly.

"After all this time you still haven't changed one single bit, Athrun," Rau called out to him as he fired his cannon at the Justice. "You're still crippled with indecision when it comes to what's happening around you."

One of Rau's funnels damaged Athrun's METEOR and rendered his last beam saber inoperable. "You're the one who doesn't understand what's happening here!" He returned fire at the Providence with his two cannons and put up a shield to buy him some time to think things over. "You're the one who's trying to destroy all of humanity!"

Rau smirked. "When will you and your friends understand that it's not I who accepted this as my destiny? Mankind decided this destiny for itself and it's only right that they fulfill it out until the end!" He brought his funnels back onto the Providence's back and soared away from the Justice.

Athrun fired back with the Justice's own guns and stayed right behind the Providence. "That's crazy!" Athrun said lightly.

"You should know this yourself Athrun!" Rau sneered. "You've also walked the path of humanity's destiny in the past! You've killed without any remorse and even tried to kill your friend!"

Athrun seethed. He thought of that horrible day earlier this year when he and Kira had fought to the death and he had almost killed Kira in revenge. Revenge because of what had happened to his friend Nicol. Athrun had vowed that he would kill Kira and that he didn't care who else got in the way. That was what led him to kill Kira's friend Tolle in cold blood. He thought of others he had killed without any feelings of remorse. The soldiers at Heliopolis he had shot, the pilots he had killed, the warships he had destroyed without any concern. "That's in the past, Commander!" Athrun yelled. "I've seen what I've caused and I've vowed never to take that path again!"

Rau released his funnels yet again and said, "You may have seen the light Athrun, but there are others who still refuse to accept it. Refuse to accept their destiny!" His funnels attacked Athrun from different directions, but this time Athrun was able to get out of the melee unscathed. "That's what is going to happen here today, Athrun! Mankind will find its destiny and burn like it so rightfully should! It's all gone according to my plan and you yourself helped me greatly in making it a reality!"

"Liar!" Athrun cried as he attacked the Providence with his own cannons again.

"It's right in front of your eyes Athrun. You...Yzak...Dearka...Nicol, you all helped me accomplish what I needed!" Rau said. "You helped me steal the Earth Forces weapons which made ZAFT escalate the war. That eventually led to the Naturals fighting back with a vengeance and renewing their hatred of the Coordinators! Don't you see, it is a cycle that reached full motion because of your actions Athrun! Actions you took in protection of your home!"

Athrun scowled. "So this has all been part of your plan the entire time," Athrun realized. "This entire grand scheme of yours was put together inside that sick head of yours. You used the people around you to get what you desired and now it's this close to coming true." He pulled out both of the Justice's beam sabers and yelled, "Well I won't allow it to happen!"

As the Justice charged at him, Rau executed a series of turns and flips to avoid Athrun's attacks. "Don't you think you've suffered enough already, Athrun?" Rau asked him almost kindly. "The death of your mother has taken much out of you, boy, as has this long and tiresome fight you've been keeping up. Why don't you just give up and accept yours and everyone else's destiny!"

The Justice stopped almost completely and Athrun answered, "I already have decided my destiny, Commander!" He held both beam sabers high over the Justice's head. "My destiny is to stop you and your idiotic ideals from succeeding!" With a great burst of speed, Athrun raced at the Providence, both beam sabers in hand.

**-_Eternal_, 1040**

Blazing through the columns and stacks of warships desperately trying to stop her, _Eternal_ surged through them all with all of her weapons firing madly into the mass of warships and mobile suits. The ship shook every once in a while from a hit that it had taken, but she kept pressing forward towards Jachin Due and the mystifying eyeball that was GENESIS. Lacus could see the new alignment mirror being moved into position in front of the weapon which to her meant that ZAFT was preparing to fire it again. "Do we have radio yet, General Watlfeld?" she asked.

"As of now we do, but it's minimal at best," Andy answered, his voice high from barking out commands to keep the _Eternal_ moving forward.

Lacus pressed a button on her chair to activate the ship's radio and she heard the sound of quiet static in the background as she began to speak. "This is Lacus Clyne speaking to the soldiers of ZAFT," she began, her voice ringing across the vastness of space. Some pilots stopped dead in their tracks when they heard her beautiful voice call out to them. "I demand that you cease firing GENESIS immediately!"

Inside Jachin Due, Patrick heard the girl's voice over the static filled radio channel and spat in response. "We've experienced the pain and sorrow of nuclear attacks, yet we are inflicting the same suffering upon them now!"

"Those ships are run by a little girl and some Naturals!" Patrick said roughly to the soldiers around him. "Why can't you destroy them!"

Behind him, Yuri stood at attention with his hands behind his back and his face calm. "Will anything be made right if we fire it?" Lacus' voice sang. Yuri felt himself exhale quietly through his nostrils as his breath began to trail out of him slowly at those words. _I must protect the PLANTs and my family, _Yuri told himself again. _That's why we fired it before. But...must we fire it again...?_

"Or if more innocent men, women, and children keep losing their lives...is this _justice_?" Lacus asked. Ezalia stirred uneasily behind Patrick's form as he barked out commands to the soldiers around them. She thought of Yzak...fighting out there to protect the PLANTs...what was he going through at this moment...was he okay? _Innocent men, women, and children..._ Ezalia thought sadly to herself. _We must end the war...but...is it worth it? Is it worth taking the lives of innocents who have done nothing wrong...worth the lives of our own people...?_

Lacus sang again, "Don't you realize what these attacks on each other are giving birth to?" Gilbert thought to himself, _Of course I realize what they lead to. Hatred...jealousy...anger... We'll just create more hatred and destruction if we fire it again...but...what can I do? There's no doubt Zala will fire it again...and I can't do anything to stop him..._

"Do we want more sacrifices?" Lacus asked again, her voice stretching out across the echelons of space. As she spoke those words, Jachin Due grew larger and larger in the front view port.

Approaching Jachin Due from a different direction was the main fleet of the Earth Forces, led by the _Valiant_ and the _Intrepid_. "Distance to Jachin Due?" Sutherland demanded.

"26000, Admiral!" Tomer replied quickly.

"Turn to port twenty degrees!" Seymour commanded as they neared a group of _Nazca's_ that were firing at the ships. "Aim starboard cannons and have them target the _Nazcas_! Fire!" The two remaining cannons fired at the nearest blue ship, scoring several hits that ripped holes into the hull. The third cannon had been wiped out in an earlier attack and the _Valiant_ itself had been damaged heavily in several locations on the hull.

Outside, two Strike Daggers fought against a trio of GINNs that outnumbered them. One Dagger had its rifle destroy by a GINNs cannon and tried to escape, but an instant later another GINN surged forward and stuck its sword into the cockpit. In a flash, the Dagger exploded in a ball of fire. "Keryuoko!" Jessie's voice cried in anguish as she watched her friend's mobile suit explode. She scowled inside her cockpit and fired her own rifle at the GINNs, decapitating one and blowing another to pieces with a shot to its torso. Instantly two more GINNs took their places and fired madly at her. Jessie strained against the controls as she escaped through a hole in the formation behind her, but not before the left leg of her machine was torn apart by a shot from a GINN. Inside the cockpit, Jessie cried a few bitter tears in memory of her wingmate.

"Have the remaining nuclear attack forces begin preparations for launch!" Sutherland commanded harshly.

"We can't Admiral, we're at too great a distance!" Bradford pointed out. Sutherland turned to him and glared. "Plus there's still too many ZAFT forces between us and the weapon, they'd never get through."

"Incoming missiles!" someone shouted.

"Evade!" Seymour commanded. The ship turned quickly enough so that the missiles missed, by inches. "Where'd that come from?" Seymour demanded.

"New contacts at delta thirty-eight, Captain!" Lester reported frantically. "Three _Nazca_-class and one _Laurasia_-class, closing in fast!"

Just ahead of the Earth Forces lurked four vessels that were ready to tear the fleet apart. In front of Jachin Due, very likely the last line of defense, were the _Vesalius, Hellderton, Hoisingert, _and _Ziegler_, ready to pounce upon the interlopers. On the bridge of the _Vesalius_, Captain Ades gave the order. "Turn to starboard as soon as I give the order to fire. All ships concentrate your fire on the lead _Jani_-class!" The _Vesaluis'_ mighty cannons pointed upwards to target the _Intrepid_. "Fire!" Ades shouted.

With a great burst of energy, the cannons unleashed their fury. The other ships behind the _Vesalius_ also poured fire into the Earth Forces formation. As soon as the shots were fired the _Vesalius_ swung to its left in order to take itself out of the Earth Forces' line of fire. The shots fired struck the _Intrepid_ at the tip of the spiked bow and ripped a hole into the hull. Fires broke out when explosions dotted the starboard side of the ship after the other shots scored direct hits. Captain Norris barely was able to keep his round form in his chair as damage reports flooded into the bridge.

"We've lost main weapons control, Captain!"

"Power supplies to main engines are dropping dangerously low!"

"Plasma surge is reaching critical levels!"

"Damn," Norris swore to himself. It was looking bad. He knew he had to save his crew because the _Intrepid_ was surely doomed now with no weapons and their main engines almost at a stop. But how could he get them out? They were still in too much danger and too close to Jachin Due. Even if they did escape they would be captured or more likely killed out there. What would he do? His thoughts were jarred as the ship took another hit, this one blowing its hangar hatches to pieces and causing explosions to rip the facility apart.

"_Intrepid's_ been hit!" Tomer reported on the _Valiant_. "We've got distress signals coming in from all over, General!"

"We can't go on like this forever, General," Seymour told Bradford in a strained voice. "We've lost most of our mobile units and our own ships are dropping like flies."

Bradford opened his mouth to answer, but Sutherland cut him off angrily. "Keep going, Captain, we're almost there."

"But, sir-!"

"That's an order, Captain!" Sutherland commanded. "We still have nuclear weapons with us and when we use them the Coordinators will have no chance against us. We'll destroy that weapon and the PLANTs! Just keep this ship moving!"

Seymour reluctantly ordered the ship forward and they pressed on towards Jachin Due. _We're never going to make it out of here at this rate..._Seymour thought to himself. _Even if we do destroy the weapon, we'll be slaughtered by ZAFT as soon as we do. _He shook his head in anguish. He thought of Jessie and prayed, _Please be okay, Jess. I don't care if I get killed...just you make it out, please._ The _Valiant_ shook from another hit.

Buster darted in and out of the stationary debris field that had once been the group of warships behind the _Dominion_, but there was no sign of the ship anywhere in the debris. Dearka was starting to assume that the ship had gone off and was now at a different location when his diagnostic board began chiming. He glanced at it hoping to find some trace of the _Dominion_, but the only thing the console was picking up was a small heat source just beyond the debris. _Heat source?_ Dearka pressed a few buttons and zoomed in on the source that was making his board go nuts. He couldn't believe what he saw. Instantly his eyes widened and his pulse quickened inside of his body at the sight. _No way...! _ Dearka quickly turned the Buster at the heat source and soared towards it as quickly as he possibly could.

His mind unconscious and his body seemingly lifeless, Mwu floated in space after being knocked out by the shockwaves from his mobile suit exploding. His body didn't move and his mind didn't think. However, inside his head it seemed that a million voices were calling out to him. Friends, family, long lost comrades now gone. The noise increased to a crescendo until it suddenly stopped abruptly. Slowly, Mwu opened his eyes.

He found himself staring at the most beautiful shade of colors he'd ever seen. Bright white mixed in with strands of blue, purple, and turquoise that seemed to form a misty aura all around him. There was no movement around him and he could hear not even the faintest sound. He tried to stand up but for some reason he couldn't. _"That won't do you any good." _Mwu's eyes shot open. He knew that voice! But he thought he'd never hear it again!

He managed to raise his head just enough to see his form standing before him, his jet black hair combed to perfection and his stance perfect. _"John...?"_ Mwu's voice managed, just above a whisper. The figure nodded its head, but didn't say anything more. Mwu glanced around him at the pearly lights and the noiseless atmosphere. A sinking feeling began to take hold of his heart and he closed his eyes. _"I'm dead aren't I..." _he whispered.

The figure that resembled John Namora shook its head slowly. _"No...you're not dead, Mwu. Not by a long shot."_

_"But...why?"_ Mwu asked quietly. _"I shouldn't...have survived that..."_

_"Mwu..."_ John's voice said kindly to him. _"What you did was one of the most admirable acts that has ever been done. You willingly sacrificed yourself in order to save your friends...regardless of what happened to yourself..."_

_"But I...jumped out..."_ Mwu reminded him. _"I didn't...try to sacrifice myself. I tried to...save myself first..."_

_"It doesn't matter,"_ the voice said softly. _"What you did...what you were thinking about when you did the act...that's all that matters, Mwu. Because of what you've done...I don't care how improbable it is...you've been given the chance to live again."_

Mwu's voice caught in his throat at John's choice of words. Chance to live again! Mwu's mouth closed slowly and so did his eyes. He felt like crying at that moment, but for some reason no tears came. _"What...am I supposed to do?"_ he asked hoarsely.

_"What you've been doing,"_ came a different voice, this one with the slightest trail of an accent. Mwu glanced behind him and saw another figure. This one with a long, black pony-tail and a matching black goatee.

_"Niada."_

The figure smiled at him. _"When you get back there will still be a battle happening, Mwu," _Niada's voice said. _"You still have a mission to fulfill before you go..."_

"_Peace..."_ Niada's figure nodded its head.

_"There's also another reason you've survived, Mwu." _A voice with a heavy English made Mwu's heart jump. He turned his head the other way to see a figure with blonde hair like his own and a tall form. Hugh Swanson's form.

_"Another reason...?"_ Mwu asked his friend. _"What reason...?"_

The figure nodded. Around him, John and Niada's figures dissolved into the light and he never saw them again. Just before Hugh's followed suit, it said, _"If you want to know why...you must look inside your heart, Mwu..."_ With that, his friend's image disappeared, leaving Mwu alone once again.

He closed his eyes and retreated into his mind, trying to figure out what Hugh meant. When he opened them again, he saw a batch of tiny light above him. Slowly, they came together to form a new image above him. A face and a body behind it. Mwu felt like crying once again when he saw it. This time the tears did come, splattering onto his helmet visor and making a giant pool there. Mwu reopened his eyes and stared into the likeness of Murrue that was hovering above him. _"Oh, Murrue..."_ Mwu's voice cried as he sobbed quietly. _"...I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was such a fool..."_ He managed to reach his hand up to stroke the figure's beautiful face and he said, _"I promise...now that I've been given a second chance...I'll never leave you again Murrue Ramius..."_ He moved his face close to hers and kissed her on the lips. _"Never again, my love..."_ In a flash, the lights and the figure disappeared.

Slowly the deep blue eyes opened and his mind turned back on. He was back in space, floating silently on his back just beyond the sheath of debris from the destruction of warships and mobile suits. It was a grizzly scene indeed. Mwu checked his vital signs and found that nothing appeared to be hurt or damaged. The only thing that seemed to hurt was a stiffness that rang throughout his body. He also noticed a crack in his helmet's visor that ran from the top of it to just more than half-way down the material. If that thing broke...! Mwu was about to panic when he saw something else. Something big and green was approaching him quickly. He squinted his eyes and took in the clear picture. His eyes widened and his panic disappeared. The Buster was approaching him quickly, its green phase shift armor and big guns standing out. The mobile suit came to within a few yards of Mwu's body and the cockpit shield opened. Onto the open doors stepped a figure clad in a red and white flight suit and helmet. "Mwu!" Dearka's voice called out to him. "Mwu can you hear me!"

Mwu managed to slowly give Dearka the thumb's up sign to signal that he was okay and he slowly turned his body towards the Buster and began to move towards it. He was swimming more or less in the weightless state of space, his arms moving in a swift stroke and his legs kicking behind him as he went. The Buster got closer and closer to him as he neared safety at last.

"Gotcha!" Suddenly, a bright green flash appeared just off to the side. The Forbidden. Shani saw the Buster just sitting there and he saw his chance to finally take it down. He brought his backpack above his machine's form and fired his plasma cannon at the non-moving mobile suit. As Mwu stepped onto the open door, he and Dearka saw the incoming shot. Their eyes widened and they braced themselves for the impact, but it never came. Just before the shot could strike, another machine jumped in front of it and absorbed the shot with its shield. The Duel. Yzak then fired back at the Forbidden with his own rifle, but the shots were deflected. Yzak turned his head to see the Buster and said in a calm voice, "Get out of here, you guys. We'll deal with this bastard."

"We...?" Shani asked sarcastically. As if to answer his question, an instant later the Zero soared through the black space towards him and released its gun barrels. Frank howled inside the cockpit as he fired all of his weapons at the machine, causing Shani to have to pull his backpack down over his machine in order to protect himself. Shani scowled inside the cockpit and raised his backpack to attack the mobile armor, but he never got the chance. The instant he raised his backpack, Kisaka was on him with the Skygrasper, the green Agni cannon in its wings firing a single shot at the Forbidden, striking it cleanly in the torso and sending it sprawling backwards. Yzak pulled out one of the Duel's beam sabers and cried out as he charged at the Forbidden. Shani smirked at his futile attempt and fired his plasma cannon at the Duel, the shot striking the Duel in the shoulders, causing a massive explosion. Both Dearka's and Mwu's eyes widened in shock, but an instant later it was Shani's eyes who were wide with shock. As it happened, Yzak had not been killed at all. He had _wanted_ Shani to attack him. Since he had fought the Forbidden earlier, Yzak had lost the weapons in his assault shroud which had made it just basically added weight. With no use for it anymore, Yzak had allowed Shani to hit him there and had blown up his assault shroud to make it seem like the Duel itself had exploded. As the fire expanded, that gave Yzak the time to draw his other beam saber and come flying out of the fireball at top speed at the Forbidden. It happened so quickly that one second Shani was staring in wide eyed horror and the next the Forbidden's arms were gone and Yzak had plunged a beam saber through the cockpit. Another second later, the Forbidden was nothing but a mass of fire and debris.

As they watched the fireball, Dearka and Mwu stood transfixed. Then Dearka snapped out of it and slapped Mwu on the shoulder. "Come on, let's go!" he shouted as he ducked back into the cockpit. Mwu followed suit and stood behind the seat as the cockpit shield closed around them, cutting off the blackness of space. "Hang on!" Dearka told him as he reactivated the Buster's thrusters and zoomed back towards the battle. The Duel, Zero, and Skygrasper followed right behind him.

**-1045**

Athrun continued to move about in a very quick manner so that he could at least get away from Rau's funnels that were continuously firing at him from seemingly every direction. "Why do you continue to fight on Athrun?" Rau asked him from inside the Providence's cockpit. "Why can't you just accept your destiny as it has been handed to you?" Rau fired several shots with the Providence's cannon, but Athrun managed to dodge them.

"I'll never give up!" Athrun returned confidently. "Not while madmen like you continue to kill and destroy without remorse!" He fired the METEOR's cannons again, this time managing to take out two of Rau's funnels in the process. "I will not allow you to bring about the end of the world!"

Rau saw the Justice pull out a double sided beam saber and twirl it around in its hands as Athrun readied himself for another attack. Then Rau thought of something. He smiled. "How little you know about these turn of events, Athrun," Rau told him. "Mankind has had this destiny ever since the start of the war and even before that!"

"Bull-shit!" Athrun shouted back at him.

Rau pulled out the Providence's beam saber and met Athrun's charge with his own. Sparks flew as their weapons intersected. "That was my mind-set before the war too, Athrun!" Rau said calmly. "But before I could be sure I needed to test the Earth Alliance and see if they _were_ on this path towards their destiny."

"What test?" Athrun demanded as he jumped away from the Providence to get a quick breather.

"Oh, nothing more than a little information passed on towards them," Rau said. "A little sliver of data on ZAFT's fleet movements on the 13th and 14th of February last year!"

_Thirteenth and Fourteenth...? _Athrun was confused. What did all of this have to do with...

Athrun's hands went limp on the controls of the Justice as his mind dawned with realization. "All I had to do was give them the opportunity...to see if they would choose this path...and they gleefully did, Athrun!" Rau continued. "They used that information against ZAFT in the most horrific way possible!"

_No..._ Athrun thought to himself.

"They attacked Junius Seven with a nuclear warhead!" Rau finished.

Athrun's green eyes widened and his mouth went aghast. His hands began trembling on the controls of the Justice. He saw Junius Seven explode before his eyes once again. His mother's grave sight. The Naturals had attacked without warning and had mutilated thousands of innocents without any remorse whatsoever. And...and this bastard was the reason why!

"Do you not see it now, Athrun?" Rau asked him. "That mankind has always walked this path. And they proved it once again when they killed your mother!"

Athrun's breath was now coming in shallow heaves through his now clenched teeth that were grinding against once another like stones. His trembling hands squeezed the controls more tightly than he ever had before. Rage began to swirl through him like a typhoon. The photo of he and Cagalli, the one that had kept him sane and calm during all the previous battles, was replaced by an image of his mother. The caring and beautiful woman who had been killed by the Naturals in their barbaric attack on Junius Seven. Who's death had been caused by the very man who he fought for in the early part of the war! Athrun cried out in anger and anguish as a seed exploded before his eyes. Rau heard his cry and he smiled. It had worked. His eyes now hollow and his anger at its peak, Athrun charged madly at Rau with his voice crying out in anger. He opened up all the METEOR's missile canisters and fired them at the Providence along with the METEOR and the Justice's cannons. The shots went all over the place and only a few even got close to Rau. Rau's excitement could not be held in as he worked the controls of the Providence in order to evade the shots. Athrun was now in the palm of his hands.

Meanwhile, Cagalli had managed to find a break in the action and was waiting calmly for any word on enemy movements in the area. Suddenly, the Freedom came up beside her, its METEOR a little worse for wear though. "Kira!" Cagalli called out to him.

"I'm fine, Cagalli," Kira answered quickly.

"Where's Athrun?" she asked.

"He's back there. He sent me to make sure you were okay," Kira told her.

"What! You left him alone out there?" Cagalli shouted at him.

"Why, what-?" Kira's voice was cut off as the Strike Rouge sped past him heading in the direction where Athrun was. "Cagalli!"

"The way Athrun fights he's likely to get himself killed if he's fighting by himself, Kira!" Cagalli told him uneasily. "You've seen the stupid risks he takes when he's in battle. He could be in real trouble right now if we don't go help him!" Kira groaned heavily as he turned the Freedom around and followed Cagalli back towards Athrun.

Before they got there, both of them had to pull hard on their sticks to avoid being struck by beam shots that seemingly came from out of nowhere. "What the-?" Kira stammered.

"Athrun!" Cagalli shouted. She saw the Justice engaged in a fierce duel with the Providence just up ahead of them. Athrun wouldn't respond and was firing all over the place, all of the Justice's weapons blazing colors across space. Rau made a quick series of maneuvers that put him at a safe distance from Athrun. In his rage, Athrun lost the Providence for just a moment and that was all that Rau needed. Rau released the Providence's funnels at the Justice and concentrated their attacks not on the Justice itself, but on the METEOR behind it. Destroy that, Rau knew, and the Justice would be crippled. Athrun saw the funnels coming towards him and he quickly jumped upwards and caught one with the Justice's rifle. He unleashed a barrage of missiles at another pair, but several managed to get past him because they were all attacking at once and he couldn't get them all. Once the funnels managed to position themselves behind the Justice, they fired striking both of the METEOR's engines and some of the weapons pods which detonated in huge explosions that blossomed across the machine. Athrun scowled inside the cockpit as he saw the precarious position he was in. He sprang away from the funnels, but because his attention was diverted, Rau managed to sneak in close to the Justice and attacked with his beam saber, slicing off a portion of the METEOR with the saber and then blowing another hole into it with his cannon once he was behind the Justice. One of the METEOR's engines exploded and rocked the Justice, causing Athrun to cry out as pieces of the METEOR exploded, damaging the Justice. Another explosion occurred when the second engine went up in flames. Athrun barely was able to disengage the Justice from the METEOR before the weapons pack exploded in a gigantic ball of flames and debris. Athrun did not escape unscathed however, as some of the flares from the explosions damaged the Justice's exterior and two of its five thrusters, making it almost impossible to go anywhere fast. A piece of shrapnel scathed Athrun on the left arm and another hit his ribs, piercing his skin and causing blood to begin to spurt out in tiny amounts. Athrun grabbed at his chest and slumped forward in the cockpit, moaning in agony as the pain began to course through his body.

Rau watched the damaged Justice struggle to stay intact and he smiled. All that was left for him to do was put Athrun out of his agony once and for all. Rau aimed his cannon at the smoking Justice and prepared to fire. Suddenly, a sensation hit Rau in the brain. "Athrun!" Rau managed to swing the Providence away from the incoming shots from the Freedom as Kira soared at him. Rau turned his cannon towards the Freedom and fired at it, but Kira evaded the shots and attacked Rau. Cagalli followed Kira in the Strike Rouge and while Kira fought Rau again, she sprinted towards the Justice and Athrun.

"Athrun? Athrun!" Cagalli cried out to him. "Say something!"

Inside the cockpit, Athrun pressed his gloved hand against the tiny cut on his chest and looked at the red stains that had stuck to his glove. He could see small droplets of tears against his visor from his own anguished cries as he let his rage take him over. His eyes returned to their normal green glow and the hollowness dissolved away. Athrun felt like just breaking down in tears over what he had just done. He'd promised never to let his anger and frustration get the better of him again. But he had let himself down. And because of it he almost got himself _killed_.

From her cockpit, Cagalli heard what she thought sounded like sobbing. "Athrun," she said softly. "Are you okay?"

Athrun glanced up at his monitor and saw the blonde haired girl's pretty face, masked slightly by the helmet she wore. Her face was concerned and somewhat sad from what he could tell. That made Athrun's pain even more deadly. "Yeah..." Athrun breathed in response. "I'll...be okay..."

Rau's funnels attacked Kira from several directions, but Kira managed to avoid all the shots as he soared at the Providence, both of the Freedom's beam sabers drawn. "I won't allow your twisted ideals to do any harm to my friends, le Creuset!" Kira shouted at him. He chopped at the Providence with both beam sabers, but Rau dodged the attacks and fired back with the Providence's cannon.

"Shout all you want, Kira but it's too late now. Athrun was already swallowed by the darkness inside of him. Don't let yourself falter the same way he did!" Rau shouted back at him.

Providence soared upwards and Kira flipped the Freedom onto its back. "I won't falter. I won't succumb!" Kira yelled. He fired the METEOR's cannons at Rau and added, "You won't break me! You'll see!"

Rau smirked inside his cockpit. "We will indeed, Kira! _We will indeed_!"

Behind them, Cagalli helped Athrun get his machine back under control. "Athrun, Cagalli!" came another voice. Both individuals turned their heads to see two more mobile suits approaching. The Duel and the Buster.

"Dearka!" Athrun called out to him weakly. "Yzak? What are you-?"

"Don't ask," Yzak answered quickly and unemotionally. "It's not the right time anyway."

"Kid, you okay?" came a new voice. Both Athrun and Cagalli gasped sharply at the sound. "Kid?" Mwu's voice repeated.

"Commander la Flaga?" Cagalli breathed quietly. "But...I thought...I mean...we saw..."

"I know, I know," Mwu answered calmly. "Don't worry about me, okay. Are you two hurt?"

"I'm fine, but Athrun's..." Cagalli's voice trailed off.

"I'm fine too, Mwu," Athrun answered. He sat back up straight in his chair and added, "A little worse for wear mentally...but otherwise I'm okay..."

"Augh...dammit!" another voice sounded over the open radio.

"Stevy!" Mwu said, recognizing the voice.

The trio of K-bombers were fighting for their lives amid a swarm of Strike Daggers that had descended upon them from their hiding spots in the debris of the destroyed ships. Now all three of them were under heavy attack and taking significant damage. "Mike turn it to port!" Stevy told his co-pilot. "Jay, what the hell's going on back there, you guys?"

"There's a lot of them, that's what!" Jay answered from the plane's tail, turning this way and that in order to aim the tail gun in separate directions. "Coop, get the ones on the starboard side, I'll get port!"

"What about the ones in front of us?" Coop asked.

"I've got 'em," Sai answered from his post in the nose turret. He was virtually spinning the turning radius around and around, again and again so that all of his fire was directed every which way.

"Be careful, you guys, there's more of 'em coming in," Stevy warned them as he pulled on the control stick to gently turn the wounded plane to the right. Jay managed to get off a burst with the tail gun and blew a Strike Dagger to pieces on the port side. However, with his concentration diverted, Jay didn't see the two Daggers coming at him from the rear until they were almost upon them. Jay got off a few quick shots with the tail gun and destroyed one of the mobile suits, but its wingmate got in right next to the tail and fired its rifle at the plane. The shot struck Jay's position square on, blowing the tail gun to pieces and causing an explosion that ripped through the rear portion of the plane.

In the cockpit, Stevy and Mike were jolted forward onto their controls by the force of the impact. "We've been hit!" Mike called out.

"Hang on, Mike," Stevy answered, regaining control of the stick as the plane tossed and turned with enemies still all over it. "Jay, you okay?" No answer. "Jay?" Stevy repeated. Still no response.

"It's no use, Stevy," Coop's voice came grimly over the comm. "Everyone behind the bomb doors was just killed."

Stevy shut his eyes and sighed in anguish at the news of another friend dying. "Sai, you okay?"

"Fine...I'm fine..." Sai panted back.

"Kurk?" Mike asked, leaning back into the fuselage of the plane.

"Right here," came a response.

"Mike, concentrate on your flying!" Stevy yelled as another Dagger came close to them and tried to destroy them. Stevy barely managed to turn the plane before the Dagger could hit it. Just then a massive explosion erupted to their starboard. Stevy glanced out the window and saw the flaming wreckage of one of his wing mates, the dying plane sloping downwards before exploding in a brilliant fireball.

"Damn," Stevy swore quietly. At that instant however, multiple enemies that were surrounding the two remaining planes were vaporized. The explosions startled Stevy and Mike who turned their heads to see the Zero and the Skygrasper rapidly approaching. Frank used all of his barrels in a quadruple attack on a single Strike Dagger, obliterating it in a split second. Kisaka added his own weapons to the mix and managed to clear a small hole in the mobile suit formation for the bombers to slip through.

"Stevy, you okay?" Frank called through the radio.

"Jay's dead, Frank," Stevy answered quietly. "So's half the crew." Inside his own cockpit, Frank swore violently to himself. He'd lost another friend to this stupid war just barely half an hour after he'd lost his first.

"Follow us," Kisaka ordered them. "We're regrouping our mobile units as we speak."

A few minutes later the survivors formed up in a small group away from the battlefield. They could see Jachin Due, GENESIS, and the PLANTs from where they sat and the battle was still being fiercely contested in other areas of space. "Everybody here?" Mwu asked through the radio.

Frank froze inside his cockpit when he heard Mwu's voice. "Mwu...?" he whispered.

"Yeah that's right I'm alive, Frank," Mwu answered lightly.

"But, I thought-!"

"I'll tell you all about it later," Mwu responded to all of them. "Right now we have more important matters to attend to. Like what the hell are we gonna do now that the battle's virtually taken the final turn." He addressed everyone from behind Dearka's seat inside the Buster's cockpit. "At this moment our unit consists of the Buster, Duel, Justice, Zero, Skygrasper, Strike Rouge, two K-bombers, and two M1s."

"What happened to the other M1s?" Cagalli asked. "Where's the team?"

"We are the team, Miss Cagalli," Mitch answered grimly. "Me and Orel, that's it."

"Where's Kira?" Mwu demanded.

"He's engaged in combat right now, Mwu," Athrun answered as best he could. "He's fighting Commander le Creuset as we speak, but I didn't see where they went."

"Should we go help him?" Stevy asked.

"He has to this himself," Athrun answered plainly. "Something Kira needs to do, I think."

"Right. Anyway, where do we stand now. What's the current situation?" Mwu asked everyone.

"ZAFT is getting ready to fire GENESIS again," Cagalli began. All eyes turned towards the eyeball that was GENESIS behind Jachin Due. "You can see it from here. They've replaced the alignment mirror and it'll only be a matter of time before they're ready to use it again."

"Would ZAFT really...fire that thing at Earth...?" Mitch wondered out loud.

"What do you think?" Yzak answered roughly. "The way the people running the PLANTs have been doing things lately I'm guessing they won't hesitate to fire GENESIS again. And the Earth is the only target they have left," he added quietly.

"We're in no position to take that thing down at this time, though," Stevy pointed out. "Like Admiral Cantarii said the only thing that will make a dent in that weapon's phase shift armor is the guns on the warships."

"And they're bogged down as it is," Athrun finished. He thought about it for a second and then decided. "We'll have to take it down from the inside then."

"What?" Mwu asked.

"We'll force our way into Jachin and destroy the controls," Athrun told them.

"_What_?" Frank answered incredulously.

"You've got to be kidding!" Mitch added.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Athrun demanded. "It's the only option we have at this time and we've got to try. If we don't then ZAFT will fire it again."

"Athrun," Mwu started.

"Forget it, Commander, I'm going." Athrun turned the Justice towards Jachin Due, but before he could move, something grabbed hold of its shoulder. "Let me go!" Athrun commanded.

"You're not going anywhere!" Cagalli told him harshly. Then she added, "Without _me_ that is. If you're forcing your way in, I'm coming too."

"Cagalli..." Athrun said uneasily.

"Don't give me that crap!" Cagalli shouted. "You almost got yourself killed the last time I let you go by yourself! I'm not gonna let you kill yourself, Athrun."

Athrun sighed uneasily inside his cockpit. Then he took a deep breath. "Okay then. Let's go!" He activated the Justice's remaining thrusters and sped towards Jachin Due, the Strike Rouge following in his wake.

"Mitch, Orel, go with them," Mwu ordered the two M1 pilots.

"Right!" Orel's thick accented voice answered. Moving quickly, the two smaller machines were hot on the Justice and Strike Rouge's trails.

"Mwu, what happens if they don't get it done?" Frank asked dumbfounded.

"Then we attack it ourselves," Mwu answered firmly.

"But that still doesn't answer another key question, Mwu," Stevy pointed out. "What are we gonna do about the Earth Forces? Judging by their actions they ain't gonna stop anytime soon until they destroy either the PLANTs or Jachin Due."

"Not to mention that we have to find our own ships," Kisaka added.

"We have to find a way to get the Earth Forces to stand down," Mwu said. "To get them to stop this aggression already before they destroy any more innocents."

"How are we going to do that?" Coop broke in. "Sutherland and Azrael are the two most racist bastards in the entire universe and they're running the show for the Earth Forces," he pointed out. "Other than that the only person out here who could have any semblance of a clear head is..." His voice trailed off. Mwu smiled inside his helmet, knowing what Coop had just dawned upon. "Oh my God, I'm a _dumb-ass_!" he heard Coop's voice shout over the radio.

"Your father, right?" Mwu asked.

"Of course, I can't believe I didn't see it." Coop regained his composure and said, "I think I know how we can get the Earth Forces to stop." He told everyone what he had in mind and they listened intently.

Finally when he was finished, Frank asked, "Are you sure about that? That's an awfully big risk to take, Coop. How can you be sure you won't get your asses toasted before you even come close to him?"

"It's a chance we have to take, Commander," Coop answered. "And one I'm willing to take."

"Me too," Stevy added. "Anything to stop this damn war."

"Go then," Mwu ordered. "Frank, Kisaka, cover them until they get within range. Be careful you guys."

"Be careful, Mwu," Frank told his friend as the two K-bombers, Zero, and Skygrasper left the group, leaving just the Duel and the Buster.

"Hey, Coop!" Mwu said through the radio. "Any suggestions for us?"

Coop smiled. "Find whatever ship Azrael's on and blow the shit out of it!"

Mwu smirked. After his friends left, he turned to Dearka who had been uncharacteristically silent. "You okay, kid?"

"Never been better," Dearka answered sarcastically. "But we've got a job to do. Yzak you ready?"

"Ready when you are," Yzak answered carefully.

"Let's go!" Mwu ordered quietly and the Buster and Duel were soon speeding towards the battle once again.

**-_Archangel, _1055**

_Archangel_ had managed to elude both enemy forces and now stood silently with the damaged _Kusanagi_ and _Capricorn_ in an isolated area of space. The fires still burned on the ship, but many of them had been brought under control by the quick actions of the fire control crews. "The fires in the hangar are almost doused, but we've still got small spots of it in the rear hatches," Murdoch reported to Murrue beneath his fire-proof suit and helmet.

"Good," Murrue answered. "Keep up the good work, Chief Murdoch. Give my best to the fire crews." Murdoch nodded his head and his image disappeared. "Any sign of our mobile suits?" Murrue asked.

"Nothing in the immediate area, ma'am," Miriallia reported. "I can't find them and the radar is still acting up somewhat."

"Radio's back online, but only in small bursts of clarity, Captain," Pal told Murrue.

"We've only got half of our weapons still operational, Captain," Natarle pointed out. "That doesn't include the port Valient and both Lohengrins. How are you coming on the muzzle choke, Ensign Chandra?"

"It's still jammed, Lieutenant Badgiruel," Chandra reported grimly. "Mechanics say it'll take at least two hours to clear."

"Tell them to hurry. We don't have much time left," Natarle told him.

Behind the _Archangel_, a dark shadow was creeping across space towards it. Tonomura's console detected the shadow as it approached and he typed in several commands on his keypad to get a better reading on what it was. "Silhouette detected at charlie nineteen, Captain!" he reported. Murrue turned towards the CIC and heard, "It's the _Dominion_."

"Damn, it's still out there," Natarle cursed. "With our weapons in this shape we can't hope to fight back."

"Ensign Neumann, can we outrun them?" Murrue asked.

"Not a chance in this shape, Captain," Neumann replied. "Engines are all operational, but they're only up to eighty percent maximum output."

"Plus the rudder isn't working properly for some reason," Josef put in. "So we won't be able to make the turns necessary for evasive maneuvers, I'm afraid."

Murrue sighed uneasily. They couldn't fight back, they couldn't outrun them. So what options did that leave them with. _What else?_ Murrue told herself. They would have to fight back as best they could against a ship that was the exact same as theirs. "Mr. Crue, get the ship moving as best you can. Lieutenant Badgiruel, have all weapons installations prepared."

"Yes, ma'am!" Natarle answered.

Josef flipped a few switches and pressed a few buttons. The crew could feel the engines roar to life behind them and the ship shuddered to life once again. "Engines at fifty percent. Pressure in containment tubes is rising. We have main rudder controls online."

"Turn about one hundred degrees and proceed at maximum speed!" Murrue ordered. "We'll hit them on the port side. Tell the _Capricorn_ to cover the _Kusanagi_ and see if they can escape."

"Aim the Gottfrieds and starboard Valient!" Natarle ordered. "Load all missile tubes with Sledgehammers!" _Archangel _ began to make its turn back towards the rapidly approaching _Dominion_. This turn put the _Kusanagi_ directly in the path of the _Dominion_.

On the bridge of the _Dominion_, Azrael watched the _Archangel_ start to make its turn towards them. He smiled devilishly. The fools were actually going to try and defeat them anyway with their ship as damaged as it was. "Now's the time, Omanney. Attack!"

Hal hesitated. "Director Azrael, our ship is in just as bad a shape as theirs is. It's not guaranteed that we'd even last a minute against them with barely half of our weapons operational. Not to mention that all three of your machines appear to have been destroyed."

"So what?" Azrael said. "It's only one ship, you idiot! We've still got enough firepower here to take down anything they've still got! So attack!"

"But, sir-!" Hal started, but Azrael interrupted yet again.

"Fire you moron!" Azrael shouted.

Hal thinned his lips into a straight line and sighed uneasily. "Prepare Lohengrin cannons and standby," he ordered calmly. At the front of the ship's legs, the mighty plasma cannons began to surge with life. Azrael smiled yet again, his eyes almost ready to bulge out of their sockets it appeared. "Target, _Archangel_-!" Hal's order was cut abruptly when something smashed into the _Dominion_ and caused the ship to shudder violently. "What?"

"Where'd that come from!" Azrael demanded.

"_Kusanagi_ just attacked, ma'am!" Chandra told Murrue in a shocked manner. Murrue was just as shocked. She turned her head to see that indeed the blue Orb vessel was moving and its Gottfried cannons had been activated.

"Captain Ramius!" came a voice over the radio.

Murrue turned to the console on her chair and saw a face staring back at her. "Lieutenant Manchisco!" Murrue exclaimed. Josh was a little worse for wear with a few cuts on his face, but otherwise he was completely serious. "Where's Admiral-?"

"Dead," Manchisco said plainly. "Piece of shrapnel caught him across the throat when that mobile armor hit us. Killed him instantly, along with half of the bridge crew."

"What about Captain Jackson?" Murrue asked again.

Manchisco paused for a moment and then said reluctantly, "Well...other than the molten hot piece of shrapnel that went through his right eye...he's okay..." Murrue groaned in disgust at the notion. "Those of us that survived have retreated to the secondary bridge at the base of the tower. We still have operational weapons and maneuverability. We can't put up as good a fight as we could, but we'll give them hell anyway. If you're attacking the _Dominion_, we'll be right there beside you."

Murrue smiled. "Thank you, Lieutenant."

On the _Kusanagi_, Manchisco nodded in return. He punched his radio and said, "Nate, what's the status down below?"

"Positron bank is completely drained so we can't use the Lohengrin and the number two engine is still trailing a wake of fire behind us," Nathan's voice came in reply. "But otherwise, we're good to go."

"Give me maximum output," Manchisco ordered.

"Yes, sir."

Azrael rushed out of his chair in a rage and came up behind the weapon's officer's console and yelled, "Fire you imbecile!" Hal glanced back in anger as Azrael added, "Hurry and destroy that thing! Aim the Lohengrin already!"

Hal turned away and scowled. "No! Stop it!" came a high pitched voice that made Hal jump. Azrael turned behind him to the red haired girl who was yelling into the radio. "_Archangel_ get out of there!"

Azrael grabbed Flay and hauled her up out of her chair. "You stupid little bitch, what's wrong with you!" His fist struck her face and sent her body flailing into the weightless state. Her head crashed into a bulkhead and she fell to the floor.

"Director Azrael!" Hal shouted, bolting out of his chair.

_BANG!_ Flay screamed at the top of her lungs in horror. All of the bridge crew watched with wide eyes and frightened expressions as the smoke continued to billow from the barrel of Azrael's pistol. Hal's body slumped backwards and laid down on the deck with a soft sound, a small red hole placed perfectly between his wide open eyes, a small trickle of red blood coming from the hole. "Stupid bastard!" Azrael seethed angrily. He turned and pointed his gun at the startled crew who were motionless at their posts. "Listen up people! You see what happens when you disobey my commands? Now unless all of you get back to work and destroy that ship, I swear I'll-aah!"

Something hard crashed into Azrael from behind, sending him sprawling forward onto his knees. He turned his head around just in time to get a round about kick right to his jaw, knocking him to the deck, his gun clattering away. Rutherford breathed heavily as he watched his boss fall to the ground in agony, but he didn't care. Azrael had just passed the line to him. Killing an innocent soldier for his own selfish goals.

"Captain Rutherford?" a crewman said unbelievably.

Rutherford walked up to Flay's console and took the head-set to the radio in his hands. "This is Captain Bernard Rutherford," he said calmly into the ship's comm. "Attention all hands, abandon ship! I repeat, all hands abandon ship immediately! Man the escape craft and head for the nearest Earth Alliance ship!"

That was all many of the bridge crew needed to hear and seconds later they were all bolting for the door. Yeardley came out of the CIC and up to Rutherford who said, "Go with them, Lieutenant. They'll need an officer to get aboard another ship." Yeardley paused and glanced at Hal's lifeless body, a small tear escaping from her eyes. She nodded and floated towards the elevator. Flay glanced up at Rutherford who turned to face her and said, "Go on, Ms. Allster. They're waiting for you." He motioned towards the door and after a slight pause, Flay floated through the doors where the other members of the crew were waiting. The doors shut, leaving Rutherford alone on the bridge. As a precaution, Rutherford then locked the doors behind him.

"You bastard!" came Azrael's enraged voice. He had the gun in his hand again and he fired one shot which struck Rutherford in the right shoulder. Rutherford grabbed at his wound and felt the blood begin to trickle out. He jumped up into the weightless state and landed a seemingly safe distance from Azrael at the front of the bridge, drawing his combat knife out with his left hand and extending it towards Azrael. "What the hell is going through your mind!"

"Something I should have realized a long time ago, Mr. Azrael," Rutherford said calmly as the two began to circle one another on the bridge, waiting for the other to make the first move. But Rutherford had no intention of letting either of them make a move. "I realize now what a fool I've been for following you as long as I did. For allowing you to manipulate my thoughts for your own goals. Well not anymore. You're a monster who deserves to die...right here with me!"

"Bastard!" Azrael seethed, his back now turned to the front view port.

A short distance away, Buster was racing towards them. Mwu had his head listening to the radio, trying desperately to find where that bastard Azrael was. He finally heard his high pitched, ugly voice shout out its usual tone. "He's on the _Dominion_," he told Dearka. That was all the blonde haired pilot needed and soon they and the Duel were heading towards the _Dominion._ "How much energy does this thing have left?" Mwu asked.

"Enough for one last shot," Dearka answered quickly. Mwu smiled. One shot was all he needed.

Back on the _Archangel_ another burst of luck came over the ship. The radio waves finally cleared. "We've got radio again, Captain!" Pal reported excitedly.

"Incoming machines!" Miriallia reported. Murrue began to fret, but was relieved when Miriallia added, "Duel and Buster, don't worry."

"Buster's online, ma'am," Pal reported. The Buster's radio was instantly integrated with the _Archangel's_.

They heard Dearka's voice. "Hey pops, are you sure this is gonna work?"

"Don't call me pops!" Murrue gasped. Her eyes widened. Her pulse quickened. Her body went rigid. That was...that was...Mwu's voice...! "Do you trust me?" Mwu's voice said again.

"Not really, but since I've got no choice," Dearka responded. An instant later, the Buster and Duel raced past the _Archangel_ and on towards the stopped _Dominion_.

"Escape craft are leaving the _Dominion_, ma'am," Tonomura reported to Murrue.

Out of the _Dominion's_ hatch soared three civilian shuttles. Crammed into each of them were the scared crew, huddled together in their cramped space. Flay was one of them, holding close to herself as she waited for what would happen next. On the bridge, Rutherford and Azrael stared each other down. "You think you can kill me?" Azrael asked. "You can't kill me. You're a weakling like the rest of them! There is no way you will be able to stop me."

At the rear of the bridge, Rutherford smiled. "Actually I don't plan on killing you."

"What?" Azrael gasped.

"Look behind you, bastard!" Rutherford whispered. Azrael turned around and instantly his expression changed from anger to fear. Sitting directly in front of the bridge, was the Buster, its guns combined and pointed straight at him.

Inside the cockpit, Mwu saw Azrael's scared form through the small view port. He smiled. "See you in hell, you bastard!" he whispered. He thought of John, Hugh, and Niada as he punched the switch that unleashed all the power the Buster had left in one final shot at the bridge. Azrael screamed as the beam raced towards the bridge, engulfing it in flames and causing it to explode in one gigantic fireball. Azrael and Rutherford were both killed as the Buster soared above the rapidly expanding fireball that eventually consumed the entire ship as the magazines detonated in a fantastic explosion. When the fire cleared, the _Dominion_ was gone.

-**_Valiant_**, **1100**

"Fire!" _Vesalius_ fired its main cannons at the _Valiant_, striking the ship in the right front corner of the spiked bow, causing an explosion that detonated explosives in its holds. The bridge shook violently from the impacts. Tomer's console exploded in a shower of sparks and he threw himself back onto the deck to avoid being hurt. Wires were everywhere on his destroyed console.

"Seal the bulkheads in the front quadrant!" Seymour commanded. "Send the fire crews to B-deck to put the fires out!"

"Order the ships behind us to fall back, Ensign!" Bradford ordered Lester. "We can't do anything in this position with ZAFT all around us."

"Belay that, Ensign!" Sutherland rebuked. Bradford looked at him with an annoyed expression and Sutherland added, "Tell them to stay behind us. We're almost through."

"But those _Nazca's_ will tear us apart before we even get close enough to GENESIS!" Seymour pointed out. "The way they're positioned we won't be able to get around them or through them."

"Are you the commander here, Captain?" Sutherland inquired. Seymour didn't respond. "I didn't think so. Push onward!"

Ahead, the two _Nazcas_ and one _Laurasia_ poured shot after shot into the now slowing _Intrepid_ beside the _Valiant_. Fires were spreading quickly along the hull as more and more holes were ripped into the ship. Many of the crew had already been burned alive by the fires as the ship slowly began to cease all movement. Seymour watched the dying ship beside him, the ship he'd fought beside for so many battles was going down. Slowly, he brought his right hand up in a salute, paying homage to the crew. Lester, Tomer, and the ship's helmsman followed suit. Bradford also brought up a salute as the _Intrepid_ began to break apart, his friend Captain Norris going down with it. On the _Intrepid's_ bridge, now being consumed by fire, big Captain Norris offered one last salute before the fires consumed his ship. In one great heave, the _Intrepid_ exploded.

The shockwaves reached the _Valiant_ and shook the ship. Nothing was spoken. Nothing until one of the consoles began beeping insanely. "Detecting silhouettes approaching from mark twenty charlie, Captain," Lester reported quietly. "Bombers. Two of them."

"Friendlies?" Seymour asked.

"Checking numbers..." Lester looked to his Captain and said, "Two of the ones from the _Archangel_, Captain."

"How far are they?" Sutherland interjected before Seymour could answer.

"2000, sir. Closing fast," Lester reported.

"Destroy them, Captain McKinley," Sutherland ordered quickly. "Destroy them now!"

"Do we have any signs of a target lock upon us?" Seymour asked as the ship shook once again.

"No, sir," Lester answered.

"Attack them, Captain!" Sutherland ordered again. "Do you want them to destroy us?"

"No, but-!"

"Then destroy them!" Sutherland shouted. Seymour glanced at the images of the two bombers closing in on their position. Both were trailing smoke behind them from damage. One didn't even have a nose turret anymore. It saddened Seymour to see them. But...he had his orders. No matter how much he objected to them.

"Weapons, target those planes," Seymour ordered quietly. Sutherland smiled behind them, unnoticeable to everyone except the person sitting next to him. Sutherland's smile confused Bradford for an instant. What was he smiling for? The bombers came ever closer still, they could now see them through the front view port. "Aim cannons." The cannons swirled on their axis to target the planes as they came ever more closer. Seymour was just about to utter the word fire, when it happened.

"Dad! _Stop!_" The voice came over the radio, into the _Valiant's_ bridge and was intercepted by everyone there. Seymour froze in his chair. Bradford couldn't believe his ears. It couldn't be... "Coop..." Seymour uttered to himself. Behind them, Sutherland squirmed in his chair, realizing what was about to happen.

On the _Vesalius_, Ades saw the enemy forces stop all of a sudden. "What?" he gasped.

"Dad, it's me! Coop! Your son!" Coop's voice rang over the radio.

"Son..." Bradford whispered. "Cooper...where...where are you...?"

"McKinley, shoot the planes down!" Sutherland ordered.

"Hold your fire!" Seymour commanded, Coop's voice again ringing over the radio.

"I'm on the bomber you're about to shoot down, dad!" Coop called out. "So are the other Cuban Raiders."

_Cuban Raiders?_ Bradford was shocked. _They're supposed to be all dead...that's what..._ Bradford narrowed his eyes and glared to his right at Sutherland. He had lied to him _again_. "Coop, is that really you?" Seymour asked, sticking his phone to his ear as he stood up from his chair.

"Seymour!" Coop gasped. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here, you're supposed to be dead!" Seymour exclaimed.

"Not exactly," Coop told him slowly. Seymour was here. This could prove to his advantage even more. "Seymour...do you remember what happened at Alaska? Us and your brother, Stanley?"

"Yeah..." Seymour breathed. "What about it?"

Behind him, Sutherland reached into the pocket of his jacket and touched the object underneath it. "Listen Seymour...dad...Inner Council lied to you. ZAFT didn't do anything to destroy the base at JOSH-A...reactor didn't blow. It was something else."

Seymour was shocked. Someone else? ZAFT hadn't killed his brother? Then...then...that meant. Seymour's heart ached. That meant that all this fighting he had done had been for naught. He'd been fighting against an enemy that had done nothing to him. "Who...?" Seymour breathed.

Coop paused. "Look behind you, Seymour." Seymour slowly turned his head, craning his neck in the process. He saw Sutherland, the former Chief of Staff at JOSH-A, the person in charge of the base. "You see Sutherland...you're looking at the guy who destroyed JOSH-A on purpose to wipe out ZAFT...the guy who deliberately set us up over Cuba. That mission was a scam...designed to kill everyone involved. Conceived by the Inner Council of the Earth Alliance themselves." _Oh my God..._ Seymour thought to himself. _I've been...I've been fighting for...the people that killed my brother...!_

"I suggest you destroy those bombers _now_, Captain McKinley," Sutherland ordered. "Or else I'll be forced to-!"

"Hold your fire, Ensign!" That voice belonged to Bradford. "You have some explaining to do Sutherland."

"I want the truth, Admiral," Seymour demanded, his voice now filled with quiet anger. "The truth of what happened at Alaska. You killed my brother...you tried to kill my friend...you tried to kill me, didn't you?"

Sutherland stood up slowly and shrugged his broad shoulders. "Well, I guess there's no point in holding it back now." He brought the pistol out of his jacket in a flash and fired one shot. Seymour was thrown backwards onto the deck, the hole in his chest in the middle of his ribs. Lester and Tomer were on their feet in an instant, trying to go and help him, but Sutherland aimed the gun at them. Bradford too bolted from his chair and tried to attack Sutherland, but the Admiral trained his pistol right between Bradford's burning eyes. Bradford glared at the man for what seemed like an eternity. The man who had lied to him so many times had tried to kill his own son, Cooper. Now he had shot his comrade and was holding the bridge hostage with a pistol he had secretly brought on board. Another lie. "I wouldn't move if I were you, General." Sutherland swung his hand back towards the front and fired the gun again, the second shot striking Seymour in the pelvis, shattering the bone and causing him to cry out in pain once again. Blood was seeping out of his wounds as he lay in still agony on the deck. Seymour managed to raise his head just enough to take in the bastard that had murdered his brother just because his use had been deemed unnecessary. Seymour's rage was building to a climax. "Yes, I admit it, Bradford, I have lied to you in the past. I did destroy JOSH-A on purpose to wipe out the Coordinators' attack force. I _did_ plot to annihilate Namora and the Cuban Raiders because they had become useless to us."

"All in the sake of achieving your goal of ultimate annihilation of the Coordinators," Bradford finished, his now filled with anger and frustration.

"Exactly, old friend," Sutherland said, slowly backing up towards Tomer's smoking console. "Now before I kill you...I must tell you that I've been guilty of keeping another little secret from you, Woodrow." He glanced at Seymour's body on the deck. "And you Captain McKinley. You two may not know it...but there's a nuclear warhead on board this ship." Bradford scowled, but said nothing. Seymour wanted to shout out, but he couldn't find his voice. He was losing blood fast. Sutherland again pointed the gun at Seymour and this time shot him in the shoulder, causing Seymour to cry out in anguish once again. "You see what happens when you defy me, Woodrow? I always get what I want and I'm going to get what I want now. With the nuclear warhead on board this ship I will personally annihilate a single PLANT and inspire the Earth Alliance anew. We will once and for all destroy the Coordinators and their insane logic." Seymour looked all around him, trying to find some way to stop this madman. He couldn't find anything. Just a mass of electric wires and a few scattered parts-! The wires! Seymour had it suddenly. Sutherland was right against the console now, his hand hovering over the controls. "You people are the most foolish people I've ever known," Sutherland continued, waving the gun at all of the people on the bridge. "I've managed to smuggle this much information and equipment past your judgment and yet you don't even catch a whiff of it. How pathetic you all really are." Sutherland's hand gripped the controls on the console and hovered over the firing button. "That nuke is going to destroy the Coordinators and will eventually lead to the preservation of our blue and pure-!" Seymour scrambled his wounded body off the deck and towards Tomer's console. He gripped one of the electric wires and shoved it into the console Sutherland was at, sending a massive electric current through the device. The metallic console made the perfect conductor for electricity as the energy coursed through the machine and struck Sutherland's hand on the console. Sutherland cried out in anguish as the electricity began surging through his body, rendering his limbs and systems useless. Bradford, Lester, and Tomer watched in shock as Sutherland's body vibrated with the tremendous electric shock. Seymour clenched his teeth as he watched Sutherland burned...just as he deserved. The electricity finally ran out and Sutherland's body stood erect for several seconds, black burns covering his limbs, his hand almost completely charred away on the console. With one great crash, Sutherland's lifeless body collapsed onto the deck, dead.

Seymour watched Sutherland die and finally felt as if he was at peace with h is brother Stanley. His eyes rolled into his head and he passed out. "Seymour!" both Lester and Tomer shouted to their friend, rushing over to his body which was bleeding profusely. Bradford stared at Sutherland's charred remains for the longest time and said nothing. Sutherland was dead. McCarthy was dead. That left him in charge. General Bradford, commander of the Earth Alliance Orbital Fleet. He could see the ZAFT forces closing in on his remaining ships from all directions. Jachin Due and GENESIS were directly ahead of them. They were in a bottleneck and Bradford knew they had no chance of escape. He activated the radio in his chair and picked up the phone. This was the hardest decision he would ever have to make in all his years in the military. But Woodrow Bradford knew that unless he did it now...they would all be dead soon enough.

"This is General Woodrow Bradford of the Earth Alliance 5th Orbital Fleet," his powerful voice rang out over the open channel that stretched across the entire battlefield. Ades and the ships with the _Vesalius_ heard his voice. So did Coop, Stevy, Sai, and the others aboard the K-bombers. Frank and Kisaka heard it. Mwu, Dearka, and Yzak heard his voice inside their cockpits. Murrue and the _Archangel's_ crew heard him. So did Patrick, Gilbert, Ezalia, Yuri and those inside Jachin Due. Kira and Rau heard it, their duel increasing as they listened. Athrun and Cagalli heard his voice. What they heard next was beyond their wildest dreams. "This is a message to all Earth Alliance forces operating in the Jachin Due area. Stand down. I repeat, all Earth Alliance forces operating within the vicinity of Jachin Due and the PLANTs are to stand down at once. To the ZAFT forces I concede my forces defeat. You have won the battle. I hope this will allow you to stop your weapon and spare the Earth. Once again, this is an order to all Earth Alliance forces in the area. _Stand down_."

**AN: **To people who posted questions.

**Shinji Ikari:** Chapters 3, 13, and 14 have been altered. Thanks for your input.

**Red and Gold Phoenix: **I'm sorry if I frightened you, but I needed to emphasize the drama that I wanted in my story that I believed was absent in the series. I'll try to avoid it in the future.

**jazdia-san:** What Mwu meant was that everything that happened to he and the _Archangel_ throughout the story. They had stayed alive through all of that and now they were going to die because of something like the _Dominion's_ sneak attack. Sorry if I confused you!

**lithiumflower56: **I DID NOT JUST KILL MWU!


	50. The Final Battle: Part III

**-ZAFT Space Fortress Jachin Due, November 1, C.E. 71, 1105**

With the horrific eyeball that was the GENESIS doomsday weapon lurking behind the rock fortress that was Jachin Due directly in front of them, the quartet of mobile suits pushed through the ZAFT defenses like a knife through butter. In the lead was a red and white M1 Astray, piloted by Major Orel Yakov, famous in the PLANTs as the original test pilot for the GINN when it was introduced years earlier. Behind him were the scarlet red X-09A Justice, piloted by Athrun Zala, son of ZAFT Supreme Council Chairman Patrick Zala, and the red and white Strike Rouge, piloted by Cagalli Yula Athha, daughter of former Orb Chief Representative Uzumi Nara Athha and heiress to the Orb country. Bringing up the rear was another M1 Astray, this one piloted by Ensign Mitchell Howell, a young man of barely twenty who's only attribute was that he was a fighter who was protecting his home, the Earth. Weapons blazing, the four machines pushed through the defensive lines and urged themselves ever closer to Jachin Due.

In the lead, Orel barrel-rolled is M1 several times in order to dodge enemy fire being directed at him and then proceeded to either disarm or decapitate several GINNs with both of the beam sabers clutched in his M1's hands. It had not been long ago that he was fighting in this very spot, but on the side of ZAFT. Now he was fighting against ZAFT to save innocent lives who in a matter of time would be caught in the path of the inhumane hatred brewing between the leaders of ZAFT and the Earth Alliance. He had heard over his radio the Earth Alliance commander order his forces to stand down, but from where Orel was, he could see that several stray units were still pushing towards Jachin Due, still attacking ZAFT forces and ignoring the order to stand down. Those people must have really hated the Coordinators to disobey an order as thorough as that, Orel knew. And their actions would more than likely lead the ZAFT officials to assume that the order to stop had been a feint to catch them off guard and that they would fire GENESIS anyway. Orel was determined to prevent that.

With her rifle destroyed, Cagalli was forced to use both of her Vulcan cannons on the sides of the Strike Rouge's head to fight off the ZAFT forces swirling around her. She managed to take down three GINNs and a GuAIZ with just her Vulcans and all she did was destroy their weapons, but it was still a small victory on their course. But directly in front of them, danger lurked. A group of CGUEs was waiting for the quartet as they came close. The machines opened fire upon them when they were devastatingly close and were more than accurate. Cagalli found herself staring down the enemy machines just as they began to fire, their shots catching the Strike Rouge in the side and in the neck, blowing its head completely off and sending it spiraling away into space. Cagalli held tight to the controls as she lost even more of her machine's weapons, while the CGUEs continued to fire.

Athrun put the Justice in front of Cagalli and intercepted the incoming shots with his double-sided beam saber, twisting it around in a spiraling loop to intercept the shots. Ahead of him, Orel chopped with his beam sabers and took out two CGUEs and Mitch followed with both of his rifles firing, decapitating a third. Athrun scowled inside his cockpit as the stragglers continued to fire at them. His wounds to his chest and shoulder were not hurting any more because Athrun had stopped thinking about them, though every once in a while a small trickle of blood would spill out onto his flight suit and stain it. All he could think of right now was the fools who were continuing to attack them. Couldn't they realize they were just being used in a cause that hardly any of them understood?

With a powerful shove, Athrun activated his radio. "Stop it!" he shouted at the CGUE pilots. "Lay down your weapons! Do it _now_!" When he got no compliance, Athrun used both of the Justice's backpack's cannons to disable both of the straggling machines. "Is this what you people truly desire?" Athrun asked the pilots. "You'll wipe the Naturals out!"

"They were the ones that fired first!" one CGUE pilot shouted back at him.

"My brother was stationed at Boaz!" another added.

"Are we supposed to just let them destroy us!" the first pilot put in.

Athrun thinned his lips into a straight line and swore. All of this hatred brewing was going to make it almost impossible to stop this fight. As far as it had already gone, nuclear weapons and GENESIS, could they really stop the fighting and bring back peace? What was he thinking? Of course they could! That was the whole point of them entering the conflict in the first place. To preserve peace for the world and the PLANTs.

"Get out of our way!" Cagalli shouted at the machines as she surged ahead of Athrun and the Justice. Athrun gathered his emotions and started off after Cagalli and the others.

Meanwhile, a short distance away from Jachin Due, the _Archangel, Kusanagi,_ and smaller _Capricorn_ were regrouping their forces and turning to head towards Jachin Due. "Where's the Freedom?" Murrue demanded.

"I don't know!" Miriallia told her. "I can't find Kira's signal."

"Keep trying!" Murrue ordered. "Lieutenant Badgiruel what's the _Eternal's_ current position?"

"2200 ahead of us, Captain!" Natarle said.

"It'd probably be best if we met up with them, Captain Ramius," Manchisco said from the damaged _Kusanagi_, traveling abreast of the _Archangel_ to their right. "We'll stand a better chance of stopping GENESIS if we're all together."

"Yes," Murrue confirmed. "Tell the Zero and the Skygrasper! What about the Buster and Duel?"

"They're coming on board now, ma'am," Pal reported. "Chief Murdoch reports that most of the fires in the hangar are under control."

The starboard hatch of the _Archangel_ had managed to swing open to admit the two mobile suits, while the port hatch was out of commission from the hit it had taken earlier. As Yzak piloted the Duel into the hangar through the open hatch, he took in the scene playing out before him. Deck crews were rushing towards the small fire that still blazed in the opposite side of the massive facility, fire hoses spraying gallons of water onto the embers in an effort to douse them. Other crews were carrying medical supplies and other equipment to help in the effort. Yzak finally understood. This was why the legged ship had proved so indestructible in the past. With a crew as determined as this, how could they ever have hoped to destroy it?

As the Duel backed towards the starboard side wall of the hangar and the steel girders began to position themselves around it, the Buster was already sitting against the wall. Its cockpit shield swung open and a figure floated out, clad in a pink and black pilot suit with a white feather on his helmet. Mwu breathed in gently as he entered the facility, protected by the magnetic field, and took in the sights of the crew working as hard as they could to help the damaged ship. He had returned, just as he said he would. Now the only question was, what should he do now? Should he head back up to the bridge and help out there? Or should he just go the infirmary to get checked out by the medics after being knocked unconscious and floating in space for several minutes. Mwu decided to play it safe and headed towards a waiting medic down below.

Murdoch was up on the gangway before the Buster and Duel, examining the former's damage as best he could determine. "How bad is it?" Dearka asked, swinging his way out of the cockpit.

"Your thrusters are burned jet black, kid," Murdoch told him reluctantly. "Not only that, but if you go back out there you're not gonna have any Vulcan support fire because those things are so gunked up by whatever the hell the Earth Forces shot at you they aren't going to fire anytime soon."

"Wonderful," Dearka said sarcastically. He saw Yzak come out of the Duel's cockpit and come towards them. "Yzak, how's yours?"

"It's fine I think. Just some cosmetic damage when that bastard in the green mobile suit hit me," Yzak told him. "Plus I had to sacrifice my assault shroud to take him down, but otherwise I should be okay."

"Chief, you say you've got power cells for both machines?" Dearka asked.

"Yeah, why kid?" Murdoch answered.

"Give 'em both to Yzak, he stands a better chance out there than I do right now," Dearka said.

"You sure?" Dearka nodded. "Okay then, we'll get on it. Thanks, kid." With that, Murdoch left the two pilots alone.

Both of them slipped their helmets off their heads and looked into the other's facial features. Two friends who had become separated during the war, both almost dying on separate occasions, and then had ended up fighting against each other along the way. "Dearka..." Yzak began.

"I know," Dearka answered quickly. He put his hand on his friend's shoulder and said, "We'll talk later, Yzak, okay? We've still got a job to do."

"Right," Yzak nodded. "Make sure our parents don't destroy the Earth."

Rapidly approaching the three warships from behind them was a small shuttle. One of the escape shuttles from the _Dominion_ which had been destroyed behind them by a mobile suit only minutes before. Among the passengers on board the shuttle was the _Dominion's_ second in command, Lieutenant Yeardley Poprawa, and a frightened young girl named Flay Allster. Both had just lost a dear friend in Captain Hal Omanney, gunned down by that bastard Azrael. Luckily, it appeared as though Azrael too had been killed when the _Dominion_ had gone to its grave, but that provided little compensation for what had happened to them all. Now they were desperately trying to reach safety in a small ship that had no offensive weapons and its armor wasn't even considered armor in the first place. "Any of our ships nearby?" Yeardley asked.

"Nothing, ma'am," the shuttle's pilot answered.

"Get to the _Archangel_!" Flay maintained. That had been the only phrase she had uttered ever since she had boarded the shuttle.

"The people there will help us..." _Kira...Sai...Miriallia..._ Flay thought of her friends who had known so much more than she did back when she had been aboard the ship. How she had acted so foolishly for her own selfish goals. How she had used Kira to get revenge for her father's death...she had given herself to him so that he would trust her... Flay began to cry. If only she could speak to Kira now. Tell him how sorry she was for what she had down. Just then, the shuttle's alarm system began blaring intensely. Something...no. _Somethings_, were approaching their position at a fast speed.

"Captain, it's the Freedom!" Miriallia told Murrue. Murrue and the crew breathed a sigh of relief that Kira was alright. But then, Miriallia detected something else. "Oh no...it's that other machine too...!" It was an unidentified machine, but they had all seen it before. The machine that had decimated their M1s and almost taken down the Justice. The ghostly mobile suit with the white eyes and gray color.

Freedom came in fast and hard, shots from the Providence's funnels hot on its tail. Kira saw the _Archangel_ and the others near him and realized what le Creuset was doing. He was forcing him further and further away from Jachin Due and GENESIS, so he wouldn't be able to do anything to stop either of them. "Kira!" Miriallia's voice rang out to him through the radio.

"Get out of here!" Kira yelled back. He turned back towards the Providence and unleashed a barrage of missiles from the slim number of canisters he still had left. Rau had already taken out many of them which left the METEOR without beam sabers, without cannons, and now with hardly any missile launchers left. "Get to Jachin Due and stop that thing!" Kira shouted. He swung the Freedom upwards above the _Archangel_ and added, "Don't worry about me, I'll handle this guy!"

Rau deployed his funnels in low, sweeping arcs and managed to destroy the limited number of missiles coming at him. "Only a matter of time now..." Rau told himself quietly.

"Kira!" Miriallia shouted again.

"Can we back him up?" Murrue asked.

"It's impossible in this shape, ma'am," Natarle said. "Half of our weapons don't work and our maneuverability has been greatly decreased."

"She's right, Captain," Josef put in. "Our best bet right now is to do what Kira said and head for Jachin Due. Try and stop the weapon if they're going to really fire it again." Murrue sighed uneasily. She really had no choice now. The others were correct in their analysis. If they stayed behind now, GENESIS would more than likely fire again. They had to stop it! _Take care, Kira_, Murrue told him silently, wishing him the best of luck as the _Archangel_ and the others trekked the course towards Jachin Due.

Rau fired his cannon at the Freedom, forcing Kira to dodge. "If people learned of your existence and abilities, Kira," Rau shouted at him, "they would want to be just as you are! Have the same abilities you possess! They would want to become _like_ you!"

Kira scowled. He used all of the Freedom's own guns against the Providence, whose funnels continued to fire mercilessly at him. Rau evaded the shots however, swinging downwards in a port loop. "With your abilities would come your mind-set!" Rau added. "You're thirst for vengeance and bloodshed that you've desired to quench ever since you first set foot on the battlefield!"

"Shut up!" Kira shouted back. The funnels continued to attack him and Kira used both of the Freedom's beam sabers to deflect the shots. Rau used his own guns on the Providence to damage the METEOR further anyway. _Archangel_ and _Kusanagi_ were now traveling at high speed in the opposite direction from the two of them, which made Kira feel slightly better about the situation. At least he was the only one being assaulted by this lunatic.

But Kira was not alone in the area. The shuttle from the _Dominion_ was perilously close to the fighting. From her seat at the front part of the craft, Flay could see the two machines dueling fiercely just an eye blink away. She recognized one of the machines. The blue and white one. Kira's mobile suit! He was here! Kira was here! "Kira!" Flay shouted out.

Inside his cockpit, Kira thought he heard someone call his voice, but it was so quiet that he shrugged it off as Rau charged at him once again. "Your abilities would create more fighting! And more bloodshed! And more death!" Rau used his funnels to put up a protective barrier around his mobile suit as Kira attempted to charge at him with both beam sabers drawn. Kira had to pull back as the beams singed the Freedom from several near misses. "And that's the reason why...you're existence cannot be allowed!" Rau shouted.

Kira groaned painfully as another shot struck the METEOR's back, blowing one of his engines to pieces. Kira was now virtually immobile and defenseless with many of the METEOR's weapons gone. His breaths were coming in shallow heaves as he tried to maintain control of the Freedom, trying to stay alive nonetheless. The funnels were coming at him from all directions and he couldn't stop them all. The METEOR was further damaged by their constant attacks before Kira could finally break free. His breath was now coming in heaves as he tried to keep going. "I'm...I'm not..." Kira gasped, his voice rasping as he did so. He thought of his parents...the parents who he thought had been his parents. The photo of the woman and the babies that Cagalli had given him. The tales that Rau had told him in the debris belt. What Kira had realized was really how he came to be in this world. He was the product of experimentation that took the lives of many unborn children. And he had lived his life for many months by the battles he was fighting in, taking more and more lives as the battles progressed. But now Kira realized what war really was and how to fight it. You had to _stop_ the fighting. "Even if all of what you told me is true..." Kira continued, his voice rising. He raised his head to glare at the Providence. "I'm not defined by my abilities alone!"

Freedom fired all of its guns at the Providence, but yet again didn't do a speck of damage to the gray machine. "Who's going to believe that line?" Rau demanded. "Will they understand such a saying?" He used all eight of his remaining funnels on the Freedom and kept Kira on the defensive for a short period of time. "Of course they won't!" Rau shouted. He pulled out his beam saber and charged through the mass of funnels right at the Freedom. "Nobody will!" Kira saw him coming just in the nick of time and pushed the Freedom to the left, causing Rau to carve off a piece of the METEOR, which exploded in a ball of fire directly next to Kira, causing his second engine to explode. The impacts shook the Freedom as Kira held tightly to the controls. The shaking ceased and quiet came over the scene. Suddenly, an instrument on Kira's diagnostic board began beeping quietly. It was detecting something else nearby.

Kira glanced out his view port and saw what appeared to be a small shuttle approaching. Its warning lights were flashing red as it hovered there in space. Kira squinted at it and saw a figure staring back at his machine from the window of the shuttle. It was a girl. She had bright red hair and a fair face. She was his age. Hell, he knew her! "Kira!" Flay's voice cried out to him again.

This time, Kira heard her cry loud and clear. "Flay!" Kira gasped, hearing the girl's voice again. It brought back so many memories. The night alone in his quarters on the _Archangel_...the kisses they'd shared...the good times they'd had in the past. It was then that Kira saw the Providence again. Rau too had noticed the shuttle and seeing the reaction Kira had had to it, he was interested to see what would happen if he attacked the craft. He brought the Providence's cannon to bear and centered its aim upon the small shuttle. Kira saw the weapon come to bear upon the shuttle and he gasped deeply. Without even thinking, he dislodged the Freedom from the METEOR just as Rau's funnels blew its remnants to pieces behind him.

A green burst of energy surged from the Providence's cannon, heading directly towards the defenseless shuttle. Freedom was racing towards the craft, its left hand outstretched towards the shuttle as Kira desperately tried to get to it. The beam came closer. Kira's voice was crying out as he surged forward, his shield extended in the Freedom's right arm. Just before the shot could connect, Kira stuck his shield in front of the shuttle and the beam dissolved against it. Kira moved the shield upwards and saw her face staring back at him. Flay's eyes were filled with tears as she saw Kira's machine save her. "Kira!" Flay cried quietly. Inside his cockpit, Kira saw her face and a small smile came across his face. It didn't last.

An instant later one of Rau's funnels tore into the top of the shuttle with one of its beams and pierced a hole into it. Before his eyes, Kira watched the shuttle explode as his smile evaporated in an instant. Fires consumed the inside of the shuttle, taking the Yeardley and the entire group of passengers with it. Flay's body was consumed by fire right before Kira's now tear streaming eyes. "_Flay!_" Kira cried, as the explosion expanded, consuming the Freedom within its deadly light as well. Rau watched from a distance and smiled. That was that. He quickly reattached all of his remaining funnels and left the scene. Kira Yamato was no more.

Inside the fiery light, Kira shut his eyes and cried out Flay's name in anguish. When he opened them again, he was staring into a haze of purple and white gas, that seemed to be swirling around him. The Freedom was gone. It was just he sitting in the cockpit, his own tears spilling onto his helmet visor. Just in front of him, a series of small white dots began to come together. In one small flash, they joined forces to produce an image. Flay's image. Her red hair and slim body were completely unharmed as she whispered Kira's name to him. Kira saw her image and more tears cascaded from his eyes. "Oh Flay..." he cried. He shook his head. "Oh Flay, _why_!"

"Thank you and...I'm sorry," Flay's quiet voice whispered to him.

Kira's tear streaked face looked into her blue eyes. "Why'd...this happen...?" he asked.

Flay smiled. "I've wanted to apologize to you for so long..." she whispered.

Kira shook his head. "Why...did you die...? Why _you_ Flay!"

"I was in such pain...I was only...frightened..." Flay said. "Because I didn't know what was happening...I didn't know about anything really..."

"I...I couldn't save you, Flay," Kira cried, his voice a whisper. "I let another one of my friends...die. Oh dammit, Flay!"

"But now I'm finally free..." her voice spoke kindly to him. "I can see you...so clearly now. So please...don't cry anymore."

Kira sobbed. "I couldn't...I couldn't save you..." He averted his gaze and cried some more.

Flay's form came towards him and touched his shoulders gently. "You don't have to cry anymore, Kira..." her voice told him. "I'll protect you now...my _true_ feelings will protect you..." She kissed him gently on the cheek and her image dissolved in a series of bright lights before him.

Out of the explosion, the Freedom fell downwards through the black space. Kira's tears spilled onto his visor as he held onto the controls. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to him, Kira cried out one last time and pulled back on the controls. A seed exploded before his eyes. The Freedom righted itself and its entire form turned towards Jachin Due. Kira opened his eyes and his violet orbs had become hollow. His closed his mouth and nodded his head in a determined expression. _I won't let him kill anyone else I care about...and anyone else for that matter...! I'm coming for you, le Creuset!_ Kira vowed silently. With his heart full, Flay's feelings coursing through his veins, Kira soared towards battle once again.

**-1110**

With enemy fire blazing all around them, the quartet of mobile suits finally reached Jachin Due's massive main dock, the giant hole sticking out of the asteroid like a giant navel. Athrun took the lead as they crossed into the dock, the black space being replaced by metallic gray with the inside of the dock. Once inside the dock, no mobile suits made any attempts to stop them, mainly because there were hardly any mobile suits or anything else for that matter left inside Jachin Due. Athrun's gaze swept across the facility and he assumed that everything Jachin Due had was already out on the battlefield, leaving the facility defenseless on the inside. This would play well in their favor. Less machinery and weapons meant less people to deal with. "We'll have to follow the passageway until it reaches its end," Athrun told everyone behind him. "Once that's done we'll have to walk to command center. It'll probably be a hell of a fight still, but it's not that great a distance."

"What are you going to do when you get there, Athrun?" Cagalli asked him. Athrun was confused. "There's little doubt that your father will be there as well, so..."

Athrun sighed uneasily. "I don't know, Cagalli. I don't know..." The mobile suits pushed onwards.

Ahead of them, inside Jachin's command center, the talk of the crowd was over the words of the Earth Alliance Commander. He had told his forces to stand down! "Did he really say that?" was one of the questions being tossed around among the soldiers below. "Does that mean the war's over?" was another. Above them however, the discussion was much more impervious.

"I don't know about this," Yuri said skeptically, almost to himself. "Why would the Earth Alliance all of a sudden just _give up_ the fight?"

"Possibly because they don't want to risk having us fire GENESIS at the Earth," Ezalia answered. "In any event it's a wise maneuver in my opinion. They can't hope to defeat us now that they've lost so many of their forces and their Lunar Base."

"What do you think Gilbert?" Yuri asked Jachin's commander. Gilbert didn't turn his head, but he listened intently. "You think the guy's sincere?"

Gilbert paused. "It depends," he finally said. "What it all depends is what we believe, really. If we trust them, then we open ourselves to further attack if they don't mean it. But if they _do_ mean it and we continue to attack them...we'll end up taking more innocent lives of people who don't wish to fight anymore. Either way...it's a tough call, I must admit."

Before them, Patrick stirred in his chair, his hands folded under his chin. His eyes burning with deadly passion as he watched the monitors in front of him. A small series of Natural forces were still fighting, attacking them with deadly force, killing more of their people without remorse. Even after the commander had called for them to stand down, they still fought on. In Patrick's mind, this was only the beginning. If he stood down now, the Earth Alliance would hit them blind-sided while their weapons were down. They'd push on towards the PLANTs and destroy them with their remaining nuclear weapons. Yes! That was it! It was all a feint. And Patrick Zala was damned if he was going to fall for it again. "Yuri have the Earth Forces stopped fighting completely?" he asked out of the blue.

Yuri hesitated for a moment, then looking up at the monitors and seeing the action still taking place outside, he reluctantly answered, "Not all of them, Your Excellency. Scattered...pockets of them are still putting up a fight, but otherwise the majority of the enemies have stopped and put down their weapons."

"But there are still Naturals attacking us, yes?" Patrick demanded harshly.

"Yes," Yuri replied again. "But not all of them-."

"Dullindal has the mirror block been replaced?" Patrick asked.

Gilbert's eyes widened and he said uneasily, "Yes, sir."

"Commence GENESIS target input, Dullindal," Patrick ordered. "North American continent, east coast, Washington D.C.!" Yuri gasped sharply. His eyes widened and he turned his head quickly to the others beside him. Gilbert had the same expression on his face. Ezalia's was of complete and utter shock.

Athrun gently set the Justice down on the deck below him and shut its systems down. He glanced at his diagnostic board and it gave him the grim news. The damage from Rau's attacks had severely damaged the N-Jammer Canceller's systems and his engines. There was a good chance that the Justice wouldn't operate properly, or even at all, when he returned. Athrun heard something over Jachin's intercom. Something about GENESIS's next target. Athrun made his decision there. He would have to chance it. He reached behind his seat and pulled out the small rifle that he kept behind him in the case that he was ever shot down and needed to defend himself on foot. He grabbed a single flash grenade as well and opened the cockpit shield. Cagalli was waiting for him outside, her own rifle grasped in her hands. Mitch and Orel climbed out of their respective machines and Orel called out, "Mitch go with them! I'll stay here with the mobile suits!"

"Let's go!" Athrun called to his comrades. Without another word, the trio set out into the adjacent corridor and headed for the command center just a short distance away. As they made their way, they heard a message over the intercom. "Aiming GENESIS. Target Earth, Atlantic Federation capital, Washington!" _Damn!_ Athrun swore to himself. _We've got to hurry! We're running out of time!_

_Eternal_ blazed past a burning _Nazca_, all of her missile tubes active, desperately trying to protect the pink warship from the ZAFT forces still attacking it. "GENESIS is entering firing range!" DaCosta reported urgently on the bridge.

Both Lacus and Andy saw the eyeball begin to turn and point straight at Earth. The alignment mirror block had been replaced already, which meant that it could fire at any moment. "General Waltfeld!" Lacus yelled.

"Even phase shift isn't invincible!" Andy answered sternly. "Captain Steele!"

"Main cannon!" Captain Steele commanded. "Fire!" _Eternal's_ main cannon unleashed several shots upon the cone-shaped weapon, yellow lights blazing across the black space. They scored direct hits, but the phase shift armor which made GENESIS to appear a sky blue color absorbed all of them. The attack didn't even make a dent.

Both Lacus and Steele sighed in shock at the sight. Andy hissed angrily. "Damn it. We're in real trouble now!" he whispered.

GENESIS was almost getting ready to complete its turn when it began to slow down. Granted it was still turning, but its path was growing more and more difficult the closer it got. It was as if the weapon itself was reluctant to fire at the blue and green world just beyond its reach. Patrick noticed this problem as well and he demanded the soldier who was controlling GENESIS's movements to give him an answer. The young soldier beside him hesitated and Patrick shouted at him again. "What's the delay!" he thundered. "It will all be over when we fire it! Why are you slowing it down!"

"Your Excellency, please!" Yuri interrupted, coming up right behind Patrick's chair. Ezalia and Gilbert looked on in wonder at the sight. Below them, the soldiers at Jachin's main stations were seemingly tired and weary at their posts, having fought a hard battle all day and witnessing many of their comrades meet their early deaths. They too were a bit hesitant about firing GENESIS now that the Earth Forces had stood down. "It is not necessary to fire it again!" Yuri maintained. "We've already won the battle, Patrick!"

Patrick sighed uneasily in his chair and reached into his coat for something. "The Earth Alliance has already told us they wish to stand down and end the fighting! Sir, if we fire it we'll wipe out _half_ the life on Earth! And that includes all of our own forces who are stationed planet side!" Yuri took a deep breath and then pleaded, "Patrick, please! There have already been enough sacrifices!"

"Traitor...!" Patrick hissed, turning his chair around to face Yuri. The pistol was clutched firmly in his right hand, pointed straight at Yuri. Yuri gasped in shock and in a matter of seconds the gun's trigger was pressed. Yuri turned away slightly and shut his eyes tightly as he heard the crack of the gun firing. He braced himself for the pain and shock that was soon to come from the bullet that would enter his body...but...it never came! Yuri heard a soft noise of what sounded like something crashing onto the deck next to him. Yuri snapped his eyes opened and was horrified by what he saw. Lying eyes closed on the deck below him...was Ezalia...a bullet wound to her neck. Blood seeped out of the open wound and Ezalia made no movement and her chest did not rise or fall with the indication of taking a breath. Yuri's lip trembled at the realization of what had happened. Ezalia had taken the bullet intended for him. She had given her life to save his... But why? Why? In her mind, the last signs of life escaping her body, Ezalia silently told Yuri to stop Patrick. She knew that he stood a better chance of saving the innocent people of the PLANTs that were stationed on the Earth than she did. So she had taken the bullet intended for him and now was prepared to die for her homeland. The last thought to escape her mind before the darkness took her was of her son. _Yzak..._ she thought, her mind calling out to him for the last time. _I...I love you...Yzak..._ A second later, Ezalia was dead.

**-_Archengel, _1120**

White streaks of energy blazing from her engines, _Archangel_ crashed through the debris from the devastation that had been wrought in only the past few hours of bloody fighting. It was a devastating sight to behold for Murrue and the crew. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the pink mass that was the _Eternal_ was right in front of them. Andy glanced to his right and saw the three ships approaching them fast. "The _Archangel_!" he cried out in surprise.

Out of the _Archangel's_ sole remaining hatch came the Duel, newly resupplied and full of energy. Yzak was at the controls, now protecting a ship that he had been sent out to destroy and had wanted to destroy for many months. _What a path I've trekked in this war,_ Yzak said silently to himself as he trudged on. Just then, Yzak felt something inside of him ache out in pain. It was something that made his systems stop for just an instant. He couldn't identify what it was. It was as if something inside of him had just disappeared. Vanished completely. As quickly as it had come, the ache was gone. Yzak was startled by the pain. What was it? What did it mean?

"Skygraser and Zero are returning, ma'am," Miriallia reported to Murrue. In the CIC, Natarle let out a quiet sigh of relief, quiet enough so that the crew couldn't hear her, that Frank was still okay.

Inside his cockpit, Frank's body was aching in pain from all the quick turns and jukes he'd put the Zero through during the course of the battle. He was tired and he knew it. Sweat had almost completely covered his helmet visor and when he opened it to clear out his vision, it spilled onto his board as if a bucket had been dumped onto it. As he approached the three ships, he saw the eyeball that was GENESIS pointed directly at the Earth.

"They're preparing to fire GENESIS again," Lacus told everyone. On the secondary bridge of the _Kusanagi_, Manchisco hissed in dismay. He only had half of the bridge crew remaining with him. All the others were either dead or severely hurt. Manchisco himself was suffering from a massive burn on the side of his head from when the mobile armor had struck the ship's primary bridge earlier in the battle.

"We have to find a way to stop that thing!" Murrue said.

"Where are the kids?" Frank asked into the radio. "Athrun and Cagalli. Any word from them yet?"

"Nothing, we haven't heard a peep," Andy answered. "Not since they got into Jachin Due, so at least we know that they're inside of it."

"But GENESIS is still active it looks like," Frank pointed out. "If we don't do something now that thing's gonna fire!"

"What can we do? All the weapons we got can't do shit against that phase shift," Manchisco pointed out. Suddenly, Yzak thought of something. He cursed himself! Why didn't think of it before! "Zala and the others are our only shot now-."

"You can't destroy it from the outside..." Yzak broke in from the Duel's cockpit. "But that doesn't mean you can't destroy it from the inside!"

Everyone was silent. Finally, Andy broke the silence. "What do you mean, kid?"

"I don't know much about GENESIS, just that it's a giant weapon that can fry the Earth from this distance and that ZAFT won't hesitate to fire it again," Yzak began. "But I _do_ know something about its design." No one spoke. They were all basically perplexed at where Yzak was going with this. "You see when ZAFT first started building it my mother was one of the few people that knew about it. I overheard her talking about it earlier this month when I spoke with her..." Yzak remembered that day. The day before the Orb Forces had annihilated the ZAFT invasion force in this very same spot. "I didn't get much...but I do know that in order for GENESIS to be completed at as quick a pace as it was, they had to get mechanics inside of it. And to do that they built a series of tunnels into its structure." Yzak zoomed in on the cone shape and centered it on one specific location. A small oblong shape that appeared as if it had been cut into the side of GENESIS, but not taken out. "One of them leads directly to the main reactor. It's too small for a mobile suit, but it may just be big enough to fit-."

"A mobile armor," Frank finished for him. "What shape is that tunnel in kid?" he asked quickly.

"Commander, you can't think-," Lacus told him, but Frank interrupted her.

"We've got no choice, Miss Lacus," he quieted her.

"It's a straight shot right to the reactor," Yzak told him frantically. "Its closed right now but the doors are still open to the outside of it. The armor's weak in that one spot so you should be able to get into the tunnel. They may have sealed off the reactor with the same kind of material, but you shouldn't have any trouble with it. The only thing is, is I don't know how small that tunnel gets the further it goes into GENESIS. It could be a big squeeze in there, even for you, but it's the only thing I can think of that would stand a chance to take that thing out."

Frank opened his mouth to speak, but another voice cut him off. "I'm going with you, Commander," Kisaka's deep voice cut in. "I'm still able to fly and I'm going to help you take that horrible weapon out."

Frank smiled. "Let's go then, Kisaka!"

"Commander!" Natarle's voice rang out. She cursed herself. Why did she do that!

Frank heard Natarle's voice over the radio. The voice that he had fallen in love with. He hated to leave her in this position and time, but he knew he had no choice in the matter. "I've got no choice remember, Lieutenant," he told her. "It's either that or Earth becomes a giant barbecue pit. Don't worry though, I'll be fine." Natarle sighed quietly again, wishing that Frank didn't have to put his life on the line like this. Above her, Murrue was thinking the same thoughts. She didn't want her brother to do this, but once again, they had no choice.

"Let's go, Commander!" Kisaka's voice called. The Skygrasper turned straight towards GENESIS and blazed a path directly at it. Frank waved goodbye to the warships behind him and set off behind Kisaka, directly towards his destiny. It would be up to a modified fighter plane and a mobile armor to stop GENESIS, the most destructive weapon mankind had ever seen. _Talk about a longshot_, Frank told himself lightly as he pushed towards GENESIS.

**-Jachin Due, 1120**

Two ZAFT soldiers blocked the trio's path to the command center inside Jachin Due. At the front, Mitch and Cagalli both fired their guns at the two soldiers while Athrun pulled the pin on his flash grenade and hurled it at them. The trio rounded a corner just as the grenade exploded, throwing the soldiers back and jarring their senses. They were almost there now.

"Mr. Chairman..." one of the soldiers beside Patrick stammered at his actions. Yuri cradled Ezalia's limp body as best he could in his arms, blood running out of the open wound in her neck onto his violet jacket.

Patrick ignored them all and instead was lost in his own mind. "Damn...they're right there! Our enemies are still out there!" Behind him, Gilbert's facial expression hadn't changed, but inside his body was filling with an unbridled aggression. "Why would you even suggest we not fire it! We must fire it again! Before they have a chance to retaliate! The enemy must be annihilated! Why won't you all understand that!" Patrick bolted from his chair and moved over to the console on his left. The console that had the power to fire GENESIS.

"Chairman, sir!" the soldier at the console pleaded. "Our own forces are still in the line of fire!" Patrick didn't seem to care and went on pressing keys and typing commands into the console. No doubt he was going to try and fire GENESIS himself if it came down to that. Gilbert scowled behind Patrick and finally, his face displayed emotion for the first time that day. His lips opened just slightly, barring his teeth. Slowly, his right hand made for the metallic object on his hip.

"All of our soldiers are fighting for one thing, victory!" Patrick shouted at the young man. "I'm sure they're prepared to pay the cost with their lives!" Again the soldier pleaded with Patrick, but he didn't listen. The code that would fire GENESIS was entered into the console.

"You bastard!" a deep voice rang out from behind Patrick. He snapped his head towards the voice and saw the gun staring him down. "I will not allow you to harm my soldiers!" Gilbert hissed as his finger pressed the trigger. Three bullets raced out and ripped holes into Patrick's chest and abdomen, blood spurting out in rapid bursts. Smoke billowed from Gilbert's pistol as Patrick's body began to slump backwards into the weightless state. Below them in the command center, soldiers cried out in horror as their Chairman's body floated limply in the air, blood spilling out of his body through the bullet holes.

The door to the balcony slid open behind them. Both Athrun and Cagalli peered around the corner and then as Athrun bolted around it and into the command center, he froze in his tracks. Just ahead of him...he could see...his father's body...blood pouring out of it... Athrun's eyes widened and his breath began to leave him. No! It couldn't be! Not his father too! Gilbert and Yuri made no movements in front of them, they just stood where they were. But all around them, the soldiers inside Jachin Due's command center began to file out of the facility in a mad rush for safety. They abandoned their consoles quickly and sprinted towards the exits, desperately trying to get out of the fortress and away from this fighting as quickly as they could. Athrun and Cagalli slowly made their way towards the end of the balcony. They walked between Yuri and Gilbert's forms and Yuri was shocked to see Athrun. Athrun jumped up into the air and caught his father's body in his arms, gently laying him down on the cold balcony floor. Patrick's eyes were still open, but the light in them was fading fast. Patrick's eyes centered on Athrun's face for an instant. It was then that Patrick laid his hand on his son's shoulder and said, "Fire...GENESIS, Athrun..." his voice hoarse from the blood that he was losing fast. "We must...make this world...ours...please..." In his mind, Patrick could see Junius Seven exploding before his eyes once again, his dear wife Lenore leaving this world in the act of aggression by the Naturals. Before the darkness took him, Patrick's last thought was..._Damn you...Naturals..._ A trickle of blood escaped from his open mouth and then his body went limp in Athrun's arms.

Athrun's body trembled as he felt his father's body grow limp in his arms. He shook it several times, trying desperately to revive his father. Tears spilled onto his helmet visor. "Father...!" Athrun cried out, knowing now that he had lost both of his parents. He cried bitter tears of anguish. Cagalli saw him doing this and laid her hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down, but it was no use.

Only the crash of the door behind them being smashed open was enough to jar Athrun out of his tears. Everyone including Gilbert and Yuri turned quickly behind them to see about six ZAFT soldiers file into the facility, their weapons trained on each of them. And in between the soldiers marched a woman. Eileen Canaver, former Supreme Council Representative, who Patrick had jailed on the basis of aiding the Clyne Faction. "Eileen..." Yuri's voice said in a whisper. How did _she_ get here!

Eileen glanced around the facility for a few seconds, saw Patrick's and Ezalia's limp bodies and shook her head. She glanced at Yuri, folded her arms and said, "General. I think it's time we were finished with this war."

Yuri closed his eyes and nodded slowly, Ezalia's body still in his arms. "We may not got that chance, Miss Canaver," another voice broke in. Gilbert had moved over to the console that Patrick had just typed commands into before Gilbert had shot him down. His fingers were flying on the keys as he searched through the systems to find what he was looking for. The console gave him the grim news. "Zala activated Jachin's self-destruct sequence..." he told them reluctantly. Everyone let out a quiet gasp. "What's worse...when Jachin blows up...it'll trigger GENESIS...!"

Athrun and Cagalli both froze, their bodies trembling. "Can you override it?" Eileen asked urgently.

Gilbert typed in several more commands as quickly as he could and then banged his fist against the keyboard. "No, I can't stop it, it's too far gone. And if _I_ can't stop it, no one can."

Nobody spoke for an instant. Then Eileen reluctantly said, "There doesn't appear to be anything any of us can do...I'm sorry to say that. Our only goal right now would be to escape from here before Jachin blows up. Come General, my ship awaits." Yuri paused for a moment and then nodded his head. Eileen and her escorting soldiers filed out of the command center with Yuri and Gilbert right behind them. Athrun and Cagalli lingered there for a short time, staring down at the lifeless body of Patrick Zala.

"Guys, we gotta go!" Mitch's voice rang out behind them. Cagalli turned to Athrun and tried to get him to acknowledge her presence. Finally, Athrun slowly nodded and they sprinted for the exit.

Outside, the ghostly gray mobile suit that was the Providence flew into the heart of the dwindling battle and straight at his new targets. The Orb vessels. "It's a shame really, I did enjoy her songs," Rau said, thinking of Miss Lacus Clyne on the ship below him.

Alarms began blaring on all the vessels centered there. "Incoming mobile suit! Blue fifty-two, charlie!" DaCosta reported to Andy.

"However, the real world isn't as kind as the one in pop songs!" Rau shouted. He unleashed his funnels in an all out attack on the ships and waited to see what would happen.

"Evade! Hard to port!" Andy shouted, but it was too late. The funnels were already firing at them rapidly, unleashing their green devastation upon the pink warship, ripping holes into the hull and starting fires. "Damn," Andy swore.

Rau smiled inside his cockpit. _Only a matter of time...!_ Something hit him in his mind. A pained sensation. From above him came a cry of anger. The Freedom soared downwards at the Providence, its fins extended to give it maximum speed. Kira fired his rifle at the Providence, unleashing all his energy at the mobile suit. Rau evaded the shots and soared to his right. "It's all your fault! You're the one to blame for all of this!" Kira shouted at him. Rau just smiled.

Providence sent its funnels after the Freedom once again. This time however, Kira was ready. Using a quick series of accelerations and decelerations to adjust his speed, Kira was able to get into position so that he could destroy three of the funnels before they could even fire a shot at him. That didn't stop Rau from using the Providence's own guns on the Freedom while Kira dodged the funnels. "Shout all you want, but it's too late now boy!"

Kira evaded Rau's shouts and blew apart another funnel. "Die!" he shouted.

Rau pulled out the Providence's beam saber and charged at Kira. Kira managed to bring the Freedom's own beam saber to bear and intercepted the attack in a shower of sparks. "This is our destiny! People knew where they were heading when they chose to walk this path!"

"Shut up!" Kira shouted back at him.

"Justice and faith! Ignorance and escapism! People never learn! They never listen!" Rau yelled. Their weapons disconnected and they soared in opposite directions. "We have reached the end of that path...there's no way to stop it now! Mankind vanquished...at last...just as they deserve!" Rau brought his remaining four funnels back in front of the Providence and fired them all at the Freedom. Kira was forced into evasive maneuvers to dodge the shots being directed at him. Sweat was beading down his forehead and onto his helmet visor as he continued to fight.

"I won't allow it!" Kira shouted. He back flipped the Freedom onto its back and blew apart another funnel that tried to attack him from above. "You're crazy, le Creuset! And so's your logic!"

Rau smiled inside his cockpit. "That's how people think...you know it!"

"No way!" Kira shouted back. He fired all of the Freedom's guns at the Providence, but Rau dodged them all. "You're wrong..." Kira maintained. "People aren't like that at all!"

The Skygrasper and the Zero blew past the ZAFT forces in front of GENESIS as they desperately tried to stop them. Kisaka was in the lead, his Skygrasper barrel rolling over and over again trying to remain undamaged. Frank followed him, using the Zero's barrels to drive away the enemy GINNs that were attacking them. GENESIS was just in front of them, the eyeball and the cone behind it hanging menacingly in space. "Here we go!" Kisaka shouted. He fired the green Agni cannon in the Skygrasper's wings at GENESIS, striking it directly on the area where the phase shift armor was the weakest, blowing apart the covering that hid the maintenance shaft that led directly to the main reactor. In a great _whoosh_, the Skygrasper and Zero soared inside the weapon, into the dimly lit corridor that was just barely wide enough for them to navigate. Frank held tight to the Zero's controls as they pushed further and further into the weapon's insides. He hoped they still had enough time!

Rau put the Providence into a wide arc to its right and fired his cannon at the Freedom. "Ha! How are they not like that, Kira? What's your proof!" Kira scowled inside the Freedom. "This is a world where people's hearts are filled with hatred...where fingers have no other purpose other than to pull triggers!" A shot from Rau's cannon struck the Freedom's right leg in a great flash. Kira groaned heavily as he pushed the Freedom upwards, disengaging the right leg before it exploded below him. "What do you believe in?" Rau asked him. "And _why_ do you?" Another shot from his cannon blew apart the Freedom's shield.

Kira gunned the Freedom's engines and soared at top speed straight at the Providence. "You don't understand anything else!" Kira shouted, whipping out the Freedom's beam saber and slashing it at Rau.

His attack struck the Providence in the left shoulder, the blade starting to burn through the metallic armor. "Of course!" Rau called to him. "After all people can only understand what they've experienced!" He broke away from the Freedom's attack and used his three remaining funnels in another attack, forcing Kira to go back on the defensive in order to dodge the attacks. Inside his mind, Kira could hear voices he had heard in the past calling out to him. _Mwu...Athrun...that guy from Artemis...Flay...Sai..._ They had all made him question his purpose...what he should be doing. Now he knew what his destiny was...and he was damned if this maniac was going to steer him away from it. "Why torment yourself?" Rau asked, "saying, 'Eventually, someday...?' How long have you been fighting...with your thoughts clouded by that brand of sweet poison...?"

Kira managed to blow away another one of Rau's funnels, but he was losing strength and energy fast. Inside his cockpit, Rau sensed Kira's growing tension and fatigue. He smiled. He glanced behind him at the eyeball and saw that it was pointed directly at Earth. He could also see ships beginning to spring out of Jachin's main dock. That meant only one thing...evacuation. Rau chuckled. "It's pointless to fight on anyway, Kira! No matter what happens, I've already won!" Kira gasped in confusion. "Take a look behind you, Kira!"

Kira glanced behind him and saw GENESIS pointed right at the Earth, its alignment mirror already replaced, which meant that it could fire at any moment. He also saw the ships leaving Jachin Due. Was ZAFT giving up? No, that didn't make any sense. Why would they be abandoning Jachin Due then? That would only happen if... "Oh no, GENESIS!" Kira cried.

"Exactly, Kira!" Rau shouted at him. "When Jachin Due self-destructs...GENESIS will fire!"

"It can't..." Kira gasped. He was running out of time! And there was nothing he could do to stop it anymore!

Inside Jachin's main dock, time slipping away from them, the small ship carrying Eileen, her soldiers, and the reluctant figures of Yuri and Gilbert, soared out of the dock and into space. Behind them, the four mobile suits sat on the deck, waiting for their pilots. Athrun, Cagalli, and Mitch filed out of the corridor and floated up towards their machines. Orel was still waiting for them and they all clambered into their cockpits. Athrun swung himself into the damaged Justice and sat down in the chair. He activated the mobile suit's systems, but for some reason they didn't start. Athrun tried it again, but he still got no response. Beside him, the Strike Rouge and the two M1s were already in the air, waiting for him. Athrun glanced frantically around the cockpit and was met with a demoralizing sight. The N-Jammer Canceller had been completely drained and shattered. No N-Jammer Canceller meant no power for the Justice. No power...meant no escape.

"Athrun!" Cagalli's voice cried out to him.

"Get out of here you guys!" Athrun called out to them. "Don't worry about me, get your own asses out of here!" Athrun tried the Justice again, but it still wouldn't operate. He saw the two M1s head towards the exit, but the Strike Rouge stayed. "Cagalli, don't wait for me!" Athrun ordered her. "Get out of here while you still can!"

The Strike Rouge came up directly in front of the Justice and Cagalli bolted out of the cockpit. "_Athrun_!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. If she could have she would have ripped the cockpit open, but Athrun opened it himself. "You idiot, come on! Come with me!"

"Get out of here now, Cagalli!" Athrun told her again.

"You idiot!" Cagalli reached forward and grabbed Athrun by the neck of his flight suit and pulled her to him. She glared at him. "The hardest battle is to keep _living_ you idiot...!" Athrun could hear the emotion in her voice...the pain that she was feeling right now. It made him ache inside. Athrun averted his gaze and couldn't bear to look into her face.

The tunnel was getting narrower and narrower the further the Skygrasper and Zero soared through it. Frank kept the mobile armor as steady as he could, so that it would not strike the walls of the tunnel which would certainly kill him instantly. Ahead of him, Kisaka was having to use the Agni cannon again and again to blow larger holes into the tunnel when certain steel points jutted out into the passage. Suddenly, the tunnel narrowed on the top and bottom ahead of them. The Skygrasper was narrow enough to fit through, but Kisaka knew that the Zero wouldn't fit. "Commander watch out!" Kisaka warned Frank. Frank saw the narrow portion directly in front of him and realized that he wasn't going to fit. His hands tightened on the controls and he closed his eyes. _"Come back please...come back to _me_."_ He heard Natarle's voice in his head. Deftly, Frank reached forward to the controls and threw a switch just before he reached the narrow passage. In a great explosion, the top and bottom barrels smashed into the ceiling and floor of the tunnel. The Zero zipped through the passage with only its left and right barrels still attached. It had greatly reduced his firepower, but Frank had made it.

Just ahead of them, the giant main reactor of GENESIS loomed large in their front view ports. They zipped into the reactor's hold and were awed by its size and power. A blue energy field surrounded the reactor which appeared as two giant pyramids pointing towards one another and meeting in a great ball of energy. "Kisaka, take out the energy field! I'll hit the main thing!" Frank ordered. Kisaka raced at top speed towards the reactor, his Agni cannon blazing red energy straight at it. His shots struck the top pyramid dead on and caused a small explosion. The energy field disappeared, leaving the reactor vulnerable. As Kisaka doubled back around the reactor, Frank dislodged his two remaining barrels and used them and the cannon beneath the cockpit on the reactor. In a great explosion, the shots reduced the reactor to little pieces of debris. Frank soared around the destroyed reactor which didn't explode for some reason. "Let's get the hell out of here, Kisaka!" Frank shouted. The two craft zipped past the reactor again and headed towards the tunnel and desperately made their way out, the destroyed reactor in their wake.

Outside, explosions and fire began to expand outwards from Jachin Due, signaling that it's self-destruction was imminent. Freedom dodged the Providence's attacks with barely enough room to spare. Kira frantically tried to find a way to stop GENESIS, but he couldn't do anything with Rau all over him. "This will be a day of reckoning!" Rau shouted.

Behind them, GENESIS suddenly began to vibrate as the nuclear energy began to course through its systems. Kira shouted, "I won't allow it!" He fired his rifle at the Providence and struck it in the left shoulder, the one he had damaged earlier.

As his left arm fell away, Rau shouted, "This is their destiny! They led us to the inevitable end!" Rau saw his two remaining funnels get blown apart by the Freedom's rifle. While he was distracted, Rau used the Providence's guns on the Freedom and destroyed its right arm, causing Kira to lose his rifle in the process. "You even helped bring this about, Kira! And yet you still fight by their side!"

"So what!" Kira thundered. Reaching behind him, Kira pulled out his special double-sided beam saber and activated it.

Jachin Due's self-destruction sequence counted down and in one great explosion the asteroid fortress vanished. Behind it, GENESIS's insides began to glow red, signaling its imminent firing. Out of the maintenance tunnel roared Kisaka and Frank, their crafts soaring into the black space beyond. Directly in front of GENESIS, Kira gunned the Freedom's engines for all they were worth and charged straight at the Providence, straight at the bastard who had caused all of this. "This world is still worth protecting!" Kira shouted. Rau leaned back in his chair and fired his guns at the Freedom. His shots struck home, blowing apart the Freedom's head, but it kept coming. Rau's body went rigid. The Freedom was coming too fast. He couldn't stop it! In one great swoop, Kira sliced apart Rau's cannon and right arm. Kira shouted out at the top of his lungs and charged one last time! He brought the beam saber beside his cockpit and then plunged it into the Providence's cockpit, the blade going straight through the shield and into Rau's body. As his life essence left him, Rau smiled.

In that instant, the tiny, needle like white streak struck the alignment mirror in front of GENESIS. It was reflected back onto the eyeball and turned red. However, because of the reactor having been destroyed, when the nuclear blast was thrown back into the cone shape, the energy proved too much for the reactor and it detonated in a great flash of white. As the GENESIS fired its great red light, Kira jumped up into space just before the light annihilated the Providence. The red lights consumed the Freedom and destroyed its limbs. Kira shut his eyes and held on with all his might. Then suddenly, the reactor exploded in all of its fury and took the eyeball down with it. In one great flash, GENESIS disappeared in a veil of white light, the brightest white light the world has ever seen.

Everyone in the area was awestruck by what they saw. Yzak, Frank, and Kisaka froze inside their cockpits. Bradford and the crew of the _Valiant_ watched in wonder. Yuri, Eileen, and Gilbert watched with heavy hearts. On their respective bridges, Murrue, Natarle, Manchisco, and Andy watched the lights and held their breath. Lacus cried out Kira's name as she saw the Freedom vanish into the light. All five surviving vessels in the Orb fleet sat in front of the light, watching it expand and shoot debris out towards them. _Archangel, Kusanagi, Eternal, Capricorn, Vasconi_. They all watched in awe. The slowly, the light began to dissolve. It was replaced by the traditional black space. Jachin Due and GENESIS were gone, leaving only the PLANTs standing in the area. Then, over the radio, came the message that nobody thought they would ever in their wildest dreams hear.

"Attention! I have an announcement for all members of ZAFT and the Earth Forces in this region." The voice belonged to Eileen Canaver, ZAFT Supreme Council Representative. "At this moment, the PLANTs are preparing to conduct negotiations with the Earth Forces and the PLANT sponsored nations. Immediately following the commencement of these discussions, the PLANT Provisional Supreme Council will present a request for the Earth Forces to cease all combat activities in restricted regions. In other words, to all ZAFT soldiers currently on the battlefield, you are hereby ordered to cease fighting."

They couldn't believe it. Had they...done it? The answer came with a breath of fresh air from the lungs of Frank Brakhesh inside the cockpit of the Moebieus Zero, as he exhaled in great fatigue and relief. Andrew Waltfeld sighed peacefully on the bridge of the _Eternal_. Murrue Ramius felt a tear streak down her cheek. Natarle Badgiruel hung her head in relief and also gratitude. Joshua Manchisco shut his eyes and for the first time could breath easily. Yzak Joule relaxed back into the chair inside his cockpit. Miriallia Haw felt as if a two ton boulder had been lifted off her shoulders. Dearka Elsman shut his eyes and thanked whoever it was that had allowed him to survive. Stevy Barrington shut his eyes tightly and prayed for his twin brother Niada Barrington. Mwu la Flaga, lying on his back in his quarters, medics all around him, breathed a simple sigh of relief.

All across the region, ZAFT and Earth Alliance forces dropped their weapons and stood in space, staring at one another like two long lost friends. GENESIS and Jachin Due were in ruins, mere splinters of their former selves. Spiraling debris that floated dead in space, the final casualties of the long and terrible war. Among the debris, separated from the rest of her forces, floated a red and white mobile suit, its head gone, its right arm cut off below the elbow. Slowly, the cockpit shield swung open and a figure clad in a red and white flight suit stepped out onto the open platform. Athrun Zala glanced out towards the PLANTs, his home, still standing proudly in space, behind the debris and destruction that had been wrought in their very presence. GENESIS was gone. He too had heard the plea for peace by the ZAFT forces and he too couldn't believe it. Athrun thought of his parents, his mother and father, both having been taken by the war. What would they think of him now...after all he'd done? Silently, Athrun hung his head and sighed in great relief. Behind him, another figure emerged from the cockpit. Cagalli Yula Athha had tears in her eyes as she came to Athrun and threw her arms around him in relief. Athrun wrapped the girl up in his arms and cried bitter tears of joy, the droplets splattering onto his helmet. They'd both survived. How in the world they had done so...neither of them could comprehend. It had been a miracle. They'd done it. Peace had appeared to have finally been brought to the universe. Behind them, a small pinging from the Strike Rouge's diagnostic board called out to them. Athrun glanced at it from where he stood and saw what it had picked up. "Kira!" Athrun whispered.

"Where is he...?" Cagalli asked him. Quickly, both of them were back in the cockpit, racing to get to their friend.

By its lonesome, floating a good distance from anything in particular, the wreck of the Freedom GUNDAM floated silently in space. Its pilot, Kira Yamato, floated on his back, outside the cockpit. The shockwaves from the explosion of GENESIS had broken away the cockpit shield and had thrown Kira into space. But because of GENESIS's misfire, by the time Kira was ejected from the damaged mobile suit, he was at a good enough distance so that he was able to survive. Now, silent as he floated among the stars, Kira began to cry. It had been done. The war had been stopped. "Where are we...?" he asked himself quietly. He thought of his friends...the ones who he wasn't able to protect through all these long months. "What'll happen...now that we've...come through to this time and space...?" Just beyond his reach, Kira saw a light. A bright white light. As the light grew brighter, Kira could see an object emerge from it. A headless red and white mobile suit. He recognized it! Tears began to spill onto his helmet visor as he saw Cagalli at the controls of the Strike Rouge, Athrun sitting on the open cockpit shield. Tears were also in their eyes as they raced towards him to take him home. Kira managed a somber little smile as his friends drew near. He closed his eyes and sighed in relief. "It's our world..." he said quietly.

**_-Archangel_, 1300**

The corridor below the bridge was quiet. Not a soul could be found here as Murrue floated along the wall towards her destination. She reached his quarters and opened the door. Inside, she could hear conversations going on as she quietly stepped inside. The ship's doctor was speaking to two of his subordinates as she entered. They all saluted Murrue as she entered and she quietly returned it. "Are you feeling alright, Captain?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, thank you," Murrue answered quickly. Her gaze fell upon his form, laying peacefully on his back on the mattress directly in front of her. His eyes were closed and at peace. He was uninjured from where she stood. How he was...she couldn't fathom. "How is he...?" she asked gingerly.

"He'll be fine. Other than a slight headache he's not showing any signs of injury," the doctor told her enthusiastically. "But I must admit he _did_ come very close to losing his life out there, Captain."

Murrue's eyes widened. "How so...?"

The doctor produced an object that had been clutched under his arm. Mwu's helmet. Murrue saw the giant crack in the helmet's visor and gasped quietly. "You're correct in your shock, Captain," the doctor said. "We believe that the shockwaves from when his machine exploded caused the crack to form in the Commander's visor. Luckily for him it held together so that his oxygen didn't escape from his life support systems. If that crack had been any deeper however, the visor would have shattered and Commander la Flaga wouldn't be here now, I'm afraid."

Murrue sighed uneasily as her gaze slowly moved back towards Mwu's form. He was breathing normally, his chest rising and falling at a normal pace. His face was serene beneath the dabble of blonde hair. The doctor's had removed his jacket so he lay in just his standard issue t-shirt, that gave Murrue a perfect view of the mighty muscles he supported on his arms. Murrue couldn't believe...that Mwu had been that close to leaving her forever. "He's asleep right now, ma'am," the doctor said to her kindly. "But before he dozed off the Commander asked that we leave him alone for the rest of the day. I assume he wants to just relax for the rest of today. It's been a rough day for him."

"I understand," Murrue nodded. "Just let me spend another minute with him, okay?" The doctor nodded and he and the others quickly filed quietly out of the room, shutting the door behind them. Murrue quietly stepped beside his form and got down on her knees beside his bed. She gently laid her hand upon his as his breath came easily through his nose. His touch was the same as she remembered it. He was alive! Murrue felt her eyes begin to water up. He had kept his promise. He had come back to her with victory in hand. But now, since he was obviously tired, Murrue decided to allow him his peace and stood up to leave.

However, as she turned and tried to pull away, she suddenly found that she couldn't. Murrue turned back around and saw his blue eyes open to her. His hand had not released hers. Slowly, Mwu smiled. The next thing she knew, Murrue found herself being pulled on top of Mwu's body, his arm slinking around her waist, his other hand brushing a strand of autumn colored hair out of her face. "Who said I wanted _you_ to leave?" He kissed her. Murrue felt her body melt into his as she closed her eyes and was lost in his tender kiss. Oh how she missed him now. How could she ever have survived without him? The kiss lingered on for what seemed like an eternity, neither willing to let the other go. Finally, the need for air caused Mwu to break the kiss. When he did, Murrue was smiling back down at him, her eyes sparkling. "God, I missed you."

"I missed _you_," she whispered back. "Are you okay?"

"Now I am," Mwu answered. "What about you?"

"Wonderful now that you're back," Murrue said, planting a small kiss on the tip of his nose. "You had me worried, you know."

"I'm sorry if I frightened you, Murrue," Mwu apologized in a hushed voice. He paused. "It was something I needed to do though...I couldn't bear to have you die right in front of me and not be able to save you. I wouldn't want to come back alive if you weren't there waiting for me. That's why I did it...and I don't think I'll ever regret it..."

"Oh really?" Murrue leaned back on her knees, straddling his form. Her hands gently touched his face and slowly began to move down to his neck. Abruptly, Murrue dug her hands into the fabric of his shirt and hauled him up off his back. Mwu cried out in surprise as he suddenly found himself dragged up until his face was just a few inches from hers. She was glaring back at him, her brown eyes burning. "Well I unfortunately will have to _make_ you regret it, Commander," Murrue said harshly. "You've made me very angry you know. You disobeyed several of my discreet orders that I gave to you. I ordered you to come back alive and you almost _didn't_!" Mwu's mouth opened to answer, but Murrue cut him off sternly. "You also destroyed a powerful machine that will have to be replaced. Not to mention that I also ordered you to be careful out there and as far as I could see you disregarded all common sense and almost got yourself killed by letting your machine be destroyed." Murrue pulled his face to hers until their foreheads were touching gently. Mwu could feel her breath coming in sharp hissed through her nose. Had he really made her angry? Mwu was suddenly feeling afraid. "That's a lot of violations you committed out there, Commander. Since I am your senior officer on board this ship that leaves me with the process of deciding your punishment." Murrue narrowed her eyes. "Therefore Commander...you've given me no choice but to..._discipline you_." She kissed him fiercely, passionately. Mwu's eyes shot wide open and he moaned sharply as he fell back onto the bed, taking Murrue with him.

**-_Eternal_, 1320**

With the cease fire officially having been announced, the activity in the L5 Cluster had dwindled enough that the Orb vessels had deemed it a worthy time to take their leave. One by one the five surviving ships slowly made their way out of L5. All of them sported damage from their ordeal, _Archangel_ and _Kusanagi's_ hangars were both heavily damaged, _Eternal_ had lost over three quarters of her weapons, _Vasconi_ had no weapons left operational, and _Capricorn_ had barely two engines left running. The mobile suits had fared much worse. Only the two M1s, piloted by Mitch and Orel, returned. They along with the Zero, Skygrasper, two K-bombers, Buster, heavily damaged Strike Rouge, and a last minute add on to the _Eternal's_ hold, the wrecked Freedom, were the only machines to return. After returning just to say his goodbyes, Yzak had taken the Duel back to the PLANTs to assist with the cleanup effort.

Inside the hangar of the pink warship, Kira and Athrun stumbled from the cockpit of the headless Strike Rouge amid the congratulatory back-slaps and cheers from the deck crew. Both of them tried their best to look enthusiastic, but after all that had happened on that day, neither of them was in much mood for celebration. Cagalli joined them a moment later and embraced them both warmly. Together, they managed to venture away from the crowd and made their way into an adjacent corridor. It was then that Cagalli noticed the lacerations on Athrun's chest and shoulder. "Athrun, you're hurt!" she exclaimed.

Athrun sighed. "It's nothing, okay. Don't worry."

"Oh yeah right, like I'm going to believe that again," Cagalli said sarcastically. "Do you honestly think you can fool me with that lie again?"

Athrun looked to Kira for support, but his friend shrugged his shoulders. "Better do what she says Athrun. If you ask me she's more likely to hurt you even more if you don't get it looked at." Athrun tilted his head in confusion, but then shut his eyes and shook his head. "Take care of him, Cagalli. There's something else I've gotta do."

"See you later Kira!" Cagalli called after him as he turned to take his leave. The blonde haired girl turned back to Athrun and said, "Come on, Athrun. Let's get you patched up."

"Yes, ma'am," Athrun said drearily.

Just a short time later, Kira had removed his pilot suit and had donned his blue jacket and white uniform slacks and was quickly working his way through the damaged warship. As he came to the end of one corridor, he heard a sound. "BIRDY! BIRDY!" The small green mechanical bird came soaring around the corner ahead of him and flew right over his head. Kira called out Birdy's name and the small robot landed softly on Kira's shoulder and pecked at his ear gently. Kira chuckled at the sight. "HARO, HARO! KIRA! HARO!" The small pink ball came roaring around the corner an instant later, Kira just barely managing to get his hand up in time to catch it before it smashed right into his nose. He held the ball in his hand and saw its red eyes flash up back at him. "LACUS! HARO, HARO!"

"Kira!" He saw Lacus' form scamper around the corner and float towards him.

"Lacus!" Kira shouted, just before the pink haired princess bounded into his open arms. Lacus buried her head in his shoulder as Kira's arms encircled her slim waist. Haro clanked to the deck as Kira dropped it so he could catch Lacus. "DAMN IT!" the pink ball shouted at Kira, but it was ignored. Lacus finally brought her face up to Kira's and their eyes met, mist beginning to settle in both sets. As if on cue, Birdy catapulted off of Kira's shoulder and zoomed down the corridor. Kira chuckled. "How does it know when to do that?"

Lacus laughed. "Oh, Kira are you okay?" she asked kindly. "You had me so worried."

"Don't worry Lacus," Kira answered quietly. "I'm okay. Now that I'm back here that is." Lacus' eyes flashed wide open a second later when Kira pressed his warm lips to hers. Lacus was shocked out of her skin, but it was gone an instant later as she returned his kiss and leaned into his form, her pink hair dancing in the weightless state behind her. When the kiss ended, Lacus stared at Kira's grinning face with wide eyes. "I figured I owed you that for worrying you so much," Kira said lightly.

Lacus sighed happily. "Kira!" She hugged him fiercely, practically choking Kira's lungs off from air as she did so. Kira relaxed in her grip, though he was finding it difficult to get a breath, Lacus was squeezing him so tight. Who cares if he couldn't breath. As long as it was in Lacus' arms, that was okay with him.

Meanwhile on the _Archangel_, Dearka watched from afar as the deck crew began to take on the remaining two K-bombers that had just landed on the ship. Before that the ship had taken on the Zero, while Kisaka had taken the Skygrasper over to the _Kusanagi_. For the last part of the battle, Dearka had remained aboard the ship because the Buster had no power cells left. But now that it was over, Dearka wasn't troubled by his decision at all. Hey, it had kept him alive after all. "Dearka?" Dearka turned his head to his right and saw a figure approaching.

"Hey!" Dearka called out to Miriallia as the girl came towards him, her hands folded in front of her as she walked towards him. "What's going on?"

"Are you okay?" Miriallia asked gingerly, trying not to sound too concerned. "Was it bad out there?"

"Not really," Dearka said sarcastically. Miriallia narrowed her eyes at him and he sighed. "Okay it was hell. I'm surprised I'm still standing here right now. Probably thanks to luck more than skill, I'm guessing."

"Same here," Miriallia answered quietly. Dearka hummed in confusion and she added, "We're both lucky that we've survived this. So is everyone else...that we've made it this far..." Her head dropped towards the floor and her voice trailed off. Dearka stared at her for an instant and then cursed himself. _Dumb-ass! You reminded her about her dead boyfriend again, shit-head!_ Dearka swore to himself.

Dearka didn't wish to see Miriallia upset at this time and even he was surprised when he took her gently by the shoulders. Miriallia raised her head to stare into his face and he said, "I'm sorry, Mir."

"For what...?" Miriallia breathed.

"I'm sorry because I never said I'm sorry before now," Dearka answered. "About all the things I did to you earlier this year...after he...I'm just sorry okay. I just wanted you to know that...that I do feel really bad about what I did...what I've done. I can't ask for your forgiveness because I know I don't deserve it...I just...wanted you to know...that I am deeply sorry." He stopped and averted his gaze. Miriallia could feel small streaks of mist begin to develop in her eyes, but she couldn't decipher why. Why had he just apologized? He knew he didn't have to...and yet he still. Before she knew what she was doing, Miriallia had thrown her arms around Dearka and embraced him. Dearka was just as surprised and his hands instantly left her shoulders as his eyes widened. "D'uh...Mir...?"

"Apology accepted," was all Miriallia said to him. Dearka sighed in relief and let his arms wrap her up in his embrace as they stood there, holding onto one another for dear life, though neither of them wanted the other to know that.

Across the hangar, Sai climbed gingerly down from his plane and set his feet down on the deck amidst a see of back-slaps and high-fives from the deck crew. Sai managed to break away from the mob as Kurk and Mike took most of the action in as he slipped away. Sai eventually met up with Coop on the other side of the hangar. "Sai, can you tell Captain Ramius that I'm going to be leaving?" Coop asked him.

"Why?" Sai asked.

"I have to go see my father..." Coop said quietly. "I'm the reason why he stood down, I think. I need to prove to him that I'm actually alive and well. Dearka's offered to fly me over there as soon as they fix the Buster, so..."

"Well...I guess this is...goodbye then Coop..." Sai said reluctantly.

"Yeah..." Coop said quietly. "Thanks Sai...thanks for everything man." Coop extended his hand towards Sai who shook it firmly with a smile. "To the day we meet again, friend."

"To the day we meet again," Sai responded.

The door to his quarters slid open as Stevy slowly walked in. The bunks seemed empty and quiet as he entered, void of the bodies that used them as beds. Stevy flopped himself down on the bottom bunk and shut his eyes. He thought of his brother and friend...all those times they had shared together since their days at the academy...even during the war they'd never been apart...always coincidently assigned to the same units...never apart. Now they were gone...he was the only one left. Stevy felt his hand brush against something underneath his bunk. His guitar. Slowly, Stevy pulled the black instrument with white strings out from under the bunk and held in his hands. He thought of the times he, Niada, and Jay had spent together, just writing whatever crap came into their heads and turning it into music. That was how _White Wedding_ had come about. Now...it just seemed fitting. Stevy leaned back against the wall behind his bunk and looked up above him to the heavens. _Rock your hearts out guys...this one's for you._ His fingers dabbling over the white strings, Stevy strung up the opening strands of _White Wedding_, his own voice providing the words that his brother Niada had written as a dedication to those friends he had lost to the war. It may not have been much, but it was the best Stevy could do at this time. And to him...that was all that mattered.

Above him, in the corridor of the officer's quarters, Frank walked slowly with his hands raised casually behind his head. He was whistling a tune of some sort, but he didn't know what it was. After landing on board the ship, he'd searched frantically for his sister, but he couldn't find her for some odd reason. She was probably busy anyway right now, so Frank instead had begun to search for the other woman he cared for. Just then, he saw her at the other end of the corridor. Natarle was floating slowly in his direction, her face neutral as the two approached one another. "Natarle!" Frank shouted out to her as she came close.

"Commander," Natarle acknowledged officially, skirting past Frank as she continued on down the corridor.

Frank was confused at first and then he smacked himself in the side of the head. "Sorry, Lieutenant. Forgot you're on duty," he said sheepishly, "I apologize." Ahead of him, Natarle slowly came to a stop. She didn't look at him as he continued with his apology. Instead, she quickly glanced ahead of her, to her right, left, and finally behind her. She was no one but herself and Frank. Perfect. "Since you're on duty now, Lieutenant, I'll see myself out of your way-!" Natarle spun on her heal and charged at him. Her tackle caught him completely off guard and the next thing that left Frank's mouth was an _OOF!_ as Natarle's tackle smashed him into the door of his quarters. "Wha-!" She kissed him fiercely, her dark red lips pressed hard against his. Frank's eyes closed and he wrapped her up in his arms as their feet gently touched the deck beneath them. The kiss intensified as the seconds dragged on, each trying to outdo the other in how fiercely they could kiss the other. God how they missed each other! Finally, the need for oxygen caused them to break the kiss and when they did, Natarle's smile filled Frank with joy. "_Now_ I remember why I came back," he said lightly.

Natarle's smile grew as she ran her fingers through his autumn-colored hair and looked into his brown eyes. "You big oaf," she whispered to him. "You had me scared back there, Frank...and I usually don't get scared, you know."

"I apologize," Frank whispered back. He kissed her lightly. "I didn't mean to scare you, Natarle...but as you know...duty comes before pleasure."

"Perfectly sound decision," Natarle answered. "Like the ones you always make."

"Why thank you," Frank answered, drawing her closer still until her body was pressed firmly to his. They both cautiously glanced around them and surprisingly found that they were still alone in the corridor. "So I take it you're not on duty right now, correct?" Frank asked.

"No," Natarle answered quickly, planting a light kiss on his lips. "In fact..." she kissed him again. "I don't think I'll be on duty any time soon as a matter of fact."

"_Really_?" Frank said softly. "Well as it turns out...I'm off duty for the time being as well."

Natarle smiled. "So...we're both off duty now..."

"Nothing that demands our constant attention," Frank said. Natarle kissed him yet again. "Well...almost nothing..." he said lightly.   
"I take it...you have some ideas...that may take up some of our time, Lieutenant?" Frank asked, running his strong hands up the smooth curves of Natarle's back.

"Maybe..." Natarle answered quietly. "It depends on what you wish to do, _Commander_. You _are_ the senior officer present..."

"Technically...you're the higher ranking official when it comes to the _Archangel_," Frank pointed out. His mouth found its way to her cheek and Natarle gasped quietly as his lips kissed her cool skin. "But if you insist...I think I may know a way to...keep us occupied for a few hours..."

Natarle smiled and traced a small circle around his neck. "I know what you mean," she whispered. "If that's what you wish, Commander...I will willingly assist you in the action."

Frank gently bit her earlobe and Natarle gasped in pleasure. He brought his face directly before hers again and said, "Are you sure, though? Are you positively...?"

Natarle pressed two fingers to his lips and effectively silenced him, like she had so many others. "Frank...when I make a decision regarding my course of action...have you _ever_...seen me go back on it? I follow it through to the end...that's my personal policy." She smiled. Her lips found his again. "But...I will only accompany you if you ask me in the correct manner..."

Frank hissed silently through his teeth as her fingers made their way across his chest. Frank smiled. "In that case..." He kissed her. "Requesting permission to take the Lieutenant to bed."

"Permission granted," Natarle whispered. "In fact..." She held him tightly. "I'm _ordering_ you, Commander...to take me to bed!" Their lips met in a fierce kiss as Frank reached behind him and pressed the door release for his quarters. The door sighed open behind them and Frank leaned backwards into the room, taking Natarle's body willingly with him. Just as her legs disappeared into the dark room, Natarle pressed the door released again and sealed the door behind them. These duties she had taken on _would not_ be disturbed.


	51. Future Plans

**-La Grange Point 5, November 2, C.E. 71, 0400**

Empty. That was the word used to describe the area that had once housed the asteroid fortress Jachin Due the most by the forces gathered there to begin the cleanup procedures. Naturals and Coordinators alike, working side by side with one another, though neither force spoke a single word to the other, to fix and clear away the destruction that they themselves had wrought upon one another only just one day ago. To the individuals congregated to this place, this area was one of complete and hollow emptiness. Here was the location where hundreds or maybe thousands had perished only yesterday. Jachin Due was gone, its rocky outer shell now pebbles in the giant swirl of debris. GENESIS was nothing more than a few scattered pieces of metal that had managed to escape the heat from the nuclear explosion when its reactor had imploded from the inside. The few scattered Earth Alliance vessels of the attack force that had managed to survive the battle now sat silently just beyond the reach of the PLANTs, not a single ship without a scar of battle. ZAFT forces combed the wreckage of what had once been their most crowning achievement in technology and warfare. Few survivors would be found, both sides knew. The way the battle had been fought, with such anger and hatred directed towards either side, if there were any survivors, it was by the grace of God that they had survived.

Both ZAFT and the Earth Forces were now convened at this place. This empty area of space that was venturing farther and farther away from the PLANTs as the gravitic stability point orbited the Earth, looming blue and gigantic above it. Survivors spoke barely a word to one another, and even when they did, they were simple phrases that were used to make sure that another person was okay or that there was something else that demanded that person's attention. Nothing spectacular. Just very simply put, these people did not have the strength to talk at this point. Not a single one.

Combing the wreckage, with her sister ships behind her, was the _Vesalius_, one of the few ships of the ZAFT defensive network that had managed to survive. Her hangar doors slid tightly shut at the base of her mighty claws behind the mobile suit that had just arrived. Yzak slowly began to walk the Duel back towards the starboard wall of the ship, where crews were waiting for the Duel in order to perform maintenance on it. Or perhaps it was that they were there to welcome him back? Or perhaps it was even that they were there to scold him for actually siding with the Orb Forces? To his relief, as the cockpit shield opened, the crews were in no real mood for talk at this point. They just went about their duties as if it were any other day during the conflict, even though in Yzak's mind, he could almost hear the gratitude that the war was finished which their voices tried valiantly to hide. Yzak floated out of the cockpit and into the hangar, slipping his helmet off in the process.

As he touched down on the deck, he saw a lone figure waiting for him just a short distance away. "Captain Ades?" Yzak asked as the older man came closer to him. Ades had a grim look on his face that Yzak couldn't decipher, but he knew it couldn't be good. Would it be Ades who would ask him the fatal question as to why he had fought side by side with the Orb Forces? Yzak braced himself.

Several members of the deck crew watched Yzak approach Ades and saw the Captain's mouth begin to speak silent words to the pilot. After several seconds, Yzak's helmet clanged to the deck and his mouth went aghast. His head bowed slightly down to the deck and his words caught in his throat. Ades laid a hand on Yzak's shoulder and whispered something to him. But very quickly, Yzak shrugged off Ades' hand and quickly floated away from the Captain. The crews could see Ades sigh uneasily as the pilot quickly left the hangar. Once in the corridor away from prying eyes, Yzak flattened himself against one of the walls and collapsed onto the deck, his arms hugging his knees as he sank down. Yzak couldn't talk. Ades had just informed him...that his mother was dead. Yzak tried valiantly not to show any emotion whatsoever, but he couldn't get the image of his mother out of his head. The woman who was the person responsible for his existence...was gone...just like that. Yzak felt the tears begin to spill out of his eyes and for the first time since the war began, he cried.

Across space, on the opposite end of the battlefield from the ZAFT forces, the _Valiant_ hovered in space with several supply ships all around her, assisting with repairs to the great warship that was one of the few capital ships, if not the only one, to have survived the battle at all. It seemed as if the ship's name now took on a greater meaning, given the valiant fight the ship and her crew had fought and had somehow...someway...managed to make it out.

"Are you sure this is the way you want it, General?" Bradford turned around to face Lester as the two walked through one of the corridors in the heart of the warship. "Will you really be alright just going by yourself to meet them?"

Bradford paused. "I really don't know what to expect, Ensign," he said quietly. "But given the risks, it would seem more civilized to just have myself go instead of bringing a whole garrison of troops with me." He turned around. "Besides...I'm the only one who the ZAFT commanders will probably speak with at this moment."

"Why's that, sir?" Lester asked.

"Because I'm the only senior member of the Earth Alliance who happens to be in this area, Ensign," Bradford reminded him. "Despite the fact that my previous actions have been anything but kosher...I feel I need to at least speak with the PLANTs regarding this situation we've gotten ourselves into. Even if it's futile...I believe I must take the chance if it will mean that we won't have to fight this war any longer. Do you understand?" he asked Lester.

"Completely," Lester answered evenly. "Good luck, sir."

Bradford saluted him and Lester returned it. As Bradford left the young man behind, he couldn't help but think of the young men and women just like him...who'd paid the ultimate price with their lives the day before. What would they think of him now that the war was apparently over, with neither side having won or lost it appeared? Along his way to the hangar where his shuttle awaited, Bradford passed the _Valiant's_ small infirmary. He peered inside cautiously.

Inside he could see a heavily bandaged Captain McKinley lying unconscious on a small white bed. Bandages covered his forehead, shoulders, and his legs. According to what he'd been told, Seymour had lost close to a full quart of blood from the wounds that had been inflicted upon him by Sutherland's cowardly attack. Besides the loss of blood, Seymour had suffered a punctured lung, fractured collar bone and pelvis, and numerous other injuries. Wires were connected all over his body as he lay seemingly lifeless in the bed. The constant pinging of the heart-rate monitor signaled that he was alive at least. But that didn't seem to help the person sitting in the small chair by his bed side. Jessie's face was completely pale as she sat with her hands in her lap, her dark blonde hair seeming to have lost all color and flare. Bradford could see by the trails on her face that she'd been crying. Bradford really couldn't blame her. He knew fairly well that Seymour and Jessie had grown close over the past few months of being together on the ship, and seeing him like this must have been like a dagger through Jessie's heart.

Carefully, Bradford whispered Jessie's name in the doorway. Her tear-streaked face slowly turned towards the doorway and acknowledged his presence. "I'm going now, Lieutenant," Bradford whispered. "I'm going to be leaving you in charge of the ship while I'm away. Is that alright with you?"

Jessie turned back towards Seymour's wounded form. "Yes," was all she could manage. Bradford nodded his head and slowly left the doorway, a whole new set of conflicts tearing at his already battered heart. As he left, Jessie stared at Seymour's bandaged face, his eyes closed, the same pained expression on his face that had been there when she'd found him in the infirmary after returning from the battle. Endless tears had spilled from her eyes and she had never left his side, not even to eat. But now, she really had no choice, she knew. The General had put her in charge of the ship and she needed to do her duty at this time, even if it meant leaving Seymour for the time being. Slowly, Jessie carefully leaned over his bandaged form and kissed him gently on the lips. They were cold and she pulled back quickly, a new streak of tears beginning to cascade down her face. "Get well, Seymour," she cried as she stood up and began to leave the room. Just before she left, she turned back and glanced at his unconscious form. "Please get well, Seymour," she cried again. "Please..." With tears continuing to spill from her eyes, Jessie shut the door behind her.

On a secluded _Nazca_, overlooking the rubble that had once been his command post, Gilbert watched silently from the darkened bridge, not even bothering to say even a single word. His subordinate Rinaldo would every once in a while arrive and brief him on the current salvage operations, but Gilbert knew it was hopeless. He knew all about Jachin Due and he knew that when a base of that size self-destructed nothing was going to be left. So...at the moment...Gilbert was without a home. Jachin had been his home for the last two years, since he had been given command of the station before the war even began by the Supreme Council just in case conflict did break out. And it _had_ broken out and the war _had_ happened. And Gilbert had fought it back with all his might and still he had lost his base. Jachin Due was now nothing more than a few scattered pieces of rock and nothing else. It made Gilbert wonder...where would he go from here? What would he do now...? Now that he was virtually without a job...and a home-? Gilbert Dullindal had no idea really where the future would take him. If he went even higher, that was great. If he didn't, that was okay too. Gilbert just wanted to be able to say that he lived beyond the war now that it was over. And hopefully never see another war in his lifetime.

**-ZAFT _Nazca_-class warship _Andromeda_, November 2, C.E. 71, 0530**

As the hatch to the blue warship sighed open to admit the small shuttle, Bradford couldn't help but contain his concern over the coming attraction. The shuttle was now inside the great warship, which had somehow managed to remain relatively undamaged in the battle. Bradford assumed because it had been one of the vessels assigned to guard the PLANTs instead of GENESIS. He gingerly stood up from his chair and came beside the pilot inside of the cockpit. The hatch slowly closed behind them, sealing them inside the ship as the shuttle gently began to set down on the deck below. From where he stood, Bradford couldn't see a thing that was going on below the shuttle, so he didn't know what would be waiting for him when he arrived. He turned to the two soldiers who had been assigned to guard him and said, "When we get down on the deck, don't look around. Keep your eyes going forward and don't make eye contact with anyone. Try to look professional, that's what we're here for. Don't say anything unless I give you the word. And keep your eyes open," he added darkly. He got nods from both soldiers. The shuttle clanked down onto the deck and the pilot motioned for Bradford and the others to disembark a moment later. Bradford slipped on his officer's cap and made one last check around him. Once he confirmed that he was ready, he gave the signal for the pilot to drop the ramp.

The door sighed open before him and Bradford squinted against the lights. He checked his watch. Five thirty. A _new _day had begun it seemed. As he started down the ramp, Bradford was surprised to find hardly a soul around. There were just a few scattered ZAFT crews at work on damaged mobile suits or other things that made them pay little or no attention to the new arrivals. His feet touched down on the deck and still nobody seemed to care. This was a relief to Bradford, who now could go about his duties without worrying about being attacked by anyone around him. He stepped cautiously forward, his two guards walking briskly behind him. At the end of the hangar stood two ZAFT soldiers. Both had stern expressions on their face and Bradford knew that they were hardened veterans of the war. As he stepped forth, he stopped at attention. One of the ZAFT soldiers glanced at the rank badge on the shoulder of Bradford's uniform and whispered something to his counterpart. The other soldier nodded and the first one pointed down the corridor, as if he were telling Bradford where to go. Bradford nodded his head in response and walked past the two soldiers quickly.

At the end of the corridor was a single door, painted gray that matched the walls of the corridor. Nothing spectacular, very normal. Bradford saw another guard standing by the door and as he approached, the man moved out of the way and inclined his hand for Bradford to enter. He nodded to the soldier and stood before the door. He glanced back at the two soldiers flanking him and received nods from each of them. Bradford took a deep breath. This would be the first meeting between high ranking ZAFT and Earth Alliance officials in more than seven months. After virtually having wiped each other out, now they would have to resort to talking. In truth, Bradford was grateful that at least they would have the opportunity to speak with one another. Slowly, he reached for the door release and pressed the button.

Inside the small room, Yuri Amalfi watched as the door sighed open and the figure stepped slowly inside. The light from the corridor gave light to Yuri's face, reflecting in his eyes as he watched the man approach. Behind him stepped two more individuals, each with rifles grasped in their strong hands. Yuri glanced behind him at the two armed soldiers with him. The two individuals, Bradford and Yuri, stared at each other for the longest time. Each tried to find a weakness in the other, but they could find nothing. Gratifying as it was, they both were hesitant to be the first to speak. "You are General Bradford?" Yuri asked at last.

"I am," Bradford nodded. "You are General Amalfi?" Yuri nodded. Bradford's eyes glanced at the two armed soldiers behind Yuri and Yuri did the same to his. Their eyes met once again, but neither man spoke. Finally, Bradford sighed. "I think it would be best if we both sat down alone at this time, General. Guards, leave," he commanded. Both of the Earth Alliance soldiers looked perplexed at first, but they both quickly filed out of the room. Bradford turned back to Yuri and stared blankly at him.

"It would probably be best if you two leave as well," Yuri nodded. Without hesitation, the ZAFT soldiers followed their Earth Alliance counterparts out of the room, the door sliding closed behind them. The light from the corridor outside was cut off, entrapping the small room in darkness. The only glimmer of light was from the pale blue shadows cascading from the stars beyond the view port that made up one of the room's four walls. The two Generals never let their eyes leave the other as they gingerly sat down in the chairs that had been left for them on opposites ends of the small, rectangular table that was the only feature the small room had to offer. Bradford had brought nothing with him to this face to face meeting. Neither had Yuri. Both men knew that this single meeting was important, but it would likely not determine anything in the future, such as what agreements would be made regarding the peace agreement. This meeting was just a stepping stone on the bridge to peace. But at this moment, neither man spoke a single word, uttered a single phrase, or made a single sound.

Finally, it was Bradford who made the first move. A simple reach into his pocket to withdraw the small, silver case that contained his cigarettes. Bradford was only a light smoker and the only times he did light one up was when he was usually in the middle of an important meeting, such as this. He placed one of the slim cigarettes between his fingers and said, "Do you mind?" quickly to Yuri.

"No," Yuri said quickly. "Be my guest." Bradford popped the cigarette between his lips and extended another one towards Yuri. "Thank you," Yuri answered, taking the object in his fingers. Bradford flicked on his small lighter and the white flame lit the end of his cigarette in a bright flash. Bradford extended the flame towards Yuri's and lit his. Yuri puffed several times and coughed once after a few seconds. Between coughs, Yuri managed, "I'm sorry. I apologize, General."

"No need. Happens all the time, General," Bradford answered, standing gingerly up. Bradford withdrew his cigarette and blew smoke out of his mouth. He chuckled lightly. "You'd be surprised how many people have done that besides you." As he blew smoke through his nose, Yuri managed a chuckle as well.

In a separate area of space, a young Natural combing the destroyed remnants of mobile suits and warships, was drawn to something big that was floating among the debris at the edge of the battlefield. It was sky blue. As the young man ventured closer to the object, he could make a head and a pair of eyes, supported by a neck and torso, two massive guns attached to the thing's shoulders. It was a mobile suit. The man sent for other salvage personnel to come to his location and he ventured closer to the machine. Black scars covered the machine where its arms and lower body had once been attached. A clean cut had been made right through the mobile suit's lower abdomen, effectively cutting the machine in half. The man recognized the marks as those from a beam saber of some sort. The lower body where the machine's power sources were located had more than likely been destroyed. But what made the young man wonder was why hadn't the upper body come apart. He reached towards the mobile suit and came directly in front of the cockpit shield. It was relatively intact. No dents or damage he could find. The opening valve was jammed however. The young man worked feverishly with the controls and after a few minutes managed to jimmy open the cockpit shield just enough for him to pry it open with the rest of his strength. As he peered inside, his eyes widened and his mouth dropped. He quickly radioed for his backup to get there quickly. When asked why, the young man answered, "Because there's something you need to see,".

Bradford took another puff from his cigarette and then asked carefully, "Look...General." He paused and took a deep breath. Yuri waited for him to continue as he held his cigarette in his fingers. Bradford sighed uneasily. "I want to apologize," he said quickly. "Apologize for Junius Seven. I know it may sound foolish, but...I figure if we're going to be the first ones to go for peace...I had to do that. So...I'm sorry for what happened to your people...deeply sorry."

Yuri paused for a moment. By his reaction, Bradford immediately thought that he'd just made an ass of himself. What a way to start the road to peace, looking so stupid! But then to his surprise, Yuri said, "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for one of you to say that." Bradford turned his head back towards Yuri who's eyes were now closed gently. "All these months...that's what I've really been waiting for. For one of you to at least show some regret for what happened. That's all _everyone_ up here was waiting for...just an apology...to show that you actually cared that so many of our people were killed on that day...and that you showed _some_ remorse for them. Makes this much easier in my opinion now that we know that there are at least some of you out there who will be willing to listen to what we have to say for a change."

Bradford shrugged. "Thank you," he said quietly, taking another puff from his cigarette.

Yuri stood up from his chair and walked over to the view port. "General, please," he inclined his head. Bradford gingerly stood up and walked over to the view port to stand beside Yuri. The stars twinkled at them in the distance and from the view port, the two could see the two things they had fought for so feverishly just yesterday. The PLANTs and the Earth. Both were illuminated in the same dark blue that the small room was across the vastness of space. "You see that?" Yuri asked, pointing towards the PLANTs to his left. "That's all we wanted in this war...at least what I wanted. To protect _that_. The only reason in my opinion that we went to war was because we were attacked here in our homes...on our front doorstep. When Bloody Valentine happened...we were left with no choice really. Either let our homes be destroyed or fight. For most of us...that was why we chose to fight. But it was the scattered few...Chairman Zala among them I'm ashamed to say...that allowed us to escalate the war onto the Earth and try to take your forces out. Many of us wished to just defend the PLANTs...but as I've seen...as you've seen...the war went well beyond that. If I could have...I would've sued for peace in the first year...before the radicals could take power. But by the time they did...it was too late. And in order to protect my family and everything I held dear, I...made the decisions I did...to join _their_ side. Not because I wanted to...mainly because I had no choice. If I would have continued my position for defending the PLANTs, I would've found myself in hot water by the radicals...plus that would've put my own life in danger from the extremists out there. I didn't want to risk having my family hurt by forces to which I _could_ control...the people up here who disagreed with my stance at the beginning. And that's why...that's why I did the things I did. Extending the war across the planet when I could've just played defense from where I was. In the process I more than likely stirred more hatred among your people. For that I'm deeply sorry as well. It may sound weak and petty, but that's how I feel, General Bradford. Mock me if you wish, but-."

"No, you're right," Bradford interrupted quickly. Yuri's speech had made him realize that he too had taken the very same path that Yuri had during the war. "In fact that's why I did what I did during the war as well. For you see that?" He pointed towards the Earth. "That's why _I_ fought...to protect that. But then...things began to happen that...caused me to do things that I'm not proud of now."

"You lost your wife," Yuri said.

Bradford glanced at him suspiciously. "How did you know that?"

"You're profiled by our intelligence, General, you forget that," Yuri pointed out. "I know almost everything about you because I figured if I was going to win this war I was going to have to defeat _you_. In my opinion you were their best tactician and strategist after they fired your original commander. Cantarii. I must admit, if they had not gotten rid of him the war would probably have been over much sooner. You see, at the time his blockade had severely limited the supplies we had at our disposal and we can only produce so much with the limited resources we have at our disposal. If he would have stayed on...the war would've been over. Irony abounds in warfare, as you know."

Bradford sighed. "I probably had a big role in why Cantarii was fired." Yuri listened intently. "When the criticisms against him came up, I...didn't really do anything. I didn't say anything to protect him or anything that would've helped him keep his command. Because I didn't say anything...the criticism piled up until...they decided to let him go. I was too afraid that I'd follow him right out the door if I said anything...so I didn't. And in the end I ended up fighting against my friend before the war even ended." Bradford pinched his forehead with his index finger and thumb and paused. Yuri waited patiently for his next words. "We're really not that different, the two of us, General," Bradford said at last. "Just two people on opposing sides who got caught up in the war and ended up paying for their decisions later on..."

"Yes, you're right," Yuri answered quietly. There was a brief pause in which neither of them said anything. Then Yuri said, "But I must know, General Bradford." He waited until Bradford glanced in his direction. "What are you planning to do from now on when the real talks for peace begin?"

Bradford paused and blew smoke out of his nose. "At this moment...I don't know..." Bradford said quietly. "Really...it's not my decision to make at this point. You forget that I am only a single element in the Earth Alliance...main representative of the Eurasian Federation. There are many other nations who would more than likely disagree with what I've told you here...and I will have to consult with them before I do anything else here..." He stabbed out his cigarette on the edge of his case and added, "But if it _was_ up to me...I would've done this a long time ago. War is a terrible thing...and yet I allowed myself to get caught up in its glory and madness. We both did. Only difference is we were fighting on opposite sides, General. The same will likely happen when the discussions for peace officially begin...soon I hope. I will argue on the points I've already spoken to you about...that the war has already burned itself out and there's no point in fighting on any further...but that still doesn't guarantee that the friction will disappear. That will always be there in my opinion..."

"Yes," Yuri added reluctantly. "The same goes for the PLANTs. I'll do my best, but...there's no guarantee..."

Both of them paused for a moment. Then, to Yuri's surprise, Bradford turned toward him and extended his hand. "I promise you I'll do my best to earn you and your people the freedom you so rightfully deserve, General Amalfi."

Slowly, Yuri grasped his hand. "And I promise that I will work to make sure that the Earth never comes in direct threat again, General Bradford."

They shook their hands and Bradford said, "May our people never have to fight one another again in our lifetimes."

"Agreed," Yuri answered. "May we never live to see another war." Both of them agreed on that.

**_-Archangel_, 0600**

Earth loomed larger and larger as the _Archangel_ crept ever closer to home. For the crew, just the mere sight of the Earth brought tears to a few sets of eyes. Knowing that the Earth was just a few milliseconds away from being destroyed by so many...and then to have it stopped by so few...it could bring tears to your eyes. The Earth never looked more beautiful to the people aboard the ship. Their long ordeal...fighting their way across space and the Earth to reach safety from ZAFT...and then vice versa in order to escape from the Earth Alliance that had betrayed them...finally looked like it was over at last. They'd returned home...and peace had looked to have been won. But many people still wondered what would happen now? Where would they go? What would they do now that the war appeared to be over? However, they kept these thoughts to themselves. It wasn't the time. Not after all they had done in the past few days...the battles they'd somehow survived...the friends they'd lost...the friends that had returned. Now was the time for good feelings and comradeship. Forget the trials and tribulations that still lay ahead. This time was reserved for themselves and their friends...a celebration of those who had persevered through the greatest of trials and had survived to live on. There was no clear celebration...no parties, no dancing, no cheering...it was all subdued. Implied more or less. The celebration for the crew was just being able to talk to one another...see one another...be with one another. These people had been together for almost a year now, been through more hell than anyone else could've imagined, and had pulled together in a time of need. Peace had finally been brought back to the universe. These people deserved every sweet feel of it.

From out of the _Archangel's_ hatch soared a mobile suit. The repaired Buster, its weapons powered down because they were not needed at this time. Dearka only had the phase shift armor activated to give the Buster its traditional green color scheme as he piloted the mobile suit towards the pink _Eternal_ just a short distance away. He was going there to reunite with his friends who were aboard that ship now. Who probably were going through some hard times at this moment and he wanted to show that he was there for them. Kira had gone through such an ordeal just the day before...losing another friend...having to kill someone again...nearly losing his own life. Athrun too...losing his father, leaving him orphaned. It must have been hell for them these past few hours and Dearka just wanted to make sure that they were okay. In his mind he knew that he wouldn't be there with them for very long. While their hearts lay somewhere on the Earth, Dearka's lay back in space in his home. The PLANTs. He had one thing to do on the Earth once the _Archangel_ and the others arrived and then he'd head back to the PLANTs and help out wherever he could. What he would find waiting for him, he hadn't the faintest idea.

Dearka was not alone in the cockpit however. He had agreed to transport two other friends with him to the _Eternal_ as well. He glanced behind him at one of them and asked, "You doing okay back there, Sai?"

"It's a little cramped, but I think I'll manage," Sai said uneasily from behind his chair. He was propped up behind the Buster's seat, in a very cramped setting. "It does get pretty tight back here after a while though," he admitted.

"What? _You'd_ rather be the one who has to sit on my lap?" Dearka asked. He turned back forward and looked into the eyes of Miriallia who sat gingerly on his lap, his arms around her so he could grip the controls. He smiled casually. She returned it.

"_Never mind_," Sai responded tiredly. Miriallia laughed and she blushed a bit. Only Dearka noticed though and her reaction made him laugh as well.

"It won't be long now, Sai, don't worry," Dearka replied as the Buster pushed on towards the pink mass ahead of it.

Meanwhile, inside one of the officer's quarters below the bridge of the _Archangel_, once again the war was just a distant memory. Murrue's brown eyes fluttered open slowly as she regained her senses after a blissful sleep. The bed she lay on was soft and smooth, the thin sheet concealing her body beneath it. Murrue smiled as she awoke, her mind replaying the actions of just a few hours ago. She glanced to her left at the clock on the end table beside the bed and found that it was after six, which meant it was a whole new day. Murrue shut her eyes and retreated back into her mind, thinking of what went on in this bed the afternoon and evening of the day before. She had taken it upon herself to discipline Mwu after he deliberately violated her orders during the battle the day before and had given it her full effort which seemed to have worked. After getting into the proper uniform, Murrue had enacted her discipline upon him for the rest of the afternoon and evening, which had left her dead tired afterwards, the same as Mwu. But all in all it had been a completely refreshing and invigorating experience for her. Murrue stretched her arms by her sides and let out a low, soft sigh in satisfaction as she opened her eyes once again.

She turned her head to her left and found him lying asleep beside her. The sheet was draped around his waist, exposing his thick, muscular chest and arms to her. His blonde hair was a mess on top of his head which lay on his left forearm on the pillow beneath it. He looked so peaceful and innocent that it made Murrue feel so happy and at peace inside. Slowly, Murrue slinked underneath the sheet towards him until she was just a few inches away from him, but close enough so that she could share the same pillow that he slept upon. She could feel his breath coming in soft but sweet heaves through his nose and his mouth was curved upwards in a smile that made her heart leap out of her skin. God how she loved him so. Murrue slinked her hand out beneath the sheet and stroked his clean shaven cheek, feeling how smooth his skin was beneath her touch. She moved her hand slowly down his face and neck until it reached his chest. There she stopped and as gently as she could she traced her finger across his muscles in a series of designs, trying her hardest not to wake him up from his slumber.

However, no sooner had she begun then Mwu suddenly jerked out of his sleep and grabbed her hand with his own. "No, no!" he gasped, his eyes just now beginning to open. "That tickles..." he said, holding onto Murrue's hand as his eyes opened fully, taking in her entire form.

"I know," Murrue whispered back to him, gently beginning to trace her design on his chest again. She looked into his deep blue eyes and asked, "Are you okay? I hope the punishment I decided upon wasn't too harsh..."

"As a matter of fact," Mwu began. He smiled. "I think I need to be disciplined more often, _Captain_."

Murrue smiled and their lips met in a gentle kiss. His free hand gently stroked her side as the kiss lingered on. When they broke for air, Murrue brought her hand back to his face and stroked his cheek. "Oh, Mwu," she whispered to him, gazing deeply into his eyes. "You have no idea how happy you've made me now. You kept your promise and came back to me..." Her voice trailed off when she saw him avert his gaze and his smile suddenly vanished. His hand continued to stroke her smooth side, but his face now took on a more saddened tone that made Murrue wonder. "What's wrong?" she asked him quietly.

"Nothing," he whispered back, not even looking at her face.

"Something's wrong, Mwu," Murrue whispered. "Tell me. It's okay, you can tell me. Please..."

Mwu shut his eyes and sighed uneasily. Something _was_ eating away at him. _Had _been eating away at him as a matter of fact. All while their encounter was going on. Something he knew he had to do before it was too late, but he wasn't sure that this was the correct moment. _It's now or never, buddy_, his brain said to him. Mwu took a deep breath and began. "Look...Murrue," he said at last. Murrue listened intently to him. "These past few months...they've...ugh..." He stopped suddenly. "They've been the best...times of my life...and...and...ugh, dammit this is hard for me!" he said.

"It's okay," Murrue told him quietly, her voice soothing. "Please continue," she told him.

Mwu took a deep breath once again and paused. "Like I said...I can't remember a time in my life where I've ever felt more alive...than when I've been with you, Murrue. But...ugh..." He stopped again. Murrue began to grow concerned. He kept on stuttering through his words and stopping all of a sudden. It made her feel uneasily all of a sudden. "Ugh, Murrue..." Mwu continued at last. "I...I can't go on like this..._we_ can't go on like this...it's...it's just not what I would want...what either of us would want, I think..."

"Mwu..." Murrue whispered. Her heart was now racing inside her chest. His words...his words were suddenly becoming more and more uneasy. _Is he...is he...leaving me...?_ Murrue asked herself, suddenly feeling scared. He couldn't leave her! Not now! After all they'd been through together, she couldn't let him go!

"I'm sorry..." he said. "I wish...we could do this someplace else..._I_ could do this someplace else, Murrue. But...I don't think I can wait any longer...it's...it's too hard for me to hold it in anymore. You've been the only person who I've really been able to trust the last few months, Murrue...I can never repay you for that...and I _do_ love you, Murrue Ramius...with all my heart. But...it...this can't go on between us any longer...not...not like _this_..."

_No..._ Murrue told herself. _No...please don't, Mwu...!_

"Murrue..." Mwu whispered to her, his hand coming up to gently touch her cheek as she shut her eyes and prepared for the worst. She tried to shut her ears off to his voice, but she couldn't drown out his words. She heard them loud and clear. "...Will you marry me?"

Her eyes snapped open and she gasped sharply. Her body went rigid beside his and her breath left her as her mouth went aghast. His face was sincere all of a sudden, his deep blue eyes could tell no lies. Had he just...had he just asked her to be his wife...? The look on his face...his eyes...his soft hand on her cheek...they told no lies. It was the truth...he _had_ just asked her... Murrue's lips trembled as her eyes slowly went back to their normal size. Her mouth closed slowly and Mwu could see it visibly shaking. He could make out a small droplet of a tear beginning to streak down her beautiful face. Slowly, the corners of her mouth turned up into a smile that lit up his heart. Her mouth opened and Mwu heard her sweet voice answer. "Yes...yes...I _will_ marry you, Mwu..." she cried, tears beginning to streak down her face.

Gently, but forcibly, Murrue took his face in her hands and kissed him deeply. Mwu's eyes shut instantly and he moaned gently inside of her mouth. As the kiss deepened, Mwu found himself pushed onto his back, Murrue's body coming on top of his as their tongues began to play inside their mouths. Finally, Murrue ended the kiss and sat herself on her forearms as she lay on top of him, gazing into his blue eyes. "Oh, Mwu..." she cried, tears still clinging to her eyelids. "You had me scared there, you big oaf...I thought you were leaving me..."

Mwu smiled. "Murrue, you know me better than _that_." He moved a strand of autumn colored hair away from her face and kissed the tip of her nose. "But I'm sorry I frightened you...but you've got to admit, did you ever think you'd get the question popped in a place like _this_?"

Murrue smiled back down at him. "Not a chance," she said lightly. "It was just...surprising."

"I know it's soon," Mwu admitted. "We've only been together for what, three and a half months...? But it doesn't matter. I love you Murrue Ramius...and nothing will ever make me leave you ever again. Never again."

"Oh, Mwu," Murrue whispered to him. "What will we tell everyone? _How_ will we tell them? They'll all want to know, but what will we say to them? Where will we get married? Where are we going now-?"

He pressed two fingers against her lips and silenced her. He smiled up at her. "That can wait for now, my love," he whispered quietly. "After all...we have more important matters to worry about right now..." Slowly, Mwu rolled over until he was on top of Murrue, looking down upon her beautiful face. One of his hands gently grasped the sheet that concealed her. "From what I've been told...you _also_ violated several procedures during the battle yesterday. Like...crying over a fallen comrade in the heat of battle...and even though that person survived, you still deliberately stopped manning your post...that's a direct violation of military code, I believe." He smiled an intense smile back down at her. "A violation that requires..._disciplinary actions_..."

Murrue felt the sheet begin to slide down her body until it fell to the floor beside the bed. "Oh...oh my..." she said, her eyes sparkling up at him.

"As your senior officer at the current time, _Captain_...I think it's time for me to enact my own brand of _discipline_ on you...you little trouble maker." He kissed her gently. She returned it as the passion began to engulf them once again.

**_-Archangel_, 0630**

There wasn't a place more peaceful at this moment than the small room below the bridge of the _Archangel_ that served as the quarters of Lt. Commander Frank Barkhesh. The door was locked securely, the lights turned down, not a sound penetrated into the room at this time. With the exception of the easy, gentle breath coming from the room's sole bed. Its occupants were fast asleep at this late hour after their heated exchange of passion had lasted throughout the afternoon of the day before and into the evening. For both of the bed's occupants, the passion could not have been more fulfilling and breathtaking. After many, many years of searching and hiding behind their rough, military exteriors, they both knew in their hearts that they had finally found the person they had been searching in the dark for all this time. Both had come from difficult pasts. One had almost been killed by a vicious attack as a young man and had ended up having to kill both his step-father and mother in order to save his dear sister from certain death. The other had grown up in a strict military family with many rules that required absolute seriousness and almost no time for play that restricted her from having many friends growing up, leaving her alone to herself most of the time. But now, none of that mattered. When they had found each other however, all those troubles evaporated the instant they touched. Never before had they found so much of themselves in a counterpart, nor did they ever dream they would find someone like the other. Sure, some people would have criticized them for their actions during the previous hours. They'd only just confessed their feelings for one another less than a day and a half ago and already they'd shared a passionate exchange together. Some people would have scolded them for doing it so soon, but the two individuals didn't care. As far as they were concerned, what they had done was okay. They were adults after all, he was 29, she was 25, so they were old enough to understand what they were doing. But in reality, all that mattered to them was one thing and one thing only. They both knew it in their hearts and that was the only thing that mattered to them. They _loved_ each other. And they knew the other loved them right back with the same intensity. Their love for one another burned inside of them brighter than the sun and no matter what people said, they weren't about to extinguish it any time soon.

So it had happened, after a brief session of tasting each other with their lips locked together tightly, they had ended up in his bed. Here they had shed their uniforms and let the passion overtake them in a burning desire to be with one another and love one another. Even now, as they slumbered peacefully on the bed where they had declared their love for one another, the sounds and feelings of the previous evening still ran rampant inside their minds as they dreamed. Frank heard Natarle's voice giggling feverishly, saying that his mustache tickled when he kissed the smooth skin on her neck. He could still feel Natarle's hands, which had been made of hard leather ever since he had known her, turn to soft velvet when she touched him. Frank could even still hear Natarle's voice gasping his name passionately when their exchange had become more heated. All these sounds of passion could not be heard however, by anyone on the outside. It only existed in the dreams of the individuals that lay asleep there.

And so they lay, peacefully asleep in his bed. Frank's strong arms were wrapped securely around Natarle's slim middle, holding her for all it was worth, her smooth back pressed gently to his chest, a smile on his face. Natarle too had a smile on her face as she snuggled gently with her pillow as she held it tightly, while she herself was being held. These two individuals had been searching for so long and finally, in what could have been their darkest hour, they at last had found one another. They had been right there for each other ever since they had first laid eyes upon one another and finally they had discovered the passion and emotion they each felt for one another and exchanged it in a heated exchange of passion that had left them both physically and mentally drained. Now, they lay asleep, peacefully, the outside world completely put away for once in their lives. All that mattered was the one they were holding onto right now. Nothing else.

That was until the phone on the end table beside the bed chimed an angry ring. The noise jarred Frank out of his sleep and he cursed the phone and whoever was calling. Where was his Walther when he needed it? If he had it, he'd just blow the shit out of the phone and go back to sleep. But, he didn't have it and Natarle still slept soundly in his arms, so reluctantly, he carefully reached across her sleeping form and took the receiver in his hand. "Hello...?" Frank whispered in a hoarse tone, trying desperately not to wake Natarle.

"Frank? It's Stevy," came the voice on the other end of the line. Frank rolled his eyes in dismay, but managed to keep his composure. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"Maybe..." Frank answered sleepily. He sighed. "Sorry, Stevy. What's up...?"

"Josef just talked to the guys over on the _Kusanagi_ about what we're going to do now," Stevy began. "Seems that the _Kusanagi's_ going to have to stay in orbit for a little while until they can make repairs to her. _Eternal's_ going to stay in space, according to Miss Lacus and _Capricorn's_ going to head back down to the surface. In all likelihood we're going to be following them down to Earth."

"That so..." Frank said quietly. "What'd my sister have to say about it?"

"I don't know, nobody's seen Murrue since yesterday, buddy," Stevy told him. Frank smiled. He knew where his sister was. Likely in some bed on the ship with his best friend. "No sign of Mwu or Lieutenant Badgiruel either. So Josef's been manning the bridge as of late. His wife survived the explosion on the _Kusanagi_ so he's been dying to go over there and see her."

Frank hummed in response. "Only question that remains is where _we're_ going, right?"

"Mm-hmm. We're supposed to be following _Capricorn_ back down to the surface, but we haven't the faintest idea of where we're heading," Stevy said.

"Orb more than likely," came another voice. Frank heard Natarle's voice in a whisper and immediately cursed himself for waking her. But when Natarle slowly turned in his arms to face him, she was smiling. An innocent smile that made Frank's heart melt inside of him.

"What was that?" Stevy asked curiously.

"Nothing, you're hearing things again, Stevy," Frank said quickly. Gently, Frank brought his hand down to her side and stroked her smooth skin. Natarle moved closer to him and pressed her body against his as she listened to him on the phone. "But it's probably going to be Orb where we're headed."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Stevy answered. He sighed. "You think we'll find any trouble there like what we've been running into lately? We _have_ had some bad relations with some nations in the past few months."

"Miss Cagalli's got a big influence down there, Stevy. I'm sure we'll be fine. Things'll be beautiful again." His hand slowly made its way up Natarle's side and touched her cheek. "Just beautiful..." he whispered, partly into the phone, partly to her. She smiled again, causing Frank to smile back at her.

"Okay..." Stevy said. "Anyway, they say we'll be back planet side by as early as the day after tomorrow. They're going to try and find a safe place to keep the _Archangel_ so nobody will be able to find it or us."

"What about everybody on board?" Frank wondered out loud. "What'll happen to us?"

Stevy shrugged. "Guess we'll just have to wait and find out. I'm assuming they'll just let us go where we please since we really don't have a home to go back to."

"We'll figure something out Stevy. Probably be best if we went our separate ways for a little while...make it harder to find us..." Frank's voice trailed off as he felt Natarle's hands of velvet begin to gently caress his chest muscles. Her cool lips planted a kiss against his collar bone. He gasped quickly through his nostrils at the feel of her touch. "Yeah...they'll probably just let us...find our own paths to travel when we get back..."

"You okay, Frank?" Stevy asked. "You sound stressed."

"Fine," Frank said quickly. Natarle was making her way slowly upwards, now her lips trailing kisses along his neck, occasionally her tongue sticking out to playfully lick at him. She was antagonizing him. "...Think we should be able to handle ourselves when we get back...after all we did just save the Earth and the PLANTs...so getting ourselves settled back into civilian life shouldn't be too hard, I don't think. We'll be find, Stevy. What do you think you're going to do...?" He gasped again as Natarle gently bit at his earlobe, causing his breath to leave him.

"I don't know," Stevy said casually. "Maybe see what I can do with the song I wrote. I mean, Niada and Jay always said I should take it on the road, so...who knows? I'll figure something out. What about you?"

"He's coming with me," Natarle whispered playfully, loud enough for Stevy to hear on the other end. Frank immediately shushed her, but Stevy had already heard it.

"What was that?" he demanded. "I definitely heard something that time!"

"You're imagining things, Stevy. Go to sleep," Frank ordered quickly. "It'll be good for you."

"Frank, don't hang up, I heard something! What's going on there!" Stevy scolded him, but Frank was already reaching over to hang up the phone.

"Goodnight, Stevy!" Frank said, pressing the phone back down on the receiver. As soon as he hung up the phone, his hands were on Natarle's shoulders and taking her away from his ear, which she apparently knew was incredibly sensitive. She was smiling at him as he held her again. "Now why did you make me do that?" he asked casually.

"I wanted to see if you could maintain your composure, Commander," Natarle said, her arms going around him and beginning to stroke his back. "Like you usually do when you're on duty...I wanted to see what you would do when you were in a normal state."

Frank raised his eyebrows. "You know it's not normal for me to have a woman as beautiful as you in my bed, you know," he reminded her lightly. She giggled back at him and they kissed. The kiss lingered on for several seconds and their arms wrapped around one another in a gently embrace. Natarle's fingers began to play with the skin on his back, roaming all across it as if she were searching for something. Frank noticed this too. "What are you looking for?" he asked her quietly.

"The scar," Natarle told him. Eventually she located the jagged thing in the middle of his lower back and ran one finger across its surface. When she did, Frank tensed. Natarle grew concerned. "Does it hurt...?" she asked, her smile disappearing.

Frank nodded slowly. "Yeah..." he struggled to say.

"Oh, you poor baby," Natarle cooed.

"Demands constant attention," Frank told her.

"I'm sorry," Natarle apologized in a whisper. "I didn't mean to hurt you, Frank. I never mean to hurt anyone when I'm off duty, you know...it's only when I'm on duty that I mean to hurt people."

"I know," Frank told her soothingly. "It's okay, it's okay." He held her in his arms and stroked her gently as she breathed in and out. "I know you didn't mean to hurt me, that was my fault...but it does make me wonder about you." Natarle looked into his brown eyes and inclined for him to go on. "Like you said, when you're on duty you're a good little girl who doesn't break the rules no matter what may happen...that's what I admire most about you. You take your job seriously unlike some of the other girls I've met. But...that does make me wonder...when you're off duty like right now...how to you turn into such a _bad_ girl all of a sudden?"

Natarle smiled. "I wasn't trying to be bad," she told him. "I'm not a born bad girl, you know. I wasn't raised that way."

Frank hummed in response. "That makes me wonder about something else, Natarle," he said. "It concerns your name. If you weren't raised to be a bad girl...then why...when I rearrange the letters in your name...do I find the phrase...Natural Bad Girl...?"

Natarle giggled a bit and pressed herself closer to her love. Frank could inhale her spicy scent from where he lay and it was intoxicating. "That's how I really am...on the outside...I'm just a normal good little girl who abides by the rules...but when you dig deeper...and get to know me...I turn into a bad girl."

Frank raised his eyebrows. "So you're a bad girl at heart, huh...?"

"Mm-hmm," Natarle hummed. "But I didn't let her come out earlier..."

"You didn't?" Frank was shocked. "Why?"

"Because I was afraid I would scare you...because...when I'm bad...I'm _bad_," Natarle said.

"Really..." Frank said slowly. "You're _bad_?"

"I can be _very_ bad," Natarle cooed.

"Well...in that case...and as a matter of fact..." Slowly, he turned Natarle onto her back and came on top of her, locking his right hand with her left. "We do still have a while before we'll even have to think of reporting...and I can assure you that I will not be frightened so easily..." He smiled down at her beautiful form. Natarle smiled devilishly back up at him.

Before he knew what happened, Frank found himself on his back, Natarle straddling him above, her violet eyes glaring down at him. She leaned in close to him. "You have no idea what you just got yourself into, _Commander_..." She kissed him fiercely.

**_-Eternal_, 0700**

Athrun sat on the edge of the bed in the _Eternal's_ infirmary with his shirt off and his arms stuck gently by his sides. The medics on the ship had diagnosed him with just a bad flesh wound on his chest that would heal completely in a matter of weeks, but they still had ordered him to keep it bandaged up heavily until about a week later. Right now, Athrun was having his chest rebandaged after the ones that had been put on his chest the day before had been used up by soaking up all the blood that had come out of his wound. But, in contrast to the day before, he wasn't being bandaged up by a medic. Athrun sat as still as he could as he felt the soft, nimble fingers trace the white bandages across his ribs, being extra careful not to touch his wound. Cagalli concentrated as best she could to try and not to hurt him, but that couldn't be helped when she pressed the first new bandage over the wound, causing Athrun to wince in pain at the touch. "Sorry!" Cagalli told him hurriedly. "Try to hold still, Athrun."

"I'm trying," Athrun told her. He sighed. "It just hurts, that's it." He knew why it hurt. He'd gotten the wound when he'd let his anger and frustration boil over in the battle yesterday. This pain was just a constant reminder of what he'd done...how he'd broken a vow that he would never again let his anger get the better of him.

"I know it does, Athrun. But we've got to keep it protected in case you get an infection. If that happens, it will hurt even more," Cagalli reminded him.

"Yeah, I know..." Athrun said quietly. A few minutes later, Cagalli had finished wrapping the bandages around his chest and stood up gingerly. "That it?" he asked politely.

"Yes. You should be okay until tonight when we have to replace them again," she said.

"_We_?" Athrun said, raising his eyebrows. "You mean you're going to take them off and put new ones on later?"

"I've got to, Athrun," Cagalli answered. "The medics here are all dealing with other casualties at the moment, so that just leaves me to handle you. I'm only doing this because I don't want you to get hurt anymore than you already have, stupid."

Athrun chuckled. "And I thought you just wanted to see me with my shirt off again."

Cagalli hissed angrily. She stomped her feet towards him and got down on her knees so her eyes could look directly into his. "Athrun...shut up!" she said plainly. Her hands took his face in their grip gently and slowly brought them towards her. Athrun's arms slinked around her figure as their lips met, gently at first, but then drinking deep into the sweet taste of each other's kiss. Athrun slowly laid down on his back and took her down with him, their lips dancing with one another as they kissed. His hands rubbed her back gently, feeling how smooth and soft she was. Her hands played with his blue locks and tossed them this way and that.

"Athrun, you in here?" Kira suddenly appeared in the doorway and his eyes widened with shock at what he saw.

"Kira!" Cagalli shouted at him.

"Whoa! Whoa! Sorry, I'm so sorry guys, geez," Kira stammered, shielding his eyes as he backed out of the doorway. "A little warning next time would be nice though," he added sheepishly.

Cagalli was off of Athrun in an instant, scrambling to her feet. Athrun dashed to find his shirt and slipped it over his head and on in a split second. "Come in _now_, Kira," Athrun said. Kira slowly made his way into the room, his cheeks blushing bright red. He was followed immediately by Lacus, Miriallia, Sai, and Dearka at the rear. "Well it's a party," Cagalli joked.

"Are you feeling better, Athrun?" Lacus asked kindly. "You did look like you got beaten up pretty badly."

"I'm fine, Lacus. Just a flesh wound," Athrun reassured her. "Only my pride's hurt."

"Yeah right," Dearka said sarcastically. "I've heard that before."

"Dearka!" Miriallia scolded him.

Dearka raised his arms in self-defense. "Hey, I'm only trying to lighten the mood, sheesh!"

"Makes me wonder how you could have ever survived in the Earth Forces for all those weeks," Sai said casually. Everyone shared a hearty laugh.

Cagalli sighed happily and said, "Well, I got word about ten minutes ago that the Earth Forces and ZAFT met earlier this morning. Bradford and Amalfi I think. So at least that's a start...not much I know other than they've at least met with one another...so I guess they're trying..."

"They'll try their hardest, Cagalli, I'm sure of it," Lacus reassured her. "Both sides have witnessed the horrors of war more than enough, I believe. Now people have begun to see the bright lights that peace emulates...and hopefully they will find a way to shine it into the farthest parts of the universe."

"Great. Now that we know what happens to them...what happens to us?" Sai wondered out loud.

"Yeah...we're still technically deserters...so where will we go...?" Miriallia put in.

"Home you guys," Cagalli said. "You guys are both from Orb and that's where we're headed. Remember, I'm the heiress of that country, so I still have a fairly large amount of political power down there. I'm sure we'll be able to figure something out that will satisfy all of our needs."

"Yeah...all I want to do is go back to my family..." Miriallia said quietly. "I think I've seen enough of war and battlefields already...hopefully things will just go back to normal now...for me and my parents that is."

"What about you, Sai?" Kira asked.

"Same as her," Sai answered. "Go back home to my family...try and find a job somewhere maybe...try and get by with an honest life...I don't know really," he admitted. "I just want to put this whole experience behind me and move on..."

"Same here," Lacus agreed. "All I would wish is that we could all find a place to live in peace...forever..."

"Dearka, what about you?" Athrun asked.

Dearka snorted. "Not going to Orb, I can tell you that." Everyone looked at him with startled eyes. "Guys, you know me," he said casually. "I don't belong on Earth. My home is in the PLANTs...that's where I belong...that's where I want to live. I will admit though before I go back there...there's something else I've got to do, first."

"Return the sword," Sai said.

"Yep," Dearka nodded. "Looks like we finally brought peace back...so now I'm obligated to return it to her..." he said, thinking of sweet Mrs. Swanson, the kind woman who had motivated him to do what he had done in the past few months...push to bring back peace and protect innocent people like her and her family...so they wouldn't have to suffer more than they already had...

"But Dearka..." Miriallia said. "What will you do...what'll happen when you get back to the PLANTs, I mean?"

Dearka paused. Then he shrugged aimlessly. "I don't know...my dad's still got a lot of influence up there...so I know I'm going to be getting a lot of shit from him about what I've done, why I did it, where I was, why didn't I tell them, etcetera, etcetera...!"

As the chorus of laughter escalated, Kira quietly managed to slip out of the infirmary and into the corridor. He wasn't in much of a mood to laugh at this moment. As he walked down the corridor to nowhere in particular, his mind replayed the thoughts he'd been sleeping on ever since the day before. _What's going to happen now...now that we've come this far and accomplished so much...?_ Lost in his mind, Kira wandered to the observation room at the rear of the ship and stopped. He stared out at the stars sunk into the blackness of space, watched them wink at him in the distance. Kira saw his own reflection in the view port, violet eyes staring back at him, a face that seemed to be asking him the very same questions he himself was asking.

Images played before Kira's vision...images of people who he'd lost in the war...that now appeared to have finally ended. The little girl from Heliopolis. He could still see her small form, wrapped in complete innocence, stretching her tiny hands towards him, presenting him with an origami flower she had made herself. _"Thank you for protecting the rest of us 'til now..."_ he tiny voice said to him. Kira saw her shuttle exploding just before it reached the safety of Earth's atmosphere, taking her and all the other civilians from Heliopolis with it.

Tolle... _"What do you think you're doing! Kira may be a Coordinator but he's not on their side! Didn't you see what just happened...you must be out of your mind, _all of you Then later on, seeing him sitting in the cockpit of the Skygrasper just after leaving Orb. _"I volunteered. I just want to help out somehow!"_ Kira saw the Aegis GUNDAM's shield spiraling towards him, slicing into the cockpit and killing him. He could still remember that image vividly...the destroyed wreckage of the Skygrasper exploding in a bright fireball that must have stretched at least forty feet into the air...his friend's gravesite.

Flay... _"I don't want any of you Coordinators acting friendly with me!"_ Then of course..._"Oh...you're different Kira...that I know!"_ After he'd failed to protect her father's ship from ZAFT. _"You didn't make any serious attempt to fight, did you! It's because you're a Coordinator too!"_ When he'd broken down in tears after not being able to protect the little girl... _"I may not be able to fight by your side...but my feelings will protect you!"_ Kira felt his heart begin to ache as he remembered all of his friends that had been taken from him by the war. Flay especially...he had just lost her the day before...

"It's tough isn't it?" Kira blinked his eyes and turned his head behind him. He saw Athrun coming towards him slowly, his face a neutral expression. Athrun came next to him and leaned against the view port. "All these months...nothing but fighting. Now...it's over...we don't know what's going to happen next."

Kira turned away from his friend and responded, "Yeah..."

Athrun noticed his friend's expression. "What's wrong?" he asked carefully. He knew that when Kira got like this, something was definitely troubling him deep inside his soul.

"Nothing," Kira answered quickly.

"Kira..." Athrun maintained. "_Something'_s wrong."

Kira closed his eyes and sighed painfully. "I was thinking...remembering more precisely. About my friends...the ones that have died...who I weren't able to protect..."

Kira's words made Athrun's heart ache as well. Athrun narrowed his eyes and exhaled painfully. He too had lost many friends to the war. Miguel...Rusty...

_"Oh! Athrun hey! By the way, I meant to thank you for coming the other day!" _Athrun heard Nicol's voice again...the young boy who loved the piano and fought to protect his home. _"The truth is, I'd like to try and do a proper concert someday..."_ Athrun still contemplated what might have been...what if Nicol had survived...what would he have done if something like this had happened if he was alive... But Athrun knew that wasn't possible. Nicol was dead...chopped to pieces by the very person who stood next to him now. "Yeah..." Athrun said uneasily. "Makes you wonder, doesn't it?"

"I wish..." Kira began again, gazing out mysteriously at the stars. "I wish I could have protected them...so they could see this...peace..." Kira's head dropped.

"Lacus told me about your friend." Kira's eyes widened and he glanced at his friend. Athrun shook his head sadly. "That girl who was on the shuttle that le Creuset destroyed..." Kira hummed quietly in response and didn't say a word. "I'm sorry, Kira. I know it's not much...but I just want you to know...I'm sorry about what happened out there..."

"It's okay..." Kira answered, his voice trembling as he did so. "I'm sorry too." Kira could see Flay's shuttle exploding right before his eyes, consuming her body and spirit with it. Her spirit reappearing to him and telling him not to cry anymore. "It...hurts. It hurts to even think about it now...knowing that I could've saved her...kept her alive. She didn't deserve to die...why'd she have to...?"

Athrun glanced at his friend. "It hurt you that much...?" Kira nodded slowly. "But when you came back here...you seemed pretty happy. Even just a little while ago you seemed in a good mood...why'd you...?"

"Lacus," Kira answered simply. Athrun tilted his head a bit in confusion. Kira smiled. "I made Lacus worry about me all day yesterday...and a lot even before that. I didn't want her to worry anymore...worry about me...more than she already had. You know how she gets when someone worries her..."

Athrun shut his eyes. He too knew that feeling. "Yeah...it does hit you where you live when you see her when she's worried."

"She means a lot to me," Kira said. "I didn't want her to worry anymore...about me, that is. So I held it in...I didn't cry...didn't show any emotion. It tore me up inside...made me feel hollow. About Flay...about what I'd done..."

"You killed him, didn't you?" Kira glanced at Athrun and nodded slowly. Yes...he had killed him...le Creuset...plunging his beam saber into the cockpit of the ghost-like mobile suit. In his state...Kira had been greatly hurt by Flay's death...at the hands of that man... He'd tried to hold his feelings back...and had done so for most of the fight. But at the last minute...when Rau had proclaimed that Earth would be destroyed along with everyone on it...that had pushed him over the edge. He couldn't hold it back anymore...and he had killed him.

"I didn't want to," Kira said softly, admitting his guilt. "But...I let my emotions get the better of me again...and I killed him..." His voice trailed off, disappearing into the still atmosphere inside the ship. Athrun and Kira stared long and hard at the stars in the distance. They looked so peaceful...so carefree, full of discovery and freedom. Neither of them spoke for a long period of time. "What's going to happen...?" Kira said at last. His gaze had transferred from the stars to the looming blue object just beyond their reach. Earth. "The war's over...we've done all we can...so...what'll happen...now that we've come this far...?"

Athrun sighed. "Whatever it is...we'll find out together..."

Kira glanced at his friend, who managed a small smile. Kira too managed to eke a smile onto his face as well. Despite the loss...despite the sacrifice...despite the destruction...they had done it. Peace had been brought back to the universe. The war was over. Nothing commanded their attention now. It was over...over at last. "Yeah..." Kira whispered. The stars winked in the distance, almost as if they were signaling their agreement.

AN: Well, that's the last full chapter. Only the epilogue remains. Expect it out next week and please review if you can. Thanks y'all!


	52. Epilogue

**-Unnamed Island, Earth, Three Weeks Later...**

The sun was a giant orb of golden yellow that did not sting the eyes as it sank lower and lower towards the horizon. The light reflected brilliantly upon the waves of the blue ocean, lapping gently upon the sea. Waves formed, died out, and then reformed as they pushed across the ocean's surface. Some waves ran out of room and smashed into the rocky cliffs that stood between them and the nearest shoreline, spraying salt water onto the rock that dripped back down into the ocean and reformed as part of new waves. This never ending cycle only ceased when the gentle waves reached the sandy beaches of the small island. It was an ordinary island, situated in the middle of the Pacific. It had no name and nobody really wished to give it one because it would give it an identity. The people who called this island home had no wish to give the island an identity because that would spoil the life they had just begun to live.

There was only one building on the island. A moderately sized home that looked as peaceful as it was. It rested just on the shoreline, staring out at the beautiful sea just beyond its doorstep. On that shoreline rapped the tiny feet of children as they scampered across the sand, playing whatever gleeful game that their young and innocent minds could come up with. Their cries of happiness and pure glee could be heard all over the beach and inside their peaceful home as well. Inside, children scavenged the house for anything that would grasp their attention and make them fill up with happiness. The sounds of their tiny feet chiming against the hard wood floors was amplified to the sole individual sitting quietly in the chair beside the small radio in a small room at the rear of the house. The Reverend Malchio, blind ever since birth, smiled to himself as he listened to the children's happy cries of glee as they played on this lovely evening. He also paid close attention to the radio that was blaring next to him. His enhanced senses, due to his eye condition, allowed him to listen to both sets of sounds at the same time.

He heard the children calling out to one another. "Let's play! Let's play!"

"You can't catch me!"

"I've got you this time!"

"Come on! Come on!"

He heard the radio announcer's calm voice as it read out the day's news. "Good evening. Our top story this evening, the peace talks between the nations of the Earth Alliance and the PLANTs have officially begun this afternoon. A cease fire had been declared by the commander's of both sides after the devastating losses suffered during the battle in space three weeks ago, now being officially referred to as the Second Battle of Jachin Due, but formal peace talks had not begun until this afternoon. The Earth Alliance delegation is led by General Woodrow Bradford of the Eurasian Federation and one of the senior commanders during the battle. His counterpart from ZAFT is interim Supreme Council Chairman Eileen Canaver, who is being treated as the leader of the PLANT nations until a formal election can take place sometime in the coming months. Chairman Canaver took over as leader of the PLANTs after the former Chairman, Patrick Zala, was killed during the horrid battle three weeks ago..."

Malchio's enhanced sense of sound picked up the pitter patter of feet slowly walking towards him. He smiled. The little girl was holding a cup in her tiny hands and extended it up towards him, completely unaware that he knew she was there. "You know you didn't have to get it for me," Malchio said kindly to the girl.

"I wanted to," the tiny voice replied.

Malchio accepted the cup of warm tea in his firm hands and smiled down at the girl. "Did Miss Lacus make it?" he asked.

"Yes, Reverend Malchio," the girl answered. "She's in the kitchen with the little ones, right now."

With a splattering, mushy sound, the spoonful of food was tossed down to the floor, splatting on the hard wood at the feet of the person standing by the sink, gazing at the sun as it dipped lower and lower on the horizon. Lacus smiled to herself as she heard more splattering as food was tossed about the kitchen. "Now, now Cassandra," Lacus' cheerful voice said to the young girl. "You're not supposed to play with your food, you know. The little ones follow your lead."

The little girl called Cassandra immediately had a pouting expression on her face and she folded her arms angrily. Lacus turned away from the window and walked over to the small table where three children, Cassandra included were snacking on post-dinner leftovers from earlier that evening. The other two were also girls, not older than three. Lacus scooped one of them up in her nimble arms and smiled down at the food stained face. "What _am_ I going to do with you three?" she asked the little one as she wiped the child's mouth with a wash rag, revealing the child's innocent face to the pink haired princess. The child's smile made Lacus' heart warm up inside of her. As she watched the young girl's smiling face, Lacus could not help but feel a profound sadness in her soul. Sadness over the young children who would never be able to smile again...never be able to play again...never be able to feel anything again. The war had taken so many lives, including countless children just like the three before her right now. They would never truly comprehend what had happened during their short time here in the universe and that was saddening. They never had the chance to live life past their innocence. Such a waste...

A stamping sound turned Lacus' gaze towards the hallway just to her left and she saw Reverend Malchio slowly hobble in with his cane acting as a support for him, along with the little one hanging on his arm. "Good evening, Reverend Malchio," Lacus said quietly.

"How are you feeling, Miss Lacus?" Malchio asked kindly. "The little ones aren't giving you and the young man too much trouble are they?"

Lacus sighed happily. "Not a single one," Lacus said, a blatant lie. "They're little angels, Reverend. It only makes me feel more out of place here. You were so kind to take us both in...but I wonder if we really should be here..."

"You and the young man are more than welcome here, Miss Lacus," Malchio reassured her kindly. "The more help I have here, the better. The children love having you two around here as well. Am I wrong?" he asked the little ones.

"We love you, Miss Lacus!" one of the young girls cried out. Lacus smiled down at the little one. Her short words had made her feel better now.

"Where is the young man at this time, anyway?" Malchio asked. "I haven't heard him all evening ever since dinner."

"He's outside, Reverend Malchio," Lacus informed him. She turned back towards the window that overlooked the porch and sea beyond. "He told me...he just wants to think for now..."

Malchio nodded his head in understanding. "Why don't you go and see if he's okay," he suggested. "Your chauffeurs will be here any minute, I suspect."

Outside, the breeze blew gently onto the front porch of the house, overlooking the beach and ocean. It tousled the trees surrounding the rear of the house, blowing their leaves about. The leaves had regrown since the spring was now in full bloom on the island, situated in the southern hemisphere, by the way. The sunlight reflected directly into the violet eyes of the man sitting in the small swing on the porch, staring out into nothing in particular. Kira's brown hair was picked up gently by the breeze and blown about, but he didn't seem to notice. His mind was elsewhere. It couldn't even be found on this peaceful island in the middle of nowhere...so different from the life he'd lived for so long already. This was paradise for him...but his mind wasn't here at the moment. It was somewhere else...the battlefield.

_"I just want to help out somehow..."_ Kira saw Tolle's Skygrasper exploding in front of his eyes again...taking his friend's life in the blink of an eye...

He saw Flay's shuttle...him saving it with the Freedom's shield. He saw the funnel blow the craft apart and take her life... _"So please...don't cry anymore..."_

Kira felt his own pain...the pain he'd felt in the final moments of battle...just before he'd... _"You even helped bring this about, Kira! And yet you still fight by their side...!"_ Rau's voice echoed in his mind...his last words to Kira...before Kira had stabbed him with his beam saber...

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Kira slowly turned his head to his left to see Lacus slowly coming towards him, her beautiful face a sign of the peace that had finally been brought to the world. Kira said nothing to her as she sat down gently next to him on the swing. Kira turned his face back towards the sea. Lacus noticed his pained expression. "Kira...?" He didn't answer. It was then that Lacus knew. Knew what had happened to Kira yet again. "You had another dream, didn't you?"

Kira paused. He heard the voices...the voices of his friends...his enemies... "Yes..." he said quietly. Lacus could hear the pain in his voice as he spoke to her. Kira held his head up high, gazing out at the sun getting ready to set. "I see them in my dreams...the people...who have died...and who I've killed. I hear their voices...their cries as they...died."

His voice trailed off. Lacus gently laid a soft hand on his shoulder, which she could feel trembling beneath her touch. No tears came from Kira's eyes however. "There wasn't anything you could have done, Kira," Lacus said kindly to him. "You did your best...that's all that matters."

Kira let his head drop just an inch. "I broke my promise to you Lacus..." he whispered gently to her. "I told you I wouldn't kill in hate again...but I didn't keep my word." Lacus squeezed his shoulder gently in a gesture of compassion that reminded him that she was there for him. "I killed him Lacus...I killed le Creuset. I knew what I was going to do...but I couldn't stop. I was...hurt...by what he'd done...to me...to all of us..."

"I know, Kira," Lacus said softly. "It's okay...really it is." Kira turned his face to stare into her blue eyes as she continued. "As far as my mind is concerned...you kept your promise to me." Kira was confused. "You said you'd do your best to end the war...and you did. You ended it the best way possible...both sides are still there to see it at the end. Yes you killed again...but there's nothing you can do about it now. Besides...would any of your friends want to see you mourning them all the time when you should be happy that you've survived to carry on their legacies...?"

Kira didn't say anything at first. He just stared into Lacus' deep blue eyes full of compassion and peace. Her face began to change form...becoming that of Tolle...and then Flay. They were smiling back at him, telling him that it was okay. That _they_ were okay. Kira felt his heart start to pull itself back together for the first time in weeks. And for the first time in weeks...he smiled. "No," he said quietly. Lacus' face reemerged and smiled back at him.

At that moment, a faint buzzing sound caught both sets of ears. The wind began to pick up as the buzzing grew louder. Both Kira and Lacus looked up to see the shadow slowly descending down towards the house and beach. The blades above the craft were slowing down as it came lower and lower still. Lacus stood up off the swing and pulled Kira slowly up with her. The craft touched down on the sand gently, kicking up a dust storm as its blades slowly came to a halt. The transparent hatch swung open at the front of the craft and a figure stood up inside of it. His blue hair blew about in the breeze and his green eyes reflected in the sunlight. Another figure was sitting beside him, her blonde hair matching the sun's beauty in every way. Athrun called out to them, "You two ready?" Lacus nodded her head in response as she and Kira began to make their way towards the waiting craft, arm in arm, hand in hand.

**-Orb...**

"The peace summit between nations of the Earth Alliance and the PLANTs officially began late this morning in orbit above the Earth on the ZAFT warship _Andromeda_ where the delegates from both sides are meeting at this very moment in time. The Earth Alliance head representative in the peace talks, Eurasian General Woodrow Bradford, has been joined by representatives from both the Atlantic Federation and the Republic of the Far East. Media coverage of the historic talks has been barred for security matters but our cameras were allowed into the meeting room for a short period of a few seconds to sample the atmosphere inside being shared by representatives from both nations."

The announcer's voice on the television set was startlingly calm as he spoke his words to the viewing public watching the magic box from home. The screen altered from an image of a mighty ZAFT _Nazca_ warship to a large meeting room where about ten individuals were situated. Five from ZAFT, five from the Earth Alliance. The screen zoomed in on the ZAFT side first, the easily recognizable faces of Eileen Canaver, Yuri Amalfi, and Tad Elsman coming onto the screen. On the other side, the camera zoomed in on the faces of Woodrow Bradford and Johannah Pharris. Each face and pair of eyes depicted the same emotion. Utter seriousness and hostility that was still shared by both sides even as the negotiations for peace opened. The friction was still there as the naked eye could plainly see and it would likely still be there throughout the negotiations.

One individual was personally transfixed by the image playing out before her. She sipped gently at the drink in her hands and put the cup back down on its saucer so that she could watch the news report further. "As you can see both sides are still displaying imminent hostilities towards one another, but both sides have assured the other that the cease fire that was declared at the end of tragic battle at Jachin Due three weeks ago _would not_ be broken while the peace negotiations were underway. Any hostilities towards either side would be interpreted as a work by forces not under the control of the opposing side. Despite fears among the people of the PLANTs that Blue Cosmos was still operating under the Earth Alliance's control, head representative General Bradford issued a statement saying that any Blue Cosmos member or supporter who is found to be operating in restricted areas around the world or in space would be detained or killed immediately. Jan I don't know about you but in my opinion with someone outside of the Atlantic Federation in charge of the peace negotiations, though it still will take quite a while, we stand a better chance of hammering out an agreement between both sides that will finally end this war once and for all."

"That we can all be thankful for, Horace, thank you for the report." The image on the television transferred back to the head news anchor, a young woman of about thirty years old. "Continuing on with our coverage of the peace talks in space, this was the scene earlier today when the delegates of the Atlantic Federation, the final delegates to arrive for the negotiations, arrived on board the _Andromeda_." The screen showed a group of four, well dressed, stately individuals with sour looks on their faces stepping off of a shuttle and onto the ZAFT warship's deck. "The Atlantic Federation had been at first hesitant to attend the peace negotiations out of suspicion that ZAFT had not declared the cease fire it said it had." The individual watching the television huffed through her nose at those words. Everyone including her knew what to expect from the Atlantic Federation given their actions during the war. "But enormous political pressure applied by both Eurasia and the Far East finally brought them to the peace tables," the announcer continued. "General Bradford, shown here with his son, Medal of Honor recipient Lieutenant Junior Grade Cooper Bradford, was asked for his opinion on the Atlantic Federation's response to the peace talks. In a statement released today, the General said quote, 'We brought them here kicking and screaming...but the important thing is that we _brought them here_.'"

Those words were uplifting and relieving to Murrue's ears as she watched the news report. She sat on the sofa in the small house she had been able to secure when the _Archangel_ had returned to Orb a few weeks earlier. She was still searching for a location where she would be able to live permanently, but until that time came, Cagalli had assured her that this house would be for her living needs. To tell you the truth, Murrue couldn't remember a time when she felt any better than she did right now. The war was over...it no longer beckoned for her to fight it. She had no worries about what would happen the next day should another battle break out, that was all over for her. She'd been able to wear civilian clothes again for the first time in ages. Simple clothes, a pale red, long-sleeved blouse and black skirt, so much more easy on the eyes than the severe white of the military uniform she'd been wearing ever since she could remember. They felt so much better on her than her uniform did, a sign that peace had finally come about in the universe. The drink in her hands was warm to her touch and its sweet taste tickled her lips when she tasted it. How wonderful peace was indeed.

The announcer's calm voice continued to speak on the television. "Our other top story tonight, the return to Orb of the crew of the Orb warship _Kusanagi_ after their long ordeal in space."

"They made it back, finally?" a voice called out to Murrue. She turned her face behind her to take in Mwu's casual face and innocent smile as he looked down on her from behind the sofa. She smiled back up at him. He too had taken to peace life in an easy going way. The t-shirt and jeans he sported were a welcome change in her mind, but she still loved him with the same passion she had when they'd first kissed on the _Archangel_, so long ago.

"So it appears," she said in a tired voice as he came bounding over the back of the sofa to sit beside her, bouncing the springs of the sofa as he landed, causing Murrue to bounce up in the air on her own. She smiled at him. "Do you always have to do that?"

"I like the feel of being able to sit on a sofa again," he admitted. "Makes this peace thing seem a whole lot better."

The television screen had changed to show an image of the shipyards on the country's eastern coast, where the main hull of the _Kusanagi_ was shown docked. A figure came bounding down the steps of the exit ramp and into the embrace of a strong individual who held her for dear life. "The first off of the warship was Morgenrate Chief Engineer Erica Simmons, shown here reuniting with her husband and son after a long absence. The crew of this ship has survived some of the most traumatizing events in the entire war. During the Battle at Jachin Due three weeks ago, a mobile armor crashed into the bridge of the warship and took the life of the Orb Fleet Commander, Admiral Fernando Cantarii, along with half of the bridge crew. Out of 750 men and women aboard, 98 were killed during the course of Orb's war in space. None of the crew displays the scars of what the war put them through than the ship's Captain, Robert Jackson, who lost his right eye when the mobile armor smashed into the bridge." The massive figure of Captain Jackson emerged from the open hatch of the ship, a black eye patch in place of the socket where his right eye should be.

Murrue felt Mwu's arm slip around her shoulder and she snuggled closer to his form on the sofa. "As for the other warships in the Orb Fleet their whereabouts remain a mystery. Both surviving vessels of the original Orb Fleet have returned to Orb, but as for the two others, whose identities are as of yet unknown, nothing remains to be found. It's as if they just disappeared."

Mwu couldn't help but chuckle. Disappeared they had alright...hopefully that is. "If they only knew, huh?" he asked Murrue in a whisper.

"Yeah," she said quickly. "Hopefully we won't have to worry about anything like this again..." She gently laid her autumn colored locks onto his shoulder, pressing against his form. "Never again."

Mwu tilted his head to his left so their heads were touching gently as they held onto one another, as the news broadcast played out in front of them. "So when to we tell everyone?"

"About what?" she asked him innocently.

"You know _what_," he said casually.

Murrue couldn't help but smile. Yes, she did know _what_. Her gaze slowly moved to her left hand. More importantly, the diamond on her left ring finger that he had placed there. Mwu had taken it upon himself to get her a ring as quickly as he could when they returned to Earth and he had kept his word. He had placed it on her finger just three days previous and it still felt a bit strange to Murrue, but all of that evaporated when the diamond winked brightly at her. She brought it up to her face and gazed at it in wonder. "It can wait," she said at last. "We'll tell them soon. We're meeting everyone tonight anyway, so..."

"Do you know why Cagalli asked us all to be there?" Mwu asked.

"Not a chance," Murrue answered. "If she went through all the trouble though...it must be something important." Murrue set her cup down and smoothed the fabric of her skirt with her hands. "She called together everyone that went here after we landed so..."

"So everybody's gonna be there..." Mwu said casually. His blue eyes met her brown ones and he smirked. "Do _we_ really have to be there? I mean...we're only two people...there's probably going to be a lot of us there..."

"_Mwu_," Murrue said tensely. She smiled back up at him and soon their lips were locked together, kissing each other intensely.

Between kisses, when the need for air arrived, they would each offer a suggestion to the other. "Could say we just forgot," Mwu said.

"Something came up," Murrue put in.

"Old friend came in from out of town," Mwu suggested.

"That's not going to work," Murrue reminded him plainly.

"Yeah, I know," he answered, leaning in for another kiss.

The seconds dragged on and finally the kiss ended, both of them starved for breath. They stared into each other's eyes, lost in the fullness of the opposite pair. Finally Mwu shut his eyes and sighed heavily. "We'd better go," he conceded.

"Yes," Murrue said. "They'll be waiting." He helped her up off of the sofa and onto her feet. "I'll admit, even I'm still finding it strange to be living in a nation like Orb."

"Same here. I'm still not used to just wearing a t-shirt outside in the middle of November," Mwu said casually.

Murrue giggled at his humor, which still sucked by the way, but she didn't let him know. She opened the door to the outside and turned back to face him as she stepped out. She touched his chest gently with her index finger and whispered, "We can get back to business tonight, _love_." She smiled up at him and spun on her heels, leaving him in her dust. Mwu stood staring at her retreating form and then shook his head in dismay. He let out a long, slow whistle and thought, _And I thought my adventures were over._ Quickly, he followed her outside.

**-Later that evening...**

Cagalli's mind began to race. The time was getting closer and closer. Her friends had begun to convene on the spot she had indicated for them all to meet. She had arrived with Athrun, Kira, and Lacus just about twenty minutes earlier. Now she could also see Andy, Sai, Miriallia, Commander Barkhesh, and Lieutenant Badgiruel had arrived as well. She glanced at her watch once again and saw the minute hand had crept ever closer to its final destination. The location was on the shore of a small lake just a few miles from Orb's eastern coast, a good distance away from any of the nation's major cities, who also would be included in this display of celebration. Cagalli had wanted all of Orb to witness the spectacle tonight so she had ordered letters be printed in the local newspapers and bulletins on the local newscasts, but she left out any indication as to what was being planned. She wanted it to be a complete surprise. So far, nobody had said anything to make her believe that it had been blown.

She saw Andy sitting on the small grassy knoll on the edge of the lake and asked him yet again if things would be ready. Andy glanced casually at her strained face and chuckled. "Stop worrying, Miss Cagalli," he told her lightly. "He'll be ready. Have you ever known Stevy to be late for anything, especially _this_?" That didn't stop Cagalli from letting out a long sigh of anxiety.

Near the back edge of the grassy knoll, Frank leaned against the side of the bench that Natarle sat squarely on. They made no attempt to even seem as if they cared that the other was there, which was what they'd decided on doing until the day came when they would have to tell everyone about them. They could see the younger kids talking amongst themselves a good distance away, which was good, because they were not in any mood to want to have to deal with the younger ones right now. They had no clue what was in store for them tonight. They'd just have to wait it out, no matter how much they raised the question to one another why they had even bothered coming.

"It hasn't started yet, has it?" came a soft voice from behind them.

Frank shook his head in response and answered, "Nope sis, it hasn't." Natarle stood up off of the bench as Frank turned around to welcome Murrue and Mwu who had also just arrived it seemed. He and his sister shared a warm hug and then Frank and Mwu shook hands. Murrue also wrapped Natarle up in a friendly hug that the younger woman returned. The quartet hadn't been able to see one another very much since they had arrived in Orb, so they were glad to be able to see one another now. "You have any clue what's going on, Mwu?" Frank asked his friend.

"Pfft. Not a chance," Mwu answered frankly.

"What I can't figure out is why Cagalli brought us all the way out here?" Natarle put in. "We're practically in the middle of nowhere."

"We'll find out soon enough," Murrue reminded them all calmly. "I'm sure it will all be worth it...somehow," she added lightly.

Meanwhile, Athrun stared out at the single road that led up to the lake. He was waiting for someone. Someone who he had asked to be there tonight, just so they could see each other one last time before they had to leave. So far, there was no sight of them. "Is he coming?" Kira asked his friend from behind.

"Can't see him," Athrun answered. "If he's coming I know I'd recognize him."

"You sure you told him the right place and time," Miriallia asked. "Because if you didn't it's likely that he won't show up, even _if _he was going to in the first place."

"He'll be here," Athrun said blankly. "I know he will."

"How's he getting here anyway?" Sai asked.

Just then the rumbling sound came from a short distance down the road. Athrun recognized it. He was here. "That way," he said plainly. A single, bright headlight led the way as the roaring increased to a crescendo and then ceased as the motorcycle stopped on the edge of the road behind the grassy knoll. Sai, Athrun, and Kira wandered down towards it just as the rider dismounted and pulled off his helmet and ear plugs. "Thanks for coming, Dearka. Didn't cause you any trouble did I?"

Dearka snorted. "Not a chance, like _you_ could ever give me trouble."

Dearka set his helmet and ear plugs onto the seat of the motorcycle and popped the kick stand down to stabilize the bike. Sai glanced at the silver chrome logo on the front of the bike. "A Harley?" he asked inquisitively.

Dearka shrugged. "Hey, I took what they gave me."

"You gettin' rid of it?" Athrun asked.

"Hell no, I'm taking this baby back up to the PLANTs tomorrow," Dearka said. "No way in hell I'm givin' this up."

At the top of the knoll, Lacus watched with a smile as the boys chatted all around the motorcycle. "What is it with guys and shiny things that go fast?" Cagalli wondered out loud as she came beside Lacus' form.

Lacus turned her head and smiled at the other girl. "Some people would compare it to a flock of insects being drawn to a bright light," she said lightly. "They're fascinated by its beauty and can't help but be drawn to it. The only difference is that in this case they're less likely to end up dead."

"You never know with guys like _them_," Cagalli pointed out.

A few more minutes passed and still nothing happened. The individuals gathered on the grassy knoll had come together all across the parts of the knoll and stood watching the skies above them. Kira and Athrun had moved beside Cagalli and Lacus sitting on the edge of the lake. "There's a lot of stars out tonight," Kira observed. "It's so clear."

Athrun agreed. "You never really notice how beautiful they all are until you see them like this."

As the stars winked above them all, Andy checked with Stevy to make sure that everything was ready. "About another minute everybody!" he told them.

"You went to England?" Miriallia's voice was calm as she and Dearka walked together on another part of the grassy knoll. "How was it? Was it as beautiful as the magazines say?"

Dearka looked at her with a strange look on his face. "You think I spent my entire time there on the Thames and hanging with the Queen up on top of Big Ben? Give me a break, I only went there to give the sword back to Mrs. Swanson."

"Geez, sorry," Miriallia retorted. "I was only asking, you know."

He sighed uneasily. "Yeah, I know, I'm sorry." He shrugged his shoulders and added, "What gets to me is that she told me to keep it."

"Huh?"

"Mrs. Swanson. She told me to keep the sword as my own...she didn't need it," Dearka told her. "Don't understand why...I thought she told me to return it when the war ended..."

"She did, Dearka. And she also told you to bring it back _once_ you brought peace to the world," Miriallia reminded him. "Maybe she was trying to tell you something else...something that mattered more to her than a piece of metal."

Dearka paused. Then a smile crept across his face. "Yeah, you're right. She was pulling my strings the entire time, trying to get me to push for peace harder than I ever could have."

Miriallia smiled up at him. "So are you heading back to the PLANTs?"

"Yeah, that's where I belong," Dearka said. "I mean...this country's beautiful and everything...I would love to be able to make my living here...but...that's not me. My home is in the PLANTs...with my family. I still owe it to them to do my best and keep them safe. Plus, let them know that I'm alive really."

"You're right..." Miriallia told him quietly. She turned to face him and said, "But do you have to leave so soon? I mean...you couldn't stay at least another day...just so you could say goodbye to everyone properly...?"

Dearka looked into her deep blue eyes and sighed. Then he smiled. "I've got all the time in the world really. So I suppose I could hang around here for a little while."

Miriallia smiled back up at him, but then a whistle rang out. "Andy get it going!" Cagalli ordered him.

"Stevy, we're ready!" Andy shouted into his phone.

"With pleasure," Stevy's voice boomed on the other end of the receiver.

"So what's the big surprise?" Athrun asked her.

"Isn't it obvious?" Cagalli smirked. "Stevy set it up, after all." Athrun paused and then it hit him straight in the head.

A few miles away, on the bridge of the _Archangel_, secluded in an abandoned area, Stevy typed in the commands to the ship's weapons console. "I've been waiting to do this my entire life," he told himself. With the war over, Stevy had found another perfect use for the _Archangel's_ Gottfried cannons. "Let there be light!" he shouted and he pressed a button.

A loud, booming roar cascaded across the nation as the ship's Gottfried guns unleashed their fury. As their shots soared into the sky, they exploded in bright streams of blue, red, white, and green. Fireworks exploded in the sky above Orb in a brilliant display of color and light, a celebration of the peace that had finally been brought to the land. All across the nation, citizens stopped in their tracks and gazed in wonder at the show playing out in the night sky.

But nowhere was the sight more beautiful than on the grassy knoll where the individuals who had been through the worst parts of the war were gathered. Nearest to the lake were Kira, Lacus, Athrun, and Cagalli, sitting on the grass. Lacus leaned next to Kira with his arm loosely draped around her. Cagalli laid her head on Athrun's shoulder and held it there. At the top of the knoll, Andy, Sai, Dearka, and Miriallia watched in wonder. Mwu and Murrue stood side by side, watching the colors explode above them in the sky. Slowly, Mwu draped his arm around her waist and held her close to him. She snuggled her head against his shoulder and returned it.

At the back of the knoll, Frank sat back down on the bench next to Natarle and watched with a wide eyed gaze at the fireworks exploded before his eyes. Nothing was said for a long time. Then, Frank felt her lay her beautiful head against his left shoulder and sigh in happiness. Frank smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, holding her close to him. They stayed like that for a while before Frank finally said, "So when do we tell 'em? About us?"

He could feel Natarle smile beside him. "Who cares? We'll tell them someday," she said casually. "By the way...did you see what your sister had on her finger?"

Frank nodded. "Yep, I saw it. Kinda hard to miss," he admitted, referring to the diamond ring that was on his sister's left ring finger. He smiled. "I'm happy for her really...for them. They deserve one another really...perfect match."

"Yeah..." Natarle whispered. "What do you think will happen now, though...now that we've come this far in time?"

Frank shrugged. "Who knows? We'll cross those bridges when we come to them...may end up getting you one of those diamond's in time too." Natarle turned her face to his and smiled. Her violet eyes met his brown ones and gleamed in the fireworks that continued to light up the sky above them. They kissed shortly and sweetly before she laid her head back onto his shoulder and they watched the show play out in the sky above them, the stars winking down upon the world.

_That was the highlight for the people of Orb during that terrible year of Cosmic Era 71. The people there had endured so much...attacked out of cold blood...the loss of many of their citizens in two cowardly attacks. But they persevered...the nation did. It was a prime example of how determined and strong those people were. The people of Orb were well represented by the individuals who fought for the nation...and the universe. All those brave souls aboard the small force of six ships that had beaten the odds and brought peace to two sides that had come so close to annihilating one another. The survivors returned home to Earth...the legacies of those who payed the ultimate price for peace remaining with them. John Namora...Fernando Cantarii...Uzumi Nara Athha...Niada Barrington...Hugh Swanson...Jay Haas...Asagi Caldwell...Juri Wu Nien...Mayura Labatt...Wayne Lapina...and all the others who had sacrificed themselves to preserve the peace that the world so desperately needed. Their sacrifices were not in vain...the people who were saved by their selfless sacrifice...would never forget them...and would go on to make their own legacies in life..._

_Although the Earth Alliance and ZAFT had begun peace negotiations...a treaty written in stone would not end the war until the following summer...signed by both members from the nations of Earth and the PLANTs...ending the long and bloody war. Millions had payed with their own blood...but now the war was done...complete...finished._

_General Woodrow Bradford became the leader of the Eurasian Federation after the war. His people had suffered badly from brutal attacks, not to mention food and energy shortages. With Bradford at the head, Eurasia pushed onward and her people survived. He was joined in Eurasia by his son Cooper Bradford, one of the freedom fighters who had helped to bring peace back to the world._

_Eileen Canaver served as chief representative for the PLANTs during the peace negotiations and served as Supreme Council Chairman until the next elections were held in Cosmic Era 72. In her brief time in command, Chairman Canaver issued pardons to the three individuals who had assisted the Orb Forces and Clyne Faction during the Second Battle at Jachin Due...Yzak Joule...Dearka Elsman...and Athrun Zala. Yzak and Dearka returned to the PLANTs and ZAFT. They both reentered the forces in order to protect their homelands in Cosmic Era 72. That year the voters elected a new Chairman...Gilbert Dullindal. Although she had been defeated, Canaver stayed on the Supreme Council, voted in by the people...as were General Yuri Amalfi and Representative Tad Elsman. _

_Three months after the battle at Jachin Due, Mwu la Flaga and Murrue Ramius were married in a private ceremony on Orb's western coast...attended by only a few scattered individuals from the Orb Forces. They remained in Orb in secret, hiding from the Atlantic Federation that still sought to find them. Stevy Barrington returned to his home in Australia, where he lived under an alias and took up a new career away from the fighting...a year later he released his first single to the popular culture, _White Wedding._ Like the others, he hid from the Atlantic Federation and remained in Australia for as long as was necessary. The same could be said for Frank Barkhesh, Natarle Badgiruel, Sai Argyle, Miriallia Haw, and Andrew Waltfeld, who also remained in Orb after the fighting had ended. They stayed there...and made their living there..._

_Cagalli Yula Athha took over as the heir of Orb in December of Cosmic Era 71, taking her late father's place in command. With her face as a beacon of light, the country pushed on into the new year with a new dedication to keep the peace that had been brought to it. Cagalli also enlisted the help of her bodyguard...Athrun Zala...to assist in the re-mending of ties between Orb and the other nations in the universe._

_Kira Yamato and Lacus Clyne made a home with the Reverend Malchio, taking care of the orphans who inhabited the island with the good Reverend. Nothing indicates that Kira ever disclosed the information about his past...where he had come from...who had made him...but that is only what appears. It is likely that Kira told Lacus and the others who he fought beside the truth...but that remains to be seen. That doesn't matter though. What does matter is that because of these individuals...these few individuals...the object that is most sought out by every human spirit and soul on the planet and space...peace...had finally been achieved. Their long and tiring journey was over. From Heliopolis to Alaska. From Cuba to Argentina. From Gyndana to Jachin Due. The journey had taken them on tedious paths...dangerous fights...and unforgettable memories. It was a story of courage...a story of dedication...a story of brotherhood...a story of strength...a story of mankind. Truly...undeniably...this was...a story of heroes..._

_**THE END...**_

**AN:** Well, that's it. It's finished...one year...one complete year it's taken...but it's finally finished. Sorry if the epilogue's a bit disappointing, but that's how I wanted it to end.

To answer a question that many of you have been asking, this story of heroes was something that came to me last summer...I had the basic outline of what would happen in my mind ever since that time. I've added little things along the way...but this was the basic story outline I had in my mind when I started writing last August. It's been a long journey, but I'm glad I did it.

To all of you, IMBSA, REDKC, DEATHZEALOT, RED AND GOLD PHOENIX, SHINJI IKARI, PCHU, SEIGI-SAN, LITHIUMFLOWER56, JAZDIA-SAN, ANGEL OF DREAMS, ANGEL BLOSSOM, and anyone else I've forgotten, I say thank you. Thank you for your support and suggestions all these long months. Once again thank you.

Oh and by the way! To end on a positive note...for those of you that asked about a possible sequel...A SEQUEL IS UPCOMING! _But_...I want to wait to see how DESTINY ends, so the sequel will have to wait. In the meantime, I should be coming out with a new story soon...featuring the main characters from SEED. Just to warn you, this new story will be almost a direct opposite to this one, just fair warning. Yet again, THANK YOU!


End file.
